Les joues rougies
by Lululadivine
Summary: La guerre bat son plein. Elle s'enlise, dure, se prolonge. Dans une autre époque, une attaque tourne mal et voila James, Sirius et Lily transportés dans une époque sombre, noire, où l'espoir n'a plus sa place. post tome 6.
1. Prologue: Ismaël

Bien, bien me revoila... Desolé, je n'avais pas pu mettre un petit mot quand j'ai posté le chapitre, alors je le fais maitnenant!

D'abord, je ne promet rien quant à la fréquence de parution, rien ne dit qu'elle sera aussi élevée que pour ma précédente fic... La troisième, c vraiment la merde! LOL

Ensuite, il s'agit d'un post-tome 6 meme si je reprend assez bien d'élément du tome 7, il y aura aussi beaucoup de changement. la plupart l'aura ...compris; je parle bien de sev et dray!

En parlant de Dray... J'avais annonçé un HPDM mais plus j'avance dans la conception du plan de la fic, plus je me rend compte que peut-être cela ne correspondra pas. J'espere que vous ne serez pas trop déçu si tout compte fait c plus une amitié profonde et intense comme dans Mon autre monde. Ne vous inquiètez pas, ce ne sera pas du copier-coller de l'autre fics, celle-ci sera vraiment plus sombre, et on aura droit à un tout autre Harry.

Je n'en dit pas plus et je vous remercie d'avance! BIZOO

* * *

Il courait et courait encore. Ses poumons lui semblaient en feu et sa cage thoracique allait exploser. Ses jambes commençaient à être rongées par la fatigue et ses joues le brûlaient sauvagement. D'un geste rageur, il repoussa une des ces mèches chocolats qui lui barrait la vue.

Pourquoi donc avait-il ressentit le besoin de venir ici? Pourquoi avait-il cru que cela aurait fait de lui un homme? Merlin, tout ce qu'il voyait était sang et horreur, tout ce qu'il entendait était cris et plaintes. Pourquoi s'était-il embringué là-dedans? Ce n'était pas sa place et il comprenait seulement maintenant tout ce qu'Harry tentait vainement de lui expliquer depuis la mort de ses parents. Il n'était qu'un enfant, sa place n'était pas sur un champ de bataille.

Alors que faisait-il ici? Il s'était glissé incognito dans le groupe de résistant et le voilà maintenant, les tripes retournées par la peur sur un de ces champs de bataille dont il avait longtemps rêvé. Il courrait encore et encore. Où était Harry? Où était Severus?

Il retint difficilement un cri quand il passa à quelque millimètres d'un rayon vert et s'éffondra sur le sol dur et froit de la plaine où la bataille se déroulait. Ce genre de spectacle était galions courant pour le moment, mangemorts et résistants ne cessaient de combattre. Voldemort contre Potter.

Il rampa jusqu'à être à l'ombre d'un rocher et sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Non! Il avait voulu être là, il avait été contre Harry pour être ici et il pouvait déja entendre les remontrances agaçées et folle de rage de l'homme quand il l'apprendrait. Parce qu'il l'apprendrait, Ismaël en était certain. Plus d'un résistants l'avaient vu aujourd'hui et aucun ne se gênerait pour aller le dire à Harry. Ou à Drago. Ou à Severus. Enfin ce n'était pas le choix qui manquait. Mais il appréhendait déja le moment où Harry le regarderait avec ce regard vert et brillant de colère.

Alors, il essuya ses larmes. Parce que si Harry lui avait bien enseigné une chose, c'est qu'on est responsable de ses actes. Il avait voulu être là, dans ce merdier, bien...Il ferait avec. Ismaël eut une pensée pour sa soeur, il devrait être avec elle pour le moment et la réconforter en lui disant qu'Harry reviendrait sûrement comme beaucoup d'autre. Il ne disait jamais à sa soeur que, parfois, les gens mourait aussi...Leurs parents étaient morts, ils avaient tout vu de leur cachette et cela était bien assez pénible sans en rajouter.

Il se releva et sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture. Merde! Il avait 14 ans! Il pouvait bien se battre, non?! Et Harry serait fière de lui! Il esquiva encore quelques sorts verts ou rouges et bientôt il remarqua au loin la silhouette tellement famillière de Severus. Un sourire franc se déssina sur son visage basané et il se mit à courir vers l'homme. Le champ de bataille commençait à se vider, bientôt ne resterait plus que les corps, le sang et les echos des hurlements. Il était presque sur que les résistants se rejoindraient à Godric Hollow puisqu'ils étaient tout près... Enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

Mais un sort bloque-jambe le frappa et il s'étalla de nouveau sur le sol durcit par le gel. Sa repiration se coupa. Non à cause du choc mais bien à cause de l'assemblée de mangemort qui se tenait devant lui. Les mangemorts tuaient rarement les enfants, non par bonté d'âme mais par manque de temps, et quand il le faisait, c'était avec une cruauté sans borne.

-Qu'avons-nous là? Sussura un des mangemorts en se penchant vers lui.

Ismaël avala difficilement sa salive et se retint tout aussi difficilement de ne pas baisser le regard devant le masque impassible qui lui faisait face.

-Un marmot? Cracha un autre. Depuis quand Potter envoye des marmots se faire butter? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Il ne le fait pas idiot! Répliqua un autre et Ismaël sentit son sang se glacer.

C'était Lestrange. Rabastan Lestrange. Le meurtrier de ses parents. L'enfant de salaud qui avait osé toucher sa mère et fait ramper son père. L'enfoiré qui avait rigolé à gorge déployée quand il avait obligé son père à soumettre sa mère au doloris. Ismaël ne put retenir les larmes qui brulèrent ses yeux et dévalèrent ses joues rougies par la peur et l'adrénaline.

-C'est qu'il pleure le gosse! Lança joyeusement le plus petit.

-Attend, morveux, on va t'en donner nous, une raison de pleurer... Ricanna Rabastan en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

-Attend! L'interrompit un autre. Le maître nous a dit de revenir dés que la bataille serait finie.

-Et alors? Riposta brutalement Rabastan.

-Elle l'est. Nous devons y aller...

Ismaël faisait tout son possible pour rester calme et s'interrogea sur son sauveur. Il eut la réponse quand il croisa le regard de celui-ci au travers du masque. Le garçon souffla de soulagement. Mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée...

-Il ne nous dira rien poura voir régler son compte à un marmot des résistants! S'emporta Rabastan.

-C'est vrai! Confirma le plus petit. Tout le monde sait que Potter déteste perdre des enfants!

-Et nous sommes tous d'accord pour faire de la peine à ce pauvre Harry, n'est-ce pas? Lança fortement Rabastan en souriant vicieusement sous son masque immaculé.

Les autres mangemorts opinèrent avec enthousiasme et même le sauveur sembla acquièsçer, pourtant quand Rabastan ressera sa prise sur sa baguette toujours pointée sur Ismaël, le sauveur bondit vers le garçon, l'empoigna et se volatilisa. Ils avaient transplanés.

Quand Ismaël atteri sur le sol ferme avec le mangemort, il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer en serrant la cape de l'homme. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il ôta son masque dévoilant des cheveux d'un blond pâle et une peau presque exsangue avant de prendre l'enfant par les épaules.

-Ismaël! Gronda-t-il de sa voix froide. Que faisais-tu là? Bordel! Tu te rend compte que je viens du foutre ma couverture en l'air rien que pour toi! Est-ce que tu te rend compte de ça! Gronda-t-il encore en secouant le garçon.

-Je suis désolé! Glapit le garçon. Je suis désolé! Je... Je voulais pas... Je savais pas! Sanglota-t-il encore.

L'homme sembla se détendre légerement et l'attira dans une étreinte aussi brusque que courte. Juste suffisament longue pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

-Je vais devoir le dire à Harry... Lança l'homme.

-Je sais... Je suis vraiment désolé, Drago...

-Viens... Je nous ait amené tout près de Godric Hollow... Harry doit déja y être. Lança-t-il d'une voix sure.


	2. Ad movimentum

**Quelques années auparavant:**

-Patmol! Arrêtes tu veux! Tu va lui faire peur! Lança James à son ami.

-Peur? Coassa Sirius. Mais mon filleul n'a peur de rien! Hein, Harry? Lança Sirius à son tour tout en continuant à faire tournoyer le bébé dans les airs, dans une parfaite imitation de l'avion.

-Sirius! Arrête! Harry n'est pas un jouet! Lança férocement Lily en le foudroyant du regard.

Sirius fit une moue offusquée tout en ramenant l'enfant contre lui alors que Remus et Queudvers rigolèrent joyeusement.

-C'est vrai, Sir', cesse donc de traumatiser ce pauvre petit! Rajouta Remus en ricannant.

-Même pas marrante... Marmonna la concerné en remettant l'enfant dans son landeau.

-Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu fera avec mon fils quand il aura une dizaine d'année si tu l'entraîne déja à faire l'avion à six mois! Se lamenta James en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Jamie! Souffla Sirius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Tu sais bien que je serai un parrain parfait! Je lui apprendrai de mauvais tour et tout les passages de Poudlard, je lui raconterai toutes les péripéties de son vieux père et...

-Hey! Qui traites-tu de vieux?! Rouspeta James.

-Jamie...Tu es un père maintenant... Désolé de t'apprendre que tu es désormais catalogué comme vieux!

-Je viens d'avoir 21 ans, Sirius! Siffla James.

-Mais oui, mais oui...Lança Sirius avec un faux air compatissant.

-Arrêtes donc d'embêter mon mari, Sirius et viens plutôt m'aider à la cuisine! Lança Lily en se levant.

-Pourquoi moi? Geignit l'homme. C'est James l'hôte, non?

-Oui, mais avec ma vieille carcasse, vaut mieux éviter les efforts, tu comprends? Souffla James avec un large sourire.

-Traître! Rétroqua Sirius en se levant. Queudvers, viens donc nous aider! Lança-t-il en tirant son ami par le bras.

-Quoi? Glapit Peter. Hey! Je suis plus vieux que James! Lança-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

-Oui, répliqua celui-ci, de trois jours!

-Et puis de toute façon, tu n'es pas père. Nous, brave célibataire, allons rester jeune éternellement! Lança solennellement Sirius avec une main sur le coeur et le regard dans le lointain.

-C'est ça, c'est ça... Allez, en route, Appolon...Lança Peter en le tirant à son tour.

-Je peux aider aussi, vous savez... Lança doucement Remus.

-Toi, tu reste assis et tu te reposes, Lunard! Gronda Lily depuis la cuisine.

-Bien dit, Lil's! Lança James avec un clin d'oeil à son ami. C'est vrai que tu as une tête à faire peur, Rem'! Ajouta-t-il en regardant son ami. Tu es sure que ça va?

-Sure. Répondit le lycan. Je suis juste vraiment fatigué. La pleine lune d'hier à vraiment été pénible...

-Je sais... Souffla James compatissant.

-Ne fait pas cette tête-là, Cornedrue, ça va passer... Ca passe toujours!! Lança savament Remus avec un sourire.

James acquièsça vigoureusement alors qu'un bruit de ferraille retentit dans la cuisine.

-Peter! Gronda Lily. Hors de ma cuisine! Allez, allez...

C'est un Peter tout penaud qui revint dans le salon.

-Je crois que le dîner va être juste un peu retarder...Lança-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Qu'a-tu encore fait, Peet? Lança James.

-Rien! Se défendit-il. J'ai juste fait cramer le rôti...Souffla-t-il.

-Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour en cuisine avant que ma femme ne tue un de mes meilleurs amis... Marmonna James en se levant sous le regard amusé de Remus.

Harry ria quand son père grimaça en passant devant lui.

-Toi aussi, t'as faim, hein bonhomme? Souffla-t-il en baisant le front de son fils. Je vais aller chercher ton biberon...

Le petit rigola encore en regardant son père de ses yeux verts émeraude et James lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Harry était sûrement sda plug grande fierté, son plus grand bonheur. Et il ferait tout pour qu'il ne connaisse ni les mangemorts, ni le nom de Voldemort. Il voulait tellement que son fils grandisse en paix...

Quand James arriva dans la cuisine, Sirius était en train de goûter à peu près tout les plats malgré les protestations de Lily. Il sourit franchement devant le spectacle. Sirius et Lily avaient mis du temps à s'apprécier mais ils s'entendaient comme laron en foire maintenant. James avait été le plus heureux des hommes quand, enfin, son frère et la femme qu'il aimait étaient devenu amis. Remus était sans doute celui qui avait le plus de faciliter avec la gente féminine même s'il en avait rarement profité, au grand damne de Sirius. Au collège, toutes les filles couraient après lui. Le calme, compréhensif et talentueux Remus, toujours si prompt à rendre service ou à tendre l'oreille. Lily n'avait pas mit longtemps pour l'apprécier, d'autant plus que les deux préfets se connaissaient de par leur fonction. Et puis, il y avait Queudvers. Le gentil Queudvers. Loyal et fidèle, toujours là pour détendre l'atmosphère. Peter n'avait certes pas beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, il était petit, rondelet et assez timide mais toutes le considéraient comme un frère dévoué. Et il y avait lui, James Potter, leader des maraudeurs. Il n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour sa Lily et aucune fille n'avait pu lui être égale, à sa Lily. Il avait du succès, oui, il était puissant, fort, riche et beau. Mais seule Lily comptait. Seule Lily. Celle-ci l'avait toujours considéré comme gamin, un vantard cherchant à attirer l'attention. Plus tard, elle avait compris que la seule attention qui lui importait d'attirer était la sienne. Et il l'avait eue. Et il l'avait gardée. Et Harry était né.

-Et bien, Sirius, on veut rendre ma femme folle de rage?! Interrogea-t-il.

-Jamais! Je tiens à ma tête, moi! Répliqua Sirius.

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça? Lança Lily en fronçant ses roux sourcils.

-Rien, rien, Lil's... Souffla Sirius.

Tout se déroula en un instant. James entendit la porte claquer derrière lui, il se retourna pour éviter de justesse un sort vert. Lily cria de surprise et tira sa baguette de sa poche, tout comme Sirius. James se releva et analysa la situation en une fraction de seconde. Dix! Ils étaient dix! Dix contre cinq avec un bébé à protéger. Ce n'était pas faisable. James sentit son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine, son fils ne pouvait pas mourir! Ils ne toucheraient pas son fils!

-Remus, Peter, prenez Harry et allez prévenir Dumbledore! Cria-t-il en se tournant vers le salon.

Son coeur battait la chamade et il put enfin respirer librement quand il entendit Remus dire haut et fort « _Poudlard _» et le bruit si caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette. Lily cria à ce moment-là et James se retourner précipitament vers elle. Sa femme était à terre et un mangemort la tenait sous doloris tandis que Sirius tenait tête à deux mangemorts en même temps.

_-Impedimenta_! Lança-t-il, le mangemort s'éffondra et il agrippa sa femme par les épaules et l'aida à se relever. Sirius, viens! Lança-t-il alors que l'homme mettait à terre ses deux adversaires.

Sirius se précipita vers lui et ensemble, ils s'engoufrèrent dans une autre pièce. C'était le laboratoire de Lily. La jeune femme avait toujours eu une passion démesurée pour les potions. Un chaudron était sur le feu dans un coin avec un liquide violet à l'interieur tandis qu'une fumée pestilentielle en sortait en des volutes cotonneuses. Une large bibliothèque se trouvait derrière le chaudron et à côté de celle-ci, une étagère contenait divers éléments pour les potions comme du pus de Bubobulb, des racines d'asphodèles ou encore de l'armoise et du sysimbre. A côté d'eux, une autre étagère se dressait remplie de potions en tout genre allant de la potion poussos à la potion de sommeil sans rêve en passant par des potions moins « _légales_ ».

La porte s'ouvrit avec fraca sur eux dévoilant trois mangemorts.

_-Diffindo!_ Lança le premier et James bondit de côté pour l'éviter mais il percuta l'étagère et celle-ci se renversa, répandant sur eux de multiples potions alors que le deuxième mangemort hurlait: _Ad Movimentum!_

Un bruit sonore retentit comme une sorte d'aspiration et une lumière étincellante les aveugla. James resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de sa femme tandis qu'il cherchait son ami à tâtons.


	3. A Godric Hollow

Alors, dans ce premier vrai chapitre, nous allons rencontrer notre Harry... Oui, oui, enfin...Vous le verrez sans doute même si je ne parle pas bcp de lui ici, qu'il est different de notre bien aimé Gaby... Mais on l'aimera tout autant, j'en suis sure!

* * *

Quand ils surent rouvrir les yeux, l'endroit leur semblait différent. Des morceaux de murs entiers manquaient, le sol et les murs étaient d'une noirceur terrifiante et les fenêtres cassées. Des trous parsemaient le plafond et un froid gelant régnait dans la pièce.

-Où est-on? Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Sirius d'une voix basse.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, lança Lily, mais on est toujours au même endroit.

-Hein? Quoi? Coassa James en regardant le délabrement de la bâtisse autour de lui. Ce n'est pas notre maison, _ça_! Couina-t-il.

-Ca y ressemble pourtant... Continua-t-elle...Regarde bien.

James s'exectua et il du bien admettre qu'il y avait, en effet, quelques ressemblances. Dans l'agencement de la pièce ou dans l'emplacement des meubles parfois indiqué par des marques plus claires sur les murs ou le sol. Il y avait bien quelque chose...

-Je ne comprend pas. Lança simplement Sirius. Je...

Ils furent interrompu dans des éclats de voix. Une des voix leur semblait famillière tandis que l'autre leur était totalement inconnue. Ils ne pouveaient distingués les mots clairement, ainsi, ils décidèrent d'entrouvrir la porte qui était fermée.

De l'autre côté, une femme d'un moyen âge s'agitait autour d'un homme plus jeune. L'homme était de dos et toute son attention était dirigée vers quelque chose au centre de la pièce qu'il ne pouvait voir de là où ils étaient. La femme sembla se calmer mais ils reculèrent quand elle fit mine de venir vers eux. La femme passa, en effet, près de la porte et Lily du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ce qu'elle voyait. Mcgonnagal. Plus vieille. Indéniablement plus vieille.

Elle portait toujours son éternel chignon bien qu'il semblait défait et fatigué, tout comme elle, tout comme ses traits. Ses cheveux, autrefois d'un chatain assez clair, avaient prit une teinte grisonnante et ses yeux paraissaient délavés. Elle ne fut pas la seule à être surprise si elle en croyait l'hoquet de surprise de son mari. C'était discret mais pas assez pour les oreilles aiguisées de l'animagus chat. Prestement, la femme pivota vers la porte, baguette au poings et la poussa de bout de sa baguette.

Les trois amis ne s'étaient pas cachés, cela leur avaient semblé inutile et presque déplacé. Mcgonnagal était une de ses femmes que l'on ne peut que respecter. Forte, indépendante et sachant faire preuve à l'occasion d'une douceur sans pareil. Alors quand Minerva les trouva là, ébahis et presque la bouche ouverte, elle ne peut que les imiter...

-Merlin... Ce n'est pas possible...Souffla la femme.

-Minerva? Demanda prudement Lily.

-Que faites-vous là? Les pressa-t-elle. Vous ne devriez pas être là! Comment diable est-ce possible? Souffla-t-elle.

-C'est... C'est bien vous, Minerva? Demanda James.

-James... Mumurra la femme avec une infinie délicatesse. Lily, dit-elle encore sur le même ton. Sirius... Souffla-t-elle encore avec une voix differente mais tout aussi étrange.

-Minerva? Lança la voix de l'homme dans l'autre pièce.

-Mon Dieu... S'affola la femme. Il ne doit pas vous voir! Il ne doit absolument pas vous voir! Répéta-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Qui? Demanda Sirius.

-Minerva? Répéta la voix.

-J'arrive! Lança-t-elle d'une voix tendue. Il ne doit pas vous voir... Répéta-t-elle.

-Minerva, reprit Lily, où sommes-nous? Vous semblez... Plus vieille. Tenta-t-elle prudement.

-Plus vieille? Répéta la femme, incrédule. Ma pauvre enfant, nous sommes en 2001, vous êtes dans le futur...Souffla-t-elle doucement pour ne pas les brusquer.

-2001? Répéta James. Mais... Ce n'est pas possible! On a pas pu faire un bon de 20 ans tout de même! Cria-t-il.

-Taisez-vous! Ordonna-t-elle séchement. Il ne doit pas vous entendre! Lança-t-elle encore.

-Qui, Minerva? Demanda encore une fois Sirius.

-Vous ne pouvez pas restez là, lâcha la sorcière après un moment, dans un instant cela va grouiller de résistants...

-Résistants? Demanda faiblement James.

Cela attira le regard de Minerva. Elle sembla se détendre quelque peu avant d'adopter une mine douce et presque attendrie, pourtant dans son regard, seule la tristesse était visible.

-Je ne peux pas tout vous raconter maintenant, nous n'avons pas le temps. Après ceci, nous irons à Poudlard et on mettra les choses au claire. En attendant, je vais vous mettre sous sortilège de désillusion.

-Nous devons tout de même rester ici? Demanda Lily, pragmatique.

Minerva sembla hésiter un moment avant de finalement secouer négativement la tête.

-Cela sera inutile. Cette pièce aussi sera remplie... Mais...Ne faîtes de bruit... Et... Quoique que voyiez ou entendiez, ne faîtes ou ne dîtes rien, compris?

-Bien. Lança James tandis que Sirius et Lily opinèrent.

Minerva s'approcha de James et plaça sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme senti une sensation glaçée l'envahir suivi de l'impression désagréable d'avoir un oeuf qui s'écoule sur sa tête. Minerva répéta l'opération trois fois, prit profondément sa respiration et ouvrit la porte.

-Faîtes bien attention à ce que personne ne vous remarque. Souffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la pièce d'où elle était sortie.

James prit la main de sa femme et Sirius posa la sienne sur l'épaule de son ami, pour être sur de ne pas se perdre. Tout trois suivirent Minerva, ils ne savaient de toute façon pas où aller et étaient encore bien trop sous le choc de la révélation pour penser de manière tout à fait cohérente.

James laissait flâner son regard partout. Ainsi ces ruines étaient Gordic Hollow? Merlin, que s'était-il passé? Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver? Il se demanda un instant s'il se verrait à 40 ans où s'il verrait sa femme. La pensée lui arracha un sourire bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas du tout. Le même état de délabrement régnait en maître dans toute la maison, les murs étaient décrepit et le sol troué par endroit. La plupart des meubles n'étaient plus et une couche de poussière non négligeable s'étendait sur la totalité des surfaces. Comme Minerva l'avait prédit, l'endroit fut vite envahi par diverses personnes. Saines ou blessées. Parfois gravement blessée, parfois agonisante. Lily se souvenait bien des films moldus sur la première guerre avec des gens amputés, agonisants, blessés et hurlant leur mal dans une indifference totale. La vision qui s'offrait à elle y ressemblait. Lily remarqua tout de même Pompom s'affairer autour des blessés ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes. Et tout comme Minerva, la femme aussi avait clairement vieillit. 20 ans? Mon Dieu...Des gens criaient et d'autres serraient les dents. Elle fut choquée quand elle vit un garçon, oui un garçon, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans, avec de larges entailles au niveau de l'abdomen. Elle savait ce qu'était la guerre, elle savait aussi que les enfants n'y avaient pas leur place.

Les _résistants_ ne semblaient pas s'en émouvoir outre mesure si ce n'était les quelques pleurs et les quelques larmes qu'elle pouvait voir. Il y avait eu une attaque, semble-t-il et le résultat était là.

Minerva passa la foule de blessés et se dirigea vers une pièce plus en profondeur. C'était la salle à manger, Lily et James ne l'utilisaient que pour les jours de fêtes. Là, se tenait l'homme qu'ils avaient vu de dos. Il n'était pas très grand, à peu près de la taille de Lily. Il avait des cheveux court et d'un noir profond tandis que ses yeux verts reflétaient une colère profonde et une haine viscèrale. Une grande cicatrice lui barrait le visage du côté droit en allant de la mâchoire jusqu'à la tempe et une plus petite était à moitié cachée par ses mèches. Sa peau était pâle et des cernes étaient clairement visibles sous ses yeux coléreux.

Le regard du jeune homme dévia vers le centre de la pièce. Là, ligoté et privé de sa baguette, se tenait Lucius Malfoy. James étrangla un hoquet de surprise. La guerre contre Voldemort avait donc toujours lieu? Les mangemorts étaient encore en action?

-Tu en fait une drôle de tête, Lucius... Quelque chose ne va pas? Susurra le jeune homme en faisant voltiger sa baguette entre ses doigt dans une attitude nonchalante qui devait irriter plus qu'autre chose Lucius.

Lucius ne prit pas la peine de répondre et cracha au pied du jeune homme.

-Et bien... Je vois que les aristocrates ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient... Souffla le jeune homme avec une voix teintée de déception.

-Combien des tiens sont morts, aujourd'hui? Siffla Lucius.

Un rictus de colère anima le visage du jeune homme tandis qu'il serrait convulsivement sa baguette dans sa main. James perçut le regard furtif que Minerva jeta au jeune homme, un regard plein d'appréhension.

-Bien moins que de mangemorts, en fait. Répliqua le jeune homme. Voldemort sera déçu aujourd'hui... Lança-t-il.

Sirius s'était, lui, concentré sur la phrase de Lucius. Il avait bien dit _des tiens_? Ce qui sous-entendait que ce jeune homme était le leader de leur camp? Car l'homme était jeune, Sirius ne lui donnait pas plus de 25 ans. Il était certe petit, mais son visage refletait une gravité absente du visage d'une personne plus jeune. Où était Dumbledore?

-Le crois-tu réellement? Sussurra Lucius, mauvais.

Le jeune homme relâcha sa prise sur sa baguette, bondit vers l'homme et la plaqua brutalement contre le sol sale de la pièce. Et Sirius cru que son crâne allait exploser alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'une force comprimait sa cage thoracique. La magie qui se répandait dans la pièce était violente et sombre. Puissante.

-Harry... Soupira Minerva.

James et Lily réagirent en même temps, ils se serrèrent davantage la main._ Harry_. Comme leur fils mais l'homme semblait plus agés qu'il l'aurait été et de toute manière plus d'une personne pouvait s'appeler Harry. Ce n'était pas certainement pas leur fils. Ils se détendèrent ensemble en reprenant une respiration normal. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqués qu'ils l'avaient retenu.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai envie de te faire ravaler ton sourire mielleux et de t'envoyer six pieds sous-terre... Siffla-t-il tout près du visage de Lucius.

-Cela m'est réservé, Harry...Lança une voix claire derrière eux.

Lily, James et Sirius se retournèrent dans un même mouvement et restèrent coi. C'était un jeune homme, blond, aussi blond que Lucius. De la même blondeur limpide et presque diaphane. C'était la même peau pâle, blême, dénuée de toute couleur. Les mêmes traits angéliques et pourtant impassibles. La même posture indubitablement aristocratiques et le même nacre habitait ses iris orageuses. Il se dégageait de lui tout ce que la bourgeoisie attendait de ses enfants: Dignité, discipline et beauté. On aurait pu facilement le confondre avec Lucius si ce n'était quelques petites dissemblances. Comme la balafre qui courait de sa joue à son front en barrant sa paupière, cassant les lignes raffinées de son visage. Comme la lueur chaleureuse qui brillait dans son regard métallisé et le sourire qui pourfendait sa figure. Il était jeune, sans doute plus que l'autre jeune homme, Harry.

Les trois amis firent rapidement le lien entre le jeune homme et Lucius. Ce devait être son fils.

-Drago... Souffla Lucius d'une voix voilée par la surprise. Tu... Espion. Souffla-t-il encore d'une voix gutturale.

-C'est exact, Père, je suis un espion. Confirma l'autre. Et fière de l'être. Ajouta-t-il en accentuant ce sourire qui le faisait paraître tellement different de son père.

-Traître! Vociféra Lucius. Tu mourra comme les traîtres! Tu as déshonorer le nom des Malfoy et jeter l'opprobre sur notre famille! Lança-t-il encore avec rage. Lucius Malfoy pouvait être impressionant quand il s'en donnait la peine.

-Notre famille était déja déshonorer par votre seule existence... Père. Répondit Drago. Et je me ferais une joie de régler ce léger détail... Ajouta-t-il calmement, le sourire se transformant en rictus.

-Il pourrait nous être utile... Lança Minerva. Il est un intime de Voldemort, il pourrait avoir de nombreuses informations interressantes...Sur des sujets épineux. Rajouta-t-elle avec précaution en jetant un regard à Harry.

-C'est vrai. Concéda Harry en relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait toujours sur le mangemort. Mais ne t'attend pas à de la clémence de notre part, Lucius, tu souffrira seulement davantage, je te le promet... Lança-t-il d'un ton grave en se retournant vers Drago. Que fais-tu là? Pourquoi n'est-tu pas à la réunion de mangemorts? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dure, toujours énervé par Lucius.

Le visage de Drago prit un air embêté et il fit un pas sur le côté, dévoilant un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année. Il avait le teint basané et des cheveux chocolats sauvages qui lui retombaient en mèches mutines devant les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient braqués vers le sol mais on pouvait tout de même voir leur couleur d'un caramel clair et velouté. Il n'était pas très grand mais plutôt bien bâti et son visage sérieux dénotait avec son apparence enfantine. Il avait de fines lèvres et un nez impertinent alors que ses joues étaient encore celles, pleines, de l'âge innocent. Quand il leva son regard pour rencontrer les perles émeraudes foncées d'Harry, son menton carré tremblait légerement.

-Je suis désolé. Lança-t-il de sa voix nouvellement en mue.

-Ismaël. Lança simplement Harry d'un ton apparement calme en totale contradiction avec la tempête qui animait ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé. Répéta le garçon, en ne baissant pas les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Harry abruptement.

-Je... Je voulais juste voir...Répondit le garçon en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Voir? Répéta Harry, une note d'incrédulité dans la voix. Voir quoi, Ismaël? Demanda-t-il de la même voix rugueuse.

-Je suis désolé. Répéta encore le garçon en baissant le regard.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude de son protégé. Ismaël ne baissait pas les yeux. Ismaël était un enfant impétueux, impertinent et rempli de fougue. Ismaël martelait qu'il avait raison jusqu'a ce qu'il comprenne à ses dépend qu'il avait tort. Ismaël ne se démontait pas à cause d'un voix trop raide ou d'un regard acéré. Ce n'était pas normal.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce mais contenant toujours une dureté méritée.

Le regard que leva Ismaël vers lui le mit mal à l'aise. Remplit de larmes contenues, de détresse et de douleur. Trop pour un enfant de cet âge. Trop pour une personne, selon Harry.

-Il y avait Lestrange. Souffla le garçon et il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Un seul Lestrange pouvait mettre le petit dans cet état.

Harry hocha la tête de compréhension et se dirigea vers lui. En deux enjambées, il fut près du garçon et il l'attira à lui tout aussi brusquement que Drago l'avait fait précédemment. Mais l'étreinte dura plus longtemps et le garçon referma ses bras autour de la poitrine d'Harry, enfouissant son visage dans ses robes chaudes et douces. Harry jeta un regard à Drago qui ne fit qu'acquièsçer doucement et il referma à son tour ses bras sur le garçon, tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

-Nous reglerons cela à Poudlard. Lâcha enfin Harry et Ismaël se détacha légerement de lui. Mais ne crois pas t'en sortir à si bon compte, mon ami... Lui lança-t-il d'une voix dure. Le garçon ne put qu'agréer.

-Et lui? Demanda Drago en pointant son père d'un geste dédaigneux.

-Je te laisse le conduire à sa nouvelle demeure... Sussurra malicieusement Harry.

-Les cachots de Poudlard? Proposa Drago, le regard brillant d'anticipation.

-A ton aise... Répondit Harry avec toujours ce même sourire mauvais.

Sourire qui mettait vraiment mal à l'aise James, Lily et Sirius. Car s'ils étaient tout à fait d'accord pour interroger un prisonnier, ils l'étaient beaucoup moins quand il s'agissait de le torturer. La torture était une pratique barbare bonne pour les mangemorts et les sauvages. Le camp de la lumière ne devait pas s'abaisser à la pratiquer. Et si le ton ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui allait arriver, ils se demandaient tous trois si les cachots de l'école était vraiment le meilleur endroit pour l'appliquer.

Mais Minerva opina presque automatiquement et Drago stupéfixia son père avant de le faire léviter. Harry reporta alors son attention sur Ismaël.

-Prend mon bras. Je vais transplaner. Lui lança-t-il et le garçon s'executa.

Vérifiant bien qu'ils étaient désormais seuls dans la pièce et que personne n'était susceptible d'entrer à tout moment, Minerva ôta le sort de désillusion et leur souffla d'une voix basse:

-Rejoignez-moi à Pré-Au-Lard, à la vieille boutique d'Honey'O'Duke. Et elle transplana.


	4. Blake and Polaris

PS: Oui, oui, Ismaël est moi!!!! C moi qui l'ai créé ce gosse à la tête dure.... Et non, il n'a pas de lien direct avec un des perso principaux....

BIZ et bonne lecteur!

* * *

Quand James, Sirius et Lily attérirent à Pré-Au-Lard, ils en restèrent bouche bée. Le village plein de joie et de vie de leur souvenir, de leur enfance avait disparu pour laisser place à un sinistre endroit. Les boutiques autrefois débordantes de marchandises et d'éclat de voix ressemblaient à de vieilles bâtisses abandonnées..... Comme Godric Hollow. Même l'ambiance qui y regnait y était sordide, lourde et puant la mort. Nous étions en Janvier normalement, s'ils étaient remontés de 20 ans jour pour jour et il négeait mais même la neige immaculée et ses flocons de pureté n'arrivait pas à assénir le paysage, à le rendre plus gaie, plus vivable. Ce n'était que ruines et désolation. Tristesse et amertume alors que dans leur tête résonnaient encore les cris allègres des enfants savourant la sortie hebdomadaire au village.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au magasin et un chat se tenait bien là, bien droit malgré son poil poivre et sel. Quand il les vit, le chat se redressa et entra dans le bâtiment tout aussi délabré que les autres. Dans la boutique, se dressaient encore misérablement quelques étagères surmontées de bocaux jadis rempli de friandises, le comptoir était encore debout malgré son piteux état et une épaise couche de poussière recouvrait l'ensemble de l'échope. Le chat marchait lentement, de son pas félin et souple, le temps n'avait en rien affecté sa démarche agile. Il se dirigea vers le sous-sol de la boutique, qui était, si possible, encore plus poussièreux et sombre que la boutique en elle-même. D'un pas sur, il se dirigea vers une trappe presque recouvertes de déchet et de saleté. Là, le chat se transforma en femme.

Minerva leur jeta un coup d'oeil furtif, légerement étonné. Peut-être avait-elle cru rêver en les voyant débarquer si jeune? D'une poigne ferme, elle tira la trappe et se glissa dans le passage.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient parfaitement où conduisait le passage mais ils étaient juste un peu surpris que le professeur le connaisse. Le chemin fut silencieux, rempli seulement de questions qui n'eurent pour réponse que des « _Bientôt_ » ou des « _Pas ici ». _Ils durent retournés sous sortilège de désillusion pour aller jusqu'au bureau de Minerva et tout trois furent surpris quand elle prit le chemin du bureau du directeur.

Une fois dans le bureau et la porte bien fermée. Elle leva le sort.

-Alors mes enfants, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.... Souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans son siège en cuir tanné.

-Les mangemorts ont attaqué Godric Hollow. Remus et Peter ont pu fuir avec Harry mais les mangemorts nous ont poursuivi et l'un d'entre eux nous a jeté un sort alors que plusieurs sortes de potions nous étaient tombés dessu. Résuma Lily, toujours très pratique.

-Quelles potions étaient-ce? Demanda la diretrice.

-C'est la problème, soupira Lily, il y avait tant des potions de soins, que des potions pratiques ou encore des potions plus.... Controversées. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je vois, murmura Minerva, cela prendra sûrement un certain temps avant qu'on ne trouve une solution.

-Excusez-moi, Minerva, mais.... Où est Dumbledore? Demanda James, curieux de nature.

Minerva le regarda un moment avant de fixer son regard sur son bureau en bois de chêne.

-Le futur est bien plus sombre que nous ne l'aurions imaginer, mes enfants.... Souffla-t-elle avec une sorte de mélancolie.

-On a vu ça.... Lança Sirius.

-Vous n'avez rien vu du tout, Sirius. Le reprit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

-Vous voulez dire..... Murmura Lily en écarquillant les yeux.

-En effet, Lily, Dumbledore nous a quitté il y a de ça près de 4 ans.....Lança-t-elle en confirmant les craintes de Lily.

-Dumbledore est.... Mort? Demanda James, attéré.

-Ce n'était qu'un homme, James. Lui répondit-elle simplement.

-Mais.... Nous n'avons plus aucune chance contre Voldemort, alors! S'exclama Sirius en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

-Si, le contredit-elle, si nous avons toujours une chance mais la guerre s'enlise de plus en plus et l'espoir diminue de jour en jour...

-Qui? Qui serait assez fort pour faire face à ce monstre? Demanda Lily,interressée.

Le visage de Minerva sembla s'assombrir avant qu'un fin sourire ne se déssine sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit à moi de vous l'apprendre. Répondit-elle doucement.

-Et Harry? Notre Harry? Comment va-t-il? Comment est-il? Demanda James, soudain nerveux.

Le visage se contracta bel et bien cette fois-ci et le regard se fit plus triste mais le même sourire neutre s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Cela aussi, je ne pense pas être la meilleure personne qui puisse vous le dire. Répondit-elle. Mais passons à autre chose, soupira-t-elle en se levant de son siège d'un bond, vous allez devoir rester ici quelque temps, aussi il va falloir vous trouver de nouveau nom et une nouvelle apparence.... Expliqua-t-elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, James, Sirius et Lily étaient méconnaisables et trois immigrés de Grimsby, dans le nord, se tenaient au milieu du bureau directorial.

Léanore Polaris alias Lily avait de long cheveux noir rassemblés en une natte qui tombait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle avait un peu rétréci puisque de nature, Lily était une femme assez grande et son corps paraissait plus menu. Sa peau était presque diaphane tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu pâle brillait d'intelligence. Ses lèvres fines et minces étaient presque inexistantes tandis qu'un menton à fossette lui donnait un air malicieux. Son cou de biche contrastait avec ses joues légerement rebondie. Elle était belle bien que pas extravagante du tout.

Samaël Polaris alias James avait lui, des cheveux épais et soyeux qui lui arrivaient dans le cou. Ils étaient d'une couleur peu ordinnaire, une sorte de nuance cuivrée tirant sur le rouille. Ses grands yeux assez saillant étaient pers, presque bleu d'eau. Son nez fin dénotait avec sa bouche gourmande et ses joues sanguines. Samaël était noble de naissance d'où son maintien fière et sa démarche élégante. Son visage avenant attirait la sympathie tout comme sa voix grave et douce.

Sirius était sans doute celui qui avait le plus changé, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention et les interrogations de nos trois amis. Mais encore une fois, Minerva ne répondit pas. Le dénommé Cylan Blake était un ami proche des Polaris. Sa chevelure bouclée et sa couleur jaune paille faisait ressortir son teint sanguin. Il était assez grand mais avait de larges épaules ce qui lui conférait une stature impressionnante. Ses yeux terreux et dilatés lui donnait l'air attentif alors que son menton carré et sa mâchoire serrée le rendait sévère. Il avait un air assez humble tandis que ses mains allongées ne tenaient jamais en place.

-Personne ne pourra plus faire le rapprochement.... Lança Minerva, assez fière du résultat.

-Ca, c'est sur.... Mamonna Sirius en se regardant dans une glace. On était obligé de m'affabuler de boucles blondes?! Lança-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

-Pourquoi tu râles, je te trouve tout à fait à croquer, moi, en blonde, Sirius.... Se moqua James.

-Cylan...Le reprit Lily. Autant s'y habituer tout de suite. Rajouta-t-elle.

-Tais-toi, Samaël, sinon je te fais ravaler ton cuivre! Lança Sirius.

-Hein?

-Tes cheveux, bêta, tes cheveux ont l'a couleur du cuivre! Soupira Lily.

-Bien.... Et maintenant? Demanda James en se tournant vers Minerva.

Celle-ci les avait simplement regardé pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient gentiment. Ils avaient 20 ans comme Harry ou Drago et Minerva ne trouvait rien de semblable dans leur comportement. Ils étaient trop different. Les époques étaient trop differentes. La mentalité était tout à fait....Bouleversée. Elle ne sait pas comment ils vont réagir quand ils apprendront la vie de leur fils, leur vie qui n'est plus, le destin funeste des maraudeurs, l'obscurité qui attend leurs enfants.... Parce qu'on ne peut changer ce qui doit arriver, n'est-ce pas?

Et Harry? Comment réagira-t-il s'il apprend qui ils sont? Minerva n'avait pas envie d'y penser, ce gosse avait déja vécu trop de drame pour supporter une seconde fois la perte de sa famille. Elle soupira. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Harry et ses amis puissent connaître la paix, la paix que Lily et James avaient connu au même âge. Juste une fois. Juste un jour. Pour ne pas se battre pour un rêve. Pour se battre pour une réalité.

-Minerva? Répéta James.

-Ho!.... Hum... Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées....Lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-J'ai tout de même une question, Minerva.... Lança Lily, pensivement.

-Cela m'aurait étonné que tu n'en ait pas, Lily, tu étais une élève brillante... Souffla Minervaa d'une voix frêle.

-Merci, répondit la jeune fille, mais.... Si on retourne dans notre temps avec les connaissances que l'on aura assimilé ici, cela n'est-il dangereux?

-Dangereux? Non, je ne crois pas Lily..... La question est: Peut-on modifier le cours du temps à sa guise? Répondit Minerva.

-Sort d'oubliettes? Proposa Lily.

-Sans doute, sans doute.... Mumura Minerva doucement.

-Je demandais ce que nous faisions à présent.... Reprit James.

-Hé bien... On va aller vous présenter. Lança-t-elle. Des immigrés arrivent tout les jours mais ce sera plus prudent de vous présenter officiellement comme ayant toute ma confiance. Cela vous évitera sûrement un interogatoire....Expliqua-t-elle. Donc vous êtes les Polaris et Cylan Blake, de vieux amis à moi. Votre ville a entièrement été ravagée par Voldemort et ses sbires. Vous avez entendus la sureté qu'offrait Poudlard et vous avez accouru. Compris?

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.


	5. Présentation et friction

Je ne sais pas du tout si cette histoire cera aussi longue que la précédente.... Je l'espère! LOL

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas trop fait attention au château quand ils étaient entrés, ni aux personnes qui arpentaient les couloirs. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants de tout âge s'y trouvaient. Des enfants couraient et jouaient, des femmes berçaient leur plus petit tandis que certains hommes, rentrés de la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu, rassuraient leur femme. Ils étaient mince pour la plupart et avaient les joues creuses. Cela puait la misère et la pauvreté, Lily en eut le coeur serré. Comment pouvait-on laisser des gens dans cet état dans un lieu qui prétendait les aider? Qui était donc ce _Harry_ pour décider de cela?

Minerva s'arrêta brutalement et lança un léger «_Hades »_. Le tableau de la grosse dame se tenait bien là et comme tout le monde ici, elle semblait fatiguée et ne chercha même pas à les éblouir avec sa voix de castaphiore. Le mur pivota dévoilant la salle commune des Gryffons. Celle-ci avait bien changé depuis leurs jeunes années. Une simple table en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce, avec de part et d'autre des chaises qui semblaient branlantes et quelques fauteuil usé étaient rassemblés en demi-cercle autour de la cheminée. Une petite table basse se trouvait là et Harry y mangeait tranquillement un bout de pain. Drago se trouvait à ses côtés et se contentait d'un bol d'eau tandis que le jeune Ismaël se régalait d'une verre de lait. Plusieurs autre personne étaient présentes comme trois individus au cheveux de feu. Deux garçons et une fille. Un autre garçon était là aussi, avec de court cheveux châtain. Une bouffée d'injustice envahit bientôt Léanore quand elle remarqua que ce Harry mangeait alors que derrière les portes de la salle reservée des gens crevaient de faim. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée quand Harry posa un regard acéré sur Ismaël.

-Maintenant, Maël, tu va me dire ce que tu faisais sur le champ de bataille.... Lança-t-il d'une voix dure.

-Je voulais juste savoir comme c'était..... C'était stupide, je suis désolé. Répondit le garçon, le nez dans son verre.

-Et tu as vu? Demanda alors Harry. Regardes-moi quand je te parle!

-Ou... Oui. Soupira Ismaël en relevant le regard jusqu'à rencontrer les émeraudes d'Harry.

-Tu a vu quoi? Demanda-t-il encore.

-.....

-Tu as vu quoi, Ismaël?! Martela-t-il.

-La douleur. Souffla le garçon. La mort, le froid et la peur.

-Exactement. A-tu envie d'y retourner? Interrogea Harry en posant sur lui un regard brûlant.

-NON! Lança vivement le garçon. Jamais! Rajouta-t-il. Mais.....

-Mais?

-Mais je voulais que tu sois fière....Souffla simplement la garçon d'un air piteux.

-Je suis fière de toi quand tu prend de ton temps pour t'occuper de ta soeur, quand tu lui cèdes une partie de ta ration, quand tu réfélchis avant d'agir, quand tu réconfortes les plus jeunes.....Aller te faire tuer sur un champ de bataille ne me rendra certainement pas fière! Tonna Harry.

-Je sais! Je sais! Je suis désolé! Se lamenta le garçon. Mais d'autre de mon âge y vont! Ajouta-t-il malgré tout.

-Les plus jeunes combattants ont la majorité! Jamais moins, jamais! Je ne le permettrai pas! Lança Harry rageusement. Tu as pensé à ta soeur, tu as pensé à Abigaël, dis?

-.....

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose?! Elle n'a que 6 ans, Ismaël, elle a besoin de toi plus que jamais.... Martela-t-il.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. Répéta encore une fois le garçon.

-CELA NE SUFFIT PAS! Cria Harry.

-SUFFIT! Cria Lily qui était restée calme jusque là en regardant cet homme mettre le garçon plus bas que terre. Elle pouvait comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait était grave mais de là à lui faire la morale à point?

Toute la salle se tourna vers la jeune femme. Son visage pâle et ses cheveux noir lui donnant un air sauvage.

-Qui êtes-vous? Siffla Harry en rétrecissant ses yeux.

-Ce sont des amis à moi, Harry, ils sont des immigrés de Grimsby, plus au nord.

-Et vous vous appelez? Grimaça Harry en regardant la jeune femme.

-Léanore. Léanore Polaris. Répondit Lily. Et voici mon mari, Samaël et notre ami, Cylan Blake.

-Et bien, ma chère Léanore, vous êtes priées de vous mêler de vos affaires. Lança-t-il cinglant.

-Hey! Ne parlez pas comme ça à ma femme! Intervint James.

-Calmez-vous! Ordonna Minerva.

-C'est une pièce réservée Minerva! La sermona le garçon aux cheveux châtain. Pourquoi faire entrer des inconnus?

-Ce ne sont pas des inconnus, Neville, reprit-elle, ce sont des gens qui ont toutes ma confiance.

Lily, James et Sirius regardèren le garçon d'un drôle d'oeil. Neville n'était pas un nom courant et le fils Longdubat aurait bien l'âge de ce garçon normalement. Serait-ce possible? En y regardant bien, on pouvait retrouvé les traits de son père dans son visage barré de petites cicatrices tandis qu'il avait la bouche et les yeux de sa mère. C'était bien lui. C'était le petit Neville. Lily en eu le souffle coupé et un élan de compassion pour Alice et Franck. Leur fils était un combattant. Et cela était aussi brave que cela était malheureux.

-Mais nous, nous ne les connaissons pas. Reprit Neville, durement.

-Faîtes-moi confiance. Lança simplement Minerva.

-Si tu dis qu'ils sont fiables, je te crois mais qu'ils ne se mêlent pas de mes affaires. Lança Harry en fixant toujours Léanore avant de se retourner vers Ismaël. Je voudrais juste que tu te rende compte de la stupidité de ton acte et la gravité des conséquences qu'il aura.

-Je me rend compte. Souffla Ismaël. Je sais que Drago a du laisser tomber sa couverture pour me sauver..... Expliqua-t-il.

-Exactement. Maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'un seul espion dans les rangs de Voldemort.... confirma Harry.

-Pourquoi lui dîtes-vous cela si vous ne voulez pas qu'il s'en mêle? Demanda brutalement Léanore.

Harry ne tourna même pas sa tête vers elle mais serra les mâchoires. C'est Ismaël qui lui renvoya un regard noir.

-J'ai le droit de savoir! Répliqua-t-il vénimeux. Il s'agit de ma vie aussi! S'emporta-t-il.

Ismaël.... Le calma Harry. Va voir ta soeur pour la rassurer, elle est sûrement avec Luna et prévient tes copains, il y a des rations à distribuer, nous les avons reçu ce matin.... Lança-t-il en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux ébourriffés du garçon.

-Ok! Lança-t-il en sortant de la pièce avec un léger sourire.

-Quand voux parler des rations, vous voulez dire celles que vous n'avez pas mises sur le côté pour votre compte personelle? L'attaqua encore Léanore d'une voix tendue.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en la regardant comme la plupart des gens de la pièce. Minerva aussi pour le coup les regardait d'un drôle d'air, passablement réprobateur.

-Je vais me reposer. Lança Harry. N'oublie la mission de ce soir, Drago, on doit voir.... Notre espion. Lança-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Léanore avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Pourquoi vous lui avez dit ça? Demanda agressivement la jeune fille au cheveux roux.

Les gens crèvent de faim derrière ces portes! Et lui, il mange tranquillement son morceau de pain au coin du feu! Lança-t-elle tranchante, alors que Samaël tentait de la calmer.

-C'était le premier truc qu'il mangeait en deux jour. Répondit simplement Drago d'un ton sombre. Il donne la plupart de ces rations à Ismaël, Abigaël, à n'importe quel gosse qui passe par-là ou à l'un d'entre nous parfois.... La prochaine fois que vous voulez cracher sur le dos de quelqu'un, ne le choisissez pas. Lança-t-il encore d'un ton dangereux.

-Je.....Je suis désolée... Souffla Léanore, confuse.

-C'est bon pour cette fois. Lança Minerva d'un ton tout de même assez contrit. Samaël, Cylan, Léanore, je vous présente Drago Malfoy, Neville Longdubat, les Weasley: Fred, Ron et Ginny.

Ils avait déja deviné l'identité des deux premiers. Cela les confortait simplement dans leurs idées. Mais les Weasley.... Ils ne connaissaient pas très bien Arthur et Molly en dehors du cercle de l'Ordre du phoenix. Ils connaissaient bien sur leurs enfants pour les avoir vu plus d'une fois. Il connaissait Charlie qui n'était leur cadet que d'une treizaine d'année et Bill légerement plus jeune. Percy qui allait sur 4 ans, les jumeaux Fred et Georges qui avaient deux ans et enfin Ron, le petit dernier du même âge qu'Harry.

Le Fred qu'ils connaissaient était un bambin rieur, déluré, qui rigolait pour un rien et qui semblait avoir un lien plus que puissant avec son jumeau. Georges et Fred. Fred et Georges. Il était indéniable qu'ils seraient inséparables. Le Fred qu'ils avaient devant eux, n'avait plus rien de cet enfant fait de joie et d'amour. Ses cheveux roux et court lui retombaient devant les yeux alors qu'il semblait occupé à nettoyer sa baguette. Des cernes plus ou moins grandes s'étendaient sous ses yeux et son teint était maladif. Ron n'était pas mieux, ses yeux semblaient ternes et vides tandis qu'il semblait regarder une carte de l'Angleterre sur la table basse. La carte était faite de zones noires, grises et blanches. Le noir prédominait.

Ginny, puisque c'était ainsi que s'appelait la dernière des Weasley, semblait à peine plus jeune de que Ron. Peut-être un ou deux ans. Mais l'enfance n'était plus visible ni dans ses traits, ni dans ses yeux. Au contraire, la dure réalité se rappelait à elle par une cicatrice qui s'étendait de sa joue jusque dans son cou. Ils étaient tous si pâle que James se demanda s'ils leur arrivait de voir la lumière du soleil.

Frappé par la rencontre (Ou les retrouvailles) avec les Weasley, ils ne pensèrent même pas à poser la bonne question. Qui était Harry? Ils auraient certainement tous fait de gros yeux en se demandant d'où ils débarquaient.... Mais ils auraient su.

Ils auraient su.

Minerva s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'ils ne l'ait pas encore compris. Ils étaient entourés gens qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait vu enfant.... Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas se douter de l'identité d'Harry? Elle, elle ne voyait que ça. Elle ne voyait que le regard de Lily dans les yeux verts du garçon, elle ne voyait que les traits détendu de James dans le visage légerement émacié. Elle savait que la ressemblance avec son père s'était estompée, elle savait que ses cheveux étaient légerement plus long, plus ordonnés. Elle savait que ses traits étaient plus dures et son regard plus foncés, que tout son visage refletait la douleur en permanence. La douleur et l'amertume. Surtout l'amertume.

Harry parcourait les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Il saluait ici et là quelques personnes, prenait des nouvelles de telle ou telle blessés, prenait un moment pour les nouvelles veuves et les orphelins du jours. C'était quotidien maintenant. Mais voir le regard brouillé de larme d'un petit enfant lui demandant si son père ou sa mère était réellement mort lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Vraiment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait pour épargner la guerre à ces enfants. Mais la réalité est une salope qui revient toujours vous rappeler à l'ordre. Et les parents mouraient et les enfants restaient, perdus et seuls. Il avait pris Ismaël et Abigaël sous son aile, il ne pouvait faire pareil pour chaque orphelin.... Pourquoi eux? Il ne le savait pas trop. Cela avait peut-être été les grand yeux dénués de tout expression d'Ismaël quand il l'avait trouvé, à côté du corps souillé de sa mère ou de son réflexe de plonger pour protéger sa soeur quand il l'avait vu. Il ne savait pas trop. Mais ces enfants l'avaient plus marqués que les autres, c'était peut-être injuste vis-à-vis des autres mais si la vie ne se gênait pas pour l'être, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui ne le pourrait pas....

Il repensa à cette femme, Léanore. Vraiment, pour qui se prenait ces gens? Il avait confiance en Minerva, une confiance indéfectible et absolue. Il avait autant confiance en elle qu'il avait confiance en Drago ou en Ron. Si elle disait que ces gens étaient dignes de confiance, soit, c'est qu'ils l'étaient. Vraiment. Mais de quel droit se permettait-elle de le juger de la sorte? Merde! Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait! Il soupira en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle était petite, à peine suffisante pour mettre une armoire en plus du lit mais les grandes chambres et les dortoires étaient réservés aux enfants et aux familles.

La vie c'était organisée même dans leur misère. Des cours se donnaient toujours d'ailleurs bien qu'aucun professeur n'ait été défénit.... Il pouvait, après tout, mourir à chaque instant. Harry ne forçait personne mais la logique était là, plus il y avait de monde pour se battre, plus la victoire serait rapide.... Et moins couteuse. Chacun faisait ses choix. Chacun vivait avec. Aucun enfant ne participait aux batailles, Harry voulait au moins leur éviter ça. Au moins. Parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.... La guerre n'était pas prête de se terminer et il devait l'admettre en toute franchise, plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à accepter ce qui l'attendait. Quoi de plus humain en somme? L'attente est pire que la sentence. Toujours.

Il plaça sa baguette sous son oreiller ( On est jamais trop prudent, Maugrey serait fier de lui!) et il tomba comme une masse dans son lit, encore tout habillé.


	6. Fred's investigations

Samaël, Léanore et Cylan étaient toujours dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Plus que mal à l'aise. Drago était parti se reposer à son tour en prévision de la fameuse mission de ce soir, Ron regardait toujours sa carte d'un air absent tandis que son frère l'avait rejoint. Ginny et Neville parlaient doucement ensemble et il était claire pour les trois amis que ceux-là étaient bien plus que ça. Ginny arborait un sourire timide et Neville semblait plus hésitant dans ses phrases. Eux, étaient simplement assis à la table en bois avec Minerva qui semblait remplir des papiers. Lily se demanda que pouvait bien être ces papiers quand Minerva releva son nez surmonté de ses lunettes de sa paperasse et leur lança:

-Si vous voulez vous pouvez m'aider à corriger les copies.... Lança-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-Quel cours? Demanda tout de suite Sirius. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait Sirius aurait adoré enseigner s'il n'était pas devenu auror.

-Un peu de tout... Répondit laconiquement Minerva. Il n'y a plus de cours à proprement parlé, nous essayons juste de maintenir un certain niveau dans les sorts.... Cela ne pourra que leur être bénéfique plus tard. Rajouta-t-elle d'une mine sombre.

-Plus de cours? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien.... Nous donnons tous un peu cours de temps en temps sur nos matières de prédilections, cela est utile et ça aide les enfants à se sentir plus à l'aise. Cela leur donne une certaine impression de normalité et à nous aussi, en fait.... Expliqua-t-elle. C'est Harry qui en a eu l'idée....Ajouta-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

-Qu'enseigne-t-il? Demanda James, curieux.

-Défence contre les forces du mal. Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Tenez Léanore, voici les copies sur les potions. Sam, la métamorphose et Cylan, défense. Enuméra-t-elle en leur tendant à chacun un petit tas de feuille.

-Et le ministère ne dit rien par rapport à cela? Interrogea Lily, éberluée.

Minerva regarda la jeune femme bizarrement avant que la compréhension ne prenne le dessus sur l'incrédulité. Elle aussi n'aurait pu concevoir un monde magique sans ministère il y a quelque temps. Comme quoi les choses changent. Mais il était tout à fait logique que Lily ne puisse saisir et réaliser que la situation se passait bien de l'accord du ministre. Ministre qui, de toute manière, était mort depuis un bon bout de temps. Le poste avait été vacant un certain temps, personne n'avait été assez fou pour vouloir devenir ministre dans les conjectures de l'époque. Personne. Et puis le ministère en lui-même était tombé. Attaque massive de mangemort. La société avait sombré. Les aurors n'étaient plus organisés et ne savaient plus offrir de défenses suffisantes à la population face aux attaques de plus en plus nombreuses et meurtrières. L'Ordre avait grossit ses rangs et contré les attaques. La situation avait vite dégénéré en vrai guerre de territoire. On était toujours à ce stade-là et c'était l'impasse.

Minerva s'apprêta à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant entrer une bande de six jeunes adolescents dont Ismaël.

Il y avait trois garçons et deux filles. Tous d'une quinzaine d'année. Ils avaient tous de pâle sourire sur leurs lèvres. Tous à part une des deux filles. Elle avait des cheveux frisés d'un chatain fonçé qui lui retombaient sur les épaules, une peau légerement halée et deux yeux d'un vert très clair. Ses pomettes saillantes et son menton volontaire donnait à son visage un aspect anguleux et filiforme mais la gamine était jolie malgré tout avec ses joues colorées et son nez busqué. Elle ne souriait pas et avait les yeux rougis et gonflés, elle avait sûrement pleuré. Un des garçons, un grand à la peau noir et au cheveu crepu, la tenait solidement par les épaules comme s'il voulait la protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Les autres gosses se contentait d'échanger des regard lourd de sens.

C'est Ron qui se leva en premier en voyant arriver la petite troupe, d'un mouvement souple et agile.

-Les rations sont à l'étage, descendez-les. Lança-t-il de sa voix rauque, montrant qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Ismaël et les autres acquièsçèrent vivement et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. La fille allait les suivre quand Ron la retint doucement par le bras.

-Je suis désolé pour ton père, Lorena. C'était un homme brave. Lança-t-il d'une voix sincère.

-Merci. Souffla la fille imperceptiblement avant de sourire faiblement et de rejoindre les autres.

Les garçons commençaient à redescendre, les bras chargés de plusieurs caisses de toutes tailles ou de sacs plus ou moins volumineux. Quand toutes les boîtes furent descendues, Neville interpella Ismaël.

-Tu as été voir ta soeur, Maël? Demanda-t-il.

-Hum... Oui. Répondit le garçon.

-Et?

-Elle était bien avec Luna. Confirma le garçon.

-Et? Insista Neville.

-Et je lui ait dit que je ne la laisserais plus seul pendant que Harry se battait. Souffla le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je me suis excusé, aussi. Rajouta-t-il et Neville hocha la tête satisfait.

Le partage des rations débuta, Ginny et Neville partageant les denrées entre les différents ailes du château et les confiant à chaque fois à un des enfants. Chaque aile était utilisée pour acceuillir les familles, les immigrés, tout le château était mis à contribution. Sauf les cachots. Autrefois salle pour les cours de potions et salle commune des Serpentard, ils étaient aujourd'hui utilisé au mieux de leur capacité, c'est-à-dire dans leur but premier. Ils servaient de cellules et de prison pour les mangemorts. Ceux-ci avaient toujours des choses très interressantes à dire quand on les y poussait un peu. L'entrée des cachots était interdite à la plupart des gens ecxepté au membres importants de L'Ordre. Certains avaient rouspété à propos de cela mais Harry avait été catégorique, s'ils avaient des espions dans le camp de Voldemort, celui-ci devait en avoir dans le leur... C'était presque indéniable.

Sam, Léanore et Cylan regardaient éberlués l'échange d'oeuf, de lait, de pain, de fromage et de boîte de conserve qui se faisait sous leurs yeux. Quand le traffic fut finit et que le dernier garçon fut parti, Ginny et Neville s'éclipsèrent doucement sous l'oeil attentif et vaguement désaprobateur de Ron. Fred, lui, semblait ne prêter attention qu'à la carte qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer. Lança Ron négligement à son frère qui se contenta de grogner. Ron comprit le message et ne rajouta plus rien.

Message qui était passé bien au-dessus de la tête de Sam ou de Cylan puisque tout deux semblaient complétement perdu. Et il n'était pas les seuls. Léanore l'était tout autant. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, dont la plus importante, celle qui clignotait en rouge: Où était les adultes? Les vrais? A part Minerva, elle n'avait pas encore vu de réelle personne mature, ou du moins d'age moyen. Bien sur, certain combattant avaient bien la quarantaine mais le cercle dirigeant semblait être ces jeunes et surtout: Harry. D'ailleurs qui était-il? Ils avaient complétement oublié de poser la question.

-Vous avez dit venir d'où? Lança soudainement Fred d'une voix rogue.

-Grimsby. Répondit vite Cylan. Trop vite.

Fred jeta un regard désabusé à Minerva et se rapprocha d'eux, assez pour s'assoir à une des chaises autour de la table. Il se trouvait près de Samaël.

-Et que faisiez-vous là-bas avant tout ça? Demanda-t-il avec la même voix.

-Hum.... Nous.... Enfin.... Nous.... Balbutia Léanore, peu habituée à mentir.

-Rien en particulier. Répondit nonchalement Cylan. Nous étions jeunes et on avait le temps de voir venir... Enfin.....

-Je vois. Répondit laconiquement Fred. Vous avez quel age exactement? Interrogea-t-il.

-Cylan à 20 ans, Léanore aussi et moi je viens d'avoir 21 ans. Répondit Samaël, malgré tout soulagé de dire la vérité.

Fred jeta encore un regard à Minerva qui n'avait pas levé la tête de ses copies. Il darda ensuite sur eux un regard évaluateur. Fred était expert en canulard et mensonges en tout genre, sa jeunesse en avait été truffée. Tranche de plaisir après tranche de plaisir. Il pouvait dépister un mensonge à plus de cent mètres. Ce n'est pas aux vieux singes qu'on apprend à faire la grimace, comme dirait l'autre....

-Et vous venez de la haute? Demanda-t-il encore et Léanore se demanda quelle aurait été la teneur de l'interrogatoire si Minerva ne les avait pas présenté comme ami.

-Seulement Samaël.

-Sang-pur? Demanda alors Fred, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

-Cylan et moi, oui. Répondit Samaël trop honnête. Léanore est fille de Moldus.

-Aucune grande famille de sang-pur ne s'appelle Polaris....Commenta Fred, un rictus sur les lèvres. Ni Blake.

-Fred. Lança seulement Minerva en le regardant à présent, furibonde.

-Vous mentez assez bien mais pas suffisament. Trancha Fred d'un ton acide avant de se lever. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Minerva, mais je n'aime pas ça... Siffa-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Les trois amis regardèrent le garçon partirent d'un pas rapide, encore sous le choc. Une dizaine de minutes et leur couverture commençait déja à s'émmièter. Super. Bien que.... Bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi exactement il était primordial qu'ils se cachent. Ron se leva à son tour et les gratifia d'un regard noir avant de prendre congé à son tour.

-On fait vraiment l'unanimité.... Commenta Cylan, un brin sarcastique.

-Minerva, reprit Léanore, pourquoi ne pas nous raconter ce qu'il se passe?

-Nous voulons savoir! Répliqua Samaël. Et notre Harry? Ou est-il? Demanda-t-il encore avec angoisse.

-Je crois que se serait interressant de faire un tour dans le château.... Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous le connaissez suffisament, non? Lança-t-il d'un air presque candide. Revenez ici quand vous aurez fini, continua-t-elle, je vous trouverai une petite chambre....

-Ni Sam, Ni Cylan, Ni Léanore n'eurent le loisir d'ajouter quelque chose avant qu'elle ne rassemble les différentes copies et qu'elle remballe le tout.

-Ca commence vraiment à m'énerver.... Marmonna Sam entre ses dents.

-Calme-toi. Lui souffla Léa.

-Je voudrais juste savoir où est Harry.... Répondit-il d'un ton attristé.

-Je suis sure qu'il va bien, Sammy....Lança Cylan.

-Sammy? Répéta Samaël.

Pour seule réponse, Cylan lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Vous pensez quoi de tout ça, alors? Demanda enfin Léa après un moment.

-Je ne sais pas.... Je ne comprend pas tout. Par exemple: Jamais Alice n'aurait laissé son fils se battre dans une guerre apparement sanglante. Elle est déja térrorisée quand Franck est en mission.... Remarqua Sam.

-Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'un amateur.... Objecta Cylan.

-Ni Ron, Fred ou Drago. Nota la noireaude.

-Ni Harry. Continua le blond. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as été si virulente avec lui, Léa...La sermona Cylan.

-Je ne sais pas.... Souffla-t-elle. Je crois que tout ces gens affamés dans le couloir m'ont bouleversé et quand je l'ai vu mangé ici, au chaud....

-Tu a tiré des conclusions hâtives...La coupa Sam. Et bien Madame la préfète parfaite, vous avez fait une énorme erreur....Lança-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-Idiot! Ce n'est pas le moment! Lança-t-elle d'une voix plus aigue.

-Non mais, trêve de plaisanterie.... Vous pensez quoi du fait que le fils Malfoy soit de notre côté? Demanda Cylan.

-Je n'y crois pas. Répondit Sam, catégorique.

-Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Léa, couroucée.

-Hey, Madame la préfète parfaite n'a pas à me donner de leçon sur les jugement hâtif! Lança Sam. Mais c'est un Malfoy.....

-Peut-être mais tu as bien vu comment il a traité son père, non? Lança le blond.

-Et alors? Il n'est peut-être pas avec Voldemort mais cela ne prouve pas qu'il est avec nous.... Commenta Sam.

-Vrai. Concéda Léa.

Tout en discutant de ce temps et de ses surprises aussi bonnes que mauvaises, ils se dirigèrent doucement mais sûrmement d'un pas machinal vers la grande salle. Les couloirs du château étaient les mêmes tout en étant différents. Ils étaient ternes et sans vie. Gris et terriblement triste. Il y avait des gens bien sur..... Le monde grouillait dans les couloirs, les enfants les frôlaient en jouant et les mères les rappelaient sans cesse. C'était vivant mais c'était mort. Et c'était surtout cela qui leur laissait un goût amer.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant les massives portes de bois. Toujours aussi impressionantes et gargantuesques que dans leurs souvenirs. C'était magnifiquement rassurant de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. Ca l'était moins de constater que ce sont toujours les moins importantes qui ne le font pas. Car en ouvrant les portes c'est un tout autre spectacle que des rangées de bancs et des tables qui s'offraient à eux.... Ce n'était pas un repas, ce n'était pas les tables des quatres maisons.

Ce qu'ils avaient devant eux, les faisait réellement prendre conscience que l'époque était noir et la guerre meurtière.


	7. The visit of castle

A la place des rangées si caractéristiques de tables et de bancs, se tenaient des rangées de lits. Pompom s'affairait autour de ceux-ci avec une éfficacité certaine tandis que certains blessés criaient, que d'autre hurlaient ou encore agonisaient. Devant eux s'étendaient au moins une cinquantaine de lits tous occupés. Les draps étaient carmin par endroit comme les yeux rougis par les larmes de douleurs. L'ambiance était tout simplement affreuse, lourde et confinée. Les fenêtres avaient été fermées, les rideaux tirés pour éviter les courants d'air en ce froid mois de janvier.

D'un pas ralenti par la stupéfaction mêlé à de l'épouvante, Sam marchait entre les rangées droites et rectilignes de lits. Mon dieu.... La guerre était-elle devenue si barbare? Si horrible? Si mutilante? Les mangemorts avaient-ils gagnés en sadisme ou perdu en humanité? Voldemort avait-il complétement perdu l'esprit, aveuglé par le pouvoir?

Cela ne semblait pas possible. 20 ans. En 20 ans, Voldemort aurait du être éliminé. Il aurait du être supprimé. Depuis longtemps. Ils se battaient bec et ongles dans leur temps pour cela et.... Et cela n'aurait servi à rien? Leur sacréfice? Leur lutte?

Samaël était perdu dans ses pensées de révolte quand quelqu'un, un blessé lui agrippa le bras. Doucement, Sam se retourna et resta statufié. Les yeux brun face à lui le regardait avec démence et joie. Un sourire étira bientôt les lèvres craquelées et illumina la face ridée par la fatigue, l'âge et la peur. Les cheveux roux de l'homme retombaient mollement sur son visage émmacié et son regard brillait de ce bonheur étrange. Ce regard, cet étincelle dans les yeux chocolats mit mal à l'aise Sam. Il ne connaissait pas assez l'homme pour lui faire ressentir ce genre de sentiment et même, il n'aurait pas su le reconnaître....

-Charlie? Couina l'homme en le regardant attentivement.

-N....Non.... Non, Arthur. Réussi à articuler difficilement Sam.

-Charlie.... Répéta l'homme alors que ses yeux commençèrent à se révulser à l'interieur de son crâne.

-Non..... Non.... Répéta aussi Sam en tentant de se dégager de la prise de l'homme.

-Charlie, Charlie, Charlie.... Psalmodia alors Arthur en raffermissant sa prise sur la manche de Sam et en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Sam était tétaniser. Arthur était un homme droit, un homme bon, un homme souriant et calme. Cet homme était la gentillesse et la sérénité personnifiée. Il était d'une douceur égale à celle de Remus et d'une patience à toute épreuve. Il aimait chacun de ses fils d'une manière personnelle mais les aimait tous autant. Il était loyal, non seulement envers sa famille et ses amis, mais aussi et surtout envers ses principes. Il ne faisait rien par facilité et ne s'épargnait pas le labeur, il travaillait dur pour sa famille dans un métier ingrat et souvent montré du doigt par les grandes familles. Les yeux de l'homme qu'il connaissait rayonnaient de cet amour inconditionnel qu'il possédait outrageusement, ils miroitaient de courage calme et de force tranquille. Ceux de l'homme en face de lui, flamboyaient seulement de confusion, de peur et d'une joie trop immense. Ses traits étaient marqués par la maigreur et sa peau était d'une pâleur moite et effrayante. Arthur le confondait avec son fils. Il ne savait pas à quoi Charlie ressemblait mais il était sur d'être assez différent de lui... Sauf peut-être les cheveux qui pouvait donner une légère ressemblance.....

-Doloris.... Souffla Cylan qui était arrivé à ses côtés, en fixant Arthur.

-Arthur.... Lança Léa, un sanglot dans la voix.

-Charlie, Charlie, Charlie... Répétait encore l'homme alors que des gouttes d'eau commençaient à imprégner ses yeux fou.

Les larmes sillonèrent le visage et coulèrent sur l'oreiller, Arthur lâcha enfin la manche de Sam tout en répétant inlassablement le nom de son fils. _Pourquoi celui-là?_ Fut la seule question qui vint à l'esrit de Cylan.

Sam lui, senti comme un poids tomber sur sa poitrine, contraignant sa respiration, la rendant laborieuse. Il recula de quelque pas, le regard fixé sur cet homme qu'il avait connu en tant qu'Arthur Weasley, bon père de famille et homme de coeur. Il recula jusqu'à percuter un autre lit et il ferma brièvement les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de voir qui se trouvait dans celui-là, il n'avait pas envie de savoir si sa femme ou son ami allait devenir comme Arthur, il n'avait pas envie de savoir si son fils était vivant, il n'avait pas envie de voir une autre personne qu'il considérait réduit à cet état.... Non. Pas ça.....

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se retourna et réprima un haut le coeur. On ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le pauvre bougre qui se trouvait dans ce lit. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il savait que cela aurait très bien pu être lui, sa femme ou Sirius. Il sentit le sol tanguer sous ses pieds et deux bras le soutenir tandis qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Tout ses muscles semblaient crisper et une sueur froide lui parcourait l'échine. Sa respiration devint érratique et l'air ne semblait plus vouloir passer. Ses poumons lui paraissait fermer à toutes tentatives pour y faire entrer un minimum d'oxygène.

Son fils.... Il voulait voir son fils.... Il devait savoir s'il allait bien, il devait le toucher, le sentir, lui et sa chaleur, il devait le voir vivant et en bonne santé. Un homme cria un peu plus loin, il avait mal, son bras saignait abondamment. Samaël se redressa et parcouru frénétiquement la salle du regard. Son fils n'était pas là, son fils ne devait pas être là. Il s'arrêta brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il n'avit aucune idée de l'apparence de son Harry et il eut juste envie de crier. Il devait voir Harry.... S'il vous plaît.....

Il sentit les mains de sa femme qui, même malgré le changement du grain de peau conservait une douceur peu commune, encadrer son visage. Deux iris d'un bleu clair plongèrent dans ses yeux pers et il se calma doucement.

-On doit trouver Harry.... Fut tout ce qu'il put dire alors que sa femme le prenait dans ses bras.

-Je sais. Lança celle-ci, la voix tremblante d'émotions.

-Je suis désolé.... Souffla Sam d'une voix étranglée.

-Tu n'a pas à l'être, Sam....Lança Cylan. Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse tout simplement....

-Justement, lâcha Sam, ce n'est pas mon genre....

-Disons juste que la situation est excetionnelle. Répondit Cylan, laconique.

-Sortons de d'ici. Trancha Léa. Cette pièce me donne la chair de poule....Souffla-t-elle encore.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent d'un pas lent et affligé vers les grandes portes. Une fois à leur hauteur, Sam se retourna et jeta un dernier regard à la vaste salle glauque. Il soupira et suivi Cylan et Léa. Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'infirmerie, poussé sûrement par une sorte de curiosité sordide et mal placée. Mais si la grande salle était devenue... Disons une salle de soins, qu'était devenu l'infirmerie?

La porte blanche de l'infirmerie n'avait pas changé. Cylan et Sam pouvaient l'affirmer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils la connaissaient presque par coeur. Leurs nombres de séjour dans la pièce ne se comptaient plus sur les doigts d'une main.... Ni de deux. Sam fut pourtant pris d'une sorte d'appréhension et d'un geste ample de la tête, demanda à Cylan d'ouvrir la porte. Celui-ci s'executa sans la moindre remarque, comprenant bien que son ami était encore perturbé. Lui-même voulait savoir où était son filleul. Vraiment.

Quand la porte fut ouverte, la première chose qui les frappa fut l'odeur. Léa connaissait bien cette odeur, elle l'adorait. Une odeur de feu de bois, de fumée âcre, de craie et de plantes en tout genre. Sam la connaissait très bien aussi cette odeur; il l'éxecrait autant que sa femme la prisait. L'odeur des potions. La fragrance était encore plus palpable à l'interieur et elle attaqua durement les narines des deux hommes. Léa poussa un gloussement admiratif devant la technicité du laboratoire qui s'étendait devant elle. Plusieurs chaudrons étaient entrain de bouillir sur le feu, la plupart des murs étaient tapissés par des étagères remplies d'ingrédient aussi variés que riches. Bien loin des quelques branches de sysimbre et du pus de Bulbobub qu'elle possédait. Ici, sur les étagères se trouvait de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, de la poudre de corne de licorne et de bicorne, du venin de basilic, des crocs de loup-garous, du polygonum, des chrysopes,.....Les murs blancs de l'infirmerie étaient ternis d'une fine péllicule sûrement dûe au vapeur des potions. La pièce dans son ensemble avait perdu de son éclat. Elle se prêtait tout à fait à l'ambiance générale qui regnait dans le château.

Léa resta en admiration devant les différentes étagères, émettant de temps à autres des sifflements extatiques au vu de certains ingrédients apparement assez rares et complexes à se procurer. Le laboratoire était non seulement d'une technicité étonnante ( Attribué à l'évolution des méthodes et du matériel en 20 ans....) mais il était aussi incroyablement complet. Rien ne semblait manquer, ni les épprouvettes test, ni le papier destiné à tester le PH de la potion, .... Rien.

-C'est incroyable.... Souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi? Demandèrent en coeur les deux hommes.

-Rien ne semble manqué. Répondit-elle.

-Et alors? Lança négligemment Cylan.

-Ils manquent de nourriture, Cylan, mais ils ont des ingrédient d'une rareté étonnante.... Expliqua-t-elle sans se départir de sa patience habituelle en ce qui concernait le phénomène Sirius.

-Ho..... Fut la simple réponse du blond.

POC!

Le bruit attira l'attention des trois paires d'yeux et Cylan crut qu'il allait s'étouffer sur place.

-Kreattur! Lança-t-il d'une voix sourde mais avec, déjà, des traces de colère.

L'elfe, qui remuait à présent conscencieusement une potion blanchâtre, se tourna vers lui d'un air surrpis.

-Monsieur Blake? Sussura l'elfe d'une voix doucereuse.

-Tu connais mon nom? Demanda le bond d'un ton polaire.

-Madame la directrice l'a dit à Kreattur, Monsieur. Expliqua l'elfe en gardant un oeil sur la potion qu'il était entrain de surveiller.

-Et.... Hum....Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Léanore d'un ton sympathique.

-Kreattur prépare la potion de soins, Madame. C'est Monsieur le maître des potions qui l'a demandé à Kreattur.

-Ha... Souffla Sam. Et.... C'est ton maître à toi, le maître des potions?

-Ho non, monsieur, non. Lança l'elfe d'un air indigné tout en continuant à tourner dans la potion.

-Alors c'est qui ton maître Kreattur? Demanda Cylan en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air irrité par l'elfe.

-Maître Harry Potter est le maître de Kreattur. Répondit l'elfe avec un air convaincu.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux, Léa émit un drôle de bruit entre la plainte et le soulagement tandis que Cylan était déja sur le pauvre Kreattur. Celui-ci regardait les trois personnes d'un air interressé et curieux. Madame la directrice lui avait dit qu'ils étaient spéciaux et que leurs réactions pourraient peut-être lui paraître étranges voir suspectes. C'était le cas.

-Ton maître c'est... Harry? Souffla Sam d'une voix sourde.

-Oui, monsieur. Répondit toujours l'elfe en le regardant bizarrement.

-Alors pourquoi tu obéis au maître des potions? Demanda Léa.

Sam la regarda avec une expression étrange. Comment pouvait-elle se soucier de cela alors que leur fils était le maître de ce.... De cet être abjecte? Mais il n'était pas étonné. Pas du tout. C'était le truc de Lily. Se tourner vers des trucs sans importance, très pratique, qu'elle pouvait contrôler pour éviter de penser aux choses qui lui échappait totalement. Lily avait besoin de contrôler. C'était pourquoi elle travaillait si dure au collège, pourquoi elle avait longtemps refusé de sortir avec lui et pourquoi elle était tres bouleversée par sa soeur et ses propos.

-Parce que Maître Harry a dit à Kreattur de l'écouter. Répondit l'elfe.

-Et où est ton Maître? Demanda Cylan d'un ton rageur.

Kreattur le regarda de ses gros yeux globuleux et interrogateurs. Pour tout dire, il n'y avait pas que lui qui se posait des questions, Cylan et Sam n'avaient jamais vu d'elfe de maison si...Disons avec un comportement si humain. Les elfes de maison se contentait d'obéïr, de se taire ou de servir. Dans les souvenirs de Sirius, Kreattur avait la fonction « _Insulter et grommeler_ » en option, surtout vis-à-vis de lui en fait. Mais le Kreattur qu'ils avaient sous les yeux semblaient reflechir à ce qu'il pouvait leur dire, aux informations qu'il pouvait divulguer sans mal et cela sans même se faire du mal et s'insulter de trahir sa famille et son appartenance. Cet elfe semblait étonnament.... Libre.

-On appelle Kreattur monsieur, désolé monsieur. Couina l'elfe en disparaissant comme il était venu dans un « _Poc_ » sonore.

-Je ne comprend plus rien.... Se lamenta Sam.

-Harry est le maître de Kreattur. Conclut Cylan comme pour se convaincre.

-Ca veut dire quoi, pratiquement? Demanda Léa.

-Et bien, cela peut dire plusieurs choses.... Souffla Sirius. Kreattur est à la famille Black depuis deux générations, depuis sa naissance en fait. Son père, Kripton était à mon arrière grand-père Cygnus.

-Et? Le pressa Sam.

-Et pour qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre, il faut absolument que le Black qui en est le titulaire le lègue, le donne ou l'offre à quelqu'un d'autre. Expliqua Cylan.

-Je vois mal ta si gentille mère donner son elfe de maison à mon fils, Si... Cylan. Lança Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

-Arrêter de parler de lui comme d'un colis! S'emporta Léa. C'est un être vivant, bon Dieu!

-Oui mais c'est Kreattur. Fut la seule réponse de Cylan.

-Pour en revenir à ta mère....

-Oui.... Ca m'étonnerais aussi que Walburga Black cède son précieux serviteur à un Potter....

-C'est peut-être toi? Lança Léa nonchalament.

-Comment peux-tu croire que j'oserais donner à mon filleur un elfe comme Kreattur? Demanda Cylan, scandalisé.

-Peut-être que tu as appris à l'apprécier? Tenta-t-elle.

-Bien sur et mon frère était un saint, mon père un ange et ma mère, une femme aimante. Rétorqua-t-il, sardonique.

-Je disais juste ça comme ça.... Marmonna-t-elle.

-C'est bon, on verra ça plus tard..... On va retourner à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Lança Sam.

Mais les escaliers en avaient décidé autrement. Embêté et pestant contre ces escaliers qui n'en faisait vraiment qu'à leur tête, ils se retrouvèrent devant la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Plus aucun tableau, ni statue ne gardait l'entrée et le mur était béant. On pouvait y entrer comme on le voulait. Sam regarda Cylan étonné et celui-ci lui rendit son regard interrogateur. Ils allèrent rebrousser chemin quand des exclamantions leur parvinrent de la pièce.

Haussant les épaules et Gryffondor jusque dans le bout des ongles, Sam pénetra dans la salle bientôt suivit de Cylan et de Léa.

-Plus vite! J'ai dit plus vite!! Tu dort ou quoi? Gronda une voix féminine.

-Désolé. Répondit une autre voix fatigué qu'ils reconnurent tout de suite: Ismaël.

Et en effet, quand ils furent complétement dans la pièce ils virent qu'Ismaël était au sol, le souffle court, une main sur la poitrine. Ginny se tenait devant lui, baguette levée et regard déterminé.

-Je te l'ai déja dit, Maël.... Tu dois être plus rapide dans ta contre-attaque sinon on va faire une bouchée de toi.... Claire! A toi! Viens ici....

Ismaël se releva difficilement alors que la rousse recommençait à se battre avec une fille d'une quinzaine d'année.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes-là? Demanda Ismaël brutalement.

Ginny tourna sa tête dans leur direction et pinça ses lèvres. Apparement la remarque que Léanore avait fait n'était toujours pas passée aux yeux de la jeune fille. Mais une autre fille du même âge sûrement posa la main sur son épaule et sourit d'un air rêveur. Elle avait de très long cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu clair myosotis, sa peau était pâle mais sa robe et ses bijoux pour le moins exentriques l'éclairait.

-Vous vous êtes perdu? Demanda la blonde, gentiment.

-Hum.... Oui.... Les escaliers n'en font vraiment qu'à leur tête, ici. Souffla doucement Léa.

-C'est bien vrai! Vous vouliez retourner à la salle de repos? Demanda-t-elle encore.

-Hum... Oui.

-Le cours est bientôt fini, si vous voulez on vous y conduira. Lança-t-elle avec un large sourire. Mettez-vous dans un coin et profitez du spectacle..... Ginny est une sacrée bonne prof...Rajouta-t-elle.

-D'accord.... Lançèrent simplement les trois amis.


	8. Harry, our son?

-La stature plus droite! Regarde ton adversaire, pas ta baguette! Protège davantage ton buste! Plus rapide dans la contre-attaque!! Vociféra la rousse derrière sa baguette. _Impedimenta! _Cria-t-elle encore et le jet rouge courut jusqu'à la jeune fille qui le reçut en pleine poitrine. Ton problème, c'est la vitesse. Tu dois être plus rapide.... Lança Ginny d'un ton dure en relevant la fille qui opinait.

-On peut recommençer une fois? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui, Claire. Répondit-elle. Qui c'est entraîné à résister à l'imperium? Lança-t-elle et une seule une petite poignée d'élève leva la main.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux! Lança alors Neville d'un ton orageux. Vous devez pouvoir résister à ce sortilège avant la fin de la semaine! C'est d'une importance capitale! Combien de fois devrons-nous vous le répéter?

Cylan et Sam se regardèrent surpris. Depuis quand apprenait-on aux gosses à résister aux impardonnables? Et le niveau était élevé. Tres élevé. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à eux, au vu de l'âge et la qualité de la technique de Claire, ils l'auraient féliciter chaleureusement au lieu de lui gronder dessus comme cela.

-Nous allons tout de même faire l'exercice. Trancha Ginny.

-Je peux commencer? Demanda Ismaël.

-Tu sais résister à ce sort depuis presque un an, Ismaël. Lui fit remarquer Luna d'un air absent.

-Je sais mais....Souffla le garçon mal à l'aise en se dandinant sur ses pieds.

-Bon, d'accord... Céda Neville avec indlugence.

C'était vrai, Ismaël savait parfaitement résister à l'Imperium. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal.... Ni sans éffort. Dés que l'enfant avait su que l'on pouvait lui résister, que c'était possible, il avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour y parvenir. Parce qu'il avait été aux premières loges pour voir les effets dévastateurs de ce sort sur une personne. Parce qu'il savait quel regard avait un homme qui venait de torturer sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de crier malgré lui. Parce qu'il avait vu son père, si fier, hurler et pleurer en le faisant. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir cela.

_-Impero!_ Lança Ginny en faisant un moulinet avec sa baguette. Lance un sort d'attaque mineur à l'un de tes camarades. Ordonna-t-elle, mais Ismaël ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

-Non. Répondit-il simplement et d'une voix ferme.

Cylan, Sam et Léa étaient soufflés. Le gosse résistait avec une facilité déconcertante au sort. C'était... Invraisemblable. Totalement surréaliste. Est-ce que leur Harry était aussi fort? Est-ce que tout ces gosses étaient à ce point entraîné?

Le cours dura encore une petite dizaine de minutes. Chaque élève passait à l'exercice et même si aucun n'avait résister avec la complaissance d'Ismaël, tous y arrivait un minimum; parfois après quelques minutes, parfois en ne réagissant plus du tout. Neville semblait satisfait de la classe, Luna semblait ailleurs tandis qu'elle laissait flâner son regard sur les élèves et Ginny ne semblait pas du tout convaincue.

-Je ne suis pas fière de vous! Lança-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

-Arrêtes d'être aussi exigeante, Gin'.... Lança Neville. Félicitations à tous et à la prochaine fois. Continua-t-il. Ismaël n'oublie pas de passer avec ta soeur avant qu'Harry ne parte en mission, hein?

-Il l'a demandé? Demanda Ismaël avec une sorte de lueur dans les yeux.

-Bien sur que non, répondit Neville comme si c'était l'évidence même, mais tu sais comment il est... Il est toujours heureux de vous voir avant de partir.... Expliqua-t-il.

-Je vais chercher Abi et on arrive! Lança-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Une fois qu'ils furent seul avec les trois adultes, les trois amis se rapprochèrent.

-Vous êtes un professeur très pointilleux. Lança Cylan, ironique.

-Je ne suis pas faîtes pour être prof! Lança la jeune rousse. Je n'ai pas la patience!

-Tu as pourtant eu un bon professeur. Lança négligement Neville en rangeant un peu.

-Harry était un très bon professeur. Confirma Luna. Il était très patient.

-Ouais.... Je suis sure que s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, il aurait aimé être professeur de défense....

Ginny ricanna doucement tandis que Léa se disait qu'elle avait vraiment exagéré avec ce garçon que tout le monde semblait apprécier.

-Je vois déja ça d'ici.... Professeur Potter. Ca le fait! Lança-t-elle.

Sam et Léa se regardèrent surpris. Il parlait de leur fils et non de l'autre Harry..... Et leur fils aimait la défense contre les forces du mal. Leur fils était quelqu'un de patient.... Ce qui anéantissait tout les espoirs de James de le voir ressembler à son père....Lily eut presque envie de sourire, sourire parce qu'elle avait maintenant une information sur son fils, sourire parce qu'il avait l'air d'un homme bien et que les gens appréciaient. Incapable de retenir son soulagement plus longtemps, elle souffla de soulagement et croisa le regards de son mari qui contenait le même apaisement.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors seuls Harry et Drago s'y trouvaient déja. Ils étaient tout deux penchés sur une carte et semblait répéter un plan.

-Alors, lança Neville, tout est près?

-Oui. Répondit Harry. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il puisse s'éclisper sans se faire remarquer....

-Il a des info sur quoi au juste? Demanda Luna en s'installant devant l'âtre.

-Sur la prochaine attaque. Il l'a dirige. Ce sera en Irlande....

-En Irlande? Répéta Ginny. Ce n'est pas Seamus qui était chargé de la résistance dans ce coin-là?

-En parlant de ça.... Souffla Harry en se redressant.

Il détestait devoir faire ça. Il détestait devoir annonçer la mort de l'un des leurs. Parce que c'était toujours un de trop, parce que c'était toujours une part d'humanité en moins. Et parce que cela faisait toujours aussi mal que se soit la première perte ou la centième. La douleur était toujours aussi cuisante, la révolte toujours aussi puissante, l'amertume toujours présente... Et la vengeance... La vangeance ne faisait que réclamer son dû à corps et à cri. Elle l'obtiendrait. La question était: Est-ce vraiment la meilleure façon d'agir?

-Il y a eu une attaque et....

-Quand? Le coupa Luna, tout air rêveur ayant disparu de son visage.

-Il y a quelques heures.....

-Qui? Demanda seulement Ginny, en fermant les yeux.

-Seamus, Dean et Lavande. Souffla-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Ginny étouffa un sanglot. Les relations amoureuses n'étaient pas encouragées au sein de la résistance. C'était trop douloureux. L'autre pouvait mourir à tout moment. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'en tant de guerre, on ferait n'importe quoi pour un peu de chaleur humaine. L'amitié à beau réchauffer les coeurs, parfois cela ne suffit pas....Ginny et Dean avait déja eu une relation dans leurs jeunes années et ils l'avaient repris de manière épisodique quand ils se voyaient, autrement dit rarement. Mais cela ne changeait rien à la douleur. Rien ne pouvait changer la douleur.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla Harry.

Cylan regardait attentivement le jeune homme. Son visage était neutre, aucune émotion ne transpirait de son attitude ou de sa voix. Cylan savait que Samaël ne verrait pas la douleur qu'émanait du garçon, tout comme Léa. Ce n'était pas leur faute, c'était juste comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature de cacher leur sentiment. Il se souvenait bien, au début quand il avait rencontré James, il avait été autant étonné que pétrifier par sa facilité à exprimer ses émotions. _Les émotions sont des faiblesses. _N'avait cessé de lui dire sa mère. _Ne les montre jamais où on s'en servira contre toi_.

Sirius avait appliqué la règle. Il n'avait rien montré. Ni la sympathie qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ce James si extraverti, ni son incompréhension du discours raciste de ses parents. Il avait juste dû apprendre. Apprendre à vivre. Et bien qu'il était maintenent l'une des personnes les plus extraverties qu'il connaisse, il n'avait pas oublié que les regards parlent beaucoup plus que les gens en eux-mêmes.

Et bien que rien dans l'expression du jeune homme ne laisse présumer de sa douleur, Sirius savait qu'il avait mal. Ce fut presque flagrant quand il referma ses bras sur la rouquinne qui trouva refuge au creux de son cou, ce fut évident quand il lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement dans sa robe.

-Ca va aller? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Ca va aller. Répondit-elle avec peu de conviction.

Neville ne disait rien. Bien sur il savait que Ginny et Dean se voyait encore quand il le pouvait. Il savait aussi que Ginny tenait à lui autant qu'elle tenait à Dean. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la pointe de jalousie de se faire sentir. Il l'a fit bien vite taire car après tout, lui aussi avait connu des moments où même la chaleur du feu n'apaisait pas le froid qui parcourait son corps....Lui aussi avait juste voulu une présence, juste quelqu'un à ses côtés, juste la sentir sous lui, juste se dire qu'il n'était pas seul...Il comprenait bien pourquoi le taux natalité grimpait lors des guerres à présent. Il aimait Ginny mais il savait aussi qu'il ne se serait pas intéressé à elle dans d'autre conditions, tout comme la fille n'aurait pas regardé quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry si celui-ci l'avait laissé faire. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

-Vous savez si Lucius a lâcher quelque chose? Demanda enfin Drago pour décoinçer la situation.

-Pas encore... Lança Luna. Mais cela ne va pas tarder.....Souffla-t-elle encore.

-Qui s'en occupe? Demanda Drago. Sans la mission, je m'en serais bien chargé.... Marmonna-t-il.

Léa avait beau savoir que Lucius ne devait pas être le père idéal, entendre Drago parler avec tant de désinvolture des tortures de son père, la mettait indéniablement mal à l'aise.

-C'est Severus. Lança simplement Harry avec un petit rictus de pure satisfaction.

Drago lui répondit avec le même rictus, tout deux connaissaient parfaitement la méthode d'interrogatoire du maître des potions. Elle était tout simplement ..... Très efficace. Dixit les mangemorts. Il allait, de plus, surement se surpasser pour Lucius, son viel ami.

Samaël était comme paralysé. Avait-il bien entendu? Ils avaient bien dit Severus? Servilus? Le serpentard fourbe et mangemort? Il était mangemort! MANGEMORT! Léa était pour ainsi dire dans le même état. Severus avait été quelqu'un de bien, elle le savait mais il avait rencontré les mauvaises personnes au mauvais moment et il avait mal trouné. Etait-il possible qu'il se soit ratrappé? Qu'il ait compris ses erreurs? Elle l'esperait sincerement. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié le petit garçon qui lui parlait d'un monde nouveau à la belle étoile.

-Ca ne vas donc pas tarder. Répéta Luna.

Le silence retomba dans la petite pièce, seulement troublé par le crépitement du feu et les chuchotements entre Drago et Harry parlant sûrement du leur mission de ce soir. Cylan et Sam intégrait la nouvelle information « _Severus égal gentil _» avec difficulté. Aucun des deux n'était stupide, ils savaient que leur comportement vis-à-vis de l'homme n'était pas justifiable. Mais c'était viscèrale. Sirius considérait que s'il avait réussi à s'extirper de sa condition familliale et à s'insurger contre les idéaux et opinions de sa famille tout le monde pouvait en faire autant. Dans sa vision manichéenne du monde, on avait toujours le choix entre le blanc et le noir. Pas de gris. Pas de demi-mesure. Si on ne se rebellait pas, c'est qu'on était forcément d'accord. C'était faux evidement, une réalité totalement détournée. Il le savait. Mais cela ne l'empêchait d'avoir une montagne d'apriori concernant Snape.

Les préjugés de James était tout autre car ils n'étaient que ça: des préjugés. C'était juste les restes d'une enfance entourée de rouge et or, où les serpents étaient, à tout les coups, les pires crapules qui puissent avoir. Et autant l'adulte savait que ce n'était rien de plus que des idées enfantines, autant il était dur de renier cette part de son enfance où tout était simple. Les gentils d'un côté, les méchants de l'autre. Chacun sa couleur, chacun son camp. C'était tellement simple.

La réalité était autre. Le gris était bien là et les gens se mélangeaient. Il y avait bien des camps prédéfinis mais nulle de frontière entre les deux. Pas de méchants ou de gentils étiquettés, pas de maisons ou de couleurs pour les définir. Pas de sécurité. Pas de filet. Juste la méfiance ou la confiance méritée.

Juste la réalité.


	9. Harry James Potter

C'est Ismaël qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé. Il poussa les portes avec la délicatesse d'un garçon de 14 ans et entra dans la pièce sans gêne. Il était clair que le garçon connaissait très bien les lieux. A ses côtés, se tenait une petite fille. Une adorable petite fille. Ce devait être sa soeur, Abigaël. Elle avait la même peau basanée que son frère et les mêmes oreilles en chou-fleur. Son visage gracieux était tout simplement rayonnant et deux perles d'un vert opale brillaient d'une malice absolument incontestable. Son air espiègle était réhaussé par son nez en trompette et des cheveux ondulé d'une couleur miel très clair. Son petit menton à fossette et ses joues en feu faisaient ressortir son visage enfantin. Elle était tout simplement adorable. Elle serrait dans ses bras une petite peluche toute noire, un chat vieux et rapiècès, usés par les années.

En entrant dans la pièce, la petite couru dans les bras d'Harry qui la prit par la taille et la cala contre lui.

-Comment ça va, Abi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

-Bien! Répondit la petite. Mais tu vas encore partir! Bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras alors qu'elle était encore dans ceux d'Harry.

-Je sais poussin mais c'est juste pour ce soir. Dés que je peux, je viens te lire une histoire. Promit-il.

-Promit? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux brillant d'espoir.

-Promit. Répondit-il en hochant la tête.

-D'accord!!! Lança la fillette en s'extirpant déja de ses bras pour ceux de Drago qui acceuillit la petite avec un énorme sourire.

-Tu peux féliciter Ismaël, Harry, il maîtrise bien la plupart des sorts et résiste mieux que quiconque à l'Impérium. Lança Neville, en regardant l'élève avec fierté.

Harry ne répondit pas. Si ça n'avait été que lui, il n'aurait pas félicité un enfant parce qu'il savait contrer un impardonnable. Il aurait félicité un gosse parce qu'il a eu un O à ses buses. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de dire à son protégé qu'il était fier de lui pour de telles raisons. C'était faux et cela ne ferait que l'encourager dans cette voie. Harry savait qu'Ismaël devrait se battre comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge. La guerre n'était pas prête d'être finie. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il prie chaque jour pour qu'Ismaël n'ait pas à connaître ça. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il peut pour lui éviter de se croire obliger de se battre. Les faits d'armes ne sont pas des conditions cinéquanon à la respectabilité. Faites donc entrer ça dans la caboche d'un adolescent. Alors, Harry se contenta de regarder Ismaël et de lui sourire tristement. C'était le meilleur qu'il pouvait donner. Ismaël n'en demanda pas plus et sourit à son tour, d'un sourire plus franc.

-En parlant d'entraînement, comment vous vous débrouillez les nouveaux? Demanda abruptement Fred qui venait d'enter dans la pièce.

-Bien. Répondit Cylan qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexé.

-Mais encore? Siffla l'autre d'un ton glacial.

-Fred... Souffla Ginny d'une voix douce.

-Je sais que Minerva nous a certifé qu'ils étaient digne de confiance, continua-t-il, mais ça n'est pas suffisant. Pas pour moi.

-Je sais, Fred. Lança Harry en se rapprochant du rouquin. Je sais. Et si ça peut te rassurer, on se chargera de les évaluer nous- mêmes.... Le rassura-t-il.

-Quoi? Grogna Sam. On sait se battre pas besoin de nous faire passer votre test! Ne put que s'insurger l'homme.

-Si vous êtes ici, vous allez vous battre! Leur répondit Fred. Et je ne tiens pas à me battre aux cotés de personnes dont j'ignore la valeur!

-Fred! Lança Ginny. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous battre. Souffla-t-elle en direction des trois nouveaux. Chacun est libre de son choix et doit en assumer les conséquences. Expliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à son frère.

-Ils sont jeunes, plus jeune que certains d'entre nous, ils peuvent bien se battre! Reprit Fred avec véhémence.

-Nous nous battrons!! Lança Léa avec conviction. Nous nous battrons, répéta-t-elle, et si pour cela nous devons passer une sorte de test et bien soit, nous le ferons. Conclu-t-elle.

-Bien. Lança Fred, satisfait. Je suis désolé Harry, je sais que tu accorde beaucoup d'importance au libre arbitre, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'accepter des gens qui veulent une simple protection et ne bouge pas le petit doigt. Expliqua-t-il face à son ami.

-Je sais Fred, je sais. C'est bon. Lança Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Comment vont Bill et Fleur? Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu.... Souffla-t-il.

-Bill est souvent en mission ces temps-ci depuis que.... Répondit-il mais la suite resta coinçée dans sa groge alors qu'il contemplait le regard terne d'Harry. Fleur doit s'occuper seul de Ruben, c'est un vrai diable... Lança-t-il encore avec un triste sourire.

-C'est un Weasley... Fut la seule réponse d'Harry. Comment va-t-il?

-Son parrain lui manque.... Répondit sombrement Fred.

La température dans la pièce sembla descendre de quelque degré alors qu'Harry détourna son regard vers le feu qui continuait de crépiter doucement dans l'âtre. C'est fou comme Remus lui manquait....

-Il me manque à moi aussi... Souffla-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça, mon frère, je suis désolé... S'excusa Fred.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit-il savament.

-Il nous manque à tous.... Souffla Ginny doucement. Il était sans doute un père pour la majorité d'entre nous.... Explique-t-elle.

-C'est sur que ce n'est pas Severus qui va faire ça... Pouffa Drago, en tenant toujous Abi dans ses bras.

-Peut-être que.... Peut-être que Théo aura des nouvelles? Souffla presque imperceptiblement Ginny.

Un doux sourire s'étalla sur les lèvres de Luna et Neville, Fred hocha doucement la tête tandis que Drago avait braqué son regard sur Harry. Le visage de celui-ci s'était crispé et il serrait les dents.

-Il est mort, Ginny. Mort. Il n'y a pas de nouvelle à avoir. Lança-t-il durement.

Le ton fit sursauter Léa mais pas Ginny qui se contenta de regarder Harry tristement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Harry, quant à lui, ne savait plus très bien s'il croyait ou non à ce qu'il disait. Esperait-il le retour de son oncle? Bien sur. C'était une question stupide. Esperait-il qu'il soit encore en vie? Oui, évidement. Mais il se demandait ce qui était le mieux pour le loup-garou. Harry n'était pas bête; cela faisait près de cinq mois que le lycan avait disparut alors qu'il espionnait le clan des loup-garous. Cinq mois. Et même s'il était toujours en vie, même si Voldemort l'avait épargné dans un exces de bonté ou par calclul, Harry n'était pas assez crédule pour croire que les mangemorts avaient eu l'humanité de le changer de cellule à chaque pleine lune. Les cellules étaient collectives pour la plupart. Sauf traitement de faveur. Harry était même persuadé qu'ils auraient prit leur pied à l'enfermer avec des gosses..... Alors, dans ce cas-là, esperait-il toujours le voir en vie? Non. Bien sur que non. Parce qu'il savait que Remus ne supporterait pas ça. Il ne supporterait pas d'avoir tué des gens sous sa forme animale. C'était sa plus grande peur. C'était son apocaplypse. Cela prenait un autre sens alors: Souhaitait-il vraiment cela à Remus? Souhaitait-il qu'il vive avec ce poids? Non.

Le silence retomba lourdement. Sam, Léa et Cylan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry réagissait si sombrement à une apparente bonne nouvelle. Si l'espion avait des nouvelles de son ami, c'était bon, non? Samaël se demandait vraiment qui était ce garçon, ses yeux d'un vert sombre lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un et ses traits lui paraissaient étonnament familier. Mais le silence continuait à peser comme un couvercle sur la petite pièce, même Abigaël paraissait comprendre la tension du moment accrochée au cou de Drago qui la berçait doucement.

-Au fait, ce test... Qui va nous le faire passer? Demanda timidement Léa pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ho! Je ne sais pas.... Lança Ginny en cligant des yeux.

-Harry...Lâcha Luna avec évidence.

-Pourquoi moi? Grogna l'interressé.

-Parce que tu es un très bon prof et que tu es le plus doué en défense. Expliqua-t-elle du même ton neutre.

Cela ne prit pas trente secondes avant que Léanore n'ait le souffle coupé. Luna n'avait-elle pas dit que le meilleur professeur était leur fils, tout à l'heure? Qu'il était vraiment bon en défense? Elle eut du mal à assimiler l'information, vraiment du mal à en tirer une conclusion. Harry.... Ce Harry était leur fils? Leur bébé?

Un son étrangler à côté d'elle lui fit comprendre que son mari et Sirius étaient arrivé à la même conclusion. Elle essaya de ne rien faire paraître de son trouble tout en se répétant qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée. Cela n'était pas vraiment qu'elle n'aimait pas Harry.... Mais juste.... Elle ne voulait que son fils hérite d'une telle vie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit un guerrier enrôler dans une guerre sans merci, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait à tuer ou à tortuer, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre la perte d'être cher, .....

-On en parlait justement tout à l'heure, rigola Ginny, professeur Potter, tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne bien? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

-C'est ça.... Répondit le garçon en soupirant.

Sam sursauta presque malgré lui... Merde! Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte? Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu? Son fils.... Son petit Harry... Son petit bonhomme....Il frissona en repensant à l'apparente dureté de son fils. Il avait l'air tellement froid, tellement distant, tellement dur. James aurait pu facilement incriminé Severus de l'avoir rendu ainsi s'il le cotoyait régulièrement. Mais c'était leur fils.... Ils avaient du l'aimer plus que tout au monde, ils avaient du faire tout ce qu'il leur était possible de faire pour lui épargner douleur et désespoir. Ils mourraient pour lui. Machinalement, il redétailla cet homme qui était son fils.

Il n'était pas très grand pourtant Lily n'était pas petite et il était lui-même assez grand. Il pouvait voir quelque traits caractérisque des Potter dans son visage comme ses lèvres minces et son nez fin. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire s'il ressemblait à l'un ou à l'autre car, et ce malgré la douleur que cela lui prodiguait, la guerre avait marqué ses traits et son visage. Celui-ci était émacié et son teint était blafard. La cicatrice qui courrait sur sa figure, de la mâchoire à la tempe, encore assez rouge était nettement visible sur le visage livide. Sam n'avait qu'entraperçut l'autre cicatrice, d'une forme ressemblant à un éclair sur le front du jeune homme, rouge et gonflée. Il se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir remarqué les cheveux noirs jais, s'ils avaient été un peu plus court, ils auraient été aussi indisciplinés que les siens. Il reconnu les yeux de Lily mais là aussi, la guerre et la souffrance paraissaient y avoir laissé leur ombre.

Oui, le garçon leur ressemblait plus ou moins. Bon dieu...C'était leur fils. Mais avait-il la même notion qu'eux de la vie? S'il leur ressemblait physiquement, avait-il les mêmes principes et les mêmes idéaux?

-On devrait y aller, Dray... Lança Harry à son ami.

-Hum... Ouais, j'arrive. Répondit l'autre.

Il déposa la fillette à terre qui gratifia Harry d'un bisous sur la joue, Ismaël lui serra la main alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel « _Je ne vais pas au front, hein_ »....Mais James ne pouvait que comprendre Ismaël. Il connaissait le regard du garçon, il connaissait la contracture de ses épaules et la peur qui tiraillait son ventre. Il était comme lui. Quand son père, auror renomé, repartait en mission et qu'il lui disait de veiller sur sa mère. Il connaissait cette peur, tenace et perfide, qui nous tient en haleine jusqu'au moment béni où on peur serrer l'autre dans ses bras. Il connaissait cela. Et c'était cela qu'il avait voulu à tout prix épargner à son fils. Il ne l'avait sans doute pas fait puisque la guerre bat toujours son plein mais le comble c'est que son fils le faisait l'air de rien. James soupira. Il comprenait.

-Vous.... Tu est Harry Potter? Demanda Léa d'une voix creuse.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle et la regarda d'un drôle d'air.... Comme tout les autres membres de la pièce. Drago avait même haussé un sourcil bien haut tandis que Ginny la regardait comme si elle avait dit une énorme bêtise. Harry continuait de la fixer mais dû finalement comprendre qu'elle attendait vraiment une réponse parce qu'il lui répondit d'une voix légerement étonnée:

-Oui.

-Harry James Potter? Insista Sam.

-Oui! Répondit encore Harry en commençant à s'impatienter.

-Vous sortez d'où? Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Ginny.

-Je... Hum.... On..... Bafouilla Léa qui avait prit la question au sens propre.

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas claires! Rajouta Fred en les affligeant d'un regard polaire.

-C'est bon Fred.... Souffla Harry. Si tu veux, Severus pourra même les tester par légimencie.... Proposa-t-il et Fred hocha la tête. Bon, on y va, oui?! Lança-t-il encore.

Drago opina et les deux camarades sortirent de la pièce. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser des nouveaux, et pour tout dire, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Si Minerva lui disait qu'ils étaient digne de confiance, il la croyait..... Ou du moins, il la croyait suffisament pour ne pas leur sauter dessus tout de suite. Il se ferait une opinion quand il passera du temps avec eux. Rien ne vaut un bon duel pour savoir l'autre. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Minerva. Il avait une confiance aveugle en son ancien professeur de métamorphose mais cela n'empêchait pas les erreurs. Il avait besoin de se faire sa propre opinion pour avoir pleinement confiance en quelqu'un. Fred serait certainement d'accord avec lui sur ce point-là....L'homme avait perdu une bonne partie de la confiance qu'il avait plaçé en Minerva.... Harry ne se permettrait pas de dire si c'était mérité ou pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Georges était mort et que cela avait amplement suffit à Fred. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Et il savait que Minerva se le reprochait chaque jour. Drago le sortit de ses pensées avec sa voix grave et basse:

-Tu crois vraiment que Théo pourrait avoir des infos sur Remus? Demanda le blond.

-Dray...

-Je sais ce que tu en penses..... Lança-t-il... Mais tu crois que c'est possible?

Harry soupira lourdement. C'était vraiment étonnament paradoxale la manière dont la guerre pouvait rapprocher ou éloigner les gens. Il pouvait dire avec certitude que la guerre avait rapproché Drago d'eux d'une manière tout à fait incroyable autant elle l'avait séparé de sa famille. Drago était devenu ami avec la plupart de ces anciens ennemis. Bien sur, il était délicat de dire que cela était dû à la guerre ou à la maturité....Severus s'était aussi rapproché d'eux, de lui, d'une manière fulgurante. Et d'un autre côté, la guerre l'avait éloigné de tous ses amis. Ron et lui... Ron et lui ne se parlaient plus comme avant. Ron n'_était _plus comme avant. Ron n'avait plus Hermione. Fred avait perdu sa moitié, son autre lui, son frère jumeaux. Il n'arrivait plus à parler à Ginny sans penser à ce qu'il perdait en n'étant pas avec elle. La guerre l'avait éloigner de tout le monde et pire, elle l'avait éloigné de lui-même.....

-Oui, je pense que c'est possible. Répondit-il dans un souffle.

Drago grogna, soupira et reprit:

-Je t'ai demandé si tu _croyais_ si c'était possible. Lança-t-il, agaçé.

-Et je t'ai répondu que je _pensais_ que oui. Répondit Harry, calmement.

-Bordel, Harry! S'emporta le blond en ne s'arrêtant pourtant pas.

Et hop! S'était repartit! La même conversation encore! Harry ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois que Drago et lui avaient eu cette conversation. L'issue était toujours la même quand il y en avait une. A quoi bon continuer de la reproduire encore et encore? L'espoir. Quand Dray comprendra qu'il y avait renonçé?

-Moi, je crois que c'est possible. Continua Drago, entêté.

Harry ne répondit pas et soupira imperceptiblement. Drago soupira de manière plus audible avant de s'arrêter et d'obliger Harry à faire de même. Il le regarda dans les yeux un moment, cherchant quelque chose de bien préçis dans les iris verts forêt.

-On trouvera un moyen. Il y a sûrement un solution. Lança-t-il d'un ton plus bas.

Harry avait entendu cette phrase avec une multitude de tonalité différente allant de la colère à l'indignation, de la tristesse au désespoir, et parfois même, rarement, de la pitié. Mais seul Drago arrivait à la dire avec cette note de détermination farouche combinée avec cette chaude affection. Seul Drago arrivait à lui faire penser que peut-être... Peut-être.....Harry ravala cette flamme qu'il avait voulu éteindre et se retint de dire à Drago qu'il y avait bien une solution et qu'ils la connaissaient tout les deux.

-On est hors de Poudlard. On peut transplaner. Lança-t-il simplement en regardant autour d'eux et le seul bruit qu'il entendit avant de disparaître, ce fut le soupir de Drago.


	10. Nott et Snape

Je tient d'abors à tous vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews si encourangeante! Vraiment, c'est super!!!

ensuite, **Reponse aux reviews:**

Magyar: la réponse à propos de severus arrive dans ce chapitre quant à la question sur le cous du temps.... je ne peux rien dire!!!! LOL. sinon, va falloir que je t'élimine!!!! ensuite, en effet, te scène final ne va pas trop avec la fics!!! LOL. Sur que Lily courant sur la plage, les cheveux roux au vent et Harry allant à sa rencontre, des larmes pleins les yeux.... C très guimauv, LOL!

Koo-nee-chan: Pas de panique, les tests arriveront bientot....

Vic dit vic: pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas encore si Harry va le découvrir.... sans doute mais rien n'est moins sure....Mais une chose est sûre, James, Lily et Sirius vont repartire chez eux à un moment ou à un autre.... Ils ne feront pas leur vie dans le futur..Hum.... Quant au coeur de Harry... je n'ai qu'une seule phrase à dire: Je suis une sadique!

Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre je compte faire.... Je fais la fic au feeling donc je n'en sais vraiment rien....Désolé.

Merci encore à vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire et de me laisser un petit mot.... Ou même de simplement y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Je vous encourage tout de meme à me laisser un com!!!! LOL. Allez-y cliquez, cliquez!!!!

BIZOOO

* * *

Le paysage en lui-même n'était pas extraordinnaire. Une large prairie s'étendait devant eux. L'herbe sombre et verte miroitait de neige et de givre et cela suffisait pour éclairer légerement l'endroit. Au milieu des herbes hautes s'élevait un arbre. Harry n'aurait jamais su dire quel était ce petit arbre qui trônait royalement au centre du paysage. Il n'avait jamais été doué en herbologie. Drago, par contre, pouvait aisément dire qu'il s'agissait d'un sureau et l'ironie fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le sureau était le symbole de l'ambiguité.

Le vent soufflait fort sur la plaine lui étant si ouvertement exposée et le froid y était bien présent. Au loin, s'élevaient quelques rangées de maisons ainsi qu'une autoroute. Il n'était plus nécessaire d'aller bien loin pour trouver un coin abandonner. La nuit tombait doucement et des couleurs rougeâtres illuminaient le ciel tandis qu'une demi-lune flottait au milieu de gros nuages brumeux.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers l'arbre sans prêter nullement attention au paysage qui l'entourait, ni même au vent froid qui giflait son visage. Drago ne lui emboîta pas le pas. C'était un rituel convenu entre eux durant leur mission. Drago avait eu beau tempêter tant qu'il voulait, rien n'y avait fait. Il fallait qu'un des deux vérifie si ce n'était pas un guétapan et Harry n'avait jamais voulu que se soit lui. « _Tu y a moins à perdre_ » était son argument majeur. Et s'il ne pouvait nier tout à fait sa véracité, il ne pouvait pas non plus y adhérer pleinement. Mais Harry avait eu le dernier mot. Et c'était devenu un rituel. Harry fonçait, Drago le couvrait. En grognant silencieusement.

D'où Harry était, il ne pouvait voir qu'une ombre à l'abri de celle de l'arbre. Cela aurait pu aussi bien être Théo que Crabbe. Quelque pas plus tard, il reconnu la silhouette filiforme du garçon. Sa posture et son visage mince. Il fit signe à Drago d'approcher et des pas résonnèrent dans la pleine.

-Théo.... Souffla Drago avec soulagement en faisant une accolade à son vieil ami.

L'homme lui répondit avec une tappe dans le dos. Théodore Nott était un de ses vieux amis, un serpentard de souche. C'était surtout quelqu'un d'intelligent qui avait vite compris la bourde qu'il avait faîte en se rangeant du côté des mangemorts. Trop tard pourtant. Drago l'avait remarqué et lui avait glissé subrepticement à l'oreille quelques mots sur une possible reconvertion. Nott avait d'abord refusé, il n'avait certes pas beaucoup à perdre mais il tenait précieusement à ce qu'il lui restait c'est-à-dire sa vie..... A force de persuasion, il avait accepté de rencontrer quelques résistants et de fil en aiguille était devenu espion. Il y avait vite trouvé un avantage, il avait de vrais amis....Il n'était, en effet, pas le seul espion dans les rang du Lord.

-Tu as perdu ta couverture. Lança-t-il inutilement.

-Je sais, Théo. Répliqua Drago, agaçé.

-Si tu ne sais pas tenir ton gamin, Potter, évite tout de même de l'emmener sur les champs de bataille.... Grinça-t-il en direction d'Harry.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Nott.... Répondit-il, le regard assassin.

Seul bémol dans l'histoire. Théo et Harry ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il existait sur terre quelqu'un de plus arrogant que Drago Malfoy durant ses années de collège. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Théodore Nott l'était tout autant, voir plus. Théo détestait Harry pour une simple raison. Selon le Serpentard, il était bien la raison de la mort des siens car la plupart des espions au compte du camp de la lumière était mort.... Il ne restait que Drago et lui. Il savait que cela était la meilleure option mais quand la douleur est trop forte et que le fautif est intouchable.... On en trouve un autre.

Théodore Nott était un garçon assez grand et mince. Son corps svelte était finement musclé et son visage mince détenait quelque chose de mystérieux. Son teint frais et ses joues pleines dénotaient avec le visage blafard et creux d'Harry. Le camp qui avait l'avantage pouvait se lire sur leur visage. Théo était blond mais d'une blondeur bien differente de celle de Drago. Ses cheveux court paraissaient dorés tellement leur couleur jaune était éclatante. Ses yeux bleu nacre brillaient d'intelligence et comme Drago la même aura aristocratique émanait de lui. Il avait le port de tête d'un noble ainsi que la posture et le maintien.

-Alors, Théo, quelles sont les nouvelles? Demanda Drago.

-La prochaine attaque aura bien lieu en Irlande. A Wicklow, près de Dublin, sur la côte est. Répondit-il.

-Quand? Demanda sérieusement Drago.

-Dans une semaine.

-Une semaine? S'étonna Drago. Pourquoi si tard? D'habitude, il enchaîne rapidement les attaques....

-Parce que cette attaque n'est qu'une diversion. Continua Théo.

-Comment ça?

-Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus.... Admit l'espion. Ce n'est pas moi qui est en charge de l'attaque surprise.

-Qui? Aboya presque Harry.

-Blaise Zabinni. Répondit-t-il.

-Tu dois au moins savoir où elle va se situer à peu près, non? Lança Drago, ennuyé.

-Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce sera en Angleterre et pas en Ecosse....

-Square Grimmault? Demanda Harry.

-Non plus.... Je crois simplement qu'il veut faire une attaque simultanée....

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'en sais trop rien.... Mais d'après quelques rumeurs, cela fait partie d'un accord qu'il aurait passé avec Fenrir.... Continua-t-il.

-Greyback? Gronda Drago. Mais pourquoi il aurait passé un accord avec lui? Enfin, je veux dire.... Ils étaient bien du même côté, non? Interrogea-t-il.

-Oui, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a, paraît-il, tendance à oublier que les loups-garou ont été pour lui un appuit considérable pour assoir sa condition. Expliqua Théo.

-C'est donc une attaque à bas bruit. Conclut Harry sombrement.

-Que veux-tu dire, Potter? Demanda Théo.

-Je veux dire que cette attaque a deux buts. En premier lieu, il offre un terrain de jeu exclusif au loup-garou et les fait taire pendant encore quelque temps et en deuxième lieu, cela permettra de créer et d'enrôler de nouveau loup-garou.....

-Alors la première attaque ne servirait qu'a détourner notre attention.

-Ce qui aurait été presque inutile puisque personne n'aurait eu le temps de nous prévenir. Les lycans sont bien trop rapides sauf....Commença Harry.

-Sauf que nous avons un espion parmi les loups..... Termina Drago. Merci Théo tes infos étaient précieuses.... Lança-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

-De rien, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire, maintenant je dois y aller avant que mon absence ne devienne suspecte...

-Théo! L'arrêta Drago.

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que... Par hasard... Tu aurais des nouvelles concernant Remus? Demanda-t-il d'une drôle de voix entre l'espoir et la neutralité.

-Non. Répondit simplement Théo d'un air désolé. Je... Je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il en est mais je ne promet rien....

Drago hocha la tête en signe de gratitude et Harry fit de même. Théo darda un regard sur le noireau et lança:

-Tu persévere Potter.... Bientôt on pourra dire que tu penses exactement comme lui.... Lança-t-il d'une voix acide.

-Ta gueule, Nott. Répondit froidement Harry.

-Après tout.... Tu as la même marque que nous, non? Lança-t-il encore d'une voix moqueuse.

-Théo.... Gronda Drago mais celui-ci avait déja transplaner. Harry.... Il....Souffla-t-il.

-Laisses tomber, Dray. Répondit Harry en se frottant machinalement le bras gauche. Rien à foutre... Souffla-t-il alors que tout son visage disait le contraire.

.....................................................

L'esprit en ébullition mais totalement déconnecté. C'était comme ça que Cylan, Sam et Léa étaient retournés au bureau de Minerva. Leur tête était pleine de questions sans réponse mais Samaël était bien décidé à en obtenir cette fois-ci!!! Leur fils était tellement.... Tellement... Different. Si sombre si noire, si... Eteint. Oui, c'était le mot qui convenait, songea Léa, Harry semblait éteint. Elle aurait souhaité que ses yeux brillent de joie et d'espoir, que ses rêves se réalisent, que sa vie soit truffée d'amour et de béatitude. Elle voulait cela pour son fils. C'était normal.... Quelle mère ne rêvait pas du meilleur pour son enfant? Hier matin encore, alors qu'elle regardait la petite tête aux yeux émeraude s'agiter dans son berceau, elle s'était dit que si son fils avait le même talent que son père pour le sport, il ferait un excellent joueur de Quidditch, par contre s'il avait plutôt son penchant pour les études alors elle ferait de lui, un maître des potions....

Oui...... Mais non. Son fils n'avait pas une vie faite d'amour et d'eau fraîche, probablement qu'aucun de ses rêves n'avaient prit forme et son regard refletait un mélange étrange entre résignation et détermination. Il n'était ni sprotif, ni maître des potions. Il était soldat, guerrier et dirigeait apparement le camp de la lumière. Comment était-il arriver là? A 20 ans? Il connaissait Severus et copinait avec des fils de mangemort. Il souriait avidement quand il parlait des tortures... Soient-elles de Lucius Malfoy. Non, ce n'était pas de cette vie qu'elle avait rêvé pour son fils, sa chaire, son sang.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Minerva, les gargouilles les laissèrent passer sûrement sous l'ordre de la directrice. D'un pas rageur les deux parents entrèrent dans la bureau de la vielle sorcière.

-Nous voulons des explications! Tonna Sam en frappant son poing contre le bureau.

-Que s'est-il passé?! Pourquoi la guerre a pris une telle tournure? Pourquoi Harry semble si...Si....

-Vieux? Sérieux? Silencieux? Modéré? Proposa Minerva lentement.

-Ténébreux, mélancolique, taciturne....Enumera à son tour Léa.

-Harry est certainement mélancolique et taciturne, mais il n'est pas ténébreux.

-Si, il l'est. Insista Cylan et Minerva soupira.

-Pas comme vous le croyez....

-Que voulez-vous dire? Interrogea Sam.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire cela.... Il le fera lui-même s'il vous juge suffisament fiable pour cela.

-Si nous lui disons la vérité... Commença Cylan.

-Ne faîtes pas cela. Le coupa-t-elle brusquement et avec autorité.

-Pourquoi? Lança Sam en montant dans les aigus.

-Cela lui ferait plus de peine que de bien.... Sincérement. Répondit-elle avec honneteté.

-Mais....

-S'il vous plaît. Souffla-t-elle et tous trois acceptèrent parce que Minerva n'était pas femme à supplier.

-Mais nous voulons comprendre malgré tout. Assura Sam d'un ton grave.

-Je sais. Souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Alors? Pressa Cylan.

Au même moment, les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître Severus. L'homme portait une longue robe noire avec un col, son teint blafard contrastait nettement avec celle-ci. Ses yeux d'un noir obsidien ressemblaient à deux billes noires au milieu de sa figure. Une seule cicatrice s'étalait sur celui-ci, au niveau de sa joue. Elle était encore rouge et gonflée. Ses cheveux noirs et gras étaient rassemblés en un petit catogan qui retombait élégament dans son dos et sa démarche était lourde. Il boîtait de la jambe droite.

-Servilus? Murmura Cylan, abasourdis.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en regardant le blond d'un drôle d'oeil mais continua de se diriger vers Minerva.

-Je crois savoir que Harry veut que Severus vous examine sous légimencie... Lança Minerva et elle reprit sans attendre une réponse, il est donc indispensable qu'il soit au courant.

-Vous le lui avez dit?! S'emporta Sam. Alors que vous nous avez supplié de ne rien dire à Harry? Il va sûrement aller tout lui balançer.... Juste pour faire souffre mon fils, tiens! Lança-t-il d'un ton coléreux.

-Tu retardes d'une petite dizaine d'année, Potter....Lança Severus, sarcastique.

-Severus sait tout et il dira à Harry que vous êtes digne de confiance. Expliqua Minerva.

-Il lui mentira? Lança Sam. Je vois que mon fils a raison de te faire confiance, Snape....

-En effet, il a raison. Assura Severus.

-Si tu.....

-Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Harry. Lança Severus d'un ton solennel.

-Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Sam.

-Ca ne te regarde pas Potter. Trancha Severus d'une voix froide.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard encore quelques minutes. Les yeux pers contre les yeux noirs. Samaël était grand et élançé mais sa carrure paraissait bien lègère par rapport à Severus. Celui-ci n'était ni spécialement grand ou imposant, pourtant l'homme était plus impressionant de par sa prestance.

Lily détailla son ami d'enfance. Elle connaissait bien Severus, ou du moins, elle l'avait bien connu. Le jour où leur amitié s'était brisée était encore tres nette dans sa mémoire et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esperer qu'il ait compris son erreur assez tôt....Le Severus qu'elle connaissait était un mangemort fidèle aux idées de son maître. C'était un homme qui avait eu une enfance misérable et qui s'était vu proposer pouvoir et puissance. C'était un homme avec une cuirasse dure et froide comme l'acier mais d'une sensibilité rare.... Celle-ci existait-elle encore? Ou l'acier l'avait-elle entièrement étouffé? L'homme qu'elle avait devant elle était indébiablement different de l'homme qu'elle avait connu jadis. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si c'était son aspect, sa voix ou son regard qui la rendait nerveuse, qui lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'enfant qu'il avait été que maintenant....Elle savait, et cela d'une manière inébranlable, que cet homme n'était plus un mangemort.

-Harry va bientôt revenir de sa mission, on va pouvoir faire le test dans la salle commune.

-La salle réservée? Demanda Cylan avec une moue suspicieuse.

-Exactement, Black. Lança Severus d'un ton doucereux.

-Harry voudra peut-être se reposer après une mission, non? Lança Sam, agressivement.

-Il n'était pas au front, Potter, ce n'était qu'une mission d'information....Lança-t-il sur le même ton. Et de toute manière, rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus mesuré, Harry ne dort jamais en revenant d'une mission surtout si c'est une rencontre avec Nott....

-Nott? Coassa Cylan.

-Théodore Nott, le fils de Bartholomé. Compléta Severus.

-Un fils de mangemort.... Gronda Sam.

-Un espion. Siffla Severus entre ses dents.

Lily n'avait encore rien dit mais elle avait bien remarqué la manège de Severus. Il ne l'avait même pas encore regardée. Il n'avait pas croisé son regard. Il ne lui avait pas parlé. Même pas pour lui faire une remarque....Mais cela n'était pas grave, parce qu'elle avait aussi remarqué la manière dont il parlait d'Harry.....Ou le nommait. Il ne l'appelait pas Potter et n'avait pas cette aigreur dans la voix quand il parlait de lui, au contraire, son ton s'adoucissait et son visage se détendait imperceptiblement. Lily n'avait jamais été douée pour lire James ou Sirius, mais elle savait comment lire Severus. Ou Remus.

-Tout le monde y sera.....Enfin les habituels. Continua l'homme.

-C'est à dire? Lança enfin Léa.

Severus frissona légerement à cette voix qui n'était pourtant pas celle de Lily et lança un regard presque fébrile à le jeune femme, regard qui heureusement passa tout à fait au-dessus des deux autres hommes....

-Les trois Weasley, Longdubas, Luna, Drago et peut-être Bones et Boot. Ismaël sera sans doute là aussi. Et bien sur Harry.

-Bones? Comme Amélia Bones? Demanda Sam en fronçant ses sourcils.

-C'est sa nièce, Susan Bones. Acquièsça-t-il.

Encore une fois, Léa perçut les différences dans le discours de Severus. Il n'avait appelé par leur prénom que quelques personnes.... Dont Harry. Peut-être étaient-ils réellement proche? Peut-être étaient-ils amis?


	11. Coups bas et bout de mirroir

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, Cylan et Sam ne purent que se sentir satisfait des regards méfiants que Ron et Fred accordèrent à Severus. Celui-ci les ignora superbement et se dirigea plutôt vers Luna, qui était comme à son habitude, devant l'âtre pour se réchauffer les mains distraitement. L'ambiance dans la pièce n'était pas plus chaleureuse que précédement, Fred et Ron murmuraient entre eux en leur jetant de fréquent regard, Ginny semblait à son tour absorbée par la carte et Neville était en grande conversation avec deux autres jeunes. Un garçon et une fille. Sûrement Susan Bones et Boot.

Severus s'installa au côté de Luna qui sourit largement en le voyant arriver. Hésitant et encore mal à l'aise parmi ces gens qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'en couche-culotte, Cylan, Sam et Léa s'installèrent avec lui.

-Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés mais ils ne vont plus tarder. Lança la jeune fille d'un ton dégagé.

Severus opina silencieusement tout en regardant les flammes danser au sein de la cheminée comme hypnotiser.

-Tu va vraiment les tester, alors? Demanda-t-elle encore en les pointant du menton.

Severus opina une seconde fois tout aussi silencieusement en leur jetant un regard guoguenard. Luna les regarda à son tour avec une lueur dans les yeux avant d'observer Severus, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

La conversation était tout à fait hors de portée pour un étranger. Elle était muette et les mots étaient convertit en regard, en sourire, en expression, en silence. C'était un mode d'expression particulier que Severus maîtrisait à merveille, tout comme Luna. Et Drago aurait compris tout aussi bien que la jeune fille. Hors de portée, elle l'était en tout cas pour Cylan, Sam et Léa. Cette dernière était plutôt observatrice et savait deviner les choses quand elles étaient dites à demi-mots mais elle ne connaissait pas Luna et le sujet lui échappait totalement.

Il se passa encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Harry ne pousse les portes de la salle. Son regard était encore plus sombre que d'habitude et ses traits étaient crispés. Drago, qui le suivait, affichait une mine ennuyée et savait apparement parfaitement pourquoi Harry était dans cet état-là....Harry salua brièvement les gens dans la pièce et se laissa tomber près de Severus. Celui-ci ne parla pas. Pas plus que Harry. Severus savait quelle genre de remarque Théo avait put faire et même s'il pouvait comprendre les ressentiments du jeune espion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le maudir quand il voyait le résultat. Alors, simplement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et il sentit celui-ci sembla se détendre sous sa prise.

-Bon, ça vous dérange si on fait vite ça? Demanda Harry. Comme ça, après on va à la salle d'entraînement et je regarde votre niveau..Leur lança-t-il d'un ton rude.

-En fait, heu.... Souffla Sam.

-Je les ai déja testé. Lança Severus d'une voix égale.

-Ha bon? S'étonna Harry. Tu ne l'a pas fait dans la salle?

-Non. Je l'ai fait dans le bureau de Minerva, elle m'a prévenu. Expliqua-t-il.

Harry le regarda pendant une minute, on aurait pu croire qu'il essayait de pénétrer l'esprit de Severus mais Harry n'était pas le meilleur en magie de l'esprit. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de travail.... Il avait éssayé et éssayé encore mais rien n'y faisait.... Si cela avait pu être imputer à Severus lors de sa cinquième année, Harry avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence par après.... Il était vraiment nul en occlumencie et en légimencie.

-Bien. Lâcha enfin Harry d'un ton égal. Et que peux-tu nous en dire? Demanda-t-il. Ils sont dignes de confiance?

-Oui. Opina Severus d'une voix convaincue. Tu peux avoir confiance en eux.... Ils ne te trahiront jamais. Lança-t-il, une légère inflexion dans la voix.

Harry haussa un sourcil devant la déclaration de Severus. Jamais l'homme ne se montrait si absolu sur une personne et encore moins sur ses penchants. Severus savait que très peu de choses pouvait tout faire basculer, qu'il en fallait très peu pour que les amis deviennent les ennemis, qu'une personne n'était digne de confiance qu'apres de multiples années à ses côtés.... Alors pourquoi se montrait-il si sûr de ces gens-là? Mais Harry connaissait Severus, il _avait _passé de multilples années à ses côtés, il avait connu l'homme en tant qu'espion et en tant que résistant, il l'avait vu blessé et affaibli, il l'avait vu les yeux rougies et les larmes sur les joues. Il connaissait Severus. Et il avait confiance en lui. Donc....?

-Quoi? S'insurgea Fred. Et c'est tout?

-Fred..... Souffla Harry.

-Je n'ai déja pas entièrement confiance en lui mais s'il ne le fait même pas devant nous alors...

-Alors quoi? Soupira Drago qui était du même avis qu'Harry.

-Tu n'aurais vu rien d'autre qu'un tête à tête....Fit remarquer Luna d'un ton affable.

-Ce n'est pas juste! Et c'est dangereux! Rajouta-t-il. On ne les connaît pas! Trancha-t-il d'un ton rageur.

Léa aimait vraiment bien le petit garçon roux qui n'arrêtait pas rire aux éclats. Le petit chenapan qui pouffait de rire chaque fois que sa mère l'appelait Georges, le petit rouquin aux yeux pétillants de malice qui regardait partout d'un air curieux, le garçonnet presque hyperactif qui courait après son frère en manquant de faire tomber la moitié des gens qu'il croisait.....Elle aimait bien cet enfant plein de vie. Et elle n'arrivait pas le reconnaître en cet homme amer et terne.

-Je sais que tu ne fais pas entièrement confiance à Minerva, lui souffla Harry, et je le comprend. Je sais aussi que tu doutes de Severus....Soit. Mais si je te disais que je leur fait confiance et que je m'en porte guarant?

-Tu as une confiance aveugle en ce serpent! Lui reprocha Fred d'un ton bourru.

-Je lui fait pleinement confiance, c'est vrai.... Mais pas aveuglément. Je sais ce qu'il vaut, ce qu'il est et ce qu'il a fait. C'est pour ça que je lui fait confiance....

-Dumbledore aussi lui a fait confiance, et aussi manipulateur qu'il était, regarde où ça la mené! Lança Ron en entrant dans la conversation.

-Ne vient pas mêler cette vieille histoire à ce qu'il se passe ici, Ron. Le prévint Harry.

-Et pourquoi? Lança le rouquin. C'est un mangemort! Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours! Cracha-t-il.

-C'est les paroles d'un aveugle ou d'un idiot! Lança Harry, abrupt.

-C'est les paroles de Sirius. Conclut Ron, une expression étrange sur le visage.

Cylan releva la tête à l'annonce de son nom. Après tout, il était le premier des trois qui était nommé....D'ailleurs, ou étaient-ils passé? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées qu'Harry bondit sur ses jambes et décrocha un coup de poings magistrale à Ron. Celui-ci reçut le coup dans la mâchoire et recula d'un pas sous le choc. Harry était dressé devant lui et Ron regardait le sol. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin, qu'il avait franchi une limite qui avait été fixée il y a longtemps. Il savait qu'il avait mérité le coup de poings comme le regard furibond de son ami.

-Ne le mêle pas à ça. Souffla Harry, la mâchoire serrée avant de quitter la pièce.

Ginny foudroya du regard son frère tout comme Luna. Fred secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lui aussi savait que son frère avait foiré. Severus darda un regard noir sur le jeune Weasley et finit par lâcher:

-Félicitation, Mr Weasley. Vous avez bien réussi votre coups...

-La ferme, Snape. Grogna Ron en ne le regardant même pas.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Lança juvénilement Luna.

-Je sais. Répondit-il d'un ton voilé.

-C'était bas. Rajouta Severus d'une voix froide. Sachez que je vous fait autant confiance que vous avez confiance en moi. Mais j'ai confiance en Harry... Et quand il me dit que vous êtes digne de confiance, bien... Je l'accepte. Trancha-t-il. Venez.... Lança-t-il aux trois nouveau d'un ton rugueux.

Cylan, Sam et Léa n'avaient pas vraiment compris la conversation et autant cela enchantait Léa que Severus et Harry soient si proches, autant cela déprimait Cylan et Sam. Et même si la jeune fille était intelligente, elle ne voyait pas en quoi la remarque de Ron avait pu être à ce point blessante pour le jeune homme. Sirius _était_ quelqu'un que l'on pouvait facilement qualifier d'obtus et d'idiot si on le jugeait trop hâtivement.... C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait elle-même fait lors de leurs jeunes années.

Mais pourquoi Harry avait réagis avec tant d'ardeur? Tant d'intensité? Que c'était-il passé avec Sirius pour qu'une simple remarque mette à ce point son fils en colère? Et quelle était cette histoire avec Dumbledore et Severus? Et pourquoi avaient-ils traiter Dumbledore de manipulateur?

Toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et mettaient son esprit en ébullition, Cylan ne se gêna pas pour les poser à Severus d'un ton qui exigeait une réponse.

-Alors? Pressa Cylan pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînement.

-Alors quoi, Blake? Siffla Severus d'un ton polaire. Il était étonnant que l'homme arrive à mettre autant de mépris dans ce nom que dans l'autre.

-Pourquoi Harry a réagit comme cela? Lança Cylan en tentant de garder son calme.

-C'est une histoire longue et compliquée. Sûrement trop compliquée pour toi et certainement trop longue pour être racontée dans un couloir.... Lança le plus agé, simplement.

-J'ai le droit de savoir! S'emporta Cylan. Pourquoi mon filleul s'est-il emporté comme cela à mon nom? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Peut-être a-t-il réalisé quelle sorte d'individus tu es.... Marmonna Severus plus pour énerver Sirius qu'autre chose. Et cela fonctionna.

-Comment oses-tu? Cria presque Cylan. Espèce de mangemorts, tu....

Mais Sirius s'interrompit brusquement parce que ce qu''il voyait dans les yeux de Severus n'était pas son habituelle lueur de dédain et de prétention. C'était de l'amusement. Un amusement certain à le voir s'énerver pour un rien.... Un amusement teinté de nostalgie et d'une pointe de culpabilité peut-être....Sirius ne rajouta rien sous le regard éberlué de James qui se demandait bien quelle mouche avait piqué son ami. Mais Sirius était têtu, il les aurait ses réponses!

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle d'entraînement. Severus poussa les deux grandes portes autrefois gardienne de l'antre des Pouffsouffles. La salle était dans le noir et Sam se demanda un moment si Harry était bien là....Severus ne se posa pas la même question et, d'un sort, alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Harry apparu, comme sortant subitement de l'obscurité, appuyé contre le mur, le regard fixé sur un bout de mirroir qu'il tournait et retournait dans ses mains. Cela n'évoqua rien aux trois amis mais Severus poussa un long soupir qui ressemblait nettement à un soupir de résignation. Harry n'avait pas remarqué leur présence pas plus que la faible lumière provoquée par les flammes, totalement obnubilé par le bout de mirroir. Severus sembla considérer l'option de ne pas le déranger mais secoua la tête de droite à gauche en faisant un pas vers le garçon.

-Harry? Tu es prêt? Demanda-t-il de sa plus belle voix neutre.

Le garçon releva la tête prestement et parut étonné de les voir avant qu'un faible petit sourire ne se déssine sur ses lèvres. Léa vacilla, Harry n'avait jamais ressemblé plus à son père qu'en cet instant. Harry referma son poing sur le mirroir et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Sam, Cylan et Léa remarquèrent ses gants. De longs gants qui devait facilement remonter jusqu'aux coudes, en cuir usé et râpé. En fait, la tenue d'Harry contrastait nettement avec celle de Severus. Là où l'homme portait de longues robes noires fermées avec un haut-col, Harry portait une robe noirâtre ouverte sur l'avant au-dessus d'un pantalon noir et d'un fin sweat-shirt bleu foncé. Là où l'homme portait des botillons noires, Harry portait de grosses bottes moldus de type militaire.

-Vous êtes là.... C'est bien, plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on a la paix...Lança-t-il avec un léger sourire. Désolé pour Fred, il est assez méfiant....Rajouta-t-il.

-Y a pas de mal.... Lança Sam avec un sourire.

-Je vais vous laisser...Lança Severus, toujours avec son visage impassible.

-C'est ça, va te reposer, tu as une mine affreuse....Lui rétorqua Harry.

Severus le foufroya du regard avant de reprendre:

-Je serais à 7h dans la salle commune. J'ai terminé l'interrogatoire de Lucius. Lança-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Le sourire qui s'étendit sur les lèvres d'Harry mit mal à l'aise les trois amis, autant que Severus. L'homme savait quel homme était Harry. Un homme bien avec un destin funeste. Il se rappelait surtout de l'enfant qu'il avait été, impétueux et fonçeur. Et si son sourire le mettait mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas à cause de celui-ci en lui-même, ni même parce qu'il était provoqué par la torture d'un autre homme. Si cela le mettait mal à l'aise, c'est parce qu'il savait que le garçon n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. S'il commençait à avoir pitié des mangemorts comme Lucius, il ne ferait long feu.... Et c'était sans doute cette constatation qui était dérangeante....Le fait que l'enfant impétueux et épouvanté à l'idée de devoir tuer quelqu'un ait été obligé de devenir un homme endurcis et blasé de ce même acte.

-J'y serai. Lança simplement Harry d'un ton presque réjouis.

-Pourquoi semble-tu si enjoué à l'idée de ce que cet homme a du subir? Demanda Léa presque malgré elle.


	12. Test et conseils

Merci a tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements.... Les réponses de certaines reviews arriveront dans les chapitres prochains mais je ne peux malheureusement pas tout révélés mnt!!!! LOL

ENJOY!

* * *

Le temps sembla ralentir tandis qu'Harry les regardait d'un oeil étonné et coléreux. Ne connaissait-elle pas les ravages de cet _homme_? Tout le monde connaissait les Malfoy autrefois comme tout le monde connaissait les atrocités dont Lucius était capable, aujourd'hui. Ho.... Ce n'était pas des ignominies comme les pratiquaient Rabastan Lestrange ou Bartholomé Nott. Il ne violait pas de femmes et ne forçait pas les maris à torturer leur épouse, non. Non, Lucius préferait de loin torturer les enfants. Autant psychologiquement que physiquement. A coup de _Doloris_ et de _diffindo, _avec une baguette ou un poignard. Et c'est lui aussi, le bras droit du maître, qui se chargeait des traîtres....Le comble! Son fils en était un! C'était lui qui avait tué plus d'un de leurs espions, de leurs amis.... C'était lui le meurtrier d'Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas un homme! Argua-t-il, rageur. C'est un bête qui n'a que ce qu'elle mérite! Grogna-t-il d'une voix dure.

-Je ne crois pas que... Commença Lily.

-Je me fous bien de ce que tu crois! S'emporta-t-il. Tu n'es ici que depuis 2 jours et tu te permets déja de mettre ton nez partout!

-On est désolé. Ratrappa Sam en prenant sa femme par les épaules. Elle a tendance à se mêler de ce qu'il ne la regarde pas....

-Elle aurait fait une parfaite Griffondor.... Siffla Severus qui n'était toujours pas partit.

-Ce n'est pas une insulte, Sev'..... Lui rappela Harry, rieur.

-Bien sur que si. Rétorqua l'homme. Je vais rester tout compte fait.... Lança-t-il, curieux de la réaction de ses anciens camarades et prêt, au cas échéant, à intervenir.

-On est vraiment désolé. Lança Cylan à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas....

-Passons... Souffla Harry en balayant le problème d'un geste de la main.

Harry se redressa pour de bon et Sam se dit encore une fois que le garçon n'était vraiment pas grand. D'un pas souple, il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce alors que Severus alla s'installer dans un coin pour regarder à son aise.

-Bien, commença Harry, d'abord et avant tout, savez-vous faire un patronus?

-Pourquoi? Demanda Cylan.

-Parce que les détraqueurs sont du côté de Voldemort et que c'est généralement la première vague de ses attaques... Lança-t-il d'un ton impatient.

-Oui. Répondit Léa d'une voix sourde. Elle savait que les détraqueurs étaient de sombres créatures mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elles pourraient se ranger du côté de Voldemort.

-Tous les trois?

-Bien sur. Répondit Sam.

Harry fait un geste ample de la main, les invitant à en faire une démonstration. C'est Cylan, se sentant assez vexé par les doutes du garçon, qui s'avança en premier.

-Expecto patronum! Lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette devant lui. Un faon de lumière apparut ainsi qu'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce en quoi Cylan mettait tout ses espoirs et toute son esperance était ses amis. Ses indéfectibles et éternels amis. Harry, le fils du cerf, était le fruit de ses amis. C'était aussi son filleul, sa famille, l'enfant sur lequelle il avait promis de veiller. Toujours. Alors oui, son patronus, c'était Harry.

Le lien avec l'animagus et son propre patronus passa bien au-dessus de la tête d'Harry bien plus concentré à juger l'intensité du sort. Et de toute manière, comment aurait-il pu comprende cela? Comment aurait-il pu le savoir? Il n'avait vu et n'avait jamais demandé qu'elle avait été le patronus de son parrain, pas plus que celui de ses parents. A sa sortie d'Azkaban, Sirius avait-il seulement encore assez de pensée positive pour en faire un?

C'est Léa qui fut la suivante et une jolie colombe luminescente s'envola de sa baguette pour voler autour d'Harry. La colombe représente la paix et l'amour. Les moments les plus heureux que Lily ait passé, elle les avait passé avec son mari et son fils, sa famille... Ses amours.

Enfin le tour de Sam arriva et c'est un lion éclatant qui les éblouit. Un « _Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit... _» fur marmonné dans le coin où se trouvait Severus tandis qu'Harry observait le lion qui s'avançait vers lui. Il flatta sa crinière d'argent d'un geste doux et le lion se volatilisa.

-Et toi? Lança avidement Sam. Il savait, bien entendu, que son fils devait pouvoir en faire s'il était le leader de la résistance mais la curiosité de savoir quelle forme avait son patronus était trop grande.

Harry darda sur lui un regard ironique qui voulait dire clairement: « _Tu plaisantes j'espère...? ». _Mais il ne plaisantait pas et Harry eut une sorte de moue dédaigneuse, très.... Mais alors très Serpentarde.... Ce qui n'échappa pas à Cylan, Sam ou Léa. Harry n'était pas un serpent, hein?

-Expecto patronum.... Lança Harry d'une voix égale et le cerf apparut dans toute sa splendeur et sa magnificience car Harry avait grandement gagné en puissance et l'apparence de son patronus s'en ressentait largement.

-Un cerf.... Souffla Sam ému. Que.... Que signifie-t-il? Demanda-t-il à son fils. Juste pour être sûr.....

Harry le regarda bizarrement et Sam ne put que le comprendre. Ils devaient tous être assez pesant avec leurs questions.... Parfois idiotes. Le garçon sembla le jauger du regard avant de décider de répondre à sa question de la manière la plus brève possible.

-Mon père. Lança-t-il avant de reprendre. Vos patronus sont puissants, c'est un avantage non négligeable lors des attaques. Commenta-t-il en posant toujours sur eux, ce même regard calculateur. Etes-vous animagus?

-Ou.... Commença Cylan.

-Non! L'interrompit rudement Severus de son ton polaire.

-Non. Répéta Léa alors que Cylan se pinçait les lèvres en se maudissant intérieurement.

Le regard d'Harry passa de Severus au trio et bientôt, un de ses sourcils se souleva.

-Il faudrait peut-être vous mettre d'accord.... Siffla-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui fit frissoner Sam et Cylan. Bien trop _Severus_ à leur goût.....

-Non. Non, nous ne sommes pas animagus. Reprit Cylan. Mais nous aimerions vraiment le devenir.... Ajouta-t-il en tentant de se rattrapper.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas le devenir mais c'est vrai que c'est un atout lors des combats, surtout si l'animagus est puissant ou passe-partout. Expliqua-t-il. Drago donne des cours parfois aux plus vieux.... Si ça vous interresse.... Lança-t-il avec un geste de la main.

-Bien sur! Approuva Léa. Et toi tu l'es? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Elle voulait tellement en savoir plus sur son fils.....

-Oui. Répondit-il de manière beaucoup plus incisive que la dernière fois.

-Et tu te transformes en quoi? Demanda Sam avec un entrain qui pouvait paraître suspect.

Le regard que leur retourna Harry ne fut pas interrogatif ou évaluateur, non. Ce fut un regard fait de rage et de colère.

-Pourquoi? Vous êtes de la gestapo?! Demanda-t-il avec hargne.

-Non....Je voulais juste.... enfin.... Bredouilla Sam, surpris de la réaction violente de son fils.

-Il voulait juste savoir.... L'informa Léa en prenant la défense de son mari.

-Et bien, il ne saura pas. Répliqua Harry froidement.

-Je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret.... Souffla-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Sam ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce fils inconnu. En tant normal, et ça il le savait, il aurait détesté ce genre d'homme qui se prend trop au sérieux. Il aurait détesté le regard dédaigneux qu'il avait posé sur eux tout à l'heure. Il aurait détesté qu'il leur réponde de manière si brutale comme s'ils n'étaient rien. Il aurait détesté son regard trop vieux et trop blasé. Harry le mettait mal à l'aise et il aurait détesté ça...

Mais voilà..... Harry n'était pas qu'un homme, c'était leur fils. Un fils qui avait apparement connu beaucoup de mauvaise choses, la guerre et ses affres, la faim et la peine....Et il n'arrivait pas à le détester, même pas à ne pas l'aimer, parce que c'était son fils.....Pourtant. Pourtant, l'homme à lui seul, symbolisait tout ce qu'il execrait ou avait execré dans ses jeunes années: Les serpents. Et d'un autre côté, il était étonnament different des Serpentards. Un Serpentard n'aurait pas eu à coeur le libre arbitre des gens, il n'aurait pas été farouchement opposé à ce que les plus jeunes combattent....Harry était un subtil mélange des deux mais Sam esperait vraiment qu'il soit plus Gryffondors que Serpentard. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, tout comme Cylan et Léa, c'était comprendre. Comprendre et savoir.

-Vous savez résister à l'imperium? Lança la voix toujours rugueuse d'Harry.

-Hum.... Plus ou moins, oui, mais pas aussi rapidement que vos élèves. Répondit sincèrement Léa.

-C'est bien mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Le temps est primordial durant la bataille. Ginny, Neville ou Luna vous entraîneront..._Impero_! Lança-t-il soudainement en pointant sa baguette vers Léa. _Lance une attaque mineure à Sam._ Ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.

Léa bondit pour éviter le sort mais elle avait été prise par surprise et le reçut au niveau flanc. Une sensation de bien-être incommensurable l'envahi et elle eut envie de s'y laisser berçer. Les paroles d'Harry résonnèrent dans son esprit. Si elle devait juste faire ça pour continuer à se sentir si bien pourquoi pas? Mais une autre voix s'éleva dans son esprit et celle-là ne voulait pas faire ce qu'Harry lui demandait. Elle resta un moment partagée entre les deux voix mais fini par s'arracher à ce doux sentiment de béatitude.

Harry sentit que son sort avait été étouffé par la volonté de Léa. C'était bien mais c'était trop long. Vraiment trop long. Il vit la jeune femme papilloner des yeux, regarder confusement autour d'elle pour qu'enfin son regard s'accroche au sien. Sam avait virer au rouge et bondit sur Harry violemment.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit?! Lança-t-il rageur en saisissant Harry par son col.

-Je la testais. Répliqua-t-il calmement en se soustrayant à la prise du jeune homme. Tu crois peut-être que les mangemorts vont lui envoyer un mémo avant de lui lançer un sort? Lança-t-il encore, moqueur. Ce n'est pas assez rapide. Trancha-t-il. Si tu te retrouves face à Bellatrix avec ce temps de réaction, elle va bien vite se lasser pour faire place à une méthode plus expéditive....

-Bellatrix? Murmura Cylan.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, ça te dit rien, peut-être? Souffla-t-il avec impatience.

Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre....Ces gens paraissaient sortit de Merlin ne sait où et ne savait rien de la situation actuel. Harry n'avait jamais été prétentieux ou arrogant mais il savait, c'était un _fait_, que_ tout le monde_ le connaissait. Il était soit le survivant, soit l'autre fourchelang, soit le champion des trois sorciers, soit le fou de service, soit l'Elu mais tout le monde le connaissait pour une raison ou pour une autre....Pas ces gens. Ils ne connaissaient ni son nom ou ses capacités, ni celui de Bellatrix et ne semblaient pas connaître les méfaits de Lucius, ....

Harry soupira bruyamment, jeta un regard à Severus qui était toujours à la même place en n'ayant pas bougé d'un yota. Celui-ci observait le trio avec interêt et avec ce qu'Harry ne pouvait qualifier que de dédain.... Sauf peut-être concernant Léa. Il la regardait avec ce quelque chose qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. C'était étonnant. Non pas qu'il puisse se laisser séduire par une femme mais bien qu'il le fasse en si peu de temps....

-Un de vous est légimens? Demanda-t-il encore, continuant l'évaluation.

-Non.... Mais Cylan s'en sort en occlumencie....

-Quel niveau?

-Je parviens seulement à repousser les attaques mineures mais si un maître légimens cherche à pénétrer mon esprit, il le fera facilement. Répondit-il, ennuyé.

-Severus pourra t'aider.... Lança-t-il. Et Severus? Ne le torture pas trop, d'accord? Je sais ce que sont tes cours d'occlumencie.... Lança-t-il à son ami.

-Hum... Et avant passer à la pratique, avez-vous des cours de prédilection? Nous manquons de professeurs ces temps-ci....S'informa-t-il.

-Bien, Léa est assez douée en potions et moi en défense tandis que Sam est le meilleur en métamorphose. Confia Cylan.

-Défense, hein? Souffla Harry en dardant sur lui un regard gageure.

Cylan prit l'invitation pour ce qu'elle était et ressera sa prise sur sa baguette. Severus regarda avec un interêt grandissant le duel entre Harry et son parrain. Il savait, bien sur, qu'Harry était bien plus puissant que Cylan. Mais la curiosité l'emportait sur la raison... Cylan était un bon duelliste, éducation aristocrate oblige.....Harry ne s'était jamais battu en duel contre Sirius et il était donc peu probable qu'il reconnaisse le style de Sirius dans sa façon de bouger, dans ses parades ou dans son jeu de jambes. Malgré tout, Harry avait vu Sirius se battre plus d'une fois et Severus était sur que le gamin se rappelait de chaque moment passer avec son bâtard de parrain.....

Severus avait vu juste et Cylan se prit rapidement un sort en pleine poitrine. Heureusement, ils ne se battaient qu'avec des sorts plus ou moins mineurs allant du sort de chatouille ou sort de désarmement en passant par le sort d'entrave.

-Tu te bat vraiment très bien. Admit Harry à l'intention de Cylan.

-Tu as gagné. Lui fit remarquer Cylan partagé entre la joie de savoir son filleul si fort et la colère de s'être fait battre par ce même filleul.

-Ma victoire est simplement due à ma puissance. Commenta Harry. On est de rapidité égale et de dexterité presque équivalente. A puissance égale, le combat aurait pu s'éterniser....Lança-t-il avec un sourire franc.

Sam et Léa se passèrent de commenter le duel auquel ils venèrent d'assister, soufflé par la puissance et la technique de leur fils. Harry se battait avec aisance et souplesse. Ses mouvement étaient sur et précis. Ses sorts aiguisés et puissants. Sa défense était pour ainsi dire parfaite et ses parades interressantes. Il n'effectuait aucun mouvement superflus, ne se fatiguait jamais pour rien, semblait presque anticiper l'attaque de l'autre et n'hésitait pas à user de la métamorphose pendant le duel. Leur fils était un excellent duelliste. Ils auraient pu être tellement fier de lui si seulement.... Si seulement ses gestes et son confiance si tangible en lui durant le duel ne transpiraient pas l'experience. L'experience de quelqu'un qui connaît la bataille. Qui à l'habitude de se battre et de gagner.... L'habitude de tuer? Sam et Léa ne voulaient pas penser à pareille éventualité. C'était se voiler la face car l'époque dans laquelle ils étaient ne laissait aucun doute.....

Ce fut le tour de Léa et Severus prit presque plaisir à regarder la jeune femme bouger et se concentrer. Il aimait Lily. Dans ce corps ou dans un autre. Il aimait la façon dont ses sourcils se fronçaient quand elle réfléchissait, il aimait l'intonation de sa voix quand elle était en colère, il aimait sa compréhension des autres et de leur douleur, il aimait sa douceur presque maladive, il aimait son regard si brillant... Et se désolait que cette lueur ait disparus du regard d'Harry. Il aimait Lily. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait souffrir encore plus s'il le lui disait. Il aimait Lily, Lily aimait James et James aimait Lily. A votre avis, qui fait tâche dans le tableau? Non, il ne dirait rien et il se contenterait de remercier Merlin d'avoir la chance de la voir encore une fois. Juste une fois. Juste une chance de lui demander pardon.

Ici, Severus ne craignait pas qu'Harry la reconnaisse à sa manière de se battre parce que le garçon n'avait jamais vu la femme en pleine action. Lily se battait bien, certes, mais nettement moins bien que Sirius ou James. Elle se reçut d'ailleur un sort dans l'épaule assez rapidement.

-Tu réfléchis de trop! La sermona Harry.

-Pardon? Coassa-t-elle.

Tu réfléchis de trop, répéta-t-il, se battre ce n'est pas seulement acquérir des techniques et des mouvements, ce n'est pas seulement évaluer son adversaire et lançer des sorts! Lança-t-il. Se battre, c'est sentir quand vient le bon moment, c'est attendre et se fier à son instinct, c'est agir en fonction de son adversaire sans pour autant perdre ton temps à analyser ses moindres mouvements. Tu rélféchis de trop, laisse ton corps te guider.... Lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Ho.... D'accord. Souffla-t-elle, songeuse.

Sam s'avança et Severus se redressa imperceptiblement. Le combat entre le père et le fils. Ce n'était pas qu'il était curieux mais presque.....Là encore, il n'avait aucun doute sur le vaincqueur. James se battait bien, vraiment mais moins bien que Sirius. Severus regarda l'homme fonçer et effectuer attaque sur attaque contre Harry qui les esquivait plus ou moins facilement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé et ne puisse plus éfficacement éviter les sorts d'Harry.

Il reçut le sort en pleine poitrine et s'écroula au sol, c'était un sort bloque-jambe. Harry leva le sort et tendis sa main à Sam pour l'aider à se relever. Sam la prit avec un large sourire, pas du tout vexer de se faire battre par son fils. Il était vraiment un duelliste du tonnerre.

-Affreusement Gryffondor. Lança moqueusement Severus dans son coin et Sam le foudroya du regard en pensant qu'il parlait du geste de son fils.

-Il a raison. Approuva Harry à sa grande surprise. Tu fonçes dans le combat sans prendre la peine d'observer ton adversaire. Deux combats ont eu lieu avant le tien et tu n'a même pas prit la peine d'analyser mon comportement et mes failles. Tu lance attaque sur attaque et tu t'épuises inutilement. Prend ton temps, un duel est une épreuve de patience avant tout. C'est un marathon, pas un sprint. Lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix très professoralle. Tu fais exactement le contraire de ta femme.... Souffla-t-il avec un sourire. J'étais plus ou moins comme toi avant.... Lui indiqua Harry distraitement, ignorant totalement ce que cela signifiait pour Sam. D'ailleurs celui-ci afficha un large sourire.


	13. Manipulateur?

Le test avait été concluant et que cela plaise ou pas à Fred, Harry trouvait le nouveau trio assez doué. Il avait même lançé l'idée de les inclure dans l'Ordre du phoenix après une première mission....Fred s'y était opposé, tout comme Ron mais l'idée n'était pas entrièrement oubliée. Cela serait vraiment du gâchit de se priver de si bon éléments, avec des patronus corporels si puissants de surcroît....

Harry et Severus avaient laissés aux soins de Minerva de leur trouver une chambre, Severus était parti se reposer dans la sienne et Harry avait discuté avec les autres de ce que Nott leur avait dit, il en ferait part à Severus plus tard. Harry en était certain, il y avait des espions parmis eux.... D'un autre côté, il savait sur quelles personnes il pouvait réellement compté.... Il n'avait par exemple aucun doute sur Ron, Fred, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Encore moins sur Drago et Severus. C'était d'ailleurs ces gens-là qu'il avait réunis pour parler de la possible diverssion de Voldemort.

-Alors, il faut faire deux groupes. Lança Ron avec autorité.

-Il faut d'abord trouver et interroger Zabinni. Rétorqua Drago.

-Tu dois bien savoir où il crèche....C'est bien un de tes potes, non? Lança le rouquin, sèchement.

Si les relations entre Drago et Harry avait grandement évoluées, ce n'était pas le cas de celles entre Drago et les membres de la famille Weasley....Sauf peut-être Ginny. Celui qui a dit que la guerre rapproche les gens devait avoir un coup dans le nez parce qu'elle les éloigne tout autant.

-Blaise n'est pas un ami, le contredit Drago gardant son sang-froid, et oui, je sais où il crèche mais comme j'ai été découvert et qu'il sait que je connaîs sa piaule, il a sûrement déja foutu le camp...

-On pourrait tout de même aller voir... Peut-être qu'il reste quelque chose....Proposa Neville, pragmatique.

-Ce serait déja un début. Souffla Harry. Nous devons impérativement connaître le lieu de l'attaque surprise avant une semaine.

-Mais Bill va y participer, non? Demanda Ginny.

-Pas forcèment, il n'est pas dit que tout les loup-garou y participeront et de toute façon, ils vont sûrement rien ne leur révéler avant la dernière minute.... Expliqua Drago.

-Et que proposes-tu, alors? Lança Ron avec toujours ce mépris dans la voix quand il s'adressait à Drago. Il sait que l'homme ne les trahira pas, cela ne l'oblige cependant pas à l'apprécier.

-Blaise à une seule habitude qu'il ne pensera pas à changer.....Souffla Drago.

-Laquelle?

-Aux lèvres écarlates. Lança-t-il pour seule réponse.

-Pardon? Coassèrent Fred, Ron et Ginny alors que les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent de compréhension.

-C'est un tripos, expliqua le noireau, et un bordel.

-Il fonctionne toujours? Demanda Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

-Juste parce que les mangemorts le veulent bien, expliqua Drago, la plupart des prostituées sont des moldus. C'est un véritable traffic.

-Il faudra qu'on s'occupe de ça. Lança soudainement Luna qui les regarda intensément de ses yeux bleu.

-Bien sur, Luna. Lui répondit Harry, dés qu'on aura réglé cette affaire. On mettra un plan sur pieds....

Luna hocha la tête avant de sourire doucement.

-Il y va chaque semaine, continua Drago, le mercredi à 18h.

-Ou est-ce?

-Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, lança sombrement Harry.

-Et vous voulez y aller en soirée? Souffla Ron. Vous êtes malades!

-C'est la seule solution. On aura qu'a faire diverssion. Rétorqua Drago.

-Ouais.... Et Minerva sera de la partie et je ferai l'appât, c'est ça? Marmonna amèrement Fred.

La remarque jeta un froid dans la pièce tandis que le visage d'Harry s'était vidé de toute couleur. Ron regardait son frère avec un drôle d'air tandis que Ginny fixait le sol, les yeux brillants. Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que Neville ne reprenne, d'une voix légerement enraillé:

-Il faura de toute manière qu'un groupe aille du côté de Wicklow pour repérer les lieux.

-Exact. Lança Harry en appréciant la perche tendue par son ami.

-Le problème, reprit Neville, c'est qu'aucun de nous ne pourra se rendre à ce pub. Nos visages sont bien trop connus des mangemorts.... Soupira-t-il.

-La cape d'invisibilité ne servirait à rien, tout comme un sort de désillusion. Avec le monde qu'il risque d'y avoir, ne pas se faire bousculer relèverait du miracle.... Expliqua Drago.

-Alors.... Lança Harry, un sourire machiavélique se déssinant sur ses lèvres.

-Quoi?

-Il nous faudrait juste des gens que personne ne connaît, n'est-ce pas?

...............

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre coin du château, Minerva conduisait le trio à leur nouvelle chambre. Elle leur indiqua la pièce et y entra à leur suite. La pièce était sobre et petite. Deux lits trônaient au centre de la pièce tandis qu'une commode en vieux bois se dressait sur le mur gauche. Une petite salle de bain était ajoutée en annexe, comportant seulement une douche, un évier et des toilettes. Les murs était d'une couleur ocre ternie par le temps et les dalles, au sol, semblaient usées par les pas. Un coup de baguette suffirait à rafraîchir la pièce de toute façon..... A droite, un petit sofa était disposé contre le mur mais la place n'était pas suffisante pour plaçer une table basse....

Léa se laissa tomber dans le divan au côté de son mari tandis que Cylan opta pour un des lits, laissant la dernière place du canapé à Minerva. La vieille sorcière savait que cette fois, elle allait devoir lâcher des bribes d'informations même si elle était déterminée à ne pas leur dévoiler la destinée de leur fils.... Aucun parent de devrait avoir à subir pareille épreuve. Elle avait déja tellement de mal, elle, à s'y résigner....

-Nous voulons comprendre, Minerva... Souffla Léa pour seule argument.

-On est perdu et, de plus, on fait bourde sur bourde... Surenchérit Cylan.

-Racontez-nous, au moins, les grandes ligne de l'histoire de ces 20 dernières années..... Supplia presque Sam.

Minerva soupira. Voilà, on y était. Comment leur dire la vérité, ou du moins une partie, sans qu'ils ne risquent de comprendre de qui elle parlait? Comment aborder un tel sujet? Que dire qui ne soit pas compromettant pour Harry?

-Il y a près de 19 ans et demi, une prophétie fut annoncée... Commença-t-elle incertaine.

-Une prophétie? Répéta Léa septique. Elle n'avait jamais cru à la divination.

-Elle prédisait la chute de Voldemort de la main d'un enfant.

-Un enfant? Coassa Cylan.

-Un enfant. Un enfant qui aurait un pouvoir spécial.

-Mais.... Il est toujours là. Lança Léa avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-Cette prophétie fut rapportée à Voldemort et il prit peur...

-Il a eu peur d'un gosse? Lança Sam, incrédule.

-Il a eu peur de la mort. Rectifia Minerva.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Demanda Cylan avec une suriosité malsaine.

-Avec les indices de la prophétie, il a déviné ou choisit quel était cet enfant et il a voulu le tuer....

-...

-L'attaque n'a réussi qu'à moitié, les parents de l'enfant sont mort, continua-t-elle, mais pas le bambin....Il a résisté au sort de la mort qui s'est retourné contre Voldemort. Le sort l'a réduit à un état proche de celui de spectre.... Expliqua-t-elle incertaine.

-Qui était cet enfant? Demanda Sam.

-Mais il est bien en vie! Lança Léa, perplexe.

-Il y a 6 ans, Voldemort est revenu à la vie grâce au sang de cet enfant. En se servant de son sang à lui, il annulait la protection que la mère du petit avait plaçé sur lui avant de mourir. C'est cette protection qui l'avait protéger contre le sort de mort. Expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est la guerre depuis? Souffla Sam.

-Non, ce n'est réellement la guerre que depuis un peu plus de 4 ans.... Sauf pour cet enfant. Souffla-t-elle plus bas.

-Qui est-il? Pressa Cylan.

-Je .... Je suis désolé mais.... Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de ma part de vous le dire. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.... Lança-t-il d'une voix rauque en se levant du canapé pour quitter la pièce.

-L'enfant a survécu? Demanda Léa, l'air compatissant.

-Pardon? Coassa Minerva alors dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Il s'est bien retrouva face à Voldemort, non? A-t-il survécu? Répéta-t-elle.

-Oui.... Fut la réponse murmurée de Minerva avant de partir pour de bon.

-A votre avis, souffla Cylan après un moment, pourquoi Harry a réagit comme cela à mon nom?

-Je ne sais pas, Cylan..... Je ne sais pas. Répondit Sam, ennuyé. On ferait bien de se reposer, j'aimerais bien être dans la salle commune demain à 7h pour entendre ce que Servilus a à dire sur Lucius....

......................

Le lendemain matin, il était bien plus tôt que sept heures quand Harry se rendit à la salle commune. Mais Severus s'y trouvait déja, parlant doucement à Drago qui tenait dans ses bras une Abigaël encore endormie. Si elle le pouvait, la petite ne quitterait jamais les bras du garçon....Ismaël était là, il avait tenu à accompagner sa soeur tout comme Luna qui s'était, à l'instar d'Harry, rapidement attachée aux deux enfants.

-Salut.... Lança nonchalament Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Ismaël et Luna lui firent un petit sourire tandis que Severus et Drago se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-Alors Severus? Que t'a dit ce très cher Lucius? Demanda Harry en prenant place dans le sofa.

-Pas de bonnes choses.... Souffla Severus l'air grave.

-Comment ça?

-Selon lui, Voldemort continue d'augmenter les protections autour de Nagini et d'étendre son pouvoir....

-Il t'a dit quelles étaient ces protections? Demanda Harry, songeur.

-Principalement de la vieille magie et de la magie noire....

-Magie du sang? Proposa Harry.

-Sûrement, c'est une des branches les plus puissantes de la magie noire.... Mais il ne s'arrêtrait pas là, toujours selon Lucius....Ajouta Severus.

-Que veux-tu dire, Sev'? Lança Drago, inquiet.

-Il pense à protéger le serpent avec la magie runique.... Souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là, Severus? La magie runique est facile à contrer..... Lui fit remarquer Harry.

-C'est vrai..... Admit l'homme....Et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète.... Voldemort n'aurait pas penser à cette magie ancestrale s'il ne la jugeait pas efficace.

-Tu penses qu'il manigence quelque chose? Lança Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être... Je ne sais pas.... Mais ça ne me plaît pas. Trancha l'homme.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'un espion désormais et même s'il est plutôt haut plaçé parmi les mangemorts, ce n'est pas un intime....Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de savoir exactement ce qu'il prépare....Lança Drago.

-Si, le contredit Harry, nous en avons un....

-C'est non seulement dangereux pour toi mais aussi pour.... Commença Drago avant d'être interrompu par l'entrée du trio.

Un sourire imperceptible naquit sur les lèvre d'Harry tandis que Drago soupira affreusement. Léa les salua simplement alors que Cylan et Sam leur fit un bref signe de tête. Harry et Drago répondirent dans un même mouvement avant de se retourner vers Severus.

-C'est vrai, lança Harry assez fort pour le trio l'entende, nous n'avons aucun moyen de régler cette affaire.....C'est vraiment bête qu'il manque de nouveaux combattants....

Cylan et Sam se regardèrent interréssés, ils étaient vraiment partant pour une mission mais ne savaient pas vraiment comment le dire à Harry.

-De quelle affaire parlez-vous? Demanda Léa, curieuse, en se rapprochant du quatuor.

Ismaël était dans un coin de la pièce et souriait largement. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'un tel spectacle.

-Une mission assez importante....Lui répondit Drago assez sèchement.

-Et elle consiste en quoi? Demanda-t-elle avec aplomb en ne se laissant aucunement démonter par le ton rèche du blond.

Drago la jaugea un moment des pieds à la tête, comme il le faisait étant gosse face à Hermione avant de plisser le nez dans une moue dédaigneuse.

-En quoi ça t'interesse? Demanda-t-il.

-On doit s'introduire dans un bâtiment remplit de mangemort mais nos visages sont bien trop connus pour ça...Vraiment, des tas de vies auraient pu être sauvées... Souffla-t-il tristement en secouant la tête doucement.

-Harry! Gronda Fred qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Pourquoi tu leur en parles? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rogue.

-Ils ont bien le droit de savoir, non? Rétorqua celui-ci. Après tout, ils font partie de la communauté maintenant... Fit-il remarquer.

-Mais.... On peut le faire, nous! Lança Cylan avec enthousiasme.

-Vous? Lança Drago, septique.

-Nous y sommes aptes! Lança Sam avec hargne. Il n'aimait pas les manières de ce Malfoy.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.... Répondit Drago en les narguant d'un regard goguenart.

-Vous êtes sûres? Demanda Harry en les regardant tour à tour.

-Bien sur! Approuva Léa. Nous en avons les capacités et comme vous venez de le dire, on fait partie de la communauté maintenant....Rajouta-t-elle.

-Bien alors Sam, tu viendra avec moi tandis que Cylan tu ira avec Drago et Ginny en mission de repèrage. Lança Harry en se relevant. Je vais chercher les autres.....

Sam et Cylan se regardèrent avec l'impression de s'être fait manipuler. Quand avait-il été question de deux missions? Et pourquoi Harry semblait-il avoir déja tout prévu?

-Et merci de votre proposition, surtout.... Souffla Harry en sortant avec un sourire sardonique.

-Pire que Dumbledore.... Marmonna Severus et Ismaël éclata de rire.

Drago foudroya son parrain du regard. Il détestait Dumbledore, sincèrement. Ce n'était qu'un vieux manipulateur. Un homme qui avait tant vécu et vu tellement de choses, un homme si puissant et si intelligent qu'il se croyait au-dessus des autres. Au dessus d'eux. Parfois, au coeur de la nuit, pendant quelques fragment de secondes, Drago regrettait de ne pas l'avoir tué cette fameuse nuit qui avait marqué le début de la guerre, en haut de la tour d'astronomie.... Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le cran de faire ce que Severus avait fait. De toute manière, c'est ce que le vieux voulait, non? Et s'il avait su à l'époque ce qu'il savait aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.... S'il avait su ce qu'Albus avait fait.... S'il avait vu la supercherie et comprit la manipulation..... Mais même Severus n'avait pas vu claire dans son jeu avant que le vieux ne se décide à tout lui expliquer.....

Cylan et Sam comprirent qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des débutants et un goût amer envahi la bouche de Sam. Son fils savait manipuler les gens..... Comme tout bon Serpentard. A quoi cela servait-il qu'il respecte le libre arbitre des gens si c'était pour les manipuler? La manipulation ne vaut guère mieux que la dictature, non?

Profitant de l'absence d'Harry, Drago se tourna vers Severus, la mine soucieuse, ne sachant pas très bien comment formuler sa question pour ne pas qu'elle sonne trop naïve.

-Tu veux me demander quelque chose, Dray? Lança Severus en voyant Drago ennuyé.

-Est-ce que.... Est-ce que Lucius t'a dit quelque chose à propos de Remus?

Sam et Cylan relevèrent la tête vers les deux hommes tandis que Léa tendis l'oreille. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, ils avaient très peu de nouvelles d'eux.... Autant dire pas du tout. Qu'aurait pu dire Lucius concernant Remus? Quel lien ce mangemort avait avec leur ami? Severus soupira doucement et répondit en regardant son filleul dans les yeux:

-Non, il ne m'a rien dit de concret.

-Il doit bien savoir s'il est en vie, non? Souffla Drago, la voix chargée d'espoir.

-Il n'a dit que ce qu'on savait déja, lança Severus, Greyback a découvert les véritables convictions de Remus et l'a de suite ammené à Voldemort.....

Le coeur de Sam fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que Léa dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'éffondrer dans le siège le plus proche. Cylan resta interdis quelques minutes avant de saisir ce qui venait de se dire. Remus était au mains de Voldemort. Remus était prisonnier. Remus était peut-être mort. Remus...... Depuis combien de temps le lycan avait disparut? Et pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas recherchés plus que ça? Et pourquoi Remus était-il en contact avec Greyback?

-Comment va Harry par rapport à cela? Demanda sombrement Severus.

-Il va.... Répondit laconiquement Drago. C'est déja ça.....

-Sérieusement, Drago. Insista Severus et le trio était pendu aux lèvres de Drago.

-Il ne va pas bien. Lança soudainement Luna tristement. Je ne pense pas qu'il espère encore beaucoup de chose....

-Il n'espère plus rien. Souffla Drago en regardant le feu crépiter dans l'âtre. Je crois même qu'il préfererait que Remus soit mort. Ajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers Severus alors que Cylan fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

Cylan su se reprendre, il avait avaler de travers. Avait-il bien entendu? Harry? Esperer la mort de Remus? Lunard n'était peut-être pas l'oncle le plus cool qui soit mais Sirius était sur qu'il devait avoir aimé Harry plus que tout.....Harry ne pouvait pas réellement vouloir sa mort.

-Et toi Drago? Lança Severus. Veux-tu réellement que Remus soit en vie?

-Peut-être. Souffla Drago en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Léa avait saisi discrètement l'épaule de son mari et la serrait fébrilement alors que la conversation continuait comme dans un cauchemar....

-Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde que Lunard repose en paix. Lança la voix rugueuse de Fred. Surtout pour lui.

-Il serait auprès d'eux.... Souffla Luna doucement. Eux tous....

-Remus n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde laisser Harry.... Les contredit Drago.

-Mais si Harry pouvait choisir, crois-tu réellement qu'il demanderait à Remus de rester uniquement pour lui? Après la perte de Tonks et de Ted? Après cinq mois sous les tortures de Voldemort? Demanda Severus.

-Putain d'enfoiré de Gryffondors... Fut la seule réponse du blond alors qu'il retournait à la comtemplation du feu.

Cinq mois. Cinq mois d'emprisonnement. Cinq mois de torture. De douleur. De faim, de froid et de peur. Cinq mois de solitude. Et de folie. Cela faisait cinq mois que Remus avait disparût.... Sam n'en revenait pas. Cela semblait si long et si court en même temps.... Cinq mois, qu'est-ce dans une vie? Cinq mois entre les mains de Voldemort? Sam ne pouvait le concevoir. Et même si une part de lui pouvait comprendre que certains présument qu'après cela la mort etait une délivrance, lui, ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Parce qu'il était un battant. Parce que Remus l'était. Et parce que c'était donner victoire à Voldemort. Non, non, et non. Remus survivait quelque part et il survivrait jusqu'à ce qu'on le délivre....

-Personne ne sait où il est retenu prisonnier? Demanda Cylan, d'une drôle de voix.

Drago et Severus se retournèrent vers lui et échangèrent un regard.

-Bien sur qu'on le sait, c'est pour ça qu'on se tappe la causette, ici.... Railla Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Vous le connaissez Remus? Lança Fred.

-Hum.... Oui... Non.... De vue.... Enfin....Bafouilla Léa.

-Vous ne connaissez pas Harry, mais Remus si? Les interpella Ismaël. Vous êtes vraiment bizarre.... Souffla l'adolescent.

-Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où est Remus, ni même s'il est encore vivant. Lança clairement Severus en s'adressant au trio. Il savait pourquoi l'information les retournait. Il savait comment ils pouvaient se sentir.

Cylan sembla accuser le coup mais les paroles de Severus résonnaient encore dans son esprit. D'ailleurs.... Qu'est-ce que Ted Tonks venait faire là-dedans?

Mais la conversation ne pu pas aller plus loin, Harry venait d'entrer dans la pièce accompagner de Ron, Ginny, Neville et Minerva.


	14. Bad news

MERCI a tout ceux qui me lisent ou me laissent des reviews!!!!!!!!!! et sorry si je ne répond pas bcp mais je suis overbookée! LOL, entre les stages, le rapport, les examens, et tout ce qui avec....OUf, vivement les vacances!

* * *

-En quoi consiste cette mission exactement? Demanda prudement Sam.

-Ca dépend, lui répondit Harry, toi tu viendra avec moi pour une mission d'information. On doit récupérer des informations sur le lieu d'une attaque potentielle.

-Et toi, Cylan, tu viendra avec moi, Ginny et Ron. Lança Drago à son tour. Il s'agit seulement d'une mission de repérage.

-Repérage de quoi? Se renseigna le blond.

-Une attaque de mangemorts est prévue dans une semaine dans le village qu'on va aller visiter. On doit repérer les lieux et.....

-Ismaël, tu veux pas aller voir Meda? Le coupa Harry, le regard fixé sur le jeune garçon.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? S'insurgea l'adolescent.

-Parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue et que je ne sais pas du tout comme ça se passe là-bas..... Répondit Harry d'une voix sure.

-C'est pas vrai! Tonna le gosse. Tu veux juste m'éloigner pendant votre conversation! Lança-t-il.

-Peut-être, et alors? Rétorqua Harry.

-J'ai déja assisté à vos réunions! T'a pas confiance en moi?! Siffla Ismaël en montant dans les aigus.

-Ta dernière mésaventure ne m'encourage pas, en effet, à te donner pleine confiance. Répondit sombrement Harry.

Le garçon soupira bruyament tandis que Drago souriait largement devant les grimaces du gamin.

-Ismaël.... S'il te plaît.... Insista Harry et Ismaël sortit de la pièce en râlant.

La conversation s'ébroua un moment sur Harry et sa séverité envers Ismaël mais Cylan n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il avait bien dit « Meda », non? Meda? Comme.... Andromeda? Sa cousine? Andromeda était sans doute la seule cousine dont il n'avait pas honte. La seule qui avait osé braver ses parents et se battre pour quelque chose qu'elle croyait juste, pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Meda était une femme formidable, indépendante, douce et attentionnée. Et Cylan ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment elle et Bellatrix pouvaient être soeur. Il avait déja du mal à s'associer à sa crapule de frère mais avec Bella....Quant à Cissa. Cissa était une femme corrompue par le luxe et le confort. Elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le compte en banque de son mari ou que la manoir aux multiples et vastes pièces. Cylan ne doutait pas qu'elle soit devenue aigrie avec le temps.

-Comme je vous le disais, reprit Drago, on va devoir repérer les lieux, les bâtiments et endroits stratégiques, le relief du terrain, ....

-Et nous? Lança Sam en direction d'Harry.

-Nous? Répéta Harry avec un demi-sourire. On va se payer du bon temps. Lança-t-il.

-Pardon?

-Vous allez dans un bordel.... L'éclaira Ron dont la joue était devenue violette.

-Pourquoi? Lança Léa en fronçant ses sourcils ce qui fit sourire Neville et Drago.

-Nous devons faire parler Blaise Zabinni. Répondit Harry.

-Comment? Interrogea Sam.

-Ca, ca me regarde, je m'en chargerai.... Le seule problème c'est que je ne peux pas entrer dans le bâtiment sans avoir toute une ribambelle de mangemorts aux fesses. Tu va entrer et tu ira demander une certaine Kira. Tu lui expliquera la situation et elle se chargera de t'envoyer Zabinni.

-Et une fois que Zabinni m'a rejoint, je fais quoi?

-Tu lui dit simplement que tu détients des informations concernant un traître et que tu veux en parler dans un endroit plus calme. Tu l'emmène derrière. Kira nous couvrira pour le reste.

-Qui est-elle? Demanda Sam, intrigué.

-C'est la serveuse qui travaille dans ce bar. Lui rétorqua Harry.

-Kira travaille dans un bordel? Coassa Fred.

-Elle est neutre, Fred, elle travaille là où il y a de l'argent.

-Si elle est neutre, comment peux-tu être si sûr qu'elle ne nous trahira pas? Demanda Cylan.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le trio vit apparaître une rougeur sur les joues de d'Harry mais celui-ci se ressaisit bien vite et gratifia Cylan d'un regard sombre.

-C'est personnel. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que Drago le gratifia d'une grande tappe dans le dos.

Et Sam et Léa étaient trop occupés à sourire et à enfin voir un homme de 20 ans dans le corps de leur fils pour poser plus de question. La salle se vida doucement, Léa et Sam avaient demandé à Ginny et Luna de les aider à mieux résister à l'impérium et les deux jeunes filles avaient acceptés. Luna avec bon coeur et Ginny par lucidité, même si elle ne portait pas les nouveaux dans son coeur, il était toujours mieux d'avoir des alliés fiables dans un maximum de domaine. Cylan fit signe à ses amis d'y aller, il les rejoindrait plus tard et bientôt il ne resta plus que lui et Harry dans la pièce.

Harry regardait le feu crépiter en appréciant le silence qui l'envirronnait. Il aimait le silence. Pour dire vrai, il l'avait bien connu durant toutes ses années, seuls dans son placard. Et comme la solitude, il était devenu un ami, un confident. Il aimait le silence, il avait l'impression d'avoir une couverture épaisse sur les épaules et d'être en sécurité. Il aimait le silence et la fausse sensation de pleinitude qui l'accompagnait. Durant longtemps, il l'avait haït et détesté, liant le silence à la mort et à la solitude. Aujourd'hui, les trois lui étaient familiers et ne lui faisaient plus peur.... Il aimait le silence et la solitude. Il acceptait la mort. Pouvait-il faire autrement?

Il sentit la précense de Cylan à ses côtés et se mordit la lèvre. Il aimait bien l'homme. Il le faisait se sentir en sécurité et protéger. C'était une sensation idiote car il ne connaissait rien de cet homme pourtant.... Pourtant il lui rappelait son parrain. C'était n'importe quoi, vraiment. Ils ne se ressemblaient aucunement, ni dans les traits, ni dans l'intonation de la voix, ni dans l'intensité du regards.... C'était juste.... Sa présence. Le sentiment qui l'envahissait quand l'homme était près de lui, ce sentiment qu'il n'avait ressentit qu'avec Sirius. Il ne pouvait prétendre connaître son parrain par coeur, il ne savait pas toutes ses manies et tout ses tiques. Bordel.....Combien de temps avait-il réellement passé avec lui? Quelques semaines? Pourtant, cet homme avait indéniablement quelque chose qui lui rappelait Sirius....Et il aimait bien l'homme. Avec son air débonnaire et ses trop grand bras, ses cheveux d'un blond doré contrastant si nettement avec sa carrure de motard. L'homme voulait lui poser une question mais n'osait pas. Faisait-il si peur que ça?

-La femme dont tu parlais tout à l'heure avec Ismaël, c'était bien Andromeda Tonks Black, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Cylan, doucement.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Répondit Harry, sur la défensive.

-Je... J'ai un peu connu les Black. Répondit-il en essayant de paraître sincère.

-Les Black? C'est un peu large....Lança Harry, railleur.

-Hum.... Je les ai connu quand j'étais gosse.... Mentit-il... Tu sais ce que c'est...Certains sangs-pur ne veulent pas se mélanger aux autres...Mes parents étaient de ceux-là....

-Et tu te souviens de Meda?

-Hum... Oui. Elle était differente de ses soeurs.... Souffla-t-il doucement.

-Tu m'étonnes...Lança Harry. On pourrait croire qu'elles n'ont pas les mêmes gènes....Grogna-t-il.

-Tous les Black ne sont pas si mauvais que ça... Riposta Cylan, en profitant pour en savoir plus sur lui et ses relations avec son filleul.

-C'est sur.... Souffla Harry en sortant de sa poche un bout de mirroir. Le même bout de mirroir qu'il avait dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Pourquoi.... Pourquoi as-tu réagit comme cela au nom de Sirius? Demanda Cylan d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

-Sirius... Souffla Harry et Cylan se sentit d'un seul coup très mal à l'aise.

La façon dont Harry avait prononçé son nom avait quelque chose d'intime. Dans ce seul nom, Cylan pouvait sentir combien il avait été important pour le garçon. Combien le garçon l'aimait. Et Cylan se sentit mal parce que d'une part, il ne savait pas s'il méritait tant d'amour de la part de son filleul. En était-il assez digne? Et d'autre part, parce qu'il était sur d'avoir entendu une note de nostalgie dans la voix d'Harry.

-Sirius était quelqu'un d'entier. Continua Harry. C'était un foutu Gryffondor jusque dans la pointe de ses cheveux....Il jugeait vite et était un sacré rancunier....C'était un gosse... Un putain de gosse qui méritait tellement plus... Souffla tristement Harry.

Cylan ne savait plus parler, il savait à peine penser. Harry avait-il bien employ& le passé? Il était... Il était mort? Mort? Lui? Bordel.... Pourquoi? Quand? Comment? Bordel.....Ce n'était pas possible.... Dans 20 ans.... Il ne pouvait mourir à à peine 40 ans! C'était pas vrai!

-Mais c'était mon parrain.... Le meilleur... Souffla encore Harry d'une voix enraillée. Ma seule famille... Articula-t-il doucement.

-Ta seule famille? Cria presque Cylan.

Harry se retourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé et au lieu de la suspission à laquelle Cylan avait été sûr d'avoir droit, il éclata de rire. Un rire certes discret mais un rire quand même.

-Je ne sais pas où Minerva a été vous chercher mais, putain!, vous sortez vraiment de nulle part!

-Je... enfin....

-C'est bon, rajouta Harry, si Minerva me dit que vous êtes ok, je la crois mais si en plus, Severus me dit que tout va bien, j'ai plus aucune raison de douter....Expliqua-t-il.

-Tu as vraiment confiance en lui.... Nota Cylan.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois.. Répondit Harry, brièvement.

-A propos de ta famille, je....

-Peut-être une autre fois... Répondit Harry en se levant.

Cylan se retrouva seul dans la pièce en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Seul avec ses pensées. Il était mort. Bien. Dans 20 ans, il sera mort. Bien. Mais depuis quand était-il mort? Combien de temps lui restait-il? Avait-il laissé au moins une trace de sa vie? Avait-il aimé quelqu'un? Avait-il eu des enfants? Avait-il participé à la guerre? De quelle façon? Etait-il mort en combattant? Avait-il soutenu son filleul dans cette guerre? Tant de pensées se bousculaient en lui. Et pourquoi Harry avait-il dit qu'il avait été sa seule famille? Ou était donc passé James et Lily? Etaient-ils mort eux aussi? Non. Non, non et non. Ils ne pouvaient être _tous _mort. Non, non et non. Il devait parler avec James et Lily. Il devait voir Minerva. Il devait comprendre.

..........................................................

-Plus vite! Insista Ginny. Plus vite!

-On essaye! Argua Léa, de la sueur perlant de son front.

-Cela ne suffit pas! L'essai est à la portée de tout le monde, c'est la réussite qui différencie le cadavre du vivant! Cingla-t-elle. _Impero_!

Luna regarda le rayon touché sa cible, c'est à dire Sam, en secouant légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche. Ginny était une fille formidable mais certainement pas une des meilleurs prof qu'elle avait rencontré...; Et certainement pas quand il s'agissait d'adulte. Sam prit une grosse minute pour réagir et briser le sort. Pas assez vite.

-C'est encore trop lent! Grogna Ginny.

-C'est bon, Gin', souffla la blonde, je m'en charge....Va plutôt te reposer....

Ginny soupira et râla un moment avant de capituler et de se laisser tomber sur un des bancs présents dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Que ressentez-vous sous l'effet du sort? Demanda Luna d'un ton enjoué.

-De l'apaisement. Répondit Sam.

-Et de la chaleur. Surenchérit Léa.

-Je ne ressent rien. Leur rétorqua Luna. Pourquoi selon vous?

-......

-C'est très simple, expliqua-t-elle, c'est une question de volonté... Vous attendez de recevoir le sort pour le contrecarré, c'est inutile....

-Comment ça?

-Si dés que le sort entre en contact avec votre esprit, il se heurte à une barrière, il ne pourra pas agir contre vous.

-C'est.... Comme de la légimencie, non? Tenta Léa.

-En effet, répondit Ginny, mais tout le monde ne peut pas y arriver.

-Donc tout le monde ne peut pas contrer l'Imperium? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement en colère. A quoi bon les épuiser à cela, si tout le monde ne pouvait pas le faire?

-Bien sur que si! Répliqua Ginny, vénimeuse. Certain ont recours à cette technique, et certains ont recours à une autre.

-Quelle est-elle? Demanda Sam avec impatience.

-Il faut simplement le vouloir, énnonça Luna avec une candeur étonnante, il faut pouvoir repousser le sentiment de bien-être rapidement. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de repousser ce sentiment assez vite, alors on essaie la deuxième technique....

-Et Harry? Demanda doucement Léa.

-Quoi Harry? Aboya Ginny.

-Il... Il sait résister à l'Imperium? Souffla-t-elle.

Ginny se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération et Luna les regarda curieusement, la tête penchée sur le côté. La réponse prit quelques secondes à venir mais elle arriva bientôt de la part de Luna.

-Evidement....Lança-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

-Avec quelle méthode? Demanda Sam, curieux d'en savoir plus sur son fils.

-Je ne sais pas trop.... Admit Luna.... Mais je ne crois pas que se soit par la technique proche de la légimencie.... Il assez nul en magie de l'esprit.

-Donc il repousse le sentiment par la force de sa volonté? Demanda Sam, un sourire dans la voix.

-Sûrement, répondit Luna. Harry est l'être le plus déterminé que je connaisse. Lança-t-elle pour appuyer sa réponse.

-Cela lui a prit longtemps pour pouvoir repousser le sort rapidement? Demanda Léa.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua Luna, je pense qu'il a su le repousser partiellement la première fois qu'il l'a reçut....C'était en classe de défense, les informa-t-elle, mais je n'étais pas là, moi et Ginny ont est un an plus jeune qu'Harry, Ron et Drago.

-... Et Hermione. Compléta Ginny d'un air triste.

-En classe de défense? Répéta Léa. En quelle année?

-C'était en quatrième année. Répondit sèchement Ginny. Et c'était Maugrey notre professeur. Pourquoi tant de questions? Siffla-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Juste... Juste comme ça....

-Juste comme ça. Répéta Ginny, du dédain dans la voix. Si vous tentez quoique ce soit contre Harry, c'est Poudlard entier que vous aurez sur le dos.... Si pas l'ensemble des résistants. Lança-t-elle d'une voix rèche en sortant.

-Elle est sous tension ces temps-ci.... Lâcha innocement Luna. Il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur....

.....................................

Cylan marchait rapidement dans les couloirs. Il devait voir Minerva. Merde! Il ne voulait pas mourir jeune! Il ne voulait pas finir comme son frère! Il aimait la vie! Bordel... Il adorait la vie! Il n'avait que 20 ans et, oui, comme tout les jeunes il se voyait bien vivre encore longtemps... Très longtemps. Même avec la guerre, même avec Voldemort, même avec la mort de son père et de son frère, jamais.... Jamais, l'idée que lui aussi pouvait mourir lui avait traversé l'esprit. C'était sûrement idiot de se rendre compte de cela seulement maintenant alors que chez lui aussi c'était la guerre... Et pourtant, tout semblait tellement different. Tout semblait si dur ici, si froid.....

Ses parents l'avaient toujours éduqués en tant qu'héritier des Black. Il n'était que le nom de son père, le sang de sa famille, le descendant d'une lignée. Il n'avait été élevé que dans cette optique là. C'était l'éducation des nobles. L'individu ne compte pas, il n'est qu'une infime partie du tout. Et le tout, c'était le nom. Le sang. Et l'ascendance. La personne en elle-même est tellement peu sublimée qu'elle en perd toute personnalité, elle n'est qu'un nom. Un nom qu'il faut transmettre à son propre héritier. Un nom qu'il faut préserver à tout prix. L'individu n'existe plus et si l'individu n'existe plus, sa mort non plus. Celle-ci n'est plus que l'héritage tangible du nom.....

Il avait appris par la suite que lui aussi, comme les autres, avait le droit d'être quelqu'un pour ce qu'il était et non pour le nom qu'il portait. Il était lui. Pas parce qu'il était le fils des Black, pas parce qu'il avait le sang des Black ou qu'il était de leur lignée mais bien parce qu'il était lui. Sirius. Et même s'il avait compris cela, l'idée de sa mort, elle, ne lui avait pas parue plus réelle. Jusqu'a maintenant en tout cas...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la silhouette devant lui et il la percuta.

-Bla..ake. Grogna Severus en le repoussant d'un geste vif.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu... Souffla Cylan toujours songeur.

-De toute évidence....Répondit l'autre. Regarde où tu vas.... Fred se ferait un plaisir de te remettre les idées en place, lui....

-D'accord... Répondit-il docilement et Severus le regarda surpris, un sourcil haussé.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

-Tout va tres bien. Assura Cylan d'une voix morne.

-Ca se voit... Commenta Severus, cynique.

Cylan ne réagit même pas au ton moqueur de Severus, à la place il releva sa tête et planta ses yeux couleur terre dans les obsidiennes de l'homme.

-Est-ce que je suis mort? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Severus haussa un sourcil devant la mine déconfite de l'homme. Il n'avait jamais aimé Black, ce n'était qu'un crétin fini aveugle et sans cervelle. Un crétin qui était mort....Il avait toujours cru que sa mort ne lui ferait ni chaud, ni froid....Cela avait été le cas, bien sur. Le cabot était mort....Le monde, et surtout lui, ne pouvait que s'en porter mieux, non?

Sauf que....

Sauf que Black était mort en protégeant Harry. Et si, dans le passé, cela ne lui était apparu que comme de l'héroïsme stupide et imbécile, il avait comprit aujourd'hui.... Il avait compris, parce qu'il était lui aussi, prêt à mourir pour Harry aujourd'hui. Les gens changent. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru changer autant.

Il n'y avait pas que cela en plus. Il avait passé les derniers mois de la vie de Black à le charrier sur son enfermement dans la maison des Black. Il ne se sentait pas coupables, n'est-ce pas? Pas du tout, cela n'avait rien à voir et même si Dumbledore avait cru que Black aurait pu passer outre, lui il savait que chaque remarque qu'il avait faîtes avait touché sa cible. Comment? Pour la simple et bonne raison que si les rôles avaient été inversés, les remarques que le bâtard aurait pu faire, l'auraient touché et énervé.

Cela l'avait pour le moins dégouté quand Harry lui avait fait remarqué que Sirius et lui se ressemblaient énormément. Si Severus était le Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur, fier et rusé, Sirius l'était tout autant concernant les Gryffondors, fonçeurs et courageux. Ils étaient pareils tout en était indéniablement different. C'était tout aussi répugnant que ridicule, selon Severus; terriblement formidable selon Harry.

Alors Severus se retrouva indécis devant ce Sirius, si jeune, lui demandant s'il allait mourir. S'il était mort. Que devait-il répondre? « _Oui, Black tu va mourir après des années d'un emprisonnement injuste et cruel »_?

Enervé par cette hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Severus soupira bruyament et foudroya l'autre du regard. Severus détestait ne pas savoir quoi faire, ou comment le faire. Tout en faisant claquer sa langue d'agaçement, il prit brutalement le bras de Cylan et le tira à l'écart. Etonnament l'homme se laissa faire et quand Severus se retourna vers lui, il le regardait avec des yeux débordants d'une crainte sourde et d'incompréhension. Cela agaça encore plus notre maître des potions, si possible. Pourquoi Black rendait cela encore plus difficile? Harry lui disait souvent qu'il était hermétique à toute tentative d'apitoyement. C'était vrai. Il était un maître quand il s'agissait de reconnaître des faits précis, il était même assez doué pour se mettre à la place des gens et savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient...Mais dés qu'il s'agissait de comprendre et de compatire à ces sentiments.... C'était une autre paire de manche....

-Est-ce que je suis mort? Répéta Sirius, les yeux brillants d'une impatience malsaine.

Severus du reconnaître que l'animagus de Black lui correspondait vraiment bien s'il en jugeait les yeux de chiens perdu que le cabot arborait pour le moment. Mais encore une fois, Severus n'était pas sensible à ce genre d'argument. Et il était énervé qui plus est.... Ce qui annihilait toute tentative de sa part de paraître un tant soit peu aimable.

-Oui. Fut sa réponse brêve et concise. Tranchante. Mais le ton était neutre, c'était déja ça....

-Quand? Souffla l'animagus d'une voix étranglée.

-Il y a 5 ans. Répondit Severus honnêtement.

-Il... Il a dit que j'étais sa seule famille.... Souffla-t-il encore.

-Quoi? Aboya Severus ayant parfaitement entendu ce que l'autre lui avait dit.

-Il a dit que j'étais sa seule famille.... Répéta-t-il encore d'une voix faible.

Severus le jaugea de haut en bas et s'il manquait de tact d'une manière tout à fait phénoménale, il était un fin observateur. Black n'en supporterait pas plus. Pas maintement. Son visage était livide et vide de toutes émotions. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son regard hagard.

-Je te reconduis à ta chambre. Souffla simplement Severus d'une voix plus douce.

L'homme ne protesta pas plus qu'il n'exigea de réponse. Severus n'aimait pas cette apathie, cela n'était jamais bon après un choc. Il en venait presque à regretter le Black chieur et emmerdant qu'il avait toujours connu.


	15. I'm so weak

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Cylan? Lança Sam en se rapprochant de son ami alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans leur chambre. Ou étais-tu?

Cylan ne répondit pas, se contentant de se diriger d'un pas mécanique vers le sofa et de se laisser tomber. Il souffla bruyament et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

-15 ans... Murmura-t-il faiblement. 15 ans...

-Quoi? Demanda Léa en s'approchant de son ami. Cylan... Tu es tout pâle...Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je.... Il me reste 15 ans. Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

-Hein? Coassa Sam. Tu veux dire que.....? Souffla-t-il en blêmissant furieusement à son tour.

-Il me reste 15 ans à vivre. Je suis mort il y a 5 ans....Expliqua-t-il, la voix rauque.

-Comment.... Comment tu le sais? Bredouilla Léa.

-Harry.... Harry m'a dit que son parrain était mort et j'ai demandé à Severus.... Il m'a dit que c'était il y a 5 ans.... Continua-t-il.

-Il... Il t'a peut-être menti... Suggéra Sam d'une voix morne en se laissant tomber à coté de son ami.

-Non. Non, il ne m'a pas menti. Lança-t-il, sur de lui.

-Comment? Souffla Sam, dépité.

-Je n'ai pas demandé... Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir. Murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Je comprend....

-Sirius.... Je... Ce n'est pas possible...15 ans.... Bafouilla Léa.

Cylan n'était pas beau à voir. Son visage était livide et sa peau d'une pâleur laiteuse. Ses yeux semblaient vides et son regard floue. Assis dans le sofa, le dos voûté, les épaules basses et la tête dans les mains, il était l'image même du renoncement. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius. Sirius était un battant, cela avait toujours été un battant. Sirius ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds et depuis un certain temps maintenant, il ne laissait plus personne lui dire ce qu'il devait faire....

-Redresse-toi, Sirius! Lança Sam d'un ton autoritaire. Tu ne va pas te laisser abattre, voyons! Tonna-t-il.

Mais Sirius ne lui prêta pas attention, il se contenta de relever la tête doucement et d'encrer ses yeux terreux dans les deux billes bleu clair de Léa.

-Il a dit autre chose que je n'ai pas compris... Souffla-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Il a dit que j'avais été sa seule famille....

-QUOI?! Rugit Sam en se redressant d'un bond.

-Mais.... Pourquoi? Comment? Lança Léa confuse.

-Je ne sais pas.... je ne sais pas.... Répéta Sirius.

-Il faut qu'on parle à Minerva! Lança brusquement Sam en sortant de la pièce.

Sam courait presque dans les couloirs de l'école, les idées tournoyant dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Sirius qui mourrait avant ses 40 ans c'était quelque chose d'horrible mais penser que son fils n'avait pas eu de vrai famille, ne les avait peut-etre pas connu, lui et Lily, était tout bonnement insuportable.

Sirius était son frère. Celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu. C'était le confident alors qu'ils passaient des nuits blanches autour du feu dans leur salle commune. C'était l'épaule sur laquelle il s'était épanché quand Lily l'avait refusé invariablement. C'était l'oreille qui l'écoutait sans broncher quand il lui parlait de son père et de son amour pour Lily. C'était la main qui lui était toujours tendue quand il ne savait plus le chemin. C'était la présence qui ne lui faisait jamais défaut quand il ne savait pas rester seule. C'était le gardien auxquelles il confierait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux sans hésiter. C'était son ami. Son frère. Le perdre serait impensable, insurmontable. Le perdre, c'était perdre une partie de lui. On ne choisit pas sa famille mais on choisit ses amis. Les perdre n'en étaient que plus douloureux.

Et Harry qui n'avait pas eu de famille? Pas de famille? Ca veut dire quoi? Qu'ils n'étaient jamais là? Qu'ils n'étaient pas de bon parents? Qu'ils n'étaient _pas_ là? Qu'ils étaient _mort_? Bordel... Pourquoi Sirius avait été sa seule famille? Et s'ils avaient été de mauvais parents, est-ce que leur fils les haïssait-il? Est-ce qu'il les regrettait? Et s'ils étaient mort, depuis quand? Est-ce qu'Harry se souvenait d'eux? Tans de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et aucune réponse ne pouvaient apaiser cette effervescence de questionnement. Il en attrapait la migraine.

Quand Sam arriva devant les gargouilles gardiennes de la porte du bureau directorial, il fit claquer sa langue d'impatience. Il devait parler à Minerva! Maintenant! Léa et Cylan arrivèrent à sa suite, l'homme était toujours dans le même état catatonique tandis que sa femme aurait pu facilement défoncer la porte tellement elle était énervée....

Sam tempêta devant les statues immobile qui semblaient leur narguer de leurs yeux fixes et ternes mais elles ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre.

-Tu va t'ouvrir oui! Cria presque Léa alors que ses sourcils fronçés se rejoignaient en une fine ligne noire.

-Pourquoi vous criez comme cela? Que vous a fait la porte? Demanda une voix fluette derrière eux et ils sursautèrent tout les trois. L'idée qu'on les surprenne luttant bec et ongles pour entrer dans le bureau de la directrice n'était pas des plus agréables...

Quand ils se retournèrent, ce fut pour tomber sur le visage mystérieux et pourtant jovial de Luna qui leur souriait doucement.

-Heu.... On voudrait bien voir Minerva mais on ne connaît pas le mot de passe.... Souffla Sam d'une voix nettement plus calme.

-Ho....Il suffisait de nous le demander....Lança simplement la jeune fille en haussant les épaules et en se dirigeant vers les statues.

Léa regarda la blonde, ébahie. Si elle avait appris quelque chose sur cet endroit, c'était que la méfiance y était une seconde peau. Presque une nature. L'idée qu'ils leur suffisaient de demander le mot de passe pour l'avoir lui semblait incongru dans cet optique-là....Surtout quand on voyait la réaction de Fred ou de Ron. Et ils n'avaient même pas penser le demander à Severus.....

_-Pugnacité_. Lança la voix frêle de Luna et la statue s'écarta pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon.

-Merci.... Souffla Léa toujours assez étonnée.

-De rien, répondit la jeune fille, surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez un soucis...Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sam acquièsça bêtement en la regardant s'éloigner. Luna était... Spéciale. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la spécificité de la demoiselle que Léa le tirait déja par la manche pour grimper les escaliers.

-On doit vous parler! Lança-t-il en entrant dans le bureau même.

Minerva était bien là, assise à son bureau. Snape était en face d'elle, sur un des sièges et ils semblèrent en grande conversation. Les deux paires d'yeux les fixèrent un moment, l'une avec colère, l'autre avec un léger ennui. Snape se redressa lentement tandis que Minerva ne bougea pas.

-Vous tombez bien...Lança-t-elle. Severus vient de m'apprendre que Sirius a appris sa... Hum...Mort.

-C'est justement de ça dont on voulait vous parler.... Siffla Léa... Vous ne pensez qu'on mérite au moins d'apprendre ce genre de chose de manière plus... Posée? Non?

-Bien sur... Je suis désolée que cela se soit passé comme ça... Compatit Minerva en jetant un regard noir à Severus qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comment? Demanda simplement Cylan.

-Et nous? Demandèrent à l'unisson Léa et Sam. Harry a dit à Sirius qu'il avait été sa seule famille... Expliqua la femme, angoissée.

Minerva soupira lourdement et les invita, d'un geste, à prendre place.

-Je veux bien vous dire ce qu'il en est.... Mais pas dans les détails. Les circonstances de votre mort, Sirius, font partie de ces détails.... Je suis désolée...

Cylan opina doucement. Pas certain de se réjouir ou non de la nouvelle.

-Alors? Pressa Léa. Pourquoi Harry a-t-il dit ça?

-Parce que c'est la vérité. Souffla-t-elle doucement. Vous, Lily et James, êtes mort lors de sa petite enfance....

-Quoi? Glapit Sam et le visage de Cylan se vida un peu plus de ses couleurs.

-Ils... Ils sont morts? Quand? Comment? Coassa-t-il.

-Je suis désolée.....Souffla-t-elle doucement. Sirius a voulu s'occuper du petit mais pour il n'a pas pu... Continua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea Cylan.

Mourir était une chose mais survivre à la mort de ses meilleurs amis en était une autre. On ne pouvait pas dire que Sirius avait connu la mort de près, ni la douleur qui va avec.... Certes son frère était mort, ainsi que son père. Mais l'homme n'avait été que l'ombre de sa femme, l'image du nom, un coup de vent dans sa vie. Et son frère.... Son frère avait été.....Son frère était complexe. Sans doute plus que lui.... Mais le fait est qu'il en avait fait son deuil bien avant sa mort. Il avait eu mal quand il était mort. Un frère reste un frère, qu'il soit mangemort ou pas. Mais Sirius savait (Peut-être était-ce scandaleux, il n'en savait rien...) que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à la perte de son frère de sang ne serait rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentirait à celle de son frère de coeur....Perdre James et Lily et ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de son filleul.... C'était impensable. Il était son parrain, l'homme désigné pour prendre soin de lui.... Et il le ferait! Au nom de Merlin, il le ferait! Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas le faire.... Il était prêt à soulever des montagnes pour ce gosse!

-Il n'as pas pu, c'est tout. Intervint la voix froide mais lisse de Snape.

-Pourquoi? Insista Cylan.

-Il était retenu autre part. Répondit simplement l'homme d'une voix cassante.

-Remus n'as pas pu s'occuper du petit non plus... Et de toute façon, je doute que les autorités l'auraient autorisé... C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça... Continua Minerva d'une voix douce.

-Peter? Demanda Léa, anéantie.

Minerva ne répondit pas tout de suite, se pinçant les lèvres sûrement pour ne pas dire quelque chose de compromettant. Voir prononçer le nom de ce traître avec tant de naïveté était tout simplement écoeurant. C'est d'ailleurs Severus qui reprit à sa suite....

-Non. Non pas Peter non plus. Il était....Occupé. Lança Severus avec une drôle de voix.

-Alors qui? Souffla-t-elle.

-Votre soeur. Répondit Minerva en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Pétunia? Coassa Lily en écarquillant les yeux.

-C'était la seule solution. Répondit simplement Minerva, calmement.

-Mais.... Je.... Ce n'est pas....Elle me déteste. Réussit-elle à dire dans un souffle.

-Peut-être mais on avait pas le choix.... Trancha la directrice. Harry n'a rencontré Remus et son parrain qu'il y a 7 ans, à l'age de 13 ans.

-13 ans? Souffla Cylan, déconcerté. Mais.... Pourquoi si tard?

Léa avait du mal à intégrer l'information. En fait, elle avait du mal à concevoir que sa girafe de soeur et son mastodon de mari aient acceptés de prendre soin de son fils. Pétunia et elle avaient été les meilleurs amies du monde avant. Pet' était vraiment une grande soeur exemplaire, avant. Pet' était une fille très organisée, très claire, très ordinaire....Une fille comme il y en a des milliers. C'était sans doute ça qui avait posé problème. Elle était une sorcière. La seule dans la famille. Une curiosité pour les parents, une fierté aussi. C'était la seule de la famille. L'unique. _Tu es si particulière..._Lui avait un jour dit sa mère devant sa grande soeur. Ses parents ne le faisaient pas exprès bien sur, ils les aimaient autant toutes les deux mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour Pétunia. Cela ne faisait aucune difference. La douleur était là. Bientôt remplacée par la jalousie et ensuite la haine. L'incompréhension avait muté en peur et avait alimenté cette haine basée sur rivalité. Tout cela importait peu maintenant... Sa soeur la haïssait et elle faisait avec. La question était: Pétunia était-elle assez de générosité pour s'occuper _correctement_ du fils de sa soeur honnie?

-Elle s'en est bien occupée, n'est-ce pas? Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Le visage de Minerva se figea dans une expression ennuyée. Ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder ce genre de problème. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas répondre un « oui » franc et direct. Elle ne pouvait lui mentir éffrontément. Encore une fois, c'est Severus qui régla le problème de sa voix doucereuse et glacçée....

-Cela concerne la vie privée d'Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit ravi que l'on discute de sa vie....

-Mais enfin, s'emporta Sam, c'est notre fils!!!

-Et bien tu ferais bien de faire fonctionner ce qui te sert de cerveau, Potter, pour lire entre les lignes lors des conversations...

-Et pourquoi ça? Servilus? Gronda Sam.

-Parce que nous ne vous dirons rien de plus que le strict necessaire.... Répondit l'ancien espion avec un rictus méprisant.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un moment tandis que les regard de Minerva allait de l'un à l'autre.

-Comme je le disais, continua-t-elle, Harry n'a connu son parrain qu'il y a 7 ans et Sirius est décédé, il y a 5 ans.

-Il ne m'a connu que 2 ans? Souffla Cylan, la gorge horriblement nouée.

-En effet... Mais tu as été un vrai père pour lui. Le rassura-t-elle d'une voix chaude à laquelle il ne put que répondre que par un bref sourire.

-Cela fait, nous avons autre chose à vous demander. Lança vivement Severus d'une voix claire.

-Quoi? Demanda Léa toujours sonnée.

-Vous posez trop de questions... Pas seulement sur Harry, sa famille, et ses capacités mais sur la situation en générale.

-C'est normal, non? On ne sait pratiquement rien! On a du attendre jusqu'ici pour en apprendre un tant soit peu sur Harry! Cria presque Léa en sortant de la pièce, furieuse.

Sam se leva à son tour et rejoignit sa femme. Cylan voulu faire de même mais Severus l'appela:

-Tu dois être dans une heure à la salle commune, Black.... Pour la mission de repérage. Lui rappella-t-il d'une voix raide.

Cylan acquièsça brièvement avant de sortir à la suite de ses amis. Severus regarda la porte encore un moment avant de se retourner vers Minerva. Celle-ci semblait plus usée que jamais et ses rides ressortaient affreusement.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas Minerva, lança-t-il en se rapprochant de la vieille sorcière. Pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité? Elle ne sera pas facile à accepter certes mais....

-Severus... Le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire indlugent. Tu les as bien vu? Ils n'en supporteront pas plus... Pas pour le moment. Laissons leur temps de digérer tout cela....

-Peut-être.... Admit Severus... Mais il y a autre chose Minerva. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à les maintenir dans l'ignorance? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Le futur ne doit pas être modifié et je...

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Minerva.

Minerva esquissa un faible sourire. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent, il est normal que Severus la décode si aisément.

-Peut-être qu'au fond je suis juste trop lâche... Souffla-t-elle en se servant un verre de whiskey pur-feu. Il est vraiment étrange que c'est ce dont on a le moins besoin que l'on trouve le plus facilement....

-Trop lâche? Répéta Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas comment dire à de jeunes parents que leur enfant est voué à une vie de douleur et de souffrance. Expliqua-t-elle. Pire qu'il est.... Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase et avala le liquide ambré en une seule gorgée.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir, Minerva....Lança Severus. Juste le minimum.... De toute manière, ils découvriront assez tôt qu'il est l'Elu.....Tu n'es pas lâche, Minerva. Rajouta-t-il enfin avec un bref signe de tête.

-Ho si, mon ami.... Il serait vraiment mieux qu'ils apprennent qu'Harry est l'enfant de la prophétie par moi... Pourtant...Pourtant je ne m'en sens pas le courage.

-Veux-tu que je m'en charge? Demanda l'ex-espion simplement.

-Ne te vèxe pas Severus mais... Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Lança-t-elle avec un ton ironique.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.... Répondit-il sérieusement malgré que la comissure de ses lèvres se relevait quelque peu.

_........................._

Les trois amis n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé en revenant dans leur chambre. Sam avait calmé Léa qui ne cessait de tempêter contre le toupet de Minerva et de Snape. Cylan s'était contenté de s'asseoir sur le sofa, songeur. Son filleul l'avait connu il y 7 ans, la guerre avait repris il y a 6 ans et voilà de ça 5 ans, il était mort.

Une année.

Une année. Voilà le réel temps qu'il avait passé avec son filleul de manière insouciante.... Pour le peu qu'il en savait. Et encore... Avait-il pu obtenir sa garde après tant d'années d'absence? Et combien d'année au juste? Ils ne savaient même pas quand exactement le drame avait eu lieu.... Le drame qui avait emporté ses meilleurs amis... Il se sentait mal. Mal dans sa peau, dans sa tête, dans son corps. Il n'était pas ( Ou n'allait pas....) resté avec son filleul. Lui qui avait juré de veiller sur lui.... Il avait été occuper ailleurs. Bêtise! Rien n'aurait pu être plus important que ce gosse! Rien!

Il se sentait sale. Il avait failli à sa promesse. Il comprendrait si James et Lily ne voulaient plus rien savoir de lui...Il avait abandonné Harry aux mains d'une mégère prétentieuse et d'un cachalot à l'esprit étroit....

-Je suis désolé... Souffla-t-il doucement en relevant la tête.

Sam se redressa à son tour et retira doucement Léa de ses bras. Il rencontra le regard bistré de Cylan et sentit son souffle se couper. Il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Sirius si vide, si empreint de mal être.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-J'ai juré de le protéger, d'être toujours là pour lui et.....Sa voix se coupa alors qu'il baissait la tête.

Sam écarquilla les yeux en comprenant de quoi il retournait et se leva prestement. D'un pas certain, il se dirigea vers son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Sirius. Tu n'y est pour rien. On ne sait pas le fin fond de l'histoire et de toute manière, tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore fait.... Le sermonna-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Je mourrais pour lui, James. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le défendre....Souffla-t-il.

-Je le sais, Sir', je le sais. Le rassura James d'une voix voilée, les mots l'avaient malgré tout ému.

James avait souvent eu ces sombres pensées. Celles où il mourait en mission en laissant derrière lui une femme et un fils en bas âge. Mais Sirius était là, se disait-il. Et il savait que l'homme prendrait soin de sa famille. Mais comble de l'horreur, il ne serait pas le seul à mourir. Il ne serait pas le seul à laisser derrière lui un être aimé. _Toi et moi pour toujours. _Avait-il dit à Lily le jour de leur mariage. Merlin, qu'il aurait aimé se tromper aujourd'hui! Il aurait de loin préférer mourir seul. Il aurait préféré qu'elle vive encore longtemps avec leur fils....

Et il y avait ces autres sombres pensées. Où son fils mourait de la main d'un mangemort. Il se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit, les tympans encore vibrant de l'ultime cri de son fils. Et s'il se rejouissait qu'Harry soit toujours en vie, il regrettait que se soit au milieu de cette guerre infâme. Il regrettait aussi que se soit sans eux....Ils allaient mourir, ils allaient le laisser seul et contrairement à tout ce qu'il aurait pu croire, à tout ce qu'il croyait...Sirius ne serait pas là. Il n'en voulait pas à son frère. Il ne savait rien des événements ayant amené à leur mort, il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais la pensée que son fils ait du grandir seule, sans parents et sans parrain, chez une personne comme Pétunia le faisait frémir.

-Je n'en reviens pas.... Laissa échapper Léa. On va mourrir....Et il sera envoyé chez elle...Ce n'est pas possible. Soupira-t-elle.

-Nous ne devons pas nous laisser aller! Se reprit Sam d'une voix forte.

-Tu as raison. Opina Cylan en se redressant. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux comprendre....

-Et moi, souffla Léa, je veux connaître mon fils.


	16. He's not my baby any more

En se dirigeant vers la salle commune, Cylan n'avait toujours pas les idées vraiment en place. Il n'était plus apathique et ne ruminait plus son sort.... C'était déja un bon point. Mais les choses étaient encore mystérieuse, trop voilée, trop empreinte d'incertitude pour qu'il les comprenne et les digère réellement. Il voulait simplement savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir quelle était cette chose qui l'avait empêché de s'occuper d'Harry. James et Lily étaient mort durant sa petite enfance, rien n'aurait dû être plus importante que le petit enfant....Petit enfant? Et si.... Et si ce qui l'avait retenu était justement un petit enfant? Et s'il avait lui-même eu un enfant? Cela expliquait, même bancalement, qu'il n'ait pu s'occuper d'Harry? Peut-être n'avait-il pas les moyens pour s'occuper de deux enfants en bas âge?

L'idée le laissa pantois quelque instant. Peut-être avait-il une famille....Mais il était mort. Il les avait laissé tomber. Il les avait abandonné....L'idée lui serra le coeur. Mais Cylan se reprit bien vite. Rien ne prouvait qu'il avait une famille. Rien.

Quand il entra dans la salle de repos, Ginny, Drago et Ron l'attendaient déja. Cylan savait qu'il n'avait pas à juger mais il n'aimait pas Drago. Il n'aimait pas les Malefoy. Cette famille représentait tout ce qu'il avait toujours haït. Tout ce contre quoi il se battait. Jamais il ne pourrait cotoyer l'un de leur enfant. L'idée était sans doute un peu extrême et Cylan le savait mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était viscérale... Il haïssait Narcissa, sa propre cousine, il haïssait Lucius, infâme prétentieux....Il ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait vraiment faire confiance à Drago. C'était un fils de mangemort, un fils des ténèbres et ce genre de chose se transmettait avec le nom. Et lui alors? Mais, lui, son père n'était pas mangemort. Sa mère adhérait certes aux idées de Voldemort et avait été tres fier de son cadet quand celui-ci était devenu mangemort mais ni elle, ni son mari ne s'étaient abaissés à ramper aux pieds de Voldemort....

C'était comme avec Snape. Harry savait-il quel genre de serpent il avait dans ses rangs? Savait-il quel genre de personne était Snape? Certe, Harry avait dit à Fred qu'il le connaissait bien, lui et ses actions, mais le connaissait-il vraiment? D'ailleurs, Fred, Ron et d'autres semblaient aussi se méfier de Servilus....Cylan était sur qu'Harry se faisait abuser....

Ron se redressa quand il le vit arriver. Il savait que Fred avait tendance à être exagérement méfiant mais sur ce coup-là, il était d'accord avec lui. Ils ne savaient rien de ces gens-là. Rien sinon les dires de Minerva et les affirmations de Snape. Il faisait confiance à Minerva, la femme en était digne mais elle pouvait très bien s'être laissée abusée. Quant à Snape.... Il n'avait aucune confiance en son ancien professeur... Aucune. Malgré Harry qui insistait encore et encore. Snape avait tué Dumbledore. Point. C'était largement suffisant pour Ron. Il n'avait que faire de cette histoire de serment inviolable, de promesse et de temps compté.... Snape avait tué Dumbledore. Ron n'avait que faire que Dumbledore le lui ait demandé. Vraiment. Il aurait pu trouver autre chose. Il aurait pu trouver une autre solution._ Il n'a pas eu le choix...._Disait Harry simplement. _On a toujours le choix..._ Rétorquait-il alors. Snape n'était plus du côté de Voldemort ( Ca, c'était un fait bien plus qu'autre chose.... Si Voldemort le retrouvait un jour sur son passage, Ron ne donnait pas cher de sa peau...) mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était du leur.... Et ce, quoiqu'en dise Harry.

-Hey... Souffla Cylan, mal à l'aise.

-T'es prêt? Demanda Ginny sans préambule.

-Fin prêt. Répondit-il avec un entrain qu'il n'avait pas.

-Bien. Alors allons-y... Lança la jeune fille en se levant de son siège.

-Quel est l'endroit que nous devons repérer? S'informa-t-il.

-Wicklow, en Irlande. Lui répondit brièvement Ginny d'une voix dure.

Cylan soupira imperceptiblement. Il était claire que la jeune femme et son frère ne l'appréciaient pas particulièrement. Ironiquement, c'était Drago qui semblait plus enclin à lui fournir une chance de montrer qu'il en valait la peine....Cylan détailla davantage la rouquine. Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement Molly Weasley mais il pouvait d'ors et déja dire que Ginny avait hérité des ses cheveux flamboyant. Ceux d'Arthur étaient légerement plus terne. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce que la jeune fille avait hérité de sa mère.... Elle avait la carrure fine de son père ainsi que ses yeux noisette. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir toutes ses taches de rousseur tandis que son regard refletait la même chose que celui de son frère: De la méfiance.

Cet mépris ambiant commençait à fatiguer Cylan. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de mépris gratuit. Bien.... Peut-être de la part de sa famille.... Mais la encore, c'était par divergence des opinions.... Ils étaient totalement different.... Ce n'était pas gratuit or il n'avait rien fait à Ron ou à Ginny qui puissent expliquer cette méfiance....Et comme pour appuyer les soupçons du jeune homme, Ron lança:

-Que se soit claire, Blake, nous ne te sentons pas. Trancha le rouquin. Nous ne te faisons pas confiance.....

-Minerva.... Commença-t-il.

-Vous auriez très bien pu la dupper, le coupa le garçon, et ne me parle même pas de Snape..; Ajouta-t-il avec un rictus méprisant.

Drago serra les poings. Ron était une des rares personnes qu'il continuait à détester parmi ses anciens ennemis.... Mais le garçon ne faisait rien pour changer les choses. Il était distant et renfermer sur lui-même, toujours prompt à cracher sur le dos de Severus ou sur le sien. La belette était devenue quelqu'un d'amer et d'aigri.... Et Drago ne supportait pas cela. Certes, il avait des raisons.... Sa famille avait été largement touchée par la guerre et ses ravages mais tout de même, comparé à d'autre, il avait encore de la chance.... Bordel! Lui aussi avait perdu tout les siens! Et Ron au moins, n'avait pas à se sentir honteux de son appartenance... Fussent-elles pauvres et misérables. Harry aurait bien plus de raison de se plaindre, lui aussi....

-Tais-toi Weasley! Grogna-t-il. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

Ron feigna l'indifference et ne releva pas la remarque de Drago, il se contenta de lui jeta un regard entendu.

-On y va alors... Lança Ginny d'une voix claire.

Ron et elle prirent la tête du groupe et Cylan se retrouva, à son grand déplaisir, au côté de Drago. Minerva leur avait fait clairement comprendre qu'ils ne devaient plus poser de questions mais la tentation était trop grande et il pouvait très bien les poser discrètement. Drago ressemblait beaucoup à son père mais il demeurait des differences que Cylan pouvait facilement attribuer à sa cousine....Drago avait, de manière indéniable, la bouche de sa mère et le nez des Black. Cylan ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fixait le garçon d'une manière qui était tout sauf discrète et rien n'aurait pu plus agaçer Drago. Un peu de finesse, Merlin!

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire? Lança le blond d'une voix doucereuse.

-Pardon? Coassa Cylan.

-Tu me fixes depuis plus d'une minute alors, je sais que je suis d'une beauté légendaire, mais tout de même.... Répondit Drago avec sa modestie habituelle.

Ginny, devant eux, rigola doucement tandis que Ron grommela dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

-Heu.... Je.... Je me demandais quelque chose.... Répondit simplement Cylan qui avait décidé de succomber à sa curiosité.

-Et qu'est donc cette chose qui t'oblige à m'admirer? Lança pompeusement Drago faisant lever les yeux au ciel Ginny.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps Harry? Questionna-t-il.

Il vit les épaules de Ginny se tendre. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû poser cette question après tout?

-Harry m'avait bien dit que j'avais à faire à des ignorants curieux mais je ne l'avais pas cru.... Lança Drago en le regardant étrangement.

-Pardon? Répéta Cylan.

-Nan.... T'es sérieux? Coassa Drago.

-Oui, évidement.... Lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-C'est pour ça que nous ne leur faisons pas confiance, Dray. Lança Ginny sans se retourner. Des gens qui prétendent ne pas savoir ce genre de chose ne peuvent pas être honnête....

-Mmmm... Peut-être.... Marmonna Drago. Mais pour répondre à ta questions, je connais Harry depuis 9 ans.

-Votre entrée à Poudlard... En déduisit Cylan.

-Très bonne déduction... Siffla Drago.

-Nous pouvons transplaner. Rendez-vous à l'entrée de Wicklow. Lança la voix rèche de Ron avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un _pop_ sonore.

Ginny le suivit très vite ainsi que Drago et Cylan. Quand Cylan atterit, il se retrouva dans une plaine foisonnante de verdure. Derrière eux, la route pavée s'étendait, sinueuse, jusqu'à l'horizon et de part et d'autre de celle-ci des arbres giganstesques et fournis se dressaient fièrement. La ville s'élevait devant eux comme un bloc de béton au milieu de la nature. Ce n'était certe pas une très grande agglomération, même pas une grande ville, juste une périphérie, malgré tout le nombre de maisons n'était pas négligeable.... De l'autre côté de la ville, s'étendait la mer d'Irlande. Le soleil était presque à son zénith et ses reflets faisaient miroiter l'eau de mille et une couleurs.

L'air, ici, respirait l'authenticité et la simplicité. Pour Cylan qui n'avait jamais vécu qu'à Londres et à Poudlard, cela le changeait radicalement. Même le village de Godric Hollow ne respirait cette tranquilité apaisante...Tranquilité qu'ils devaient à tout prix conserver. Drago avait fermé les yeux pendant un court instant, savourant simplement l'air pur tandis que Ginny fixait, des étoiles dans les yeux, la mer.

Ron ne semblait pas s'émouvoir outre mesure devant le charme du payasage qui leur était présenté. Il observait la ville du regard, la parcourant, la détaillant, repérant déja les plus grands bâtiments et cherchant à déviner quelles étaient leur fonction. La ville en elle-même était de taille modeste, quelques maisons étaient encore en pierre du pays tandis que le centre était plus moderne.

Ron démarra d'un pas assuré, les deux mains dans les poches. L'une serrait sans nul doute sa baguette fermement. Peut-être y avait-il des mangemorts faisant le gué au vu de la prochaine attaque? La descente dans la ville fut silencieuse, presque pesante mais Cylan se doutait bien que cela était dû à sa présence. Mais s'ils lui faisaient à ce point pas confiance, pourquoi l'inclure dans la mission?

-Je ne comprend pas... Souffla-t-il à l'intention de Drago. Il était sans doute celui qui n'hésiterait pas à lui répondre.

-Quoi? Demanda celui-ci sur le même ton.

-Si vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, pourquoi m'emmener? Questionna-t-il.

Drago le regarda un moment avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Minerva et Severus sont deux personnes que je respecte énormément. Lança-t-il pour seule réponse.

-Mais ça ne suffit pas.... Argua Cylan, buté.

-Non. Continua Drago. Mais Harry _pense _(Drago grogna presque en disant le mot) qu'on peut vous faire confiance.

-Ha bon? S'étonna Cylan avec un large sourire.

-Ouais... Marmonna Drago. En fait... Il m'a surtout parlé de toi....Compléta-t-il.

-Moi? Coassa Cylan, une vilaine boule remontant dans sa gorge.

-Ouais.... Répéta Drago en fronçant les sourcils. C'est d'ailleurs bizarre.... Ce n'est pas le genre à faire confiance facilement...Expliqua-t-il.

Cylan ne releva pas la parole. Il se contenta d'acquièsçer d'un hochement distrait de la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le faisait réagir le plus. Le fait qu'Harry lui fasse instinctivement confiance ou le fait que l'avis de son filleul constitue une raison suffisante à Drago pour leur faire confiance....

Harry lui faisait confiance. Cette simple phrase suffisait à redonner le sourire à Cylan. La confiance était quelque chose de primordiale pour Cylan. En être digne était une preuve de grandeur autant que de droiture. Etre digne de celle de son filleul était tout simplement jouissif. Il se sentait grand, plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais sûrement été. Il se sentait fort, prêt à abattre des montagnes. De plus, Drago venait de le lui dire: Harry n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement ce qui voulait dire que le garçon avait senti et reconnu de manière tout à fait inconsciente qui il était et qu'il pouvait lui faire totalement confiance. La sensation d'être à ce point important pour son filleul, l'ennivrait presque. C'était agréale, c'était bon, c'était doux.

Il partageait la même chose avec James et Remus. La preuve, la nouvelle apparence de James ne l'avait pas gêné... C'était toujours James. C'était ses reflexions à deux balles, c'était sa façon de marcher presque éffiminée, c'était le regard dévorant qu'il posait sur Lily, c'était sa présence, sa manière d'être... C'était lui tout simplement. L'apparence n'était qu'une formalité quand on connaissait vraiment quelqu'un....Savoir qu'il avait acquit ce niveau de connivence et de confiance avec son filleul était une sensation tout simplement exaltante.

Par contre le fait que les sentiments d'Harry suffisent à rassurer Drago, le fils Malfoy, sur leur fiabilité était... Troublante. Voir étrange. Cela supposait une entende profonde, implicite et véritable. Une confiance absolu en l'autre, en son jugement, en son ressenti. Là encore, il pouvait comparer cela à ce qu'il vivait avec ses amis, avec James et Remus. Mais l'idée que son filleul partage un lien si personnel, sans doute fraternel avec le fils Malfoy le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Son malaise était vrai, un tel lien était presque contre nature....Un Malfoy et un Potter ne pouvaient pas être amis, encore moins frère. Et un Potter ne pouvait pas mettre toute sa confiance en Snape......

Ils parcourèrent la ville de long en large toujours dans ce silence oppressant. C'était une ville Molus. Typique, mi-rurale, et plaisante. Elle était articulée autour d'une place centrale abritant une église et un temple orhtodoxe. Les églises, comme lors de la plupart des guerres et des invasions, étaient des bâtiments primordiaux. Non à cause de ce qu'ils impliquaient, les mangemorts se fichaient pas mal de Dieu et de sa miséricorde mais bien parce que c'était des lieux facilement sécurisables. Ils pouvaient toujours y mettre les gens en cas d'attaque pour les protéger.... C'était un avantage. Ou au moins une garantie que quelques personnes s'en sortent....

Sur la place principale se trouvait aussi la maison municipale. Large construction qui s'élevait sur trois étages avec une vue panoramique sur une importante partie de la ville. Trois entrées désservaient le bâtiment. Une à l'avant, une à l'arrière et la dernière, réservée aux personnels sur le côté.

Au centre de la place se tenait une fontaine, ronde, d'où s'élevaient trois jets d'eau qui retombaient ensuite dans le grand bassin dont le fond était parsemé de pièces de monnaie de toute tailles et de toutes valeurs. Les rues principales de la ville partaient de cette place et s'éloignaient d'elle tandis que d'autres les reliaient entres elles formant un motif ressemblant à une petite toile d'araignée. Les chemins étaient claires, plusieurs bâtiments et maisons étaient seules et les terrains étroits. C'était une ville facile à prendre.

La plupart des repérages était fait et Cylan se sentait frustré. C'était peut-être un peu puérile de sa part mais... Où était l'action? Et il aurait, de plus, bien voulu profiter du moment pour poser plus de questions.... De nouvelles germaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il regarda Drago qui semblait regardé la forêt au loin d'un oeil appréciateur et Ron qui parcourait toujours la ville d'un regard évaluateur. On aurait dit un huissier qui examinait une maison regardant dans chaque coin pour voir si, par hasard, quelques vices cachés ne s'y trouvaient pas....

-Cette ville ne sera pas une sinécure à défendre.... Grommela Ron.

-Pourquoi ça? Demanda-t-il, toujours prompt à céder à sa curiosité naturelle.

-Tu es aveugles? Grogna le rouquin. Bien que la mairie est une large vision de la ville, elle se trouve au centre, on ne peut y voir qu'une partie de la ville. Les maisons sont soit trop serrées l'une contre l'autre, ce qui favorise la propagation des incendies, soit très éloignées ce qui facilite leur prises par les mangemorts. Les rues sont presques toutes communicantes et aucun bâtiment n'est abandonné.... On a donc aucun endroit qui pourrait servir de point de ralliement.

-Mais il y a la forêt.... Lança Drago, la tête toujours tournée dans sa direction.

-Et alors? Grogna encore le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il t'arrive de faire fonctionner ta cervelle, Weasel? Siffla l'autre d'une voix traînante que Cylan reconnu comme étant celle de Lucius, parfois. Les forêt de Grande-Bretagne sont presques toutes habitées par les centaures....

-Les centaures sont dans notre camp et la forêt pourrait très bien constituer le point de ralliement. Compléta Ginny en hochant la tête de haut en bas. C'est bien pensé. Il faut espérer que cette forêt abrite des centaures et surtout qu'ils acceptent.... Même s'ils sont de notre côté, les centaures sont assez doué pour refuser de s'impliquer quand bon leur semble... Grogna, à son tour, Ginny.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à vérifier... Lança Drago en commençant à se diriger vers la fôret.

........................................................

Harry marchait d'un pas d'automate dans les couloirs sombres et vibrant de vie. Il venait d'aller rendre visite à Abigaël, il lui avait tout de même promit une histoire....Ces moments d'acalmie et de repos lui faisaient du bien. Il redevenait un garçon de 20 ans et racontait une histoire de conte de fée à une gamine qui arrivait encore à s'extasier devant la beauté. C'était touchant. Il le savait. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il trouvait cela assez.... Ridicule? Non, ce n'était pas le mot....C'était tout simplement naïf et débile de s'extasier devant une chose si fragile, si fugace, si traître....C'était touchant mais terriblement naïf...Et il souhaitait de tout son coeur qu'Abigaël n'ai jamais à se heurter trop brutalement à la réalité qui était était loin d'être belle. Le monde n'était pas beau, loin de là. Les gens n'étaient pas gentils, ni altruites. La dévotion et la piété n'existaient que dans les contes pour enfants.....Le sang était la couleur de la haine et la rose n'était qu'un mirage trompeur.

Harry n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de ce temps béni où le mot « _Insousciance _» avait un sens. Il n'avait plus de souvenir de ce Poudlard chaleureux et bienveillant qu'il avait connu. Tout ici était froid et gris. Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir_ croire _en la bonté des hommes. Vraiment. Il l'aurait voulu. Mais il _savait _que ce n'était pas vrai. Que les hommes n'étaient pas bon. Certes, ils se battaient contre un monstre, pour la liberté de chacun.... Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient des saints. L'ardeur du début s'estompait doucement et quels que soient vos idéaux de départ, ils se ternissent bien vite. Il en était la preuve vivante en cet instant précis alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots de Poudlard... Il avait hâte de faire souffrir Lucius.

Quand il arriva devant la grosse porte qui conduisait au donjon, il est presque extatique. Il haïssait Lucius. Il haïssait son rire glacé et sa voix prétentieuse, il haïssait son regard condescendant et sa voix posée. Il le haïssait du plus profond de lui-même.... Parce qu'il avait tué Pansy de sa main, parce qu'il avait torturé Hermione des heures avant d'en finir, parce qu'il méprisait son fils plus que tout, parce qu'il n'a jamais regretté ses actes, parce qu'il rigolait presque à gorge déployée quand il avait dû baisser la tête devant Tom.... Il le haïssait, autant qu'un homme pouvait en haïr un autre, autant qu'il haïssait Tom ou Bellatrix.

_-Shadow._.. Souffla-t-il d'une voix légère et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Il s'apprêta à franchir la porte mais une main sur son épaule le retint. Irrité du contre-temps, il se retourna brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec Sam et Léa.

-Que faîtes-vous là? Lança-t-il agressivement.

Le visage de Léa se décomposa rapidement. Harry ne leur avait jamais parlé si rudement. Elle du se mordre la langue pour ne pas poser cent et une questions sur ce changement d'humeur et Sam sembla le sentir car il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-On visite... Souffla Sam d'une voix tendue. C'est les cachots? Demanda-t-il en pointant la porte du menton tout en sachant que c'était bel et bien eux.

-Oui. Répondit Harry, expéditif.

-Hum.... Tu va interroger Lucius? Demanda Léa, faiblement.

-Non, répondit-il, Severus l'a déja fait.... Si quelqu'un peut faire parler un prisonnier c'est bien lui et de toute manière, Lucius ne me dirait rien à moi.... Pour la forme. Ajouta-t-il comme si cel éclairait le reste.

-Alors.... Pourquoi y vas-tu? Demanda encore la femme.

-Pour l'inviter à faire du tricot... A votre avis? Lança-t-il, rèche.

-Tu.... Tu vas...

-Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser. Compléta Harry avec impatience. Et je suis plutôt pressé donc....Ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers la porte.

-On peut venir avec toi? Demanda subitement Sam. Chaque seconde passée en plus avec son fils est une chance de plus de le connaître et d'en apprendre plus.

-Non. Fut la réponse concise et tranchante.

-Non? Pourquoi? Argua Sam.

-Parce que seuls quelques membres de l'Ordre ont accès aux cachots.... Leur lança-t-il sans se retourner. Et la porte se referma sur lui.

Sam et Léa regardèrent pendant un temps encore la lourde porte fermée. Ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry avait sembler différent, tellement different de celui qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la salle commune. Peut-être était-ce les autres? Peut-être était-il different une fois seule? Sam serra les poings tout comme la mâchoire alors qu'une larme mutine traça son chemin sur la joue pâle de Léa. Sam le remarqua et d'un geste doux, il ôta la goutte d'eau du visage de sa femme avec son pouce.

-Calme-toi ma chérie... Calme-toi... Lui souffla-t-il doucement en l'attirant dans ses bras.

-Il est tellement.... J'aurais voulu autre chose.... J'aurais tellement voulu autre chose pour lui... Sanglota-t-elle dans les bras de son mari.

-Je sais, Lil's, je sais.... Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Ce n'est pas mon fils, James, ce n'est pas mon bébé.... Sanglota-t-elle encore.

-Ne dit pas ça, Lil's. Souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée en resserrant sa prise autour de sa femme. Ne dit pas ça....

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en se détachant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas que mon fils dise sa façon de penser à un prisonnier.... Expliqua-t-elle, les yeux rougis.

-Je sais, lança-t-il encore, mais je suis sûre que c'est une bonne personne, je suis sure que c'est quelqu'un de bien...

-Je ne sais pas.... Je ne sais plus.... Murmura-t-elle faiblement..... Il a l'air si innaccessible, si sévère, si.....Il avait presque l'air cruel.... Ajouta-t-elle, des larmes contenues dans la voix.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de la bercer doucement. Lily était sans doute la femme la plus forte qu'il ne lui ait jamais donné de rencontrer. Il était indéniable pour lui qu'elle était plus solide que Minerva, plus forte que sa propre mère, plus déterminée que lui-même.... Lily était une femme comme il y en a peu et son fils était sa seule faiblesse. James, pour sa part, aurait dit que c'était plutôt sa plus grande force et c'était sans doute vrai. Mais les choses pour lesquelles nous sommes prêt à nous battre et à mourir sont aussi les choses qui peuvent nous faire le plus souffrir.

-Ce n'est plus mon bébé..... Plus mon bébé.... Sanglota-t-elle encore.


	17. L'enfant de la prophétie

Hey! D'abors un grand Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews! Ca me booste vraiment!

Dans ce chapitre, on voit un peu plus Harry.... Et je tiens à le signaler, mon Harry est vraiment sombre bien different de Gabriel....Gaby était encore, si je puis dire, hum....assez gentil comparé à Harry. Je vous aurai prévenu, Ce Harry-ci est loin d'être un enfant de coeur....

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Harry parcourait le dédale de couloirs des cachots d'un pas rapide. Les cachots de Poudlard autrefois sombres étaient désormais obscurs, Harry n'avait jamais aimé particulièrement les cachots. Durant sa jeunesse, ils n'étaient synonyme que de potions et de tourments, synonyme de Severus. Par la suite cela n'avait pas changés, les cachots lui rappelaient toujours Severus et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il s'y étaient senti un peu mieux....

Mais la guerre était là, accablante et atroce, et avec elle, ses obligations. Les cachots étaient devenu des prisons miniatures, Azkaban n'étant plus qu'un champ de ruines fumantes et l'infirmerie était devenue laboratoire de potion. De toute manière, la salle était devenue incroyablement trop petite pour accueillir tout les blessés.....Sainte-Mangouste aussi avait été touché par le cauchemar qu'était cette guerre, une guerre qui n'en finissait pas....La grande salle était devenue une immense salle de soins, les salles de classe des chambres pour les familles. La salle commune des rouges et or étaient désormais une salle de repos pour l'Ordre, celle de Poufsoufle avait été transformées en salle d'entraînement et celle des Serdaigle réaménagée en bibliothèque. Celle-ci avait été réquisitionnée pour faire office de salle de soins, le nombre de blessés augmentant de jour en jour. Les classes au niveau des cachots étaient devenues des cellules et la salle commune des verts et argents, la salle d'interrogatoire....

Harry passa sans vraiment les voir plusieurs cellules. Beaucoup étaient vides, peu de mangemorts détenaient des informations capitales quant aux diverses attaques et l'heure n'était pas à faire des prisonniers. Tout prisonnier était un risque immense dans une bâtisse qui abritait un nombre incommensurable de personne dont des enfants....

Il se stoppa enfin devant une cellule en particulier et Harry pouvait sentir sa haine battre frénétiquement contre ses tempes, il pouvait la sentir remonter dans sa gorge, s'enrouler autour de lui et l'enfermer dans ses serres. Il ne résista pas. Quand il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette, il sourit en voyant l'homme, si fier, acculé contre le mur, le visage tuméfié. Severus n'y avait pas été de mains mortes.

-Comment ça va, Lucius? Sussurra-t-il. Pas trop de courbatures?

-Ho... J'ai droit à la visite du grand manitou en personne... Lança l'homme d'une voix traînante.

Harry entra pleinement dans la cellule et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le blond tenta de se redresser en s'appuyant contre le mur mais ses jambes paraissaient flageollantes sous son poids et il du s'agripper à la surface pierreuse pour ne pas tomber.

-Cela t'étonnes, Lucius? Lança-t-il d'une voix calme, suave et presque sifflante.

Lucius se figea, ce ton de voix ne lui était pas inconnu et son corps se prépara de lui-même à la douleur. Lucius était une des rares personnes qui pouvaient sans difficultés comparer Voldemort et Harry sans les confondre. Ron, Fred ou Ginny ne voulaient pas entendre qu'Harry ressemblait à Voldemort même de loin pourtant les faits étaient là...Et les Weasley ne savaient pas tout. Lucius pouvait comparer leur ton de voix, parfois leur regard, parfois même leurs sourires. Ils parlaient tout deux fourchelang et étaient d'une puissance rare, ils étaient rusés et obstinés, audacieux et ingénieux mais ils étaient aussi radicalement different. La plupart des gens ne voyait rien, d'autre ne voyait que les ressemblances. Lucius savait de par la voix d'Harry qu'il allait souffrir, et pourtant il savait que jamais Harry ne diviendrait comme le Lord.

-Pas du tout, Potter, pas du tout.... Cracha Lucius en redressant sa tête. Tu viens sans doute te venger pour la petite sang-de-bourbe.... Nous ne nous sommes plus rencontrés depuis je crois.... Sussurra-t-il, narquois.

-Assied-toi! Ordonna Harry d'une voix tranchante, la mâchoire serrée.

Harry fit un rapide geste de la main et Lucius se retrouva dans sa potion initiale, assit contre le mur froid. Harry tournait dans la cellule, devant Lucius comme un lion en cage. Un moyen comme un autre de ne pas céder à cette envie irrépréssible d'en finir avec cet être abject....

-J'attend ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, Lucius, tu ne peux même pas imaginer.... Souffla Harry avec une voix rauque.

-Le moment où tu vas enfin me tuer? Lança Lucius, d'un ton condescendant. Toi? Saint- Potter? Ironisa-t-il.

-Je me demande bien si Narcissa approuverait ma canonisation....Laissa échapper Harry en captant les deux perles argentées.

-Je te tuerai pour ça. Cracha Lucius, la mâchoire serrée par la haine.

-Tu n'est pas en position de faire quoique se soit, Lucius... Lui fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. La magie sans baguette n'est pas donnée à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Lucius? Sussurra-t-il.

Lucius sembla seulement se rendre compte de ce qui lui manquait, de ce membre dont il était emputé. Pour la plupart des sorciers, la baguette fait partie intégrante du corps, c'est un cinquième membre, une continuité de la main. Plus qu'un outil ou qu'un simple ustensile, il s'agit là d'un véritable complément. Pour la plupart..... Car en effet, certains sorciers savaient pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Pas Lucius.

-Quant à ta mort, Lucius, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en charger.... Je laisse ça à mon meilleur ami... Un résistant comme il y en a peu... Tu sais, ton fils.... Lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Drago est peut-être un traître mais jamais il ne me tuerait.... Rétorqua férocement Lucius.

-Et pourquoi ça? Cracha presque Harry en se rapprochant de Lucius. Hein? Pourquoi ça? Répéta-t-il en gratifiant Lucius d'un crochet du droit.

Lucius reçut le coups dans le visage et sa tête vint cogner le mur derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. La douleur pulsa un instant mais s'estompa bien vite. Dardant son regard sur Harry, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre fendue et fit disparaître le sang.

-Tu l'a toujours traité comme un chien! Lança Harry. Comme un moins que rien! Toi et ta femme n'avez jamais levé ne serait-ce que le petit doigt pour lui! Vous me dégoutez! Lança Harry d'une voix ferme et mesurée.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Potter. Grogna l'autre. Mon fils n'oserait jamais lever ne serait-ce qu'un regard furibond sur moi.... Commenta-t-il.

-Ha oui? Je suis son meilleur ami et j'ai pourtant torturer sa mère....

-Tu va payer pour ce que tu lui a fait! Répéta encore Lucius.

-Je ne la savais pas si peu résistante au Doloris, Lucius.... Peut-être ne l'exerciez-vous que sur Drago? Lança-t-il d'une voix rèche et moqueuse.

Un deuxième coup de poing fendit l'air chaud et renfermé de la cellule. Lucius laissa échapper un gémissement quand sa tête heurta le mur pour la seconde fois. Son nez, déja cassé par les soins de Severus, n'était plus qu'un amas de chair et d'os brisé. Ses lèvres semblaient faire deux foix leur taille et tout son visage le faisait souffrir. Son dos le brûlait atrocement et ses doigts cassés lançaient des ondes de douleur dans tout son bras. Tout ses nerfs lui renvoyait des signaux alarmants de souffrances et de douleur. Mais au milieu de cette douleur, il perçut quelque chose qui le fit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Grogna Harry en regardant l'homme rigolé d'un drôle d'oeil.

Lucius se calma et l'observa un moment avec un de ces regards qu'Harry avait appris à haïr. Plein d'arrogance et de dédain.

-Tu ne les enlèves jamais, n'est-ce pas? Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et chevrotante.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda Harry en fornçant ses sourcils.

-Tes gants, Potter, tes gants. Tu ne les enlèves jamais, hein? Ricanna-t-il.

-Tais-toi....Souffla Harry, serrant les poings.

-Tu as honte? Lança Lucius avec un plaisir obscène. Tu la caches pour ne pas la voir, pour ne pas voir ta faiblesse...

-Tais-toi! Ordonna Harry d'une voix plus forte.

-Que c'était bon, Potter.... Que c'était délectable de te voir à genoux devant lui....Tête baissée et totalement soumis... Lança Lucius, le sourire de plus en plus large.

-Ta gueule! Ta gueule! Gronda Harry, la respiration presque érratique.

-De le voir poser son empreinte sur ton bras, te marquer à jamais comme étant à lui!

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Harry pour se saisir de sa baguette d'un geste rageur et de la pointer sur le corps secouer d'un rire silencieux de Lucius.

-Endoloris! Siffla-t-il d'une voix sèche et Lucius cria tandis que son corps était, à présent, secouer de spasmes douloureux et violents.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, Harry lâcha le sort et Lucius retomba sur le sol, les muscles relâchés et la respiration laborieuse.

-Que ça te serves d'avertissement....Souffla Harry en sortant de la cellule rapidement.

Une fois dehors, Harry s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux tout en soupirant profondément. Il avait torturé Narcissa. Il l'avait soumis au Doloris. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sanglote douloureusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache du sang. Il s'était arrêté juste avant que la folie ne l'atteigne. Il le fallait. Elle détenait une information capitale. Il le fallait. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il se répétait inlassablement pour ne pas perdre la tête. Il la voyait encore dans ses pires cauchemards, le visage marqué par la terreur, des larmes de douleur dévalant ses joues pâles, la bouche figée dans un rictus horrible et du sang maculant sa face alors qu'elle le suppliait encore et encore.... Et, chaque fois, il se réveillait dans un sursaut, le front baigné de sueur et la respiration érratique. Il le fallait. Il y avait été obligé.

Il n'était pas un tortionnaire. Il n'était pas un monstre.

Il n'était pas comme Lui.

Reprenant contenance, Harry se redressa et prit une grande respiration avant de repartir d'un pas plus solide.

........................................................................

Drago, Ron, Ginny et Cylan se dirigeaient vers la forêt d'un pas soutenu. Les centaures étaient théoriquement de leur côté. Ils avaient vite reconnus que leur neutralité dans la guerre n'était pas très réfléchie. Les affaires des humains les concernaient autant qu'elles concernaient n'importe quelle espèces vivantes du monde sorcier et moldus. Ils s'étaient donc impliqués dedans. La plupart et la plupart du temps.... Parce que les centaures étaient un peuple éparpillés et chaque clan avait son propre leader. Si le leader refusait de s'impliquer, c'est tout le clan qui se retirait. Et comme les clans n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer entre eux et que leur seul lien direct était la voie lactée.... Cela faisait que c'était bien en théorie que les centaures les soutenaient. A chaque forêt, à chaque clan, il fallait les convaincre de nouveau de l'importance de leur rôle dans la guerre.

-Tu as déja rencontré des centaures? Demanda brutalement Drago à Cylan.

Drago n'était pas nécessairement curieux, en fait, il ne l'était même pas du tout. Ce n'était pas une prédisposition des Serpentards en réalité, plutôt des Gryffondors. Mais le fait qu'il valait mieux préparer quelqu'un à la rencontre avec des centaures.... Car s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle ces êtres ne tergiversaient pas, c'était le respect. Et la politesse. Et la hiérarchie. Merlin, il avait commis une fois l'erreur de ne pas s'adressé au chef du clan et celui-ci lui avait littéralement bondit dessus en lui disant que c'était à lui de prendre toute décision ainsi que de traiter avec les autres espèces....

Cylan se mordit la lèvre en se demandant si ses rencontres furtives avec des ombres rapides et mouvantes sous sa forme animagus lors des nuits de pleine lune pouvaient comptés..... Il en doutait fortement.

-Juste de vue, répondit-il incertain, il y en avait dans la fôret de notre village mais on ne les a jamais approché. Mentit-il à moitié.

-Il ne faut surtout pas les traiter de manière inférieur à toi. Intervint Ginny qui se plaça à leur hauteur. Ne fait pas attention à mon frère, ajouta-t-elle à son égard, il est plutôt obtus.

Cylan sourit à la jeune fille. Il était sur qu'elle devait avoir un tempérament de feu, être la seule fille parmis 6 garçons devaient forcément forger le caractère. Il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'elle était aussi sympathique que sulfureuse.

Ginny n'avait pas oublié la remarque de Léa mais elle savait aussi qu'Harry ne donnerait pas sa confiance à des gens s'il n'était pas un minimum sur d'eux. Elle-même faisait toute confiance à Minerva et une confiance relative à Severus....Mais sa confiance en Harry était tout simplement incommensurable. Ron aurait levé les yeux au ciel en sifflant d'une voix râpeuse que c'était son coeur qui parlait... Peut-être mais, en attendant, elle savait qu'Harry faisait et ferait toujours tout pour que cette guerre se finisse au plus vite.

-Elle a raison, confirma Drago, dit-toi bien que dans leur tête, c'est toi l'espèce inferieur.... Ils sont bien au-dessus de nos préoccupations premières.

-Alors pourquoi aller leur demander de l'aide? Demanda Cylan, les sourcils fronçés.

-Parce que la guerre concerne tout le monde, que Voldemort considère les hybrides comme inférieur et que leur aide est précieuse. Si nous avons les centaures avec nous dans cette bataille, la forêt pourrait être un point de ralliement non-négligeable. Lui expliqua patiement Drago.

-Il y a trois règles à respecter quand tu traîtes avec un centaure. Si tu les suit, il y a des chances que tu obtienne gain de cause. Lança Ginny.

-Lesquelles? Demanda Cylan intérresé.

-D'abord parle toujours au chef de clan, il n'y a que lui qui peut te parler et prendre des décisions conséquentes sur la vie du clan. Ensuite, évite d'avoir l'air prétentieux ou dédaigneux, parle humblement sans toutefois faire trop de manière. Et enfin, soit honnête. Les centaures sont assez doués pour percevoir si tu ment ou pas.

-J'ai compris... Marmonna Cylan alors qu'ils se stoppèrent enfin devant la forêt.

Celle-ci semblait grande et foisonante de verdure et de faune. Les arbres: des coudriers, des sorbiers, des bouleaux, des frênes, des aulnes s'élevaient, majusteux et gargantuesques, et semblaient atteindre le ciel. Des plantes grimpantes, du lierre et du tilleul, couvraient une bonne partie des tronc et un tapis de mousse, d'herbe et de feuilles recouvraient le sol. La forêt n'était pas du tout sombre comme pouvait l'être la forêt interdite, elle était claire et baignée d'une lumière chaude et douce. Dans l'air flottait un millier de parfums different mêlé à l'odeur de la pluie et de la terre mouillé. Bien que le froid soit présent ici aussi, aucune traces ne laissaient pensé qu'il avait neigé. Le froid était seulement plus piquant, plus mordant.

-Comment fait-on pour les trouver? Demanda Cylan en regardant la forêt d'un oeil scrutateur.

-On ne les trouve pas, ils nous trouvent. Répondit simplement Ginny en s'avançant dans la forêt.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient avançés assez largement dans le bois, Drago su que les centaures les avaient repérés. Ils avaient beau être d'une discrétion sans précédent, Drago était assez attentif et entraîné pour savoir si quelqu'un l'observait. Brusquement, Drago se stoppa et fit signe aux autres de se taire.

-Nous sommes au côté d'Harry Potter et nous nous battons pour la lumière. S'écria-t-il d'une voix toutefois modeste. Nous voulons parler au chef de ce clan. Dit-il encore.

Ce n'est non pas un centaure qui sortit des fourrés mais bien une bonne huitaine. Sûrement tout les mâles du clan. Le chef était très reconnaisable de par ses traits marqué par l'âge mais aussi par sa prestance et son allure. C'était un centaure avec une robe d'un noir profond tout comme ses cheveux qui lui retombaient sauvagement dans le dos. Il paraissait avoir une bonne quarantaire d'années ce qui lui en faisait largement le double, voir le triple tout comme ses yeux d'une couleur améthyste le laissaient entrevoir. Ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux étaient finement déssinés sur son buste tandis que sa carrure était assez impressionante même pour un centaure.

-Je me nomme Nassir et je suis le chef de ce clan. Que nous voulez-vous? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

-Enchanté Nassir. Lança Ron d'une voix grave mais humble. Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, voici ma soeur Ginny ainsi que Drago Malfoy et Cylan Blake. Nous représentons le camp de la lumière. Explique le roux d'un ton égal.

-Vous vous battez au côté d'Harry Potter? Demanda Nassir en lançant un regard plein de suspicion à Drago. Le nom des Malfoy était largement connu, et ce chez toute les espèces.

Cylan fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi son filleul semblait avoir une telle importance. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il était cité comme référence. Etait-il si fort que ça? Il lui semblait qu'il était cité comme, à son époque, on aurait cité Dumbledore. Seulement voilà, près d'une centaine d'année séparait les deux hommes et Cylan était sur que jamais quelqu'un de 20 ans pourrait égaler la puissance du vieux sorcier. Bien... Harry était le leader de la lumière or, selon toute logique, le leader aurait du être l'enfant de la prophétie, non? A moins qu'il ne soit mort mais à ce moment-là toutes chances de vaincre Voldemort étaient anéanties. Il y avait, somme toute, une explication très rationnelle à tout cela mais celle-là, Cylan refusait même de l'envisager.

-En effet. Approuva Ron. Et nous venu ici car la ville va bientôt subir une attaque des mangemorts.

-Nous avions en effet vu qu'un boulversement aurait lieu. Mars semble plus brillante que d'habitude tandis que Venus s'estompe. Argua le centaure en approuvant d'un hochement de tête.

-Vous êtes ici pour réclamer de l'aide! Lança un autre centaure en les défiant de nier.

Celui-là paraissait terriblement plus jeune que Nassir. Il avait de court cheveux blond ébouriffé et des yeux d'un bleu sombre. Ses traits frais, son buste svelte et sa nervosité montraient qu'il s'agissait là d'un jeune.

-Suffit, Nurgan!

-Ils viennent simplement pour qu'on les aide! Il n'ont que faire de nous! Lança-t-il encore alors que ses jambes avant tambourinait le sol rageusement.

-J'ai dit: Suffit! Tonna Nassir et Nurgan se calma en reculant d'un pas.

-Nous sommes, en effet, venu demander votre aide. Comme vous le savez sûrement, la guerre est l'affaire de tous. Vous devez sûrement savoir ce que Voldemort destine aux êtres qu'il juge inférieur....Lança Ron, d'une voix où ne teintait aucune moquerie, ni aucun dédain.

Nurgan piétina le sol de ses sabots en leur lançant un regard acéré tandis que Nassir semblait les étudier avec minutie.

-Nous le savons mais beaucoup de mon clan, jugent qu'il s'agit-là d'affaire intestine entre humain. Expliqua Nassir en les dardant de son regard orangé.

-Je me permet de vous rappeler, Nassir, que Voldemort a déja décimé plusieur clan de centaures. Ce n'est en aucun cas une affaire intestine. Voldemort est certes humain mais ces actions nous concernent tous. C'est de notre monde dont il s'agit. De notre liberté dont il est question. Lança Drago en parlant pour la première fois.

-Tu es un Malfoy! Grinça Nurgan.

-Je le suis. Approuva Drago. Cela ne détermine pas qui je suis, ni le sens de mes actions. Lança-t-il en regardant Nassir dans les yeux.

-Cela est vrai, jeune Malfoy, veuillez excuser Nurgan, il est encore jeune et ignore encore beaucoup de la vie. Lança Nassir.

-Il est tout excusé. Souffla Drago en accordant un regard au jeune centaure.

-Nous vous aiderons. Décréta le chef d'un ton solennel.

-Merci. Répondit Drago sur le même ton. L'attaque aura lieu dans 6 jours exactement. Les informa-t-il.

-Mais nous voulons parler à Harry Potter. Continua Nassir en se redressant, comme pour les défier de refuser.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Ginny doucement.

-C'est une question de respect. Répondit Nassir simplement. Vous traîtez avec moi, je suis le chef de mon clan... Je veux traîter avec le vôtre. Expliqua-t-il.

-Bien. Il viendra. Assura Drago avec en hochement de tête.

-Il nous tarde de rencontrer l'Elu. Exulta Nurgan en piétinant toujours le sol de ses lourds sabots.

Nassir le foudroya du regard et le jeune centaure se calma tout en reprenant une posture plus digne. Drago regarda Nurgan avec un drôle d'air... Il n'avait jamais vu un centaure faire preuve d'impatience ou d'excitation. Il avait toujours vu ces êtres dignes, calmes et sages le nez pointé vers le ciel.

Et si d'autres mots furent échangés, Cylan ne les entendit pas. Le temps autour de lui lui semblait ralentit, le monde plus flou et les images moins nettes. C'était irréel. Les mots du centaure se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Encore et encore. Et tout les morceaux du puzzle se mirent en place en un instant.

_-Un enfant. Un enfant qui aurait un pouvoir spécial._

_-L'attaque n'a réussi qu'à moitié, les parents de l'enfant sont mort mais pas le bambin....Il a résisté au sort de la mort qui s'est retourné contre Voldemort qui l'a réduit à un état proche de celui de spectre.... _

_-Vous, Lily et James, êtes mort lors de sa petite enfance...._

-._... Ma seule famille..._

Tout paraissait soudainement plus claire, plus précis, plus logique. Le fait que Harry soit si puissant, qu'il soit le leader du camp de la lumière, qu'il soit si charismatique et si mystérieux. Ce poids qu'il semble porter sur ces épaules. Le fait qu'il ait grandi sans ses parents, sans lui....Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, il était l'enfant de la prophétie, il était l'Elu.

Et si cette découverte faisait la lumière sur beaucoup de chose, elle était incroyablement étouffante. L'air lui semblait aussi rare que l'eau dans un désert. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait la désagréable impression que la terre tanguait sous ses pieds. Un goût de bile s'était égaré dans sa bouche et sa respiration se fit plus rapide et plus superficielle.

Cylan n'avait beau ne jamais avoir entendu cette prophétie de sa vie, il savait ce que les prophéties pouvaient faire comme dégâts. Les prophéties étaient rarement bienfaitrices pour leur(s) destinataire(s). Elles étaient, de manière prédominante, annonciatrice de mort, de destin funeste, de tragédie, ou de choix cornélien. Le sort des personnes faisant l'objet d'une prophétie était peu enviable, ça, Cylan le savait.... Et Harry faisait l'objet d'une prophétie. Il en était l'Elu. Son filleul....

Harry devait tuer Voldemort. Il devait le battre. Voldemort. Le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Cylan ne pouvait même pas imaginer le poids qui pesait sur lui... Il avait 20 ans et il avait le devoir de mettre fin à la vie de Voldemort. C'était absurde et totalement injuste. Cylan connaissait assez les sorciers pour savoir que les paroles de prophétie étaient des paroles d'évangile... Si la prophétie disait qu'Harry devait tuer Voldemort, Harry tuerait Voldemort. Et c'était terrifiant. Mettre ce poids-là sur les épaules d'un gosse de 20 ans... 20 ans? La guerre avait commencé, il y a 4 ans...Il en avait 16. Il avait été face à Voldemort à 14 ans et l'avait « tué » à 1 ans. Ce gosse ne connaissait que la douleur et la guerre. C'était.... Abominable.

Merde! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible! Harry ne pouvait pas devoir tuer Voldemort! Il était certes puissant mais l'était-il assez pour faire cela? Pour venir à bout de quelqu'un comme lui?

-Blake? T'attend, quoi? Grogna Ron.

Cylan dû plusieurs fois cligner des yeux pour reprendre totalement contact avec la réalité. Les centaures étaient parti et il était temps pour eux de rentrer à Poudlard. Il fit un bref hochement de tête à Ron qui se détourna rapidement de lui. Drago lui jetait un drôle de regard, il devait en effet être plus pâle qu'un mort....

La pillule était difficile à digérer et le pire n'était pas encore passé. Comment l'annoncer à James et Lily?


	18. Shame, anger and hope

D'abord et avant tout.... un joyeux Noel a vous tous, une bonne santé et une bonne gueule de bois....( Moi, je suis pas passée loin!)

Sérieusement, un très Bon Noel plein de magie et un grand Merci.

* * *

Avez-vous déjà eu honte?

La honte.

C'est un drôle de sentiment. La plupart du temps, elle est justifiée. Elle est la conséquence de certains actes dont nous ne sommes pas fière.... C'est un euphémisme. Elle est le piètre résultat d'actes que nous n'aurions jamais dû poser. Selon le dictionnaire, elle apparaît lorsque nous avons transgressé une norme, un loi tacite dictée par l'éthique ou par un ensemble de convenance. Lorsque nous avons commis un acte avilissant toujours selon ces normes....La plupart du temps, cette honte est méritée. Presque instructive. On apprend toujours de nos erreurs. La plupart du temps....

Parce que parfois, la honte apparaît sans raison. Nous n'avons commis aucune faute sinon celui d'être nous et de faire ce qui était juste. Aucune fraude qui ne mérite châtiment, aucune erreur dont nous allons apprendre quelque chose. Parfois, la honte nous prend tout entier pour un acte que nous n'avons pas posé. Elle s'abat sur nous pour un acte dont nous sommes victimes. Ce n'est pas logique. Nous ne devrions pas avoir honte d'avoir subi quelque chose, nous ne devrions pas avoir honte de l'acte de cette homme. C'est son erreur, sa faute, sa transgression pas la nôtre.....

Et pourtant la honte nous étouffe, nous asphyxie, nous aspire, nous tourmente... Et on se perd dans cette honte injustifiée qui fait cent fois plus mal qu'une autre....

Parfois, alors que le coupable n'est pris d'aucun remord, la victime se sent écrasée sous le poids de cette honte mutine et inexpliquée. On se sent sale, on se dégoûte, on se répugne, se déteste, s'écoeure, .... La honte nous colle à la peau comme une odeur dont on arriverait pas à se départir. Elle nous suit partout et ne fait bientôt plus qu'un avec nous.... On la porte alors comme un poids, une masse que l'on traîne mais à laquelle on s'est faîte.

Parfois on se dit qu'on l'a bien mérité en fin de compte, parfois on en oublie presque qu'elle existe et qu'elle nous ralentit. Parfois, on arrive pas à oublier, à dépasser et on s'enlise.... Toujours plus profondément. On s'enlise.

Harry était dans la salle de repos, devant la cheminée où grésillait un feu vif et ardent. Il se trouvait assis dans un des vieux fauteuils, le dos adossé contre le dossier et il regardait son gant gauche avec défiance. Doucement, il ôta le gant en cuir et le déposa à côté de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de regarder cette marque informe sur son avant-bras. Vraiment. Aucune envie. Mais la voir lui rappelait quel combat il devait mener, pour quoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il devait continuer. Soupirant, il leva sa manche, dévoilant ainsi des scarifications barrant un tatouage. Un obscène tatouage. De ses doigts légèrement tremblants, il retraça la multitude de cicatrices parcourant le crâne qui crachait un serpent.

Il n'avait pas supporté. Il n'avait pas voulu de _ça_ sur lui. Il n'avait pas voulu de sa marque. C'était une empreinte indélébile, c'était une trace qui ne partirait jamais, c'était un code d'appartenance. Grotesque et inhumain. C'était un concept vieux comme les chemins... Marquer les gens et les tatouer comme inférieur, esclave ou sous-race. C'est ce que Hitler avait fait dans le monde Moldus, c'était ce que Voldemort faisait dans le monde sorcier.

Jamais il ne serait à lui. Jamais il ne lui appartiendrait. Jamais il ne céderait. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne le rejoindrait.... Alors, dés qu'il avait put, avec la première lame qui lui était passée sous la main il avait essayé de faire disparaître l'encre et ses lignes, de gommer l'obscénité du message, d'effacer l'horreur qu'il avait ressentit quand il lui avait apposé sa marque.... Il avait voulu oublier. Il avait voulu cacher. Nier. Effacer. Supprimer.

Il avait tant haït cette marque, ce qu'elle représentait, ce qu'elle signifiait. Il s'était haït de la porter même de manière involontaire, il s'était dégoûté à s'en rendre malade. Il s'était écœuré à vouloir en finir. Il avait essayé. Il avait échoué. Quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. Quelque chose qui ne s'était pas réparé. Il avait perdu ce qui lui restait d'espoir quand Voldemort avait déposé sa baguette contre sa peau pâle en murmurant une litanie de mots dont il se souvenait encore... Si son innocence s'était envolée depuis longtemps, ce jour-là, il avait perdu une partie de lui-même.

La guerre n'avait qu'une issue pour lui. C'était indéniable. Il le savait depuis que la guerre avait commencé et il lui semblait l'avoir toujours su mais avoir sa marque sur sa peau, avait rendu les choses plus réel. Il ne pourrait de toute façon pas vivre avec _ça_ sur lui.....Il admirait tous les jours un peu plus Drago et Severus de dépasser ce sentiment de salissure.

Des bruits résonnèrent dans le couloir et Harry sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle ses sombres réflexions l'avaient plongé. Rapidement, il se saisit de son gant et l'enfila juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Drago, Ron, Ginny et Cylan.

Il pouvait dire que la mission n'avait pas été selon les plans de Ron juste par sa façon de mordiller sa lèvre inférieur. Il le faisait déja au collège face à un devoir récalcitrant.....Ginny semblait plutôt détendue et Harry pouvait dire qu'elle avait partiellement pardonné à Cylan la remarque de Léanore. La jeune Weasley était du genre plutôt rancunier. Cylan était blanc comme un linge, il ne paraissait pas aller très bien mais Harry mit ça sur le compte de Ron et de sa mauvaise humeur. Son ami pouvait vraiment être grincheux et paraître hargneux avec les gens qu'il n'appréciait pas réellement.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'analyser vraiment Drago, celui-ci le regardait avec une sorte d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il suive le regard de Drago. De sa main droite, il frottait machinalement son avant-bras gauche....Signe évident de mal être et de morosité chez lui.

Parce que si la marque était terrible en elle-même, elle était aussi terriblement douloureuse. Plus qu'une marque normal dans tout les cas. Pourquoi? Parce qu'ayant déja un lien avec l'auteur de la marque, l'intensité de celle-ci était décuplée et elle le brûlait presque en permanence, de manière infernale quand il appelait ses mangemorts.

Il stoppa rapidement son geste quand il se rendit compte qu'il le faisait. C'était un réflexe... Comme frotter sa cicatrice quand elle était douloureuse. Il lança à Drago un regard rassurant mais celui-ci ne démordu pas et se rapprocha de lui. Drago était loin d'être naïf, il savait parfaitement qu'en laissant Harry au château avec son père dans les cachots, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'aller lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

-Tu as été le voir? Lui demanda-t-il et bien que cela ressemblait à une question, ce n'en était pas une.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Harry en détournant son regard vers le feu.

-Il t'a attaqué sur ce terrain-là? Demanda encore Drago et Harry savait qu'il parlait de la marque.

-Évidement. Répliqua-t-il.

-C'était à prévoir. Souffla Drago.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas ça. Laissa-t-il échapper. J'ai parlé de Narcissa. Ajouta-t-il doucement.

Drago resta un moment muet. Il savait ce qu'Harry avait fait à sa mère. Évidement. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé et il savait aussi combien Harry s'en voulait. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer, sa mère était bien la sœur de Bellatrix malgré ses airs doux et tendre. Il savait aussi qu'Harry ne s'était jamais pardonné d'être allé aussi loin dans la torture, comme il savait que cela avait choqué quelques personnes. Pas lui.

Cela s'était passé il n'y pas si longtemps... Un peu plus d'un an peut-être. C'était juste après la mort de Tonks... Et de Teddy. Le petit devait avoir environ 3 ans et lui et sa mère ont été pris dans une attaque de mangemorts. En tant qu'auror, Tonks a eu droit à un traitement de faveur. Bellatrix s'en est occupée. D'elle et de son rejeton mi loup-garou, mi-métamorphomage. L'union avait été vue comme sacrilège, l'enfant comme une hérésie. Une sang-pur, fusse-t-elle traître à son sang, s'abaissant à fricoter avec un lycan....La femme avait été torturée et puis tuée. L'enfant avait tué sous les yeux de sa mère.

Remus était devenu fou de chagrin, fou de douleur. Son espoir venait de s'éteindre et sa flamme était soufflée à jamais. Harry avait vu rouge, s'était renfermé dans une colère noire. Narcissa avait été capturée une semaine après la tragédie alors que les corps ensanglantés de la mère et de l'enfant venaient d'être enterré dans les larmes et l'amertume.

Remus avait voulu déchirer la femme, la torturer, la blesser, la tuer. Harry lui avait murmuré doucement qu'elle ne méritait pas cela, elle ne méritait pas qu'il se salisse les mains. Elle n'était pas responsable des actes de sa sœur mais franchement, qui s'en souciait? Elle leur avait ri au nez, avait craché sur leur douleur et elle détenait des informations importantes sur la mission en cours. Une attaque était prévue sur un village sorcier du sud de l'Angleterre. Harry l'avait fait parler. Il avait déversé sa colère, il avait laissé couler sa haine, il avait torturé la femme encore et encore pour exorciser de sa mémoire les corps mutilés d'un petit garçon de 3 ans et de sa mère. Il avait pleuré en le faisant... Non pas pour Narcissa qui hurlait mais pour son filleul et celle qu'il considérait comme sa tante.

Le goût de la vengeance passée, cela n'avait pas empêché pas les images de Narcissa de revenir le hanter.

Drago posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Pas besoin de grand discours. Un faible sourire vint effleurer les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il contemplait toujours le feu brûlant dans l'âtre.

........................................................................................

Samaël se prit la tête entre les mains. Assis sur une chaise inconfortable, attablé à une table en vieux bois, plusieurs livres et journaux se trouvaient éparpillés pêle-mêle devant lui. Léa était à ses côtés dans le même état, ses yeux d'un bleu clair posant mille et une questions. Parmi la foule de papiers posés négligemment devant eux, un ressortait presque violemment du lot. C'était une simple feuille jaunie par le temps, les quatre coins de l'affiche semblaient racornis mais la photo et le texte étaient encore compréhensibles.

Sam jeta un énième coup d'œil à la photo. Son visage se figea dans un rictus de colère et brusquement il se leva en faisant basculer la chaise en arrière. D'un geste rageur, il prit l'affiche et la déchira en deux en jetant les deux parties dans la cheminée qui abritait un feu vif et ardent. Il soupira lourdement en fermant ses yeux.

Ils avaient voulu en savoir plus. Et quoi de mieux pour en savoir plus qu'une bibliothèque? Celle de Poudlard avait migré vers les quartiers des Serdaigles et elle semblait s'être affreusement amaigrie. Sam et Léa n'y avaient trouvés qu'une foule de livre sur les différentes magies, sur la magie noire et blanche, sur les sorts obscurs, la magie de l'esprit et celle du sang. Sur les potions qu'elles soient de soin, de torture ou du sérum de vérité. Sur l'arithmencie, sur la magie runique, sur la magie sans baguette ou informulée, sur les animagus et même la divination..... Elle contenait tout ce qu'une personne avide de savoir pouvait espérer. Tout? Non. Pas une seule trace sur l'histoire de la magie. En tout cas, aucun bouquin ne parlait de la prophétie annonciatrice d'un enfant sauveur ou de son identité.

Pourtant, au détour d'une rangée, sous une pile de livre poussiéreux, ils avaient trouvés ça.

C'était la photo d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban. _Avez-vous vu ce sorcier?_ Disait l'affiche. Et le sorcier en question hurlait, se débattait, ou riait hystériquement en tenant entre ses mains son numéro de matricule. La photo était glauque. Le sorcier avait des cheveux mi-longs, sales et emmêlés qui lui retombaient sauvagement devant les yeux. On pouvait dire de lui qu'il était pitoyable. Et inquiétant. _Avez-vous vu ce sorcier? _Disait l'affiche. _Sirius Black_. Disait-elle encore.

Sam avait dû relire plusieurs fois les mots pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Azkaban. Sirius. Sirius avait été à Azkaban. Et l'idée lui serrait tout simplement les entrailles. Sirius ne pourrait jamais faire quelque chose qui mérite un tel châtiment. Sirius était bon dans l'âme, au plus profond de lui. Sirius avait un cœur en or, c'était un homme comme il y en a peu. Sirius à Azkaban, c'était impensable. Infaisable. Il ne pouvait pas aller là-bas.

Il avait déjà été à Azkaban. Il y avait déja conduit des prisonniers et le peu qu'il en avait entrevue l'avait fait frémir d'un froid qu'il ne voulait plus jamais connaître. C'était cruel, froid et mauvais. Intrinsèquement mauvais. Les détraqueurs étaient des créatures de la nuit, cela n'avait pas étonné Sam qu'ils rejoignent le camp des ténèbres. C'était leur monde, leur antre.

L'image seule de Sirius recroquevillé sous les assauts toujours plus insidieux de ces vils créatures lui donnait la nausée. Sirius n'avait rien à faire dans un tel endroit de mort et de désespoir. Sirius représentait la vie. Sirius était l'espoir personnifié. Celui qui ne renonce jamais et qui y croit toujours malgré les embuches. C'était lui qui lui avait dit que même si Lily était sur la défensive, il devait persévéré parce qu'il l'aimait, c'était lui qui avait déclaré qu'ils devaient coude que coude aider Remus lors de ses transformations, .... Non, Sirius n'avait rien à faire à Azkaban.

Il n'avait pas voulu y croire et Léa non plus. C'était un tissu de connerie. C'était une bêtise grosse comme le monde. C'était une erreur impardonnable et l'image de ce Sirius délirant et presque fou lui donnait raison.

_-Sirius a voulu s'occuper du petit mais pour il n'a pas pu... _

_-Il était retenu autre part._

Les mots de Minerva et de Snape lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire et il serra les poings de rage et de fureur. _Retenu autre part. _C'était comme ça qu'ils appelaient Azkaban, eux? _Retenu autre part_? Ils se moquaient de qui, là?! La colère s'empara de lui brutalement et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas faire valser la table en face de lui...

-Ce n'est pas possible... Souffla Léa en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-Et pourtant... Grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

-C'est.... C'est sûrement une erreur.... Murmura-t-elle en regardant les deux parties du papier brûlé dans les flammes.

-Évidement que c'est une erreur! Cria-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

-James....

-Je suis désolé. Répondit-il, abrupt, en fermant douloureusement ses yeux.

-Ce n'est rien mais je.... Je ne comprend rien..... Soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

-Ils vont m'entendre.... Je ne supporte plus qu'on nous mente, qu'on nous cache la vérité.... C'est insupportable... Siffla-t-il.

-Je n'en peux plus non plus... Mais ils ont certainement une bonne raison, non?

-Je me fous de leur raison!! Lança-t-il d'un ton dur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu?

-Voir Harry.....J'en ai marre de ces mensonges.... Laissa-t-il échapper en quittant la pièce.

Léa regarda son mari sortirent de la pièce en soupirant. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de tenter de le retenir ou de le faire changer d'avis. James était un homme aussi exceptionnel que têtu; Une vraie tête de mule. Et cela en temps normal... Mais quand il s'agissait de ses amis, ce n'était plus de l'entêtement, c'était bien pire....

Pourtant, sur ce point-ci, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Cette situation n'était plus vivable. Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'ils étaient ici et toutes ses demi-vérités commençaient déjà à les faire suffoquer. Elle se leva rapidement pour partir à la suite de son mari, elle voulait autant que lui la vérité mais ne savait juste pas si dire_ toute_ la vérité à leur fils était la meilleure solution.

James était loin de ses considérations. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'ils n'avaient cessé de leur mentir sur un sujet capital. Sur quoi d'autre leur avait-on menti? Sur Harry? Sur leur mort? Et comment étaient-ils mort? Cela suffisait, il voulait des réponses. Il allait dire la vérité à son fils.

-Ou cours-tu comme ça, Polaris? Lança la voix doucereuse de Snape dans son dos.

-Nulle part qui te concerne, Snape. Trancha Sam en ne le regardant même pas.

-Sam... Souffla la voix de Léa qui venait de parvenir à leur hauteur.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Léa avait la mine inquiète et pourtant déterminée alors que Sam semblait aveuglé par une colère dont il ignorait l'origine.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il encore une fois en regardant Léa cette fois.

-Ca ne te concerne pas, Snape! Gronda Sam encore une fois sans daigner le regarder. Va-t-en!

-Léa? Interrogea l'ex-espion avec un regard interrogateur.

-On a trouvé un avis de recherche concernant Sirius. Expliqua-t-elle d'abord doucement mais sa voix devenait de plus en plus sèche. Vous nous avez mentit! Siffla-t-elle en dardant sur lui un regard accusateur.

Severus soupira lourdement. Il savait que quelque chose du genre allait bientôt arriver mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Comment leur dire que l'emprisonnement de Sirius était une erreur? Une abominable erreur? Comment leur dire que c'était pour leur prétendu meurtre que l'homme avait été inculpé? Comment leur dire que le vrai coupable était un autre de leur meilleur ami? Severus ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il s'encombrait de toutes ces considérations. Il ne se souciait guère de l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur Potter.... Mais Lily?

-On ne vous a pas mentit, cingla-t-il de sa voix acide, on ne vous a juste pas dit toute la vérité.

Sam arrêta enfin sa course et se retourna brutalement vers Severus.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Snape. Tu as peut-être 20 ans de plus que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu mais je peux toujours te faire mordre la poussière....Cracha Sam, le regard en feu.

-Ne me fais pas rire, Potter, railla Severus, tu ne pourrais pas arriver à bout de la moitié des mômes qui se trouve dans ce château....

Sam serra les poings mais ne répondit pas. Il avait d'autre chat à fouetter.

-Que comptez-vous faire? Demanda encore Severus alors que Sam reprenait sa marche rapide.

-Je vais voir mon fils, répliqua Sam tranchant, et je vais lui dire la vérité. Que ça vous plaise ou non...

La salle de repos se trouvait au bout du couloir à présent et Sam s'y dirigeait d'un pas assuré. Léa était au côté de son mari et l'accompagnait, plus ou moins certaine du bienfondé de leur action. C'était sans compter sur Severus qui agrippa le col de Sam pour l'entraîner dans une salle adjacente. Sam tenta de se défaire de la poigne du maître des potions mais celle-ci demeurait de fer et il ne réussit qu'à agacer l'homme face à lui. Severus grogna et plaqua sauvagement Sam contre le mur de la pièce.

Resserrant sa prise sur la gorge de l'homme, Severus approcha dangereusement son visage du sien.

-Tu ne lui dira rien, Potter. Siffla-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.

-Et pourquoi ça? Tenta encore l'autre d'une voix étranglée.

-Parce que je te le dis. Grinça Severus.

-Severus! Lança la voix fluette de Léa. Nous devons savoir la vérité! Tout ses mensonges n'on que trop duré!

Severus jaugea la femme du regard et relâcha Sam qui porta tout de suite ses mains à sa gorge en toussant.

-J'ai fait des choses horrible dans ma vie, souffla Severus d'une voix glacée, des choses dont vous n'avez même pas idée. Des choses que je ne pouvais moi-même imaginer à 20 ans. J'ai fait un choix, il y près de 9 ans, j'ai réitéré ce choix il y a 4 ans et je m'y tiens aujourd'hui. Je m'y tiendrais coude que coude, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le faut. J'ai juré de protéger Harry quoi qu'il advienne. Annonça d'un ton solennel. Cela n'a jamais été plus vrai que ces dernières années.....

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Léa qui avait du mal à saisir où son ancien camarade voulait en venir.

-Harry serait détruit par ces révélations. Ce serait le coup fatal. Il ne se relèverait pas. Votre fils est fort, c'est l'homme le plus fort qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer mais il a des limites. Comme les avait Dumbledore. Expliqua Severus calmement mais toujours de ce ton polaire.

-Nous voulons juste savoir. Sirius à Azkaban c'est.... Souffla doucement Léa, las.

-Une erreur. Compléta-t-il. Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à Harry. Pas maintenant. Il vous a perdu une fois, ne l'obligez pas à vous perdre une deuxième fois....

-Tu veux dire que...?

-Minerva et moi travaillons sur un moyen de vous renvoyer dans votre temps. Approuva Severus.

-Mais... C'est notre fils. Lança simplement Sam, tout animosité absente de la voix.

Severus ne se moqua pas de la vulnérabilité si apparente de James. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que devait ressentir ce père, si loin et si proche d'un fils qui ne le connaîtra pas.

-Apprenez d'abord à le connaître et si, par la suite, quand vous en saurez plus vous voulez toujours lui dire.... Et bien soit, je vous laisserai faire. Mais pas maintenant.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, Severus... Lança Sam avec plus de hargne.... Mais comment sommes-nous supposé en apprendre plus si vous vous obstinez à nous mentir?

-Que nous cachez-vous d'autre? Lança vivement Léa.

-Harry est l'enfant de la prophétie. Fit la voix tremblante de quelqu'un alors que la porte de la pièce venait de s'ouvrir à la volée.

Toutes personnes ayant vu Sirius en cet instant-là, sur le pas de cette porte, les bras tendus le long du corps et les poings serrés, les yeux assombris et le regard fixe, aurait pu dire que c'était de rage que sa voix tremblait.

Une rage comme il en avait connu peu....Une rage froide et pourtant tellement brûlante. C'était un cri continu qui hurlait en ses entrailles, c'était une colère amer qui se rependait dans sa bouche, c'était un venin vicieux qui s'écoulait dans ses veines. C'était le mensonge et la tromperie, la trahison et la duperie.... Son filleul était destiné à tuer le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et on ne leur avait pas dit. Cela ne l'étonnait guère de Severus, mais Minerva... Mais Minerva. Ne méritaient-ils pas la vérité? Pourquoi leur mentir? Pourquoi leur laisser l'apprendre de manière si brutale?

Mais Sirius ne se posait pas toutes ses questions et s'il se les était posés pendant le chemin du retour, elles furent rapidement submergées par l'incroyable sentiment de tromperie qui l'avait envahi. On s'était joué d'eux. On s'était joué d'eux à propos de la vie de son filleul.

Severus ouvrit de grand yeux à la réplique de Sirius. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils l'apprennent si tôt. L'homme s'affola un instant. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance de les faire patienter maintenant....

_-Tu sais quoi Severus, tout compte fait, je ne sais pas si je ne dois pas le remercier, ce bon vieux Tom...._

Severus tourna violemment la tête vers la droite pour voir.... Rien. C'était typique, n'est-ce pas? Entendre la phrase _spécifique_ d'une personne _spécifique_ comme si elle était à vos côtés au moment même où vous commencez à baisser les bras.....Mais le résultat était là, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Bordel! Il ne pouvait pas laissez Harry vivre encore une perte de ce type! Jamais! La phrase du garçon, cette phrase l'avait profondément choqué... Il était un maître dans les arts complexes du cynisme et du sarcasme. Sa vie lui avait appris à se moquer de tout, même de la plus horrible des choses.... Mais cette phrase, dans la bouche d'Harry, avec son regard si vert ayant perdu à jamais cette flamme si vitale, c'était trop.... Trop pour qu'il ne fasse rien. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il n'était pas du genre a espérer un miracle et ce pour une bonne et simple raison, les miracles n'existent pas. Ils ne sont que des fantasmagories futiles pour les esprit faibles qui ne savent pas affronter la dureté de la réalité....

Il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était là que le bas blesse....S'il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'il ne croyait plus aux miracles, que faire? Severus s'était vigoureusement penché sur la question quand elle s'était présentée....Il devait protéger Harry. Le protéger aussi longtemps qu'il lui sera possible. Le protéger jusqu'à ce que le temps arrive. Le protéger.... Et à force de protéger ce gosse, il avait fini par espérer.

Mais Severus n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin dans ses songes, le poing de Sirius venait de percuter sa joue....


	19. Un destin fait de chaînes

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Souffla Léa, tétanisée. Elle devait avoir mal entendu.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lever une seconde fois le poing et de l'abattre une nouvelle fois contre la joue rougie de Severus. L'homme ne réagit pas vraiment, la meilleur façon était encore de laisser l'orage passer. Pourtant au bout du troisième coup de poing, Severus se redressa vivement en repoussant Sirius.

-Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit? Pourquoi nous avoir caché ça? Ragea Cylan.

-Sirius! Lança Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?! Demanda-t-il encore.

Cylan se retourna alors brusquement vers ses amis et une terrible expression de peine s'exprima sur son visage. James, son frère, se tenait devant lui, la mine livide et le regard faussement interrogateur... Parce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait entendu et il avait compris. Harry était l'enfant de la prophétie et ni James, ni Léa ne pouvaient sciemment le concevoir. Sous cette interrogation, se cachait une terreur sans nom.

-Sirius! Le pressa Léa en faisant un pas vers lui. Elle paraissait si fragile, la peau si pâle, contrastant si fort avec ses cheveux si noirs.

Cylan ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi tôt. Que pouvait-il leur dire? « _Ouais, en fait, Harry est celui qui est destiné à tuer le plus grand mage noire de tout les temps, fou, non?_ »? Franchement, comment pourrait-il leur annoncer ça en les regardant dans les yeux? Ennuyé, gêné et mal à l'aise, Cylan se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Une pensée effleura son esprit et il se trouva tout de suite très con.... Comment pouvait-il reprocher à Minerva et à Severus de leur avoir caché ça alors que lui-même, lui si proche de James et Lily, n'osait pas leur dire en face? Il tourna subitement sa tête vers Severus qui massait sa joue endolorie et l'homme sembla comprendre ce qu'il pensait, car il acquiesça abruptement en hochant la tête. Cylan fut surpris par le geste de reconnaissance mais il su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Severus remarqua bien vite le dilemme de Cylan et quand celui-ci tourna sa tête vers lui, il pu lire dans son regard qu'il venait de comprendre dans quelle situation ils s'étaient retrouvés. La satisfaction et la rancune pointèrent le bout de leur nez mais Severus préféra de loin faire preuve de compréhension, ainsi il hocha doucement la tête. Oui, il comprenait la réaction de Sirius. Sans doute savait-il plus que l'homme combien celui-ci aimait Harry....

Voyant Cylan hésiter et son regard balancer entre Samuel et Léanore, il s'avança doucement mais l'homme lui fit signe de rester là.

-Je m'en occupe. Murmura-t-il. Il voulait leur annoncer lui-même. Ils méritaient bien ça.

-Sirius! Gronda Sam. Répond-nous maintenant! Exigea-t-il.

-James..... Souffla Cylan.

-Sirius... S'il te plaît..... Murmura doucement Léa.

-J'étais en mission et on a rencontré des centaures.... Commença-t-il à expliquer..... Ils ont demandé après Harry et quand on a demandé pourquoi, ils ont répondu que.... Qu'ils voulaient rencontrer l'enfant de la prophétie. Acheva-t-il dans un son étranglé.

-Harry? Glapi Léa. L'enfant de la prophétie?

-Mon fils? Souffla Sam en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Ce n'est pas possible.... Il doit tuer Voldemort?

-Severus....Lança Léa. Dis-nous que ce n'est pas vrai.... Dis-nous que c'est un mensonge...Supplia-t-elle presque.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla Severus et tout le monde aurait pu dire qu'il était sincère. Complètement sincère.

-Vous nous avez rien dit! RIEN! Comment avez-vous pu? COMMENT?! Gronda Sam en se redressant d'un bond. La même colère qui avait abrité Sirius le parcourant largement.

Comme son ami, James voulu se jeter sur Severus mais Sirius l'en empêcha en lui barrant le chemin.

-Ça ne sert à rien, James. Ça ne changera pas les choses..... Répondit-il au regard de son ami.

-C'est mon fils! MON FILS! COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PU NOUS CACHER CA!!! TRAÎTRE!! LÂCHE!!! Cria-t-il à en perdre haleine alors que Sirius tentait toujours de le retenir.

-Quelle est cette prophétie? Demanda subitement Léa, les yeux et les joues humides.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ça.... Plaida Severus.

Severus ne pouvait pas dire que la situation ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Il se sentait mal. Mal vis-à-vis de Potter, qui malgré une multitude de défaut, devait être un père exemplaire. Mal vis-à-vis de Lily qui, il le savait, était d'une sensibilité maladive. Mal vis-à-vis de lui-même pour le rôle qu'il avait jouer dans l'accomplissement de la prophétie..... Il n'avait pas envie de leur révéler la prophétie. Pas envie de voir Lily pleurer davantage. Pas envie de voir le regard d'un père quand il comprendra que son fils devra tuer ou être tuer. Pas envie de voir leur visage quand ils comprendront le poids qui pèse, indubitablement, sur les épaules de leur fils. Pas envie.

Les traits de Léa se durcirent et c'est d'un pas résolu qu'elle s'avança vers Severus. Elle se planta devant le maître des potions, le défiant ouvertement du regard.

-Je veux savoir de quelle prophétie mon fils fait l'objet, Severus..... Siffla-t-elle d'une voix rude.

-Lily...Souffla-t-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Je veux savoir, Severus. Je dois savoir. Maintenant. Siffla-t-elle encore, ses yeux bleu clair devenu de glace.

-Et moi je dis que tu ne sauras rien de moi. Trancha-t-il en rompant le face à face pour se diriger vers la porte.

Mais Léa ne le laissa pas filer, elle le retint par le bras et le força à se retourner. Severus aurait sans doute pu éviter la gifle magistrale qu'elle lui administra mais, d'une certaine manière, il ne le voulait pas. Les yeux de Léa étaient rougis, peut-être de larmes contenues, peut-être de rage et sa main était toujours suspendue dans les airs alors qu'il la regardait d'un regard qui se voulait neutre. Il ne réagit pas à l'attaque, il se libéra de la prise de Léa et reprit son chemin.

-Tu n'a pas compris, Snape.... Siffla Sam. Personne ne sortira de cette pièce avant qu'on ne sache de quoi parle cette prophétie. S'exclama-t-il en barrant le passage.

-Et toi, Potter, tu n'as pas compris que je ne dirai rien. Rétorqua Severus d'une voix agacée.

-Pourquoi? Demanda simplement Léa dont la main était retombée mollement le long de son corps.

-Parce que vous ne le supporteriez pas. Répondit-il du tac au tac d'une voix rauque.

-Comment tu.... Commença Cylan.

-La situation est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Laissa-t-il entendre alors qu'il immobilisa Sam d'un sort informulé et passa à côté de lui pour sortir.

Cylan et Léa levèrent le sort tout de suite mais Severus n'était déjà plus dans le couloir. Le silence sembla de plomb durant un instant. Harry était l'enfant de la prophétie. Il était le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il devait tuer le mage noire. Il avait 20 ans.

Sam et Léa échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient donc été tués par Voldemort en tentant de protéger leur fils....Ce n'était pas la pire façon de mourir, après tout puisqu'un jour on meurt, autant le faire en sauvant l'être qui nous est le plus chère, non? Et Lily lui avait en plus accorder une protection supplémentaire, un dernier cadeau, un témoignage de son amour par-delà la mort....Mais Harry n'avait qu'un an et il ne se rappelait sans doute plus d'eux.... Harry n'avait qu'un an et il avait été élevé par des gens tellement.... Cartésien. Des personnes tellement banales et hypocrites. Harry n'avait qu'un an... Et la réalisation les frappa de plein fouet.... C'était à peine dans 6 mois. Dans 6 mois, normalement, ils mourraient.....

C'est la stupeur qui s'abattit sur eux en premier, bien avant la révolte ou l'indignation. La stupeur et l'incrédulité... Ils ne pouvaient mourir dans 6 mois. Ils avaient eux-même à peine 20 ans et ne connaissaient pas assez de la vie pour la quitter de manière si brutale. Ils n'étaient encore que des gosses, bordel.... De grand gosses avec la tête bourrée d'illusions et d'idéaux impossibles, des jeunes le cœur gonflé d'espoir et d'optimisme.... A tord et à raison. Ils allaient mourir mais Voldemort mourrait avec eux.

Cela ne les consolaient pas les moins du monde. Harry n'avait qu'un an....

........................................................................

-Ça ne peut plus durer Minerva... Souffla Severus.

Il s'asseya, ou se laissa tomber, dans le large fauteuil face au bureau de Minerva. La pièce recelait une fraîcheur bienfaitrice et un calme relativement salvateur. Minerva était derrière son bureau et l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaire alors que sa plume glissait sur diverses copies.

-Je sais. Répondit soudainement la vieille sorcière en posant sa plume dans son encrier. Où est Harry?

-Il est parti rencontrer les centaures près de Wicklow... Répondit Severus.

-Bien.... Cela évitera qu'ils ne le croisent dans les couloirs par inadvertance.... Souffla Minerva, las.

-......

-......

-Je crains d'être aussi lâche que vous, Minerva. Souffla l'homme d'un air abattu.

-Je croyais que je ne l'étais point, Severus? Railla la femme, gentillement.

-Cela m'évite donc de l'être... Répondit l'autre.

Les deux amis rigolèrent ensemble de leur petit jeu bien inoffensif mais le sérieux revient très rapidement sur leur visage.

-Sérieusement.... Je ne sais pas comment leur dire..... Souffla Minerva.

-Il faut qu'il l'apprenne par nous et d'une manière.....

-Douce? Calme? Severus.... Vous croyiez que cela est possible? Que l'on peut annoncer ce genre de chose calmement et avec le sourire?

-Je ne dis pas que cela est possible, reprit Severus, je dis que cela serait idéal.

-Idéal, en effet.... Murmura la sorcière. Mais nous savons tout les deux que les idéaux ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, mon ami....

-Alors? Demanda Severus d'un air presque hésitant qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Alors? Répéta Minerva en le regardant songeusement. Je vais être franche, Severus, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment m'y prendre.... Soupira-t-elle.

................................................

Le lendemain arriva vite. Pas assez vite pour certains, trop vite pour d'autre.

Harry était revenu de sa rencontre avec les centaures sans problème. Il aimait assez les centaures. Il avait vite comprit que Firenze était une exception à la règle... La plupart des centaures étaient des êtres affreusement rationnel et logique, se basant uniquement sur les étoiles et la raison pour prendre des décisions. Il suffisait d'être logique dans ses propos, d'être honnête et de savoir manier les mots habilement pour convaincre un centaure. Quoique ce Nurgan était assez nerveux et enjoué....La plupart du temps, les centaures s'appuyaient sur des principes antiques tels que le bien et le mal, l'humilité et l'honneur. Les hommes n'étaient pas respectables parce qu'ils s'en prenaient aussi à leur petit... Or s'en prendre à un enfant, à l'avenir du peuple, était tout simplement un sacrilège, un acte contre-nature. Les centaures respectaient ces modes de pensées qui leur venait du fond des âges et bien que la majorité de leur concept était juste, d'autres étaient vraiment dépassé... Comme leur notion de la hiérarchie et leur attachement aux civilités.

Neville et Luna avaient été visiter le repère de Zabinni. Vide, évidement. Le garçon avait bel et bien fichu le camp et en quatrième vitesse d'après la nourriture qui s'y trouvait encore. Blaise Zabinni avait séjourné dans un petit appartement au centre d'une ville sorcière en périphérie de Londres. Marles-Les-Faubourg avait sûrement été une ville plus qu'acceuillante dans le temps avec sa rue principale bordée de boutique toutes plus à la mode les unes que les autres ou son parc municipale comportant une fontaine et une aire de jeux pour enfant. Mais la guerre et les combats perpétuelles avaient laissés leur marque ici aussi.... Les boutiques n'étaient plus que des salles poussiéreuses et vides, la rue principales n'était plus que ruines et obscurité, l'eau de la fontaine avait une couleur rosée.... Ici, comme dans la plupart des villes sorcières, la rébellion avait fait rage, les morts avaient jonchés les rues, l'eau avait été souillée de sang... Pourtant l'appartement de Blaise Zabinni était coquet, cocon douillet au milieu de ce champ de bataille. Une lumière diffuse et orangée y régnait alors que la nourriture s'y trouvait en profusion. Neville en avait eu la rage aux tripes en voyant toutes cette nourriture aux mains des mangemorts alors que tant d'enfants crevaient la dalle dans les rues....Neville et Luna avaient fouillés et n'avaient rien trouvé. Aucun document compromettant ne traînaient dans la pièce. Tout avait soigneusement emporté.

Sirius n'en revenait pas. En fait, c'était à peine s'il pouvait encore assimilé autre chose que ce qu'il avait déjà appris d'extraordinaire. Bordel! Combien d'autre nouvelles comme celle-ci allait-on encore lui annoncer? Harry était l'Elu, il allait finir à Azkaban et quoi encore? Severus en amoureux transit? C'est vrai, quoi....Tellement de choses étaient si différentes de ce qu'ils avaient espérés. Tellement de choses étaient pires que dans leurs pires cauchemars. Harry était un homme si dur, si complexe, sur les épaules duquel pesait tellement de choses....James et Lily, ses amis à la vie à la mort, étaient bel et bien mort. Remus perdu et aux mains de Voldemort. Peter.... Tiens, il est où Peter? Et Malfoy, et Severus.....Gentils. Tout était tellement....Effrayant.

Il était effrayé. Parce que rien n'était comme il se l'était imaginé. Parce qu'il allait pourrir en prison, parce qu'il n'allait jamais se marier, parce qu'il n'allait même pas élever son filleul,...Cela l'effrayait, il n'était gêner de le dire. Cela l'effrayait plus que n'importe quoi... Ne pas savoir ce qui nous attend, de quoi notre avenir sera fait, ne pas le comprendre ou n'en voir qu'une partie. Une sombre partie. C'était un autre monde, il se sentait perdu. Et ils ne savaient toujours pas de quoi traitaient cette foutue prophétie.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait... Il allait finir à Azkaban. La pire prison qui puisse exister. Le lieu le plus froid qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Un froid intérieur, un froid enragé, insatiable et frénétique. Presque ardent. Un froid parasite qui s'installe à l'intérieur de nous et ne nous quitte plus... Et il grossit, grossit et grossit encore. Il ne reste bientôt plus de place à la chaleur, celle-ci se fait fragile et ténue. Elle finit par disparaître et notre esprit se rompt, se fissure et éclate. Comme de la glace. Et nous ne sommes plus que des coquilles vides de vie, remplies de meurtrissures hostiles et glacées. Il ne voulait pas devenir un de ces zombis à la peau décharnée et au regard absent. Il avait un jour vu, dans un livre moldu qui lui était tombé entre les mains, les images de prisonniers d'une guerre que les moldus nommait «_ seconde _» et il n'avait pu que faire le rapprochement avec les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Privé à jamais de chaleur, de joie et de paix. Il ne voulait pas.

C'était à peu près ce qu'il se passait aussi dans la tête de James et Lily. Ce monde, cette époque, ce fils inconnu et tout ces gens semblaient tellement différent. Même la mort semblait différente. Son appétit paraissait s'être décuplé, multiplié par dix et les pauvres personnes qui croisaient sa route ne se relevaient pas. Leur enfant avait un destin tout tracé. Un sombre destin dont ils ne connaissaient que les grandes lignes. Mais cela était bien assez parlant....

Un destin. La plupart des gens voient la gloire et la richesse quand on parle de destin. Un destin est forcément glorieux dans l'esprit traditionnelle. La destinée est une route pavée d'or où ruissèle le lait et le miel, c'est ça? En vérité, le destin est une chaîne. Une laisse. Un collier. Une bride. Et si la personne s'éloigne trop de sa_ destiné_, quelqu'un tire sur la bride et l'homme est forcé de revenir en arrière, de suivre cette route si éblouissante qu'elle en devient aveuglante et douloureuse. Quelqu'un avec un destin est quelqu'un privé de liberté. Harry était privé de liberté. Harry avait des chaînes. Et James et Lily avaient du mal à le concevoir. Quel parent n'en aurait pas?

C'était juste terrifiant. Et ils voulaient autant savoir qu'ignorer de quoi cette chaîne était faîte.


	20. Aux lèvres écarlates

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber en ce froid mois de janvier. Le temps était brumeux et quelques volutes de brouillard flottaient au ras des sols. La pluie tombait doucement et finement, et la température glaciale rendait le sol humide plus que glissant. C'est étrange de constater comme, parfois, le temps s'accorde avec l'époque. Un temps polaire pour une époque dure et froide. La plupart des gens soufflait sur leurs mains pour les réchauffer ou les frottaient vivement l'une contre l'autre. Le froid était vif et sec malgré la pluie et il s'infiltrait partout. Dans les maisons, dans les pubs, dans les échoppes.... Dans les cœurs.

Sam marchait lentement, d'un pas traînant. Il avait les épaules basses et le dos légèrement voûter sous une large robe noire. Ses cheveux cuivrés lui retombaient devant les yeux alors que malgré son apparente décontraction, il était tendu. Il s'efforçait de garder ses épaules détendues et son pas lourd malgré le stress qui faisait vibrer ses tripes. Personne ne le connaissait ici, personne ne savait quel était son nom. Si ce n'était l'ombre qui marchait à côté de lui.

A sa gauche, un homme encapuchonné marchait d'un pas plus déterminé. Sam savait que l'homme, lui, n'avait pas réellement à jouer la comédie. Il ne devait certainement pas être excité. Pourtant, lui, l'était.... Comment ne pas faire autrement lors de votre première mission dans l'Allée des embrumes avec un fils que vous ne connaissez pas et dont vous venez de découvrir la sombre destinée?

Car c'était bien Harry qui marchait à ses côtés, le visage caché, telle une ombre. Et pourtant il ne dénotait pas du tout dans le décor...Il faut dire aussi que l'Allée des Embrumes n'avait plus rien à voir avec la pauvre ruelle en pleine expansion que Sam connaissait. Il y a 20 ans, cette ruelle n'en était qu'à ces balbutiements. Cela avait toujours été le repaire de la magie noire et de tout ce qui était, de près ou de loin, interdis par le ministère. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que les quelques échoppes vendant des potions interdites, des livres contenants des sorts tabous ou des ustensiles sorciers proscrits et les bars regroupant une poignée de mangemort n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux....

La ruelle était sombre, très sombre. Sam aurait pu jurer qu'il y faisait plus sombre que sur le chemin de Traverse qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait plus rien non plus du lieu de vie et d'émerveillement qu'il connaissait. Les boutiques noires semblaient pullulés de part et d'autre, sombres et ternes. Sam n'avait jamais vu autant de mangemorts au même endroit sans qu'il n'y ait de bataille....Des femmes faisaient le trottoir mais la plupart des mangemorts ne leur jetait que des regards méprisants et des insultes. Il avait même vu un homme en frapper une plus ou moins violemment sans que personne ne bouge....Harry lui dira plus tard qu'il s'agissait de sang-mêlé ou de traître à leur sang. Les nés-moldus n'avait pas droit à la liberté relative et précaire que les mangemorts accordaient à ces prostituées....Sam n'aurait pas été étonné de voir de la drogue circulé (Comme de l'ipomée violette* ou de la poudre d'absinthe*) ou du trafic de sang de licorne. Mais jamais, en pensant à du trafic, il n'aurait imaginé possible la traite d'être humains, de moldus.

Harry ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ni de cette femme qui criait sous les coups de son agresseur, ni des mangemorts qui en riaient ouvertement. Sam devina que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait là et un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Il se rendit compte à quel point Harry et les autres voulaient préservés les enfants et les gens en générale de l'horreur qu'était devenu le monde. Le château était empreint de misère, il n'y faisait pas chaud et on y avait faim mais l'ignominie de la guerre ne l'atteignait presque pas....Si ce n'était pas dans la perte des êtres chers. Sam ne comprit que seulement maintenant la dureté de Harry envers Ismaël, il voulait simplement que l'enfant n'ait pas à découvrir ce que le monde était devenu, ce que les sorciers en avaient fait.

Il ne voulait pas que son fils grandisse dans un tel monde. C'était pourtant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était mort. Et son fils devait affronter ça tout seul.

-N'oublie pas.... Lui souffla Harry d'une voix basse de sous son capuchon.... Demande Kira. Kira Lebovski.

-Kira Lebovski. Répéta-t-il en hochant la tête. A quoi ressemble-t-elle? Demanda-t-il.

Sam cru entendre Harry ricaner doucement mais celui-ci finit par lui répondre:

-Ca dépend des moments, lança-t-il amusé.

-Comment ça? Interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est une métamorphomage?

-Exact. Lui répondit Harry. Normalement, reprit-il, elle a des cheveux noirs et assez court avec des mèches argentées ainsi que des yeux améthyste. C'est le look qu'elle préfère... Expliqua-t-il.

Sam hocha la tête, signifiant clairement qu'il avait compris. Enfin, Harry s'arrêta et emprunta une mince ruelle sur le côté. Si l'Allée des Embrumes en elle-même ne lui disait rien, ses ruelles ne lui disaient franchement pas plus....La ruelle était presque déserte et Sam pouvait à peine entendre le vrombissement de la foule derrière eux, par contre il était sur d'entendre des cris et un brouhaha face à eux.....

Après cinq petites minutes de marche, Harry s'arrêta devant un bâtiment. Il était de taille moyenne en brique grisâtre et sur la façade de devant, peint grossièrement en une couleur rouge criard s'étendait le nom du bar: _Aux lèvres écarlates._

Une lumière orangée s'échappait des fenêtres ainsi qu'une légère chaleur mais l'allure du bâtiment ne donnait pas envie à Sam de s'y aventurer sans raison. Harry darda un bref regard sur la bâtisse et se retourna vers lui. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux mais Sam savait que le bar était plein, l'air était remplis d'éclat de rire et de cris sauvages. Harry n'enleva pas sa capuche mais Sam su que son fils le regardait intensément.

-Je serai à l'arrière du bar. Tu demande Kira et tu lui dit juste que quelqu'un de bien attentionné veut parler en privé à Zabinni.

-Quelqu'un de bien intentionné? Demanda Sam.

-C'est un code. Elle saura que c'est la résistance.

-Je ne peux pas dire que c'est toi? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Non. Répondit Harry, catégorique.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que nous avons des comptes à régler et que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit. Répondit-il honnêtement.

-D'accord... Souffla Sam en se dirigeant déjà vers l'entrée du pub.

Sam entra donc dans le bordel et il cru suffoquer. L'ambiance y était enfumée et une odeur d'alcool flottait dans l'air. Une odeur d'alcool... Et de sexe. Immanquablement, cela puait le sexe. Sam s'avança plus en avant dans le bistrot et regarda autour de lui, pousser par une fascination malsaine. Le bar en lui-même n'était pas très grand... Peut-être cinq ou six tables. Quelques mangemorts y étaient accoudés, des verres de whisky pur-feu entre les mains, mais pratiquement aucun ne s'était retournés vers lui quand il était entré... Trop absorbé par le spectacle. Devant eux, se trouvait une sorte de scène et des femmes y dansaient voluptueusement, un sourire forcé et amer sur les lèvres. Les femmes n'étaient pas exceptionnellement belle, la musique était carrément horrible, le bar n'était vraiment pas propre et Sam se demanda pourquoi des mangemorts venaient encore ici.... Il eut sa réponse quand il entendit du bruit sur sa gauche. Les ailes gauche et droite du bâtiment étaient en fait des chambres.... Des dizaines de chambres.

C'était un bordel, Sam le savait. Mais il eut du mal à retenir sa rage quand il vit sortir d'une des chambre une toute jeune fille... Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans....Elle était blonde et avait un joli visage en forme de cœur, ses yeux verts pâles étaient rougis et un large hématome s'étendait dans son cou. Elle boitait et du sang s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple chemisette et d'une mini-jupe. On pouvait voir sur ses bras des lignes violette s'entrelacer et se rejoindre. Sado-masochisme. La gamine avait les yeux plein de larmes contenues mais prenait sur elle pour ne pas les laisser couler, et quand elle passa à côté de lui et qu'elle trébucha, il du se faire violence pour ne pas l'aider. La fille se redressa et croisa son regard. Ce n'était qu'une enfant et pourtant son regard était fait de détermination et de colère. Il réclamait vengeance. Elle soutint son regard plusieurs secondes tout en redressant légèrement le menton dans une attitude de défi avant de passer son chemin.

Sam eut envie de vomir quand il vit trois hommes sortirent de la même chambre, le regard lubrique et la mine réjouie. L'un des trois était plus âgés et Sam le reconnu instantanément malgré le temps qui avait fait son office. Rabastan Lestranges. Un large sourire s'étendait sur son visage légèrement ridé alors qu'il reboutonnait encore sa chemise. Un des deux autres; sûrement le plus jeune paraissait légèrement mal à l'aise mais cela n'empêchait pas le sourire concupiscent de se fondre sur ses lèvres.

Rabastan Lestranges était légèrement plus jeune que son frère. Il était de deux ans son cadet mais n'avait rien à lui envier. Si Rodolphus était quelqu'un de relativement calme et froid, tout en finesse; son frère était quelqu'un de nerveux et qui avait soif de connaissance. Il avait d'ailleurs été à Serdaigle car sa place n'était définitivement pas à Serpentard. Il était trop buté, trop impatient et voulait tout savoir. Tout savoir pour mieux se battre, pour mieux comprendre, pour être puissant....Il n'avait ni la patience titanesque dont les Serpentards pouvaient faire preuve, ni leur pragmatisme, et encore moins leur ruse fourbe. Si Rabastan Lestranges devait avoir une seule qualité, c'était celle-ci... Il n'était pas fourbe. Il ne savait pas faire semblant. Il n'était pas hypocrite. Il haïssait pleinement, profondément, sans faux semblant....Nul besoin de dire qu'il s'entendait à merveille avec sa belle-sœur....Toute leur famille avait d'ailleurs été étonnée, en leur temps, de voir la jeune fille se marier avec Rodolphus plutôt qu'avec Rabastan.

Samaël serra les poings alors que Rabastan et ses deux comparses passèrent à côté de lui. Il serra les poings et détourna le regard. D'un pas mécanique qui ne laissait rien paraître de son trouble, il se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il était assez large et se trouvait un peu plus sur la droite, juste à côté de la scène. C'était un vulgaire comptoir en bois peint dans le même rouge que l'enseigne et un seul homme se trouvait derrière celui-ci. Il assez grand et devait faire le double de Sam en largeur, il était chauve et une grosse moustache mangeait sa bouche tandis qu'il essuyait lentement un verre. Sam s'approcha et l'homme le dévisagea un moment.

-C'est pour quoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

-Je voudrais voir Kira. Lança simplement Sam.

L'homme le jaugea des pieds à la tête mais son propre regard était toujours caché sous ses mèches cuivrées.

-Pour quoi faire?

-Cela ne vous concerne pas. Répondit-il tranchant.

-Ha ouais? Grogna l'homme en déposant le verre et la serviette sur le comptoir d'un geste brusque.

-Ouais. Répondit Sam avec une assurance impressionnante devant la stature de l'homme. N'est pas auror celui qui veut.

L'homme sembla réfléchir un moment et Sam cru perdre patience mais enfin, Monsieur muscle sembla se décider.

-Attendez-là. Je vais la chercher. Marmonna l'homme en passant derrière la scène.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard mais toujours seul.

-Allez vous assoir, elle arrive. Lui lança l'homme en lui désignant une table à proximité.

Sam souffla d'agacement et se dirigea d'un pas toujours très lourd vers la table. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance du bar, il n'aimait pas l'odeur, il n'aimait pas les gens, .... Il voulait juste sortir d'ici aussi vite que possible. Il regarda autour de lui...Seuls quelques mangemorts étaient attablés aux tables les plus près de la scène. Et Sam se demanda si l'homme qu'il recherchait était l'un d'eux...Il ne reconnaissait aucun des mangemorts présents, sauf peut-être celui qui était le plus éloigné de la scène.... C'était peut-être Yaxley. Tout les autres étaient plus ou moins jeune et il ne reconnaissait aucun traits dans leur visage. Est-ce que tout les mangemorts de son époque avait eut des enfants? Des sueurs froides lui parcoururent l'échine quand il s'imagina Bellatrix en mère.... Pauvre enfant.

Il reprit bien vite ses esprits quand une femme sortit de derrière la scène et se dirigea vers l'homme du bar. C'était une femme asse jeune, peut-être plus jeune que Harry. Elle avait bien des cheveux courts et noirs parsemés de mèches couleur argent. Elle portait un pantalon noir, un top vert sombre et une petite veste en cuir noir. Son corps était svelte et Sam dû admettre que son fils avait énormément de goût si Kira était bien ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était....L'homme du bar pointa son gros doigt dans sa direction et la femme le dévisagea un instant. Elle avait bien des yeux améthyste. Son visage était fin et mystérieux tandis que sa peau halée faisait ressortir des lèvres charnues. Quand elle se dirigea vers lui, il put admirer sa démarche presque féline. C'était une fille à tempérament, il en était certain.

La femme s'installa devant lui et le regarda un moment. Elle haussa un sourcil et d'un geste franc, elle leva la main et repoussa les mèches cuivrées qui couvrait ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas mieux comme ça, beau gosse? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse avec un accent slave assez prononcés.

-Je viens de la part d'un ami bien attentionné. Lança-t-il pour seule réponse.

Le sourire de la femme se rétracta quelque peu avant de s'agrandir largement. Elle humidifia lascivement ses lèvres et se leva prestement.

-Viens avec moi.... Lui souffla-t-elle doucement en agrippant sa manche.

Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se prit au jeu. Ils étaient entourés de mangemorts; il ne fallait qu'aucun d'eux n'ait de doutes. Il laissa un sourire frôler ses lèvres alors que la jeune femme l'emmenait vers une des chambre.

-Tout va bien, Kira? Demanda l'homme du bar en les regardant d'un drôle d'œil.

-Tout va trrrés bien, Jerrry....Répondit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire charmeur.

Kira les emmena dans la chambre la plus éloignée du bar, elle le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur avec un sourire presque carnassier et claqua la porte bruyamment. La chambre était réduite au minimum vitale c'est-à-dire un lit avec des draps d'un aspect douteux. Une fois la porte fermée, Kira fit un geste vague de la main et ses traits se détendirent....Elle se tourna dos à la porte et lui fit un vague sourire.

-L'endrrroit est surrre, fit-elle de sa voix suave, j'ai mis un sorrrt de silence...

Le sourire carnassier qui avait figé son visage et l'air charmeur qu'elle avait arboré avait disparus ne laissant que des traits détendus mais toujours sur le qui-vive. Nonchalamment, la jeune femme alluma une cigarette et tira quelques bouffées.

-Qui? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Zabinni. Blaise Zabinni.

-Cela concerrrne quoi?

-Hum.... Une attaque de loup-garou. Lança-t-il incertain de pouvoir dévoiler cette information.

-Bien.... Il est dans une autrre chambrrre.... Je vous l'ammène dehorrrs dans dix minutes.

-D'accord. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Étrangement, cette femme l'intimidait.

-Qui t'accompagne? Demanda-t-elle brusquement et Sam cru entendre de l'espoir dans la voix veloutée de la jeune femme.

-Pardon?

-S'ils t'ont envoyés c'est parrrce que ta tête est inconnue des mangemorrrts... Mais ils n'aurrraient pas envoyés un nouveau seul...Ils ne te font sans doute pas encorrre assez confiance pourrr ça....Alorrrs qui? Répéta-t-elle.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Répondit-il, embêté.

La femme haussa un sourcil en tirant une énième fois sur sa cigarette alors qu'un drôle de rictus s'empara de son visage.

-A dans dix minutes. Lança-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

Sam sortit à sa suite et sortit rapidement du bar, vraiment rien ne le retenait dans cet endroit. Une fois dehors, il contourna le bâtiment et se retrouva à l'arrière de celui-ci. Harry était bien là, il caressait doucement un chat gris qui avait dû passer par là.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Elle nous l'ammène d'ici dix minutes. Répondit-il en s'installant au côté de son fils.

-Bien. Souffla Harry en ne s'arrêtant pas de caresser l'animal.

-Elle et toi, vous....

-Quoi? Demanda brutalement Harry en relevant des iris verte flamboyantes vers lui.

-Vous étiez... Ensemble? Demanda Sam d'une voix dégagée.

-En quoi ça t'interresse? Répliqua Harry.

-C'était juste histoire de faire la conversation... Marmonna Sam. Il ne pourra donc jamais en savoir un peu plus sur son fils?

-On a été ensemble un court moment. Finit par lâcher Harry.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda prudemment Sam.

-Elle a choisit de devenir neutre. Déclara-t-il sombrement.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle est faible, sûrement. Souffla-t-il d'une voix contrite. Ou bien plus forte que moi. Ajouta-t-il.

-Comment ça? Interrogea Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il faut énormément de force, Sam, pour rester fidèle à ses principes quoiqu'il advienne. Souffla simplement Harry, le regard tourné vers les yeux ambré du chat.

Sam aurait voulu insister et poser d'autres questions mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas le moment, que le sujet était douloureux et encore assez sensible. Mais Sam était sûr qu'il y avait bien plus là-dessous qu'une banale peine de cœur.....

....................

Kira sortit de la petite chambre assez troublée bien que rien dans ses traits ne le laissait paraître. Elle n'était pas idiote.... Si l'autre n'avait pas voulu lui dire qui l'accompagnait, c'était parce que c'était Harry. Celui-ci aurait certainement tenu à venir ici par lui-même.... De un, parce qu'il s'agissait de tirer des informations de quelqu'un et qu'il se réservait toujours ce genre de mission. C'était une habitude qu'elle n'avait jamais compris. Jamais avant ce soir-là en tout cas.....Et de deux parce que, d'une certaine manière, il aurait aimé la revoir. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi elle était partie.... C'était implicite et il le savait mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit clairement.

Elle soupira lourdement. Tout cela avait été trop loin. Bien plus loin que la jeune révolutionnaire russe qu'elle avait été aurait pu le penser. Au début, elle avait juste voulu défendre ses propres convictions.....Mikhail Iosif Lebovski, son père, n'avait jamais été mangemort. Il n'avait même jamais partagé les idées du Lord même dans ses jeunes années. Mais il n'avait rien fait contre et était resté neutre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie qui s'était terminé en même temps que celle de sa mère en représailles de la trahison de son grand-père. Elle n'avait jamais été d'accord avec son manque de réaction face à la mort de gens innocents sous prétexte qu'ils étaient différents. Mais son père avait toujours argué que cela ne le concernait pas.....Elle ne lui en voulait pourtant pas. Son père essayait juste de protéger sa famille....

Elle entra dans une autre chambre et une fois à l'intérieur changea son apparence. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être une espionne et elle ne l'était pas en quelques sortes mais quand elle pouvait aider, elle le faisait. Son don était un atout non négligeable dans ces cas-là....

C'est une tout autre femme qui sortit de la chambre. Elle était blonde et avait des yeux d'un bleu délavé. Sa poitrine avait doublé de volume et des lèvres d'un rouge carmin contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Ses longs cils était courbés et lui donnaient des yeux biche tandis qu'une mini jupe laissait voir de longues et fines jambes. Non, non, ce n'était pas un stéréotype.... La fille dont elle venait de prendre l'apparence était la préférée de Blaise Zabinni, l'homme avait des goûts conventionnels. Elle ressorti donc de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle où se trouvait Zabinni en ondulant les hanches.

Doucement, elle frappa à la porte et une voix d'homme lui répondit d'attendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Lança la voix sèche de Blaise alors qu'il entrouvrait la porte, torse nu. Katrina? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là?

-Excuse-moi Blaise mais un homme te demande à l'arrièrrrre.... Souffla-t-elle d'une voix fluette. Kira détestait prendre l'apparence de Katrina. C'était une garce de première ordre qui n'hésitait pas à piétiner les autres filles pour avoir un maximum de privilèges.

-Un homme? Quel homme? Demanda le métisse.

-Hum.... Il dit que c'est le maitrrrre qui l'envoie et....

-Et quoi? La pressa-t-il, impatient.

-Cela concerrrne la prochaine mission... Souffla-t-elle tout bas. Avec les loup-garrrou.... Ajouta-t-elle.

Les yeux chocolats du garçon s'enflammèrent et violemment, il lui saisit le bras.

-Que sais-tu là-dessus sale petite garce? Siffla-t-il.

-Rrrrien, rrrien, je te jurrre.... Blaise, je ne sais rrrien! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

L'homme afficha une grimace hautaine avant de la relâcher.

-Et de quoi il a l'air cet homme? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

-Il est d'âge moyen, il a des yeux noirrrs et des cheveux châtains foncés... Il rrrressemble un peu à Rrrrabastan.....

-Évidement, petite idiote, c'est son frère! Cracha Blaise en ré-enfilant vite sa robe. Mène-moi à lui! Ordonna-t-il sans aucun regard pour la jeune fille qui attendait, nue, sur le lit.

Katrina hocha la tête et d'un pas souple, elle se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. Cela n'avait pas été franchement difficile. Rodolphus Lestranges était un intime du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle n'était pas sensée le connaître, il ne venait jamais dans ce bar. Peu de gens savait qu'elle avait fait parti des résistants et puis même, plus la guerre avançait, moins il était rare de voir des gens changer de camps. En revanche, personne d'autre que l'Ordre ne savait pour la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Harry. Celui-ci n'avait jamais voulu l'étaler au grand jour pour sa sécurité. Et même si, à l'époque, elle voyait cela comme une insulte; à présent, elle ne pouvait que le remercier pour cela.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de derrière, Blaise passa devant elle en lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne devait pas sortir. La jeune femme le laissa donc passer et referma la porte derrière lui, avec un sourire sardonique.

.................................................

Quand Blaise sortit du bar et qu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, tout son corps se crispa par réflexe. Par acquis de conscience, il rechercha la silhouette de Rodolphus dans la petite cour qui se trouvait à l'arrière du bâtiment mais ce n'est pas sa silhouette à lui qu'il vit.

Il y avait deux hommes, l'un avec une robe noire et des cheveux d'une couleur cuivre et l'autre encapuchonné.

-Qui êtes-vous? Gronda-t-il en serrant sa baguette dans sa main droite.

-On ne reconnaît pas les vieux copains d'école, Blaise? Susurra une voix.

-Potter.... Cracha Blaise en levant sa baguette.


	21. Histoire de principes

-Potter....Cracha Blaise en levant sa baguette.

Mais Harry avait été plus rapide et d'un geste ample de la main, désarma le métisse. Sa baguette lui retomba simplement dans les mains alors que Blaise avait été propulsé contre le mur.

-Et je te préviens tout de suite camarade, lança Harry d'une voix froide, cela ne sert à rien de crier, j'ai placé un sort de silence.

-Va te faire foutre! Lui rétorqua l'autre.

Pas tout de suite, non.... Lui répondit Harry, sardonique.

Blaise tenta de se relever mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par une force puissante. Sam observait l'échange silencieusement, lui aussi savait qu'on pouvait en apprendre beaucoup sur une personne en la regardant combattre et il ferait n'importe quoi pour en apprendre plus sur Harry..... Même si pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que son fils avait une puissance hors du commun et qu'il pratiquait avec une facilité déconcertante la magie sans baguette. Il tenait Zabinni plaquer contre le mur alors qu'il avait simplement fait un geste de la main. Sam était ébahi, tout bonnement. Il regarda avec intérêt Harry enlever sa capuche et Blaise dévisagé son fils avec haine. Il n'avait pas vraiment connu le père de Blaise mais il était presque sur que ce n'était pas un mangemort....

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas, Zabinni? Demanda calmement Harry.

-Pour l'attaque avec les lycans. Répondit justement le métisse.

-Je veux savoir où. Lança Harry d'une voix déterminée.

-Et moi je veux te voir crever.... Rétorqua l'autre. On a pas toujours ce que l'on veut, tu vois?

Harry eut un sourire en coin mais son regard était loin d'être amusant. Ses iris vertes brillaient de colère, de haine et de pouvoir.

-Sectum Sempra...Souffla-t-il simplement en faisant un geste vague de la main.

Sam ne connaissait pas ce sort et quand il vit le rayon percuter Blaise et les cicatrices apparaître, il comprit pourquoi. C'était de la magie noire. Et quand Blaise serra les dents pour éviter de crier, Sam recula d'un pas sous l'impact de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Son fils pratiquait la _magie noire_? Son fils pratiquait la magie noire. _Son fils_ pratiquait la magie noire! Cela sonnait faux, cela sonnait tellement faux. Son fils ne pouvait exercer cette sorte de magie corrompue et souillée par le mal. Les Potter est une des familles blanches les plus anciennes, les plus respectées et les plus connues. Leur descendant direct ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que de la magie blanche!

-Tu n'a toujours rien à dire, Zabinni? Siffla Harry d'une voix détachée.

Sam tourna la tête vers son fils et cru presque voir une autre personne. Harry avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et regardait Zabinni se vider de son sang sans une once de remord. Son regard ne reflétait rien sinon une farouche détermination à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ses traits n'était pas particulièrement tendu ce qui montrait un détachement certain. Cela avait l'air.... Routinier. Et cette constatation fut d'autant plus dure à accepter pour Sam.

-Va en enfer! Cria Zabinni, du sang plein la bouche.

-Pas tout de suite.... Répondit laconiquement Harry.

-Je ne dirai rien, Potter, autant en finir tout de suite. Trancha l'autre en redressant la tête.

-Me crois-tu assez stupide pour faire cela? Siffla Harry. Si je te tue et que tu ne te pointe pas quand Tom l'aura décider, il se doutera de quelque chose.... Nous allons prévoir la défense de cette ville et nous allons supprimer un maximum de lycans... Avec un peu de chance, on pourra même avoir Fenrir. Expliqua Harry, sur de lui.

-Je ne dirai rien. Répéta Zabinni de plus en plus pâle.

-Et moi je ne serais pas si sur de ça. Lui rétorqua Harry. _Sanguisstas_.

Sam regarda avec une fascination étrange le sang se coaguler et les plaies se refermer doucement mais sûrement.

-Ne nous claque pas entre les doigts, Zabinni, ça me mettrait dans l'embarras.... Railla Harry avec un rire moqueur.

-Je ne dirais rien, Potter, que ça te plaise ou non. Cracha Zabinni qui avait déjà repris des couleurs.

-Seule l'avenir nous le dira... Souffla Harry. _Secare_.

Zabinni ne s'y attendait pas et il ne sut retenir le cri, bref mais puissant, qui franchi ses lèvres. A la place des grandes et larges cicatrices du sort précédent, une multitude petites entailles apparurent instantanément sur la totalité de son corps, déchirant sa robe et faisant couler le sang.

Sam resta interdit un moment. De la magie noire. De la magie noire. Et encore de la magie noire. Non, non, non...; Ce n'était pas son fils qui était entrain de torturer un homme. Qui le faisait crier dans une sombre ruelle à l'arrière d'un bâtiment sordide. Qui réclamait des informations contre de la douleur. Qui exigeait des renseignements en usant de sorts de torture. Ces constatations lui serrèrent le cœur et il émit, presque involontairement, un bruit se situant entre la plainte et le hoquet de surprise.

Harry se retourna rapidement et haussa un sourcil au vu de l'expression de Sam avant de les froncer sauvagement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-il rudement.

-Je.... Rien....Répondit Sam faiblement.

Un sourire sardonique prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il secouait la tête de gauche à droite nonchalamment.

-Tu ne pratique pas la magie noire. Lança-t-il d'une voix railleuse.

-Non. Répondit Sam en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné... Lança-t-il d'un ton caustique.

-Et j'en suis fière. Rajouta Sam avec une note de défi.

Le visage de Harry se crispa et son regard se fit plus dure:

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça? Que, moi, je devrais avoir honte? Cracha-t-il avec rage.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. Souffla Sam, prit de court.

-Presque pas.... Siffla Harry en se retournant vers Zabinni qui grimaçait toujours de douleur. Toujours rien à dire? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non... Grinça le mangemort entre deux plaintes.

-Ne me force pas à aller plus loin, Zabinni.... Tu sais très bien jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller. Le menaça-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

-Je sais, acquiesça Zabinni, tout les mangemorts le savent, ajouta-t-il. Personne n'aurait cru que Potter le Gryffondor puisse torturer les femmes.... Siffla-t-il.

La terre sembla tanguer sous les pieds de Sam et il du fermer les yeux un moment pour éviter de s'étaler sur le sol. Avait-il bien entendu? Non content de torturer des hommes, son fils s'en prenait aux femmes? L'image de Bellatrix lui vint directement à l'esprit et cela l'apaisa un peu.... Bellatrix était certes une femme mais....En fait, non, elle n'avait rien d'une femme. Sam se surprit à prier pour que se soit bien de Bellatrix dont ils parlaient mais les paroles de Harry brisèrent cet espoir.

-Narcissa n'a rien d'une femme. Cracha Harry alors que ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis. Et c'était une juste représailles... Rajouta-t-il plus bas alors que son ton se faisait plus douloureux. En plus, elle détenait des informations capitales... Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un?

-Je ne dirai rien. Martela Zabinni.

-A ton aise.... Lui répondit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers lui. _Endoloris_. Lança-t-il et Zabinni cria pour de bon.

Sam cru défaillir et le goût amer de la bile se fit sentir dans sa bouche. Les aurors avaient le droit d'utiliser les Impardonnables. Ils utilisaient souvent celui de la mort lors des combats ou l'Imperium pour les missions plus subtiles.... Mais le Doloris. Le Doloris était plus sournois. Même les aurors ne l'utilisaient pas. Cela était permis mais assez mal vu....Le_ Doloris_ suppose une réelle volonté de souffrance. On _veut_ que l'autre souffre, on_ veut_ qu'il crie, qu'il ait mal à s'en rouler par terre; qu'il supplie pour que cela s'arrête. Le Doloris est un sort abominable. Et son fils l'utilisait. Sans regret, sans hésitation, juste..... Comme ça.

Sam ravala sa salive au goût si amer et regarda son fils, la baguette pointée vers le corps qui convulsait et la tête droite, déterminée. Harry rompit le sort et le corps de Zabinni se laissa mollement aller alors qu'on pouvait l'entendre reprendre difficilement sa respiration.

-Tes doloris ressemblent à ceux du maître, Potter, on te l'avais déjà dit? Siffla la voix rocailleuse et usée d'avoir trop crié du mangemort.

-Oui. Fut la réponse courte et brève de Harry alors qu'il avait resserré sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Mais c'est toujours non. Continua l'homme d'une voix faible.

-J'ai tout mon temps, Blaise.... Répondit Harry en relevant son bras. Et le mangemort se remis à crier.

Cela continua pendant près de dix minutes, Harry arrêtant et relançant le sort alors que Zabinni résistait, de plus en plus faiblement toutefois. Sam regardait la scène comme détaché de son corps. C'était étrange et tellement surréaliste. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Son fils ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il cligna des yeux et derrière ses paupières closes, il aperçu son petit garçon de 6 mois qui enserrait son pouce de sa petite main. Il revit ses deux petits yeux vert plein de malice et d'espièglerie. Il ré-entendit le gloussement claire de son bébé alors qu'il lui faisait des grimaces. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sentit ceux-ci le piquer désagréablement. La goutte d'eau dévala sa joue mordue par le froid et termina sa course en s'écrasant sur le sol gelé. D'un geste rapide et distrait, il s'essuya les yeux alors que Zabinni cédait enfin......

-Je n'ai pas entendu, Blaise... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Ipswich. Souffla l'homme meurtri.

-Ipswich? Répéta Harry.

-Au nords-est de Londres.... Continua-t-il.

-Combien serez-vous?

-La totalité du clan des loup-garou et une dizaine de mangemorts....Répondit-il à la manière d'un automate.

Le mangemort s'interrompit et serra les dents alors que Sam pouvait presque voir, sous les charpies de sa robe, sa marque rougir furieusement. Harry bougea et quand Sam le regarda, il lui sembla très pâle alors que sa mâchoire était crispée. D'un geste vague de la main, il libéra le mangemort et l'habilla d'une nouvelle robe alors que la totalité des ses blessures se referma d'elle-même. Zabinni releva un regard furieux sur Harry et se redressa.

-Et maintenant, Potter, que vas-tu faire? Cracha-t-il.

_-Oubliettes_. Souffla Harry et le sort bleuâtre frappa Zabinni en pleine tête.

Quand Zabinni reprit ses esprits, il n'y avait personne dans la ruelle à part lui et la douleur à son bras était bien trop intense pour qu'il prenne la peine d'inspecter ses zones d'ombres. Il transplana rapidement. Et quand il fut parti, les deux hommes sortirent de l'obscurité et au grand étonnement de Sam, Harry se retourna vers lui, le visage marqué par la colère.

-Si tu as quelque chose contre moi, dis-le tout de suite, Sam.... Siffla-t-il, rageusement.

-Je.... Non.... Pourquoi tu dis ça? Souffla-t-il, abasourdis.

-Je pratique la magie noire, Sam. Je n'en suis peut-être pas fier mais je n'en ai certainement pas honte, est-ce claire? Tonna-t-il.

-Je disais pas ça pour...

-Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu le disais, le coupa-t-il. Tu retarde d'une guerre, Sam, le temps n'est plus aux tergiversations sur ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal.... Lui répondit-il.

-Alors pourquoi se battre? Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Sam. Si on ne se pose plus ce genre de questions, pourquoi se battre?

-Pour la survie. Répondit Harry. Pour que chacun ait une chance de survie. Et parce que personne ne peut décider qu'une telle catégorie de gens est supérieur aux autres.

-La magie noire n'est pas indispensable pour ça. Siffla Sam.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Sam. On ne vaincra pas à coups d'_Orchidéus_.

Alors qu'ils étaient absorbés par leur conversations, ils entendirent la porte du bar s'ouvrirent doucement et Sam pu voir tout le corps de Harry se tendre alors qu'une voix s'élevait:

_-_Celui qui doit tuer ou êtrrrre tuer_,_ Harrrry Potterrr, cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

Sam se retourna et se retrouva face à Kira qui arborait un étrange sourire alors que son regard restait fixé sur Harry.

-Pas assez longtemps, sans doute, Kira... Souffla Harry en la regardant se rapprocher d'eux.

Kira arriva à leur hauteur et son regard était toujours emprisonné dans celui de Harry. La tension était palpable entre les deux amis mais Sam ne l'avait pas remarqué. _Celui qui doit tuer ou être tuer. _De quoi parlait-elle? Serait-ce possible que se soit de la prophétie? Celle-ci dirait que son fils n'avait d'autre alternative que de devenir un assassin ou un cadavre? De donner la mort ou de se laisser mourir? Il avait lui-même tuer plus d'une fois et il ne le souhaitait à personne. Tuer c'était....Inhumain. Et chaque vie prise vous marque à jamais. Chaque fantôme revient vous hanter un jour ou l'autre. Chaque regard reviendra un jour dans vos cauchemars. Tuer.... C'était se perdre chaque fois un peu plus. Sam l'avait compris la première fois qu'il avait dû faire cet acte horrible et il s'était promis de ne plus le faire qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Il ne voulait pas que son fils connaisse cette douleur qui vous tiraille de l'intérieur quand on se rend compte qu'on a pris une vie, fusse-t-elle celle d'un mangemort, car ce mangemort était un mari et un père, un frère et un oncle, un ami et un homme. Sam dû sortir de ses pensées quand Kira lui tendit une main en brisant le contact visuel qu'elle avait établi avec Harry.

-Nous n'avons pas été prrrésenté en bonne et due forme, signala-t-elle avec un sourire avenant.

-Samaël Polaris. Se présenta-t-il en lui serrant la main.

-Kirrra Mikhaïla Lebovski. Répondit-elle.

-Que veux-tu Kira? Demanda Harry d'une voix rêche.

-Tu as obtenu l'inforrrmation que tu voulais? Demanda-t-elle en passant outre le ton agressif du jeune homme.

-En quoi ça t'interresse? Siffla-t-il. Tu es neutre à présent, non?

-Je t'ai aidé surrr ce coup-ci Harrrry! Riposta la jeune femme. Tu me dois une rrréponse.

-Oui, j'ai eu ce qu'il me fallait. Trancha-t-il.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux ex-amants et Sam ne se sentit pas à sa place. Harry avait toujours la mâchoire serrée et le visage étonnamment pâle mais son regard vert pétillait d'un étrange sentiment alors qu'il était fixé sur Kira. Celle-ci soutenait le regard de Harry mais paraissait légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Comment va mon frrrèrrre? Demanda-t-elle enfin en brisant le silence.

-Pourquoi ne lui demande-tu pas? Surenchérit Harry.

-Il ne me parrrle plus! Riposta-t-elle. Plus depuis que.....

-Que tu es neutre. Compléta Harry avec colère.

Le visage de Kira se ferma et ses mèches argentées virèrent au noir profond alors qu'elle foudroya Harry du regard:

-J'avais mes rrraisons. Cingla-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

-Ton père aussi devait avoir les siennes. Rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus.

-Ne mêle pas mon pèrrre à ça! Ragea la jeune femme dont les iris avait aussi virées au noir.

-Tu disais toujours que tu ne deviendrais jamais comme lui! Aussi inactif! Tempêta-t-il.

-J'avais mes rrraisons! Argua-t-elle.

-Nous ne vaincrons jamais si d'autres résistants suivent ton exemple.... Siffla-t-il, les poings serrés.

Sam regardait la joute verbale suivrent son cours et il attendait la réplique cinglante de Kira... Qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, la jeune femme éclata de rire avant de narguer Harry du regard.

-Vaincrrre? Répéta-t-elle. Ouvrrre donc les yeux, Harrry! Vous perrrdez! Voldemorrrt est surrr le point de la gagner cette guerrre! Lança-t-elle, le rire s'étant transformer en rage.

-Justement. Alors pourquoi? Souffla-t-il enfin.

-Tu le sais trrrès bien, Harrry. Répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Répondit l'autre.

Kira jeta un regard furtif vers Sam et Harry comprit le message.

-Sam, laisses-nous... Rentre au château, j'arrive. Lança-t-il au jeune homme sans même se retourner.

-Quoi? Mais je....

-C'est personnel. Rajouta Harry d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune protestations possible.

-D'accord. Concéda Sam en soupirant.

Sam regarda la jeune femme et son fils et soupira de frustration. Il était sur que tout se trouvait dans la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir. Il comprendrait tout s'il écoutait celle-ci mais Sam savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se jouer de Harry. S'il voulait que ce dernier ait une réelle confiance en eux, il devait faire profil bas. C'est frustré et énervé qu'il transplana à Poudlard.

-Vas-y... Je t'écoute. Lança la voix glacée de Harry.

-Tu sais trrrès bien pourrrquoi je suis parrrtie, Harrry. Je ne tiens pas à fairrre parrrtie de ça. Ajouta-t-elle en faisant un geste vague de la main dans sa direction.

-De quoi exactement? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai voué toute ma vie à mes prrrincipes, Harrry..... Et l'un deux est qu'il faut prrréserrrver la vie. Prrréserrrver la vie tant qu'on peut.

-.....

-Celle des hérrros aussi. Trancha-t-elle. Rrron et les autrrres serrraient cerrrtainement d'accorrrd avec moi.

-Ils sont d'accord sur le fait que la guerre doit finir. Voldemort doit mourir. Répondit-il, le visage impassible.

-Peut-êtrrre, concéda-t-elle, mais ce sacrrrifce-là est trop grrros.

-Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, Kira. C'est juste le cours des choses. Tout le monde doit mourir un jour. Souffla-t-il plus faiblement.

-Ce n'est pas ton genrrre de baisser les brras. Rétorqua-t-elle, une pointe de colère dans la voix alors que ses pupilles viraient au rouge.

-Cela ne sert à rien de se battre contre du vent, Kira! Riposta-t-il. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. C'est une question de temps.

-Justement! Approuva-t-elle. Tu es tellement prrressé d'en finirrr..... Rrrien ne dit que vous trouverrrrez celui qu'il vous manque.

-Cette discussion ne mène à rien. Trancha-t-il abruptement. Merci de nous avoir aidé.

-Harrry....

-Quoi?

Les yeux de Kira redevinrent améthyste alors que ses mèches argent reprirent leur couleur d'origine. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder en chien de faïence avant que finalement, elle ne parle.

-Sois prudent malgré tout. Fit-elle.

-Toujours. Répondit-il. Au fait, reprit-il, ton frère va bien, il est en sécurité.

Kira sourit doucement avant qu'un « pop » sonore ne résonne dans la ruelle. Elle se retrouva seule dans l'impasse, seule avec ses regrets.

Elle avait aimé Harry. Réellement et pleinement. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait presque été effrayée de se découvrir de tels sentiments. Cela était si fort, si intense....A l'époque du haut de ses toutes fraîches 18 bougies, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça et chaque nouvelle sensation avait été aussi étonnante que savoureuse. Cela avait été tellement intimidant...Être amoureuse du grand Harry Potter. Elle s'était engagée dans la résistance et l'avait rencontré. Il avait 19 ans et demi à l'époque et elle pouvait encore voir son regard vert se poser sur elle avec défiance et curiosité. Elle lui avait tout de suite dit qui était son grand-père, elle avait de loin préféré être honnête pour qu'on ne l'accuse pas plus tard d'être une traîtresse. Harry l'avait accepté sans vraiment rechigné et ils avaient de plus en plus souvent travaillé ensemble. Il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment douée en duel et que son don était un atout majeur....Un mois après ils étaient officieusement ensemble. Et il y a un cinq mois, elle l'avait entendu parler avec Severus. Elle avait été tétanisée et s'était enfuie, elle devait bien l'admettre même si elle détestait ce mot... Elle s'était enfuie. Parce qu'elle avait aimé sincèrement Harry, et que malgré ses efforts, elle l'aimait encore. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que rien ne pouvait être tenté. Parce que ça lui fendait le cœur de le voir irrémédiablement avancer vers ce destin. Vers cette fin.

Vers sa fin.


	22. Pouvoir et vouloir

Merci a tous de me lire et surtout, je le répète, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage!!!!!

**Note:** 1) Non, Kira n'est pas la petite fille de Voldemort. Je ne pourrai jamais me résoudre à faire de Voldy un parent, désolé c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

2) Pour ceux qui se posent encore des questions, pensez bien que je prend en compte certains élement du tome 7. Comme les horcruxes._ Tout_ les horcruxes.

3) Non, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre va compter la fic à la fin. Désolé mais j'écris au feeling. Sorry.

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait toujours. L'averse semblait plus forte près de Poudlard et les gouttes de pluies tombaient plus durement sur le sol glacé. Elles étaient froides, glaciale même et le ciel si gris semblait pesé tellement lourd. Le vent s'était levé et cela ne rendait que le temps plus froid, plus hostile.

Mais Sam n'avait que faire des gouttes d'eau polaire qui ruisselait sur son visage, ni du vent qui dansait dans ses mèches cuivrées et luisantes. Il n'avait que faire que ses cheveux soit trempé, que sa cape soit dégoulinante ou que son corps soit transi de froid. Il ne sentait pas sa morsure. Il ne souciait pas de ses lèvres pâles et de son teint d'albâtre, ni des crampes qui compressait ses doigts frigides. Il ne sentait pas leurs tiraillement. En fait, il ne ressentait rien.... Ou pas grand chose.... ou un mélange confus de tellement de choses.

Comment était-il supposé réagir?

Comment un homme qui venait d'apprendre que son fils devait mourir ou tuer devait réagir? Si seulement il le savait.... Devait-il tempêter contre le destin? Contre la vie? Devait-il jurer sur son honneur et son âme qu'il allait le protéger? Devait-il s'effondrer? Que devait-il faire? Que devait-il dire à sa femme? Allait-il lui mentir? Lui cacher que leur fils avait un destin des plus funestes?

Son fils.... Son enfant.... La chair de sa chair. L'être pour qui il mourrait sans hésitation. L'être pour lequel il était prêt à n'importe quoi. L'être qui faisait gonfler son cœur de fierté chaque fois qu'il le prenait dans ses bras. L'être qui, par un seule gloussement, pouvait égayer sa journée. C'était son fils. Et ce fils allait devoir.....Depuis quand exactement son petit bonhomme savait-il à quoi il allait devoir faire face?

Sam doutait fortement que les Dursley, que Petunia se soit décidée à lui expliquer. Il ne revenait toujours pas que la femme ait pu prendre soin de son fils. Il n'avait rencontrer que très brièvement la sœur de sa femme et en de rare occasion. A sa rencontre avec sa belle-famille, au mariage de Pétunia ( D'où elle les avait chassé en silence), et à l'enterrement de ses beaux-parents. Des gens bien ces beaux-parents. Des gens simples avec le cœur sur le main. Non, Pétunia ne se serait certainement pas décarcassée pour expliquer à son fils tout cela.....

Alors quoi? Si Harry n'avait connu que Sirius et Remus à ses 13 ans, qui avait prit sur lui de lui dire la vérité? Dumbledore.... La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Mais lui avait-il dit tout de suite? Avait-il vraiment lâché à un gosse de 11 ans qu'il devait mourir ou tuer? Cela l'étonnerait beaucoup. Alors quand, Bon Dieu?!!! A sa rencontre avec Lunard et Patmol? Après son premier affrontement avec Voldemort lors de son retour? Au début de la guerre? Quand?!

Il entra dans le château sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et il se dirigea presque machinalement vers la salle de repos. La peur envahit chaque parcelle de son corps alors qua le gout amer de la bile se rependait dans sa bouche. Lily était là. Elle avait un petite sourire sur les lèvres, sûrement dû à Sirius. Sirius arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral qu'importe la gravité de la situation. Il resta un moment silencieux à regarder la femme qu'il aimait. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que, normalement, dans 6 mois leur deux vies se finiraient brutalement, dans un éclair vert.....Même avec de longs cheveux noir et des yeux d'un bleu azur, Lily était la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu...Et elle allait mourir s'il ne changeait pas les choses.....

-Sam? Lança la voix fluette de Luna. Harry n'est pas avec toi? Demanda-t-elle.

Sam remarqua seulement maintenant que Drago, Luna et Severus étaient aussi présent. Il se demanda un instant où étaient les Weasley mais il fut bien vite happés par deux bras frêle.

-Tu es trempé, Sam! Lança Léa en le prenant par les épaules. Ça va? Tu a l'air bizarre.... souffla-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils et il répondit par un petit sourire.

-Hum.... Il arrive. Il discutait avec Kira. Lança-t-il en se tournant vers Luna.

Drago eut une moue ennuyée tandis que Luna secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Que s'est-il passé entre eux? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago soupira et Severus détourna la tête en feignant l'indifférence, c'est Luna qui prit la parole d'une voix un peu plus tendue qu'à la normale....

-C'est compliqué....Et je ne comprend pas tout. Avoua-t-elle sincèrement. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi elle est partie....Expliqua-t-elle.

Sam regarda alternativement Drago, qui avait trouvé un intérêt particulier au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, et Severus qui contemplait ses mains d'un air impassible et il eut la certitude que ces deux-là au moins connaissaient la raison qui avait poussé la jeune femme à partir. Il fronça les sourcils et se promit d'éclaircir cela. Il n'était toujours pas persuadé de la fiabilité de Drago et de Severus.

Il s'installa prés de Léa et de Cylan et celui-ci aussi remarqua son teint trop pâle.

-Tu es sure que ça va, Sam? Demanda son ami avec sollicitude.

-Mais oui, mais oui... Souffla-t-il en balayant le problème de la main.

-Tu.... Tu as discuté un peu avec lui? Murmura Léa en le regardant, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Un sourire contrit s'installa sur ses lèvres alors que sa bouche se faisait pâteuse. Il ne pouvait pas cacher ça à sa femme mais il ne voulait lui annoncer comme ça.

-Sam? L'appela encore Cylan en le secouant légèrement par le bras.

-Quoi?

-Alors? Le pressa-t-il.

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard.... Leur certifia-t-il avec un visage grave.

-Sam...? S'enquit Léa d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

-Plus tard, Léa, plus tard.... Répéta-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

-Ou sont Ron, Fred et Ginny? Demanda-t-il un ton plus haut.

Drago eut l'air légèrement gêné alors que Severus demeura impassible. Luna soupira profondément mais c'est tout de même Drago qui leur répondit:

-Réunion de famille. Souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond, signe d'une certaine nervosité mais il se rendit assez vite compte de son geste et le stoppa brutalement. Severus le foudroya du regard et Drago haussa les épaules.

-Contrôle tes sentiments, Drago....Le sermonna Severus.

-Plus besoin Parrain, lui rappela Drago, je ne suis plus un espion, je peux me laisser aller...Lança-t-il avec nonchalance.

Severus ne rajouta rien même s'il ne semblait approuver les dires de son filleul. Severus ne se laissait jamais aller, pas même en salle de repos. Les seuls moments où il se permettait de se détendre, c'était dans l'intimité de son bureau...Jadis, il avait accepté de se livrer partiellement à son mentor, à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était certes un manipulateur de première mais il avait confiance en lui.... D'une certaine manière. Récemment, il avait fait tomber une partie du masque devant Harry...Un sourire ironique étirait ses lèvres chaque fois qu'il pensait à cela...; Qui aurait pu dire, il y a de cela 4 ans alors qu'il levait sa baguette vers Albus, qu'il aurait une telle confiance en ce gamin? La relation qu'il entretenait avec son filleul était pour sa part totalement nouvelle... Il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec lui durant toute son adolescence, il savait que l'enfant avait l'esprit formaté par son père....La volte-face de Drago avait été un revirement de situation agréable et il avait vu son filleul sous un autre jour. Il s'était bien vite rendu compte de son erreur, Drago ne ressemblait en rien à son père....

-Une réunion de famille? S'interrogea Cylan.

-C'est juste une façon de parler, continua Luna.

-Comment ça? Questionna Léa.

-Hé bien...Commença Drago....Ils se réunissent quelque fois pour aller voir leur père. Arthur Weasley se trouve dans la grande salle.... Trop de doloris.

-Ho.... Souffla Léa en baissant le regard vers ses genoux.

Les trois amis revoient très clairement le visage émacié et blafard d'Arthur. Ses yeux fous alors qu'il réclamait son fils aîné, ses traits tirés par la détresse et il n'y a aucun doutes dans l'esprit des trois amis.... Charlie était sûrement mort. Cylan se demande à quel point la famille Weasley a été touché par la guerre. C'est sans doute une des familles les plus unies qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer et il imagine bien que si l'un meurt, il emporte une partie de chacun des membres de la famille. Arthur a sombré dans la folie, Charlie est mort et Georges aussi... Que reste-t-il de cette si grande famille?

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser davantage de questions, la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry. Rien ne laissait paraître, dans ses traits ou dans sa démarche, qu'il venait d'avoir une conversation désagréable ou lourde de sens.

-On a failli attendre. Lança Drago alors que Harry se laissait tomber dans le sofa. Alors, où? Demanda-t-il sans curiosité.

-Ipswich, nord-est de Londres, répondit Harry mécaniquement. Totalité des loups-garou plus quelques mangemorts.

Drago hocha la tête presque satisfait avant de continuer:

-Donc Bill sera de la partie. Conclut-il.

-Oui, il nous sera sûrement d'une grande aide. Souffla Harry en passant une main sur son visage. Kreattur. Appela-t-il doucement.

Cylan dû se faire violence pour ne pas grimaçer au nom de l'elfe qu'il exécrait tant. Celui-ci était comme dans ses souvenirs, petit et le dos vouté avec les oreilles pointues et tombantes. L'elfe devait sûrement lui appartenir avant qu'il ne meure et c'est donc tout naturellement que Harry en avait hérité. Ce qui voulait dire que sa mère était mortes avant lui....Soit. Sirius ne fut presque pas surpris de ne ressentir rien de bien spécifique à cette nouvelle. Sa mère était morte? Qu'elle aille donc en enfer si ça lui plaise....Il avait toujours détesté Kreattur et l'énergumène le lui rendait bien.... Par le peu qu'il l'avait vu par la suite, il avait su que l'humeur de l'elfe avait dangereusement empiré à la mort de Regulus. Kreattur avait en adoration son frère et ce depuis que le garçon savait parlé....Sirius se demandait donc par quel miracle le Kreattur qu'il avait sous les yeux n'insultait ou ne baragouinait pas. Serviteur d'une famille noire, Kreattur avait toujours suivit les idéaux de celle-ci sur la pureté du sang....

-Maître Harry a appelé Kreattur? Couina l'elfe d'une voix aiguë et râpeuse.

-Oui, bonjour Kreattur. Répondit Harry. Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi? Demanda-t-il.

Léa du se retenir pour ne pas afficher une mine satisfaite alors que son fils parlait à l'elfe comme à un égal et non comme à un esclave tandis que Cylan ne pu s'empêcher d'imiter le poisson hors de l'eau.

-Bien sur, Maître Harry, que peut faire Kreattur? Demanda l'elfe en s'abaissant légèrement.

-Il faudrait aller prévenir Vassily que sa sœur va bien, souffla-t-il, et tu pourra lui dire de ma part qu'il a intérêt à renouer avec elle....Rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

-Bien maître Harry, Kreattur y va tout de suite. Affirma l'elfe.

-Merci Kreattur. Répondit Harry avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Tu savais qu'il ne voulait plus la voir? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Drago.

-Non, répondit celui-ci, mais ce n'est pas étonnant. Vassily est très engagé dans la lutte malgré son âge, il ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi Kira est devenue neutre. Expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu le sais, toi, pourquoi elle est partie?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam à la question de Harry. Il était sûr que Drago et Severus connaissaient cette raison comme il était sûr que c'était quelque chose de grave. Qui sait, peut-être l'avait-il poussé à partir? Même si le peu qu'il avait vu de la jeune fille, ne le laissait pas penser qu'elle était influençable, rien n'était impossible surtout avec deux Serpentards....

-Oui Harry, je le sais. Et tu le savais aussi. Souffla doucement Drago en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Harry soutint le regard du blond un moment avant de finalement capituler en hochant doucement la tête.

-C'est vrai, céda-t-il, je le savais mais.....

-Tu ne peux pas ne pas la comprendre, Harry. Le sermonna Drago.

-Et pourquoi ça? Demanda l'autre dans une attitude de défi.

-Parce que tu as fait exactement la même chose avec Ginny. Lui répondit-il. Tu l'a éloigné de toi pour ne pas qu'elle souffre et pour bien moins que ça, en plus. Kira a fait pareille avec elle-même.

Le visage de Harry se décomposa un moment et il se passa un main sur le visage dans un geste las.

-Je suis désolé. Rajouta Drago et il n'était pas difficile de voir combien il était sincère.

-Arrêtes.... Siffla Harry doucement.... Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est juste comme ça.

-C'est juste comme ça? Siffla à son tour Severus de manière plus venimeuse.

-Oui, c'est juste comme ça. Confirma Harry plus durement. Et on ne peut rien y faire. Rajouta-t-il.

-Ne confondez pas pouvoir et vouloir, Potter. Grinça Severus en le foudroyant du regard.

Harry ne se formalisa pas du ton de son ancien professeur, ni du fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son nom. Ce sujet mettait toujours Severus dans tout ses états. Il pouvait certainement le comprendre.....

Luna avait écouté la scène attentivement et distraitement à la fois, à sa manière, mais tout le monde savait que Luna tenait tout ce qu'elle comprenait pour elle-même. Et cela était heureux car Luna comprenait beaucoup de chose.

Sam, Cylan et Léa avaient assisté à la scène avec curiosité et frustration. Ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi parlaient Harry et les autres. Ils tournaient autour du pot sans jamais dire clairement de quoi il s'agissait. A quoi ne pouvait-on rien faire? Pourquoi Severus le prenait si mal? Pourquoi Drago semblait si désolé?

Ils auraient posé la question avec plaisir mais la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois et une petite tête rousse entra dans la pièce en courant.

-Tonton Ry'! Tonton Ry'! Baragouina l'enfant en sautant littéralement sur les genoux du concerné.

-Ruben... Lança Harry en accueillant l'enfant. Comment va-tu bonhomme? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce petit chenapan va toujours bien...Lança une voix douce et chantante avec un léger accent français.

Sam et Cylan furent presque subjugués par la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir un peu plus de 25 ans mais sa peau de pêche et son teint éclatant lui en donnait cinq de moins. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde qui lui retombait en cascade sur les épaules et un visage fin et droit. Un doux sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Harry. Tout dans son être respirait la beauté et l'aisance....Sam et Cylan pouvait enfin dire que la guerre n'avait pas laissé sa marque sur toute chose. Ils n'avaient pas vu son regard. Ses yeux bleu si pétillant et malicieux, jadis, s'étaient assagis et leur couleur s'était légèrement ternie. Malgré que ses traits étaient délicats, il était claire qu'ils étaient marqués par l'inquiétude.

Léa, elle, dévisageait l'enfant. C'était un solide petit garçon de deux ou trois ans avec des joues pleines et de bonnes épaules. Il avait des yeux bleu électriques et vivants tandis que ses cheveux roux retombaient sauvagement devant ses yeux. Elle était sûr que c'était un Weasley et elle eut la confirmation quand à la suite de la jeune femme entra le clan Weasley c'est à dire Fred, Ron et Ginny.

-Bill arrive. Lança simplement Fred en se laissant tomber dans le sofa au côté de Harry et son neveu.

-Comment va-tu Fleur? Demanda Harry sérieusement avec le bambin sur ses genoux. Tu a l'air fatigué.... Remarqua-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table.

-Je vais bien. Affirma-t-elle avec détermination. C'est juste que le monstre que tu vois là est une vraie pile électrique....Avoua-t-elle avec le sourire en pointant son fils du menton.

-C'est po vré! Argua l'enfant en bondissant sur ses jambes.

-Si ta mère le dis c'est que c'est vrai, Ben....Lança une voix plus grave et sympathique alors que l'enfant faisait la moue.

-Bill, ravi de te voir.... Lança Harry en se levant pour lui faire l'accolade.

Si Sam, Léa et Cylan furent surpris, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Était-ce vraiment Bill? L'homme était assez grand et large d'épaule et il avait de longs cheveux roux rassemblés en un catogan qui lui retombaient dans le dos mais son visage.....De longues entailles le parcouraient largement, défigurant l'homme complètement. Il devait être bel homme avant car ses traits étaient fin et son visage gracieux. Et malgré son jeune âge, on pouvait voir déjà voir des rides creusées dans la peau de son visage....Sam eut l'image furtive d'un enfant de 7 ans au sourire espiègle et à la démarche nonchalante.

D'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu, c'était un loup-garou. Cylan eut un sourire rayonnant en pensant à Remus. Remus qui leur rabâchait les oreilles qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de famille, que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, que personne ne voudrait d'une créature comme lui.....Mais il avait la preuve sous les yeux. Bill avait une femme. Il avait une femme et un fils. Il n'était pas plus impossible pour un loup-garou que pour un humain de trouver l'amour. Le tout c'était de trouver la bonne.....

Ses longues entailles béantes seraient donc l'œuvre d'un loup-garou? Léa frissonna rien qu'à l'idée. Elle n'avait jamais vu la transformation de Remus, ni un loup-garou de près et elle était très satisfaite comme ça.

-N'écoutes pas ma femme, Harry, elle est épuisée. Lança Bill. Elle se fait un sang d'encre depuis que....Mais la suite des mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il réalisa ce qu'il allait dire.

-Depuis ce qu'il est arrivé à Remus. Compléta malgré tout Harry d'une voix faible. Je suis désolé. Ajouta-t-il.

-Tu n'a pas à l'être, Harry! S'emporta Bill. Tu n'y peux rien. C'est juste que....

-Il est le seul espion loup-garou à présent et cela lui prend énormément de temps et d'énergie. Expliqua Fleur.

-Mais on ne peux rien y faire, contra Bill. On ne peut demander à quelqu'un de devenir loup-garou juste parce que je suis fatigué.... Lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça! Siffla Fleur, agacée. Il s'agit de ton fils.

-C'est pour lui que je fais ça, justement! S'emporta l'homme à son tour et Ruben se réfugia dans les robes de Harry.

-TU NE......Commença Fleur.

-Fleur. Gronda simplement Harry qui serrait étroitement Ruben contre lui.

-Je suis désolée. Souffla la jeune femme d'un air las. Je suis juste....

-Je sais. Acquiesça Harry, et encore une fois je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Martela encore Bill en passant une main sur son visage.

Harry sourit faiblement mais ne semblait pas croire aux paroles de Bill. Cela marqua profondément Sam qui comprit que son fils endossait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. La guerre n'était de sa faute, au contraire... Lui seul pouvait l'arrêter. Mais il semblait prendre chaque attaque, chaque mort, chaque épuisement comme étant de sa responsabilité.....Etait-ce justement parce qu'il était l'enfant de la prophétie? Se sentait-il coupable de ne pas encore avoir régler son compte à Voldemort? Ou alors était-ce en lien avec son retour? C'était bien avec le sang de Harry qu'il était revenu, non? Se sentait-il responsable pour ça?

-On se connaît? Demanda alors Bill qui venait juste de s'apercevoir de leur présence.

Hum.... Non. Répondit Cylan.

-Ce sont des invités _de confiance_ de Minerva. Lança Fred, plein de cynisme.

-Cylan Blake, Léanore et Samaël Polaris, je vous présente Bill Weasley et sa femme Fleur Weasley-Delacour et leur fils, Ruben. Commença Harry. Et c'est vrai, insista-t-il, Minerva dit qu'ils sont fiables, Severus aussi. Je leur accorde donc une chance.

Bill les jaugea un moment du regard, se retourna vers Severus et l'interrogea du regard pour enfin revenir sur eux. Et d'un geste jovial, il leur tendit la main.

Les conversations dérivèrent un moment sur des sujets plus légers comme les dernières frasques de Ruben. Ils apprirent ainsi que Ruben n'avait pas hérité des gènes lycan de son père mais juste d'un léger penchant pour la viande rouge et d'un emportement certains lors d'une certaine période du mois. Ron avait d'ailleurs parié que cela lui apporteraient pas mal de railleries de la part des autres garçons lors de l'adolescence. Mais la légèreté ne fut pas de mise très longtemps, et les sujets redevinrent vite sérieux.

-Ipswich? Non, je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom. Répondit Bill, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Pourquoi?

-C'est le lieu de la prochaine attaque. Lança Ron. Elle sera dirigée par les lycans.

-Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas au courant. Soupira Bill. Depuis Remus, Fenrir fait très attention. Il ne divulgue plus les noms des villes que nous ravageons, nous ne le savons qu'au dernier moment. Et je n'ai pas le temps de vous prévenir la moitié du temps.... Souffla-t-il encore d'un air affligé.

-Tu fais de ton mieux, Bill, c'est tout ce qu'on peut te demander.... Lança Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je pourrais te retourner cette remarque, Harry. Commenta le plus âgé avec un faible sourire. De qui avez-vous eu l'information? Questionna-t-il.

-Nott nous a dit qu'il y aurait une attaque mais c'était Zabinni qui était chargé de la mission. Lui répondit Harry.

-Tu l'a fait parlé?

-Ho oui....

Bill hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir un moment. La plupart du temps, il essayait de ne pas participer aux attaques surtout s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir l'Ordre.... L'idée de voir un massacre en direct ne lui disait strictement rien. Évidement, parfois, pour parfaire l'illusion, il fallait qu'il se mouille... Se salir aurait été un terme plus adéquat. Se salir de sang, de boue et de rage. Voir ses gens mourir et faire comme si cela le réjouissait, lui lacérait les tripes, c'était écœurant. Savoir que parfois, alors qu'il était transformé, lui aussi pouvait prendre des vies, c'était l'enfer.

Il essayait de passer la plupart des pleines lunes seules, enfermé quelque part, là où il ne pourrait faire de mal à personne mais parfois, les attaques étaient justement organisés ce soir-là et ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper. Ils étaient alors lâché sur le village cible et jamais aucun survivant n'était retrouvés....

Alors qu'il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Kreattur apparut faisant sursauter Ruben qui éclata de rire quand il vit que ce n'était que l'elfe....

-Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, Madame Delacour. Bonjour Monsieur Ruben. Lança platement l'elfe d'un ton affable.

-Bonjour Kreattur. Lancèrent Fleur et Bill.

-Tur'! Tur'! Lança à son tour l'enfant.

-Kreattur a porté le message à Monsieur Vassily. Il voudrait vous voir.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour parler de sa sœur Maître Harry, Mademoiselle Kira. Répondit l'elfe savamment.

-D'accord... Soupira Harry, ennuyé. Je vais y aller.


	23. La lignée des Karkaroff

Harry marchait d'un pas assez lent dans le couloir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule cheminée qui était reliée au réseau de cheminette à Poudlard pour des raisons évidente de sécurité et elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Minerva. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de Kira et encore moins à son frère. Ho! Ne vous y trompez pas, Vassily était un brave garçon, vraiment mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité sur le départ de sa sœur, et sans cela, il savait bien que jamais Vassily ne lui pardonnerait sa neutralité...

C'était déconcertant et ce, même si certaines personnes pouvaient trouver cela grisant. Tenir entre ses mains la finalité d'une relation. Il avait le pouvoir et la possibilité pour que Vassily renoue avec sa sœur et lui pardonne, mieux... L'accepte. Mais il ne lui dirait pas la vérité, il ne ferait rien qui puisse réellement pousser le garçon à comprendre parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La relation fraternelle entre deux de ses amis ne devrait même pas avoir à peser dans la balance. La guerre exige des sacrifices. Harry ne le savait que trop bien. C'était écrit dans sa chair d'une manière que même les punitions d'Ombrage ne pourrait égaler.

Un sourire presque innocent se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres quand il repensa à sa première rencontre avec le frère et la sœur. Il avait d'abord rencontré Vassily, à l'époque il n'avait que 15 ans mais était déjà habité par le feu de la révolte. Vassily était un garçon plein de vie et de détermination, il voulait se battre pour ses idées, il voulait changer le monde du haut de sa quinzaine d'années, il voulait embrasser l'aventure à bras le corps.... Harry avait été attendris par l'insouciance de telles déclarations. Il n'y a que les enfants qui sont presser de faire la guerre. Il avait accepté de le prendre dans la résistance même si ce n'était pas en première ligne. Harry demeurait ferme là-dessus: Pas de mineur sur le champ de bataille.

Oui, Vassily Igor Lebovski était un garçon bien.

Il avait ensuite rencontré Kira. La jeune fille était plus tempérée que son frère mais elle n'en était pas moins convaincue de la justesse de ses actions. Elle s'était tout de suite plantée devant lui en lui lançant au visage qu'elle était fier d'être qui elle était: La petite fille d'Igor Karkaroff. Il avait été troublé par la nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Karkaroff puisse avoir des enfants et encore moins des petits-enfants.

L'histoire familiale était assez tumultueuse en fait....Igor Alexei Karkaroff avait adhéré aux idées de Voldemort dés les premières apparitions publiques de celui-ci, il avait alors déjà une trentaine d'années. Il avait tout laissé tomber pour rejoindre l'Angleterre et ce Lord aux concepts si tentant. Il avait laissé sa femme, Dunya Dolohov, et sa fille, Svetlana.

Dunya Dolohov était pourtant loin de reprocher à son mari son abandon. Sang-Pur et femme de haut rang, elle adhérait à ces idées au moins autant que lui mais la Russie était sa patrie et elle tenait vraiment à ce que sa fille grandisse dans ces contrées qu'elle considérait comme enchanteresse. De plus, son jeune frère, Antonin, avait vite rejoint les rangs de ce Lord Voldemort. Cet homme parlait si bien, il avait un tel charisme, une telle fougue était contenue dans ses mots. Comment ne pas se laisser convaincre?

La petite Svetlana avait donc grandit entre les préceptes de sa mère sur la supériorité des Sang-Purs et les lettres enflammées de son père qui lui relatait avec violence et vivacité les si belles paroles et les si bonnes actions que leur maître avait entreprit pour les débarrasser de la vermine.

Le temps avait passé, le maître était tombé et Igor était rentré au pays après un séjour à Azkaban. Il était vite devenus directeur de l'école de sorcellerie la plus majestueuse de Russie, Durmstrang, là ou sa fille terminait ses études. C'était une occasion en or, de celle qu'on a qu'une seule fois. Durmstrang était une école faste qui tolérait largement la magie noire. Et même si les idées racistes de Karkaroff trouvèrent le repos durant ces années-là, il n'en restait pas moins un fervent pratiquant de cette magie vieille de plusieurs millénaires.

Et le temps passait encore. Svetlana avait grandis et il était à présent temps qu'elle épouse le garçon qui lui avait été promis voilà longtemps: Mikhaïl Iosif Lebovski. Les Lebovski n'étaient pas engagé dans leur combat, ils n'avaient pas été aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de son ascension et de sa chute mais c'était une famille noble et de Sang-Pur.

Le mariage fut fêté largement et Svetlana s'accommoda très bien de Mikhaïl qui était un homme charmant aux airs débonnaires. Kira était née suivie de trois ans par Vassily. Leur enfance fut jalonnée des déclarations extrémistes de leur mère et de la neutralité de leur père. Ils aimaient leur mère mais n'approuvaient ces idées obtuses tout comme ils aimaient leur père dont la neutralité les irritait.

Mais le Tournois des Trois Sorciers avait eu lieu et Karkaroff était retourné en Europe. Et Le Maître était revenu et Igor n'avait pas voulu retourner ramper docilement. Il aimait sa vie comme elle était à présent, il était un directeur connu et aimé et un grand-père aimant. Retourner se battre et se tortiller aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui disait plus rien du tout. Il avait fuit.

Il était mort peu après vite rattrapé par ses anciens condisciples. Et en représailles à sa trahison honteuse, des mangemorts étaient venu saccager leur maison, détruire leurs biens. Ils avaient tués sa fille et son mari. Kira et Vassily avaient su se cacher et échapper à leurs bourreaux.

Des résistants étaient nés.

Harry s'étonna d'être déjà devant les portes du bureau. Il n'avait pas fait attention trop perdu dans ses pensées. A sa gauche se tenait Ismaël qui avait tenu à aller avec lui, sortir du château de temps en temps ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique et à sa droite, il y avait Léanore. Il avait bien sur proposé à Cylan de venir avec lui puisqu'il disait connaître Meda même si cela datait d'un certain temps et mais l'homme avait refusé promptement. Harry ne s'en était pas étonné plus que mesure. Il avait confiance, bizarrement, en ces étrangers même s'il sentait qu'on ne leur disait pas toute la vérité. Qui était-il pour réclamer la vérité? Lui, qui n'arrêtait pas de mentir?

Léa s'était proposée avec un entrain qui l'avait fait sourire. La jeune femme, malgré son apparente fragilité, pouvait déplacer des montagnes, il en était persuadé.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau après qu'il ait murmuré le mot de passe et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Ismaël se saisit de la poudre et Harry lui fit signe de passer en premier.

-Où doit-on se rendre exactement? Demanda Léa embêtée.

-Square Grimmault. Répondit-il. Numéro 12.

La jeune femme fronça largement ses sourcils. N'était-ce pas l'adresse des parents de Sirius? Logiquement, si Sirius était mort et que sa mère ne l'avait pas renié avant sa mort et bien.... Oui, effectivement, la maison revenait bien à Harry puisqu'il était le filleul de Sirius. Mais pourquoi Meda y serait-elle? Et ce Vassily?

Quand elle atterrit dans l'autre cheminée, elle ne vit d'abord qu'une foule de gens. Des vieillards, des adultes, des enfants. Comme dans le château. Poudlard était bien assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde même si beaucoup de sorciers investissaient déjà les lieux.....Pourquoi rester dans cette vieille demeure poussiéreuse?

-Où est-on? Demanda-t-elle à Ismaël doucement.

-A Square Grimmault, il te l'a dit tout à l'heure! Répliqua le garçon en la regardant étrangement.

-Oui, fit-elle en levant ses yeux au ciel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle en englobant tout ce qui était devant elle.

-Ho! C'est le repère Moldus principal.... Expliqua Ismaël.

-Repère moldus? Répéta-t-elle, dubitative.

-Et bien oui, il y a un sortilège repousse-Moldus sur l'école et personne n'a réussi à le lever.

-Pourquoi?

-Harry dis que le sortilège a fusionné avec la pierre... Ou l'édifice.... Enfin, on ne sait plus l'enlever, il est là depuis trop longtemps! Conclut le garçon en s'avançant dans la foule.

Elle n'avait jamais vu la maison de Sirius que de l'extérieur, elle n'était jamais entrée et de toute manière la famille de Sirius l'aurait sans doute préférée dans leur ligne de mire que dans leur salon. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire c'était qu'elle n'avait rien raté. Évidemment, elle se doutait que le temps était pour beaucoup dans l'aspect dégarni et terne des murs tout comme dans le degré d'effilochage des tapis et des tapisseries. Ils se trouvaient apparemment dans la pièce principale, devant eux s'étalait une très grande table rectangulaire où étaient attablés pas mal de gens. Derrière la table, il y avait un hall sombre. Une odeur d'humidité très dérangeante lui chatouillait les narines tandis qu'un brouhaha sourd résonnait dans la maison. Sur le mur gauche, une immense tapisserie prenait tout le pan de mur. C'était un arbre généalogique. Celui des Black et Léa repéra tout de suite, non sans colère, le point calciné qui avait abrité l'image de Sirius.

La maison ne semblait pas accueillante et ce n'est pas les insultes grandiloquentes du portrait de la mère de Sirius qui lui dirait le contraire. Tout ce que Léa savait de Walburga Black, elle le tenait de son fils. C'était une femme autoritaire et sans charme, brusque dans ses mots et dans son attitude. Agressive, froide et disciplinée. Rien qui n'avait fait envie à Léa de la rencontrer.

Quelqu'un la percuta et Léa reprit rapidement ses esprits, son égarement n'avait duré que quelques secondes et elle pouvait voir Harry discuter avec une femme de là où elle était.

C'est en se rapprochant discrètement qu'elle l'a reconnu. Andromeda Tonks née Black. Elle ne connaissait pas spécialement bien Meda mais elle savait que c'était une femme juste qui avait su faire la part des choses entre les idéaux dépassés de sa famille et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un moldus. Léa fut statufiée par le visage de Meda.... Si différent de celui de la jeune femme pleine de vie et de tendresse qu'elle connaissait. Sa peau avait gardé ce teint pâle et ses longs cheveux noirs tombait raide dans son dos. C'était ses traits qui avaient le plus changés.... Ceux-ci étaient empreint de tristesse, de lassitude et de peine. Ses yeux noirs en amande ne reflétaient plus aucune joie de vivre, seules la douleur transpirait d'eux. Ses traits étaient crispés et le poids des années pesait sur ses épaules légèrement voûtées. Ce n'était pas la même femme.

Presque automatiquement, Léa regarda autour d'elle. Si Meda était là, la petite Dora devait l'être aussi. Enfin petite.... Elle connaissait l'enfant de 6 ans, maladroite et fougueuse. Le petite métamorphomage qui aimait par-dessus tout faire tourner son monde en bourrique....Elle devrait avoir 26 ans maintenant. Une vraie femme. Peut-être était-elle mariée? Peut-être avait-elle des enfants? Son regard ne tomba sur aucune figure connue et elle haussa les épaules, de toute manière il était peu probable qu'elle la reconnaisse....

Elle arriva enfin au côté de Harry et le regard de Meda dériva vers elle.

-Ho, j'allais oublier, déclara Harry, désolé. Meda voici Léanore Polaris, Léanore voici Andromeda Tonks.

Léa sourit faiblement alors que Meda regardait étrangement Harry, celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules en articulant un « _Je t'expliquerai_ » presque inaudible.

-Sinon, où est Vassily? Demanda Harry plus sérieusement.

-A l'étage, il s'est dit que vous seriez mieux pour parler.... Répondit Meda.

-Bien. Souffla Harry d'un air résigné.

-C'est si grave que cela? Demanda la femme d'un air légèrement inquiet.

-Non, non... La rassura Harry avec un sourire chaleureux. Ne t'en fait pas pour si peu, Meda....

-Alors.... Ismaël t'a expliqué un peu ce qu'il en était? Demanda Harry à Léa alors que Meda se retournait déjà vers quelqu'un d'autre.

-Un peu, avoua-t-elle, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous n'avez pas su enlever le sortilège repousse-moldus.

-On a bien essayé, répliqua Harry, mais le sortilège était placé depuis trop longtemps.

-Trop longtemps? Répéta-t-elle.

-C'est les fondateurs de l'école eux-mêmes qui l'ont placés voilà de cela plusieurs millénaires. Le plus formidable c'est que même si la majorité des directeurs de l'école au cours de l'histoire l'ont renforcés, le sortilège de départ tenait bon.

-Mais je ne comprend pas.... Ismaël dit que la magie s'est incorporée à la bâtisse?

-C'est une façon de parler, expliqua-t-il. La magie agit sur la matière, d'accord? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui. Répondit-elle avec attention.

-Si une matière, en l'occurrence ici le château, est en perpétuel contact avec un sort, il en assimilera les propriétés intrinsèques progressivement presque de manière automatique. Au bout d'un certain temps, évidement....

-Oui.... Souffla Léa, septique.

-Cela fonctionne d'autant plus ici que le château recèle de magie. On peut presque dire que c'est une entité à part entière....On peut alors comparer ça à une habitude qu'il aurait prise. Même si le sort de départ est enlevé, cela n'affecte en rien les propriétés que les murs ont acquis. Tu comprends? Demanda-t-il.

-Mieux! Acquiesça Léa ravie d'avoir appris quelque chose de nouveau. On se refait pas, que voulez-vous...

-Bon... Donc, moi je vais voir Vassily. Toi.... Va discuter un peu avec Meda ou avec Ismaël... Il doit y avoir un troisième membre de l'Ordre, demande toujours à Meda de te le présenter.... Lança négligemment Harry en grimpant déjà les escaliers.

Harry montait doucement les marches de l'escalier. Il soupira d'exaspération quand il passa à côté du portrait de Mme Black qui hurlait haut et fort à la traîtrise et au déshonneur. (_ Espèce de sale demi-sang, comment ose-tu investir ainsi ma maison?! Infâme sang-Mêlé! Ignoble Bâtard! Hors de chez moi!_) Harry ne prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps aux élucubrations haineuses de cette mégère mais il aurait tout de même vraiment apprécié que l'on trouve un moyen de décrocher ce tableau....

Harry n'aimait pas revenir dans cette maison. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette maison et sans Sirius, c'était juste... Sinistre. Il arriva sur le palier et un sourire effleura ses lèvres quand il entra dans la chambre de Mme Black qui avait autrefois abrité Buck.

Vassily était bien là, regardant par la fenêtre distraitement. Il se retourna vers Harry dés que celui-ci entra et lui sourit largement. Le garçon allait sur ses 17 ans et cela l'emplissait de joie, il allait pouvoir participer de manière plus active à la guerre. Vassily était un garçon assez fin et svelte comme sa sœur. Il avait des cheveux noir coiffé en hérisson et des yeux olivâtre et captivant. Il avait la mâchoire assez carrée et le front haut. Son teint frais rendait sa jeunesse à son visage déjà sérieux, malgré une légère barbe qui commençait à noircir ses joues. Il s'avança vers Harry d'une démarche humble et sympathique.

Harry aimait vraiment le garçon. C'était encore un enfant malgré tout ce qu'il se plaisait à dire....Il avait encore la joie pure et innocente de l'enfance, le regard lumineux de ceux qui voient par-delà l'orage et la fraîcheur due à une enfance choyée. C'est quand il voyait le regard clair de Vassily que Harry se rendait compte de combien la guerre avait déjà marqué Ismaël. Lui aussi avait vécu un enfance heureuse et entourée mais tout cela avait été balayé par le meurtre de ses parents. Ismaël avait vu ses parents mourir et Harry savait qu'il revoyait la scène chaque nuit encore et encore même si le garçon était trop fière pour l'admettre. Vassily n'avait pas cet orgueil, cette fierté mal placée de ceux qui ne veulent pas être vu en position de faiblesse. Ismaël n'avait pas cette facilité déconcertante à demander de l'aide, à avouer avoir besoin d'aide. Il en était bien incapable. Le fait d'avoir la responsabilité de sa sœur devait jouer son rôle sûrement aussi...Vassily pouvait se permettre plus d'insouciance, aucune vie sinon la sienne ne dépendait de lui.

-Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler? Demanda-t-il en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

-De ma soeurrr, de qui d'autrrre? Lança ironiquement Vassily avec un accent slave.

-Qu'y a-t-il à rajouter, sil'? Demanda-t-il en écartant les bras en signe d'interrogation.

-Pourrquoi me demande-tu de fairrrre la paix avec elle? Interrogea Vassily en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi pas? Questionna-t-il en réponse.

-Parrrce que tu était le prrremier à enrrrager à cause de son volte-face....Répondit savamment le garçon.

-Peut-être que j'avais tord... Proposa-t-il.

-Ou peut-êtrrre que tu as apprris des choses.... Proposa à son tour le garçon.

-Des choses? Répéta Harry en haussant un sourcils. Quel genre de choses voudrais-tu que j'aie apprise?

-Je ne sais pas...Souffla Vassily faussement hésitant. La rrraison de son déparrt, sait-on jamais?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie, Vassily. Trancha Harry, nettement.

Le garçon fronça brusquement ses sourcils en regardant Harry. Il pensait que Harry s'amusait à jouer à l'ignorant... Apparemment non. Il était pourtant sur que Harry savait la vérité. Et il voulait savoir pourquoi sa sœur avait brutalement changé d'avis sur cette guerre. Sa sœur n'était pas une girouette, ni une traîtresse. Elle ne tournait pas le dos à ses amis comme cela. Elle ne retournait pas casaque si facilement....Quelque chose devait s'être passé. Et il avait eu beau insister pour que Kira lui dise quoi, elle n'avait pas céder, il n'avait jamais rien su. Il était aussi persuadé que cela avait un rapport, direct ou indirect, avec Harry. Sa sœur était folle amoureuse de Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse que pendant leur relation....

-Je pensais que.... Commença-t-il.

-Je ne sais rien. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle a dit qu'elle avait ses raisons.... C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit. Expliqua Harry avec, sur le visage, un air attristé.

-Je veux savoirrr pourrrquoi.....Souffla Vassily plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

-Est-ce si important que ça, Sil'? De savoir pourquoi? Demanda Harry doucement.

-Tu plaisante? Lança Vassily. Nous avons passer toute notrrre adolescence à tempêter contrrre la neutrrralité de notrrre pèrrre et essayer de rrraisonner notrre mèrrre. Et quand ils sont morrrts, nous nous sommes jurrrés que plus jamais nous ne laisserrrrions cela arrrriver. Plus jamais, nous n'agirrrrions plus. Argua-t-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

-Vassily... Souffla Harry.

-Quoi? Cria presque ce dernier. Ce n'est pas norrrmal! Argua-t-il. Elle n'aurrais jamais fait ça! Pas en temps normal! Elle voulait se battrrre pour la liberrrrté et la justice!

-Peut-être le fait-elle à sa manière... Souffla Harry, qui culpabilisait de voir le garçon si désespéré.

-Quoi? Que veux-tu dirrre?

-Je ne sais pas, Sil'.... Soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur une chaise libre. Peut-être que tout simplement tu devrais faire confiance à ta sœur quand elle te dis qu'elle a de bonnes raisons.... Laissa-t-il échapper.

-Peut-êtrre qu'elle aussi devrrait me fairrre confiance en me les disant.... Grogna-t-il.

-Peut-être ne le peut-elle pas. Tenta Harry.

-Tu sais quelque chose. Martela Vassily.

-Non. Contra Harry.

-Si, tu ne la défendrrrais pas si arrrdamment si ce n'était pas le cas. Se justifia-t-il.

-Je ne sais rien.

-Prrromet-le moi. Exigea Vassily en se plaçant devant Harry.

-Pardon? Coassa celui-ci.

-Jurrre-moi que tu ne sais rrrien. Répéta Vassily.

Harry regarda le garçon un moment dans les yeux et soupira imperceptiblement. Alors c'était à ça qu'il était réduit? A mentir sciemment à ses amis? A briser des promesses?

-Je te le jure. Lança-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

Sa voix n'avait pas faiblit, ni trembler. Sa voix n'avait pas failli.

Lui si.

-Alorrrs je te crrrois mon ami. Fit Vassily en se relevant.

Harry sourit à Vassily quand il quitta la pièce. Un sourire confiant et rassurant. Le genre de sourire que Dumbledore savait parfaitement faire. Le genre de sourire qui n'a rien de véritable. Il souriait et se détestait. Comment pouvait-il mentir à ceux qu'il aimait de cette façon? Comment pouvait-il le faire si bien? Depuis quand le mensonge était devenu un instrument de la lumière? Quand la porte fut refermée, il prit sa tête entre les mains et se força à respirer calmement.

_Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. _

Tout allait s'arranger. Tout allait forcément s'arranger. Tout ne pouvait pas foutre le camp de cette façon. Tout ne pouvait pas finir dans l'amertume et la douleur. Quand tout serait fini, ils comprendraient tous pourquoi les mensonges avaient été essentiels. Ils comprendraient qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et lui ne sera sans doute plus là pour recevoir leurs récriminations.

_-Tu sais quoi Severus, tout compte fait, je ne sais pas si je ne dois pas le remercier, ce bon vieux Tom...._

.............................

Léa recherchait Meda dans la foule de gens présent dans la maison. Celle-ci était certes grande mais elle ne le semblait pas assez pour tout le monde....Enfin, elle retrouva Meda en grande conversations avec..Son mari. Ted Tonks avait indéniablement vieillit, lui aussi. Le temps semblait avoir une plus grande emprise sur certaines personnes, Ted et Meda étaient sûrement de ces personnes. L'homme avait à présent des cheveux poivre et sel et une légère barbe grisonnante. Son dos semblait plus courbés que dans ses souvenirs et de profondes rides burinaient son visage pâle. Tout comme Meda, ses yeux ne reflétait plus que douleur, peine et lassitude. Une incroyable lassitude qu'il n'était pas normal de voir chez des personnes de 40 ans....

Ismaël n'était plus en vue et Léa se décida à aller parler avec Meda. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre timide mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimidée. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas plus qu'hésitant vers le couple. Meda la dévisagea un moment avant que Ted ne prenne la parole:

-Bonjour, lança-t-il d'une voix douce, vous êtes une amie de Minerva, c'est bien ça?

-Heu... Oui. Lança-t-elle prise au dépourvus.

-C'est Ismaël qui nous a expliqué de quoi il s'agissait. Lui expliqua-t-il simplement. Moi, je suis Ted, le mari d'Andromeda. Se présenta-t-il humblement.

-Hum....Léanore Polaris. Se présenta-t-elle à son tour, mal à l'aise.

L'homme semblait pourtant d'une infinie gentillesse et d'une simplicité certaine. Il ne la jugeait pas précocement et ne semblait pas darder sur elle un regard méfiant. Contrairement à Meda.

-Je... Oui....Nous sommes des amis de longues dates de Minerva, mon mari, notre ami et moi. Compléta-t-elle.

-C'est bien ce qu'il nous avais dit. Souffla l'homme d'une voix affable.

-Il nous a même dit que Severus vous faisait confiance. Rajouta Meda d'une voix légèrement aigre. C'est étonnant. Lança-t-elle.

-Hum.... Oui. Je ne sais pas. Il nous a simplement testé par légimencie. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Meda... La réprimanda doucement son mari. Excusez ma femme, elle est un peu méfiante. Qui ne l'est pas de nos jours? Demanda-t-il en haussant ses épaules avec fatalisme.

-C'est juste, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Et toujours d'après Ismaël, Harry aussi vous fait confiance. Continua Meda d'une voix plus tempérée.

-Ha bon? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Je ne savais pas.

-Si. Confirma Ted. C'est même assez remarquable. Ajouta-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Harry ne fait pas confiance facilement. Lui confia-t-il. On ne peut pas le lui reprocher.....

-Alors... Pourquoi nous fait-il confiance? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit franchement Ted. Mais j'ai confiance en son jugement.

Léa ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Peut-être que Harry les reconnaissait instinctivement? Peut-être sentait-il qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance? L'idée répandit une douce chaleur au niveau de sa poitrine et elle du se faire violence pour ne pas sourire béatement.

-Harry m'a dit qu'un autre membre de l'Ordre se trouvait ici? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Oui! Tu veux le rencontrer? Comme ça, tu fera connaissance....Mieux vaut connaître ses alliés. Lança Ted en ouvrant la marche vers la cuisine.

Celle-ci se trouvait au bout de hall, au bas d'un petit escalier. La pièce avait environ la taille d'une caverne et des marmites et casseroles pendaient au plafond. Divers ustensiles de cuisine étaient accrochés aux murs. Le seul meuble remarquable était sans doute le buffet remplis d'une vaisselles frappées aux armoiries des Black. Un sigle contenant deux étoiles et une épée entourées de deux chiens, sans doute des lévriers.

Ici aussi, une longue table en bois semblait déchiré la pièce en deux. Plusieurs plats de victuailles y étaient déposés et quelques personnes y mangeaient silencieusement. Il y avait nettement moins de monde, une petite dizaine de personnes tout au plus dans la pièce.

-Léanore Polaris, je te présente Sturgis Podmore. Lui et Meda assurent la protection de la maison avec l'aide de Vassily. Lui expliqua gentiment Ted. C'est une vieille amie de Minerva. Lança-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de l'homme.

Léa observa Sturgis des pieds à la tête. Contrairement à Meda et à Ted, le temps ne semblait avoir eu d'emprise sur lui. Il avait toujours des cheveux d'un blond paille et ébouriffé, revenant naturellement devant ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un brun ocre étaient légèrement cernés et enfoncés dans leur orbite tandis que ses fines lèvres passaient presque inaperçues au-dessus de sa large mâchoire carrée et de son menton saillant. Seulement quelques rides trahissaient le passage du temps tout comme la cicatrice qui traversait sa joue. Mais contrairement à Ted, il n'arborait aucun sourire avenant et quand il parla, sa voix n'était ni chaude ou accueillante.

-Je connais Minerva depuis longtemps et je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de vous....Commenta-t-il d'une voix acide.

-Je.... On s'était perdu de vue. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Voyons.... Sturgis.... Souffla Ted. Minerva a confiance en elle.

-Et alors? Répliqua froidement l'homme.

-Et Severus aussi. Ajouta Meda, presque à regret.

-Je n'aurai jamais confiance en ce mangemort. Siffla Sturgis, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Ce n'est.... Commença Meda avec rage.

-Ose dire que ce n'est pas un mangemort, Meda et je....Lança l'homme avec colère.

-Ce n'est plus un mangemort depuis bien longtemps, Sturgis. Clama une voix derrière eux.

-Harry...Souffla Sturgis avec ce qui ressemblait à de la gène.

Léa avait écouté l'échange avec grand intérêt. Son cœur avait fait un bon quand elle avait cru que Severus était réellement un mangemort. Mais non.... Il ne l'était apparemment plus. Et quoi? Il avait changé d'avis? Il avait changé de camp? Était-ce si facile de tourner le dos à Voldemort? Léa en doutait fortement. Alors quoi? Comment s'en était-il sortit? Et pourquoi tant de monde semblait encore avoir des doutes quand à sa fiabilité?

La jeune femme fut réellement heureuse de voir que Harry avait pleinement confiance en Severus. Ce dernier était un homme avertit et prudent, elle avait toujours espéré que son fils puisse le connaître et l'apprécier comme elle, elle avait su le faire. Elle avait vraiment eu mal lorsqu'elle avait dû faire un choix. Severus se tournait de plus en plus vers l'art sombre à l'époque et il l'avait traité de Sang-De-Bourbe devant toute l'école. Ce n'était pas tant l'humiliation qui l'avait fait souffrir, c'était l'insulte et son propriétaire. Comment Severus avait pu lui dire cela à elle? Elle savait bien sur les pressions qu'il devait subir et elle savait aussi que Severus avait toujours vu en elle plus qu'une amie. Mais elle était tombée amoureuse de James. Et James était quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. Quelqu'un capable de sa battre pour elle et pour ses principes. Quelqu'un qu'elle aimait profondément. Elle, n'avait jamais vu Severus autrement que comme un ami. Et ils étaient partit chacun de leur côté. Elle avec James et ses amis. Lui avec les mangemorts.

-Combien de fois je dois vous dire qu'il est amplement digne de votre confiance? Souffla Harry avec ce qui s'apparentait plus à de la déception qu'à de la colère.

-Je sais. Répondit Sturgis. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Il a tué.... Commença-t-il.

-Je sais ce qu'il a fait. Trancha brutalement Harry. J'étais là, figure-toi.

-Alors pourquoi? Demanda Sturgis en dévisageant Harry.

-Tu sais pourquoi, Sturgis. Vous le savez tous. Alors c'est moi qui demande pourquoi?

Tous les membre de l'Ordre savaient pour ce qu'il s'était réellement passé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Severus avait tué Dumbledore. Severus avait sauvé Drago. Severus avait obéit et avait sauvé sa vie. Ils savaient tous pour la dernière volonté de Dumbledore. Mais les gens n'entendent que ce qu'ils veulent bien et ne comprennent que ce qui les arrange.

Sturgis ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules. Harry secoua la tête tristement. Seule Léa remarqua son regard vide et mélancolique.

-Meda... Tu dira à Ismaël que je suis déjà rentré... Il rentre quand il veut mais avant la nuit. Ajouta-t-il.

Meda esquissa un sourire presque attendris et opina.

-Tu rentre avec moi? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Léa.

-Heu... Oui, oui. Répondit-elle.

Mais à peine furent-ils sortis de la cuisine qu'une voix d'homme les interpella.

-Harry!


	24. Rancune et inimité

-Harry!

Léa se retourna vers l'homme qui avait hélé Harry. C'était un jeune homme qui devait être à peine plus âgé que lui même s'il était beaucoup plus grand. On pouvait carrément dire qu'il avait une carrure impressionnante. Il était large d'épaule tout en étant assez enrobé, pourtant Léa pouvait deviner une légère musculature dans les formes du jeune homme. Il avait un visage rond, des joues roses légèrement bouffies et de petits yeux humides. Une touffe de cheveux blond semblait posé sur sa tête tandis que son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que le malaise.

De toute évidence elle ne le connaissait pas et elle était sur de ne reconnaître personne dans ses traits... Ou en tout cas personne qui l'avait marqué. C'était sûrement un autre membre de l'Ordre ou un vieil ami de Harry mais quand elle regarda dans la direction de son fils, ce ne fût que pour voir agacement et impatience.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Grogna Harry en direction de l'autre garçon.

-Hum... Juste.... Juste te saluer. Répondit l'autre d'un air un peu benêt. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu.... Souffla-t-il en triturant ses mains jointes devant lui.

-Je suis occupé, figure-toi.... Grogna encore Harry en dardant un regard presque hautain sur l'autre garçon.

-Je sais, je sais.... S'empressa de dire le blond. On voulait juste....Maman voudrait bien te dire bonjour.

-Me dire bonjour? Siffla Harry en haussant un sourcil.

-Harry...Souffla-t-il alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent de plus en plus.

-Où est-elle? Demanda Harry promptement.

-Viens, elle est par là....Lança l'autre garçon.

Harry se retourna vers elle, une expression étrange sur le visage. Il semblait indécis.

-Viens, finit-il par dire, je vais te présenter quelqu'un.... Ça devrait vous faire plaisir, à tes amis et à toi, toujours si curieux.... Rajouta-t-il avec un demi sourire.

Léa fronça les sourcils dans une attitude clairement interrogatrice mais il ne rajouta rien et se contenta de suivre l'autre garçon avec une démarche plutôt lourde signifiant clairement qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Léa le suivit, curieuse de savoir qui était cet homme et la femme dont il parlait. Pourquoi Harry semblait-il si peu enclin à la voir? L'attitude dont il avait fait preuve avec cet homme l'avait assez étonné. Enfin.... Bien des choses chez Harry l'étonnait en fait mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu cette expression sur son visage alors qu'il lui parlait. Elle y avait déjà vu l'agacement, la colère, l'impatience et la manipulation. Cet air hautain lui était inconnu et elle aurait vraiment préféré ne pas le voir sur le visage de son fils....

L'autre garçon les emmena à l'étage et Léa se retint de boucher ses oreilles en passant devant le tableau de Mme Black. Sirius lui en avait déjà parlé mais il n'avait pas dit qu'elle avait une voix qui portait tellement fort....Enfin, il entra dans une des chambres, Harry sembla tiquer en y pénétrant et tout ce que Léa put remarquer c'est la poignée de la porte. C'était un serpent en argent.

La pièce n'était pas vraiment grande mais suffisamment pour mettre des lits jumeaux et une quantité non-négligeable de couchettes. Une petite armoire se trouvait sur la droite et une seule fenêtre donnait de la lumière à la pièce. Celle-ci était sombre et humide et seul un tableau vide et noir en ornait les murs.

-Maman? Appela l'autre garçon en se dirigeant vers une femme assise sur le rebord d'un des lits.

-Duddley? Demanda la femme en retour.

Mais Léa n'eut pas le temps d'être interpellée par le nom du garçon, son cœur avait raté un battement à la vue de la femme. Celle-ci était longue et fine, un visage émacié et filiforme abritait des lèvres pincées et un cou exagérément long lui donnait l'air trop grand. Ses cheveux blonds et ternes semblaient en broussaille tandis qu'elle se relevait du lit. Elle avait des pommettes saillantes et tout son visage semblait trop anguleux. _Pétunia_.

Sa sœur aînée se tenait devant elle en cet instant. Sa sœur aînée qui avait présentement 20 ans de plus qu'elle. Sa sœur aînée qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis le baptême de son fils, Duddley. Sa sœur aînée, celle-là même qui avait hérité de la garde de Harry à la mort de son mari et à la sienne.

Elle sentit la nausée lui venir quand elle remarqua les yeux de Pétunia. Ils étaient blanc. Entièrement blanc. Et la peau autour semblait brûlée. Le sol sembla tanguer sous ses pieds alors qu'une foule de sentiments contradictoires éclatait en elle.

Elle en voulait à sa sœur. Elle lui en voulait atrocement de l'avoir rejeté, de l'avoir insulté non seulement elle mais aussi James et Harry et tout ceux qui étaient comme eux. Elle lui en voulait de s'être toujours montrée si dure envers elle. Elle lui en voulait d'être si obtuse et si coincée. Elle lui en voulait tellement. Mais elle avait élevé son fils, la chair de sa chair et rien que pour ça, elle lui était reconnaissante. Vraiment. Cela pouvait racheter toutes ses erreurs, non? Et elle était triste aussi. Triste parce que sa sœur avait du vivre la guerre, une guerre qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et dans laquelle elle ne pouvait pas aider réellement. De plus, elle était blessée. _Aveugle._ Comment ne pas ressentir de la compassion? De la sollicitude?

-Oui, maman. Répondit Duddley. Harry est là. Commenta-t-il en prenant la main de sa mère et en la menant face à Harry.

-Où? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Juste là, souffla son fils, devant toi.

Pétunia releva la tête et sembla scruter Harry même si c'était impossible. Léa sourit légèrement et se retourna vers Harry s'attendant à ce que son fils la prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse et se réjouisse de la retrouver, elle, la mère qu'il n'avait pas eu. Mais quand elle se retourna sur le visage de Harry, aucun de ses sentiments ne s'y trouvait. Pas de joie ou d'apaisement. Harry avait un visage horriblement neutre et ne semblait nullement ému devant la femme.

-Bonjour Harry. Lança Pétunia d'une voix pincée et presque....Honteuse?

-Bonjour tante Pétunia. Vint la réponse sèche et formelle.

Léa regarda l'échange avec des yeux ronds ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Duddley qui paraissait incroyablement gêné mais pas du tout étonné par le ton de la conversation.... Si on pouvait appeler _ça_, une conversation.

-Comment va-tu? Demanda Pétunia de la même voix étrange en tentant vainement de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Je vais bien. Affirma Harry en regardant froidement sa tante tenter des essais inutiles.

-C'est bien. Souffla Pétunia en laissant retomber son bras mollement.

-Et vous? Demanda-t-il mais Léa voyait bien qu'il s'agissait plus de politesse que de réel intérêt. Et depuis quand on vouvoyait sa tante?

-Bien. Merci Harry. Répondit-elle avec un triste sourire.

Harry n'esquissait aucun geste vers Pétunia et Pétunia n'en avait pas l'air surprise. Il ne tenta pas de l'embrasser, ni de la serrer contre lui, ni même de lui sourire. Il se contentait de la regarder fixement d'un air totalement désintéressé. Harry ne semblait rien éprouver pour sa tante.

-Bien. Répondit Harry. Léanore, je te présente ma tante Pétunia et son fils Duddley. Ce sont eux qui m'ont élevé. Je vous présente Léanore Polaris, un membre de l'Ordre. Lança Harry.

-Bonjour Madame. Salua distraitement Duddley alors que Pétunia semblait toujours fixer Harry désespérément.

-Bonjour...Répondit-elle doucement. Alors.... Souffla-t-elle bien décidée à en savoir plus....Vous avez élevé Harry?

-Oui, oui..Répondit Pétunia, évasive.

-Toute seule et avec un autre enfant? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, non, la rassura Pétunia, il y avait Vernon, mon mari, paix à son âme. Souffla-t-elle plus bas d'une voix chevrotante alors que toujours aucune émotion ne traversait le visage impassible de Harry.

Oui, bien sur. Vernon Dursley. Un homme assez bourru et large d'épaule. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Duddley ressemblait vraiment à son père même si celui-ci était largement plus gros. Léa se souvint que la première fois que James avait vu Vernon, il l'avait par la suite qualifié de _Cachalot constipé. _Elle l'avait sermonné, bien sur, mais l'insulte tenait la route.... Vernon était aussi obsédé que sa sœur par l'ordre, les convenances et les apparences. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Vernon, et savait que l'homme l'avait toujours profondément méprisé. Tout comme James. Mais eux, qui se tardaient d'être des gens _bien comme il faut_.... Ils avaient dû bien s'occuper de leur fils, n'est-ce pas?

-Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Ce n'est rien, vous ne saviez pas. Souffla la femme avec un vague sourire.

-Vous vouliez me voir? Demanda Harry, prestement.

Pétunia sembla soudain réellement gênée et Duddley vint à la rescousse de sa mère.

-En fait, Harry...J'ai lu quelque chose dans un bouquin que j'ai trouvé ici.....Expliqua-t-il.

-Tu as lu un livre sur la magie? Lança Harry avec un étonnement certain dans la voix alors qu'un de ses sourcils s'était levé bien haut.

-Hum.... Oui. Répondit Duddley en se dandinant sur ses jambes, incertain. C'était un livre sur la médecine magique....Souffla-t-il.

-La médicomagie. Corrigea presque automatiquement Léa et une première expression de sentiment apparu sur le visage de Harry. C'était un sourire. Un sourire presque... Nostalgique.

-Oui, c'est ça! Approuva vigoureusement Duddley en agitant la tête de bas en haut. Et heu... J'ai lu qu'un sort... Le .... Heu..._.Oculus...Oculus Medica...._

_-Oculus Médica Profundis. _Corrigea encore Léa mais cette fois-ci Harry ne sourit pas.

-Alors c'était pour ça? Siffla Harry. C'était pour ça, ma tante, que vous vouliez me voir? Demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire et dangereuse.

-Oui.... Non.... Harry... Je me demandait juste si....

-Je devrais peut-être vous féliciter vous et Duddley pour découvrir cela au bout de 3 ans et demi.... Railla-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez des tonnes de choses à faire ici, n'est-ce pas? Mais moi je suis occupé, voyez-vous, alors si vous permettez.... Cingla-t-il en se tournant vers la porte.

-Harry, attend! Lança vivement Duddley en le retenant par le bras.

-Enlève ta main, Duddley. Ordonna-t-il froidement.

Le garçon obéit et libéra Harry de sa prise alors que celui-ci ne s'était même pas retourné, il continua sa route vers la porte.

-Je voulais juste qu'elle guérisse... Souffla Duddley avec l'air d'un enfant perdu.

Et Léa se fit la réflexion que si Harry faisait bien plus vieux que son âge, il était clair que Duddley faisait incroyablement plus jeune avec cet air penaud sur le visage et son menton imberbe. Harry se retourna dans un tourbillon de cape et fixa froidement son cousin. Léa fut impressionnée par le contrôle que son fils avait sur ses sentiments... Il ne laissait rien paraître. Comme Severus. Elle ne su pas comment réagir devant cet état de fait... Devait-elle se réjouir que son fils tienne de celui qu'elle avait un jour considéré comme son meilleur ami ou se sentir attristée par le fait qu'il ne ressemble pas à son père? Rien dans le regard placide de Harry ne montrait sa colère et sa déception. Car il devait se sentir blessé, n'est-ce pas?

-Si tu savais lire Duddley, tu aurais vu que ce sort en particulier n'aurait pas pu aider ta mère. Il ne guérit que les lésions pré-existantes et internes. Siffla-t-il d'une voix vacillante entre le ton professoral et le ton polaire. Comme ma myopie. Ajouta-t-il comme exemple.

Léa eut presque envie de sourire malgré la gravité du moment. Harry était donc myope...Comme son père. Peut-être lui ressemblait-il plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au départ?

Le visage de Duddley se décomposa et celui de Pétunia blêmit affreusement. Léa eut presque de la pitié pour sa sœur. Elle semblait tellement désappointée.... Tellement perdue.

-Mais puisque ça t'intéresse finalement au bout de 3 ans et demi, continua Harry en se rapprochant de Duddley, sache qu'il existe bien un sort qui aurait pu guérir ta mère.

-Ha oui? Souffla le garçon d'un air confus et presque craintif. Alors pourquoi....

-Il s'appelle _Oculus curare Flamae_ et....

-C'est le sort que j'ai reçu. Affirma d'une voix tremblante Pétunia.

_-Flamae_, oui je sais. Répondit Harry.

-Alors pourquoi? Répéta Duddley.

-De un parce que c'est un sort complexe et délicat. Tout ce qui touche aux yeux est délicat... Même en magie. Et donc, il faut une certaine maîtrise du sort pour le pratiquer sans danger.... Je n'aurais pas su à l'époque et je ne le connaissais de toute façon pas. De deux, parce qu'il faut le lancer dans la demi-heure qui suit la lésion et de trois parce que, comme on l'a découvert par la suite, le nerf optique a totalement été brûlé. Il était mort. Même la magie ne peut faire revivre ce qui est mort....

-Donc .... On n'aurait pas la soigner. Lança Duddley en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être pas. Mais on aurait pu essayer si on en avait eu le temps et les moyens....Avoua Harry.

-Mais ce n'était pas possible. Souffla Pétunia, fataliste. J'étais encore dans la maison trois quart d'heure après avoir reçu le sort et les renforts ne sont arrivés qu'une heure après.

-Et à l'époque, les seules personnes de l'ordre capable de ce sort étaient Pompon et Severus. Compléta Harry en hochant la tête.

-Et Pompom était occupée avec les autres blessés. Souffla encore Pétunia d'une voix accablée.

Léa regarda sa sœur fermer les yeux et serrer les poings. Elle était sur qu'elle revoyait la scène.... C'était sûrement à ce moment-là que son mari avait péri....

-Ca va aller, madame? Demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude d'une voix douce en se rapprochant de sa sœur.

Mais Pétunia n'avait cure de ce qu'elle disait, elle avait rouvert brusquement ses yeux et fixait le vide qu'elle pensait abrité Harry.

-Tu as recherché tout ça? Tu.... Tu as prit du temps pour moi? Souffla-t-elle partagée entre l'incrédulité et la reconnaissance. Malgré tout ça? Souffla-t-elle en faisant un grand geste de ses bras englobant toute la pièce, toute la maison. Malgré la situation? Ta situation? Demanda-t-elle encore, les larmes aux yeux.

-Évidemment. Cracha-t-il, venimeux. Pour qui me prend-tu? Quelqu'un comme toi? Comme Vernon?

-....

-Je serais un bien piètre Élu sinon, tu ne trouves pas? Cingla-t-il d'une voix suintant l'amertume et le sarcasme.

Pétunia ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête comme son fils. Harry les toisa un moment, un rictus proche de celui du dégout sur le visage et s'apprêta à sortir dans la pièce quand un murmure de sa tante le fit stopper net son mouvement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Souffla-t-il, la mâchoire serrée, toujours tourné vers la porte.

-Nous sommes ta famille.... Murmura de nouveau Pétunia faiblement.

-Ma famille? Répéta-t-il, consterné. C'est nouveau? Rajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Léa n'était pas trop sur de ce qu'elle devait comprendre. Harry ne faisait-il pas réellement partie de la famille de Pétunia? Pourquoi Harry semblait-il si détaché de sa tante et de ce qu'elle disait? Pourquoi avait-il en permanence ce masque de froideur et de dédain sur le visage en leur présence? Pourquoi Pétunia semblait honteuse à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait? Pourquoi?

-Ma seule famille c'est Ron, Drago, Ginny et les autres. Ca n'a jamais été vous.... Siffla-t-il en sortant de la pièce. Le ton n'était même pas rageur ou colérique. Il était juste neutre. C'était juste un fait. La vérité?

Duddley courut la suite de son cousin et poussée par sa curiosité, Léa en fit de même, laissant Pétunia seule dans la chambre, un air las sur le visage, le cœur gonflé de remord de ne pas avoir aimé un enfant.

Duddley agrippa encore une fois la manche de Harry mais celui-ci ne se contenta plus de l'avertir, il se défit de sa prise et le plaqua contre le mur brutalement. Et Léa n'eut même pas le temps de voir Harry sortir un couteau de sa ceinture que celui-ci était déjà sous la gorge de Duddley.

-Tu n'est plus le plus fort, Duddley.... Faudrait t'en souvenir. Grinça-t-il alors qu'il le relâchait et rangeait le couteau à sa ceinture, sur sa hanche.

-Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça? Demanda Duddley avec colère.

-Duddlynouchet nous fait sa crise? Ricana Harry avec hauteur.

-Arrêtes-ça Harry! Cria presque Duddley. Arrête d'agir comme un martyr!

-Un martyr? Répéta Harry, les poings crispés et les dents serrées.

-Oui! Il n'y a pas que toi qui a perdu des êtres chers dans cette guerre! Lança-t-il avec défi. Moi aussi j'ai perdu père!

-Tu as perdu un père? Répéta Harry. J'en ai perdu trois. Lança-t-il d'un ton dur. Et cela ne t'a jamais empêché de me mettre plus bas que terre.... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te plaindre.

-Je suis désolé. Lança Duddley et il semblait sincère. J'ai été stupide. J'étais jeune.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre Duddley.... Soupira Harry. Je n'en ai plus rien à battre de vous. La dernière fois que j'ai attendu de vous quelque chose de sincère, j'avais 8 ans. C'est clair? Lança-t-il avant de descendre les escaliers.

Léa ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire devant un Duddley dépité et pâle. Elle aurait bien voulu descendre voir Harry, lui demander des explications et le consoler comme une mère l'aurait fait. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit et de toute manière, elle voulait en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la famille de sa sœur.

-Je suis désolée....Souffla-t-elle d'une voix mal à l'aise.

Duddley tourna le visage vers elle et soupira lourdement en se laissant glisser contre le mur. D'abord indécise, elle décida de s'installer à côté de lui, en silence. Ce garçon était après tout son neveu...Elle se concentra pour se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le bébé. C'était à son baptême. Cela avait été un beau bébé rond et joufflu, aux joues bien roses et aux membres potelés.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps? Demanda enfin le garçon.

-Non. Moi et mon mari, on vient d'arriver à Poudlard avec un ami. Répondit-elle sincèrement.

Duddley acquiesça et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Pour lui non plus, cela ne devait pas avoir été facile.... Il avait vécu toute sa vie dans le monde moldus peut-être alimentée des histoires de Harry et du monde magique et il s'était retrouvé immergé dans un univers de sang et de peur, inondé de magie. Son père était mort et sa mère devenue aveugle en l'espace d'une journée. Sa vie s'était écroulée... Réalisa brutalement Léa et elle en voulu un peu à son fils d'avoir agit si rudement avec le garçon.

-Il a raison. Lâcha finalement Duddley dans un souffle.

-Quoi?

-Je n'ai jamais essayé de le comprendre. Expliqua-t-il, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Il n'a toujours été que l'Orphelin à mes yeux.

-Vous n'étiez que des enfants... Souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Non. Quand son parrain est mort, j'avais 16 ans. Il ne nous l'a pas dit mais j'avais bien sentit que ça n'allait pas.... Et chaque nuit il faisait des cauchemars. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de l'humilier....

Léa sentit son cœur se serrer. La mort de Sirius avait dû être une rude épreuve pour Harry. La seule famille qu'il n'ait jamais eu. La phrase prenait toute son ampleur s'il considérait que les Dursley n'avait jamais été sa famille. Duddley se leva doucement et lui lança un vague sourire et Léa fut persuadé que si le gosse avait été horrible dans le temps, il ne l'était plus. Il regrettait vraiment.

-Je dois retourner voir ma mère. Lança-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre.

............................

Harry arriva au bas des escaliers énervé. Par cette mégère qui criait encore et toujours aux intrus, par sa tante qui se prétendait maintenant de sa famille (Tous ce qu'il fallait pas entendre!) et par son cousin qui lui balançait à la figure qu'il jouait les martyrs. Je t'en foutrais moi des martyrs!

Il respira profondément en se convaincant que non, il n'était pas en colère à cause d'eux parce qu'il se fichait d'eux. Vraiment. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Rien du tout. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, il avait recherché un sort de guérison pour sa tante, il les avait tout naturellement accueillit ici comme tout moldus, et puis basta! Il n'allait tout de même pas pleurer sur l'épaule de sa girafe de tante pour sa cécité, non? Il n'allait pas se mettre à réconforter Duddley pour la mort de son père, aussi, non? Merde!

Non, il n'était pas en colère.

Au début de ce qui aurait dû être sa septième année, Voldemort avait lancé une grande offensive sur le Surrey et plus particulièrement sur Little Winning. L'effet de surprise fut total. Voldemort savait que Harry n'y était plus, en fait, il n'y était jamais rentré...Ou à peine une ou deux semaines. Mais il savait que Harry n'était plus chez lui....Et Harry s'en était voulu, c'est vrai, il aurait du prévoir que Voldemort allait faire cela juste pour lui faire du mal. Alors oui, il s'était sentit coupable parce que beaucoup de moldus avait péri dont son oncle. Pour dire vrai, et à l'étonnement de personne, les mangemorts s'était attardés au 4, Privet Drive. Ils avaient bien rigolés à jouer avec ces moldus sans défense, la famille de l'Illustre Survivant. Pétunia était devenue aveugle et avait eu un choc post-traumatique. Vernon était mort. Et Duddley... Duddley était devenu adulte.

Il n'avait pas été réellement triste de la mort de son oncle. Ni particulièrement heureux. Ou content. Ou en colère. Il était juste dégouté de ne pas avoir vu venir l'attaque pour tout ces gens... Il faisait partie des gens. Ni plus, ni moins. Il n'avait jamais voulu sa mort. Mais celle-ci n'arrivait pas à l'attrister. L'homme l'avait trop accablé durant sa jeunesse. Humilié. Négligé. Maltraité. Insulté. Oublié. Non, il n'avait pas éprouvé de peine incommensurable à la mort de son oncle. Et c'était peut-être cruel, ou idiot, mais il n'arrivait pas à compatir à ce que devait ressentir Duddley. Il compatissait très bien au sort des milliers de sorciers qui comptait sur lui... Mais pas à celui des Dursley.

Mais non, il ne tenait plus à eux. Il n'était pas en colère après eux. Et il ne ressentait plus rien pour eux. Rien.

Rien.


	25. Mon père, ce mangemort

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

LOL, ma seule excuse pour ce monstrueux retard, c'est une méchante grippe!!! Et je vous le dis, moi, Grippe+ Boulot= épuisement++++++++++

Donc, enjoy!!!!

* * *

Il devait bien le faire à un moment ou à un autre. Et justement, le moment était venu.

C'était d'un pas déterminé qu'il avançait dans les couloirs sombres. La grosse porte en plomb se trouvait face à lui maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à la pousser.

Cette porte avait une histoire bien particulière, en fait.... Au début de la guerre, les prisonniers étaient plus fréquent et c'était justement pour cela que l'Ordre avait aménagés les donjons. Les espions ne l'étaient pas encore....Théo commençait juste à se poser des questions et Pansy n'avait pas encore réalisé que le chemin que son père lui avait tracé ne la mènerait nulle part. A cet époque, l'idée de travailler pour le camp de la lumière titillait depuis un certain temps son esprit...Et Severus l'y avait poussé, pas peu fière que son filleul prenne une sage décision. Mais revenons à l'histoire de cette fameuse porte en plomb...Donc avant, c'était une porte en bois, comme toutes les autres du château, qui gardait l'entrée des donjons. Mais un jour, un prisonnier s'est échappé et il a su rapidement défoncer la porte sans sa baguette. Il fut vite maîtriser, il n'avait aucune chance dans un château rempli de résistants...Une porte en métal fut alors installée et c'est là qu'un Ismaël de 11 ans entre en jeux. Le petit a toujours été particulièrement doué en magie et travailleur de surcroît. Le gamin venait d'arriver au château et personne n'avait prit le soin de lui expliquer que cette porte était celle des donjons. Et il avait trouvé l'entraînement particulièrement intéressant.... Il avait exercé son sortilège d'attraction sur la porte en métal. Le métal n'étant pas particulièrement lourd, il réussi. Et il réussit du même coup à mettre Harry dans une colère noire. La porte en plomb, matière très lourde, fut alors apposée. Toute une histoire, je vous dis....

Mais si Drago pense à cette foutue histoire futile maintenant c'est surtout parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de le voir. Et pourtant il le doit. Il doit lui dire en face qu'il n'a plus peur de lui, que cette époque est définitivement révolue, qu'il sait maintenant qu'il a raison d'agir comme il le fait. Qu'il n'a plus honte de ne pas être le fils qu'il aurait voulu.

En prenant une grande respiration, il pousse la porte. Il connait les donjons par coeur, après tout c'était l'étage prédisposé pour les Serpentards. Arrivé devant une certaine cellule, il s'arrête brutalement. Il sait que c'est celle-ci, c'est lui qui l'y a éconduit.

Il n'est pas sur de reconnaître son père dans cet amas de fripes et de chair agglutinés contre le mur, les bras enserrant les genoux et la tête enfouie dans ceux-ci. Drago n'a jamais vu son père dans une position faiblesse, il n'a d'ailleurs jamais vu son père avoir la moindre parcelle d'émotions sur son visage. Sinon la rage et la haine.

Il n'a pas du être discret car l'homme relève sa tête et quand il l'aperçoit, son regard vitreux se durcit furieusement. Les deux hommes, le père et le fils, se regardent quelques temps les yeux dans les yeux. Drago ne sait pas que Lucius l'a réellement aimé, à sa manière. Et Lucius ne sait pas que Drago ne l'aime plus comme un fils aime son père.

-Que fais-tu ici? Lance la voix âpre et guttural de Lucius.

-Il fallait qu'on parle. Dit simplement Drago d'un calme olympien.

-Qu'on parle? Siffle Lucius. Tu es un traître, que veux-tu dire pour ta défense?

-Je n'ai pas à me défendre, Pè... Lucius.

Lucius pose des yeux interrogateurs et blessés sur son fils. Blessé dans son amour propre et blessé en tant que père. Drago ne flanche pas et continue de le regarder fixement. C'est navrant mais c'était inévitable. Il ne pouvait plus continuer d'appeler cet homme « Père » car il ne l'est plus. En fait, Drago doit remonter loin dans ses souvenirs d'enfance pour retrouver un père aimant et non un instructeur rude. Et de toute façon, il n'éprouve pour cet homme que pitié et colère. Il le respecte car après tout, il est son géniteur, c'est à sa semence qu'il doit la vie. Mais la reconnaissance s'arrête là. Il a cessé d'être son père le jour où il lui a lancé son premier _Doloris_, et Drago a cessé d'essayer d'impressionner son père le jour où celui-ci lui a dit qu'il deviendrait un mangemorts quoiqu'il en pense.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là? Demande encore Lucius toujours de sa voix rocailleuse.

-Juste pour te le dire de vive-voix.

-Quoi?

-J'ai changé de camp, il y a près de trois ans. Et depuis tout ce temps, je travaille pour l'Ordre...

-Tu n'es qu'un faible. Un traître à ton sang. Crache Lucius, les yeux gris vibrant de rage.

-Je suis plus fort que vous, Lucius. Répond-t-il avec un petit sourire mesquin. Moi, je ne me traîne aux pieds d'aucun demi-sang...

-Le maître....Commence Lucius.

-Moi, le coupe son fils, je n'ai aucun maître. Rajoute-t-il.

-Mais tu rampes au pieds de Potter....

-Non, c'est mon ami. Mais ça... Je n'attend pas à ce que tu le comprennes....

-Pourquoi es-tu là? Tonne Lucius en tapant du poing contre la pierre dure.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit....Je voulais vous le dire en face, les yeux dans les yeux. Je n'ai plus peur de vous. Vous ne m'intimidez plus. C'est fini. La première décision que j'ai prise par moi-même à été de vous trahir, vous et toutes vos idées,_ Père_, et j'en suis fier.

Le regard de Lucius s'assombrit de haine et tout son visage se crispe. Ses mains se referment sur le vide dans un geste réflexe pour prendre sa baguette.... Le point de non-retour est passé. S'ils se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre sur un champ de bataille, nulle merci ne sera à attendre.

-Et ta mère? Demande alors Lucius. Il l'a torturé.

-C'est vrai. Admet Drago tout simplement.

-Et tu l'accepte? Grogne Lucius d'une voix grave, les dents serrées.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise? Il regrette, vous êtes content? Raille-t-il avec dédain.

-Comment peux-tu être _ami _avec l'homme qui a torturé ta mère?

-Comment puis-je être le fils de l'homme qui a torturé des dizaines de gens? Ce sont des questions sans réponse, Lucius.

Le père ne répond rien et il se contente de regarder son fils à la dérobée. Tout son visage exprime la tension: ses muscles sont raidis, sa mâchoire serrée, ses yeux fixes et ses jointures sont presque blanches. Il lève soudain la tête dans un geste sec et regarde son fils, la tête droite et l'allure fière malgré son état déplorable.

-Alors, tu vas vraiment le faire?

-Quoi? Demande Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu va me tuer? Souffle Lucius, du défi dans la voix.

-Vous me prenez pour qui? Siffle Drago. Je ne suis pas vous. Ajoute-t-il avec mépris.

-C'est ce que Potter a dit.... Lance simplement Lucius.

-Et de tout évidence, vous l'avez cru. Répond Drago avec dédain. Pauvre petit mangemort crédule...Raille-t-il.

-Tu le payera, Drago. Le prévint sombrement Lucius d'une voix rugueuse.

-....

-De ma main ou d'une autre, tu payera ta traîtrise. Continue-t-il, gravement.

-J'en suis sur. Est tout ce que Drago trouve comme réponse.

Sans un autre regard pour son père, il se dirige vers la porte. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire, il lui a dit entre quatre yeux, il peut partir. Il est libre de toutes chaînes. Il n'est plus lié à son père que par leur nom et de cela, il n'a pas honte. Foi de Malfoy, il redorera ce nom....

-N'a-tu pas peur que ton cher ami termine comme son plus vieil ennemis? Demande sournoisement Lucius alors qu'il passe la porte.

Drago ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner. Lucius sait aussi bien que lui que jamais Harry ne pourrait, un jour, devenir un mage noir. Jamais. Drago en est aussi sur que les licornes sont purs. Et puis, il a confiance en Harry.... Rien de plus n'est nécessaire. Il est le premier a reconnaître que Harry a changé depuis le début de la guerre, il a été le témoin privilégié de ce changement, et il sait que beaucoup de personnes se méfient de Harry justement parce qu'il a changé. Ce sont des hypocrites qui réclament que le héros les libère mais qui crient aux scandales quand celui-ci utilise des méthodes peu claires. Lui, il sait bien mieux qu'eux pourquoi il a changé. Lui, il sait bien mieux qu'eux que le héros n'est qu'un gosse qui affronte son destin avec toute la force qui lui reste. Lui, il sait que le héros est terrifié.

...............................................

C'est songeuse que Léa retourna vers la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée. Elle regardait droit devant elle mais son regard était perdu dans le lointain...Elle avait bien supposé bien sur quand elle s'était demandée si sa sœur, qui la détestait tant, allait reporter sa rancœur sur son fils. La réponse semblait être oui. Harry paraissait vraiment détaché de son cousin et de sa tante. Il n'avait pas été ému à la mention de la mort de son oncle et il n'avait pas paru touché par les plates excuses de Duddley. Qu'avait bien fait Pétunia pour que le garçon lui en tienne tellement rigueur? Léa n'avait pas une très haute opinion de sa soeur, certes, mais elle se refusait à croire que celle-ci aurait pu lever la main sur Harry. Ce n'est pas possible. Sa soeur avait beau ne pas être la meilleure personne sur terre, elle n'était pas violente et certainement pas envers un enfant....

Quand elle pénétra dans leur chambre, elle remarqua bien vite le visage défait de Cylan. Sam était en face de lui et semblait découragé, les mains jointes et le dos légèrement courber.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle, avec une appréhension dans la voix qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

-Viens, Lily... Souffla Sam en lui indiquant une place à côté de lui.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et s'installa près de son mari. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter après son retour de mission, Harry avait tout de suite embrayé sur la rencontre avec Vassily. Lily fronça les sourcils; elle n'avait, au final, pas vu ce Vassily. Mais elle reporta son attention sur son mari, c'est vrai qu'elle l'avait trouvé bizarre tout à l'heure. Plus renfermé qu'à l'accoutumée, plus taiseux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Cylan, et cela ne l'encouragea pas quant à la teneur de la conversation.

-Je crois que je sais de quoi parle la prophétie. Finit par lâcher Sam.

Lily ouvrit de grand yeux en fixant son mari et se mordit la lèvre inférieur tout en l'invitant à continuer d'un léger mouvement du menton. Mais Sam semblait tarder à lui dire et elle voulait juste savoir ce que son fils devait faire pour être libre....

-Dis-moi. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix rude mais presque suppliante.

-Il devra tuer Voldemort ou il devra mourir de sa main. Souffla Sam d'une voix las.

Lily n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, elle se contentait de regarder son mari avec une drôle d'expression mais bientôt, elle se mordit la lèvre plus fort et un air farouche s'afficha s'incrusta dans ses traits.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas vrai. Comment le sais-tu? Questionna-t-elle d'une manière presque inquisitrice.

-C'est comme ça que Kira à présenter Harry, expliqua Sam, Celui qui devra tuer ou être tuer.

Lily secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche parce que, non, son fils ne fera pas l'office d'une prophétie aussi vicieuse.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas vrai. Insista-t-elle.

-Il n'a pas réagit. Contra-t-il simplement.

-C'est...Ca veut peut-être dire autre chose.....

-Lily! La sermonna son mari. Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire.... Ca me semble claire.

-Mais... Harry.....

-Soyons réaliste, Lily, lui souffla son mari, crois-tu réellement, en voyant Harry, qu'il n'a jamais ôter la vie?

......................................................................................

Les jours s'écoulèrent plus ou moins rapidement, Léa, Sam et Cylan essayant d'en savoir encore davantage même s'ils avaient peur de se brûler les ailes. Les quelques nouvelles qu'ils avaient eut jusqu'ici n'étaient pas faîtes pour les encourager.... Ils n'étaient pas sûr d'être prêt pour beaucoup plus. L'est-on jamais? Est-on un jour prêt à affronter la futur vies de nos enfants? Leurs joies et leurs peines? Leurs colères et leurs déceptions? Leurs amours et leurs haines? Est-on jamais prêt à faire face à ce qui les attend? A regarder, impuissant, le ciel leur tomber sur la tête et à les voir sombrer? A les voir se relever péniblement pour avancer d'un pas plus indécis? A ne pas les voir se relever? A abandonner?

La semaine s'écoula rapidement et avec elle, les jours les séparant de la bataille. Et il fût bientôt temps de mettre un plan en place. La réunion devait avoir lieu dans la salle de repos et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre y serait....

Quand les trois amis entrèrent dans la pièce, une dizaine de personnes seulement y étaient déjà. Harry était là, bien sur, accompagné de Drago, Neville, Ginny, Ron et Fred. Luna était, comme à son habitude, devant l'âtre avec Fleur. Severus était absent et Sam le remarqua instantanément. Où était Servilus? Sam avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à traiter Severus avec équité. Il n'avait pas confiance. C'était viscérale.

Harry leur fît un bref signe de la tête, et Luna sourit distraitement. Drago et Ginny était entrain de jouer aux cartes sans engouement et Bill et ses deux frères parlaient faiblement d'une chose apparemment grave. Cylan se demanda si c'était là tout ce qui restait de la grande famille de rouquin. Où était donc Molly? Et Percy?

Les gens commencèrent à arriver et nos trois amis essayèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître surpris de retrouver tel ou tel vieil amis ou «_ fils de..._ ». Ainsi, Léa failli s'étrangler en reconnaissant Elphias Doge et Hestia Jones.

Elphias avait toujours cette élégance naturelle et ce teint blafard qui le rendait si particulier. Son cou de biche et ses pommettes saillantes donnaient toujours à son visage une note de féminité curieuse et rafraichissante. Le tout ajouté à un air sérieux et droit donnait un personnage étrange et attractif. Hestia Jones, elle, avait à peine changé. Sa longue chevelure noire et ondulée s'était colorée dans une teinte plus grise et ses yeux d'un gris sauvage s'étaient légèrement foncés. Ses bonnes joues toutes roses lui donnaient toujours l'air plus jeune et ses lèvres charnues mangeait une bonne partie de son visage.

-Comment allez-vous? Tia? Ely? Leur demanda Harry avec une accolade amicale.

-On fait aller...Répondit brièvement l'autre homme en haussant les épaules.

Plus tard, Emeline Vance fit son entrée suivie de Hagrid. Emeline avait été une amie proche de Lily dans le passé et la femme fut rassurée de la voir en bonne santé. Seule une grande cicatrice qui partait de son cou jusque sous le col de son chemisier dénotait avec l'image que Lily avait d'elle. Sam, lui, fut surpris de retrouver Hagrid. Il avait toujours bien aimé le garde-chasse de l'école, si naturel et si soupe au lait. Au contraire des autres, Hagrid lui semblait plus grand que dans ses souvenirs et il était bardé de cicatrices. Il fut d'autant plus surpris de voir le sourire rayonnant de son fils quand il vit le demi-géant et l'étreinte que celui-ci lui offrit.

Arrivèrent ensuite les plus jeunes et ils purent reconnaître Susan Bones et Terry Boot qu'ils avaient déjà vu précédemment. Ils reconnurent difficilement la fille de Amadi Patil, une connaissance de Poudlard et la fille de Lin Shang, aussi un ancien camarade.

Enfin, alors qu'un garçon au cheveux brun et à la mine enfantine passa la porte, Harry la referma après l'avoir salué.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, la réunion peut commencer. Lança-t-il d'une voix grave.

Un sentiment d'urgence pressa le coeur de Léa. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être _tous_ là. Où était donc tout les absents? N'avaient-ils pas su venir? Severus leur avait expliqué que la réunion allait être plus grande que d'ordinaire puisqu'elle concernait des lycans. La résistance ne fonctionnait pas comme l'armée moldus ou les aurors, il n'y avait pas à proprement parlé de hiérarchie mais pratiquement, il y avait des plus expérimentés et des novices. Les réunions normales n'étaient pas composées de tout les membres mais seulement de quelques principaux qui relaieraient l'information et que seraient responsable d'une équipe et d'une mission précise. Aujourd'hui la plupart des membres étaient présent. Alors où étaient-ils? Alice et Franck, les parents de Neville? Alastor Maugrey? Mondingus Fletcher? Et Nymphadora, ne devrait-elle pas être là? Elle était bien en âge de se battre pourtant, non?

-Comme vous le savez, commença Harry, une attaque de lycans va avoir lieu au nord-est de Londres et une autre sur la côté est, à Wicklow.

Harry fit une pause de quelques minutes, le temps de leur laisser assimiler l'information.

-Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agit de lycans, personne ne sera désigné. Ceux qui veulent participer à la défense de la ville, le feront. Ceux qui ne veulent pas courir ce risque, ne le feront pas. Personne ne les jugera. Lança-t-il d'une voix sure.

C'était entré dans les mœurs. La plupart du temps Harry ou Drago désignait qui allait faire quelle mission. Chacun avait plus ou moins une spécialité, des cordes différentes a son arc. Chacun avait un coéquipier préféré, quelqu'un avec qui les mots sont inutiles et les gestes suffisant. Comme Drago et lui lors d'un combat. Les mots étaient bien peu de choses comparé à leurs regards, leurs expressions, leurs attitudes.... C'était tout un mode d'expression gestuelles, une connaissance parfaite des mimiques et grimaces de son collègue.

Ainsi donc des équipes avaient été réalisées. Des équipes allant de deux à quatre personnes même si parfois quelques préféraient travailler en solitaire. Il est tellement dur de connaître quelqu'un sur le bout des doigts quand on arrive plus a faire confiance. De plus ce système d'équipe permettait un échange minimum des données. Chaque équipe avait ce que l'on pourrait appelé de Leader, il avait été désigné par Harry, Drago, Ron ou Severus. C'était quelqu'un de confiance. Et seul lui participait aux réunions et avait toutes (Ou presque toutes, on est jamais trop prudent) les informations et il faisait suivre le minimum à son équipe. Cela limitait les fuites....

Aujourd'hui était différent et une bonne partie de l'Ordre était là même si cela n'allait pas duré. Le principal était de savoir qui voulait défendre la ville de Ipswich. Harry avait toujours refusé de décider qui allait se battre contre les loup-garous. Une bataille était une bataille, se battre c'était se battre mais il ne pouvait pas décider à la place de quelqu'un si oui ou non, il prenait le risque de devenir loup-garou. C'était une décision personnelle. Et il ne blâmerait jamais quelqu'un qui n'était pas prêt à prendre un tel risque.

-Moi, j'en suis. Lança Hestia d'une voix déterminée.

-Moi aussi. Tonna Terry Boot.

-Moi de même. Assura la fille Patil avec un air grave plaqué sur le visage.

Plusieurs personnes se proposèrent volontairement. Suffisamment de personnes en tout cas. Un sourire amer effleura les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il regardait la foule face à lui être prête à ce sacrifice. Se battre contre les lycans n'était une chose aisée. Ils étaient rapides et imprévisibles. Ce n'était sûrement pas gagné d'avance.

La salle se vida aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était remplie. Seules quelques personnes restèrent dans la pièce, celles que Léa supposa être les « leaders ». Parmi elle, il y avait Hestia, Emeline, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Fred, Luna, Susan Bones, et une autre fille.

-Et eux, ils restent là? Cingla une voix dédaigneuse.

C'était un garçon d'environ le même âge que Harry, il avait des cheveux blond foncés et des yeux d'un bleu assez clair. Il dardait sur eux un regard plein de condescendance, le menton en avant et les yeux rétrécis.

-Oui, ils restent là. Affirma Harry d'une voix qui indiquait clairement que le garçon l'agaçait. Ca te pose un problème, Smith? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Tu ne communiques aucune information avec nous mais tu laisses des inconnus assistés aux réunions? Riposta l'autre en jetant un regard féroce à Harry.

-Je répète: Ca te pose un problème? Insista Harry en se penchant légèrement en avant.

L'autre ne répondit pas et se contenta de baragouiner quelque chose entre ses dents avant de se retourner brusquement vers la porte et de sortir.

-Une vraie plaie celui-là.... Soupira Ron en regardant encore la porte.

-Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis l'AD. Confirma Neville.

-Bien, on doit faire les équipes à présent...Soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur des chaises, peu emballé à l'idée du travail qui les attendait.


	26. Conversation silencieuse

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table et sur celle-ci se trouvait éparpillées une multitude de plan et de liste. C'était les plans de Ipswich et de Wicklow, de certains bâtiments clés, des forêts environnantes,.... Des points rouges représentaient leurs hommes et des points noires les mangemorts ou les lycans. On aurait dit un de ces jeux de stratégies qui faisait fureur jadis chez les adolescents... Mais chacun autour de la table avait la mine grave et le visage sérieux. Parce que ce n'était pas un jeu. Parce que c'était vital. Question de vies ou de morts. Parce que demain, pendant ces attaques, des amis mourront et des proches tomberont. Encore. Toujours.

Ce n'était pas un jeu.

Ce n'en était plus un depuis très longtemps.

-Hestia, tu dirigeras Terry, Padma et Hannah sur le flanc gauche de la ville. Tu es d'accord? Lança Harry en regardant la jeune femme qui acquiesça.

-Je suppose que Meda, Sturgis et Vassily restent au square Grimmault? Demanda Drago en ne quittant pas du regard les plans des villes étalés sur la table.

-Oui, mais je voudrais quelqu'un en plus au cas où.... Souffla Harry.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent. Répondit-il.

-Un pré-sentiment? Demanda encore le rouquin.

-Non, non.... Le rassura Harry.... Je ne sais rien, je n'ai rien sentit. Mais tout de même....

Ron n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta d'opiner d'un hochement bref de la tête.

-Ginny?

-Oui?

-C'est toi qui sera chargée d'assister Sturgis et Meda de la protection de Square Grimmault.

-Pourquoi moi? S'ébroua la fille avec véhémence.

-Parce qu'il faut quelqu'un de compétent en qui j'ai toute confiance. Répondit simplement Harry l'air dégagé.

Fred eut un sourire en coin alors que sa soeur, égale à elle-même, râlait entre ses dents. Ron regarda successivement Harry et Ginny, en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche et Drago affichait simplement un petit sourire. Un sourire simple et frais. Il était juste heureux quant il voyait que Harry agir comme n'importe qui....

-Je veux me battre. Trancha la rouquine avec détermination.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu sera parfaite pour défendre Square Grimmault. Rétorqua Harry en ne se laissant pas démonter par le ton de la jeune fille.

Cylan devait vraiment faire un effort d'imagination pour se représenter un refuge moldus dans l'antique demeure des Black. C'était tellement ironique. La maison d'une des familles les plus anti-moldus de l'histoire abritant des dizaines de moldus et les protégeant, de surcroît. Sa mère devait se retourner dans sa tombe.... Cylan ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait. Il pouvait par contre aisément imaginer le raffut que le maudit portrait de cette virago devait faire... Sa mère l'avait apposé il y a peu de temps.... Enfin.... Pour lui. Elle l'avait fixé juste après la mort de son mari, Orion, et de Regulus. Elle avait sans doute pris conscience que la vie n'était pas éternelle... Même pour les Sangs-Purs.

Les oreilles de Ginny prirent une note rouge pivoine et elle s'apprêtait à riposter quand Ron posa sa main sur son bras d'un geste rapide et presque brusque.

-Ne demande pas à te battre, Ginny. Grogna-t-il d'une voix râpeuse. Il n'y a que les enfants qui sont pressés d'en découdre.... Je pensais que tu n'en était plus une. Rajouta-t-il, railleur.

La jeune fille sembla se calmer à la première remarque de son frère même si elle rougit davantage à la seconde. Sam se demanda de combien d'année elle était la cadette de Ron. Après tout, elle devait être majeur si Harry la laissait combattre....Léa ne s'interrogeait guère sur l'âge de la rouquine, elle se demandait juste si la tension qu'elle sentait entre Harry et Ginny et les regards ou les sourires complices de tout les autres, voulaient vraiment dire ce qu'elle pensait....?

-Et il faut qu'une équipe reste ici. Continua Harry, imperturbable.

-Pourquoi? Minerva restera ici, non? Demanda Susan.

-Elle ne pourra pas faire front en cas d'attaque surprise sur le château. Et puis même, laisser Poudlard pratiquement sans protection alors qu'on ne sait pas ce que Tom projette serait imprudent. Expliqua-t-il. Ron, ça te dis? Demanda-t-il.

-Quoi? Coassa l'autre.

Le mince sourire de Ron disparût rapidement et son regard se noirci considérablement.

-Je ne resterai pas au château. Trancha Ron, l'air grave.

-Il faut quelqu'un de confiance et je.....Commença Harry.

-Je sais ce que tu essaye de faire, Harry et je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. Cingla-t-il d'une voix rêche.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Souffla Harry, un air confus sur le visage.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles. Surenchérit Ron. Je ne resterai pas. Fred pourra le faire. Indiqua-t-il.

-Et puis-je savoir depuis quand tu décides pour moi? Demanda le rouquin à son frère, sec.

-Écoutez, trancha Harry, quelqu'un doit rester. Et ce serait vraiment bien que ce soit toi, Ron, tu connais le château comme personne. Commenta seulement Harry.

-Aussi bien que toi. Siffla-t-il.

-Non, c'est faux. Tu connais mieux le château que moi. Tu as passé des nuis entières à étudier la carte par coeur. Pas moi. Lança Harry et si son air n'était pas aussi innocent, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas tout prévu. Alors?

-Fred connaît bien mieux le château que moi. Réfuta Ron. Il y vient depuis plus longtemps. Rétorqua Ron d'une voix pincée.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux et aucune autre personne n'intervint. Il y avait anguille sous roche et tous ici savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'en mêler.

-Bien, capitula Harry, alors Fred assurera la protection du château avec son équipe c'est à dire Olivier, Hagrid, Katie et Angie. Et toi, tu défendra Wicklow. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix égale.

-Je me battrai à Ipswich. Clama Ron d'une voix tranchante.

-Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à se battre. Siffla Ginny, plus pour la forme.

-Tait-toi. Lui intima son frère, d'une voix rêche.

-Ce serait idiot, Ron. Tu a été repéré la ville, tu la connais mieux que nous. Objecta Harry.

-Drago était là aussi. Répondit-il.

-Exact. Mais il faut bien deux équipes pour défendre une ville, non? Demanda-t-il.

Drago émit une sorte de bruit étranglé mais ne rajouta rien. Il savait reconnaître une défaite quand il voyait une et même s'il détestait l'admettre, Harry était aussi doué que Dumbledore pour manipuler les gens. C'en était consternant qu'un Gryffondor soit aussi calculateur.....Harry avait penser à tout sur ce coup-là et quoi que tente Ron, il finirait à ses côtés devant les bâtiments de Wicklow.

Ron ne répondit rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Le raisonnement de Harry était logique, il aurait été idiot d'envoyer quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vu la ville la défendre. Avec réluctance, il opina doucement. Harry était vraiment bon à ce jeu, pensa-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas un jeu. Même si ces gosses n'avaient que 20 ans.

-Bien, alors toi et Drago vous défendrez Wicklow avec vos équipes. A mon avis, l'attaque ne sera pas de grande envergure, ce n'est qu'une diversion. Prenez Cylan avec vous. Ajouta-t-il, lui aussi y a été, après tout. Ca te va, Cylan?

-Oui, oui..... Lança celui-ci, assez ravi de participer à l'action.

-Et vous, lança Harry en pointant Sam et Léa du menton, vous voulez défendre Ipswich des lycans ou vous préférez rester avec votre ami? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-On vient. Lança Léa catégorique.

-Bien.... Souffla Harry en reportant son attention sur la carte. Donc, Hestia et toi, Penny, vous vous chargerez du côté gauche. Ok?

-Bien. Soufflèrent les deux femmes.

Léa détailla Penny plus en détails. C'était une femme assez fine et élancée, avec de grands yeux d'un brun plombé et un nez discret. Ses longs cheveux bruns et très légèrement ondulés retombaient suavement dans son dos et sa peau halée cachait difficilement quelques tâches de rousseurs. Elle devait être plus âgées que Harry ou même Fred mais moins que Bill.

-Sur la droite, Luna et Emy, et vous prendrez en plus Léanore et Samaël, ça ne vous dérange pas? S'enquit Harry.

-Pas du tout. Lui assura Luna avec un petit sourire.

-Bien, moi je serai devant avec Severus et Neville et Susan couvriront l'arrière.

Susan était une fille assez potelée et arrondie. Une longue natte d'un blond cuivré pendait dans son dos alors que son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que la gravité et le sérieux de la situation. Harry ne l'avait, certes, pas beaucoup connu dans ses jeunes années mais il s'était rattrapé. La tante de Susan, Amélia, était morte lors de l'attaque au Ministère. La grande attaque du Ministère. Celle qui marquerait le début de la guerre ouverte, la mort du ministre, et l'entrée dans le monde adulte de bien des jeunes. Le 12 avril 1998. Une date qui resterait dans les mémoires. Suite à cela, Susan avait changé, elle avait grandis, muris, peut-être trop vite. Harry avait confiance en elle, c'était une fille pleine de caractère et de tendresse, de détermination et de droiture.

-Bien, les détails pourront attendre. Termina enfin Harry.

Ron partit le premier, d'un pas rageur et colérique. Malgré la guerre, il avait conservé son caractère soupe au lait et emporté. Un vrai Gryffondor. Fred adressa un regard étrange à Harry avant de le rejoindre. La pièce se vida rapidement et il ne resta bientôt plus que Sam, Léa, Cylan, Harry et Drago.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce n'était pas de plomb ou mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant ou tendus, ni même un silence rempli de colère et de réprobation. Le silence était juste là et il suffisait amplement. Il supportait silencieusement l'échange de regard entre Drago et Harry. Drago regardait Harry fixement, dans les yeux, il ne semblait particulièrement ennuyé ou même fâché, juste.... Fatigué. Vraiment fatigué. Et au bout d'un moment, un petit sourire vint titiller les lèvres de Harry. Un sourire d'excuse.

-Je croyais pourtant que c'était compris. Que tu avais compris, Harry. Souffla Drago.

-Ne m'en veux pas, Dray. Lui répondit-il doucement. C'est la première fois que tu vas te battre de notre côté en plein jour. Tu sera forcément une cible prioritaire....

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Le coupa Drago d'un ton plus rude. Les lycans n'ont pas de cibles prioritaires, ils foncent et ils tuent. Point barre.

-C'est vrai. Concéda Harry après un moment en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

-Par contre, à Wicklow, je serai une cible prioritaire.

-Vrai aussi. Admit Harry. Mais je ne m'en fait pas pour ça.....Souffla-t-il.

-Je serai avec Ron. Lui fit-il remarquer.

-Tu ne seras pas _que_ avec Ron et tu peux avoir confiance en lui. C'est un vrai Gryffondor, un homme d'honneur, ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous aimez pas qu'il va te laisser tomber.

Sam et Cylan, pour leur part avaient juste envie de hurler. Merde! Depuis quand ils étaient invisible?! Sam détestait être ignorer, il avait toujours détester cela. Être délaissé avait toujours été sa plus grande peur lorsqu'il était enfant avec une mère travaillant au ministère et un père auror, toujours en mission. Alors une fois à Poudlard, il avait tout fait pour qu'on le remarque que se soit en excellant dans les cours ou en faisant connerie sur connerie....

Léa n'avait pas ce problème. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur d'être seul, elle ne l'avait jamais été.... Étant la seule sorcière de la famille, ses parents avaient toujours eu énormément de questions à lui poser quand elle rentrait de Poudlard. Ses parents l'avaient toujours entouré et puis, il y avait eu Severus....Donc, le fait que son fils fasse comme s'ils n'étaient pas là ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Au contraire, cela lui permettait d'écouter la conversation en toute simplicité.

-En parlant de Ron, reprit Drago, c'était flagrant.

-Quoi? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il déteste quand tu essayes de le protéger, tu le sais, non?

-Je ne cherchais pas à le protéger. Se défendit Harry avec peu d'entrain.

-Pour Ginny, c'est normal, tout le monde peut le comprendre mais Ron...

-Je ne cherchais pas les protéger! Argua-t-il plus fort.

-Ha bon? Siffla Drago. Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi aucun membre de ta petite famille d'adoption ne va se trouver devant un lycan demain?

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture. Le visage de Drago s'éclaira d'un sourire victorieux très Serpentard et il ajouta:

-Ginny surveillera Square Grimmault, Fred Poudlard et Ron sera avec moi à Wicklow. Énuméra Drago.

-Tu te trompes, lança Harry, Bill y sera et ce n'est pas pour les protéger que j'ai fait ça....

Drago sembla sonder Harry du regard un moment, orage contre émeraude, et il finit par hocher la tête.

-Bien, alors, pourquoi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui exigeait une réponse.

-Je te l'ai dit, souffla Harry, Bill y sera.

-Et? Pressa Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et même s'il est de notre côté, il devra se comporter comme eux.... Tu a déjà vu les lycans, même non transformés, en action. Je ne veux pas que Ron, Fred ou Gin voient leur frère comme ça....Tu as déjà vu leur rage, leur cruauté et leur hardiesse au meurtre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient ça, c'est tout. Trancha Harry.

-Tu essayes bien de protéger quelqu'un Harry, lança Drago un sourire dans la voix, comme toujours. Je me suis juste tromper de personnes. C'est Bill que tu essayes de protéger....

-Peut-être.... Marmonna Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'ils voient leur frère différemment. Que Bill ait à subir ça. Explicita Drago savamment alors que Harry haussa les épaules une seconde fois.

Le visage de Drago se décomposa soudainement et il regarda Harry avec stupeur. Il se leva à son tour et vint se poster face à lui, la mine grave.

-On ne t'a jamais vu différemment. Lança-t-il d'une voix forte et déterminée. Tu as toujours été et tu resteras toujours Harry pour nous.....

Une expression désabusée passa sur le visage de Harry et Léa cru sentir son coeur coeur se contracter. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi donc auraient-ils vu Harry différemment? A cause la prophétie?

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Se contenta-t-il de dire et on pouvait presque sentir l'amertume dans sa voix malgré son sourire doux.

-Si. Maintint Drago avec conviction.

-Non, réfuta Harry, et ils ne savent même pas.....Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres ou restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, mais ils ne sortirent pas.

-Moi si, tonna Drago en captant le regard émeraude.

-Je sais. Se contenta de répondre Harry avec un pâle sourire.

Si Léa suivait son intuition, elle dirait que ce sourire voulait dire _merci,_ _ne t'inquiète pas _et_ tout va bien._ C'était un mélange d'une foule de sentiments.... Des sentiments qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ou à s'expliquer.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais ça te dirais pas un petit un contre un? Lança Harry d'une voix enjouée; la peine ayant complètement disparut de son visage.

-Et comment.... Siffla malicieusement Drago, en acceptant le changement de conversation.

-Ca vous intéresse? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers eux, en se rappelant, apparemment, de leur présence.

Léa put presque sentit le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de son mari.

-Bien sur. Lança Cylan avec enthousiasme.

..............................................................................................

-Plus haut, ton bras! Tonna Severus en se déplaçant furtivement sur le côté gauche d'Ismaël. Impedimenta! Lança le maître de potion et les gestes du garçon se retrouvèrent ralenti.

Severus s'approcha alors d'un pas souple d'Ismaël et lui prit sa baguette, tout simplement. Ismaël le foudroya du regard et Severus leva le sort avec un petit sourire.

-C'est idiot de lancer un sort qu'on ne maîtrise pas. Remarqua le maître des potions.

-Je ne le maîtriserai jamais si je ne m'entraîne pas à le lancer.... Répondit le garçon, en sueur.

-Et bien, à l'avenir, entraîne-toi avant le duel. Rétorqua Severus d'un ton plus acide.

Ismaël fit une légère grimace mais finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

-Moi, t'ai trouvé très bien, Maël! Lança une voix enfantine.

-Merci, Aby. Répondit le garçon à sa soeur en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

La petite aimait beaucoup regarder les entraînements de son frère. Allez savoir pourquoi? Mais personne n'avait vraiment le coeur de lui dire non et la petite pouvait devenir assez turbulente quand elle essuyait un refus....

Ismaël avait beau adorer s'entraîner avec Severus, ses entraînements étaient vraiment épuisant. Le garçon dû attendre au moins deux bonnes minutes pour que sa respiration redevienne régulière et c'est d'un geste fatigué qu'il s'essuya le front couvert de sueurs. Ismaël appréciait particulièrement Severus. Il aimait son caractère taiseux et introverti, lui-même n'avait jamais été très bavard et il admirait l'homme pour s'être construit une telle carapace. Car Ismaël savait que Severus l'appréciait aussi mais que jamais le maître des potions ne le dirait.... L'enfant le savait juste à ses remarques rudes mais instructives lors de leur entraînement ou tout simplement au fait qu'il prenne justement du temps pour l'entraîner lui. Juste lui. Sous le regard intéressé de sa soeur, bien sur.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller à la réunion? Demanda enfin le garçon après quelques temps.

La question le taraudait depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Severus ne participait presque jamais aux réunions et Harry ne s'en étonnait pas. Ismaël c'était souvent dit que c'était une sorte d'accord tacite. Harry et Severus avait beaucoup d'accords tacites. C'était des conversations silencieuses, des regards qui en disait long, des coups d'œil furtifs, des demi-sourires,...Harry parlait souvent ainsi. Sans les mots. C'était souvent bien plus explicite d'ailleurs. Avec Drago aussi il pratiquait ce genre de discussion mais c'était différent. Ismaël avait toujours considéré Drago et Harry comme des frères.... Et ils l'étaient. Il se représentait plus Severus comme.... Un père? Non, non certainement pas. Mais plutôt un protecteur. Un gardien. Quelqu'un de fort sur qui on peut compter, quelqu'un qui nous remet le pieds à l'étrier ou nous fait redescendre sur terre. Quelqu'un qui est là, tout simplement sans jamais nous étouffer, qui nous laisse faire des erreurs juste pour qu'on apprenne à les éviter. Quelque qui ne cherche pas inutilement à nous éviter de souffrir ou nous narrer un monde plus beau.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il y a réunion? Questionna Severus pour seule réponse en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Répliqua le gosse du haut des ses 14 ans. L'attaque est pour demain, tout le monde le sait, et en plus c'est des lycans.... C'est une réunion spéciale. Ajouta-t-il. Alors?

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi tu n'y va jamais? Aux réunions? Redemanda Ismaël avec curiosité.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je te le dire? Demanda le maître des potions, savamment.

Ismaël le foudroya une nouvelle fois du regard et Severus eut presque envie de ricaner. Le gosse n'avait pas 15 ans et il était aussi effronté que Harry au même âge. Magnifique.

-Cela ne sert à rien que j'y aille. Répliqua-t-il simplement.

-Pourquoi? Je ne comprend pas.

-Fait donc fonctionner ton cerveau, juste un peu.... Lança Severus de son air aigre mais le sourire dans sa voix dénotait toute méchanceté.

Ismaël fronça les sourcils et voulu dire quelque chose mais la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit laissant passer Harry, Drago et les trois nouveaux. Ismaël nota que le regard de Severus sembla changer et quand il suivit son regard, il tomba sur le regard azur de Léa. Ismaël aurait presque pu imiter un poisson hors de l'eau s'il n'était pas persuadé que Severus n'était pas intéressé par la femme.... Non, non... Il y avait autre chose.

-Severus.... Lança Harry.....Encore entrain de torturer ce pauvre Ismaël?

-Oui, répondit tranquillement Severus, d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il révise un peu plus les sort de contre-attaque....

-Hey! S'offusqua Ismaël, avec une évidente mauvaise foi. Et de toute façon, Harry va m'apprendre la magie sans baguette.... Ca sera bien plus simple, je n'aurais pas à retenir le mouvement du bras! Riposta-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Il aussi impertinent que toi. Nota Severus en se retournant vers Harry.

-Tiens? Je pensais que c'était dû à mes gènes Potter, Severus? Railla Harry.

Severus grogna et Sam eut un vague sourir sur les lèvres. C'est vrai que lors de sa jeunesse, il était assez présomptueux... Même beaucoup. Que voulez-vous? Il fallait bien attirer l'attention, non? Mais l'homme fronça les sourcils en pensant à tout ce que Servilus aurait pu dire à son fils sur son compte. Bien.... Il n'était pas particulièrement fier de la manière dont ils avaient traité Severus à l'école mais ils étaient jeunes et Severus n'avait rien fait pour les en dissuader. Au contraire, la plupart du temps, il les provoquait.... La plupart du temps. Mais quel parent a vraiment envie que sa personnalité soit décrite à son enfant par son pire ennemis? Il imaginait déjà d'ici quel portrait ce crétin avait pu faire de lui..... Prétentieux, crâneur et insolent. _Merveilleux_. Son fils le voyait comme un enfant gâté.

-Mais ne soit pas trop pressé pour apprendre cette magie, Ismaël, lança Harry en regardant le garçon. C'est une magie difficile et tu es encore jeune....

-Comme tu veux, répliqua le gamin, mais je dois la maîtriser pour dans 3 ans! Je serai majeur et je pourrai me battre! Lança-t-il, le visage grave et la mâchoire serrée.

Harry le regarda un instant avec un regard étrange, vacillant entre la colère et la tristesse, avant de soupirer et de retirer sa robe dévoilant un simple pantalon noir et un sweat shirt délavé.

-Franchement Ismaël, souffla-t-il, moi j'espère que dans 3 ans, il n'y aura plus de guerre.

-Oui....Souffla le garçon d'une petite voix, honteux de sa remarque. Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas réfléchi..... Je l'espère aussi.

-Moi non. Lança la voix nette et tranchante de Severus en regardant Harry d'un regard glacé.

-Quoi? Glapit Sam.

-Je n'espère pas que dans 3 ans la guerre soit finie. Répéta-t-il sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

-Pourquoi?! Demanda Cylan, éberlué.

Severus ne répondit pas et se contentait de regarder Harry qui ne s'était même pas retourné pour interroger Severus du regard. Pas besoin. Le problème était toujours le même. La guerre finie, cela voulait dire que lui.....Hé bien que lui avait.... Fait son temps.

-Nous venons de terminer la réunion, Parrain. Lança simplement Drago pour changer de conversation. Celle-ci ne mènerait à rien et ne concernait pas les oreilles indiscrètes.... Et surtout pas Ismaël.

-Et? Demanda enfin Severus d'une voix moins tendue.

-Comme toujours, Sev'. Répondit Harry. Comme toujours....

Severus hocha la tête, satisfait. Pourquoi donc devrait-il participer à la réunion? La plupart des membres le regardait comme un paria et il savait d'avance où il allait être et ce qu'il allait faire. Cela pouvait tenir en un mot: Harry. Au côté de Harry et protéger Harry. Celui-ci avait bien tenter de le mettre autre part auparavant, ses capacités pouvaient être mises à profit de manière bien plus bénéfiques mais rien n'y avait fait. Severus avait campé sur ses positions. Sa place était au côté de Harry, là où il pourrait le protéger....Ce qui revenait à dire que sa place était toujours au front parce que Harry se mettait toujours en première ligne.... _Que c'était étonnant_, pensait Severus avec sarcasme.

-Pouquoi z'êtes là? Demanda Abigaël en regardant innocemment le groupe de ces grands yeux pers.

-Ca, c'est la bonne question, Aby! Approuva Drago qui, décidément, faisait tout son possible pour détendre l'atmosphère mais la voix enfantine de la petite semblait avoir rappelé aux deux concernés que des enfants étaient présents et que ceux-ci n'avaient nul besoin d'entendre leur conversation, qu'elle soit silencieuse ou pas.

-Dray veut se défouler....souffla simplement Harry en haussant les épaules.

-C'est toi qui l'a proposé! Riposta le blond.

-Parce que je savais que tu voulais te défouler.... Sur moi de préférence. Ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Et pourquoi ça? Questionna Severus.

-Parce que le balafré ici présent, va se faire rebaptiser Monsieur-qui-décide-pour-les-autres. Répondit Drago en pointant Harry du menton.

-On ressort les vieilles insultes, la fouine? Ricana Harry en se déplaçant vers le centre de la pièce.

-Je vais juste te prouver que je peux me battre même contre des lycans. Cingla Drago d'une voix plus dure en se postant face à lui.

-Je sais ça. Lui répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais que ça n'a rien avoir.... Rajouta-t-il.

-Prêt? Lança Drago pour simple réponse.

Mais avant que Harry puisse répondre le premier sort avait été lancé. C'était un _Diffindo_. Léa fut étonnée et inquiète de ce premier sort....Dans un duel amical, la plupart du temps, on allait crescendo dans l'intensité et la gravité des sorts, or _Diffindo_ était déjà d'un niveau plus élevé. Et les dommages qu'il pouvait engendrer étaient réels. Severus s'amusa du visage décomposé de Sam devant la virulence du duel.... Pour sa défense, les duels entre Drago et Harry étaient toujours très violent et ils ne lésinaient pas sur les sort employés allant du basic de magie blanche comme _Impedimenta_ aux sort plus noirs comme _Sectum Sempra. _Le fait est qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre, ils ne recevaient le sort qu'une fois sur dix....

Quand le regard de Severus revint sur le combat, Drago faisait une roulade de côté pour éviter un rayon rouge foncé qui fonçait sur lui à vive allure. Il se réceptionna à genoux et lança un sort informulé, c'était un rayon mauve clair.... La règle de leur duel était simple, il n'y en avait qu'une: Pas de magie sans baguette. Parfois bien sur, ils dérogeaient à la règle et le duel n'en était que plus long....

-Sectum sempra! Lança soudainement Drago et Sam hoqueta de surprise.

-Merlin! Ce n'était plus un entraînement!

Harry esquissa un sourire narquois et évita le sort facilement, une flamme sembla s'allumer dans ses prunelles émeraudes tandis que Severus grogna à leur côté.

-Quel est ce sort? Demanda Léa, les sourcils froncés.

Sam avait peut-être raconté à sa femme et à son ami ce qu'il avait appris sur Harry, il ne leur pas dit pour autant ce qu'il l'avait vu faire. Le goût amer de la bile revenait toujours facilement dans sa bouche....Il n'avait donc rien dit. Il n'avait pas dit que son fils utilisait la magie noire avec aisance, torturait avec indifférence, et cela sans honte. Le dire à voix haute, serait le reconnaître pleinement. Le dire à voix haute, serait l'admettre. Et non, il ne le pouvait pas. Même si au fond, alors qu'il regardait son fils enchaîner sort après sort, tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres, de plus en plus sombres.... Cela était presque évident.

Severus sembla ennuyé par la question de la jeune femme, il n'aimait pas particulièrement lui expliquer que c'était un sort de son cru.... Un sort de torture de son cru. Ce n'était une nouvelle dont on se vante.... Surtout pas quand le fils de la femme qui pose la question l'utilise fréquemment.

-Un sort de magie noire. Expliqua-t-il. Assez douloureux. Ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

-Et il l'utilise contre Harry? Souffla-t-elle avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'indignation, comme seule une mère peut en éprouver. Lors d'un entraînement? Rajouta-t-elle alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus et que ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

Severus allait répliquer que, de toute manière, son fils n'était du tout en reste et que les entraînement entre ces deux énergumènes étaient toujours assez extrêmes. Les premières fois, Severus avait tempêté qu'il serait vraiment imbécile et idiot de se tuer pendant un duel amical mais les deux garçons n'avaient fait que hausser les épaules et Severus les avait vu comme ce qu'ils étaient réellement: Des adolescents. L'âge bête comme on dit, et il avait laissé couler car.... Bon, s'ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller lors d'un match amical, entre amis, quand le pourraient-ils? Ici, chacun connaissait les limites de l'autre et les respectait. Chacun savait jusqu'où il pouvait aller et quand il était préférable de la jouer soft....Mais comme pour soulager Severus d'une remarque qui aurait pu lui coûter cher, Harry lança un sort pas moins sombre que le_ Sectum Sempra_.

_-Corpusdéo palma_! Tonna-t-il en brandissant sa baguette vers Drago.

Cylan hoqueta de surprise à la nomination du sort. Il connaissait ce sort, du moins, il connaissait le premier mot du sort....Il avait été assez abreuvé de livre sur la magie noire durant sa jeunesse pour en connaître les sorts principaux. Le _Corpusdéo_ était conçu pour provoquer une brûlure intense et généralisée du corps de l'adversaire. Douloureux et cruel.

-C'est de la magie noire! Glapit-il et il entendit Léa haleter à côté de lui.

-Exact. Souffla Severus d'un ton bas. Mais il a limité l'étendue du sort, leur fit-il remarquer.

-Comment ça? Murmura Léa du bout des lèvres.

-Initialement le sort se limite à _Corpusdéo_, il a ajouté une précision d'emplacement au sort. _Palma_, la main en latin. Ce sera moins grave si, par inattention, Drago n'arrive pas à le contrer.

-Il.... Il a créé un sort? Demanda Léa éberluée.

-On peut voir ça comme ça.... Approuva-t-il. Mais en réalité, il l'a juste spécifié. Cela demande juste une bonne connaissance des sort et de la magie en elle-même. Expliqua-t-il.

-Il ne devrait pas savoir faire ça à 20 ans. Répondit simplement Léa sombrement.

Severus ne répondit pas. C'était vrai et ils le savaient tous mais..... C'était la guerre et si elle ne justifiait pas tout, elle justifiait beaucoup. Comme la perte de l'innocence de tout une génération. Voir deux.

-Il pratique la magie noire aisément. Souffla ensuite Cylan d'une voix partagée entre la colère, le désappointement, et la tristesse.

-Il ne devrait pas. Coupa Sam catégorique. C'est aberrant, malsain et perfide. Cingla-t-il avec rage.

Mais comme pour leur prouver son erreur, Harry éclata d'un rire franc alors que Drago venait d'éviter le sort d'une simple bouclier (Scutum)et qu'il faisait une moue dédaigneuse tout à fait typique. Cylan, Sam et Lé le regardèrent étrangement. Personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre que ce n'était que dans des moments comme celui-là que Harry redevenait un adolescent de 20 ans. Qu'importe qu'ils utilisent des sorts noirs et dangereux, qu'importe si cela n'était pas très orthodoxe, qu'importe que cela soit encore un combat.... Il partageait quelque chose de personnel avec un ami auquel il tenait particulièrement beaucoup et il aimait cela. Le duel était quelque chose de fantastique quand il était réalisé dans les règles de l'art. Il permettait de mieux connaître la personne face à soi, de la comprendre et de communiquer avec elle d'une manière tout à fait particulière. Et il connaissait parfaitement Drago, restait juste le contentement et la réjouissance de faire quelque chose pour eux, juste pour eux. Car ils adoraient combattre...

Le duel se solda par un match nul. Il aurait très bien pu s'éterniser encore longtemps. Harry avait le visage détendu et Drago ne paraissait plus du tout en colère après son ami.

-Vous voulez vous entraîner? Demandèrent Harry et Drago à Léa, Sam et Cylan.

-Bien sur!


	27. In the heart of battle

Le jour de la bataille était là et tous s'y était préparé. Les équipes étaient faites et fin prêtes, les corps et les muscles tendus, les esprits échauffés et les baguettes ne demandant qu'à être utilisées.

Comme convenu, deux équipes se chargeraient de la défense de Wicklow avec l'aide des centaures. Nassir avait certifié qu'il y aurait au moins une vingtaine de centaure présent et cela n'était en rien négligeable. Les centaures étaient rapides et d'une force impressionnante, et bien qu'ils ne pratiquent pas la magie, ils peuvent facilement mettre à mal nombre de sorciers. Les leaders de ces équipes seraient, toujours comme prévu, Drago et Ron. Et bien que ces deux derniers ne s'entendent pas, ils avaient collaboré sans problème pour mettre au point une défense efficace de la ville. Le fait qu'elle soit bordée d'un côté par la mer les arrangeait assez, en fait. Les centaures se chargeraient de l'avant de la ville avec Drago et Ron, tandis que les équipes de ces deux-ci seraient dispersées sur les côtés droit et gauche. L'équipe de Ron comportait, notamment, Denis Crivey, Ernie Mcmillan et Elphias Doge. Colin Crivey en faisait partie dans le temps mais il était tombé lors d'une attaque de mangemort de la main d'Avery. Denis avait redoublé d'effort depuis et le gamin pouvait être coriace quand il s'y mettait.... L'équipe de Drago de son côté était bien évidemment composé d'ancien Serpentard repenti ou ayant tout bonnement jamais adhéré aux idées puristes de Voldemort. Tout les Serpentard n'avaient pas des parents cinglés....C'était en tout le cas de Terence Higgs, de James Harper ou encore de Garry Bole.

Fred et son équipe étaient bien chargés de la protection du château. L'équipe de Fred était, si on peut dire, ce qu'il restait de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Olivier, Katie et Angelina. Hagrid était un supplément, il participait rarement au bataille et gardait le château. Alicia avait été tuée lors de la prise de Sainte-Mangouste et Lee Jordan, ce fameux 12 avril. Ils travaillait parfaitement ensemble, leurs mouvements se coordonnaient presque de manière surnaturels. C'étaient des années de sport et de jeu passées à collaborer.

L'équipe de Ginny se composait, entre autre, de Zachiarias Smith - pour la simple raison qu'elle était la seule qui arrivait encore à le supporter- Michael Corner et Anthony Goldstein. Zack avait bien sur râlé quand il avait su qu'ils seraient responsable de la sécurité de Square Grimmault mais Ginny avait su le remettre en place facilement....

Les équipes chargée de la protection de Ipswich étaient en place. Deux sur la droite, deux sur la gauche, deux à l'arrière et Harry et Severus à l'avant. Léa et Sam avaient tiqués quand ils avaient compris qu'il n'y aurait que Harry et Severus à l'avant, sans équipe mais on les avait vite rassuré. Si cela était, c'était pour la bonne et simple raison qu'à eux deux, ils équivalaient bien deux équipes. Sam avait parut septique, et c'était peu dire. Il savait son fils puissant, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux mais de là à dire qu'il égalait la puissance de trois ou quatre sorciers normaux; il y avait une limite..... Emmeline avait alors sourit d'une manière énigmatique en lui lançant un vague « _Tu verra bien... _».

Le plan n'était guère compliqué, un plan de défense ne l'était jamais. Le mot d'ordre était clair: Pas de prisonniers. Il fallait supprimer un maximum de lycans et Harry espérait vraiment pouvoir en finir avec Fenrir. Pour ceux qui se retrouvait confronter à Bill, il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons et donc ne pas hésiter à lui lancer des sort sans pour autant viser tout à fait juste ou en utilisant des sort moins grave mais pas non inoffensif.

-Nous vous remercions de votre aide. Avec elle, toute les chances sont de notre côté. Lança Ron, d'une voix solennelle.

-Elle est légitime, jeune humain. J'ai parlé avec votre chef, Harry Potter, sa vision des choses est étonnante pour un humain de cet âge. Répondit Nassir d'un ton grave.

-Je sais. Soupira Ron d'une voix où de la tristesse perçait.

-Quand les mangemorts arriveront-ils? S'ébroua Nurgan en piétinant le sol avec impatience.

-Nous ne savons l'heure exact mais cela se fera normalement dans la matinée... Lui répondit Drago honnêtement.

Cylan regardait l'échange d'un œil intrigué, et mal à l'aise. Parce que Nassir n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards perçants et acérés. Il avait nettement l'impression que le centaure avait senti le sort de dissimulation. Pourquoi ne le disait-il pas à Drago ou à Ron? Cylan évita encore une fois le regard améthyste et abyssal du centaure et trépigna sur place, clairement gêné.

-Arrêtes ça! Lui intima Drago. Tu va me donner le tournis! C'est la bataille qui te met dans cet état? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça! Approuva Cylan avec un regard vers le centaure.

-Il ne faut pas. Le rassura simplement le blond. Plus tu te laisses dominer par ton inquiétude, plus tu va faire des conneries...Dans une bataille, il faut être calme et posé. T'inquiéter pour tes amis ne t'avancera à rien. Lui expliqua-t-il.

-Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry? Demanda alors Cylan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour Harry? Répéta Drago. Si, si, bien sur mais c'est parce qu'il s'agit de lycans.... Si c'était une bataille normale, je ne m'inquièterai pas....Lança-t-il d'une voix assurée.

-Tu parles! Railla Ron. Arrêtes de donner des leçons, Drago. On s'inquiète tous les uns pour les autres, et même si lors de la bataille ça n'aide pas.... C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour eux.

Cylan approuva d'un hochement de tête, tout à fait d'accord avec Ron. Si lui ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses amis, qui le ferait? Si personne ne s'était inquiété pour quelques personnes et que celles-ci meurent dans la bataille, avec quels sentiments nous en sortirions-nous? Si personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui, que ressentirait-il?

.....................

A Ipswich, l'atmosphère était tout autre. La ville était, somme toute, une ville banale d'Angleterre. L'horizon n'y était fait que de brouillards et de nuages lourds, les maisons étaient disposées en rangs d'oignons sur plusieurs kilomètres et la végétation y était pauvre. Les gens, des moldus, devaient sentir que quelque chose se préparait car peu était sorti pendant la matinée.

La vie pour les Moldus s'était considérablement compliquées depuis l'ascension de Voldemort. Il y avait toujours quelques villages de sorciers oubliés par le mage noire au fin fond de la campagne anglaise mais la plupart des villes moldus avait été saccagées, réduites à l'état de cendres et de souvenirs. Les maisons étaient presque toute vidées de leur habitant et la résistance avait créé des refuges pour moldus, défendus par des membres de l'Ordre ou de la résistance. Depuis, quelques villes s'étaient reformées par-ci, par-là; comme elles pouvaient, avec les moyens du bord. Voldemort n'en avait plus rien à faire, sa position était assurée, la peur marquait les visages et son nom était gravé au fer rouge dans tout les esprits. Les quelques villages qui s'étaient reformés ne l'intéressaient plus, ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était écraser l'Ordre.

Ipswich était une de ces villes de fortunes, les gens s'y étaient réinstaller après un pillage en règle et la vie avait repris son cours, bancale et difficile, mais toujours présente. Sur toutes les maisons disposées en rangée rectiligne, seules quelques étaient encore habitées mais aujourd'hui toutes les maisons étaient vides. Parce que tous les habitants avaient trouvé refuge dans l'église du village pour plus de sûreté. L'atmosphère dans la bâtisse religieuse était lourde et un sentiment d'urgence flottait dans l'air. Tous savait les ravages dont les loups-garou étaient capables.....

A l'arrière de la ville se trouvait donc Neville et Susan qui, pour se changer les idées avant la bataille qui s'annonçait rude, discutaient sortilège avec leur ancien professeur, Filius. Sur le flanc gauche Hestia et Penny tentait de changer les idées de Fleur qui avait voulu à tout prix participer au combat. La jeune mère n'était jamais la dernière lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre, au grand damne de son mari, mais la résistance n'avait pas les moyens de refuser une aide comme celle-là, Fleur maîtrisant la baguette à la perfection. Sur le côté droit, Luna et Emmeline ne perdaient point de temps en bavardage. Cela ne les distrayait pas avant la bataille, Luna préférait de loin rester dans son monde bien à elle, à rêvasser, tandis que Emmeline s'entraînait encore et toujours. Comme avant chaque bataille, Léa fit une longue liste de recommandation à son mari mais le coeur n'y était pas, elle pensait à Harry....

-Tu pense que ça va aller? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Évidemment, Léa..... Soupira-t-il.... C'est le chef de la lumière, tu crois quoi? Qu'il ne sait pas se débrouiller sur un champ de bataille?

-Je sais qu'il peut! S'agaça-t-elle. C'est juste que....

-Je sais. La coupa-t-il. Je sais, mais on ne peut rien y faire.

-J'aurais préféré combattre à l'avant, avoua-t-elle, avec lui.

-Moi aussi, acquiesça-t-il, mais je suppose qu'on aurait fait que le gêner.

-J'espère que Cylan va bien. Souffla-t-elle ensuite.

-Il va aller bien, Léa. Arrête de t'en faire....Lui intima-t-il. Cylan est un au.... Quelqu'un de très capable. Annonça-t-il en se reprenant juste à temps.

-Tu as raison. Souffla-t-elle encore, de l'inquiétude persistant malgré tout dans le regard.

Au devant de la ville, Severus et Harry se tenait tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre, tous deux avec les sens en éveil, attentif au moindre son, au moindre craquement. Ils ne parlaient pas. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Chacun savait ce que l'autre pensait. C'était toujours la même chose avant chaque bataille. Les mêmes pensées. Inquisitrices et envahissantes. La bataille, comme toute ses semblables, annonçait des pertes et de la douleur. Des cris et des larmes contenues. De l'amertume encore, qui s'ajoute et de la colère qui vient alimenter la haine. Chaque bataille est pareille. C'est un éternelle recommencement. Avant, lors de ses premières vrai bataille, une furieuse envie de tout foutre en l'air le saisissait. De prendre Ginny sous le bras et de se barrer vite fait. Cela était fugace et l'apaisait juste un instant. Il n'avait plus ressentit cela depuis bien longtemps. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que la bataille se finisse rapidement pour qu'il puisse pleurer silencieusement les morts, pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose.

-Ismaël était inquiet pour toi, lança malgré tout Severus.

-Je sais, lui répondit Harry, je l'ai rassuré.

-Tu l'as rassuré? Railla Severus. Comment? Avec une tape amicale dans le dos?

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas doué avec les gosses, ou du moins pas avec les ados. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec Ismaël, même au bout de trois ans. Il n'était pas le plus fort pour montrer ses sentiments, même envers un enfant. Il n'y arrivait juste pas. Et il sait aussi qu'il se montre dur avec Ismaël, mais c'est la seule manière qu'il ait trouver pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aime et qu'il tient à lui. Drago lui avait un jour reprocher sa sévérité envers le gamin en lui disant que Severus n'était pas un exemple de psychologie et qu'il agissait exactement comme lui. Harry en était resté coi, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait juste du mal avec les sentiments.

-Non. Grogna le plus jeune. Je lui ait dit qu'on s'en sortira. Comme d'habitude.

-C'est, en effet, très réconfortant. Se moqua doucement Severus.

-Qu'aurais-tu donc fait à ma place, Severus? Lui demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

-J'aurais sans doute.....

Mais Harry le coupa dans son élan en se redressant brusquement, le regard parcourant l'horizon devant eux, à l'affut.

-Ils arrivent. Tu ne les sent pas? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Severus.

Severus expira doucement en fermant les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie, tous ce qu'il devait faire c'était être attentif à toutes formes de magie ambiante. C'était assez facile, car même si les moldus avait une sorte de magie en eux, elle était si infime qu'on ne la détectait pas si aisément.... Il reconnut facilement la magie de ses amis et après un moment, en effet, il ressentit une magie plus chaotique. Celle des lycans. Ils étaient beaucoup et d'autres entités magiques étaient avec eux, avec une magie plus lisse et plus ordonnée, des sorciers. Il pouvait sentir sa propre magie s'agiter à leur proximité.

Severus rouvrit les yeux rapidement et opina tandis que Harry invoquait déjà son patronus. Le cerf scintillant et immaculé apparut de suite et il regarda Harry en attente de ses ordres.

-Va prévenir les autres que les mangemorts arrivent! Lança-t-il à la forme luminescente et celle-ci hocha la tête avant de s'élancer.

Severus se redressa à son tour et vint se poster près de Harry, celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux rétrécis. Quelque chose clochait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda l'ancien espion d'un ton calme.

-Ce n'est pas normal. Répondit simplement le plus jeune.

-Quoi?

-Ils sont trop nombreux. Souffla-t-il. Concentres-toi et regardes bien. Il y a bien plus de sorciers qu'on ne croyait.....

Severus fit l'exercice demander, il se concentra et revisualisa la magie. Et c'était vrai, il y avait davantage de sorciers que dans leur estimation. Ce n'était pas un piège.... Enfin pas dans le sens où on l'entend. Severus était sûr que l'attaque était initialement prévue comme elle leur avait été annoncée mais comme il l'avait soupçonné, un traître sévissait dans leurs rangs.

-Tu as raison. Opina-t-il avec gravité. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux.

Harry grogna de frustration, ils n'avaient plus le temps de faire quoique se soit. Les mangemorts étaient face à eux, à une dizaine de mètre. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette alors que Severus se força à garder son calme. Ils pouvaient y arriver.

................................

Neville évita un sort en sautant sur sa droite, il fit une roulade et se réceptionna à genoux, en se redressant, il pointait déjà sa baguette sur un des lycans. Bien heureusement, ce n'était pas la nuit et encore moins la pleine lune et donc, les lycans n'étaient pas transformés mais cela n'influençait pas le résultat d'une de leur morsure. Preuve avec Bill.

_-Destructum_! Tonna-t-il en brandissant sa baguette vers un des loups-garou.

L'homme l'évita facilement avec une agilité hors du commun, pivota pour faire face à Neville et grogna comme seul son espèce pouvait le faire. Même en tant qu'homme, son visage conservait une note sauvage, un éclair de bestialité et de cruauté. Ses yeux d'un vert électrique étaient injectés de sang et quelques veines, pulsatives, étaient visibles sur ses tempes, sous une chevelure brune et désordonnée. La première fois que Neville avait vu un des loups-garou à la solde de Fenrir et de Voldemort, il n'avait pu que voir la différence avec Remus. Tout dans le visage de Remus n'exprimait que douceur et compréhension et s'il était vrai que l'homme pouvait être impressionnant lors de ses rares moments de colère, il n'en était pas moins infiniment plus humain que nombres de personnes.

A peine quelques minutes après que Cornedrue, le patronus de Harry, soit venu le prévenir, les lycans étaient arrivés comme une vague déferlante avec plusieurs mangemorts. Beaucoup de mangemort et Neville était bien assez intelligent pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas normal.

-_Avada Kedavra_! Lança le lycan avec une voix rocailleuse et Neville évita de justesse le rayon vert.

-_Impedimenta!_ Riposta-t-il mais encore une fois, l'homme esquiva facilement son sort.

Le combat promettait d'être fastidieux.

.................................................

_-Avada Kedavra_! Cria Harry, sa baguette pointé vers un mangemort qui tenait Severus en mauvaise posture.

Le rayons vert fusa et le corps tomba au sol, inanimé.

Il ne sera qu'un anonyme parmi tout ceux du champ de bataille. Un homme tombé comme tant d'autre, qui finira dans un trou, et dont personne ne se rappellera. Un homme mort les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche tordue en un rictus malsain. Après la bataille, tout les morts du champ de bataille seront enterrés. Harry tenait, comme beaucoup d'autres à enterré ses morts, ses amis et dans la foulée, ils enterraient toujours les mangemorts aussi avec l'aide des habitants du village défendu. Quand ils gagnaient la bataille.....

C'était peut-être puérile mais ayant provoqué sa mort, et n'en éprouvant presque pas de regret, Harry se disait que c'était vraiment la moindre des choses de s'assurer que l'homme qu'il avait tué puisse bénéficier d'une sépulture décente. Car un mort était un mort, il méritait tous les égards qu'on accorde aux défunts. Parce que Harry enlevait les masques des mangemorts pour les enterrer. Et même si l'anonyme restait sans nom et sans histoire, il ne restait pas sans visage. Cela pourrait sans doute être plus simple pour lui s'il ne se souvenait pas de leur visage, mais si un assassin ne se souvenait pas de sa victime, en tant de guerre, qui le fera? Il n'éprouvait pas de réel remord à prendre ces vies, c'était la guerre après tout mais tout le monde mérite qu'on se souvienne lui....Parce que quand Harry enlèverait le masque blanc et taché de sang, il découvrirait le visage blafard d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année aux yeux bleu écarquillés et parce qu'à défaut de se sentir coupable d'avoir tué le mangemort, il se sentirait respectueux envers l'homme. Et tout homme mérite d'être ensevelis....Concluez-en ce que vous voulez.

Severus se redressa prestement et gratifia Harry d'un bref hochement de tête comme remerciement avant de se relancer dans la bataille. Il repéra bien à quels mangemorts ils avaient à faire. Il les connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir les deviner par-dessous leur masque par leur démarche ou les sorts qu'ils lançaient le plus souvent. De leur côté, outre le mangemort que Harry venait de supprimer, ils étaient une grosse dizaine. Soit bien plus que prévu initialement puisque c'était logiquement le nombre de mangemorts pressentit pour _toute_ la ville. Et Harry connaissait assez Voldemort pour savoir qu'il y en avait le même nombre de chaque côté de la ville....

Harry se retrouva bientôt en fâcheuse posture, un lycan sur lui, les crocs trop prêt de son bras à son goût. Sans un seul mouvement, il projeta sa magie hors de lui, telle une onde de puissance et la créature se retrouva projeté à quelques mètres. Harry se redressa, en haletant légèrement, et pointa sa baguette sur lui mais....

-_Diffindo!_

Il n'avait pas vu venir le mangemort derrière lui et il remercia presque inconsciemment le ciel que ce soit ce mangemort qui l'ait touché. C'était sûrement un jeune, un gamin enrôlé dans les forces de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas utilisé le sort mortel. C'était un tord. Indubitablement. Harry pressa son épaule ensanglantée et se retourna vers l'homme au masque blanc qui serrait durement sa baguette dans sa main.

-_Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! Incarcerem!_

Harry ne sut pas pourquoi il épargna le jeune mangemort et il ne le saura jamais. C'était juste comme ça. Fallait-il vraiment une explication pour préserver la vie?

Des cordes s'enroulèrent autour du mangemort immobilisé. Harry n'y prêta plus attention même si, plus tard, quand il se retrouvera devant un amas de cordes, il se fustigera de ce moment de faiblesse.

Mais en était-ce vraiment un?

..........................................._._

Sam se rétablit rapidement sur ses jambes tandis que Léa se redressait. La jeune femme avait une large éraflure sur la joue dû à sa chute, mais elle préférait de loin la chute au sort vert émeraude qui avait failli la percuter. Sam avait sa baguette en main et les épaules tendues, tout son être criait le combat. Ils virent du coin de l'œil Emmeline achever un mangemort froidement et Luna esquiver un rayon violet. La bataille battait son plein et Léa espérait juste que son fils s'en sorte bien. En vie. Ils évitèrent encore nombre de sort ( _Avada Kedavra! Diffindo! Avada Kedavra! Sectum sempra! Avada Kedavra!_) et en lancèrent tout autant. Sam étouffa un cri de surprise quand un lycan bondit sur lui au lieu de riposter à un sort et il ne dû son salut qu'à ses réflexes. Alors que le lycan était sur lui, il lui agrippa la ceinture d'une main et le col d'une autre tout en le faisant basculer par-dessus lui en l'appuyant sur sa jambe. Le lycan retomba douloureusement sur son crâne, un craquement sourd et sinistre retentit et il s'affaissa mollement sur le sol. Sam se redressa rapidement et n'accorda aucun coup d'œil au corps apathique. Le temps n'était pas à l'apitoiement. En tant qu'auror, il savait que dans ce genre de bataille, le mot d'ordre était « _tu tues ou tu crèves »_. Et bien qu'elles soit réellement peu nombreuse en son temps, il connaissait. Cela n'empêchait les remords de venir le titiller par après....

Il se retourna vivement quand il entendit Léa hoqueter derrière lui. Elle regardait horrifié quelque chose plus loin à droite. Sam suivit son regard pour tombé sur le corps inerte de Dedalus Diggle. Sam serra les dents et sa baguette. Il restait plein d'ennemis.

....................

Drago tapait frénétiquement du pied contre la terre dure. Les Serpentards avaient beau être reconnu pour leur patience, Drago commençait sérieusement à perdre la sienne. Quoique regarder Ron marcher deux mètre, faire demi-tour, revenir et repartir à l'infini était divertissant, cela ne faisait pas passer le temps plus vite.

Aucun mangemort à l'horizon. Pas un iota de mouvement devant eux. Pas un éclat de lumière sur un masque blanchâtre. Pas un seul cri hystérique à la pensée d'une boucherie prochaine. Il n'y avait rien devant eux. Sinon des arbres. Et des arbres. Et Drago se passerait bien volontiers de perdre son temps à regarder des arbres. De plus, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Vraiment.

Il espérait que Harry allait bien. Et Severus aussi.

........................

Harry évita pour l'énième fois le sort de la mort. La blessure à son bras saignait abondamment et une autre dans son dos irradiait de douleur. Une brûlure sur sa jambe handicapait ses déplacements tandis que le fatigue commençait sérieusement à infiltrer chaque fibre de ses muscles, les rendant endoloris et douloureux. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il jugea du nombre d'ennemis qu'il leur restait.... Et il soupira. Ils n'y arriveraient pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qu'il entendait se battre à sa droite. L'homme n'avait pas meilleur mine que lui avec une large entaille sur la joue droite et une plaie presque béante dans le bas du dos. Non, ils n'y arriveraient pas.....

..............................

De l'autre côté de la ville, Neville eut envie de hurler quand il vit le corps de Justin Finch-Flechley déchiqueté par les loups-garous.

...........................

Sur le flanc gauche, la situation n'était pas meilleur. Et Fleur dû retenir des larmes de rage quand elle vit le sort de la mort percuter Penny en pleine poitrine. Pénélope Deauclaire n'était plus. Hestia qui avait, comme elle, vu la scène avala difficilement sa salive, âcre.

................

Harry cru que son coeur allait manquer un battement quand il aperçut Bill parmi les lycans. Mécaniquement, il leva sa baguette et jeta un sort qui se voulait moindre mais qui ne sonnait pas invraisemblable au coeur d'une bataille. Il lut la même hésitation et même une certaine honte dans les yeux de son ami et en eu le coeur serré. Bill n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il faisait.... Au contraire, il devait s'en montrer fier. Harry savait combien c'était dur d'être quelqu'un qu'on est pas, de devoir faire des choses horribles même quand l'objectif final était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus juste. Bill n'avait pas à avoir honte. Pas plus que Severus ou Drago ne devait avoir honte d'avoir été des espions parmi les mangemorts.....

Bill esquiva le sort facilement et lui lança à son tour un sort, plus violent mais qui rata sa cible. Harry allait riposter quand il se sentit happer par derrière, il tenta d'expulser l'homme avec sa magie mais il se calma rapidement quand il se retrouva devant un masque blanc aux yeux bleu nacré. Théodore Nott. Harry feinta donc de tenter de se dégager alors que Théodore raffermissait sa prise sur son col pour ensuite le plaquer violemment sur le sol.

-Vous ne serez pas assez! Lança l'espion en claquant encore contre le sol dur et froid.

-Je sais! Répliqua Harry roulant sur le côté et il se retrouva au-dessus de Théodore à son tour entrain de faire la même manœuvre.

-Une autre vague de mangemorts va bientôt arriver. Ajouta Théodore en saisissant Harry à la gorge.

-Quoi? Pesta Harry en tentant faussement de retirer les mains de son prétendu ennemis.

-Il y a eu une fuite, souffla plus bas Théo, il n'a lancé aucune attaque contre Wicklow. Tout le monde est ici. Lui expliqua-t-il en lui balançant un coup de poing sur la pommette.

-Merde! Jura Harry en essayant de se saisir de sa baguette qui lui avait glissé des mains.

-Vous n'êtes pas assez! Répéta Théo, l'inquiétude faisant vibrer sa voix.

-Je sais! Répliqua encore Harry en lui retournant son coup de poing. Il faut que tu t'éclipses ni vu, ni connu! Lui indiqua-t-il.

-Quoi? Glapit Théo en lui retournant la poignet.

-Va prévenir Ron et Drago à Wicklow! Dis-leur de faire évacuer les civils, ils sont dans l'église.... Lui souffla-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

-Pour aller où? S'enquit sèchement l'autre.

-N'importe où! Rétorqua Harry en le repoussant sauvagement avec ses pieds à quelques mètres de lui.

Harry se tourna vers un autre mangemort, il n'en restait plus vraiment beaucoup mais quelques lycans avaient déjà pénétrés la ville. Ils avaient encore bien une dizaine de minutes avec qu'ils ne parviennent à l'église, au centre du village.

Théodore jeta encore quelques sort vers Harry et Severus sans vraiment les viser. Et dans la mêlée générale, personne ne remarqua la disparition de Théodore Nott.


	28. La vieille femme et l'enfant

Ron se leva d'un bond en étouffant un énième juron. En tout bon Gryffondor qu'il était, il détestait attendre. La patience était bien une vertu dont les lions étaient totalement dépourvu. Le regard de Drago, qui se voulait railleur, n'arrangeait rien à sa mauvaise humeur pas plus que les incessants piaillements de Denis Crivey ou les remarques vides de sens de Terence Higgs qui répétait pour la centième fois qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de mangemorts à l'horizon.

-Calme-toi. Lui intima Elphias, gentiment. Ils n'arriveront pas plus vite si tu uses tes chaussures....

-C'est vrai, Weasel. Approuva Drago, un brin moqueur. Tu n'as donc aucune patience? Laissa-t-il échapper en pouffant de rire.

-Ferme-là, La fouine, on ne t'a rien demandé.... Grogna Ron en se rasseyant brutalement.

Le silence s'installa doucement et ce n'était pas les centaures qui allait le perturber. Ils semblaient tous perdu dans une sorte de transe, en méditation profonde, sûrement en parfaite communion avec la nature. Ron tapotait doucement ses doigts sur sa cuisse, seul signe de son impatience et Drago se surpris à apprécier cet intermède de silence et d'apaisement malgré l'inquiétude qui tiraillait ses entrailles. On pouvait entendre d'ici le vent entrelacer les feuilles des arbres de la forêt voisine tantôt tendrement, tantôt fougueusement. Les rafales de vents provoquaient des vagues dans les herbes hautes bordant le chemin, entourant la ville. Le ciel gris, parsemé de nuage cotonneux, faisait vibrer le paysage de sobriété sans pour autant le rendre morne. C'était un horizon serein, promesse de vague tumultueuse et de douce accalmie. Drago avait toujours aimé la nature. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours adorer se promener dans le parc du domaine familiale, se rouler dans l'herbe fraîche et se jeter sans ambages dans un tas de feuilles mortes et multicolores. Il enviait parfois les centaures de pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec Mère Nature, de la connaître comme il la connaisse, de communiquer avec elle si facilement,...

Alors Drago ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement, apaisant son inquiétude, faisant abstraction des _Tac-Tac-Tac _si répétitif que faisaient Ron contre sa cuisse et n'écoutant plus que le souffle du vent. Apaisant et simple. Des moments comme celui-ci était indispensable s'il voulait conserver une certaine santé mentale. Loin du château devenu presque sinistre, loin des batailles et de leur tumulte, loin des regards blasés de Harry qui lui déchiraient le coeur, loin des orbes ardentes d'Ismaël si pressé de perdre son innocence. Des moments où rien d'autre ne comptait à par la beauté claire du son du vent ou l'harmonie impérieuse de l'océan.

-Ils arrivent. Lança Terrence d'une voix aiguisée.

Drago rouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa prestement. Le moment de paix était terminé, il venait de céder la place à la guerre et à ses tourments. Les centaures sortirent aussi brutalement que lui de leur transe et piétinèrent le sol de leur sabot lourd, armé de leur arc.

-Ils se foutent de nous? Explosa Ron en brandissant sa baguette.

Drago fronça les sourcils et regarda plus attentivement la forme qui semblait courir vers eux. Deux minutes! _La_ forme? _Une seule_ forme? _Une seule et unique_ forme? Ils se foutaient d'eux ou quoi?! Ne put s'empêcher de penser Drago, faisant écho aux paroles de Ron. C'était seulement pas possible. Drago plissa alors les yeux au possible pour tenter de distinguer le forme plus précisément. C'était un mangemort, cela était indéniable.... Le masque blanc et la cape noire étaient suffisamment parlant à eux seules. Derrière le masque quelque peu souillé de terre, on pouvait distinguer des cheveux blonds. Le mangemort ralenti doucement, juste assez pour que Ron puisse le viser précisément, et enleva son masque.

Théo! C'était Théo!

-_Avada Kedavra_! Tonna Ron d'une voix assurée.

Mais le sort ne fila pas droit et c'est le sol qu'il percuta durement en ne laissant qu'une tache noircie dans l'herbe.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Cria Ron en repoussant sauvagement Drago qui s'était jeté sur lui.

-C'est Théo. Lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement en se relevant.

-Qui? Coassa Ron.

-Théodore Nott. S'agaça Drago en se dirigeant déjà vers son ami.

Ron fronça les sourcils et regarda encore une fois, et en effet, c'était bien Nott. Il avait l'air échevelé et ses joues étaient rougies d'avoir courus tandis qu'il reprenait difficilement sa respiration en tentant vainement de leur dire quelque chose.

-Que se passe-t-il, Théo? Demanda Drago, une main sur son épaule.

-Il y a eu une fuite, souffla celui-ci.

-Qui?! Grogna Ron qui s'était rapproché rapidement.

-On ne sait pas mais Wicklow ne sera pas attaqué. Toutes les forces prévues sont sur Ipswich!

-Merde! Jura Drago.

-Harry m'envoie et....

-Ils s'en sortent?! Demanda Drago, inquiet.

-Justement, vous devez transplaner au centre de la ville, dans l'église pour évacuer les civiles.

-Les évacuer où? Demanda Denis, pragmatique.

-N'importe où! Tonna Théo. L'important est de le faire vite parce qu'ils ne tiendront plus très longtemps et qu'une deuxième vague est prévue! Expliqua-t-il avec empressement. Moi, je dois y retourner avant qu'ils ne remarquent mon absence!

-Nott, t'es vraiment taré! Lança Ron. J'ai failli te tuer, tu te rend compte!

-Sur que je serais encore entier si j'avais directement transplaner au milieu de vous! Tu aurais attendu juste pour voir qui c'était? Cingla Théodore, énervé.

-C'est pas le moment! Les stoppa Drago. Retournes-y Théo et préviens Harry que c'est okay....

Théodore acquiesça avec gravité, lança un regard féroce à Ron et transplana.

-Nous, lança Drago en se retournant vers Ron, on doit se mettre d'accord sur le site d'évacuation. On ne va pas non plus éparpillé ces gens dans tous l'Angleterre.... Souffla-t-il.

-Et pourquoi pas, Square Grimmault? Proposa Terrence.

-Pas assez de place. Répondit Ron.

-Ici. Souffla Drago.

-Quoi?

-On n'a qu'a les ramener ici! Répéta-t-il, simplement.

..............................................

Harry serra les dents alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Une douleur aiguë irradiait de ses côtes, faisant vibrer de douleur tout son buste, rendant chaque respiration laborieuse et sifflante. Il jeta un regard rageur au mangemort face à lui. Le métisse sourit, fier de son effet de surprise, Harry ne l'avait pas vu arriver sur le côté.

-Zabinni.... Grinça Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

-Un vieux camarade, n'est-ce pas Potter? Cingla celui-ci, railleur. Tu va me le payer! Ajouta-t-il, son expression se faisant plus dur, plus haineuse.

-Petit Blaise a retrouvé toute sa mémoire? Se moqua Harry en s'avançant vers lui.

-Tu croyais vraiment que ton stupide et futile petit sort allait tenir? Que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte? Siffla Blaise de rage.

Harry éclata de rire pour seule réponse et Blaise n'en serra que plus fort sa baguette.

-Tu te souvient de tout mais ce n'est pas toi, n'est-ce pas, qui a été dire à Tom que nous savions. Lança Harry, retenant difficilement de nouveau éclat de rire.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr, Potter?

-Parce que tu es un foutu Serpentard qui n'a pas de couilles, Zabinni. Répondit franchement Harry. Jamais tu n'aurais avoué à Tom t'être laissé avoir comme un bleu, jamais tu aurais été prêt à subir ses _doloris_ pour ça. A quoi cela m'aurait-il servi de lancer un sort puissant, alors qu'il était parfaitement inutile? Ricana-t-il.

_-Avada Kedavra_! Lança rapidement Blaise d'une voix rauque.

-T'aurais-je vexé, Zabinni? Siffla Harry en évitant le sort. _Diffindo!_

_-Sectum Sempra!_

_-Impedimenta!_

_-Diffindo! _Lança encore Blaise.

Harry se décala sur la gauche pour éviter le sort mais quelqu'un le bouscula, handicapé par la brûlure toujours douloureuse à sa jambe, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva de nouveau dans la trajectoire du sort. Tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas assez de temps pour l'éviter complètement, il se jeta sur la droite, et au niveau de son épaule, une nouvelle blessure, plus profonde, vint s'ajouter à la première. Harry grimaça et plaqua sa main contre la plaie, un autre sort déjà sur le bout de sa langue.

....................

De grosses gouttes d'eau salée perlaient abondamment du front de Drago. Transplaner n'était pas en soi quelque chose de fatiguant, mais transplaner une dizaine de fois plusieurs personnes en un laps de temps assez courts sur une longue distance_ était_ vraiment éreintant.

D'un geste brusque et rapide, il essuya son front avec sa manche et parcourut l'intérieur de l'église des yeux à la recherche d'éventuels retardataires. Son regard tomba sur une personne dans le fond de l'église, elle semblait agenouillée au pied de l'immense croix surplombant l'autel et le parterre de siège. Elle priait sans aucun doute. Drago n'avait rien contre cela en particulier mais il pesta tout de même assez généreusement contre cette personne qui pensait que le moment le plus propice à la prière était la fuite.

Un bruit sourd résonna en écho dans la bâtisse austère et Drago se retourna assez rapidement pour voir la lourde porte de l'église céder sous les assauts répéter des ses assaillants. Il étouffa un juron et se précipita vers le fond de l'église, là où la personne continuait de prier, imperturbable. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les grognements et les sifflements déçus des lycans s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il su le moment exact où l'un d'entre eux le repéra courir comme un dératé vers le fond du bâtiment et l'entendit se ruer à sa poursuite.

Enfin il arriva au côté de la pieuse personne qui se révéla être une dame d'un certain âge. Ses cheveux gris lui retombait dans le dos alors qu'elle le regardait à présent avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Littéralement. Il ne fallait pas être un sorcier pour connaître les ravages dont sont capables les lycans. Les mythes et légendes moldus regorgent de fables, de contes et d'histoires horrifiantes sur les loup-garous. Drago eut un bref élan de pitié pour cette femme qui, somme toute, n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Mais bientôt, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose d'autre.... Comme.....Un babillage? Une litanie de mot répété encore et encore..... Par.... une voix enfantine?

Pris d'un sentiment de panique, Drago regarda derrière lui. Le lycan n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre d'eux. Il regarda frénétiquement partout autour de lui pour tenter d'apercevoir l'enfant qui devait se cacher quelque part mais que les lycans ne manqueront pas de trouver s'il le laissait là. Il l'entre vus rapidement, sur la gauche, dans le confessionnal, recroquevillé et se balançant d'avant en arrière dans une sorte d'état second.

Le lycan serait là dans moins d'une dizaine de secondes et le coeur de Drago se serra, il n'aura pas le temps de sauver les deux. Son regard passa de la vieille dame à l'enfant et il ne su pas quoi faire. Comment aurait-il pu prendre ce genre de décision? C'était inhumain. C'était terrible. C'était pas juste. Drago le savait et il savait aussi que tout le monde s'en foutait.....Parce que cette décision, il va devoir la prendre qu'il le veuille ou non.

La vieille dame sembla comprendre la gravité du moment et elle suivit le regard torturé de Drago. Quand elle aperçut la forme mouvante de l'enfant dans le confessionnal, elle comprit le dilemme de Drago et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, qui la regarda d'un air perdu, et le poussa légèrement vers l'avant. Il fronça les sourcils, indécis.

-Vous êtes sure? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle acquiesça rapidement et le poussa encore en avant parce qu'elle aussi voyait le monstre se rapprocher de plus en plus d'eux. Elle regarda d'un œil vide le garçon plonger littéralement vers le confessionnal, se saisir presque brutalement de l'enfant, la regarder une dernière fois et disparaître.

Le lycan hurla de rage quand il vit le sorcier disparaître et il se retourna haineusement vers elle, bien décidé à profiter du peu qu'il restait. Elle ferma les yeux et resserra ses mains sur son chapelet. C'était un chapelet en bois doré, qui lui avait été transmis par sa mère. C'était un beau chapelet. Et il allait finir souillé de sang sur le sol froid d'une église. Elle pressa davantage ses yeux clos, en pensant aux années qu'elle avait permis à cet enfant. Aux rires qu'il pourrait encore avoir. Aux bonheur qu'il pourrait encore vivre.

Et la vieille femme donna sa vie pour celle d'un enfant rencontré par inadvertance au coeur de l'adversité. Et personne ne saura jamais que Martha Bernadette O'Brien fut une héroïne. A part peut-être deux yeux argentés qui se souviendront toujours de deux yeux bleu pervenche.

....................

Quand Harry vit la chouette lumineuse voleter au-dessus d'eux, il comprit que Ron et Drago avaient terminé leur mission. Les villageois étaient évacués et sauvés.....Dans un soupir imperceptible, il chercha du regard Severus. Celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur l'oiseau argenté, il en avait tiré les mêmes conclusions. Et presque dans un même bruit, les deux amis disparurent.

Une fois les deux sorciers volatilisés, la chouette vola jusqu'au flanc gauche où Hestia la vit et rappela son équipe et celle de Penny. Il en fut de même sur la droite, où Luna, Emeline et leurs équipes respectives se replièrent. Et enfin, à l'arrière avec Neville et Susan.

Les mangemorts se retrouvèrent seuls sur le champs de bataille, s'entreregardant bêtement. Ils avaient certes gagné le terrain mais pas la bataille....Une seule victime civile était à déplorée. Et elle n'allait sûrement pas faire office de nouveau lycan...

Blaise grogna alors que la peur commençait à infiltrer ses veines. Après cet échec, Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres allaient sonder tous ses généraux et le responsable de la mission c'est à dire lui. Il aura tôt fait de découvrir que c'était lui qui avait divulgués un certain nombre d'information mais Blaise était assez intelligent pour comprendre que leurs rangs étaient malgré tout infesté par la vermine. Sans cela, jamais Potter n'aurait su que c'était lui le chargé de mission.

-On rentre! Lança Blaise d'un ton rageur. Repliez-vous.

-Et la ville? Lança un des mangemort d'une voix badine.

-Quoi la ville? Répondit-il d'une voix dangereuse.

-On ne la pille pas?

-La mission est un échec, idiot. Lança-t-il venimeux. Reste pendant que le Maître attend si tu veux....Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire sardonique.

......................

Quand Drago réapparut à Wicklow avec une enfant qui gesticulait dans les bras, ses yeux argentés étaient anormalement brillant. Devant ses pupilles s'attardait l'image d'une vieille femme incroyablement courageuse. Une vieille femme avec des yeux bleus dont il se souviendra toute sa vie durant. Des yeux qui lui avaient transpercé l'âme. C'était des gestes altruistes et purs comme celui-ci qui lui redonnaient espoir, qui lui soufflaient que le monde ne pouvait pas être perdu. L'être humain est capable de tellement de bonnes choses quand on lui en donne l'occasion. Il peut faire tellement pour l'Autre, donner tellement. Tout cela ne pouvait pas se finir dans le sang et la douleur. Trop de gens espéraient encore, se battaient continuellement contre le mal. Le mal sous toutes ses formes. Trop de gens existaient encore, des gens bons, capables de choses si désintéressée, de tant de bonhommie et de charité. Le monde ne pouvait finir aux mains d'un tyran aveuglé par la puissance et la haine. Le monde valait tellement mieux que cela.....

Drago sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit l'enfant s'agiter et il la détailla plus minutieusement maintenant. Il l'avait à peine regardée dans l'église. C'était une petite fille d'environ 6 ans, avec des cheveux ambré et des yeux noirs parsemés d'éclat bleuté. Elle avait les joues rondes et rougies par les larmes, les yeux gonflés et le visage crispés.

-Elaora! Elaora! Glapit une voix féminine derrière lui.

-Maman! Cria la petite fille à son tour en s'extirpant de ses bras.

Le petite Elaora puisque tel était son nom, courut jusque dans les bras de cette femme. C'était une dame d'une petite trentaine d'année avec des cheveux claires et des yeux noirs en amande, assez élégante. Elle enserra la petite alors que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes.

-Elaora...Souffla-t-elle encore alors qu'elle embrassait sa fille sur le front en la soulevant.

La jeune femme releva un regard indéfinissable vers Drago. Comment déchiffrer le regard d'une mère reconnaissante quand on a pas eu l'exemple d'une mère aimante?

-Merci. Lança la femme dans un sanglot en se rapprochant de Drago. Merci. Répéta-t-elle encore. Merci.

Elle semblait vouloir dire autre chose mais les mots lui manquaient. Comment exprimer le soulagement que l'on ressent alors que le centre de notre vie a failli nous être ravi? Comment traduire notre pensée en des mots cohérents alors qu'on voudrait juste pleurer de soulagement?

Drago lui sourit simplement, il n'avait pas besoin de long discours pour comprendre ce que la femme voulait exprimer. Il n'avait certes jamais eu de mère digne de ce nom mais il savait ce qu'aimer signifiait. Alors il sourit, et passa doucement sa main sur les cheveux de la petite alors que la mère sanglotait encore.

.....................

Harry était comme un lion en cage.... Ils étaient rentrés au château presque immédiatement, où il aurait espéré trouvé Drago et Ron mais non. Ils devaient certainement essayer de trouver une solution pour les moldus. Qu'importe l'endroit où ils les avaient évacués, ils ne pourraient certainement pas y rester éternellement. Ensuite, Pompom l'avait littéralement attrapés au détour d'un couloir. Il étaient blessé en de plusieurs endroit et l'infirmière ne pouvait pas tolérer le voir déambuler dans cet état-là.... Ce n'était pas que des blessures anodines. Et là, il attendait rageusement parce qu'il allait bientôt apprendre le noms de tous ceux qui n'avait pas eu la chance de n'être que blessé. Des amis étaient morts, il le savait aussi bien qu'il savait que cette bataille, ils ne l'avaient qu'à moitié gagnée.

Il se trouvait dans un coin de la grande salle, et regardait vaguement les allées et venues de Pompom qui s'affairait autour de ses malades. Il ne savait pas encore si les lycans en avaient mordus certains sans pour autant les déchiqueter....Son regard s'égara alors sur un des draps blanc maculé de taches rouges dans l'autre coin de la pièce. C'était Justin. Justin qui avait été, littéralement, dépecé par les loups-garou. Un goût amer envahi brutalement sa bouche et il du détourner le regard. Il avala sa salive difficilement.... Il devait se reprendre, Justin n'était certainement pas le seul. Les autres draps à côté de celui de Justin le prouvait bien. C'était sans compter ceux que l'on avait pas pu ramener.... Et il y en avait quelques-un.

Harry n'avait encore vu personne à proprement parlé. Il avait entre vus Hannah, blessée légèrement à l'épaule, et Fleur, le visage livide. Il avait espéré pouvoir éloigner Fleur de cette bataille, mais la jeune vélane ne se laissait pas faire facilement.

-Harry? Lança une voix alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

C'était Drago. Et Harry lâcha un mince soupir auquel Drago répondit pas un haussement de sourcil.

-Je ne risquais rien, Monsieur-qui-décide-pour-les-autres. Wicklow n'a pas été attaqué. Lança le blond.

-Je sais. Répondit sombrement Harry.

-Cela semble te déplaire.... Lui fit remarquer Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-La seule chose qui me déplait est le fait d'avoir un traître dans nos rangs. Renchérit-il sèchement.

-On le savait. Lança presque platement Drago en haussant les épaules.

-En théorie, compléta Harry, là on en est sur....Souffla-t-il.

-On en était pratiquement persuadé. Insista Drago.

-J'aurais préféré me tromper. Lança simplement Harry.

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête en regardant, lui aussi, les allées et venues.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Harry.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Demanda brusquement Drago.

-Je ne parlais pas de l'attaque, expliqua Harry. Pour toi, que s'est-il passé?

-Comment ça?

-Je te connais par coeur Drago, souffla Harry, tu es troublé. Ajouta-t-il calmement.

-Je ne suis pas troublé. Nia Drago. Je suis juste... Touché.

-Par quoi?

-Par une vieille femme qui a donné sa vie pour une petite fille. Murmura-t-il doucement.

Harry détourna le regard du grand paquet de rien du tout qu'il fixait pour regarder Drago. Le blond avait une petite mine malgré son apparente décontraction. Trop de nonchalance pour un post-bataille.

-Combien de blessé? Demanda enfin Drago dans un soupir.

-Je ne sais pas, déjà au moins trois....Répondit-il en indiquant les draps blanc et rouges.

-Qui est-ce?

-Justin et.... Je ne sais pas encore.

-Tu ne sais pas? Demanda Drago, étonné, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Trancha brutalement Harry. Pourquoi? Je suis obligé de connaître tout ceux que nous perdons? De tenir une liste?! Cracha-t-il avec amertume.

-Calme-toi. Lui intima Drago.

-Je suis calme. Lui répondit Harry, aigrement.

-Où est Severus?

-Aux mains de Pompom.

-Le pauvre.....

.................................

Pompom ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Les blessés arrivaient en nombre et les quelques familles qui étaient déjà au courant de la perte de l'un de leur membre lui déchiraient le coeur. En tant qu'infirmière scolaire, elle n'avait pas spécialement été habituée aux familles éplorées et aux larmes cruelles de la douleur. Durant la première guerre, il y avait certes beaucoup de disparition et de blessés mais elle n'en était pas en charge directement. Sainte-Mangouste était encore debout et accueillait la plupart des patients. Là, il n'y avait qu'elle, juste elle. Et quelques autres médicomages ayant survécu au massacre de St-Mangouste....

Et chaque jour voyait son lot de perte, chaque jour elle voyait ces gosses qu'elle avait connu encore tout môme mourir dans ses bras. Elle pouvait encore sentir leur sang sur ses mains et chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en sueur avec l'odeur férique et entêtante du sang dans les narines. Bon Dieu! Elle avait soigné ces gosses pour des chutes de balais et des morsures de veracrasses! Et elle les voyait mourir un à un, filer entre ses doigts....

Elle soupira lourdement alors qu'elle sortait de la grande salle, le front humide et les mains moites, les bras chargés de bandes de gaze, d'antiseptique et de diverses potions.

Elle entra dans une petite pièce adjacente à la grande salle, elle n'avait pas voulu laisser son patient dans la cohue de la grande salle. La guerre était peut-être là mais ce n'était pas une raison pour oublier tout le pan psychologique de son dur métier.

Et le garçon était bien là, la tête baissée vers la blessure sanguinolente, l'observant avec une curiosité malsaine et effrayée. Elle en eut le coeur fendu. Ce gosse ne méritait pas ça. Elle se fit discrète et silencieuse alors qu'elle se saisit de son bras et tamponna un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la plaie.

-Alors, c'est vrai, hein? Souffla la voix du garçon. C'est vraiment ce que je crois.....

-Oui. Répondit-elle douloureusement.

-Je l'ai à peine senti...Murmura-t-il. C'est bizarre, non? Interrogea-t-il en la fixant de ses grands yeux marron.

-Je suis désolée.... Souffla-t-elle encore, le visage crispé, tentant de garder ses larmes pour elle-même. Elle les verserait en tant et en heure, en privé, dans sa petite chambre.

-Vous ne devez pas Pompom. Je savais ce que je risquais quand j'y suis allé....Lança-t-il simplement. Je suis vivant, non? Qui suis-je pour ne pas me réjouir de cela?

L'infirmière ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'enrouler le bras de son patient dans la bande de gaze, cachant de leur vues l'horrible morsure, promesse de douleur futur.

-Je suis désolée Neville, je suis tellement désolée. Murmura-t-elle encore tout bas.


	29. Vulnérabilité, culpabilité et réconfort

Cylan détestait ce sentiment. C'était viscérale autant que résultant de dures leçons apprises à forces de coups bas.

Il détestait se sentir vulnérable. Si vulnérable. Et c'est ce qu'il était à l'instant. Vulnérable. Alors qu'il parcourait frénétiquement la grande salle du regard à la recherche de James et Lily.

C'était bien le mot. Vulnérable. Il se sentait terriblement vulnérable depuis qu'il avait atterri ici. Tout était tellement différent, chaque nouvelle semblait les mettre plus bas que terre, chaque nouvelle semblait plus rude et âpre que la précédente et il ne savait juste pas s'ils pourraient encore le supporter longtemps.

Vulnérable. Parce qu'il ne savait pas si ses amis étaient en vie et qu'une inquiétude atroce dévorait ses entrailles. C'était une peur exagérée et non-fondée, bien sur, et ça aussi il le savait, parce que James et Lily étaient des aurors aussi doués l'un que l'autre malgré leur jeunesse. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait peur de les perdre. Le fait qu'il savait que normalement, il _allait_ les perdre très bientôt, jouait sûrement un rôle plus qu'important mais il n'avait guère le temps pour une auto-analyse de ce genre pour l'instant....

Vulnérable. Parce que tout ces gosses semblaient avoir vu plus d'horreurs qu'eux trois réunis. Sirius ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il avait 20 ans, bientôt 21, et la guerre n'avait réellement éclaté que vers la fin de sa septième année. Il avait alors 17 ans. Ils avaient donc entrepris des études d'aurors pour prendre une part active dans cette guerre qui les concernaient tous. Et ils en étaient là. Ils étaient certes des aurors, mais ils étaient surtout de jeunes aurors. N'ayant fait que peu de missions dites dangereuses ou à risques et ce même s'ils étaient tous plutôt bon. Et même rudement bon. Alors, oui, Sirius pouvait sans doute se l'avouer sans honte, ces gosses avaient certainement vu plus d'horreurs qu'eux.... La guerre avait été plus capricieuse cette fois-ci. Elle n'avait pas attendu sagement la fin de leur études pour venir se rappeler à leur bon soins....

Vulnérable. Parce que leurs connaissances leur faisaient défaut. Et qu'on ne voulait rien leur dire de plus. Merde! Ils avaient bien le droit de savoir, non? Pourquoi Drago avait dit à Harry qu'il ne le voyait pas différemment? Pourquoi son filleul semblait littéralement s'éclater alors qu'il faisait un duel impliquant de la magie noire? Pourquoi Harry semblait toujours si triste? Pourquoi Harry lui semblait-il si manipulateur? Pourquoi Severus avait fait cette remarque sur la fin de la guerre et pourquoi Harry n'avait pas relevé? Pourquoi Severus n'avait pas participé à la réunion? Pourquoi Ron semblait toujours si en colère contre Harry? Comment une relation si profonde et sincère avait pu s'installer entre Harry et Drago? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? POURQUOI?!

Vulnérable. Parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas _pourquoi _il avait été en prison. Bordel! Azkaban! Azkaban était réservé aux crimes atroces et écœurants. Aux mangemorts. Pourquoi y avait-il été? Pendant_ 12 _ans?

Vulnérable. Parce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir s'il restait un maraudeur en vie. Où était passé Queudvers? Que faisait-il? Allait-il seulement bien? Il ne considérait certes pas Peter comme il considérait James ou Remus. Avec Peter c'était différent. C'était comme un petit frère qui traîne toujours dans les pattes, qui vous agace et vous horripile la plupart du temps, que vous avez envie de charrier à longueur de journée mais dont vous ne pouvez pas vous passer....Alors que James était son frère de coeur, son reflet, son complément et que Remus était son garde-fou, son grand-frère si sage et si prévoyant.

Vulnérable. Et Sirius détestait ce sentiment. Cela lui venait sûrement de son enfance. De sa famille qui avait en horreur toute forme de faiblesse. De son éducation, dans laquelle tout noble doit toujours avoir le contrôle de la situation. Ou c'était juste une réaction à cela justement, parce qu'il avait toujours mieux valu ne jamais être vulnérable face à sa mère. Encore une fois, l'auto-analyse freudienne attendrait.

-Cylan? Lança une voix masculine sur sa droite et l'homme pivota rapidement à 90 degré pour se retrouver face au visage gracieux de Sam.

-Vous êtes là.... Souffla Cylan, soulagé.

-On va bien. Répondit simplement Sam, décodant facilement le ton de voix de son ami.

Mais Cylan ne se contenta pas de la plate affirmation de son ami, il parcouru le couple avec un regard minutieux et précis, recherchant toutes traces de blessures. La longue natte de Léanore, d'habitude si rectiligne dans son dos semblait émoussée et défaite, sa peau semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire à cause de ses joues rouges et écorchées. Dans l'ensemble, la jeune femme semblait, effectivement, aller bien même si Cylan avait bien remarqué quelques blessures superficielles. Sam, lui, avait une petite entaille sur la joue et un large bandage entourait son poignet droit. Il lui assura que ce n'était rien de grave et que cela avait été vu par Pompom.

-Vous avez vu Harry? Il va bien? Demanda-t-il alors, avec empressement.

-Nous ne l'avons pas encore vu.... Souffla Léa avec dépit. Mais nous savons qu'il va bien.

-Comment?

-C'est Servi... Severus qui nous l'a dit. Grogna presque Sam alors que sa femme lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Il a été blessé? Demanda Cylan et sa voix ne comportait aucune sorte de satisfaction ou de raillerie.

-Un peu. Rien de bien grave. Lança Léa avec un petit air rassurant. Il a une assez belle entaille dans le bas du dos. Ajouta-t-elle par soucis de précision.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il alors en les dévisageant.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tous les mangemorts prévu pour Wicklow ont été envoyés à Ipswich avec les lycans. Nous n'avions aucune chance de protéger la ville adéquatement. Répondit savamment Léa.

-Un traître. Siffla Cylan.

Instinctivement, les pensées de Sam et de Cylan se dirigèrent vers Drago et Severus. C'était stupide. Ils le savaient tout les deux. Ils avaient vu la complicité qui reliait les trois amis, avaient vu les interactions entre ces trois-là.... Et cela ne collait pas. Pas du tout. Mais les préjugés sont bien plus fort que la raison la plupart du temps et cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Malheureusement. Pour leur défense, Cylan et Sam n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu pousser un homme comme Severus à se joindre à Harry.

Lily fronça les sourcils, se demandant clairement qui aurait pu trahir Harry. Elle passa en revue toutes les personnes qu'elle avait déjà vu ici mais soupira rapidement. Elle ne connaissait personne assez bien pour pouvoir déterminer quelque chose de si important. Cela n'était pas quelque chose que l'on décidait à la légère. Elle ne pouvait sciemment pas soupçonner quelqu'un uniquement sur base de ses sentiments personnels. Elle tourna sa tête vers son mari et Sirius et la secoua légèrement de droite à gauche alors qu'elle les voyait foudroyer Severus du regard. Celui-ci se trouvait non loin d'eux, assis sur un des lits de la grande salle alors qu'un médicomage appliquait quelque chose sur son dos. Lily ne savait peut-être pas beaucoup de chose sur tout ces gens mais elle avait été assez observatrice pour comprendre que ni Severus, ni Drago n'aurait pu trahir son fils.

-J'aimerais bien voir Harry. Lâcha-t-elle soudain, le désir de voir son fils en chair et en os après la bataille se faisant pressant.

-Je ne sais pas où il est. Lui répondit Sam en parcourant la salle du regard.

-Je crois que je l'ai vu sortir de la salle en compagnie de Drago. Lança Cylan.

Sans demander son reste, Lily sauta du lit où elle se trouvait et se dirigea vers la sortie.

.....................

-Enlèves tout de suite cet air coupable de ton visage, Harry, parce que tu sais très bien que ce n'est absolument pas ta faute! Lança Neville avec véhémence.

-Je ne me sens pas coupable. Contra Harry d'une voix sans conviction.

-Si! Argua l'autre en se plaçant face à lui. Si. Je le sais. Je te connais tout de même assez bien pour savoir ça.

Pompom avait été prévenir Harry qu'une personne avait été mordue. La nouvelle en elle-même était peu réjouissante. Personne ne pouvait envier le fait d'être un loup-garou..... Ce n'était que douleur et injustice. C'était surtout pour cela qu'une bataille contre les lycans était à ce point appréhendée....Il y avait toujours des blessés, toujours des morsures, toujours des gens nouveau destiné à présent à la douleur de la transformation et du regard des autres. Le fait de savoir qu'un des leur allait avoir à subir cela n'était guère une bonne nouvelle. Si la personne est un ami, cela prend d'office une autre dimension.

-Harry....Vois le bon côté des choses....Lança Neville avec entrain..... Je pourrai devenir espion.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, Nev'! Lâcha Harry d'un ton sec. Jamais ils ne goberont que, toi, tu es un espion!

Neville soupira lourdement. Évidemment que Harry avait raison mais il voulait effacer cet air déprimé du visage de son ami. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de Harry. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un camarade d'école pour devenir un ami et un soutien lors de leur cinquième année. Mais avec la guerre, il avait appris à connaître le Survivant. Le garçon que tous proclamait Héros avait un sens des responsabilités étonnant et un sang froid à faire peur. Et Neville avait vu Harry changé sans pour autant s'en formaliser... Ils avaient tous changés. Lui aussi. Et certainement énormément. Il était loin du garçon rondouillard et maladroit tremblant au simple nom de Snape. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'enfantin et toutes traces d'innocence avaient été irrémédiablement effacées par ses cicatrices.

Ils avaient tous changés.

Ron était plus colérique qu'avant, plus sombre tout en étant indubitablement Gryffondor, jusque dans le bout des ongles. Fred ne riait plus comme avant. Plus de manière franche et spontanée. Et cela transformait étonnamment son visage. Ginny essayait de se mettre au devant des dangers pour prouver, toujours et encore, et de manière plus ou moins inconsciente, à Harry qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée et bien qu'elle et Neville entretenaient une sorte de relation, le jeune homme savait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais d'attirer l'attention de Harry. Comme il savait que Harry ne céderait pas. Il craignait fortement que Ginny ne finisse aigrie et amère à cause de cela. L'amour peut faire autant de catastrophes que de miracles. Luna semblait encore plus rêveuse qu'avant tout en étant devenue une combattante hors pairs. Et Harry.... Harry portait toujours plus sur ses épaules. Bien plus qu'il ne leur disait. Neville en était sur. Et tous se focalisait sur les changements du Héros redoutant le jour où l'obscurité le gagnerait complètement.

Neville secoua la tête, cela ne servait à rien de penser à cela maintenant. Il y avait plus urgent. Le bandage sur son avant-bras par exemple....Neville n'était pas sur de ce que cela impliquait. Il allait devenir- était- un loup-garou. Okay. Chaque pleine lune, il se transformerait en une bête sanguinaire et assoiffée de sang. Okay. La plupart des gens le verrait à présent comme un monstre. Okay. Et quoi? Il allait souffrir mille morts une fois par mois. Bien. Il était prêt à affronter cela. Il était prêt à faire face à cela. Il serait enfermé dans une cage ou une salle pour la sécurité d'autrui. Bien. C'était impératif. Il ne pourrait pas faire office d'espion..... C'était vrai. Qui croirait que le fils Longdubas pourrait retourner sa veste pour être du côté des meurtriers de ses parents? C'était sans doute cela qui turlupinait le plus Neville. Alors il n'avait pas besoin de la culpabilité de Harry. Celui-ci avait déjà bien assez de choses sur les épaules.

-Écoutes, c'est comme ça on en peut rien, Harry. Soupira-t-il. On savait tous qu'il y avait un risque....Et....

-Et quoi? Grogna Harry rageusement. Tu va me dire que cela ne te fait rien?

-Je ne dis pas ça. Je dis juste que, à l'heure actuelle, la potion tue-loup amoindri énormément la douleur des transformations et qu'à cause de la guerre, le regard que les gens portent sur les loups-garou est différent.

-Ho, c'est vrai, excuse-moi, grinça Harry, les gens les voient à présent comme les sbires les plus féroces de Voldemort. C'est une évolution considérable, tu as tout fait raison! Tonna-t-il avant de claquer la porte bruyamment.

......................................

La tentation fut sûrement trop forte. Mais elle l'est toujours n'est-ce pas? Et quand elle ne l'est pas, le meilleur moyen d'y résister, c'est d'y succomber, non?

La tentation fut sûrement trop forte car quand Lily, James et Sirius étaient sur le point de tourner à l'angle du mur pour voir Harry et qu'ils entendirent une porte claquer et une conversation -sûrement privée- débutée entre Drago et lui, il restèrent là.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Tout le monde le sait. Pourtant qui n'a jamais écouté aux portes? Qui ne connaît pas ce sentiment désagréable de ne pas pouvoir attendre, de ne pas avoir la force de faire demi-tour ou de dévoiler notre présence alors que notre oreille a accrocher une conversation? Qui ne connait pas la lourdeur de ses jambes à ce moment-là? Certainement pas nos trois amis puisqu'ils ne décollèrent pas du pan de mur en question, les oreilles toutes dressées. Lily avait certes quelques menus remords mais nécessité fait loi et ils avaient _besoin_, c'était vital, d'en savoir plus.

-Tu n'aurais pas du le traiter comme ça. Lança la voix sourde de Drago.

-Je sais. Répliqua aigrement Harry.

-Et ce n'est pas en fuyant que le problème va s'arranger. Lança l'autre encore d'une voix égale.

-Je ne fuis pas! Cracha Harry avec révolte.

-Ha non?

-Non! Je dois appeler Bill. Répondit-il abruptement.

-Pourquoi?

-A ton avis?! Lança Harry d'un ton brusque. Il doit parler à Neville.

-C'est une bonne idée. Approuva Drago toujours de ce ton plat.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Drago ne disait rien, il se contentait d'être là car son ami en avait besoin et Harry...

-Il a raison, tu sais? Lança la voix plus concernée de Drago. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-A qui est-ce la faute alors? Répliqua Harry d'une voix trempée d'amertume.

S'ils avaient pu observer la scène en même temps que l'écouter, nos trois amis auraient vu l'échange de regard qui en disait longs. Des émeraudes blasées et tristes contre des perles nacrées qui s'écarquillent.

-Ne te confonds pas avec lui, Harry. Souffla Drago d'une voix sourde. On aurait dit qu'il était stupéfait.

-Ha non?! Lança Harry, un sourire malsain dans la voix. Et pourquoi pas?! Demanda-t-il, et sa voix puait le défi. Le défi et le désespoir.

-Hum hum....

Lily, Sirius et James firent volte-face dans un même mouvement pour se retrouver devant le visage sévère et fermé de Minerva. Lily baissa légèrement les yeux, Sirius mordilla sa lèvre inférieur et James se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ennuyé. Minerva haussa un sourcil en retenant un soupir. Elle se serait crue 25 ans en arrière, devant la sacrée bande des maraudeurs qu'elle découvrait pour la centième fois hors de leur lit après le couvre-feu.... Mais il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Même si les personnes qu'elle avait en face d'elle réagissait encore comme ces gosses qu'elle avait connu.... Il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Parce que ces gosses étaient mort il y a 19 ans et que les revoir étaient cruellement douloureux. Vraiment.

Elle resserra sa prise sur le bout de parchemin qu'elle tenait. Elle le haïssait. Elle haïssait ce petit rouleaux de papier. Il y étaient inscrit tout les morts de cette bataille. Tous les amis tomber. Tous les résistants disparus. A jamais. Tous ceux qui s'étaient battu jusqu'à la mort pour leur idéal. Tous ceux qui avaient donné leur dernier souffle à cette guerre. Elle le haïssait. Elle haïssait cette _liste_. Du fait même qu'elle existe. Qu'elle soit là, entre ses mains. Elle haïssait le fait que tous ces gens, ces compatriotes, soient réduits à des noms sur un bout de papier. C'était écœurant. Détestable. On ne met pas les noms des morts sur une liste comme on y mettrait les commissions ou les présences. Elle trouvait cela indécent. Harry aussi. Mais c'était plus simple pour se rendre compte....

Sans leur adresser un autre regard, elle savait que la situation devait être incroyablement incommodante pour eux, elle passa devant le petit groupe pour aller rejoindre Harry et Drago qui étaient toujours devant la porte de la petite salle.

-Minerva. La salua Harry en la voyant arriver. Elle était suivie de la petite troupe. Vous allez bien vous deux? Demanda-t-il encore à l'intention de Léa et de Sam.

-On va très bien. Lui assura Sam avec un petit sourire.

-Alors? Demanda Drago en jetant un regard anxieux à la plus vieille.

Pour seule réponse, la sorcière leur tendis le bout de parchemin où, dans une fine écriture élégante, était inscrit le nom de tous les disparus. Harry se saisit le papier plus ou moins délicatement, avec précaution, presque réluctance. Il n'était pas très sur de vouloir savoir qui était tombé.

Ses yeux parcoururent d'abord la liste rapidement et il la relu ensuite de manière plus précise en s'attardant sur chaque nom car chaque personne le méritait. Un bruit étranglé sortit de sa gorge quand il tomba sur un nom précisément.

-Qui? Demanda automatiquement Drago, les yeux à demi-clos.

-Roran Levinstone. Souffla Harry.

-Qui?! Répéta Drago en ouvrant ses yeux.

-Le frère de Lorena. Son père est mort il y a à peine deux semaines. Il ne lui restait plus que lui. Soupira Harry en expirant doucement. Et je vais devoir prévenir les Weasley..... Ajouta-t-il doucement.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Tu les a tous écarté de la bataille....Nota-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Fleur? Murmura-t-il d'un ton bas et grave.

-Non! Lança vivement Harry. Non.... Répéta-t-il plus calmement. Penny. Ajouta-t-il seulement.

Le regard de Harry s'attarda sur la liste. Tous les corps n'avaient pas pu être rapatriés et briser le lien avec ce petit bout de papier c'était déjà dire au revoir à certains. Enfin, après un petit moment, il releva le regards.

-On doit les enterrer. Lança-t-il doucement.

.......................................

Et les enterrements eurent bien lieu. Cylan fut étonné de l'endroit d'ailleurs, c'était un coin retiré du parc de Poudlard, à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il s'était bien douté que le parc était sécurisé, Harry avait dû renforcé de manière impressionnante les boucliers et protections du château mais cela n'était-il tout de même pas risqué de faire ceci à la limite de la forêt?

Dans le semblant de cimetière qui s'était dressé dans ce petit coin de terre, plusieurs tombes s'étalaient déjà sur le sol froid. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur les noms des tombes, ils n'étaient pas sur d'être prêt pour un tel exercice....

Léa regardait attentivement le visage de son fils, imperturbable et dénué de tristesse. C'était étonnant de le voir refouler ses sentiments, de les voir poindre légèrement avant d'être ensevelis gracieusement par le masque froid et net. Elle regardait ce visage qu'elle avait appris à connaître et elle se posait maintes et maintes questions. Tout comme son mari et Sirius. Quelle était donc cette histoire de méprise et d'erreur? Avec qui son fils pourrait-il se confondre? Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir Harry. C'était comme si tout un pan de sa personnalité lui échappait.... C'était assez déstabilisant. Il avait l'insolence et l'impertinence de son père, en même temps que son courage, elle en était persuadée. Il avait aussi sa nature plutôt calme et sa compréhension des autres. Mais d'où lui venait cette obscurité qu'elle voyait parfois briller dans ses iris? D'où lui venait ce sourire malsain et cette haine farouche? Cette détermination froide et ce cynisme désabusé?

Présentement, son fils regardait le corps sans vie de Pénélope Deauclaire se recouvrir doucement de terre. Ils avaient appris que la jeune fille étaient en fait la fiancée de Percy Weasley, porté disparus le 12 avril 1998 lors de la grande attaque du ministère. Ils n'avaient pas demandés plus de précisions sur la famille de rouquin, par peur de la réponse ou par décence, ils ne le savaient pas trop bien. Ils ne gardaient de Percy que l'image d'un enfant particulièrement sage et silencieux, facilement exaspéré par les enfantillages de ses petits-frères. Percy mort, cela faisait encore un Weasley de moins.... Et Léa avait de plus en plus de crainte en ce qui concernait Molly. Elle n'était pas là. C'était sa belle-fille qu'on enterrait aujourd'hui. Et elle n'était pas là. Cela ne laissait guère d'espoir.

Sam, quant à lui, regardait Neville qui se tenait la main maladroitement. Le garçon avait été mordu par un des lycans. Le garçon était désormais un lycan. Et Sam n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être impressionner par la réaction des gens dans le château. Et ce pour une simple raison: Il n'y en avait pas. Ou en tout cas, aucune réaction néfaste. Il y avait eu des larmes, surtout de la part des femmes – Ginny en l'occurrence- et de la rage de la part des hommes mais aucun mépris, aucun jugement, aucune insulte. Et Sam s'était mis à penser à Remus qui, durant toute leur jeunesse, avait prié pour une société si compréhensive. Ho...Sam n'était pas bête, il savait pertinemment que cela devait grandement différé à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château mais une telle acceptation serait déjà exceptionnelle en leur temps....Remus qui avait vécu toute sa vie sous les quolibets et les remarques blessantes parfois même venant des professeurs, qui ne s'était pas cru digne d'avoir des amis, qui baissait la tête si souvent en fermant les yeux comme si cela allait faire passer plus facilement la douleur du rejet. Remus.... Il avait dû être tellement heureux en voyant ces enfants -Leur(s) enfant(s)- agir avec tant de discernement et d'humanité.

A moins qu'il n'ait rien vu? A moins que cette évolution colossale ait été masquée par la guerre? Sam soupira lourdement en pensant à son ami. Il voulait tant savoir ce qu'il en était advenu.

Il fut aussi étonné de voir la frigidité du visage de son fils alors que son ami était devenu un lycan. Un tel manque d'affect le gênait. Réellement. Mais si Sam ne le connaissait pas assez pour le décoder, il n'en était rien de Neville lui-même ou de Severus qui voyaient clairement au travers de ses regards voilés et de ses traits tendus.

Neville se tenait bien droit devant les trous noirs et profonds. Les enterrements étaient quelques chose qu'il détestait. C'était morbide. Surtout en tant de guerre. Surtout quand la place vient à manquer et qu'il faut se débrouiller. Le visage blafard de Penny avait totalement disparus sous la terre noire, la tourbe et la misère. Le corps écharpés de Justin, enveloppé dans un linceul blanchâtre, descendait lentement dans un autre trou.

Neville serrait fortement son avant-bras dans son autre main. Un sourire sardonique apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'un souvenir furtif de Dumbledore flasha dans son esprit. Il n'avait guère connu le vieil homme comme l'avait connu Harry mais il l'avait suffisamment fait pour savoir que c'était un sacré manipulateur. Comme Harry. Il tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Bill se tenait là, le visage plus livide que d'habitude, les traits tirés, les bras enserrant Ruben plus jalousement que d'ordinaire. Il n'allait pas bien. Harry lui avait demandé de venir pour lui parler et Neville savait que son ami pensait que cela ferait autant de bien qu'à Bill qu'à lui-même. Et c'était vrai.... La conversation avait été fructueuse et agréable.

_**Flash-Back**_

-Neville? Lança une voix chaude derrière lui.

Il se retourna rapidement, se détournant ainsi de la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour interne de Poudlard, pour tomber sur le visage avenant mais pâle de Bill.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter... Soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

-Il ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, n'est-ce pas? Lança le plus âgé en se laissant tomber sur le lit aux draps blancs et immaculés.

-Non. Jamais. Répondit doucement Neville en prenant place à ses côtés.

-Il m'a dit que tu avais l'air de t'en foutre.... Continua l'autre, d'un ton détaché.

Neville soupira profondément et passa une main las sur son visage dans un geste lent. C'était juste fatiguant. Tellement fatiguant.

-Non, je m'en fous pas. Souffla-t-il lourdement. Mais comment veux-tu que je réagisse? Lança-t-il en éloignant les bras du corps dans un signe évident d'interrogation. Que je m'effondre? Que je me lamente? Que je hurle? Quoi? Je ne peux pas juste l'accepter?

-Si, évidemment. Et ça serait plus simple. Répondit simplement Bill en haussant les épaules.

-Mais? Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Neville.

-Mais il ne te semble pas que tu va un peu vite? Tu dis que tu l'acceptes mais je parie que tu n'a même pas pris le temps de penser à tout ce qui sera modifié dans ta vie...

-Bien sur que si! Répliqua le plus jeune, avec véhémence.

-Et alors?

-La douleur en premier lieu. Une fois par mois. Et le regard des autres. Le rejet. La solitude.

-Entre autre....Acquiesça Bill en hochant la tête. Mais encore?

-Je ne pourrai pas faire office d'espion. Soupira-t-il encore, les épaules basses.

-Ne pense pas à cela pour l'instant.... Lui intima Bill.... Pense juste à ce que cela implique pour toi.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne pense pas à cela? Ca fait partie de nos vies!

-Pense d'abord à toi. Répéta Bill. Et quand tu aura fait le tour de la question, on en reviendra à l'espionnage. Donc, au niveau personnel, tu ne vois que ça? Demanda-t-il.

-Ben.... hum....Oui. Hésita Neville.

-Et Ginny?

-Quoi Ginny? Aboya presque le garçon.

-J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un comme Fleur. Elle m'aime réellement. Je ne sais pas quelle est la teneur de vos sentiments à Ginny et à toi mais est-elle prête à vivre ce genre de relation? C'est difficile. Expliqua Bill. Ginny est quelqu'un de bien mais....

-Mais, tout comme moi, tu sais que ses sentiments ne seront jamais dirigés que vers une seule et même personne. Compléta Neville d'un ton conciliant. Je sais ça et je ne demanderai jamais à Ginny d'assumer une relation qui la mettrait mal à l'aise. Et de toute manière, nous ne sommes pas réellement ensembles, pas tout à fait.... On a pas encore...

-Je n'ai pas besoin des détails de la vie amoureuse de ma soeur, Nev'! Le coupa Bill avec un sourire railleur et Neville rougit légèrement.

-Désolé.

-Pourtant une autre question fondamentale est la paternité. Continua Bill.

-La paternité?

-Mets-toi bien en tête qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour que ton gosse hérite de tes gênes lycans. La question que tu dois te poser est celle-ci: Veux-tu prendre le risque de transmettre cela à ton enfant en tenant compte des difficultés que cela va entraîner dans sa vie futur mais aussi que, probablement, des avancées auront été faites d'ici là?

-Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai le temps de penser à cela? Suggéra Neville avec une drôle de mimique.

-Sûrement. Approuva Bill. Mais il n'est jamais trop tôt pour y penser.

-Et de toutes manières, je ne pense pas qu'un enfant soit envisageable pour le moment. De un parce que je n'ai pas de relation assez sérieuse et de deux parce que j'aimerais vraiment que la guerre soit finie avant que j' en aie.

-Je te comprend. Souffla Bill avec une mine affectée.

-Et toi? Avec Ruben?

Bill soupira lourdement et mis un moment à répondre. Neville eut tout le temps de remarquer sa pâleur et les traits burinés de son visage. Il paraissait fatigué. Éreinté même.

-Je te mentirai si je te disais que j'étais vraiment partant. Au début, je refusais, c'était catégorique. Je ne voulais pas que mon enfant souffre de cela. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à grandir avec cette charge, cette.... « Tare » déjà sur les épaules à la naissance. Remus m'avait bien expliqué son enfance et les difficultés qu'il avait dû traverser étant gosse. Les enfants peuvent être tellement mesquin entre eux....Et les adultes tellement mauvais envers les enfants, les gens, différents.

-Mais il est là. Nota inutilement Neville.

-Mais il est là. Répéta doucement Bill. C'est Fleur qui a insisté. Elle disait que si on l'entourait suffisamment, que si on lui expliquait, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Elle disait qu'il grandirait au milieu de gens qui ne se préoccuperaient pas de sa différence, qu'il y aurait Remus et que, de toute manière, on était pas sur qu'il obtienne ces gênes. Fleur voulait un enfant alors j'ai dit oui.

-Et maintenant? Demanda Neville doucement.

-Maintenant? Ruben est la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé. Je l'aime plus que ma vie. Et il pourra grandir comme n'importe quel petit garçon.

Neville opina savamment. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Il avait déjà vu de nombreuse fois Bill et son fils ensemble. Et toutes ces fois-là, il n'avait pu se dire qu'une seule chose: _J'aurais bien aimé avoir un père comme cela_. Au début, il s'était sentit honteux d'avoir de telles pensées. Cela lui semblait être une trahison envers son père qui s'était sacrifié pour lui. Et puis il avait réfléchi... Non, ce n'était pas une trahison. C'était un fait, il n'avait pas eu de père avec qui faire l'avion, pas de père pour lui faire chatouille jusqu'à épuisement, pas de père pour le câliner quand ça va mal. Alors, il avait le droit de se dire cela. Et il avait déjà surpris plusieurs fois la même lueur dans les yeux de Harry.

-Et s'il avait hérité de tes gênes? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Neville.

-Je ne sais pas. Admit honnêtement Bill. Je ne doute pas que Fleur aurait été capable de gérer tout cela. Elle a des épaules foutrement solides, tu sais? Mais je ne sais pas si moi, j'aurais su l'admettre. Sur qu'un jour il m'aurait haït pour lui avoir transmis cela. Qu'aurais-je pu lui répondre alors? Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai retourné cela dans ma tête, Neville. Et je n'ai pas trouvé de réponses. Alors je te dis simplement d'y penser. De mesurer les conséquences de cette morsure maintenant avant d'y être confronté pleinement.

-D'accord. Souffla Neville, le regard dans le vague. J'y penserai. Ajouta-il avec un sourire.

-Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Lança Bill avec un sourire et une tape dans le dos. La conversation a été agréable, Neville, on devrait parler plus souvent. Lança-t-il encore avec un air débonnaire.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Neville avait réfléchi longuement au problème. Sans pour autant vraiment tenter de trouver une solution. Sans pessimisme, il n'était pas sur de survivre à cette guerre qui s'annonçait encore rude et longue. Alors, bien sur, il voulait être père dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Un jour. Quand il aurait rencontré la femme qu'il aimerait, que les choses se seraient réglées et que tout ira mieux. C'était sûrement utopique de se dire que l'avenir sera plus beau et que, demain, les choses s'amélioreront mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Le problème de la paternité ne le concernait donc pas vraiment. Pas actuellement en tout cas. En ce qui concernait Ginny.... Bien, la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de remarques désobligeante ou déplacées à propos de Remus. Maintenant, entre être amis avec un lycan et partager sa vie -et son lit- avec l'un d'entre eux il y avait une marge vraiment considérable et indubitablement non-négligeable. Il n'avait pas pu sincèrement évaluer sa réaction. Et il avait du se rendre à l'évidence, si la rouquine ne l'acceptait pas, cela lui ferait un mal de chien. Vraiment.

Là encore, son inquiétude avait volé en éclat quand une tornade rousse était entrée dans sa chambre pour l'embrasser, des étoiles dans les yeux. Et la seule phrase qu'elle avait eut sur le bout des lèvres fut: _Merlin soit loué, tu es en vie._ Et seul Merlin, justement, su le sentiment de béatitude qui l'envahit à cet instant-là.

Et en ce moment d'ailleurs, alors qu'ils regardaient toujours les corps s'enfoncer dans les abysses obscur de la terre, c'était la main de Ginny qui était entrelacée avec la sienne. Et c'était juste réconfortant.


	30. Couleur neige

Un chapitre plus petit parce que l'inspiration se fait capricieuse, que je commence mes nuits à l'hosti, que les stages prennent blindé de temps et parce que je redécouvre quelques séries.....

Tout cela pour dire que peut-être les porchains chapitres tarderont peut-être sans toutefois exagéré. Le prochain est entamé largement, il arrive, don't sorry.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et merci de me lire!!!!

Gros bizou!!!!!

* * *

Une rose blanche.

Dans la culture occidentale, on dit qu'elle est synonyme d'amitié. Autant que la rose rouge l'est pour l'amour. Offrir une rose blanche est un signe de fraternité, de reconnaissance, de pérennité. Encore faut-il parler le langage des fleurs....

Pourtant le blanc dans la plupart des cultures est la couleur de la pureté, de la virginité et de l'innocence. Et s'il est vrai que l'amour n'a rien d'innocent, que peut-il y avoir de plus pur? Le blanc est aussi la couleur de la fidélité. Là encore comment ne pas faire le lien avec l'amour qui demande une loyauté et une honnêteté infaillible? Le blanc est la réunion des couleurs primaires, c'est l'union d'un ensemble or chaque couleur est attribuée à un sentiment, à un état d'esprit. Quoi mieux que l'amour rend compte de cette fusion, de ce mélange de sentiments différents et parfois contradictoires? Le blanc est la couleur immaculée, celle qui détient tous et apaise. Le blanc est intégrité, authenticité et probité. C'est la lumière.

Et pourtant dans d'autre culture, comme en Inde, le blanc est la couleur du deuil et des rites funéraires. Elle est synonyme de fin et de début. Elle s'accorde à la douleur et à la tristesse. Elle danse au rythme des larmes et des cœurs lourds.

Harry ne s'était jamais intéressé au symbolisme des roses blanches ou du blanc en générale. Il savait juste qu'il tenait une rose blanche entre ses mains, que ses épines lui blessaient désagréablement les doigts et que c'était Meda qui lui avait donné.

_-Tu sais pourquoi...._Avait-elle dit de son regard délavé et de sa voix vacillante.

Et oui, il savait pourquoi. Parce que Meda ne savait plus faire face à un enterrement depuis l'ensevelissement de sa fille et de son petit-fils. Parce qu'elle n'était pas retournée sur la tombe de la jeune mère depuis ce jour. Et parce qu'elle lui remettait souvent des roses blanches pour déposer sur sa tombe. Signe de l'amour indéfectible d'une mère pour ses entrailles. Et Harry avait envie de hurler chaque fois qu'il voyait la rose blanche dans les mains de Meda parce que lui non plus n'avait pas particulièrement envie de ce rendre sur ce bout de schiste où étaient gravés des mots aussi vides qu'inutiles. Parce qu'ils ne refléteront jamais la peine et la douleur de manière assez tangible. Parce qu'ils ne seront toujours que la surface de l'ice-berg. Il n'avait pas envie de voir cette photo mouvante de Tonks où elle riait à n'en plus pouvoir et cette autre de son filleul où il regardait l'objectif d'une façon tout à fait adorable.... Il détestait cela. Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à Meda. Parce que la femme avait besoin de savoir que les roses blanches seraient déposées sur la tombe en schiste. Et c'était à lui qu'elle s'était adressée. Il n'avait simplement pas pu dire non.

Et c'est presque machinalement qu'il se dirigea vers la tombe en question à la fin des autres cérémonies. Il chipotait toujours la rose blanche entre ses doigts et son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Il s'enfonça encore davantage dans la forêt jusque dans une petite clairière. Le vent y était frais et l'herbe recouverte d'une fine couche de givre rendant la prairie miroitante. C'est Remus qui avait choisi l'endroit. Il avait dit que c'était son endroit préféré durant ses jeunes années, un endroit qu'il avait longuement gardé secret et qu'il avait finalement dévoilé à l'ensemble des maraudeurs. Un endroit où il pouvait toujours rester seul si cela lui plaisait, où il pouvait se ressourcer et juste respirer. Et y venir était d'autant plus douloureux maintenant avec la disparition de celui-ci....

Harry soupira et s'agenouilla devant la seule et unique tombe présente dans la clairière. La pierre était d'une couleur claire tirant sur le gris et le bleu et un sort de nettoyage y avait été apposé. D'un geste lent et respectueux, il déposa la fleur, resplendissante, sur le schiste froid. Il ne regarda pas les photos et ne lut pas l'inscription. Il les connaissait par coeur.

_Ci-gît Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Femme aimante, mère dévouée et auror émérite. Et le petit Teddy Harry Lupin, fils et filleul regretté._

_La vie vous été donnée et arrachée. Trop tôt. _

_1974-2001_

_1998-2001_

C'est un hoquet étouffé qui le sortit de sa torpeur mélancolique. D'un pas leste, il se retourna rapidement pour tomber sur trois visages complètement déconfits. Léa fixait la tombe et les écrits d'un air affolé tandis qu'elle blêmissait toujours davantage. C'était elle qui avait hoqueter silencieusement et malgré tout trop bruyamment. Sam avait une main sur l'épaule de sa femme et il pouvait voir ses jointures virer au blanc, il devait serrer assez fort. Cylan avait les yeux ronds tandis qu'il regardait successivement la tombe et Harry. Celui-ci se contenta de froncer les sourcils devant une telle réaction. Connaissait-il Tonks pour réagir de la sorte?

-Ca ne va pas? Demanda-t-il doucement d'une voix trop rauque.

Cylan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de finalement se concentrer sur Harry. Ils l'avaient suivi après les enterrements intrigués par cette rose qu'il n'avait pas encore déposé. Ils avaient bien vu Meda la lui donner et repartir rapidement à Square Grimmault. Mais ça....

Dora... Sa cousine... Avec Remus? Mariée avec Remus? Avec un enfant? Et.... Morte? L'information avait décidément du mal à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, aussi tordu celui-ci fut-il. Sa petite cousine de 6 ans. La petite fille malicieuse et tellement maladroite. La petite fille avec ses grandes orbes tantôt bleu, roses ou vertes. Et d'un autre côté son ami, 20 ans. Était-ce seulement possible? Et ce petit? Teddy? Il avait 3 ans.... 3 ans. Et il était mort avec sa mère.

-Lupin? Comme... Remus? Demanda doucement Léa d'une voix étonnamment maîtrisée.

Un sourire nostalgique s'étira sur les lèvres de Harry alors que paradoxalement son regard se voila.

-C'était sa femme. Souffla-t-il. Et son fils.

-Son fils? Coassa Sam.

-Son fils, oui, ça pose un problème? Grogna-t-il avec un regard furieux.

-Non, non.... Pas du tout... S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Ils voulaient savoir comment, pourquoi, quand et qui mais le visage trop neutre de Harry les en empêchait. Cela était un sujet douloureux.

-C'était ton filleul? Demanda enfin Sam.

-Oui.... Vint la réponse soufflée. Douloureuse.

Léa se mordait frénétiquement la lèvre inférieur tandis que Cylan gesticulait nerveusement. Le malaise était à son comble, lourd et étouffant. Harry avait les yeux baissés sur la rose, mais il ne semblait pas la voir. Il pensait à Teddy. Son filleul. Un petit garçon aux yeux ambres et aux cheveux miel... La plupart du temps. Un petit garçon rieur et joyeux. Un petit garçon qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

Harry bougea enfin, brisant l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui régnait dans la petite clairière qui d'un seul coup avec prit une teinte plus glauque. Il se retourna pleinement vers la tombe, et serra fortement son avant-bras gauche. Fermant les yeux, il se força à respirer calmement, tentant plus ou moins vainement de refouler la douleur qui pulsait de la marque abominable.

Voldemort rappelait ses sbires.

.....................................

Il se sentait mal.

Vraiment.

Ce n'était pas une douleur physique. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de tangible ou de visible. Il se sentait malade. Il sentait ce sentiment qu'il ne reconnaissait plus gronder en lui. Son coeur vibrait à son rythme et il n'était pas sur d'aimer cela. Et le tout se mêlait à la peur. Cette fois bien réelle.

Elle le faisait suer à grosse gouttes alors qu'il marchait d'un pas de condamner. Il regarda autour de lui et fut rassuré, d'une manière tout à fait scandaleuse, de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul. La pression se fit moins fortes au niveau de ses épaules et le poids qui s'exerçait depuis tout à l'heure sur sa cage thoracique s'était allégé à défaut de s'être envolé. L'apaisement, bien que déplacé, fut réelle. Il ne serait _pas_ celui qui serait puni. Il n'était certainement pas assez important pour cela..... C'était assez étrange quand on y pensait comme manière de faire, c'était toujours les plus important qui souffrait le plus.

Ses frères, ses condisciples marchaient tous à ses côtés. La tête basse et le dos courbé. Il avait été étonné que l'appel soit si tardif mais qui était-il, lui, pour douter de la logique de son Maître? Et l'après-batailles n'était certes pas une chose pressante dans leurs rangs.... Ce n'était pas comme si la mort de l'un d'entre eux avait une quelconque signification à Ses yeux. Cela avait eu un goût amer au début, c'est vrai. Mais après tout.... Personne ne s'était jamais réellement soucié de lui, pourquoi commencer maintenant? Pourtant, parfois, dans certains moments d'abandon, il rêvait de sollicitude et de compassion. Juste d'une personne qui s'inquiète de son sort. De son devenir.

Son regard noisette vogua encore une fois sur ses frères. Il se plaisait à les appeler comme cela. Bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'aucun d'eux ne connait son nom de famille ou n'hésite un seul instant à le poignarder dans le dos.

Et d'un seul coups, une bouffée de terreur l'envahis. Brutale, féroce et presque enivrante. Non... Personne ne l'avait vu. Personne n'avait vu sa déchéance. Personne n'avait vu sa faiblesse. Cette hésitation et ce sort, tout autre de celui qu'il aurait du lancer, qui était sortit de sa bouche. Et la contre-attaque....Qui ne fut pas la mort. Il n'avait pas réellement compris pourquoi Potter l'avait épargner. Ho.... Bien sur, il pouvait s'en douter mais cet idiot n'avait-il pas encore compris que tuer était nécessaire en temps de guerre? Il eut envie de rire face à ses propres pensées. Il pouvait bien parler, lui, Aaron Kenan Salaheddine, n'avait pas non plus été fichu de le faire. D'ailleurs, cela non plus il ne l'avait pas compris....Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su le tuer? Ce n'était pas par choix. Il aurait bien voulu le faire... Cela aurait garanti le prestige. Celui d'avoir tué l'Elu. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Simplement. Par contre Potter..... Il aurait pu. Très facilement..... C'était un choix.

Aaron s'arrêta brutalement à cette pensée. Toute couleur quitta son visage tandis que le poids sur sa poitrine reprenait des kilos....Si Potter avait choisi de ne pas le tuer, cela voulait-il dire que...?

Et merde.

Il avait une dette de vie envers Harry Potter.

.................................

Depuis les enterrements et le retour de la bataille, les jours s'étaient écoulés plutôt doucement. Avec toujours plus de question pour nos amis....

Trois jours étaient passés.

Trois jours pendant lesquelles une seule petite attaque mineure était survenue sans qu'aucune perte ne soit à déplorer. Neville et Bill parlaient souvent ensemble comme Remus l'avait fait avec Bill quand celui-ci était devenu loup-garou. Une nouvelle chose paraît toujours moins effrayante lorsque l'on sait à quoi s'attendre.

Léa, Sam et Cylan n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles conversation -confrontation- avec Severus ou Minerva même si une multitude de questions bouillonnaient dans leur esprit en ébullition. Après le choc de la mort de Dora et de son fils, ils s'étaient senti infiniment heureux pour Remus. Et en même temps, tellement désolé.

Heureux car enfin, après tant d'années et de difficultés, Remus avait trouvé une femme, l'amour et une famille. Il avait eu un fils. Sam savait que cela changeait un homme. Donner la vie était une chose parfaitement fabuleuse dont un homme ne ressort certainement pas indemne. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Souvent pour le meilleur.

Et d'un autre côté, il avait du subir la plus horrible des déchirures: La perte de cette famille si durement construite. La mort de sa moitié et du fruit de ses entrailles. C'était injuste. Remus ne méritait pas pareil supplice. C'était écœurant tellement c'était injuste. Sam aurait juste eu envie de mourir si sa femme et son fils s'étaient fait tué....

Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous dans la salle de repos. Nos trois compères discutaient doucement avec Luna qui leur expliquait d'une voix mi-sérieuse, mi-rêveuse le danger des Nargols tandis que les autres semblait s'occuper. Harry regardait Ginny jouer avec son neveu d'un oeil distrait alors qu'il repensait à sa conversation avec Bill. Il avait toujours bien aimé le jeune homme si sage sous son apparence cool et sa nonchalance. Il savait toujours trouver le mot juste ou la bonne réplique pour te détendre et te faire sentir mieux. Être le deuxième d'une famille de sept enfants avaient du grandement contribuer à alimenter sa facilité dans ce domaine... De plus l'homme savait toujours quand le silence était préférable à des discours creux et interminable. C'était apaisant. Il semblait comprendre que certains sujets demeuraient privé et, tout Gryffondor qu'il était, il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il savait réconforter sans pour autant exiger tout savoir. Même sa voix était chaude et reposante.

Oui, Bill avait vraiment le chic pour dialoguer avec les gens.

_**Flash-Back**_

-Je lui ai parlé. Lança Bill en rejoignant Harry dans la tour d'astronomie.

-Et?

-Et tout va bien. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Le rassura Bill.

-Je voulais juste qu'il te voit. C'était plus sure. Argua Harry.

-Et tu avais raison. Approuva Bill. D'ailleurs, avant sa première pleine lune, j'essayerai de lui parler souvent. Il l'appréhendera moins. Ajouta-t-il.

Harry acquiesça doucement en regardant le ciel à présent étoilé. Bill s'installa à ses côtés et s'accouda aux rebord du muret partageant avec lui la contemplation de la voûte céleste. Le silence était frais, presque autant que l'air qu'ils respiraient. C'était accommodant... Presque agréable. Mais Harry détourna son regard des étoiles pour le poser sur l'homme à ses côtés.

-Et toi? Ca va? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Oui. Souffla Bill d'une voix peu convaincante. Et je crois que je dois te dire merci. Rajouta-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crois n'avoir vu aucun de mes frères et soeur dans la bataille. Je sais que tu y es pour beaucoup. Ca me rassure un peu que tu sois aussi protecteur envers eux.

-Il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Lança platement Harry.

-Je sais. Répondit Bill en le regardant gravement.

Le silence retomba et bien qu'il était toujours léger, il n'était plus aussi harmonieux que tout à l'heure. Peut-être même était-il gêné....

-Tu ne dois pas avoir honte. Souffla enfin Harry.

-De quoi? Demanda inutilement Bill.

-De faire ce que tu fais.

-Je n'ai pas honte. Répondit Bill en détournant le regard.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux à Ipswich. Argua Harry.

-Tu t'es peut-être trompé..... Souffla-t-il doucement.

-Ou peut-être pas.

-Harry.....

-Tu ne dois pas avoir honte. Martela-t-il. Et tu peux même en être fier.

-Fier? Répéta Bill et cette fois-ci, sa voix était amère. Fière de me comporter comme une bête? Fière de devoir me conduire en un monstre assoiffé de sang?

-Tu es un espion, Bill. Tu fais cela pour une bonne cause. Nous te devons beaucoup. Répondit simplement le plus jeune.

-Je sais cela, Harry. Mais comme Severus ou Drago, une part de moi ne pourra jamais se départir de cette honte. Cette honte d'être l'un d'eux même si ce n'est pas réel.....

-Tu dois surpasser cela. Lui intima Harry.

Bill lui sourit doucement, gentiment et d'un geste lent, il lui attrapa le bras gauche et le plaça paume vers le haut. De son autre main, il retroussa la manche de la robe et la posa enfin sur l'avant-bras, par-dessus le gant.

-Saurais-tu surpasser le dégout que cela fait naître en toi? La honte? T'en sentir fier même puisque dans ton cas, elle marque ton opposition....Demanda-t-il d'une voix claire en pressant légèrement sur le gant.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Grogna Harry en ôtant son bras de la prise de Bill, d'un geste presque brutal.

-Et pourquoi cela? Je sais que tu te sent honteux Harry. Honteux d'être ce que tu es. Et je ne comprend pas cela.... Tu es l'Elu. Tu es Celui-qui-a-été-annoncé-pour-nous-sauver. C'est injuste et difficile, voir même totalement cruelle mais pas honteux. Expliqua le plus âgé.

-Je suis celui qui a une connexion avec lui. Celui qui partage ses sentiments. Celui qui sait sa manière de penser. Celui qui a une partie de ses pouvoirs. Celui qui lui ressemble. Et Celui qui.....La dernière phrase resta en suspend et Bill soupira.

-Je sais que tu préfères taire certaines choses et je peux le comprendre mais essaye d'appliquer ton propre conseil Harry. N'aie pas honte de ce que tu fais. Ni de qui tu es. Lança-t-il.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Un sourire amer s'installa sur les lèvres du Survivant alors que, mécaniquement, sa main droite vint frotter son avant-bras. Cela avait sans doute sembler présomptueux de sa part de demander à Bill de se sentir fière de devenir un animal cruel une fois par mois pour les mangemorts – Même si derrière cela se cachait un idéal plus noble- alors que lui, il ne pouvait assumer quelques lignes d'encre....

Il savait que son sentiment de répugnance était stupide. Ou du moins inutile. Il n'avait pas voulu cette marque, il ne devrait pas se sentir tellement affecté par un dessin stupide fusse-t-il indélébile....Mais la raison n'avait jamais été le fort des lions....

Et alors, qu'il regardait vaguement Ruben rire sous les assauts de chatouille de Ginny, qu'un sourire âpre décorait ses lèvres et qu'il frottait son avant-bras gauche, il ne remarqua pas une paire d'yeux le fixant avec intérêt.

C'était Léa. Léa qui avait abandonné depuis longtemps les explications saugrenues de Luna. La jeune fille était vraiment spéciale, avait-t-elle conclu finalement au fil de son discours. Cela n'empêchait pas son mari et Cylan de l'écouter attentivement. C'était au moins un moyen d'éviter de se poser des questions.....Et alors que le regard de Léa vagabondait dans la pièce, il était tombé sur Harry. Son fils.

_Son_ fils.

Son_ fils._

C'était difficile vous savez. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. Ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, comme disent les moldus. Et on lui disait que c'était son fils. Son Harry. Son Bonhomme. Son petit homme. Et implicitement, on lui demandait de l'aimer. Parce que c'est que que les mères font. Elles aiment. Sans condition et sans raison. Sans limite et sans retenue. Elles aiment. Tout simplement. Et c'était juste dure.... De l'aimer. Cet inconnu. Ho.... Bien sur, elle voulait le protéger, le cajoler. Elle le plaignait d'être le chef de la lumière, une place qu'elle n'envierait pour rien au monde. Elle aurait aimé le réconforter et lui dire qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Elle aurait bien voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout était arrangé. Mais l'aimait-elle? Cet inconnu.

Il y avait juste quelque chose. Quelque chose dans son regard. Quelque chose dans sa présence. Quelque chose dans son sourire. Quelque chose qui la glaçait. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Ni de la haine. Surtout pas de la haine...Mais une sorte de distance. De méfiance. C'était un inconnu. Il avait certes ses yeux et peut-être quelques vagues traits de son mari, mais c'était un inconnu. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Et il avait tellement de facette. Tellement de complexité. Il pouvait être tellement gentils et charmants, mystérieux et drôle et une autre fois, si froid.

Et sa magie. Sa magie si puissante. Les rares fois où elle l'avait senti, vraiment senti, comme s'il elle pouvait la toucher du bout des doigts...; Elle avait sentit tout ses poils se hérisser, elle avait eu la chair de poule tout en ayant l'impression de suffoquer. Pourquoi la magie de son fils la faisait-elle réagir comme cela? Cela la dérangeait tellement. Elle aurait du reconnaître la magie de son enfant! Elle l'avait porté neuf mois! Leur magie s'était mêlée et unie pendant neuf mois! Elle aurait du la reconnaître, et se sentir béate de la retrouver. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ce froid? Cette peur? Cette douleur?

Léa sursauta presque alors que les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée laissant passé une Abigaël toute souriante. La petite s'avançait fièrement et d'un pas victorieux vers Harry. Elle avait le feu aux joues et ses cheveux ondulés retombaient pèle-mêle dans son dos. Elle tenait dans ses mains quelque chose mais Léa n'était pas certaine de ce que c'était.

-Qu'y a-t-il Abi? Demanda Harry qui avait été sortit de ses pensées en sursaut, à l'instar de Léa.

Pour toutes réponses, la petite brandit sa possession. Et Léa écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit que c'était un serpent. Un long, long, long serpent. Qui s'était mis à siffler furieusement quand Abi l'avait brusquement agité devant eux.

-Il est dangereux? Demanda la gamine avec une moue interrogatrice.

Harry haussa un sourcils alors qu'il regardait toujours le serpent siffler ardemment. Et Léa eut presque envie de lui crier de retirer cette chose des mains de l'enfant mais elle avait saisi le message la dernière fois et elle n'avait pas envie de se faire rabrouer avec virulence.

-Tu ne penses pas jeune fille, qu'il aurait mieux fallu demander cela avant de la prendre? Demanda Harry d'un air sérieux mais son sourire en coin dénotait toute colère.

-Mais il est tellement booo..... Répondit simplement l'enfant en resserrant le serpent contre elle et en le caressant. Le serpent n'en siffla que plus fort.

Harry hocha la tête avec un plaisir certain. C'était vrai que le serpent était beau. Cela devait sûrement être un python. Et il devait en plus être de nature magique.... Il était d'une couleur peu commune, même pour un serpent magique: Il était violet. Un violet sombre et presque noire. Sur ses écailles s'étendaient de longs entrelacs plus foncé d'un noir profond et presque bleuté. Ses yeux, deux grosses billes, au lieu d'être noirs, étaient blanc. Un blanc nacré qui laissait entrevoir en périphérie de petites veinules bleu. Le serpent était magnifique. Impressionnant mais magnifique. Enfin.... Cela dépendait des goût.

-Tu le trouves beau, Abi? Demanda son frère, les sourcils froncés.

-Bien sur! Répondit la petite avec vigueur.

-Je le savais.... Soupira Severus avec satisfaction.... Une future Serpentarde.

-Comment il s'appelle, Ry'? Demanda encore Aby.

-Elle... Corrigea automatiquement le garçon.

-C'est une fille? Coassa Ismaël. Cette chose hideuse est une femelle? Répéta-t-il.

Cylan avait la bouche entrouverte et son visage exprimait une incrédulité sans nom. Il assistait à la conversation la plus étrange qu'il n'aie jamais écouté. Ces gens étaient-ils vraiment entrain de discuter sereinement alors qu'une enfant de 5 ans avait un serpent plus long qu'elle dans les bras? Et puis d'abord, comment Harry savait-il que c'était une femelle? Et personne n'avait-il jamais dit à cette enfant que les serpents étaient des créatures viles et méchantes? Léa devait avoir les mêmes réflexions que lui à en juger par son expression de désapprobation totale et ses sourcils férocement froncés.

-Comment elle s'appelle? Demanda encore la petite à Harry et Sam se demanda si elle le prenait pour une encyclopédie sur pattes.

Harry sourit, largement cette fois, et se leva de son siège pour se placer face au serpent. Il caressa furtivement la tête de la bête et encra son regard au sien.

_-Je te demande pardon si l'enfant t'a dérangé....S_ouffla-t-il doucement.

_-Je te pardonne humain._ Siffla le serpent en retour. _Mais je n'étais occupé qu'a chassssser. Rien qui ne puisssse attendre. Parler me fera du bien.._..

_-Comment t'appelles-tu?_

_-Mon nom est Sylsse, jeune Harry Potter._

Et si la plupart des personnes de la pièce ne réagire pas en entendant Harry parler la langue des serpents, il n'en fut pas de même pour trois personnes dont les visages rivalisaient à présent avec la plus pure des neiges.....


	31. L'Ouroboros

Fourchelang.

La langue des Serpents.

Le don de parler avec les serpents. L'emblème de Serpentard, et de ce fait, de son héritier. Voldemort.

Harry était fourchelang.

Sam du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sur de ce qu'il voyait. Son fils discutant tranquillement avec un serpent, un petit sourire sur le coin de sa bouche. Et les autres.... Les autres qui ne réagissaient pas. Qui faisaient comme si tout ceci était des plus normale....

Harry ne pouvait pas être fourchelang! C'était impossible! Techniquement impossible! Cette.... Chose.... était héréditaire. Elle se transmettait de père en fils. De génération en génération, depuis Salazar Serpentard lui-même jusqu'à son descendant direct. Que venait faire Harry là-dedans?

Le fourchelang était l'apanage des mages noires. C'était le don de l'obscurité. Ceux qui en étaient capables n'étaient en rien fréquentables. Tout les livres d'histoire vous le diront....Tous les fourchelang de l'histoire n'ont été que des sorciers repus de magie noire, des descendants du fondateur honnis. Dans le monde sorcier, plusieurs histoires existaient concernant les Parleurs, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, mettant en scène un sorcier cruel et perfide. Les contes pour enfants regorgeaient d'avertissements.... Tout les sorciers le savait. Alors pourquoi si peu de réaction?

Et merde! Si Harry était vraiment son fils, il ne devrait pas parler aux serpents! Ce n'était _**pas**_ possible!

Il regarda ses amis d'un air tout à fait confus, le regard plus interrogateur que jamais. Mais ils étaient dans le même état que lui. Pâle, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte. Ils étaient juste incapables de réagir face à l'étrangeté de la situation...

Mais la situation, elle, n'avait cure de leur incrédulité et continuait sa course. Harry parlait toujours avec le serpent violet, parfois il rigolait doucement et Léa eut la pensée furtive qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi. Abi regardait avec émerveillement, ses grands yeux pers brillants de fascination, l'échange tandis que les autres reprenaient leur discutions.

-Elle s'appelle Sylsse. Lança enfin Harry.

-Syls? Répéta Abi, en fronçant ses petits sourcils.

-Syl-sse. La corrigea-t-il avec un sourire. C'est un python d'origine magique. Elle a certains pouvoirs mais n'as pas voulu me dire lesquelles. Expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Ismaël qui s'était rapproché, intrigué.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle ne veux pas tout me dévoiler..... Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Je peux la garder? Demanda Abi, avec une moue adorable et des yeux de chien battu.

Harry éclata de rire devant le cinéma de la gamine qui savait résolument comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je ne sais pas. _Sylsse? L'enfant demande ssssi tu veux bien être ssson amie..._.

_-Amie?_ Demanda le serpent._ Sssson familier, tu veux dire? Mais ccce n'est pas possssible. Elle est encore trop jeune pour cccela. _Trancha le serpent.

-Je suis désolé, Abi, mais tu es encore bien jeune pour avoir un familier.... Souffla Harry qui n'était pas sur de la réaction de la petite.

-De toute façon, lança-t-elle en bombant le torse, j'ai changé d'avis!

-Ha bon?

-Oui! Si elle veux bien, je te la donne! Lança-t-elle. Toi, tu es vieux et tu pourra lui parler! Elle serait malheueuse avec moi, je la comprendrais jamais! Souffla-t-elle encore, la mine plus boudeuse.

-Ho.... C'est gentil, Abi. Mais je sais pas si....Tenta Harry, mal à l'aise.

Drago avait relevé la tête, plus attentif. Harry n'avait jamais voulu se lier avec un serpent. Pourtant, le blond le savait, il aurait vraiment bien aimé. Il savait que pour Harry, son don en était vraiment un. Le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais se passer de son don de fourchelang. Cela faisait partie de lui autant que ses yeux verts ou que ses cheveux noirs. Mais Harry n'avait jamais franchi le pas.... Se lier avec un serpent, cela ne le rapprochait que davantage de _lui_.....Et Harry se sentait bien assez proche comme cela. Pour Drago cela n'avait guère beaucoup d'importance. Il était de notoriété publique que Harry était un fourchelang, qu'il profite et utilise son don dans sa globalité lui paraissait logique. Partager un lien avec un serpent, alors qu'il était un des interlocuteurs privilégiés de l'espèce, semblait normal. Mais Drago savait aussi que cela serait mal vu. Indéniablement. La communauté des résistants verrait cela comme un énième preuve du changement de leur Sauveur et de sa perdition dans l'obscurité. Drago pensait aussi qu'ils avaient tous qu'à aller se faire foutre....

Cylan, quant à lui, retint une sorte de son étrangler dans les abîmes de sa gorge alors qu'il contemplait l'étrange spectacle. En tant qu'Héritier des Black et descendant d'une famille de Sang-Pur vouée à la magie noire, il avait été élevé dans l'admiration du don de Fourchelang. L'on héritait pas de ce don, on en était béni. Merlin soit loué. En grandissant, il avait appris que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose bien qu'étant jeune il avait trouvé l'idée tout à fait génialissime. Quel enfant n'a jamais rêvé de parler avec les animaux? De pouvoir converser librement avec le monde animal? Certes, si le petit Sirius avait eu à choisir, il aurait vraiment préféré parler aux chiens ou même aux oiseaux.... C'était bien plus pratique que de parler aux serpents. Durant son adolescence, il n'avait pas entièrement rejeté le concept et n'avait certainement pas adopté l'avis tranchant de son ami James à ce sujet, il était juste plus réservé. Savoir que son filleul avait le don ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure -Bien moins que le fait qu'il pratique la magie noire dans tout les cas- peut-être cela le gênait un peu tout au plus....Ce qui le titillait était le côté héréditaire du don. De qui Harry l'avait-il hérité?

Léa, elle, retenu carrément sa respiration à la question si innocente d'Abi. L'image de Nagini- Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais réellement vu- s'imprima sur ses rétines. Voldemort était lié à son serpent. Son serpent qu'il traitait mieux que la majorité de ses mangemorts. Était-ce de ce genre d'union dont ils étaient entrain de parler? Léa ne savait que très peu de choses sur les relations entre un homme et son familier. Ce n'était pas un sujet qui lui avait tenu à coeur. Elle savait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les transformations animales, les animagus, les loups-garou mais ignorait tout en ce qui concernait les familiers. Elle se souvenait juste que cela se nommait « _**relation de partage**_ »en référence à la communion partiel des esprits et à l'empathie qui en découlait. Cela s'apparentait à un lien télépathique puissant.

Harry, bien loin de ces considérations, semblait réfléchir depuis une bonne dizaine de seconde. Bien.... Beaucoup n'allait pas apprécier cette manœuvre qu'on qualifiera surement bientôt d'acte irréfléchi mais la relation qui le lierait à Sylsse n'avait rien avoir avec la relation qu'entretenait Tom avec Nagini. Tom avait complètement sauté l'étape « _Partage_ » et était aller directement à la case « _Union_ ». Tom ne partageait aucune relation empathique avec son serpent, ce n'était pas leur esprit qui était souder. Et Harry n'avait strictement aucune intention de découper son âme pour en mettre un bout dans un serpent, aussi magnifique fusse-t-il. Mais cela quasiment personne ne le saurait. Personne ne saisirait la différence. Parce que personne ne la connaissait. Alors quoi? Devait-il le faire? Son coeur lui criait de dire « _oui_ » tandis que sa raison optait pour un « _non _» ferme et définitif. Mais les grands yeux pers et plein d'espoir d'Abi n'aidait pas la raison à remporter la manche....

_-Sylsse? Ssserais-tu d'accord ssssi ccc'était avec moi que tu te liais? _Siffla-t-il doucement en se retournant vers le serpent alors qu'Abi commençait déjà à se réjouir.

Le serpent tourna son regard blanc vers lui et pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté dans une attitude que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'interrogatrice. Après quelques secondes, la langue fourchue fouetta l'air .

_-J'en ssserais très honoré, jeune Harry Potter_. Siffla-t-il encore.

Harry sourit. D'un petit sourire contrit et mal à l'aise. Il voulait le faire, mais il ne savait pas s'il faisait bien.

_-Que faut-il que je fassse_? Demanda alors doucement Harry.

_-Rien. Laisssse-moi faire. Aie confiancccce en moi._ Lui siffla le serpent.

Harry ne se posa pas plus de questions. Cela aurait bien semblé totalement imprudent à tout autre personne mais Harry savait qu'il pouvait faire bien plus confiance à ce serpent qu'à nombre d'humains. Les serpents étaient mal réputés dans le monde des hommes, leur paroles n'en étaient pas moins fiables. Il n'y avait que les hommes pour aimer autant le mensonge.

Le serpent, lui, ondula doucement et glissa entre les mains d'Abigaël. La petite gloussa sous le contact des écailles froides et lisses qui caressèrent sa peau et le reptile atterrit légèrement sur le sol. Sylsse ondoya vers Harry et celui-ci la cala dans sa nuque, sur ses épaules. Le regard laiteux glissa sur le reste de l'assemblée et un frisson tout à fait désagréable parcourru l'échine de Sam quand il tomba sur lui. Pour son plus grand malheur, le regard lactescent s'attarda sur lui et ses amis pendant un instant et il eut l'impression que les deux billes le transperçaient littéralement. S'il n'avait pas su que c'était impossible, il aurait bien cru que la satané bête exerçait de la légimencie sur lui. _Idée stupide, James, idée stupide_, se sermonna-t-il.

Le serpent se retourna rapidement vers Harry et lui siffla quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille. Harry sourit en coin et darda sur la pièce un regard goguenard avant de siffler à son tour. Cylan gigota sur son siège mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le moment où Harry les découvrirait sous leur vrai jour. Est-ce que le serpent aurait pu avoir ce pouvoir? Comment Harry réagirait-il en le sachant? Serait-ce vraiment si douloureux?

_-Es-tu prêt pour commenccccer?_ Demanda Sylsse.

_-Vassss-y._ Lui répondit Harry sereinement.

_-Met ta main gaucccche ssssur ma tête._ Lui intima le serpent.

Harry s'exécuta en s'étonnant silencieusement. Pourquoi la gauche et pas la droite? Ce n'était pas la droite qui était utilisée dans les serments? Mais à peine eut-il posé sa main sur la tête froide et glabre de l'animal que celui-ci siffla furieusement en faisant claquer l'air avec sa langue fourchue.

_-Je ssssens en toi quelque chosssse d'étrange...._Siffla le serpent, intrigué.

_-Je sssais... _Souffla Harry et même avec le fourchelang, l'on pouvait entendre l'amertume dans sa voix.

_-Qu'est-cccce?_

_-Mon âme est mêlée à autre chosssse..._.Éluda Harry sans mentir.

_-Tu es un horcruxe._ Siffla le serpent sans pitié et Harry pâlit furieusement.

Il y avait une marge conséquente entre le savoir et se l'entendre dire si abruptement. D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte maintenant que le mot n'avait jamais été prononcé si clairement. On ne l'avait jamais que murmuré, dit avec tact et sur un ton précautionneux. Il le savait et ne tenait pas particulièrement à l'entendre souvent. Ils n'en parlaient toujours qu'à demi-mots, au travers d'un regard ou d'un geste.

C'était le seul sujet qui voilait le regard de Severus et qui transformait Drago en un Gryffondor hardi et enflammés. C'était le seul sujet qui le mettait plus bas que terre. C'était le seul mensonge, aussi gros soit-il, qu'il entretenait vis-à-vis de tous ses amis. Seules quatre personnes étaient au courant dont une par erreur. Severus l'avait su par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore quand celui-ci avait levé le voile un bonne fois pour toutes pendant leur sixième année. Minerva, bien, il lui avait dit parce qu'elle en avait le droit et que cela était nécessaire pour qu'elle comprenne et prenne les bonnes décisions. Drago.... Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il l'avait dit à Drago au départ. Pourquoi Drago et pas Ron? Ou Hermione? Peut-être parce qu'il savait que Ron s'emporterait, peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de son regard, peut-être parce que Drago était plus calme et d'une certaine façon bien plus compréhensif. Parce qu'il avait plus peur de la réaction de Ron. Et il y avait Kira. Kira qui avait surpris une conversation. Kira qui avait été curieuse. Kira qui n'avait pas supporté et était partie. Qui l'avait laissé.

Stupidement, Harry regarda autour de lui. La plupart des gens ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'il se passait. Drago était debout derrière lui, le visage impassible mais le regard braqué sur lui. Abi avait les yeux lumineux et Ismaël semblait intéressé. Et dans la pièce, seuls trois visages rivalisaient avec la pâleur du sien. Mais Harry n'avait pas la tête à se poser des questions sur la réaction des trois nouveaux. Il avait eu peur, idiotement, que quelqu'un ait compris.

_-Je sssais._ Finit-il par dire d'une voix étonnamment plus rauque.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'une pensée le traversa. S'il était lié au serpent, à la fin, celui-ci ne risquait-il pas autant que lui?

_-Ccccela est-il ssssans rissssque pour toi? Vu ma.... condition?_ Demanda-t-il doucement.

-_Comment cccela_? L'interrogea Sylsse.

_-Et bien.... Comme je ssssuis.... Un.... Un horcruxe. Un de cccceux de Voldemort. Je ne dois pas....Resssster. _

_-Sssurvivre, tu veux dire. Cccc'est bien cccela? _Demanda le serpent, toujours sans aucune notion de délicatesse.

_-Cccc'est çccca. _Approuva-t-il, une boule désagréable dans la gorge.

_-Non, cccela est sssans risssque. Je ne ressssentirai qu'une perte. Un vide. Immensssse mais pas insssurmontable._

_-Ho.... Bien. Veux-tu toujours le faire?_

_-Bien ssssur. Je ne peux qu'être honorée qu'un être tel que toi veule sssse lier à moi._ Souffla-t-elle en plongeant son regard blanc dans les émeraudes.

_-Comment çccca? _

_-Humilité et abnégation ssssont des vertus que je ressspecte énormément. _Répondit le serpent.

_-Je ne sssuis comme tu le décrit._ Argua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_-C'est toi qui le dit. Peux-t-on commençcccer?_

_-Bien ssssur...._Souffla alors Harry, quelque peu confus_. Comment sss'y prend-t-on?_

_-Je vais devoir te mordre. _Lança Sylsse avec ce qui aurait pu être du remord.

_-Où? _

_-Au poignet. _

_-Le poignet gauche? _Demanda-t-il avec horreur. Il n'avait aucune envie d'enlever son gant ici et maintenant, devant tout le monde.

_-Le droit fera l'affaire. Mais cccc'est le gauche qu'il te faudra repossser sur ma tête._

_-Vasss-y._ Intima-t-il au serpent.

_-Cela sssera un peu douloureux. _L'avertit Sylsse en se déplaçant doucement vers son poignet.

Harry enleva son gant droit sous les regard attentifs de Léa, Cylan et Sam qui regardaient toujours la scène d'un œil effaré. C'est seulement maintenant qu'ils les remarquèrent vraiment, ces gants. Et à dire vrai, ils ne pensaient l'avoir vu un jour sans. Pourquoi? Pourquoi gardait-il constamment ses gants? Que cachait-il? C'était des gants de cuir usé et râpé qui montaient facilement jusqu'aux coudes. Léa retint sa respiration quand elle vit Harry rapproché la chair blanche de son poignet de la gueule du serpent. Heureusement, quelqu'un d'autre fut intrigué par le geste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Ismaël d'un œil critique.

-On va se lier. Répondit simplement Harry.

-Et elle doit te mordre? Demanda encore l'adolescent, septique, en haussant un sourcil.

-Exact.

Le garçon haussa alors les épaules et fit un vague geste de la main. Harry se retourna vers Sylsse mais une autre question vint perturber l'instant qui aurait dû être sacré. C'était Cylan qui n'avait pas pu résister à sa curiosité.

-Pourquoi portes-tu tes gants en permanence? Demanda-t-il.

La question fut accueillie par une vague de murmure léger et un tsunami de malaise. Severus avait relevé la tête du livre qu'il était entrain de lire –_ L'art de guérir par les potions – _et quelques regards furtifs s'échangèrent. Mais ce qui déstabilisa le plus Cylan se fut le regard de Harry. Ses yeux verts n'étaient, certes, jamais débordant de joie ou d'allégresse, pas même de sérénité mais là, ils reflétaient une incommensurable douleur, un soupçon de colère et de la peur. Une immense peur. Cylan ne se remettra jamais de ce regard. Ce regard qu'il qualifiera plus tard de bouleversant. Pour la simple et bonne raison que depuis qu'ils étaient là Harry n'avait jamais fait preuve d'hésitation ou de peur. Il était l'image même du leader qui sait manier et manipuler ses troupes. Mais il avait peur, là, à l'instant. Et Cylan sut que Harry mentait quand il lui répondit avec un essais de sourire tout sauf réussi.

-Une ancienne blessure au bras gauche. Elle a mal cicatrisé, alors je la protège.

Cylan acquiesça malgré tout, avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Il regrettait d'avoir posé la question pourtant légitime et innocente. Il regarda avec méfiance le gant gauche et soupira lourdement. Un coup d'œil à Léa lui fit comprendre qu'elle aussi avait flairer le mensonge tandis que Sam était trop concentré à surveiller le serpent pour faire attention à ce qui venait de se dire.

Harry avait mentit pour la simple et bonne raison que peu de personne savait la vérité. Même parmi les membres de l'ordre certains l'ignoraient. A part ceux à qui il l'avait lui-même dit, il y avait ceux qui l'avait aider et vu revenir des prisons de Tom. Le bras encore en sang et la marque brûlante. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait ébruité. Il l'avait tu autant que possible. Et la plupart ne posait pas de questions. C'était inutile puisque soit il ne répondait pas, soit il répondait chaque fois une réponse différente.

Après un léger flottement, Sylsse se rappela à ses bons soins en plantant ses deux crocs dans son poignet laiteux. Un petit cri du à la surprise passa la barrière de ses lèvres avant que celles-ci ne se ressèrent et ne soient pincées violemment. Quelque gouttes de sang se répandirent sur le sol froid de la pièce et le visage de Léa se décomposa. La douleur n'était pas intense juste désagréablement présente et Harry pouvait presque la sentir se répandre au travers de son corps; il se demanda un instant si le serpent avait un quelconque venin. Enfin et assez rapidement, le serpent se retira du poignet palpitant.. Harry, le visage crispé, redéposa sa main gauche sur la tête de la bête tandis que celle-ci sifflait encore et toujours plus fort. Bientôt une petite lumière vert pâle tirant sur le jaune s'immisça entre la main de Harry et la tête de l'animal, s'enroula autour du bras de Harry et remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le visage de Harry, qui s'était détendu, se tendit brusquement alors que sa respiration sembla se caler dans sa gorge. La douleur fut plus violente, plus inquisitrice et il pouvait la sentir brûler insidieusement sa peau et en même temps, il pouvait ressentir une chaleur bienfaitrice, presque apaisante. C'était contradictoire et assez déstabilisant. Quand la lumière se dissipa, une petite auréole de sang était visible sur la chemise de Harry, au niveau de son coeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Drago, curieux.

-Je ne sais pas. Admit Harry en se massant la poitrine. _Ccccela a fonctionné?_ Siffla-t-il doucement.

Sylsse ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il estima qu'elle devait ressentir la même chose que lui et attendit donc patiemment qu'elle se remette mais la réponse ne se fit pas tarder.

_-Regardes donc par toi-même_. Lui indiqua Sylsse.

Harry fronça les sourcils se demandant comment il pourrait bien faire cela avant de se souvenir de la douleur qui avait pulsé au niveau de sa poitrine. Il détailla un moment la petite tache de sang qui ornait son tee-shirt et l'enleva prestement.

Sam nota le regard de Ginny, qui se voulait lascif, traîner sur le torse de Harry et il eut presque envie de rire. Les Potter faisait décidément dans les rousses. Léa fut tétanisée. Et pas par les regards coquins de Ginny, ni les possibles relations de son fiston. Non. Elle fut juste statufiée par la quantité impressionnante de cicatrices qui trônaient presque fièrement sur son torse. Elles la narguaient, Lily en était sûre. Elles n'étaient guère grandes ou larges ou béantes juste nombreuses. Affreusement nombreuses. Sur son thorax, son abdomen, ses épaules, ses bras et sûrement dans son dos. C'était juste....Indécent. Écœurant. De savoir que son fils avait souffert cela..... Sam eut le même regard peiné et révolté quand son regard croisa les balafres.

Harry ne surprit pas ces regards furtifs et lourd de peine et de douleur. Il ne voyait plus, lui, toute ses cicatrices. Elle datait de son séjour chez face de serpent. C'est-à-dire qu'elles étaient vieille de plus d'un an et demi. C'était il y a longtemps. Presque une autre vie. C'était avant l'apposition de la marque. Juste avant. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était le petit sigle qui s'était incrusté dans sa peau. On aurait dit un tatouage, une sorte de petit dessin à l'endroit même du coeur. Endroit purement symbolique. Le dessin en lui-même n'était guère très complexe, il s'agissait d'un serpent qui se mordait la queue. Harry avait déjà vu ce dessin quelque part, sûrement dans un livre, mais il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de sa signification.

_-Qu'est-ccce que cccc'est?_ Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

_-Ccccela ssss'appelle l'Ouroborosss_.

_-L'Ouroborosss? Cccela est-il le sssymbole de notre relatttion de partage?_

_-Les hommes ont donnés plussssieurs ssignifications à l'Ouroborossss. Allant du recommenccccement éternelle de la vie à l'union des mondes terrestre et ccccélessste. La vérité date d'il y a longtemps, des touts premiers ssssorciers pour qui l'union de partage était un acte ssssacré et reconnu. Aujourd'hui cccces liens ssssont tombés dans l'oublis tout comme la ssssignification de l'Ouroborossss. Les hommes ssssans pouvoirs l'ont découvert et lui ont donnés de nouvelles raissssons d'être. Mais en vérité, l'Ouroborossss ssssignifie l'union entre le familier et ssssson compagnon. Cccc'est une union à double ssssens cccce qui exxxplique ssssa forme cccirculaire. Cccc'est un partage équitable._

_-Mais pourquoi un ssserpent? _Fut la seule question qui vint à l'esprit de Harry.

_-Cccc'est sssimple. Le premier familier à ssse lier a été un ssserpent. Kundalini. Les hommes sssans pouvoirs le représssente d'ailleurs comme étant le sssymbole de leur énergie vitale. La vérité est que cccette énergie peu commune provenait du lien et non pas ssseulement de Kundalini tout comme dans l'antiquité grecque, un homme fut lié à un ssserpent. Il sss'appelait Asclépiosss et le sssavoir de ssson familier lui a permit de ssse démarquer en médecccine parmi les sssiens. Le lien est puissssant, il peut t'apporter beaucoup. _Conclut Sylsse, savamment.

-Whoa! Fut la seule réponse de Harry et Sylsse inclina la tête sur la droite.

-Harry? C'était Drago et il commençait à s'impatienter.

-Quoi? Ha oui! Heu.... ben.... Ca a fonctionné, nous sommes liés. Répondit-il distraitement.

-Je savais! Répliqua Abi, fière comme un paon. Je savais que vous seriez copains!


	32. douce chaleur

-Fourchelang? Fourchelang!? Je veux une explication!

Sam venait d'entrer telle une furie dans le bureau directorial suivi de sa femme et de son ami. Et de Severus qui avait bien compris que le don de Harry ne resterait pas sans alimenter les interrogations de ces trois-là. Abi avait vraiment bien choisit son moment pour ramener un reptile! Franchement!

Minerva cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant la véhémence de James. Étant plus jeune et encore parfois actuellement, Harry aussi détenait cette fougue et cet emportement. C'était juste terrible de se dire que James et Harry avaient le même age et étaient si différent.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle avec son habituelle sévérité.

-Ce qu'il se passe? Ce qu'il se passe?! Répéta Léa en montant dans les aigus.

-C'est effectivement ce que j'ai demandé. Répondit Minerva en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus.

Celui-ci avait la mine sombre. En effet, des explications s'annonçaient et ni Minerva, ni lui-même ne se sentaient prêt pour affronter des parents désespérés. Certainement pas quand il s'agissait de Harry. Mais les questions étaient bien présentes et s'ils n'allaient pas tout dévoiler, il était temps de lever le voile sur une partie de la vérité. Imperceptiblement, Severus hocha la tête.

-J'exige des explications! Tonna Sam et le regard de Minerva se fit tranchant.

-Calmez-vous! Cingla-t-elle fortement. Et asseyez-vous!

Cylan s'exécuta, suivit de Léa qui du forcer Sam à en faire de même. Severus s'avança plus avant dans la pièce et vint se placer au côté de le vieille sorcière, devant le trio.

-Je ne tolérais pas de tel éclat, il y a 20 ans, cela n'a pas changé! Lança Minerva, la voix acérée.

-Nous voulons juste savoir. Comprendre. Harry ne devrais pas être fourchelang. S'expliqua plus doucement Cylan.

-C'est sensé être héréditaire. Aucun ancêtre des Potter l'était et indéniablement aucun des miens. Continua Léa.

-Comment l'ont-ils appris? Souffla doucement Minerva en direction de Severus.

Celui-ci sembla dépité un instant avant de soupirer lourdement.

-Abi a ramené un serpent, un python semble-t-il, dans la salle de repos. Expliqua-t-il.

Minerva se massa lentement les paupières et si le poids des années ne semblait avoir affecté son caractère farouche, il n'en était rien de son corps, de son être. Léa n'avait pas encore remarqué combien Minerva semblait usée. Combien son regard pesait lourds. Combien son visage paraissait buriné par la douleur.

-Nous voulons juste connaître l'histoire de notre fils. Souffla-t-elle alors d'un air affligé. Minerva....c'est mon enfant. Ajouta-t-elle inutilement et le visage de la femme n'en parut que plus vieux.

Ho, ça elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Lily le lui dise. Cela la hantait déjà suffisamment les nuits. Parfois même la journée. Avant cette nuit mortelle de novembre 81, elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention au petit Potter. Elle connaissait bien Lily et James, cela avait été de bons élèves, vifs et intelligents, et ils faisaient parti de l'Ordre mais c'était la guerre et elle n'avait pas eu le temps, ni le loisir de rencontrer correctement le petit bout. Mais quand elle l'avait fait, quand elle l'avait vu tout petit dans les bras immenses de Hagrid, perdu dans la large couverture, elle en avait eu le coeur serré. C'était un beau bébé, aux joues pleines et aux cheveux noir, seule la cicatrice, alors encore rougeâtre rappelait l'horreur dont il avait été victime. Et en un fragment de seconde, elle avait revu la jeune Lily lui confiant, le ventre rond comme un ballon, qu'elle voulait plus que tout garder son enfant loin de l'enfer de la guerre, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il grandisse dans le sang.

Minerva en aurait presque rit si elle faisait dans l'humour noir. Elle revoyait les yeux verts de Lily assombrit d'appréhension presque chaque nuit. Cela avait commencé à la mort du jeune Cédric, alors que son coeur s'était serré à la vue de Harry, pleurant et sanglotant sur le corps du jeune garçon. Et le sentiment ne s'était que renforcé avec la mort de Sirius, l'unique pilier du gamin, et puis celle de Dumbledore, le mentor, avec la découverte des horcruxes et cet horcruxe en particulier.

Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de Lily pour se souvenir que Harry était avant tout un enfant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se souvenir que c'était les parents de cet enfant sacrifier qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Ho, non.

-Nous vous avons déjà raconter son histoire. Intervint Severus, lui sauvant la mise.

-C'est faux! Rétorqua sèchement Cylan, ayant retrouvé sa verve habituelle.

-Quoi?!

-Vous nous avez raconté l'histoire de l'Elu, puis celle de Harry, juste Harry. Nous voulons celle de Harry Potter. Expliqua-t-il.

-C'est la même. Grogna Severus.

-Nous voulons les détails! Argua Sam. Comment exactement sommes-nous morts? Aucune protection n'avait été mise en place? Pourquoi Sirius a été à Azkaban? De quoi parle exactement la prophétie?

-Nous en savons déjà les grandes lignes. Assura Léa en se redressant imperceptiblement dans une imitation quasi-parfaite de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Ha oui? Railla Severus, un sourcil haussé. Et que savez-vous donc?

-Nous savons que.....Commença Sam, butant sur les mots.

-Il doit tuer ou être tuer. Affirma Cylan, la mine sombre.

-C'est, en effet, les grandes lignes. Siffla vicieusement Severus.

-Pourquoi? Que dit-elle d'autre? S'enquit prestement Sam.

-Comment avez-vous appris cela? Aussi vague que ce fut....Lança Severus, ne prêtant pas attention à leur question.

-C'est Kira. Elle a présenté Harry comme ça. Expliqua rapidement Sam. Que dit-elle précisément? Redemanda-t-il en s'adressant à Minerva.

La femme soupira lourdement, jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui haussa les épaules avec impuissance.

_-Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

La voix était atone, sans vie, sans mouvance. Minerva connaissait par coeur cette prophétie de malheur, prophétie que l'on pouvait traduire à plusieurs niveaux. Il y avait la niveau que tous avait compris, que tous avait saisi. Celui qui ne voyait dans la phrase fatidique que le transfert de pouvoir et le lien mental que partageait les deux protagonistes et il y avait l'autre. Le niveau qui se situait un cran au-dessus. Un cran au-dessus dans l'horreur et dans l'injustice. Dans la noirceur et la douleur. Celui qui disait que ce qui avait été transféré se résumait à bien plus qu'à de vulgaires pouvoirs....

C'est avec une impuissance qu'il détestait ressentir que Severus regarda le trio assimiler l'information. La découvrir partiellement mais déjà suffisamment pour faire naître en eux un irrémédiable sentiment de révolte.

-Je ne comprend pas. Souffla Léa d'une voix tremblotante. Je ne peux comprendre. Ca ne peut pas être ça....Cela sonnait comme une supplique. C'en était une.

-Lily.... Souffla Severus d'une voix chaude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Minerva, si elle le remarqua, ne le fit pas savoir et James et Sirius étaient bien trop choqués pour y faire attention.

-Ca veut dire que..... ? Souffla la jeune femme.

-Ca veut vraiment dire qu'il devra mourir s'il ne le tue pas. Affirma Severus.

-Et.... Et.... Ce pouvoir? De quoi s'agit-il? Demanda Cylan, l'air hagard.

-C'est une bonne question, laissa entendre Minerva, Albus pensait que c'était l'amour. Mais je.... J'en suis moins persuadé que lui. Avoua-t-elle doucement.

-Alors....On est pas sur qu'il s'agit de lui, non? Demanda James avec espoir.

-Si, Potter, si. Leur certifia Severus d'un ton moins rêche que d'ordinaire. Si on peut être sur d'une chose c'est que ton fils est bien celui qui doit mettre un terme au règne de Voldemort.

-Comment?! Fut la question agressive de Sirius.

_-Et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal..._Répéta Severus simplement.

-Son égal? Murmura doucement Lily. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?!

-Voldemort lui a légué une partie de ses pouvoirs, de manière tout à fait involontaire, bien sur....Expliqua-t-il.

-Quoi? Mais comment?! S'étonna Sirius.

-En lui lançant le sort de la mort. Résuma Severus. Le sort en lui-même a laissé une marque, une cicatrice à Harry.

-L'éclair. Murmura James, abasourdi.

-En effet. Cet éclair n'est que la partie émergée de l'ice-berg dont parle la prophétie. Voldemort l'a marqué et comme son égal puisque dans le processus, alors que le sort fut repoussé, et Voldemort détruit; du moins partiellement, une partie de ses pouvoirs ont été transféré au corps qui se trouvait au plus près...Ce n'était pas l'absolu vérité, Severus le reconnaissait sans honte mais 99,9% de la population sorcière se contentaient largement de cette explication. Alors pourquoi pas eux?

-Harry, souffla Sirius. Mais concrètement, cela veut dire quoi? Demanda-t-il encore, les idées peu claires.

-Le fourchelang. Marmonna Lily en écarquillant les yeux. Il a hérité ce don de Voldemort lui-même.

-Quoi? Mais c'est.... C'est impossible!! S'emporta James.

-Rien n'est impossible avec la magie. Le coupa gentiment Minerva.

-C'est impossible! Insista-t-il. On hérite pas de ce genre de chose comme ça!

-C'est sans nul doute une première dans l'histoire de la magie, Potter, cingla Severus, mais le fait est que c'est arrivé.

-Comment? Comment cela a pu se reproduire? Il faudrait une puissance colossale pour détourner un impardonnable, surtout un_ avada Kedavra. _Demanda Lily, pragmatique.

-On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, Lily.... Souffla tristement Minerva. Vous vous êtes tout deux sacrifier pour sauver la vie de votre fils et vous, Lily, vous vous êtes placées entre votre enfant et le mage noire. Ce sont des choses qui laissent des traces.

Lily opina silencieusement, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Severus connaissait cette expression, même si le visage qui la portait lui était presque inconnu. Lily se mordillait la lèvre inférieur doucement alors que ses yeux se plissaient légèrement et que les coins de sa bouche remontèrent doucement dans un rictus d'intense concentration. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas regardé pendant les cours alors qu'elle arborait cette même expression?

-C'est pour ça qu'Albus disait que son pouvoir particulier était l'Amour. Affirma-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas à ce pouvoir-là que l'on pense quand on le voit. Grogna Sam.

-C'est normal, Potter, qu'il soit puissant! Cracha presque Severus, agacé de son rival. Voldemort ne lui a pas seulement transmis la fourchelang mais aussi une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Lily sourit imperceptiblement. Cette nouvelle la soulageait bien plus qu'on aurait pu le penser. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi elle réagissait si mal à la magie de son fils. Ce n'était pas seulement sa magie, c'était la magie de Voldemort. Et malgré elle, un frisson glacé remonta le long de son dos alors qu'elle pensait à son fils. Elle ne pouvait imaginer partager quelque chose avec le monstre qu'était Voldemort. Qu'avait du ressentir le bébé qu'il avait été quand il s'était senti envahi par cette puissance brute et froide? Quel effet cela devait lui faire de sentir cette magie obscur se fondre avec la sienne? Et la question se fit brûlante sur ses lèvres minces:

-Mais.... Est-ce que cela n'est pas dangereux? Est-ce que.... cette magie ne risque pas de le.....

Elle hésita sur le mot à employer. De quoi avait-elle peur au juste?

-De le corrompre? Tenta sombrement Severus.

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix basse.

-Non. Fut la réponse catégorique de l'homme et personne ne chercha à le contredire.

James et Sirius échangèrent des coups d'œil significatifs. Non, ils ne pensaient pas que Harry était mauvais ou quoique se soit dans ce genre-là mais il pratiquait la magie noire et ce n'était jamais bon. James était prêt à oublier le fait qu'il soit fourchelang, ce n'était pas sa faute après tout....Il était prêt à lui donner autant de chance que nécessaire mais la magie noire....Non, pas possible. Cylan résonnait à peu près de la même manière sauf que le fourchelang n'était définitivement pas un problème pour lui....Que se soit sa faute ou non. Et en parlant de faute.....

-Pourquoi suis-je aller à Azkaban? Lança-t-il, sérieusement.

.........................................

Il regarda une énième fois par-dessus son épaule avant de s'engouffrer dans la petite pièce sombre. C'était étroit, sombre et humide. On ne viendrait pas le chercher ici. D'un sort, il transforma le petit meuble bancale, unique mobilier de la pièce, en un lit plus ou moins confortable et s'y laissa tomber pesamment.

Il soupira lourdement en fermant les yeux. Si fort que s'en fut douloureux. Il voulait juste oublier. Il voulait juste dormir. Pour toujours. Il voulait juste mourir. Il voulait juste.... Il aurait tellement voulu rester ici, dans ce matelas miteux, s'y enfoncer pour ne jamais en ressortir.

Il avait une migraine atroce et la tension qui abritait ses épaules n'avait pas disparus. Il se sentait si mal... Si seul....Si minable. Il se détestait presque autant qu'il les détestait tous. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Il se détestait presque autant qu'il détestait Potter. Ho oui.... Il haïssait ce type. C'était l'incarnation même de ce qu'il avait toujours haït. De ce qu'il avait toujours envié.

Un sourire amer flotta sur ses lèvres minces alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il pensait. Et c'est bientôt un éclat de rire qui franchit ses lèvres.... Il enviait le type qui devait abattre le mage noire le plus puissant de la planète. Il enviait le type qui partageait un morceau d'âme avec le Maître.

_Tu es tombé bien bas, mon pauvre..... _Souffla une voix dans sa tête. C'était la voix de son père. Il le haïssait lui aussi. C'était sa faute, sa putain de faute s'il était là aujourd'hui! Et il haïssait les résistants, c'était leur faute s'il était dans cette situation à l'heure actuelle! Et il haïssait tellement Potter! Tellement! C'était sa faute.... Sa plus grande faute si....

Il aurait du mourir ce bâtard et tant pis pour le monde sorcier! Il aurait du mourir et elle serait encore en vie! Elle serait encore en vie....Mais c'était sa faute, aussi.... Pourquoi avait-il dû la convaincre? Elle serait encore en vie si elle était restée ici, avec eux, dans ce repère de rat et de criminel, dans ce nid de serpent. Et pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, avait-il fallu qu'elle l'aide? Pourquoi elle?! Pourquoi ce n'était pas Severus qui était resté et elle qui était partie avec Potter?

La rage monta en lui brutalement comme la colère et le désespoir. Il se redressa prestement et hurla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_-Je ne l'avais pas compris, Théo, mais c'est fait maintenant. Je me battrai. Pour toi et pour qu'on puisse avoir une vie ensemble...Une vraie vie._

Sa voix résonnait encore dans sa tête. Sa voix si grave et pourtant si jolie. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir son nez busqué et ses lèvres gourmandes. Elle avait tellement honte de son apparence, Théo n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.... Il la trouvait tellement belle. C'était encore de la faute de Potter et de sa bande qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de la charrier! Mais elle n'était plus et cela plus de deux putains d'années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Qu'il ne l'avait pas touché.

Pansy....

Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et elle continua sa course jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol poussiéreux.

_-Il ne faut pas abandonner Théo. On se fout d'eux et de ce qu'ils pensent. On fait ça pour nous et....Parce que nous savons que c'est ce qu'il faut faire._

C'était ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était ce qu'il faisait quotidiennement. Espionner, écouter, mentir, tromper, jouer... Avec sa vie et celle de tout les résistants aussi, celle de Drago, son seul ami. C'était ce qu'il faisait à présent et même s'il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi, il savait que c'est ce que Pansy voulait....

D'un geste rageur de la main, il essuya toutes traces de larmes, de peine ou de douleur de son visage. Il ferma son visage en un masque qui se faisait lourd. Il refoula ses sentiments loin en lui. Il glaça son regard et prit une expression hautaine et cynique. Parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Il sortit comme il était entré. Impassible. Parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Et parce que sa marque le brûlait.

........................

James marchait dans les longs couloirs de l'école. Il était enfin seul. Il avait juste eu besoin de rester un peu seul. Pour...Penser. Pour voir plus claire. Lily et Sirius étaient resté dans la chambre et il était là à marcher au hasard dans le labyrinthe de couloir que contenait Poudlard. Il avait toujours aimé marcher pour se changer les idées. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu quelque retenues dans sa jeunesse.... Quoique leurs nombres étaient ridiculement peu élevé à côté de celui de toutes ses sorties nocturnes. Toutes ces nuits à se balader sous sa cape d'invisibilité....Est-ce que Harry en avait hérité? Est-ce que Sirius et Remus avaient eu le temps de démentir toutes les horreurs que Severus avait du dire sur son compte?

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant et la lune était presque pleine. Dans peu de jours, elle serait entière. Et Neville subirait sa première transformation.... James ne put que penser à son ami. Remus....Il avait tellement de mal à se dire qu'il était prisonnier. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête...Comment son brave ami était devenu? Remus... Si sage et si tendre. Il avait toujours refusé la violence et avait toujours essayé de les convaincre que ce n'était pas la seule solution. Il avait néanmoins compris que la guerre ne laissait aucune autre porte de sortie mais tout de même... Il ne voyait pas Remus dans cette guerre sanglante.

Et il n'avait toujours pas plus de réponses! Minerva et Servilus avaient encore réussi à se faufiler! Ils n'avaient pas répondu, avaient éviter les réponses franches et claires, avaient éludés encore et encore! Résultat: Ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi Sirius était en prison, ni comment Voldemort avait pu les atteindre, ni même un iota sur la vie de Harry en général!

C'était frustrant! Tellement frustrant! Et en plus de cela, Harry les regardait à peine! Merde! C'était trop demandé que son fils le regarde! Ou même le voit! Il avait l'impression d'être invisible!

La chance devait être de son côté car bientôt à quelques mètres de lui, appuyé sur un appuis de fenêtre, Harry regardait le paysage. James ne put que détailler le jeune homme une fois de plus et remarquer une fois de plus qu'il n'était pas très grand. Cela le gênait d'une certaine manière, surtout depuis qu'il savait que c'était Pétunia qui l'avait élevé. Lily partageait son avis, Pétunia n'avait rien de ce qu'ils auraient espérés pour leur fils dans un tel cas.

Après un petit moment, il se décida à aller lui parler. C'était maintenant ou jamais, ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, ils auraient tout le temps de parler tranquillement....

-Hey.... Lança-t-il maladroitement en se rapprochant de Harry.

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement vers lui et un petit sourire passa furtivement sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se retourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

-Je peux rester là..... Avec toi....Ca ne te dérange pas? Demanda-t-il encore, bien décidé à faire remarquer sa présence.

-Je t'en prie. Lui répondit poliment Harry en ne le regardant pourtant pas.

Sam ne fut pas entièrement satisfait de la réponse mais il du s'en contenter. Silencieusement, il se plaça au côté de son fils. Juste cela aurait suffit à le rendre heureux si toutes ces questions ne tourbillonnaient pas dans sa tête....

-Alors comme ça tu es fourchelang.... Souffla Sam sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Il avait encore du mal avec le concept du « _Je me tais parce que je suis sensé le savoir _» mais pour sa défense, il était très difficile d'estimer ce que tout le monde savait et ce dont il devait se montrer étonné. Il lui semblait assez étrange que tout le monde sache qu'il était fourchelang. James ne fut conscient de sa bourde qu'au regard goguenard que Harry darda sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, n'est-ce pas? S'enquit le plus jeune mais le ton n'était pas celui d'une question.

-De quoi?! L'interrogea Sam, confus.

-Vous ne faites pas semblant, hein?! Vous ne le savez vraiment pas.

-Non, bien sur que non....Confirma Sam, soulagé qu'il s'en rendre enfin compte. Il devait admettre que son fils était beaucoup plus calme et compréhensif que lui. Il devait avoir hérité ça de sa mère....

-Ce n'est pas un traquenard, un subterfuge ou une blague de mauvais gout non plus. Continua Harry en le regardant de face, cette fois-ci.

-Non. Je jure que non. Souffla Sam, le visage grave.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais.... Je te crois. Lança alors Harry d'un air presque candide.

-J'en suis heureux. Avoua Sam avec un large sourire.

Harry le regarda un moment et finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps de se retourner vers la fenêtre.

-Et pour répondre à ta question.... Oui, je suis fourchelang. Reprit Harry après quelque seconde.

-Que.... Qu'est-ce que ça fait? Demanda Sam, un peu bêtement.

-Rien. Lança négligemment Harry en haussant les épaules. Je suis comme ça c'est tout. C'est comme si je te demandais ce que ça te faisais d'avoir des cheveux de cette drôle de couleur cuivre. Expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Tu.... Tu le sais depuis quand? ....Si c'est pas indiscret. Ajouta Sam, en vitesse.

-Vu que tout les sorciers le savent, enfin.... Normalement, tous les sorciers le savent, vous avez du vivre en hermite ces 19 dernières années pour ne pas me connaître.....Lui fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire contrit et une voix légèrement amère. Je le sais depuis que j'ai 11 ans et je sais que c'est un don aussi rare que mal vu depuis mes 12 ans. Cela a fait sensation quand j'ai parlé à un serpent au milieu de la grande salle.... Laissa-t-il échapper avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

-J'imagine.... Répondit Sam, imaginant en effet, parfaitement la scène.

Harry ne dit rien de plus et Sam se dit avec mauvaise humeur que son fils n'était vraiment pas bavard. Il voulait lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient en rien des ennemis. Il voulait faire le premier pas parce qu'il était assez évident que ce n'était pas Harry qui le ferait....Dans un soupir imperceptible, il détourna le regard lui aussi par la fenêtre. Ils avaient une vue parfaite sur le parc de Poudlard, avec sur la gauche, en bordure du parc, la forêt interdite. Sam se demanda un instant, avec malice, si son fils y avait été marauder durant ses années au château en tant qu'étudiant. Surplombant le paysage de toute sa splendeur, la lune presque pleine répandait une lumière douce sur lui. C'était apaisant. La lune.... C'était la lune que son fils regardait avec tant d'instance. La lune.... Il pensait à Neville! Son fils devait sûrement penser à son ami ou à Remus! Il ne savait pas grand chose des rapports que Remus et Harry entretenaient. Sam su que c'était par-là qu'il devait s'y prendre...

-Tu t'inquiète pour ton ami....? C'est bientôt la pleine lune... Souffla-t-il doucement, une légère inflexion dans la voix.

-C'est vrai. Admit simplement Harry. Mais je sais que Neville s'en sortira. Ajouta-t-il.

-Comment?

-Neville est quelqu'un de très fort. Et Bill est là pour le soutenir.... Je suis sur que tout ira bien. Répondit-il d'un ton calme.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant? Demanda Sam, concerné.

-Qui te dis que je suis préoccupé? Lui rétorqua Harry en le toisant du regard.

Pour toute réponse, Sam haussa les épaules négligemment. Harry sembla s'en contenter sans plus de formalité.

-Je pense à Remus. Souffla Harry d'une voix basse. Je suppose que tu ne le connais pas plus que ça...? Lança-t-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil et Sam bougea la tête de droite à gauche, doucement. C'était le meilleur moyen d'en apprendre plus. C'était mon oncle. Commença Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Ton oncle? Coassa Sam, étonné.

-Oui, enfin, c'était tout comme....Mon oncle, mon frère, peut-être même un peu mon père...Souffla Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Tu tenais vraiment à lui, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sur! Rétorqua Harry sèchement. Tu en as d'autres des questions de ce genre?! Grogna-t-il.

-C'est que.... J'ai entendu une discutions et....

-Quoi? Quelle discutions?!

-Ils disaient que comme il était prisonnier depuis cinq mois, il vaudrait mieux que....Sam hésita sur la fin. Il ne savait pas s'il espérait que Harry démentirait ou pas.

-Qu'il soit mort? Compléta le garçon à sa place. C'est vrai. Avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

-Tu le penses? Qu'il préférerait la mort? Enfin....Il peut encore être libéré! Argua Sam.

-Oui, et après? Cracha Harry en se redressant.

-Comment ça « et après »? Quoi « et après »?!

-C'est un lycan, Sam! Un lycan qui ne supporterait pas de faire du mal à des gens innocents! Tom se sera amusé à le mettre dans une cellule pleine de monde juste pour savourer le spectacle le soir de la peine lune! Cracha-t-il avec véhémence et dégout.

-Non.... Souffla Sam. Non....

Sam savait que son ami, celui qu'il connaissait, ne pourrait supporter cela. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. C'était un poids trop lourds pour des épaules qui devaient déjà porter tellement....Il comprenait le point de vue de Harry mais..... Mais....

-Et en plus, continua Harry, il retrouvera sa femme et son fils et ses amis d'enfance. Il mérite bien un peu de repos. Souffla-t-il encore d'une voix étonnamment douce.

-Comment.... Comment sont-il morts? Sa femme et son fils? Demanda prudemment Sam.

-Bellatrix. Répondit brutalement Harry et toute la haine que le garçon pouvait ressentir contre la femme se faisait sentir dans son simple prénom. Je la tuerai de mes propres mains. Ajouta-t-il, un éclat de fureur dans les yeux.

-J'avais un ami lycan. Lança Sam. Il sentait bien que c'était son tour de concéder du terrain. S'il ne se révélait pas un peu, Harry ne lui ferait pas confiance.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec vous? Demanda aussitôt Harry, logique.

-Il.... Il a disparus. Juste avant qu'on ne parte. Souffla Sam avec assez d'émotions pour que cela soit crédible. Ce n'était pas bien difficile vu le trop plein qu'il en avait pour le moment.

-Je suis désolé. Lui répondit simplement Harry. Comment s'appelait-il?

-Re....Reiden. Lança rapidement Sam en jetant le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-C'est pour ça que vous étiez si enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir animagus? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Hum.... Oui, c'est ça. Lança Sam avec un sourire contrit.

Harry rigola un instant et Sam se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Son fils était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Mais au-delà de ça, Sam se sentit incroyablement bien. Harry avait le même rire que Lily. Et c'était juste bon de l'entendre rire comme ça.

-Bien, il se fait tard. Lança soudainement Harry en se reprenant. Je crois que je vais aller me reposer.

-Ho.... Bien. Lança Sam, cachant plus ou moins son dépit.

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste naturel et amical. Sam sourit presque béatement alors qu'une douce chaleur envahissait sa poitrine. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

-Et, Sam? Lança Harry alors qu'il était déjà à la moitié du couloir.

-Oui?

-Je suis content de t'avoir parlé un peu. Lança le garçon, mine de rien, avant de se retourner pour de bon.

Et la chaleur se fit encore plus douce.

* * *

MICIIII pour vos reviews! MICI! Mici! MICI!Mici!!!

Petite note pour répondre à certaine réviews:

1) Non, désolé, les pensées du jeune homme, Aaron Kenan salaheddine dans un des chapitres précédents ne sont pas celle du traître. Si vous vous souvenez bien, durant la bataille, Harry à épargner un mangemort. c'est lui. Le traître ne sera introduit que plus tard....

2) Ne vous inquiétez pas l'action va arriver d'ici peu..... LOL


	33. Le lien

_Les cris résonnaient dans la petite ville. Des hurlements teintés de sang et de peur. Des gémissements d'agonies douloureuses. Des supplications futiles et effrayées. Des rires gras et pernicieux. _

_Il faisait sombre. Cruellement sombre. Malgré la lune presque pleine qui flottait dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Il n'y avait presque pas d'étoile. Même elles, avaient fuit devant l'horrible spectacle. Même elles, semblaient effrayées par le défilé morbide des masques laiteux._

_Le vent dispersait l'odeur de la peur et du sang. Une odeur putride et âcre. C'était écœurant, prenant, absorbant, et il adorait cela. C'était comme se perdre. L'odeur de la violence, de la barbarie, des viols et des meurtres. C'était tellement grisant. _

_Des éclats verts fleurissaient dans toute la ville, la terreur emplissait chaque maison tandis que leurs murs s'ornaient de traînées de sang. C'était une ode à la cruauté, un hymne à la brutalité, une orgie de haine, de folie et de perversité._

_Il marchait, conquérant, dans les rues de cette ville qu'il avait choisit par hasard. Toutes ces vies prisent en un claquement de doigt. Au détour d'une baguette pointée au hasard sur un nom sur une carte : Pendlton. Et il marchait, ses yeux se ravissant atrocement de ce qu'ils voyaient, ces oreilles se repaissant de ce qu'elles entendaient. Bientôt la terre serait mêlée de sang et de larmes, l'air serait déchiré par le silence mortuaire et le sang s'asséchera sur les bouches encore entrouvertes. _

_-Pitié! Pitié! Lança une voix derrière lui en s'accrochant à ses robes. _

_Il se retourna doucement pour tomber dans deux yeux chocolat en amande. C'était une jeune femme, d'une beauté certaine, elle tenait un jeune bambin dans ses bras minces tandis qu'une petite fille était accrochée à ses robes. Un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres inexistantes et la jeune femme laissa couler une larme. Elle hurla quand un mangemort lui agrippa férocement les cheveux en les tirant en arrière. Elle s'étala dans la terre, l'enfant toujours solidement ancré dans ses bras. La petite fille hurla elle aussi en voyant sa mère traînée ainsi par les cheveux._

_-Comment oses-tu parler au Maître! Vociféra le mangemort en lui arrachant le bambin des mains. La pauvre créature se mit à pleurer à son tour. _

_La femme sanglota et pleura pour qu'on lui rende son bébé. L'enfant pleurait encore dans les bras froids et secs de son sbire. _

_-Tuez-les. Ordonna-t-il sans plus de cérémonie._

_-NON! NON! Pitié! Épargner mes enfants! Pitié!_

_La femme le supplia encore en rampant à ses pieds. Il ne fut qu'agacé par tant de faiblesse._

_-Que ssserait-tu prête à faire pour la vie de tesss enfants? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malsain._

_-Tout! Tout! Répondit rapidement la femme. Pitié! Répéta-t-elle encore._

_-Alors choisssit. Intima-t-il brutalement en levant sa baguette sur les deux pauvres créatures._

_Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et son visage pâlit furieusement. Les yeux rouges du Lord arboraient une teinte plus foncée tandis que ceux du mangemort reflétait un plaisir évident._

_-Pitié! Pitié! Pitié! Répéta alors la jeune femme, les larmes toujours plus nombreuses sur ses joues alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue._

_-Choisit! Tonna le mangemort._

_-Je.... Je..... Je peux... Pas. Sanglota la femme en de gros soubresauts. _

_-Noussss y allons donc t'y aider....Siffla-t-il avec une allégresse révoltante. Impéro! _

_Le rayon blanchâtre fila en direction de la jeune fille et la percuta en pleine poitrine. Ses yeux se firent vitreux et son corps sembla perdre de son tonus. C'était désormais un pantin. Une poupée. Et il n'allait pas se gêner pour jouer avec. _

_-Tue le bébé. Siffla-t-il avec un sourire dément._

_La jeune femme le regarda un instant, un éclair chocolat passa dans ses yeux ternes mais elle opina de la tête. D'un bond, elle se leva et marcha vers l'enfant qui pleurait toujours dans les bras du mangemort, une larme glissant sur sa joue trop pâle. La petite fille, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, se leva prestement et se plaça devant sa mère._

_-Maman! Réveilles-toi! S'il te plaît! Résiste! Résiste! Implora-t-elle mais sa mère passa à côté d'elle sans même la voir._

_Tranquillement, la mère se pencha pour prendre la plus grosse pierre qu'elle pouvait trouver et un sanglot déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres. La petite fille hurla, tempêta, cria, frappa sa mère pour la réveiller, la faire sortir de sa torpeur mais rien n'y fit. Le sortilège était trop puissant._

_Un éclat vert illumina la rue une énième fois et le corps de la fillette tomba lourdement sur le sol, les yeux grand ouverts et pleins de larmes. La mère hurla mais elle ne réussit pas à se retourner pour voir sa fille une dernière fois, elle continuait sa route tandis que le mangemort déposa son fardeau sur le sol. Le bambin regarda sa mère en reniflant bruyamment, la mine étonnée et légèrement effrayée. Mais bientôt il tendis les bras vers elle et la mère cru mourir quand il ne reçut en retour qu'un regard absent et un torrent de larme. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. C'était physique et elle pouvait sentir son coeur se faire écorcher. Elle allait tuer son bébé. Elle allait le dilapider_

_Elle méritait l'enfer. _

_Elle hurla aussi fort qu'elle put quand elle lança la pierre. Elle hurla sa douleur, sa colère, sa tristesse et son incompréhension. Elle hurla l'injustice et l'horreur._

_Le sang gicla encore une fois cette nuit-là. Et la mère ne réagit pas quand le mangemort pointa sa baguette vers elle. Elle regardait le corps en miette de son enfant, la chair de sa chair, le coeur en lambeau. La mort fut une délivrance pour elle._

_Un rire s'éleva dans les airs suivi d'un autre, plus aigu. La terre était mêlée de sang. Et le silence était juste perturbé par leur rire. Obscènes._

La douleur se fit déchirante. Brûlante. Elle le lacérait sans pitié, invariablement. Sous son front trempé de sueur, elle semblait ne plus avoir de fin. Elle pulsait contre ses tempes, dans son crâne, martelait derrière ses yeux, il pouvait la sentir s'insinuer en lui toujours plus profondément, toujours plus fort. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser et sa cicatrice était en feu.

Brutalement, il ouvrit les yeux révélant deux perles émeraude brouillées de larmes. Avant qu'il n'ait peu faire quoique que se soit, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors que les images se firent plus pressantes devant ses rétines. Et les cris étaient perçant et l'odeur empoissonnait encore ses narines.

Son estomac se souleva malgré lui au souvenir de la pierre et au bruit sourd qui suivit son lancé. Il plaqua une main sur son ventre alors que la bile, acide et piquante, remontait le long de son œsophage. Il éructa le liquide âcre sur le sol, l'esprit encore embrumé par la souffrance et la douleur de tout les gens qu'il avait vu mourir.

Il se laissa retomber dans son lit, humide de transpiration, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il respira plusieurs fois, profondément, triant systématiquement les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti. Il n'avait ressenti que douleur, rage et désespoir. L'allégresse, la jubilation et l'amusement malsain qu'il avait ressenti n'étaient ses sentiments. Avec réluctance, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas à qui appartenait la haine, puissante et sombre, qu'il avait ressenti. Elle pouvait être à Tom, bien sur, mais au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé, il se savait capable d'une telle haine.

Prestement, il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre. Il devait rester quelques survivants. Et de toute manière, il pouvait au moins enterrer ces gens.....

.....................................

Cylan observa avec incompréhension les membres principaux de l'Ordre. Son meilleur ami avait la même mine interrogatrice plaquée sur le visage. On les avait tous appelé en urgence... enfin.... Pour dire vrai, eux, c'était Minerva qui les avait appelé en leur disant qu'une attaque avait eu lieu et qu'une mission de secours serait organisée le plus rapidement possible.

Léa, elle, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et ce n'était pas la nervosité, quoique affreusement bien cachée, de Severus qui allait l'en dissuader. L'homme était fort pâle et sa mâchoire était trop serrée. Il avait le regard acéré et le visage fermé. Si Léa l'avait observé plus longuement, elle aurait pu aussi dire qu'il restait statique, rigide. Tout ses muscles étaient tendus et la douleur qu'il avait ressentit à son bras quelques temps plutôt semblaient s'être dispersées. Il aurait du comprendre.... Se sermonna-t-il.

Severus se flagellait mentalement. Plutôt dans la nuit, la douleur de sa marque avait décuplé. Il avait eu l'impression que son bras brûlait de l'intérieur, qu'il se consumait doucement mais sûrement. Il avait serré les dent, comme à son habitude.... Depuis que sa couverture avait volé en éclat voila de cela plus de deux ans, sa marque le brûlait constamment de manière assez modérée mais tenace. Il avait essayé toutes les potions anti-douleur qu'il connaissait, en avait recherché d'autre en vain car rien ne faisait effet. Il devait juste subir. C'était sa punition pour avoir trahi....Dans l'attente d'un châtiment plus exemplaire. Avec le temps, il s'était habitué à cette douleur lancinante mais il aurait du comprendre qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu quand il avait senti la douleur éclater....

De l'autre côté de l'entrée de la salle, Drago tenait le même discours en se frottant douloureusement le bras. Harry lui rétorqua un peu sèchement que si quelqu'un aurait du prévoir quelque chose, c'était bien lui.

-Et de toute manière, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit? Lança Harry presque venimeux.

-De quoi tu parles? L'interrogea Drago d'un ton revêche.

-Ta marque est douloureuse en permanence. Comme celle de Severus. Pourquoi tu l'a pas dit?!

-Et pour faire quoi? Pour le plaisir de me plaindre? Grogna Drago avec une mauvaise humeur engendrée par la douleur. Severus a tout tenté, rien n'y fait. Il faut juste vivre avec. Rajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Une sourde inquiétude naquit dans le ventre de Sam quand Harry passa les portes. Son fils semblait fébrile, malade. Son teint était blafard mais sa peau luisait de transpiration. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur sombre qu'il ne leur avait jamais vu et sa bouche était tordue dans un rictus douloureux. Il souffrait. Était-il blessé? Avait-il combattu? Sam fronça les sourcils. Voilà à peine trois heures qu'ils s'étaient quittés et Harry avait dit aller directement se coucher. Comment pouvait-il se retrouver dans un tel état?

A son grand désarroi, aucun membres de l'Ordre ne partageait ses interrogations. Au contraire, ils regardaient tous Harry avec une impatience fiévreuse. Cylan nota tout de suite la mine tout aussi maladive de Drago. Il était livide, les sourcils froncés dans une attitude de défense, les mâchoires contractées et les poings serrés jusqu'à en rendre les jointures blanches.... En fait.... Non. Seul un poing était serré, l'autre main était crispée mais nettement moins. La main gauche, et tout le bras maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, semblait plus raide, plus tendus. Et quand Drago se frotta l'avant-bras gauche, Cylan écarquilla les yeux. Il savait que Drago était un espion mais savoir qu'il avait la marque le dérangeait. C'était juste.... Incommodant. Non, ce n'était pas le mot..... C'était....Gênant.

Cette marque était synonyme de mort et de soumission aveugle... Et même si c'était un espion, une part de lui-même considérait que Drago était sali par la marque....C'était idiot et il s'en rendait bien compte mais c'était viscérale. Porter la marque était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait juste pas accepter. Même en tant qu'espion. Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours....N'est-ce pas?! Et Cylan était persuadé qu'avant d'être un espion Drago avait été réellement un mangemort.... Comme Servilus. Cela valait bien le dégout qu'il ressentait face à eux, non?

Mais il ne fut pas le seul à remarquer le geste douloureux de Drago. Ron le fit aussi. Et le rouquin ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

-Et alors, la fouine? Siffla-t-il d'un grosse voix bruyante. On a le serpent qui démange? Comme quoi, ta vraie nature revient toujours au galop, hein?

-Ferme ta gueule, Weasel. Cracha le blond. Va donc dire bonjour à ton légume de père de ma part! Lança-t-il acerbe.

-Comment oses-tu?! Lança Ron en se jetant sur lui.

Ginny s'interposa entre les deux hommes et retint son frère fermement par le bras mais celui-ci semblait dans une colère noire. Cela avait été un coup bas de la part de Drago, un coup vraiment très bas. Le visage de Fred s'était contracté sous l'insulte mais il n'avait pas réagi aussi impulsivement que son frère. Ron n'avait pas non plus été tendre dans ses paroles. Ginny jetait un regard noir à Drago alors qu'elle tentait difficilement de retenir son frère et Bill se contenta de soupirer. Il fut sans doute le seul Weasley à se rendre compte que la remarque mauvaise de Ron avait non seulement blessé Drago mais aussi Harry. Ron ne savait pas pour la marque de Harry, pas plus que Ginny, Fred ou Luna.... Bien que la jeune fille devait en avoir une idée, perspicace comme elle était.

-Espèce de sale mangemort! Tonna encore Ron en s'extirpant des bras de sa soeur mais Neville le retint à son tour avant de le repousser en arrière.

Neville était au courant pour la marque de Harry. Et il se doutait bien que la remarque stupide de Ron n'était pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Marque des ténèbres rime avec mangemort, n'est-ce pas? Neville n'en avait encore jamais parlé avec Harry, l'homme était assez peu bavard sur le sujet. Il savait que Drago et lui en discutaient parfois, et cela suffisait. Cela devait suffire. De toute manière, Neville n'était pas sur de savoir quoi dire. Il se souvenait juste de Harry à son retour de captivité. Il se souvenait du bras ensanglanté et du vide dans le regard de son ami. Et il était juste à court de mots quand il y repensait.

Drago grogna pour la forme mais il n'avait guère envie de se battre maintenant. Il se sentait épuisé, il avait la tête qui tournait affreusement, et son bras lui semblait avoir été dépecé....Il savait sa remarque très piquante. C'était fait pour.... Ho! Bon! Ca va! Il avait peut-être exagéré un peu.... Un tout petit peu.... Mais il avait un mal de chien et ses oreilles ne supportaient plus les sempiternelles et agaçantes remarques stupides de la belette. C'était juste la goutte de trop. Mais, c'est vrai, il aurait sûrement pu trouver un autre sujet d'attaque qu'Arthur.....Allons bon, ce n'était pas la fin du monde! Mais son silence ne fit qu'agacer davantage le rouquin qui s'était retrouvé acculer plus loin par Neville et le regardait furibond.

-Tu aurais du rester avec ton père et ta famille de sale sous-fifre des ténèbres! Cracha Ron avec haine, son regard bleu brillant de fureur.

Drago fut sonné quelque instant par l'insulte, le fait même de le lier à son père d'une telle manière était une injure. Mais quand il voulu répondre, Harry posa une main solide sur sa poitrine, lui intimant de ne pas répliquer. Répondre ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

-Ca suffit. Laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix forte et pourtant las.

Drago fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement mais respecta le désir de son ami. Se disputer maintenant, alors qu'il avait les nerfs à vif, n'était certainement pas une bonne idée et n'allait évidement pas faire avancer les choses.

Ron, pour sa part, tourna un visage étonné vers Harry comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas car c'était très certainement le cas, il connaissait assez Ron pour savoir que la colère l'aveuglait facilement. Ron, malgré l'indulgence de Harry, parût gêner de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Réellement remarqué. Parce qu'il était visible que Harry allait mal. Son visage exsangue faisait ressortir de vilaines cernes violacées sous ses yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées comme s'il était fiévreux et sur son front, l'éclair était presque rouge vif. Ron savait que Harry devait souffrir, que l'éclair devait l'élancer douloureusement. Il connaissait bien les symptômes que provoquaient les visions de Harry et comment le jeune homme s'en ressentait. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas assisté, impuissant, à ses rêves dans leurs dortoirs alors que Harry criait et se tordait dans son lit?

-Ca va Harry? Demanda-t-il d'un ton partagé entre douceur et rudesse. C'était incroyablement maladroit et Hermione aurait levé les yeux au ciel en l'entendant dire cela sur ce ton tellement Ronniesque. Pourtant, durant ce mini-échange, c'était aussi remarquable qu'un Severus Snape avec un sourire béat, il y avait une amitié très forte entre ces deux-là. Une amitié qui avait sans doute été malmenée mais que le temps ou les épreuves n'arriveront jamais à démonter complètement.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux, je dois dire. Répondit le concerné avec un léger sourire ironique. Mais la voix était dénuée de toute colère, rancune ou amertume. Et le regard en disait long alors qu'il était fixé sur le rouquin.

Léa ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la scène. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas noté de relation particulière entre Ron et Harry. Elle avait du mal observer parce que, à l'instant, c'était flagrant. Ron regardait Harry avec une expression étrange partagée entre sollicitude et froideur. Cela devait sans doute cacher quelque chose, une dispute ou une altercation mais ce n'était pas réellement important de toute façon....De toute les manières, Léa ne put que ressentir un élan de gratitude silencieux envers ce grand dadet roux et – elle le remarquait à présent- aussi habile avec les mots que Sirius. C'était peut-être idiot, mais elle était assez contente que Harry ait des amis autre que Severus Snape, un ancien mangemort, et Drago Malfoy, le fils de son père.

-Alors? Demanda Neville, brisant l'interaction entre les deux amis. Quel est le nom de la ville? Demanda-t-il encore, le visage grave, en regardant Harry.

Sam fronça les sourcils, réellement intrigué. Comment Diable pourrait le savoir Harry?

-Pendlton. Lança le garçon à son grand étonnement. Mais je ne sais pas où ça se situe. D'après les paysages, continua-t-il, c'est dans les terres, ce n'est pas une ville côtière. A part ça....

Sam mordit sa lèvre inférieur et fronça davantage les sourcils. Il était persuadé que Harry n'était pas sorti du château. Il en était quasiment sur. Quelque chose lui échappait mais quoi? Il capta le regard lourds de Severus posé sur lui, celui-ci le regarda un moment d'un air impassible avant de reporter son attention vers quelqu'un d'autre. Sam savait maintenant qu'il y avait bien des questions à se poser....Pendant sa réflexion intérieur, Fred avait fait apparaître une carte de la Grande-Bretagne et cherchait au hasard sur la carte. Severus grogna et pointa sa baguette vers la carte.

_-Situs Pendlton_. Murmura Severus dans sa direction et une lumière lilas l'engloba.

-Combien de victimes? Demanda encore Neville alors que la lumière semblait parcourir les noms sur la carte.

-Je ne sais pas exactement.... Souffla péniblement Harry. L'image de la mère et de son bébé s'imposa à son esprit et il secoua un peu la tête pour la faire partir. Sûrement la majorité des habitants.... J'espère qu'il y a au moins un survivant.

-Une petite équipe suffira alors? Demanda Luna.

-Bien sur. Confirma-t-il. Il faut juste Pompom et un des médecins rescapés de St-Mangouste. Quatre membres de l'Ordre suffiront amplement. Il n'y a plus de danger là-bas. Souffla-t-il en se massant les paupières.

Sur la carte, un nom clignotait d'une lumière violette prononcée.

Quelques instant plus tard, l'équipe de secours était montée et partait pour le sud de l'Angleterre. Sam avait tenu à en faire partie, il voulait vraiment comprendre comment son fils pouvait savoir autant de choses sans les avoir vécu. Car il en était sur, il n'était pas à Pendlton lors de l'attaque.

Pendlton n'était pas une ville très grande, ce n'était qu'un petit bourg sans importance. Des gens qui tentait de vivre comme ils le pouvaient avec ce qu'ils avaient. Des gens qui n'avaient rien demander à personne. Des moldus pour la plupart....Ou des sorciers né-moldus espérant passer inaperçus mais n'osant pas s'embrigader dans la résistance. Harry n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à ces gens qui refusaient de se battre, sans doute par lâcheté. Mais il se posait toujours la question: S'il n'avait pas été touché de près par l'ignominie de la guerre, y aurait-il prit part malgré tous? Il ne savait pas. Sans doute mais... Peut-être pas?

Le paysage de Pendlton était fourni en arbre de tout genre allant du peuplier au saule pleureur. L'équipe de secours était composé de quatre membres de l'Ordre, de Pompom et d'un médicomage. Drago n'était pas sur de l'utilité de ce dernier, il savait combien Voldemort était meurtrier et minutieux dans les raids qu'il faisait dans les villes comme celle-ci. C'était juste une hécatombe. Un génocide.

Dés que l'équipe eut mit un pied dans la ville, ceux de Harry le menèrent presque malgré lui à la scène macabre dont il avait été témoin. Il était sûr que cela s'était produit dans une des rues principales, il se revoyait encore.... Tom! Il revoyait Tom marcher le long de belles maisons, dans une rue large et couverte d'asphalte, avec de hauts trottoirs. Il sentit que quelqu'un le suivait malgré toute la discrétion que l'autre tentait de déployer et compris presque instantanément qu'il s'agissait de Sam. Il reconnaissait entre mille le pas aérien de Drago, celui plus franc de Ron et le son sourd que produisait Severus en boitant. Ce n'était aucun des trois. Il pensa distraitement que Sam était vraiment curieux mais que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, en fait, ça l'amusait presque.

D'un seul coup, il se stoppa. C'était ici. Il reconnaissait l'endroit. La mère et ses deux enfants devaient se trouver un peu plus haut, sur cette rue-ci. Harry resta immobile un instant. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de voir cela et d'un autre côté, il avait l'impression que c'était son devoir. D'aller voir les corps de ces trois victimes d'un fou mégalomane et de rassurer cette mère, même si elle n'était plus vraiment là, de lui dire simplement que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.....

Ayant prit sa décision, il reprit sa marche d'un pas résolu. Après moins de cinq minutes, il aperçut le corps blanc et figé de la mère. C'était une jeune femme blonde et malgré ses paupières closes, Harry savait qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux noisettes. Elle semblait être endormie, elle ne s'était pas débattue.

En s'accroupissant auprès de la jeune femme, ce fut l'image de sa propre mère et de ses cheveux de feu que son esprit lui imposa. Elle aussi s'était sacrifié pour son enfant. Ils devaient peut-être s'estimer heureux, qu'à l'époque, Tom voulait tellement le tuer qu'il n'a pas prit le temps de s'amuser. Quoique Harry n'était pas sur que l'Imperium aurait marché sur Lily Potter à ce moment-là. Il ne connaissait pas sa mère mais il l'imaginait plein de fougue et de passion. Avec un tempérament à la mesure de la couleur de ses cheveux.

Non loin de la mère, un corps plus petit était étendu dans la poussière. C'était la petite fille. La fillette qui avait tout fait pour sauver son frère et résonner sa mère. Qui l'avait payé de sa vie. Mais Tom aurait certainement forcé la mère à la tuer elle aussi s'il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même. Elle était aussi blonde que sa mère et avait les mêmes yeux somptueux.

Un hoquet d'horreur lui indiqua que Sam avait vu le corps du plus petit. Corps était sans doute un bien grand mot..... Le sang avait formé une flaque béante autour de l'enfant et son crâne défoncé béait d'une manière obscène à la vue de tous. C'était.... Il n'avait pas de mot. Il se surpris à penser que c'était une bonne chose que la mère soit morte....Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à supporter la perte de son enfant, surtout dans telles circonstances. La pire des tortures, des douleurs, aurait certainement été de rester en vie après avoir tué son fils de ses propres mains.... Voldemort ne l'avait compris. Il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre qu'il y avait bien plus affreux que la mort et c'était tant mieux pour ses victimes d'une certaine manière....

-Qui est-ce? Demanda avec effroi Sam, qui se souciait à présent peu de signaler sa présence.

-Je ne sais pas. Admit doucement Harry.

-Tu ne sais pas? Répéta Sam en détournant sa vue de la forme sanglante qu'était devenu le bambin. Comment savais-tu où aller? Comme pouvais-tu savoir qu'ils étaient ici?

-Je ne le savais pas. Tenta Harry. Tout le monde avait beau savoir pour ses visions, il n'avait nullement envie de l'expliciter ici et maintenant.

-Tu ment! Tu le savais, je le sais! Tu cherchais quelque chose! Et comment as-tu pu savoir pour l'attaque? Tu dormais! S'emporta Sam qui visiblement supportait mal l'ignorance.

-Je l'ai vu.... Souffla Harry.

-Vu? Mais... Comment?!

-Je.... Dans mes rêves.... C'est.... Des visions....Tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

-Des visions? Tu as des visions? Lança Sam, septique. Comme un genre de .... Médium? D'oracle?

-Non, non.... Je ne m'appelle pas Trelawney.... Marmonna Harry dans une barbe inexistante.

-Mais alors... je ne comprends pas. Avoua Sam avec un air confus.

-Je....je vois ce qu'il voit. Parfois. Lors d'émotions fortes.....Comme aujourd'hui..... il était vraiment exciter par cette attaque. Expliqua-t-il se sentant bizarrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été honteux de cela sinon dans les premiers temps et là, devant Sam, il se sentait.... comme un enfant pris en faute. C'est lui qui a obligé la mère à faire cela.... Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en pointant le bébé du menton.

-Lui qui? Demanda Sam avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Voldemort? Souffla-t-il et Harry opina de la tête. Tu.... Tu vois ce qu'il voit? Ressent ce qu'il ressent? Lança-t-il, toujours ébahis.

-C'est le lien.... Laissa échapper Harry en haussant les épaules.


	34. Lueur

-Un lien? Souffla Lily partagée entre sa curiosité Gryffondoresque et la peur de ce que cela impliquait.

L'équipe de secours était vite revenue de Pendlton. Harry s'était trompé...Il n'y avait eu aucun survivants à l'attaque. Deux personnes avaient bien été retrouvées sous des décombres mais elles étaient décédées peu après cela....Harry s'était dirigé vers la salle de repos, le visage encore fort pâle. Sam ne lui avait pas posé plus de questions.... Pas qu'il n'en avait pas, au contraire, il en avait une multitude qui tournoyait dans sa tête mais il ne savait pas comment les poser. En voyant son fils si mal, il ne pu que se demander combien partager quelques visions de Voldemort devaient être douloureux...?

-Quelle sorte de lien? Demanda Sirius d'une voix difficilement contrôlée.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira James, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait des visions sous forme de rêves....

-Ca voudrait dire que.... Murmura Lily.

-Que quoi? La pressa James.

-Bien..... Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais.... Peut-être que le sort qu'il lui a lancé a fait bien plus que lui transmettre une partie de ses pouvoirs... Peut-être qu'il a établit une sorte de.... Connexion? Souffla-t-elle, peu sûre de ce qu'elle disait.

-C'est possible? Demanda Sirius septique.

-En vérité, admit Lily les sourcils froncés, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée....

-Et bien.... Tout sort laisse une trace, peut-être que cela serait possible si le sorcier et le sort étaient d'une puissance rare....Commença James.

-Ce qui le cas. Leur fit remarquer Sirius.

-Oui mais.... Des visions? Répéta Lily, incrédule. Elle n'avait jamais cru à toutes les balivernes concernant la voyance, les prédictions ou la divination. Ce n'était que purs inventions selon elle.

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des visions si elles se passent en temps réelle.... Lui fit remarquer James, connaissant l'aversion de sa femme pour ce domaine.

-Comment ça?

-Il voit les choses pendant qu'elles se passent, pas avant. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des visions, donc.

-En gros.... Souffla Sirius, mal à l'aise face à cette idée.... Il voit à travers ces yeux.

-Et ressent ce qu'il ressent. Compléta James d'une voix las et fatigué.

-C'est....Effrayant. Murmura Lily.

Son fils voyait des atrocités en direct de la tête d'un malade. Il ressentait ses émotions, l'enivrement de Voldemort à l'approche de la mort d'une de ses victimes, sa joie malsaine et corrompue. C'était écœurant. Lily ne savait pas si elle, aurait supporter de ressentir tout ça. Comment faisait son fils pour vivre avec ces abjects sentiments qui devaient lui coller à la peau? Comment faisait-il, jour après jour, pour les dissocier de ses propres sentiments? Savait-il seulement faire la différence?! Pensa-t-elle avec horreur. Savait-il dissocier ce qu'il ressentait réellement de ce que l'autre éprouvait?

-Vous.... Vous pensez qu'il a toujours vécu ça? Demanda-t-elle, la bouche soudain très sèche.

-Comment ça?

-Quand il était petit.... Souffla-t-elle.

-Voldemort était pratiquement mort, il ne devait rien voir...La rassura-t-il.

-A 14 ans. Il est revenu quand il avait 14 ans. Il a du assister à des boucheries à partir de là....Réalisa-t-elle d'une voix contenue de sanglots.

-Je suis sur qu'il a su très bien gérer cela. Tenta vainement de la rassurer Sirius. Dumbledore était encore là pour l'aider et il y avait.... Snape et ses amis.

James tourna un regard presque coléreux vers son ami. C'était assez douloureux de savoir que Servilus avait été là pour son fils quand lui n'avait pas pu l'être sans que Sirius n'en rajoute. Celui-ci perçut son regard et se mordit la lèvre. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que James cède à son regard de chien battu – Sirius le faisait d'ailleurs très bien, cela devait lui venir de son animagus- et lui pardonne avec un haussement d'épaule. Ce n'était pas la faute de Sirius si les choses avaient tourné ainsi et s'il n'avait pas pu être là pour son fils dans le passé, il le serait maintenant.

...............................

Harry se laissa tomber dans le premier fauteuil à sa portée dans la salle de repos. Son malaise ne passait pas et même si depuis le temps, il devrait y était habitué, ce n'était pas le cas. La douleur irradiant de sa cicatrice n'était plus qu'une vague sensation désagréable, ce n'était pas celle-là qui le rendait malade.

Soupirant, Harry ferma les yeux pendant un moment en se massant les paupières. Il était seul dans la pièce et le feu ronronnait doucement dans la cheminée. C'était des moments comme celui-ci qui le faisait penser à Sirius. Des moments au coin du feu....

D'un geste las, il retira le gant de sa main gauche. La marque d'habitude noirâtre avec pris une teinte orangée alors qu'elle était entrecoupée de fines lignes blanches. La douleur qui s'infiltrait en lui par la marque était envahissante et froide. C'était une douleur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, un froid qui lui gelait les entrailles. Harry n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au pourquoi de cette sensation, le fait est que c'était toujours la même....Severus avait supposé que son lien plus que particulier avec Voldemort rendait la marque encore plus active. Pour dire vrai, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.... Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça faisait un mal de chien et que ça combiné à ces visions ne donnaient pas un spectacle des plus réjouissants.

Doucement, d'un geste trop précautionneux, il passa sa main sur la marque presque brillante. Sa peau semblait sensible au toucher à cet endroit là mais les cicatrices qu'il s'était faite ne devait aider en rien. Étrangement, leur cicatrisation avait été longue, plus longue que la normale.

Harry remit son gant en place, une de ses plus grandes peur demeurait encore et toujours que quelqu'un la voit. C'était sa propre marque de la honte. Personne ne l'avait plus jamais vue depuis qu'il était rentré. Même Drago. Même Severus. Il refusait de la montrer comme on garde jalousement une douleur pour soi-même. Parce que nous seuls savons ce qu'elle signifie réellement. Parce que nous seuls savons qu'elle nous pousse à nous dépasser.

C'est le moment que Ron choisit pour entrer dans la salle. Harry se félicita intérieurement d'avoir remit son gant à temps. Ron était la dernière personne à qui il laisserait voir sa marque, si un jour, une telle chose devait arriver....

Ron avait l'air hésitant alors qu'il le regardait incertain. Harry savait que son ami voulait lui demander quelque chose mais qu'il ne trouvait les mots. Il avait aussi appris qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps.... Hermione était d'une patience assez limitée dans ces cas-là. Elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien!

Finalement, le rouquin décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés et Harry senti son regard le détailler des pieds à la tête. Ron devait encore s'en vouloir pour tout à l'heure.

-Ca commence à aller mieux? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude et intéressée.

-Ca passe doucement. Répondit simplement Harry.

-C'est de pire en pire... Souffla Ron, l'air déconfit.

Harry ne fit qu'opiner distraitement. Il détestait mentir à Ron mais il savait au plus profond de lui que c'était la seule chose à faire. Ses visions étaient certes plus intenses qu'avant mais ce n'était pas elles qui le rendaient à ce point malade....

-Pourquoi le défend-tu tout le temps? Demanda brutalement Ron, brisant le silence presque agréable qui s'était installé.

-Quoi?!

-Drago. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le défendre. Fit-il remarquer d'une voix légèrement venimeuse.

-On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose, Ron? Demanda Harry en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Ron le regarda un moment avec ses grands yeux bleu caché mollement par quelques mèches rousses qui retombaient sauvagement dans son visage. Il finit par acquiescer alors que son regard dur était remplacé par un autre plus doux.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi?

-Pour tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est rien. Mentit Harry en écartant le problème d'un revers de la main.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'étais pas bien et tout ce que j'ai su faire c'était me disputer avec Drago..... Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Rajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Je sais. Ce n'est rien. Insista Harry avec un petit sourire.

Ron lui rendit son sourire plus franchement et Harry cru voir l'espace d'un instant un Ron plus jeune, plus blagueur et plus jovial.

-Elle me manque. Souffla alors Ron d'un voix chevrotante.

-A moi aussi. Admit Harry en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-C'est bientôt. Commenta simplement Ron.

-Je sais.

-Un an et demi. Cela me semble tellement plus long. Lâcha-t-il.

-Elle serait fière de voir l'homme que tu es devenu. Annonça Harry en captant son regard.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Réfuta Ron d'une voix un peu sèche.

-Si. Tu es toujours aussi courageux, aussi loyal et fidèle. Tu n'es jamais le dernier quand il s'agit d'enseigner au plus jeune et tu les réconfortes à ta manière. Elle serait fière de toi, Ron, tu peux en être sûr. Lui certifia encore Harry d'une voix grave.

-Peut-être... Souffla simplement Ron d'un ton monocorde.

-Tu te souvient du premier cours que vous aviez donné ensemble? Lança Harry avec un sourire évident.

-Bien sur! Confirma Ron alors que ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement. C'était un cours de sortilège et Hermione et moi étions tellement heureux d'être enfin ensemble qu'on l'a annoncé à tout le monde.

-Personne ne s'est entraîné ce jour-là. On a juste fêté la bonne nouvelle....Compléta Harry, nostalgique.

-Tu te souviens de la fois où Abi pleurait chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras?

-Et dès que tu la prenais, elle s'arrêtait automatiquement. Opina Harry se souvenant parfaitement bien de la moue vexée de son amie.

-Georges m'avait taquiné pendant des semaines comme quoi je devais avoir un instinct maternel surdéveloppé!

-Et Hermione lui avait lancé un sort parce que ça sous-entendait qu'elle n'en avait pas.

La conversation s'éternisa dans l'après-midi. Les deux amis se remémoraient de bons souvenirs avec les êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdu. C'était sûrement là, le meilleur moyen de se rappeler d'eux.... Les souvenirs sont les seuls choses qui sauve les morts de l'oubli, autant qu'ils soient bon, non? Autant se rappeler les bons moments? Se perdre dans les méandres du rire, rigoler à en pleurer en se remémorant la moue caractéristique de l'un, les remarques drôles de l'autre, .....

Personne en cet instant précis n'aurait pu déceler les blessures derrières les regards rieur des deux amis. Personne n'aurait pu voir la douleur dans le regard émeraude qui pour le moment pétillait de joie, personne n'aurait pu prétendre apercevoir la peine sur le visage pâle et buriné de tache de rousseur de Ron alors qu'il riait de bon coeur.

Quand Ron se leva, il hésita un moment dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tant de questions, de rancœur, de remarques.... Tant de chose qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Mais Harry avait le visage détendu, souriant, ses yeux brillaient comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis un certain temps et Ron savait apprécier cela. Ce n'était pas le moment de remettre sur le tapis cette histoire. Ce n'était pas le moment de confronter Harry. Pas encore. Alors quand Harry lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il se contenta de sourire.

-Rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, je me disais juste qu'on devrait parler plus souvent comme ça.... Ajouta-t-il.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Acquiesça Harry d'un hochement de tête convaincu.

Ron fut satisfait de la réponse. Parce que bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer, de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.... Et bien.... Harry était son ami. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils s'étaient jurés amitié et Harry lui manquait. Tout simplement. Harry lui manquait. Sa présence, sa fougue même si maintenant elle était contenue, son humour noir, ses sarcasmes, son caractère fière.....

Il savait que le Harry dont il avait souvenir n'était plus. Le garçon jovial, plein de gaité et un manque cruel de confiance en soi avait totalement disparus. Ron l'acceptait, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. Ce qui avait du mal à passer, cependant, c'était en quoi il s'était changé.... Vers quoi il se dirigeait. Harry était devenu tellement froid depuis le début de la guerre..... Lui aussi bien sur mais ce n'était pas pareil.... Lui-même était loin d'être aussi sombre avant la mort d'Hermione. Il savait que cela l'avait détruit, il ne s'en cachait pas. Mais Harry.... Dés le début de la guerre, il l'avait vu sombrer et s'éloigner de lui au profit de cet imbécile arrogant de Drago. Et de Severus qu'il ne pourra jamais considérer autrement que comme le meurtrier de Dumbledore.

Mais il aurait pu passer outre. Il aurait pu oublier l'éloignement de Harry, sa distance, sa froideur incompréhensible. Si ce n'était les mensonges....Les mensonges toujours plus nombreux et plus gros. Ron ne savait pas quel était la vérité mais il savait que celle qu'on leur présentait comme telle ne l'était pas. Il savait aussi que Harry la connaissait. Et Harry lui mentait. Ouvertement, délibérément, les yeux dans les yeux.... Sans tressaillir, sans avoir la moindre infime réaction. Il lui mentait effrontément.... Ron n'aurait jamais cru ressentir le pincement perfide de la trahison titiller son coeur.... Surtout de la part de Harry. Mais c'était arrivé. Il s'était senti trahi....Il s'était senti vexé aussi, que Harry ne lui parle pas, qu'il préfère s'enfermer dans ses peurs. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Ron avait continuer à marcher pendant sa réflexion et au détour d'un couloir, il vit Ginny et Neville de loin. Sur ce point-là aussi, il ne comprenait pas son meilleur ami. Pourquoi rejetait-il Ginny si fermement? Au début, il en avait été en colère mais Hermione l'avait sermonner.... Ce n'était pas ses affaires et Ginny était assez grande pour gérer ses histoires de coeur..... Certes, ce n'était pas ses affaires mais Ginny souffrait, silencieusement peut-être, et Harry l'aimait toujours, cela crevait les yeux. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi la faire fuir? L'éloigner, elle aussi? Pourquoi Harry s'obstinait-il à faire le vide autour de lui? Et pourquoi parlait-il si souvent avec Drago?

Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Il était juste curieux.....

Ginny n'avait pas vu son frère de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées..... Bien trop inquiète aussi. Demain soir serait la première pleine lune de Neville et elle savait que sous ses airs de fausses assurances, le jeune homme avait peur. Un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres alors qu'elle pensait au garçon.... Il était devenu tellement différent du garçon trop gentil qu'il avait été. Il était assurément plus sur de lui, il avait plus d'aplomb, plus de confiance, plus d'autorité....Mais même sans cela, Ginny était sur qu'elle aurait finit par l'apprécier autant qu'elle l'appréciait maintenant.....

Apprécier? Non, non..... Aimer. Elle l'aimait. Son sourire se flétrit un peu quand elle s'imagina la réaction de Neville quand elle voudra, ce soir, lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait. Lui prouver. Lui faire comprendre que sa nouvelle lycanthropie ne changeait rien. Elle pouvait déjà voir d'ici son sourire de manière désabusée quand il lui dira non.....Elle demandera pourquoi puisqu'elle est sur qu'il l'aime au moins au tant qu'elle.... Et il lui répondra calmement qu'elle attend quelqu'un d'autre.

Une bouffée de colère l'envahit.... Qui était-il pour savoir qui elle attendait? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il insinuait ce genre de chose. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la regardait, une lueur de dépit dans les yeux. Et elle aurait juste voulu lui dire, haut et fort, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'elle était assez grande pour comprendre et assumer ses choix.

Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Harry. Et elle n'était pas assez hypocrite pour dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Harry. Elle l'aimait. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, elle l'aimait.... Comme elle aimait Neville. Mais elle avait compris que Harry ne voudrait jamais d'elle.... Ca par contre, elle n'arrivait pas à le saisir. Elle avait déjà maintes fois interrogé son frère – son meilleur ami !- et celui répondait invariablement par un haussement d'épaule et un grognement incompréhensible. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux. Elle aimait Harry, sincèrement, mais la patience n'était pas la principales de ses vertus....Elle avait épuisé son stock. Cela faisait plus de 3 ans qu'elle attendait un signe de sa part. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans! 11 ans!

Les peu de fois où elle avait vu Dean, dans le passé, le métisse avait toujours pris sa défense contre les agissements de Harry. Elle méritait bien plus qu'une interminable attente, selon lui, et si Harry n'avait la jugeote de se rendre compte de la fille exceptionnelle qui lui passait sous le nez et bien tant pis! S'il l'aimait vraiment, il ne lui ferait pas vivre ça.... Ginny aimait assez l'idée mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il y avait plus. Elle se souvenait encore du visage rongé de tristesse mais non moins résolu de Harry suite à la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait rompu, elle avait compris.... Elle ne comprenait plus. Et Neville était un homme doux, compréhensif, généreux.... Présent.

Hannah lui avait fait remarquer que Neville méritait plus, lui aussi. Il n'était pas un lot de consolation....Ginny l'avait giflé. Elle aimait réellement Neville! Et la fille lui avait alors demandé ce qu'elle ferait demain si Harry lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait se remettre avec elle. Ginny était restée un moment prostrée..... Oui, en effet, que ferait-elle? Et c'était vrai, Neville méritait bien plus que d'être un bouche-trou, alors elle resterait avec lui parce que Harry avait eu sa chance et qu'il l'avait loupé. Il était grand temps de tourner la page.

Contrairement à Dean – Son histoire avec le métisse n'avait rien avoir, ce n'était que du sexe, une sorte d'amitié améliorée, quoi.... Ok, elle n'en était pas très fière! - elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir une quelconque colère à l'encontre de Harry. Elle pouvait le sentir dans ses tripes, Harry allait mal. Et elle serait toujours pour lui en cas de besoin parce qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle.

Il était juste temps que son coeur recouvre sa liberté. Parce que Neville l'attendait de pieds fermes.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre de Neville sans vraiment qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Neville se retourna vers elle et pendant un instant, elle eut le souffle coupé par son regard. Les orbes couleur chocolat de Neville étaient si profonde, si intense.... Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.....

-Bon, et bien, commença Neville mal à l'aise, je te laisse.... A demain. On se retrouvera sans doute pour l'entraînement des petits....

Il eut un petit sourire gêné, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la poussa et Ginny le retint au dernier moment par la manche.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt que j'entre, Nev'? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Heu.... Si, si, bien sur.... Souffla-t-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

La chambre de Neville était comme toutes les autres : petite, étroite mais assez confortable.

Ginny ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ce genre de problème ne s'était jamais posé avec Dean..... Elle n'était pas gênée avec lui, elle ne ressentait rien pour lui.... Et elle était bien trop jeune pour l'avoir fait avec Harry à l'époque. Alors elle resta là, la lèvre inférieur toujours coincée entre ses dents. Elle détailla Neville qui se tenait non moins tendus face à elle..... Ses cheveux châtain avaient bien poussé depuis l'époque du collège, ils lui chatouillaient le cou et quelques mèches retombaient élégamment devant ses yeux. Ses traits s'étaient durci sans être devenu trop prononcés et la rondeur de son visage d'enfant avait totalement disparus pour laisser place à un visage plus carré et un menton volontaire.

Neville aussi détaillait son amie.... Sa plus qu'amie..... Ginny avait tellement changé, elle aussi. En quelques années, elle était devenue une femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle.... Son visage s'était affiné et ses traits étaient devenus plus fin, plus délicat. Ses yeux étaient plus bleu que jamais et ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant tombaient presque jusque dans le bas de son dos. La plupart du temps, elle les nouait en une grosse queue de cheval.... C'était bien plus pratique pour se battre. Son corps d'adolescente pubère avait cédé la place à un des formes généreuses, des hanches larges et des jambes fines. Et son visage grêlé de tache de rousseur ne faisait que ressortir la couleur pure de ses yeux. Et sous cette façade fragile, Neville savait que se cachait un véritable volcan. La jeune femme avait un tempérament de feu.

Doucement, et un avec une hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Ginny s'approcha de Neville. D'un geste doux, elle passa sa main sur sa joue..... Puis sur ses lèvres qu'elle vint ensuite embrasser. Neville la laissa prendre les commandes, il la laissa l'enlacer fiévreusement, couvrir son cou de baiser mais quand il senti les doigts de la jeune fille s'attaquer à sa robe, il la repoussa gentiment.

-Pourquoi, Nev'? Souffla-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée.

-Parce que.... Tu en es sure? Demanda-t-il, indécis.

-Et certaine. Affirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête convaincu.

-Et.....Mais....Tu.... Il....Non, je ne peux pas. Lança Neville, confusément.

-Je tiens à toi, Neville. Que tu sois lycan ou non, ne change rien pour moi! Lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.

-Je sais.... Murmura-t-il.... Ce n'est pas ça.....

-C''est quoi alors?

-Je.... Je peux pas lui faire ça. Répondit-il si bas que Ginny du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre? Tonna-t-elle en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Neville ricana un moment de sa réaction avant de poser sur elle un regard attendris.

-Je parlais de Harry. Asséna-t-il simplement.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Ginny en même temps que la colère qu'elle avait ressentit précédemment.

-Harry est assez grand pour assumer les conséquences de ses choix. Il a choisit de m'ignorer, je le respecte mais je suis libre de mes relations! S'emporta-t-il.

-Peut-être a-t-il une bonne raison.... Souffla le garçon.

-Ou peut-être pas.... Cela ne me regarde pas puisqu'il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de m'en parler! Le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

-Ginny....

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent brutalement et toute trace de véhémence quitta son visage.

-Je suis désolé.... Je ne voulais pas dire ça mais.... Mais j'ai le droit d'être avec qui j'ai envie..... Il m'aime et je l'ai aimé aussi fort qu'on puisse aimer et si cela n'a pas suffit et bien.... Rien ne suffira.

-Mais c'est mon ami. Insista-t-il.

-Je veux tourner la page, Nev'..... Et j'aime l'histoire que tu me racontes. Conclut-elle en capturant de nouveau sa bouche.


	35. Un chacal dans l'arène

L'unique journée qui les séparait de la pleine lune avaient été atroce.

Et pas seulement parce que Neville s'était transformé le soir même.

La relation entre Ginny et Neville avait déjà fait le tour de Poudlard. On ne pouvait pourtant pas dire qu'ils s'affichaient mais on le voyait tout simplement. Ginny n'avait plus rayonné à ce point depuis déjà quelques temps....Neville avait vraiment appréhender le moment où il allait le dire à Harry. Quel serait sa réaction? Il s'était inquiété pour rien. Quoique..... Harry n'avait d'abord pas réagit, un œil avertit aurait pu voir un infime rictus étirer son visage et son regard se voiler un instant mais la seconde d'après un sourire étirait ses lèvres et il félicitait le nouveau couple. Ron avait été enchanté pour sa soeur tout comme Fred qui, après les mises en garde d'usage, avait donné une grande tape dans le dos de Neville. Drago avait grogné quelque chose dans sa barbe totalement inexistante que seul Severus avait semblé comprendre puisqu'il avait opiné distraitement.

Et puis il y avait Ginny. Ginny qui s'était rongé les sangs pendant ce dernier jour en pensant à ce que Neville devrait endurer. La première transformation était, sans nul doute, la plus douloureuse. Bill était univoque sur le sujet. Le seul problème fut que son inquiétude s'était traduite par une irascibilité peu commune même pour la jeune fille réputée irritable. Ainsi Drago s'était vu recevoir une gifle des plus bruyante pour une remarque déplacée sur son couple - En fin de compte, Neville s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Ce n'était pas Harry qui prenait mal leur couple, mais bien Drago. Il ne comprenait plus rien! – tandis que quelques élèves s'étaient vu plusieurs fois traiter d'incapable. Neville avait du la rassurer maintes et maintes fois en un seul jour.

Celui-ci ne pouvait pas dire ne pas avoir d'appréhension par rapport à sa première lune. Bill lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Harry lui avait appris qu'il resterait dans une pièce spéciale aménagée autrefois pour Remus. C'était une sorte de grande chambre, puisque après tout, le loup devenait plus ou moins contrôlable avec la potion tue-loup. Bill y séjournait de temps à autre quand il n'était pas avec sa meute. Ce n'était pas la douleur qui lui faisait peur.... enfin, si... Peut-être un peu. Personne ne pouvait prétendre être hermétique à la douleur, non? En avoir peur était humain!

Imperméable aux histoires de coeur du château, Cylan, Sam et Léa n'avaient de cesse de se poser des questions. Sam avait bien cru que Cylan allait péter un câble en ne cessant inlassablement de s'interroger sur son séjour – long, long, long séjour – en prison. Cylan ne pouvait pas concevoir avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi grave... A raison, puisque Sam lui avait appris que Servilus leur avait, en effet, dit que c'était une erreur. Mais Cylan restait septique. Une erreur de douze années? Il aurait passé 12 longues années en prison à cause d'une erreur? Il n'était pas sur de préférer cette version. Et tandis que Cylan s'interrogeait sur son possible futur de criminel innocent, Léa s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de leur mort. Dumbledore n'aurait donc mis en œuvre aucune protection? Dans la mesure où le directeur était au courant des intentions de Voldemort, il avait du prévoir l'attaque non? N'avaient-ils aucune protection? Si oui, laquelle? Et pourquoi les avait-il passé si facilement? Pendant que sa femme s'interrogeait sur leur mort, Sam se questionnait sur Peter. Le loyal Peter. Le bon ami Peter. Qu'était donc devenu le petit maraudeur, comme il aimait l'appeler? Peter était un de ces garçons rondelet et maladroit, un peu gauche avec les filles et un peu trop gentil. Simplet sur les bords mais toujours très fidèle, Sam appréciait réellement Peter. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui... Il était peut-être le dernier des maraudeurs! Qu'était-il devenu après leur mort à tous? Sam frissonna rien qu'à l'idée. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer survivre à la mort de deux de ses amis.....Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer perdre Sirius, Remus ou Peter en étant totalement impuissant.

..................................

Il pouvait sentir son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir la sueur dégouliner le long de son échine. Et la peur lui tordre l'estomac.

Il renifla dédaigneusement quand il reconnut le sentiment. Traître. Il détestait ce sentiment. Il détestait avoir peur. Pansy, elle, n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur. Elle fonçait sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle avait été répartie à Serpentard. Il se souvenait encore de sa réponse franche et innocente: « _Je ne voulais pas, tu penses! Et mon père ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé passer!_ ». Il aurait du s'y attendre, bien sur. Stanley Parkinson n'avait jamais été réputé pour sa douceur et sa joie de vivre....

Mais à l'instant, là, il devait se l'avouer: il avait peur. Il était un Serpentard dans l'âme, lui. Le choipeau n'avait pas hésité une demi-seconde avant de l'envoyer dans l'antre des serpents. Le courage n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé.

Il se retint difficilement de sourire quand il vit Blaise revenir en claudiquant et en haletant. Il haïssait Blaise. C'était quelqu'un de méprisable avec tout le monde, imbus de lui-même et de ses capacités plus que médiocres. Un sourire sarcastique prit place sur ses lèvres et l'autre lui renvoya un regard acéré.

Le Maître avait découvert que c'était Blaise qui avait lâcher une information capitale. Plus encore, il avait découvert que Blaise avait délibérément tu qu'il se souvenait l'avoir délivré. Blaise avait été puni férocement pour son manque de fidélité. Mais Théo savait flairer les problèmes et il savait que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait vite additionné deux plus deux. Seules quelques personne savaient qui était responsable de la mission Ipswich. Il découvrirait vite qu'il y avait une deuxième langue un peu trop bavarde... Ou pas assez.

Théo savait qu'il passerait bientôt devant le Maître. Il savait aussi qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à lui. Il était loin d'égaler les capacités de son ancien professeur de potions en occlumencie. Et quand Rabastan Lestranges se dirigea vers lui, un rictus cruel placardé sur le visage, il cru que sa couverture était tombée.

Rabastan était bien l'un des seuls mangemorts qui lui donnaient des frissons. Bellatrix n'était pas mal dans son genre mais il avait vite cataloguée la femme comme folle pour en avoir vraiment peur. Mais Rabastan, c'était tout autre chose.... Il avait cette cruauté dans le regard, cette folie calculée qui faisait hérisser tout les poils de son corps. Ce type lui foutait les jetons.... Il n'avait pas honte de le dire. Pas étonnant que le protégé de Potter fasse encore des cauchemars!

-C'est Zabinni qui a balancé. Lança la voix suave et glacée de Rabastan.

-Et? Répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, plein de dédain.

-Le Maître veut le punir. Répondit l'autre en affichant un horrible sourire.

-Il l'a déjà punit. Lui fit remarquer Théo.

-La trahison ne mérite que la mort. Siffla Rabastan, sèchement.

-Il va le tuer? Demanda-t-il, intéressé et presque rassuré.

-Oui.... Souffla Rabastan, l'air avide.

-Quand?

-Tout de suite. Répondit-il avec enthousiasme. Il a demandé une réunion exceptionnelle. Zabinni y est gracieusement convié.....

-Il ne sait pas?

-Il a déjà été puni, tu l'a toi-même dit. Rétorqua simplement Rabastan.

-Où? Demanda Théo et seul un sourire goguenard lui répondit.

.......................................

Rhaaa!

Il détestait ces créatures! Autant que Potter, tient!

Il frissonna encore alors que des cris résonnèrent à l'orée de sa conscience. Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas assez près de lui pour lui faire ressentir le pire de ses souvenirs, mais il l'était assez pour faire remonter à une surface, plus ou moins superficielle, des images vagues de guerre pleines de sang et de peur. C'était déjà bien assez pour qu'il ait la nausée. Il devait être blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine....

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de punir Blaise comme il se doit. Il faut croire que les _Doloris_ à répétition, ça lasse....Azkaban... Enfin ses ruines, avait dû lui sembler propice à cet événement....

Dans une certaine mesure, Théo n'était pas rassuré du tout. Voldemort s'était assuré la faiblesse de tous en venant ici ( Le Maître semblait arborer une sorte de bouclier luminescent mais, de toute manière, Théo n'était pas sur que les détraqueurs ait quelque chose à obtenir de lui....) et s'il voulait tenter quelque chose contre lui, le véritable traître, il n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre.

-Mes chers mangemorts.... Siffla Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.

Seuls quelques mangemorts étaient présent, le Maître semblait les avoir trié sur le volet et Théo aurait vraiment préféré ne pas en être. Les ruines de la prison étaient éparses et seule une partie du bâtiment était encore debout. La prison avait été détruite peu après la prise du Ministère par les mangemorts qui y avaient séjourné. Le directeur de la prison avait été torturé puis donné en pâture aux détraqueurs qui s'étaient, bien évidement, rallié à Voldemort depuis un certain temps.

Et le Maître se tenait là, bien droit face à eux, son regard les parcourant tous allègrement. Derrière lui, se tenait son esclave personnel, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Théodore. Jamais il ne pourrait considérer Peter Pettigrew comme un véritable mangemort.... C'était un couard, un lâche et, aux yeux de Théo, c'était bien pire. Le petit homme se tenait derrière le Maître, son regard humide était braqué sur Blaise alors qu'un sourire malsain se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Comme souvent, il caressait doucement sa main artificiel, le dos légèrement voûter, les épaules basses. Sa simple vue suffisait à dégouter Théo. Cet ersatz d'homme le débectait.

Le soleil avait rejoint l'horizon depuis plusieurs bonnes heures déjà et la pleine lune remplissait le ciel d'une lumière éclatante et lugubre. C'était une lune rousse, la couleur du sang semblait l'avoir éclaboussé d'ici-bas. Pour peu que le jeune homme se souvienne de ses cours de divination, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il faisait froid et une légère brume recouvrait le sol – Cela devait être dû aux détraqueurs – et l'atmosphère était pesante. D'un coup d'œil, Théo repéra des corbeaux perchés sur un reste de mur et un énième frisson parcouru son échine. Les oiseaux le narguaient, il en était sûre. De leurs yeux noirs et perçants, ils semblaient se moquer éperdument de sa peur alors qu'un hurlement déchira le silence qui s'était installé.

Tout les mangemorts sursautèrent. Tous savait reconnaître une hurlement de loup-garou. Voldemort souriait.

-Un traître se cache parmi vous. Siffla le Maître encore. Sa langue a dérapé une seule fois.... Mais c'était une fois de trop. Conclut-il avant de faire un hochement de tête en direction de Rabastan et Rodolphus.

Les deux frères empoignèrent Blaise par les épaules tandis que celui-ci écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Maître, Maître!!! Je suis désolé! Je.... ce n'était pas ma faute! Quelqu'un à du dire que c'était moi! Lança inutilement le métisse.

-Blaise, Blaise, Blaise.... Peut-être que quelqu'un t'a dénoncé et dans ce cas, quand je l'aurai trouvé, il payera; je te le promet.... En attendant, c'est toi qui a parlé. Lança-t-il doucement d'une voix suave.

D'un geste de sa baguette, Voldemort lança un rayon blanc aux reflets argenté sur Blaise mais celui-ci ne parût pas affecté. Il tourna un regard confus vers Rabastan qui ria à gorge déployée tandis que son frère ricana méchamment.

Voldemort transplana et réapparut plus haut, dans un renfoncement du mur qui fut jadis une des cellules miteuses de la prison.

-Si j'étais vous, siffla-t-il dans leur direction, je ne resterais pas là...

Théo fronça les sourcils et tourna sur lui-même, analysant par ce fait le lieu exact où ils se trouvaient. Il n'avait jamais été à Azkaban avant mais était presque sur qu'il s'agissait-là de la cour centrale. Devant eux ne se dressait que ruine tandis que sur la droite et la gauche, des morceaux de bâtiments tenaient encore debout miraculeusement. Mais la cour était encore fermée.....Les ruines ne laissaient aucun passage sur le devant. Et Théo compris quand un deuxième hurlement s'éleva dans les airs.....

Il transplana rapidement de l'arène. Car il s'agissait bien de cela, à présent: Une arène. Et Théo n'avait aucune envie de penser à ce qui attendait Blaise...

Les deux frères, qui jusque là, tenaient solidement Blaise le lâchèrent brusquement avant de s'éclipser à leur tour. Un grincement attira l'attention du groupe qui observait la scène curieusement...C'était une sorte de herse qui s'ouvrait. Et là, dans l'obscurité, deux yeux d'un jaune ocre dardaient sur Blaise un regard gourmand.

Il tenta de s'éclipser mais n'y arriva pas. Rabastan éclata de rire devant les vaines tentatives du jeune homme alors que Voldemort affichait une mine satisfaite.

Le loup-garou s'élança dans l'arène et Théo en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir ses pensées qu'un hurlement – humain – se fit entendre. Le loup-garou venait d'attaquer bien qu'il soit blessé. Il ne semblait pas en grande forme....Mais c'était déjà bien suffisant pour venir à bout d'un homme. La suite ne fut qu'une succession de cris, de sang et d'horreur.

Théo ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas voir ça.

.......................................

Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon que Harry était déjà dans la salle de repos. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Il n'avait pensé qu'à Neville.... Et a en juger par le nombre de personnes présentes dans la salle, il était loin d'être le seul. C'était juste incroyablement réconfortant.

Ginny n'était pas là. La jeune femme était déjà à l'infirmerie en train de veiller sur son petit-ami. Cette dernière pensée laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Harry. Autant il ressentait encore énormément de chose pour Gin', autant il savait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais avec elle. Il devrait se réjouir qu'elle soit heureuse.

Soit, il l'était.

Vraiment, il était content qu'elle puisse enfin passer à autre chose et elle ne pouvait pas mieux choisir que Neville.... Mais.... Mais une autre partie de lui-même réalisait qu'il l'avait perdue pour de bon. Drago lui avait dit qu'il l'avait cherché, qu'il aurait du se rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas gentiment attendre la fin de la guerre....C'est vrai qu'il aurait préféré.... Au moins, il n'aurait pas été obliger de le voir. Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche, pour se se sortir de ses sombres pensées. Drago le regarda un moment, avec ce regard tellement étrange à mi-chemin entre le « _Tu penses encore à ça? _» et le « _Arrêtes de te faire du mal..._ »

Drago était là, en effet, parce que même pour un ancien Serpentard comme lui, il aurait été difficile de ne pas se rendre compte de la qualité de l'homme qu'était Neville. Les deux hommes étaient devenus amis, ou du moins il se côtoyait souvent. Il somnolait doucement dans le sofa à l'instar de Ron, ayant tout deux refusé de prendre une potion revigorant – Foutu entêtement des Gryffondors! Foutu fierté des Serpentards!-

Comme les maraudeurs en leur temps, ils avaient accompagnés leur amis durant la plein lune sous leur forme animagus. Ginny n'avait pas pu le faire, elle ne l'était pas – Bien que puissante, la transformation animagus semblait hors de sa portée- et Harry n'aimait pas se transformer. Ron et Drago était déjà présent, et sans vexation, ils prenaient assez de place à eux deux. Sam, Léa et Cylan étaient aussi présent bien que Harry doutait que se soit pour Neville. Ils avaient tous trois l'air réellement préoccupé, soucieux.... Quelque autres personnes étaient là comme Ismaël, Luna, Zackary Smith, Hannah Abbot, Denis Crivey ou Terrence Higgs.

Harry sourit quand il sentit Sylsse se déplacer sous son pull. C'était une habitude que le reptile avait pris depuis qu'il l'avait....Elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Harry en avait conclut que c'était une femelle très possessive....Cela n'empêchait pas que la dite femelle n'avait toujours pas voulu lui révéler ses pouvoirs et que si elle, elle ne le voulait pas, lui, ne pourrait pas en bénéficier. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et que son pouvoir ne l'aiderait pas dans sa quête....En plus d'être possessive, le serpent parlait comme Trelawney. Fantastique. Mais Harry était contente de l'avoir. Sylsse était douée d'une personnalité rare – Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de la personnalité commune d'un serpent – et lui racontait toujours plein d'anecdote historique ou mystique chaque fois qu'il parlait de quelque chose de particulier.

CLAC!

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, six baguettes étaient pointées sur la fenêtre de la salle. Celle-ci venait de s'ouvrir à la volée brusquement et une forme luminescente était entrée dans la pièce.

-Baissez vos baguettes! Intima Harry en se rapprochant du chacal éblouissant tout en jurant dans sa barbe imaginaire.

Le chacal en question tourna sa tête vers lui et c'est une voix neutre mais pressée qui sortit de sa bouche.

-Je suis désolé, Potter, lança la voix, je sais que ceci est risqué....

Risqué? Harry avait envie de rire tellement cela puait l'euphémisme. Ils savaient qu'un traître rôdait dans l'Ordre et malgré cela, Théo lui envoyait son propre patronus! Que n'importe qui, le connaissant quelque peu, pourrait reconnaître! Sottise! Imbécilité!

Doucement, les baguettes se baissèrent pour laisser place à des regards curieux, intrigués ou très intéressé. Drago se leva d'un bond, toute fatigue soudainement envolée. Son ami aurait-il des problèmes?

-Mais cela ne pouvait pas attendre et tu me remerciera plus tard, reprit la voix, c'est le moyen le plus rapide que j'ai trouvé. Je ne pourrai plus m'absenter de toute manière.... Trop de doute. Prend 4 ou 5 de tes hommes et va à Azkaban, rend-toi à l'ancienne cellule de ton clebard, des explications t'y attendent. Tu y trouvera ce que tu cherches..... Mais attention, le rat vous y attend..... C'est un piège.

La voix s'éteignit rapidement et le chacal sembla s'éteindre lui aussi, laissant plusieurs mines perplexes dans la pièce. Au milieu de la confusion qu'avait engendré le discours du chacal, personne ne vit un minuscule mauvais sourire étirer des lèvres minces. Personne ne vit l'éclat de satisfaction briller quelques secondes dans ces prunelles bleu clair.

.....................................

Théo rangea précipitamment sa baguette, alors qu'il venait de conjurer son patronus. Il avait regardé avec nostalgie la forme du chacal se composer avant de reprendre ses esprits... Le chacal, c'était Pansy. Quand il l'avait dit à Drago, celui-ci s'était esclaffé de rire tout en répliquant que la jeune fille ne devait vraiment pas être ravie de cela.... Théo ne voyait pas pourquoi. Le chacal avait, certes, une connotation négative en Europe mais sa symbolique était l'égal de celle du renard dans des cultures plus orientales. Et Pansy était rusée, opportuniste et loyal. Mais il n'avait jamais pu l'associer à un animal de couleur tellement solaire tout simplement....Le chacal la présentait nettement mieux.

Théo jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui. Il avait bien prit soin d'être seul afin que personne ne puisse écouter son discours. Il était dans la gueule du loup et si quelqu'un l'entendait prévenir Potter, il était cuit.

Bien sur, c'était le but de la manœuvre. Le Maître s'était choisi une assurance de choix pour que Potter ne puisse pas faire autre chose que venir. Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres était pour le moins, incroyablement malin..... Il avait planifié cela depuis le début. Les faire venir à Azkaban pour, soi-disant, assister au châtiment de Blaise, leur montrer sa garantie, et les laisser repartir..... Le traître supposé ne pouvait pas faire autrement que prévenir Potter de ce que contenait l'ancienne prison sorcière. Pour être sur que le piège ne soit pas éventé, il avait resserré la surveillance autour des mangemorts qu'il soupçonnait, ainsi ils étaient tous gentiment invités à rester au repère du Maître pendant quelques temps. Théo en aurait bien rit si cela ne le désespérait pas autant.

Le seul point que le Maître n'avait pas su prévoir était que Peter était un bien piètre occlumens, qu'il n'était pas idiot et qu'il considérait son elfe de maison avec beacoup de considération. Le Maître n'aurait pas demandé à Peter de venir sans une bonne raison; et il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner un insecte tel que Pettigrew d'être le traître. Et Théo, bien qu'il ne soit pas un maître dans le domaine, maîtrisait les bases de la légimencie. Peter était vraiment nul parce que Théo avait tout de suite vu ce qu'il cherchait dans l'esprit embrouillé du rondouillard..... Il était sensé rester dans la prison afin de découvrir qui était le traître et de, si possible, tuer quelques résistants. Sa forme animagus était un plus non négligeable pour des missions comme celle-là....

Théo soupira en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'il avait vu. Il esperait avoir bien fait en les prévenants....

* * *

SALUT!

MERCI,MERCI, MERCI pour vos reviews!!!!!!

Petite note: Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et la raison est simple.... Je manque de temps! Parce que c catégorique, la troisième c hard! La fin d'année approche et avec elle, l'échéance pour beaucoup de travaux! LOL

Je fais de mon mieux! Promis! LOL

Bisous à tous et merci de me lire!!!!


	36. Dans les ruines d'Azkaban

-Nous ne sommes même pas sur qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège! Avait argué Ron, avec véhémence.

-Si tu faisais fonctionner ton cerveau de temps en temps Weasel, tu aurais compris qu'on savait précisément que c'était un piège! Avait répliqué Drago, acerbe.

-Ho oui! Et c'est ton ami mangemort qui nous le dit..... C'est sur qu'on va foncer tête baissée!! Avait craché le rouquin.

-C'est un espion. Avait simplement répondu Drago en rétrécissant ses yeux.

-J'en suis persuadé.... Avait sifflé Ron avec un ironie palpable.

-Moi aussi. Avait lancé Harry mettant un terme aux protestations de Ron.

Malgré toutes les protestations de Ron, l'équipe fut vite montée. Harry n'aimait pas Théo mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il doutait de lui. L'homme, comme eux tous, avait perdu gros dans cette guerre et même s'il l'en tenait comme responsable, il savait au fond que le seul coupable était Voldemort.

Harry avait refusé catégoriquement que Ron et Drago les accompagnent. Tout deux étaient exténués et les potions n'avaient qu'une action temporaire. On n'était jamais sur qu'une mission ne se prolonge pas. Fred n'avait non plus été très emballé par l'idée. Après tout, il ne savait rien de ce qui les attendait là-bas..... Si c'était un piège, pourquoi les y conduire? Que pouvait-il bien s'y trouver de si important?

L'équipe n'était pas très grande. Comme conseillé par Théo, ils n'étaient que quatre en tout. Fred avait bien sur voulu venir et Severus, qui avait étrangement débarqué au bon moment, avait décrété qu'il venait aussi. Sam n'avait pas été en reste et s'était proposé avec enthousiasme.

En parlant de Sam, son enthousiasme n'avait rien d'innocent. Rien de bien gai non plus. Ils n'était pas sourd..... Il avait très bien entendu que le chacal parlait d'un rat tout comme Sirius et Lily. La question était celle-ci: S'agissait-il bien de Peter? Ou n'avait-il dit cela que comme une insulte? Et si c'était Peter, Merlin, pourquoi était-il un ennemi? Pourquoi tenterait-il de piéger Harry? Un enfant qu'il avait vu naître? Après un regard échangé avec sa femme et son meilleur ami, il avait bondit sur ses jambes et s'était empressé de se proposer. Il devait participer à cette mission. Il devait comprendre.

-Ce n'était tout de même pas prudent, souffla Harry avec mécontentement, comment a-t-il pu prendre autant de risques? Et si quelqu'un l'a vu?

-S'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons, Harry. Lui certifia Drago. Théo est une des personnes les plus prudentes que je connaisse et s'il ne l'a pas été ce coups-ci c'est que le sort en vaut l'effort.

-Peut-être. Admit Harry.

Drago regarda son ami à la dérobée. Il n'était pas trop content qu'il aille à Azkaban. Même en ruine, la prison était encore une demeure pour les détraqueurs et ces monstres avaient toujours le même effet dévastateur sur lui. D'ailleurs....

-Tu es sur que tu veux y aller, Harry? Demanda Ron de cette voix qui lui donnait 5 ans de moins.

-Pourquoi n'irais-je pas? Demanda le concerné en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben..... Il y a des détraqueurs....Répondit maladroitement Ron.

-Et? Lança Harry, presque venimeux.

-Et..... Ils ne te font pas bon effet. Lança le rouquin avec une légère gêne.

-Je supporterai, c'est bon. Lança Harry, un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait côtoyer trop longtemps Sev' et Drago pour ne pas avoir acquis un peu de leur fierté mal placée.... Même s'il en avait déjà une bonne dose avant.

Ron haussa les épaules tandis que Sam, Cylan et Léa regardaient, intéressé par la conversation. En quoi les détraqueurs affectait tant Harry?

-Il a raison Harry. Admit Drago difficilement.

-Th.... Il veut que j'y aille. Il l'a dit. Donc j'irai. Il ne l'aurait pas fait si ca ne valait pas le coups, tu l'a dit toi-même.... Lança Harry en se levant.

-On en sait rien! Renchéri Ron._ Tu trouvera ce que tu cherches._... On ne sait pas ce que c'est! Ca ne veut rien dire! Et de toute manière, ça ne tient pas la route! Si c'était pour nous tendre un piège, pourquoi le rat?

-C'est pas faux, approuva Fred. Franchement...Il ne tient pas trois minutes face à nous....

Harry soupira bruyamment, agacé.

-Le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'il a voulut dire, c'est encore d'y aller.

..............

Sam frissonna largement et cela n'avait rien avoir avec les ruines qui se dressaient face à lui.

Il n'avait rencontré que peu de détraqueurs. Après tout chez lui, ces créatures n'avaient pas encore rejoint le camp du Lord Noir....Il n'en avait peut-être pas rencontrés beaucoup mais il pouvait reconnaître leur présence sans mal....

Ses poils se hérissaient sur tout son corps, une sueur froide et malsaine dégoulinait le long de son échine, il se sentait légèrement triste et démoralisé et un brouillard presque dense flottait autour d'eux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au groupe qu'il accompagnait. Fred avait le visage légèrement blafard et la mâchoire très serrée comme s'il tentait avec toute la force dont il était capable de repousser toutes idées noires de son esprit. Severus avait toujours le même air impassible sur le visage mais ses traits paraissaient plus burinés, plus marqués.

-Ca va Harry? Demanda abruptement Severus.

Sam se retourna vers son fils à la question de Severus. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible d'arborer une mine aussi crayeuse. Le teint de Harry était blanchâtre et son regard vert s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes. Il fut autant inquiet de l'état de son fils que coléreux de remarquer que Severus l'avait noté avant lui....Merde! Servilus spoliait son rôle de père!

-Je vais très bien! Répondit pourtant son fils en redressant légèrement le menton et Sam sentit sa colère monter en intensité.

Harry n'avait pas à essayer de se montrer fort pour Servilus! Harry n'avait pas à tenter de le rassurer, lui! Et Harry ne devait pas adopter cette attitude si hautaine, le menton haut et la mine fière. Sam serra les dents pendant qu'une douleur insidieuse se répandait dans ses veines.... Il était le père de Harry! Pas Servilus! Ce regard vert rempli de réconfort et d'assurance, c'était à lui qu'il devrait être réservé..... Mais il était mort et une haine sans pareille l'envahit à cet instant. Il haïssait l'homme qui avait causer sa perte, il haïssait l'homme qui avait du les trahir, il haïssait Servilus de prendre sa place et il en voulait presque à son fils de ne pas se rappeler plus de lui....

_-Sperotego maxima!_ Lança encore Harry d'un geste ample de sa main.

Sam sentit instantanément la mélancolie s'éloigner et un bien-être relatif et tout à fait salvateur l'apaiser. Les autres devaient ressentir la même chose parce que leur visage commençait déjà à se détendre... Seul Harry demeurait crispé et encore un tantinet livide.

-Tu devrais concentrer toute ta puissance sur toi, Harry, le sermonna Severus, même toi tu n'es pas assez puissant pour tenir un tel bouclier pendant longtemps.

-Je tiendrai, lui assura le jeune homme. Il ne faut juste pas s'éterniser.

-Ils t'atteignent encore, lui fit remarquer Severus d'un léger ton de reproche, le bouclier est trop grand et donc pas assez puissant..... Protèges-toi! Lui intima-t-il avec rudesse.

-Les détraqueurs nous atteignent tous, siffla Harry, et je peux nous protéger....

-Mais toi, tu ne l'es pas complètement. Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Severus....Souffla Harry.

Le ton n'était même pas agacé. Harry avait un sourire fixé sur ses lèvres et même s'il ne semblait pas du tout sur le point de céder, son regard exprimait toute sa reconnaissance face à l'inquiétude épprouvée à son égard. Brusquement, alors que Harry s'avançait déjà vers les ruines, Sam se demanda réellement quelle genre d'enfance avait vécu son fils pour se réjouir d'une telle marque d'attention.

Ils avancèrent donc vers les ruines de ce qui fut jadis la pire prison qui n'ait jamais exister. Sam regardait les débris et les vestiges de ce bâtiment d'horreur avec une sorte de fascination respectueuse et en même temps dégoutée. Et tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les gravas, il ne pu que se rappeler d'où ils allaient.... Vers la cellule de Sirius. Un frisson désagréable le traversa rien qu'à l'idée.... Il allait voir la cellule où son frère avait vécu pendant 12 ans, seul, entouré de ces monstres dévoreurs d'âme et de bonheur... Ses yeux se firent plus humides et il du les clore afin d'éviter que des larmes ne s'en échappent. Il jeta un regard furtif à Harry mais son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier sinon la tension. Severus le regardait fréquemment du coin de l'œil comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là et cette attitude intrigua bien plus Sam qu'il ne voulait l'admettre....

A un certain moment, Harry se stoppa et regarda autour de lui. Avec des yeux de chasseurs en quête d'une proie ardemment désirée, il détailla le ras des sols. Il entrèrent enfin dans un des bâtiments encore debout et Harry eut l'air confus quelques instants.

-Je.... je ne sais pas exactement où il était. Souffla-t-il en direction de Severus. Tu ne sais pas? Demanda-t-il encore et l'autre acquiesça.

Le ton était neutre et la mine pas plus émotive mais le regard de Harry, un brin troublé et son pas quelque peu hésitant suffit à Sam. Il en fut infiniment soulagé et s'accrocha à ce léger dévoilement. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup son fils mais assez pour dire que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser entrevoir qui il était et ce qui le touchait. Sam ne pouvait que supposer que son parrain était l'une de ses choses.

Mais une autre chose l'embêtait.... Comment Severus pouvait-il savoir où se situait l'ancienne cellule de son ami? Si Lily avait été là, elle lui aurait fait remarqué que comme tout prisonnier, Sirius avait du recevoir un matricule dont les trois derniers chiffres correspondaient au numéro de sa cellule....Sam aurait simplement répondu, sur un ton mordant, qu'il n'aurait guère été étonné que Severus connaisse par coeur la prison....Beaucoup de ses anciennes connaissances avaient dû y être, non?

Ils montèrent plusieurs étages précautionneusement par des escaliers plus que douteux mais jamais la détermination de Harry ne sembla faillir. Ni celle de Severus qui continuait de les guider dans le dédale de la prison.

Bientôt, Severus stoppa et leur indiqua une cellule en particulier. Harry regarda la porte en bois rongée par le temps et la saleté d'un drôle d'œil et Sam fut rassuré d'y lire une certaine crainte. Encore une fois, sa colère s'attisa férocement quand Severus posa une main d'encouragement sur l'épaule de _son _fils. Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres figées et Harry poussa la porte d'un unique geste.

-Paddix! Lança-t-il aussitôt et Sam fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Que fais-tu là? Demanda-t-il.

Sam tenta d'apercevoir à qui parlait son fils mais Fred se trouvait juste devant lui. En jouant doucement des coudes, il entrevu un petit elfe bien plus petit que la moyenne. L'elfe en question avait de grand yeux rond et globuleux, orangé, avec des stries plus foncées. Ses oreilles pointues et courtes ne retombaient pas et pointaient drôlement vers le ciel tandis qu'un nez aquilin rendait sa face plus humaine.

-Maître Théodore a demandé à Paddix d'attendre Monsieur Harry Potter. Répliqua l'elfe, presque gaiement.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Paddix doit dire des choses importantes à Monsieur Harry Potter que Maître Théodore a dites à Paddix! Répondit l'elfe avec détermination.

-Comme quoi? S'impatienta Harry.

-Maître Théodore a dit que je devais le dire seulement à Monsieur Harry Potter! Lança l'elfe en jetant un regard exorbité à Severus, Sam et Fred.

-Ils ne peuvent pas sortir, lança Harry. Ils ne peuvent pas sortir du bouclier et je ne suis pas assez puissant pour l'étendre autant que cela....

-Maître Théodore a dit que.....Tenta de répéter l'elfe, buté.

-C'est bon, on a compris! Le coupa Severus d'un ton rêche. On peut placer un sort de silence, Harry.... Fit-il remarquer au jeune homme qui acquiesça.

D'un geste de la baguette, Severus lança le sort sur Harry et l'elfe qui attendait patiemment. Mais Sam n'était pas décidé à être laissé de côté. Qu'importe ce que cet elfe avait à dire! Severus sembla comprendre les intentions du père puisqu'il lui saisit fermement le bras en le dissuadant de dire quelque chose par un simple regard. Sam n'ajouta rien car cela aurait parût suspect mais ça n'empêcha pas Fred de leur jeter un regard soupçonneux.....Décidément, tout ce petit monde est bien trop méfiant, pensa Sam en soupirant lourdement.

Une fois le sort lancé, Harry reporta son attention sur l'elfe en face de lui. Paddix était un des elfes de la famille Nott. Il va de soi qu'une telle famille de Sang-Pur à plus qu'un seul elfe..... Paddix était en plus rarement convoqué et peu de tâches lui étaient reléguées. Il était petit et un peu maladroit mais Théo avait toujours fait appel à lui.... Le petit elfe avait été tellement heureux qu'on lui confie enfin quelque chose qu'il s'était juré une fidélité sans pareille à Théodore. Il est étrange de constater combien une simple décision peut influencer toute notre vie.....Peut-être que si Théo avait choisit un autre elfe pour les missions d'espionnage, il ne se serait pas entendu aussi bien avec lui. Et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été amené à reconsidérer son opinion sur les elfes de maison comme il l'avait fait avec Paddix....

-Tu peux y aller maintenant, Paddix, ils n'entendent rien. Qu'a dit Théo? Demanda Harry d'une voix calme et légèrement essoufflée en s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur de l'elfe.

-Maître Théodore n'a pas dit grand chose à Paddix, lança l'elfe légèrement boudeur. Paddix sait juste que Harry Potter doit aller voir dans les fondations de la prison d'Azkaban. La prison possède des catacombes, elles étaient utilisées pendant les grandes chasses aux sorcières des vieilles années pour y cacher des familles entières.... Maître Théodore dit que Harry Potter doit s'y rendre et faire très attention. Le prévint l'elfe.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que le traître y est et qu'il a pour mission de découvrir la taupe dans les rangs du Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Maître Théodore a dit aussi que Peter Pettigrew est également chargé de tuer si possible les résistants....

-Bien, ça je m'en doute... Souffla Harry d'un ton mêlé d'excitation. Mais Pourquoi? Qu'y a-t-il dans les catacombes?

-Paddix ne sait pas. Maître Théodore a dit aussi que cela ne serait pas facile.....

-De quoi?

-Paddix ne sait pas non plus, Harry Potter. Paddix croit que Maître Théodore parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Paddix.

-D'accord...; Souffla Harry d'un ton doux. Merci Paddix.

-Maître Théodore a dit que ce que vous chercher se trouve dans les catacombes sud et que peut-être, ce qui se trouve dans la cour centrale, intéresserait Harry Potter.

-Bien. Merci.

-Maître Théodore a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de vos remerciements. Lança l'elfe légèrement gêné avant d'éclipser dans un «_ pop_ » sonore.

Harry se redressa et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il avait beau ne pas aimer Théodore, leur inimité commune était autant un repère que son amitié avec Drago. Il savait les raisons qu'avait Théo de le détester et il ne pouvait que les respecter. Pansy était morte et il avait eu son rôle à jouer dans le drame. Le rôle principale. Il l'admettait tout à fait..... Si Pansy était morte, c'était en grande partie sa faute. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait endosser la responsabilité des décisions de la jeune femme.

D'un geste de sa baguette – Le bouclier pompait énormément de son énergie et il voulait conservé le peu qu'il avait au cas où...- il annula le sort et raconta aux autres qu'ils devaient aller aux sous-sols. Severus fronça les sourcils en marmonnant quelque chose, de toute évidence faire une ballade dans l'ancienne prison ne l'enchantait pas.

Mais d'abord, intrigué et poussé par sa curiosité, ils se dirigèrent vers la cour intérieur. Qu'y avait-il là qui l'intéresserait? Au loin, il n'aperçut qu'un amas de chiffon ensanglanté. Un malaise s'empara brutalement de lui quand il réalisa que les restes qu'il voyait étaient ceux d'un être humain.

-Bordel de merde! Jura Fred face à ce qui restait de la dépouille.

Harry s'avança plus avant et, cherchant un indice sur l'identité du corps, son regard croisa les yeux noirs, la peau couleur café et le visage carré.

-Blaise. Lâcha-t-il et Severus se rapprocha de lui en de rapides enjambées.

-C'est Blaise? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry opina de la tête alors qu'un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Qu'il repose en paix. Lança-t-il en se détournant.

-Ca m'étonnerait....Lança Fred d'un ton ironique, le regard toujours braqué sur les charpies de chair.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça?! Demanda Sam, incrédule et dégouté.

-N'as-tu jamais vu les restes de repas d'un lycan, Polaris? Demanda froidement Severus, railleur.

T-om l'aura certainement puni d'avoir parlé.... Souligna Harry.

-C'est notre faute.... Souffla Sam, déconfit.

-Le seul fautif ici, Sam, c'est Tom. Lança Harry d'un ton catégorique. Et Blaise était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas long feux en cachant à son maître qu'il se souvenait avoir parlé....

-Mais....

-il n'y pas de mais. Trancha Harry. Si tu veux te sentir coupable, vas-y.....Mais moi, je ne le suis absolument pas.

Sam regarda étrangement son fils avant que Severus ne le prenne brutalement par le bras. Ils devaient avancer ensemble pour le bouclier....Mais Sam était toujours aussi stupéfié par l'attitude froide et distante de son fils. Autant des fois, il semblait plus qu'humain, autant parfois il faisait preuve d'une dureté à tout épreuve. Sam regarda en arrière et une bile âcre remonta le long dans sa gorge en pensant à ce qu'avait du vivre cet homme. Il était le premier à condamner les mangemorts mais cette mort n'était souhaitable à personne.... Même pas à un mangemort. Sinon, pensa-t-il avec un humour déplacé, il aurait laissé Servilus dans les tréfonds du saule cogneur. Mais Harry n'avait pas semblé affecté par le sort de l'homme.... Ou si peu. C'était eux qui l'avait conduit là. Ils l'avaient forcé à parler et maintenant..... Sam savait que c'était la guerre mais.....Il se battait pour la justice! Pas pour une application moderne de la loi du talion!

Un frisson désagréable le fit sortir de ses pensées et il regarda encore son fils, une lueur de dépit dans le regard. Quand on imagine son fils à 20 ans, on a toujours tendance à voir une homme juste et bon. Un homme qui sait faire la part des choses, un homme qui sait aimer autant qu'il est aimé, un homme au regard clair et serein, au sourire doux mais robuste. Un homme tout simplement.... Pas un soldat. Pas un être dur comme la pierre, pas un rock fissuré. Il n'aurait jamais su dire en regardant son petit bout de quelques mois qu'il deviendrait leader d'une guerre et se battrait sur le front sans faillir. Il n'aurait même pas penser qu'il puisse tuer de sang-froid et parfois même avec plaisir.

Et pourtant....

Peut-être que son fils n'était pas ce qu'il espérait....

Mais peut-être, aussi, était-il mieux?

Les catacombes d'Azkaban portaient bien leur nom. C'était un endroit sale et humide, froid et glauque. Des cellules, encore et toujours, s'étendaient sur toute la surface des caves. Elles étaient encore plus miteuses et plus sombre – si possible- que celle de la surface.

Harry s'arrêta à un moment et regarda autour de lui, aux aguets, avant de jurer dans sa barbe inexistante et de se retourner vers Severus.

-Ce n'est pas normal! Lança-t-il avec véhémence. Je ne le sens pas et il n'est pas assez fort pour masquer sa puissance!

-S'il est sous sa forme animagus, tu ne sentira rien.... lui fit remarquer Severus.

Sam angoissait de plus en plus en écoutant son fils et Severus. De qui donc parlait-il? Etait-ce de Peter comme il l'avait cru au départ? Mais dans ce cas.....Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible du tout. Peter était un homme bien.

-Je pourrai peut-être si je me concentre...Souffla Harry.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi! Lança Severus d'un ton âpre. Maintenir le bouclier t'épuise! Tu es déjà à moitié éreinté! Ca fait bien 30 minutes que le bouclier fonctionne.... Regardes-toi! Aboya Severus en haussant la voix.

Harry ne prêta pas beaucoup attention aux sermons de son ami au contraire de Sam. Celui-ci avait été trop perdu dans ses propres pensées pour remarquer, qu'en effet, l'état de Harry avait empiré. De grosses gouttes de sueurs trempaient ses mèches courtes les plaquant contre son front moite, sa peau était d'une couleur presque diaphane tandis que l'on pouvait voir des lignes bleutées serpenter sous sa peau. Sam était presque sur que Harry se forçait à respirer calmement et sa posture crispée lui indiquait qu'il se retenait de trembler.... Son fils était dans un sale état. Un état avancé de fatigue.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de l'incroyable potentiel qu'il fallait pour pouvoir éloigner les détraqueurs de manière constante par un sort durable. Le patronum était déjà un sort classé « de haut niveau » et il ne faisait fuir les détraqueurs que de manière temporaire, le temps de sa projection. Maintenir un patronus pendant longtemps était une chose exceptionnelle et exceptionnellement épuisante. Alors comment ce sort pouvait-il être classé? Il ne nécessitait ni le port constant de la baguette, et garantissait un éloignement durable des détraqueurs. Et son fils ne le faisait pas que pour lui-même mais aussi pour eux! Sam resta un moment estomaqué par la puissance de son fils. Il ne pouvait même pas complètement l'appréhender....Il en avait seulement une idée et cela était suffisant pour le terrifier et l'émerveiller.

-Harry! Grogna encore Severus en voyant le jeune homme fermer les yeux dans la ferme intention de se concentrer.

Fred regardait les deux hommes d'un air blasé et presque amusé alors que Sam ne se rendait toujours pas compte de l'authenticité de la relation entre son fils et son pire ennemi.

Après un moment, Harry souleva brutalement ses paupières et la surprise et la stupéfaction étaient clairement visible sur son visage. D'un seul coup, la fatigue avait l'air de ne plus être et le regard vert fut animé d'un feu brûlant d'espoir et de douleur mêlée. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et si cela avait été possible, Sam était certain qu'il l'aurait vu pâlir davantage.

Et subitement, Harry se précipita plus en avant dans les galeries des catacombes.


	37. Et j'ai dit au revoir à la lune

Ne pas frapper! Ne pas frapper! Insulter, frapper ou maltraiter les auteurs est un délis! Même les plus sadiques!!!! Ce chapitre est capital pour la suite de l'histoire et ce pour deux raisons, dont une évidente....

Merci a tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fics et à ceux qui prennent encore du temps pour me laisser une petite reviews!!!! Ca motive à fond!

MICI 1000x!!!

ENJOY!

* * *

L'air sembla se raréfier et l'affreuse sensation le prit à la gorge. Dans un râle bruyant et pitoyable, il tenta de faire rentrer l'air dans ses poumons alors qu'il refusait obstinément de s'y engouffrer. Le sang battait furieusement contre ses tempes et son coeur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. De la sueur se forma sur son front et ses mains devinrent moites.

D'un rapide regard, il perçut que Fred était dans un état bien pire que le sien. Le jeune homme roux était plié en deux et semblait s'étouffer sous la foule de sombres souvenirs qui pénétrait son esprit. Severus tentait de garder son masque d'impassibilité mais ne réussissait qu'à moitié jusqu'à ce qu'il fut obligé de fermer les yeux comme pour maîtriser le flux constant de peur et de désespoir qui le submergeait. Les grosses gouttes de transpiration glissaient contre sa peau pâle et faisaient un bruit sourd quand elles touchaient le sol poussiéreux et humide.

L'espace d'un instant, Sam revit le corps inerte de son père, livide et droit, dans sa dernière demeure et le sentiment de peur qu'il avait ressentit à l'époque sembla l'engloutir. Il n'avait que 17 ans en ce temps-là et après la peur était venu la rage et la réalisation qu'une guerre allait bientôt éclater.

-Spero.... Spero patronum! Lança Severus d'une voix haletante.

Quand la biche d'argent sortit de la baguette sombre du maître des potions, Sam sembla respirer un peu mieux et l'image du corps blanc de son père s'estompa doucement.

-Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que.... C'était que ça?! Tonna Fred d'un ton qui aurait du sonner plus agressif.

Severus expira doucement et tout en reprenant son calme, alors que la biche tournait autour d'eux.

-En partant, Harry a emporté le bouclier. Celui-ci suit d'office son créateur.....Répondit-il au garçon.

-Les détraqueurs ne font pas cet effet-là! Lança Fred, d'une voix redevenue virulente.

-Nous venons d'être exposé à une dose élevée d'essence de détraqueurs d'un seul coups.... Cela peur avoir des effets particuliers. Admit Severus en inclinant la tête.

-Particuliers? Lança le rouquin, j'ai cru que j'allais m'asphyxier sur place! Argua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je vais devoir rappeler mon patronus... fit remarquer Severus. Je ne peux pas le maintenir éternellement.

-Nous le lancerons à tour de rôle, alors.... Proposa Sam en sortant déjà sa baguette de sa ceinture. Il était bien trop angoissé à l'idée de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation pour contester quoique se soit maintenant.

-C'est une bonne idée.... Admit Severus, entre ses dents. Je peux encore le maintenir une petite dizaine de minutes... Les informa-t-il.

-Bien.... Tentons de retrouver Harry. Pourquoi s'est-il précipité comme ça? Demanda Fred, curieux.

-Je ne sais pas. Souffla Severus, légèrement inquiet. Il a du sentir quelque chose lors de sa concentration.....

-C'est imprudent! Lança Sam avec humeur. Il est éreinté et s'il se retrouve face à... Celui qui nous attend. Lança-t-il en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

-Harry, même à l'agonie, serait plus fort que cette vermine! Riposta Fred dans un petit ricanement.

-Mais et les détraqueurs?

-Quoi, les détraqueurs? Demanda Severus alors qu'ils s'étaient mis en route.

-Ils ne devraient tenter de percer ton patronus?

Si Fred nota le tutoiement peu habituel, il ne le fit pas savoir, il n'en montra aucun signe.

-Les détraqueurs sont à la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il veut qu'on vienne ici et qu'on se fasse prendre, il doit sûrement avoir ordonné aux créatures de ne pas nous approcher.... Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

-Et les effets?

-Ne sont que des effets résiduels du à leur présence plus ou moins proches, à leur concentration, et à ces murs. Répondit-il en pointant les murs délabrés et dégoulinant d'humidité de la prison.

-Comment ça?

Severus fit claquer sa langue d'agacement face aux questions incessantes de Sam mais il finit malgré tout par lui répondre.

-Cette bâtisse a été un repère pour ces créatures pendant des décennies... Peut-être même des siècles.... Il est normal que la matière en ait gardé une trace. C'est comme le sortilège repousse-moldus sur Poudlard, le château s'en est imprégné depuis le temps qu'il s'y trouve. Et la matière a acquis les propriétés du sort, des créatures magiques ici, en l'occurrence. Tu comprend?! Demanda-t-il avec dédain.

-Tu veux dire que ces murs aspirent la joie et débordent de désespoirs, en gros... Résuma Sam.

-Si tu veux...Soupira Severus, dégouté par le raccourcis simpliste de Sam.

....................................................................................

Harry courrait dans le long couloir des catacombes. Sur sa gauche et sa droite, des cellules, toutes semblables, toutes les mêmes. Avec une porte en bois solide, rongée par l'humidité et la pourriture et des murs gris et effrités. Mais il savait où il devait se rendre.... Il l'avait senti.... il pouvait reconnaître son aura n'importe où.... Et il l'avait sentit pulser. Si faible.

Son coeur rata un battement quand il s'imagina le revoir. Il avait bel et bien perdu l'espoir de le retrouver un jour, et le faire ici et maintenant serait fantastique..... Mais l'aura qu'il sentait vibrer était si infime.... Dans quel état allait-il être? Un boule désagréable remonta dans sa gorge rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pourrait le perdre une seconde fois.... Il accéléra le pas.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait priver les autres du bouclier, il se rendait à peine compte d'où il se trouvait et de la présence éventuelle de Queudvers.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment et à bout de souffle, il se tenait face à une énième porte en bois massif. Elle était comparable à toutes les autres mais Harry savait qu'elle était particulière. Il pouvait presque sentir la vie pulser d'elle, fragile mais réelle et d'un autre côté, elle puait la mort.

Il leva une main tremblante pour pousser la porte, hésita un instant, et finit par l'ouvrir doucement. A peine la porte ouverte, une odeur putride s'attaqua à ses narines et il du plaquer une main sur son nez. Il connaissait l'odeur aussi bien que ce qui devait l'accompagner. C'était l'odeur brûlante et pestilentielle des charniers. Un amas de corps anonymes empilé et dispersé sans respect. Un ramassis de peur, de douleur et de sang.

Il ferma les yeux, avala durement sa salive et entra dans la petite pièce cloîtrée et fétide. L'obscurité y régnait en maître et il du attendre que ses yeux s'habituent à la noirceur pour se déplacer et voir quelque chose. Un gémissement attira son attention sur sa droite, manquant de le faire sursauter et il pivota à 90 degré prestement.

Et si l'air vint à lui manquer, si toute couleur quitta pour de bon son visage, si ses yeux se firent plus humides, ce ne fut pas à cause de l'effet résiduel de l'essence de détraqueurs. Face à lui, une boucherie.

Du sang s'étalait sur les murs et sur le sol, des corps blanc et rouge étaient dispersé ça et là, des cadavres en décomposition pourrissaient un peu partout, et l'horreur le prit à la gorge. Il la vomit. L'odeur âcre du sang le frappa seulement maintenant, dominée par la fragrance brute de la pourriture humaine et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux clos.

Merlin.... Qu'avaient-il fait à Remus? Que lui avaient-ils obligé de faire?

Un second gémissement attira son attention et il releva rapidement la tête. En deux grandes enjambées, il entra plus avant dans la pièce.

Et il le vit.

Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, il aurait voulu lui dire que maintenant tout irait bien, il aurait voulu pouvoir le soigner de tout ses maux. Mais ses jambes tremblaient et ses membres lui semblaient totalement paralysés. Il avait peur. Peur de ce que ces monstres avaient fait à son oncle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se rapprocha doucement....

le corps qu'il voyait n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec celui dont il se souvenait. Le visage était émacié et pâle, des cernes violacées s'étendaient sous les yeux injectés de sang, les os transparaissaient sous la fine couche de peau, saillant et anguleux. Les cheveux miel de l'homme semblaient filasse et perdu parmi des touffes de cheveux gris et blanc et ses yeux ambres avaient viré au brun ocre....

-Remus... souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux à ses côtés.

Le corps respirait encore. Il était encore vivant. Du moins, pour l'instant. Des larmes nouvelles s'étirèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il tendit une main hésitante vers le visage son oncle.... Il avait tant désiré le retrouver. L'homme pourra-t-il seulement un jour être comme avant?

-Harry..... Murmura Remus. Que.... Pourquoi..... Tu...Est là? Articula-t-il difficilement.

-Je suis désolé. Si désolé. Sanglota-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de celui qui fut presque un père. Je... Je suis là pour te sauver.....

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres craquelées tandis que le corps décharné tenta de poser un bras sur la tête pleine de cheveux noirs corbeaux.

-Tué. Lança Remus. J'ai....Tué. Répéta-t-il avec des yeux douloureux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.... Le rassura Harry. Pas ta faute. Souffla-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

-Tué tellement.... Soupira Remus encore d'une voix pleine de douleur.

-Je suis désolé.... Reprit Harry.

-Moi aussi. Articula Remus. Je... Sais.....

-Quoi?

-Horcruxe. Fut le seul mot qui franchit les lèvres de Remus.

Harry pleura davantage et enfonça son visage plus profondément dans le cou de son oncle.

-Je suis désolé... Répéta le plus jeune en tentant de maîtriser ses sanglots.

-Moi aussi.... Souffla Remus. Tellement.....

L'homme étouffa un gémissement de douleur et Harry se redressa prestement. Doucement, il passa son bras dans le dos de son oncle, le souleva et l'installa plus confortablement sur ses genoux.

-Je devais.... Te protéger....Lança Remus douloureusement et une larme unique coula de ses yeux embués.

-Tu as réussi....Lui répondit Harry. Tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais....

-Tu va.... mourir! Lança Remus aussi vivement qu'il le pouvait.

-Ca va aller....Murmura Harry en passant sa main dans les cheveux éparses de son oncle. Je le sais.... Lui souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. Je le dois. Ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. Ca va aller....Répéta-t-il et une seconde goutte coula sur la joue pâle de Remus.

-Je suis désolé.... Sanglota Remus.

-Ne le sois pas.... Tu ne pouvais rien faire. On ne peut rien faire....

-Ton père serait.... Tellement fier de toi. Lâcha Remus dans un souffle.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'en était vraiment pas certain.

-Je t'aime. Lança Remus en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi, Remus....Tu es comme un père...Soupira-t-il.

-Je suis si désolé Harry....

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sauve-moi. Lança Remus et sa main vint serrer le bras de Harry comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Je suis là pour ça. Les autres vont bientôt arriver....Le rassura-t-il mais son oncle se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

-Libère-moi. Lança-t-il encore et voyant que Harry ne saisissait pas, il continua. Il est trop tard.... pour moi...Articula-t-il alors que des sanglots s'entendaient dans sa voix.

-Quoi?! Remus?! Non! Riposta brusquement Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur. Comment tu peux me demander ça?! Siffla-t-il en resserrant à son tour sa prise sur son oncle.

-Je suis désolé...Pleura Remus. C'est trop tard.... J'ai... Tellement tué. Des.... Femmes et.... des enfants.... Tenta-t-il de s'expliquer au travers de ses sanglots.

Harry ferma ses yeux et essaya vainement de retenir les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, parcourant les sillons déjà si souvent emprunté. Il serra convulsivement son oncle, son père, dans ses bras et enfouis son visage dans la poitrine de celui-ci. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et une seule phrase résonner à ses oreilles.

-Laisse-moi.... Les rejoindre. Murmura Remus d'une voix saccadée.

-Non.... Remus....Je peux pas.... Je peux pas faire ça.... Ne me demanda pas ça....Implora Harry.

Ce n'était plus le leader du camps de la lumière, ce n'était plus qu'un gosse qui allait bientôt enterrer un père. Encore. C'était un enfant qui perdait un à un les êtres qu'il aimait et qui les voyait tomber. C'était une ombre qui s'effaçait doucement, à chaque coup au coeur c'était son âme qui s'estompait. C'était un gosse devant un choix inhumain. Un homme au coeur en lambeau.

-S'il te plaît.... Souffla Remus, ses yeux brillant d'un ultime espoir teinté de culpabilité.

-Je t'aime.... Lui donna Harry comme simple réponse.

Il déposa Remus sur le sol avec une précaution infinie, se releva et sorti sa baguette de sa ceinture. D'un geste de la main, il enleva le bouclier qui le protégeait des détraqueurs et si la peine qui l'envahit à cet instant se fit sentir, elle n'était en rien plus forte que celle qu'il éprouvait déjà. Si la douleur, écrasante et terrible, s'empara de lui, elle n'était pas plus intense que l'horreur qui enserrait son coeur devant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il s'éloigna de deux ou trois pas de son oncle qui le regardait, les iris débordantes d'une reconnaissance coupable.

Il leva sa baguette et n'eut pas le courage de prononcer l'incantation.

-Dis-leur bonjour à tous de ma part.... Souffla-t-il doucement. Dis leur que j'arrive....Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire et le rayon vert fila sur le pauvre corps.

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd et insupportable. Harry s'effondra sur ses genoux et laissa libre court à sa douleur. Comment avait-il pu? Comment avait-il pu tuer Remus? C'était si injuste! Pourquoi avait-il du faire ce choix?! Pourquoi avait-il été confronté à ça? Ne souffrait-il pas assez?

Le jeune homme martela le sol de ses poings et ses larmes inondèrent le sol souillé de sang pendant un petit moment. Il ne sentit pas sa peine s'alléger un peu quand un lion à la crinière argentée vint se poster près de lui, le couvant de son regard inquiet. Il ne sentit pas trois personnes entrer dans la pièce, les exclamations étouffées et deux bras l'enserrer fortement. Et la douleur était si atroce, si accablante qu'il se laissa aller dans les bras fort et protecteur. Et les larmes coulèrent encore. Et il pleura pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé, pour ce qu'il allait se passer, pour tout ce qu'il était....

.........................

Severus marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte massive en bois. Harry était là. Il le sentait autant qu'il sentait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec lui.... Et un pressentiment désagréable l'envahit soudainement et il eut peur de pousser la porte....

Le patronus de Sam, un lion éclatant, le bouscula durement quand un sanglot déchirant s'échappa de la porte entrouverte. Grognant contre le patronus et son propriétaire, il entra à son tour dans la pièce sombre. L'odeur emplit désagréablement ses narines et ses yeux furent presque immédiatement attirés par le corps chétif et sans vie de son ami.

Fred, derrière lui, hoqueta et il pu sentir le jeune homme se tendre et se crisper pour s'empêcher de pleurer ou de montrer sa peine. Son regard resta fixé sur le cadavre de Remus pendant un moment sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment réagir. Il avait appris à apprécier le loup-garou comme un ami, un compagnon d'arme et d'infortune. Il avait appris à compter sur lui et à affectionner son tempérament calme et doux, son humour serein et tellement contraire au sien. Lui qui ne jurait que par l'ironie et le sarcasme avait appris à considérer l'empathie et la bienveillance de l'autre.

Mais bien vite son esprit s'était remis à fonctionner et il avait agit avec instinct en englobant Harry, toujours sanglotant, dans ses bras. Il était étonné de la réaction du jeune homme mais il n'en dit rien et se contenta de la bercer doucement, comme un enfant.

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Sam.

Sam qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la dépouille de ce qui avait du être son ami. Son tendre ami. Son si sage ami. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que le corps meurtris qu'il voyait était réellement Remus. Le lycan n'avait jamais été prompt à avoir un corps d'athlètes, il avait toujours été grand et fin. Il avait toujours eu tendance à avoir les joues creuses et les cernes marquées. Il avait presque toujours eu l'air fatigué et déjà à 20 ans, il commençait à avoir des mèches grisonnantes au niveau des tempes. Mais le cadavre qui était sous ses yeux n'était pas Remus. Les os saillants, les côtes plus que visible, les yeux enfoncés, les lèvres craquelées et presque violettes, la peau pâle et molle.

Sam entendait les pleurs de son fils et là, debout au milieu de ce cachot putride, il eut juste envie de faire pareil.

_-Ne fait pas cette tête-là, Cornedrue, ça va passer... Ca passe toujours!!_

Il entendait encore la voix si douce de Remus. L'homme avait toujours été d'une douceur sans égal. Toujours. Il se souvenait du garçonnet timide et renfermé qu'il avait été. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois en descendant du train à Poudlard. Avec Sirius et Peter, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même barque. Il avait autant été intrigués par le regard sombre de Sirius que par les nuances dorées de celui de Remus. Cela avait été un petit garçon mince et de taille moyenne, déjà à cette âge-là, il avait un masque de fatigue sur le visage et des traits trop tirés pour qu'on ne pense pas qu'il ne soit pas malade. Il avait des cheveux plus foncé mais toujours de cette couleur miel si particulière et légèrement plus longs. Il avait bien vite appris, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même dortoir, que sous les reflets ambre de ses yeux, se cachaient de la curiosité à en revendre, un charme fou et une malice certaine.

Mais c'était le passé, n'est-ce pas? Le présent – ou le futur - était tout autre. Le présent, c'était cet amas de chair et d'os, définitivement mort, qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Le présent, c'était les cris pénibles et douloureux de son fils. Le présent, c'était Severus qui frottait doucement le dos de Harry en lui murmurant une litanie de mots rassurants. Le présent.... Il lui donnait la nausée.

Subitement, l'atmosphère changea. Harry ne pleurait plus. Il ne gémissait plus non plus. Sam du détourner les yeux du cadavre cachectique pour voir son fils se relever, essuyer ses yeux rapidement d'un geste presque rageur du revers de sa manche. Quand le regard émeraude de son fils plana sur la dépouille de Remus, Sam cru y lire de la colère et il ne comprit pas vraiment pour quoi. Son fils reprochait peut-être à Remus de l'avoir laissé... D'être mort. Cela aurait été possible, bien que peu probable.

-On emmène son corps, déclara Harry d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui tremblait malgré tout.

Severus acquiesça brièvement d'un hochement de tête vigoureux et lança simplement un sort pour faire léviter le corps.

-Peux-tu encore tenir ton patronus, Sam? Demanda Harry d'une voix déjà plus claire.

Sam réalisa seulement maintenant que, en effet, cela faisait bien une dizaine de minutes qu'il maintenait son patronus et étrangement, il n'en était pas fatigué. Montée d'adrénaline, sûrement. Il opina positivement de sa tête.

-Dis-moi juste quand tu ne tiens plus.... Je remettrai le bouclier en place. Ennonça-t-il simplement.

-Tu as assez de réserve? Demanda Severus.

-C'est bon.... Lui répondit Harry.

-C'est bon? Répéta Severus en haussant un sourcils. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est toujours susceptible de nous tendre une embuscade? Siffla-t-il, d'un ton revêche.

-C'est pour ça que je lui demande de tenir un maximum, Sev'.... Claironna doucement la voix de Harry.

Severus grogna, jeta un coup d'œil affecté au corps, toujours suspendu entre ciel et terre; et se détourna vers la porte. Harry lui emboîta le pas.

......................

Peter rageait, seul, dans son coin.

Harry et sa clique semblaient au courant de sa présence et jamais le nom du traître ne fut prononcer. Le fils de James était aussi malin que son père! Peter le savait mais il avait encore maudit la génétique quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait rien percevoir au travers du bouclier qu'il avait formé....Il était sur que l'affreux petit elfe appartenait au traître mais il n'avait vu, et ce de manière floues, que des lèvres bouger.

Peter avait du renoncer à découvrir l'identité du félon mais il était hors de questions qu'il se présente devant le Maître sans une nouvelle. S'il réussissait à atteindre Severus, l'immonde bâtard au cheveux gras, son Maître en serait satisfait..... En tout les cas, Peter l'espérait.

Le deuxième jumeaux Weasley était aussi une possibilité. Même s'il était moins intéressant pour le Maître, cela porterait un coup tout aussi dur au moral de Harry. Quant au garçon lui-même, Peter n'était pas assez fou - courageux- pour tenter de le vaincre....Et le nouveau, bien.... Peter se voyait mal rapporter à son Maître qu'il avait réussi à tuer un inconnu, peu proche de Harry.

Il avait suivi le groupe, discrètement, sous sa forme animagus avec réluctance. Même si sous cette forme, il était moins réceptif à l'effet des détraqueurs, il n'en ressentait pas moins une terrible impression. Comme si tout ses sens s'affolaient en même temps, et suivre des gens à l'odeur en ces circonstances se révélaient assez ardu. Quand il vit Harry courir plus loin dans les galeries, il su que le garçon avait ressenti Remus et peut-être que, secrètement, il avait espéré qu'il arrive à temps pour l'aider.

Remus avait toujours été juste avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais fait passé pour un bêta ou une mauviette. Il n'avait pas la sale habitude, comme James, de le rabrouer ou comme Sirius, de le narguer de ce sourire railleur qu'il arborait tant dans sa jeunesse. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme Lily, avec ce mélange de contrition et de gentillesse forcée par la pitié. Remus l'avait toujours traité avec égalité, c'est vrai, mais il était le meilleur ami des ennemis du Maître et l'une des pierres angulaires de la résistance. Il était l'un des piliers de Harry, sa destruction était une aubaine pour eux.

Peter ne pourrait pas dire n'avoir rien ressentit aux dernières paroles de son vieil ami... Bien sur, il était troublé. Bien sur, il aurait aimé que les choses tournent autrement....Bien sur, il avait été saisi par la demande de Remus et la réponse de Harry. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'on puisse préférer mourir....Il ne comprenait pas Remus. Et il n'avait pas très bien compris ce que les Horcruxes venaient faire dans une conversation comme celle-là.....Il pouvait juste affirmer la clairvoyance de son ancien camarade, Harry allait mourir dans cette guerre. Il avait choisit le bon camp en fin de compte et même si les choses auraient pu être meilleur.... Bien, il estimait qu'elles étaient bien comme ça. Il était en vie. Et sans doute trop couard, pour voir la vérité en face....

Il sut que le moment était proche quand il vit Severus, Fred et l'autre entrer dans la pièce. De son regard de rongeur, il regarda la scène se dérouler, étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry dans un tel était de désespoir. Harry avait toujours été, pour lui, un condensé de Sirius, de James et de Lily. Il se faufila en dehors de la pièce quand Harry se releva, présentant qu'ils sortiraient tous bientôt. C'était bien pensé.... Il ne serait pas plus affecté qu'eux par les détraqueurs grâce au Patronus de ce Sam...( Il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelques part ce lion...)

Il se retransforma juste au moment où Severus poussa la lourde porte en bois massif. Il ne laissa pas le temps au maître des potions de réaliser sa présence....

_-Avada Kedavra!!_


	38. Jugé coupable

Ce fut comme une alarme, tonitruante, dans son esprit. Au moment même où Severus avait franchi la porte, il avait senti une présence émerger devant eux. Une présence dont il était sur de l'identité....

Son corps agit mécaniquement, presque plus vite que lui-même, parce qu'il connaissait assez bien l'esprit tordu de Pettigrew pour savoir quel sort il allait lancer. Pettigrew était un lâche, il ne prendrait pas le risque de seulement blesser Severus quand il avait la possibilité de le tuer....

_-Avada Kedavra!_

Bien avant que les mots eut été prononcés, Harry bondissait déjà sur son ami et avant que le rayon vert n'ait toucher sa cible, celle-ci se retrouva étalée au sol.

Severus compris seulement ce qu'il se passait quand il vit le sort verdâtre passer à côté de lui alors que le corps lourd de Harry se redressait déjà. D'instinct, alors que Pettigrew était enfin face à eux, il regarda Sam qui sortait de la cellule en courant.

Il se souviendra sans doute encore longtemps de l'expression choquée et incrédule de Sam. De son regard vert d'eau hurlant son désarroi et le refus de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Severus n'avait jamais plaint le funeste destin des Maraudeurs... Il n'avait jamais eu à le faire, il n'avait jamais eu à y penser, il n'y avait jamais trouver d'utilité et, de toute manière, il avait longtemps trouver stupide de mettre autant de soi dans une autre personne. Il comprenait à présent. Il comprenait tellement. Et autant cela le dérangeait de ressentir de la sollicitude pour James Potter, autant il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne pouvait imaginer être trahis par Minerva, Drago ou Harry. Le monde s'effondrerait alors....

Et le monde de Sam s'effondra. De la manière la plus insidieuse qui soit.... Par la trahison. Peter était un traître. Peter tentait de tuer Harry. Peter voulait la vie de son fils. _Peter _voulait la _vie_ de_ son_ fils. Il du se répéter la phrase un certain nombre de fois avant qu'elle ne perde de son incohérence. Parce que ces mots-là ne pouvaient pas être mis ensemble. C'était du domaine de l'impossible. De l'imaginaire. De l'irréel.

Mais il l'avait sous les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme rondelet face à eux. Peter n'avait pas vraiment changé en 20 ans....Il était toujours assez petit, de corpulence moyenne avec un corps potelé même s'il semblait avoir perdu quelques kilos....Ses cheveux châtain clair avait désormais une teinte plus grises et quelques rides apparaissaient sur son visage rond. Ses petits yeux humides avaient toujours cette couleur marron tandis qu'une petite cicatrice barrait ses lèvres fines sur le côté gauche. Il avait la baguette tendue et une main ferme enserrait celle-ci. Elle ne tremblait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Le rat, la vermine... C'était Peter. Depuis quand était-il du côté sombre? Depuis quand était-il à la solde de Voldemort? Les avait-il trahis, eux aussi? Etait-ce lui, le responsable de tout cela? Et, pour de Merlin, Pourquoi? POURQUOI?

Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses questions, Harry venait de se relever, plus rapide que son ombre et il regardait Peter sombrement.

-On veut jouer dans la cour des grands, Pettigrew?! Susurra Harry en s'avançant vers le petit homme doucement, d'un pas traînant.

Fred voulu intervenir, il ne savait si laisser Harry déverser sa rancoeur contre Pettigrew était une excellente chose dans l'état où il était, mais Severus le retint. Un regard de l'homme suffit à faire comprendre au rouquin qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler. C'était une affaire privée. Ce n'était pas son combat.

Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il tournait autour de Peter, tel un vautour guettant sa proie. Il le haïssait. Et le corps de Remus, qui s'était étalé au sol quand Severus y avait été plaqué, ne faisait que renforcer cette haine déjà féroce.

-Tu ne me tuera pas, Harry! Argua Peter d'une voix peu sure d'elle.

-Ha oui? Lança l'autre, faussement surpris. Et pourquoi ça? Demanda-t-il, l'air intéressé.

-Tu.... je.... Bredouilla Peter.... Ton père ne l'aurait pas voulu! Lança-t-il avec désespoir. Peter n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas voir arriver la fin qui l'attendait.

Harry éclata d'un rire gras, qui sonnait terriblement faux et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Personne ne saura dire de quelles sortes de larmes il s'agissait. Et c'est du même ton rieur qu'il lança:

-Je n'ai plus 13 ans, Peter!! Et je ne peux plus empêcher tes anciens amis de te faire la peau.... Ajouta-t-il plus sombrement. Ils sont mort. Tout les deux. Lança-t-il d'une voix sifflante qui donna des frissons au concerné.

-Je suis désolé, Harry! Je suis désolé! Lança l'autre. Ton père n'aurait pas voulu que tu me tues.... il n'aurait pas voulu que tu devienne un assassin, toi aussi! Lança-t-il comme dernier argument mais cela ne fit qu'étirer un sourire sur les lèvres de Harry.

-Je ne peux pas parler en son nom puisque lui aussi est mort de ta faute, lança Harry d'un ton acide, mais si mon père était encore en vie maintenant, je suis sure qu'il me tannerait pour que je t'étripe dans l'instant. Asséna-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Non! Non! James n'était pas comme ça! Argua Peter.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu tué?! Cracha Harry en empoignant Peter par le col.

-Je.... je.... je ne l'ai pas tué! Sanglota misérablement le traître.

-C'est comme si tu l'avais fait... Lui répondit Harry. Tu les as trahis.... Tu les a donné! Tu as tué mes trois pères! Lança-t-il avec une rage fiévreuse.

-Je.... Je ne les pas tués! Couina Peter, pitoyable.

-C'est comme si tu l'avais fait!! Répéta Harry avec plus de hargne. Tu as donné mes parents, tu t'es joué de Sirius, et tu n'a pas bougé le petit doigt pour sauver Remus!! Quelles sorte d'humain es-tu, Peter?!

-Je... je.....

-Dis-le! Siffla Harry en enserrant ses doigt autour de la gorge de Peter.

-Je.... .....

-DIS-LE!! Hurla Harry et d'un geste brusque, il éjecta Peter sur le sol, durement. Un craquement se fit entendre et une Peter se releva, une main plaquée sur un nez en sang.

-Pitié.... Couina Peter.

Un rictus de haine et de mépris s'afficha un instant sur le visage de Harry avant que celui-ci ne fasse glisser sa main jusqu'à sa botte et n'en tire une dague bien affutée. Les yeux porcins de Peter s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de peur alors qu'il tentait pitoyablement de reculer. Il se retrouva bientôt accolé contre le mur. Harry l'approcha d'un pas lent et un sourire mesquin contracta son visage quand il vit Peter tenter vainement de se saisir de sa baguette. Les mains de ce rebut d'humanité tremblaient beaucoup trop.

D'un geste léger de la main, Harry fit voltiger la baguette de Peter loin de lui, et celle-ci atterrit aux pieds de Sam. Le dit Sam regardait la baguette avec des yeux vides tandis que les paroles lancées au vent tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Peter était bien celui qui les avait dénoncés... Alors même s'ils avaient eu des protections, Peter aurait forcement été au courant....Il n'avait eu aucune chance avec un sbire de Voldemort si proche d'eux. Comment ne l'avaient-ils pas remarqué? Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas le voir?

-Dis-le Peter.... Et tu mourra rapidement et presque sans souffrance....Peut-être. Lança Harry d'un ton affreusement décontracté, presque enjôleur en inclinant sa tête sur le côté. Severus n'aima pas ce qu'il ressentit face à Harry à ce moment-là.... Parce qu'il eut peur.

-Je....

Peter ferma les yeux et sembla fermer ses paupières de toutes ses forces, sa respiration était erratique et la terreur était visible sur son visage autant que dans ses yeux.

-C'est difficile, n'est-ce pas? Siffla Harry en se rapprochant toujours davantage de lui, le couteau à la main.

-......

-Je vais le dire pour toi et tu le répétera, Peter.... Sinon je t'assure que ce n'est pas la mort qui t'attend mais bien le baiser de nos hôtes.... Lança-t-il d'un ton plein de menaces. Je-suis-un-lâche. Alors Peter?

-Je....Jesuisunlâche. Lança rapidement Peter.

-Pardon?

-Je suis un lâche! Cria-t-il. Je suis un lâche! C'est de ma faute si James, Lily, Sirius et Remus sont mort.

-C'est presque vrai, Peter..... Tu es un lâche qui a vendu ses amis pour un peu de sécurité....Mais tu n'a pas tué qu'eux.... Tu les as tous tué... Tu as tué Cédric Diggory. Tu as tué Maugrey fol-œil. Tu as tué Kingsley. Tu as tué Molly, Georges, Percy et Charlie Weasley. Tu as tué Hermione Granger. Tu les a tous tué de par ta lâcheté immonde! Asséna Harry qui était maintenant tout près de lui. Et le couteau était si près... Si près.

-Je... Suis.... Désolé.....Tenta de dire Peter entre deux sanglots. Je.... Voulais... pas.... Ca....Sanglota-t-il encore.

-Je sais ça, Peter. Les lâches ne veulent rien de plus que leur propre vie.... Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas....Souffla-t-il d'un ton presque rassurant en passant un bras dans le dos de Peter. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Assomma-t-il brutalement d'un voix presque métallique et la lame alla se planter dans le ventre de Peter qui étouffa un cri de douleur.

Harry retira la dague aux reflets vermillon de l'abdomen de Peter d'un geste sec mais la replanta rapidement une deuxième et une troisième fois et encore une fois, et une autre fois, .... Le liquide carmin s'échappait de la bouche du traître alors que celle-ci était tordue en un cri muet d'horreur et de douleur. Ses iris étaient dilatées et ses yeux écarquillés et fixes. Un voile se déposa bientôt devant eux, ternissant à jamais le regard noisette. Son ventre n'était plus que charpie et une marre se forma aux pied de Peter et de Harry. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges et gonflés et des larmes silencieuses s'en échappaient encore, mutines qu'elles étaient. Un rictus déformait son visage marqué par la haine, la rage et la perte.

Personne n'osa réagir devant l'acharnement du jeune homme sur le corps déjà mort. Fred regardait son ami poignarder encore et encore Peter en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, le regard terne et la mine sombre. Sam.... Sam ne regardait déjà plus. Il avait fermé les yeux. Un entraînement d'auror ne prépare pas à assister en direct à la mise à mort d'un ami même si celui-ci s'avérait être un traître. Sam n'avait pas connu Peter le traître. Il ne connaissait que Peter, le petit maraudeur. Et c'est ce Peter-là qu'il voyait recevoir inlassablement les coups de couteau....

C'est Severus qui intervint. Après la stupéfaction, l'interrogation et la tristesse, il s'avança vers Harry et attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne s'abatte une énième fois sur ce qui avait été le ventre de Peter Pettigrew.

-Ca suffit. Lança-t-il d'une voix pleine d'autorité.

Harry le regarda un moment et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. L'intensité du moment était saisissante et Fred se surpris à retenir sa respiration. Harry arracha son bras de la prise de Severus et se releva prestement. D'un geste mécanique, il essuya son arme contre sa robe. Il n'accorda aucun dernier regard au cadavre de Pettigrew.

-On rente. Annonça-t-il. _Sperotego maxima_... Souffla-t-il en faisant apparaître le bouclier translucide. Sam rappel ton patronus, cela fait longtemps que tu le maintiens... lança-t-il, pragmatique. Sam?!

Sam releva le regard vers son fils et acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment. Sa peine et son incompréhension du moment était trop grande, trop vivace pour qu'il ne se rende compte de l'état réel de Harry. Ses yeux durs et froid étaient embués et son visage semblait figé. Si Sam l'avait vu au travers des yeux de Severus, il aurait vu un garçon sur le point de se rompre, un enfant brisé jouant dangereusement sur une corde à dix mètres du sol, un homme anéantis, abattus. Mais s'il le voyait vraiment par les yeux de son ennemis de toujours, il aurait aussi vu la détermination et la volonté. Parce que Severus savait que Harry se relèverait. Harry se relevait toujours. Harry attendait le bon moment pour tomber. Mais tout ça, Sam ne le voyait pas. Non, il ne voyait rien. Trop aveuglé par la trahison, la détresse et la meurtrissure de voir Remus si près de lui et pourtant déjà si loin....

-On.... On ne l'emmène pas? Baragouina-t-il. Pour.... Pour l'enterrer? Sa voix était faible, timorée, presque inexistante. Harry ne l'entendit d'ailleurs pas, au contraire de Severus qui se retourna vers, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

A l'absence de réponse, il comprit que non. Peter aura le même sort que Zabinni. Son corps pourrira seul, à la vue de tous et pourtant infiniment seul. Personne ne se souciera de le savoir ensevelis, personne ne le pleurera, personne....

..................................................

Quand ils rentrèrent au château, celui-ci était plutôt vide. Sam en fut soulagé. Il n'aurait pas pu affronté une multitude de regard dans l'état actuel des choses. Il voulait juste pleurer. Il voulait juste prendre sa femme dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Il voulait juste retrouver son ami et parler de Remus. Leur Remus. L'homme jeune et plein de tendresse qu'il connaissait. L'homme qui avait encore tellement de temps à vivre.

Silencieusement, Harry se dirigea directement vers le cimetière, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Le vent soufflait fort et les bourrasques violentes mettait à mal le sortilège de lévitation qui pesait sur le corps de plomb de Remus. Celui-ci tanguait comme un navire en pleine tempête. Et Sam eut le coeur soulevé rien qu'à cette image. Fred se détacha du funeste cortège dans un silence presque pieux et Sam compris qu'il allait avertir les autres.

Rapidement, Harry les mena à une zone de terre fraîche qui ne demandait qu'à être retournée. Le jeune homme semblait si bien connaître l'endroit... Il se déplaçait aisément entre les tombes de schistes et de granit. D'un geste de la baguette, Severus ôta la terre et un trou apparut révélant les entrailles de ce terrain fait de chair mortes et de silence. D'un autre moulinet du bras, un linceul blanc et immaculé apparut et se déposa sur le sol. Le corps de Remus y fut doucement installé.

Sam ne remarqua même pas Drago arriver. Il n'entendit pas les pleurs. Il ne vit pas les larmes. Son monde n'était plus qu'ombres floues et imparfaites. Il ne distinguait plus rien sinon le corps mou et sans tonus de son ami.

Deux de ses amis étaient mort aujourd'hui. Deux de ses frères. Deux parties de son âme. Les maraudeurs ne faisait qu'un. Les faces d'une même entité. Les reflets d'un unique miroir. Les doigts d'une même main. Les grains d'une même parcelle de terre.

Mais l'un avait trahis. Trahis.

_Trahis._

Sam serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Âpre était le goût de la trahison.

.........................

Severus se massa les tempes d'un geste lent. Ses bras lui semblaient peser des tonnes et tout son être n'aspirait qu'au repos. Il soupira lourdement. Ce n'était pas juste. Harry venait encore de perdre un père....Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Il n'avait plus aucune certitude. Il ne pensait pas que Harry aurait réagit de manière si violente....Le garçon semblait avoir accepté l'inévitable. Il avait même dit souhaiter la mort de Remus afin que celui-ci repose en paix. Alors pourquoi ces larmes? Pourquoi ces cris? Toute cette douleur? Il n'avait jamais vu Harry craquer à ce point.... Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa réaction à la mort de Sirius. Elle devait être comparable. Même à la mort d'Hermione, il ne s'était pas écroulé d'une telle manière....Severus ne comprenait plus. Il souhaitait juste que cela n'aveugle pas Harry. Il était bien placé pour savoir que la colère obscurcit le jugement.

Severus soupira encore et tenta encore une fois d'apaiser la migraine qui menaçait d'arriver. Lui-même devait avouer mal supporter la perte de Remus. Il s'y était préparé pourtant. Il ne faisait aucune doute dans son esprit que le lycan devait être mort mais le voir, de manière si tangible, remettait les choses à leur place. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre ceux qu'il avait appris à considérer, à respecter et à apprécier.

Son regard sombre et embué de regret, détailla l'homme qui marchait devant lui. James Potter marchait d'un pas raide et rapide, le dos trop droit pour que cela soit naturel. Tout dans sa posture criait la tension. Et Severus cru voir Harry dans la démarche rectiligne, dans les épaules serrées et les bras solidement tendus le long du corps.

Il avait laissé Harry aux bons soins de Drago, de Ron et des autres. Le regard que Potter lui avait lancé après l'enterrement de leur ami commun ne lui laissait aucune marge de manœuvre. Certaines explications étaient de mises. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Severus aurait bien remis cela à plus tard, juste à demain, mais James n'avait rien voulu entendre. Severus avait capitulé facilement, il comprenait bien l'urgence de la situation pour l'homme mais il ne garantissait pas de sa patience. N'en déplaise à Potter, lui aussi avait perdu un ami.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, ils arrivèrent à la chambre des deux Potter et de Black. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Black et Lily étaient accoudés à la table. L'homme feuilletait avec impatience la dernière parution du Chicaneur, le seul journal à avoir tenu plus de un an après la prise politique. La jeune femme, elle, semblait perdue dans ses pensées, alors qu'un livre de rune était posé devant elle. Severus ne pu que se dire qu'elle était belle, avec sa longue natte noir reposant sur son épaule. Quand Potter entra, les deux visages se tournèrent instantanément vers eux. Mais l'homme n'y prêta pas attention, il se dirigea vers le sofa et s'y laissa lourdement tomber.

Severus resta en retrait par rapport à la scène, la regardant avec une certaine distance analytique en fin observateur qu'il était. Black fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude inhabituelle de son ami et le foudroya d'un regard coléreux. Il ne répondit pas à l'accusation indirect. Il n'en avait pas envie pour le moment.

-James? Lança Black, hésitant.

L'homme ne répondit toujours pas. Il se contenta de secouer lentement la tête et d'enfouir son visage pâle dans ses mains. Black se redressa aussitôt et rejoignit son ami rapidement. D'abord incertain de la conduite à tenir, il s'agenouilla face à lui et pressa doucement son épaule. Lily était restée à sa place, sachant pertinemment que Sirius était la meilleur personne pour réconforter son mari. Elle retourna un regard curieux à Severus mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Ce n'était pas à lui de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

-James... Tenta de nouveau Black. Que se passe-t-il?

Sirius eut le souffle coupé quand James releva la tête, le regard brouillé de larmes contenues. James pleurait très rarement, reste d'une éducation comme d'une autre. _Les hommes ne pleurent pas_ et ce pour toute une génération....Et les rares fois où il pleurait, Sirius détestait cela. Il oublia bien vite que Servilus était à l'autre bout de la pièce et voyait chacun de ses gestes parce que, sans une seconde d'hésitation, il attira son ami dans une étreinte solide.

-Que se passe-t-il, Cornedrue? Souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son ami.

C'était une sorte de code. En tout cas, cela marchait très bien comme ça. C'était une reconnaissance pleine et entière de l'autre, de sa douleur, de son être. C'était le résultat d'une amitié indéfectible.

-Il nous a trahit.... Murmura James d'un ton partagé entre la rage et la détresse.

-Qui? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peter.... Souffla-t-il en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Il nous a trahit. Répéta-t-il.

La voix était si faible que Lily ne l'entendit pas, elle tendit le cou pour être sur de mieux entendre la conversation. Sirius, lui, resta statufié. Littéralement. Ses yeux terreux se posèrent sur James avec un mélange incongru d' interrogation, d'incrédulité et d'horreur.

-Ce n'est pas possible.... Souffla Sirius d'une voix étranglée.

James ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans la poitrine de son ami et de le serrer fort. Ses jointures devinrent bientôt blanches dans les tissus sombres et froissés de la robe de son ami.

Lily fronça les sourcils et se leva prestement. Sirius n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller comme cela.... Et si c'était le cas quand il était seul avec son ami, il ne flanchait jamais devant elle. La mine soucieuse, elle se rapprocha du duo et sursauta presque quand elle distingua nettement les larmes rondes et pleins qui coulaient sur le joues pâles de son mari.

-James? Souffla-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le sofa et dans une attitude très maternelle, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux cuivré.

Son coeur se serra d'une inquiétude lourde et morose quand James releva le visage de la poitrine chaude son ami. Sirius n'avait pas bougé, son regard demeurait fixe et ses bras entouraient toujours solidement son ami.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Lily d'une voix claire.

-Peter est un traître. Fut la réponse sèche et étouffée d'émotions de Sirius.

Les grands yeux émeraudes de Lily s'écarquillèrent. Avait-elle bien entendu?

-Comment? Fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à articuler.

James se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche de manière confuse. Ses propres pensées étaient loin d'être organisées. Un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête et cela réveillait des souvenirs, des images enfouies, des remarques oubliées.... Avaient-ils été si injuste avec Peter? Etait-ce de leur faute?

C'est la voix monocorde de Servilus qui le ramena à la raison. Dés que le maître des potions eut ouvert la bouche, la bulle qui entourait les trois amis se retrouva percée. James se redressa prestement et malgré lui, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Il avait parut faible devant son ennemi de toujours! Il ne prit même pas le temps d'essuyer ses larmes et foudroya Severus du regard. Severus qui pourtant, n'avait pas l'air de jubiler devant sa détresse. Severus qui ne le toisait même pas, narquoisement.

-Quand Dumbledore a su que c'était après vous, et Harry, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait, il vous a mis sous protection.

-Protection? Répéta James, les dents serrées.

-Il vous a demandé de prendre un gardien du secret. Explicita Severus d'un ton calme.

-Et? Le pressa Lily.

-Vous avez pris Peter. Asséna-t-il sans préambule. Il n'y avait pas de moyens doux de dire cela.....

-Pourquoi?! Ne put s'empêcher de demander Lily.

Lily était sans doute la seule qui n'avait jamais eu pleine confiance en Peter. La jeune femme l'avait toujours trouvé trop timide, trop taiseux, trop désireux d'éviter toute peine et d'un autre côté, il n'hésitait jamais à bomber le torse quand lui, James, Sirius et Remus paradaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Lily n'avait jamais pu lier réellement amitié avec lui. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle.... Lily aurait été tentée de dire _trop_ gentil même.

-Pourquoi? Répéta faiblement Severus.

Il avait beau ne pas apprécier ce clébard de Black, il ne voulait l'accabler davantage. Les remords ne servent à rien, d'autant plus si ceux-ci proviennent d'une autre vie.

-Vous ne faisiez plus confiance à Remus et....

-Pourquoi? Lança James et cela sonna comme une plainte aux oreilles de Severus.

- Vous saviez qu'il y avait un traître..Tenta-t-il d'expliquer... Vous n'aviez aucune raison de douter de Peter et encore moins de Sirius.

-Et de Remus, si? Demanda Sirius, abasourdi.

-Et bien oui.... A cause de sa nature. Lança Severus plus tranchant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, dans ses membres comme dans ses paroles.

-Comment oses-tu?! Siffla Lily en se redressant.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai soupçonné! Rétorqua-t-il, venimeux.

Lily resta interdite un moment, avant de rasseoir, le visage confus et la mine désolée. Comment avaient-ils pu douter de Remus à cause de sa condition? Comment avaient-ils lui reprocher ce qu'il avait déjà tant de mal à accepter? Et ils étaient mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui demander pardon.... Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement.

-Et pourquoi pas moi? Demanda Sirius, intrigué.

-Vous pensiez que cela serait trop évident. Ca l'était.... Vous étiez inséparable alors oui, c'était évident. Cela aurait sans doute marché si Peter....

-Si Peter ne nous avais pas donné. Termina James, la mâchoire serrée.

-Mais.... Peut-être n'a-t-il pas eu le choix? Peut-être a-t-il été forcé? Tenta Sirius, désireux d'innocenter son ami.

Severus secoua doucement la tête devant la naïveté du cabot et continua, de ce ton atone et sans timbre, totalement horrifiant.

-Après le passage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Black est arrivé dans les ruines de la maison.....Hagrid était déjà là, Harry devait impérativement être ramené auprès de Dumbledore. Alors, tu as compris et tu as commis la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, Black. Lança-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Tu t'es lancé à sa poursuite....

-C'est normal! Lança celui-ci avec force.

-Peut-être.....Souffla Severus.... Mais vous sous-estimez Pettigrew....

-Comment ça?! Demanda Lily.

-Oubliez donc l'éternel maladroit, au regard humide et au visage poupin, lança Severus d'un ton grave, je vous parle d'un homme couard au possible, avide de protection et haineux de sa vie misérable....

-Peter n'est pas comme ça. Martela James, le regard flamboyant.

-Ouvrez donc les yeux! Siffla Severus d'un ton coupant. Il a vendu ses amis, il a signé les arrêts de mort de deux d'entre eux, condamné leur fils à une vie misérable et difficile. Il a dupé tout le monde et fait accuser Black de leur mort ainsi que de la mort d'une douzaine de moldus!

Un bruit étranglé s'échappa des lèvres pincées de Sirius alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient à vue d'œil.

-C'est.... C'est à cause de lui? Les douze ans à Azkaban..... Souffla-t-il, ébahis. Je... J'ai été accusé de trahison?! Demanda-t-il, la voix terriblement branlante.


	39. Nouvelle perspective

-Sirius Black a été accusé de trahison et du meurtre de son meilleur ami et de sa femme. Lança Severus d'une voix tendue avec, malgré tout, une légère inflexion. Il a aussi été jugé pour le meurtre de 12 moldus et de Peter Pettigrew. Ajouta-t-il.

-Peter? Coassa James. Mais....

-Vous le sous-estimez, je vous l'ai déjà dit.... Soupira-t-il. Toi et Peter, vous vous êtes retrouvés dans une rue moldus.... Il a du se rendre compte qu'il n'avait strictement aucune chance face à toi. Il a crié à qui voulait l'entendre que tu les avais tous trahis, que tu avais donné Lily et James Potter. Il a ensuite lancé un sort pour tuer les moldus les plus proches et s'est coupé le doigt. Il s'est enfuis sous sa forme animagus. Tu as été arrêté sur les lieux et....

-Mais.... Personne ne l'a cru? Souffla Lily, dépitée.

-Le plan était parfait, répondit Severus, personne n'a soupçonné une seule seconde que Black n'était pas le gardien du secret....

-Remus? Coassa Sirius, la gorge soudain très sèche.

-Il a fait comme tout le monde, lança Severus d'un ton coupant, il a cru en ta culpabilité. Et il s'est retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain....Vous étiez 5 et il restait seul. Souffla-t-il plus bas.

-Il.... Il ne m'a pas cru? Lança Sirius abasourdi. Pourquoi? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Parce que. Fut la seule réponse que Severus était en mesure de lui donner.

-Il aurait du me croire! Il aurait du.... S'emporta-t-il

-Sirius! Le réprimanda James d'un ton vibrant.

Surprit par la voix soudain plus vacillante de son ami, Sirius se retourna vers lui. Les yeux vert d'eau étaient de nouveau embués et une tristesse infinie s'y lisait....

-C'est pour lui qu'on a du aller à Azkaban.... Souffla-t-il enfin.

-Pour lui? Pour Remus? S'empressa de demander Sirius, toute rancœur oubliée.

-Il va bien? S'enquit Lily devant le silence de son mari.

-On vient de l'enterrer. Souffla-t-il doucement, presque dans un murmure.

-Non! Rétorqua vivement Sirius. Non pas lui!

-Il était déjà mort quand on est arrivé.... Souffla-t-il, la voix pleine de larme.

Le visage de Sirius se tordit dans une grimace de douleur. Il se mordit cruellement la lèvre inférieur et secoua la tête furieusement de droite à gauche, comme un enfant qui ne veut accepter quelque chose.

-On l'a enterré dans le cimetière commun mais on devra sûrement déplacer son corps....Lança doucement Severus.

-Pourquoi? Siffla James.

-Pour qu'il repose près de sa femme et de son fils. Lança calmement Severus d'une voix morne.

-Et Peter?! Demanda-t-il, interrogateur. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas ramené son corps?

-Peter est mort aussi? Demanda Lily d'une voix trop aiguë.

-Harry l'a tué. Lança Severus sans pitié. C'est une bonne chose de faite. Avoua-t-il.

-Une bonne chose? Gronda James. Une bonne chose? Il s'est acharné sur le corps de Peter!! Cingla-t-il, la gorge nouée.

-Cet homme a détruit sa vie et la vie d'un nombre incalculable de gens. C'est en majeur partie de sa faute si Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir ramené son corps? Demanda Sirius, blême.

-Harry est une personne pleine de bonté.... Mais même lui a des limites. Répondit simplement Severus.

-Bonté? Répéta James, les poings serrés. Ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, ne me pousse pas à croire que mon fils est bon! Tonna-t-il avec une colère nouvelle.

Severus se rapprocha rapidement de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage. Son regard noir et abyssal foudroyait le visage fin de James.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, Potter. Siffla-t-il. Ton fils venait de vivre la mort de la dernière personne qui constituait pour lui une image paternelle. Lança-t-il, la voix pleine de menace.

-Et toi? Siffla James, acide. N'es-tu pas l'image d'un père pour lui? Demanda-t-il, la voix aigre et pleine de sarcasme.

-Nous sommes amis. Lui répondit simplement Severus en se reculant de quelque pas. Je le considère comme.....

-Comme? Demanda Lily, les yeux brillant d'un espoir qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

-Je ne sais pas...Admit-il. Mais pas comme un fils....

-Il.... Remus le considérait comme son fils? Demanda Sirius d'une petite voix.

-Harry a trois pères, lui répondit Severus comme simple explication.

............................................

Elle appris la nouvelle de la bouche de Rabastan lui-même. L'homme était accoudé au bar, le regard embué de vapeur d'alcool et l'haleine empestant le whisky. A ses côtés se tenaient sa belle-soeur, toujours prompt a partager avec lui débauche et beuverie, ainsi que les deux jeunes Crabbe et Goyle, que les années n'avaient pas rendu moins stupides.

L'ambiance était à la fête et elle s'en était attristée autant qu'inquiètée. Cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose pour la résistance. Pour Harry.

Rabastan Lestranges était certes un homme horrible mais, elle devait bien lui concéder une qualité, c'était qu'il avait l'alcool bavard. Cela n'était peut-être pas très recommandé lorsqu'on était un intime du Lord, mais ça aidait bien les diverses curieux. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement curieuse. Si on lui cachait certaines chose étant enfant, cela avait eu sa raison d'être. Comme la fois, où âgée à peine d'une dizaine d'année elle avait demandée à sa mère pourquoi grand-père Igor avait été en prison et où sa mère lui avait répondu que c'était à cause de ses idées alors que son père l'avait rassurée en disant que de toute manière, le passé était passé. Kira n'était vraiment pas une fille curieuse.

Mais la bonne humeur des mangemorts la mettait mal à l'aise. Vraiment. Le rire gras de Rabastan et celui effroyablement enfantin de Bellatrix, la glaçait. Littéralement. C'est pourquoi elle s'approcha d'eux d'un pas souple et discret, juste assez pour entendre les bribes de mots du groupe quelque peu imbibé.

Et la nouvelle l'assomma comme un seau d'eau glacée. Remus était mort. D'après ce que Rabastan disait, Harry l'aurait retrouvé mort dans sa cellule mais le lycan était bel et bien vivant la nuit même quand ils y étaient allés. Zabinni pouvait diablement en témoigner. Rabastan rigola encore à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Kira eut une furieuse envie de vomir.

Elle avait connu Remus pendant 6 mois. Il avait été capturé un mois après qu'elle soit partie. Elle gardait de lui l'image d'un homme doux mais sacrément têtu. Tout en finesse. Elle n'avait pas connu sa femme, ni son fils. Ceux-ci étaient mort peu avant qu'elle n'arrive.... Elle avait alors rencontré un homme accablé de chagrin, terrassé par la douleur et ivre de vengeance. Au fil du temps, le besoin de vengeance absolu s'était dissipé, Remus n'était pas un homme de ce type. Il savait très bien que la vengeance n'apaisait rien. Et Kira avait pu découvrir la véritable nature de cet homme intriguant, tellement discret qu'il en était mystérieux. Remus était l'empathie personnifiée.

Et il était mort. Dans les geôles de Voldemort. Kira serra les poings et ses iris améthystes virèrent au noir profond.

Elle devait parler à Harry.

.............................................

Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles toujours se compliquer inlassablement?

Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas en paix? Juste quelque temps? Juste....Le temps de reprendre son souffle?

Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout remettre en question? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mourir ici et maintenant? .... Cela serait tellement plus simple. Tellement plus facile.

Harry sourit ironiquement à cette pensée. Cette pensée.... Il ne savait pas s'il le pensait vraiment. Voulait-il mourir? Bien.... En tout logique, la question ne se posait pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors à quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie? Il allait mourir de toute façon alors autant qu'il apprécie le geste, non?

_Arrêtes de tourner autour du chaudron, Potter! Veux-tu mourir oui ou non?!_

Il pouvait presque entendre la remarque agacée et pleine de sarcasme de Severus. Il pouvait presque voir ses obsidiennes briller de colère alors qu'il pressentait une réponse assez peu satisfaisante. Un autre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se figea quelque peu.... La question demeurait entière.

Voulait-il mourir? Dit comme ça, cela paraissait glauque de dire oui, n'est-ce pas? Harry préférait tourner la question dans l'autre sens.... Voulait demeurer en vie après la guerre? Non. Voulait-il rester et se débattre avec ses fantômes? Non. Voulait-il être réveillé chaque nuit par ses propres démons? Non. Voulait-il regarder Ginny vivre tranquillement son idylle avec Neville pendant qu'il irait vaquer aux lambeaux de sa petite vie minable? Non. Voulait-il rester pour tenter de soutenir Dray, Sev', Ron et Fred? Peut-être...Sûrement oui. Mais la question ne se posait pas.

La question ne se posait vraiment pas. Elle faisait plus de mal que de bien. Cela aurait été cruel de lui faire miroiter une vie, quelle qu'elle soit, alors que la faucheuse aiguisait déjà sa faux. C'était pour ça que Drago détestait Dumbledore. Parce que c'est ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'avait bercé d'illusion, lui avait conté l'histoire d'une bataille et d'un héros alors que tout ce qu'il était, lui, c'était de la chair à canon. Une part de lui haïssait feu le vieil homme pour ça.... Mais une autre part le comprenait bien. Une vie contre des milliers.... N'était-ce pas tentant?

Avant, il aurait crier de rage contre cela. Avant, il aurait hurler de peur. Une peur tétanisante. Envahissante. Il ne voulait pas mourir! Merde! Il ne voulait pas être encore là à la fin et il allait toujours au devant des dangers oui mais.... Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant! Pas comme ça! La mort lui avait prit tous les êtres qu'il chérissait! La mort lui avait volé tout ce qu'il aimait! Et, quelque part, il avait appris à en avoir peur.... Ca c'était avant. Quand il voyait la mort comme une fin. Comme une obscurité sans nom et éternelle.

Avant. Avant que Remus ne meure de sa main. Avant qu'il ne tue Peter avec un plaisir cruel et enivrant. Avant que Remus veuille plus que tout les rejoindre.... Tous.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui aussi, les revoir quand il allait mourir? Peut-être, la mort n'était pas la fin? Peut-être qu'il pourrait encore serrer son filleul contre son coeur et se lover dans les bras chauds de son parrain? Peut-être pourrait-il enfin embrasser sa mère et serrer solidement son père contre lui? Peut-être.... ? Non?

Alors maintenant.... La donne était changée. C'était évident. Et la question se reposait encore. Plus forte et plus poussante.

Voulait-il mourir?

..........................

Severus soupira presque de gratitude quand il sortit de la chambre des trois amis. L'ambiance y était devenue insoutenable et il n'avait plus grand chose à ajouter. Il avait laisser les trois amis ensemble.... Ils avaient certainement plein de choses à se dire....Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Severus avait eu un bref élan de pitié – même s'il haïssait le concept- pour Black. Il ne pouvait que se souvenir du Black terne et éteint qui était sortit d'Azkaban. De plus la situation l'atteignait plus qu'avant.... Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il comprenait enfin ce que l'amitié signifiait réellement?

Le soulagement fut de courte durée. Il devait aller voir Harry. Et il appréhendait beaucoup la réaction du jeune homme....De plus, il y avait vraiment quelque lacunes dans l'enchaînement des événements lors de leur petite escapade....

Quand il poussa les grandes portes de la salle de repos, il se retrouva tout de suite devant Harry. Il était seul dans la pièce. Nul doute que le jeune homme avait prié les autres de le laisser seul.... Il s'étonna malgré tous que Drago ne soit pas avec lui....Severus tiqua en pensant à son neveu. Celui-ci avait gardé espoir quant à la survie de Remus. L'homme espérait vraiment que son neveu allait s'en remettre.... Il passerait peut-être le voir après, juste pour être sur.

Harry était adossé contre le sofa, le regard perdu dans les détails inintéressant du plafond. Le feu crépitait furieusement devant lui, et un silence trop lourd pesait dans la pièce. Severus soupira imperceptiblement et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami.

Harry ne fit rien qui aurait montré qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Il ne le regarda même pas. Et si son regard se décrocha du plafond, se fut pour tomber sur la mouvance des flammes dans l'âtre. Severus entendait la respiration calme du jeune homme et ne savait pas vraiment comment amorcer la conversation. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose.... La guerre ne l'avait pas arranger.

-Je vais bien. Lança simplement Harry d'une voix neutre en ne le regardant toujours pas.

-Je voix ça. Répondit Severus d'une voix basse.

-Je vais bien. Répéta Harry.

-Tu essaies de te convaincre? Lui demanda Severus sarcastiquement.

La réplique cynique sembla sortir Harry de sa torpeur et Severus cru se perdre dans les deux émeraudes.

-Je suis sérieux, Severus.... Ca va.... Je t'assure. Lui certifia Harry.

-Je ne comprend pas alors.... Lui confia Severus.

-Quoi donc?

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi.... Que s'est-il passé dans cette cellule? Lui demanda-t-il, franchement.

-Remus est mort. Lui répondit Harry sans détour.

Severus soupira d'agacement devant le manège de Harry. Le gamin pouvait facilement devenir exaspérant quand il le voulait.

-Je parle sérieusement, Harry! Siffla Severus. Tu n'aurais pas pu sentir sa présence s'il avait été mort et tu n'aurais pas régi si violemment si tu l'avais retrouvé comme ça!

-C'est vrai, lança Harry, il n'était pas encore mort quand je suis arrivé. Il était agonisant....

-Et? Le pressa Severus, sentant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus.

-Et il m'a demandé de le soulager.

-Le.... Le soulager? Souffla Severus dépité.

Et malgré tout le self-control qu'il avait acquis depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le visage de Severus perdit sa couleur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une vague de sentiment contradictoire déferla dans ses iris sombres.

-Harry...

-Il m'a demandé de le laisser les rejoindre, Severus. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Lui expliqua Harry d'une voix douce.

Severus resta pétrifié un moment en songeant à ce que Harry avait du faire. Ce que Remus lui avait demandé de faire.... Le lycan était-il devenu fou? Comment avait-il osé faire cela à Harry?

-Ne lui en veut pas, Sev'.... Lui souffla Harry de cette voix toujours douce. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué de vivre....On peut le comprendre, non? Laissa-t-il entendre plus bas.

Severus redressa la tête vivement et planta son regard dans les yeux de Harry. Quelque chose était différent.... dans son regard. Dans sa présence. Dans sa voix.... Peut-être même dans ses traits.

-Ne te méprend pas Severus.... je ne vais pas me jeter sous le premier sort venu mais.... Je pense que ça ne m'avance à rien d'avoir peur de la mort.

-Tu as peur? Lui demanda Severus, inutilement.

-Je crains ne pas être aussi sage que Dumbledore...Lui répondit Harry comme seule réponse. Enfin.... Peut-être que maintenant.....Rajouta-t-il encore avec un sourire.

Severus cru que son coeur avait raté un battement. Il était si rare de voir Harry sourire ainsi... Juste comme ça...

-Je ne comprend pas.... Avoua Severus.

-Ne te fâche pas, Severus mais.... Je vais mourir et....Je vais mourir, répéta-t-il alors que Severus allait l'interrompre avec un regard noir, et je n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps en m'inquiétant de ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté...

-Alors tu es décidé....Siffla Severus. Tu es si sur que tu va mourir.... Lui reprocha-t-il.

_-Il tient à toi.... _

Severus retint un sursaut. Il n'avait pas remarqué, ou senti, le serpent. La tête plate et mauve du serpent sortit de la robe de Harry et Sylsse ondula jusqu'à être complètement sortie du vêtement chaud.

_-Je ssssaissss.... _Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire partagé entre la satisfaction et la tendresse.

-Je ne l'avais pas vue! Siffla le maître des potions avec humeur. Il n'aimait pas être surpris.

-Sylsse est très discrète. Confirma Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

_-Tu tiens beaucoup à lui ausssssi...._Continua le serpent en dodelinant sa langue fourchue à l'extérieure de sa gueule.

_-Beaucoup._ Lui assura Harry, catégorique.

_-Alors pourquoi ne te bat-tu pas plussss? Pourquoi ne réssssistes-tu pas au desssstin qui t'attend?_ Demanda le serpent._ Je ne comprend pas. _

_-Tu partages mes ssssentiments, Sssylsse.... Tu dois me comprendre._ Lui fit-il remarquer avec une pointe d'espièglerie.

_-Ccccc'est vrai_, siffla le serpent, _mais je n'approuve pas_. _Pourquoi ne veux-tu te battre pour eux? Je comprendrai peut-être mieux ssssi tu me l'explique avec des mots.... _

_-Cccc'est peut-être égoïsssste de ma part mais ccccela ne le sssserait-il pas de leur part de m'obliger à resssster jusssste pour les ssssoutenir? Je ne ssssaurais vivre par procuration le resssste de ma vie Ssssylsse... Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ccccela? Il n'y a pas d'autre ssssolution. _

_-Tu n'a pas cherché! _Le fustigea le serpent_. Comment peux-tu être ssssi ssssur que d'autres ssssolutions n'existe pas?_

_-Peut-être que finalement cccccette sssssolution m'arrange. _Proposa Harry_. En quel cas je ssssuis peut-être égoïssssste....._

_-Tu n'es pas égoïsssste. _Lui assura Sylsse_. Je vvvis avec toi depuis peu mais je peux ccccertifier ccccela._

_-Alors pourquoi? Toi qui lis en moi, dis-moi pourquoi..._

_-Parcccce que tu es fatigué.... Comme Remus. Tu es sssssi fatigué._

_-Fatigué... _Répéta simplement Harry.

_-Je comprend mieux tes raissssons, Harry, mais je ne lesssss approuves toujours pas. Pas pleinement en tout cas. _

_-Mais?_

_-Mais je ssssupposssse que je dois me réjouir de ton choix... De ta nouvelle persssspective. _

_-En effet. _Souffla Harry avec un sourire_. Je ssssuis en vie pour le moment.... Pourquoi gâcccher ccccet insssstant en penssssant à ma mort prochaine?_

-Hum hum.... Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère? Les interrompit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire et Severus se surprit à tenter de sourire à son tour. Qu'il était bon de voir ce gosse sourire.....Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête du gamin mais si cela lui permettait de se sentir plus léger, de sourire alors Severus était prêt à l'accepter....

-Excuse-nous, Sev'.... Lui répondit Harry. C'est assez intéressant de dialoguer avec quelqu'un qui connaît exactement ce que l'on ressent. Cela permet pas mal d'introspection....

-Je n'en doute pas. Souffla Severus distraitement en laissant glisser son regard sur le long reptile mauve. Harry.... Lança Severus sérieusement.

-Oui?

-Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus sourit.... Lança-t-il presque indifféremment. Harry sourit de plus belle quand il pensa que c'était là une manière détournée de lui dire qu'il en était heureux.

-Je sais. Lui avoua-t-il simplement. Peut-être qu'à présent, je sourirai un peu plus? Laissa-t-il entendre.

Severus ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de rajouter quelque chose mais les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant apparaître Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami avant de sourire en coin en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu peux nous laisser, Severus? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur le maître des potions.

-Bien sur.....

Severus se leva et quand il passa à côté du rouquin, qui fixait étrangement Harry; il souffla:

-Ravi de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Lebovski.


	40. Changer les choses

Harry regardait toujours Ron et bientôt, ce fut un tout autre corps qui se retrouva dans les vêtements à présent bien trop grand.

Kira esquissa un petit sourire quand elle remarqua que Harry n'avait pas réagi. Bien sur qu'il l'avait senti....Doucement, d'un pas souple, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le sofa.

-J'avais besoin de te voir. Lança-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

-A cause de Remus.... Compléta l'autre en ne se lassant pas de la regarder.

Kira détourna le regard un moment, ses yeux en amande déviant sur le feu ronronnant.

-Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle simplement.

-Il ne faut pas.... Lui répondit-il.... Ce n'est pas un mal, Kira.... Il n'aurait pas su continuer.

-Je voulais juste.... Ca va? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-Ca va. Et toi? Ca s'est arrangé avec Vassily? Je lui ai dit de te parler.....Lança-t-il en changeant de sujet.

-Non.... On ne s'est pas revu. Il veut des réponses....Souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Harry la regarda un moment silencieusement. Dés leur première rencontre, il l'avait trouvé belle. Une beauté farouche et naturelle, comme Ginny. Pas du tout sophistiquée et certainement pas artificielle comme pouvait l'être des filles comme Lavande ou Padma. Il l'avait trouvé forte aussi, avec son menton haut et son regard fier. Il l'avait trouvé confiante et terriblement humaine. Elle n'avait pas la fougue insouciante de son frère mais ne refusait jamais de se battre pour ses idées. Il s'était amusé à l'étudier, à l'épier tout comme elle s'était bornée à l'observer à la dérobée. Il avait vite compris que sa principale faiblesse était son frère. Son petit frère. Personnellement, il préférait dire que c'était sa plus grande force. Son point d'appuis.

Sans le soutien de Vassily, Kira devait se sentir incomplète. Vide. Harry pouvait le comprendre....

-Mais tu ne peux pas lui donner.... Je suis désolé. Lança-t-il sincèrement.

-Je sais que tu l'es, rétorqua la jeune fille, mais ça ne suffit pas!

Elle s'était levée violemment du sofa et lui tournait le dos. Ses cheveux aussi noir que les siens mettaient en valeur les quelques mèches argentées qui les parcouraient et les vêtements trop larges laissaient juste apercevoir une épaule bronzée.

Harry darda un regard hésitant sur la jeune fille. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Il aimerait toujours Ginny et son coeur ne pourra jamais être à Kira. Mais la jeune fille était belle et désirable.....Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir Ginny. Cela n'était pourtant pas bien. Kira l'aimait, elle, et il ne pouvait pas profiter de cela....

Il se leva malgré tout et se rapprocha d'elle. Doucement, d'un geste lent, il déposa sa main sur son épaule. Il senti la jeune fille frissonner sous ses doigts malgré le contact froid du cuir et cela l'électrisa sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé....Répéta-t-il. Je lui ai dis que tu avais de bonnes raisons. Souffla-t-il doucement.

-Il veut les connaître. Insista-t-elle. Il est aussi borné que notre mère....Soupira-t-elle.

-Je.... Je ne peux lui dire. Lâcha-t-il embêté.

-Pourquoi?! Siffla-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Pourquoi? Severus sait, Drago sait, Minerva sait.... Je sais aussi! Alors pourquoi pas lui?! Éclata-t-elle.

-Tu ne devais pas savoir! Riposta-t-il sans conviction.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieur alors qu'il regardait avec une envie de plus en plus envahissante les lèvres pulpeuses, légèrement luisantes.

-Non, je ne devais pas savoir! S'emporta-t-elle. Et tu m'aurais laissé dans l'ignorance jusque quand?! Te serais-tu jouer de moi jusque la fin? Siffla-t-elle. Dis-moi Harry, tu m'aurais baiser juste avant d'aller au-devant de ta mort?! Le ton était rageur et c'était de la colère qui brillait dans les iris améthystes.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! S'agaça-t-il avec un brin de fureur. Je ne t'ai jamais _baisé_, Kira! Jamais!

-Ha non? Lança la jeune fille d'un ton mordant.

-Non.... Continua Harry. Je t'ai fait l'amour...Souffla-t-il. Encore et encore.... Mais je ne t'ai jamais baisé.

-Tu ne m'aimais pas...Contra-t-elle, son regard toujours planté dans les émeraudes.

Harry soupira imperceptiblement et Kira pu presque sentir le goût de son souffle. La jeune fille du se faire violence pour ne pas passer lascivement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle avait beau lui reprocher une montagne de choses, elle ne s'en perdait pas moins dans la couleur hypnotisante de ses yeux. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts, fins et robustes, malgré le gant, sur son épaule et cela réveillait en elle une multitude de souvenirs, de saveurs et de sensations. Elle avait tant aimé se sentir vivre sous ses doigts. Elle avait tant jouit sous ses caresses. Harry l'enivrait.

-Tout cela pourrait être vite régler. Lança le jeune homme en faisant abstraction de la remarque de Kira.

-Comment ça? Souffla-t-elle.

Leur visage n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry pouvait voir le grain de peau mat et satiné de la jeune fille, tandis que Kira détaillait avec une minutie certaine les lèvres fines et rouges qui ressortaient du visage blafard.

-Si tu revenais.... Murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Je ne reviendrais pas..... Souffla-t-elle en réponse en rapprochant toujours davantage ses lèvres de celles si tentantes de son vis-à-vis. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.... continua-t-elle tout bas. Je m'inquiétais.....Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suave.

-Il ne fallait pas.....Répondit-il lentement.

C'est Harry qui céda le premier. Il fondit sur les lèvres charnues de Kira, alors que sa main libre passait dans son dos pour la presser davantage contre lui. Il sentit la jeune fille vibrer contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres et lui rendait fougueusement son baiser. D'un geste fébrile de la main, il l'a délesta de la robe trop large et elle se retrouva en chemise et en pantalon.

Le baiser s'interrompit laissant aux deux amants le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Les lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées par l'ardeur du baiser.

-Je vais bien. Lâcha encore Harry avant de plonger sur le cou bistré et à présent nu de la jeune femme.

Kira avait toujours eu le gout de la terre chaude et du soleil malgré son pays natal. Et alors que sa langue parcourait le cou souple de la jeune fille en une multitude de baisers, il retrouva cette saveur si particulière. Les iris de Kira virèrent au rouge tout comme ses cheveux alors que fiévreusement et avec des doigts habiles, elle ôta son pantalon sans se départir des baisers de Harry. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour faire de même et, aux vêtements de Kira, vinrent bientôt s'ajouter sa propre robe et son sweat-shirt. Il ne se départit pourtant pas de ses gants....

La jeune femme se détacha lentement de Harry et celui-ci eut tout le loisir de la contempler. Ses formes étaient facilement devinables sous la chemises trop amples et d'une blancheur telle qu'on pouvait presque voir au travers. Il détailla de son regard embué de désir les courbes de la jeune femme, ses traits fins et son visage gracile. Elle prit les choses en main en le poussant dans le sofa et en s'asseyant face à lui, sur ses jambes. Elle déposa une nuée de baisers sur la fine cicatrice qui parcourait son visage et elle gémit quand elle sentit le cuir rugueux et sauvage des gants contre ses seins sous la chemise.

-Je vais bien. Répéta encore Harry alors qu'il déboutonnait lentement la chemise de son amante. Très bien.

Kira gémit encore quand la chemise fut enlevée et que la bouche alla remplacer les doigts. Suçotant avec un mélange de frénésie et de douceur les bouts de chair. Elle s'écarta presque violemment de l'homme et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon, celui-ci fut au sol en quelques secondes. Sans plus attendre, Harry empoigna les fesses fermes et rondes de Kira et pressa la jeune fille contre lui. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre quand elle sentit l'excitation de Harry contre son bas-ventre. D'une main experte, il passa sous la culotte et l'abaissa juste assez, du bout du doigt il effleura la partie sensible de la jeune femme et celle-ci ne put retenir un petit cri.

D'un geste brusque, elle tenta elle aussi de débarrasser Harry de son caleçon tandis qu'elle pressait sa poitrine contre le torse robuste et pâle de Harry. Celui-ci gémit à son tour quand.....

CLAC!

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et cinq hoquets de stupeur résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Kira se redressa prestement et agrippa en vitesse un des vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Harry ne s'était pas fait prier pour se redresser non plus et presque dans le même mouvement, enfila son pantalon. Kira profita de la largeur d'épaule de Harry pour vite passer à son tour sa robe à l'abri des regards. Ses cheveux déjà rouges avaient pris une notre plus vive tandis qu'ils avaient poussés instantanément, cachant une bonne partie de sa poitrine. Harry aurait presque rit de cela dans d'autres circonstances....

Enfin, une fois que tout deux furent plus ou moins présentables, ils osèrent lever les yeux vers les inopportuns. Quatre paires d'yeux les regardaient tantôt surpris, tantôt gênés. Harry aurait bien lancé un sort bien senti à Zackaria qui lorgnait Kira d'un regard envieux, la jeune fille sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge quand elle croisa le regard atterré et peut-être blessé de Ginny. A côté de la rouquine, Neville fixait Harry avec quelque chose qui s'apparentait à du contentement mêlé à de la colère et Kira pu presque le voir resserrer sa prise autour des épaules de Ginny. De l'autre côté, près de Zack, se tenait Hannah et Denis qui les regardaient les yeux ronds.

Le silence pesa un instant sur la petite pièce. L'air semblait chargé de plomb et tous sursautèrent quand le bois dans l'âtre craqua bruyamment.

-Je crois qu'on va vous laisser.... Lança Zack d'un ton un peu goguenard en refermant doucement les portes.

Harry soupira lourdement et hésita à se retourner vers Kira. Le charme était rompu comme qui dirait et il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une mauvaise chose.... Ce qu'ils allaient faire était mal. Ce qu'_il_ allait faire était mal. Cela n'aurait servi qu'à compliquer les choses. Il était près à changer sa vision des choses, à accepter l'inévitable avec sérénité et même à faire preuve d'un regain de gaité mais ré-entamer une relation avec Kira n'était pas dans ses projets. Il n'aimait peut-être pas la jeune femme autant qu'il le devrait mais il tenait assez à elle pour ne pas lui faire ça.

Quand il se décida enfin à se tourner vers elle, Kira était entrain d'enfiler son pantalon, la poitrine encore nue. Gêné pour une étrange raison, il se détourna et attendit patiemment qu'elle soit habillée.

-Je pense que je vais y aller. Lança-t-elle, une fois prête.

-Ce serait mieux.... Acquiesça-t-il faiblement. Parle encore avec Vassily. Ajouta-t-il.

-Il ne voudra pas m'écouter.... Lâcha-t-elle en balayant sa remarque d'un revers de la main.

-Essaye quand même.... Murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

La jeune métamorphomage opina négligemment de la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je suis désolé! Lança-t-il clairement alors qu'elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée.

-Moi aussi... Répondit-elle avec un triste sourire.

Le feu crépita encore et Harry ferma les yeux un petit moment. Il était désormais seul dans la pièce.

...............................

Severus soupira de contentement quand il trouva enfin son filleul. Il l'avait cherché dans ses quartiers, dans la salle d'entraînement, même dans la tour d'astronomie. Celle-ci était l'endroit idéal pour penser en toute tranquillité.... Et l'endroit avait un certain attrait quand on était d'humeur mélancolique. Mais c'est devant la tombe de Remus que Severus trouva Drago. Il aurait du commencer par là, bien sur.

L'homme n'avait pas besoin de poser une seule question pour savoir l'état d'esprit de son filleul. Il se tenait droit, la tête basse et son regard orageux fixait la tombe d'un œil morne. Son visage était blafard, plus que d'habitude si cela était possible, et ses yeux étaient rougis.

Severus doutait fortement que Drago réagisse aussi bien que Harry. Le garçon s'était fortement attaché à Remus pendant les quelques années où il l'avait connu. Cela avait été intéressant d'observer son filleul voir d'un autre œil son ancien professeur. Drago n'avait jamais perdu une occasion, durant sa troisième année, pour rabaisser le professeur qu'était Remus.

-Drago....Lança enfin Severus alors qu'une brise souleva ses mèches corbeau.

-Je voulais juste.... Drago s'interrompit, les mots coincés dans la gorge et il serra les poings.

-C'était la meilleur chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver, Drago. Lui rappela doucement Severus en s'approchant.

-Sans doute. Murmura Drago. Mais.....

-Il méritait bien un peu de repos.....Lui fit-il remarquer.

-Il n'en a pas eu! Tonna Drago. Il est mort tourmenté et torturé! Ce n'est pas de cette fin qu'il méritait! Cingla-t-il, sèchement.

-Drago.... Souffla le maître des potions ennuyé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Demanda Drago en se retournant, intrigué par le ton. Tu me caches quelque chose, parrain. Affirma-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Remus n'était pas mort dans cette cellule quand Harry est arrivé. Expliqua-t-il.

-Quoi?!

-Il était mourant, continua Severus, et.....

-Non....Souffla Drago, les yeux écarquillés. Harry?

-Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, commenta Severus inquiet que Drago n'en veuille à l'autre garçon.

Le silence retomba quelques instants alors que le regard argenté de Drago retourna sur la tombe. Le vent soufflait toujours assez bien, faisant voleter le catogan et les mèches sombres de Severus tandis que les cheveux lisses de Drago restaient impeccablement plaqué contre son crâne. Si on prêtait l'oreille, et malgré le souffle du vent, on pouvait entendre les deux respirations. L'une rapide et l'autre plus calme.

-Je n'en veux pas à Harry, Sev'. Lança enfin Drago comprenant pertinemment les inquiétudes de son parrain.

-Je sais. Affirma faussement Severus en remontant légèrement le menton ce qui fit sourire Drago.

-Par contre.... Ragea Drago en assénant à la tombe un regard noir.

-Il voulait juste en finir. Soupira Severus.

-Justement! C'est lâche! S'emporta Drago. Et Remus n'est pas un lâche! Ca ne lui ressemble pas!

-Peut-être que la guerre change plus les gens que tu ne le crois. Lança Severus d'un ton dur. Peut-être que même les meilleurs ont un niveau de saturation.

-....

-Te rend-tu seulement compte de tous ce que Remus avait perdu au cours de cette guerre? Lança-t-il d'un ton toujours dur devant le silence de Drago.

-Bien sur! Je le sais, ça!

-Hé bien, on ne le dirait pas! Trancha sèchement Severus. Vouloir en finir avec la souffrance n'est pas un acte lâche, Drago.... C'est un acte humain.

-Depuis quand la vie est devenue souffrance, Severus? Demanda simplement Drago d'une voix trop claire.

Severus ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

.......................................

-Ce n'est pas possible! Lança Sirius en se levant brusquement du sofa.

Après que Severus eut passé la porte, un silence étrange s'était installé dans la pièce. Chacun réfléchissant aux implications de ce qui venait de se dire.

-Peter.... Je ne comprend pas. Souffla James.

-Peter ne peut pas..... J'arrive pas à..... Rhaa! Ca m'énerve! Gronda Sirius et en donnant un coup de pied dans le sofa.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela veut dire? Demanda Lily d'une voix éteinte.

-Quoi?! Lança nerveusement Sirius.

-C'est dans six mois.... Enfin pour nous, normalement, c'était dans six mois.... Qu'il...Qu'il allait nous donné...Donc...Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Donc, ça veut dire qu'il nous a très certainement déjà trahis. Annonça James d'une voix morne.

-Quoi? Coassa Sirius. Mais.... Mais..... On l'aurait remarqué, non? On l'aurait vu? Putain! Comment c'est possible?! Lança-t-il encore en montant dans les aigus. Je veux dire.... On était tous chez vous, on était bien....et il aurait déjà été un traître à ce moment-là? Demanda-t-il, dépité.

-Je ne sais pas.... Admit Lily..... Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous ait trahis par après....

-Peut-être qu'il l'était déjà quand Harry est né.... Lança James, partagé entre le dégout et la tristesse. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il a dit quand il a tenu Harry dans ses bras pour la première fois?

-Il a dit qu'il te ressemblait déjà beaucoup.... Répondit Lily.... et qu'il serait l'oncle le plus gentil et gâteau que la terre ait porté.

-Il a dit, comme nous tous, qu'il le protégerait. Siffla Sirius, la mâchoire serré. Protéger! Répéta-t-il plus fort et avec colère. Et il.... il....

-Harry le haïssait. Lança James, le regard dans le vide. C'était impressionnant.... Effrayant....Il ne lui pas laissé la moindre chance.....

-On s'en fout de Peter, Grand Dieu! Lança Lily, les poings serrés et les yeux plein de larmes. Vous pensez à Remus? Vous pensez à ce qu'il a du ressentir alors que ses prétendus meilleurs amis se retournaient contre lui?

Lily ravala difficilement ses larmes mais celles-ci n'en restèrent pas moins au bord de ses yeux. Bien sur savoir que Peter était un traître la retournait. Elle avait eu beau ne jamais apprécier pleinement le petit maraudeur, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait été capable de cela... C'était tellement vicieux et bas.....Mais Remus? Remus n'avait jamais mériter pareil défiance. Remus avait toujours été le plus sage de tous. Le plus droit. Le plus honnête. Le plus incorruptible. Comment avaient-ils pu croire en sa trahison? Et comment, Merlin, avaient-ils pu se servir de sa condition pour appuyer cette thèse? Comment avaient-ils pu faire cela? Remus l'avait-il su? Remus avait-il su ce que ses amis pensaient de lui?

James baissa les yeux tandis que les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent plus rapidement qu'un soufflé.

-Comment on a pu lui faire ça? Les interrogea Lily, accablée.

-Je ne sais pas Lil's.... Souffla son mari. On devait très certainement avoir peur pour nos vies, pour celle de Harry et.... On a prit la mauvaise décision. On a fait le mauvais choix. Proposa-t-il difficilement.

-On a jamais laissé la peur dicter notre conduite, James! Lança vivement Lily. Pourquoi l'aurait-on fait ce jour-là?

-Parce que ce jour-là, la vie de Harry était en jeu...Lança simplement Sirius comme réponse.

-La vie de Harry est devenue exécrable à cause de cette décision. Lui fit remarquer Lily.

-On ne pouvait pas prévoir. On a certainement fait ce qui nous semblait le plus approprié sur le moment. Souffla James.

-Et on s'est trompé. Asséna Lily. Tellement trompé.

-Et on s'est trompé, répéta James, mais....Lily?

-Oui?

-On pourra changer les choses.


	41. Remords

Théo retint difficilement un gémissement en se calant contre le mur. Il retenait aussi difficilement les tremblements qui animaient frénétiquement ses mains tandis qu'il respirait profondément plusieurs fois.

La douleur allait passé. Elle finirait bien par foutre le camp.... Il grinça des dents quand un énième élancement parcourra ses tripes et il juste le temps de se pencher en avant pour remettre des biles. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'il avait vu Zabinni être réduit à l'état de charpies par un homme qu'il respectait.

Il se redressa de nouveau en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de sa manche. Il entendit un ricanement près de lui et releva la tête prestement en assénant un regard noir au concerné qui sortit de la pièce, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

_Deux_ minutes.

Deux longues et insupportables minutes.

Deux minutes de _Doloris. _Deux minutes sous le Doloris du Maître.

Ho! Bien sur, il avait déjà reçu des Doloris. Cela n'avait rien de très nouveau. C'était même d'une écœurante platitude. Mais ceux du Maître étaient particulièrement douloureux. Oui, particulièrement.

La mission n'avait pas eu le succès que le Maître avait espéré. Certes, le loup était mort – Ce qui n'était pas originellement prévu – mais pas Potter. Ni Severus. Et Pettigrew était mort. Un rictus anima les lèvres fines de Théo....Pettigrew n'avait pas eu la moindre petite chance contre Potter. C'était couru d'avance.... L'effet de surprise aurait pu inversé la tendance mais – Tadaaam!!- Potter était au courant et Pettigrew s'était fait rétamer en quelques secondes.

Quelques mangemorts s'étaient réjouit de la mort du lycan....Plus pour le symbolisme que pour autre chose. Après tout, tout le monde savait que Remus Lupin était l'un des meilleurs amis de James Potter, et que Potter fils lui-même y était réellement attaché. C'était le dernier membre lumineux – Gryffondor pure souche- de cette génération qui tombait. Mais le Maître se fichait bien de ce symbolisme stupide.... Potter était en vie. Et le traître n'avait pas payé. L'ennemi n'avait essuyé aucune perte.

Ce qui perturbait davantage Théo était la rumeur, déjà fortement nourrie, qui courrait chez les mangemorts. Lupin était en vie quand ils l'avaient laissé. Rabastan et Rodolphus pouvaient le jurer.... Lupin était en vie. Agonisant mais en vie. Et il était mort maintenant.... Cela s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre. Remus était en vie et il était mort après la visite de Harry. Les conclusions se faisaient d'elles-mêmes et cela avait amusé un grand nombre de mangemorts.... Pas Théo.

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Son estomac se contracta de nouveau et il du à nouveau se pencher en avant. Il sentait les gouttes de sueur perler sur son front, longer l'arête de son nez et goutter sur le sol sale et poisseux de la pièce.

Il sentait aussi une présence. Quelqu'un. Il se trouvait non loin de lui, assis, et Théo pouvait sentir son regard peser lourdement sur lui.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir....Lança la personne d'une voix neutre.

Théo releva la tête rapidement pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux mordorés. Il connaissait un peu le personnage, assez pour savoir que ce n'était qu'un gosse et qu'il n'avait rien des monstres comme Rabastan ou Bellatrix. Son nom avait une consonance exotique mais Théo n'arrivait plus à le retrouver..... Son prénom devait être quelque chose comme Biron...Ou Aaron.

-Merci mais j'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un gamin.... Maugréa Théo dans sa barbe quasi-inexistante.

-Je suis à peine plus jeune que toi. Lui répliqua l'autre d'un ton cassant. Et tu as vraiment besoin de t'asseoir... Ajouta-t-il, narquois.

-T'as quel âge?! Demanda-t-il alors, rudement. 15, 16 ans? Proposa-t-il en toisant l'autre de toute sa hauteur.

-J'ai 17 ans. Lança le plus jeune d'un ton mordant. Cela aurait pu paraître de la véhémence si le ton n'avait pas été si froid.

-T'es tout de même un gamin. Marmonna Théo.

Le garçon serra la mâchoire et Théo cru qu'il allait partir mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta là, la mâchoire crispée avant de hausser les épaules.

-Salaheddine. Lança-t-il soudainement en parlant de nouveau.

-Quoi? Grogna Théo.

-Je m'appelle Aaron Kenan Salaheddine. Se présenta-t-il en tendant une main halée.

-Théodore. Théodore Nott. Lâcha l'autre en serrant la main qu'il avait longuement regardé.

...........................................

Quand Léa, Sam et Cylan se décidèrent à sortir de leur chambre, ils se rendirent directement vers la salle de repos. Une multitude de questions bouillonnait dans leur esprit dont une principale: Remus leur avait-il pardonné? Cylan semblait le plus nerveux, il se mordillait constamment la lèvre et son regard n'arrivait pas à se fixer plus de deux secondes sur quelque chose. Tout comme sa concentration.

La raison était simple, il avait beaucoup plus d'interrogations que ses amis. Remus ne l'avait pas cru.... Et Sirius était prêt à le comprendre puisque eux-même avaient douté de lui. Mais il n'était pas certain que si cela lui était vraiment arrivé à lui – et non à une forme futur dont il ne connaissait rien- s'il aurait eu la force de lui pardonner. Il l'espérait. Sincèrement. Mais il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait la rancune tenace....

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, se fut pour trouver Harry et Drago. Drago avait l'air maussade, ce qu'ils pouvaient aisément comprendre, et leur fils semblait.... Pensif. Mais pas anéantis. Sam haussa un sourcil, le garçon n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui aux abois qui s'était acharné avec tant de rage sur le pau... Sur Peter.

Drago les salua discrètement avec un bref signe de tête alors que Harry leur sourit doucement. Ils lui rendirent son sourire et s'installèrent aux places qui leur étaient devenue habituelles. Sur les chaises de la petite table. Harry se retourna vers eux et les regarda étrangement.

-Vous savez, il reste de la place sur le sofa, près du feu.... On ne va pas vous manger. Lança-t-il avec un trait d'humour qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

La remarque plus ou moins humoristique, suffit d'ailleurs à relever la tête de Drago qui fixa Harry de ses deux perles grises, qui brillèrent d'une lueur indéchiffrable. Harry s'en aperçut et le fixa à son tour, un sourire en coin dessiné sur les lèvres. Drago finit par esquisser un sourire lui aussi en opinant de la tête comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

Il n'en fallu pas moins à Léa pour comprendre que ces deux-là venaient d'avoir une conversation plus que sérieuse. Trop heureuse de pouvoir se rapprocher de son fils à sa propre demande, elle se leva d'un geste souple de la chaise et vint s'installer entre Drago, qui était installé dans un fauteuil, et lui. Sam la suivit rapidement et vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Harry tandis que Cylan du se résoudre à prendre place sur le sol réchauffé par le feu.

Léa tortillait ses mains alors que la proximité de son fils la renvoyait à toutes ses interrogations. C'est pourtant celui-ci qui rompit le petit silence qui commençait à s'incruster dans le petit groupe.

-Ca va mieux, Sam? Demanda Harry en tournant un visage légèrement soucieux vers l'homme.

-Hum.... Quoi?! Interrogea le concerné en fronçant ses sourcils cuivrés.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien tout à l'heure.... Tu était tout pâle.... Lui expliqua Harry.

Sam fut un moment désarçonné. Merlin, c'était lui qui disait ça?! Et comment avait-il bien pu s'en rendre compte, alors que lui-même était totalement anéantis? Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, sa réaction, sa stupeur aurait pu paraître étrange voir exagérée pour une personne qui ne connaissait pas sa véritable situation. Après tout, il n'aurait pas du paraître si choqué de la mort de Remus, ni de celle de Peter. Et son expression lors de l'enterrement de Remus avait du être vide. Complètement. Sans compter que Severus l'avait suivi dans ses appartements, ce qui devait sans nul doute être inhabituel.

-Ho.... Oui, mieux.... Approuva-t-il en opinant de la tête. Merci. C'est juste que....

_Que quoi?_ Bravo, James... Que quoi? Sam avait parlé trop vite ( _Stupide Gryffondor!_) et voilà, maintenant, il se retrouvait coincé. Il pouvait juste espérer que Harry ne cherche pas plus loin....

-Que quoi? Demanda son fils, brisant ses espérances.

-Hum.... c'est juste que cela m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Souffla-t-il en tentant d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise.

Harry sembla comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus et accepta son choix en reportant son attention sur Drago, qui ne cessait de fixer le feu rougeoyant dans l'âtre. Mais une légère boutade de Cylan, au niveau de ses jambes, lui fit comprendre que c'était peut-être là, sa seule chance....Il pouvait très bien poser ses questions sous forme détournée en se servant d'une histoire brodée de toute pièce. Après tout, ce n'était pas l'imagination qui faisait défaut aux Maraudeurs, non?

-En fait, ajouta-t-il avec pragmatisme, je.... Ca me fait penser à un de nos amis.

-Votre ami loup-garou? Demanda Harry, en ne se doutant de rien.

-Ouais.... Souffla Sam avec une mine affectée..... Reiden.

Ni Harry, ni Drago ne remarquèrent l'air passablement interrogatif de Cylan et de Léa. Mais Cylan se prit au jeu.... Reiden n'était nul autre que Remus, et il y avait tant à dire sur leur ami.

-Reiden était toujours prêt pour aider les autres. Lança-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Il ne pensait jamais en lui en premier.... Il pensait ne pas en avoir le droit.

-Remus aussi. Opina Harry avec un sourire triste.

-Je suis désolée pour ton ami. Vraiment. Lança Léa avec toute l'honnêteté dont elle était capable.

-Vous.... Vous étiez proche? Demanda Cylan avec hésitation.

Severus leur avait dit que Harry avait eu trois pères et Léa leur avait rapporté qu'il avait tenu à peu près le même genre de discours à son cousin, au Square Grimmault. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il réellement dire? Cylan connaissait assez Sam pour savoir que de voir Severus si proche de Harry, le rendait fou de rage. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que son fils ne le considérait pas comme son père. Son seul et unique père.

-Très. Répondit Harry avec un sourire. Remus, c'était....Harry hésita un moment, sembla chercher ses mots et reprit..... C'était une sorte de père. Un père-conseil, je dirais. Ajouta-t-il dans un petit éclat de rire.

-Un père-conseil? Demanda Sam, les épaules légèrement tendues et les sourcils froncés.

-Oui.... Il était toujours le premier à me donner des conseils....Que se soit concernant la guerre ou les filles....Remarqua-t-il, rieur.

-Et Sirius? Demanda Cylan dans un élan de curiosité.

Harry tourna vers lui un regard voilé. Son sourire sembla s'être figé et Drago releva un regard interrogatif.

-Vous êtes vraiment curieux, hein? Lança platement le blond.

Cylan se rétracta doucement, craignant avoir fait une gaffe. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pour le sujet_ Sirius_ était si épineux. Et cela l'inquiétait assez.....

-Sirius.... Commença Harry malgré tout.... Sirius, ce n'était pas pareil du tout. Il avait passé 12 ans à Azkaban et malgré tout ce que je pensais à l'époque, tout ce que j'espérais... Cela l'avait profondément marqué.

-Comment ça? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, une étrange boule dans la gorge.

-Il avait à peine 21 ans quand il a été enfermé. 21 ans. Condamné à vie dans la pire prison qui puisse exister. C'était encore un gosse. Un gamin détruit pas la mort et la trahison. C'est un adulte agité, marqué, douloureux qui en est sorti. Souffla-t-il, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

-C'était.... C'était aussi un père pour toi? Demanda doucement Sam d'une voix étrangement vibrante.

-Sirius? Questionna Harry. Je ne sais pas.... Admit-il. C'était assez compliqué en fait..... Soupira-t-il. C'était ma première image paternelle... En 12 ans. C'était le seul adulte qui se souciait réellement de moi. Uniquement de moi. Et lui, de son côté, me confondait parfois avec son ami de toujours. Je ressemblais tellement à mon père...

Sam soupira de soulagement discrètement. Son fils le considérait bien comme son père. Ou en tout cas, comme le premier. Il avait dit _mon père_ et ne l'avait simplement appelé par son prénom.... Comme un souvenir qu'il aurait relégué au second plan. En sachant cela, Sam était plutôt heureux que son fils ait été ainsi entouré par ses propres amis. Il n'aurait pu rêvé meilleur « père »pour lui....

Le silence s'installa comme une évidence. Léa, à l'instar de ses deux amis, avait encore tant de questions qui bourdonnaient dans son crâne.... Pourtant il était claire que la conversation était clause. Harry regardait à présent le feu sans réellement le voir tandis que Drago feintait toujours de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation, alors que du coin de l'œil, il observait Harry.

-Reiden, hein?! Lança une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tout trois rapidement pour voir que c'était Fred. Le rouquin était nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte et les regardait avec insistance. Sam fronça les sourcils.... Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on écoute des conversations qu'il estimait privée.... Harry ne semblait pas étonné de le voir là.... Le savait-il? L'avait-il senti?

-Et peut-on connaître son nom de famille, à ce Reiden? Demanda Fred en se détachant de la porte.

Harry soupira d'exaspération face à la défiance continuelle de Fred tandis que Drago afficha l'esquisse d'un sourire. La question prit totalement Sam au dépourvu, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde au nom qu'il pourrait donner à cet ami en partie imaginaire...

-Asaliah. Lâcha subitement Lily. Reiden Asaliah. Ce n'est pas un sang-pur. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Fred s'interroger sur le nom.

-Et qu'est-il devenu ce Reiden Asaliah? Demanda-t-il encore. Pourquoi vous parliez de lui au passé?

-Fred! Gronda Harry avec un regard noir.

-Quoi?! Se défendit le rouquin. Ils t'ont bien poser des questions, non? Pourquoi, nous, nous ne pourrions pas le faire?

-Il....Il a disparu. Souffla Cylan avec une hésitation qui pouvait passer pour de la peine.

-Quand on est parti de Grimsby, on ne l'a pas trouvé.... On aurait bien voulu partir avec lui mais.... Le village était attaqué et..... On ne l'a pas trouvé. Compléta Sam, jouant assez bien la comédie.

Cela se passa de commentaires. Fred ne rajouta rien. Il savait assez bien combien la perte d'un ami peut être douloureuse....

.........................................................................

La mort de Remus s'était vite répandue. Dans Poudlard comme à l'extérieur. Le bouche à oreille fonctionnent toujours très bien, quelle que soit la situation politique ou générale d'une nation. Les rumeurs court, les bruits vont bon train, les « _on dit_ » se dispersent dans la foule comme des ondes rapides et tumultueuses, se transformant souvent au gré des émetteurs. Et même, si en temps de guerre, ce système est efficace, parfois, certaines nouvelles valent mieux être apprise de vive voix. Face à face avec la personne concernée.

C'était le cas ici. Harry avait voulu annoncer lui-même le décès de Remus à Meda. Parce que la jeune femme tenait au lycan comme elle tenait à sa fille. C'était son dernier lien avec la jeune femme. Son dernier lien avec sa défunte fille et son amour de petit-fils. Et ce dernier lien, cet ultime cordon venait de se consumer. De partir en fumée. De rejoindre le néant. Harry tenait vraiment à lui dire lui-même, à la soutenir, la rassurer.

C'est pour cette raison que Léa se tenait dans le hall de la maison de la Très Noble Famille des Black, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, indécise. Elle avait tenu à accompagner Harry et Severus, qui s'était joint au plus jeune pour apprendre la dure nouvelle à Meda. En fait, malgré sa peine pour Meda et l'affreuse sensation qu'avait fait naître la mort de Remus, cela avait renforcé ses interrogations. Elle se posait mille et une questions et soit elle n'avait personne à qui les poser, soit personne y répondait sous un prétexte fallacieux ou un autre.... Et Léa en avait marre parce qu'elle voulait des réponses et qu'elle avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Plus précisément, elle détestait quand ses questions restaient en suspend....Car après tout, la raison d'être des questions est bien d'apporter une réponse, non? Alors, pourquoi, Diable, s'échinait-t-on à leur cacher la vérité?

Et qu'y avait-il de plus logique que de commencer par le commencent? C'est à dire l'enfance de Harry. Ce qui nous ramenait à la Très Noble Famille des Black et à leur Très Ancienne Demeure où résidait actuellement Pétunia Dursley et son fils.

Léa n'avait qu'une envie: retrouver sa soeur et lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils. Elle lui arracherait même ces explications s'il le fallait! Son instinct maternel la poussait à croire que l'enfance de son enfant n'avait pas été tendre et l'attitude de Harry vis-à-vis de Pétunia la troublait bien plus qu'elle n'osait le dire.

Elle inspira profondément et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Harry qui entraînait Meda dans une pièce moins agitée, elle se dirigea vers l'étage. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Pétunia était sûrement au même endroit que la fois passée, dans cette chambre dont la clinche de porte avait une forme de tête de serpent....L'idée que Sirius ait du grandir et se construire dans un tel endroit la fit frissonner de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait que s'émerveiller de l'homme qu'il était devenu malgré cela....

La main suspendue dans le vide, elle hésita une fois devant la fameuse porte. Elle se résonna bien vite ( _Allez, Lily, t'es une Gryffondor oui ou non?!_) et ouvrit la porte doucement. Elle ne ressentit qu'un infime soulagement quand elle vit la longue forme maigre de Pétunia assise sur le lit. Malgré sa cécité, elle tricotait....Ce qui devait demander assez bien de concentration et de l'habitude....

-Qui est là? Demanda la femme quand elle entendit le plancher craquer sous les pas de Léa.

-Hum.... C'est Léanore.... Léanore Polaris.... Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. Pour une étrange raison, elle se retrouvait intimidée.

Pour sa défense, ses relations avec sa plus grande soeur n'avait jamais été de tout repos. Certes, étant petite, les deux petites Lily et Pétunia étaient presque inséparables, toujours fourrées ensemble et ce, malgré leurs énormes différences.... Et puis, il y avait eu Severus. Severus que Pétunia n'avait jamais apprécié.... Ni même respecté. Lily s'était souvent dit que vu les peu de moldus que Severus connaissait ( Son propre père et Pétunia), il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne les tiennent pas en grande estime.....Et la lettre de Poudlard. Cette lettre avait tout détruit. Lily avait même été jusque la haïr, cette foutue lettre, pour avoir autant mis à mal sa relation avec Pétunia. Et plus le temps était passé, plus le fossé s'était creusé. Irrémédiablement. Quand Pétunia excellait en cours de math, Lily faisait des prodiges en Arithmancies. Quand Pétunia se plaignait des brutes du lycée, Lily rencontrait un loup-garou; Quand Pétunia frissonnait en cours d'histoire, Lily vivait les balbutiements d'une guerre en direct. Quand Pétunia épousa un homme quelconque un peu gras et bedonnant, Lily se fiança avec un homme riche et beau. Quand Pétunia accoucha d'un fils, Lily découvrit qu'elle en attendait un. Quand Pétunia vivait paisiblement, Lily combattait sa propre peur face au danger qui les attendait chaque jours.....

-La membre de l'Ordre? Demanda Pétunia en déposant son tricot sur le lit. Harry est ici? Demanda-t-elle encore. Léa avait cru percevoir de l'espoir dans sa voix.

-Hum.... Oui.... Enfin non... Il est en bas.... Lança Léa mal à l'aise.

Un petit sourire contrit et désabusé apparut sur les lèvres fines de Pétunia.

-Il ne montera pas me voir....Souffla-t-elle avec une légère déception.

Léa resta un moment indécise sur l'attitude à adopter. Devait-elle réconforter sa soeur?

-Je le comprend. Rajouta Pétunia soudainement. Je ne comprend déjà pas comment il peut ne pas nous haïr... Souffla-t-elle avec un petit rire amer.

-Vous haïr? Répéta Léa, étonnée.

-Il n'en parle jamais, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Pétunia en se retournant vers elle.

-De quoi?

-De son enfance, il n'en parle pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Hum.... Je ne sais pas. Répondit Léa, honnête.

-Non, je le sais bien. Quand je suis arrivée ici avec Dudley, j'ai... j'ai demandé à Andromeda. Et même à l'auror Podmore mais ils ne savent rien. Ils m'ont même posés des questions quant aux manques de visites de Harry mais je n'ai rien répondu....

-Que devrait-il savoir? Demanda prudemment Léa.

Une expression étrange s'installa sur le visage de Pétunia pendant quelques secondes et puis, elle se volatilisa. Léa se demanda même si elle ne l'avait pas tout simplement imaginée....

-Je.... J'avais une soeur.... Commença Pétunia et Léa senti son coeur se serré.... Elle est mortes très jeune et Harry a été déposé au pas de notre porte.

La voix s'étrangla un moment et Léa cru qu'elle n'allait pas continuer. Pourtant après quelques instant, Pétunia reprit d'une voix chevrotante. La femme devait avoir besoin de parler.

-Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant. Lança-t-elle en paraissant à la fois rude, contrite et honteuse. Je ne voulais pas d'un sorcier chez moi.... Je.... J'avais toujours été jalouse de ma soeur. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je me suis mise à la détester. Lança-t-elle lentement. Elle pouvait faire tant de choses....Et moi je....Je ne pouvais pas. Acheva-t-elle avec une mine piteuse.

-....

-Quand elle est morte, je.... J'ai senti un gouffre s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Avoua-t-elle avec un semblant de gêne tandis que les yeux de Léa s'humidifièrent. Mais c'était trop tard. Et il y avait Duddley et cet enfant.... Cet enfant qui venait tout bouleversé. Alors je l'ai haït encore plus fort. Avec encore plus d'ardeur. Justement parce qu'elle était morte et qu'elle me laissait l'enfant....

-Harry. Ne pu s'empêcher de corriger Léa. Il s'appelle Harry.

-Oui.... Harry.... Souffla misérablement Pétunia. J'avais tout fait pour que Vernon les haïsse autant que moi. J'avais bien réussi.... Il haïssait avec plus de fougue, plus d'intensité que ce que je n'avais jamais fait....Il haïssait Harry. Finit-elle par dire.

-Il n'a pas...? Coassa Léa en écarquillant les yeux.

-Il ne l'a jamais battu! La coupa Pétunia. Il....Il le rabaissait constamment. On.... On le rabaissait constamment. On ne prononçait que rarement son nom... Ce n'était que le garçon. Le petit ingrat... Soupira-t-elle en fermant ses yeux embués de larmes.

-Le rabaisser? Demanda doucement Léa en ayant peur de comprendre.

-Jamais la moindre trace d'affection ou même de respect. Jamais ne serait-ce qu'un geste tendre. Jamais une parcelle d'égalité entre Dudley et lui....J'étais juste... Aveuglée par la haine. Réussit-elle à dire alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot.

-Ca va aller.... Lança inutilement Léa en tapotant maladroitement le dos de sa soeur.

-Je suis désolée! Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce qu'on lui a fait! Marmonna-t-elle entre ses pleurs.

* * *

Merci a tous pour vos reviews!! Ca fait vraiment plaisir!


	42. Les sens du loupgarou

-Merrrde! Kirrra! Pourrrquoi tu ne veux rrrien me dirrrre?!

Kira soupira lourdement alors qu'elle gardait son regard baissé. Elle était venue parler à Vassily comme Harry le lui avait suggéré. Et comme elle l'avait prédit, son jeune frère n'avait que faire de ses plates excuses et de ses phrases toutes faîtes.... Il voulait des réponses.

-Kirrra! Regarrrde-moi! Tonna Vassily d'une voix plus grave. Regarrrde-moi, borrrdel!

-Ne me parrrle pas sur ce ton, Vassily Igorrr Lebovski! Lui rétorqua sa soeur en relevant un regard flamboyant sur son jeune frère.

-Alorrrs rrrépond-moi! Parrrle-moi! S'emporta-t-il.

- Je. Ne. Peux. Pas! Répéta encore Kira en appuyant sur chaque mot.

-POURRRQUOI?!

-PARRRCE QUE!

-Ce n'est pas une rrréponse! Riposta le garçon avec exaspération.

-C'est la seule que je peux te donner, pourrrtant! Tu devrrra t'en contenter...Souffla Kira.

-Je n'en ferrrai rrrien. Trancha Vassily.

-Tu n'en aurrra pas d'autrrre. Lâcha Kira avec lassitude.

-Pourrrquoi? Redemanda Vassily d'une voix plus calme. On s'est toujourrrs tout dit.... Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

Kira regarda son frère avec culpabilité. Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire. Elle aurait tant voulu lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'abandonnait pas la cause. Elle ne pourrait jamais se contenter de regarder des gens mourir.... Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pourrait regarder l'homme qu'elle aime mourir pour ces même gens....Mais le secret devait en rester un. Et Vassily croyait qu'elle l'abandonnait. Qu'elle adoptait la passivité de leur père...Cela lui laissait un arrière gout amer dans la bouche.

En soupirant, elle s'approcha de son frère qui avait le visage tourné vers le sol et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

-Je te demande juste de me fairrre confiance. J'ai mes rrraisons. Tu me connaît, 'Lil, tu sais que je n'agit jamais agit sans rréfléchirrr un minimum.

-Moi aussi, Kirrra, je te demande de me fairre confiance....Souffla le garçon d'un air dépité.

Kira esquissa un sourire amer en appuyant son front contre celui de son frère. Un moment s'écoula ainsi, juste rythmé par leur deux seules respirations.

-Igi.... S'il te plaît.... J'ai tellement de mal à ne rrrien te dirrre. Tu compte tellement pourrr moi... Toi, ton avis, tes positions.... Mais là, je ne peux pas t'en parrrler. Je ne peux pas.

En parlant, elle s'était légèrement redressée et avait plongé son regard dans les yeux couleur olive de son frère. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour le protéger. Et quand elle avait rencontré Harry et la résistance, elle s'était enfin sentie soulagée. Vassily était trop jeune pour aller se battre. Et elle savait que Harry veillerait sur lui. Chacun veillait sur son voisin. Kira était même sure que Harry arriverait à persuader le jeune homme de rester en poste à Square Grimmault une fois la majorité atteinte. Elle voulait à tout prix protéger la flamme qui illuminait le regard olive de Vassily. C'était encore un enfant malgré sa fougue et sa maturité.

-J'ai comprrris. Capitula Vassily. Je ne te ferrrrais pas changer d'avis... hein, Micky? Questionna-t-il doucement en utilisant, comme elle, le surnom aussi familier que railleur.

La jeune femme secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en se sentant soulagée que son frère comprenne enfin. Il était d'un entêtement à tout épreuve et la conversation aurait pu s'éterniser toute la nuit sans sa bonne volonté.

-Pourrrrais-je quand même le savoirrr un jourrr? Demanda-t-il, entre humour et déception.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle, cela dépend de Harrrry.

-Harrrry? Répéta le jeune homme.

-Oui, pourrrquoi ?! Demanda Kira.

-Il....Il m'a cerrrtifié qu'il ne connaissait pas tes rrrraisons....Il les connaît? Il est courrrant? Interrogea-t-il avec stupeur. Kirrra? La pressa-t-il.

-.... Le jeune femme ne répondit pas en gardant résolument son regard baissé.

-Il m'a jurrré.... Souffla Vassily, décontenancé. Jurrré... Répéta-t-il lentement en se levant.

-Vassily.... Tenta-t-elle mais le jeune homme avait déjà claquer la porte.

..................................................................

Un loup-garou a acquis ses pleins sens après sa première transformation. Et seulement après. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il en devenait vraiment un. La lumière était plus brillante. Les couleurs plus vives. Les sons plus clairs. Les goûts plus nuancés. L'odorat plus fin. Neville s'était vu offrir une panoplie de nouvelles sensations. Juste sous ses yeux. Juste sous ses doigts. Tout un nouveau monde dans celui qu'il croyait connaître si bien.....C'était simplement extraordinaire. Fantastique.

Il découvrait des sensations nouvelles, des odeurs qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ou humé se révélaient riches et pleines de nuances. Des saveurs qu'il trouvait fade étaient devenues contrastées et pétillantes de sapidité. Succulentes. Il pouvait sentir sous la pulpe à présent si sensible de ses doigt le grain de peau doux de Ginny ou les méandres de coutures des draps ou les aspérités inégales et difformes de sa baguette. Il pouvait apercevoir un détails à plus de dix mètres et le monde en générale lui paraissait plus nette qu'a jamais. Il voyait aussi des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps de regarder. Il voyait les minuscules mimiques de certaines personnes, et par-delà ce qu'il pouvait voir, il pouvait _sentir_ leur humeur....C'était... Grisant. Oui! C'était le mot qui convenait le mieux! Grisant! Il savait pressentir la tension dans les épaules de Ginny, où l'inflexion particulière d'une voix en colère ou peinée.

Et les odeurs! Il savait reconnaître les gens rien qu'à leur odeur! Il savait qui allait entrer dans la pièce avant que la personne n'entre... Il l'avait _flairé!_

C'est ce dernier point qui le laissait perplexe. Parce qu'il avait senti des odeurs qu'il n'aurait pas du sentir. Parce qu'il vu des sentiments qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Et il était aussi plus sensible à la magie ... Aux sorts plus exactement. Et.... Et quelque chose ne collait pas. Non vraiment pas.

Avec les trois nouveaux. Avec Cylan.....Il sentait.... Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se rappeler l'odeur de qui l'homme sentait mais.... Ce n'était pas normal. Et Sam.... Sam sentait presque comme Harry. Et Léa... Léa aussi. Ce n'était pas normale. Il l'avait demandé à Bill pour en être sur.... Il était rare, voir presque impossible, que deux étrangers aient la même odeur. Et pourtant...Et il y avait cette... Chose autour d'eux. Comme.... Comme lors des canicules, quand l'air ondule sous la chaleur. C'était exactement cet effet qui entourait les trois amis. Et c'était si léger, si discret, si imperceptible que personne ne pouvait le remarquer.... Là encore, il s'était renseigné ( Il avait d'ailleurs eu une pensée pour Hermione qui l'aurait sermonné sur son ignorance) et il avait appris que cela était le signe évident d'un sort de dissimulation puissant.

Et tout ce qu'il avait pu pensé, ce fut.... Et merde!

-Alors...Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent?

Neville se retourna et soupira de soulagement quand il vit Bill. Tout en sachant que pour le moment, il n'était pas dans sa meute, il lui avait envoyer son patronus. Il avait bien notifié que c'était urgent.

-Je dois m'assurer de quelque chose.... Lui répondit-il hésitant.... C'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas encore habitué à mes nouveaux sens mais.....

-Quoi?

-J'ai... senti.... Un truc. Un truc de pas normale chez....

-Les nouveaux. Termina Bill pour lui.

-Toi aussi?! S'étonna à moitié Neville.

-Évidemment. Lâcha l'autre en haussant des épaules.

-Et....Et alors?

-Et alors quoi? L'interrogea le rouquin en le regardant attentivement.

-C'est un sort de dissimulation! On ne va pas rester là sans rien dire, non?! S'époumona Neville, ahuris face à la réaction du plus vieux.

-Nev'...Tu penses franchement que Minerva et Severus ne le savent pas? Ils ont dit avoir toute confiance en eux. Lui rappela Bill. Et Severus les a testé par légimencie.....

-Il pourrait très bien l'avoir dupé.... Contra le plus jeune.

-Cela se pourrait mais Severus est un maître dans les arts de l'esprit donc la probabilité est faible.... Et de toute façon, tu ne crois pas que Harry l'aurait senti? Ou Drago?

-Senti?

-Nous, nous le sentons par nos sens.... C'est une sorte d'instinct, tu es bien d'accord?

Bill attendit quelque instant que Neville acquiesce avant de reprendre.

-Harry, ou tout sorcier suffisamment puissant, peut aussi sentir la présence d'un sort mais par sa magie. C'est une sorte de radar. Une magie puissante peut sentir les magies environnante....Et donc tout sort suffisamment puissant pour provoquer des ondes de magies dans l'espace. Un sort de dissimulation par exemple.... Expliqua savamment Bill.

-Donc.... Harry le saurait? Interrogea Neville, septique.

-Sans aucun doute. Lui assura Bill.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas poser la question? Demanda Neville, curieux.

-Parce que ma vie est déjà bien assez compliquée comme cela.....Si Harry ne réagit pas et si Severus et Minerva leur accordent leur confiance, c'est que tout est bon..... Lança Bill d'un ton bonhomme.

-Peut-être.... Je sais pas.... Soupira Neville, bien moins flegmatique que son ami.

-Écoute, Nev'....Reprit Bill devant la réticence de son ami....C'est un sort puissant et il est impossible que Harry ne l'ait pas senti. Et j'ai toute confiance en Harry, pas toi ?

-Si, si, bien sur.... Souffla Neville, embarrassé. Mais pourquoi il ne fait rien ?

-Je suis pas dans sa tête, mec...Demande-le lui.... Lança nonchalamment Bill en haussant les épaules.

Le regard de Neville se fixa résolument sur un détail dans le bois de la petite table à laquelle ils étaient attablés. Il avait les sourcils froncés et une mine réflexive. Bill soupira légèrement devant ses doutes. Dès qu'il avait rencontré les trois amis, il l'avait senti..... C'était autour d'eux, en eux et avoir Harry juste à coté n'avait fait que rendre flagrante la ressemblance de son odeur avec celle de Sam. Il avait jeté un regard à Severus dont le sien n'avait pas flanché.... L'homme devait l'avoir senti et les avait testé par légimencie. Mais son regard n'avait pas faiblit – Mais, Merlin, quand est-ce que le regard de Severus faiblissait?- et Harry devait certainement l'avoir senti aussi.... Alors, quoi? Et bien, il n'avait pas réagit sinon en leur tendant une main joviale. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup réagit – certainement parce que celui-ci le connaissait mieux que Severus- mais il avait remarqué le micro sourire de Severus. Cet infime rictus qui relevait la commissure de ses lèvres. Cela l'avait encouragé. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait en ne criant pas au scandale.... Bien sur, il s'était posé des questions mais..... Il avait confiance en Harry. Vraiment. Réellement. Pleinement.

-Écoute.... Répéta encore Bill.... Tu fais ce que tu veux de l'info mais ne la répète pas à mes frères, ok?! Ils fonceront dans le tas avant de se demander pourquoi ils sont sous un sort de dissimulation ou pourquoi Minerva nous a assuré depuis le début leur faire une pleine confiance. Ils s'en foutront. Je les connais assez pour savoir ça.....

Neville opina silencieusement. Bien sur qu'il faisait confiance à Harry. C'était d'une telle évidence.... Mais..... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? A moins qu'il ait demandé des comptes à Severus? Et dans ce cas, quel motif pouvait valoir un sort de dissimulation au sein même de la résistance? Merde! Pourquoi voudrait-on se cacher d'eux?

Il remarqua à peine Bill se lever et sortir de la pièce. Il était juste certain d'une chose..... Il ne pouvait pas rester dans l'incertitude.

.....................................

Minerva tapotait énergiquement ses doigts contre le bois sombre de son bureau. Son regard était plus sévère que jamais alors qu'elle regardait Neville dans les yeux. Minerva était une femme pleine de bon sens.... Elle avait su dés le départ qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher la vérité aux lycans. A ce moment-là, elle pensait à Bill. Et elle n'avait pas vu cela comme un réel problème.... Elle avait vu juste puisque Bill n'avait soulevé aucune interrogation, aucune question. Juste de la confiance. En eux. En Harry.....

Elle était certes pleine de bon sens, mais elle n'était pas devin. Elle n'avait pas prévu la transformation de Neville. Elle avait par contre pressentit que Neville poserait bien plus de problèmes que Bill. Plus de questions. Plus de doutes. Plus de curiosité. Neville était juste plus jeune. Elle avait encore vu juste puisque Neville s'était présenté à elle, le visage résolu, il y a une vingtaine de minutes.

Elle avait juste levé la main pour faire taire son ancien élève avant d'aller chercher Severus. Cela les concernait tout les deux......Neville leur avait alors exposé ses doutes dans la chaude intimité du bureau directorial.

Elle n'avait en rien été étonnée. Bien sur, elle savait que Harry devait l'avoir senti. C'était presque indubitable. Encore une fois, elle avait su cela dés le départ..... D'où le concours de Severus. Autant nécessaire que secourable. Harry avait une confiance totale en Severus. Minerva devait bien se l'avouer.... Cela la peinait un peu de le dire mais le garçon avait plus en confiance en Severus qu'en elle. Ho.... Il avait confiance en elle! Mais..... La confiance qu'il vouait à Severus était.....Juste absolue.

Il n'y avait pas pléthore de possibilités qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Mais elle avait choisi celle qu'elle adopterait face au regard mi-curieux, mi-déterminé de Neville. Elle échangea un regard avec Severus et celui-ci sortit tandis qu'elle commençait:

-Bien....Vous avez tout à fait raison. Samaël, Léanore et Cylan sont sous de fausses apparences. Ce sont aussi de fausses identités.

-Pourquoi? Demanda rudement Neville sans ciller.

-Parce que cela était nécessaire. Pour Harry.

)Harry est au courant. Lança Neville avec verve.

-Il sait juste que des sorts sont posés, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il n'a pas demandé.... Ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Neville parut étonné un moment mais ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau.

-En quoi était-ce nécessaire? Pourquoi les cacher? Qui sont-ils? Questionna-t-il rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle.

-Ce sont des personnes qui ont toute ma confiance..... Lança-t-elle avec une petite mine contrite.

-Vous vous répétez! Tonna Neville en tapant du poing contre l'accoudoir de son siège.

-Calmez-vous, Longdubat. Tonna la voix froide de Severus qui venait de revenir dans la pièce.

L'homme utilisait toujours son prénom. Depuis la guerre, il utilisait majoritairement le prénom de la plupart d'entre eux.... Sauf peut-être de Ron qui demeurait encore et toujours, Weasley. Severus ne les appelait par leur nom que pour les calmer. Une sorte de douche froide tout en finesse. Neville tourna donc la tête vers lui, pour voir entrer les trois concernés à sa suite.

Ses yeux se rapetissèrent et il les détailla longuement comme pour décelé un détails qu'il n'aurait pas vu, un indice sur leur véritable identité. Léanore semblait plus pâle que jamais avec sa longue natte noir et ses yeux d'un bleu azur. La femme était bien petite par rapport à son mari aux cheveux de cuivre. Celui-ci paraissait assez pâle lui aussi. De petites cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux et ses traits semblaient marqués par la fatigue. Enfin, venait Cylan. L'homme semblait assez massif comparé à ses deux amis et contrairement à d'habitude, il semblait tendu. Sans le teint sanguin, Cylan était tout à fait le stéréotype du suédois.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda ce dernier d'un voix assez nerveuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Il se passe que je veux la vérité. Répondit Neville plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Qui êtes-vous?! Lança-t-il dans un grondement.

-Pardon? Lança Léa, en ouvrant grands ses yeux.

-Vous m'avez très bien compris! Qui êtes-vous?! Pourquoi vous dissimulez-vous?!

Sam se retourna instantanément vers Minerva qui regardait la scène sans vraiment s'impliquer.

-Minerva?! Coassa Cylan.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de dévoiler la vérité à Neville, souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi?! S'étonna Sam. Depuis le début nous voulons tout leur dire et vous ne vouliez pas! Tonna l'homme avec colère.

-Nous allons simplement le dire à Neville. Le coupa Minerva.

-Juste Neville? Chuchota doucement Léa, le ton chargé de dépit.

-Juste Neville. Approuva Severus.

Neville se racla la gorge bruyamment démontrant par cela toute la patience dont un Gryffondor était capable. Minerva se retourna vers lui, s'autorisa un léger sourire et soupira doucement.

-Tout a commencé le jour de la bataille dans les plaines près de Godric Hollow, commença-t-elle, je les ai rencontré là-bas.

-A Godric Hollow? S'étonna Neville. Vous nous aviez dit que c'était des amis de longues dates! S'emporta Neville de nouveau.

-Et c'est le cas.... Souffla-t-elle..... Ils venaient de faire un bond dans le temps.

Neville demeura un instant paralysés avant que son visage n'affiche un rictus entre la colère et le scepticisme.

-C'est ridicule! Siffla-t-il. Ridicule! Les voyages dans le temps sont impossibles! Hermione l'a bien assez répété quand on y a songé!

-Théoriquement, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Neville mais.....La magie n'est pas toujours quelque chose de compréhensible.

-Admettons. Lança Neville sur un ton hésitant. D'où viennent-ils? Du futur ou du passé?

-Du passé. Je vous l'ai dit, ce sont des amis.

Neville jeta un regard à Cylan. Son esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse. L'odeur qu'il sentait était donc bine une odeur connue. Mais de qui? Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la fragrance naturelle de l'homme.

-Levez les sorts! Ordonna-t-il avec un ton autoritaire qui ne lui allait vraiment pas.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit approprié.... Lança vaguement Minerva. Je ne saurais pas replacer exactement les mêmes.

-Levez-les! J'ai le droit de savoir! Lança-t-il, presque fébrile. Après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas avoir le fol espoir qu'il s'agisse de ses parents?

Severus du comprendre les pensées du jeune homme et une lueur de compassion traversa son regard. Il fit un signe de tête approbatif à Minerva qui fit un geste de baguette en direction des trois amis.

Neville fixa avec une curiosité étrange, la longue natte noir s'épaissir et devenir auburn. La peau pâle se foncer, les traits s'étoffer sans se durcir. Il écarquilla les yeux quand les cheveux cuivre de Sam se raccourcir d'eux-même en noircissant totalement. Les boucles blondes de Cylan se lissèrent et bientôt, il n'en resta plus que quelques ondulations dans les cheveux à présent noirs. L'homme s'affina et rapetissa tandis que ses yeux terreux devinrent bleu.

Le temps sembla se geler pendant que Neville tomba sur le regard de Léa. Un regard vert et tellement connu. Il se perdit dans les méandres des émeraudes. Les yeux étaient magnifiques. Les yeux étaient familiers.

Les yeux de Harry.


	43. Anachronisme

Neville tituba légèrement. Il cilla. Parce que c'était juste impossible. L'instant sembla se figer dans le petit bureau et les yeux noisette de Neville, écarquillés, fixaient avec une fascination malsaine le trio qu'il avait en face de lui.

Son regard détailla d'abord la femme.... La femme qu'il refusait pour le moment de nommer parce que c'était juste impossible! Elle était rousse, aussi rousse que Ginny, et ses yeux émeraude brillaient comme ceux de Harry n'avait jamais brillé. Elle était à peine plus petite que Harry et elle était d'une beauté naturelle et simple. Elle avait glissé sa main dans celle plus solide de Sam. Enfin.... L'homme était assez grand, mince et ses traits étaient bien plus fin qu'auparavant. Il clignait souvent des yeux comme s'il ne voyait pas claire. La femme sourit doucement et sorti de sa poche une paire de lunettes rondes qu'elle lui mit délicatement sur le nez. L'homme avait des lunettes à présent....Et des cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Neville recula d'un pas supplémentaire. _Impossible_.

Son regard dévia sur le dernier homme. Sa carrure était bien moins impressionnante que précédemment. Il avait rapetissé, son menton s'était légèrement arrondi et ses traits s'étaient adoucis. Neville reconnut l'homme sans vraiment le reconnaître. S'il devait avoir un doute sur l'identité de l'un d'entre eux.... C'était sur la sienne. Il n'avait fait que croiser l'ancien prisonnier lors de ce jour funeste au ministère. Il n'avait fait que trembler devant les affichettes où il se démenait comme un damné. Mais il pouvait aisément dire que l'homme au regard pétillant bien que fatigué qu'il avait sous les yeux ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.....

Il se tourna lentement vers Minerva qui était restée silencieuse lors de son examen en détails du trio.

-C'est impossible. Ils.... Ils sont mort.

-Neville.... Souffla Severus comme s'il comprenait bien sa réaction.

-James et Lily Potter et Sirius Black sont morts! Répéta-t-il faisant sursauter le trio.

-Ils viennent du passé, Neville..... Du passé.

Neville avala durement sa salive et humidifia ses lèvres devenues sèches. Il jeta un énième regard aux parent de son ami..... Harry! C'était les parents de Harry, Merlin!

-Il faut le dire à Harry! Lança-t-il vivement. Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit? Il serait tellement....

-Ils vont repartir Neville. L'interrompit savamment Minerva. Il doivent repartir. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Repartir? Répéta le jeune homme.

-Pour que l'histoire reprenne son cours, ils doivent repartir.

_Pourquoi? _C'était sur le bout de sa langue. Pourquoi cette putain d'histoire devrait-elle reprendre son cours? En quoi était-ce si important? Le futur était foutu, le présent était merdique et le passé était jonché de cadavre! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas rester, en apprendre le plus possible et changer les choses?! POURQUOI?! C'était sur le bout de sa langue et cela resta là. Ce n'était pas le moment de jeter ce débat sur la table. Mais Neville comptait bien le lancer.

-Harry ne pourra pas les perdre une seconde fois. Souffla-t-il à la place, conscient de l'état précaire de son ami.

Il regarda encore une fois le regard de la femme et le visage de l'homme. Il hésitait à leur parler directement. C'était sans doute idiot mais.... Il ne savait pas se l'expliquer.

-Vous.... D'où venez-vous? Demanda-t-il, avec incertitude. De quand? Précisa-t-il.

-D'il y a 20 ans....Harry n'a, à peine, que 6 mois.... Répondit avec hésitation Lily.

Neville opina. L'image d'un bébé avec une touffe noire sur la tête et deux grand yeux vert le fit sourire.... Un bébé avec un front vierge de toute cicatrice. C'était assez étrange de penser à un Harry sans un éclair sur le front. La cicatrice de Harry....Cela faisait partie de lui. Il revint à la réalité quand il prit conscience de l'air clairement mal à l'aise des trois amis. Il s'avança vers eux, le regard indéchiffrable.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Madame et Monsieur Potter. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.... Lança-t-il avec un demi-sourire en jetant un bref regard à Severus.

-En bien j'espère.... Lança James en apercevant l'œillade.

-Évidemment! Approuva Neville en souriant. Sirius Black, je suis vraiment content de vous revoir.... Enfin.... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire...Enfin.....

Sirius se détendit un peu et un éclat de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Neville le regarda drôlement en se remémorant le peu que Harry lui avait dit sur son parrain. Il frissonna à l'idée qu'Azkaban puisse à ce point changer un homme.

-Hum.... On se connaissait? Bien? Marmonna Sirius, soudain assez intimidé.

Si Neville était intimidé, les trois amis l'étaient tout autant. Neville ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ni que faire. Il s'agissait des parents de Harry, des amis de ses propres parents! Ils devraient avoir le double de son âge! Mais ils étaient aussi vieux que lui...;Voir même moins. C'était déstabilisant. Vraiment. Comment devait-il agir envers eux? Comme envers des amis? Comme avec Denis, Ron ou Terrence? Ou devait-il les considérer comme.... Comme Severus et Minerva?

Le dilemme du trio n'était pas moins compliqué. Ils avaient devant eux l'un des meilleurs amis de leur fils.... Autant dire que celui-ci pourrait leur dire un nombre incalculable de chose sur Harry. Autant qu'il le voulait. Peut-être trop? Peut-être n'était-ce pas si bien que cela de tout savoir? Peut-être y avait-il des choses qu'ils préféreraient ne pas savoir? Lily ne savait pas si elle était prête à faire face à toutes les douleurs de son fils. James ne se sentait pas apte à accepter tout les penchants obscur de son enfant.

-Pas vraiment, non. Répondit Neville dans un souffle. Mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi....

-Oui, j'ai vu les belles affichettes avec ma photo. Lança-t-il d'un ton aigre. _Sirius Black, le traître. _Cracha-t-il avec colère.

-En fait.... Le corrigea Neville... C'est Harry qui m'a parlé de toi.

-Ho.....

Sirius le fixait d'un air décontenancé. Il ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à pareille réponse.

-Et... Qu'a-t-il dit? Ajouta-t-il.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir le flamme qui s'était allumée dans son regard. Lueur de curiosité, d'espoir et d'appréhension. Celle d'un homme qui se soucie de son filleul, tout simplement.

Neville sourit largement alors que Minerva et Severus rappelèrent leur présence par un raclement de gorge plus ou moins bruyant.

-Je pense que nous allons vous laisser discuter en paix. Annonça fermement Minerva en se dirigeant déjà vers les portes.

Severus grogna pour la forme mais la suivit sans protestation et le quatuor se retrouva seul dans le silence malaisé. Trois d'un côté et un seul de l'autre.

-Que du bien. Répondit finalement Neville à la question de Sirius.

-Pardon?

-Quand il parle de toi...Vous....Hum....Neville fronça les sourcils tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, embêté.

-Toi. Tutoie-moi.....Tutoie-nous. L'apaisa Sirius.

-Après tout, lança James avec humour, on a le même âge, non?

Neville lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Il ne savait vraiment pas comme agir avec eux. Merde! Comment devait-il agit face à l'homme et à la femme qui étaient mort pour sauver leur fils du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps à l'aube de leur vie? Et face à l'homme innocent qui avait passé 12 ans emprisonné sans jugement et était mort même pas deux ans après son évasion? Comment devait agir face à eux?

Ses pensées embrayèrent vite sur autre chose pourtant. Ces gens étaient allé en cours avec ses parents. Ils les connaissaient sans doute plus ou moins étroitement. En une seconde, une foule de questions bouillonnait à l'orée de sa conscience. Il n'avait jamais posé beaucoup de question à sa grand-mère, trop occupée à lui reprocher son manque de dextérité et d'aisance. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux Severus, ou même Minerva, il ne leur avait jamais posé de questions sur ses parents. Il s'y refusait. C'était comme les trahir. Parce qu'ils étaient encore là à l'époque et qu'il ne se voyait pas demander aux gens de lui narrer leur personnalité comme s'ils n'étaient plus que des souvenirs. Et puis ils étaient mort dans l'attaque de Sainte-Mangouste, de la main même de celle qui les avait rendu fou. Et la guerre était à leur porte et il n'avait toujours pas demandé. Mais là.... L'occasion était trop belle.

-Vous connaissez mes parents? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Alice et Franck? Interrogea Lily. Évidemment que nous les connaissons!! Pourquoi?

-Je...Ils.... Comment sont-ils? Étaient....Étaient-ils? Se reprit Neville. Il commençait sérieusement à s'embrouiller au niveau de la conjugaison!

-Pourquoi.... ? Demanda la rousse plus doucement. Tu.... Tu ne le sais pas?

-Tu ne les connaît pas? Demanda James avec appréhension. Combien d'orphelin le futur leur apportait-il?

-Hum.... Oui.... Non.... C'est compliqué. Souffla-t-il dans un soupir.

-On a tout notre temps.... Le rassura James d'un ton apaisant.

-Hum....Vous savez pour Halloween.... En 81... ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Le trio blêmit mais acquiesça finalement. Neville ne pouvait que s'imaginer ce que cela faisait d'apprendre une telle chose.

-Bien... La chute du mage a laissé les mangemorts en déroute....Ils perpétraient nombre de crimes horribles. Beaucoup d'entre eux furent arrêtés, d'autre relâchés. Début décembre de cette année-là... Des mangemorts sont venus à la maison. J'étais évidement trop jeune pour me souvenir de quoique se soit mais.... Je sais qu'il s'agissait des Lestranges. De Rodolphus et de sa femme. Bellatrix.

Le nom avait été lâché avec dégout et haine. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que si la femme devait se retrouver face au garçon, elle subirait des revers. Mais cela ne laissait aucun doute non plus sur le sort des Longdubas. Bellatrix était cruelle, vile, et machiavélique. C'était une abomination.

-Elle a utilisé le _doloris_ à répétition. Bien trop de fois. Souffla Neville d'une petite voix. Elle et son mari ont été capturés.... Emprisonnés à Azkaban. Mes parents.... Mes parents ont été internés à Sainte-Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé. Termina-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Lily s'affala sur un des sièges, bouleversée. Alice avait toujours été une fille qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Rieuse et maladroite au possible. Elle la retrouvait dans le sourire ingénu de Neville. Ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer combien l'avenir qui les attendait était sombre. Tant de morts. Tant de douleurs. Tant de combats. Lily refréna une envie implacable de pleurer tandis que James serrait les poings. Sirius regardait dans le vide. Francq était l'un de leur collègue. Un auror doué. Il avait juste quelques années de plus qu'eux mais ne les prenait jamais de haut.... L'auror Franck Longdubat était un homme profondément juste et brave. Son apparence bonhomme et son visage arrondi ne laissait en rien apercevoir ses capacités et sa puissance.

Neville ressenti un peu de culpabilité quand il vit l'effet que cela avait sur le trio. Il devait bien s'avouer que cela devait être dur d'apprendre que, dans le futur, peu de proches allaient réellement survivre. Peut-être aurait-il du les ménager?

-Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il, légèrement contrit.

Lily releva un regard humide vers lui et sourit largement en se relevant.

-Ce n'est rien. Le rassura-t-elle gentiment. Ta mère était une femme pleine de vie et de joie. Où qu'elle aille, on pouvait être sur de l'entendre rire aux éclats. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et elle rayonnait littéralement. Elle avait un grand sens de l'humour et ne rechignait jamais à se moquer d'elle-même étant une grande maladroite.

-C'est vrai? Demanda Neville, un sourire dans les yeux.

-Ho oui...Lui assura Lily.... Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne casse quelque chose!

-Et ton père était sans doute l'homme le plus impartial que j'ai connu et que je connaîtrai jamais. Compléta Sirius gravement. C'était un auror émérite, il était vraiment doué avec une baguette dans les mains... Surtout en sortilège.

-Tu te bat comme lui. Commenta James. Je t'ai vu te battre et t'entraîner. C'est la même souplesse dans le mouvement, la même posture.

-Je.... Je n'étais pas très fort avec une baguette dans mes jeunes années. Confia Neville. Je n'étais pas du tout sur de moi....Harry m'a beaucoup aidé. Souffla-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

Lily retint la question qui lui brûlait la bouche. Elle voulait juste connaître plus Harry. Neville du la comprendre car il sourit avec indulgence.

-On devrait peut-être s'asseoir pour de bon. Lança-t-il et d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître du thé fumant devant eux. Que voulez-vous savoir?

-Hum.... C'est difficile à dire comme ça.... Murmura James. Tant de questions se bousculaient. Par où commencer? Comment les formuler?

-Et si je commençais par un souvenir? Proposa Neville, l'œil scintillant.

-Vas-y..... Approuvèrent Sirius et James tandis que Lily opina de la tête.

-C'était en première année, commença Neville, le premier cour de vol. Il était en commun avec les Serpentards et déjà Drago Malfoy s'annonçait comme le meneur des serpents. J'étais plutôt empoté à l'époque, très maladroit et je me suis fracturé le poignet. Pendant la chute j'avais perdu mon rappel-tout et c'est Drago qui l'a ramassé. A l'époque, c'était un enfant capricieux, prétentieux et tout à fait méprisable, confia Neville avec un léger sourire. Il avait donc décidé de le cacher sur le toit du château mais Harry lui a demandé de lui rendre le rappel-tout. Évidement, Drago s'en foutait bien et a décollé. Harry l'a suivit malgré qu'il n'avait touché un brosse-dur de sa vie et que le professeur l'avait interdit. Résultat, j'ai pu récupérer mon rappel-tout et lui, il s'est fait chopper par Minerva!

-Et? Demanda James, fin connaisseur des colères intenses de la directrice des gryffons.

-Et il a obtenu une place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch. Annonça Neville avec un sourire en coin.

-En première année?! Coassa James. Mais.... Mais....

-Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, oui! Approuva Neville à la question muette.

-Il aime le quidditch alors? Demanda James, une lueur de joie dans les yeux.

-Il l'adore! Bien.... Si vous lui demandez, il hausserait les épaules mais je sais que ça lui manque.... Il est juste comme ça... Et en plus, il m'a dit une fois que cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu plus proche de son père.

-Pardon?! S'étrangla le concerné.

-Et bien oui.... Vous étiez un grand attrapeur au collège.... Les coupes que vous avez remportées et votre nom sont encore au tableau d'honneur. Ou dans quelques vitrines dans les couloirs du château....

-Je... Comment était-il? Demanda doucement Lily.

-Comment ça?

-A 11 ans? Comment était-il? Je.... Il parle de son enfance?

Neville se pinça les lèvres manifestement embêté, puis soupira lourdement.

-Ben.... Je ne sais pas.... Non. Il ne parlait jamais de son oncle ou de sa tante. Parfois de son cousin mais très rarement.... A 11 ans, c'était un garçon.... Petit. Petit et très mince. Réservé. Presque effacé mais très débrouillard. Je tremblais devant Severus alors que lui, n'avait pas peur de lui répondre! S'esclaffa-t-il, les yeux embrumés par les souvenirs.

-D'accord... Souffla Lily, peu rassurée.

Ce que lui avait dit sa soeur l'avait totalement retournée. Merde! Que voulait dire «_ rabaisser _»? Elle lui avait assuré que jamais Vernon n'avait levé la main sur Harry mais était-ce suffisant?

_Petit et très mince._ Etait-il bien nourri? Avait-il pu se développer? Avait-il eu une croissance normale? Sa soeur disait-elle la vérité? Jamais une marque d'affection, d'intérêt, d'attention... D'amour? Un enfant pouvait-il vivre sans cela? Pouvait-il grandir et se construire? Lily soupira, tout cela commençait à la peser.

-Je pense que l'on pourra reprendre une autre fois... Lança Neville en se levant.

-Pourquoi?! Lança Sirius, impatient d'en savoir encore plus sur son filleul.

-Digérez toujours ce qui s'est dit et moi de mon côté.... Je pourrais peut-être vous avoir quelque photos.... Et de toute façon, je pense que Minerva voudrait bien récupérer son bureau! Conclut le jeune homme avec un petit sourire jovial.

.........................

La nuit commençait à tomber. Le soleil disparaissait sous l'horizon brumeux et, bientôt, quelques étoiles viendraient pointer dans l'étendue abyssale que leur offrait le ciel. Le fond de l'air était frais, une brise légère et froide soufflait doucement au travers des arbres de la forêt interdite. Une délicate odeur d'herbe fraîche et de mousse flottait dans l'air. Les hiboux et les chouettes sauvages se réveillaient à leur rythme, dispersant dans l'épaisse fourrure de la forêt leurs hululements tantôt aigus, tantôt graves. Le troupeau de sombrals paissaient encore, tranquillement, quelques herbes plus nutritives que d'autres, dans la petite prairie à l'ombre des grands arbres feuillus. C'était juste un paysage apaisant.

C'était, dans tout les cas, le paysage et l'atmosphère qui apaisait le plus Harry, actuellement allongé dans la prairie.

Il était simplement couché sur le dos, les bras les longs du corps, les yeux perdu dans l'immensité qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Il avait roulé sa cape pour la glisser sous sa tête et ses jambes étaient croisées. Sylsse s'était lovée confortablement au creux de son cou. Il se sentait presque en paix. Il ne pensait presque plus. C'était juste un calme agréable. Une accalmie bienfaitrice.

Son esprit était si loin de son corps, détaillant pour une énième fois, qui ne serait certainement pas la dernière, les prémisses d'une étoile qu'il contemplait souvent. Avec une joie teintée de nostalgie. Ou serait-ce une nostalgie teintée de joie? Ou longeant, de son regard vague, les cimes toujours plus hautes des arbres. Où observant avec un amusant puéril le troupeau étrange. Où fermant tout simplement les yeux, pour se reposer dans une obscurité plaisante. Son esprit vagabondait loin de sa prison de chair, se laissant envahir par la sérénité authentique de l'endroit. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'une douleur s'acharnait inlassablement à l'intérieur de son bras gauche. C'est d'un geste nonchalant et distrait, qu'il frotta sa main droite contre l'endroit douloureux.

Les étoiles commencèrent à apparaitre, enfin. Et Harry souffla presque de satisfaction quand il put admirer pleinement son étoile. Parce qu'elle était sienne à présent. Il l'avait décidé dans un accès de solitude, il y a de cela quelques années déjà. Les deux émeraudes dévièrent pourtant rapidement vers un autre amas d'étoile brillante. La Grande ours. A ses côtés la Petite Ours. Avec à son extrémité l'étoile Polaire.

Ce fut sans doute cela qui l'amena à penser. Réellement. A ne plus se perdre dans les méandres de sensations, de contemplations que lui offrait tout simplement ce paysage. Polaire. _Polaris_.

_-Je ne comprend pas bien ton raissssonnement, Harry_. Siffla Sylsse dans son cou.

_-A propos de quoi?_

_-A quoi pensssssais-tu à l'insssstant?_ Le questionna le serpent avec humeur.

_-Et que ne comprends-tu pas? _

_-Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien? Pourquoi ne posssses-tu la quesssstion? _

_-Quelle quesssstion? _Demanda avec une innocence feinte le garçon.

_-Tu sssavais bien avant que je ne te le disssses pour Ccccylan et sssses amis... Pourquoi ne réagisssssais-tu pas?_

_-Ne peut-tu pas comprendre ma confiancccce en Sssseverussss et Minerva? En leur jugement? _Demanda simplement Harry.

_-Il ne sss'agit pas uniquement de caaa._ Objecta savamment Sylsse.

_-Ha non?! _Lança Harry avec désinvolture, un sourire dansant sur les lèvres.

_-Ccccela traite de .... Curiossssité. D'amussssement. Je ne comprend pas. _Avança le reptile.

Harry ricana gentiment. Et sa main alla distraitement caresser la peau froide et écailleuse de Sylsse.

_-J'avoue que cccela pique ma curiossssité....._Céda Harry. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi Minerva et Sssseverus tiendrait abssssolument à me cacher l'identité de nos vissssiteurs...._

_-Cccela ne te pousssse pas à la méfianccce? _Demanda légitimement Sylsse.

_-Tu connaît la confiancccce qui me lie à Ssseverussss. _Affirma Harry comme simple réponse.

_-En effet_. Approuva Sylsse, sa langue fendue lapant l'air frais.

_-Et puis_, reprit Harry, _je trouve cccela plutôt disssstrayant._

_-Dissstrayant?_

_-Ils esssssayent d'obtenir dessss informations. Et je trouve ccccela plutôt amussssant de les voir se démener pour poser leurs questions discrètement. _

_-Cccela ssssonne très...._

_-Ssserpentard? _Proposa Harry avec un large sourire.

.................................................................

Lily marchait seule dans les couloirs presque interminable du château. Elle avait laissé James et Sirius ensemble. Cela ne leur ferait pas de mal de se retrouver à deux. Entre frères. Elle avait toujours admiré et envié, d'une certaine manière, la relation que James et Sirius entretenait. Elle avait eu quelques amies étant plus jeune mais jamais au point de se divulguer totalement. Elle gardait toujours une certaine distance. Infime mais présente. Cela n'existait pas entre James et Sirius. Ils étaient frère à la vie, à la mort. Ils se disaient presque tout, se comprenait d'un simple coup d'œil. C'était parfois assez étonnant.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Franck et Alice allaient finir.... Interner. C'était juste... Incroyable. Tant de choses pouvaient-elles si mal tourner? Le monde qui les attendaient était-il réellement si noir? Elle peinait à le croire.

Elle était assez satisfaite que Neville soit désormais au courant. Leurs questions trouveront sûrement davantage de réponses à présent. Elle avait bien remarqué que Neville semblait plus ou moins intimidé par eux. Elle pouvait le comprendre sans vraiment le réaliser. Elle était sur que le garçon était aussi fort, voir plus, que James ou Sirius. Et bien que certaines de ses questions trouveront sûrement bientôt réponses, il y en avait qu'elle ne pouvait poser devant James. Il y en avait dont la réponse était détenue par une seule personne. Et elle allait de ce pas la trouver. Dans le laboratoire de potions, l'ancienne infirmerie.

Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser. Mais elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée seule avec lui. Pas avec cet homme. Elle se demanda distraitement pourquoi il boitait tout comme elle s'était interrogée sur l'origine de la cicatrice de son fils.

Quand elle arriva devant les portes blanches de l'infirmerie, elle hésita. Elle savait que l'homme se trouvait là. Il y travaillait la majeure partie du temps selon Minerva, aidé par Kreattur et quelques elfes.

Elle inspira profondément et poussa les lourdes portes. L'odeur âcre et les vapeurs chaudes l'accueillirent et instantanément, elle se sentit chez elle. Les chaudrons en ébullition, les potions qui bouillonnaient doucement et les petites flacons multicolores sur les étagères la rendait admirative. Ce laboratoire était une merveille. Et il était là. Il était dos à elle et semblait couper de l'aconit en fines lamelles avec une dextérité stupéfiante. Ses cheveux sombre comme la nuit était rassemblé en un catogan qui retombait entre ses omoplates et l'ensemble de ses vêtements était noir.

-Severus? L'appela-t-elle d'une voix assez faible.

Le maître des potions sembla pourtant l'entendre car il se retourna vers elle, les sourcils bien haut et la mine étonnée.

-Lily? Que fais-tu là? Cela s'est bien passé avec Neville? Demanda l'homme en cachant très bien son malaise de retrouver seul face à elle.

-Hum.... Oui, oui... Je suis désolée pour Franck et Alice. C'est.... C'est horrible. Souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Vous n'avez pas parler de Harry? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Si, si.... Neville nous a raconté un de ses premiers souvenirs avec lui.

Severus fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se voilèrent pendant un instant fugace.

-Les temps ont bien changés depuis lors.... Laissa-t-il entendre avec une note d'amertume.

-En effet... Souffla Lily. Je peux te poser une question? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus grave, sérieusement.

-Tu viens de le faire.... Nota-t-il avec un demi-sourire, ce qui fit soupirer Lily.

-Pourquoi as-tu changer de camps? Pourquoi t'es-tu décidé pour la lumière?

Severus la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Il ne chercha pas à fuir le regard bleu de la jeune femme. Il hela juste Kreattur qui répondit à son appel rapidement.

-Veux-tu bien continuer cette potion? C'est une potion tue-loup. Demanda-t-il d'une voix aimable.

-Bien sur, Monsieur Snape. Opina l'elfe avec docilité.

Il se retourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et sembla chercher ses mots. Lily ne l'avait vraiment vu si hésitant, incertain.

-Quand j'ai appris que c'était après vous...Toi que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait, je l'ai supplié de t'épargner. Avoua-t-il. Il a accepté. Mais tu t'es interposée entre lui et Harry. Il t'a tout de même tuée et j'étais détruit. Alors je me suis tourné vers Dumbledore.

-Tu.... Tu te fichais bien que James et Harry meurt! Siffla Lily. Tu voulais juste que je vive par pur égoïsme! Lui reprocha-t-elle, acide.

-Je le reconnait. Je connait mes fautes Lily. Souffla-t-il avec sincérité. Albus a su me relever, il a placé sa confiance en moi et réciproquement. Je suis devenu espion pour le compte de l'Ordre jusqu'à ce qu'il y a peu. Ma couverture est tombée.

-Comment oses-tu regarder Harry en face?! Cingla-t-elle rageusement.

-Il me connaît. Il sait mes erreurs. Répondit-t-il sèchement. Et il a confiance en moi. Rajouta-t-il avec une fierté dont il ignorait l'existence.

-Il sait?! Interrogea-t-elle avec un air inquisiteur.

-Bien sur! Riposta-t-il avec une froide véhémence.

Lily se détendit légèrement mais ne se départit pas de son regard magistral.

-J'ai reconnu mes erreurs Lily, souffla-t-il encore d'un ton presque doux, et depuis ce jour, j'ai tout fait pour le protéger. Tout. Même si je ne le fait au grand jour que depuis quelques années. Admit-il.

Un vague et triste sourire se dessina sur les minces lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne continue.

-Le passé est le passé. Conclut-elle savamment. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse que Harry puisse compter sur toi. Tu.... Tu étais mon premier ami.

-Tu étais ma seule amie. Lança-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

La jeune femme eut l'air mal à l'aise pendant un moment. Elle changea nerveusement de posture et regarda autour d'elle, ses iris bleuté survolant distraitement le laboratoire et Kreattur qui s'activait devant un des chaudrons. C'est d'ailleurs l'elfe qui rompit le silence abominable qui commençait à s'installer.

-Kreattur a fini la potion, Monsieur Severus. Kreattur doit-il la porter à Monsieur Neville?

-Non Kreattur, lui répondit Severus, va plutôt la porter à Pompom, elle saura la mettre de côté pour la prochaine pleine lune. Et commence donc le lot de potions de cicatrisations, je te rejoindrai. Ordonna-t-il sans vraiment en avoir l'air.

-Bien Monsieur Severus. Opina l'elfe en disparaissant dans un bruit sourd.

-Kreattur est bien différent de l'image que Sirius nous en avait faites.... Souligna Lily, songeuse.

-Le cabot n'est certainement pas une référence. Cingla sarcastiquement Severus. Comme tu peux t'en douter, mes relations n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de s'améliorer avec lui. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

-J'ai cru remarquer. Souffla-t-elle, amusée. Mais pourquoi Kreattur semble si.....

-Libre? Proposa-t-il.

-Hum.... peut-être. Je ne sais pas vraiment dire.....

-En fait, Harry les a toujours considéré comme des égaux. Il en a libéré un, Dobby et Kreattur de son côté, le considère à présent comme un maître hors du commun. Mais c'est vrai que Harry a tendance à leur laisser beaucoup de leste....

-A présent? Interrogea Lily, intriguée par l'utilisation du terme.

-Au début, Kreattur considérait Walburga Black comme seule maîtresse envisageable. Même au-delà de la mort. Et il traitait Harry comme.... Comme un membre de la Très Noble Famille des Black l'aurait fait.

-Je vois. Pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis?

-Parce que Harry et ses amis ont su le comprendre. Comprendre ses motivations, son amertume. Et Harry a fait ce qu'il fait de mieux.... Il lui a donner une autre chance.

Lily acquiesça et l'elfe réapparut dans le même bruit sourd. Sans attendre, il rassembla son matériel, les ingrédients nécessaires et commença son labeur. Lily le détaillait avec minutie. Juste curieuse de l'elfe qui se dévouait tant à son fils. Elle entendit Severus soupirer légèrement et son regard bleu rencontra les obsidiennes.

-Il ne faut pas que Po... Que James se laisse abuser par l'apparence que donne Harry. C'est loin d'être un être froid et sans coeur. Ton fils est un être bon. Intrinsèquement bon. Mais il a du s'en durcir. Il n'aurait pas survécu sinon. Plaida Severus.

-Je sais. Offrit-elle simplement comme réponse.


	44. Quelle drôle d'idée

-Tu en est ssssur? Demanda Voldemort gravement, le ton plein de menaces.

-Certain, maître. Souffla le messager, l'échine toujours plus courbée.

-Comme ccc'est intéresssssant....Lâcha le mage noir en tapotant ses longs doigts décharnés contre son trône en marbre noir. Sssi l'information ssss'avère faussssse, cccc'est toi qui en payera le prix. L'avertit le Lord d'une voix doucereuse.

L'homme trembla mais opina. Il n'était que le messager. Depuis maintenant quelque mois, il transmettait les informations recueillies par l'infiltré pour les transmettre au Lord. Leur espion ne pouvait se permettre de disparaître assez longtemps que pour venir ici. Il se devait de jouer le jeu. Ainsi, c'est lui qui recevait les sourires mielleux ou les _Doloris_. C'est lui qui tremblait face au maître. C'est lui qui sentait le regard écarlate le sonder et le brûler toujours plus intensément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était une petite armée de fidèles qui s'inclinait devant son maître. Un sourire transpirant une satisfaction malsaine étira les lèvres inexistantes de Voldemort alors qu'il contemplait son œuvre.

Comme les autres, ses compagnons d'armes, ses_ frères,_ Théo s'était incliné avec respect. Pour une étrange raison, son coeur battait la chamade et ses mains lui semblaient moites. A ses côtés: Aaron. Aaron Kenan Salaheddine. Gamin de 17 ans qui s'était pris pour un aristocrate vil. Un jeune homme assez prétentieux pour avoir estimer être assez fort pour jouer aux mangemorts. Ses parents ne lui avait beaucoup laisser le choix, certes, mais il aurait pu aisément refuser. Les Salaheddine étaient une famille ni influente, ni puissante. Le garçon aurait pu fuir n'importe où plutôt que de s'embrigader plus ou moins volontairement dans un tel bourbier. Théo aurait pu comprendre que le gosse ait eu peur de quitter ce qu'il avait toujours connu, de faire front contre sa famille mais il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Il s'agissait d'un gosse, gonflé d'orgueil et de fierté, qui avait cru que la pureté du sang était une chose capitale. Qu'elle justifiait bien nombres de massacres. Il s'agissait d'un homme en devenir trop hautain pour avouer qu'il s'était trompé. Il n'était ni vil, ni cruel, ni assassin. Et si l'erreur est humaine, à cette époque, elle est punie de mort.

Quand Théo releva les yeux, il fut pris d'un mauvais présentiment. Il n'aimait pas le rictus qu'il voyait se peindre dangereusement sur le visage blafard du Lord.

-Mes chers mangemorts.....Commença lentement Voldemort d'une voix rendue plus forte par un _sonorus_. Zabinni avait raison.... Une fuite existe bel et bien. Et comme lui, elle sera châtiée pour sa traîtrise.

Le ton était bas et grave, chargé de menaces, de haine et d'une joie abjecte. Le Lord se réjouissait de ses atrocités. Assez pour que le coeur de Théo batte à tout rompre et que de petites gouttelettes de transpirations naissent sur son front pâle. Il n'avait aucune chance. Strictement aucune chance. Il était entouré de mangemort et même son nouvel _allié_ ne ferait rien pour l'aider. Au contraire. Mais si Aaron s'aperçut de la nervosité de son camarade, il n'en montra rien.

-Dans quelques minutes, mes mangemorts, une poignée d'entre vous ira punir la traîtressssse! Siffla le mage avec un rictus de colère et de contentement.

_La traîtresse?!_ Le mot se répétait inlassablement dans l'esprit de Théo. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Mais si ce n'était pas de lui dont le maître parlait...De qui était-ce?! La réponse le percuta de plein fouet. _Kira. _Le Maître avait découvert le double jeu de Kira. Ce n'était pas une trahison à part entière, Kira étant neutre mais Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'encombrerait pas de tels détails...

-Qui est-ce Maître?! Demanda doucement Bellatrix, d'une voix impatiente.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui lança un regard glacé mais ne releva pas l'impertinence. Peu de mangemort pouvait se permettre ces quelques petits écarts. Interrompre le Maître ou parler sans autorisation ne manquait jamais d'être récompenser par un Doloris.... Sauf pour eux. Les Intimes. Le cercle très fermé des proches du Maître. Il était réduit.... Lucius en était avant. Comme Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Avery et Adhemar Nott, le père de Théo.

-La petit fille d'un traître. Répondit-il. Kira Lebovski.

-La rejetone de Karkaroff ! Cracha Bellatrix. Ce sale traître!

-Elle se trouve dans un bordel dans une allée adjacente de l'allée de Embrumes, Maître. Lança Rabastan, le regard lubrique.

-Je sssais, Rabasssstan. Cingla celui-ci d'une voix froide. Croyais-tu m'apprendre quelque chosssse?!

-Non, mon Maître, bien sur que non.

Voldemort hocha la tête satisfait de la réponse et un sourire sardonique anima son visage alors que l'armée face à lui se pliait de douleur. La marque brillait de noirceur.

.........................................

C'est un gout affreusement amer qui se répand dans la bouche de Théo alors qu'il marche résolument aux côtés de ses pairs. Il n'a pas le temps de prévenir la résistance. Il n'a juste pas l'opportunité de se retrouver seul comme la dernière fois pour lancer un patronus. L'atmosphère est électrique, certains mangemorts sont extatiques, d'autres, moins friand de sang, sont juste satisfait que la fuite soit découverte. Théo ne peut s'empêcher de penser au jour où il sera découvert. Car ce jour arrivera, il en est certain. Et cela sera douloureux. Long. Et tout simplement horrible. Théo se sent presque soulager que Remus ne soit plus de ce monde, l'idée de finir comme Zabinni lui donnait juste la nausée. Malheureusement pour lui, les loup-garou étaient légions dans leur camps.

Sa mains gauche est crispée, ses jointures sont d'ailleurs d'un blanc osseux, alors que la douleur le mord sans pitié. C'est une morsure brûlante qui fait échos dans chacun de ses nerfs.

Pour le peu qu'il a rencontré Kira, il sait qu'il apprécie la jeune fille. Il la trouve simplement vigoureuse et fraîche. Résolue. Il espère que Potter _sente_ ce qui se trame. Sa marque doit être embrasée de douleur, celle-ci doit le dévorer goulument. Théo frissonne toujours quand il pense à la douleur qui tambourine dans tout son être.... Celle de Potter est décuplée. Il s'est souvent demandé si Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait les répercussions que cela allait impliquer. Savait-il que leur lien allait rendre la marque plus active? Plus douloureuse? Toujours est-il que sa marque doit le brûler intensément et que sa cicatrice doit pulser contre son front. La seule chose qu'il puisse souhaiter soit que cela arrive à temps. Il sait aussi que si ce n'est pas le cas, cela ne le toucherait pas plus que cela. Mieux vaut elle que lui, n'est-ce pas? La mort de la jeune fille ne signifierait pas vraiment quelque chose pour la résistance. Juste une perte supplémentaire. Théo sait que son raisonnement semble froid mais il n'en éprouve aucun émoi. C'est la guerre ou ça ne l'est pas. Lui, il était en plein dedans....

Plus sournoisement, il sait que la mort de Kira atteindrait particulièrement Potter. Il en est presque satisfait. Une satisfaction malsaine et vénale. C'est un relent d'amertume, de rancune et de haine. Il hait Potter. _Pour Pansy._

_....................................._

Il faisait sombre dans le château. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement son humeur qui était maussade? Cylan soupira encore. Il s'était rendu seul dans la salle d'entraînement. Enfin....Drago était bien là, lui aussi, mais il se contentait de s'entraîner dans son coin. Lui-même n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il voulait simplement réfléchir, se défouler, et l'entraînement lui avait toujours parût un bon moyen de penser. Il se retrouvait seule avec lui-même. Lily aurait sûrement levé les yeux au ciel en marmonnant entre ses dents qu'il avait bien d'autres moyens d'introspective que cela.... James aurait ris aux éclats en lâchant que c'était une histoire d'hommes et sa femme lui aurait rétorqué avec une colère feinte qu'il n'était qu'un macho. Enfin.... Il n'était pas sur que cela se passerait comme cela présentement. Parce que l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe.

Alors que, machinalement, son bras enchaînait une suite de sort, Sirius repensa aux dires de Neville.

Il avait toujours haït sa cousine Bellatrix. Il n'avait toujours vu en elle que haine et méchanceté. Sirius n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi, mais durant leur adolescence, Bellatrix avait changé. Tellement. Meda l'avait souvent sermonnée durant cette maudite période alors qu'elle insultait toujours plus furieusement, qu'elle déclenchait des duels en utilisant des sorts noirs avec la ferme intention de faire du mal. Meda l'avait vu venir. Meda les avait prévenu mais il n'avait pas vraiment écouté. Il avait 15 ans, il avait des amis, il était à Gryffondor et elle a Serpentard et il était pétri de préjugés. Il n'avait juste pas écouté. Mais tout cela était si loin..... Aujourd'hui, le seul nom de sa cousine suffisait à lui faire serré les poings. Il la haïssait. Qu'elle puisse faire cela à Franck et Alice, ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il la haïssait juste plus fort.

Ses pensées furent troublées par un gémissement douloureux et étouffé. Instinctivement, Sirius se retourna baguette tendue, son esprit toujours occupé par Bellatrix. Il l'a rabaissa bien vite quand il avisa la forme agenouillée de Drago. Celui-ci semblait plus pâle que d'habitude et tenait fermement son bras gauche contre sa poitrine. Sirius ne pouvait pas ignorer de quoi il s'agissait.

-Ca va? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Le blond releva un regard rageur vers lui, et Sirius se dit qu'il devait avoir la même fierté mal placée que son père – comme James et lui aussi mais bon...-

-Il faut aller voir Harry. Répondit-il simplement d'une voix légèrement hachée.

-Pourquoi?

Le garçon sembla un moment indécis et hésitant face à la réponse qu'il devait lui donner. Pour une étrange raison, cela ne plu pas du tout à Sirius.

-La douleur est plus forte que d'habitude, argua Drago, je suis sur que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit préparer quelque chose. Peut-être que Harry pourra nous en dire plus...Suggéra-t-il simplement.

Cylan opina et au vu de l'état de Drago, décida d'y aller lui-même. Il s'était déjà renseigné sur la localisation des appartements de Harry.... Juste comme ça. Drago accepta sa proposition avec réticence mais Cylan ne sembla pas le remarquer. La raison qu'il avait évoqué était certes réelle mais elle était loin d'être la seule. Outre le fait qu'il était possible que Harry ait senti quelque chose, Drago s'inquiétait aussi de sa marque. Si la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lui avait parût plus intense qu'à l'ordinaire et que des pulsations douloureuses couraient encore dans tout son bras, il n'imaginait même pas ce que Harry avait du ressentir. De plus, si Harry était dans ses appartement, il était fort probable qu'il dorme et donc qu'il soit plus vulnérable aux sentiments du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ceux-ci devait être assez exacerbés au vu de la douleur. Drago connaissait assez Harry pour savoir quelles conséquences peu enviables pouvait avoir un de ces cauchemars particulièrement difficile.

............................

Cylan ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, il défonça pratiquement la porte en chêne qui le séparait de Harry. Le visage blafard de Drago et son hésitation peu habituelle tordaient bizarrement ses tripes. Quelque chose clochait.

Quand il déboula dans la chambre, celle-ci était sombre et fraîche. La chambre et son mobilier était aussi vétuste que la leur et une seule petite fenêtre laissait filtrer la lumière douce de l'hiver. Mais Cylan ne s'attarda pas davantage sur les détails, il se tourna rapidement vers le lit. Harry y était bien couché, ou plutôt recroquevillé.

Le jeune homme était entortillé dans ses draps, en chien de fusil et tendu à l'extrême, il gémissait dans son sommeil. De longs râles douloureux interrompus par des plaintes plus aiguës ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des sanglots s'échappaient par intermittence du tréfonds de sa gorge. Le visage du garçon semblait fiévreux malgré la fraîcheur de la chambre, ses joues étaient rougies tandis que l'éclair ornant son front semblait en feu. Une ligne rouge sur une peau trop moite. Ses mains, toujours gantées, se serraient convulsivement avec tant de force que les ongles étaient entrés dans les chairs tendres de la paume. Les draps étaient souillés de sang.

Distraitement, alors que le spectacle le laissait pantois, Cylan s'étonna que Harry garde ses gants pour dormir. A peine avait-il eut cette pensée que Harry bougea dans son lit, toujours ancré dans les limbes de son cauchemar. Le garçon porta sa main gauche contre sa poitrine et il se retourna contre le matelas dans une tentative inconsciente de protection. Il se repliait sur sa douleur. Le geste, caractéristique, étonna Cylan autant qu'il le glaça.

Il écarta la pensée dérangeante très rapidement, refusant de penser à cela pour le moment. Harry paraissait souffrir mille morts et Cylan ne savait pas comment le réveiller. En deux enjambées, il fut à ses côtés et d'un geste presque brusque il lui secoua l'épaule. Il pouvait sentir contre sa main la chaleur malsaine qui émanait de son filleul. Harry ne réagit pas. Il le secoua avec plus de force mais c'est un autre gémissement qui lui répondit.

Une panique émergea de la conscience de Cylan. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à le réveiller? Si le lien était allé trop loin? Si la connexion était trop _entamée_ pour se rompre? Et s'il le rompait trop brusquement justement, quel impact cela aura-t-il sur Harry? Cylan ne connaissait pas les cauchemars trop réel de Harry et cela l'angoissait profondément. Que devait-il faire? D'un geste fébrile, il s'était saisi de sa baguette et la pointait avec incertitude sur le garçon.

-Aguamenti!

Le jet d'eau froide jaillit de la baguette et aspergea largement Harry. La réaction du garçon ne se fit pas attendre. Il ouvrit violemment ses yeux et un cri résonna dans la pièce. Un cri qui n'était pas du à la surprise. Juste à la douleur. Les yeux toujours ouvert et écarquillés, il se redressa dans son lit, le souffle court. D'un geste saccadé, il passa sa main sur son visage comme pour chasser les derniers vestiges de sa vision. Cylan était resté silencieux jusqu'ici mais quelque chose le poussa à s'expliquer alors que Harry regardait avec étonnement ses vêtements mouillés.

-Tu.... Je n'arrivais à te réveiller. Tenta-t-il peu sur de ce qu'il dire. Cauchemar? Vision?

Toute couleur quitta instantanément le visage de Harry et il se leva brutalement, poussant sans ménagement Cylan au passage.

-Kira! Lança Harry avec une voix hachée par l'inquiétude. Il va s'en prendre à Kira!

................................

-Tu es sur?

-Certain! Insista Harry avec impatience.

-Comment il l'aurait su? Demanda Fred.

-On sait qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs! S'emporta Harry.

-Mais même dans les membres de l'Ordre, peu savait que tu avais encore des contact avec elle... Lui rappela Drago, songeur.

-On s'en fout de comment il l'a su! S'époumona Harry. Il veut la tuer et on doit y aller!

-C'est peut-être un piège?! Proposa Léa.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle dans un même mouvement. Elle se senti particulièrement mal à l'aise face aux regard scrutateurs.

-Ce n'est pas un piège. Lui répondit malgré tout Harry d'une voix tendue.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir? Demanda-t-elle avec son ton professoral. Si ton lien est actif et vous permet d'avoir une liaison direct avec ce que l'autre pense et ressent, il peut très bien manier ses propres pensées pour que tu vois ce qu'il veut que tu vois.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là, Léa lu avec contentement autre chose que de la méfiance dans le regard azur de Ron. C'était juste une sourde mélancolie, un triste amusement. Et par ce regard, c'est tout le visage du rouquin qui se métamorphosait. Dans les traits à présent plus détendus, le petit sourire affecté qui jouait avec ses lèvres, Léa vit enfin Arthur dans sa physionomie.

-C'est vrai, c'est possible. Admit Harry, les dents serrées, le regard étrangement éteint. Mais je sais faire la différence à présent. Rajouta-t-il avec amertume.

-Comment...? Demanda-t-elle encore mais le regard appuyé de Severus la fit taire.

-Donc..... Nous devons nous organiser. Lança enfin Drago.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment combien ils seront, admis Harry. Mais il faut faire vite.

-Aux lèvres écarlates? Demanda Severus et Harry acquiesça.

-On va faire deux équipes alors. Une à l'avant et une à l'arrière. Lança Drago. Des équipes de quatre devraient suffire, je ne pense pas qu'il envoie énormément de mangemorts pour une seule personne.

-Une troisième équipe devrait tout de même se tenir prête au cas où. On l'appellera si besoin. Ajouta Harry.

La conversation continua pendant quelques minutes et si Sam et Léa étaient particulièrement attentif, il n'en était rien de Cylan. Ses pensées ne cessaient de se retourner vers la réaction de Harry alors qu'il était dans son lit, se recroquevillant autour de son bras, de sa douleur. Etait-ce seulement possible? Imaginable? Un Potter avec... Ca?! Non! Certainement pas! Il se faisait des idées! Et quelles idées!! Harry Potter, l'Elu de la prophétie avec la marque des ténèbres! Bien sur.....C'était aussi cohérent qu'un détraqueur en tutu rose....Cylan eut presque envie de rire des films qu'il se faisait. Non mais vraiment....


	45. Une ombre, un mangemort et un masque

Le soleil se couchait. Une lumière orangée recouvrait les ombres et les bâtiments. Elle rendait un reflet d'aube sur les masques immaculés. Le début de nuit était calme dans l'allée des Embrumes, ou aussi calme qu'il pouvait l'être. Il ne faisait pas réellement froid en ce jour d'hiver, juste humide. L'air semblait chargé d'une humidité froide. Pesante.

Des ombres lourdes et pleines semblaient se faufiler dans les recoins de l'allée obscure. Elles convergeaient vers un bâtiment précis, une bâtisse peu sympathique en brique d'un gris sale. Les ombres portaient des masques blanc et des capes noires. Elles marchaient d'un pas raide et rapide, avide de sang et de douleur. C'était sans doute une bonne représentation de la mort que ses ombres encagoulées.... La baguette ferait office de faucille. Les ombres n'étaient pas légions, une quinzaine tout au plus. Et alors qu'elles continuaient à avancer dans la lumière crépusculaire, c'est un rire aigu qui retentit dans la petite ruelle. La mort avait le rire d'un enfant fou. Bien malgré elle, une ombre frissonna aux sons de ce rire si peu serein. Cette ombre-là avait bien d'autres choses à penser.

D'autres ombres firent bientôt irruptions. Elles n'étaient ni masquées mais portaient de longues robes. Leur démarche n'était pas raide et se fondait dans la place, passant inaperçus. D'une étrange manière, elle semblait moins dangereuses que les précédentes. Aucune ne laissa échapper un rire mesquin empreins de folie. Aucune ne ressentit de frissons de peur. Juste de la colère. Une marée entière de colère.

Le plan n'était pas compliqué. Deux équipes efficientes, une à l'arrière, une à l'avant. Quatre dans chaque équipe. A l'avant se trouvait Drago, Sam, Neville et Fred. A l'arrière se trouvait Harry, Ron, Ginny et Cylan. Une équipe en attente composée de Severus, Léa, Luna et Hannah. L'attaque était imminente.

........................

Quand le premier mangemort entra dans le bâtiment, bizarrement il était vide. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Aucun mangemort n'était venu se délasser aujourd'hui. Cela aurait certainement du mettre la puce à l'oreille de Kira mais la jeune fille n'avait pas la tête à ça. Vassily avait enfin accepter qu'il est des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il avait par contre du mal à digérer que Harry lui ait sciemment menti. Les yeux dans les yeux. C'était une trahison pour lui. Kira avait l'avait apaisé autant qu'elle avait pu mais Harry devrait s'expliquer face au garçon. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne lui révélerait rien. Vassily, en plus de se sentir trahi, se sentirait frustré.

Elle se trouvait actuellement derrière la scène, profitant de cette journée creuse pour remettre de l'ordre. Elle avait beau loger _aux lèvres écarlates_, elle n'était pas une de ses filles. C'était sans doute cru à dire mais elle n'écarterait jamais les cuisses pour du fric ou même pour la vie.... Kaelïn, une des plus jeunes prostituées de la maison, lui avait plusieurs fois dis que c'était débile de se condamner comme cela. Elle avait répondu avec arrogance qu'elle préférerait mourir avec dignité que de vivre comme une chienne.... Kaelïn n'avait pas paru offensée, elle s'était mise à rigoler en lui disant simplement que c'était ce qu'elle pensait pour le moment. Si cela arrivait, elle changerait d'avis....Kira avait hausser les épaules, certaine de son comportement.

Toujours est-il que si elle logeait _aux lèvres écarlates_, c'était juste à cause de Olaf. Il était le propriétaire du club et une vieille connaissance de son père. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, juste quelqu'un d'assez couard et d'opportuniste. Mais la loyauté qui le liait à Mikhail Lebovski semblait indéfectible. Une histoire de serment entre camarade d'école pour le peu qu'elle en savait. Mais même s'il avait le gîte et le couvert, elle n'avait pas voulu profiter de la situation. Elle payait sa place et la chambre qu'elle occupait. Elle servait un peu au bar, faisait le ménage, réglait les comptes.... Elle s'occupait de tout et de rien dans le club. Ce n'était certes pas le job rêver, surtout avec les monstres qu'elle était amenée à fréquenter, mais cela payait bien.

Quand le premier sort retentit derrière elle, elle ne du sa survie qu'à ses réflexes aiguisés. Elle bondit littéralement sur le côté et pivota sur elle-même. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise passant d'un violet clair à un mauve plus foncé. Devant elle se tenait une huitaine de mangemorts, d'autres devaient certainement se trouver au niveau des issues. Elle était encerclée.

-On est faite comme un rat, hein? Traître-à-son-sang!

La voix était haut perchée, grinçante et déplaisante. Kira grimaça quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Bellatrix.

-Bellatrrrix.... Siffla-t-elle avec dégout.

-Ton traître de grand-père aurait certainement été fier de voir que tu suives ses traces, espèce de petite traînée!

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Bella.... Ce n'est pas moi qui couche avec mon beau-frrrèrrre! Rétorqua la fille avec désinvolture.

Un mangemort s'ébroua à sa déclaration et Kira eut presque envie de rire quand elle comprit que c'était un des frères Lestranges. Bellatrix n'avait pas réagit tout de suite, elle devait fulminer de rage sous son masque blanc.

-Notre maître veut ta tête.... Lança-t-elle après un court moment, le ton chargé d'anticipation.

-Et tu t'emprrrresses d'obéirrrr comme la chienne que tu es....Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer.

_-Avada kedavra!_

Le sort était peu précis et Kira n'eut qu'à faire un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. Bellatrix perdait de sa précision sous le coups de la colère.

-Tuons-là rapidement! Lança un des mangemort d'une voix dure. Elle veut simplement gagner du temps...

-Il n'y a pas de temps à gagner! Ricana Bellatrix. Personne ne viendra pour l'aider.

-Je me méfie de Potter et de sa clique, Bellatrix, tu devrais en faire autant....

-Kira entendit distinctement la femme soupirer d'agacement sous son masque pesant alors qu'elle tentait de se saisir doucement de sa baguette.

-Qu'essayes-tu de faire ma jolie?! Lança un autre des mangemorts avec condescendance.

La suite fut confuse pour Kira. Elle jeta un sort au mangemort face à elle, celui-ci l'évita assez facilement. Elle fit de même avec celui que Bellatrix lui lança et les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas à ce moment-là. Un énième mangemort pénétra par l'avant, le masque fissuré et tâché de sang, criant aux autres que la résistance était là. Kira en profita pour se cacher derrière le comptoir. Elle était malgré tout encerclée et si elle ne gagnait pas quelques temps de répit avant que la cavalerie arrive jusqu'à elle, elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau face à Bellatrix et un des Lestranges....

Le comptoir en vieux bois ne supporta pas plus de quatre ou cinq sorts avant d'éclater en une multitude de fragment de bois et d'échardes. Elle en reçu tout une poignée dans le bras gauche mais n'y prêta guère attention. A ce moment-là, elle pouvait entendre la rumeur des combats aux portes du bâtiment. Face à elle, il ne restait que trois mangemorts, les autres étaient partit prêté mains fortes à l'extérieur. Elle aurait pu en être soulagée et presque satisfaites sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à ces mangemorts-là. Bellatrix, Rabastan qu'elle avait enfin reconnu et Adhemar Nott. Ils n'étaient pas les Intimes du Lord pour rien....Elle était certes douée mais pas encore assez...

_-Impedimenta!_

_-Avada kedavra!_

_-Expelliarmus!_

_-Diffindo!_

_-Reducto!_

_-Lamina!_

_-Stupéfix!_

_-Avada kedavra!_

_-Doloris!_

Le sort la toucha pleinement et elle se tordit misérablement sur le sol en pleurant et en sanglotant de douleur. Elle n'avait jamais connu le sort...Elle ne connaissait pas cette douleur inimaginable qui prend possession de votre être tout entier. Cette brûlure, profonde et vivace, qu'elle laisse dans la chair. Cette douleur qui fait bouillir le sang et se répercute dans chaque nerfs de chaque membres du corps. C'était juste insupportable. Et le monde se réduit inexorablement à la douleur. Juste la douleur. Qui étouffe bientôt et empêche même de crier à plein poumons. Ce ne sont plus que des sons gutturaux graves et indistincts. Et d'un seule coups, la douleur s'arrête. La douleur s'atténue doucement, le sang se remet à circuler sans mordre avidement les vaisseaux, l'air remplit les poumons simplement sans les arracher.

Quand Kira ouvrit les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard son coeur manqua un battement. Parce que Bellatrix lançait un regard de haine à son sauveur. Harry. D'un geste discret de la main, il la repoussa plus loin afin qu'elle ne soit pas au coeur du combat qui s'annonçait entre lui et Bellatrix.

...............................

-Elle est à l'intérieur! Lui cria Ron alors qu'il évitait un sort violet.

Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et mis d'autant plus d'ardeur dans la bataille. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas trop nombreux, logiquement, ils sauraient largement en arriver à bout sans trop de difficultés. Ce qui l'inquiétait n'était pas les mangemorts en face de lui mais bien ceux qui ne l'était pas.... Ceux qui étaient en ce moment même avec Kira dans le club. Il ne savait de qui il s'agissait mais il pouvait aisément dire que ce ne devait pas être les plus sympathiques....

Quand un énième mangemort plia devant un de ses sorts, il vit avec soulagement que l'entrée vers le bâtiment s'était libérée. Il se retourna un instant pour voir où en était la bataille, il avait beau s'en faire pour son amie, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses hommes, ses amis, être en difficulté. Ron semblait s'amuser au dépend d'un mangemort qui n'était pas assez rapide pour contre-attaquer face au rouquin. Ginny se trouvait derrière son frère et se dirigeait vers lui, un sourire presque suffisant sur les lèvres, elle venait d'abattre un mangemort assez doué. Et Cylan s'en sortait rudement bien contre deux mangemorts. Harry devait admettre que l'homme se débrouillait habilement....

Satisfait, il s'apprêta à entrer dans le bâtiment quand plusieurs bruits sourds retentirent derrière lui.

_-Avada kedavra!_

Ginny venait de hurler le premier sort d'une salve qui ne cesserait pas d'aussitôt. Des mangemorts venaient d'apparaître au milieux d'eux. Plusieurs. Beaucoup. Trop pour le nombre réduit qu'ils étaient. Harry n'eut besoin que d'un échange de regard avec Ron pour que celui-ci fasse apparaître une chouette de lumière. L'oiseau s'envola rapidement vers la troisième équipe qui attendait un signal non loin d'eux. Sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais cela ne leur servirait à rien. Parce que les mangemorts n'avaient pas transplanés, ils étaient venu par portoloin. Cela fit rapidement son chemin dans l'esprit de Harry. Ils avaient placés une barrière anti-transplannage!

Severus et son équipe pourraient certes venir à pied, en courant le chemin de Traverse ne devait pas être à plus d'une petite dizaine de minutes mais ils se trouvaient à l'arrière....Severus ne sauraient pas venir les rejoindre. Un rictus de rage et d'impuissance déforma les traits de Harry alors qu'il était déchiré entre prêter mains fortes à ses amis et aller aider Kira.

On décida pour lui.

C'est le cri de Ginny qui le ramena à la réalité. La jeune fille venait de s'écrouler au sol, touché par un sort de brûlures. Le coeur de Harry s'emballa rapidement dans sa poitrine et son corps se précipita vers elle par réflexe. Harry avait sans doute omis que Ginny n'était plus la petite fille terrorisée dans la chambre des secrets parce qu'il fut presque surpris quand elle se redressa, le regard noisette flamboyant de rage.

Il croisa son regard un instant et la jeune fille parut comprendre son dilemme. Et alors que Kira était en danger, Harry pensa juste que Ginny était vraiment belle quand elle était en colère. Même si à l'instant, elle n'avait plus grand chose avoir avec la jeune fille douce qu'elle était. C'était une combattante qu'il avait face à lui. Du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres et un œil au beurre noir commençait à être visible tandis qu'une multitude de petites plaies s'étalaient sur son visage.

-Va la chercher! Lui cria-t-elle avec fougue. Vas-y! Répéta-t-elle plus fort. On tiendra bien jusque-là!

Harry hésita mais tourna quand même le dos à la bataille. Quand il entra dans le club, c'est un rire enfantin qui l'y accueilli. Un rire et un cri. Son coeur se serra quand il reconnu la voix de Kira.... Sous les rires de Bellatrix. C'est une vieille haine qui remonta à la surface. S'il y avait bien un mangemort qu'il avait haït autant que le rat, c'était elle.... La femme qui lui avait prit son parrain.

..............................

Kira reprenait son souffle alors que dans le club, étrangement, le temps semblait s'être figé. Contre le masque blanc et impassible de Bellatrix, se tenait le masque de haine et de fureur de Harry. Un sourire mauvais étirait les lèvres du jeune homme et Kira se dit qu'il devait arborer le même rictus quand il avait mis fin à la pitoyable existence de Pettigrew.

-Enlève ton masque Bellatrix. Je veux te voir mourir....

La voix de Harry claqua dans l'air crépitant, chargé de magie. Kira cru entendre une plainte sourde émaner du masque immaculé mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Cela ne l'aurait guère étonné étant donné la voix froide de Harry. De son ton presque cruel. Mais la femme s'exécuta et c'est un sourire carnassier qui se révéla, sauvage et sadique. Au côté de la femme se tenait Adhemar, le dos raide et le regard mauvais. Le visage toujours couvert par son masque.

La baguette de houx fut la première à se lever, plus menaçante que jamais, celle de Bellatrix et d'Adhemar suivirent rapidement et les sorts s'enchaînèrent encore plus vite. Tous plus sombre les uns que les autres.

_-Expelliarmus!_

_-Doloris!_

_-Sectum Sempra!_

_-Avada kedavra!_

_-Lamina!_

_-Protego!_

_-Avada kedavra!_

Kira se redressa d'un bond, la douleur maintenant totalement apaisée, et évita de justesse un sort. Rabastan n'était plus concentré sur le combat de sa prétendue amante et ne se gênait pas pour continuer la bataille. Kira se mordilla la lèvre d'anticipation. Elle n'était peut-être pas assez forte pour affronter les deux ensembles mais elle se savait aussi forte que Rodolphus Lestranges par la force de l'expérience. Son frère était-il du même acabit?

-Tu veux jouer gamine?! Susurra l'homme d'une voix assourdie par le masque inexpressif.

Kira pinça les lèvres et se donna corps et âme dans le combat. Rabastan Lestranges était une abomination. Elle devait le tuer.

Les bruits de lutte à l'extérieur s'amplifièrent et Harry comprit que les renforts étaient arrivés. D'ici peu, ils entreraient de force dans la bâtisse. La fatigue commençait à peser sur ses épaules et dans ses bras, le long de ses mollets tandis qu'il bondissait encore pour éviter un sort. Il aurait pu battre plus ou moins aisément Bellatrix seule à seule mais Adhemar Nott n'était pas négligeable.

_-Diffindo! _Lança Bellatrix.

Harry tenta d'esquiver le rayon pourpre mais il était bloqué. A droite Rabastan et Kira se battaient avec hargne, à gauche des tables et des chaises l'empêchaient de passer et son dos buttait contre le mur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter entièrement le rayon alors qu'il sautait par-dessus les tables. Son bras fut entaillé assez profondément. Un gémissement s'étouffa dans sa bouche alors qu'il plaquait sa main gauche sur son bras droit. Celui-ci était inutilisable, il allait devoir utiliser la magie sans baguette.

Ni lui, ni Kira ne virent l'échange de regard entre les trois mangemorts. Il ne dura que quelques centièmes de secondes. C'était un trio bien rôder, habituer à travail ensemble. Kira fut prise au dépourvue quand, au lieu de lui renvoyer un sort, Rabastan fonça sur elle et lui donna un coup de poing magistrale dans le ventre. Peu habituée à ce genre d'attaque, trop surprise, elle ne l'esquiva pas et s'affaissa sur le sol, un genou à terre, une main sur son ventre douloureux.

Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop concentré dans son propre combat. Il ne vit pas non plus Rabastan pointer sa baguette vers lui, pas plus que le micro-sourire qui étira les fines lèvres de Bellatrix.

La porte claqua à ce moment-là mais personne n'y prêta attention. Ils auraient du. Ils auraient vu un mangemort comme les autres. Un masque blanc et une cape noire.

-Potter! Attention!

_-Sectum Sempra!_

Le concerné eut juste le temps de se tourner vers lui qu'il recevait le sort de Rabastan. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le sol tandis que Harry tombait au sol, la poitrine barrée par deux béantes cicatrices.

Rabastan éclata d'un rire gras alors que Bellatrix se précipita vers le mangemort. D'un geste rageur, elle lui arracha son masque, le visage transfiguré par la colère.

-Salaheddine! Siffla-t-elle. Sale traître!

Le jeune homme était tétanisé. Il n'avait pas agit sur un coup de tête mais il avait une dette de vie envers Potter. Il devait la régler. C'était une histoire d'honneur. Le Sang-Pur qu'il était ne pouvait ignorer l'importance des dettes de vie. Et d'un autre côté... Il n'aurait pas pu trouver un autre moment? Est-ce qu'il devait le faire devant Bellatrix? Et cela n'avait servit à rien.... Potter se trouvait au sol, baignant dans son sang. La blessure était grave mais elle aurait pu l'être moins si le Survivant n'avait pas déjà perdu du sang.

Kira releva un regard désespéré sur le corps de Harry. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et se jeta pratiquement sur lui. De grosses larmes brillaient dans ses yeux alors qu'elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Le contact sembla réveiller le jeune homme et deux émeraudes s'ouvrir brutalement. Les orbes se foncèrent de douleur, tandis que la mâchoire se crispa.

-Harrry.... Ne bouge pas... Souffla-t-elle avant d'être violemment projetée en arrière par Adhemar.

-Regardez donc Le Survivant! Ricana l'homme d'une voix dure en donnant un coup de pied puissant dans le ventre de Harry.

Le jeune homme ravala un cri de douleur alors que les plaies l'élançaient toujours plus fort. Il renvoya un regard noir au père Nott alors que celui-ci éclata d'un rire bourru.

-Va te faire foutre... Souffla-t-il difficilement.

-Respecte donc ceux qui te sont supérieurs, Survivant de pacotille! Grogna l'homme en saisissant Harry par le col de sa robe.

Le jeune homme ne fit que lui renvoyer un regard haineux et lui cracha au visage.

-Tu... Tu ne vaux guère plus...Qu'un rat. Haleta Harry entre deux élancements de douleur.

Harry ne put voir l'expression de l'homme dont le visage était toujours caché par le masque à présent quelque peu éraflé. Il était pourtant sur qu'il devait bouillir de rage. Soudainement, le mangemort le relâcha brutalement et son bras gauche se crispa. Tout comme Bellatrix, Rabastan et le mystérieux mangemort. Tout comme lui dont le bras s'enflamma d'une douleur âïgue.

Dehors, des cris de victoire retentirent et Harry s'autorisa un sourire. Ce n'était certes pas les mangemorts qui criaient de cette manière. Cela ne sembla pas au gout de Nott qui l'agrippa de nouveau violemment. Avec une poussée de magie, il expulsa le mangemort contre le mur face à lui. Cela le fatigua davantage surtout au vu de son état mais il pouvait se le permettre étant donné que les renforts allaient bientôt venir les rejoindre.

Son souhait fut exhaussé car la porte explosa littéralement laissant passer Drago, Sam et Fred. De l'autre côté du bâtiment, à l'arrière, dans un timing presque parfait déboulèrent Cylan et Ron. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent devant la scène tandis que Sam serra les poings.

-Vous êtes prit au piège. Ils ne restent plus que vous quatre.... Lança Ron d'une voix basse.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance. Rajouta Fred.

-C'est ce que vous croyez.... Siffla simplement Bellatrix avant que trois « pop » retentissent dans la pièce.

-C'est quoi ce bordel! Grogna Ron. Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplanner!

-Le sort a été levé...Expliqua une voix derrière eux.

Ron resserra sa prise sur sa baguette à la vue du mangemort mais celui-ci l'avait prévu.

-Couché, Weasley! Cingla-t-il en ôtant son masque.

-C'est quoi ce cirque, Théo? Demanda Fred.

-On a été prévenu que le sort était levé.... Par la marque. C'était une sorte de plan B.

-Depuis quand les mangemorts ont des plans B?! S'emporta Ron.

-Tu pense pas qu'il y a des choses plus important pour le moment, Weasley.... Lança Drago en se penchant vers Harry.

Ron ne répondit pas et parut même gêner devant l'état de son ami. Mais son regard s'accrocha vite à quelque chose d'autre. Un mangemort! Un mangemort n'avait pas transplanné!

-Et alors?! On n'a pas suivit ses petits copains? Cingla le rouquin en l'agrippant férocement par le bras, la baguette sur la gorge.

-Arrête! Cria Kira qui se leva d'un bond et se planta entre lui et le mangemort.

-Quoi?!

-Il a essayé de nous aider! Il a essayé de prévenir Harry! Lui expliqua la jeune fille.

Ron renifla en lançant un regard hautain au mangemort.

-Enlève ton masque, mangemort! Ordonna-t-il sans pitié.

Le garçon mit plusieurs secondes pour obéir mais il leva finalement le bras pour dévoiler son visage.

-Aaron?! S'étonna Théo.

Le garçon le fixait étrangement partagé entre l'étonnement, la trahison et le soulagement. Théo était donc un traître? Depuis quand? Pourquoi? Aaron savait que c'était idiot mais d'une certaine manière il se sentait trahi. Lui aussi avait trahi, certes, mais il y avait été obligé. C'était une dette. Il n'en avait pas réellement envie. Il n'avait aucune autre raison de vouloir que la vie de Potter soit sauf. Ce n'était qu'un pitoyable Demi-Sang qui se croyait plus puissant que le maître! Et de toute manière, s'il était si courageux que cela pourquoi ne menait-il jamais d'attaque direct? Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de tuer le Maître? D'un autre côté, savoir que Théo était là, avec lui, qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce milieu.... Hostile, le rassurait réellement.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elle me booste réellement. Pour le moment, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire.....Mais une fois la présentation oral de mon TFE passée, je pourrais respirer plus librement.....Et écrire plus vite!

Donc merci a tous ceux qui me lisent, à ceux qui me laissent une trace de leur passage, à tout les "favorites story" et "alert story". Meci aussi à ceux qui me rajoute dans leurs auteurs préférés, ca me touche énormément!!!!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et il ne donne pas vraiment ce que je m'étais imaginée. J'avais la scène bien en tête....

MERCI!


	46. La marque de la honte

-Installez-le ici! Cria Pompom avec autorité. Et poussez-vous! Laissez-moi de l'espace! Vociféra-t-elle alors qu'elle s'afférait autour de Harry.

Le jeune homme se trouvait dans une sorte de demi-coma depuis qu'ils l'avaient récupéré dans le club. Oscillant toujours entre des moments de lucidité et des épisodes d'inconscience. La perte de sang était substantielle et les plaies, loin d'être anodines.

Dés la fin de la bataille, Severus avait pris les choses en main concernant l'aspect pratique. Il avait fait évacuer les blessés, ramasser les corps – une seule perte était à déplorer de leur côté, deux de l'autre- et chargé Ron et Fred d'accompagner Salaheddine jusque dans les cachots. Il serait considéré comme prisonnier pour l'instant. Prudence est mère de sureté. Théo avait tenu à rester avec le « jeunot » pour le moment, il ne lui serait pas difficile de prétendre avoir été retenu au coeur de la bataille.

Drago, quant à lui, était resté au côté de Harry. Personne n'aurait réussi à l'éloigner du Survivant. Pompom leur avait réservé la petite pièce adjacente. Minerva avait rappliqué illico presto quand on était venue lui annoncer la nouvelle. Severus était arrivé peu après, alors que Pompom examinait toujours Harry, concoctait des remèdes et désinfectait les plaies. Léa l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec le peu de connaissance en médicomagie qu'elle possédait et son mari et Cylan la regardaient s'activer impuissant tout comme Drago et Neville.

Kira avait été emmenée dans l'infirmerie principale. Ginny – à sa plus grande gêne- avait été désignée pour l'y accompagner.

-Les potions de régénération sanguine n'ont aucun effet! Ragea Pompom. Il a perdu trop de sang!

-Quoi?! Coassa Drago, pâle comme un linge.

-La potion ne sert à rien si les plaies ne sont pas refermées et la potion de cicatrisation prend quelques minutes pour agir. Elle n'est pas assez concentrée pour des plais d'une telle ampleur... Elle est conçue pour une multitude de petites plaies!

-Et alors quoi?! On le laisse se vider de son sang?! Grogna Drago avec colère. On a pas le temps de refaire des potions plus concentrées!

-Il faudrait une technique qui permette d'avoir un afflux direct de sang. La potion de régénération prend trop de temps! Le temps qu'elle soit assimilée par l'organisme et que les cellules se reproduisent, il aura perdu bien trop de sang!

-Et ça sert à quoi vos putains de potions alors?! Cracha Drago avec hargne.

-Cela aurait pu être efficace, il y a une vingtaine de minutes.... Souffla l'infirmière.

-Je sais comment on peut refermer ses plaies rapidement! Lança Léa, excitée.

-Comment?!

-Par la technique moldu! On le recoud! Et on lui fait une transfusion pour qu'il ait un apport direct de sang.

-Je ne sais pas recoudre...Souffla piteusement Pompom.

-Moi si!

-Toi?! Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Severus en dardant un regard narquois sur Cylan.

-Oui, moi! Répliqua l'autre. Léa m'avait déjà parler de la technique et je trouvais cela intéressant....

-Et le fil? Et l'aiguille?!

-Il faut juste les conjurer.... Expliqua Léa en les faisant apparaître.

-Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire le groupe sanguin de Harry? Demanda Pompom.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, incapable de répondre. Severus ferma les siens et sembla chercher dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, en vain.

-Il est AB positif. Lança Léa alors qu'elle aidait Cylan à préparer le matériel stérilement.

Drago la regarda étrangement mais ne posa aucune question. Il y avait bien plus urgent. Minerva ne put s'empêcher d'opiner avec contentement de la tête alors qu'un micro-sourire de soulagement apparu sur les lèvres de Neville. Celui-ci ne pouvait que s'imaginer la terreur dans laquelle devait se trouver Sam, Cylan et Léa. Ils regardaient Harry, leur enfant, se dépêtrer aux portes de la mort sans pouvoir le rassurer comme il le pourrait. Comme seuls des parents peuvent le faire.

-Une seule transfusion ne sera pas suffisante, non? Demanda Neville qui ne connaissait que très peu la médecine moldu.

-Si on la combine à la potion de régénération, si.... Il s'agit juste de combler le laps de temps entre le moment où il ingurgite la potion et le moment où elle fait effet. Expliqua savamment Léa.

Et Neville pensa que la mère de Harry était vraiment une femme intelligente. Ce n'était pas un embellissement du souvenir ou un manière d'avoir moins mal... La femme était vraiment extraordinaire. Il comprenait mieux d'où Harry tirait ses facilités quant aux stratégies.

-Et qui d'autre est AB positif ?! Demanda Pompom. Peu de sorciers connaissent leur groupe et nous n'avons pas le temps de faire autant de test maintenant... Souligna-t-elle.

L'entrain et le peu d'optimisme qu'avait apporté la solution de Lily s'évaporèrent comme neige au soleil.

-Ce n'est pas un groupe très répandu... Grimaça Sam.

Léa se mordillait la lèvre alors qu'elle comprimait les plaies béantes et Cylan secouait la tête de droite à gauche, toujours occupé à préparer le matériel, le stérilisant à coup de sorts.

Le silence allait se faire pesant quand la porte claqua. Ismaël du reprendre sa respiration, les mains sur les genoux légèrement fléchis avant de pouvoir parler. Il redressa un regard perdu sur le corps sanguinolent de Harry avant de se tourner vers Severus.

-Alors, c'est vrai? Je pensais que c'était juste une rumeur....Tout le monde en parle déjà dans le château. Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Maël.... Commença Severus.

-Attend deux minutes, Ismaël, nous avons un problème.... Lui expliqua Drago avec impatience.

-Quoi?! Avec Harry?! Lança le petit d'une voix angoissée.

Drago regarda un instant l'enfant. Ses yeux caramel d'ordinaire si sérieux étaient bordés d'eau et son menton tremblait. Ismaël avait beau jouer les adultes, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Et il tenait à Harry. Au moins comme Harry tenait à Severus.

-De quel groupe sanguin es-tu, Ismaël?! Demanda soudainement Pompom, les sourcils froncés.

-Hein?!

-Ton groupe sanguin?!

-AB positif. Répondit le garçon. Pourquoi?!

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.... Souffla l'infirmière avec satisfaction.

-Tu serais prêt à donner ton sang, Ismaël?! Demanda Drago en regardant le garçon dans les yeux.

-Pour Harry?! Interrogea l'enfant. Évidemment! Approuva-t-il avec vigueur en hochant frénétiquement la tête de bas en haut. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! Demanda-t-il, toujours angoissé.

-On t'expliquera tout après, ok?! On pas le temps maintenant.... Souffla Drago en l'emmenant vers un autre lit.

-Vous pouvez commencer à recoudre, Cylan, lança Pompom avec autorité, je prélève le sang et ensuite je le fais passer à Harry.

Cylan opina et s'affaira à sa tâche avec minutie. Il avait stérilisé l'aiguille et le fils avec des sorts de stérilité et de chauffage. Il commença par les deux plaies béantes du torse et il ne pu que voir les multiples cicatrices qui ornaient déjà le le thorax de son filleul. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas alors qu'il perçait les chairs avec l'aiguille courbe. Severus fut étonné du savoir-faire de l'animagus.

-Ca ne fera pas très mal, Ismaël, ne t'inquiète pas.... Le rassura Pompom en plaçant le garrot autour le bras du jeune garçon.

-Je sais. Assura le garçon avec assurance.

Bien que ses parents étaient tout deux sorciers, aucun des deux n'était des Sang-Purs. Lui et sa soeur avait donc été élevés avec la connaissance des deux mondes, dans le monde moldu. Ils allaient à l'école moldus avant et passait les visites médicales comme les autres. Étant enfant, ses parents lui avaient longuement expliqués qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il utilise ses dons n'importe où....Et étant enfant, il avait rêvé du jour où il pourrait entrer à Poudlard. Le choix de ses parents, de ne pas se cloîtrer dans le monde sorcier et de s'ouvrir à la culture moldus, d'élever leurs enfants entre les deux mondes en avait fait des cibles toutes choisies pour Voldemort. Ariel et Nofia Shilat étaient mort pour leurs idées. Comme tant d'autres.

-Il va falloir mettre une perfusion à Harry. Lança sombrement Pompom alors que la poche de sang se remplissait doucement. Et son bras droit est inutilisable. Rajouta-t-elle en avisant la plaie qui le barrait.

Severus marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante alors que Drago se contenta de fixer l'infirmière pendant un petit moment, en clignant des yeux. Pompom maintenait le regard orageux du jeune homme. Elle savait ce que cela impliquait mais il n'y avait guère de place pour le choix. Sam fronça les sourcils devant l'échange silencieux. Il pesta contre cette fichue manie de se passer des mots....Son coeur battait à 100 à l'heure, et il le sentait presque dans sa gorge alors qu'il contemplait avec une impuissance abjecte son fils perdre son sang. C'était juste frustrant à un point inimaginable de ne rien pouvoir faire.... Il ne remercierait jamais assez Merlin d'avoir une femme comme Lily et un ami aussi dévoué que Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas possible... Souffla enfin Drago. Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution....

-Non, Drago. Croyez bien que je le sais. Confirma Pompom.

-Il ne voudrait pas.... Pas devant Ismaël. Souffla-t-il.

-Hey! Je ne suis plus un enfant! Lança avec humeur le concerné. Je peux supporter des choses! Argua-t-il.

Drago tourna vers lui un regard presque tendre avant se regarder Harry, allonger inerte sur le lit. Il respira profondément en fermant les yeux et murmura quelque chose comme « _Pardonne-moi Harry _» avant de se retourner enfin vers eux.

Cylan entendit le murmure et, pour une raison inconnue, il lui donna des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Le ton était trop fataliste et coupable à son goût.

-Sortez tous!

L'ordre claqua dans l'air, aiguisé comme un couperet. Et le regard ferme de Drago n'admettait aucune objection.

-Léa, Sam, Neville, Cylan.... Dehors. Lança-t-il durement.

-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?! Explosa Sam avec colère.

-Parce que. Répliqua Drago, le regard déterminé.

-Cylan doit rester. Souligna Severus d'une voix grave.

-Non. Insista Drago sauvagement.

-Tu sais suturer Drago?! Siffla Severus, ses yeux s'étant réduit à deux fentes. Parce que moi, non!

-D'accord.... Concéda-t-il avec réluctance .... mais les autres sortent.

-Non! Lança Léa d'une voix forte. Je reste! C'est....

-Shhhh.... Allez, venez....Souffla Neville d'une voix compréhensive.

Il se doutait bien pourquoi Drago faisait le vide autour de Harry et il ne pouvait qu'approuver l'initiative. Harry aurait détesté que du monde ne voient sa marque. Harry ne l'avait dit pratiquement à personne. Lui-même ne l'avait su que par hasard le jour du drame. Ismaël n'était pas au courant et le choc promettait d'être rude....Et lui, en sachant ce qu'il savait, ne pouvait laisser Harry, son secret, sa faiblesse, être ainsi dévoilée à ses parents. Il n'était même pas sur que James et Lily le prennent bien. Ou l'accepte.

Léa et Sam retournèrent un regard plein de trahison à Neville mais face à sa résolution et à celle de Drago, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Sam fit un bref petit signe de tête à Cylan qui acquiesça. Tout lui serait répété. Mot pour mot.

Une fois la pièce vidée, Drago se retourna vers Cylan et lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

-Une seule remarque et tu regrettera d'être né. Compris?! Siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

-Calme-toi, Drago. Cela ne va rien arrangé. Sermonna Severus alors que Cylan opinait avec étonnement.

C'est Severus qui se tourna vers Ismaël. Celui-ci avait toujours le bras tendu et du sang s'écoulait lentement de son bras dans une tubulure. Le petit tuyau rouge rejoignait une poche qui était maintenant à moitié remplie. Severus se mit à hauteur du garçon qui les regardait avec curiosité et inquiétude. Cylan du avouer ne pas reconnaître l'homme qui parla au jeune adolescent d'une voix douce.

-Écoutes-moi, Ismaël, tu a confiance en Harry? Demanda-t-il en premier lieu et le petit hocha frénétiquement la tête. Tu sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour nous, n'est-ce pas?! Qu'il ne nous laissera jamais tomber, hum?!

-Oui, Sev'! Lança le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi?

-Juste... Souvient-en..... Répondit simplement le maître des potions. Vous pouvez lui enlevez son gant, Pompom. Ajouta-t-il doucement.

Cylan continuait de recoudre avec une précision et une netteté remarquable. Il en était à la deuxième grosse plaie du thorax. Et quand il entendit la dernière phrase de Severus, son estomac se tordit. Son mauvais pressentiment revint au galop et sa drôle d'idée avec.... Mais ce n'était juste pas possible.

Pompom soupira avec lassitude et se dirigea vers Harry. Pendant un court instant, en regardant le jeune homme blafard étendu sur le lit, elle revit un enfant de 12 ans avec de grosses lunettes rondes la fixant avec de grands yeux plein d'effroi. Ou grimaçant sous le goût bien trop âpre de la potion poussos. Où rouspétant de devoir rester encore un jour à l'infirmerie. L'image d'un garçon de 14 ans pleurant l'horreur et la douleur arrivèrent bien trop tôt à son goût. Ce gosse n'avait pas mérité tout ça et Pompom ne put que soupirer davantage. Elle se sentait exténuée de tout cela. Tout simplement vidée. La guerre agissait sur elle comme une sangsue. Elle n'avait plus de force. Plus assez de courage pour affronter toutes ses vies brisées. Plus assez d'espoir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Cylan qui feintait de ne pas regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il réagisse bien.... Harry ne méritait pas de voir le dégout sur le visage des gens à cause d'une simple marque apposée par la force.

Doucement, elle prit le poignet de Harry dans sa main et remonta jusque haut sur l'avant-bras. Le cuir du gant était vieux et râpeux. Elle ôta le gant. Et elle était là. Évidement. Barrée de cicatrices et de griffures, elle était malgré tout très visible. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Cylan retenir sa respiration. D'un geste mécanique, elle plaça le garrot, palpa une veine et enfonça le cathéter.

Cylan avait interrompu son geste. Son regard fixait l'hideuse marque. Car, oui, elle était hideuse. Encore plus que d'habitude. Le crâne à la langue de serpent semblait difforme, déchiqueté de partout par de petites ou de longes cicatrices. Elles étaient blanchâtres ou rosées, donc assez ancienne. Donc la marque aussi. Comment?! Pourquoi?! COMMENT ETAIT-CE POSSIBLE ? Comment Harry avait pu avoir la marque? La pensée horrible de la trahison l'assaillis et pendant une seconde, l'air refusa d'entrer dans ses poumons. La seconde d'après, l'air s'engouffra de nouveau dans ses bronches. Harry n'avait pas trahis. C'était juste impensable dans l'état actuel des choses. Harry avait plus de raisons que quiconque de haïr Voldemort. Il était Celui-qui-devait-l-anéantir. Harry n'avait pas trahis. Alors quoi?! C'était.... Une punition?! Une torture?!

Il lança un regard perplexe à Severus et il remarqua seulement maintenant que celui-ci le fixait avec ce qui s'apparentait presque à de l'inquiétude. Severus, inquiet?! De quoi?! L'homme se relaxa presque instantanément quand il vit que la réaction de Cylan n'avait rien d'excessive. Pas de scandale. Pas de cris. Pas d'appel éhonté à la trahison.

Pompom se leva et retourna près d'Ismaël qui ne pouvait pas voir clairement la marque d'où il était. Toujours couché, il tendait le cou pour mieux voir, en vain.

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Demanda-t-il à Pompom alors que celle-ci clampait la tubulure et retirait l'aiguille de son bras. Elle appliqua un simple petit pansement et brancha la poche de sang directement au cathéter de Harry.

Ismaël fronça les sourcils alors que Pompom ne répondait pas. Le femme semblait lasse. Il regarda Cylan qui avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude et se rapprocha de Harry. Pourquoi tant de cinéma? Il n'avait jamais demandé qu'une seule fois à Harry pourquoi il portait des gants. L'homme lui avait répondu que c'était juste une vieille blessure. Le ton n'avait pas été engageant et la mine était sombre. Harry venait de revenir de sa captivité et lui-même, à l'époque, pensait encore souvent à l'attaque de ses parents. Il n'avait rien demandé de plus du haut de ses 12 ans. C'était juste une blessure.... Mais les trais fins et noirs qu'il voyait s'étendre sur l'avant-bras de Harry n'avait rien d'une blessure. Non. C'était un tatouage. Un tatouage qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de surprise. Il recula d'un pas. Il sentit une larme dévaler sa joue et la laissa couler. Il recula encore. Pourquoi Harry avait la marque?! Comment pouvait-il.....

Un sanglot s'échappa malgré lui de sa gorge et il voulu fuir. Juste courir. Loin. Loin de Harry et de sa marque. Comment avait-il pu?! Ses pensées se brouillèrent en même temps que sa vision. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une main ferme le retenu par l'épaule et au lieu de se débattre, de crier ou frapper, il fondit dans les bras réconfortant de Severus. Et il pleura en s'accrochant aux robes de l'homme. Comment Harry avait-il pu?!

-Pourquoi pleures-tu?! Demanda Severus calmement, peu sur des raisons de l'enfant.

Le visage trempé de larmes émergea de ses robes noires et le regarda avec de gros yeux.

-Pourquoi?! POURQUOI?! Hurla le garçon en se détachant brusquement de lui. Je le déteste! Je le déteste! Cracha-t-il avec hargne. Il m'a menti! Il m'a trahi! Je le déteste! Il porte la marque! C'est un traître! UN TRAÎTRE! Vociféra-t-il, les poings serrés.

C'est une gifle que le fit taire. Severus le toisait de toute sa hauteur et dardait sur lui un regard plein de colère.

-Je te défend, Ismaël, de l'insulter de la sorte. Siffla-t-il froidement. Je ne te savais pas à ce point Gryffondor, continua-t-il, pense-tu vraiment que Harry aurait pu faire cela? Sautes-tu toujours si hâtivement aux conclusions?! Moi aussi, je l'ai! Lança le Maître des potions, en révélant sa propre marque. Me détestes-tu?!

-N... Non. Murmura Ismaël honteux. Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il, le visage carmin. Je.... Je me suis laissé emporté. Je.... je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-De tout évidence. Claqua Severus.

-Ismaël.... Reprit Drago... Personne ne doit être au courant, d'accord?! Personne.

-Pourquoi?!

-Harry n'y tient pas. Lança Drago comme réponse et le petit hocha la tête.

Le silence s'installa, malaisé. Cylan entamait la dernière plaie, au niveau du bras, d'un air absent, le regard résolument fixé sur les deux berges de la peau déchirée. Ismaël ne regardait rien en particulier ou sinon Harry lui-même. Comment cela s'était-il passé? Comment l'avait-il eu?

-Pendant sa captivité! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte en se retournant vers Severus. Il l'a eu pendant qu'il était prisonnier, c'est ça?! C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air tout bizarre après.... Rajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Oui, c'est ça.... Céda Severus.... Mais tu ne....

Le maître des potions n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Un homme encapuchonné entra. On ne voyait que très peu son visage et il aurait été impossible de dire qui il était pour peu qu'on ne le connaissait pas. Quand il abaissa son capuchon, il avait un sourire goguenard pendu aux lèvres et son regard avisa Harry, la transfusion et Cylan qui le suturait.

-Le Survivant porte toujours aussi bien son nom.... Siffla-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Théo....S'agaça Drago en le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

-Et bien quoi?! Il va survivre, non?! Lança-t-il alors d'une voix plus râpeuse.

Cylan n'avait jusque là pas vraiment fait attention à ce Théodore Nott. La seule chose qu'il pu dire de prime à bord fut qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à son père. Adhemar était plus âgé que lui de quelques années. Il se trouvait en quatrième année quand il avait lui-même entamé sa première. C'était un homme robuste, grand et large d'épaule. Des yeux vairons ( l'un était presque noir, tandis que l'autre tirait sur le gris-vert), des cheveux châtain et un teint hâlé le faisait paraître tel qu'il était: rude. Théodore était tout l'inverse de son père. Il était d'une blondeur typique, qui paraissait moins argentée que celle des Malefoy, et ses yeux était bleu nacre. Il était certes grand mais tout en finesse. Ses longues jambes, son corps mince et sa peau clair lui donnait une allure distinguée. Il devait certainement ressembler à sa mère...

-Oui, il va survivre. Répondit Drago.

-C'est bien malheureux.... Souffla Théo et cela avait l'air terriblement sincère.

-Pardon?! Coassa Cylan.

-Quoi?! Cela nous aurait fait gagner du temps, non?! Lança-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Sa mort n'est qu'une question de temps....Et en plus, on aurait eu une de ces monstruosités en moins.... Rajouta-t-il, le ton trainant.

Il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de Drago. Celui-ci bondit sur lui et lui asséna une droite en plein dans la joue. Théo s'affala sur le sol, la main plaquée sur sa joue douloureuse.

-Tu as beau être mon ami, Théo.... Ne redis jamais ça. Tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville....Éructa-t-il avec véhémence.


	47. Un rêve marquant

Ginny n'avait pas protesté quand Severus lui avait demandé d'accompagner Kira à l'infirmerie principale. Elle le regrettait à présent. La jeune métamorphomage avait été prise en charge par un médicomage survivant de St-Mangouste et les soins furent rapides. Elles n'avaient que des plaies superficielles et avait du juste prendre une potion pour lui éviter les courbatures dues au_ Doloris._

Elles avaient déjà demandées des nouvelles de Harry à Neville. Celui-ci était passé voir Ginny et lui avait dit que c'était en bonne voie. Les blessures étaient graves mais Pompom faisait des miracles. Ginny avait vu les yeux de Kira se gorger d'eau. Ginny avait remercié son petit-ami et celui-ci était reparti vers Léa et Sam qui semblaient choqués.

Et cela les amenait à l'instant présent. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé entre elles. Que pouvaient-elles se dire? Ginny ne savait pas comment aborder la femme qui aimait l'homme qu'elle.... Qu'elle avait tant aimé. La femme qui avait été dans ses bras alors qu'elle ne demandait que ça. Elle avait été blessée, oui blessée, quand elle les avait surpris dans la salle de repos. Cela avait été douloureux de les voir enlacés si intimement. C'était juste comme si une boule était remontée dans sa gorge. Cela avait le goût de la jalousie, de la rancune et de l'incompréhension. A quoi donc Kira pouvait faire face et qu'elle n'y pourrait pas? Qu'avait donc la russe en plus qu'elle? Le sentiment avait été fugace et il s'était envolé quand elle avait senti la main de Neville se resserrer sur son épaule. Elle était avec Neville maintenant. Et elle l'aimait.

Kira, elle, ne savait que dire face à la rousse qui, elle le savait, occupait les pensées de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle l'avait toujours su en fait.... Elle l'avait bien vu que Harry l'aimait encore, elle l'avait sans doute compris avant lui. Mais il sortait avec elle. C'était elle qui s'était lovée dans sa chaleur, qui avait pu calquer sa respiration sur les battements de son coeur. C'était avec elle qu'il avait fait un. Et en fait, tout cela importait peu. Parce que ce n'était pas elle qu'il aimait. Elle comprenait bien l'homme. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle avait réellement compté pour Harry, qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'utiliser, lui faire du mal. Elle l'avait compris. Elle l'avait accepté. Elle aurait juste voulu que Harry comprenne que Ginny était désormais passée à autre chose. Si les choses avaient été différentes, si elle n'avait pas su pas ce qu'elle savait, elle aurait tout fait pour l'avoir à nouveau.... Si seulement....

Elles se regardaient encore et toujours en chien de faïence quand quelqu'un se précipita sur Kira et la serra dans ses bras. Elles ne l'avaient pas entendu approcher avec le vacarme incessant qui régnait dans la grande salle. Les gens pleuraient, gémissaient, imploraient, pleuraient de douleur de manière quasi-constante dans la salle.

-J'ai eu tellement peurrr.... Souffla la voix étouffée de son frère dans le cou de Kira.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Igy, répondit-elle doucement, tout va bien maintenant....

Le jeune homme se détacha brutalement d'elle et la détailla des pieds à la tête comme pour s'assurer de la véracité des propos.

-Que s'est-il passé?! Demanda-t-il enfin en regardant alternativement Ginny et sa soeur.

-Les mangemorts ont mené une attaque _aux lèvres écarlates_. Une attaque qui s'est révélée massive un peu trop tard.... Répondit Ginny.

-Ils ont du comprrrrendrrrre que j'aidais encore la rrrrésistance. Soupira-t-elle.

-Et Harrry?! Demanda Vassily, affichant une drôle d'expression.

-On ne sait pas. Souffla piteusement Kira.

Vassily baissa les yeux alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Harry. Il s'était senti blessé quand il avait compris que Harry lui avait menti. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et il lui avait menti. En son âme et conscience. Et cela lui laissait un gout bien amer dans la bouche. Il avait toujours considéré Harry comme un modèle... C'était peut-être un peu niais et enfantin mais il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Harry représentait juste ce qu'il admirait le plus: Le courage et la loyauté. Loyauté envers ses principes mais aussi envers ses pairs. Et cela venait de s'effondrer..... Harry n'avait pas été honnête envers lui. Et l'image d'un Harry parfait, toujours juste et sincère, s'était fissurée. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il ressentait tant de colère envers lui. Il lui avait enlevé une de ses illusions....

-Arrrrête. Siffla Kira en le fixant durement. Arrrrête de lui en vouloirrrr! Il m'a sauvé la vie....

-Je ne lui en veux pas! Répliqua-t-il trop rapidement.

-Ha non?!

-Non! Je....Je....

-Trrrès éloquent, Vassily....

........................................

Severus soupira lourdement. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué. La petite infirmerie s'était vidée les laissant lui et Cylan seul avec Harry. Drago avait entraîné Théo dehors pour avoir une conversation avec lui en privé et Pompom avait carrément obligé Ismaël a aller manger quelque chose après son don de sang.

Severus secoua doucement la tête en pensant à la réaction d'Ismaël. Le garçon avait réagit avec véhémence et brutalement. Il espérait juste qu'il ne redirait jamais de telles choses en face de Harry. Celui-ci serait bien foutu de les prendre au sérieux et de les encaisser sans rien dire. Ismaël avait été trop loin.... Même la colère n'excusait pas les horreurs qu'il avait dite. Le gamin avait beau n'avoir que 14 ans, ce n'était pas une raison. Son regard dévia sur Cylan. Si une personne l'avait étonné c'était bien lui. Sa réaction était juste.... exemplaire.

Venait-il de faire un compliment à Black? Merlin..... Il se ramollissait.

-Pourquoi ne va-tu pas rejoindre tes amis? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Je..... Je n'ai pas trop envie pour le moment. Répondit Cylan, ses yeux posés sur Harry.

-N'es-tu pas pressé d'aller raconter cette énorme nouvelle à Potter?! Siffla-t-il, le ton suintant de sarcasme.

-Non. Pas du tout. Murmura Cylan d'un voix plate.

-Black!

-Quoi?! Répondit Cylan en relevant la tête.

-Pourquoi sembles-tu si.... Apathique?!

-Pourquoi je ne crie pas? Je ne rage pas? Questionna-t-il.

-Exactement.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.... Soupira-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Black..... Harry est la personne la plus juste que je connaisse. Commenta Severus avec détermination.

-Je sais ça. Je le sais. Je sais qu'il n'est pas un traître, pas besoin d'un de tes discours enflammé....Lança-t-il agacé.

-Mais?!

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! Lança-t-il avec hargne. Cette marque c'est... C'est.....

-Tu peux le dire Black. C'est la soumission. L'esclavage. L'horreur et l'ignominie. Énuméra Severus avec dégout. Mais pas dans son cas....Rajouta-t-il.

-Comment ça?!

-Dans son cas, elle marque l'opposition. La résistance. C'est une torture de plus pour détruire Harry. Lui apposer Sa marque. Comme une notion d'appartenance et d'une certaine façon d'équité.

-Je ne comprend pas.... Souffla Cylan.

-C'est normale. Opina Severus. C'est assez compliqué à comprendre..... Je te l'expliquerai peut-être plus tard mais pas maintenant. Digère déjà ça.... Souffla-t-il en pointant Harry du menton. Le reste viendra plus tard..... Quand vous le connaîtrez encore davantage.

Cylan ne protesta même pas. Il hocha lentement la tête, le regard toujours un peu flou. Severus pouvait comprendre que cela faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup. Qu'ils avaient du s'adapter rapidement à une multitude de changements douloureux. Il se surpris à éprouver de la compassion pour cet homme qu'il avait tant haït. Le Black qu'il avait sous les yeux semblait perdu. Complètement paumé. D'une certaine façon, il ressemblait bien plus au Black qu'il connaissait qu'au jeune homme rieur qui était arrivé ici.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?! Demanda soudainement Cylan en le regardant étrangement.

-Quoi, ça?!

-Pourquoi tu..... On dirait que..... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Souffla Cylan après quelques vaines tentatives pour exprimer ses sentiments. C'est juste que tu as l'air plus....

-Vieux?! Railla Severus.

-Non.... Juste moins... Rhaaaa! Je sais pas! Pesta Cylan en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil.

-Parce que tu es mort, sale cabot! Gronda Severus en se redressant à son tour.

-Pardon?!

-Tu es mort et tu étais d'une importance capitale pour Harry. Tu n'a pas idée de ce que tu représentais pour lui.... Un père, un....

-Non! Il a dit qu'il ne me... Qu'il ne considérait pas Sirius comme un père!

-Peut-être qu'il a analyser ce qu'il ressentait à présent mais à l'époque, c'est l'image d'un père qu'il voyait en Sirius. Expliqua savamment Severus. Il voulait plus que tout ton approbation.

-Comment je suis mort?! Demanda doucement Cylan, avec une curiosité malsaine.

-Bellatrix. Répondit laconiquement Severus.

-C'est même pas surprenant.... Souffla Cylan en pensant à la folie de sa cousine. Bon.... Je pense que.... Je vais y aller... Les autres vont trouver ça bizarre....

Severus ne répondit pas mais quand Cylan passa près de lui, il lui saisit le bras et serra suffisamment fort pour que Cylan s'arrête et le regarde, partagé entre l'incompréhension et un élan de colère Gryffondorienne.

-Tu ne dois rien leur dire, Sirius. Rien. Siffla-t-il d'une voix raide.

-Je sais. Admit Cylan à contre coeur.

-Ils ne sont pas près. Insista Severus.

-Je ne l'étais pas non plus. Contra Cylan en s'extirpant de la prise solide du maître des potions.

.........................................

La prise sur son bras était rude et il allait sûrement avoir une marque. Jamais, il n'avait vu une telle fureur dans les yeux irisés de Drago et, égoïstement, il en fut jaloux. Drago avait été son ami dés qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient 8 ans à l'époque et ils ne se doutaient pas que leur père étaient des serviteurs en attente. Leur vie n'était pas parfaite, remplie d'un maniérisme désuet, de protocoles ridicules et d'une froideur arctique. Mais ils n'étaient que des enfants et dés le premier coup d'œil, Théo avait apprécié le blondinet à l'air hautain. Et malgré toutes ses années d'amitié, il n'avait jamais vu ces flammes briller dans le regard de son ami.... Ou en tout cas, cela l'énervait que Drago s'inquiète tant de Potter...

-Comment tu le sais?! Demanda brutalement Drago en le lâchant si brusquement qu'il failli en perdre l'équilibre.

-Quoi?! Coassa-t-il.

-Comment tu sais pour Harry?! Répéta-t-il en dardant sur lui un regard plein de colère.

-De quoi?! Qu'il est un mage noir en puissance?! Susurra-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Les deux perles grises semblèrent s'enflammer tandis que Drago luttait pour que son visage n'exprime rien d'autre qu'une passive neutralité. C'était un des seuls sujet qui lui faisait totalement perdre son self-control. D'un geste violent, Drago saisi le col de Théo et le plaqua contre le mur....

-Redit ça une fois.... Menaça-t-il.

-C'est la vérité, non?! Siffla Théo avec humeur. C'est en lui. Il ne peut rien faire contre.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.... Lança Drago d'une voix raide.

-Bien sur que si.... Cracha Théo.... et un jour ou l'autre, ça le dominera. Conclut-il avec fatalisme. Mais.... Il sera mort bien avant, non?! Murmura-t-il avec un plaisir écœurant. Jamais Saint-Potter ne laisserait vivre une partie de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas?!

Drago du se faire violence pour ne pas étriper son ami sur le champs. La mort de Harry était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas envisager. Il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue du Survivant et il l'acceptait. C'était sans doute la seule solution existante. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était en paix avec l'idée. L'idée même de laisser Harry mourir sciemment lui donnait la nausée. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait... Tout ce qu'il endurait.

-Est-ce qu'il le sait?! Demanda Drago.

-Qui?

-Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait? Répéta-t-il avec impatience.

-Non. Répondit sincèrement Théo. Il ne sait rien. Je ne pense même pas qu'il ait des doutes.

-Alors comment?! Questionna Drago en lâchant son ami.

-En faisant fonctionner mon cerveau, Drago. Lui répondit-il. Je ne saisissais pas le comportement de Potter, ni son obstination à... Comment dire.... Se mettre au devant des dangers?! J'ai cherché. J'ai trouvé.

-Comment? Répéta encore Drago, intéressé.

-Il existe peu de type de liens magiques, Drago. Certains sont naturels comme ceux unissant des parents à leur enfant, des frères ou des époux. D'autres sont fondés par un rituel précis mais facile, _blanc_ pour ainsi dire.... Il existe le rituel de parrainage, celui d'amitié éternelle qu'on appelle le pacte du sang, .... Et il reste les autres. Ceux qui n'ont rien de blanc. Il en existe plusieurs sortes dont beaucoup sont des versions moins soft des deux premiers mais aucun ne correspondait au cas de notre fierté nationale. Expliqua Théo. Et je suis tombé sur le dernier lien. Un lien d'une puissance peu commune puisqu'il s'agit de la même âme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ligne sur les horcruxes mais j'ai compris. Un lien comme ils partagent ne pouvaient être le résultat d'un simple sort aussi puissant fut-il. Termina-t-il, fier de lui.

-Personne ne doit l'apprendre, Théo. Ajouta Drago après avoir assimilé les explications de son ami.

-Pourquoi?! Siffla-t-il, venimeux. Tout le monde finira par le savoir.....

-Théo..... Souffla Drago d'une voix grave.... Personne ne doit savoir. S'il te plaît.....

Théo sursauta presque quand les paroles sortirent de la bouche de son ami. Drago ne suppliait pas. Un Malefoy ne suppliait pas. Qu'avait donc Potter de si spécial pour que Drago s'abaisse à ce point?!

-Bien. Cracha-t-il avec un rictus. Pour toi.... Ajouta-t-il.

-Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant?! Lui demanda Drago en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas..... Lui répondit Théo sur le même ton.

-Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Contra Drago.

-Si.

-Non.... ou alors c'est de la mienne aussi. Et celle de Severus. Et la tienne.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Grogna Théo. C'est de sa faute à lui.... Juste lui....

Drago pinça les lèvres, attristé pour son ami. Théo ne se remettait pas de la mort de Pansy. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le comprendre..... Il n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux. Il avait plusieurs aventures plus ou moins sérieuses, certes, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré le grand amour. Celui qui fait vibrer le coeur et vous prend aux tripes. Il ne s'en portait pas plus mal en temps de guerre....

..........................................

La liberté. Quelle drôle de notion. Tant de gens pleurait pour l'avoir. Tant de gens mourrait pour n'en serait-ce qu'une parcelle. Tant de gens la souhaitait, entravés qu'ils étaient. Tant de guerre furent menées en son nom, perdues ou gagnées pour sa conquête. Tant de morts jonchent l'histoire à cause d'elle.

Et pourtant...... Il y a des choix qu'on ne préférerait pas devoir faire. Des choix cornéliens où la bonne solution n'existe pas. Des choix compliqués. Comme savoir quelque chose d'important, de vital et se demander s'il faut le dire à ses amis. Comme choisir entre une amitié indéfectible et le bon sens. Comme choisir entre une promesse muette et une demande proche de la supplique. Que devait-il faire? Merlin.... Qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir le choix. Que quelqu'un lui dise quel chemin emprunter. Qu'on le guide. L'aiguille. Que devait-il faire?!

C'était bien cette question là qui résonnait dans son esprit alors que deux paires d'yeux l'interrogeaient.

-Sirius?! Répéta pour une troisième fois James, les sourcils froncés.

-Hum....?!

-Alors? Ca fait trois fois qu'on t'appelle! S'impatienta son ami.

-Alors quoi?! Demanda-t-il alors que les prémisses d'une décision s'échafaudaient dans son esprit.

-Pourquoi nous ont-ils fait sortir?! Demanda Lily. Qu'y avait-il sous les gants?

Sirius se regarda ses amis. Lily était assise sur le sofa et sa longue tresse noire retombait sur son épaule droite. Ses yeux bleu le dévisageaient avec une crainte tellement évidente.... Et James. James était devant lui. Pour sa part, Sirius trouvait que le regard chocolat et originel de son ami était bien plus expressif que les billes vert d'eau qu'il avait à présent. Et pourtant, il savait parfaitement quels sentiments il y avait dans ses yeux.... Un mélange complexe de crainte, d'impatience et de curiosité. James avait toujours été d'une curiosité maladive. A ce stade-là, c'était clairement bien un vilain défaut.

Il repensa à son filleul. Son si jeune filleul. Harry. C'était étrange de se dire que le bébé qui riait aux éclat en imitant l'avion et l'homme qu'il avait vu étendu sur le lit était la même personne. Instinctivement, il imagina le bébé, l'adorable bambin avec l'affreuse marque. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. L'image se ternissait d'elle-même, le bébé se mettait à pleurer et la scène se fissurait. Ce n'était définitivement pas possible. Jamais, ils ne pourront accepter cela. Jamais et certainement pas maintenant.

-Rien. Souffla-t-il en n'ayant pas le courage d'inventer un mensonge. Il ne voulait pas mentir à ses amis plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

-Comment ça rien?! Cria presque James.

-Rien. Et je dirais rien de plus. Juste..... C'est rien. Répéta-t-il simplement.

-Sirius!! Lança Lily en se levant d'un bond.

-Vous me faîtes confiance?! Demanda soudainement Sirius d'une voix creuse.

-Évidemment mais.....

-Alors n'insistez pas. Conclut-il en se laissant tomber sur le sofa.

-Sirius! Aboya James.

-James.....Lança l'autre sur le même ton.

Celui-ci serra les poings en regardant son ami. Il ne baissa pas les yeux sous son regard inquisiteur et c'était juste foutrement irritant alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était des nouvelles de son fils. Son regard vert d'eau devait briller de détermination et de rage.

-Sirius, je veux savoir, bordel! Explosa-t-il.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te mentir, Cornedrue. Le prévint Sirius, la mine sérieuse.

-Alors dis-moi la vérité. Le contra James, en ne se démontant pas.

-Non.

C'était un « non » définitif et James le senti aussi. Ses iris et tout ses traits reflétaient quelque chose bien trop proche de la trahison au goût de Sirius mais celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux. C'était pour Harry. Pour Harry. Ils s'affrontèrent en silence quelques secondes avant que James ne claque la porte.

-Sirius.... Souffla doucement Lily. Et cela sonnait tant comme un sermon que comme une plainte.

-Non, Lil's...Répondit-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur le rebord du sofa.

Il entendit la jeune femme soupirer alors qu'il contemplait les fissures du plafond, juste avant qu'elle ne parte à la suite de son mari.

....................................................

Le rythme régulier de la respiration de Harry semblait avoir prit pleine possession de la pièce. Il résonnait entre les quatre murs et Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir ses yeux ouvert.... Avec patience et dextérité, il avait bandé le bras perfusé de Harry afin que plus personne ne voit par mégarde la marque.

Severus avait su dés le début que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait joué un coup de maître. Il ne savait pas que la marque serait hyperactive mais la douleur physique était bien le moindre des soucis de Harry. Parce que Harry s'en sortait très bien pour se détruire seul. Le gamin avait beau avoir beaucoup du caractère calculateur et rusé des serpents, son coeur appartenait aux gryffons. C'était un héros dans l'âme, par-delà toutes prophéties. Un héros complexe, intransigeant avec lui-même. Il ne s'autorisait aucune faiblesse. Et la marque, ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, le détruisait à petit feu. Le fait qu'il la garde cachée de tous était malsain. Vraiment. Le fait qu'il refuse d'en parler était carrément délétère. Severus ignorait réellement la réaction de Harry quand il apprendrait que Cylan et Ismaël étaient au courant. Il appréhendait encore le plus le moment où le jeune homme lui demanderait comment le gosse avait prit la nouvelle.....

Calé dans le fauteuil près du lit, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le sommeil s'emparait doucement de lui.

_Il faisait une chaleur étouffante sous le masque lourd et trop blanc qu'il devait porter. Il haïssait ce masque perfide autant qu'il haïssait l'homme qui l'obligeait à le porter. Mais la chaleur moite dont il se plaignait ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir un lien avec le sentiment d'urgence qui lui tenaillait les tripes depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle._

_Potter s'était fait prendre. Potter s'était fait capturer. Petit imbécile......!!_

_Et voilà que le Maître réclamait sa présence. Leur présence, puisqu'en ce moment même, dans la large salle du trône, se tenait presque l'entièreté des mangemorts. Et cela n'était pas un signe très encourageant..... loin de là. _

_A quelques pas de lui, il pouvait reconnaître son filleul qui, il en était sur, devait se faire un sang d'encre pour le garçon qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Lui-même devait se l'avouer. Harry n'avait rien du Gryffondor effronté et sans cervelle qu'il avait toujours critiqué sans vergogne. Plus loin, il apercevait la longue chevelure acajou et en cascade de Pansy. Ces longs cheveux tombant dans son dos la rendait assez reconnaissable. Théodore devait être là aussi, quelque part dans les alentours de Pansy. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables. Severus ne pouvait que se réjouir de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé en l'autre...._

_Le rire strident et si désagréable sonna l'arrivée du Lord. Elle était toujours à ses bottes, comme le toutou obéissant qu'elle s'enhardissait d'être. _

_Et il fit son entrée, un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres inexistantes. Son regard carmin et brillant suintait de puissance et d'une prétention sans borne. Merlin... Qu'il haïssait ce monstre! Bellatrix se trouvait derrière lui suivie d'un Pettigrew au regard humide et appréciateur. Adhemar était là aussi et Severus nota presque tout de suite les tâches de sang qui parsemaient sa robe. Son coeur se serra. _

_Le lord pris son temps pour s'installer sur son trône. Et quand il parcouru la salle de son regard rougeoyant, il détenait toujours cette note de suffisance extrême et inhumaine. _

_-Mes chers mangemorts....Siffla-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ccce jour est un jour fassste..... Cccce jour marque les premières heures de ma victoire. Les premiers moments de mon règne. Le Sssurvivant ne ssssera bientôt plus qu'un pâle sssssouvenir.....Souffla-t-il avec un plaisir évident. Votre sssouvenir..... Rajouta-t-il en faisant un signe vers les portes._

_Celles-ci s'ouvrirent en grand et Lucius apparut. Ses longs cheveux blonds fouettaient son visage pâle alors qu'il tenait à bout de bras un corps. _

_Severus senti son coeur remonter dans sa gorge et sa respiration se bloquer. Harry était dans un état pitoyable. Il avait juste les mains entravées avec une sorte de menottes.... D'autres liens auraient été superflus au vu de son état. Le garçon n'était plus qu'une gigantesque plaie sanguinolente. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon et celui-ci était recouvert de sang et de poussières. Son torse était parsemé de plaies, de griffures, d'éraflures, de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Ses bras étaient lacérés et son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que la rage et la douleur. Quand il croisa le regard vert, il y lu avec soulagement une détermination sans faille. La douleur n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur sa volonté. Juste sur son corps. Et Severus eut un brusque sentiment d'admiration pour ce gamin qui allait au devant de la mort sans peur. _

_Lucius le jeta aux pieds du Lord sans ménagement et Harry s'écroula sur le sol sous les quolibets des mangemorts. Le garçon se redressa rapidement, et défia le Maître de son regard enflammé. _

_-Tu me défie Harry?! Siffla le Lord, le regard plein de contentement._

_Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Voldemort. Et si son corps était au supplice, son regard ne flanchait pas un instant. Les émeraudes fixaient Voldemort avec témérité et courage. _

_Voldemort ricana face à la réaction du garçon. Un rire noire et sardonique qui donna des frissons à Severus. _

_-Désires-tu si ardemment la mort, Harry? Demanda encore le Lord, d'une voix soyeuse._

_Un bref sourire orna les lèvres de Harry pendant une coutre seconde avant qu'il ne crache aux pieds de Voldemort._

_-Plutôt crever avec dignité que vivre à tes pieds! Asséna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse._

_Mais le Lord ne se départit pas de son sourire tordu. Au contraire.... Celui-ci s'élargit alors qu'il se penchait en avant. Le front pâle et lisse rencontra bientôt celui de Harry. _

_-Je ne te tuerais pas.... Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Tu mérites bien mieux que cccccela....._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?! Demanda Harry, plein d'appréhension._

_Voldemort releva la tête et Severus se sentit mal alors que le regard écarlate parcourait le parterre de mangemorts extatiques. _

_-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, mes chers mangemorts.... Lança-t-il en saisissant sa baguette.....Aujourd'hui vous allez assssisssster à la chute du Sssurvivant. Parcccce qu'un enfant ssssera toujours incapable de me vaincre et que dans ma grande misssséricorde, je vais lui accorder une ssssseconde chanccccce....._

_-A quel jeux tu joues, Tom ?! Gronda Harry d'une voix trop grave alors que Voldemort venait de lui agripper son bras gauche. _

_-Je ne joues pas, Harry. Répondit-il d'une voix calme, pourtant tout le monde pouvait clairement l'entendre. Tu sera miens à présent Harry.... Souffla-t-il.... Parce que tu me reflète. Lui glissa-t-il tout bas. _

_Severus vis avec horreur le Lord bouger sa baguette au-dessus du bras vierge et blanchâtre. Il vit avec horreur l'angoisse et la peur s'inscrire sur le visage tuméfié de Harry. Il serra les poings quand il lu la répulsion et le dégout dans les yeux de Harry. Le garçon si fier et si droit était à présent à genoux devant le maître, plein de sang, et le bras tendu sur les jambes du Lord. Son corps fatigué et douloureux ne semblaient plus vouloir combattre et il ne se débattit pas longtemps. Lucius vint pourtant l'immobiliser et tenir son bras plus fermement. Le garçon gémit quand le sort brûlant toucha son bras et Severus senti la nausée le gagner quand il vit le regard presque lubrique de Lucius._

_-Non! Non! NON!_

_La voix de Harry résonna dans la salle plusieurs fois mais personne ne bougea. Ni Severus, ni Drago, ni Théo.... ni personne. Cela aurait été inutile et suicidaire de tenter quelque chose maintenant et pourtant Severus se dégoutait de ne rien faire alors que Harry était en train de se faire marquer comme une bête. Harry ne méritait pas ça. Les lignes noires se tracèrent doucement dans la chair si pure. Severus se mordit sauvagement la langue sous le déferlement de honte, de violence et de colère qui l'envahissait soudain. Il entendait presque les ricanements appréciateur de Lucius qui maintenait le bras du garçon d'une poigne solide...._

_-Nonnnn!!!!!_

_La voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot et des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues du garçon alors qu'il ramenait vivement son bras contre sa poitrine. C'est Voldemort qui les essuya avec son pouce en caressant au passage les joues pâles. Son sourire et son regard étaient insupportable à Severus._

_-Cela t'empêchera d'oublier ta place, Harry. Lui souffla-t-il victorieusement._

_-Je.... je ne suis pas.... Comme toi. Laissa échapper Harry entre deux sanglots. _

_-Ramène-le aux cachots Lucius. Laissons lui apprécier sa nouvelle.... Acquisition. Lança-t-il._


	48. Une amitié, tout simplement

Hello!!!

D'abord, bonjour et merci de me lire! Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser si, à l'avenir j'ai un peu de retard, les examens sont là!! Pas pour longtemps, donc no panic!

Ensuite, comme la question revint souvent, je tiens à le dire: Je ne sais absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres au final..... Encore quelques-uns quand même parce que la relation entre nos chers protagonistes doit encore pas mal évoluer!

Sinon, voila. Bonne lecture et merci encore si vous me laissez des coms.... Ca fait chaud au coeur.

* * *

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, un cri aux bords des lèvres. Le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti alors que Harry se faisait marquer avait été insoutenable. Juste horrible. Il se souvenait avec une précision cruelle de chaque seconde. Chaque sentiment, chaque respiration retenue, chaque grincement de dents. Il se souvenait avoir fermé les yeux derrière son masque trop chaud pour mieux refouler sa colère loin des limites de sa conscience. Il se souvenait avoir eu envie de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les hurlements de douleur du garçon.

Sa bouche était pâteuse et il se rendit compte avec mauvaise humeur que son front était moite et transpirant. Il détestait quand ses sentiments le submergeait ainsi, même en rêve....Son dos était courbaturé d'avoir dormi dans le fauteuil peu confortable de la petite infirmerie, il se redressa donc doucement pour s'étirer.

C'est un grognement sourd qui attira son attention sur sa droite. D'un mouvement rapide, il regarda Harry. Celui-ci papillonnait des yeux.... Il était sur le point de se réveiller.

-Kira?! Murmura-t-il doucement d'une voix rauque.

Beaucoup de gens aurait été ému de voir que le garçon s'inquiétait plus de l'état de son amie que du sien, pas Severus. L'homme eut envie d'étrangler Harry alors qu'il soupirait bruyamment.

-Elle va bien, Harry. Marmonna le maître des potions. Elle n'a rien. C'est toi qui est blessé. Rajouta-t-il avec dans la voix quelque chose qui se rapprochait du reproche.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Harry alors que ses yeux vagues se posèrent sur Severus.

-Tu as une tête horrible.... Souffla-t-il.

-Et tu n'a pas vu la tienne.... Lui rétorqua Severus sur un ton plus badin.

Harry sourit encore alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Son mouvement fut vite avorté car il grimaça à mi-parcourt pour se laisser retomber.

-Que s'est-il passé?!

-Sectum Sempra et diffindo au bras droit.

-Pourquoi j'ai une perfusion? Demanda Harry plus clairement tout en ne se rendant pas tout à fait compte de ce que cela impliquait.

-On a du te transfuser du sang. Tu en perdais trop pour que les potions soient efficaces. Expliqua brièvement Severus et Harry hocha la tête.

-Le sang de qui? Demanda-t-il après quelque instant.

-Ismaël. Il était du même groupe que toi.....

Harry hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et reposa la tête sur son oreiller. La réalisation ne vint qu'à ce moment-là. Il se redressa complètement et regarda avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur Severus. A cet instant précis, ses yeux étaient des livres ouverts à n'importe qui.

-Severus...? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla simplement le plus âgé en soutenant le regard accablé de Harry.

-Ce...Ce n'est pas possible! Severus! Non! Lança-t-il, son visage reflétant son désespoir.

-Harry....

-Qui?! Demanda-t-il avec angoisse. QUI?! Répéta-t-il fiévreusement.

-Cylan et Ismaël.....

Le visage de Harry se vida de toute couleur alors que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient. La main de Harry agrippa convulsivement le drap blanc et rêche qui le recouvrait et il pinça ses lèvres. Severus avait envie de le consoler, de l'attirer vers lui, de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et que cela allait s'arranger. Ce n'était certes pas son genre de dramatiser une situation mais ça ne l'était pas non plus de dédramatiser une situation grave. Alors que là.... Il aurait tout donner pour soulager Harry. Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti ça avant...Ce besoin de protéger, de rassurer.

Il ne fit rien de tout cela. Il se contenta de rester là, d'être présent. Harry n'aimait pas trop le contact dans des cas comme celui-ci.... Cela lui venait très probablement de son éducation.

-Comment.... Comment il l'a prit? Demanda Harry d'une voix qui se voulait calme; en vain.

-Cylan l'a très bien prit. C'est lui qui t'as recousu.... Il lui faudra juste digérer un peu tout ça... Tenta Severus tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne bernerait pas le plus jeune.

-Severus! Cria presque Harry.

Severus regarda un instant les billes vertes de Harry avant de soupirer doucement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'elles-mêmes.

-C'est un enfant Harry. Juste un enfant. Il n'a pas bien compris je pense....... Il a réagit avec exagération. Un vrai Gryffondor sur ce coup-là...Souffla-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Il a été dégouté? Déçu? En colère? Demanda Harry, la peine visible sur le visage.

-Harry.....

Le garçon n'insista pas. Il se contenta d'acquiescer lentement en re-déposant sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux. Le silence fut roi dés ce moment-là.

............................................................

-Tu crois qu'il va bien? Demanda Ron avec une nervosité qu'il cachait mal.

-Il va bien. Lui assura Fred, d'un ton agacé.

Tout deux se tenaient devant la porte de la cellule provisoire de Aaron. Les ordres avaient été donnés rapidement aussi préféraient-ils attendre de plus amples directives avant de laisser le prisonnier croupir dans la sombre cellule. Et en plus, ils voulaient vraiment comprendre pourquoi le gamin avait sauvé Harry.... Ou du moins essayer ( Hé! C'est le geste qui compte!)

Ron s'agitait nerveusement depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes et Fred commençait sérieusement à en être irrité. Ron avait beau paraître froid, distant et grognon envers tout le monde depuis la mort de Hermione, il n'en restait pas moins un ami fidèle et soucieux. L'état de Harry l'inquiétait et Fred rageait sur les imbéciles qui n'avaient pas pensé à venir les prévenir de l'avancée de la situation.

-Tu crois que c'est grave? Demanda le plus jeune, incapable de taire son inquiétude.

-Comme un Sectum Sempra, Ron. Soupira Fred en se massant les yeux.

-Oui... Mais....

-Ron! Harry va bien! Il. Va. Bien. Ok? Claqua le plus grand.

-Okay..... Souffla Ron, peu convaincu.

Fred soupira une dernière fois en refoulant le doute qui l'assaillait. En fait, il était juste impossible que Harry ne s'en sorte pas. C'était une option non-envisageable. La résistance ne se relèverait pas de la perte de son leader et _ils_ ne supporteraient une autre perte. Que se soit lui, Ron, Ginny ou même Severus. Cela était assez. Bien assez.

-Il va bien. Répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

De l'autre côté de la lourde porte en chêne, Aaron avait eut presque envie de sourire quand les voix étouffées des deux rouquins lui étaient parvenues. La fugace pensée qu'il aimerait avoir de tels amis lui traversa l'esprit. Il la refoula bien vite. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de telles absurdités. Jamais il ne pourrait être ami avec les traîtres à leur sang. C'était inconcevable. N'est-ce pas?

Pourtant, la situation était une aubaine. Aaron l'avait bien compris. C'était l'instant, le moment. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Une chance comme cela ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt. Potter et sa bande ne le tueraient pas. Le Survivant n'était certes plus la figurine blanche comme neige qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse, mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à tuer un homme ( Un gamin en l'occurrence....) qui avait tenté de l'aider. Et Théo intercéderait en sa faveur. Bien qu'il n'était pas sur que sa parole ait énormément de poids sur la décision de Potter....Et.... Et il dirait pourquoi. Non! Non, il ne devait pas dire pourquoi il avait fait ça! Il le prendrait pour un lâche et douterait alors de sa détermination.

Bien sur qu'il avait fait ça à cause de sa dette de vie mais ça ne lésait en rien le fait qu'il voulait réellement changée de vie. Les mangemorts et la vie aux pieds du Lord n'avaient rien de glorieux. Rien de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Rien de ce que son père lui avait si ardemment vanté. Pas de prestige, pas de gloire, pas de pouvoir, pas de femmes sinon de pauvres créatures violentées. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il voulait vivre. Il voulait accomplir quelque chose. Quelque chose de vrai, d'authentique. Il voulait être reconnu et même s'il pensait que la pureté du sang était importante, il n'était pas sur que la méthode radicale du Maître était la meilleure.

Alors, il leur dirait qu'il avait tenté de sauver le Survivant parce qu'il voulait autre chose. Il leur dirait qu'il voulait les aider. Qu'il voulait en être.....

..........................

Cylan passait ses mains sur son visage pour l'énième fois. Il se sentait engourdis et son cerveau devait certainement être saturé avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. James ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement. Il était assez rancunier, autant que lui en fait, et il pouvait tout à fait comprendre son ami qui désirait juste connaître son fils. Qui était-il, lui, pour le priver de ce droit?! Comment pouvait-il être aussi sur que James n'était pas prêt? Peut-être qu'il réagirait très bien.... Peut-être qu'il était bien moins borné que Sirius ne le croyait... Pfff! Foutaise! Sirius connaissait bien son meilleur ami. La marque était pour lui le symbole même de Voldemort. Sa marque de fabrique. Son label pour ainsi dire. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il s'étonna un instant. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils rentreraient si tôt. Les sourcils haussés, il releva la tête et cela confirma son opinion. Ce n'était ni Lily, ni James.

-Comment ça va?! Demanda Neville en s'installant à ses côtés.

Sirius grogna pour toutes réponses, il n'était pas sur qu'il puisse en parler à Neville.

-J'ai croisé une boule de nerfs cuivrée dans le couloir, lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Léa... Enfin Lily le suivait. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très enchanté que tu ne leur ait rien dit.

-Je ne pouvais pas! Riposta-t-il sur la défensive. Et Severus m'a presque interdit de le faire! Argua-t-il pour appuyer son geste.

-Sirius Black obéissant à Severus Snape. Sommes-nous entré dans la quatrième dimension?! Ironisa Neville avec un sourire en coin.

Sirius ne sembla pas apprécier la plaisanterie et lui renvoya un regard meurtrier. Neville se pinça les lèvres et soupira lourdement.

-Je leur ai dit que je te parlerai....Expliqua-t-il enfin. Ils attendent derrière la porte.

-Je ne leur dirai pas. Pas maintenant. Insista Sirius.

-Je sais. Et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. Lança Neville. Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler....

-Hein?! Coassa Sirius. Tu.... Tu sais?! Bégaya-t-il.

-Oui, je sais. J'étais là quand Severus l'a ramené des cachots. J'ai vu la marque. Explicita-t-il calmement.

-Et?

-Et je suis venu te parler de ça. Comment tu le prend? Questionna Neville avec sérieux.

-Mal.... Souffla Sirius. Enfin..... Je n'en veux pas à Harry. Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas voulu mais..... C'est tellement.....

-Injuste. Lança Neville. Sa vie pourrait se résumer à ce mot. Ajouta Neville doucement.

-Comment ça s'est passé?! Demanda soudainement Sirius.

-Harry s'était fait capturer par des mangemorts lors d'une bataille dans le nord. Il a été torturé par Lucius, Adhemar, Bellatrix.... Les intimes quoi.... Et ils l'ont amené aux pieds de Voldemort.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui apporter de lui apposer sa marque?

-Le pouvoir. Son but n'était pas de tuer Harry mais de le détruire à petit feux. Il faut voir ça comme un jeux. Harry est très puissant mais moins que Voldemort et il le sait. Il s'amuse de ça.

-C'est ignoble. C'est Severus qui l'a libéré? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Oui. Avec l'aide de Pansy Parkinson.

-Parkinson? Coassa Sirius.

-Oui. Une fille étrange. Mais elle était des nôtres..... Assura Neville. Elle l'a payé de sa vie, c'est pour ça que Théo hait Harry. Il aimait Pansy. Severus lui, a perdu sa couverture. C'était il y a un peu moins de deux ans.

Sirius hocha la tête pour marquer sa compréhension. Bien, il comprenait un peu mieux les choses désormais..... Les explications venaient lentement mais elles arrivaient. Pourtant, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le chiffonnait.

-Severus a dit que.... Il a dit que la marque de Harry était signe d'appartenance mais aussi d'équité. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Il a dit ça.... Soupira Neville, l'air ennuyé.

Le garçon sembla désappointé un moment. Sirius compris que comme Severus lui avait dit, c'était une histoire compliquée et que ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment de l'entendre alors que ses meilleurs amis attendaient dehors. Mais il voulait savoir.... Plus que tout.

-Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer.... Commença Neville. D'une certaine façon, et malheureusement toute la communauté sorcière l'a vu à un moment ou à un autre, personne ne ressemble autant à Voldemort que Harry.

-Pardon?! Coassa Sirius.

-Il ne lui a pas seulement transmis le fourchelang et le lien.... Mais aussi une partie de ses pouvoirs. De son attirance et de sa facilité pour la magie noire.

-Son attirance? Demanda Sirius d'une petite voix.

-Avant ses 17 ans, Harry n'avait pratiquement jamais touché à la magie noire. Il l'a apprise avec une facilité déconcertante.... Et il aime ça. Rajouta Neville.

-Mais.... Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Objecta Sirius.

-Cela n'aurait voulu rien dire si Voldemort n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais il l'a fait. Et Voldemort a entretenu cette ressemblance en lui apposant la marque.

-Voldemort n'as pas de marque. Riposta Sirius.

-C'est vrai mais c'est son symbole. Pour Harry cela revient au même... Il se sent encore plus comme un monstre. Il se replie sur lui-même...

-Il se détruit.... Murmura Sirius en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

-Exactement. Parce que quoique l'on puisse dire. Quoique les faits nous montrent.... Harry est diamétralement différent de Voldemort.

Sirius soupira lourdement en enfouissant son visage dans ses grandes mains. Tout cela le dépassait complètement et il ne savait plus comment réagir. Tellement de sentiments tourbillonnait en lui. Il se sentait tellement en colère... La vie de son filleul était merdique! Et c'était pas peu dire! Merde! Comment pouvait-il tenir debout après ça? Comment pouvait-il se battre pour la liberté d'autrui après ça?!

-Et si on les faisait entrer, maintenant? Je ne pense pas que la patience soit la qualité première de James, non?! Pouffa Neville.

-Non, c'est certain... Approuva Sirius, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres. Tu va leur dire quoi? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Autant que je peux..... C'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Répondit Neville en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Neville ouvrit largement la porte et James et Lily entrèrent rapidement. Lily jeta un regard inquiet vers Sirius tandis que James se laissa tomber dans le sofa, près de Sirius. Il ne le regarda pas. Son regard restait fixé sur Neville et Sirius se sentit mal. Vraiment. Parce que James ne l'avait jamais ignoré. Jamais. Même pas quand il avait fait la connerie d'envoyer Severus au saule cogneur. Même là, il ne l'avait pas ignoré. Il lui avait sauté dessus en l'insultant de tout les noms, il l'avait frappé et ensorcelé, il lui avait craché des abominations en pleine figure.... Mais il ne l'avait pas ignoré. Merlin! Cela était incroyablement douloureux....

Il pesta contre son trop plein d'émotions quand il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. _Pour faire partir cette saleté de poussière._... Comme qui dirait. Neville prit un temps infini pour s'installer face à eux. Son expression était presque triste quand il regardait le trio.

-Alors? Lança James d'une voix sèche et emportée. Nous voulons savoir. Qu'y avait-il sous les gants? Insista-t-il, têtu.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Claqua sans préambule Neville avec le même ton.

-Pourquoi?! Grogna James.

-Parce que.

-Sirius sait. Glapit James et le « _et il nous le cache _» qui suivait ne fut pas dit mais tout le monde l'entendit.

-Oui, il sait. Il n'aurait pas du être au courant. Peu de sorciers le sont. Expliqua simplement Neville.

-Nous sommes ses parents... Murmura doucement Lily.

Neville eut un sourire indulgent. Il savait que cela devait être incroyablement dur pour eux. Mais ils ne devaient pas savoir cela. Ils ne devaient même pas y penser.

-Pas ici. Répondit-il sans pitié et un son étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Lily. Je suis désolé. Ajouta-t-il. Mais Sirius a raison de ne pas vous le dire.

Neville fut étonné de la différence entre James et Harry. James avait une attitude fier, arrogante et Neville comprit seulement maintenant ce que Severus disait quand il clamait que le père de Harry se pavanait. Neville l'aurait bien vu comme un paon. De plus, il ne semblait pas pressé de renouer la conversation avec Sirius. Sirius qui gardait la tête baissée. Neville était sur d'avoir vu ses yeux briller.....James semblait entier. Totalement Gryffondor. Soupe au lait et rancunier. Harry était certes rancunier mais pas envers ses amis. Il avait tout de suite pardonné à Ron de ne pas l'avoir cru en quatrième année. Même dans sa jeunesse, Harry n'avait été aussi.....Entier. C'était vraiment bien le mot. Cela aurait sûrement été le cas, avec une autre éducation....

-Vous voulez que je vous raconte un souvenir? Demanda Neville. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de laisser les maraudeurs en froid. Après tout, leur amitié était presque mythique.

Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque James releva un regard pétillant vers lui. Lily esquissa un sourire alors que Sirius sembla de nouveau respirer. Neville eut un vague aperçu de leur amitié. Il s'en émerveilla. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'amis... Pas de ce niveau-là. Bien sur, il y avait Harry, Ron et Fred et les autres. Mais ils s'étaient réellement soudés grâce à la guerre.... Neville espéra que l'amitié des maraudeurs tiennent bon cette épreuve. Après tout, même l'amitié de Ron et de Harry avait été mise à mal.....

-Vas-y! L'incita James.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un souvenir puisque je n'étais pas là mais l'histoire m'a tellement été racontée que j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout vu....Expliqua-t-il doucement. Cela s'est passée pendant notre troisième année...

-Quand je me suis échappé? Lança vivement Sirius. Enfin l'autre Sirius.... Rajouta-t-il, un air de confusion sur le visage.

-Oui. C'était notre troisième année. Harry n'avait jamais su qu'il avait un parrain. Et quand il l'a su, tu lui a été présenté comme un traître.... Et Pettigrew comme une pauvre victime. Continua-t-il.

-Évidemment..... Siffla Sirius, amer. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment on avait pu penser qu'il avait trahis James.....

-Tu t'étais échappé d'Azkaban et à cause de cela et des projets que l'on t'attribuait, notamment de terminer le travail avec Harry, des détraqueurs avaient été introduis dans l'école.

-Des détraqueurs? Coassa Lily. Dans Poudlard?! Et Dumbledore a laissé faire? S'insurgea-t-elle.

-Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Contra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Le ministère n'en faisait qu'à sa tête..... Harry s'était juré de te tuer de ses propres mains. Souffla-t-il en direction de Sirius. Il voulait plus que tout venger ses parents.

-Je peux le comprendre..... Admit Sirius à demi-voix en se sentant nauséeux juste en imaginant ce que son filleul avait un jour pensé de lui.

-Sirius fut vu plusieurs fois, toujours plus près de Poudlard et cela confirmait les hypothèses comme quoi il voulait tué le dernier des Potter. Tu..Enfin lui... s'est même introduit dans le dortoir. Et en fin d'année, tu as eu une occasion en or.

-Une occasion de quoi? Demanda Sirius, fébrile.

-De prouver ton innocence. Parce que, non seulement Pettigrew n'était pas mort, mais en plus, il était constamment à Poudlard sous sa forme animagus. C'était le rat de compagnie de Ron.

-Quoi?! C'est.... C'est insensé!

-Et pourtant c'était une place de choix. Si l'Ordre devait se reformer, les Weasley en seraient certainement. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

-C'est vrai.... Céda Sirius.

-C'est aussi cette année-là qu'on a enfin eu un professeur de DCFM compétent. Les informa Neville avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Remus....? Susurra doucement Lily et Neville acquiesça.

-Il a toujours rêvé d'enseigner..... Murmura James, la voix chargée d'émotions.

-Donc, en fin d'année, Sirius s'est débrouillé pour... Heu...Kidnapper Ron. Tu l'a emmené dans la cabane hurlante. Tu savais très bien que Harry allait venir le chercher....

-Kidnapper?! Coassa James.

-Oui, enfin..... Tu l'y a amené sous ta forme de chien.....Expliqua-t-il. Par ta mâchoire. Ajouta-t-il et Sirius tiqua.

-Et que s'est-il passé? Le pressa doucement Lily.

-Harry est arrivé. Il a voulu étrangler Sirius. Remus est arrivé à ce moment-là et ça été l'incompréhension totale quand il a aidé Sirius à se relever.

-Harry devait être totalement perdu.... Souffla James, dépité.

-En effet, mais cela a permis à Sirius à s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas lui le traître, c'est Pettigrew.

-Et Harry l'a cru? Comme ça? Si... Facilement? Demanda James, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, comme ça. D'ailleurs quand Severus est arrivé, fier de lui comme un paon d'avoir coincé Sirius, Harry l'a éjecté avec un sort.

-Il a jeté un sort à Severus?

-Oui, mais ces deux-là étaient encore loin de l'entente cordiale, ne vous inquiétez pas....Les rassura Neville avec un léger sourire. Mais oui, Harry a cru Sirius. Et puis, Sirius a rendu sa forme à Pettigrew mais celui-ci s'est échappé.....

-Pourquoi.... Pourquoi m'a-t-il cru? Souffla Sirius en omettant un moment de se différencier de l'autre Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas. Admit Neville. Parce qu'il voulait croire que l'homme qui arguait qu'il serait mort pour James et Lily Potter disait la vérité. Parce que d'une certaine façon, il le savait déjà....

Sirius ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder le sol. La confiance que Harry mettait en lui l'enorgueillissait mais cela l'effrayait d'une certaine façon. Il n'était pas sur d'être prêt. Et s'il le décevait? L'avait-il déjà déçu d'ailleurs? James comprit instantanément le dilemme de son ami et sa colère lui parut tout d'un coup stupide. Sirius était son ami et quoiqu'il puisse faire, James savait que ce n'était jamais pour leur faire du tord. Jamais. Parce que Sirius était prêt à tout pour eux. Pour Harry. Il avait sans doute ses raisons. Et il savait que son ami devait se sentir coupable de rien leur dire. Et lui que faisait-il? Il ré-enfonçait le clou en l'ignorant superbement.... Magnifique, James, Vraiment. _Tu repasseras pour la palme du meilleur ami....._Se flagella-t-il mentalement.

Alors, d'un geste naturel et tout simple, il posa son bras sur les épaules de son ami. Celui-ci le regarda, l'air confus et James esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Il t'a cru parce que, inconsciemment, il se souvenait du taré qui lui faisait imiter l'avion.... Lui souffla-t-il en guise de boutade.

Sirius éclata de rire et Neville parût satisfait. Laisser les maraudeurs en discorde était juste intolérable....


	49. Confusion

-Hey.....Comment tu te sent? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Pas mourant en tout cas, pas besoin de murmurer Gin'.... Lui répondit Harry franchement.

Ginny sourit doucement à la plaisanterie de son ami. C'était juste bon de le voir sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu rire de bon coeur. Les points de suture allaient bientôt être enlevés..... Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'ils avaient été posés mais les potions de cicatrisation pouvaient faire des miracles quand elles étaient bien dosées. Juste quelques pincées de_ Véronica officialis _supplémentaire et la potion gagnait en intensité. Il fallait maintenant attendre que Severus la fasse et le tour était joué.

-Toi, ça va? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Je vais bien. J'étais à peine égratignée.... Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est ça.... Fait ta maligne.... Riposta-t-il avec humour.

Neville qui assistait à la scène n'était particulièrement à l'aise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il allait la perdre.... un jour ou l'autre. Après tout, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire, Harry et Ginny avait fait un très beau couple. Ils allaient très bien ensemble...._Allez tous vous faire voir! _Siffla-t-il intérieurement. Son couple aussi était très bien! Ginny et lui s'accordaient parfaitement! Harry du sentir la tension qui émanait de lui car il le regarda un instant, quelque peu confus. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et Neville cru voir un éclat de honte dans les deux billes vertes.

-Dés que tu sera en forme, il faudra prendre une décision concernant le prisonnier. Énonça-t-il.

Il ignora superbement le regard noir de Ginny, lui reprochant de parler de cela maintenant.

-Oui, Severus m'en a déjà parler....Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?

-Aaron. Aaron Salaheddine. Un sang-Pur de famille modeste. Expliqua Neville.

-Il a déjà dit quelque chose?

-Rien. Il ne veut parler qu'à toi.....Et il a toute la confiance de Théo.

Harry grogna pour la forme parce qu'au fond, il savait que Théo ne donnait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui....

-Il est fort jeune? Demanda-t-il.

-17 ans. Lui répondit Neville simplement. Ce n'est qu'un gosse....Souffla-t-il.

-Nous n'avons que 20 ans, Nev'.... lui rappela-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

-C'est vrai, concéda l'autre, et c'est bien triste que ça fasse une si grande différence.... Ajouta-t-il. Harry ne pu qu'acquiescer.

-J'irai le voir dés que possible. Leur assura Harry avec un hochement de tête.

-On va te laisser te reposer encore un peu alors... Lui souffla doucement Ginny. Kira et Vassily attendent pour te voir.....

Ginny sortit la première et et Neville allait la suivre mais....

-Neville! L'interpella Harry.

-Quoi? Questionna-t-il en se retournant.

-Je... Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais.... Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez ensemble tout les deux....Lança-t-il hésitant.

Neville resta statufié un moment. Harry devait avoir compris ses pensées plus qu'il ne le pensait. Et que devait-il répondre face à ça?

-Hum.... Je.... Tu l'avais plus ou moins dis, oui. Laissa-t-il échapper, malaisé.

-Ho.... Et bien.... J'étais sincère, Nev'. Elle mérite vraiment de trouver le bonheur et toi aussi alors...

Neville ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les paroles prononcées par Harry signifiaient mille une choses mais Neville n'en voyait qu'une seule.... C'est fou comme une parole peut être interprétée de différentes façon suivant la personne qui l'écoute.....

-Tu l'aimes encore? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la question semblait difficile à assimiler. Il se pinça les lèvres dans une attitude évidente d'embarras et finit par soupirer.

-Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Souffla-t-il. Elle t'aime.

-Pourquoi l'avoir rejeté? Interrogea Neville.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il demandait ça. Ca ne le regardait pas du tout et c'était sans doute mesquin de le lancer à la figure de Harry alors que celui-ci s'effaçait pour lui laisser la place. Il regretta son indiscrétion dés qu'il vit Harry pâlir et baisser les yeux. Harry ne baissait pas souvent les yeux. Plus depuis que Severus l'influençait en tout cas.....

-Je suis désolé. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Continua-t-il précipitamment.

-C'est une histoire compliquée. Murmura Harry d'une voix sourde et Neville en ressentit un frisson le long de son échine. Si j'avais eu le choix.... Ajouta-t-il mais la fin de la phrase mouru dans le fond de sa gorge.

Neville se sentit mal d'avoir posé la question. Cela semblait vraiment affecté Harry. Devait-il se sentir préoccupé de son état? Devait-il faire preuve de compassion? Alors que c'était cet état qui lui laissait le champs libre avec Ginny?! L'égoïsme de sa pensée le frappa de plein fouet et il se sentit rougir de honte. Comment pouvait-il réellement penser à laisser Harry se complaire dans ce désespoir pour son seul profit? Il était sur le point d'esquisser une geste vers son ami mais celui-ci fut plus rapide.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, Neville. Répéta-t-il avec détermination. Quand on fait son lit, on se couche, n'est-ce pas? Lança-il simplement et la fatalité de cette déclaration laissa Neville pantois.

Harry se recoucha, dos à la porte et Neville comprit que la conversation était terminée. Il avait été trop loin, il le savait. Il était le premier à dire qu'il fallait respecter les secrets de Harry mais c'était lui qui allait appuyer avec sadisme sur le plus douloureux.....

............................................

La question le hantait jour et nuit. Pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté?

La réponse se trouvait en lui. Sur lui. Il l'incarnait de la plus horrible des façons. Il en était le détenteur et le gardien. Il la personnifiait au-delà de toutes possibilités. Il était sans doute le premier de son_ espèce_. Il était sans doute le premier horcruxe humain. Il était un être à part, marqué au plus profond de son âme. Son âme qui n'était plus vraiment sienne. Son âme qui s'était liée, mêlée à une autre. C'était une danse infernale et il était le pauvre bougre qui s'y retrouvait piégé. Il n'était pas humain. Pas comme eux. Son âme n'était pas la sienne. Ses dons n'étaient pas les siens. Son tempérament n'appartenait pas qu'à lui. Son caractère lui avait été dicté. Par un morceau d'âme putride qui s'était lovée en son sein.

Monstre! Monstre! _En fait_, pensa-t-il, _Oncle Vernon avait raison._

Cela faisait quelques temps que de telles idées noires n'avaient pas effleuré sa conscience. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à ce point envie de mourir. Les bonnes résolutions semblent bien ternes à côté de tels sentiments. Le vide a toujours été attirant. Le néant l'était encore plus. Et son esprit voilé de lassitude avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'attraction.

Ses sombres idées allaient passés. Comme toujours. Et il retrouverait ses bonnes résolutions. La mort n'était pas la fin. Ce n'était que le début d'une nouvelle ère. Mais la crasse qu'il avait l'impression de traîné avec lui, disparaitrait-elle à l'orée de cette nouvelle vie? Ou devra-t-il la porter éternellement? A quoi bon dans ce cas?

Harry soupira lourdement en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Il était lucide sur ses pensées. Il savait pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Ils savaient. Deux personnes savaient. Et il en était malade.

Son regard dévia sur son bras gauche, il était bandé. Il avait envie de le lacérer, de l'écorcher comme il l'avait fait voilà près de deux ans. Il voulait l'enlever de son corps. Son âme était souillée et c'était déjà bien assez....Pourquoi avait-il voulu marquer en plus son corps? La cicatrice n'était-elle pas suffisante pour rappeler au monde qu'il n'était pas comme les autres?

Avant que ses pensées ne dérivent dans des eaux encore plus marécageuse, Kira et Vassily entrèrent à leur tour dans sa chambre. Et quand il vit les cheveux noirs de son amie, son regard améthyste rempli de compassion et ses lèvres pulpeuse, il se sentit lasse. Ses sentiments étaient tellement confus!

Il aimait Ginny! Merlin, il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il donnerait tout pour elle. Sa vie, son âme, n'importe quoi..... Mais Kira. Elle était tellement belle, désirable et gentille, déterminée. Elle avait tant d'humour et d'esprit..... D'une certaine façon, il pourrait autant faire pour elle. Autant perdre. Ne venait-il de risquer sa vie pour elle? Avait-il hésité une seule seconde avant de se jeter sous ce Doloris? Oui. Oui, c'était vrai. Il serait bien resté plus longtemps à contempler Ginny à ce moment-là. Une Ginny si fougueuse que ses sentiments lui étaient revenu en pleine face. Et non. Non, c'était faux. Parce que quand il avait vu Kira étendue au sol, quand il avait entendu ses cris, une rage sans nom avait grondé en lui. Parce que d'une certaine façon, il l'aimait aussi.....

Tout cela était tellement compliqué! Ne pouvait-il pas aimé une fille? Une seule? Fallait-il qu'il se complique la vie jusqu'au bout?!

Il fut presque reconnaissant quand Vassily se planta devant lui, dans une attitude revendicatrice, le délestant ainsi de ses pensées pour un court instant. Le regard olivâtre du garçon semblait électrique, brûlant de colère et de déception. Harry se sentit mal sous ce regard.

-Pourrrquoi tu m'as menti?! Attaqua le garçon sans préambule, d'une voix où perçait la colère.

-De quoi tu parles? Lui demanda calmement Harry.

-DE TA PRRROMESSE! Lui rétorqua Vassily dans un éclat de voix.

Kira se pinça la lèvre inférieur devant la réaction de son frère. Vassily était un garçon plutôt calme bien que fougueux dans ses convictions. Étant petit, ce n'était jamais lui qui lançait une bagarre mais toujours lui qui la finissait. Ce n'était pas lui, non plus, qui allait commencer à élever la voix lors d'une dispute... Sauf quand il était particulièrement atteint. Kira savait que Harry représentait un idéal pour Vassily. Rien n'est pire que de perdre ses illusions, pas vrai? Vassily avait été un enfant exagérément sensible. Il l'était toujours. Il se donnait tout entier à une personne. Il donnait toute sa confiance. Et il la reprenait tout entière aussi.

D'un geste doux et empreint de compréhension, elle posa une main sur son épaule et la serra légèrement. Cela ne servait à rien de s'emporter de la sorte. Surtout que, elle le savait, il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

-Ma promesse? Répéta Harry.

-Oui, ta prrromesse.... insista Vassily.... Tu sais, quand tu m'as dit, en me rrregarrrdant dans les yeux, que tu ne savais pas pourrrquoi Kirrra était parrrtie! Se récria-t-il en serrant les poings.

Harry soupira lourdement. C'était inévitable. Il ne pouvait pas mentir si effrontément sans que cela ne lui revienne en pleine figure. C'était si prévisible que s'en était presque risible... Harry n'avait pourtant aucune envie de rire. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à Vassily. Et il savait que le jeune homme allait vraiment mal le prendre. Son regard dévia malgré tout sur Kira qui était restée muette jusqu'ici. Elle leva les mains devant elle en signe d'innocence tandis que son visage exprimait une légère confusion....

-Je ne savais pas qu'il ne savait pas que tu savais! Répliqua-t-elle rapidement avant de sourire devant la tournure de sa phrase.

-C'est pas grave.... Laissa-t-il entendre.

-Si ça l'est! Tonna Vassily. Tu m'as menti! Répéta-t-il et Harry se crispa parce que cela sonnait presque comme une condamnation.

-Vassily...L'apaisa sa soeur.... N'exagèrrre pas. Lui intima-t-elle doucement.

-Je n'exagèrrre PAS! Cria-t-il, tendu et il s'avança vers Harry en brandissant un doigt accusateur. Je ne te croirrrai plus jamais. Tu savais l'imporrrtance que ça avait pourrr moi.... Mais tu t'en foutais, hein?

-Vassily.... Souffla Harry attristé.

-Non! Juste..... Je ne pensais pas que toi, tu allais me fairrre ça. Reprit le plus jeune d'une voix plus calme. Résignée. Je pensais que tu étais différrrent. Mais en faite, t'es comme les autrrres.... Tu ment pourrr parvenirrr à tes fins. Un vrrrai Serrrpentarrrd... Conclut-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Le silence demeura lourd pendant encore quelque instant. Harry avait baissé le regard sur son draps grisâtre. Cela n'allait certainement pas l'aider à sortir de ses pensées morbides.....Depuis quand le mensonge était nécessaire à la victoire? Il l'ignorait. Sûrement depuis la nuit des temps. _Mais cette fois, c'est toi le meneur. C'est toi qui doit faire le choix_, lui glissa une petite voix qui ressemblait fort aux sifflement de Sylsse, _et quel qu'il soit, on te critiquera. Les grandes décisions sont toujours critiquées. _C'était vrai. Les décisions en tant de guerre étaient toujours sujette à la discussion. Elles n'étaient ni bonnes, ni mauvaises. Juste difficiles. Et personne ne voulait vraiment y faire face. Alors pourquoi le devait-il?

-Il ne faut pas l'écouter, Harrrry. Souffla Kira doucement.

-Il a raison. Rétorqua-t-il. Mais tu ne dois rien lui dire.... L'avertit-t-il malgré tout.

-Pourrrquoi?! Interrogea-t-elle dans un soupir. Rrrien n'est de ta faute et fairrre de cela un secrrret d'état ne rrrésoudrrra rien. Lança-t-il, presque agressive.

-Peut-être mais je ne peut pas me permettre que n'importe qui soit au courant. Voldemort ne doit pas être au courant. Insista-t-il.

-Mon frrrèrrre n'est pas n'imporrrte qui! Siffla la jeune femme avec colère.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! S'agaça Harry. Mais le secret sera mieux gardé si moins de gens sont au courant. C'est le principe d'un secret, Kira! Répliqua-t-il, durement.

-Oui, siffla-t-elle venimeuse, c'est pourrr cela que je ne devais pas êtrrre au courrrant, c'est ça?!

-Nous avons déjà parler de ça. Abrégea-t-il sèchement.

-Je pense que je vais y aller.... Siffla Kira en se tournant vers la porte.

Harry soupira en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas comprendre? Comment pouvait-elle suggérer que cette information ne devrait pas être secrète? Croyait-elle vraiment que cela ne ferait pas d'émule? Que même s'il n'avait commis aucune faute, on ne le montrerait pas du doigt? Qu'on accepterait? Qu'on prendrait le risque d'attendre avant de....? Non. Non le risque était trop grand. Le secret était légitime et nécessaire.

-Je suis content que tu ailles bien.... Laissa-t-il échapper malgré tout.

-Moi aussi. Répondit-elle, dos à lui, avant de prendre la porte.

...............................................................................

Ca y était. Les points de suture avaient été enlevés sans difficulté et ses cicatrices étaient presque devenue invisible grâce aux potions de Severus. Restait plus qu'à se confronter à Ismaël et à Cylan, à rencontrer ce fameux Aaron et décider de son sort, prendre les mesures nécessaires quant à la sécurité de Kira et voir ou la jeune fille voulait et/ou pouvait loger,.... La liste était longue et Harry se senti fatigué alors qu'il venait de tenir le lit pendant au moins une journée entière. Mais les devoirs n'attendent pas, n'est-ce pas?

Quand il sortit de l'infirmerie, il sourit quand il vit que Drago et Severus l'attendaient patiemment.

-Comment ça va? Demanda Drago, sincèrement.

-Bien, Drago. Ce n'est pas le premier mauvais sort que je me prend Drago, ne t'inquiète pas.... Le rassura-t-il.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas! Riposta tout de suite le blond en se redressant légèrement ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire ricaner Harry.

Harry amorça donc la marche tout en ne s'y méprenant pas. De un, parce qu'il connaissait Drago comme un frère et qu'il savait très bien ce que cette lueur dans ses yeux signifiait et de deux, parce que Pompom lui avait relaté, non sans un savant mélange d'attendrissement et d'agacement, la réaction du jeune homme alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen d'endiguer son hémorragie.

Quand il arriva devant la cellule, Harry n'hésita même pas une seule seconde avant de la déverrouiller d'un geste de la main et d'entrer dans la salle sombre. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un mouvement et se retourna pour voir le garçon debout dans un coin de la cellule. Il venait apparemment de se réveiller. Derrière lui, Drago alluma la torche d'un coup de baguette et Harry pu enfin détailler son vis-à-vis.

S'il n'avait pas connu l'âge du garçon, il lui aurait donné 15 ans tant son visage paraissait juvénile. Il était assez grand mais ses traits délicats et son visage fin ne lui conféraient pas une carrure impressionnante, ni un visage dur. Ses cheveux châtain foncés étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval qui lui retombait au creux des omoplates. Ses yeux légèrement en amande semblaient d'une couleur surnaturelle, noir strié d'or, tandis qu'une lueur métallique s'y reflétait. Si Harry ne poussa pas plus loin l'observation, ce ne fut pas le cas de Drago. Celui-ci s'attarda sur le corps mince et apparemment musclé, sur le teint hâlé et les joues empourprées, sur les lèvres charnues et les pommettes saillantes.

Une seule chose était certaine aux yeux du trio. Le gosse qui se tenait en face d'eux n'avait rien d'un mangemort. Il n'avait pas l'allure d'un monstre. Ce n'était pas un assoiffé de sang. Et son visage trop jeune dénotait horriblement avec ce qu'il était – avait été - .

Inconsciemment, de son côté, Aaron faisait la même chose. La première règle était de bien connaître son adversaire. Que se soit sur un champ de bataille ou pendant des négociations. Il faisait traîner son regard sur les trois individus face à lui. Deux étaient des anciens mangemorts. Des traîtres. Comme lui?

-Merci. Lança Harry. Je pense que c'est de rigueur. Ajouta-t-il.

-Vous avez été blessé. Riposta Aaron sur la défensive.

-Tu as essayé. Lui rappela alors Harry calmement. Et je veux savoir pourquoi.... Laissa-t-il échappé.

Aaron se sentait terriblement angoissé, son coeur battait la chamade et sa bouche était trop sèche. Mais si Aaron était aguerri en une seule chose, c'était bien dans la maîtrise de soi. Il avait un parfait self-control de lui-même.... C'était assez pratique, surtout en cet instant précis. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que Potter sache comment il se sentait.

-Je voulais juste agir selon mes convictions. Répondit le plus jeune d'une voix assurée.

-Tes convictions? Ricana Drago en haussant un sourcils. Si je peux me permettre, Salaheddine, les convictions d'un mangemort ne le pousse que très rarement à sauver la vie du Survivant....

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Lança-t-il durement dans une attitude presque hautaine.

Le sourire qui peignait les lèvres de Drago se volatilisa et celui-ci adressa un regard meurtrier à Aaron. Si Drago détestait bien une chose, c'était qu'on lui cloue le bec.....

-Je connais les motivations de Severus et Drago, c'est les tienne que je veux connaître, Aaron. Lança Harry avec un demi-sourire.

-Qui vous a permit de m'appeler par mon prénom?! Siffla Aaron en redressant son menton, fièrement.

-Moi, lança Harry sans se départir de son sourire, tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux.... Ajouta-t-il.

-Non merci. Grinça le concerné.

-Alors? Ses motivations? Reprit Harry.

-Je vous l'ai dit! J'ai des convictions! Argua-t-il, se sentant de plus en plus au pied du mur.

-Et sur quoi se basent-elle ces si bonnes convictions, Salaheddine ? Souffla Severus d'une voix basse et vibrante.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas! Siffla-t-il sur la défensive. C'est ma vie! Rajouta-t-il, à court d'argument.

-Ta vie? Répéta Drago.

-Aaron Kenan Salaheddine, 17 ans, fils aîné de Rhiman et Ashki Salaheddine. Sang-Pur de conditions modestes. Devenu mangemort sous pression familiale et par convictions personnelles. Père dans le commerce, pas mangemort mais soutenant depuis le début Voldemort et ses partisans. Mère enseignante dans des écoles spécialisées en magie infantiles, même schéma. N'a la marque que depuis une huitaine de mois. Récita Harry en regardant Aaron dans les yeux. Ai-je oublié quelque chose? Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

-Mes convictions ont changés. Laissa-t-il entendre.

-Vous mentez très bien, Salaheddine. Céda Severus, froidement. Mais j'ai malheureusement plus d'expérience que vous sur le sujet...

-Je ne ment pas! Argua Aaron en perdant son sang-froid pour la première fois.

-Si. Rajouta Drago. Et nous pouvons soit utiliser du véritaserum, soit la légimencie..... Au choix.

-Ou tu peux dire la vérité. Rajouta Harry.

Aaron serra les poings. Il se senti bête d'avoir cru pouvoir berner le Survivant et Severus Snape. L'homme avait passé des années à espionner le Maître à son nez et à sa barbe! Et Potter....Des trois individus face à lui, c'était celui qui avait l'air le plus détendu.... Il s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur froid et humide de la cellule et un sourire ornait son visage. C'était un sourire calme, un brin railleur, qu'Aaron détestait déjà. Snape semblait trop raide dans sa longue cape noire avec son visage presque figé tandis que Drago Malfoy était un subtil mélange entre les deux attitudes. Son corps semblait afficher une centaine d'attitude en même temps. Il passait rapidement de la colère à la moquerie, où d'une posture paisible à celle d'un rapace. Du point de vue d'Aaron, c'était juste fascinant....

-Je jure que je fais cela par conviction.... Lança-t-il en fixant les deux orbes émeraudes.

-Mais? Compléta Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

-Mais pas au début. Concéda le plus jeune.

-Et? S'impatienta Severus. Ses obsidiennes semblant lancer des éclairs. Arrêtez donc de parler avec tant de parcimonie et expliquez-vous clairement, par la barbe de Merlin! Ajouta-t-il en usant du ton réservé autrefois aux étudiants malchanceux.

Le visage d'Aaron se crispa sous la remarque quoique peu désobligeante et il vissa son regard à celui de Harry.

-Vous vous souvenez de la bataille d'Ipswich? Lança-t-il abruptement.

-Oui.

-Vous m'avez épargné ce jour-là. Lança-t-il comme simple explication.

Harry fronça les sourcils un moment semblant chercher un quelconque souvenir de cet épisode et après quelques secondes, son regard s'éclaira.

-Tu es le mangemort qui s'est contenté d'un sort mineur...Souffla-t-il.

-Et vous m'avez épargné en retour.... Confirma Aaron, mal à l'aise. Dette de vie. Ajouta-t-il pour plus de clarté.

-C'est toi qui a épargné ma vie, pas moi. C'est toi qui a lancé un sort mineur....Lui répondit Harry avec étonnement.

-Ce n'était pas un choix! Argua le plus jeune avec une virulence mal placée. Je...Je n'ai juste pas pu. Souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même.

-Tu n'as pas pu tuer un homme de sang-froid. Résuma Severus avec concision. Ce n'est, effectivement, pas recommandé pour être mangemort.... Railla-t-il.

-Donc, tu m'as averti pour payer ta dette de vie....

-Non! Enfin, si.... Mais ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. Lança-t-il avec dépit.

-Quoi donc?! Cracha presque Severus. Le meurtre? Le sang? La cruauté? Tu penches pour une reconversion parce que la torture ça ne t'excite pas? Siffla-t-il d'une voix horriblement calme.

-Severus.....

Harry posa une main solide sur le bras de son ami. Celui qui a dit que Severus Snape n'était pas quelqu'un d'enflammé était un aveugle sourd- muet. Le gosse n'avait pas l'air mauvais, juste paumé et légèrement dédaigneux. Il pourrait peut-être être des leurs et il détenait peut-être des informations intéressantes qui plus est....

-Ce n'est pas comme je pensais. Souffla simplement Aaron. Ce n'est pas comme Père me l'avait dit....Ajouta-t-il.

-Si ton père n'est pas un mangemort, c'est pour une raison, Salaheddine. Il n'a pas été assez fou pour se foutre dans un tel pétrin.... Laissa entendre Drago.... Et tu es son assurance. Ajouta-t-il.

Aaron resta statufié sur le coup. Il n'avait jamais imaginé la situation sous cet angle. Son père n'était pas un mangemort et pourtant c'était ses discours empreint de confiance qui l'avait convaincu. Son frère cadet ne l'était pas non plus...Et son père ne l'avait jamais poussé dans ce sens. Il avait juste pensé que c'était une place réservée à l'aîné. Une place particulière et honorable. Jamais l'idée de n'être que de la chair à canon lui était venu à l'esprit.... Il aurait du comprendre. Jamais le Maître n'aurait laissé une famille de ses partisans s'en sortir sans participer à l'effort de guerre.... Jamais.

-Je te crois, Aaron. Lança simplement Harry. Mais il va falloir nous dire tout ce que tu sais....


	50. A coeur ouvert

Une cellule pour une autre.

Il aurait du se satisfaire de ce qu'on lui donnait, comme il s'était toujours contenté de faire. Après tout, sa cellule avait tout d'une chambre. Un lit et des draps doux et légers, une commode - bien qu'il n'ait aucun vêtement à y mettre - un large miroir ainsi qu'une petite table de nuit composait le mobilier de la chambre. Une petite salle de bain était attenante et ne contenait que le strict minimum. C'était sans doute bien suffisant et il n'avait jamais vraiment été habitué au luxe de toute manière....

Au final, Aaron n'avait pas su vraiment les aider. Il n'était pas un Intime, même pas un mangemort aguerri, juste un débutant. Il ne savait rien. Rien de plus que le mangemort moyen obéissant aux ordres sans se poser trop de questions. Il avait eu peur, un instant, qu'ils ne le croient pas mais rien de tel n'était arrivé. Snape s'était plus ou moins moqué de son manque de connaissance. Avec un mépris flagrant. Aaron n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi l'ancien mangemort le détestait déjà autant... Enfin, Potter et Malfoy n'affichaient pas la même rogne à son égard malgré son statut.

Toujours est-il que Potter avait décrété qu'il avait coopéré de manière suffisante. Mais il n'était pas libre. Pas encore. Potter lui avait dit qu'il serait logé au château pour un temps indéterminé et qu'il pourrait même sortir de ses appartements sous surveillance. Entre temps, il était prié de rester sagement dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas prisonnier ?! Pfff.... Ouais, bien sur....

Aaron se laissa tomber sur le lit. Le matelas était moelleux et confortable. Il fut vite emporté par la fatigue....

Sa dernière pensée avant de se laisser bercer par Morphée fut qu'il était tout de même chanceux que ses geôliers n'aient pas le même sens de l'hospitalité que ses « collègues ».....

...........................................

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu? Demanda Drago en s'installant dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée.

-Je ne sais pas. Admit Harry. Il ne m'as pas l'air très dangereux....

-Ouaip... Sur qu'il y a plus impressionnant. Souffla Drago. Mais on fait quoi de lui? On va pas le tenir enfermer pendant dix ans.....

-On voit comment il gère et on avisera. Répondit Harry, placide.

-Théo a vraiment confiance en lui. D'après lui, c'est un gosse bien. Il croyait dur comme fer en ce qu'on lui avait fait rentré dans le crâne et il s'est tout de même remit en question.... Beaucoup n'en font pas autant. Souligna-t-il.

-C'est vrai. Mais franchement, savoir que Théo lui accorde sa confiance ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.... Laissa-t-il entendre en se laissant tomber à son tour dans un fauteuil.

-Tu es injuste, lui glissa Drago, et hypocrite.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?! S'agaça-t-il.

-Tu bassines tout le monde pour qu'on accepte Cylan et compagnie sous prétexte que Severus et Minerva leur font confiance mais toi, tu ne l'accepte pas quand il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre.... Lui expliqua-t-il simplement.

-Ce n'est pas pareil! Argua Harry. Cylan.... C'est viscéral, ok? Je le sent. On peut leur faire confiance, c'est tout.

-Ho?! Donc, tu t'en fout de l'avis de Severus et Minerva, il n'y a que le tiens qui compte.... Siffla Drago d'une voix traînante.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! Éclata Harry en se levant d'un bond.

-Pourquoi? C'est bien ce que tu sous-entend, non? Théo est aussi digne de confiance que Severus, Minerva ou toi. Lui répondit Drago, en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Harry resta debout un moment, affrontant le regard orageux de Drago pendant un petit moment avant de soupirer et de se rassoir. Drago n'avait pas tord.

-Je sais, cingla-t-il sèchement, mais je ne peux pas le sentir. Rajouta-t-il.

-Je sais, répéta Drago d'un ton plus doux, et lui non plus. En parlant de Théo.....Souffla-t-il.

-Quoi? Interrogea Harry en avisant l'air préoccupé de son ami.

-Il sait. Murmura Drago.

-Que je le piffe pas? M'en doutes, ouais....

-Non... Il sait... Pour...Toi.

-Moi? Quoi?

Harry avait froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension et Drago se dit que c'était sans doute une des choses les plus difficiles au monde. Harry détestait parler de ça. Même avec lui. Et si cela devait se faire, c'était certainement pas ici, au milieu de la salle de repos mais l'occasion s'était présentée et elle ne représenterait plus d'aussi tôt. Il respira profondément, redoutant la réaction de Harry, et continua.

-Il sait pour l'horcruxe. Souffla-t-il d'une voix grave et le temps sembla se geler.

-Non....

Drago posa un regard désolé sur son ami. Harry détestait qu'on sache ses faiblesses. Et il n'était pas devenu comme ça avec le temps, il l'avait toujours été. Et connaissant Théo, Drago savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à appuyer là où ça faisait mal.... Il savait aussi que Harry n'était pas forcément prêt à répliquer sur ce terrain-là....

-Il a cherché. Tu-Sais-Qui ne sait rien. Le rassura-t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Siffla rageusement Harry, la mine sombre.

-Rien....

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Drago? Répéta Harry avec insistance. Que j'étais une abomination? Que j'étais comme lui?! Suggéra-t-il la voix chevrotante.

-Non, répondit Drago à contre-coeur, il a juste dit que c'était inévitable. Que tu ne saurais pas aller contre toute ta vie....

-Ouais.... Ricana Harry amèrement.... Je parie qu'il doit en être fou de joie, non?

-Harry..... Théo te hait. Ce qu'il pense est partial, tu ne dois pas t'en soucier. Lança Drago simplement.

-Ce qu'il pense....Répéta Harry d'une voix lasse.... Oui, je sais. Reprit-il plus calmement en laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre le dossier du sofa. Je suis juste tellement fatigué...

Drago ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à répondre. Lui aussi se sentait las. Engourdis. Tellement lourd. Lui aussi se sentait exténué jour après jour. Il voulait juste vivre. Vivre sans se soucier des morts, des mangemorts et des traîtres....

-Drago? Je peux te poser une question indiscrète? Reprit enfin Harry d'une voix intéressée.

-Vas-y...

-Tu as déjà été amoureux? Demanda Harry, une moue étrange sur le visage.

-Pas vraiment, lui répondit Drago, pourquoi?

-Je pensais juste..... Non, rien, c'est idiot.... Lança-t-il en écartant le problème d'un geste vague de la main.

-Ginny/Kira, Kira/Ginny.... La question perpétuelle, n'est-ce pas? Lui souffla Drago, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je ne sais plus ce que j'éprouve. Avoua tristement Harry. Je ne sais plus quoi éprouver....

-Tu veux que je sois franc? Lui lança Drago, du tac au tac.

-Évidemment.....

-Je ne pense pas que tu ais jamais aimé Ginny. Lui annonça-t-il sincèrement.

-Quoi?! T'es malade?! Évidemment que je l'aime! Je ne fais que ça! Riposta Harry avec vigueur.

-Je ne sais pas. Pour moi, ce n'est pas de l'amour Harry. Vous aviez 16 ans quand vous vous êtes quitté...Vous ne vous êtes jamais touché, Harry.

-Je ne te parle pas de sexe, Drago! Le réprimanda Harry.

-Moi non plus! Mais ce que tu ressent vis-à-vis d'elle c'est ce que tu ressentais il y a 4 ans. Ca n'a pas évolué..... Tu l'aimes comme quand tu avais 16 ans et, à mon sens, à 16 ans, on ne peut pas vraiment aimé, Harry.

-Bien sur que si! Rétorqua Harry.

-Est-ce que tu as envie de la toucher, de lui faire l'amour? Comme avec Kira?

-Quoi?! Mais....

-Ce que tu ressent pour Kira, c'est du désir, Harry. Désir et plaisir. Juste ça. Bien sur, tu l'apprécies et je ne doute pas que tu pourrais mourir pour elle.... Mais entre nous, tu pourrais mourir pour Luna aussi et tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, bien sur que non.... Mais....J'aime Ginny. Souffla-t-il avec un air piteux.

-Je te donne juste mon avis, Harry. Jusqu'ici, cet amour n'est que platonique, c'est tout. Mais si tu le sais, réellement, alors ne te pose plus de questions par rapport à Kira. Tu ne l'aimes pas. Lui explicita Drago, savamment.

-Mais j'aime passer du temps avec Kira. Je ne suis pas avec elle juste pour.....Ca.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, le corrigea Drago, je dit juste que ce qu'il y a entre Kira et toi est bien plus physique que ce qui te lie à Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua Harry et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Pense-y.

-De toute manière, cela ne changera rien. Ginny est très bien avec Neville et je ne tiens pas à reprendre quoi que se soit avec Kira.

-Peut-être mais tu te sentirais mieux si c'était un plus clair dans ton esprit. Lui conseilla Drago.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Harry sembla méditer les paroles de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire vienne effleurer ses lèvres.

-Hey, Drago?

-Mmmmh?

-Depuis quand t'es un spécialiste des peines de coeur?

-La ferme....

..................................

Sa main resta suspendue un moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à l'abattre contre la lourde porte de chêne.

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _

Elle avait parfaitement compris pourquoi Cylan ne leur avait rien divulgué. Elle connaissait son mari comme si elle l'avait fait et elle savait que son tempérament était excessif. C'était sans nul doute une de ces choses qui faisait son charme, mais c'était indubitablement un désavantage dans certains cas. Elle ne savait pas ce que cachait les gants. Elle n'en avait aucune idée.... Ou du moins, aucune idée précise et cohérente. Elle s'était bien faites une panoplie de scénarios tous plus glauques les uns que les autres mais tous relevaient de la fantasmagorie et de la plus haute fantaisie selon elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle devait savoir. C'était un besoin. Vital. Mais elle ne pouvait le demander à Cylan et le mettre dans une position précaire. Elle ne pouvait lui demander de trahir son ami en lui révélant la vérité à elle et pas à lui. C'était le mettre entre deux feux. Et elle ne savait pas où trouver Neville. De toute façon, elle pressentait que le garçon ne lui dirait rien. Par contre, Severus le pourrait, lui....

Alors quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son vieil ami, elle en fut soulagée. Si l'homme en fut étonné, il n'en montra rien et l'invita à entrer dans le laboratoire. Elle ferma les yeux un moment et inspira avec satisfaction les vapeurs aigres et les différents parfums des potions. Cela lui manquait assez....Kreattur se trouvait dans un coin et tournait vivement dans un chaudron deux fois plus grand que lui, le regard fixé sur un livre posé à côté de lui.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Lui demanda calmement Severus. Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-il encore.

Léa se pinça les lèvres d'appréhension. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le problème. Instinctivement, elle savait que Severus pourrait lui fournir l'information mais elle ignorait comme lui demander. Elle se sentait perdue vis-à-vis Severus. Elle ne savait pas où leur relation en était. Etait-il redevenu ami? Réellement?

-Je.... Hier, Neville est passé nous voir. Commença-t-il, avec hésitation.

-Je sais, laissa-t-il entendre, pour calmer les ardeurs de James.

-Non! Lança-t-elle plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Juste.... Pour nous expliquer. Reprit-elle.

-Mais tu viens ici pour avoir de plus ample informations, n'est-ce pas? Souffla-t-il.

-Tu sais. Affirma-t-elle.

-Oui, il me l'a dit. Pourquoi es-tu venue si tu sais que je ne peux pas te le dire? Demanda-t-il.

-Je comprend parfaitement que tu préfère ne rien dire à James mais.... Mais je suis plus tempérée! Lui assura-t-elle.

-Et si tu le sais, continua-t-il, tu ne lui dira rien?

-Non. Affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

-Même si cela est important, si ça te gêne ou t'effraie? Insista-t-il.

-Oui! Je ne lui dirai pas!... Ou je jugerai le bon moment pour le faire! Assura-t-elle encore, les yeux rempli d'espoir.

Pendant toute leur conversation, Severus avait regardé Léa dans les yeux. Il s'était perdu dans les deux billes azur. C'est avec un petite sourire amusé qu'il en ressortit.

-C'est étrange, souffla-t-il, chaque fois que je regardait les yeux de Harry, c'est toi que je voyais et maintenant.... Maintenant que tu es devant moi, c'est à lui que je pense.

-Severus, implora presque la femme, j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Je suis désolé, Lily. Je ne peux pas. Asséna-t-il tristement.

Avec un regard chargé de regret, il lui tourna le dos mais elle le retint en l'aggripant par le poignet. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps au contact de la peau fraîche de la jeune femme.

-S'il te plaît... Murmura-t-elle, faiblement.

Severus ferma douloureusement ses yeux alors qu'il tournait le dos à la jeune femme. Il ne saurait pas lui résister. La regarder dans les yeux et lui refuser, encore, de lui en apprendre plus sur son fils. Son fils unique. Il soupira lourdement et se retourna vers elle. Elle le regardait avec ce mélange d'urgence et de supplique. Son regard était une torture même si ce n'était pas les deux orbes émeraudes qu'il aimait tant....

-Lily....Laissa-t-il échappé malgré lui d'une voix grave.

Il aurait aimé que le moment s'éternise. Il aurait aimé se perdre dans ses yeux encore une fois....Comme quand ils étaient jeunes et que la jeune fille buvait chacune de ses paroles. Il aurait aimé la toucher... Juste lui frôler la joue. Sentir sa peau si fragile sous ses doigts. Il aurait aimé goûter ses lèvres comme il en avait tant de fois rêvé dans les draps chauds de son dortoir. Il aurait voulu lui dire les mots qu'il avait tant de fois répété devant la pierre froide et rugueuse. Il aurait voulu respirer son odeur, s'en enivrer, s'en repaître à jamais. Il aurait juste voulu lui dire combien il était désolé......

-S'il te plaît Severus.... Répéta Lily en lâchant pourtant sa main et il eut froid.

Un sourire désabusé flotta quelque instant sur ses lèvres. Ses rêves étaient bien beau mais cela faisait toujours plus mal quand il redescendait.... Il ne pourrait jamais la toucher. Jamais la sentir. Jamais la goûter.

-Je ne sais pas Lily....Ce n'est pas simple. Expliqua-t-il en tentant de se reprendre.

-Je sais! Répliqua la jeune femme. Mais je peux comprendre! Je peux faire face! Lui assura-t-elle.

Severus était sur que non. Elle ne pourrait pas faire face à la vérité. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter que Voldemort ait souillé son fils. Mais elle pourrait sans doute comprendre que la marque n'était pas une finalité....

-D'accord. Mais tu ne dois rien dire à ton mari. La prévint-il.

-Non. Promit-elle. Rien.

-Ce que je vais te dire, peu de personnes le savent dans le château.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Harry l'a voulu. Répondit-il en l'invitant à s'assoir.

-De quoi s'agit-il, Severus? Pourquoi tout ce mystère? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Severus réfléchit plusieurs secondes avant de lui répondre. Comment présenter cela? Autant il était persuadé de la réaction vive de James, autant il ignorait celle que pourrait avoir Lily.

-C'est assez compliqué Lily..... Commença-t-il.

..............................................

-Non! Ismaël attend!

Drago se leva prestement à la suite de Harry. C'était tout Ismaël, ça.... A peine était-il entré dans la pièce qu'il en était déjà ressorti. Le gosse semblait éviter Harry au maximum et Drago ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe.... Etait-il toujours en colère après Harry? Le point positif était que Harry avait couru après lui au lieu de le laisser partir et de se refermer sur lui-même comme une huitre.

-Ismaël, arrêtes! Tonna Harry d'une voix plus dure et le garçon s'arrêta.

Par égard ou par gêne, il ne savait pas trop, Drago se stoppa aussi et resta à distance du duo. Ils devaient parler entre eux et il savait qu'Ismaël ne serait pas à l'aise si quelqu'un d'autre les écoutait. Le gamin était assez pudique pour ses sentiments.....Par automatisme, Drago étudia la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Ismaël regardait fixement le sol sous ses mèches chocolat et il semblait tendu. Harry paraissait incertain et Drago ne pouvait que le comprendre... Les enfants jugent tellement facilement.

-Nous devons parler, Ismaël. Lança Harry d'une voix grave.

-Non. Répondit aussitôt Ismaël. Severus m'a expliqué le principal, c'est bon....

-Si, Maël, nous devons parler. Insista Harry en se rapprochant du garçon.

-De quoi? Rétorqua le plus jeune. De ton mensonge? Siffla-t-il avec véhémence. De ça?! Rajouta-t-il en pointant de son menton le bras gauche de Harry.

-Exactement. Approuva Harry sans se démonter.

-Pas besoin! J'ai parfaitement compris! Je ne suis pas stupide! Tu porte la....

-Maël! Le coupa brusquement Harry en le saisissant rudement par le bras.

Le garçon se débatti légèrement mais pas assez pour empêcher Harry de le traîner dans une salle un peu plus loin. Ils y seraient plus à l'aise pour parler. Quand la porte se referma sur le duo, Drago vint s'y accouder. Il n'arrivait pas à partir....Tout en écoutant la discussion, il se dit avec fatalisme que Harry était aussi doué que Severus avec les adolescents....

-Tu me fait mal! Lança Ismaël en se dégagement brutalement de la prise de Harry.

-Pardon. S'excusa immédiatement Harry, confus. Je ne voulais pas mais..... Ismaël, personne ne doit le savoir, d'accord?

-Pourquoi?! Demanda le gamin abruptement.

-Parce que je ne le veux pas, Maël. Lui expliqua calmement Harry.

-Pourquoi? Insista le garçon. Sev' m'a dit que;... Que tu ne l'avais pas voulu. Que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Qu'on te l'avais imposé.... Raconta-t-il. C'est vrai, hein? Demanda-t-il encore avec une voix plus frêle.

-A ton avis, Maël? Lui demanda Harry doucement en se mettant à sa hauteur. Est-ce que je l'ai eu de mon plein gré? Demanda-t-il encore.

Le garçon se mordit frénétiquement la lèvre et ses yeux caramel se remplirent rapidement d'eau. Comme l'enfant qu'il était, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfouir dans les bras forts et les robes chaudes de Harry. Mais comme le petit homme qu'il se plaisait à être, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de se tenir debout, les yeux embués, le menton tremblant et les joues mouillées. Il secoua finalement la tête de droite à gauche tout en se sentant terriblement honteux d'avoir douté. C'est avec soulagement qu'il senti deux bras solides l'encercler et le ramener contre une poitrine chaude et douce. Il y enfonça son visage tout en agrippant fermement la robe. Il pleura en silence alors qu'une main réconfortante caressait lentement ses cheveux.

-Je suis dé.... désolé.... Renifla-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je voulais pas dire que ....Que....

-Chuuutttt.... C'est bon....Le rassura Harry en l'écartant légèrement de lui.

-C'était... Une punition? Une torture? Demanda doucement Ismaël.

-Oui, lui répondit difficilement Harry. Voldemort n'est pas très imaginatif. Rajouta-t-il en plaisantant et cela arracha un petit rire au garçon.

-Je.... Je peux la voir? Susurra l'enfant d'une voix timide.

-Non. Répondit fermement Harry d'un ton sec.

Le plus jeune du comprendre que cela n'était pas matière à discussion parce qu'il n'insista pas, ni de demanda pourquoi. Harry en fut vraiment soulagé. Il ne tenait pas à expliquer au garçon l'origine des cicatrices qui barraient la marque....

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent? Demanda Ismaël en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas ta faute! Tu n'y peux rien!

-Peut-être mais.... Mais les gens sont parfois obtus. Lui expliqua-t-il simplement.

-Tu as peur de leurs réactions? L'interrogea Ismaël avec étonnement.

-Oui, un peu. Admit Harry. Comme j'avais peur de la tienne.....

-Mais;....

-La peur n'est pas honteuse, Maël. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris..... Le sermonna doucement Harry.

-Sans peur, il n'y a pas de courage. Cita Ismaël avec un petit sourire.

-Exact, bonhomme, exact. Approuva Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

............................

Harry souffla une bonne fois lorsqu'Ismaël parti rejoindre sa soeur. Il se sentait terriblement plus léger, c'était juste incroyablement agréable de se sentir à ce point soulagé. Il ne se le cachait pas, la réaction d'Ismaël l'avait effrayé au plus haut point. Il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait supporté un rejet de l'enfant qu'il avait appris à aimer. Savoir qu'il l'acceptait était un poids monumental en moins.

Drago avait sourit largement, soulagé lui aussi de la tournure de la discussion mais il s'était retiré quand Harry avait décidé d'aller voir Cylan tout de suite. Il était resté parce qu'il s'agissait d'Ismaël et qu'il pourrait calmer le gamin s'il le fallait. Sa présence n'était plus du tout nécessaire pour Cylan.

Harry se trouvait donc sur le chemin de leur chambre en espérant qu'il s'y trouve. Il aurait sans doute du vérifier sur la carte des maraudeurs mais celle-ci se trouvait sagement dans un tiroir de sa commode, dans sa chambre. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'en était pas servi....

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il redoutait plus la réaction de Cylan à celle d'Ismaël et pourtant.... C'était différent. Juste totalement étrange. La réaction de l'homme semblait le pétrifier. Ce n'était pas un enfant, lui. Il ne se contenterait pas de hurler et de pleurer sa colère. Et....Et il voulait, d'une manière tout à fait bizarre, que l'homme l'accepte. Qu'il ne le rejette pas. C'était assez spéciale ce qu'il ressentait pour l'homme.....Il se sentait bien à ses côtés pourtant.... Pourtant il ne le connaissait pas! Il ne savait rien de lui! Et ce qu'il savait, a savoir que ce n'était pas sa réelle apparence, n'était pas encourageant!

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur Sam qui le regarda un moment avec stupéfaction.

-Je pourrais parler avec Cylan en privé? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Sam opina d'un geste brusque alors ses yeux posaient déjà mille et une questions et il héla son ami. Celui-ci arriva tout de suite et de l'étonnement passa sur son visage quand il vit Harry.

-Je peux te parler? Demanda encore Harry.

-Hum... Bien sur, entre.... Lui répondit Cylan en reculant d'un pour le laisser entrer.

Cylan jeta un furtif regard à Sam. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite. Il s'agissait d'une conversation privée... L'homme du lutter contre le goût amer de la trahison qui se répandait dans sa bouche. Il supportait mal que Cylan soit plus intimes qu'eux avec Harry. C'était normal, presque légitime. Toutefois, en prenant sur lui, il sortit de la chambre en les laissant entre eux, le sang battant furieusement contre ses tempes.

-Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me parler? Demanda Cylan une fois que Sam eût passé la porte.

-Tu ne t'en doute pas? Questionna simplement Harry pour toute réponses.

-Un peu.... C'est pour..... La marque? Souffla difficilement Cylan.

-Oui.... Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux d'en parler ici et maintenant au lieu d'en être gêner devant tout le monde. Lui expliqua Harry.

-Ils ne savent pas. Déclara Cylan.

-Non. Pas tous en tout cas. Et cela ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Le prévint-il.

-Je sais, Severus m'a prévenu. Je n'ai rien dit. Même pas à Sam et Léa....Murmura-t-il plus bas.

-Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps? Demanda Harry, curieux.

-Avec Sam, depuis nos 11 ans. C'est plus que mon ami... C'est mon frère. Conclut Cylan, résolu.

-Et Léa?

-Sam a toujours eu un penchant pour Léa mais elle ne s'en est rendu compte que vers 15 ans. On peut dire qu'on devenu ami vers nos 16 ans elle et moi. Au début, je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment... Trop cartésienne pour moi. Mais... C'est devenue ma meilleure amie.

-Je suis désolé de t'obliger à leur mentir, lança Harry avec honnêteté, mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es sérieux?! Lança Harry en haussant un sourcil. Franchement, Cylan, tu penses qu'ils vont tus accepter ça sans histoire?

-Hé bien.... Soupira l'autre.... Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Ismaël qui a 14 ans m'a dit la même chose, lui rétorqua Harry avec un sourire railleur, les gens se foutent bien de l'identité du coupable. Rajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

-C'est faux! Objecta Cylan. Je veux dire....

-Qu'as-tu penser, toi? Demanda subitement Harry en lui coupant la parole.

-Pardon?

-Toi, qu'as-tu penser quand tu l'a vu? La première chose qui t'es venue à l'esprit?

-Je... Je ne sais pas, bégaya Cylan, je me suis senti....

-Trahi? Tenta Harry.

-Non, non.... Je ne te connais pas assez pour ça, pas vrai?

La voix était morne et assez peu convaincante. Le ton n'avait rien d'engageant. Aussi, Harry haussa un sourcils devant la pâle affirmation. Pourquoi cela semblait-il tellement le chagriner? Le toucher?

-Non, je me suis senti... Perdu. Reprit Cylan. Et profondément en colère contre Voldemort.

-En colère? Demanda Harry.

-Severus a tenté de m'expliquer un peu ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux et aux tiens. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai tout compris mais.... Je comprend pourquoi tu l'exècres à ce point.

-Ha oui?! S'étonna Harry, vaguement septique.

-Je pense... Je pense que tu te sent souillé. Lésé. Tu crois que cela te rapproches de lui et de tout ce qu'il est. Tenta Cylan sous le regard brillant de Harry. Mais tu as tord. Ajouta-t-il avec conviction.

-Tu ne me connais pas, tu l'as dit toi-même. Riposta Harry, sur la défensive.

-Peut-être que je suis fin psychologue, qui sait...Plaisanta Cylan avec un petit sourire.

-Et Severus t'as dit tout ça? Comme ça? Lui demanda Harry, en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Hum.... Oui.

-C'est étrange, c'est bien la dernière personne à parler de ce genre de choses à des étrangers.... Lui fit simplement remarquer Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Cylan haussa les épaules, peu sur de ce qu'il serait préférable de dire. Il n'était pas qu'impliquer Neville dans cela soit une brillante idée. Il n'était même pas sur que Harry sachent que Neville sait.

C'était d'un compliqué.....


	51. L'éclat de Ron

-Nous devons mener une attaque de front! Argua Ron avec véhémence. Le moral des résistants est en chute libre! Souligna-t-il.

-Et que conseilles-tu, ô grand guerrier? Railla Drago d'un ton venimeux.

-On doit reprendre une zone noire... Lança-t-il en désignant la carte dépliée sur la petite table.

-Reprendre une zone noire? Répéta Drago. Rien que ça?! C'est tellement évident, on se demande pourquoi on y a pas penser plutôt! Siffla-t-il avec dédain.

-On doit faire quelque chose! Tonna l'autre en tapant du poing contre la table. On ne peut pas se contenter de réagir quand il attaque. On doit agir nous aussi. Reprendre Ste-mangouste ou mettre fin au trafic de moldus lié au _lèvres écarlates_...Ou je ne sais pas moi! Mais on ne peut pas rester les bras ballants pendant qu'ils mijotent autre chose!

-Et pourquoi pas une mission suicide tant qu'on y est?! Lui répondit sèchement Drago.

-Arrêtez tout les deux! Ordonna Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

Les deux concernés obéirent tout en se lançant des regards noirs. Ron n'avait pas tord, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à réagir au lieu d'agir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus entreprendre une mission gargantuesque. Ils ne devaient mobiliser leur force là-dedans....La priorité était Naginni. Et Harry se triturait encore les méninges pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Voldemort ne quittait pas son serpent d'une semelle. Logique puisque d'après lui c'était sa dernière carte....

-Et toi? Qu'en penses-tu Harry? Lui demanda enfin Ron.

-On a pas les moyens nécessaire pour reprendre St-mangouste. Il est toujours rempli de mangemort et si on le reprend, faudra ensuite toujours le garder. Cela puiserait trop d'homme et d'énergie. Nous avons autre chose à faire.... Souffla-t-il, conscient que ce n'était pas du tout la réponse attendue par son ami.

Ils se trouvaient tous dans la salle de repos. Ginny était dans les bras de Neville, celui-ci était très pâle et de vilaines cernes violacées s'étendaient sous ses yeux; la pleine lune approchait. Fred regardait la scène, attentif, avec Fleur à ses côtés. Bill n'était pas là puisqu'il était actuellement en mission d'infiltration dans sa meute et le petit Ruben était gardé par Pompom. Luna, Emy, Susan, Hestia et Severus étaient là aussi tout comme Sam, Léa et Cylan. Minerva n'assistait que très peu souvent au réunion, donnant une certaine priorité – et ce en commun accord avec tout le monde- à l'école et à son intendance.

-Ha oui? Et quoi? Railla le rouquin. Nourrir le pire mangemort qui existe? Cracha-t-il en dardant un œil noir sur Drago.

-Quoi?! Coassa Drago.

Léa se tendit imperceptiblement. Seule Severus vît les mouvements nerveux de ses mains qui ne tenaient pas en place. Le maître des potions devaient avouer avoir été bluffé par la réaction de la jeune femme à l'annonce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle avait parut perplexe et incrédule, pas le moins du monde en colère. Ni déçue, ou dégoutée ou tout autre sentiment négatif que Harry appréhendait tant. Elle n'avait pas compris en quoi cela pouvait influencer Harry. Elle n'avait pas saisi la portée de l'action sur Harry. Sur son esprit, son humeur, sa perception de lui-même et des autres. Elle avait par contre tout à fait assimilé pourquoi Sam ne devait pas être au courant.... Ou du moins pas tout de suite. Elle avait confiance en son mari, une confiance absolue, mais certaines idées prennent plus de temps que d'autres pour s'estomper. Après l'incompréhension, se fut l'horreur qui l'a saisit. L'horreur pour ce que son fils pensait de lui. Horreur pour ce que son enfant vivait chaque jour et supportait. Il se croyait mauvais. Et cela lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Severus avait alors compris d'une manière irrémédiable que jamais, Léa ou Sam, ne seraient prêt pour apprendre la vérité sur le 31 octobre 1981.

-Je dis que ton père squatte depuis un moment déjà les donjons, qu'il consomme de la nourriture que nous n'avons pas et que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, on aurait réglé le problème depuis longtemps! Explosa Ron, plein de colère.

-Ron! Tempéra Harry. C'est idiot de comparer cela à une situation banale.... Ca ne l'est pas!

-Bien sur que si! C'est un mangemort! Sans doute l'un des plus cruels! Et nous ne faisons plus de prisonnier depuis longtemps!

-Et alors, Weasley? Tu voudrais que je tue mon propre père? Siffla Drago, les poings serrés.

-Pourquoi pas! Cela ferait une vermine de moins sur terre! Rétorqua Ron.

-Va donc achever ton pauvre père et on en reparlera! Lui répondit Drago, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Ron ne fut pas le seul à réagir à la remarque. Fred se leva prestement, la baguette enserrée dans sa poigne solide, tendue dans un geste rageur. Ron avait fait de même, pointant le précieux bout de bois vers Drago qui affichait une mine hautaine et mesquine.

-Ca suffit! Grogna Harry en se redressant. Arrêtez de vous balancer des horreurs, ça ne sert à rien! Siffla-t-il avec humeur.

-J'ai dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas! C'est légitime! Lui rétorqua Ron en dardant sur lui un regard furibond.

-Et tu exige qu'un fils liquide son père?! Lui lança Harry, incrédule.

-Si ça ne tiens qu'à ça, je peux très bien m'en charger.... Je le ferai avec une joie énorme. Souffla Ron d'une voix basse et rauque.

-La cruauté ne te va pas Ron! Siffla Harry, sévèrement. Tu ne t'approche pas de Lucius....

-Pourquoi?! Si tu avais Bellatrix sous la main, aucun de nous ne t'empêcherait de faire ce que tu veux!

-Et bien moi, je t'empêche d'aller foutre ta vie en l'air en torturant un homme à terre! Claqua Harry, fébrilement. Tu peux me croire, la douleur ne part pas même après une vengeance... Aussi sanglante et sale soit-elle....

Le silence revint dans la petite salle. La tension était à son comble. Tout le monde savait ce que Harry avait fait à Narcissa. Tout le monde savait qu'il l'avait regretté. Qu'il s'en était voulu à s'en rendre malade. Peu de personnes le lui avait reproché, ou du moins, pas devant lui....Ron avait le visage crispé, la mâchoire plus serrée que jamais et son regard bleu n'avait jamais paru aussi sombre.

-Soit, puisque Monsieur le Survivant le souhaite, je ne ferai rien. Mais si son cas n'est pas réglé fin de semaine, avec ou sans ton accord, Harry, je m'en charge personnellement. L'avertit-t-il.

Harry opina, soulagé que Ron ne pousse pas plus loin les reproches et les remarques acerbes; inquiet aussi quant à la résolution du problème que représentait Lucius. Si le mangemort ne pouvait pas rester ici, il ne pouvait rester nulle part. Harry comprenait bien Ron mais s'étonnait que celui-ci ne fasse pas plus d'effort envers Drago. Bon Dieu! Il s'agissait de son père! Et même si ce n'était pas le père de l'année, Harry ne pouvait que comprendre que Drago ne pouvait pas donner sa bénédiction à sa mort. C'était inhumain d'exiger de lui pareille décision!

Drago, lui, de son côté, rongeait son frein. Comment la belette pouvait-elle oser lui parler comme ça? Suggérer de telles atrocités? Et on taxait les Serpentards d 'être cruels? Merlin.... Il n'aimait plus son père. C'était un fait. Il le détestait même.... Il le détestait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, pour tout les actes qu'il avait perpétrés avec une dévotion aveugle, pour toutes les choses qu'il avait commises, toutes les femmes qu'il avait souillée, tout les enfants dont il avait ôtés la vie, pour le meurtre d'Hermione, .... Pour son enfance bafouée. Pour les _Doloris _et les coups. Il détestait l'homme mais.... Mais c'était l'homme qui avait participé à sa conception. Il était une partie de lui. Aussi écœurant que l'idée était, il était son géniteur. Il lui avait donné la vie! Il ne pouvait pas lui reprendre la sienne en acceptant son meurtre comme ça, non? Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.... Lucius Malfoy devait mourir pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. C'était un juste retour des choses. Mais foi de Drago, jamais cette stupide belette rousse n'approcherait son père!

-Sinon, reprit Fred en cassant le silence tendu, où tu en es pour le dernier horcruxe, Harry?

-Pardon? Souffla l'intéressé d'une voix étranglée.

-Hé bien oui..... Naginni n'est que le sixième, non? Tu avait dis que tu te chargeais de rechercher le dernier.... T'en es où?

-Ho! Je.... je...... Je crois savoir où il est. Bredouilla-t-il, la gorge nouée.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Fred encore d'un ton neutre.

-C'est.... C'est.... Une vieille relique ayant appartenu à Voldemort dans sa jeunesse. Mentit-il avec réticence.

-Une vieille relique? Pourtant jusque là, il n'a utilisé que des objets assez remarquables.... Lui fit remarquer Fred, sincérement étonné.

-Oui.... Peut-être qu'il y tenait particulièrement.... je ne sais pas.....Souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

Dans la pièce, la conversation semblait intéresser tout le monde. C'était des informations capitales dont on parlait... Le dernier horcruxe.... Naginni aurait beau être mort et enterré, cela ne valait pas grand chose s'il n'avait aucune idée concernant le dernier horcruxe. Harry avait paru mal à l'aise au début de la conversation, sans doute pris de court par le changement de conversation, mais sa prestance naturelle était vite revenue... Drago, derrière Harry, avait oublié toute notions ayant un rapport avec son père... La conversation était mal embarquée. Harry serait coincé s'ils demandaient plus de précisions sur l'horcruxe en question. Drago doutait que l'excuse « _désolé mais je ne peux rien dire/ je fais cela pour vous/ ayez juste confiance _» fonctionne à merveille pour le moment. La patience des résistants était mise à rude épreuve. Severus s'était tendu presque instantanément malgré que son visage n'exprimait qu'un vive intérêt. Le temps n'était pas aux révélations. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer les horreurs que ce bougre de Weasley pourrait proférer sous le coups de la surprise dans son état actuel.....

A part Drago et Severus, trois autres personnes sortaient du lot. Elles s'échangeaient des regards interrogateurs et remplit de curiosité. Ni Sam, ni Cylan, ni même Léa ne semblaient savoir ce qu'était un _horcruxe_. De la magie noire? Une autre magie? Un sort? Un objet particulier? Qu'était-ce? Pourquoi cela semblait si important aux yeux de tous? Léa ne se rappelait pas avoir lu quoique se soit sur le sujet...Dans aucun des ouvrages qu'elle avait pu consulter à la bibliothèque de l'école ou dans celle de la réserve, à laquelle elle avait eu accès grâce à Mme Pince qui l'avait toujours particulièrement apprécié durant ses études. Elle devrait faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de ce Poudlard-ci. Peut-être ses recherches seront-elles plus fructueuses?

-Tu ment. Lança Ron d'une voix froide et lisse.

-Pardon?! Coassa Harry en le regardant avec confusion.

-Tu ment. Répéta Ron d'une voix résignée. Je te connais par coeur Harry... Malgré ce que tu sembles croire, je te connais aussi bien que Malfoy....

-Ron... Souffla Harry, hébété.

-Non.... Tu ment. Tu n'arrête pas. Tu ne fais que ça. Lança Ron d'une voix de plus en plus rageuse. Quelle qu'elle soit, nous avons droit à la vérité, Harry! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Nous nous battons nous aussi et nous voulons la vérité! Dés qu'on aborde le sujet du dernier horcruxe, tu ment. Sur le départ de Kira, tu ment. Sur ton emprisonnement, tu ment. Énuméra-t-il avec rancœur. Pourquoi?! Lança-t-il en foudroyant Harry de son regard trop bleu.

Harry était resté coi pendant le monologue de Ron. Il savait que son ami se doutait de quelque chose. Après tout, c'était vrai, Ron et lui étaient pratiquement des frères avant... C'était normale qu'il se rende compte que Harry n'était pas totalement sincère. Mais.... Mais quoi? Pensait-il réellement que Ron ne lui demanderait pas des comptes à un moment où à un autre? Avec son tempérament de feu? Pensait-il réellement pouvoir mentir comme cela jusqu'à la fin? Mourir vaillamment au combat en emportant ce secret dans la tombe? C'était une belle utopie... Mais ce n'était que cela.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à ça. Il ne révélerait rien maintenant. Pas lors d'une dispute. Pas comme ça. Pas de manière si impersonnelle. Il ne s'en sentait ni le courage, ni l'envie. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire face à la colère, au dégout ou à la pitié que cela allait susciter....Alors il se ferma. Son visage se durcit instantanément et ses poings se serrèrent. Son regard vert si pétillant s'assombrit tandis qu'inconsciemment, il redressa les épaules.

-Je ne te dois aucune explication, Ron. Siffla-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Ho si! Tu nous doit pas bien ça! Pas seulement à moi, mais à nous.... Lança-t-il en englobant la pièce de ses grands bras.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... Lança simplement Harry.

-On se demande pourquoi.... Rétorqua Ron avec cynisme. Tu me ment depuis... depuis le début de la guerre! L'accusa-t-il, amer. Et tu oses dire que nous sommes amis?

-Nous sommes amis! Affirma Harry avec détermination et une pointe de désespoir.

-On ne dirait pas. Lui fit simplement remarqué Ron en haussant les épaules. Je n'en peux plus de tes mensonges. Souffla-t-il plus bas.

-Peut-être devrais-tu simplement me faire confiance? Murmura Harry.

-Je te fais plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui, Harry. Peux-tu en dire autant? Lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago et à Severus.

-Ne les mêle pas à ça! Le prévint Harry.

-Pourquoi? Je parie que, eux, ils savent la vérité, non? Susurra-t-il méchamment.

-La ferme la belette! Grogna Drago.

-J'en ai marre, Harry. J'en ai marre de te faire confiance sans rien avoir en retour. J'en ai marre de me défoncer dans cette guerre sans en connaître la finalité... Ou même notre prochain but. J'en ai marre parce que je sais que toi tu le sais et que tu ne daignes pas nous le dire....Expliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Harry avait baissé la tête mais sa posture montrait qu'il était tendu à l'extrême. Après un moment, il sembla reprendre ses esprit, il expira une bonne fois et redressa la tête. Ses yeux reflétaient une lueur étrange presque métallique.

-Je suis désolé, Ron, mais je n'ai rien à te dire. Lança-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Ron opina de la tête et digéra l'information. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ce qu'il allait faire mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire comme si de rien n'était. Le manque de confiance de Harry lui faisait un mal de chien et il ne voulait plus souffrir inutilement.

-Alors je crois que nous ne sommes plus amis. Asséna-t-il brutalement la voix chargée d'émotions.

Harry resta statufié suite à l'annonce de son ami. Ex-ami? Ron ne pouvait lui faire ça! Il devait comprendre! Comprendre qu'il est des choses qu'on ne peut pas partager! Des choses qu'on préfère garder pour soi! Il devait comprendre! Et malgré la tempête de sentiments que la petite déclaration de Ron avait dit, le visage de Harry n'exprima rien. Il ferma seulement quelques instant les yeux, les rouvrit et se ré-installa. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sortir d'ici et de s'enfermer quelque part, seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas fuir devant la réalité. Alors il resta là. Le dos bien droit et la mine inexpressive mais il ne répondit rien non plus, ne faisant absolument pas confiance à sa voix.

C'est Ron qui sortit le premier. Sur ses pas, Drago et Ginny sortirent comme des furies. Et bientôt des éclats de voix leur parvinrent.

................................

-Ronald Bilius Weasley! Gronda Ginny en tirant sauvagement sur le bras de son frère.

Le rouquin en question fut presque désarçonné sous la violence du mouvement. Il tituba légèrement en arrière tout en foudroyant sa soeur du regard. Drago arriva à ce moment-là mais préféra ne rien dire pour l'instant. Ginny pouvait vraiment avoir l'air effrayante quand elle était en colère... Son regard bleu azur s'était assombris tandis que ses lèvres étaient pincées. Tout son visage exprimait une rage peu commune.....

-Comment as-tu osé lui dire ça? Siffla-t-elle avec hargne. Plus amis? Plus amis?! Ron! Vous êtes amis depuis neuf ans!

-Et bien cela ne semble pas suffisant pour lui! Répliqua Ron avec verve. Tu ne voix pas Ginny?! Il nous ment! Il n'arrête pas!

-Et alors?! Riposta-t-elle. Tu adules tellement Dumbledore, pourtant, le roi du mensonge, c'était bien lui, non?!

-Ce n'est pas pareil, Gin'! Souffla-t-il avec agacement. Dumbledore était Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de son temps, s'il mentait c'est qu'il avait ses raisons!

-Et pas Harry?! T'as-t-il donné une seule bonne raison de douter de lui? Ron?!

-Georges est mort. Laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui d'une voix placide.

Les mots étaient sorti tout seuls. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de se rattraper avant qu'une gifle ne claque bruyamment contre sa joue. La douleur irradia un moment telle une brûlure et s'apaisa aussitôt.

-N'insinue plus jamais que c'est la faute de Harry. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. S'il t'entendait dire ça, Georges t'en mettrais une, lui aussi.

-Je.... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. S'excusa-t-il rapidement, une main sur la joue. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que Harry nous mentes et que cela est inadmissible. Reprit-il.

Ginny secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche en regardant son frère. Elle ne revenait pas de son éclat.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, Ron, c'est que celui qui manque de confiance en l'autre, ici, c'est toi, pas lui. Souffla-t-elle simplement avant de faire marche arrière.

Ron ne réagit pas. Il regarda sa soeur lui tourner le dos et partir rejoindre Harry et les autres dans la grande salle. Etait-ce si compliqué? Si égoïste de sa part? Etait-il un monstre, une mauvaise personne juste parce qu'il voulait la vérité?

_Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac._

C'est un applaudissement qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna un regard rageur vers Drago qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Celui-ci avait un vague sourire condescendant sur les lèvres tandis qu'il le regardait de haut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Malfoy? Grogna-t-il avec humeur.

-Ho rien, Weasley, rien du tout. Je félicitais simplement tes talents.... C'est le fruit d'un dur labeur ou tu es juste un crétin congénital?

-Ta gueule Malfoy!

Le dit Malfoy perdit son sourire, fusse-t-il hautain, et ses perles grises se durcirent. En deux enjambées, il fondit sur Ron et se retrouva bientôt à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Ron. Tu ne cherches même pas à voir plus loin que le bout de ton stupide nez! Franchement, tu ne penses pas que Harry a une sacrée bonne raison de ne pas te dire à toi, son ancien meilleur ami, la vérité?

-Tu viens de la dire, non? Ancien meilleur ami.... C'est toi le nouveau?! Siffla rageusement Ron.

-Alors c'est ça? T'es jaloux?! S'étrangla Drago. Bordel! Ron, tu as été son premier ami. Le seul et l'unique! Tu crois vraiment que Harry a si peu de considération pour toi?

-....

-Imagine que tu ais un secret Ron. Un secret qui te fais un mal de chien, qui te torture un peu plus chaque jour... Mais que tu ne puisse le dire à personne....

-Pourquoi?! Le coupa Ron. Pourquoi ne pas le dire?!

-Réfléchis, Gryffon dégénéré. Souffla Drago avec agacement avant de tourner les talons à son tour.

Ron prit sur lui de ne pas relever et rougit terriblement. Les paroles de Drago tournant en boucle dans sa tête....

_Si Hermione était là_, pensa-t-il, _le mystère n'en serait plus un depuis longtemps...._


	52. Une piètre enfance

La décision avait été longuement reportée. Certains étaient pour, d'autres totalement contre. _Il n'est plus l'heure de tergiverser ou de palabrer sur le libre arbitre_, tonnaient ceux-ci, _la guerre exige des sacrifices_! Mais Harry refusait catégoriquement de sacrifier cela sur l'autel de la guerre. C'était la seule chose qui les rendait homme. La liberté de penser, de faire ce que nous pensons juste en toute circonstance malgré l'avis des autres et leurs jugements. Et Kira elle-même avait décrété que non, elle ne changerait pas d'avis.... Elle était toujours neutre. Fred avait pesté contre elle et contre Harry mais avait abdiqué.... Pour plus de facilité, Kira avait demandé à être logée au 12 square Grimmault. Cela était non seulement plus simples mais aussi nécessaire pour sa tranquillité d'esprit...Elle ne pourrait plus vivre 24h sur 24 avec Harry. Trop de souvenirs, trop d'idées noires. Elle vivrait donc près de son frère, au repère moldus. De plus, pour ne rien gâcher, elle serait une défense supplémentaire du lieu....

Harry avait absolument tenu à l'accompagner. Depuis sa dispute avec Ron, il était redevenu aussi sombre qu'avant. Taciturne et mélancolique. Drago avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, Harry ne pouvait pas se passer de son plus vieil ami....

Étrangement, Ron avait tenu à venir aussi. Lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait voulu. Ses sentiments étaient très confus. Il se sentait à la fois coupable de sa réaction mais conservait malgré tous une certaine – une grande- amertume à l'encontre de Harry. Il voulait comprendre, savoir mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait déçu que son ami n'ait pas jugé utile ou nécessaire de lui en parler par lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il voulu accompagner Harry jusqu'ici? Peut-être parce que les paroles de Drago et de Ginny tourbillonnaient encore dans sa tête ou peut-être parce qu'il cherchait une raison supplémentaire d'en vouloir à Harry... Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Quand la cheminée du square Grimmault les cracha au milieu de la pièce, c'était un après-midi. Harry se releva d'un bond, pestant encore contre ce moyen de transport si peu pratique et tellement salissant. Kira leva les yeux au ciel en regardant Harry épousseter sa robe tandis que Sam regardait autour de lui, les yeux grands ouvert. Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu réellement venir, c'était surtout sa femme et son ami qui l'y avait poussé. Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi, et franchement, il s'en fichait bien.

Sam regardait donc autour de lui avec des yeux exorbités. Il n'avait jamais vu que la maison de l'extérieur, avec son apparence glauque et terne ou au travers des récits de Sirius sur son enfance et son jeune frère. Il avait imaginé un endroit sombre et lugubre, faste bien sur et luxueux mais toujours assez déprimant et morbide. Sirius lui avait raconté les têtes d'elfe en guise de décoration, les vieilles reliques de magie noires comme pièces de famille, les portraits de famille aussi piailleurs que des corbeaux affamés, la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique et bien d'autre chose encore... Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'étaient pas tout à fait conformes aux idées qu'il s'était faites mais il ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient un peu arrangés la maison pour les Moldus. Des rangées de têtes coupées n'étaient pas le meilleur moyen pour que des moldus se sentent en sécurité.....

Harry, Kira et Ron saluèrent plusieurs personnes qu'on lui présenta succinctement. Il reconnut avec étonnement Méda et eut un pincement au coeur en pensant qu'elle avait survécu à sa fille. Aucun parent ne devrait survivre à son enfant.... Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre assez longtemps que pour voir son fils mourir. Et certainement pas des mains de mangemorts....

Bien vite, il se retrouva seule au milieu de la foule. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni où aller, il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi Léa et Cylan avaient tellement insisté pour qu'il vienne. Léa lui avait dit que comme cela, il pourrait voir de ses propres yeux Pétunia et son fils et que peut-être, il pourra encore en apprendre davantage sur l'enfance de Harry.

Pendant que Sam errait dans la foule, Harry, Ron et Kira étaient montées à l'étage, dans la chambre de Vassily. Ron avait bien senti qu'il y avait de la tension entre Kira et Harry et avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. De un parce que c'était une histoire de couple et de deux, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus amis, pas vrai?

Pourtant la tension grimpa encore quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre et que Vassily nia complètement Harry. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en étonner, il soupira juste lourdement en regardant le jeune homme parler avec sa soeur. Ron fronça les sourcils devant le spectacle, Vassily avait toujours considéré Harry comme un héros. Que s'était-il passé?

-Vassily? L'interpella-t-il. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as même pas regardé Harry?

-Demande-le lui! Lança simplement Vassily avec hargne.

Ron haussa les sourcils devant la la réponse vive du garçon et se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules, cela sembla enflammer Vassily.

-Il sait pourrrquoi Kirra est devenue neutrre! Il sait pourrquoi elle est parrtie! Et il ne veut rrrien dirre! Et il m'a menti! Expliqua Vassily avec colère.

-Vassily! Ca suffit maintenant! Le sermonna Kira. Je t'ai déjà expliquer le maximum!

-Le maximum que tu pouvais! Répliqua Vassily. Le maximum qu'il veut bien que tu me dises! Ajouta-t-il en foudroyant Harry du regard.

-Je vois, souffla Ron. En fait, je pense que c'est devenu une habitude, hein Harry? Mentir à ses amis?! Ho! Pardon! Ex-ami! Lança-t-il, la voix de plus en plus dure avant de claquer la porte.

Harry soupira lourdement quand la porte se referma sur son ami. Parce qu'il serait toujours son ami. Toujours. On effaçait comme ça une dizaine d'année d'amitié. Ron avait été son premier ami. Le garçon un peu maladroit avec les mots et les sentiments avait toujours été là pour lui. Pour le soutenir et l'aider à sa manière. Leur amitié avait eut ses hauts et ses bas mais elle s'était toujours rétablie en fin de compte... Il revoyait encore le petit garçon rouquin admiratif devant sa si célèbre cicatrice alors qu'ils partaient pour la première fois à Poudlard. Il revoyait son expression déterminée et pleine de bravoure quand il lui avait pratiquement ordonné de continuer sans lui sur l'échiquier géant. Et son expression horrifiée et remplie d'espoir à l'annonce de la disparition de sa soeur dans la chambre. Ron était quelqu'un de bon, de loyal, avec un caractère bien trempé et un brin possessif envers ses amis... C'était son ami et il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que même si la guerre les avait légèrement éloigné, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui.

Vassily lui décrocha un dernier regard lourd de reproches avant de prendre la porte à son tour, et Kira ne tarda pas à faire de même. Elle avait hésité à rester et à le soutenir mais elle savait que cela serait mal perçu par son frère. Alors, elle ravala les paroles qui picotaient le bout de sa langue et prit la porte, le coeur lourd.

........................

_Tu verra,_ lui avait dit Léa_, tu reconnaîtra facilement, elle n'a pas vraiment changé._

Et Sam commençait à douter de ses paroles alors qu'il faisait le tour du propriétaire pour la quatrième fois au moins. Il n'avait ni vu Pétunia, ni son fils qui, toujours d'après les dires de sa femme, ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son constipé de père.

Pour l'énième fois, il se retrouva dans le salon, entouré d'une foule de gens anonyme. Il regarda parcouru la foule du regard, découragé à l'avance de trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur l'enfance de Harry. Peut-être que certaines choses seraient alors plus claires? Mais il y avait tant à rattraper! Tant à savoir!

-Tu m'a l'air perdu, toi, monsieur! Lança une voix enfantine derrière lui.

Quand il se tourna se fut pour voir une petite fille d'environ sept ans. Elle n'était pas bien grande et portait un pantalon noir avec un petit pull rouge. De grand yeux brun le regardait avec amusement et malice alors qu'une moue adorable était dessinée sur son visage en coeur.

-Et pourquoi ça? Demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

-Parce que ça fait au moins trois fois que je te vois passer! Lui répliqua la petite. T'es nouveau? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nouveau?

-Ben oui! Tu viens d'arriver? Moi, je suis arrivée avec ma maman y'a quelque mois! Not'refuge a été trouvé par les mangemorts.... Souffla-t-elle d'une plus petite voix.

-Ho.... Je suis désolé... Souffla Sam compatissant. Comment tu t'appelles?

-Sarah. Et toi?

-Sam. Dis, tu connais bien les gens ici?

-Ho oui! Je connais tout le monde! Lui assura l'enfant. Tu cherches quelqu'un? Meda? Stew?

-Duddley et Pétunia Dursley. Répondit-il.

-Ho.... C'est la vieille femme aveugle! Répliqua la gamine. Et son fils! Il est gentil, lui dit-elle, mais elle est un peu triste....

-Pourquoi?

-Ben, elle est aveugle! Lança la fille en haussant les épaules. C'est la tante de Harry Potter. Rajouta l'enfant avec fierté.

-Tu connais bien Harry Potter?

-Bah... C'est le chef des gentils! Lui lança la fille avec évidence. Je l'ai vu une ou deux fois, il a l'air tout triste aussi....

-Bien... Et tu saurais me conduire à Duddley ou à Pétunia, Sarah?

-Bien sur! Lui lança la petite en lui prenant la main solidement.

La petite n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de le mener au second étage en lui expliquant que la vieille femme n'aimait pas trop être dérangée mais que Duddley était très gentil et qu'il aidait souvent les hommes plus âgés à faire du grenier un endroit plus confortable. Elle était sur de l'y trouver...

-Là, tu vois, il est là.... Lui indiqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt un homme massif au visage jeune qui ponçait un meuble.

-Merci, Sarah....Retournes vite près de ta maman, elle doit s'inquiéter...

-Ma maman est morte un peu après qu'on soit arrivée.... Lui confia la petite d'une voix fluette... Elle avait de la fièvre. Ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers Duddley et de tirer sur sa manche.

Quand l'homme se retourna, Sam convint effectivement qu'il ressemblait fort à son père. La même touffe de cheveux blond, les mêmes yeux enfoncés et porcins, .... Seul le tour de taille semblait les différencier ainsi que l'expression du visage. Duddley sourit largement en voyant la petite et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous les protestations de cette dernière.

-Duddley, voici Sam. Il veut te voir... Lança Sarah en amenant le jeune homme face à lui.

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air légèrement hébété.

-On se connaît? Lui demanda Duddley.

-Hum.... Non. Je suis le mari de Léanore....La femme qui accompagnait Harry la dernière fois qu'il est venu.. Ajouta-t-il devant l'air perdu du garçon.

-Ho! Oui! La membre de l'Ordre? Interrogea-t-il et Sam opina.

-Vous êtes un sorcier alors? Lança la petite Sarah.

-Oui, je le suis. Répondit Sam. Hum... Je pourrais vous parler? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Bien sur....Sarah, tu veux pas aller voir si Emily a besoin d'un coup de main? Lança-t-il en regardant la petite qui bouda malgré tout en leur tournant le dos.

Sam resta un moment silencieux. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder la question. Après un moment il se lança.

-Léanore est revenue depuis la dernière fois. Elle a parlé à votre mère... Et elle lui a dit qu'ils avaient négligés Harry durant son enfance. Léa a été assez perturbée par cela. Je... Je voulais juste en savoir plus...

-Pourquoi? Demanda simplement Duddley.

-Harry est notre ami. Menti-t-il à moitié. S'il vous plaît... Souffla-t-il.

Duddley soupira lourdement et opina de la tête. Après ce que son cousin avait subi, il pouvait au moins éviter que cela ne devienne un secret. Tout le monde devrait savoir que le Survivant n'avait pas eu une enfance dorée comme beaucoup se plaisait à le croire.... Il emmena alors Sam dans un coin plus reculé, pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

-Qu'est-ce que ma mère a dit à votre femme? Demanda-t-il avant tout.

-Juste qu'ils l'avaient négligés et qu'elle regrettait....

-Ouais.... Ma mère n'a jamais aimé la magie et tout ça. Et mon père encore moins... Commença Duddley. Quand on était plus jeune, elle n'arrêtait pas de dénigrer Harry et ses parents. Elle traitait son père d'alcoolique et sa mère de putain... Et Harry le croyait évidemment, il n'était qu'un enfant.

-Pourquoi? Siffla Sam, les poings et la mâchoires serrées.

-Je ne sais pas. Admit Duddley. Je n'ai jamais vraiment prit le temps d'examiner son comportement à cette époque. Quand Harry est devenu plus grand, elle l'a chargé de toute les corvées de la maison. A 7 ans, il s'occupait du jardin, du ménage, des repas, lavait la voiture autant de fois que mon père le lui ordonnait, rangeait les chambres ou classait la bibliothèque selon le nouveau classement dicté par ma mère. Et je trouvais cela normal parce que ça avait toujours été comme ça....

-Il le traitait... Comme... Comme un elfe de maison! S'emporta Sam, le regard noir.

Il savait que Pétunia avait toujours détesté sa soeur. Mais comment était-il possible d'en vouloir autant à un enfant? Harry n'était pas sa mère! Et il était tout à fait ignoble de le faire payer pour une faute que sa mère n'avait même pas commis! Sam sentait la colère s'écouler doucement et vicieusement dans ses veines. Il se sentait bouillir littéralement.

-J'ai copié mes parents. Je l'ai traité comme un boy.... Il a toujours été plus petit que moi. Plus chétif. Alors je le poursuivais et avec mes amis, on le tabassait. On était des enfants, c'était un jeu... Pas pour lui. A l'école, j'ai tout fait pour découragé les autres enfants d'être amis avec lui. Si bien qu'il a finit pas être seul. Toujours seul. Personne ne pouvait remarquer sa fatigue et sa déprime. J'ai été un monstre avec lui. Même quand il a perdu son parrain, j'ai trouvé le moyen de me moquer de sa peine. J'étais horrible, je le sais. Souffla Duddley.

-Et vos parents ne réagissaient pas, je suppose? Cracha Sam.

-Jamais. Il avait toujours tord et j'avais toujours raison. Tout était bon pour le punir. Que se soit mes mauvaises notes ou mes chutes. Il n'était pas rare qu'il doive préparer le repas sans y toucher. C'était une punition très courante. Le priver de repas. Je me souviens d'une fois, la punition avait duré 4 jours. Il était tellement faible.....Quand mon père l'avait fait sortir du placard, il lui a collé un balais dans les mains et lui a ordonné de nettoyer le garage. Il l'a fait.

-Le placard? S'étouffa Sam. La rage formant une boule désagréable au niveau de sa gorge.

-Ca été sa chambre jusqu'à ses onze ans. Après, un fois qu'il est rentré à Poudlard, il a eu ma salle de jeux.

-Votre père... Il.... Il ne l'a jamais.... Frappé, n'est-ce pas? Demanda doucement Sam en n'étant pas sur de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-Non. Répondit catégoriquement Duddley. Pas vraiment. Il le giflait couramment mais il ne l'a jamais battu.... Moi si. Souffla-t-il. Mais il le rabaissait constamment. L'insultait, le dévalorisait, le dénigrait auprès des voisins. Il l'enfermait et l'affamait.

Duddley ne vit pas le poings fuser vers sa mâchoire. Il s'écroula au sol sous la force du coup. Quand le garçon releva une paires d'yeux désorientés sur Sam, ce faut pour voir un homme livide de rage. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et les lèvres pincées. Le poings toujours tendu droit devant lui, il semblait peiné à reprendre une respiration normale. Ses yeux vert d'eau semblaient briller de mépris.

-Comment avez-vous osé traiter mon... traiter Harry comme ça! Siffla-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

-Je le regrette. Réellement. Avoua Duddley en se relevant, une main plaquée sur sa mâchoire douloureuse.

-C'est facile de dire ça quand la pauvre petite chose sans défense est devenue le sauveur du monde sorcier! Rétorqua-t-il méchamment.

-Non. Ce n'est pas facile. Le contredit Duddley. Ce n'est pas du tout facile de se rendre compte et d'admettre que ses parents ont été des monstres.

-Il aurait peut-être fallu s'en rendre compte avant. Répondit simplement Sam en le bousculant pour partir.

................................

-Alors? Pourquoi tenait-tu tant à ce que James accompagne Harry? Demanda Cylan à Léa en s'installant dans leur chambre.

-Parce que je devais te parler. Lui confia-t-elle. Et qu'il ne devait entendre notre conversation sous aucun prétexte. Ajouta-t-elle attisant ainsi la curiosité de Cylan.

-De quoi?

-J'ai parlé avec Severus. Souffla-t-elle en ignorant superbement le reniflement de dédain de Cylan. Et je lui ai demandé de me parler de Harry.

-De Harry? Répéta Cylan. Rien que ça? Railla-t-il.

-De Harry et de ce que Neville n'a pas voulu nous dire. Reprit-elle en observant avec une certaine satisfaction le visage rieur de Cylan perdre de sa superbe.

-Qu..Quoi? Bredouilla Cylan, le visage soudain bien pâle.

-Je sais. Pour la marque. Je sais. Asséna-t-elle.

-Ho... Et Comment tu le prends? Souffla-t-il.

-Plutôt bien. Il ne m'a pas vraiment raconter les détails mais je sais que ce n'est pas volontaire et ça me suffit. Je sais aussi que Harry se sent sali par elle. Et....

-Et ça te fait mal parce que tu voudrais lui dire qu'il n'a aucune raison de sentir souillé. Qu'au contraire, il est quelqu'un de bien. Et que toi, sa mère, tu es fière de lui. Compléta parfaitement Cylan.

-Exactement. Approuva Léa. Ce qui me surprend un peu, c'est ta réaction... Avoua-t-elle à demi-voix.

-Pourquoi? Tu sais, je viens d'une famille noire. Je sais que la marque n'est pas une finalité en soi. Ce n'est qu'un tatouage après tout, et comme tout les tatouages, parfois, ce n'est qu'une erreur d'adolescent. Expliqua-t-il. Ici, ce n'est rien de tout ça. Ici, c'est de la torture pur et simple.

-C'est vrai, souffla Lily d'une petite voix en omettant volontairement de passer sous silence le sujet « Snape », on a tendance a oublier que Voldemort est aussi très fort dans la torture psychologique. Admit-elle en reprenant un ton professoral.

-Harry ne méritait pas ça. Se lamenta Cylan.

-C'est vrai.... Mais James ne doit pas savoir. Ajouta Lily d'une voix déterminée.

-Je sais. Souffla Sirius d'une voix creuse.

-Je sais que cela te pèse de devoir lui cacher quelque chose mais c'est trop gros. Lui expliqua-t-elle. Je vais y aller progressivement. Par étape.

-Tu vas tâter le terrain... Reprit-il avec un demi-sourire. Dis, Lil's?

-Quoi?

-C'est quoi un horcruxe?

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Léa d'une voix contrariée. Mais je vais trouver! On doit bien en parler dans la section magie noire! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose!

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend?


	53. Laisser le passé où il est

-Et c'est comme ça que tu te battais sur le champ de bataille? Hé bien, je me demande comment est-ce que tu est encore en vie.....Lâcha Drago d'un ton badin.

Aaron serra la mâchoire et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette. D'un mouvement précis de sa baguette, il lança un sort de découpe que Drago évita facilement.

Drago n'aimait pas vraiment s'entraîner seul et Aaron avait tout de suite accepté quand le blond était venu le voir dans ses quartiers. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait d'autres choses à faire, n'est-ce pas? Mais Drago était nettement plus fort qu'Aaron, il s'était donc vite retrouvé à parer les attaques du plus jeune tout en l'irritant avec des insultes à demi-voilée. Drago devait avouer que le gamin gérait plutôt bien sa colère... Au même âge, Harry se laissait vraiment trop emporté par ses sentiments.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Siffla Aaron, rageur de sa défaite.

-Faire quoi? Lui demanda distraitement Drago.

-M'entraîner! M'apprendre des parades!

-Je ne t'entraîne pas, Salaheddine, je me distrait. Répondit Drago, catégorique, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Malfoy! Et répond à ma question! Exigea Aaron. Pourquoi aides-tu un prisonnier? Un mangemort? Le traître que tu es aurait-il des regrets? Souffla-t-il plus bas, l'air malicieux.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Lui rétorqua Drago plus froidement. Je n'ai jamais trahi Voldemort puisque je n'ai jamais réellement été de son côté.

-Jamais? Répéta Aaron en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Jamais. Quand il a fallu faire un choix, Severus m'a aiguillé vers le bon. Et je suis presque tout de suite devenu espion. Le peu de temps où j'ai été un mangemort à part entière, n'a été constitué que d'interrogations. Expliqua-t-il au plus jeune.

-Pourquoi? Souffla le jeune garçon. Pourquoi avoir fait ce choix?

-Pourquoi pas? Lui répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

-N'élude pas ma question! Siffla avec hargne le plus jeune. Pourquoi?!

-Parce que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un parrain qui se souciait de moi. Et que je ne pouvais concevoir qu'un idéal qui admette qu'un père frappe son fils soit bon.

-Mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, lui répondit Aaron plus doucement, et je n'ai pas de parrain digne de ce nom. Comment aurais-je pu faire le bon choix?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Drago sincèrement, peut-être n'aurais-tu pas pu.... On ne pourra jamais le savoir. Et on s'en fout... Lança-t-il avec désinvolture.

-Pardon?

-L'important, Aaron, c'est le choix que tu va faire maintenant. Va-tu décider de nous trahir malgré l'indulgence dont on a fait preuve à ton égard ou va-tu t'investir dans la lutte contre Voldemort? Le passé est le passé. Laissons-le là ou il est. Conclu Drago, sagement.

-Je.... je n'ai pas envie de vous trahir. Admit Aaron à demi-voix tout en gardant une posture très digne. Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Souffla-t-il encore.

-Pourquoi? Lui demanda Drago, sincèrement intéressé.

-Tout es tellement faux. Et froid. Je.... J'aimerais... J'aimerais bien.... Commença Aaron avant de se taire brutalement. Exposer ses faiblesses était une énorme erreur.

-Tu aimerais bien un endroit chaleureux où tu peux toujours être toi-même. Un endroit épuré de toute hypocrisie et de tout faux-semblant. Un endroit où tu te soucie du voisin qui lui-même se soucie de toi. Où la fraternité est le maître mot parce que toi-même, tu n'a jamais pu expérimenté ce genre de relation. Compléta Drago sous le regard ahuris d'Aaron.

-Comment...? Souffla Aaron.

-C'est à peu de chose près ce que je recherchais. Si ce n'est que tu es bien plus idéaliste que moi... Rajouta-t-il avec une petite moue contrariée. Mais ne te leurre pas, Aaron, cet endroit n'existe pas.

-Quoi...? Mais...

-Mais quoi? C'est la résistance, Sal', pas le paradis! Ici, les gens ne sont ni plus ni moins hypocrites, fourbes ou mauvais qu'ailleurs. Ici, ton voisin peut tout aussi bien être un brave gars qu'un emmerdeur de première! Ici, des gens crèvent la dalle et meurent de froid! Le monde tout beau et tout rose où vivent les gentils, c'est dans les comptes et nulle part ailleurs. Lui expliqua-t-il.

-Alors en quoi est-ce mieux? Demanda Aaron, las.

-C'est mieux parce qu'on ne tue pas des gens sous prétexte qu'ils sont différent. Réfléchis-y. Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-C'est tout réfléchis! Rétorqua Aaron avec verve. Je n'y retournerais pas.

-Bien. Approuva Drago avec un signe de tête. Tu es libre de tes mouvements. Lança-t-il de dos alors qu'il sortait de la salle.

Aaron resta un moment pantois. Venait-il de lui dire qu'il pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait? Après une simple discussion avec lui?

Drago, quant à lui, devait se l'avouer. Il avait apprécié la séance d'entraînement avec Aaron. En fait, s'il devait être totalement sincère avec lui-même, il devait aussi admettre apprécier le jeune homme. Enfin.... Il était peut-être tôt pour dire qu'il l'appréciait mais le jeune homme l'attirait. D'une manière étrange et surréaliste, l'autre l'interpellait, l'intéressait. C'était peut-être son air légèrement hautain où ses vaines tentatives pour paraître impassible....

Aaron, lui, n'en démordait pas. Drago Malfoy était fascinant.

....................................

Cylan referma le livre poussiéreux avec rage, ce qui fit relever la tête de Léa qui soupira à son tour en refermant son propre livre. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils feuilletaient les livres de magie noire de la bibliothèque et ce, sans aucun résultat. Rien. Nada. Quedal.

-Il n'y a rien! Rien du tout! S'emporta Cylan en se levant brusquement. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort.

-C'est vrai, souffla Léa d'une voix ennuyée, il n'y a vraiment rien. C'est étrange qu'on en parle même pas dans les livres de magie noire.... Continua-t-elle, réflexive.

-Pourquoi à ton avis? Lui demanda Cylan en passant une main sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est trop vieux? Que ce n'est pas repris dans les livres plus modernes? Tenta-t-elle.

-Ca m'étonnerait, lança Cylan avec cynisme, dans celui-là, on parle même des sorts d'écartèlement fort usités au moyen-âge.

-Mmmh... Alors peut-être que c'est tabou même pour les adeptes de la magie noire? Pour les amateurs?

-Tu veux dire que cela serait tellement.... Noire et dangereux qu'ils n'ont pas risqué de l'écrire dans des livres communs?

-Peut-être, souffla-t-elle en s'étirant, je ne sais pas.

-Peut-être qu'il y a une réserve? Lança alors Cylan avec un regain d'énergie.

-Une réserve?

-Ben oui, comme avant.... Peut-être que l'Ordre se garde la partie des bouquins la plus compromettante? Après tout, cette bibliothèque-ci est accessible à tous! Même aux gamins de la résistance!

-Alors, tu penses qu'ils ont mis quelques bouquins à l'abri... Souffla Léa.... C'est pas bête! C'est même fort probable! Approuva-t-elle.

-Maintenant, il faut juste savoir où elle se trouve.... Lâcha Cylan d'une voix plus morne.

-Oui..... Peut-être.....

-Quoi?

-Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Severus?! Souffla-t-elle mais avant que Cylan n'ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Sam apparut alors, l'air las et avançant d'un pas lourd. Il regarda à peine le duo et s'installa sur une des chaises de la bibliothèque. A peine fut-il assis, qu'il prit son visage dans ses mains sous le regard inquiet de sa femme. Il se mordait la lèvre pour retenir les larmes de se déverser sur ses joues. Son fils avait été maltraité. Abusé. Traité comme un moins que rien. Affamé et isolé de tous. Mais il était là, aujourd'hui, debout et il avait de véritables amis. Sam pouvait sentir la rage et la haine parcourir ses veines tels des feux ardents. Comment avaient-ils pu faire cela à son fils?! Pourquoi personne n'était intervenu? Personne n'avait donc rien vu? Personne ne s'était douté que Pétunia Dursley n'était pas la meilleure personne pour s'occuper de Harry? Personne ne s'en était donc soucier? Que faisait donc Remus pendant que son fils s'épuisait à la tâche pour sa prétendue famille? Et Dumbledore?

-James? Souffla Léa en se rapprochant de lui. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-J'ai vu Duddley. Répondit-il simplement en ravalant ses sanglots.

-Et que t'a-t-il dit? Lui demanda Cylan d'une voix inquiète.

Il y avait-il une manière plus douce qu'une autre pour annoncer à sa femme que leur fils a passé tout son enfance à souffrir? Exclus de sa famille sous prétexte de sa différence?

-Il m'a parlé de l'enfance de Harry. Souffla-t-il en relevant un regard éteint sur sa femme.

-Tu me fait peur, James.... Laissa échapper Léa dans un souffle.

-Harry.... Harry.... Ils l'ont affamé, Lily. Lança-t-il difficilement.

-Quoi? Coassa Cylan.

-Il l'enfermait dans un placard et le privait de nourriture. Il l'obligeait à nettoyer, à travailler. Il l'insultait et le rabaissait constamment. Ils ont fait en sorte qu'il soit seul.

-Ce n'est pas possible! Lança Léa. Pétunia n'est pas parfaite mais elle ne ferait jamais ça à un enfant!

-Elle disait qu'on était des soulards et qu'il était comme nous. Il l'a cru, Lily.

-Non! Non, ce n'est pas possible, Cornedrue! Explosa Cylan. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un gosse, Pétunia devait tout de même avoir assez de jugeote pour ne pas lui faire payer ses mauvaises relations avec Lily!

-Hé bien, non. Conclut Sam. Vernon ne l'a jamais battu. Ajouta-t-il malgré tout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement, James? Lui demanda encore Léa avec urgence.

-Dés que Harry était en âge de tenir en balai, c'est lui qui a fait le ménage, le jardin et toutes ces choses-là. Il le punissait en l'affamant mais c'est lui qui devait préparer les repas et... Et un placard lui faisait office de chambre.

-Et ils ont laissé faire ça?! Siffla avec rage Cylan. Ils ont laissé mon filleul aux mains de ses infects moldus?!

-Il faut croire.

-Ou était Dumbledore?! Ou était-il?! Explosa Cylan en sortant brutalement de la pièce.

Le couple resta sur place, seul, liquéfié. Léa tentait encore de digérer la nouvelle, aussi énorme soit-elle. Elle ne réalisait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa soeur..... Cela n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Les femmes qui maltraitent et humilient sciemment les enfants. Les hommes qui s'en moquent et en rajoutent. Bon Dieu! Il était pratiquement son fils! 10 ans! Elle l'a élevé pendant dix longues années et n'a sans doute jamais rien ressenti pour lui que du dégout et de la colère! A cet instant précis, debout au milieu de la bibliothèque, Lily Evans Potter décida qu'elle n'avait plus de soeur. C'était sans doute stupide puisque _sa_ Pétunia n'avait encore rien fait mais c'était viscérale. A partir de maintenant, Pétunia Dursley n'était plus sa soeur. Elle n'était plus rien. Une quidam comme une autre. A qui elle ne tendrait plus jamais la main.

Pour Sam, la peine, immense et physique, qu'il avait ressenti s'était transformé en colère. Ses larmes ne menaçaient plus de tomber. Il ne ressentait qu'une haine brûlante pour tout ceux responsable de la situation de son fils. Directement, comme Voldemort, ou indirectement, comme Dumbledore. Il exigeait une explication. Parce que sinon, la question le hanterait la nuit.

Pourquoi personne n'avait réagit?

........................

Minerva soupira une énième fois. Ils n'avaient aucune idée des plans de Voldemort. C'était l'impasse. Eux, n'espéraient rien d'autre que la destruction de Naginni mais celui-ci était bien trop protégé par les soins de son maître pour qu'ils puissent l'atteindre. Voldemort, de son côté, se contentait d'attaque ponctuelle sur telle ou telle ville, en en profitant au passage pour régler les querelles intérieurs. Ne pouvant atteindre Naginni, ils se contentaient donc de répondre aux attaques du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Définitivement, ils étaient dans une impasse.

Minerva avait eu vent de l'éclat de Ron et malgré les mots durs du garçon, sur le fond, elle était d'accord avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient plus se contenter de réagir passivement aux assauts de Voldemort. La question étant à présent: Que pouvait-il faire? Mener une attaque à grande échelle dans l'état actuel des choses était suicidaire. Ils n'avaient pas les hommes pour reprendre une plaque tournante comme St-Mangouste. Et perdre des hommes pour mettre fin aux réseau d'esclavage relié au _Lèvres écarlates_ n'était pas sensé. Des dizaines de réseau de ce type existaient et cela leur prendrait un temps fou pour tous les démanteler. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. C'était sans doute dit fort abruptement mais les pertes augmentaient chaque jour et le temps pressait. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela.....

Le bruit sourd et caractéristique du raclement des gargouilles sur le sol l'avertit que quelqu'un allait entrer dans son bureau. Les pas précipités lui disait que cette personne était même assez énervée.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant Cylan, le visage fermé. Même ses boucles blondes n'arrivaient pas à illuminer son visage. Ses poings étaient serrés et il dardait un regard coléreux sur elle.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas dit?! Siffla-t-il d'une voix tendue.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle. Après tout, il y avait tellement de chose qu'ils devaient encore découvrir.

-Harry! Tonna Cylan. Son enfance! Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit?!

-Sirius.... Harry n'en parle jamais. Même quand il était enfant, il ne s'est jamais réellement plaint. Il tentait simplement d'écourter ses visites là-bas mais personne ne se serait douter que cela allait aussi loin. Même ses amis ne savait pas l'étendue du problème.... S'expliqua-t-elle

-Et c'est ça votre excuse?! Éructa Cylan. « _Ce n'est pas notre faute, on savait pas »_ ?! Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vérifier s'il était bien traité? Voir s'il recevait tout ce dont il avait besoin?

-Dumbledore....

-Et lui! La coupa Cylan. Se souciait-il si peu de Harry?

-Dumbledore a toujours eu tendance à voir le meilleur de chaque personne. Parfois à tord. Il ne s'est jamais douté une seule seconde que la soeur de Lily puisse être si corrompue. Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait avant, Sirius, Dumbledore a fait un certain nombre d'erreur. Peu, certes, mais conséquentes.

-Et Remus? Et vous? Pourquoi ne pas avoir vérifié? Souffla Cylan, d'une voix presque plaintive.

-On se fiait tous à Dumbledore. Lui répondit simplement Minerva.

-Comment l'avez-vous découvert s'il n'en parle jamais? Demanda encore Cylan, plus calmement.

-Ce n'est que très tard qu'il a commencé à en parler. Expliqua Minerva. De préférence à Severus. Sans doute parce qu'il n'aurait jamais perdu son temps à le plaindre inutilement.

-Pourquoi si tard?

-C'était après la mort de son oncle et la cécité de sa tante. Peut-être cela a-t-il été un déclencheur? Peut-être qu'il lui a simplement fallu du temps pour accepter ? Je ne sais pas. Et on ne lui a pas demandé. C'est le passé. Souffla-t-elle. Il ne veut plus revenir dessus.

-Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver. Souffla l'homme avec amertume. Harry... Harry était un enfant plein de vie. Un vrai rayon de soleil.

-Je sais, Sirius. Soyez sur que je me sens aussi fautive que si c'était moi qui avait pris la décision. Quand c'est arrivé aux oreilles de Hagrid, il a littéralement fondu en larmes. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Hagrid? Pourquoi?

-C'est lui qui a déposé Harry sur le perron des Dursley sur ordre de Dumbledore. J'aurais du m'y opposer, j'avais eu un aperçu de la vie de ces gens-là. J'ai fait part de mes doutes à Albus mais il m'a convaincu.

-C'est injuste. Laissa échapper Cylan en se laissant tomber sur un des sièges.

-Je sais. Admit Minerva. Mais on y peut plus rien et Harry a surmonté ça. Laissons le passé là où il est. Conclut-elle sagement.

..................................

Ron se retourna pour la troisième fois dans son lit. Le sommeil ne le gagnait pas. Morphée ne voulait pas de lui ce soir. Il était très tard ou très tôt, c'était au choix et ses paupières ne se fermaient toujours pas. Trop de pensée encombraient son esprit. Il pensait à Harry, son ami. Il pensait au gosse paumé aux lunettes trop grande qui avait demandé son chemin à ses parents. Il pensait au garçon courageux qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'aller secourir sa soeur. Il pensait à l'adolescent brisé pleurant la perte de son parrain. Il pensait à l'homme anéanti qui était revenu des cachots de Voldemort....

Ce jour-là, il avait appris de la bouche de Neville que Severus avait brisé sa couverture en sauvant Harry. Il se souvenait bien de l'air contrit et ennuyé de l'autre garçon. Il se souvenait aussi avoir foncé à l'infirmerie pour voir Harry. Il se souvenait du regard vide de son ami et du pli énorme barrant le front de son ancien professeur. Il se souvenait de la voix terne de Harry quand il avait essayé de le convaincre qu'il allait bien. Harry n'allait pas bien. Il l'avait su à la minute où il l'avait vu mais il n'avait pas insisté. Avec le recul, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être du forcer Harry à lui parler. A lui raconter. A lui dire. Mais il avait laissé filer. Et Harry s'était redressé, comme toujours. Et il avait oublié. Il avait oublié le regard vide et la voix terne en même temps que sa certitude.

Il se souvenait aussi de l'autre Harry. C'était ainsi qu'il se plaisait à l'appeler. Ce n'était pas du tout péjoratif, lui aussi devenait de temps en temps l'autre Ron.... L'autre Harry... Celui qui avait torturé sans relâche Narcissa Malfoy. Celui qui calculait, manipulait, mentait. Celui qui était plus proche de Drago et Severus que de lui, son premier ami. C'était idiot comme appellation, il le savait. Harry était Harry. C'était un tout, une globalité. La guerre n'avait laissé personne tranquille. Elle les avait tous affecté.

Au fil de ses pensées, de ses souvenirs, il ne sentit pas le sommeil prendre possession de lui petit à petit pour finalement le conquérir totalement. Ses paupières si légères devinrent lourdes et se fermèrent doucement. Et bientôt au coeur de la nuit, alors qu'une demi-lune se reflétait dans les eaux noirs du lac, c'est un rêve, un cauchemar qui s'empara de lui.

....

_Le grand Hall du ministère était à feu et à sang. La si célèbre fontaine était en ruine et l'eau se répandait doucement dans la large pièce. Les mangemorts et l'Ordre s'affrontaient sans vergogne, avec toujours plus de hargne et de ferveur. Les sorts multicolores illuminaient la salle de toutes les couleurs tandis qu'une cacophonie assourdissante y résonnait._

_-Tu as vu Percy?! Ron! T'a vu Percy?! Lui hurla pratiquement sa mère._

_Il ne prêta pas attention à sa question, bien trop occupé à tenter de la protéger des multiples sorts qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Hermione à ses côtés, ils faisaient front ensemble, comme toujours. Percy travaillait aujourd'hui, sans doute à l'opposé du ministère. Peut-être que les mangemorts n'avait pas encore atteint cette partie-là du bâtiment? _

_-Charlie! Hurla la voix éraillé de son père non loin d'eux._

_Ron tourna instantanément la tête. Une minute plus tôt et il aurait sans doute pu intervenir. Harry aussi. Hermione aussi..... Une seul minute....Mais cette minute se perdit et Ron ne pu rien faire quand il vit le sort vert toucher son frère en pleine poitrine. Le rouquin s'effondra sur le sol comme un patin désarticulé sous les yeux écarquillés de son père. Ron cru sentir son estomac remonter dans sa gorge et le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Son père se précipita sur le corps mais un mangemort s'interposa. _

_La suite se déroula à une vitesse hallucinante. Bellatrix s'interposa entre le père et le corps inerte du fils, un sourire horrible sur les lèvres. Ron n'y pensa pas à deux fois, et bondit littéralement sur la femme. _

_-Ron! Le héla Hermione alors qu'il était à mi-chemin._

_Il stoppa et évalua la situation. Les cris de son père sous les doloris de cette femme lui vrillaient les entrailles et Hermione faisait face à cinq mangemorts seule tout en devant protéger une Molly effondrée. Il senti son coeur se déchirer. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas être obligé de choisir, ce n'était pas humain!_

_-Vas-y Ron! Je m'en occupe! Lui lança Harry en se précipitant vers Bellatrix. _

_Il souffla imperceptiblement en remercient intérieurement son ami. Il retourna vers Hermione et ensemble, ils purent repoussés les mangemorts toujours plus nombreux. Parfois, son regard retombait sur Harry et Bellatrix qui se battait dans un duel acharné. Aucun autre mangemort ne s'en mêlait comme avertit de ne pas envahir les plates-bandes de Bellatrix. _

_Mais une nouvelle vague de mangemort eut raison de leur défense. Il se retrouva éloigné de Molly et de Hermione. Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent remplies que de sang, de sorts et de mort. Enfin, après un moment, cela sembla se calmer. Et il le vit. Le corps sans vie de sa mère. Une plaie béante dans le dos, une flaque de sang sous elle. Il vomit tout en sentant la main réconfortante de sa petite-amie lui frotter le dos. Avec urgence, il chercha des yeux Harry. Celui-ci était agenouillé près de son père, le bras en sang. Il releva un regard douloureux sur eux._

_-Je suis désolé. Souffla Harry en retenant des sanglots._

_Ron posa un regard effrayé sur son père. Il avait les yeux grand ouvert et révulsés, la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait un filet de bave. Ron vomit encore une fois. La douleur lui compressa la poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Et puis ce fut le noir. _

_......................._

_Il ne voulait pas regarder son corps. Son corps inerte et inanimé. C'est pour ça qu'il regardait Minerva. Elle se tenait près de Hermione et tentait de la consoler. Mais la vieille femme ployait elle-même sous le chagrin. Et la culpabilité. C'est pour ça qu'il la regardait avec rage et ressentiment. C'était sa faute! Uniquement sa faute! Comment avait-elle pu? Préférer la vie d'une bande de badauds aveugles et stupides à celle de son frère? Comment avait-elle pu choisir d'aider ces gens, des étrangers, plutôt que de rester à sa place! Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué! Elle devait juste couvrir ses arrières! Mais non... La vieille chouette avait du jouer à la directrice au grand coeur, sans peur et sans reproche, et elle était allée les secourir, eux! Cinq personnes. Tous des vieux adultes stupides et neutres de surcroît! Et Georges avait eu besoin de son appui à ce moment-là.... Juste à ce moment-là. Elle n'était pas là. Pas à sa place. Il n'avait pas du comprendre pourquoi. Il était mort sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi non plus. _

_-Ron... Soupira la vieille femme d'une voix contenue mais tout de même plaintive._

_Il ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce étouffante. _

_-Ron! L'appela encore Harry et il se stoppa quand il sentit le jeune homme à ses côtés._

_Celui-ci ne tenta pas de la consoler. De prétendre comprendre sa douleur. Ron ne voulait pas penser à sa propre douleur alors que les sanglots de Fred était audible jusque-là. Harry posa simplement sa main sur son épaule et cela lui fit un bien fou. _

_.............................._

_-Harry! La coupe! Hurla Ron en pointant la dite coupe du doigt. _

_Harry braqua un regard avide sur l'objet de leur convoitise et lança sort après sort pour parvenir jusqu'à lui. Les gobelins n'étaient pas vraiment avec eux. Ils étaient trop indépendant pour s'allier avec une autre race et avaient la rancune trop tenace pour s'allier avec eux. Harry était tout de même parvenu, à force de négociation et de persuasion en ces temps troublés par une guerre sans merci, par faire accepter leur requête. Entrer dans le coffre des Lestranges. Mais, comble de la malchance, les mangemorts étaient arrivés quelques minutes après eux. Seuls les plus aguerris étaient là....Ron priait tout les dieux existant pour que Hermione tienne le coup en haut. Elle gardait l'entrée. _

_Les dieux ne devaient pas l'avoir entendu parce qu'une fois à l'air libre, devant l'imposante bâtisse des petites créatures, il ne vit que le sourire sadique et moqueur de Lucius Malfoy. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier, de hurler ou de lever sa baguette que l'homme transplana laissant là un corps à l'agonie. _

_Il se précipita sur sa petite-amie, le coeur au bord des lèvres et la jeune femme eut juste le temps de sourire avant de sombrer dans un abîme éternel. _

_-Non! HERMIONE! _

_C'était une cri de rage, de peine et de douleur intense. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi aussi elle? Ron resta assis un moment, le corps de la femme de sa vie dans les bras. Il ne vit pas Harry sortir du bâtiment, sourire aux lèvres. Il ne vit pas son sourire se figer et ses yeux se durcirent. Il ne vit pas la culpabilité et la haine traverser son visage. Il ne sentit qu'une main, solide et chaleureuse, sur son épaule. Une main, toujours et encore. _

_............................................................................_


	54. Révélation

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, dans son lit. Il haletait rapidement en tentant vainement de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur sa respiration. Son front était moite et il sentait une humidité désagréable dans son dos. Il ne faisait plus de tels rêves depuis longtemps. Il n'avait plus revu la mort de sa mère et de Charlie depuis au moins un an. Il n'avait que très peu rêvé de celle de Georges.

D'un geste lent, il passa une main sur son visage, enlevant ainsi les derniers vestiges de son cauchemar. Tout se mélangeait à présent dans son esprit. Pouvait-il réellement douter de Harry alors que celui-ci avait toujours été avec lui dans les moments les plus difficiles? Pouvait-il réellement lui en vouloir? Même si Harry lui mentait bel et bien, cela n'avait rien de personnel et le jeune homme avait assez prouvé son amitié, non?

D'un bond, il se leva du lit. Il devait lui parler. C'était vital. Il ne se soucia pas du réveil qui indiquait avec une précision mécanique deux heures trente du matin. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et sortit de sa chambre. Il devait lui parler, mettre au claire ses sentiments. Parce que lui non plus, ne savait pas se passer de son ami. Son plus précieux ami.

C'est d'un pas pressé qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir une nouvelle fois devant la porte, laissant ainsi parler son caractère fonceur et leva une main pour la frapper. Mais à peine eut-il touché la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Elle n'était pas fermée.

Il hésita pourtant une minute devant l'entrée maintenant grande ouverte de la chambre de son ami. A l'intérieur, tout semblait silencieux et une obscurité bénie régnait. Il hocha la tête presque inconsciemment et entra. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que Harry ne dormait pas... Il était assis au sol, le dos et la tête contre le lit, face à la fenêtre et donc, dos à lui. Il était torse nu, à l'exception de ses gants et portait un pantalon ample. Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieur en entrant davantage dans la chambre. Et avant de commencer à parler, il prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu sais Ron, le prit de court Harry, des fois je pense que tu as raison.

-De quoi tu parles? Lui demanda-t-il en remarquant le teint pâle de son ami.

-Parfois, je crois que ce serait plus simple si on était plus ami. Expliqua-t-il.

-Pardon? Coassa Ron, trop surpris pour dire autre chose.

-En fait, parfois, je pense que ce serait vraiment plus simple si je n'avais plus aucun ami. Reprit-il. Mais je me reprend très vite. Continua-t-il. Ce sont de mauvaises pensées. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider à tenir.

-De quoi tu parles Harry? Demanda encore Ron en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-Tu te souvient de mon emprisonnement, Ron?

-Bien sur! Lui assura-t-il.

-Quand je suis revenu, tu m'as demander si j'allais bien. Je t'ai menti, je t'ai dit que ça allait. Puis tu m'a demandé pourquoi il ne m'avait pas tué directement. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai répondu? Lança Harry.

-Juste que tu ne savais pas. Lui répondit Ron.

-C'était encore un mensonge. Admit Harry. En fait, s'il ne m'a pas tué c'est parce que ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était ma souffrance. Il savait que la mort n'était pas la chose dont j'avais le plus peur.

-Et quelle est-elle? Demanda Ron, doucement.

-De devenir comme lui. Ce jour-là, il m'a dit que je lui ressemblais et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Il aurait fait le nécessaire. Souffla Harry.

-Je ne comprend pas. Avoua Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Harry tourna alors la tête vers lui et lui tendit son bras gauche. Ron pu lire dans les émeraudes, un océan d'appréhension et une honte qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Et lire cela dans les yeux d'habitude si déterminé de son ami, lui fit peur. Bien plus qu'il ne pourrait l'avouer. Il regarda un moment le cuir usé du gant puis de nouveau Harry qui hocha faiblement la tête. Du bout de ses doigts, Ron lui ôta son gant.

Sa respiration se coupa tandis que Harry avait fermé les yeux. Devant ses yeux, s'étalait un amoncellement de cicatrices. Toutes plus larges les unes que les autres. Et sous elles, déchirées de toutes part par les abominables coupures, un tatouage. Il du parcourir du doigt les fines lignes noires plusieurs fois pour être sur du dessin. Et quand il comprit, il les retraça encore une fois pour s'en assurer.

-Il me l'a infligé pour que je me rappelle. Soupira la voix de Harry. Qu'il sera toujours là.

-Harry, je....

-Ce n'est pas fini. Souffla Harry d'une voix déterminé mais vacillante. Parce qu'en faite, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

-A propos de quoi?

Le regard de Harry se fit plus joyeux un moment mais le moment fut fugace et laissa vite place à une profonde tourmente. A de la douleur.

-Je t'ai menti, Ron. Admit Harry. Je sais où se trouve le dernier horcruxe. Je sais ce que c'est.

-Quoi? Siffla Ron. Pourquoi tu.... ?

-Serais-tu prêt à mourir, Ron? Lui demanda alors brutalement Harry.

-Pardon? Coassa Ron, plus que surpris par la question.

-Serais-tu prêt à te sacrifier pour nous? Pour les autres? Pour tous? Lui demanda encore Harry.

-Oui. Répondit Ron d'une manière très solennelle.

-Moi aussi. Souffla Harry avec un petit sourire. Pourtant, j'ai peur. Avoua-t-il.

-Je ne te suis plus, Harry. L'avertit Ron.

-Le seul moyen de détruite Voldemort est de détruire ses horcruxes. Souffla Harry d'une voix monocorde.

-On sait cela.....

-Quel que soit ces horcruxes, n'est-ce pas?

-Évidement!

-Même les horcruxes humains? Demanda Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

-On... On est même pas sur que cela puisse exister, Harry. Lui rappela Ron, avec appréhension.

-Si. Si, on est sur. Je te l'ai dit, Ron. Il sera toujours là. Avec moi. Parce que je lui ressemble plus qu'aucun autre. Souffla Harry.

Et le monde s'écroula pour Ron. Parce que tout prenait un sens. Tout se mettait en place. C'était un sordide puzzle où chaque pièce était une remarque, un comportement. Une attitude. Il comprit Harry et ses mensonges. Il regarda son ami avec le visage défait, parce que bien qu'il l'ait compris, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était impossible! Harry ne pouvait pas être.... Non! Non! Et non!

Le silence se fit lourd et pesant. Ron ne parvenait pas à surmonter sa surprise et Harry prenait son silence comme un reproche. Il s'était retrouvé au pied du mur.... S'il n'avait pas dit la vérité à son mai, il l'aurait perdu. Mais l'était-il toujours? Son ami?

-Je ne comprend pas. Lâcha enfin Ron. Parce qu'il avait du sûrement mal saisir les propos de son ami.

-Si tu comprend. Le contredit Harry, un sourire amer sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas possible... Murmura le rouquin pour lui-même.

-Ca l'est, Ron. Ca l'est. Lui répondit Harry d'une voix tout aussi basse.

-Comment... ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Ron. Comment? Quand? Pourquoi? Et après? Qu'allait-il se passer? Depuis quand le savait-il? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit? Pourquoi ne pas le dire à tout le monde? Tellement de questions.... Tellement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à les exprimer de manière cohérente.

Harry réprima un soupir à la question de Ron. Prémisse d'une multitude d'autres interrogations....Il ne voulait juste pas approfondir le sujet. Il avait dit la vérité et Merlin savait combien cela lui avait coûter... Il avait encore peur d'entendre le hoquet d'horreur de son ami. Et il se sentait plus sale que jamais sous le regard étonné de Ron. Il ne le regarderait plus jamais comme avant. Il ne serait plus jamais _juste Harry._

-C'était juste devant nous, Ron. Souffla-t-il. On ne peut pas transmettre ses pouvoirs ou un don juste comme ça. On aurait du comprendre plus vite que ce n'était pas normal....Expliqua-t-il.

-Tu veux dire que.... Dumbledore nous a menti? Coassa Ron.

Harry éclata d'un rire sec à la question naïve de Ron. Celui-ci avait toujours idolâtré Dumbledore. Il avait été élevé dans son admiration et sa mort n'avait fait qu'accroître ce culte stupide. Dumbledore mentait mais il mentait pour le bien de tous. Dumbledore manipulait mais il le faisait dans l'intérêt des autres. Dumbledore agissait dans le bon sens même quand ses méthodes restaient obscures et secrètes. Dumbledore était infaillible. Fiable. Bien au-delà de la mort.

-Ils nous a tous bien eu, Dumbledore, Ron! Il m'a bien eu avec ses airs de grand-père affectueux! En fait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était m'avoir à l'œil et à portée de bras le bon moment....

-Quoi?! Coassa encore Ron d'une voix rauque.

_-Et il le marquera comme son égal_....Une cicatrice, une parcelle de pouvoir et un don de langage ne fait pas de moi son égal, Ron. Une partie de son âme si. Ajouta-t-il.

-Mais... Mais....

-Mais quoi? Je suis un horcruxe et...

-NON! Tonna Ron en se redressant. C'était impossible et l'entendre dire à haute voix était simplement.... Impossible!

Le silence retomba. Harry avait baissé la tête suite à l'éclat de Ron. Et si le rouquin avait été attentif, il aurait vu les reflets sur les joues de son ami. Ron se mordit la lèvre devant son emportement et ne comprit qu'à moitié ce que Harry venait de prononcer entre ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Je te dégoute, c'est ça? Répéta Harry d'une faible voix.

Ron resta statufié un moment. En quelques secondes, il examina son ami: Il avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et plongé sa tête entre ses bras. Son visage était tourné vers le bas et il n'avait pas même pas relevé la tête pour lui parler. Et ses joues étaient étincelantes. Et ses épaules étaient secouées d'imperceptibles soubresauts. Ron cru sentir tout son oxygène quitter ses poumons et son coeur se serrer douloureusement...... Harry avait honte. Honte de ce qu'il était.

-Jamais. Lança-t-il alors d'une voix déterminée. Jamais, Harry. Tu es mon ami, lui assura-t-il, et rien de ce que face de Serpent n'a fait ou ne fera ne pourra me détourner de toi. Tu es mon ami Harry. Répéta-t-il en lui relevant doucement le menton.

Les orbes vertes reflétaient une telle vulnérabilité qu'il en fut désarçonné. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir? Depuis quand Harry était-il si bon acteur?

-Explique-moi. Demanda-t-il simplement et Harry opina.

-C'est simple, commença Harry, le jour où il m'a jeté le sortilège de la mort, la dernière partie de son âme, celle qui restait après qu'il ait fait les six autres horcruxes; n'est pas morte. Elle s'est échappée de son corps. Et s'est incorporée à la première entité vivante à sa portée... C'est à dire moi. Le lien qui me lie à lui est spécial. Plus spécial que personne ne peut l'imaginer. Mais il ne sait pas. Il ne doit surtout pas savoir sinon...

-Sinon quoi? Demanda Ron avec un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Ron...Les horcruxes doivent être détruit pour que Voldemort meure. C'est indiscutable.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent, s'écarquillèrent et son teint blêmit affreusement. Il venait juste de réaliser la portée du secret. Harry était un horcruxe. Harry devait mourir.

-On... On... Une autre solution! On doit trouver une autre solution! Il doit bien y en avoir une! S'emporta-t-il.

-Il n'y en a pas. On a déjà cherché, Ron.

-Non! On ne te laissera pas... On ne peut pas.... Non! Bégaya Ron.

-Une vie pour toutes les autres. Souffla Harry.

-Ta vie, Harry! Ta vie! Putain! Après tout ce que tu.... Non!

-Ron. Le calma Harry. Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Asséna-t-il.

-Alors toi tu... tu m'annonce ça comme ça? Tu me dis la vérité et puis tu me dis que tu va mourir?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Ron! Argua Harry avec véhémence.

-Si! Si, on a toujours le choix! Tu... Tu peux pas m'annoncer ça! Pas comme ça! Tu peux pas..... Bredouilla Ron, en retenant difficilement ses sanglots. Je ne peux pas perdre encore un frère, Harry. Je ne_ peux_ pas.

-Je sais Ron. L'apaisa Harry. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire. Vous le dire. Ajouta-t-il.

-Tu en es sur? Murmura Ron, avec un regard curieux.

-Comment ça?

-Je te connais, Harry. Je me souviens bien de ta réaction quand on a découvert ton lien avec Voldemort et je....

-Quoi? Aboya presque Harry.

-Ca ne change rien, Harry. Lui certifia Ron. Ca ne change rien pour moi. Et pour les autres non plus.....

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? Siffla Harry d'un ton de reproche.

-Parce que c'est la vérité. Lui répondit son ami.

-Je suis lui, Ron! Il est en moi! Et rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne pourra effacer cela!

-Tu es Harry. Le reprit le rouquin. Juste Harry. Tu as toujours été et tu seras toujours, Harry.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.... Souffla simplement le concerné d'une voix basse.

Et le silence revint, comme un vieil ami consolateur. Harry ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et Ron tentait vainement de digérer l'information. L'idée que dans un futur plus ou moins proche Harry ne doive se sacrifier lui donnait la nausée. Ce n'était pas sensé se terminer comme cela. Il devait juste vaincre le monstre et rebâtir leur monde, le relever de ses cendres. Le héros n'était pas sensé mourir à la fin de l'histoire.....

-Et Dumbledore savait? Redemanda-t-il malgré tout.

-Il savait, lui confirma l'autre, il savait depuis le début. Et s'il m'a laissé traverser toutes les épreuves auxquelles j'ai fait face c'était en grande partie pour.. Disons... Me préparer.

-Te préparer?

-Oui, Ron. Me préparer à accepter. Sauver Ginny, sauver Sirius, le tournoi,.... Il aurait pu mieux me protéger. Il aurait pu sauver Sirius et Ginny. Je suis sur qu'il savait où se trouvait la chambre. Et pourquoi a-t-il laissé des enfants de 13 ans sauver un adulte? Ce n'était pas notre rôle même si, à l'époque, je trouvais cela tout à fait normal....

-Tu veux dire que c'était... Des genres de test?

-Si on veut.... Des épreuves pour que je puisse grandir et accepter plus facilement mon destin.

-Il... Il t'a destiné à.... A la mort? Il n'a rien fait contre? Au contraire... il a tout fait pour cultiver en toi, l'esprit de sacrifice. Murmura Ron. Comment.... C'était Dumbledore! Le Salaud! Siffla-t-il avec rage.

-Il nous a menti, c'est vrai et crois bien que je suis le premier à lui en tenir rigueur mais... Mais il avait raison.

-Raison?

-C'est la seule solution, Ron. Lui rappela Harry.

Et Ron ne répondit pas. Parce que cela ne pouvait pas être la vérité. La réalité ne pouvait pas être si cruelle envers Harry. Il se battait pour un monde plus juste... Un monde qu'il ne verrait jamais. Ron serra les poings et jura silencieusement de ne plus jamais faire faux bond à son ami. Il trouverait une solution.

Il trouverait, que Merlin en soit témoin.

................................

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée? Lui demanda Sam.

-Pourquoi pas? Lança sa femme en haussant ses épaules. Il m'a déjà renseigné sur quelque chose....

-Sur quoi?

-Ho.... Des choses et d'autres. Des trucs que je ne saisissais pas vraiment ici....Répondit Léa avec un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

Sam repéra à un kilomètre le mensonge mais s'abstint de tout commentaires. Il vouait une confiance aveugle à sa femme

-Et tu crois qu'il va te le dire même si on est là? Lança avec désinvolture Cylan.

-Et pourquoi pas?! Rétorqua presque agressivement Sam. Pourquoi le dire préférentiellement à Léa?

Cylan haussa les épaules et retint un soupir devant l'aveuglement de son ami. C'était tellement évident que Severus en pinçait pour Lily. Déjà durant leur adolescence, il avait eu des doutes. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient plus permis.... Et Cylan était presque sur que c'était à cause d'elle que Snape avait retourné casaque. C'était tellement flagrant... Le regard fuyard mais attiré, l'attitude hautaine en sa présence, les coups d'œil furtifs,.... La seule question qu'il se posait était si Léa s'en était rendu compte...

-Il nous le dira. On ne lui demande pas la lune non plus.... Les rassura Léa avait un bref sourire avant de frapper à la lourde porte du laboratoire.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Cylan serra les dents quand il vit que c'était Kreattur qui leur avait ouvert la porte.

-Bonjour Kreattur, commença Léa, est-ce que Severus est ici?

-Oui, Monsieur Severus est ici, madame. Lui répondit l'elfe dans un couinement.

-Pourrait-on le voir, s'il te plait? Demanda-t-elle avec politesse.

-Kreattur va voir, madame. Lança l'elfe en s'absentant quelques secondes.

Et c'est Severus qui revint à sa place, l'air passablement irrité d'être dérangé.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-il brusquement en avisant le trio d'un oeil réprobateur.

-On voulait juste savoir où se trouvait la réserve de la bibliothèque. Répondit tout aussi abruptement Sam.

-La réserve? S'étonna Severus. Elle n'existe plus.

-Mais il doit bien y en avoir une! S'étonna Cylan.

-Non. Leur répondit catégoriquement Severus. Pourquoi?

-Enfin.... Severus...La bibliothèque ne contient aucun livre traitant des...

-Des Horcruxes? Les coupa-t-il. Ils ne sont pas dans la réserve. Ils sont dans la chambre de Harry. Leur répondit-il avec un sourire railleur.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Dans sa chambre? Répéta Léa.

-Exactement. Et avant que vous n'envisagiez quoi que se soit.... Il protège sa chambre avec beaucoup d'ardeur et d'ingéniosité. Les prévint-il avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

..............................

-Tu est vraiment bornée quand tu veux, tu sais! Rouspéta Sam en suivant sa femme.

-Léa, tenta Cylan, tu as entendu Severus, oui ou non? Il met des protections! Et vu sa puissance, il y a fort peu de chances qu'on puisse les désactiver....

-On peut toujours aller voir. Analyser. Si ça tombe, on pourra le faire à nous trois.... Répliqua Léa sur un ton docte.

-Tu te rend bien compte que se serait vraiment plus faciles de demander des renseignements à Neville? Lança Sam.

-Et toi, le railla Léa, te rend-tu bien compte qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'il nous les dise?

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce qu'on ne nous dit rien. Lui rétorqua la jeune femme.

-Ou alors, il faudrait attiré l'attention de Harry... Proposa machinalement Cylan ce qui fit s'arrêter Sam et Léa.

-Cylan... Nous ne sommes plus au collège, et Harry n'est pas un professeur auquel nous voulons faire une mauvaise farce.... Le réprimanda Sam, l'air ahuris.

-Et en plus, rajouta Léa pragmatique, vous n'avez plus la cape d'invisibilité de James. Et je suis sur que Harry pourrait aisément sentir un charme de désillusion.

-Donc?

-Tais-toi et avance.....

............................................

Severus n'avait pas menti. Le sort de déverrouillage était totalement inutile, même quand ils s'y mettaient à trois. Léa avait tempêté longtemps arguant que c'était impossible qu'il soit plus fort que trois sorciers d'une puissance non-négligeable. Elle avait finit par se dire qu'il n'avait pas protéger la porte d'une manière traditionnelle. Pourquoi la magie runique? Ou une branche encore plus méconnue de la magie? Toujours est-il que la porte resta hermétiquement close. Elle ne trembla pas une seule fois.

-Et maintenant, mademoiselle je-sais-tout? Siffla Sam avec un sourire railleur.

-Maintenant, déclara-t-elle, Cylan va être très compatissant.

................................................

Cylan râlait dans sa barbe alors qu'il guettait l'arrivée de Harry dans sa chambre. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de se coltiner des trucs pareils?

L'idée était simple.... Il devait intercepter Harry devant sa chambre, lui parler et détourner son attention. Si tout se passait bien, Harry l'inviterait à parler de manière plus détendue dans sa chambre et une bonne moitié du plan était réussi. Une fois à l'intérieur, il devait repérer les livres sur les horcruxes et aviser.

Tout allait tellement vite. En moins d'un mois, ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient tous mort, que Peter était un traître et qu'ils avaient soupçonné à tord leur meilleur ami. Ils avaient appris que Harry avait eu une enfance misérable et une vie pas plus attrayante. Qu'à 20 ans, il se retrouvait leader de la lumière et responsable d'une nombre important de vies. C'était juste énorme, non? Et maintenant, ils allaient apprendre un autre secret.... Celui de Voldemort. Un secret que Harry semblait garder farouchement.

Il sortit de ses réflexions quand il aperçu Harry au bout du couloir. Il prit une grande respiration et s'avança à son tour.

-Harry! Lança-t-il avec entrain.

-Hey... Salut, Cylan! Lui répondit l'autre.

Harry semblait en bien meilleur forme que les jours précédent. Depuis sa dispute avec Ron, le garçon paraissait morne et éteint. Littéralement. Si avant, il souriait peu, à présent, il souriait encore moins. Mais, là, devant lui, malgré les cernes et le teint blafard, Harry semblait plus détendu. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et son regard vert semblait plus léger. Et Cylan se sentit rasséréner juste grâce à cela....

-Je... je voulais juste voir comment tu allais.... S'expliqua Cylan.

-Bien, merci. Lui rétorqua Harry, légèrement étonné.

-Avec.... Après ta dispute avec Ron, tu....

-C'est arrangé. Le coupa Harry. On a parlé et.... Ca va mieux. Admit-il avec une légère ombre sur le visage.

-Alors tant mieux. Souffla Cylan, désormais mal à l'aise. Je peux te poser une question? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-C'est pas ce que tu viens de faire? Le railla Harry gentiment et Cylan grogna parce que cela ressemblait vraiment trop à une plaisanterie que Severus pourrait faire.

-Ouais.... Hum.....Pourquoi tu nous fait confiance? Lança-t-il.

Le visage de Harry changea et un sourire mi-goguenard, mi-nostalgique s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

-Viens, souffla-t-il en l'attirant dans ses quartiers, on sera mieux à l'intérieur.

Et si Harry vit le sourire satisfait de Cylan, il n'en montra rien.


	55. Une question de confiance

Petit chapitre que celui-ci, je sais... et j'en suis désolée! L'inspiration à fuit à grand galop et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.... Mais je promet que cela est en passe de chg!

Sinon, Merci à tous de me lire. et pour répondre à la question la plus courante: oui, Harry va savoir la vérité à un moment ou à un autre.

Encore merci!

Enjoy!

* * *

Cylan se fustigea d'être étonné de la chambre de Harry. Elle n'avait rien de plus que la leur.... Un lit simple avec les mêmes draps doux et cotonneux, une commode banale en bois clair, et une porte donnant sûrement dans la salle de bain. A la place du petit sofa et de la table de salon se trouvait un bureau simple et une bibliothèque. Sur celle-ci, une multitude de livres dont il ne parvenait pas à lire les titres d'où il se trouvait. Sur le bureau, des parchemins, de l'encre et une plume.

La chambre n'était en rien plus faste, plus luxueuse ou confortable. Harry n'en aurait jamais voulu autrement. S'il était bien quelque chose dont Cylan s'émerveillait chez Harry, c'était son sens de la justice. De son intégrité.

Cylan ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était perdu dans l'observation de la chambre avant que Harry ne lui mette quelque chose dans les mains. Il regarda avec circonspection le gros livre en cuir qu'il tenait à présent.

-Ouvre-le. Lui lança Harry en s'appuyant contre sa commode. Vers le milieu. Rajouta-t-il.

Cylan opina doucement et ouvrit le livre. Par curiosité, il l'ouvrit d'abord à la première page pour tomber sur une groupe de trois enfants faisant de grands signes à l'objectif. Il repéra instantanément Harry. C'était le sosie de son père. Il avait une bouille ronde et ingénue, des lunettes aussi grandes que son front et des cheveux totalement en pagaille. A ses côtés se tenaient un rouquin – qu'il reconnu rapidement comme Ron- et une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et aux airs doctes.

Bien que l'image de son filleul à une dizaine d'année l'ait ébranlé, il ne tenta pas de voir les autres photos. Il se rendit directement vers le milieu de l'album. Son souffle fut coupé quand il tomba sur la photo d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs lui retombant sur les épaules et des yeux d'un bleu azur hypnotisant. Son teint était blême et son visage assez sombre, ses yeux paraissaient hantés malgré le petit sourire qu'il tenait d'afficher.

C'était lui. L'homme sur la photo. C'était lui. Et un sentiment étrange se réveilla dans son ventre. Il ne voulait pas devenir cet homme-là! Il ne voulait pas paraître si fragile! Si vulnérable! Il détestait ça! Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un mort-vivant!

-C'était mon parrain. Souffla Harry. Je l'aimais plus que n'importe quoi.... C'est le premier adulte qui s'est réellement intéressé à moi. Pour moi et non pour mon destin. Et d'une certaine manière, tu me le rappelle. Ajouta-t-il après quelque secondes.

-Quoi?! Coassa Cylan trop choqué pour être cohérent.

-Je ne sais vraiment pourquoi mais c'est comme ça.... c'est viscérale. Expliqua Harry. C'est peut-être imprudent et totalement inconscient mais j'ai envie de te faire confiance. Si je me méfiais de toi....

-Ce serait comme si tu te méfiais de lui... ? Suggéra Cylan dont le coeur battait à tout rompre.

-Exactement. Admit Harry.

-Parle-moi de lui! Lança Cylan avec entrain.

-Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit mais Sirius était un grand gamin. Un peu soupe au lait et trop impulsif. Son enfermement à Azkaban l'a, en quelque sorte, privé de son objectivité. Il ne voyait pas le danger comme les autres. Et à l'époque, je n'étais qu'un adolescent, je ne le voyais pas non plus alors.....

-Comment est-il décédé? Demanda doucement Cylan.

-A cause de ma stupidité, lança sèchement Harry, ou du moins en partie.... Il est passé au travers du voile de la mort, au ministère.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'en suis sur.... Souffla Cylan, avec précaution.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas! Répliqua Harry d'une voix tendue.

-Et mes amis? Lança alors Cylan pour changer de conversation. Tu leur fait aussi confiance?

-Confiance est un bien grand mot.... Commença Harry... Disons juste que je leur donne le bénéfice du doute et que d'une certaine manière, ils me semblent familier....

-Familier? Coassa Cylan, trop heureux.

-Oui... C'est étrange, je sais. Souffla Harry.

Bien que les quelques révélations qui venaient de lui être dévoilées étaient tout simplement magnifique, Cylan n'en perdaient pas pour autant sa « mission » de vue. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pouvait faire pour chercher les livres en question sans que Harry ne s'en aperçoive. Il faudrait bien détourner l'attention du jeune homme.... Mais comment? Et puis même prendrait-il le risque de le laisser seul dans sa chambre?

Sam devait avoir anticipé le problème parce que juste à ce moment-là, il déboula dans la chambre, le souffle court et le front en sueur.

-Harry.... Haleta-t-il... Severus te cherche....

-Severus? C'est urgent? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est à propos du prisonnier... Salaheddine. Lâcha-t-il avec un léger regard pour Cylan.

-Où il se trouve?

-Je t'accompagne! Viens.... L'invita Sam en ressortant de la chambre.

Harry sembla hésiter un moment entre sortir en laissant Cylan là ou le faire sortir aussi. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de valeur dans sa chambre et encore moins d'informations compromettantes mais c'était son espace personnel....Il finit par prendre une décision et lança un regard d'avertissement à Cylan. Après tout, c'était un moyen comme un autre pour voir si sa confiance était fondée.

-J'y vais.... Tu m'attend-là? Lança-t-il en direction du jeune homme.

-Hum... Oui, oui.... Ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête et Cylan ne se détrompa pas sur le regard glacé de celui-ci. Un faux-pas et il pouvait perdre toute la confiance que celui-ci avait placé en lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Cylan se retrouva seul dans la petite chambre. Il se sentait étrangement honteux. Harry avait vraiment confiance en lui et lui, il bafouait cette confiance sciemment, juste devant son nez. D'un autre côté, il devait avouer que Sam avait bien joué son coup... Si Severus tenait réellement à ce que leur secret ne soit pas éventé, il les couvrirait. Cylan regarda autour de lui mais se sentit incapable de bouger. La honte le submergeait, vivace et étouffante. La trahison et la duperie étaient quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eut en sainte horreur. Parce qu'il trahissait Harry en étant ici de cette façon-là.... Il trahissait son filleul.

Du regard, il détailla la chambre avec plus de minutie. Et inévitablement, celui-ci tomba sur le lourd album que Harry avait déposé sur son lit. Le gros livre avec une reliure de cuir semblait n'attendre que lui et réclamer que ses pages soient encore tournées. L'envie fut grande mais la honte l'était encore plus. Il ne trahirait pas davantage Harry que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.... Cylan secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se dirigea vivement vers la bibliothèque et se mit rapidement à chercher un quelconque bouquin sur les horcruxes. Les livres qui s'étendaient devant ses yeux ne traitaient que de magie noire. Cylan n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi Harry avait tant de livres noirs dans sa chambre?

Enfin, son doigt s'arrêta sur un fin livre noir dont le titre, imprimé dans une encre dorée et passée, ressortait légèrement. _Les horcruxes : Le tabou de la noirceur._ Il ne fallu pas une minute pour que le petit livre se retrouve dans ses mains. Pour avoir une idée générale du livre, il l'ouvrit à la table des matières.

_Chapitre 1 : L'histoire d'un tabou_

_Chapitre 2: Horcruxe: pièce d'éternité_

_Chapitre 3: Création d'un horcruxe_

_Chapitre 4: Séquelle d'une âme lésée_

_Chapitre 5: Comment détruite un horcruxe? _

Intrigué, il le feuilleta rapidement sans vraiment prendre le temps de lire quoi que ce soit. Conscient que le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur, il lança un sort de duplication sur le livre qui se dédoubla instantanément. Précautionneusement, il rangea l'original à sa place et glissa la copie dans une poche de sa robe. Satisfait de sa prise, il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce.

Et son regard se fixa sur le coin abritant le bureau. Là, bien caché derrière celui-ci, une sorte de chaudron trônait. A l'intérieur, un liquide parsemé de filaments blanchâtres et volatiles. Cylan n'en cru pas ses yeux et pesta contre le ciel qui mettait à rude épreuve sa probité. Une pensine! Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur une pensine! Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose.... Plonger dans le chaudron, s'imprégner des souvenirs de son filleul, vivre en direct sa vie. Mais rien qu'à l'idée, la honte l'étouffait. Il n'était pas du genre à profiter d'une personne.... Et certainement pas de sa confiance. Mais l'envie était tellement forte.... Ce n'était que dans un but précis.... C'était une bonne chose, non, de vouloir en savoir plus sur son filleul? Comment pourrait-il le comprendre s'il ne connaissait que quelques bribes fugaces de sa vie? Le protéger? Et plus important encore, le prévenir de tous ces malheurs à l'avenir... ?

Intensément pris dans sa réflexion, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Et quand, hésitant, il tendit une main vers la surface lisse et lactescente, c'est un ordre qui claqua dans l'air.

-N'essaye même pas! Siffla une voix rude dans son dos.

Cylan suspendit son geste. Son bras sembla flotter au-dessus du large chaudron. Il se sentait paralysé. Tétanisé. Il venait de perdre la confiance de son filleul.... Et peut-être même de la résistance en même temps. Peut-être que Harry allait exiger des explications sur leur compte. Peut-être qu'ils allaient devoir dire la vérité et que le jeune homme allait mal le prendre et que...

Mais quand il se retourna, il ne tomba pas sur une touffe de cheveux noirs et totalement hirsutes mais sur des cheveux d'un blond pur et très lisses. Drago Malfoy le foudroyait littéralement du regard et il sentit étrangement plus calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire? Demanda Drago, dangereusement.

-Je... Je... je m'excuse. Souffla-t-il piteusement. Je voulais juste en savoir plus.

-En savoir plus?

-Vous le savez, nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il se passe ici..... On débarque, quoi... Et on voulait juste comprendre de ce que vous parliez l'autre fois....

-De quoi?

-Les horcruxes.... Nous ne savions pas ce que c'était.... On voulait juste....

-Et je peux savoir ce que la pensine de Harry vient faire dans l'histoire? Susurra Drago.

-Rien.... Elle était là... Et.... je..... J'ai pensé..... Bredouilla Cylan. Désolé. Souffla-t-il encore.

-Tu as pensé qu'il te serais bien utile de fourrer ton nez dans la vie intime des autres! Asséna brutalement Drago.

-Désolé. Répéta encore Cylan, réellement confus.

Drago le jaugea du regard un moment. Ses yeux d'un gris nacré le scrutait de haut en bas, dans une attitude clairement évaluatrice. Enfin, après quelques secondes, il secoua la tête de droit à gauche.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Harry te fais tellement confiance.... Soupira-t-il.

-Ne lui dis pas! S'empressa de demander Cylan.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Je... S'il te plaît.... Je sais que je n'aurais pas du.... J'ai toujours été bien trop curieux pour mon propre bien... Mais....

Cylan se mordit la lèvre, la bouche écorchée par la supplique qu'il venait de lancer. Il venait de supplier un Malfoy! Si la foudre lui tombait dessus, il n'en serait pas plus surpris! Lui! Supplier un Malfoy! Il entendait d'ici les sarcasmes de Snape.... et les railleries de James. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, en l'occurrence. Harry ne devait pas savoir qu'il s'apprêtait à bafouer sa vie privée....

-Bon, je te donne le bénéfice du doute.... Finit par lâcher Drago. Mais je veux des explications.... Pourquoi es-tu ici et comment?

Cylan soupira lourdement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix.... D'une voix morne, il raconta à Drago leurs interrogations sur les horcruxes et l'ersatz de plan qu'ils avaient mis sur pieds, ainsi que l'intervention bienvenue de Sam.

-Et puis, tu as vu la pensine et tu t'es dit que c'était plus rapide.... Siffla malgré tout Drago amèrement.

Cylan pinça ses lèvres et ne rajouta rien. Il savait reconnaître une défaite. Celle-ci en était une cuisante.

-En résumé, repris Drago d'un ton mi-railleur, mi-étonné, vous avez mis un plan sur pieds pour entrer dans la chambre du leader de la lumière pour trouver une information que n'importe quel quidam vivant dans le château pouvait vous donner?

-Pardon? Coassa Cylan. N'importe qui?

-Oui! En partie! Tout le monde sait ce que sont les horcruxes aujourd'hui même si Harry aurait nettement préféré que cela reste secret.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que c'est, hein? Lança encore Drago d'un air supérieur.

-Non. Avoua piteusement Cylan.

Drago était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'il le regardait silencieusement encore une fois. Après un moment assez inconfortable, il sembla entendre quelque chose et quand il tourna sa tête vers le couloir, un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres minces.

-Juste une question.... Lança-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Vous avez vraiment cru que Harry se laisserait piégé aussi facilement?

Et avant que Cylan ait pu répondre quoi que se soit, c'est un Harry au regard noir qui apparut près de Drago. Derrière lui, dans son ombre, se trouvait Sam et Léa, l'air penaud.

-Je veux des explications! Tonna la voix froide de Harry. Maintenant!

Cylan frémit. Pas seulement à cause du ton polaire de son filleul mais bien aussi à cause de son regard encore plus glacial. Il avait tout fichu en l'air... Harry le regardait avec hargne et colère. Il ne pouvait que comprendre...

-Nos amis voulaient juste s'instruire...Souffla Drago sans se départir de son air hautain.

-S'instruire? Répéta Harry avec impatience en dardant sur lui un regard lourd de reproche.

Mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait pas d'excuses à leur comportement. Il avait agi de manière fourbe et devait en assumer les conséquences.... Le temps n'était plus aux petites manigances de collégiens. Il venait de trahir quelqu'un... De l'atteindre au plus profond de lui-même. Parce que chaque parcelle de confiance que l'on donne est une partie de nous-même....

Voyant son désarroi, Léa prit la parole. Elle passa entre Harry et Drago, les bousculant légèrement au passage et se planta devant son fils. Elle du prendre son courage à deux mains pour faire face à son regard sombre et accusateur.

-Nous ne savons pas ce que sont les horcruxes. Lança-t-elle directement. Et on a su que des livres traitant du sujet se trouvait dans ta chambre...

-Et alors? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demandé? Riposta naturellement Harry.

Le visage de Léa se décomposa littéralement tout comme celui de Sam. Celui-ci serra les poings en pensant à Snape qui devait jubiler à présent. Le bâtard ne leur avait rien dit!

-On ne savait pas. Avoua platement Cylan. Et on ne voulait pas poser encore une fois la question.... Ajouta-t-il. Tout le monde semble douter de nous à cause de nos constantes interrogations alors....

-Alors, vous avez préféré monter un subterfuge pour pénétrer dans ma chambre, me mentir et me voler, c'est ça? Siffla Harry, la voix tendue.

-Non! S'empressa de répondre Sam. On voulait juste... Savoir.

-Je n'ais rien volé! Compléta Cylan en sortant la livre copié de sa robe et en montrant l'original du doigt.

-Nous avons agi de manière totalement inappropriée et imbécile. Conclut Léa. Mais nos intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises....

Le regard de Harry se fit scrutateur. Il les détailla lentement et regarda autour de lui comme pour vérifié que tout était bien en place. Il fixa un moment sa pensine puis revint sur Cylan.

-Tu a regardé? Interrogea-t-il avec rudesse en pointant l'objet du menton.

-Non! Non! Bien sur que non! J'ai juste copié le livre! Répondit l'autre en jetant un regard furtif à Drago.

Il soupira de soulagement quand celui-ci ne rajouta rien. Pourquoi le blond s'était-il tu? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Harry? Cylan ne doutait plus de l'honnêteté de Drago envers Harry. Alors pourquoice mensonge par omission?

-D'accord. On va dire que je vous crois.... Souffla enfin Harry. Mais si je vous reprend une fois dans une position équivoque, je me passerais des explications. Les avertit-il avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Il ne mentait absolument pas.

-Vous voulez toujours en savoir davantage sur les horcruxes? Lança Drago après quelque secondes en changeant totalement de sujet de conversation.

Léa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement. La confiance de Harry était une pierre précieuse. Difficile à obtenir. Et elle n'aurait pas supporté le peu dont ils avaient pu bénéficier....Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et Sam entra plus avant dans la pièce.

-En fait, commença Harry, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. J'aurais vraiment préféré que cela en reste un mais ça s'est avéré impossible. La plupart des gens savent ce que sont les horcruxes mêmes s'ils sont bien incapables de donner des détails.

-Il faut bien vous rendre compte que les horcruxes en eux-mêmes sont tabou. Reprit Drago. Dans la magie blanche ou noire.

-Pourquoi?

-Simplement parce que cela va à l'encontre d'une loi fondamentale de la nature. Répondit le blond.

-C'est à dire? Lança avec empressement Léa.

-L'âme est, et doit rester, indivisible. Annonça Harry. Une âme est un tout, une globalité. Il est tout à fait horrible de penser à la scinder en plusieurs parties.

-C'est ce que font les horcruxes? Demanda doucement Sam.

-Oui. Approuva Harry. Un horcruxe est un morceau d'âme. De manière plus concrète, cela peut-être n'importe quoi....

-N'importe quoi? Coassa Cylan.

-Un livre, un médaillon, une coupe.... Un animal.... N'importe quoi.... Expliqua Drago.

-Un être humain? Souffla Léa, hésitante et particulièrement dégoutée à l'idée.

Si Harry se tendit à la question, s'il blêmit et que Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, aucun des trois amis ne le remarquèrent, sans doute trop occupé à concevoir qu'une âme puisse être découpée en plusieurs parties.

-La théorie n'est pas précise à ce sujet, souffla Drago d'un ton docte, mais nous pensons que c'est possible. Probable même. Rajouta-t-il sous le regard acéré de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien apporter? Demanda Sam.

-La vie éternelle. Répondit placidement Harry. Il ne peut mourir tant que ses horcruxes vivent....

_-Ses?_ Coassa Cylan.

-Il en a créé sept. Lança Drago.

-Il est fou. Marmonna Cylan.

-Certainement, approuva Harry avec un léger sourire, mais malin. Il a créé 7 horcruxes et à l'heure actuelle nous en avons détruit 5. Le sixième se trouve être Nagini. Son serpent. Il sait que nous savons et donc, protège Nagini non-stop.

-Et le septième? Demanda légitimement Léa.

-C'est notre affaire. Lui répondit Harry d'un ton cassant et le silence retomba dans la pièce.

Cylan avait du mal à assimiler qu'on puisse être assez obsédé par l'éternité pour mutiler son âme à ce point. Voldemort n'avait donc plus rien d'humain. Rien du tout. Il n'en était qu'une pâle copie. Un ersatz. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer comment un objet pouvait contenir une parcelle d'âme.... La magie continuait de l'étonner. Ou de l'horrifier.... parce que penser qu'une personne pouvait vivre avec un partie de Voldemort en lui le révulsait complètement. Comment était-il supposé se battre contre cette âme noire et néfaste? Si puissante? Envahissante?

Cylan n'avait pas envie d'y penser et il pria le ciel, Merlin et Morgane pour qu'une telle personne n'ait pas à exister.....


	56. Le dernier espion

Ce n'était qu'une simple broche en argent.

Elle était magnifique. Finement gravée et aux couleurs vives et chatoyantes. Elle était d'une élégance rare et son symbole représentait le savoir. Les contours de l'emblème n'avaient pas été colorés et c'était sans doute plus dans un but esthétique qu'une simple distraction. Il était séparé en quatre parties égales, abritant chacune deux couleurs et un animal différent.

D'abord le rouge et le doré, symbole de courage et de vivacité, représenté par un fier lion dressé. A ses côtés, le vert et l'argent, signe de ruse et de malice. C'était un serpent agressif, montrant ses crocs. Ensuite, venait le bleu et le bronze, la sagesse et la soif de connaissance. Un aigle.... Aile déployée et serfs aiguisées. Enfin, dans la dernière case, attendait le blaireau, loyal et travailleur. Jaune et noir étaient ses couleurs.

Ce n'était qu'un emblème. Celui d'une école. Et d'ailleurs, pour certains, elle n'était que cela.... Une école. Un lieu d'apprentissage où on peut passer de très bon moment. D'autre encore, l'avait en horreur. Combien ne haïssent pas la période de leur vie où ils étaient le plus vulnérable et mal dans leur peau? Mais pour d'autres....

Pour certains, au-delà d'être une école, c'était une maison. Un lieu sécurisant et chaleureux où ils se sentaient chez eux. Enfin. Une bulle, un cocon où ils se sentaient bien et irrémédiablement entouré.

C'était surtout pour cela que cette broche était particulière. Parce qu'il s'était senti bien à Poudlard. Cela avait été sa maison pendant sept années de sa vie. Sept longues années....C'était sans doute aussi pour ça que Théo retournait la broche dans ses mains avec fébrilité. Son visage était en sueur et ses yeux, écarquillés et impatients. Allant de la broche aux mangemorts présent dans la pièce avec lui.

Le Maître avait décrété que la guerre n'avait que trop duré et qu'il était temps d'écraser la vermine pour de bon. Voldemort voulait Potter à ses pieds et Théo n'était plus certain que le Survivant puisse vraiment les aider. Une liste d'objet leur avait été remise dont la broche avait été la plus facile a trouver. Certes, des milliers de broches à l'effigie de Poudlard existaient mais celle-ci était l'une des premières. Elle avait plusieurs centaines d'années.... Et le plan leur avait été dévoilé à eux.

Eux, c'était Bellatrix, Rodolphus et son frère, son propre père, Avery, Dolohov et lui.

Il en était resté estomaqué. Littéralement à bout de souffle. Et la seule pensée cohérente qu'il avait eut avait été qu'il devait _absolument_ prévenir Potter. Même s'il devait mourir, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il allait faire, même si sa couverture devait tomber..... Il devait les prévenir parce que la fin de la guerre allait se jouer bientôt. Très bientôt.

Mais même s'il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il ne savait pas comment le faire. Il ne pouvait pas simplement sortir comme une fleur de la salle avec la broche en main alors que tout les regards ne regardaient qu'elle, non?!

Une énième goutte de sueur perla dans son dos et il la senti dégringoler le long de ses reins. Il se tendit imperceptiblement lorsque Bellatrix s'approcha de lui, d'un pas conquérant et prédateur. Merlin, que cette femme le dégoutait..... La pièce était silencieuse, sûrement de trop, selon lui. Ils se confrontaient tous du regard, chacun cherchant à dompter l'autre juste pour se prouver qu'il pouvait le faire. Par orgueil. Juste pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas peur. C'était une histoire d'honneur. Et de méfiance. Et Théo commençait à se lasser de cette perpétuelle défiance....Ne pas baisser les yeux, ne pas montrer ce que l'on ressent, ne pas dire la vérité, être fin et subtil.... Ce jeu commençait vraiment à le peser.

Bellatrix afficha un large sourire une fois à ses côtés, et elle le darda quelques secondes de ses grands yeux bleu et fous. Sa peau semblait plus pâle que jamais et ses longs cheveux noirs ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa lividité. Théo réfréna une grimace quand la main de la femme passa dans ses cheveux, caressa doucement sa joue et se posa doucement sur son épaule. Elle se rapprocha davantage et posa sa tête sur son autre épaule. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif mais n'ôta pas sa main.

-A quoi tu joues, Bella? Lança-t-il simplement.

-Je suis impressionnée, Théodore. Lança-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse.

-Et de quoi, donc? Siffla-t-il avec humeur.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à retracer les contours de la broche de sa main libre. Elle fit ensuite une moue ennuyée en le regardant avec intérêt.

-De ceci voyons, souffla-t-elle en désignant l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Je ne pensais pas que se serait toi qui le trouverait en premier....

-Et pourquoi ça, Bella? Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle éclata d'un rire strident et enfantin et son bras libre vint agripper l'autre épaule de Théo. Elle était maintenant face à lui, presque pendue à son cou.

-Tu es si jeune... Remarqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de son visage.

Théo la repoussa bien avant que ses lèvres ne puissent rencontrer les siennes. Jamais les lèvres d'une telle folle ne le toucheraient.... Il en était révulsé à la simple idée. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Bella comme à une femme. Ca n'en était pas une! C'était une vipère, une veuve noire, une pute et une cinglée.... Mais certainement pas une femme.

-Arrêtes-ça, Bella! Tonna-t-il d'une voix grave et elle éclata de rire, encore.

-Tu sembles bien nerveux, mon petit Théodore.... Couina-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

-Évidement que je suis nerveux, idiote! Tu ne le serais pas, toi, si tu tenais cela entre tes mains?! Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que cela sera?! Siffla-t-il sèchement.

-Je le sais. Lança-t-elle, de l'admiration dans la voix. Et je suis pas nerveuse....

-Non.... Railla-t-il en la coupant.... Juste foutrement excitée....

-Tu veux que je le tienne, mon petit Théo? Lui proposa-t-elle en se rapprochant encore une fois de lui.

-Non! D'ailleurs, le Maître m'a désigné pour que j'aille lui porter... Lança-t-il, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour sortir de la pièce avec l'objet.

-Ha oui?! S'étonna Bella.

Et Théo su qu'il était démasqué. Bella ne souriait plus stupidement et son air de prédatrice en manque s'était transformé en un rictus sadique. Le bleu de ses yeux semblait danser autour de ses pupilles tels des flammes. Il ne fut pas le seul à remarquer le changement parce que son père se rapprocha d'eux ainsi que les frères Lestranges.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute.

-Non. Merci. Ca va aller. Il veut que j'y aille seul.... Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, le dos droit et la tête haute.

_Maintenir l'illusion le plus longtemps possible. _

_Gagner du temps. _

_Ne pas laisser tomber le masque si la situation ne l'exige pas expressément._

_Fuir sans se retourner si le masque est tombé. _

_Ne pas présumer de ses forces. Un espion mort est moins utile qu'un résistant en vie. _

-Tu sais, Théodore, c'est étrange que le Maître t'ait demander ça....Lança-t-elle d'une voix rugueuse.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce qu'il m'a demandé la même chose....Susurra-t-elle d'une voix empreinte de folie.

Le coeur de Théo se mit à taper douloureusement contre sa poitrine et contrôler sa respiration devint une épreuve de chaque instant. Mais il ne laissa pas tomber le masque... Il devait encore jouer. Parce que s'il craquait maintenant, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

-Que veux-tu que je te réponde, Bella? Rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Je ne suis pas assez présomptueux pour déclarer comprendre le Maître. Peux-tu en dire autant ? Siffla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me la demandé.... Lança-t-il clairement.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas convaincue et fit dodeliner sa tête de droite à gauche avec indécision.

-Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser quand tu dis des choses comme cela, Théodore? Lança-elle.

-.....

-A notre cher Severus.

-Ne me compare pas à ce traître, espèce de pauvre folle! S'écria-t-il avec rage et indignation.

Un sourire amusé et presque joyeux se figea sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la sorcière. Théo sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes à chaque battement de son coeur. Il pouvait sentir la peur envenimer son sang, se répandre dans ses veines.

-Définitivement Severus. Conclu Bella avec un immense sourire. T'aurais-t-il appris à clore ton esprit en plus des règles du jeu, Théodore? Lança-t-elle ensuite d'une voix plus basse.

-Je t'interdis de sous-entendre que mon fils soit un traître, Bella! Trancha enfin son père d'une voix grave.

-Tais-toi Adhemar! Siffla-t-elle d'un ton venimeux. Notre cher petit Théo n'est-il pas assez grand pour se défendre tout seul? Susurra-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Bella. Lança-t-il d'une voix égale en se tournant vers la porte. Enfin.

-Alors, puisque le Maître nous a confié cette mission à tout les deux, tu ne verra aucune objection à ce que je t'accompagne, n'est-ce pas Théodore?

-Bien sur que non. Répliqua-t-il durement. Dépêches-toi un peu avant qu'il nous punisse pour notre retard! Lança-t-il encore en prenant la porte.

Il pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos, lui brûler la nuque. Aussi doué soit-il avec une baguette, il était loin du niveau de Bellatrix. La femme avait beau être un monstre de sadisme et de férocité, elle était vraiment bonne en duel. Il ne pouvait pas la défier au détour d'un couloir... Il perdrait à coup sur. Sans compter les renforts qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver en nombre.... Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre non plus! La garce l'avait percé à jour, il en était sur! Et elle profitait de son avantage pour le mener proprement à son bourreau.... Elle dévoilerait ses doutes à son Maître avec plaisir, il n'avait aucune illusion sur les intentions de Bella. Elle était, sans aucun doute, la mangemort la plus fidèle....

Le chemin se fit en silence et tout ce que Théo pu entendre pendant un moment, fut les battements sourd de son coeur dans sa poitrine. Ses méninges fonctionnaient à haute vitesse mais aucune solution ne lui semblait clairement la meilleur. Aussi, il décida de tenter sa chance dans une dizaine de mètre.

Ils ne se trouvaient nulle part ailleurs que dans le manoir Malfoy. Celui-ci était devenu le repaire du Lord depuis que le ministère était tombé. C'était sans doute une bonne idée vu le luxe de l'endroit et le peu de chance pour que quelqu'un pense au Manoir des Nobles comme repaire. Le bon point était qu'il connaissait parfaitement le manoir de son meilleur ami. Il fut simplement reconnaissant que le Lord n'ait pas envisagé de changer d'antre après la trahison de Drago et la capture de Lucius.

Aussi, il savait que dans une dizaine de mètre, sur leur gauche, se trouverait une porte. Une porte qui menait sur un petit bureau entièrement clos. Petit bureau dans lequel se trouvait une vieille commode sur un tapis usé et grandement effiloché aux couleurs passées. Tapis sous lequel se situait une trappe qui conduisait directement vers le salon principal. Celui-ci devrait être désert à l'heure qu'il est et même s'il ne l'était pas, Bellatrix n'aura pas le temps de donner l'alerte. Il pourrait aisément sortir par-là.....

_Cinq mètres. _

Théo respira profondément et tenta de maîtriser son angoisse.

_Deux mètres. _

Pour une étrange raison, il avait toujours eu un peu peur de Bellatrix. Elle n'était pas saine d'esprit et il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre d'elle et de son esprit tordu.

_Un mètre. _

D'une main discrète, il se saisit de sa baguette sous sa robe.

_-Avada Kedavra_! Lança-t-il en se retournant d'un geste rapide et habile.

Le sort rata sa cible, Bellatrix avait roulé sur le côté avec dextérité mais cela lui avait laissé le champ libre et Théo se précipita sur la porte, l'ouvrit et s'y engouffra. Il la referma prestement derrière lui.

_-Colla Porta Maxima! Prestego!_ Héla-t-il et un bouclier s'étendit devant la porte, écoulant une lumière pâle sur le bois ancien.

Il entendit les multiples sorts de Bella frapper contre la porte, en vain, avant qu'elle ne comprenne enfin que cela ne servait à rien. Ses pas s'éloignèrent rapidement dans le couloir mais il ne prit guère plus de temps avant de pousser la commode et de soulever le tapis. Il ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement quand il vit la trappe poussiéreuse. Lestement, il la souleva à son tour révélant ainsi un large percée dans le sol. Sans hésitation, il s'y laissa glisser et parcouru le tunnel sombre en de grandes enjambées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant à une façade en bois. A côté de lui se trouvait un chandelier et Théo savait que la façade coulisserait s'il actionnait le chandelier vers le bas. Mais avant de le faire, il tenta de reprendre maîtrise de sa respiration. Il reconstitua un masque parfait d'insensibilité et respira profondément. Un petit voix en lui ne pu se retenir de crier de joie à l'idée que c'était sans doute la dernière fois que ce masque serait accolé à sa peau. Après quelques secondes, il tira le chandelier vers le bas.

Le mur de bois coulissa laissant entrer dans la galerie une lumière chaude et d'un pas franc, il entra dans la pièce. La chance ne semblait pas vraiment être de son côté puisque quelques hommes se tenaient encore dans le salon, installés négligemment dans les sofas.

Ils le regardèrent étrangement pendant un moment avant de retourner à leur conversation. Théodore était un mangemort renommé, froid et talentueux. Au-dessus de tout soupçons pour la plupart des autres mangemorts.....

-Levez-vous! Dépêchez-vous! Tonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

-Et pourquoi ça? Demanda un des hommes avec arrogance.

-Parce qu'un traître est dans le château et que le maître sera très conciliant avec celui qui l'attrapera.

Théo se joignit au groupe quand il sortit prestement de la pièce. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètre, il bifurqua sur la gauche au lieu de continuer tout droit. Il ne rencontra plus personne par la suite et respira plus tranquillement une fois à l'extérieur. Il suffisait maintenant de passer les barrières anti-transplannage. Elles devaient se situer tout autour du manoir, dans un rayon d'une vingtaine mètres. Il pouvait y arriver! Il y était presque!

_-Doloris!_ Hurla une voix criarde dans son dos.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et reçu le rayon dans le dos. Son corps fut immédiatement pris de spasme douloureux. Il s'agitait sur le sol alors que Bellatrix approchait, triomphante, la baguette toujours tendue vers Théo. Il pouvait presque voir son sourire obscène flotter sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux fous se délectaient de sa souffrance. Elle baissa tout de même sa baguette et il sentit son corps s'affaisser sur le sol, comme désarticuler.

Ses poumons le brûlait à chaque inspiration et tout ses muscles lui criaient leurs protestations. Sa tête tournait et un gout de bile rendait sa bouche pâteuse. Quand il leva les yeux, ce fut pour Bellatrix le regarder avec une folie qui faisait peur à voir. Ses grand yeux bleu semblaient animé d'une flamme de joie immonde et écœurante.

-Tu croyais vraiment t'en sortir si facilement, sale traître?! Cracha-t-elle littéralement en le toisant.

Il ne répondit pas et tenta de se remettre du sort plus que puissant de Bellatrix. Les sorts de douleur de la jeune femme était redoutable pour une raison évidente.... Elle désirait plus que tout la souffrance des autres. Théo s'était souvent demandé ce qui pouvait conduire une personne à ce genre de comportement....

-_Diffindo_! Lança-t-elle encore et Théo plaqua sa main contre son bras où une entaille profonde s'était formée.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, hésitant entre ne rien faire et résister. Si le choix ne vous paraît pas difficile, il en était tout autrement pour Théo. S'il ne faisait rien, s'il restait juste là à attendre, il retrouverait Pansy. Où? Il ne le savait pas mais qu'importait? Il voulait juste la rejoindre, où qu'elle soit. Et quand il la retrouverait, après l'avoir embrassé à l'en étouffer, l'avoir couvert de baiser, pleurer tout son saoul dans ses bras, l'avoir disputé pour l'avoir laissé, elle lui aurait retourner une gifle magistrale pour avoir laissé tomber....

Il serra fortement sa baguette dans sa main, l'image toujours si nette de Pansy derrière ses paupières closes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Abandonner le combat, ce serait rendre inutile sa mort, son sacrifice. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, le sourire timide de Pansy dansait toujours devant ses rétines.

-Le Maître se fera un plaisir de te monter comment les traîtres sont puni...Ricana-t-elle.

-Je te hais Bellatrix. Lança-t-il simplement en se redressant. Je te hais. Tu es sans doute la pire des créatures que je connaisse.... Lança-t-il.

-Quoi?! Siffla-t-elle sous l'insulte.

-Mais tu sais, reprit-il avec dédain, en fait, tu me fais pitié. Parce que je suis sur que même Rodolphus te maudit.... _Avada kedavra_! Lança-t-il rapidement.

Bellatrix, prise au dépourvu, l'évita de peu mais elle ne pu esquiver le rayon de stupéfixion qui fonçait droit sur elle. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Théo regarda avec indécision le corps raide sur le sol mais les cris venant du manoir le sortir de ses songes. Il tourna le dos à Bellatrix, couru jusqu'aux limites des barrières et transplanna.

..........................................................

-Tu leur fait vraiment confiance? Demanda enfin Drago à Harry.

-Oui, Drago, je leur fait confiance. Répéta Harry pour une énième fois, l'air agacé.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Harry! Ils ont fouillés ta chambre! Explosa Drago.

-Quoi?! Coassa Ron en se redressant de son siège.

L'attitude de Ron avait clairement changé depuis qu'il avait appris que Harry était le dernier horcruxe. Il semblait plus calme mais aussi, d'une certaine manière, plus anxieux. Sans doute, comme Drago et Severus, voyait-il la fin de la guerre d'un œil plus sombre. Son changement avait forcément dû être remarqué mais personne n'avait vraiment posé de questions. La colère de Ron vis-à-vis semblait s'être dissipées et tout le monde s'en contentait. Pourtant leur rapport ne semblait pas encore tout à fait redevenu comme avant.... Ron paraissait étrangement mal à l'aise devant Harry.

-Ils n'ont pas vraiment fouillé ma chambre, ils voulaient juste en savoir plus sur les horcruxes....Tempéra Harry.

-Et la différence? Demanda sèchement Fred.

-La différence, c'est que je leur fais confiance. Point. Conclut Harry.

-Bien, siffla Drago, alors ça ne te fera rien si je te dis que Cylan était à deux doigts de plonger tête la première dans ta pensine, n'est-ce pas?

Harry tourna rapidement sa tête vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit avant? Demanda-t-il et Drago haussa les épaules. Tu as tendance à leur confiance aussi. Résuma Harry avec un léger sourire.

-Pas du tout!

-Si, répliqua Harry, et de toute manière, je serai très mal placé pour leur faire la morale....Lança-t-il avec désinvolture.

-Et c'est tout? Cracha Fred. On te dit qu'ils allaient fouiller dans tes souvenirs et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est plaisanter?

-Ce sont mes souvenirs, Fred, et je n'ai rien mis de compromettant dans la pensine. Soupira-t-il.

-Rien de compromettant? Souffla Ron.

-Rien du tout. Juste quelques moments douloureux. Lui répondit Harry calmement.

-Tu leur fais confiance, bien. Lança Drago. Moi, je fais confiance à Aaron et je veux qu'il soit intégré à l'Ordre.

-Cylan, Sam et Léa ne sont pas des anciens mangemorts. Contra Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-Pour ce que l'on en sait.... Siffla Fred.

-C'est vrai, approuva Drago, et je peux soumettre Aaron à la légimencie, si tu préfères. Ou au véritaserum.

-Va pour la légimencie. Opta Harry.

-Et s'il est ok? Demanda Drago, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry planta son regard dans les orbes orageuses de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'accepter. Si son ami prenait le risque de faire confiance à Salaheddine, c'est qu'il le sentait digne de cette confiance. Au nom de quoi, ses pressentiments seraient-ils plus fiables que ceux de ses amis?

-Alors, il pourra entrer dans l'Ordre. Au même titre que Cylan et compagnie...Lui assura-t-il et Drago hocha la tête, satisfait.

Fred grogna pour la forme tout comme Ron qui préféra se taire. Sa conversation avec Harry avait eu tendance à le rendre moins loquace.

-Et donc? Tu leur a dis quoi? Demanda ensuite Fred.

-La vérité. Lui répondit Harry. Pratiquement tout le monde sait ce qu'est un horcruxe, non?

Fred n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les portes claquèrent bruyamment. Severus apparut alors, le visage inquiet et la mine grave. Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude de l'homme et se redressa rapidement.

-Severus? Que se passe-t-il?

-C'est Théodore....Lança-t-il d'une voix étrange.

-Théo? Il va bien? Questionna alors Drago.

-Il est à l'infirmerie. Un _doloris_ et une coupure assez profonde au niveau du bras...Répondit-il négligemment.

-Sa couverture est tombée. Affirma gravement Harry.

-Certes, souffla Severus, mais je pense que c'était vraiment nécessaire.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea Ron, septique.

* * *

Prestego: Pres / chose + protego


	57. Les plans de Voldemort

Minerva massa ses yeux d'un geste lent et ralenti. Elle se sentait vieille. Lasse. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il gérer tout cela? Toute cette pression? Un sourire amer effleura ses lèvres quand elle pensa qu'elle était loin d'avoir sur ses épaules la pression que Harry subissait. Et il supportait, lui. Comme Albus. Elle avait toujours admiré Albus pour sa prestance et son sens de la justice.... Il ne restait plus que de cela un respect certain. Elle ne pouvait plus admirer un homme qui avait conduit un enfant vers la mort. Qui l'avait élevé dans ce sens.... Parfois, au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveillait en sueur, tourmentée qu'elle était par tout cela. Et si Albus était encore plus manipulateur qu'ils ne l'avaient tous pensé? Et s'il avait su pour l'enfance de Harry? S'il l'y avait laissé intentionnellement? Dans le but de le formater?

Toutes ces questions la hantaient et elle se disait toujours la même chose : Elle aurait du voir clair. Ouvrir les yeux sur l'homme qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Loin d'être parfait, il était prêt à tout pour vaincre le mal. Cela pouvait sonner d'une manière très héroïque.... Ca ne l'était pas. Pas du tout.

Elle se redressa quand elle aperçut Severus se diriger vers elle suivit d'un Harry pressé et intrigué. Pompom l'avait en effet éloigné du lit de son malade avec férocité et elle attendait à l'entrée de la petite pièce. Théo se portait bien mais Pompom avait absolument tenu à faire un examen complet, au cas où.... Le garçon avait eu le temps de lui dire les grandes lignes de son histoire. Et cela l'avait épuisé. Parce que tout cela devait forcément être un cauchemar.....

-Que se passe-t-il Minerva? Demanda Harry quant il arriva à sa hauteur.

-Pompom l'examine pour le moment. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Il vous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé? S'enquit Drago qui venait d'arriver.

-En quelques mots, oui. Approuva-t-elle. Mais il vous le dira lui-même....

-Pourquoi? Lança brusquement Harry. Minerva? C'est grave?

Elle ne répondit pas. Le plan de Voldemort était juste horrible et même s'il ne l'était pas, cela n'aurait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il fallait hâter la fin de la guerre.... Elle tenta de ravaler ses larmes, amères et brûlantes. Elle ne du pas répondre à Harry car la porte s'ouvrit et Pompom les invita à entrer.

-Hé Théo! Lança Drago en s'avançant vers son ami. Tu dois quand même avouer que ma sortie était beaucoup plus classe....

-Content de te voir, aussi, Drago. Répondit le concerné en enfilant rapidement sa robe.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Harry s'en préambule.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Potter et oui, merci, je vais bien.... Siffla Théo avec humeur en lui fourrant dans les mains une petite broche en argent.

-Qu'est-que c'est? Demanda Harry.

-Une broche à l'effigie de Poudlard.

-Ca je le vois bien, Nott! Siffla Harry. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me la donnes?

-C'est un des objets que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé de ramener. Expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il veut des objets précieux pour parfaire sa collection. Lança-t-il avec dégout.

Il ne fallu que quelques instants pour que Harry comprenne l'allusion. Son visage se peigna de surprise et d'horreur. Ses yeux vert et brillants s'ouvrirent en grand alors que sa bouche articulait des mots sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-C'est impossible! Finit-il par dire d'une voix mêlant l'ébahissement et la peur.

-Je le pensais aussi, souffla Théo, et il semble que non.

-C'est...C'est au-delà de toutes limites. Marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

Drago avait froncés les sourcils devant la conversation qu'il ne suivait pas. Sam, Cylan, Léa et Ron, qui étaient arrivés peu après Drago, affichaient la même incompréhension.

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda enfin Drago, agacé.

-Voldemort.... Souffla Harry, les yeux fixé sur la broche.... Il veut créer de nouveaux horcruxes.

-Quoi?! S'étouffa Drago. C'est impossible! Lança-t-il à son tour.

-Créer sept horcruxes est déjà un record digne d'une abomination alors huit.... Fit remarquer Ron.

-Et pourquoi ça? S'opposa Léa.

-Enfin! Réfléchis! En ayant créé sept horcruxes, il ne ressemble déjà plus à un humain... Que restera-t-il de lui après un de plus....Lui expliqua sèchement Drago.

-Dumbledore était certain que ce n'était pas possible! Argua Ron. Son âme ne résisterait pas!

-Etait-elle supposée résister à sept horcruxes? Souffla simplement Severus. Un de plus.....

-Pas un de plus, le contredit Théo, il en a plusieurs en vue.... Cet objet était juste celui que l'on a trouvé dans les plus brefs délais.

-Combien? Interrogea avidement Ron.

-Je ne sais pas exactement..... Au moins trois avec celui-ci. Répondit-il.

-Il faut trouver ces objets avant lui! Affirma le rouquin.

-Ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie. Objecta Harry. S'il veut vraiment créer des horcruxes supplémentaire, il peut le faire avec n'importe quoi....

-Mais il ne va pas le faire! Il veut des objets précis! De grandes valeurs! Précisa Théo.

-Et les récupérer ou les voler serait fatiguant et dangereux et ne nous apporterait rien. Le contra Severus.

-Alors que faire?! Tonna Sam, rageur.

-En terminer au plus vite. Lança simplement Harry. La guerre sera terminée d'ici la fin du mois ou alors.....

Si Cylan, Sam, Léa, Minerva et Pompom hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête, Drago, Severus et Ron ne répondirent pas. Harry affichait un air déterminé et Ron s'en sentit encore plus peiné. Personne n'avait réellement cherché à comprendre la prophétie. Dumbledore s'était déjà penché sur la question, alors à quoi bon, n'est-ce pas? Personne ne cherchait vraiment à savoir ce que la mort de Voldemort signifierait pour Harry. Après tout, s'ils partageaient un lien mental, la mort de l'un devait affecter l'autre, non? Mais c'était bien plus que cela.... Personne ne s'était demandé pourquoi Harry était devenu si taciturne suite à la mort de Dumbledore. Les pertes successives étaient sans doute une bonne excuse.... Sirius, Dumbledore, Georges, Molly, Charlie, Ted et Tonks.... Mais Harry n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir et ils auraient du se rendre compte que cela n'était pas juste une histoire de deuil. Ou peut-être un deuil personnelle? Etait-il possible de faire le deuil de soi-même? D'être en paix avec soi-même alors que la mort se profile à l'horizon?

Ron pensait que oui. Oui, c'était possible. Cela était déjà moins évident quand il fallait composer avec un morceau d'âme annexé à la vôtre. Putride sangsue.

Au regard de Drago, à la mine soucieuse et aux lèvres pincées de Severus, Ron compris qu'ils étaient au courant. Et cela ralluma des braises encore rougeoyantes. Pourquoi le dire à ces serpents et pas à lui? Lui, son plus vieil ami? Pourquoi d'abord Drago et ce vieux professeur acariâtre? Et même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas du tout, cela lui aurait été impossible de ne rien dire. Il pouvait presque sentir les mots remonter le longs de sa gorge et titiller sa langue. C'était une soupape qui lâchait.... Il s'était étonné lui-même d'avoir aussi bien réagit à tout cela jusque-là.... Il était sûrement temps que ça sorte... Qu'il se lâche... Et quoi de mieux que la relation particulière entre Drago et Harry pour ça?!

-Ils savent? Siffla-t-il d'une voix froide en pointant Drago et Severus du menton.

Harry se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés avec incompréhension.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Tonna Ron d'une voix forte.

Drago le regarda à son tour, interrogatif, tout comme toutes les autres personnes de la pièce. Harry avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Après quelques secondes pleines de tension, son visage s'assombrit. Il lança un regard furtif à Minerva qui hocha légèrement la tête.

-Bien, lança la vieille sorcière, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de laisser Théo se reposer, n'est-ce pas Pompom?

-Évidemment! Approuva l'infirmière en poussant Léa, Cylan et Sam dehors.

-Mais.... Rouspéta Sam en voyant le manège des deux femmes.

-Pas de mais, Sam. Lança Minerva avec sérieux.

La jeune homme allait répliquer mais la main de sa femme sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Il ravala ses mots et pesta en silence contre son ancienne professeur. Ils finiraient par tout découvrir à un moment ou à un autre! Pourquoi leur cacher tellement?

Derrière la porte, le silence était pesant. Drago regardait toujours Ron, la mine interrogative tandis que Théo souriait d'un ait goguenard.

-En quoi est-ce important, Ron? Demanda doucement mais fermement Harry.

-En quoi c'est..... ? Merlin Harry! Lança Ron. Je suis ton ami!

-Exactement, souffla Harry, alors pourquoi cette scène?!

-Pourquoi lui dire à lui, d'abord?! Ragea Ron en montrant vulgairement Drago du doigt. A eux!

Drago serra la mâchoire et se redressa imperceptiblement. Qu'il pouvait détester Weasley et sa jalousie maladive! Il vit Harry se tendre et Théo sourire plus largement. Il eu un élan de colère contre celui-ci. Il allait désormais faire partie intégrante de la résistance, il serait peut-être temps de dépasser sa rancœur vis-à-vis du Survivant. Severus ne fit que soupirer exagérément en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce important Weasley? Demanda simplement Drago.

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé, la fouine! Siffla Ron. Et oui, ça l'est! Harry?!

-Quoi?! Lança Harry avec agacement. Que veux-tu que je te dise, Ron?

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi me l'avoir dit si tard? Lança Ron.

-Ron....

-POURQUOI?! Cria-t-il. Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance?! Moins qu'à Drago Malfoy?! Le petit crétin qui pendant six années t'a mené la vie dure?

-RON! Cria à son tour Harry. Tu ne peux pas arrêter une seconde de vous comparer, non? Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de passer outre les vieilles querelles?

-IL NE S'AGIT PAS DE CA!!! Ragea Ron. Tu ne me l'a pas dit! Répéta-t-il encore. Il a fallu que tu sois aux pieds du mur pour le faire! Et tu dit que nous sommes amis?!

-Raaah, Ron! J'ai confiance en toi! Mais Drago et toi êtes différent et je parle de choses différentes avec vous! Sur ce sujet-là, j'avais plus facile avec Drago! Et alors?

-ET ALORS?

Un rire sec résonna dans la petite pièce et tous se retournèrent brusquement vers Théo. Celui-ci regardait Ron avec condescendance et c'est d'un ton plein de dédain qu'il s'adressa à lui.

-Tu ne vois pas qu'il parle pour ne rien dire?! Lança-t-il. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en toi pour te le dire, c'est tout.... Il avait peur que le Gryffondor têtu que tu es le rejette.... Railla-t-il. Et ce serait parfaitement normale... Après tout, continua-t-il méchamment, qui accepterait un monstre comme lui? Siffla-t-il.

-Tu le sais aussi? Bredouilla Ron.

-Tu vois, même à moi, il me l'a dit.... Ricana-t-il.

-Il ne t'a rien dit du tout, Théo. Contra Drago. Tu l'a découvert seul....

-C'est vrai... Admit Théo.... Mais ça ne change rien à sa nature. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne perde sa propre bataille.... Lança-t-il. Il faut en finir au plus vite. Pour notre propre sécurité. Après tout, Potter, tu ne voudrais pas être un danger pour tes amis, n'est-ce pas? Souffla-t-il d'une voix basse.

-Ca suffit Théo. Trancha Drago d'une voix polaire.

Théo se tu mais un sourire narquois peignait ses lèvres. Harry était livide, le regard fixant le vide. Drago foudroyait son ami du regard et une rage sans nom était visible dans ses orbes orageuses. Sa mâchoire était serrée, tout comme ses poings. Son visage changea radicalement d'expression quand il reporta son attention sur Harry. Ses traits se firent soucieux et inquiets. Ron, lui, était totalement estomaqué. Juste totalement dépassé. Jamais. Jamais, il n'avait pensé à son ami de cette façon. Jamais. La diatribe de Nott n'avait pas servi à grand chose, sinon à lui démontrer à quel point Harry était affecté. Il avait déjà entrevu la peur du rejet de son ami pendant leur discussion. Et il pouvait la comprendre. Mais Harry se sentait-il si mal que les mots d'un homme comme Nott le touchent à ce point?

-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois, hein? Murmura-t-il enfin en tentant de capter le regard émeraude.

-.....

-Tu ne penses pas que si c'était le cas, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps? Ca fait au moins deux jours qu'on a eu cette discussion, tu ne crois pas que je te l'aurais fait savoir si tu... Tu me dégoutait? Lança-t-il.

-Oui. Je sais. Admit Harry. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'a pas à l'être! Asséna Drago. Tu ne l'avais pas compris pendant votre discussion, Weasley?! Siffla-t-il.

-Si mais...

-Alors pourquoi faire une scène maintenant? Rétorqua encore le blond avec mordant.

-Je.... Je n'avais sans doute réaliser l'ampleur de.... Des sentiments. Avoua Ron. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Rajouta-t-il malgré tout.

-Quelle question, Ron? Demanda Harry avec lassitude.

-Tu avais peur de mon rejet, ok...Commença Ron.... Mais Drago? Je veux dire..... Tu n'avais pas peur qu'il te rejette lui?

-Non. Répondit sincèrement Harry.

-Alors c'est bien un manque de confiance. Reconnu Ron, douloureusement.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Continua malgré tout Harry. J'avais peur de ta réaction parce que.... Tu es bien plus emporté que Drago. Tu es impulsif et colérique. Un Gryffondor pure souche. J'avais peur que tu t'énerves, que tes mots dépassent ta pensée.... J'avais peur que tu doutes de moi. Expliqua Harry. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Je comprend. Marmonna Ron, le coeur lourd.

-Je ne pense pas. Souffla Harry. Si je l'ai dit à Drago en premier, c'est parce que j'étais sur de sa réaction. D'une manière tout à fait pratique, il était sans doute bien plus amen que toi à me comprendre. Mais je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas?

-Parce que tu y étais obligé. Lui rétorqua Ron, d'une voix morne.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Le corrigea Harry en déposant une main sur son épaule.

-Tout cela est bien gentil, railla Théo, mais faudrait peut-être penser à préparer le combat final, non? Le cercueil est déjà prêt, Potter?

................................................

Léanore était choquée par les révélations de Théo. Vraiment. Elle venait d'intégrer le fait que scinder son âme était possible. La diviser en sept parties était une chose horrible qui la dégoutait réellement. Que Voldemort veule encore se mutiler davantage l'étonnait et l'épouvantait. Comment pouvait-on juste penser à cela?

Pourtant, son esprit logique s'était fixé sur autre chose. Quelque chose que Ron avait dit. Quelque chose qui l'intriguait réellement. Il avait parlé de Dumbledore et Léa s'était alors posé des questions. Comment leur ancien directeur était-il mort? Et plus important encore.... Comment avait-il vécu? Elle avait déjà remarqué la haine que semblait porter Drago au vieux sorcier. Et elle voulait juste savoir ce que le plus grand Mage de lumière était devenu.

Elle soupira lourdement. A ses côtés, Samaël avait les sourcils froncés de concentration. Étrangement, il avait senti que l'annonce de Théo signifiait bien plus qu'on ne le pensait. C'était juste une impression, la tension dans l'air, le visage blafard de Harry et inquiet de Drago. Combien de secrets couvaient encore? Cylan était dans le même état d'esprit. Il se sentait de plus en plus impuissant et cela l'irritait en conséquence. Il voulait être plus proche de Harry! Il voulait prendre son filleul dans ses bras!

Sans se concerter, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les appartements de Neville. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans leur chambre pour ruminer encore et encore les mêmes choses. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui leur parleraient comme à ceux qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Quelqu'un qui les verrait sous leur vrai jour et leur parlerait en conséquence. Juste pour parler. Pour demander. Severus n'était pas vraiment la personne appropriée pour ça. Et Minerva ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à leur parler clairement même de la plus minime chose.


	58. Au fil des années

Quand Sam arriva devant la porte de Neville et qu'il se pencha en avant pour se saisir de la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une Ginny aux joues rougies et légèrement échevelée.

-Ho! Bonjour... Les salua-t-elle en sortant de la chambre. Tu as de la visite, Nev'! Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte en se retournant vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Hum.... Bonjour. Répondit doucement Léa tandis que Sam fronçait les sourcils.

-Ha oui? Et qui? Lança une voix douce et grave.

-C'est juste nous.... Souffla inutilement Léa alors que Neville apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je.... je vais vous laisser discuter. Lança encore la rouquine en se retournant vers Neville pour l'embrasser.

Quand la jeune fille fut partie, Neville fit entrer ses visiteurs dans la chambre, sous les railleries de Cylan.

-J'étais sur que Sirius était un tombeur dans sa jeunesse.... Admit Neville.

-Etait? Dans sa jeunesse? Bougonna Cylan. Je le suis toujours!

-Bien sur, Blondie.... Se moqua gentiment Sam avant de se tourner complètement vers Neville. Dis, je vais peut-être dire une bêtise mais je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Ginny et Harry....

Un ombre passa furtivement sur le visage lunaire de Neville. L'homme soupira doucement tout en les invitant à s'asseoir.

-C'est une longue histoire, avoua Neville, Gin' était amoureuse de Harry depuis ses 11 ans. Harry est tombé amoureux d'elle vers ses 16 ans. Ils ont été ensemble moins d'un an avant que Harry ne rompe. Je dirais même moins de 6 mois....

-Pourquoi? Demanda légitimement Léa. Elle avait bien vu les regards de Harry traîner exagérément sur la jeune fille.

-C'est compliqué, leur expliqua Neville, il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Elle l'a attendu mais....

-Et Harry? Demanda Sam.

-Il m'a, pour ainsi dire, donner sa bénédiction. Souffla Neville, légèrement agacé. Ca vous va? Lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Excuse-nous, Neville.... Souffla Léa avec un doux sourire. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, nous n'aurions pas du nous en mêler....

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et balaya le problème d'un geste ample de la main.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il. Vous êtes plus blanc que des morts.....

-Je.....Tu veux bien nous parler de Harry? S'enquit Sam.

-Hum.... Oui, oui... Pas de problème. Il s'est passé quelque chose? Interrogea-t-il plus gravement.

-Il se passe tellement de choses, soupira Cylan, nous voulons juste le comprendre davantage. Après tout, nous ne savons rien de sa scolarité....Ou de son adolescence. Juste....

-Juste qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération, le leader de la lumière et de l'Ordre et le Survivant. Compléta Neville.

-Cela paraît idiot dit comme ça... Commenta Sam.

-Pas du tout! Objecta Neville. Harry a toujours détesté sa célébrité. Il détestait être le Survivant parce tout le monde ne voyait que cela. Personne ne voyait Harry.

-Il était plutôt solitaire, alors? Souffla Léa.

-Non, non. Il est devenu ami avec Ron tout de suite, dans le Poudlard Express. Les Weasley sont rapidement devenu sa famille. Et il y avait Hermione..... Rajouta-t-il avec tristesse.

-Qui était-ce? Questionna Cylan.

-Harry, Ron et Hermione. C'était le trio inséparable de Gryffondor. Elle était né-moldus et excellait pratiquement dans tout les matières. En troisième année, elle avait même reçu un retourneur de temps de Minerva pour suivre tout ses cours....Expliqua-t-il.

-Elle devait être douée. Commenta simplement Léa.

-Très. Approuva-t-il. Elle est devenue la petite-amie de Ron. Ces deux-là se disputaient tout le temps mais ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, au point où je me suis demandé si Harry n'allait pas se sentir exclu.

-Et alors?

-Un peu, c'est vrai mais c'était ses deux meilleurs amis alors....Je pense que je dois avoir une photo. Ajouta Neville en se dirigeant vers un petit meuble près de son lit. Voilà!

Cylan reconnu la jeune fille tout de suite. Il l'avait déjà vu dans l'album que Harry lui avait montré. Elle paraissait toutefois plus âgée. Ses cheveux semblaient moins indomptable et son visage rayonnant. Sur ses genoux était installé un livre et son regard passait de l'objectif au livre, rieur.

-Que lui est-il arrivé? Demanda enfin Sam.

-Lucius Malfoy l'a tué. Répondit brièvement Neville. Il y a environ 2 ans.

-C'est pour ça que Ron ne peut pas supporter Drago? Interrogea Cylan.

-Non, non.... Cela remonte à plus loin encore. C'est juste de vieilles querelles entre ado.... un peu comme toi et Severus, James.

-Que sait-tu sur Severus et moi? Demanda alors le concerné. Je veux dire.... Je sais que j'ai fait pas mal d'erreur dans ma jeunesse mais... Je voudrais pas que Harry se fasse de fausses idées....

-Un jour, durant sa cinquième année, Harry a visité la pensine de Severus. Il y a vu son pire souvenir. Vous vous doutez bien de quoi cela traitait, n'est-ce pas? Lâcha-t-il d'un air accusateur.

-....

-Il pratiquement tout de suite demandé des comptes à Remus et Sirius, totalement choqué. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les rassura Neville . Entre Remus, Sirius, Minerva, Albus et Severus. Harry a eu toutes les versions.

Sam soupira de soulagement sous le regard amusé de Neville.

-Vous pouvez feuilleter l'album si ça vous chante. Lança-t-il.

-Dis, Neville.... Lança Cylan après quelque secondes.

-Oui?

-Comment Harry en est venu à diriger l'Ordre?

-Quoi?

-Je veux dire.... Même si c'est l'Elu, ce n'est qu'un enfant.... Vous n'êtes que des enfants! Comment pouvez-vous avoir la puissance nécessaire? Je sais que c'est une question stupide mais après tout, nous n'aviez même pas fini l'école quand la guerre a débuté, non?

-Ho.... Bien.... Je crois juste que la vie de Harry à l'école était assez mouvementée. Assez en tout cas pour être une bonne préparation à ce qui l'attendait... Répondit prudemment Neville.

-Comment ça?! Lança alors vivement Léa d'une voix alarmée.

-Hum.... C'est une assez longue histoire. Les prévint Neville.

-Nous avons tout notre temps! Certifia Sam.

-Bien... Alors, en première année, l'école a accueilli la pierre philosophale. Commença Neville. Savez-vous ce que c'est?

-Une pierre apportant l'immortalité. Répondit Léa rapidement.

-Exactement. Donc, elle était au château, protégée par une multitude d'épreuves. Harry a, par un concours de circonstance et son entêtement habituel, réussit à découvrir où elle se trouvait. Il était persuadé que Severus voulait voler la pierre. Avec Ron et Hermione, ils y sont donc allé et ont passé toutes les épreuves brillamment. Harry est parvenu jusqu'à la dernière salle pour comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout Severus qui en avait après la pierre mais Quirrel, notre professeur de DCFM. En fait, Quirrel était un fervent adepte du Seigneur des Ténèbres et voulait la pierre pour justement lui redonner vie.

-Comment ça? Harry l'a bien détruit, non, quand il avait un an? Demanda Cylan en fronçant les sourcils. Et il n'a pu revenir que grâce à une certaine incantation, non?

-Réfléchissez! Il a tué le corps de Voldemort avec une seule partie de son âme. Ses horcruxes étant toujours en vie, il a survécu sous forme de spectre. Il errait ou profitait des animaux. Avec Quirrel, en l'occurrence, il avait élu domicile à l'arrière de sa tête. Je ne l'ai pas vu, Merlin merci, mais Harry nous a dit que c'était vraiment écœurant.

-Et?

-Quirrel est mort et Harry a passé un bon moment à l'infirmerie.

-Il est mort? Coassa Sam. Comment? Je veux dire... Il avait 11 ans!

-Ho.... Harry ne l'a pas tué de sang-froid, ne vous inquiétez pas! Il s'est juste défendu, Quirrel se brûlait au contact de Harry.

-Mais...Comment s'est-il retrouvé à tout ça? Il avait 11 ans! Insista Léa.

-Il venait d'apprendre la vérité sur lui, son monde et... Ses parents. Sur Voldemort aussi. Dumbledore lui a rapidement dit qu'il ne pensait pas que Voldemort était mort mais bien juste à l'état latent. Cela l'a travaillé, je crois...

-Il a dit ça à un gosse de 11 ans?! S'étrangla Cylan.

Neville opina et haussa les épaules. Dumbledore avait toujours agit de manière spéciale avec Harry. Lui-même, avec le recul, se posait beaucoup de questions sur les intentions réelles du sorcier.

-De toutes manière, Harry était un vrai aimant à problème. Les ennuis le trouvaient toujours! Leur assura-t-il, plus légèrement.

-La deuxième année? Tenta Léa.

-Bien.... La chambre des secrets fut ouverte par l'Héritier de Salazard Serpentard. Annonça-t-il.

-C'est un mythe! Protesta Léa.

-C'est que tout le monde pensait mais non. Elle existe belle et bien. Le seul problème était que nous ignorions complètement qui était l'Héritier. De plus en plus d'élèves né-moldus se retrouvaient pétrifiés de manière inconnue et Dumbledore se retrouvait impuissant. On a bien cru que l'école allait fermé.

-Comment la situation s'est débloquée?

-Nous avons découvert que Harry était un fourchelang et du coup, tout le monde l'a prit pour l'Héritier. C'était une idée totalement absurde mais beaucoup y croyait ou s'en laissait convaincre. Pour finir, l'Héritier a kidnappé Ginny et l'a emmené dans la chambre.

-Harry et Ron sont parti la retrouver, pas vrai? Demanda Léa d'un ton agité.

-En effet. Harry a vite compris où se trouvait la chambre. Il fallait juste être fourchelang pour y entrer. Ron n'a pu aller bien loin et Harry a du continuer seul. La vérité c'est que c'était Ginny qui avait tout fait sous le contrôle de l'Héritier.

-Qui était-ce? Demanda Sam avec impatience.

-En fait, c'était un souvenir. Un journal avec une partie de Voldemort. Son lui de 16 ans. Plus Ginny écrivait dans le journal, plus il lui prenait sa force vitale.

-C'était un horcruxe. Lança Cylan.

-Exactement. Voldemort a appelé le basilic qui était le gardien de la chambre et Harry a du se battre contre lui.

-Contre un basilic?! S'époumona Léa. Mais... Mais... Il avait 12 ans! Comment a-t-il pu se battre contre un serpent de cette taille?

-Avec l'épée de Gryffondor et son courage. Lui répondit simplement Neville. Et il l'a battu. Rajouta-t-il. Il s'est ensuite servi d'un de ses crocs pour détruire l'horcruxe et sauver Ginny.

-Je vois.... Souffla Cylan, blanc comme un linge.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre la troisième année. Lâcha Léa.

-C'est l'année où je me suis enfui, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Cylan d'une voix blanche.

-Oui. Au début, Harry ne savait pas qui tu étais. Quand il l'a su et qu'il croyait encore que tu étais responsable de la mort de ses parents, il a juré de te tuer. C'est aussi cette année-là que Remus a enseigné la DCFM. Pour garder Poudlard, le ministère avait envoyé des détraqueurs. Poursuivit-il.

-Des détraqueurs? A proximité d'enfants? Ils sont devenus fous! S'insurgea Sam.

-C'était tout à fait l'opinion de Dumbledore mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.....Et Harry réagissait très mal aux détraqueurs. Commenta-t-il.

-Comment ça? Très mal? Questionna Léa.

-Hé bien.... Ils se nourrissent des souvenirs heureux. Chez Harry, cela faisait ressurgir des souvenirs assez déplaisant. Voir même totalement horrible.

-Comme?

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment su et je n'ai jamais demandé. Répondit-il sincèrement. Toujours est-il que vers la fin de l'année, Sirius a agrippé Ron par la jambe et je vous ais déjà raconté cette partie-là...

-Il m'a fait confiance. Souffla Cylan, toujours aussi ému par cela.

-Ouais....Je sais que Harry s'est longtemps reproché d'avoir sauvé Pettigrew. Il pensait que sans cela, Sirius aurait été libre plus tôt. Vous voulez vraiment connaître les autres années tout de suite? Demanda Neville.

-Oui! Assura Léa avec conviction.

-Nous voulons le connaître! Le comprendre! Je veux connaître mon fils.... Expliqua Sam.... Pas seulement le chef de l'Ordre. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a traversé, à quoi il a fait face.... Parce que c'est à cause de cela qu'il est l'homme qu'il est.

-Je comprend. Acquiesça Neville. L'année suivante a bien commencé. Je pense que je n'avais jamais vu Harry si heureux. Bien que Sirius était en cavale, ils s'étaient écrit pendant l'été. Il était juste plus souriant. Plus détendu.

-C'est normal...Quelqu'un se souciait enfin de lui! Lança Sam, amer.

Le sourire de Cylan diminua légèrement suite à la remarque de son ami. Il savait que Sam n'avait pas voulu le blesser en disant cela mais.... et s'il avait raison? Après tout, il avait été le premier adulte qui s'intéressait réellement à Harry. Si le gosse n'avait vu que cela? La sécurité? Aurait-il agit de la même façon avec n'importe quel autre adulte? Le fait que se soit lui, Sirius Black, avait-il réellement eut son importance?

-Mais cette année-là, c'était aussi l'année du tournoi des trois sorciers. Continua Neville.

-Le tournoi des trois sorciers? Mais il a été aboli, il y a plus de 20 ans! Objecta Léa.

-Parce qu'il été dangereux et que plusieurs enfants y perdaient la vie. C'est aussi pour ça que cette année-là, ils ont imposés une limite d'âge. On ne pouvait pas y participer si on avait moins de 17 ans.

-Alors Harry ne pouvait pas.... Lança Sam et cela sonnait tant comme une affirmation que comme une question.

-Légalement, non. Répondit Neville. Mais son nom s'est retrouvé dans la coupe de feu malgré tout.

-Il a osé! Fulmina Léa.

-Enfin, Lil's! Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a mis! Souffla d'exaspération Cylan. N'est-ce pas...? Ajouta-t-il sous le regard de Neville.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas lui.... Attesta Neville.... Mais beaucoup ont penser le contraire. Je crois que ce fut l'une des pires années de Harry. Il était considéré comme un usurpateur et un tricheur et presque tout lui monde lui préférait Cédric Diggory, le premier champion de Poudlard.

-Poudlard a eu deux champions? Il y eu quatre champions cette année-là? Demanda Sam.

-Oui, cela a fait du remue-ménage mais pour finir, ils n'ont rien pu y faire. La coupe de feu génère un contrat magique et aucun participant ne peut s'en défaire s'il n'y participe pas. Expliqua Neville.

-Donc il a réellement participé au tournoi? Murmura Léa. A 14 ans?!

-Il ne l'a pas vraiment montré mais je suis sur qu'il était terrifié. Leur certifia Neville. Cette année-là, on a eu un nouveau professeur de DCFM, Maugrey.

-Fol-œil?! Coassa Cylan. Professeur? Mais ma parole, vous avez dû être traumatisé!

Neville eut un rictus énigmatique à la remarque de Cylan mais il ne lui répondit pas.

-Maugrey a beaucoup aidé Harry mais je suis sur que même sans lui, il s'en serait plus ou moins sorti.... Continua Neville.

-Alors ça a été! S'exclama Léa.

-Oui... Il s'est même retrouvé en première place avec Cédric lors de la dernière tâche. C'était un labyrinthe et lui et Cédric ont pris le trophée en même temps.....

-C'est très fair-play.... Fit remarquer Léa avec fierté.

-Oui, approuva Neville, et Harry s'en est voulu très longtemps pour cela.

-Quoi? Coassèrent les trois amis.

-Il s'est avéré que le trophée était un portauloin. Cela les a emmené dans un cimetière. Pettigrew a tué Cédric tout de suite et Harry fut attaché. Là, la cérémonie de renaissance a commencé. Voldemort est revenu sous les yeux de Harry et grâce à son sang. Je crois que Harry ne s'est jamais vraiment pardonné cela.... C'était une ressemblance en plus.

-Ce n'était pas sa faute! Ce n'était qu'un enfant! Protesta Sam avec véhémence.

-Certes mais c'était le Survivant avant tout. Contra Neville. C'était ça que Harry entendait à longueur de temps....

-C'est ignoble! Tonna Sam.

Neville ne répondit pas. C'était vrai. C'était ignoble. De faire croire à un enfant qu'il n'en est pas réellement un. Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à se soucier des mages noirs, de leur renaissance ou de leurs projets. Il ne devrait pas se sentir investi d'une mission quelconque et surtout, il ne devrait pas avoir à porter la vie d'autrui sur ses épaules. C'était injuste et Neville comprit qu'il n'était pas anormal que Harry se sentent lasse à présent. Il n'avait jamais été un enfant, il n'avait pas pu être un adolescent normal et l'adulte qu'il était vieillissait précocement.

-Voldemort l'a torturé un moment devant ses mangemorts. Il les avait appelés et ils riaient de voir le Survivant crié aux pieds de leur maître.

-Les bâtards.... Murmura Cylan entre ses dents alors que Sam serrait ses poings à en avoir les jointures blanches.

-Il a réussi à s'échapper avec le trophée. On a appris ensuite que Maugrey n'était pas vraiment Maugrey mais Barty Croupton sous polynectar.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'un gamin de 14 ans a réussi à échapper à Voldemort et à ses mangemorts? Lança Sam en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, pour dire la vérité, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Juste qu'il a reçu des Doloris..... Souffla Neville.

-Et que s'est-il passé? Lança Léa d'une voix blanche.

-Personne n'a voulu le croire. Le ministre ne voulait pas admettre que Voldemort était de retour et taxait Harry de fou et Dumbledore de sénile. Quand Harry est revenu pour sa cinquième année, Fudge, le minsitre, avait envoyé un de ses sbires comme nouveau professeur de DCFM et comme espionne. Harry était un paria et tout ceux ayant de près ou de loin un rapport avec Dumbledore, étaient montré du doigt.

-Quels idiots! Siffla Cylan. Pourquoi ont-ils cru qu'ils mentaient?! C'est insensé!

-Ils avaient peur. Et c'était tellement plus facile de s'en prendre à un orphelin..... Laissa échapper Neville.

La gorge de Léa se serra et elle du se faire violence pour ne pas verser une larme. Son fils avait traversé tant d'épreuves et ils n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir. Il n'avait pas eu l'épaule solide de son père où les bras chaleureux de sa mère. Au lieu de ça, il était retourné dans un endroit où il était mal-aimé et rabaissé constamment. Comment avait-il pu devenir l'homme qu'il était?

-Le professeur Ombrage était une femme horrible et elle ne nous apprenait rien. Alors Hermione a décidé de réagir et a proposé de créer notre propre groupe de défense. Nous l'avons appelé l'AD, l'armée de Dumbledore. A l'époque, Harry était réellement derrière le directeur. Je crois qu'il représentait une sorte de figure paternelle aussi....

-Plus maintenant? Demanda doucement Léa, n'ayant pas oublié ses interrogations concernant le directeur.

-Hé bien.... C'est compliqué.... C'est une autre histoire! Eluda Neville. Donc, nous avions notre association de défense, il nous fallait juste un professeur. Naturellement, Hermione a pensé à Harry.

-Comme professeur? S'étonna Léa.

-Malgré ses 15 ans, il était très doué en DCFM.

-Pour échappé à Voldemort à 14 ans, oui, je veux bien croire.... Souffla Cylan.

-C'était un très bon professeur. Personnellement, c'est grâce à lui si je me bat comme je le fais maintenant. Ombrage ne démordait pas et faisait de la vie de Harry un enfer. Elle l'a privé de Quidditch indéfiniment, le rabaissait en classe et le traitait de menteur. Ce n'était qu'un enfant capricieux et manipulateur.... Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Ses retenues sont vite devenues des séances de tortures. Elle utilisait une plume sanglante.

-QUOI?! Claqua Léa. C'est interdit depuis des siècles!

-Peut-être mais elle était grande inquisitrice et avait tout pouvoir. Même sur Dumbledore.

-C'est honteux! Fulmina Léa et Neville ne pu que hausser les épaules.

-Cette année-là fut aussi particulière pour Harry. Le lien avec Voldemort a commencé à devenir actif.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Il sentait ses humeurs et voyait en rêves certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. A la fin de l'année, il était affolé et disait avoir vu Sirius aux mains de Voldemort, au ministère de la magie. Dans la salle des prophéties. Hermione a tenté de le dissuader mais rien n'y faisait, il ne voyait qu'une seule chose: Sirius était en danger.

-Et? Demanda Sam d'une voix hésitante sentant venir le drame.

-On s'est vite rendu compte que c'était un piège. Ce n'était pas une vraie vision mais un leurre pour attirer Harry parce que seul les acteurs d'une prophétie peuvent la toucher et Voldemort se voyaient mal aller au ministère....

-C'est là que je suis mort pas vrai? Demanda doucement Cylan.

-L'ordre est arrivé plus ou moins rapidement et un combat s'est déclenché. Bellatrix a tué Sirius et finalement, le retour de Voldemort a été reconnu.

-C'est un peu tard! Grogna Sam avec colère.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Harry aussi en colère et désespéré que ce jour-là... Ajouta Neville plus bas. Je crois qu'il s'est senti et qu'il se sent encore coupable.

-Coupable?! Il voulait juste m'aider! Il était prêt à mettre sa vie en danger pour moi et il se sent coupable? Coassa Cylan, d'une voix trop rauque.

Le silence s'installa lourdement. Cylan avait la gorge nouée et clignait nerveusement des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Léa serrait solidement la main de Sam et tout deux semblaient en pleine réflexion. C'était juste impensable. Pourquoi leur fils avait-il du vivre tout cela? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi eux? Pourquoi Sirius avait-il du mourir deux ans après sa fuite?

-Et la dernière année? Demanda enfin Sam d'une voix lasse.

-Le cour de l'année a été relativement calme. Un nouveau ministre a été élu. Vers la fin de l'année, le château a été attaqué. Massivement. Plusieurs élèves sont morts.... et Dumbledore aussi. C'est là que la guerre a réellement commencé. C'est aussi pendant cette année-là que Harry a appris pour les horcruxes et que d'une certaine façon, Dumbledore lui a repassé le flambeau....

-Repassé le flambeau? Répéta Léa. Repassé le flambeau? A un gosse de 17 ans? C'est sérieux? A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait?! Ragea-t-elle. Comment a-t-il pu l'entraîner là-dedans!

-C'était Dumbledore, répondit Neville, personne ne songeait vraiment à critiquer sa façon de faire. Et le cas de Harry était particulier. Personne..... Personne n'avait idée....De ce qu'un tel lien pouvait avoir comme effet....

-alors Dumbledore a eu le champ libre, n'est-ce pas? Il l'a manipulé à sa guise et personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Siffla Cylan d'une voix dangereuse. En fait, il était comme les autres, cracha-t-il, il a profité du fait qu'il était orphelin....

-Comment est-il mort? Demanda Léa, intéressée.

-C'est une autre histoire et elle est compliquée, d'accord... Eluda Neville. Je vous ait juste éclairer sur sa vie, le reste....C'est pas à moi de vous le dire.....


	59. Un horcruxe humain?

-Cela ne rime plus à rien, Minerva! Nous devons lui dire!

-Et pourquoi?! Pourquoi Severus? Pour rendre son sacrifice encore plus lourd et difficile?

Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment. Minerva était debout derrière son bureau, les mains sur les hanches et le regard furibond. Severus marchait de long en large dans la pièce et s'était immobilisé devant la sorcière, le dos droit. Aucun des deux ne baissa le regard.

-Pas du tout, reprit Severus, ils seront repartit avant la fin de la bataille finale!

-Vous êtes devin maintenant, Severus Snape?! Siffla la directrice avec sarcasme.

-Nous avançons bien dans la préparation de leur retour. Souligna-t-il, sèchement.

-Peut-être mais la bataille finale est imminente! Objecta Minerva.

-Vous n'en savez strictement rien! Tonna l'homme. Nous devons donner une chance à Harry de les connaître! Qui sommes-nous pour le priver du droit élémentaire de connaître ses parents?! Lança-t-il.

-Et s'ils ne sont pas reparti avant la fin, Severus? Si Harry doit leur dire adieu, et les perdre encore une fois?

-Il les perdra dans les deux cas, Minerva, mais il aura au moins eu le bonheur de les rencontrer! Expliqua-t-il.

-Non. Si on lui dit et qu'ils repartent, il comprendra. Soyons honnête Severus, ni toi, ni moi, aurons le courage de leur effacer la mémoire. Il comprendra pourquoi il faut qu'ils partent. Si on lui dit et qu'ils ne sont pas encore partit, ce sera un poids en plus pour lui à ce moment-là......

-Nous devons prendre le risque! Pour lui!

-Je ne le prendrai pas Severus. Le prévint Minerva. Et ne t'avise pas d'aller lui dire dans mon dos....

-Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas. Souffla Severus d'une voix neutre. Mais je crois sincèrement que tu te trompes. Il a le droit de le savoir et il nous prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il peut encaisser beaucoup.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à encaisser davantage, Severus.... Souffla simplement Minerva.

.................................................................................................

-Comment ça : d'autres horcruxes? Lança Ginny.

-D'autres horcruxes, quoi! Ce n'est pas claire, sans doute?! Siffla Drago, sèchement.

-Pas la peine de monter sur tes grand hippogriffes, Drago, je pensais juste que ce n'était pas possible. Le tempéra Ginny.

-Ca ne l'était pas.... Lui assura Harry.... D'après Dumbledore.

-Et bien c'est une erreur de plus à l'actif du vieux fou. Lança Drago avec humeur.

-Calmes-toi, Dray....Lui intima Harry.

Ginny, quant à elle, regardait son frère avec étonnement. En temps normal, il aurait été le premier à défendre Dumbledore. En quoi était-ce différent aujourd'hui? En fait, la jeune femme devait reconnaître que depuis quelque temps, Ron agissait bizarrement. Il regardait toujours Harry avec un drôle de regard et semblait toujours perdu dans ses songes. Loin d'être stupide, Ginny s'était vite rendu compte que cela était arrivé juste après leur réconciliation. Si elle en croyait le caractère de son frère, celui-ci avait du être violent. Que s'étaient-ils dit pour que Ron agisse comme cela?

-Et savons-nous quels seront ses nouveaux horcruxes? Demanda Emy.

-Juste un, celui que Théo a rapproté mais comme je l'ai dit à Ron, ce n'est pas très important. Il peut faire un horcruxe avec n'importe quoi, rappela-t-il. Courir après les objets qu'ils convoitent ne serait que pure perte....

-C'est vrai, admit Hestia, mais si nous ne le faisons pas, la guerre arrive à sa fin. Nous ne pourrons détruire ses nouveaux horcruxes avec nos effectifs actuels.... C'est déjà limite....

-Je sais, souffla Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il faut en finir.

-En finir? Répéta Neville. Mais nous ne sommes pas prêt! Il reste deux horcruxes de bases à détruire!

-La bataille finale sera le seul créneau que nous aurons pour détruire Naginni. Expliqua Drago.

-Et le dernier horcruxe? Lança alors Fred.

Ron se crispa légèrement et tous mirent ça sur le compte de sa dispute avec Harry. Le sujet devait encore être délicat pour Harry, comme pour Ron. Le visage de Harry ne reflétait rien de spécial sinon une vague hésitation.

-Écoute Harry, lança Fred face au silence, j'ai toute confiance en toi. Nous avons tous confiance en toi.... Reprit-il en englobant la pièce de ses bras et tous opinèrent alors qu'un murmure approbateur s'élevait. Mais nous devons savoir ce qu'il en est. Si tu dis que tu t'en occupes bien, tu t'en occupes mais aie toi aussi confiance en nous. Dit simplement Fred.

-Tu as raison, Fred. Admit Harry mais son ton était toujours légèrement hésitant.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent devant la réponse de Harry et son visage devint livide. Dans la pièce se trouvait les leaders des groupes de résistants ainsi que Léa, Sam et Cylan. Et même si Ron était persuadé que la plupart réagirait bien, il n'était pas sur que se soit la meilleur chose à faire.

-Tu as raison mais je ne peux pas tout vous dire. Reprit Harry.

Fred soupira mais ce n'était pas de l'agacement ou même de l'exaspération, juste de la lassitude.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Hestia d'un ton docte.

Harry tiqua mais tenta malgré tout de leur donné une ébauche de réponse. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il était difficile de rien savoir. Lui-même ne le pourrait pas. C'était une chose de faire confiance à une personne, c'en était une autre de suivre aveuglément quelqu'un. Mais comment leur faire comprendre que c'était la seule solution? La seule potable en tout cas.

-Vous vous souvenez que tout un temps, nous avons émis des théories sur les horcruxes humains?

-Oui, bien sur.... Acquiesça Susan.... Mais pour finir, on a conclut que ce n'était pas possible.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Contredit-il.

-Comment ça? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le dernier horcruxe est un humain, n'est-ce pas? Demanda doucement Luna. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas nous le dire? Tu ne savais pas comment agir envers cette personne.

-C'est vrai, Harry?! Souffla Fred dont le visage avait perdu de ses couleurs.

Harry soupira lourdement et avisa d'un œil attentif la réaction générale. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'y fier mais c'était déjà mieux que rien....Hestia et Emy étaient aussi blême que Ron tandis que Fred reprenait doucement contenance. Ginny avait la bouche entre-ouverte et Luna avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme à son habitude. Sam avait des yeux écarquillés tout comme son ami tandis que le visage de Léa était totalement décomposé.

-Oui.... Répondit-il d'un ton lugubre. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Les prévint-il.

-Donc... Articula Léa..... Une personne possède une partie d'âme de Voldemort? Lança-t-elle horrifiée.

-Pas exactement, se senti-t-il obligé d'expliquer.

-Comment ça? Demanda Susan d'une voix blanche.

-Cette personne.... Commença Harry mais les mots sortaient difficilement et il du avaler sa salive avant de continuer..... Cette personne partage une partie d'âme avec lui. C'est une sorte d'ajout mais comme cela s'est fait dés son plus jeune âge, les deux âmes se sont liées.

-Ce qui veut dire? Demanda Emy d'une voix faible.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut pas les démêler et qu'il est impossible d'en détruire une sans détruire l'autre.

-En résumé, lança Fred, cette personne n'a aucune chance.

Le silence lui répondit et cela fut suffisamment éloquent.

-Nous ne savons pas s'il est impossible de les démêler, intervint Drago, mais pour le moment nous en sommes incapable.

-Cela revint au même, lança distraitement Fred, nous n'aurons pas le temps d'approfondir vos recherches.

Personne ne prêta attention au fait que Drago soit au courant contrairement à eux, trop abasourdis pas la nouvelle qu'ils étaient.

-Au fait, cela fait longtemps que tu le sais, Harry? Demanda-t-il en regardant Harry.

-Un certain temps. Dumbledore était au courant. Expliqua-t-il.

-Tu ne veux pas nous donner son identité, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Luna d'une voix détachée.

-Non. Répondit-il fermement.

-Nous comprenons. Affirma Hestia.

-Mais cela ne change rien, reprit d'une voix forte Fred.

-Quoi?! Lança stupidement Ginny.

-Nous devons anéantir les horcruxes, lança-t-il. C'est notre devoir!

-Cette personne va mourir si nous le faisons! Argua Emy.

-C'est une mort nécessaire! Argua-t-il à son tour.

-Nécessaire? Bafouilla la sorcière plus âgée.

-Exactement! Une vie sacrifiée pour des millions de vies sauvées!

-FRED! Tonna Ron d'une voix coléreuse. Comment peux-tu suggérer cela?!

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Lui demanda son frère. Tu étais le premier à être prêt à tout pour la fin de cette guerre! Lui rappela-t-il.

-Pas à tout... Objecta-t-il d'une voix faible en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Harry.

Celui-ci devait se faire violence pour ne rien laisser paraître. Les mots de Fred étaient justifiés et légitimes même, et pourtant une douleur insidieuse se répandait en lui. Il ne devrait pas se sentir si atteint par ces mots, parce qu'il pensait la même chose. Sa mort était une nécessité! Un acte douloureux mais pour le plus grand bien.... Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal?

-Et de toute façon, renchérit Fred, cette personne partage son âme avec celle de Voldemort! Répéta-t-il lentement. Vous imaginez le genre de personne que cela peut être?

Harry sentit tout l'air de ses poumons s'en échapper et ne plus vouloir y entrer. C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il avait....Il aurait blêmit s'il n'était pas déjà si pâle et son corps se tendit sensiblement. Il devait encaisser et faire comme si de rien n'était....Rien laisser paraître. Parce que Fred ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait n'est-ce pas?

-Ca ne veut rien dire, Fred! Objecta Ron avec une véhémence étonnante.

-Bien sur que si! Insista ce dernier. Qui pourrait rester sain d'esprit avec une parcelle de ce bâtard dans la tête?

-Il ne le possède pas! Objecta Drago en prenant part vivement à la conversation. Et au bout du compte ce n'est qu'une seule âme avec les attributs de cette personne et...

-Et de Voldemort. Compléta Fred, buté. Il possède sûrement une part de sa folie! Voldemort est profondément mauvais! Son âme ou même ne serait-ce qu'une partie, pourrait faire du mal à n'importe qui! S'emporta-t-il.

-Fred a raison! Approuva Hestia. La preuve en est du médaillon! Ron a eu beaucoup de mal à lui résister.

-Peut-être mais ça ne veut rien dire! Tenta encore Ron.

-Ha non?! Lança Fred avec sarcasme. Ouvre-les yeux Ron! Je suis désolé pour cette personne mais on a pas le choix!

-Nous ne pouvons pas décider du sort d'une vie comme ça! Contesta Susan. C'est contre...contre tout ce en quoi on croit!

-Si nous ne le faisons pas, lui répondit doucement Hestia, nos morts auront été vains.

Pendant que les uns débattaient du sujet, et que les autres pesaient le pour et le contre silencieusement, Drago observait Harry. Le jeune homme jouait bien son rôle et aucune trace de ses tourments n'étaient visible sur son visage. Un masque parfait pour un parfait menteur. Drago comprenait les raisons qui poussait Harry à ne rien leur dire.... C'était un instinct de conservation. Idiot, imbécile et pratiquement auto-destructeur. Harry estimait juste faussement les réactions des autres. Drago était persuadé que Fred changerait de discours s'il savait....Il l'espérait ardemment pour lui en tout cas.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Léa essayait d'imaginer ce que cette personne, hôte d'une partie d'âme aussi noire que la nuit, pouvait ressentir. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'une personne, réelle, puisse vraiment partager son âme avec un tel monstre. Et comment cela fonctionnait-il? Drago avait dit que cela n'était pas une possession. Cela sous-entendait qu'il connaissait cette personne et même d'assez près pour pouvoir affirmer ce genre de chose. Mais alors?

-Et comment elle est? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Qui? Demanda stupidement Fred.

-Cette personne? Harry.... Tu dois savoir, non? Je veux dire...Est-ce qu'elle est portée vers la magie noire? Comment cette... Cohabitation fonctionne? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton docte.

-Vous ne comprenez pas.... Soupira Harry. Ce n'est pas vraiment une cohabitation. Leur deux âmes se sont mêlées.... Il n'y en a plus qu'une. Si elles étaient encore deux, on aurait pu les séparer mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Donc, en fait... Tenta prudemment Cylan... C'est une toute nouvelle personne qu'on a l'a. Pas la personne de départ, pas Voldemort mais.... Un mélange des deux.

-En gros. Approuva Drago après avoir réfléchit. Mais ce n'est qu'une partie d'âme qui s'est mélangée....L'âme de cette personne, et donc son fond, son aura, son caractère, ses pensées; elle dans sa globalité, est dominante.

-Ca ne change rien au problème! Martela Fred. C'est tout de même un horcruxe! Savoir qu'elle genre d'homme ou de femme c'est, ne rendra la chose que plus difficile!

-Je crois que Fred a raison.... Lança Sam d'une voix réfléchie.

-NON! Cria Ron et tous se retournèrent vers lui. Vous ne.... Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça! C'est.... C'est une personne! C'est....

Harry eut de la peine pour son ami. Il semblait désespéré, cherchant ses mots et ne les trouvant pas. Lui-même se sentait au bord de la nausée.... Fred penserait-il la même chose s'il savait la vérité? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il se moquait bien de savoir qui était la personne? Que tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce qu'elle était? Harry se senti soudainement plus sale encore. Sa marque se mit à brûler et cela ne fit que renforcer son malaise... Il devait sortir. Il devait sortir parce qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps.

-La question est réglée, de toute façon. Lança-t-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

-Comment ça? Demanda Neville.

-Je me chargerai personnellement d'elle.

-Quand? Demanda Fred, impitoyable.

-Au bon moment. Pendant la bataille finale.....

-Je te fais confiance. Souffla Fred simplement mais Harry n'eut pas le coeur de s'en sentir reconnaissant.

-Que veux-tu dire par «_ te charger d'elle »?_ Demanda Léa d'une voix préoccupée.

-Le débat est clos. Asséna-t-il sans douceur, avant de quitter la pièce.

La porte n'eut pas le temps de se refermer que Drago était déjà sorti, trop conscient de l'impact de la conversation sur son ami. Dans la pièce, un nouveau silence s'était installé. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire en fait.... Fred estimait ses paroles justes mais le visage blafard et malaisé de son jeune frère le firent se sentir légèrement coupable. Pourtant, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, non? Énervé de se sentir si fautif, sa colère se retourna contre les autres.

-Et pourquoi ils sont là, eux?! Demanda-t-il brutalement en toisant Sam, Léa et Cylan de son regard bleu.

-Ils étaient déjà au courant, soupira Ron. Ils étaient là quand Nott l'a dit...

-Et si c'était les traîtres, hein? Lança Fred. Après tout, on ne sait toujours pas qui il est!

-Ce n'est pas eux...Certifia Neville.

-Et comment tu le sais?! Grogna le rouquin.

-Parce que je le sais, Fred, et ce n'est pas en t'en prenant à eux que tu te sentira mieux...Lui siffla-t-il.

Fred ne répondit pas, lui lança un regard noir et pris la porte à son tour.

..........................

Autant certains couloirs de Poudlard étaient toujours remplis de monde, opulents d'enfants et de femmes, autant d'autres semblaient toujours désert. L'aile ouest en particulier et Harry n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Il n'y faisait pas plus froid, ni plus obscur. Les couleurs des murs étaient toujours aussi vivantes et les fantômes allaient et venaient de la même façon.... Pas que cela importait mais tout de même...Ca restait un des mystères de Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, Harry était heureux de cet état de fait. Il était seul dans le couloir et le silence qui l'entourait était propice à la réflexion..... ou juste au repos. Oui, c'est ça.... Il voulait se reposer. Ne penser à rien. Juste fermer les yeux et respirer. Une petite voix sifflante dans sa tête lui affirma habilement que c'était impossible, qu'il penserait toujours à quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'au fait même de ne pas penser.... Il fit taire l'esprit trop logique de Sylsse et pesta un moment contre le lien qu'ils partageaient. Il ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde.....

-Tu te rappelles de ta promesse? Lança une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Drago s'installa à ses côtés et patienta quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

-Alors? Tu te rappelles?

-De quelle promesse tu parles? Lui demanda-t-il.

Drago eut un petit sourire triste et Harry su dire à la couleur terne de ses yeux que son ami se sentait réellement abattu.

-Le jour où tu m'as tout raconté. Énonça simplement le blond.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire doucement. Il se rappelait de ce jour- là comme si c'était hier. Ils avaient 18 ans tout les deux et cela faisaient bientôt un an qu'il avait appris la vérité, neuf mois que Drago avait rejoint leurs rangs.

-Tu m'a promis de ne jamais t'avouer vaincu. De toujours faire ton possible pour rester en vie. De ne pas baisser les bras. Et surtout, de toujours rechercher une autre solution. Expliqua finalement Drago.

-On a cherché, objecta Harry. Mais il n'y a rien.

-On a pas cherché assez. Lança simplement Drago.

-On a pas l'éternité. Le contra Harry d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

-Tu l'auras bientôt.... Siffla Drago, âprement, avant de se lever.

......................................

L'existence d'un horcruxe humain en avait bouleversé plus d'un. Ceci était tout à fait normal... Comment imaginer une personne, avec une âme propre être liée si étroitement avec un monstre comme Voldemort? Comment prendre le risque? Comment ne pas le faire? Ne pas donner de chance à une personne n'ayant rien demandée? Un innocent....?

Personne n'avait fait le lien avec le lien que partageait Harry avec lui. Personne ne s'en était douté un seul instant. L'Elu ne pouvait pas posséder une partie de l'âme de Voldemort! C'était impossible.... Même si c'était absolument évident.

Pour des raisons très compréhensible, cela resta un secret relatif. L'Ordre au complet n'en serait pas informé.... Le traître courrait toujours et personne ne voulait prendre le risque que cela arrive aux oreilles de Voldemort. Harry avait insisté là-dessus.... Voldemort n'était pas au courant de son propre dernier horcruxe. Fred avait soulevé des interrogations par rapport à cela mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment répondu....

Drago avait relaté la séance à Severus. Le jeune homme s'était montré intrigué face à l'intérêt que portait son parrain à la réaction de Cylan et de ses amis. Severus avait haussé les sourcils avant de marmonner qu'il se faisait des idées. Il était pourtant persuadé avoir vu un éclair de mépris quand il lui avait dit que Sam semblait approuver les paroles de Fred.... Etrange. Il était persuadé que ces trois-là cachaient quelque chose mais il n'avait pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris. Severus leur faisait confiance alors soit....

Aussi, c'est d'un pas pressé et presque rageur que Severus se rendait aux appartement de ce crétin de Potter et de sa bande. Severus savait que cela était inutile parce que James ignorait que la personne en question était son fils et parce que Harry ignorait que l'homme était son père mais cela lui semblait juste important. Et il devait préparé le terrain... Parce qu'il ne laisserait pas Harry partir sans qu'il ne connaisse la vérité. Il en avait le droit. Bordel! Il méritait bien ça! Et s'il devait retrouver ses parents, ce ne sera pas pour faire face à leur dégout ou à leur mépris. Non. Harry méritait de retrouver des gens aimants et attentionnés. Il méritait de connaître la Lily qu'il affectionnait tant et le James si présomptueux qui l'écœurait tout autant. Et il méritait vraiment de retrouver un Sirius rieur et malicieux.

Alors les coups qu'il donna à la porte de leur appartement furent vif et fort.


	60. Les véritables héros

Léa fixa les obsidiennes qu'elle connaissait si bien un moment avant que l'homme ne se décide à sortir de leur chambre. L'échange n'avait pas échappé à Sam cette fois-ci mais il avait bien trop en tête pour s'interroger sur cela pour le moment.

Severus était venu leur parler de l'horcruxe humain. Si Léa avait tout de suite comprit la position dans laquelle se trouvait cette malheureuse personne, ni lui, ni Cylan ne l'avait fait. Malgré son scepticisme de départ, Severus avait su trouver les bons arguments. Bien qu'étant un horcruxe, cette personne en était avant tout une. A part entière. Elle avait des rêves, peut-être réalisés, peut-être brisés; elle avait des espoirs et des peines. Elle avait des blessures cachées et des sourires vrais. Elle connaissait la haine, l'amour et la peur..... Elle connaissait aussi ses devoirs. Plus que n'importe qui.... Elle connaissait parfaitement ses devoirs. Sam avait mis quelques minutes pour réaliser que cette personne devait tout sacrifier pour un peuple qui la voyait comme un monstre.....Ou qui la verrait, si la vérité était révélée.

Le discours de Severus était enflammé et Léa avait tout de suite su qu'il connaissait personnellement cette personne. Comme Drago. Outre la mort inéluctable qui attendait cette personne, Cylan, lui, avait compris que cette personne subissait, plus que quiconque, ce qu'elle était malgré elle. Severus l'avait laissé entendre.... Elle se haïssait d'être un horcruxe, se considérait elle-même comme d'autre la considérait à tord. Et Cylan ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que cela faisait de se détester. Se détester au point, parfois, de désirer la mort. Juste pour ne plus souffrir. Ne plus être. Ne plus rien ressentir. Ne plus rien traîner.

A la fin de la discussion, Severus avait jeté un regard satisfait sur ses trois anciens camarades. Sam et Cylan était en profonde réflexion et bientôt, ils seraient comme Léa. Se demandant si la mort de cette personne était réellement inévitable....

.......................................

-Vous êtes complètement cinglé! Lança Aaron avec vigueur.

-Est-ce que c'est possible oui ou non? Insista Harry.

-Supposons que ça l'est, Potter, qui serait assez fou pour te suivre? Siffla Théo d'une voix traînante.

-Toi, sans doute, Nott. Lui répondit le Survivant sur le même ton.

-Celui qui s'y aventurerait serait condamné! Les prévint Aaron.

Théo éclata d'un rire froid et sans joie. Aaron ne connaissait pas cette facette de son ami. Il connaissait le Théo sobre et professionnel. Pas plus émotif ou sensible qu'un mangemort doit l'être. L'homme au rire froid et sarcastique devant lui ne ressemblait pas au Théo qu'il avait côtoyé jusqu'ici.

-Mais c'est justement ce que Potty veut, mon cher Aaron! N'est-ce pas, _Harry_? S'exclama-t-il, laissant le plus jeune garçon pantois.

-La ferme, Nott. Pour une fois dans ta putain de vie, montre un peu de maturité. Cingla Harry d'un ton sec.

-Potter se fâche.... Pouffa Théo d'une voix pourtant rêche.

-Tu me fais pitié..... Laissa échapper Harry. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait voulu ça?

-NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE! Hurla Théo en se redressant brutalement.

-Et pourquoi pas? J'ai autant le droit que toi de parler d'elle...; C'était une amie. Souligna-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas ton amie! Siffla rageusement Théo. Pour toi, ce n'était qu'une espionne supplémentaire. Tu te foutais bien qu'elle meure à cause de ta fuite!

-J'étais à peine conscient lors de ma fuite et elle, elle était assez mature pour faire ses propres choix. Et oui, c'était mon amie. Ou du moins, une personne que je respectais beaucoup. Lança-t-il.

-Ca suffit.... Souffla Drago d'un ton apaisant. Il savait que la conversation ne mènerait à rien de toute façon.

Le regard tranchant de Théo resta fixé un moment sur Harry, ses yeux plein de haine et d'amertume. Qui a dit que la résistance était solidaire? Harry, quant à lui, se retourna vers Aaron, et c'est d'un ton neutre qu'il continua.

-Je sais bien que cela est risqué mais il faut tenter le coup. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre qu'il frappe en premier.

-Ce n'est plus un risque, Harry. C'est une certitude. Si tu t'aventures dans la salle du trône, tu ne pourra plus en sortir.

-Je sais. Souffla simplement Harry d'une voix douce.

-Et de toute façon, reprit Drago, entrer dans le manoir est impossible. Il faut l'empreinte magique d'un des propriétaires.

-Quoi?

-C'est une protection ancestrale. La famille Malfoy l'a toujours placée sur ses propriétés.

-Et comment font-ils maintenant? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

-Le sort de protection peut-être modifié. Mon père l'a modifié pour laisser passer les mangemorts ou certaines personnes particulières.

-Par mangemort, tu entend porteur de la marque? Demanda malicieusement Harry.

-Exact.... Souffla Drago, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvre.

-Donc, je peux entrer. Comme toi, Aaron, Severus et Théo. Je vais dans la salle du trône et vous vous occupez des mangemorts les plus gênants et de Naginni.

-Et tu voudrais qu'on élimine tout le manoir à nous seuls, Potter? Siffla Théo.

-Non, bien sur que non. Quand je commencerai à ma battre contre Voldemort, Lucius fera tomber les barrières. Tu ne peux pas le faire, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il à Drago.

-Non. Après ma trahison, mon père m'a pour ainsi dire renié. Je n'ai de Malfoy que le nom....Je ne suis plus considéré comme propriétaire de ce terrain. Expliqua-t-il.

-Donc, quelqu'un ici devra forcer Lucius à les faire tomber.

-Il doit être tout près pour les faire tomber..... Souffla Drago, ennuyé.

La conversation continua un moment. Et bientôt le squelette d'un plan fut élaboré, méthodiquement. Une seule question demeurait entière: Qui était le traître?

-Nous avons une esquisse de plan! Lança Harry avec une ébauche de sourire. La guerre sera finie avant la fin du mois....

Drago opina, un sourire sur les lèvres, une boule dans la gorge.

.......................................

-Tu n'as aucune nouvelle je ssssupose ? Susurra le Lord d'une voix sifflante.

-Non Maître. Répondit docilement l'homme agenouillé. Ils nous suspectent tous. Ils prennent leur distance. Les réunions sont réservées aux meneurs de groupes.... Expliqua-t-il.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes pitoyable excuses! Lança Voldemort d'une voix rageuse. Je dois sssavoir ce qu'il ssssait précisément! Tonna-t-il. Est-ce que tu m'a compris? Siffla-t-il, plein de menace.

-Oui, Maître. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous servir. Souffla l'homme d'une voix faible.

-Est-ce que cccce traître de Nott est toujours avec eux?

-Oui, Maître. Ce matin même, je pense qu'il devait voir Potter.

-Pourquoi?!

-Je ne sais pas, Maître. Je me renseignerai.

-Tu as intérêt! _Endoloris_!

L'homme se recroquevilla sur le sol, empreint à une terrible douleur. Aucun son ne franchi pourtant la barrière de ses lèvres. Elles demeurèrent clauses. Quand le sort pris fin, le Lord le congédia sans douceur. Il avait su quel accueil serait le sien avant même de venir ici. Il n'avait rien à rapporter. Aucune information digne de ce nom. Il ne savait pas ce que Nott avait raconté à Potter. Il ne savait pas ce que Potter avait dit pendant leur petite réunion privée. Personne n'en avait parlé. Il avait juste entrevu le visage défait et pensif de Ginny. Mais cette petite idiote n'avait rien lâché.... Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi Potter avait voulu voir Nott et Salaheddine..... Il serra les poings en se promettant de tout faire pour apprendre quelque chose. Parce que si la prochaine fois, il revenait bredouille.... Ce n'était pas un Doloris qui l'attendrait.

Une fois à l'extérieur des barrières anti-transplannage, il disparu dans un « pop » sonore pour réapparaître dans un petit village désert du nord de l'Angleterre. Ce village était l'un des premiers qui avaient été pillés et saccagés par les mangemorts. Plus personne n'y résidait, ni n'y passait. Il entra dans une maison, plus ou moins potable et monta directement dans la salle de bain. C'était pour ainsi dire son repère. Un endroit neutre.

Au travers de son masque immaculé, il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux bleu étaient injectés de sang et il savait que s'il enlevait son masque, de grande cernes noires s'étendraient sous ceux-ci. Du bout de ses doigt, il caressa son masque. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.... Ce n'était pas vrai. Il fut un temps, jadis, où il était de l'autre côté de la baguette. Où il ne portait pas ce masque, sa seconde peau. Ce temps était définitivement révolu. Il ne regrettait rien.

Il enleva son masque d'un geste brusque et c'est un visage fin et pointus qui se refléta dans le miroir.... Il grimaça. Cela était son véritable masque.

............................................................

Dans la pièce, aucun mot n'avait encore été échangé depuis le départ de Severus. Chacun réfléchissait à son rythme. Léa essayait tant bien que mal de résoudre le puzzle. Qui était cet horcruxe? Elle était persuadé que Severus et Drago le connaissait et qu'il résidait dans le château. N'était-ce pas l'endroit le plus sure? Mais Léa pouvait essayer encore et encore, elle n'avait pas encore toutes les pièces.....Elle soupira lourdement en se massant les yeux, sentant poindre la migraine. Son regard bleuté dévia sur ses deux compagnons et de l'agacement jailli quand elle réalisa qu'ils se posaient encore des questions.

-Vous réalisez à quel point cela doit être difficile? Demanda-t-elle en brisant le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé.

-De quoi? Lança stupidement Cylan en sortant de ses réflexions.

-Sa vie! Lança-t-elle. Savoir que si la guerre finit, c'est grâce à votre mort.... Tout le monde se réjouit de la fin de la guerre, soupira-t-elle, mais pour lui ça ne signifie qu'une seule chose....

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que Severus a dit pendant le premier entraînement qu'on a vu entre Drago et Harry? Demanda subitement Sam.

-Oui! Approuva Léa. Il a dit qu'il n'espérait pas que la guerre finisse.....

-On peut comprendre pourquoi maintenant.... Il doit connaître cette personne. Souffla Sam.

-Vous êtes en train de plaindre un inconnu, lança Cylan d'une voix sèche, mais vous pensez à Harry?!

-Quoi Harry? Jeta vivement Sam. Il a dit très clairement qu'il s'en chargerait et même pendant cet entraînement, il n'a rien relevé. Rien dit du tout. Je ne comprend pas comment il peut montrer autant de....

-De quoi, James?! Lança Cylan, agressif. Il est l'Elu. Celui-qui-doit-nous-débarrasser-de-Voldemort. Il doit prendre une décision.... Il y est obligé. Je suis certain qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour cette personne.... Le fait qu'il en parle si tard à ses amis en est une preuve! Mais le fait est qu'il n'y pas d'autres solutions et qu'à 20 ans, il se retrouve avec une décision de ce type sur les bras!

-La vie d'une personne contre celle d'un millier. Répéta Léa.

-Dit comme ça, cela semble simple, n'est-ce pas?! Lança une voix calme du pas de leur porte.

Les amis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, tous trois surpris par l'intervention de Minerva. Aucun n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et la femme entrer discrètement. Celle-ci avait les traits tirés et son proverbial chignon était légèrement défait. Malgré cela, ses yeux reflétaient une profonde sympathie allant même jusqu'à de la compassion. Un doux sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle avançait plus avant dans la pièce.

-Minerva?

-Severus m'a dit qu'il était venu vous voir. Je me doutais que des questions persistaient.... Continua-t-elle.... Je le connais assez bien après toutes ces années.

-Et alors? Qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire? Souffla Sam d'une voix sèche.

-Il y a tellement plus à dire, James....Souffla-t-elle avec une inflexion douloureuse dans la voix.

-C'est à dire....? Demanda doucement Léa.

-Une vie pour des milliers.... C'est vrai. Admit Minerva. Et la décision semble couler de source mais ce n'est pas le cas....

-Pas pour elle, c'est sûr.....Grommela Sam.

-Tu te trompes, James. Arrête donc de te montrer si hâtif dans tes conclusions. Cingla durement Minerva. Elle est la première personne à y être décidée. Les gens pour lesquels cette décision est difficile, c'est ses proches....

-Ses proches? Souffla Cylan d'une voix blanche.

-Et bien oui.... Lança Minerva.... Vous pensiez quoi? Que c'était une personne isolée? Sans ami? Sans attache? Ce n'est pas le cas. Souffla-t-elle. C'est quelqu'un de profondément bon, aimant et aimé.

-Elle est vraiment décidée à faire cela, n'est-ce pas? Questionna inutilement Sam. Se sacrifier? Clarifia-t-il.

-Oui, approuva Minerva en hochant la tête. Je ne cache pas qu'elle a eu ses moments de doutes et que cela lui est difficile mais.....

-Mais?

-Mais il estime que le choix qui se présente à lui n'en est pas vraiment un. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Comment ça? Demanda bêtement Sam.

-Il estime sa vie bien moins importante que celle des autres. Résuma Léa d'une voix douce.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a encore beaucoup d'autres choses qui entre en ligne de compte dans cette décision. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous ne vous faisiez pas de fausses idées.... Souligna-t-elle en lançant un regard significatif à Samaël.

-J'ai compris. Souffla piteusement celui-ci avec un sourire en coin.

Minerva hocha silencieusement la tête et ses yeux pétillèrent un instant derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Pendant un bref moment, la vieille femme fut une parfaite copie de Dumbledore. Ses yeux myosotis pétillaient toujours d'une manière presque surnaturelle derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. D'un geste brusque, Léa se leva et attrapa Minerva par la manche.

-Attendez! Lança-t-elle vivement.

Minerva se retourna prestement, les sourcils haussés et la mine interrogative. Léa relâcha rapidement sa prise et rosi légèrement, soudainement honteuse de son petit éclat de voix.

-Excusez-moi....Laissa-t-elle échapper quelque peu confuse. Je voulais juste vous demander quelques choses...

-Oui?

-Je voulais juste....Savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Dumbledore. Lança Léa.

-Ho....Soupira Minerva et son visage refléta une expression controversée, mi-chagrinée, mi amère. Un concours de circonstance.... Laissa-t-elle échapper d'un ton trop désinvolte.

-Un concours de circonstance? Répéta Cylan, ahuris. Qui a tué le plus grand mage de lumière de notre époque quand même.....

-Le plus grand mage de lumière de notre époque, c'est Harry, Sirius....

Cylan la regarda un moment avant de hocher la tête. Il devait vraiment faire un énorme travail sur lui-même pour se mettre en tête que son filleul était d'une puissance colossale. Qui l'eut cru en voyant le petit bébé aux yeux émeraude et au sourire espiègle qu'il avait été?

-Réellement Minerva.... Lança Léa avec gravité.... Comment est-il mort?

-C'est difficile à dire, Lily....Lança savamment Minerva. Sa manie de jouer avec le feu tout en essayant de le contrôler y à sans doute contribué grandement.

-Arrêtez de parler par énigme, bon sang! S'écria Sam avec véhémence. Comment est-il mort? Répéta-t-il lentement en détachant chaque mot.

Minerva les regarda d'un air incertain peu sûr de ce qu'elle devait leur dire. Elle se voyait mal leur dire que Severus l'avait tué...Ce n'était, après tout, que partiellement vrai. Ce qui avait mené Dumbledore à sa mort était bien plus complexe que cela. Il ne s'agissait pas des décisions d'une seule personne mais bien d'un ensemble de circonstances, de positions et de choix. Et pointer du doigt Severus n'aiderait en rien.

-Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de leur cacher, Minerva.... Lança une voix grave.

Sam pesta contre Severus. Ceci était leur chambre et non pas un moulin où quiconque pouvait entrer à sa guise! Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas entendu non plus?!

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Severus? Demanda Léa d'une voix pleine de curiosité.

-De son meurtrier. Lança-t-il clairement. Dumbledore est mort assassiné même s'il était déjà mourant à ce moment-là....Expliqua-t-il.

-Qui?! Siffla Cylan alors que ses yeux s'étaient réduit à deux fentes.

-Moi.... Souffla Severus en les regardant dans les yeux.

Minerva était sans doute la seule dans la pièce qui savait combien l'acte lui avait coûté. Dumbledore s'était montré impitoyable avec Severus, selon elle. L'homme avait depuis longtemps abandonné tout estime de lui-même mais cela avait sans doute été le comble.... Severus se considérait comme profondément mauvais et corrompu. Il avait tué la seule personne qui savait vraiment qui il était. La seule personne qui lui avait donné une chance, aussi terrible était-elle. Harry avait été la deuxième. Et Harry, dans sa jeunesse, était indéniablement plus humain que Dumbledore. Il ne demandait pas de contrepartie. Pas d'espionnage, de serments ou d'obligation.... Sinon celle de sa propre conscience. Harry l'avait relevé et convaincu que la mort de leur mentor n'était pas de son seul fait. Le fait que Harry s'accuse autant que lui, l'avait touché plus qu'il ne voudra jamais l'admettre. Et l'homme, aussi sombre soit-il, s'était relevé, avec une nouvelle confiance en l'avenir. Et en Harry.

-Toi.....! Lança Léa abasourdie et cela ressemblait plus à une question.

-TOI! Tonnèrent Sam en Cylan en s'élançant déjà sur le plus âgé.

Minerva les arrêta d'un geste qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Son visage était sérieux et ses traits semblaient plus que jamais burinés par les années.

-Oui, moi. Opina Severus en relevant le menton.

C'était une réaction typique. Bomber le torse et mettre en avant une action dont on est pas fière du tout. Quelque chose qui nous blesse horriblement et nous fait atrocement mal. Mais on le met en avant. Sous les regards avides et la chaleur des néons. Juste pour prouver aux autres que, non, nous ne sommes pas atteints. Non, nous n'avons pas mal. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, nous n'avons fait preuve d'aucune sensibilité. Car personne ne devait savoir que cela avait été atrocement douloureux.

-Cela s'est passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Et j'ai lancé le sort mortel, et son corps est tombé de la tour. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

-Severus.... Gronda Minerva d'une voix basse.

Léa avait la bouche largement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés dans une expression de parfaite incompréhension tandis que Sam et Cylan bouillaient littéralement de rage.

-Cela n'a fait que hâter l'inévitable et c'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore l'a supplié de le faire. Expliqua Minerva d'une voix égale et pressée.

-Dumbledore ne supplie pas. Lança la voix rogue de Cylan.

-Il l'aurait fait pour la vie d'un de ses élèves. Drago était chargé de cette mission suicide et j'étais lié par un serment inviolable. Je devais m'assurer de sa sécurité et accomplir sa mission en cas d'échec. On ne pouvait pas le laisser se corrompre ainsi... Il méritait tellement plus. Soupira-t-il.

-Et alors?! Siffla Sam, venimeux. Pour cela tu as tué l'homme qui te vouait une confiance sans borne?

-Sa confiance était peut-être sans borne mais pas aveugle et certainement pas gratuite. Cingla-t-il en retour d'une voix acide.

-Bien avant cela, reprit Minerva, Dumbledore avait trouvé la bague des Guant, un horcruxe. Il a été tenté... Il l'a mise. Son aveuglement lui a couté sa main mais sa mort n'était qu'une question de temps après cela... Il le savait comme il savait la lourde tâche dont Drago avait incombé. Il a tout de suite réfléchit à un plan garantissant la couverture de Severus et l'intégrité de Drago. Termina-t-elle.

-Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore a préférer se sacrifier précocement pour maintenir les apparences? Demanda Léa d'une voix mi-étonnée, mi-septique.

-Ce n'est pas tout...Laissa entendre Minerva.... Je vous l'ai dit, c'est compliqué.

-On vous écoute. Lui signala Sam d'une voix dure.

-Juste avant l'attaque, Dumbledore et Harry sont partit rechercher un horcruxe. Celui-ci était bien protégé et Dumbledore s'est retrouvé obligé de boire une potion de Voldemort.

-Obligé? Répéta Cylan, les sourcils froncés. Comment aurait-il pu s'y retrouver forcé?

-Par Harry... Soupira la vieille sorcière.

-Pardon?

-Harry a simplement obéit à Albus... Expliqua-t-elle... Il lui avait demandé de l'obliger donc...

-Il l'a fait?! S'étonna Sam avec une inflexion dans la voix.

-Il avait 16 ans et Albus représentait énormément de chose pour lui donc oui, il lui a obéit. Albus en est ressortit très affaibli et quand ils sont revenu au château, l'attaque avait commencé.

-Et Harry le sait? Demanda Sam en regardant Severus avec mépris.

-Évidement, Potter! Grinça-t-il. Il était là!

-Quoi? Il était là quand tu... Tu l'a tué? S'étonna Léa en butant sur la fin de la phrase.

-Sous un sort de stupéfixion et sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Expliqua-t-il.

-Et comment... Comment t'es tu retrouvé ici? Comment t'as-t-il cru? Demanda encore Léa.

-Il m'a cru parce qu'il avait suffisamment d'indices en ma faveur et qu'il ressemble à Albus sur ce plan-là...

-Il donne toujours sa chance.... Souffla Cylan, son regard brûlant toujours braqué sur Severus.

Severus ne rajouta rien. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait fait. Tout le monde savait pourquoi il l'avait fait...Mais peu s'en souciait. Il avait tué Albus Dumbledore et la raison n'avait que très peu d'importance par rapport à cela....Le dire à des gens comme Weasley, Longdubas, Bones, ... était une chose. Il ne leur devait rien et ils n'avaient aucun droit de porter un jugement sur lui. Leur avis ne lui importait pas de toute façon.

Mais le dire devant Lily.... Il était persuadé avoir vu des éclats émeraudes pétiller dans l'océan de ses yeux bleu. Il s'était senti écorcher par ce regard blessé, médusé et trahis. Il s'était senti honteux devant cette femme qu'il avait jadis aimé comme il n'avait plus jamais aimé personne. Mais les étincelles vertes étaient parties et Lily avait semblé comprendre. La jeune femme était tellement intelligente.... Severus se rappelait bien de leur jeunes années. Dans les premiers temps à Poudlard, ils se concurrençaient gentiment dans leurs notes. A qui aurait un E en Sortilège, à qui réussirait sa potion le plus rapidement, à qui remporterait le plus de points en un seul cours... C'était un jeu, et pour cause, ils n'étaient que des enfants.....

Ce temps était révolu. Pour de bon. Ils avaient grandi séparément. Lily s'était arrêté au cour du sien, sur le bord du chemin....et lui, avait continué. Quelle ironie qu'ils se retrouvent maintenant. Il allait bientôt finir sa propre route – Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions sur sa propre survie- et elle était aussi fraîche que dans ses souvenirs.

Une autre part de lui-même s'insurgeait contre leur expression choquée. Ce n'était pas lui le monstre! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait confronté son « _ami_ » à un choix difficile tout en lui ordonnant de suivre sa propre décision. Severus détestait Dumbledore pour ce qu'il lui leur avait fait. A lui mais aussi à Harry. Et selon lui, ce n'était pas lui qui méritait les visages dégoutés et les regards coléreux. Cela était une autre histoire et Severus savait que son opinion n'avait qu'une bien piètre importance. Il ne serait toujours que l'espion louche du camp de la lumière. Tout le monde le verrait tout le temps comme celui qui à ôté la vie à Dumbledore, ce grand homme.

Severus avait accepté cela. Harry lui répétait souvent qu'il était un véritable héros. Parce que le véritable héroïsme ne se complaît pas dans la notoriété. Il se fait dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards. Les véritables héros sont anonymes.

Severus n'était pas d'accord avec Harry. Il ne serait jamais un héros. Parce que les gens ne le verraient jamais comme cela. Et l'Histoire non plus.


	61. Les choses bougent

Il aurait du penser à prendre une veste.....

Il faisait froid dans les sombres couloirs du château. Sam frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans une vaine tentative de les réchauffer. Le froidure mordit sans pitié sa peau quand il passa les portes imposantes et lourdes de l'école. Il faisait relativement sec mais l'air semblait bas et lourd, une brume froide et givrante planait dans le parc.... Sam frissonna mais ne fit pas marche arrière. Le froid était un bon anesthésiant.... Et cela ne fonctionnait pas que pour la douleur physique. Il semblait calmer ses pensées, l'apaiser d'une manière dure et intransigeante. Cela lui faisait du bien.

Il soupira aussi lourdement que l'étaient ses pas. Tout changeait tellement vite. Tellement fort. Il était bien conscient du fait que cette personne, l'horcruxe, n'avait rien demandé à personne. C'était juste un homme avec une malchance gargantuesque. Ou un destin peu enviable. Rien qui ne puisse attiser leur haine, en tout cas. Et d'un autre côté, bien que l'homme soit tout à fait innocent dans l'histoire, rationnellement, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque. Qui pourrait le faire? La question se devait d'être posée d'un point de vue éthique, non? Mais qui leur donnerait la réponse? Une vie contre un millier.... Qui pourrait juger de l'importance de cette vie? Une vie en vaut-elle une autre? Cet homme devait-il mourir pour tout les autres?

Et Harry. Harry qui allait _régler_ cette affaire. Son fils allait-il vraiment tuer cet homme? Il avait lancé cela avec tellement de dureté... Etait-ce tout ce qu'il ressentait face à cette terrible situation? N'éprouvait-il rien d'autre pour cet homme? Que de la fermeté? Sirius les avait sermonné à ce sujet et il avait eu raison....Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que tout le monde attendait que se soit Harry qui prenne ce genre de décision. Tout comme chez eux, les décisions difficiles et délicates étaient reléguées à Dumbledore. Pourquoi? La puissance n'est pas signe de sagesse et l'homme était homme avant tout... Il n'avait pas de réponses toutes faites et les réactions qu'il pouvait attendre n'étaient que suppositions. Et Harry avait 20 ans, Dumbledore plus de 100, même à l'époque. On ne pouvait pas attendre d'un si jeune homme qu'il prenne de telles décisions, non?

Le pire était sans doute que quoiqu'il fasse, certains y trouveront à redire. Il était inconcevable que l'Elu ne fasse pas passer l'intérêt commun avant l'intérêt d'une seule personne. Comme s'il n'avait pas de relation personnelle avec des gens, des amis, des connaissances.... Et quand la question sera _réglée_, la guerre finie et que tout le monde sera au chaud et en sécurité, on se racontera avec tristesse le destin de cet homme dont la vie avait été écourtée par l'Elu. Il est sur que certain le traiteront en martyr, victime de celui-qui-devait-tous-les-protéger.

Sam secoua la tête. Il pensait trop. Son fils n'avait pas et n'allait pas avoir une vie facile. Il en était pleinement conscient. Et cela le pesait davantage qu'il ne le connaissait pas encore suffisamment à son goût. Il avait écouté avec attention ce que Neville leur avait dit. Son coeur palpitait de peur chaque fois qu'il pensait à son fils de douze ans face à un serpent de plus de quinze mètres. Il se sentait déborder de fierté chaque fois qu'il l'imaginait empêcher Sirius et Remus commettre l'irréparable. Et la colère l'étouffait quand il pensait à ce que Voldemort avait fait à un enfant de quatorze ans. Mais la connaissance d'une personne ne se faisait pas par l'intermédiaire d'autres. Elle se faisait de tête à tête, sur le terrain, entre crises de rire et coups de gueule. Il aurait voulu être ami avec son fils. Mais il se retrouvait toujours à court de mot face à lui.....

Alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses songes, ses pas l'avaient menés plus loin que le petit cimetière, tout près de la petite clairière où Remus et sa famille ont été enterrés. C'est un long hennissement qui lui fit redresser la tête. Devant lui, deux créatures le regardèrent avec curiosité avant de retourner paître. C'était deux sombrals, James les avaient déjà vu chez lui, elles tiraient les diligences des élèves à la rentrée. La première fois qu'il en avait vu, il avait 18 ans. Il débutait sa formation d'auror et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait mourir quelqu'un directement. La mort, il la connaissait depuis sa cinquième année. Depuis que Voldemort faisait parler de lui. Les parent de Lily étaient morts, ses propres parents plus tard, des villages entiers étaient saccagés et plusieurs élèves partaient en pleurs de la grande salle après avoir reçu un funeste courrier. Mais voir la mort en face était autre chose. Voir la vie se dissiper doucement, s'évaporer des prunelles brillantes; voir les yeux devenir fixes et se voiler d'une brume opaque.... Son coeur se serra quand il se rappela que son fils avait du faire face à cela à seulement 15 ans.

Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendit un léger bruit plus loin devant lui. Le son semblait provenir de la clairière même. Sam frissonna et se rendit seulement compte maintenant combien il avait froid. Il souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer avant de sortir sa baguette et de se lancer un sort de chauffage. La chaleur l'envahit instantanément et ses épaules se décontractèrent agréablement. Intrigué par le bruit qu'il entendait toujours, il se rapprocha discrètement. Il pu distinguer une voix sans vraiment réussir à mettre un visage sur son propriétaire.

Son souffle se coupa quand il aperçu Harry, agenouillé sur le sol givré, murmurer doucement devant la pierre froide. Il ne pouvait pas réellement entendre les mots qu'il prononçait et s'interdit de le faire. C'était des mots privés, intimes, qu'il ne pouvait prétendre vouloir écouter. Il se pinça les lèvres en tentant de faire marche-arrière le plus silencieusement possible. Le destin du en décider autrement puisqu'une branche, traitresse, craqua sous ses pas.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda la voix tranchante de Harry. Sam? Lança-t-il en voyant l'homme penaud sortir du bois.

-Je suis désolé, s'empressa de dire Sam. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.... Je réfléchissais et j'ai atterri ici...

-Ce n'est pas grave, l'apaisa Harry, j'étais juste entrain de...De leur parler. Reprit-il en faisant un geste vague vers les tombes.

-J'ai vu ça... Souffla Sam d'une voix basse. Il te manque beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? Remus?

-Oui, énormément. Admit Harry avec un petit sourire. Remus était... C'était quelqu'un de très calme. Toujours d'une patience d'ange et très posé. Il m'a appris beaucoup.... Finit-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Je comprend. Notre ami, Reiden, était comme ça aussi. Laissa-t-il échapper. C'était quelqu'un d'affreusement généreux, de doux et de compréhensif. Il me manque atrocement...; Continua-t-il plus bas.

Et c'était vrai. L'absence de Remus commençait à le peser. C'était un élément essentiel de leur quatuor. Si Sirius pouvait rendre le sourire à n'importe qui et toujours détendre l'atmosphère par ses blagues et ses sourires, Remus apaisait les tensions. D'un simple sourire, il avait le pouvoir de vous calmer pour faire le point. Sirius et Remus. C'était juste indissociable. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Ils se complétaient et le tout formait un équilibre parfait.

-Comment était-il? Demanda alors Harry. Physiquement, je veux dire? Ajouta-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Ho...Lança Sam, pris de court par la question... Il avait des cheveux longs et acajou, et de grand yeux noisettes. Il était grand et élancé, avec une carrure assez féminine. Menti Sam, effrontément.

-Ho.... Et c'est sa véritable apparence que tu me décris là où juste celle qu'il aurait eu sous un sort de camouflage? Lança Harry, railleur.

-P... pardon? Bredouilla Sam en regardant son fils avec de grand yeux.

-Allons... Voyons Sam.... Souffla Harry, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres... Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je ne l'avais pas senti?

-De... De quoi tu parles? Demanda simplement Sam, la bouche sèche.

-De toi, de ta femme et de ton ami, sous un sort de camouflage. Expliqua calmement Harry d'un ton badin.

-Mais.... Je... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.. C'est compliqué.... Bafouilla Sam, angoissé que Harry découvre la vérité.

-Calme-toi, lui intima le plus jeune, je l'ai senti depuis le début.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait? S'étonna Sam en haussant les sourcils.

-J'ai confiance en Minerva et Severus. Lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-On aurait pu les berner.... objecta Sam.

-Tu les sous-estimes beaucoup... Le réprimanda Harry... Severus aurait pu le sentir aussi bien que moi et Minerva aussi, dans une moindre mesure.

-Alors... Tu leur fais suffisamment confiance?

-Tu as tout compris..... Approuva Harry avec un petit sourire.

-C'est risqué, non? Questionna Sam, un léger reproche dans la voix.

-Je sais à qui donner ma confiance, Sam.... ou quel que soit ton nom. Siffla Harry, abruptement.

-Je suis désolé....S'empressa de répondre Sam. Je ne voulais pas....

Harry soupira et balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main. Le regard émeraude du plus jeune survola une nouvelle fois les deux tombes en pierre et bien garnies. Il s'attarda sur l'image gravée d'un Remus souriant et plus jeune.

-C'est vrai qu'il me manque beaucoup, reprit Harry, mais quand je viens ici, ce n'est pas seulement lui ou sa famille que je viens voir.... Expliqua-t-il.

-Comment ça?

-Les tombes de mes parents se trouvent à Godric Hollow, un petit village anglais perdu dans les campagnes et mon parrain n'a pas vraiment eu de tombe... Ou d'enterrement. Il n'y avait rien à enterrer. Ajouta-t-il plus sombrement.

-Alors quand tu viens ici.... C'est pour les voir tous. Souffla doucement Sam.

-Ils étaient des amis inséparables dans leur jeunesse. Lui expliqua Harry, le visage plein de tristesse. Des fois, je me dis qu'ils n'ont vraiment pas eu de chances. Leur vie ont été tellement difficiles, chacun autant qu'ils étaient.

-La tienne ne l'est pas non plus. Lui fit remarquer Sam, d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

-Peut-être mais... Ce n'est pas pareil. Souffla-t-il. Je...

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas parce que tu fait partie d'une prophétie que tu n'as pas droit au bonheur! S'insurgea Sam.

-Sans doute.... Vint la réponse murmurée.

Aucun des deux ne dit plus rien par la suite. Sam ne savait tout simplement pas quoi rajouter. Son fils pensait-il vraiment qu'il n'avait pas droit à sa part de bonheur? Estimait-il sa vie moins difficile que la leur? Après tout, ils avaient eu beau avoir une vie difficile, ils avaient eu une scolarité faite de rires et blagues...Harry, lui....

Harry ne rajouta rien non plus. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de plus. Il est vrai que parfois, l'absurdité de leur destin lui sautait aux yeux. Le désespoir de son parrain enfermé dans une cellule et abandonné par ses amis. Son seul ami. Le solitude de son ami ayant perdu tout les siens. Le destin funeste et abrupt de ses parents. La lâcheté et l'ignominie de Peter, trahissant ses plus proches amis. C'était juste écœurant parfois quand il y pensait... Toute cette douleur.

Harry jeta un dernier regard à Sam, puis encore une fois aux deux tombes côte à côte. Un fin sourire se peignit sur son visage avant qu'il ne rebrousse chemin, à travers la forêt interdite. Sam le suivit, silencieux.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

................................

-Ce que Théo a dit est vrai? Lança Aaron d'une voix claire. Harry ne veut pas s'en sortir? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est compliqué. Répondit brièvement Drago en évitant habilement un sort.

-Explique-moi. Exigea Aaron en abaissant sa baguette.

Drago souffla et essuya son front trempé de sueur. Quand son regard revint sur le plus jeune, celui-ci le regardait toujours aussi effrontément, avec une bravade évidente. Quand il regardait Aaron avec cette expression entre arrogance et vanité, il lui rappelait désagréablement Harry.... Ou lui au même âge. Pourtant, le garçon n'avait rien avoir avec Harry, ou même avec lui. Aaron n'était pas aussi chevaleresque que Harry, ni aussi pédant que lui-même. Il suffisait de gratter un peu la surface pour découvrir un jeune homme sensible avec encore quelques illusions. Un garçon avec un courage modeste et une prétention modeste qui se cachait sous une montagne d'impudence froide. Un garçon curieux aussi, avec un fond plutôt bon et des sourires aussi beaux que rares.

-Harry n'a plus beaucoup d'espoir quant à l'issue de sa propre guerre. Résuma-t-il en se détournant déjà du plus jeune.

-Sa propre guerre? Répéta Aaron. Tu parles de ses démons, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il.

Drago se contenta d'opiner vaguement. De toute façon, il n'avait pas plus de précision à lui donner.

-Tu veux dire que....Il _espère_ ne pas s'en sortir? Demanda le plus jeune avec un certain étonnement. Il voyait mal Harry en suicidaire dépressif.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit... Objecta Drago. Il voudrait bien s'en sortir mais.... On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, dans la vie... Souffla-t-il d'une voix basse.

-Toi aussi, tu voudrais bien qu'il s'en tire.... Lui fit remarquer Aaron avec un sourire taquin.

-Évidement! Répliqua Drago avec humeur. C'est mon ami! Presque... Mon frère.

-Ton frère, tu es sûr? Souffla Aaron d'une voix assez suggestive.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, espèce d'adolescent en chaleur?! S'insurgea Drago en lui faisant de gros yeux.

-Je me trompe? Lança Aaron avec un drôle de sourire.

-Évidement! Harry est mon ami et c'est tout! Répliqua Drago avec un rictus.

-Ho...alors c'est pas le fait que ce soit un homme qui te dérange? Lui demanda le plus jeune avec malice.

Le regard de Drago se fit un moment plus inquisiteur et Aaron eut peur d'être aller trop loin. Après tout, il avait beau se sentir à l'aise avec Drago, cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'ils se connaissaient.....

-Non. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout.....Finit-il par répondre avec un demi-sourire.

-Bien.... Apprécia Aaron avec un large sourire.

-Bien? Répéta Drago, légèrement incrédule.

-Bien. Répéta le plus jeune, l'air satisfait.

.................................

-Donc, si je résume bien Harry et dis-moi si je me trompe.... Commença Fred.... Tu veux t'introduire dans le repère de Voldemort avec trois anciens mangemorts, distraire Voldemort pendant qu'eux trois s'occupent de Naginni en comptant sur le fait que Severus arrive à faire parler Lucius à temps pour que vous ayez de l'aide? C'est bien ça? Demanda-t-il avec un regard dubitatif.

-En gros, approuva Harry avec un petit sourire. Sauf que les trois anciens mangemorts sont Drago, Théo et Aaron et que même si je ne supporte pas Théo, je sais qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui. Et que je sais que Severus arrivera à faire parler Lucius.

Les trois mangemorts en question ne réagirent pas vraiment à l'appellation peu gratifiante par contre Théo lança un regard noir à Harry pour son explication. Il haïssait Potter de toutes ses tripes et pour être franc, il ne serait pas du tout triste si le Survivant faillait à sa réputation pour une fois....

-Et par quel exploit? Repris le maitre des potions, intéressé.

-Je te fais confiance sur ce point-là, Sev'.... Lui souffla Harry avec un sourire torve.... Sois imaginatif....

-La seule chose qui importe, reprit Drago, c'est qu'il faut impérativement que nous détruisions Naginni afin que Harry puisse commencer à se battre sérieusement contre Voldemort.

Sam ne releva pas la parole. Le sujet ne pouvait que fâcher et il du ravaler la question qui brûlait désagréablement le bout de sa langue. Tous devait se la poser et c'était légitime. Quand Harry aura-t-il le temps de détruire le dernier horcruxe pendant ce duel?

-Pendant un certain laps de temps, leur fit remarquer Ginny, vous serez entièrement seul dans le manoir....

-On sait. C'est nécessaire si on ne veut pas qu'ils aient le temps d'organiser une défense qui nous submergerait. Opina Harry.

-Mais tu seras seul... Insista Neville. Seul contre lui.

-C'est vrai... Mais c'est ce qui a toujours été prévu, non? Souffla-t-il avec un brin d'amertume.

-Personne ne pourra te donner un coup de mains, Harry.... Je n'aime pas ça. Marmonna Susan.

-Ca ira bien. Les rassura-t-il. Et je dois vous demander une chose.... N'intervenez pas. Asséna-t-il avec sérieux.

-Quoi? S'insurgea Hestia. Si on arrive à temps dans la salle du trône, on t'aidera! Lança-t-elle avec véhémence.

-Je vous demande de ne pas le faire. Répéta-t-il calmement.

Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent alors. Les visages de Ginny et Fred tournèrent tout deux à une couleur pivoine sous le coup de l'énervement, tandis que Susan, Hestia et Emy parlaient en même temps de plus en plus fort. Ron était livide à côté de toute cette agitation et c'est un regard humide qu'il laissa vagabonder dans la pièce. Léa avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur face à la demande si inattendue de son fils tandis que Sam et Cylan échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Harry avait beau être très puissant, pourra-t-il vraiment faire face à Voldemort et en ressortir sain et sauf?

-S'il-vous-plaît. Articula finalement Harry d'une voix cristalline.

Les murmures cessèrent abruptement et un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce.

-D'accord. Murmura enfin Luna en dardant sur lui un regard transperçant.

-Merci....Souffla le concerné avec soulagement.

Derrière Luna, pourtant, la plupart semblaient encore réticent et réellement abasourdi par la demande de Harry. Si une bonne partie fini par acquiescer plus ou moins volontairement, certains ne durent pas le faire. Ce fut le cas de Drago à qui Harry n'avait pas pensé devoir demander. Cela coulait de source... Il savait pourquoi!! Cependant, c'était bien la détermination farouche de ne pas laisser mourir son ami qui se lisait dans ses perles grises.

-Et pour le traître? Demanda alors Neville. On fait quoi?!

-On a aucun moyen de savoir qui il est. Nota Susan, ennuyée.

-C'est pour ça que tout les membres des équipes ne doivent être prévenu du raid qu'au dernier moment. Lui fit remarquer Drago.

-Si on les prévient juste avant de partir, il n'aura pas le temps d'aller prévenir qui que se soit. Expliqua Harry d'une voix égale.

-Bien, approuva Ginny, et vous avez déjà une idée de la répartition des équipes?

-C'est notre ultime chance, lança Harry, toutes les équipes devront être sur le coup.

-Et square Grimmault? Demanda Hestia.

-Kira, Vassily, Andy et Sturgis y sont déjà. Pour cette fois, ils devront faire sans nous. L'école sera sous la protection de Minerva, Hagrid, Severus et toutes les bonnes âmes de ce château. Cela ne sera certainement pas suffisant en cas d'attaque mais notre but c'est d'en finir là-bas une bonne fois pour toute. Conclut Harry.


	62. Le début de la fin

Il faisait nuit. Une majestueuse demi-lune ornait le ciel nuageux alors qu'une pluie fine se répandait sur l'horizon. Le paysage était simple, formé de landes étendues et vastes. Des multitudes d'arbustes épandaient leurs floraisons ça et là alors que quelques pins et autres arbres, solitaires, semblaient stoïques dans la nuit.

Le manoir paraissait presque mort au coeur du paysage. De faibles lumières passaient au travers de ses fenêtres mais leur halo se voyaient à plusieurs kilomètres. Les tourelles trop hautes semblaient percer le ciel nocturne tandis qu'au sommet du plus haut clocher trônait une seule lettre. Le « _M »_ scintillait dans l'obscurité même en cette nuit plus que sombre.

Le manoir des Malefoy se trouvait non loin de l'île de Mann, sur Calf of Mann. C'était une toute petite île dans la mer d'Irlande. Un endroit reculé soumis à un sort repousse-moldus sur un large périmètre. Aucun membre de cette illustre famille ne voulait voir un moldus à moins de cinq kilomètres de sa demeure, n'est-ce pas?

Drago observa avec réluctance le bâtiment de son enfance si strict. La bâtisse elle-même était terne, morne et sans aucune fantaisie. A l'image de son père. Tout était parfaitement structuré, organisé, presque hiérarchisé. Quand il était petit, il n'était pas question de faire part de ses problèmes à son père, quel qu'en soit l'ordre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus avertir sa mère. Celle-ci ne s'en souciait guère de toute façon et avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Il devait le dire à l'elfe de maison et celui-ci en référait à son père quand il le pouvait. Son père ne l'aidait pas toujours et quand il le faisait, c'était toujours par une remarque sarcastique, cinglante et douloureuse sur son incapacité à gérer la situation. Il avait neuf ans quand il comprit enfin qu'il s'en sortirait encore mieux sans ses pics cruels.

Drago réprima un rictus devant le souvenir et c'est un coup de coude de Théo qui le ramena à la réalité. L'homme, Aaron, Harry et lui se trouvaient près de son ancien manoir, là où la bataille finale s'annonçait. Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry et ne tomba que sur son visage insondable. Les émeraudes brillaient de détermination et tout le visage était tendu par la gravité du moment. Mais aucun autre sentiment ne ressortait des traits de son ami. Drago eut un brusque élan de colère et de mépris pour cet ami. Il aurait voulu le secouer largement, ou même le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule. Qu'il change d'avis. Qu'il trouve une solution. Qu'il cherche encore. Juste encore un peu. Mais Harry ne faisait rien de tout cela. Au contraire, il avançait la tête haute vers son destin, complètement indifférent à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir, lui, quand Monsieur succomberait héroïquement. Égoïste! Drago prit une minute pour respirer. Non. Non Harry n'était pas égoïste.. C'était même tout le contraire. Mais la douleur persistait. Il ne voulait pas laisser mourir Harry. Qu'importe la raison! Harry avait le droit de vivre.... Pourrait-on le traiter d'égoïste à son tour? Si Harry devait le sacrifier lui ou Ron ou Luna ou Ginny, est-ce qu'il ne rechercherait pas encore des solutions?

-Drago! T'es avec nous oui ou merde! Le sermonna le concerné.

Le blond grogna pour seule réponse. Le meilleur moyen de s'introduire dans le manoir en passant inaperçu était encore le passage secret sur le côté du bâtiment. Il s'agissait d'un antique passage, il l'avait découvert fortuitement lors de l'une de ses escapades dans la demeure familiale. Il menait dans un petit salon privé qui jouxtait sa chambre d'enfant. Celle-ci se trouvait au quatrième étage, dans l'aile gauche. L'aile gauche était majoritairement formée de chambres et donc, potentiellement infestée de mangemorts. Ce n'était pas l'entrée la plus sure mais d'office la plus direct. La salle du trône se situait au deuxième étage, pile au centre du manoir. Avant, c'était une large et faste salle à manger. Son père l'avait refait spécialement pour le Lord. Avec du marbre noir et blanc, du velours et de la soie.

Pour plus de discrétion, il prendrait sa forme animagus. Il pourra ainsi guider ses amis avec plus ou moins d'aisance. Par contre, Harry ne le pourrait pas.... Comme animagus, il y avait plus discret, surtout dans un manoir. Ils seraient donc tout les trois sous un sort de désillusion.

Drago retint un rictus quand il vit l'entrée du passage, caché par du lierres et d'autres plantes grimpantes.

...............................................

Lucius essayait de reprendre sa respiration. A quatre pattes sur le sol humide et froid de sa cellule, il tentait vainement de reprendre un souffle régulier. La douleur était vive et irradiait dans tout son corps. Chaque nerfs le brûlait atrocement, la douleur compressait sa poitrine, obscurcissait sa vue, assourdissait ses oreilles. Il était aveugle et sourd. Complètement perdu. Des gémissements s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avec traîtrise malgré la barrière qu'il s'était évertué à constituer avec ses lèvres.

Derrière lui, se dressait Severus, le regard brûlant et la poigne serrée sur sa baguette. L'homme avait un visage impassible bien que légèrement marqué par la colère. Il devait impérativement faire parler Lucius. Et celui-ci était résistant.

-Tu ne veux toujours rien dire, Lucius? Siffla-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Je n'ai rien.... à dire..... Mon ami. Haleta le blond en tentant de happer de l'air.

-Je ne suis pas ton ami, Lucius. Lui répondit simplement Severus en tendant de nouveau sa baguette.

L'homme cria de plus belle sous l'effet du sort. Ce n'était pas le _doloris._ Mais ça le valait bien. Ce n'était pas un impardonnable parce que le sort n'était pas reconnu comme appartenant à la magie noire.... L'envie de faire souffrir n'était pas primordiale pour la réalisation du sort. Il suffisait juste d'avoir un objectif...Une motivation.

-Lève le sort de protection sur ton manoir! Ordonna Severus en rompant le sort.

Le corps mou de Lucius retomba lourdement sur le sol. Ce qui lui restait de vêtement était trempé de sueur et sa respiration était devenue erratique. Il n'allait pas tarder à perdre conscience. Severus le remarqua facilement et sortit une petite fiole de sa robe. En une enjambée, il fut près du corps amorphe et se saisit brutalement de son menton en le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Le liquide vert clair s'écoula dans sa gorge et quelques gouttes s'échappèrent avant que Lucius ne l'avale de force. Rapidement, son état sembla s'améliorer pour stagner quelques minutes après. Ce n'était pas une potion de guérison. Juste une potion utilisée couramment en torture pour éviter que le sujet ne se perde dans les limbes avant la fin de la séance.....

-Pense à ton fils, Lucius. Lança Severus d'une vois moins raide.

-Je n'ai plus de fils! Siffla Lucius en relevant deux perles nuageuse vers lui.

-Il est pourtant là-bas. Lui répondit gravement Severus. Tu veux vraiment que ton fils meure de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Tu sais le sort qu'il réserve aux traîtres. C'est cela que tu veux pour ton fils? Ou pire.... Tu veux qu'il le donne en pâture à Bellatrix? Sa si gentille tante? Susurra encore Severus.

-Il le mérite, souffla l'autre d'une voix rauque, il nous a tous trahi.

-Mais c'est ton fils. Je te connais Lucius. Insista Severus en se rapprochant doucement de son ancien ami.

-Mais tu es un traître toi aussi! Toi aussi, tu m'a trompé! Cracha Lucius en dardant sur lui un regard plein de colère et de rancœur.

-Je te connais, Lucius. Répéta Severus. Et je sais que tu as aimé ton fils. Comme seul un bon père sait le faire....

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?! Lui rétorqua agressivement Lucius. C'est un traître! Il mérite la mort pour son geste!

-La question est juste de savoir si tu l'aimes encore assez pour lui épargner une lente agonie de la main de ton maître.

-Arrête! Je n'ai plus de fils! Il est mort à mes yeux! Conclut Lucius en détournant le regard.

Severus se redressa et s'éloigna de Lucius. Il aurait aimé que son vieil ami cède maintenant. Avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. Il n'avait aucune envie de le torturer encore et encore. Il avait assez donné dans le sang et les cris. Les salles de torture glauques et froides ne l'attiraient plus du tout.

-Diffindo flagro ! Lança Severus d'une voix morne.

Le sort atteignit le torse encore saccadé de Lucius. Une profonde et large coupure apparu et du sang s'en échappa largement. Bientôt, l'homme gémit et ses mains vinrent lacérer son torse, aux prises avec une brûlure atroce. La plaie irradiait d'une chaleur moite et abominable. C'était un sort classique. Et Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lucius craque.... C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. Quand Severus interrompit le sort, Lucius se releva péniblement sur ses genoux, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Le sortilège qui le liait à son manoir était complexe à réaliser, il n'y avait néanmoins pas plus simple à rompre. Au départ, le sortilège avait tissé une sort de toile autour de la bâtisse et de ses environs; cette toile gigantesque et sibylline faisait partie de sa magie. C'en était une extension, créée par le sortilège et alimentée entièrement par le manoir en lui-même et la vie l'environnant. C'était un sort de magie noire, rendant toute vie dynamique autour du bâtiment impossible. Il agissait comme une pompe sur elles, d'ailleurs aucun animal n'avait trouvé refuge dans les landes entourant le manoir.

Pour briser le sortilège, rien de plus simple. Étant celui qui l'avait initié au départ, il pouvait le faire par sa simple volonté. La toile étant sa propre magie répliquée à l'exponentielle, il pouvait à tout moment la supprimer. Il suffisait de se concentrer suffisamment pour trouver dans son noyau magique la tout petite partie qui y était rattachée et exercer une pression suffisante dessus.

Quand Lucius rouvrit les yeux, il regarda Severus avec hargne. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'était juste pas certain que la décision de son vieil ami ait un rapport avec son dernier sort....

...............................

Un renard passa discrètement sa tête dans le couloir. Sa fourrure était d'une magnifique couleur gris clair tandis que celle de ses pattes et de son poitrail était d'un blanc éclatant. Il avait de petits yeux doré en amande et marchait d'un pas étrangement fier pour un animal.

Il regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de s'avancer plus avant dans le couloir en pierre et en marbre. D'un pas méfiant et toujours sur ses gardes, le petit renard se dirigea vers la pièce la plus proche. Il y entra avec discrétion et en ressortit rapidement. Il fit de même avec toutes les pièces du couloir, observant chacune d'entre elle avec minutie et intérêt. Quand il les eut toutes faites, il revint sur ses pas et retourna dans la toute première pièce.

-Alors? Demanda Théo d'un ton concentré.

Le petit renard le regarda brièvement avant qu'un jeune homme blond ne se tienne à sa place.

-La première sur notre droite est vide. Tout comme la deuxième et la troisième sur la gauche et la quatrième sur la droite. Crabbe fils et Goyle fils sont dans la première à gauche avec la femme de Mulciber et je pense ne jamais pouvoir oublier cette vision cauchemardesque. Travers, Jugson et Miles dans la deuxième à droite. Il y en a encore deux sur la gauche dans la quatrième et un seul qui roupille dans la troisième à droite.

-D'accord, apprécia Harry, et en face?

-La meilleur pêche revient à la chambre juste en face de celle-ci. Cinq mangemorts dont Bulstrode, Flint et Rosier. Sinon, il y a encore dans la dernière sur la gauche, un jeune couple de recrue en pleine activité. Rajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire espiègle.

-Bien. Reprend ta forme animagus. Lança Harry. Tu couvrira nos arrières au cas où. Je prend la chambre en face et le côté droit. Aaron et Théo, vous prenez le côté gauche.

Théo grogna tandis qu'Aaron acquiesça rapidement. De nouveau, dans le couloir, on pu voir une petite touffe grise passer sa tête, puis se décider à sortir de la chambre. D'un pas souple, il s'avança dans le couloir, ouvrant la marche. Derrière lui, Harry sortit de la pièce silencieusement. La porte en face de lui était entrouverte et il pouvait entendre la rumeur de la conversation. D'un geste habile de la main, un sort de désillusion le recouvrit et quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment, tout le monde cru à un courant d'air. Qui a dit que les mangemorts étaient futés?

D'un geste rapide et précis, il lança un sort de désarmement à un groupe de trois mangemorts rassemblés autour de la table. Les trois baguettes voltigèrent dans sa main, il les rompit d'un geste franc. Les trois mangemorts en question se levèrent brusquement, tandis que les deux autres, plus à gauche pointèrent leur baguette à l'aveuglette dans sa direction.

_-Finite incantatem_! Cria l'un des mangemorts.

Il senti son propre sort de désillusion faiblir et finir par se rompre brutalement. L'un des deux mangemort, Flint le regarda avec un air ahuris pendant une fraction de seconde, assez pour lui permettre de le neutraliser avec un sort d'immobilisation. Les trois autres sans baguettes se ruèrent sur lui, il évita le premier facilement, donna un coup de poing au niveau de la mâchoire au deuxième et fit voltiger l'autre contre le mur avec un sort ingénieux.

_-Stupéfix_! Lança le dernier mangemort, Bulstrode.

Il évita le sort de peu, fut surpris par un coup de poing dans son ventre. Un de ceux qu'il avait neutralisé à la main s'était relevé. Il se plia légèrement en deux sous la douleur mais parvint à neutraliser Bulstrode en la ligotant. En pivotant brusquement de 180 degré, il immobilisa le dernier mangemort. Pour éviter qu'ils ne se libèrent ou créer d'autres problèmes, Harry les stupéfixa tous et cassa les deux dernières baguettes restantes.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait des deux autres chambres occupées à droite, Aaron et Théo neutralisait facilement les mangemorts du côté gauche. Crabbe, Goyle et la femme de Mulciber, trop pris par leur activité ne les virent pas entrer et se firent pétrifier en deux temps trois mouvements. Les autres mangemorts bien qu'ayant leur baguette à la main, ne firent pas non plus long feux face aux deux amis.

L'effet de surprise était un avantage non-négligeable.

Le quatuor se retrouva au bout du couloir, satisfait mais non moins vigilant. Le plus difficile restait à venir. Ils reprirent rapidement leur chemin, le petit renard en tête du cortège. Harry, Aaron et Théo s'étaient remis sous un sort de désillusion pour plus de sureté. La salle du trône se trouvait au deuxième étage et la descente jusque-là n'allait sans doute pas être facile. Avec un peu de chance et les connaissances de Drago quant au passage les moins fréquentés et les plus rapides, il était possible qu'ils ne rencontrent pas trop de monde. Ils étaient certes sous un sort mais il n'était l'heure de tenter le diable. S'ils venaient à croiser le chemin de Bellatrix, la sorcière sentirait vite fait leur présence.

........................................

Pendant ce temps-là, aux abord du manoir, les équipes attendaient avec impatience et inquiétude. Le plan était simple. Vraiment. Ils devaient juste attendre le patronus de Severus, leur indiquant à tous que les barrières étaient levées pour s'engouffrer sur le territoire des Malefoy. Ils devaient faire vite et neutraliser ou tuer rapidement les mangemorts. Il n'était pas question que la mission de Drago, Aaron et Théo échoue à cause d'une poignée de mangemorts au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et il n'était pas non plus question que Voldemort s'en sorte à cause d'un de ses imbéciles de lèches-bottes!

Ron tournait comme un lion en cage, le visage blême et la mine sombre. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'issue que la fin de la guerre annonçait.

Ginny imitait parfaitement son frère, étant pourtant à près d'un kilomètre de lui.

Luna regardait le paysage face à eux avec un air sinistre. Harry s'était souvent demandé ce que la jeune fille saisissait sous ses airs frivoles et déjantés.

Neville semblait humer l'air autour de lui, comme seul un lycan sait le faire. L'atmosphère était rempli de stress, de peur et de colère. De joie aussi. Une joie sourde. Parce que la fin était enfin là. Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. C'était l'ultime bataille.

Hestia tripotait sa baguette dans tout les sens. Inquiète pour Harry, un garçon qu'elle avait connu nourrisson. Un enfant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vu grandir. Un homme qui était prêt à tant de choses pour eux.

Les pupilles de Susan se dilatèrent quand elle aperçu face à elle une biche éclatante. Sa poigne se referma sur sa baguette.


	63. La peau de l'ours

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait pas comment il devait agir. Les cris surplombaient l'atmosphère et mangemorts et résistants se mélangeaient dans un chaos de terreur et de sang. Les sorts filaient à toute allure et il devait se baisser/ esquiver/ parer sans cesse. Encore et encore. Il tenait sa baguette fermement, alternant les sorts mineurs et les sorts majeurs.

Ginny était à ses côtés mais n'avait pas encore remarqué son manège. Si seulement on les avait prévenu plus tôt.... Il aurait pu à son tour prévenir son Maître. Mais non! Potter devait sans doute avoir eu des doutes et on les avait averti à la dernière minute.... Son main se resserra sur sa baguette et la colère lui donna des ailes.

Pris dans son élan, il manqua de prudence en lançant le sort de la mort vers Cho. La jeune asiatique émit un cri sourd quand elle vit arriver le sort et tomba comme une pierre sur le sol déjà largement ensanglanté reflétant lugubrement les multiples éclats verts. Un sourire fourbe naquit sur son visage mais celui-ci se figea bien vite.... Devant lui, Ginny le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Le visage stupéfait de la rouquine se peignit rapidement de colère et de trahison. D'un geste rapide, il tendit sa baguette dans sa direction alors qu'elle faisait de même.

-Avada kedavra!

..............................

Ginny se battait avec fougue. Une rage qu'elle ne connaissait pas se faisait ressentir. C'était dans ses tripes, dans son ventre, dans chacun de ses muscles. C'était la peur.... Une peur ravageuse. Qui l'inondait. Elle ne savait pas comment Neville allait. Et elle voulait juste qu'il s'en sorte. Qu'il aille bien. Qu'il survive. Juste une fois, elle voulait que lui aussi soit Survivant....Elle s'inquiétait pour Harry aussi. Parce qu'elle le sentait. Quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose de néfaste. Et on leur cachait des choses.... Elle savait que cela n'allait pas bien se terminer.

La peur lui donnait de la force. Elle était une Gryffondor et ne s'était jamais laissé guidée par elle. La peur n'était qu'un carburant.... Elle devait s'en servir. L'amadouer. La dompter.

-Expelliarmus! Stupéfix! Avada kedavra!

Les sorts fusaient par automatisme et les corps tombaient les uns après les autres. C'était le chaos. Elle avait conscience de la présence de Zackaria à sa gauche mais ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle devait juste remplir sa mission. Neutraliser le plus de mangemorts possible. Un cri différent des autres attira son attention près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit Cho s'affaisser mollement, le regard trop fixe. A quelques mètres du corps inerte de son amie, Zack tenait fermement sa baguette. Le bout de bois était pointé dans la direction de Cho et un sourire horrible flottait sur ses lèvres.

Une rage nouvelle, terrifiante, compressa sa poitrine. L'air lui manquait. Comment avait-il pu les trahir? Zack était un garçon arrogant, narcissique, pédant et capricieux. Mais elle ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné d'être autre chose qu'un enfant trop gâté. Comment avait-il pu devenir comme cela? Comment un tel sourire avait pu naître sur son visage? Toutes ces questions ne firent que passer dans l'esprit de la rouquine. Parce qu'il n'était pas heure à chercher des explications. Celles-ci viendraient plus tard. Avec la peine et la douleur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment, c'était abattre cet enfant de putain et le réduire en cendre.....

D'un geste rageur, elle tendit sa baguette, il fit de même et se fut presque dans un synchronisme parfait qu'ils lancèrent le sort mortel.

-Avada Kedavra!

-Avada Kedavra!

....................................................................

Harry garda son regard braqué sur son ennemi. Son seul vrai ennemi. Il était là, dans son trône, ses yeux rubis reflétant une colère sourde et brutale. Il sentit à peine Drago et les autres le bousculer légèrement et la main de Drago passer furtivement sur son épaule. Tous son corps ne voyait plus que Voldemort. Le mage noir se leva doucement, enserrant dans sa poigne sa baguette. La sienne fit de même. Il devait juste se concentrer sur Voldemort. Juste Voldemort. Les dés étaient lancés et il devait faire face à son destin. La tête haute et non en tant que martyr. Il n'en était pas un....

Alors qu'il contemplait avec gravité le regard sanglant de son ennemi, Harry repensa une dernière fois à ses amis. Il ne leur avait pas vraiment dis au revoir. Il ne leur avait pas fait ses adieux. Ron l'avait regardé avec insistance pendant tout les préparatifs mais il avait tout fait pour ne pas rencontrer son regard.

Seul Severus était parvenu à le coincer au détour d'un couloir, loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Le maître des potions avait posé sa main sur son épaule et avait serré. Juste ça. Pendant un moment, Harry fut certain que l'homme allait parler. Il arborait alors une expression hésitante qu'il ne lui ressemblait guère. Il n'avait rien dit. Il était reparti, le regard chargé de dépit. Harry n'avait pas vraiment réagi, trop étonné par l'attitude de son ancien professeur. Il était persuadé que Severus avait voulu lui dire quelque chose....

Il était aller voir Minerva dans son bureau pour finaliser le plan. Il avait vu le visage austère de la vieille sorcière tenter de retenir des sanglots. Elle avait finit dans ses bras, ses pleurs étouffés dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient restés quelques minutes dans cette position, ensuite elle s'était redressée et en le regardant dans les yeux, elle s'était excusée. Il avait hoché la tête doucement, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. La paix était faite d'acceptation.

Et Drago? Drago n'avait pas desserré les lèvres une seule fois. Il se contentait de regard bref et appuyé. Harry savait qu'il lui en voulait. Il aurait juste voulu que cela se règle avant la fin.

Le regard de Voldemort ne le quitta pas non plus alors qu'un sourire goguenard effleurait ses lèvres inexistantes. Il se fana bien vite quand il senti les barrières tomber. C'était comme si l'air s'était déchargé d'une quantité monstrueuse de magie. Cela laissait une sorte de vide. C'était une couverture bien épaisse et moelleuse qui venait de leur être retirée brutalement, sans avertissement. Voldemort ne du pas apprécier, parce que son regard se fit plus tranchant.

-Tu te décides enfin à m'affronter comme un homme, Harry. Susurra le mage d'une voix bien trop mielleuse.

-Que sais-tu de ce que font les hommes, Tom? Répondit simplement Harry, un rictus sur les lèvres.

...............................................................

Cylan reprit son souffle en prenant appuis sur ses genoux alors que Luna, à ses côtés, neutralisait le dernier mangemort en vue. Ils avaient attaquer l'arrière du château avec une autre équipe dont faisait partie ses deux amis. En se redressant, il les chercha du regard et fut rassurer de les voir tout deux sains et saufs. La bataille qu'ils venaient de mener avait été ardue et longue. Mais la plaine arrière du manoir était enfin dégagée; et ils allaient pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment. Porter assistance à Harry.....

Ses poings se serrèrent quand il pensa à son filleul. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi le jeune homme avait refusé qu'ils lui viennent en aide face à Voldemort. C'était stupide! Autant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, non? La prophétie ne disait absolument pas qu'il devait porter ce fardeau seul! Alors pourquoi? Cylan était persuadé qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Il avait vu les regards furtifs de Drago, les silences plus lourds de Severus ou encore la mine maussade de Minerva, juste avant qu'ils ne partent.

-On va entrer! Héla Bill non loin de lui. Restez groupé et sur vos gardes! La partie est loin d'être gagnée! Les prévint-il avec un air grave.

Fleur vint se poster près de lui et Cylan eut une pensée pour le couple. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il risquait le tout pour le tout dans cette ultime bataille. Ruben était resté à Poudlard, sous la bonne garde d'Ismaël et il ne faisait aucune doute pour Cylan que les parents du bambin devait penser à lui à l'instant. Comment ne pas avoir conscience que ce petit bout risquait de devenir orphelin?

Il sentit une main solide agripper son épaule et la serrer. C'était Sam. Le jeune homme avait une légère balafre sur sa joue droite et Léa arborait une brûlure dans le cou, mais ils allaient bien. Cylan se retourna malgré lui sur le champ de bataille et son coeur se serra. Là, sur la terre froide de la plaine, le petit corps de Filius était exposé sinistrement. Il n'était pas le seul. Plusieurs autres dépouilles jonchaient le chemin parcouru.....

.............................................................................

Il était là, devant eux. Son corps couvert d'écaille semblait luire comme du cristal sur le marbre noir alors qu'un dôme translucide, de petite taille, le protégeait. Voldemort avait sans doute prévu le coup et Naginni se retrouvait entouré d'un bouclier protecteur.

Drago pesta quand il reconnu les runes gravées dans le marbre. Cela avait été une hypothèse, ils s'y étaient préparés et sans prétention aucune, il était drôlement doué en magie et langage runique mais cela allait prendre du temps. Du temps que Harry devait gagner contre face de serpent.....

Son regard gris perle dévia un instant vers le duel qui se déroulait à quelques pas d'eux. Harry esquivait davantage les sorts qu'il n'en lançait. C'était sans doute normal puisque le but était de faire durer le combat mais Drago espérait seulement que Voldemort ne se rendrait pas compte que Harry ne donnait pas son maximum. Le mage avait beau savoir que Naginni était leur cible principale, il ne pourrait jamais imaginer que Harry ait pour second but de perdre le duel.

La magie runique se basait sur un langage, des symboles, et comme dans toutes langues, chaque mot avait un contraire. Un opposé. Il suffisait de connaître assez de signes pour pouvoir trouver l'exact opposé de ceux graver au sol. C'était juste une question de vocabulaire. Et de puissance. Parce que les signes sans magie n'avaient aucune réelle signification. A eux trois, Drago était certain qu'ils pourraient briser la protection.

.....................................................

Harry plongea au sol, fit une roulade avant, esquiva sur la gauche, envoya un sort de stupéfixion et para un autre sort qui arrivait droit sur lui. D'un geste ample de la main, il envoya une salve de trois sorts plus ou moins majeurs, Voldemort en évita deux mais le troisième le toucha légèrement. Le regard carmin le foudroya sur place alors que sur la joue blafarde une ligne rouge apparu. Harry retint un sourire goguenard alors que le combat reprenait de plus belle.

..............................................

Il avait envie de hurler. Hurler sa peine, sa douleur et l'injustice. Ses doigts pâles et couverts de sang effleurèrent les cheveux roux et soyeux. Une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue, et percuta violemment le front blanc de sa soeur. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle était si jeune.... Elle avait la vie devant elle. Ca n'aurait pas du se terminer comme cela. Fred serra la mâchoire et retint difficilement les autres larmes qui se pressaient derrière ses paupières. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui était mort? Lui, il n'avait plus rien à perdre..Mais Ginny..... Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et il hocha faiblement la tête.

Il pourrait pleurer après. Quand tout les morts auront un nom et un proche pour les pleurer. Ginny était loin d'être la seule. Mais pour qu'elle soit une des dernières, il n'y avait pas maintes solutions. Fred se releva douloureusement, le regard brouillé par toutes ses larmes contenues.

........................................................

_Dagaz. Baldr. Mannaz. _

Voilà.

Les dernières runes étaient inscrites. Elles symbolisaient la lumière, la pureté et l'homme. Mais aussi la limite, le cycle et la fin. Parce que toute chose à une fin.... L'homme à plus forte raison. Il ne les avaient pas gravés dans le sol, cela n'aurait ressemblé à rien par-dessus les autres, sinon à un amoncellement de lignes et de points. Non, il les avait peinte avec un sort très utile qu'il avait appris quand il était petit.....

La partie la plus délicate restait à se jouer. A côtés de lui, Aaron s'agitait et il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Après tout, le gosse n'avait que 17 ans.

-C'est fait? Tu as fini? Le pressa Théo avec une impatience clairement audible.

-C'est bon. Lui répondit-il avec satisfaction.

-Bien, approuva le plus jeune, et maintenant? Demanda-t-il, l'air anxieux.

-D'abord calmes-toi! Lui intima Théo.

Aaron lui jeta un regard noir tout en relevant le menton. Comment voulait-il qu'il se calme? Devant eux, Naginni sifflait furieusement en montrant ses longs crocs. Derrière eux, Harry et Voldemort se faisaient face depuis une dizaine de minutes et bien que les forces semblaient s'équilibrer, Harry ne paraissait pas enclin à prendre l'avantage. Dans une vingtaine de minutes, tout au plus, la salle serait envahie de mangemorts. Et si Aaron était presque sur que Voldemort leur interdirait d'intervenir dans son propre combat, il ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à leur sort.

-C'est très simple, leur expliqua Drago d'un ton docte mais pressé. _Lamina! _Lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers sa main.

Une coupure peu profonde apparut laissant tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur les runes, par-dessus la peinture déjà sèche.

-Faites comme moi.... Souffla-t-il d'une voix basse en se soignant d'un sort. Après, ce n'est qu'une question de concentration. Notre sang; c'est notre magie. Leur expliqua-t-il, et nous devons juste nous concentrer suffisamment sur les runes pour qu'elles submergent les autres, en quelques sortes.

-Donc... s'assura Aaron.... Il faut juste que je me concentre sur mon objectif et ma magie?

-Exactement. Approuva Drago.

Les trois hommes se turent quelques minutes, chacun se concentrant sur son propre noyau magique. Celui de Drago était d'un gris argenté et étincelant, prodigieusement lumineux. Parfois, des filaments vert clair apparaissaient, s'entrelaçaient et disparaissaient de nouveau. Drago s'était souvent retrouvé à contempler son noyau magique. Harry l'avait charrié constamment la-dessus, sur ce qu'il appelait du Maginarcissisme ou encore du Noyaulisme. Mais il connaissait sa magie sur le bout des doigts et à défaut de bien maîtriser la magie sans baguette, ce genre de méditation n'avait plus de secret pour lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et l'air autour de Naginni sembla se fendre. Comme du verre. La première brèche courut sur le dôme de protection, éparpillant des micro-fissures sur toute sa surface. Bientôt, le dôme translucide céda dans un bruit de verre brisé.

Un sourire étira les lèvres pleines de Drago alors que Théo était déjà sur le serpent.

.........................................................

Il vacilla sous l'impact du sort et un de ses genoux flancha. Celui-ci se retrouva au sol tandis qu'il peinait de plus en plus pour reprendre une respiration normal. Voldemort n'était pas en meilleur état. Son visage semblait plus exsangue que jamais avec une de ses joues pleine de sang, entaillée assez profondément. Il avait le souffle tout aussi court que lui tandis qu'une autre coupure lui tiraillait la hanche gauche.

Machinalement, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre fendue. Le combat durait depuis une quinzaine de minutes et personnellement, il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.... Mais le duel pourrait s'éterniser aisément. Ni lui, ni Voldemort n'abandonneraient aussi facilement et ce n'était pas de simples écorchures, courbatures ou autres contusions qui les feraient lâcher prise.

Un sourire presque sauvage éclaira son visage. C'était la croisée des chemins. Et il ne ressentait aucun regret pour les choses accomplies. Il était prêt à affronter son destin. La tête haute. En homme. Il pouvait sentir la présence réconfortante de Sylsse l'accompagner, en accord avec lui. Il n'avait aucun remord sur ses actions, aucune amertume au travers de la gorge. Ce qui devait être faire, allait avoir lieu et ce qui avait dû être fait, l'avait été. Il ne tenait rigueur à personne de son chemin. Sinon à celui qui se trouvait face à lui.....

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à sa droite. Son sourire atteint ses yeux quand il vit une sorte de dôme en cristal se fendre et s'effriter. Ils avaient réussi. Il se releva prestement et darda un regard plein de condescendance sur son ennemi.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller, Tom? Siffla-t-il avec dédain.

Voldemort s'était détourné de lui, son regard écarlate visant les trois hommes qui faisaient face à Naginni.

-Tu as perdu, Tommy.... Souffla-t-il d'une voix plus grave.

Le mage noir se retourna furieusement sur lui, le regard plus flamboyant que jamais. Ses traits n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la haine et la colère.

-Tu ne pourra jamais me battre, imbécile! Ragea-t-il avec férocité. Je suis toujours plus fort que toi, misérable!

-Peut-être.... Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur qui ne fit qu'excéder plus fort le mage noire.

.............................................................

Sam jeta le sort mortel une énième fois. Et encore une fois, le sort atteignit sa cible. L'homme s'écroula sur le sol, le regard terne et la mine crayeuse. Il n'eut pas le temps de chômer qu'un autre mangemort se jetait sur lui avec fougue, et c'est un sort vert qui le secouru juste à temps. C'est d'un sourire reconnaissant qu'il remercia sa femme qui se battait non loin de lui. De l'autre côté, il pouvait entendre la voix de son ami jurer et pester. Cela avait toujours été une manière de décompresser pour lui.....

Ils étaient parvenu à entrer dans le manoir. Le premier étage était presque entièrement investit tandis qu'ils se battaient bec et ongles pour conquérir le deuxième. Comme Harry l'avait demandé, personne n'était entré dans la salle du trône. Léa avait eu du mal à ne pas pousser les lourdes portes pour voir son fils. Juste vérifier qu'il se portait bien. Qu'il était toujours là. Parce qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Et qu'elle était sur que cela avait un rapport avec son enfant. C'était juste une chose qu'une mère pouvait sentir....

Sam avait du la prendre par les épaules et ils s'étaient relancés dans la bataille. Ils ne savaient pas qui était déjà mort et qui ne l'était pas. Pas plus qu'ils ne savaient combien d'ennemis il restait à combattre. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que leurs troupes s'amenuisaient de minutes en minutes et que les mangemorts étaient vraiment nombreux. Ils avaient entrevu Neville quelques secondes, le visage grave et le regard trop vieux. Ils avaient aperçu Fred aussi, le visage baigné de larmes et les mains ensanglantées autour de sa baguette. Ils ne voulaient pas penser à la cause de ses larmes et de toute façon, ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps.

La seule question qu'ils se posaient tous pour le moment concernait la salle du trône et ce qu'elle abritait. Est-ce que Harry s'en sortait? Est-ce que Drago et les autres avaient déjà réussi à tuer Naginni? Allaient-ils seulement réussir? Quelle allait être l'issue finale de cette bataille qu'ils s'évertuaient à gagner? Leur lutte servirait-elle à quelque chose?

Léa, elle, se posait une autre question. Son esprit analytique ne pouvait passer outre. Quand Harry allait-il trouver le temps de détruire le dernier horcruxe? Comment allait-il pouvoir le faire entre la destruction de Naginni et celle de Voldemort?

..................................................

Aaron avait les yeux fixés sur la bête devant lui. Ce n'était qu'un serpent. Un stupide serpent. Mais c'était aussi une partie de l'âme de Voldemort et cela pouvait presque se voir dans le regard trop intelligent du reptile. Aaron était presque sur que le serpent dardait sur lui un regard gourmand et sournois.

Naginni ondula jusqu'à lui silencieusement, sifflant toujours aussi farouchement. Comme s'il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre trois sorciers. Aaron se demande furtivement si le serpent se rendait compte que son maître perdait. Ou même qu'il n'était pas un animal comme les autres. Si ce n'était pas le cas, peut-être avait-il de la chance par rapport au pauvre bougre qui se retrouvait souder à l'âme d'un pareil monstre.....

Théo sourit d'un air mauvais en pointant sa baguette sur le serpent. Il se trouvait dos à lui, face à Aaron et il trouvait cela presque trop facile. Drago avait joué son rôle et maintenant, toute sa attention était tournée vers son meilleur ami. Son frère. Il n'aimait pas le sourire violent qu'il arborait. Il n'aimait pas son regard. Il haïssait juste l'idée de ce qui allait se passer quand ce maudit serpent ne sera plus.

Comme pour répondre aux questions muettes de Aaron, Naginni se stoppa et dans un sursaut, bondit sur Drago. Celui-ci trop concentré sur un combat qui n'était pas le sien, ne vit pas la gueule du serpent fusé vers lui. Les crocs acéré se refermèrent sur son bras et sa baguette claqua sur le sol en marbre. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par du sang.

Aaron émit une sorte de râle sourd tandis que Drago retenait à grande peine ses cris de douleur. Théo réagit au quart de tour et d'un mouvement précis de baguette, trancha la tête de Naginni.

Le corps du serpent retomba lourdement sur le sol tandis que sa tête resta plantée dans l'avant-bras de Drago. Théo l'enleva précautionneusement et banda rapidement le bras de son ami. Le blond le remercia d'un hochement de tête mais son attention retourna vite au duel....

Il ne pouvait éprouver que de l'anticipation. Il ne voulait pas que Harry meurt! Merde! Il avait mérité cent fois plus de mourir que lui! Et il s'en sortirait avec un père en vie et une morsure de serpent?

...............................................................

Harry sourit d'un air presque d'un air victorieux quand il vit que le serpent gisait sur le sol, décapité. C'était le moment.

-Pourquoi sourit-tu comme cela, Harry? Siffla le mage noire. Serais-tu tellement pressé d'en finir avec la vie? Ou es-tu juste heureux d'aller rejoindre ton pathétique parrain?

Le regard de Harry se durci face à la remarque mais c'est avec nonchalance qu'il lui répondit.

-N'as-tu pas trouver autre chose, Tom? Tu devrais peut-être te renouveler, non?

-Ho? Alors tu préférerais que je te parle de ce cher loup-garou?

-Arrête.... Souffla dangereusement Harry.

-Ne sois pas si timoré, Harry. Je sais comment il était avant qu'on ne le laisse à tes bons soins..... Laissa-t-il entendre.

-TAIS-TOI!! Ordonna Harry avec fureur.

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible? Susurra Voldemort avec un sourire.

-Ton temps est compté, Tom.... Soupira Harry. _Avada Kedavra!_

_-Avada Kedavra!_

_-Reducto!_

_-Endoloris!_

_-Ex__pelliarmus!_

_-Avada Kedavra!_

_-Incarcerem!_

Voldemort esquiva le sort avec facilité malgré la fatigue qui commençait à peser sur ses épaules et dans ses genoux.

-On peut continuer longtemps comme cela Harry.... Se moqua-t-il avant d'envoyer un ultime sort. _Avada Kedavra!_

Harry vit le sort arriver aussi bien que les autres. Mais c'était le moment ou jamais. Il n'avait qu'à rester là. Juste ne pas bouger. Simplement. Un jeu d'enfant. Alors que le sort vert fonçait sur lui, il se dit qu'il avait fait de son mieux. Vraiment. Il sentit Sylsse approuver vigoureusement au travers de son lien et empêcha un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

3 secondes.

Quelque chose bougea sur sa droite mais il n'y prêta que peu d'attention.

2 secondes.

Il respira profondément. Fixa le rayon avec défi et se prépara à le recevoir. Il n'y aurait aucune douleur. Il n'y aurait rien. Plus jamais rien.

1 seconde.

Il se sentit pousser sur le côté et son épaule frappa durement le sol. Il put aussi sentir un poids pesé lourdement sur lui. Légèrement sonné, il regarda par-dessus lui pour tomber sur une touffe de cheveux d'un blond platine.

-Je suis désolé.... Murmura Drago avec confusion.


	64. Rendre les choses plus faciles

Le temps s'était simplement figé. Les secondes s'étaient littéralement transformées en heure tandis que Harry fixait toujours Drago. Les deux orbes grises de Drago semblaient fort humides alors qu'il le regardait d'un air perdu. Ses propres émeraude ne devaient refléter rien d'autre que de la confusion. Pourquoi Drago avait-il fait cela? Pourquoi l'avait-il poussé? Cela était sans doute leur unique chance d'en finir! Pourquoi Drago avait fait ça?!

-Je suis désolé. Répéta encore Drago dans un murmure à peine audible.

Mais le temps passe quoi qu'il se passe. Le sablier continue de s'écouler. Toujours. Voldemort fut sans doute le premier à reprendre ses esprits, inconscient de ce qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux.

D'un geste rapide et précis, il pointa sa baguette sur les deux amis toujours étendu sur le sol.

_-Avada Kedavra!_

Les mots se répercutèrent sur les murs richement décoré de la salle alors que Harry roulait déjà sur le côté, entraînant Drago avec lui. Une douleur fulgurante explosa au niveau de sa clavicule se répercutant dans son épaule et son bras. Il se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un cri de les dépasser. Au même moment, Théo sembla se réveiller et fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

_-Expecto patronum!_

Le chacal de lumière apparut de suite, regardant son maître d'un regard coulant. Théo savait l'occasion qu'ils venaient de manquer et la colère qu'il ressentait contre Drago pulsait contre ses tempes et enserrait sa gorge. Mais les autres résistants ne devait pas payer pour sa bêtise.

-Va dire aux autres qu'on se replie! Maintenant! Lança-t-il au chacal.

La bête de lumière sembla comprendre et hocha la tête. La secondes d'après, elle était partie. Au côté de Théo, Aaron s'était réjouit de l'initiative de Drago. Comme Voldemort, il n'avait aucune idée du but réel de la mission. Quand Théo ordonna leur repli, une barre se forma sur son front alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il avisa le visage défait de Harry et celui plein de confusion de Drago. Quelque chose lui échappait.....

-Bouge! Lui cria Théo avec rage en l'empoignant par le bras.

Un sourire railleur était apparu sur le visage livide de Voldemort alors qu'il voyait Théodore et Aaron se précipiter vers la sortie. Un autre sort fila bientôt vers Harry alors que celui-ci se relevait.

-Dépêches-toi! Siffla Harry en bousculant Drago. Celui-ci sembla alors sortir de sa torpeur. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se concentrer sur son ami, qui tenait un de ses bras crispé le long de son corps.

-Va-tu jouer au lâche et fuir, Harry? Susurra alors Voldemort avec une joie indicible, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le Survivant se retourna vers son ennemi. Vers celui-dont-il-était-une-partie. Il serra sa main valide de toute ses forces alors que Drago le pressait toujours pour partir. Harry aurait voulu retourner se battre, là, maintenant et juste se laisser battre. Choir. Ce n'était pas difficile. Mais Drago l'en avait empêcher. Et Harry savait qu'il le ferait encore..... Il avait des choses à régler avec lui. C'est à contre coeur qu'il leva la main.

Une sorte de mur transparent apparut, les coupant de Voldemort. La protection ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Juste assez pour qu'ils partent. Harry ne voulait pas penser qu'ils fuyaient. Parce que ce n'était pas qu'ils faisaient..... Il n'avait pas fuit devant son destin. Il n'allait pas non plus le faire maintenant.

La suite ne fut que débandade. Les mangemorts crièrent presque de joie en voyant les résistants fuirent alors que ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils le devaient. Le chacal les avaient tous prévenu mais personne n'avait la moindre explication sur ce qu'il se passait.

............................................................

-NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'AS PRIS?! Tonna Harry avec colère.

Si Harry n'avait pas vraiment réalisé sur le coup ce que Drago avait fait, il le faisait pleinement maintenant. Bien au-delà de lui sauver la vie, il risquait la vie de tout les autres. Et c'était juste impardonnable.

-Je suis désolé, répéta encore une fois Drago. Mais pas pour ce que j'ai fait! Je suis désolé de l'avoir fait si tard! Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir empêché!

-EST-CE QUE TU TE REND COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIS?!

-Calme-toi Harry....Lui intima Pompom avec autorité. Je dois bander ton épaule malgré la potion....

Harry soupira profondément tout en arrêtant de gesticuler. Face à lui, Drago le regardait gravement. Ils n'étaient même pas dans la petite infirmerie. Juste dans une des nombreuses chambres de Poudlard. Ils venaient de rentrer de la mission et dés qu'elle les avait vu, Pompom avait insisté pour s'occuper d'eux. Sa douleur à l'épaule de Harry s'était révélée être une fracture de la clavicule. Son épaule n'avait pas tenu le choc de la chute.

Ils s'étaient directement enfermés dans la petite chambre. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle des autres. Ils ne savaient pas comment la bataille s'était déroulée sur le front. Ils ne savaient pas qui était en vie et qui ne l'était plus. Cela était sans doute mieux comme cela..... Car en sachant la vérité, Harry n'aurait sans doute plus eu les idées claires pour la suite des événements.....

-Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie, admit finalement Drago, mais.... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

-Il le faudra. Lui répondit simplement Harry.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer Harry d'un regard vide et amer. Ce n'était pas juste. Avant que l'un des deux ne puisse reprendre la parole, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Et ce fut un Severus inquiet et curieux qui entra dans la pièce. A sa suite se trouvait Ron et Minerva.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait posée.

-Personne ne sait rien! Rajouta Ron d'un ton plus pressé.

C'est le silence qui leur répondit alors que Harry envoyait un énième regard à Drago. Celui-ci pris une profonde respiration et releva la tête.

-Naginni est mort. Leur répondit-il. Mais.....

-Mais quoi? Leur demanda doucement Minerva. Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi.....

Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase. Les mots restaient calés au creux de sa gorge. La vieille femme qu'elle était ne pouvait se résoudre à demander à un enfant pourquoi il était toujours en vie. Cela aurait été une chose tellement merveilleuse qu'il puisse vivre comme n'importe qui..... Qu'il puisse vivre et laisser toutes les horreurs de sa vie derrière lui. Que Voldemort puisse mourir sans l'emporter avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle le savait. Et c'était juste incroyablement douloureux de se dire que sa mort inéluctable allait peser sur ses épaules pour le reste de sa vie. Elle avait près de 69 ans et un enfant de 20 ans allait devoir donner sa vie pour elle. Pour elle et pour tout les autres.....

-Drago m'a poussé. Reprit Harry comme si de rien n'était. Il m'a poussé de la trajectoire du sort..... Expliqua-t-il.

Un silence suivit la déclaration. Minerva ferma les yeux un bref moment, ne sachant pas exactement quels sentiments éprouver pour Drago. Elle ne se sentait pas en colère. Au contraire, elle se sentait profondément triste pour le garçon. Elle savait que son amitié avec Harry représentait énormément pour lui. Elle savait qu'il devait souffrir de la situation.....

-C'est tout ce que cela vous fait?! Leur demanda Harry, révolté.

Ron, Severus et Minerva semblèrent sortir de leur léthargie suite à la remarque. Ron se sentit mal en voyant à quel point Harry considérait son geste comme naturel. Comment pouvait-il en parler avec tant de détachement? Severus eut une courte pensée pour Léa, Sam et Cylan. S'il n'avait su lui dire la vérité auparavant, il devait le faire cette fois-ci. Et qu'importe ce que Minerva en dise.....

-Harry..... Murmura Minerva d'une voix trop douce.

-NON! Tonna celui-ci. Vous ne comprenez pas! S'insurgea-t-il. Il ne laissera pas filer l'occasion!

-De quoi tu parles? Le questionna Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il vient de remporter une victoire! Leur expliqua Harry. Il vient d'avoir la preuve qu'il peut me battre en combat singulier..... Il va attaquer!

-Quoi? Coassa Pompom qui se tenait à présent au-dessus du bras de Drago.

-Il va attaquer et tout de suite! Nos défenses sont nulles puisque nous venons de rentrer d'une bataille qu'il estime être une défaite et ses effectifs seront largement en surnombre surtout si on doit protéger le château....Souffla-t-il.

-Tu es sur? Lui demanda simplement Minerva.

-Certain. Approuva-t-il, catégorique.

-Bien. Alors nous devons nous tenir prêt. Commença Severus. Je vais renvoyer deux équipes sur chaque côté, et trois face à la forêt interdite. Il faut avertir tout les civiles présent dans le château et accepter toute l'aide possible. Toi, Harry, essaie de te montrer le moins possible, les questions fusent dehors et....

-Et comment tu peux en être si sur? Le coupa Drago en s'adressant à Harry.

Le concerné le foudroya du regard et Severus pu comprendre pendant un instant pourquoi Harry en voulait tant à Drago. Il s'était préparé à mourir là-bas. Il avait lâché prise....S'abandonner une fois n'était guère une chose aisée. Le faire deux fois......

-Parce que c'est ce que je ferais..... Content? Siffla Harry en prenant la porte.

La porte claqua durement et Drago se massa les yeux, soudain épuisé. Le silence retomba dans la petite pièce. Lourd. Amer. Gêné.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir, finit par dire Drago d'une voix qu'il trouva bien trop faible.

-Nous comprenons, Drago. Le rassura d'une voix chaleureuse Minerva.

-Tu te rend compte de ce que ça implique pour lui, Drago? Souffla alors d'une voix rêche Severus.

-Quoi?!

-Tu as agi égoïstement. Insista-t-il d'un ton orageux.

-Égoïstement?! Coassa le blond. Égoïstement? Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus haute. Ce n'est pas moi, l'égoïste ici, Severus! Ce n'est pas moi qui considère normal qu'un gosse se sacrifie! Bordel de merde! Il a 20 ans et il a traversé plus d'épreuves que la moitié des putains de gens qu'il va sauvé! Ce n'est pas juste, Severus! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

-Je sais Drago. Je sais. Et ne viens surtout pas me dire que je considère cela normal et que cela ne me fait rien! Je ne te permet pas de me juger! Siffla Severus, les yeux rétrécis.

-Alors pourquoi l'acceptes-tu? Siffla à son tour Drago en le défiant de toute sa hauteur. Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien?!

-Que pourrais-je faire Drago? Lui demanda simplement Severus d'une voix rugueuse. Pester, hurler et se révolter contre ce qu'il se passe ne sert à rien. Nous n'avons aucun autre moyen pour que cette guerre s'arrête. Oui, Harry a 20 ans et malgré ça, il est le mieux placer pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Ce n'est plus un enfant depuis bien longtemps, Drago....Souffla Severus d'une voix plus douce. Il a déjà pris sa décision et la seule chose que l'on puisse faire c'est de lui rendre les choses plus faciles.

-Comment? Coassa Drago, le regard humide.

-Juste en étant là, Drago. Juste en étant là.... Répéta Severus d'une voix plus amère.

Drago acquiesça douloureusement et Ron se sentit mal à l'aise devant la faiblesse du garçon. Lui-même avait bien du mal à accepter tout cela..... Mais Drago semblait incroyablement anéanti à cet instant. Il avait toujours su – et cela n'avait fait qu'attiser une certaine rancœur envers eux- que Drago et Harry avaient un lien particulier. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginer une telle.... Fusion. Oui, c'était bien le mot qui correspondait le mieux. Ron ne pouvait trouver un meilleur adjectif pour décrire l'amitié entre les deux garçons. Et aujourd'hui, Ron n'en éprouvait plus aucune jalousie. Parce que son amitié avec Harry était suffisamment forte et que leur amitié aussi était particulière. Juste différente. Et cela était bien suffisant, non?

Drago allait rajouter quelque chose quand la porte claqua violemment. Ron fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'état de son frère. Fred avait de longues traces sur ses joues anormalement pâles. Ses yeux rougis semblaient briller plus qu'à l'accoutumée et tout son visage était fermé.

-Où est-il? Lança rageusement Fred.

-Qui? Lui demanda Ron, intrigué.

-Harry! Tonna son frère d'une voix dure et hachée. Où est-il?!

-Heu.... Je ne sais pas. Lui répondit Ron, toujours aussi déconcerté. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Fred? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Quand son frère aînée se retourna vers lui, il vit avec horreur une larme s'échapper d'un de ses yeux. Fred la laissa couler, indifférent et se mordit la lèvre.

-Fred! Exigea Ron d'une voix maintenant aussi inquiète qu'inquisitrice.

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et baissa la tête. Un reniflement pitoyable lui échappa et Ron sentit monter en lui une inquiétude sans borne. Qu'avait-il bien pu se produire pour mettre son frère dans cet état? Ron ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour exiger une réponse mais un murmure le coupa.

-Ginny.... C'est Ginny..... Elle est.....

Fred ne continua pas sa phrase. Les mots, trop dures, restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se sentant oppressé. Ron regardait son frère, l'air ahuris.

-Quoi? Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible. Ce n'est pas vrai! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte. CE N'EST PAS VRAI! Répéta-t-il de toutes ses forces. Non.... Ce n'est pas vrai.... Laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix presque suppliante.

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues rapidement et bientôt, il ressentit un spasme douloureux. Il se plia en deux et régurgita tout le contenu de son estomac. Il ne retenait pas ses sanglots. Une main conciliante vint se poser sur son dos. C'était Minerva. Il lui fut énormément reconnaissant de son soutien parce que là, à l'instant, il voulait juste se laisser tomber. Ginny.... Sa si petite Ginny.... Sa soeur.... Sa petite soeur. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu qu'un an en plus d'elle, il avait toujours été fier de la présenter comme sa petite soeur. Celle qu'il se devait de protéger.... Il avait échouer.

-Est-ce que Neville est au courant? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix concernée à Fred.

-Je ne sais pas, admit celui-ci, les yeux toujours aussi embués.

-Je lui dirai...... Dés que possible. Souffla la vieille sorcière d'une voix lasse.

-Non, s'empressa de répondre Fred. Laissez-nous le faire. C'était.... C'était notre soeur. C'est à nous de le faire. On ira prévenir Bill avant.... Souffla-t-il d'une voix tout aussi fatiguée.

Et une pensée vint percuter l'esprit de Ron. Au milieu de ses pleurs et de sa peine, cela lui sembla évident. _La seule chose que l'on puisse faire c'est de lui rendre les choses plus faciles._

-On ne doit pas le dire à Harry. Lança-t-il d'une voix assurée en se redressant.

-Et pourquoi? Siffla Fred d'une voix presque venimeuse.

Ron ouvrit de grand yeux horrifiés alors qu'il saisissait les intentions de son frère.

-Tu es venu juste pour ça, n'est-ce pas? Lui jeter sous le nez sa...sa mort! Juste.... Juste.... Pourquoi?

-Voldemort n'est pas mort! Tonna Fred.

-Et comment le sais-tu?

D'un geste rapide, Fred agrippa le bras de Drago qui se trouvait près de lui. Avant que le blond ait eut le temps de protester, Fred lui avait relevé la manche, dévoilant le tatouage noir. Presque vivant.

-Voilà pourquoi! Lança-t-il avec colère. C'est un tatouage magique! Si le lanceur du sort meurt, il disparaît! Quand on est partit du champ de bataille, tout les mangemorts portaient encore le leur... Expliqua-t-il avec mépris.

-Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues..... Lui rétorqua Drago en récupérant son bras d'un geste brusque.

-Elle est morte pour rien! Insista Fred, le visage rouge et les yeux flamboyants.

-C'est faux.... Souffla Ron en regardant son frère dans les yeux..... Naginni est mort et bientôt, Voldemort ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

-Ha oui?! Ricana Fred. Et le dernier horcruxe? Il l'a détruit au moins?!

-Non. Admit Ron en fermant les yeux.

-Et quand est-ce que Monsieur compte le faire? Quand il ne restera plus personne? Siffla-t-il d'un air railleur et mauvais.

Le coup de poings partit tout seul et Fred s'étala sur le sol de l'infirmerie de fortune. Drago le toisa un moment avant de se pencher sur lui. Il le saisit solidement par le col, et malgré sa mince stature, le souleva. Il le plaqua sur le mur brutalement, le regard en feu.

-Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça! Tu n'a pas idée de ce qu'il va faire pour vous tous! Siffla Drago d'une voix sèche et méprisante.

-Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense..... Rétorqua Fred avec dédain.

-Et bien vous n'êtes tous que des idiots.... Souffla Drago d'une voix presque haineuse.

-Il ne faut rien lui dire, Fred. Insista Ron, les yeux à présent secs.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça?

-Parce que je sais ce que cette guerre va lui couter. Lui répondit-il simplement.

Ron s'était attendu à une question. Ou même à une affirmation. La phrase parlait d'elle-même. Il savait qui était l'horcruxe et si Fred lui demandait maintenant, Ron savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Mais Fred ne releva pas. Il se contenta de le fixer un moment et d'opiner abruptement. Peut-être avait-il compris seul? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas savoir? Ou peut-être que la mort de Ginny avait été celle de trop.... Peut-être que tout lui était égal maintenant.... Peut-être qu'il voulait juste que cela finisse..... Ou peut-être préférait-il ne pas voir ses doutes se confirmer? Ne pas se voir confronter à de nouvelles interrogations? L'ignorance est tellement simple. L'horcruxe était certes un humain mais ce n'était toujours que quelqu'un d'abstrait. Un être lointain sans réelle existence....

Tout était tellement plus facile dans le noir.

Pourtant, la lumière revient tout le temps.

.......................................................................................

Sam posa un regard désespéré sur les gens face à lui. Les blessés étaient nombreux, les morts juste un peu moins. Il soupira de soulagement en songeant que ni sa femme, ni son ami n'avaient été blessé. Juste quelques égratignures....Lui non plus.

Il ne savait pas si la bataille était gagnée ou perdue. Il ne savait si son fils allait bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'agitait dans tout les sens. Aujourd'hui, il avait fait couler plus de sang que n'importe quelle autre jour. Il avait tué encore et encore. Des gosses. De pauvres gosses poussés par l'aveuglement meurtrier de leur parent. Des enfants, trop investit dans cette guerre pour se rendre compte de sa barbarie. Il avait eu tellement de sang..... Sur ses mains. Sur son visage. Devant ses yeux..... Tellement.....

A ses côtés, Filius était tombé. Il ne l'avait pas entendu dans le tumulte de la bataille. Il était juste à ses côtés pourtant.... Il n'aurait eu qu'à tourner la tête pour le voir chuter. Le torse transpercé par un sort. Mais il n'avait rien entendu, trop occuper à lancer des sorts lui aussi. Des sorts qui allaient tuer d'autres personnes....

Sam pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas de cet avenir pour son fils. Il ne voulait pas que son fils ait à se battre pour survivre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ne connaisse que la peur, la douleur et la rage des champs de bataille. Il voulait qu'il puisse grandir lentement, en prenant son temps. Juste le temps de s'épanouir. Il voulait qu'il puisse sourire. Simplement. Il voulait qu'il puisse rire aux éclats sans se soucier outrageusement des autres. Il voulait qu'il soit un tout petit peu égoïste.

-Sam.... Ca va? Lui susurra Léa dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Il faut changer ça. Lui souffla-t-il doucement.

-Quoi?

-Ca. Répondit-il en jetant un regard à la salle face à eux.

Tout le monde s'affairait autour des blessés. Les draps blanchâtres des lits avaient virés au rouge tandis que les plaintes brailleuses et douloureuses des uns étaient étouffées par les oreillers trempés d'une sueur malsaine.

-Il faut changer ça. Répéta-t-il. Je ne veux pas que mon fils grandisse comme ça.

Le regard bleu de sa femme se fit triste et doux en même temps. Un sourire réconfortant vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

-On le changera. Quoiqu'il nous en coute..... On le changera. Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Derrière eux, Cylan regardait le couple avec tendresse. Plus que jamais, il était d'accord avec Léa. Il était inconcevable qu'il reparte d'ici et ne change rien. Minerva et Severus auront beau faire tout ce qu'ils voudront.... Le futur sera différent. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Ils étaient encore tout les trois perdus dans leurs pensées quand Severus franchit les portes de la grande infirmerie. Avec lui se trouvait Drago et le garçon semblait livide en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle, là où se trouvait toujours une estrade, vestige d'un temps passé. Une fois dessus, Severus se retourna vers la salle, agita sa baguette vers sa gorge et sa voix alerte et froide résonna dans la salle.

-La bataille n'est pas finie, lança-t-il abruptement, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va nous attaquer d'ici peu. Tout les combattants qui le peuvent doivent se tenir près et....

-Mes amis! Lança Drago en lui coupant la parole. Je sais que vous êtes fatigués, que les pertes sont toujours plus douloureuses mais je sais aussi que la fin est pour bientôt. Je sais que bientôt Le Seig...Voldemort va venir profiter de notre faiblesse temporaire. Je sais aussi qu'on vous l'avait déjà dit mais cette fois je vous en fais la promesse.... La guerre va prendre fin! Une dernière fois, mes amis, prenez les armes et défendez vos familles. Vos idées! Une dernière fois.... Les défenses sont pratiquement toutes déjà organisées, ceux qui se sentent prêts à se battre peuvent se tenir devant le château. La bataille arrivera bien assez vite....

Drago rompit le sortilège qu'il avait apposé sur sa gorge, lança un regard d'excuse à son parrain qui lui rendit un sourire en coin. Severus n'avait jamais été un homme à enflammer les foules. Drago non plus d'ailleurs..... Harry par contre, avait un vrai don pour motiver ses troupes. Peut-être que Drago avait juste appris ça avec lui.....Ou peut-être que la peine donne des ailes.

Drago retraversa rapidement la salle en répondant à une ou deux questions. Léa regardait le jeune homme avec attention. Il était tellement difficile de se dire qu'il était le fils de Lucius. Le jeune homme avait du faire preuve d'un courage extraordinaire pour braver son éducation et les dogmes de son père. Très vite, la salle se vida des personnes encore valides et il était limpide pour tout le monde que tous se retrouveraient dans le parc.

A son tour, Sam se leva tout comme Cylan derrière lui. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un seul geste, une main agrippa son bras. Se retournant prestement, il découvrit Severus, le visage anormalement anxieux et pâle.

-Je dois vous parler. Souffla-t-il d'une voix trop abrupt.

..................................................................

Ils marchaient d'un pas rapide dans le couloir et à chaque pas, Sam pouvait sentir son anxiété grandir. Severus avait été clair.... Il ne voulait pas que Harry se batte encore une fois sans savoir la vérité. Léa avait senti qu'il y avait un double sens aux mots trop limpides de son ami d'enfance mais la peur l'avait emporté.... Comment allait donc réagir Harry?

Sam respira profondément tout en tentant de dénouer son estomac. Pourquoi avait-il si peur? Il s'entendait bien avec Harry, non? Et il était fier de son fils même s'il y avait des tas de choses qu'il ne saisissait pas. Pourquoi Harry réagirait mal? Il ferma les yeux un court instant. Il voulait juste prendre son fils dans les bras, lui promettre qu'il allait avoir mieux. Tellement mieux. Le secouer, lui faire entrer dans la tête qu'il valait tellement mieux..... Et lui dire, lui crier, qu'il était un père combler. Que son fils avait rempli tout ses espoirs même si jamais, il ne les avait imaginé sous cet angle-là....

Léa éprouvait la même chose. Le même besoin maladif de le serrer dans ses bras. Bravement, elle s'était promise de ne pas pleurer mais elle savait qu'elle faillirait.... parce qu'une fois dans les bras de son enfant, elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes. Elle voulait s'excuser. Se faire pardonner ces années d'absence, son départ trop précoce et du vide qu'elle avait laissé. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne, enfin, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Un homme dont il pouvait être fier.

Cylan, quant à lui, se sentait horriblement ému. Il savait que James et Lily étaient ses parents mais ici, dans ce monde étrange et glauque, c'était lui qui avait repris ce rôle, dans une certaine mesure. Il se sentait terriblement stressé vis-à-vis de la réaction de son filleul. Et si Harry le repoussait? Après tout, il était énormément différent du Sirius que Harry avait connu. Si Harry ne le reconnaissait pas? S'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître?

Et devant le trio, Severus ouvrait la marche. Il était hors de question que Harry se sacrifie sans connaître la vérité. Surtout cette vérité. Il méritait plus que quiconque de connaître ses parents. De voir la fierté dans leurs yeux. De sentir la chaleur bienfaitrice de leurs bras. De se sentir aimé. Aimé juste comme les parents savent le faire. Un cocon d'ouate chaude et douce qui respire avec nous, a l'unisson. Un vent d'été plein de soleil, de liberté et de sécurité. Un mot, toujours le bon, qui nous pousse en avant sans jamais nous bousculer. Une main, ferme et fidèle, toujours postée sur notre épaule.

Oui, plus que quiconque Harry méritait de ressentir cela. Au moins une fois. Juste une fois.

Et si Severus hésita une fois devant la porte de la chambre où, il le savait, s'était réfugié Harry, se fut juste parce qu'il n'était pas sur de ses mots. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage que la porte s'ouvrit face à lui dévoilant un Harry échevelé avec des yeux injectés de sang et une peau luisante et pâle.

-Il arrive. Souffla-t-il. Il sera là dans une vingtaine de minutes.....

Harry regarda à peine le trio et passa rapidement devant Severus. Celui-ci, toujours aussi déterminé, le rattrapa par sa manche.

-Attend. Lança-t-il simplement d'un ton neutre.

-Quoi?! Lança Harry avec agacement. Je te dis qu'il est bientôt là....

-Nous devons te parler, Harry. C'est important et ça ne peut pas attendre..... Lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton autoritaire;

Le regard de Harry se fit plus alerte et il redressa imperceptiblement la tête. Le ton de Severus n'était pas commun. Quelque chose se passait.

-Je te suis. Lui répondit-il simplement avec un hochement de tête.


	65. Quand les mots viennent à manquer

Severus ne perdit pas une seconde avant entrer dans la chambre. Elle était sombre et une chaleur malsaine y régnait. Pas le meilleur endroit pour annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, il allait pourtant devoir faire avec....

Harry lança un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-étonné au trio qui le précéda dans la chambre. Il pouvait comprendre que Severus doivent lui parler mais pourquoi y inclure Cylan et ses amis? De quoi voulaient-ils absolument lui parler?

Le trio avait l'air plus nerveux que jamais. Sam avait saisi la main de sa femme et la serrait convulsivement, celle-ci jetait des regards anxieux à Severus tandis que Cylan semblait ne pas tenir en place. Harry était même presque sur qu'il évitait son regard.....

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Severus? Lui demanda-t-il avec une curiosité sincère.

Harry regarda avec étonnement son ami se débattre un moment avec ses propres mots. Se les répéter seul, dans sa tête, lui-même comme seul témoin. Severus, toujours si maître de lui-même, toujours si avare de sentimentalisme, semblait nerveux. Harry exagérait sûrement quand il disait qu'il pouvait voir de la sueur se former sur le front pâle, sous les mèches corbeau et trop lisses.

-Je t'ai mentit. Commença son ami avec raideur. Nous t'avons mentit.

-A propos de quoi? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-D'eux. Coassa Severus en désignant d'un geste vague le trio. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser encore une fois partir sans que tu ne saches la vérité. Lui expliqua-t-il ensuite.

-La vérité? Répéta bêtement Harry.

-Sur leur identité. L'éclaira Severus.

-Sev'..... Je sais que ce ne sont pas leur véritable apparence et certainement pas leurs véritables noms non plus mais je m'en fiche. Lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Harry....

-Si vous les cachiez, vous deviez avoir une bonne raison, non? Lança-t-il simplement.

-Toi. Vint la réponse murmurée.

-Pardon? Demanda Harry en se rapprochant de Severus.

-C'est de toi qu'on les cachait. Lui répondit-il calmement.

-Pourquoi? Fut la seule question qui vint l'esprit de Harry. _Toujours comprendre avant d'agir._ C'était l'une des règles que Severus avait essayé de lui enseigner.

-Parce que cela nous dépassait. Lui répondit son ami d'une voix que Harry se refusait à trouver vacillante.

-Vous dépassait? Répéta-t-il avec incompréhension.

-Nous avons toujours cru que les voyages temporels étaient impossible, Harry. Lança alors Severus et le jeune homme cligna plusieurs des paupières avant de pouvoir répondre.

-Parce qu'ils le sont. Lui rétorqua-t-il.

-Non. C'est possible. C'était un accident mais c'est possible.

Ce n'était pas Severus qui venait de parler mais bien Sam. Sam qui regardait Harry d'une manière qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Le regard du jeune homme contenait une note de désespoir que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Ou peut-être était-ce juste de la peine?

-Qui êtes-vous? Laissa échapper Harry dans un souffle.

-Je suis désolé Harry. Lui répondit Severus en agitant sa baguette vers le petit groupe.

Un vent léger sembla se lever dans la pièce et alors qu'il entourait Sam, Cylan et Léa, ceux-ci changèrent. Physiquement.

Les longs cheveux noirs et tressés de Léa se raccourcirent tout en virant à une couleur plus chaude, rappelant fortement celle de Ginny ou de Molly. La couleur cristalline de ses yeux changea du tout au tout pour donner un vert émeraude époustouflant de vie et de larmes. Sa peau se hâla légèrement tandis qu'elle pris quelques centimètres.

Sam perdit ses beaux cheveux cuivres et à la place, de courts cheveux noirs et indisciplinés vinrent le coiffer. Ses yeux bleu devinrent chocolat alors que ses muscles gonflèrent très légèrement. Son visage s'affina davantage et il perdit ses joues pleines et ses lèvres gourmandes. D'un geste fluide, il sortit des lunettes rondes de sa poche et les posa sur son nez.

Le dernier, Cylan, était méconnaissable. Les boucles blondes n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs et faisaient bien pâle figure devant la chevelure légèrement ondulée et d'un noir profond qu'il arborait à présent. La couleur terre de ses yeux s'effaça pour un bleu azur unique et pétillant. Sa mâchoire carré s'affina, sa carrure diminua, tout son visage sembla s'être décontracté alors que ses traits avaient changés. Il était plus petit, plus mince et juste plus droit, plus fier.

Severus jeta un dernier regard au trio, ses yeux s'attardant presque involontairement sur Lily, puis se retourna vers Harry.

Le visage de Harry sembla perdre toutes couleurs tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa respiration se bloqua dans le fond de sa trachée et le silence s'installa un instant. Un très court instant qui parût des heures au trio ainsi exposés. Et s'ils se sentaient terriblement vulnérables et nus sous le regard perçant et abasourdis de Harry, celui-ci était juste perdu.

Devant lui se tenait la réplique exact de ses parents. Ceux-là même qu'il avait passé des heures à contempler dans son album. Les mêmes traits, les mêmes visages, les mêmes yeux. La femme – Sa mère?- avait les longs cheveux roux dont on lui avait tant parlé tandis que l'homme aurait pu être son propre sosie. A leur côté se tenait...Sirius? C'était ses yeux d'un bleu électrique mais tellement plus vivant. C'était ses cheveux noirs et légèrement en cascade mais tellement plus soigné. C'était son visage, noble et séduisant, mais tellement plus jeune..... Etait-ce bien lui seulement? Ils le regardaient tous avec un regard mêlé de peur et de tendresse.

C'était ses parents? Etait-ce seulement possible? Ces gens qu'il avait côtoyé pendant plusieurs mois seraient ses parents et Sirius? N'aurait-il pas du s'en rendre compte? Le sentir, d'une manière ou d'une autre? Deviner, par-delà l'apparence? Etait-ce réellement sa mère cette femme douce au caractère de feu? Et son père cet homme courageux et curieux?

Au regard de Severus, il pu dire que oui. Et la colère l'envahit. Parce qu'on lui avait menti! Personne ne lui avait rien dit! Personne! Ne faisait-il pas déjà assez pour eux?! N'avait-il pas droit à la vérité? Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas assez manipulé?! Et la colère prit le pas sur la raison. Sur l'étonnement. Sur l'amour. Sur la peur. Parce qu'il est tellement plus facile d'être en colère....

-C'est une blague?! Siffla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

Severus ferma les yeux et secoua doucement sa tête de droite à gauche. Il avait vu la réaction de Harry venir de loin. Il la comprenait tellement. Minerva avait eu tord et il aurait du faire cela depuis le début. Harry aurait mérité la vérité d'emblée....

-Non. Répondit-il enfin quand il vit qu'aucun des trois n'avait ouvert la bouche.

-Qu'est- ce que ça veut dire?! Siffla encore Harry en se redressant.

-Tu le sais bien Harry. Je suis désolé qu'on ne te l'ais pas dit avant..... Souffla-t-il simplement.

Le jeune garçon le regarda un moment. Severus Snape n'était pas homme à faire des excuses et quand il le faisait, elles étaient solides, fondées et sincères.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Peut-être parce que cela nous dépassait, tenta le maître des potions. On ne voulait pas te voir souffrir davantage.....

Harry sembla accepter cette explication. Elle n'était pas absolue mais Harry savait reconnaître un _méa culpa_ quand il en voyait un.

-Qui le sait? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Juste Minerva et moi.... Le rassura l'homme. Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Neville aussi le savait. Ce que nous ne savons pas, ne peut nous faire du mal, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est impossible.... Souffla Harry toujours aussi estomaqué.

-Ca ne l'est pas. Lança fortement Sirius en se rapprochant de son filleul.

Harry se tendit quand il vit Sirius approcher. Il semblait tellement moins abîmé. Abîmé par la vie, le temps et la douleur.

Quand l'homme fut devant lui, il ne pu retenir ses yeux de détailler les traits, les rides quasi-inexistantes, les sillons aussi fin étaient-ils. Il ne pu retenir son regard de plonger dans l'océan du sien.

-Sirius? Souffla-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus forte.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas. Il lui sourit et l'attira dans ses bras. De cette étreinte solide, brusque et maladroite dont Sirius avait le secret. Harry retrouva la chaleur de ses bras et ses yeux, toujours aussi traîtres, se fermèrent avant d'être totalement humides. Il retrouva la flagrance naturelle de son parrain. Une odeur fortement musquée même si elle lui semblait terriblement vide ici.... Son Sirius sentait le musc mais détenait aussi une note d'iode et de cendres, inhérente à Azkaban. Les mains qu'il sentit dans son dos n'était sûrement pas aussi calleuse et solide que dans ses souvenirs. Même sa silhouette lui semblait plus rembourrée.... Mais c'était Sirius. C'était indiscutable.

L'étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes et quand Sirius le repoussa légèrement, il fit semblant de ne pas voir les larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler au fond de ses yeux. Sirius s'éloigna et James et Lily s'approchèrent à leur tour. Instinctivement, Harry baissa la tête et Severus grogna face à cela. Harry était tellement sur de décevoir ses parents.....

Il sentit une main douce et fraîche frôler son menton et le relever doucement. Sa mère lui souriait doucement et son père plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-C'est bon Harry. Souffla James d'une voix vacillante. Nous sommes là maintenant.....

Harry ferma douloureusement ses yeux bien décidé à ne pas pleurer et cette fois-ci, ce sont ses mains qui agirent en traître en enlaçant ses deux parents. Il sentit son coeur faire un bond quand les lèvres fines et roses de sa mère se posèrent sur son front, pile sur sa cicatrice. Un moyen comme un autre de lui dire qu'ils savaient, qu'ils acceptaient, qu'ils comprenaient. Harry aurait pu s'en réjouir mais il savait que Severus ne leur avait pas tout dit..... Leur réaction n'aurait pas été si calme sinon.

-Nous sommes fier de toi, fils.... Souffla l'homme en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et sembla apprécier les mots, tout en se pinçant fortement les lèvres, toujours pour tenter de retenir ses larmes. Il avait tellement rêvé ces mots.... Il les avait espéré de tout son coeur. Un rêve qui parfois lui semblait si lointain.... Mais son père les lui disait maintenant, là! Et même s'il ne savait pas toute la vérité, Harry se satisferait de ça.... C'était déjà plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.... Le simple fait de pouvoir toucher ses parents, les sentir, les voir, leur parler tout simplement était extraordinaire... Juste fantastique.

Il aurait voulu leur répondre. Leur dire qu'il les aimait plus que n'importe quoi. Leur dire merci. Merci de dire ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cru mériter. Leur dire combien leur absence avait été lourde à porter. Dire à Sirius qu'il était désolé. Tellement désolé. Que tout était de sa faute et qu'il s'en était voulu atrocement. Dire à sa mère que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était toujours en vie. Qu'elle avait permis à tout un peuple de vivre en paix pendant quinze longues années. Dire à son père qu'il lui ressemblait un peu mais pas de trop. Que lui aussi aimait plus que tout le quidditch. Qu'il avait toujours admiré l'homme courageux qu'il était. Et lui dire aussi à quel point il s'était trompé sur Severus. Il avait tant à leur dire. Tant à leur raconter....

Et si peu de temps.

La réalité se rappela à eux quand la porte s'ouvrit largement. Ismaël déboula dans la pièce, le souffle court et la mine échevelée. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit la scène et ses sourcils se froncèrent en scrutant les trois personnes qu'il savait ne pas connaître mais qui lui était pourtant familière....

-Ismaël? Lança Harry d'une voix rauque.

La garçon fronça encore davantage les sourcils devant la voix de son ami. Mais quand Harry se retourna vers lui, c'est un visage neutre qu'il vit quoique légèrement interrogateur. Ismaël se rappela les raisons de sa présence et s'avança plus avant dans la pièce.

-Ron m'envoie te dire qu'ils approchent, lui expliqua le garçon, les guetteurs ont vu pas mal de troupes de mangemorts entrer dans la forêt interdite. Il va attaquer par le parc. Finit-il.

-D'accord, opina Harry en jetant un bref regard aux trois personnes à ses côtés, j'arrive. Retourne près de ta soeur, Maël, je connais le chemin.... Lui souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Ismaël acquiesça mais ne lui rendit pas son sourire. L'envie n'y était absolument pas. Quand le garçon eut passé la porte, un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce. Harry préféra se taire au lieu de dire des choses éparses et incomplètes....

-Je dois y aller... Souffla-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

James opina doucement tandis que Lily se retenait de l'en empêcher. Sirius hocha lentement la tête et lui répondit simplement d'être prudent.

-Vous aussi. Leur rétorqua-t-il avant de se retourner vers Severus. Merci, lui dit-il simplement en le regardant dans les yeux.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci savait que s'ils avaient été seul, l'homme l'aurait pris dans ses bras. Cela aurait été sans doute l'une des première fois.... Severus était quelqu'un que l'on pourrait facilement qualifier avare de démonstration affective. Mais l'important était que Harry savait ce que l'homme pensait réellement....

Quand Harry sortit de la pièce, Lily s'effondra littéralement sur une des chaises, et elle lâcha la pression que cette rencontre avait créer. Ses épaules furent bientôt secouées de soubresauts. James ne tarda pas pour la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien Lil's.... Lui souffla-t-il doucement....Tout s'est bien passé, non?

La jeune femme approuva d'un signe de tête au milieu de ses larmes. Il fallait juste qu'elle évacue tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé. Et sa peur de la bataille à venir.

Severus regardait d'un œil discret la scène tandis que Sirius s'était rapproché lui aussi. Il avait le coeur lourd et pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il avait envie de laisser couler les larmes qu'il sentait se presser aux bords de ses yeux. Il avait juste envie d'aller rechercher Harry et de le retenir. Ici. A l'abri. Juste encore quelques temps. Juste encore un peu. Quelques minutes. Il aurait voulu lui dire tant..... Harry l'avait sauvé. De toutes les manières qu'un homme pouvait être sauvé. Il lui avait bien sur sauvé la vie un certain nombre de fois mais il lui avait surtout donné une seconde chance.... Et malgré toutes les années qu'il avait passé auprès d'Albus, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle acceptation de sa part. Jamais il ne s'était senti revivre. Jamais il n'avait vu la moindre parcelle de reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Du respect, certainement. Une confiance certaine et fondée, aussi. Tout comme une horrible compassion. Le vieux sorcier avait toujours eu un don pour éprouver ce sentiment..... Cela ne l'avait pourtant jamais empêcher de manipuler un enfant.....Mais quand Harry le regardait, il pouvait voir dans ses orbes émeraudes une foule d'autres sentiments. De la reconnaissance et de l'acceptation. De l'amitié. Et Severus pouvait aussi voir de l'attachement.... Pour ne pas utiliser un autre mot plus engageant.

Mais c'était la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas? Qu'il verrait ce regard vert et pétillant? La dernière fois.....Il ne savait lesquelles étaient les plus chanceux.... James, Lily et Sirius qui ne savaient pas qu'ils venaient de dire adieu à Harry ou Drago, Minerva et lui, qui en étaient pleinement conscient?

..........................................

Quand Harry franchit la porte, il fut étonné de voir Ismaël appuyé le dos contre le mur devant lui. Il avait le visage fermé et inquiet, la mine soucieuse. Les poings profondément plongés dans ses poches, il semblait nerveux aussi, en se mordillant négligemment la lèvre inférieur.

-Ismaël?

Le petit releva prestement la tête et deux billes caramel se posèrent sur lui avec angoisse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là? Je t'avais dit d'aller toute de suite rejoindre Abigaelle! Le sermonna doucement Harry en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Je sais.... Souffla le garçon, d'un ton tourmenté.

-Allez file! Siffla Harry avec un léger sourire.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose, Harry? Lui demanda Ismaël en se mettant face à lui.

-Bien sur....

Le garçon sembla chercher ses mots pendant un moment, toujours en se mordant la lèvre, le visage tourné vers le bas. Enfin, il releva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux au travers de ses mèches chocolat.

-Tu va revenir, hein? Lança l'enfant.

Harry reçut la question comme une gifle et il manqua de reculer sous l'impact brûlant. Que pouvait-il lui répondre? Oui? Et mentir effrontément à un gosse? Non? Et détruire ses espérances? Ismaël n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et il le regardait avec une note d'espoir malgré la peur dont ses traits transpiraient.

Finalement, il l'attira à lui dans une étreinte solide mais d'une douceur infinie. Ce fut sans doute la plus douce étreinte qu'il ne lui ait jamais donné. Le garçon serra automatiquement ses bras autour de son torse tout en enfouissement son visage dans ses robes chaudes et légèrement rugueuses.

-Tu va revenir? Redemanda-t-il, sa voix presque plaintive étouffée dans la poitrine de Harry.

-Maël.....Souffla Harry d'une voix incertaine.

Inconsciemment, il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux indomptables du garçon et de son autre main, frotta son dos dans une vaine tentative de réconfort.

-Je ne peux pas te dire ça, Maël.... Souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée et rauque... Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le garçon hocher doucement la tête de bas en haut.

-Je ne souhaiterais rien d'autre au monde que de rester ou de revenir, Maël. Mais on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut.... Conclut-il en resserrant ses bras contre le petit corps.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Souffla le garçon.

-Ca va aller.... Le réconforta Harry en le repoussant légèrement. Tu es un jeune homme maintenant Maël.... Souffla-t-il en cherchant son regard. Tu dois juste veiller sur ta soeur et toujours faire de ton mieux. Moi, quoiqu'il m'arrive, je serai avec toi....

-Tu me le promet? Lui demanda le garçon en vissant son regard caramel au siens.

-Je te promet d'être toujours prêt de toi, oui. Lui répondit Harry. Et pourquoi penses-tu que cela finira mal? Lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. Ce n'est pas la première bataille que je fais, non?

Pour toute réponse, le garçon haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Il le sentait et c'était bien suffisant....

................................................................

La brise était fraîche malgré les nuages noirs et menaçant qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Le parc de Poudlard était bondé de monde. La plupart des hommes valides du château s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici. Le discours de Drago avait porté ses fruits.... Tous voulaient défendre leur vie et leurs idéaux. La plupart des hommes était tendu à l'extrême et regardait l'orée de la forêt avec attention, les sourcils froncés, la main serrée sur la baguette. Les autres se contentaient d'attendre en profitant du peu de temps de tranquillité qu'il leur restait.

Seul Drago ne faisait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ne regardait pas la forêt dans l'attente des troupes ennemies et ne profitait pas du temps restant. Son regard délavé parcourut la plaine légèrement vallonnée du parc, se posant sporadiquement sur l'une ou l'autre personne. La bataille aurait bien lieu ici, devant l'école et donc peu de personnes avaient été envoyées sur ses flancs ou à l'arrière.

Son regard tomba avec indifférence sur le clan Weasley. Fred et Ron avaient annoncés la dure nouvelle à Bill. Celui-ci avait une mine affreusement sombre et le teint pâle. Sa femme était à ses côtés et tentait de le réconforter, le visage soucieux. Drago compatissait réellement mais il savait que Bill allait s'en remettre. Il avait Fleur et Ruben derrière lui. Par contre, il se posait plus de question vis-à-vis de Fred ou Ron. Fred avait déjà perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre et Drago n'était pas sur qu'il puisse en supporter davantage. Pareil pour Ron.... Ron qui allait encore devoir encaisser la mort d'un ami.

Drago ferma les yeux douloureusement sur cette pensée. Lui aussi allait devoir perdre un ami. Et lui, n'avait personne derrière lui. Pas de femme, pas d'enfants, pas de parents digne de ce nom. Comment pourrait-il supporter la mort de Harry? Comment était-il supposé faire? Les paroles de Severus faisaient toujours écho dans son esprit mais répandaient une amertume désagréable dans sa bouche. _Lui rendre les choses plus faciles. _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Faire comme si de rien n'était? Comme s'il allait revoir Harry après la bataille? Lui souhaiter bonne chance avec une bonne tape dans le dos? Cela sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il était sensé agir....

-Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux....Souffla une voix fluide à ses côtés.

Drago opina doucement et retint un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie d'exposer tout cela devant Aaron. Mais le garçon resta silencieux à côté de lui. Parcourant, à son tour, de son regard sombre la plaine. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il finit par rompre le silence.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas. Lança-t-il simplement. Quand tu as plongé pour sauver Harry, Théo a juré. Il ne paraissait pas du tout soulagé. Même Harry semblait déstabilisé par ton geste.

-Je sais. Lui répondit-il simplement.

-Mais tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi, n'est-ce pas? Sourit le plus jeune avec malice.

Drago ne répondit rien alors qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition implicite d'Aaron. La bataille était imminente et il n'aurait, de toute façon, pas l'occasion de répandre la nouvelle. De manière plus personnelle, il avait besoin de se confier. Et tout compte fait, Aaron était la personne idéale pour cela.... Il s'entendait bien avec le jeune homme, se sentait terriblement à l'aise avec lui. C'était un sentiment étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti de cette façon-là....

-Tu ne pourra jamais le répéter. Lança-t-il, solennelle.

-Je le jure. Souffla Aaron avec gravité.

-Cela concerne Harry.... C'est lui le dernier horcruxe. Simplifia-t-il.

Les yeux d'Aaron s'écarquillèrent de surprise dans un premier temps, d'horreur ensuite. Il imita la carpe une fraction de seconde avant de se reprendre. Il parcouru le futur champs de bataille des yeux, comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Son regard revint ensuite sur Drago. Il était toujours très pâle et ses yeux paraissaient rougis et glauques. Ses traits étaient marqués par la peine et Aaron se sentit triste pour lui. Il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir l'amitié qui liait les deux hommes et il l'enviait déjà....

Il ne rajouta rien et Drago ne sembla pas non plus attendre une réponse spécifique. A certain moment, les mots deviennent absurdes et inutiles.

Aaron posa simplement sa main sur celle de Drago.

.............................................................................

Il s'était réfugié dans un coin tranquille. A l'écart des autres, du bruit et surtout...de Harry. Parce que sa douleur était bien trop insoutenable pour qu'il retienne ses larmes. Parce qu'il voulait pleurer en paix toutes les larmes de son corps. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de ne rien laisser paraître. Parce qu'il en voulait à Harry d'être toujours là alors que Ginny, elle, ne l'était plus. Parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas bien de penser ça mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Neville pleura encore un petit moment et il aurait pu encore le faire longtemps si l'odeur forte et âcre des mangemorts et de leur cruauté n'était pas venue agressée ses narines.....


	66. Et il ne sentit plus rien

Le temps peut paraître long parfois. Très longs. Quelques minutes peuvent vite se transformer en de longues heures. Par opposition, une heure, un jour, une semaine peuvent nous sembler tellement court. Juste le temps de cligner des yeux.

Einstein a appelé ça la relativité. Tout ne dépend que de l'observateur. Les mesures de distances et de temps ne sont que très relative d'une personne à une autre. Et donc, d'une conception du monde à une autre.

Mais pour l'instant, Kira appelait ça une sacrée connerie. Cela faisait un temps interminable qu'elle courrait dans les couloirs pratiquement vide de Poudlard. Elle pouvait presque entendre la rumeur de la bataille aux portes du château. La bataille finale était enfin arrivée.... Et juste à cette idée, elle serrait les poings de rage. Personne ne l'avait prévenu! Personne! N'était-il pas évident qu'elle aurait aimé être prévenue? Merlin! Elle avait appris la nouvelle de la bouche de son frère qui l'avait lui-même appris de Sturgis. Elle avait du batailler pour convaincre son frère de rester au Square Grimmault sous prétexte de le protéger. Elle avait engueuler Sturgis pour ne lui avoir pas tout de suite dit. Elle s'était tourmentée quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait ordre de rester là. Et enfin, elle s'était empressée d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour parvenir jusqu'ici.

Elle avait atterri dans le bureau de Minerva bien sur et celui-ci était vide. Comme la quasi-totalité du château d'ailleurs.... Ils devaient certainement tous être dehors, entrain de se battre. Elle aussi, elle voulait se battre! Elle voulait défendre ses idées, son mode de vie et même sa vie elle-même. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse d'autres personnes le faire à sa place!

Et si son envie d'en découdre était forte, elle désirait une autre chose aussi ardemment.....

Le revoir. Juste une fois. Tenter de le convaincre. Encore une fois. Le toucher. Une dernière fois. Elle voulait juste le sentir près d'elle et se battre à ses côtés. Et si elle ne parvenait pas à l'en dissuader; si aucun miracle ne lui était accordé, si rien ne venait bouleverser ses plans.... Elle voulait être avec lui lors de cet ultime moment. Qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Jamais. Et que bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, elle ne pourrait jamais cesser totalement de l'aimer.

Quand elle poussa les portes de la salle de repos, elle ne pensait pas y voir quelqu'un...Pourtant il y avait bien quelqu'un..... Ismaël et sa jeune soeur, ainsi qu'une petite poignée d'adolescents. Ils étaient tous assis autour du feu, le visage grave et inquiet, se jetant subrepticement des regards voilés par la peur et l'appréhension. Quand la vit, il se redressa instantanément et se dirigea vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là? Tout seuls? Gronda-t-elle en appuyant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Nous ne voulions pas aller à l'infirmerie.... C'est là que toutes les familles sont. Souffla Ismaël.

-Vous devez y aller! Cingla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas sur de rester ici! Est-ce que quelqu'un le sait au moins?!

-On l'a dit à Minerva mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait fait vraiment attention.... Répondit-il honnêtement.

-Retournez-y.... Leur intima Kira d'une voix plus douce. Vous aurez tout le loisir de revenir ici par la suite.... Lança-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Ismaël lui retourna son triste sourire, conscient de la tentative de la jeune femme pour les apaiser. D'un bref signe, il fit comprendre aux autres qu'ils devaient bouger même si l'envie n'y était pas du tout. Il n'avait pas en envie d'aller se perdre au milieu des plaintes, des cris et des larmes. Il n'avait pas envie de voir les blessés rentrés, d'en reconnaître un ou plusieurs tout en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry? Lui demanda Kira après quelques secondes.

-Heu.... Il y a une dizaine de minutes, il était juste à côté de la grande salle.... Mais maintenant.... Lui répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules en signe d'interrogation.

-Merci quand même...Souffla Kira. Sois prudent, Maël..... Lui murmura-t-elle encore en lui embrassant le front.

Le garçon hocha brièvement la tête, toujours ce sourire mi-triste, mi-doux sur les lèvres. A un moment, il sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais les mots n'étaient pas vraiment ses amis. Vivre son adolescence au milieu d'homme peu bavard comme Severus et Harry n'avaient pas aidé à le rendre à l'aise dans ce domaine-là.

Quand Kira se retrouva de nouveau seule, elle soupira doucement. Elle aimait bien Ismaël. C'était un chouette gosse derrière ses faux airs de gros durs....Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, décidée à trouver Harry. Elle devait le voir!

Elle parcouru les couloirs vides encore un petit moment avant que la chance ne lui sourit enfin. Harry déboula au coin d'un couloir, d'un pas pressé et les poings serrés.

-Harry! Héla-t-elle en courant vers lui.

-Kira?! S'étonna la jeune homme en la regardant d'un regard clairement interrogateur. Que fais-tu ici? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais rien tenter en dernière minute?! Siffla-t-elle d'un ton âpre.

-Drago t'a bien devancé alors.... Commenta Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

Kira ne compris pas la remarque mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle détailla le visage de Harry, à l'affut de la moindre parcelle de crainte ou de doute. Elle pouvait peut-être le faire changer d'avis si c'était le cas.... non?

-Non, Kira, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Lui signala-t-il.

Si la jeune femme fut surprise par la réponse de son ami, elle ne le montra pas. Sinon par son regard soudainement plus sombre.

-Tu me connais trop bien. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix las.

-Sans doute. Lança-t-il avec un sourire un peu forcé. Je dois y aller maintenant, Kira. La bataille est déjà bien avancée.... Je suis en retard....

-A une bataille? Ca ne te ressemble pas.... Lança-t-elle simplement d'un ton plat.

-Peut-être.... Mais ça n'est pas n'importe quelle bataille.... J'ai beaucoup de chose à régler dans le château et de toute manière, Tom ne devait certainement pas se trouver en première ligne. Autant attendre qu'il pointe le bout de sa face de serpent.....

-C'est vrai.... Souffla-t-elle simplement.

-Je peux te demander une faveur, Kira? Demanda Harry après quelques instant.

-Tout ce que tu veux.....

-Promets-moi de veiller sur Samaël et Léanore Polaris, ainsi que sur Cylan Blake.

-Les trois nouveaux venus? Interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Exactement..... Tu me le promets?

-Je le jure. Promit-elle solennellement.

-Bien..... J'aurais bien fait de même pour Ismaël mais je pense que Severus s'en chargera très bien... Sourit-il.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps. Sans doute qu'il en avait déjà perdu assez ailleurs..... Mais ces quelques minutes volées au sablier laissèrent un arrière goût de trop peu à Kira. Même si à la dernière minute, Harry se retourna et l'embrassa. Même si elle savoura ce baiser comme jamais. Même s'il lui parût merveilleux.

Et elle se retrouva seule de nouveau. Et se fit la promesse de respecter celle qu'elle avait faite.

* * *

Léa cria quand le sort transperça son épaule. Elle tomba à genoux et plaqua sa main droite contre son épaule sanguinolente. Autour d'elle, c'était la cohue. Le tohu-bohu de la bataille. Elle savait son mari à ses côtés tout comme Cylan de l'autre. Chacun veillait sur l'autre d'un œil attentif mais Léa aurait juste voulu que son regard tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre aussi..... Elle n'avait pas encore vu Harry. Nulle part. Et cela l'inquiétait parce qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une boule énorme au niveau de l'estomac qui enflait de minutes en minutes.

Elle hurla quand quelqu'un la bouscula, envoyant dans tout son buste des éclairs de douleur. Elle finit par serrer les dents quand elle sentit une main se poser dans son dos. James. Elle rouvrit instantanément les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés quand elle sentit la main se crisper.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle aperçu son fils. Il se tenait devant les larges portes du château, un peu en retrait du coeur de la bataille. Il semblait chercher quelque chose du regard. Le nœud d'appréhension dans son ventre se resserra. Et quand le regard émeraude de son fils se fixa enfin, elle cru qu'elle allait étouffer.....

* * *

Il se sentait léger. C'était peut-être idiot dit comme cela. Et cela faisait énormément cliché mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait dit adieu à Severus, à Kira et à toutes les personnes dont il en ressentait le besoin. Ron, son premier ami, savait la vérité. Ismaël et Abigaëlle avaient quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux. Et il avait rencontré ses parents.... Que pouvait-il demander de plus?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était résigné à mourir jeune. Dés l'âge de 14 ans, il avait vu cet aboutissement se profiler à l'horizon. D'une manière instinctive, la première fois qu'il s'était réellement retrouvé face à face avec Tom Jedusor, il avait su qu'au final, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté.... C'était juste..... En latence. Et rien n'est pire que l'attente. Trop de temps pour penser, tergiverser, douter, culpabiliser, changer d'avis, déprimer, changer tout simplement....

Se retrouver confronter, enfin, à son ultime fin le soulageait. C'était sans doute un peu égoïste aussi.... Mais parfois, cela fait du bien d'être égoïste.

Il força son regard à ne pas s'attarder sur ses parents qui se battaient courageusement. Il se força à ne pas foncer sur sa mère quand il l'a vit tomber à genoux. Son père ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir et à y aller. Harry sourit en réalisant à quel point le couple qu'ils formaient était beau. Et ce n'était pas dans le sens romantique du terme. Non..... C'était un couple solide, confiant, honnête l'un envers l'autre. S'entendre dire que ses parents étaient des gens merveilleux était une chose, le voir en était une autre.

Donc, son regard continua sa course. Et il trouva son but. Voldemort ne faisait rien pour se montrer discret..... Il pavanait fièrement entouré de deux ou trois mangemorts médiocres, lançant des sorts mortels ou puissamment douloureux à tire-la-rigot. Un sourire de déments sur le visage. Un éclat morbide dans son regard carmin. Les poings de Harry se serrèrent en même temps que sa mâchoire. L'acceptation de son destin ne le délestait pas de la colère. Contre l'instigateur de tout ce gâchis. Contre Celui-qui-se-croyait-tellement-supérieur-aux-autres; Celui-qui-tuait-sans-remords; Celui-qui-avait-causé-tant-de-morts.

Et il n'y avait pas tellement de moyens pour traverser la foule qui le séparait de Voldemort. Autant il détestait son animagus, autant il était rapide et assez imposant. Suffisamment en tout cas pour travers une foule plus ou moins dense. Et envoyer balader gentiment la garde rapprochée de Tommy.

Enfin.... Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait son Animagus. Pas vraiment. Juste qu'il lui renvoyait la partie la plus sombre de son être. Une partie qui n'était pas vraiment lui soi dit en passant...

Et là où se trouvait précédemment un jeune homme au cheveux noir de jais, trônait à présent un majestueux cheval. Sa robe était d'un noir encre, aux reflets bleuté. Il était grand, son garrot devait faire presque un mètre cinquante et sur son front se dessinait une forme légèrement plus claire en éclair. N'importe quel homme, sorcier ou moldus, se serait accordé à dire qu'il s'agissait d'une belle bête....; S'il n'y avait pas eu ses yeux. Deux billes brillantes de fouge..... Aussi rouge que le sang.

Mais le cheval n'attendit pas que les gens le remarquent. Il se lança dans la foule à vive allure....

* * *

Lily était statufiée. Juste pétrifiée. Alors que son regard se perdait dans les orbes rubis de l'Animagus de son fils. C'était un cheval.... Un magnifique cheval. Aussi majestueux et fier que le cerf de son père.... Aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Lily aurait pu être émerveillée par l'animal.

Mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur les deux rubis incandescents. Brillants de vie, de colère et de haine. Et toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place en une fraction de seconde. Et Lily eut envie de hurler.

_Il existe sept horcruxes....Le dernier horcruxe est un humain..... Harry s'en occupera.... Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend par là? Pendant la bataille..... Il a un lien particulier avec Voldemort.....Fourchelang.... ses pouvoirs. La marque...... Un peu plus comme lui..... Trop dur. Le seul moyen d'en venir à bout, c'est de détruire les horcruxes..... Tout les horcruxes. _

_Tout les horcruxes. _

Quand la réalisation la frappa, elle cru ne plus pouvoir se relever. Ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Son esprit refusaient de repartir. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, submergée par une douleur nouvelle, écrasante, étouffante, au plus profond de ses entrailles. Ce ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Son fils ne pouvait mourir comme cela...... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir! Pas maintenant! Il avait 20 ans!

Elle sentit son mari la presser de se relever, le lui intimer gentiment puis plus férocement. Elle le sentit lui saisir l'épaule et la secouer légèrement. Mais elle ne répondait pas. Que pourrait-elle lui dire? Qu'elle venait de comprendre l'ultime mystère qui entourait leur fils? Qu'il n'était en fait que de la chair à canon et que tous était d'accord là-dessus, si ce n'était consciemment, ou moins en théorie?

La douleur se fit physique quand elle réalisa ce par quoi son enfant avait du passer..... Quand l'avait-il appris? Avait-il du vivre avec cela? Grandir en sachant sa fin se rapprocher inexorablement? Dumbledore avait-il eu si peu de compassion pour annoncer à un enfant sa mort prochaine? Et Harry.... Harry qui se battait tellement fort pour que cette guerre prenne fin. Avec tellement de ferveur. Comment pouvait-il? D'où sortait-il ce courage?

Lily ne se retint plus. Tout cela était beaucoup trop. Trop pour une mère que de voir son enfant se sacrifier.

Elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et le cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut d'agonie.....

* * *

Le monde était tellement plus simple sous cette forme. Il y avait son but, sa cible et puis il y avait le reste. Et tout le reste n'était qu'accesoire. Il sentait le vent s'emmêler dans sa crinière et l'odeur âcre et rebutante de la bataille imprégner ses narines. Il sentait la peur autour de lui et la haine. Mais aussi l'amour et la détermination farouche que cela était nécessaire. Même si c'était difficile. Même si c'était sale.

Et il ne voyait que sa cible. Devant lui. Juste là. Encadré par deux ou trois mangemorts. Mais cela n'était que broutille. Il vit l'éclat de surprise dans le regard de Voldemort quand il déboula sur lui, celui de douleur dans celui du mangemort qui reçu ses sabots dans la poitrine et il vit la vie quitter le second quand il piétina son corps lourdement.

Mais Voldemort n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté là, face à lui, attendant sûrement qu'il reprenne forme. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait le faire. Leur duel était inévitable. Tout deux en était conscient bien que se soit certainement pour des raisons forts divergente. Harry avait un objectif précis alors que Voldemort voulait juste prouver aux autres sa supériorité. Harry ricana intérieurement en pensant à la certitude sans faille de Voldemort. L'autre pensait réellement qu'il n'avait aucune chance...... Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que c'était l'aboutissement de la prophétie. Cette foutue prophétie.....

Ils se tournèrent autour pendant une dizaine de secondes. Le temps semblait s'être figé autour d'eux et plus aucun bruit ne leur parvenait. Harry aurait bien été incapable de dire ce qu'il se passait au-delà de Voldemort. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus que lui à présent.

-Je t'ai déjà battu de si nombreuses fois, Harry...... En quoi cette fois-ci serait différente? Siffla le mage noir avec un rictus amusé.

-Elle le sera, Tom. Lui assura Harry d'une voix égale.

-Bien sur..... Et au nom de quoi? Railla le mage. De l'amour?! Cingla-t-il avec mépris et condescendance.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Lui répondit Harry. Tu vas palabrer encore longtemps, Tom, ou on peut s'y mettre?! Cingla-t-il à son tour d'un ton plus raide.

-Il n'en fallu pas plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lancer son premier sort avec rage.

_-Avada Kedavra!_

_-Expelliarmus!_

_-Endoloris!_

_-Sectum sempra!_

_-Secare!_

_-Reducto!_

_-Bombarda maxima!_

_-Petrificus totalus!_

_-Diffindo!_

Harry ne sut pas éviter le sort et il entailla son flanc profondément. En retenant un cri, il plaqua une de ses mains sur l'entaille béante et appuya autant qu'il pu. Déjà, à ses pieds, une petite marre de sang s'était formée.

Il était à genoux dans celle-ci quand Voldemort se décida à se rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme lança un regard meurtrier au monstre face à lui, sa main serrée sur sa baguette et quand il feinta vouloir la dresser vers Voldemort, celui-ci la fit sauter de ses mains, habilement.

-Tu avais raison, Harry, cette fois-ci est bien différente. Souffla le mage noir en se baissant à son hauteur. Tu va mourir....

-Tu ne payes rien pour attendre, Tom...... Haleta Harry, les poings serrés.

-Mais cela serait tellement dommage que tu meurs alors que le camps de la lumière ignore encore tellement sur son leader.... Continua Voldemort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?! Souffla Harry avec inquiétude.

Voldemort ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il se saisit brutalement de sa main gauche, toujours couverte par son gant et le regarda avec dédain et amusement.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait ce si précieux présent pour que tu le caches, tu sais? Siffla Voldemort avec perfidie.

-Arrête ça! Tonna Harry brutalement. Achève-moi tout de suite et prend ton pied mais arrête-ça tout de suite!

-Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres, sang-mêlé?! Cingla Voldemort d'une voix aigre. _Endoloris!_

Harry ne cria pas. Ou du moins, il tenta de ne pas crier. La plupart des combats ne s'étaient pas arrêté et Drago en était reconnaissant parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu justifier sa passivité autrement. Il en était malade. Il sentait la bile âcre et amer remonter dans sa gorge et sa vue se brouiller de larmes non versées. Non content de le tuer, Voldemort allait l'humilier. Drago savait que la dernière chose que Harry voulait c'était que tout le monde sache pour sa marque. Mais Voldemort allait bafouer ça aussi.... Comme tout le reste.

Quand le sort cessa, Harry convulsait encore sur le sol froid et dur. Et la flaque de sang s'était étonnamment élargie. D'un mains solide et avec un sourire abominable, Voldemort attrapa la main gauche de Harry et lui enleva son gant. Harry gémit, se débattît et gesticula pour échapper à la prise de Voldemort, en vain. Il cru vomir quand il réalisa qu'il se retrouvait comme deux ans auparavant. A sa merci. A ses genoux. Soumis. Il sentit à peine Voldemort remonter sa manche jusqu'à son coude, lui saisir le poignet et exhiber sa marque comme on se targue de son nouveau balai.

-Voilà ce qu'est votre leader! Cracha le mage, le regard enflammé. Un pauvre enfant faible et soumis à son maître!

-Harry ne releva pas. Il voulait juste que cela finisse. Que sa douleur prenne fin. Il n'entendit même pas le silence se faire sur le champ de bataille. Il ne vit pas les regards étonnés, interrogatifs, blessés, écœurés, en colère, ...

-Achève-moi maintenant, Tom! Siffla-t-il d'une voix revêche. Qu'on en finisse!

-Tu es donc si pressé de mourir?! Cingla l'autre.

-La seule chose qui me presse, c'est de te voir agoniser à mes pieds mais je me contenterais de le voir depuis le paradis..... Lui répondit-il avec rage.

Voldemort sourit avec désinvolture, prenant ces paroles sincères pour une ultime bravade. _Grand bien lui fasse_, pensa Harry. Il lâcha le bras avec rudesse en le repoussant fortement. Harry s'étala de tout son long dans son propre sang, froid à présent. Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre dans son flanc tandis que le saignement diminuait enfin. De grosses gouttes de sueurs s'étaient formées sur son front et il était prêt à parier qu'il était aussi pâle qu'un mort.....

Voldemort ricana encore, sans doute empreint à une joie soudaine devant la défaite si évidente de son ennemi de toujours. Harry serra les poings tout en se rappelant qu'il payerait, même si lui ne serait plus là pour le voir....

Il entendait à peine la rumeur des combats qui devaient se dérouler tout autour d'eux.... Ou du moins, il l'espérait parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que ses parents assistent à cela. Ils voudraient alors intervenir et ne comprendraient pas pourquoi Severus n'avait rien fait.....

Il retint un sourire quand il vit Voldemort pointer sa baguette vers lui.

-Tu me déçois, Harry.... Tu es pitoyable..... Siffla le mage avec dédain.

-Peut-être que je le suis, Tom, mais moi, au moins, je ne suis pas complètement timbré.... Lança Harry dans une brève tentative d'humour. Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment, mais c'était l'un des derniers alors.....

Voldemort haussa un sourcil devant la réponse si peu attendue puis ses épaules.

-Adieu, Harry Potter. Lança-t-il et cela sonnait presque solennellement. Ne dit-on pas que nous avons besoin de nos ennemis pour exister? Que le bien n'est rien sans le mal?

Harry releva le menton, prêt à affronter la mort en face. Il l'avait une fois, il pouvait bien le refaire. Il tenta malgré tout de rechercher le regard nacré de Drago dans la foule en vain.... Il regrettait juste que Voldemort ait prit son temps. Cela aurait été moins douloureux pour tout le monde si ça avait été bref. Mais Voldemort étant ce qu'il était, il avait tenu à l'humilier....C'en était presque navrant, tellement c'était prévisible. Il pensa à ses parents. Ses parents qui avaient du voir sa marque, et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine....

Il pensa à Severus. A Drago. A Neville. A Ginny. A Kira. A Ismaël et à Abi. A Luna, Hannah, Bill, Ron et Fred. A Minerva, Hagrid et tout les autres.....

Il ferma les yeux.

Et il ne sentit plus rien.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry pour cet immense retard!

C'est pas entièrement ma faute! La 4ième Siamu est trèèèèèès prenante!!!! ( et la saga de SGA en Dvd aussi!!!!) Et ma muse a foutu le camp! Honte à elle!

encore désolé! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...;que le cliffhanger n'est pas trop brutale!!!! LOL..... La suite bientot! ( j'espère!)

Biz a tous!


	67. Larmes de victoire

Ceci est un chapitre ultra-court. Je le sais bien..... Mais j'ai trouvé qu'il ne fallait pas lui rajouter autre chose. enchaîné tout de suite avec la suite ne me semblait pas approprié..... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi..... C'est après tout, une grande page qui se tourne pour nos personnages.

En écrivant ce petit chapitre, j'écoutait: These are the days, sur Sweet November. Je vous le conseille pendant que vous lisez. Moi, en l'écrivant;..... J'ai failli pleurer!

Enfin, voilà. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous décerva pas! Et srtt, n'hésiter pas à reviewer! MErci a vous tous de me suivre!

MERCI! BIZ!

* * *

Savez-vous ce que cela fait de voir son fils mourir?

De le voir ployer, tomber, s'étaler sur le sol? De le voir inerte, immobile, juste horriblement figé? De voir ses yeux vides, ternes et voilés, fixés sur un point totalement invisible? De voir sa peau devenir livide? De voir la mine réjouie de son bourreau? D'entendre son rire gras et écœurant?

James le savait désormais. Et il voulait juste mourir. Il voulait fermer les yeux, ne plus voir ce terrible spectacle. Il voulait retrouver son enfant, son bébé et le serrer dans ses bras tellement fort que le petit râlerait contre sa poitrine. Il voulait détourner le regard, et faire de même pour sa femme. Il voulait se laisser tomber juste ici et hurler à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales. Il voulait oublier qu'une douleur affreuse le torturait. Il voulait oublier qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Jamais.

James aurait bien voulu bouger. Le venger. Étriper le monstre qui lui avait pris son fils. Qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Un éternel purgatoire. Mais ses membres ne lui répondait plus. Et bientôt il sentit une main fine mais solide lui agripper l'épaule comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait aucune bêtise. Qu'il ne foncerait pas tête baissée vers cet immonde créature.... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Juste pas. Il voulait juste que cela s'arrête. Il sentit des larmes se presser derrière ses paupières mais il ne savait pas vraiment si elles étaient de rage ou de tristesse. Il les laissa couler.

Le temps n'était plus. Il n'y avait que le corps trop inerte de son fils. Sa dépouille.... Il n'y avait que les deux yeux émeraudes, si vides à présent. A ses côtés, sa femme était dans le même état. Les larmes étaient devenues torrent et elle gémissait, à genoux, sur le sol. Il avait vaguement conscience des cris de Sirius. De sa rage. De ses gestes incohérents alors qu'il se débattait contre les bras qui le retenaient. Il pleurait lui aussi, des larmes discrètes; noyées par ses cris.

James n'eut pas vraiment conscience de qu'il se passa par la suite. Sa mémoire était floue, lointaine. Il se souvenait juste du corps lourd de Voldemort chuter à son tour. Il se souvenait de la voix claire et chevrotante de Drago qui criait.

Il se souvenait d'acclamations aussi. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Son fils venait de mourir.

* * *

Il s'y était préparé. Depuis que Harry était venu le voir, en lui avouant à demi-mots son véritable lien avec Voldemort, il s'y était préparé.

Il se souvenait de la sensation qu'il avait alors ressentie. Comme un gouffre sans fond qui s'ouvre sous vos pieds et vous englouti sans pitié. Comme une noyade dans une eau glacée. Sa respiration s'était coupée et une sensation atroce de froid l'avait infiltré. Harry avait alors agrippé fortement son épaule, en lui promettant de ne jamais baisser les bras.

Drago ne savait pas s'il le haïssait réellement pour ne pas avoir tenu cette promesse. Ou s'il était incommensurablement fier de lui pour montrer une telle abnégation. Il s'était souvent demandé d'où Harry tenait ce courage. Cette foi inébranlable en l'être humain. Ce souci de l'autre. Même si Harry détesterait être appelé comme cela, Drago savait que son ami avait tout du véritable héros.

Durant toute la scène, Drago avait eu le coeur au bord des lèvres. La nausée l'avait submergée à maintes reprises et il ne devait son salut qu'à l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines. Il s'était senti défaillir quand Voldemort avait dévoilé la marque. La si Honteuse Marque. Et si Harry avait gardé la tête baissée, Drago savait que ce n'était pas par résignation. Comme toujours, depuis qu'il avait eu cette marque, il avait eu peur du regard des autres. S'il avait levé la tête, il aurait compris que les regards écœurés ne lui étaient pas destiné. Tous avait compris sinon la plupart. Tous savait déjà combien la folie de Voldemort était destructrice.

Quand Harry avait réclamé qu'il en finisse vite et que Voldemort s'était moqué de lui, Drago n'avait peu s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de pitié mêlée de dégout pour cet être infâme qui ne se doutait pas qu'il allait accélérer sa fin en scellant celle de son ami.

Quand Voldemort avait levé sa baguette, il avait fermé les yeux. Quand il avait entendu le sort être lancé, il avait serré les poings. Puis étaient venues les plaintes. Les gémissements. De ceux qui croyaient que la mort de leur leader était synonyme de la leur. Drago fut jaloux de leur ignorance. Il n'auront jamais à dormir avec ce poids sur les épaules.

Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, son regard avait à peine effleuré le corps sans vie de son presque frère qu'un cri vacillant mais terrible sortait de sa bouche. A côté de lui, alors qu'il pointait sa baguette avec fougue sur Voldemort, il sentit tout ses camarades faire de même. A sa droite, Aaron fit de même.

Voldemort se retourna rapidement vers eux, étonné de leur réaction. Avait-il vraiment cru qu'ils auraient laisser tomber? Qu'ils allaient simplement pleurer sur leur sort avec désespoir? Voldemort était seul face à eux, ses mangemorts bien trop occupés à se défendre contre les résistants soudain pris d'une frénésie vengeresse.

-Vous espérez vraiment me vaincre? Alors que Potter n'a pas réussi?

-Il a réussi. Souffla Drago d'une voix rauque.

-A quoi donc? Crever comme un chien? Siffla l'autre en dardant sur lui un regard plein de haine. Drago Malefoy..... Tu va payer pour ta trahison. Ajouta le mage noir en le détaillant de haut en bas.

Drago ne se soucia pas de sa remarque. Un bref sourire railleur s'étala sur ses lèvres devant l'inconscience de Voldemort.

-Vous ne vous sentiriez pas plus faible? Souffla-t-il d'une voix satisfaite.

Voldemort ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de froncer ses sourcils inexistants.

-Vous ne comprenez pas? Siffla Drago avec rage. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Moi non plus.... Ajouta-t-il avec plus de tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Souffla le mage.

-Que votre fin est proche. Lui répondit simplement Drago en levant sa baguette.

Le combat ne dura pas vraiment longtemps. Voldemort ne semblait plus vraiment si forts dépourvu de tout ses horcruxes. L'âme de Voldemort étant totalement détruite, il n'en restait qu'une infime partie dans le corps. Sans doute n'était-ce pas suffisant pour maintenir son potentiel magique.... De plus, les règles des duels ne s'appliquèrent pas à celui-ci. Ce n'était pas uniquement le combat de Drago... C'était celui des résistants. Et tout ceux qui le purent, s'unir contre leur ennemis.

-Avada Kedavra! Lança Drago d'une voix presque gourmande.

Voldemort reçu le sort en pleine poitrine alors qu'il tentait d'éviter un sort de découpe d'Aaron. Il s'étala lourdement sur le sol.... A quelques mètre du corps de Harry.

Le temps se figea. Les résistants retinrent leur respiration et la reprirent à l'unisson. Le monstre ne se relevait pas. Il était mort.

Voldemort était mort.

Certains se réjouirent. La guerre était finie. Enfin. Il y eut des rires, de la joie et de l'allégresse. D'autres se turent, mal à l'aise et triste du prix de cette victoire.

Drago, lui, ne pipa pas un mot. D'un pas lourd, résigné, il se laissa tomber près de Harry. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue à présent froide. Elle était encore humide de larmes. Sa gorge se serra et il ne pu plus résister. Il pleura. Il pleura si fort qu'il cru ne jamais s'en remettre. De ses deux mains, il agrippa la robe de Harry et serra. Sous ses paumes, il sentit le corps trop mou et de la bile lui remonta dans la bouche. Il vomit mais pleura toujours.

Doucement, autour du corps, se rassembla un petit groupe. Ron reniflait bruyamment tout en tentant de retenir ses larmes, Fred était derrière lui. Les yeux plus rouges que d'habitude. Luna était là aussi, la mine plus grave, le regard trop vieux. Neville était d'une blancheur livide tandis que ses yeux fixaient le corps de son ami.

Seuls Severus et Kira n'étaient pas là. Drago ne le remarqua pas.

Quand il releva le regard, Drago vit une foule en liesse. Pourtant, doucement, le silence se fit. Et bientôt ce fut un silence de recueillement. Personne ne savait ce que Harry avait réellement fait. Le sacrifice qu'il avait fait. Il s'était donné littéralement.

Et la guerre était finie. Enfin.

Et la guerre était finie.

Enfin.


	68. Quand la peine devient trop lourde

Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il était là, la tête dans le creux des mains et le regard fixe.

Par la porte entrouverte, il avait vu Pompom se démener avec acharnement pour gérer la quantité impressionnante de blessés. Les allées et venues étaient interminables, lui semblait-il. Le brouhaha de l'après bataille était toujours présent, même si cela devait être la dernière.... Des gens gémissaient, pleuraient, criaient.... C'était toujours la même chose, en fait. Les morts étaient répertoriés, entreposés dans une pièce à part dans l'attente de leur enterrement. Les quelques mangemorts en vie qu'il restait étaient emprisonnés dans les cachots. Les blessés graves ou légers étaient pris en charge plus ou moins rapidement par Pompom et son équipe. Les personnes les plus valides allaient porter la nouvelle aux familles, aux groupes restant encore dans le château. Tous aideraient à leur échelle pour soigner les blessés.

Oui.... En fait, rien n'était vraiment différent.

A une exception près.....

Drago n'avait pas vraiment compté les minutes ou les heures. Il savait juste que depuis qu'ils avaient remontés le corps de Harry, il était resté avec lui. Ils l'avaient déposés avec délicatesse sur le lit de la petite infirmerie. Et Drago aurait pu jurer qu'il dormait..... Mais sa peau était trop froide à présent. Et tellement pâle. Drago n'était pas sur de pouvoir le quitter. L'idée de le mettre dans une boîte le rendait malade. Celle de l'enfouir sous terre lui retournaient l'estomac. Savoir que Harry avait accepter et compris cela ne l'aidait pas......

Une main se posa avec douceur au milieu de ses omoplates et Drago ressentit un élan de gratitude pour Aaron. Il était resté avec lui. Avec Harry aussi. Le jeune homme ressentit un bref sursaut de colère quand il pensa à Severus. L'homme allait bien, il l'avait vu juste après la bataille malgré le brouillard de ses larmes.....Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là? Près de Harry?

La bataille était finie et maintenant Drago pensait à ce qui allait suivre. Harry n'aurait pas aimé que tout le monde sache la vérité. Ce qu'il était. La nature du lien qui le reliait réellement à Voldemort. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cela injuste.... Certains diront à coup sur que Harry a échoué....Et qu'il était celui-qui-a-réussi. Drago ne voulait pas de cette gloire souillée. Et bien au-dessus de toute ces questions d'ordre public, il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Ismaël et sa soeur.

Comment pourra-t-il annoncer la nouvelle au gosse? Bordel..... Quoiqu'en dise le mioche, Drago savait que d'une certaine façon, Harry avait été une image paternelle. Comment lui dire alors? Alors que lui-même l'acceptait à peine? Drago soupira lourdement en enfouissant davantage son visage dans ses mains.

Il savait qu'il devait se lever. Et continuer à vivre. Il savait que c'était ce que Harry aurait voulu. Sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Continuer. Pour tout les autres. Pour Ismaël. Pour Severus. Quand il releva la tête, il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser aller....Harry était mort pour qu'ils puissent tous vivre.... Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Harry méritait qu'il vive sa vie à fond. Pour deux.

Quand il entendit la porte grincer, il pria pour que ce ne soit pas Ismaël. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait lui dire.... Mais ce n'était que Ron. Le rouquin regardait le lit dans lequel se trouvait Harry avec un ahurissement presque douloureux. Il aurait tellement voulu que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Un terrible cauchemar. Mais ça ne l'était pas et Harry était bien couché, totalement inerte dans ce lit aussi pâle que sa peau. Ron renifla et Drago savait qu'il tentait de ne laisser couler aucune larme.

-La guerre est finie. Lança-t-il d'une voix atone.

-Je sais. Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

-C'est la fête en bas. Rajouta-t-il. Les gens n'ont plus été aussi guillerets depuis longtemps.

-Je m'en doute. Souffla Drago d'un ton compréhensif, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

-On devrait se réjouir aussi.... Lança alors le rouquin, mais son ton rauque et insipide contrastait avec ses paroles.

Drago hocha brièvement la tête. Il savait cela. Mais il serait toujours temps demain.... Aujourd'hui, il voulait juste rendre hommage à son ami. Son meilleur ami.

-On devrait l'enterrer près de Remus, Tonks et Ted. Proposa-t-il soudainement.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Ron, il disait que c'était un peu la tombe des maraudeurs.

Le silence revint doucement. Aucun mot n'était utile. Plus tard sans doute viendraient les souvenirs heureux et les fous rires nerveux. Ils se remémoreraient avec bonheur leurs querelles enfantines et incessantes, la manière dont Harry avait toujours tendance à se fourrer dans le pétrin, son air gêné et ses joues rosies dés que le sujet Ginny était abordé, ses mimiques, ses manières et ses attitudes.... Tout cela, ils s'en souviendraient. Pour toujours. Et c'était sans doute cela qui était important. Si une personne continue de vivre dans nos mémoires, à travers nous, alors elle ne meure jamais vraiment....

-Tu va leur dire? Demanda soudainement Ron, plus sérieusement.

-Je ne sais pas..... Je ne crois pas. Soupira Drago, conscient du sujet que le rouquin voulait aborder.

-Il ne l'aurait pas voulu, hein...? Demanda encore Ron, inutilement.

-Non mais je ne trouve pas cela juste.

-Ca ne l'est pas, admit Ron, mais dis-moi donc ce qui est juste dans ce putain de monde?! Siffla-t-il plus amer.

* * *

Severus avait du prendre sur lui. Encore. Comme toujours. Il avait refoulé ses larmes et étouffé sa peine. Parce qu'il devait être fort. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais....

La femme en pleure devant lui en était une preuve..... Tout comme l'homme qui la serrait dans ses bras, son visage couvert de larmes enfoncé dans ses cheveux de feu. Ou l'autre homme, aux yeux rougis, qui tournait comme un lion en cage.

-On aurait du réagir! Explosa le troisième homme, qui n'était autre que Sirius. Pourquoi être resté sans rien faire?! Siffla-t-il en dardant un regard plein de colère sur lui. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait? Ou Drago?! Où n'importe qui! Tempêta-t-il, des larmes revenant encore brouiller sa vue.

Severus soupira lourdement, bien conscient qu'il lui faudrait leur dire la vérité. Cette vérité que Harry aurait tellement voulu effacer. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire.... Parce que Lily avait déjà redresser la tête.

-Ils ne pouvaient pas. Lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. N'est-ce pas?! Continua-t-elle, et cette fois-ci son ton était plus froid.

-Comment ça?! Interrogea James en les regardant tour à tour.

-Tu le savais.... Souffla-t-elle d'une voix froide et rancunière. Vous le saviez tous....

-Non, répondit-il avec réluctance, peu le savait.

-Qui?! Demanda-t-elle sans pitié.

-Drago, Minerva, Nott, Ron Weasley, Kira et moi. Lui répondit-il encore.

Et sous le regard de cette mère, Severus se sentit mal. Parce que ce qu'il lisait dans ces yeux humides et ravagés n'étaient que douleurs et injustice. On lui avait pris son fils.... Le Plus Grand Bien n'était en rien un réconfort. Devant le regard de cette mère, Severus se demanda s'ils avaient eu raison. Si la vie de tout un peuple valait vraiment le sacrifice d'une seule personne. D'un enfant. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait su quoi lui dire. Quoi lui répondre pour apaiser sa peine.... Mais les mots ne sortaient pas et il avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Il se sentait con. Totalement idiot devant cette maman qui réclamait simplement justice. Pourquoi son fils était mort? Et pourquoi personne ne l'avait sauvé?

-Il le savait, lança-t-il après un moment. Il le savait depuis presque 3 ans....

-Et alors?! Siffla-t-elle rageusement. C'est ça qui vous autorisait à lui prendre sa vie?! HEIN?! LE PAUVRE PETIT ORPHELIN EST LE DERNIER REMPART QUI NOUS SEPARE DE LA PAIX, ALORS POURQUOI ON NE LE CONVAINCRAIT PAS DE SE SACRIFIER?! C'EST CA QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT?! PERSUADER UN GOSSE QU'IL ETAIT MIEUX POUR TOUT LE MONDE QU'IL MEURE?

Les cris se répercutèrent dans la pièce avec violence et glacèrent Severus d'effroi. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de réagir que Lily s'était jetée sur lui sauvagement, frappant de ses poings sa poitrine. Mais la fureur la quitta presque instantanément pour ne laisser place qu'à une immense fatigue. Une lassitude extrême. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots.

-Nous avons tout fait pour éviter ça. On a cherché avidement une autre solution, on a fouillé le moindre livre sur le sujet, dévalisé toute les bibliothèques que nous trouvions.... Mais aucune autre solution ne nous apparaissait. Et Harry.... Il n'a jamais fallu convaincre Harry de se sacrifier. Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce au creux de l'oreille de Lily. Ton fils était un héros et personne, personne, ne lui a jamais forcé la main.

La jeune femme ne releva pas la tête mais ses sanglots semblèrent se calmer. Severus dû se faire violence pour ne pas céder à ses sentiments....Perdre Harry était une chose horrible, voir Lily souffrir ainsi était de trop.

-Il était le dernier horcruxe. Lança la voix rocailleuse de James.

-Exact. Répondit-il en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

-Et personne ne le savait. Fred voulait....Exigeait que le dernier horcruxe soit détruit...; Souffla-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

-Fred n'a rien a voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé....Harry a appris la véritable nature de son lien avec Voldemort de Dumbledore lui-même, peu avant sa mort.

-Dumbledore le savait?! Hoqueta Sirius.

-Dumbledore s'en est toujours douté. Toujours depuis ce fameux 31 octobre. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que Drago le déteste.

-Et il ne lui a pas dit? Coassa James.

-Il ne lui a non seulement pas dit, mais n'a jamais rien fait contre. Dumbledore était certes un grand homme mais surtout un grand manipulateur.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela à un enfant?! S'insurgea doucement Lily.

-Pour le Plus Grand Bien. Le bien de tous. Cela devait sans doute lui paraître logique.....

-Logique?! Siffla Sirius. Un enfant est mort, bordel! Il.... Il... Il a tellement fait....S'est tellement battu et tout ça pour quoi?! Ragea-t-il.

-Je sais mais Harry.... Harry pensait aux autres avant de penser à lui.

-Et vous l'avez laissé faire?! Siffla James avec une colère froide.

-Ose encore une fois prétendre que cela nous arrangeait et je t'étripe de mes propres mains.... Va voir Drago et dis-lui en face! Vas-y! Va le voir et dis-moi s'il en est heureux! Va voir Ron ou Kira et dis-leur qu'ils s'en foutent! On a tous tenté de le raisonner, explosa-t-il, tous mais Harry était persuadé que c'était la seule alternative!

Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb. Il était lourd et suffocant et le seul bruit audible fut le claquement de la porte quand Severus la passa. Lily avait retrouvé le refuge des bras de son mari mais ses yeux étaient à présent secs. James avait resserré ses bras autour du corps frêle de sa femme, vaine tentative pour apaiser la douleur et le froid intense qui le mordait à l'intérieur. Comme un trou béant et obscène. Sirius avait suivi Severus de peu. Il avait besoin de se dépenser. De marcher. De pleurer loin de tout regard. D'être seul.

Il se dirigea vers la tombe de Remus.... Il voulait retourner dans son temps! Retrouver Rem' et Harry! Il voulait oublier tout ça. Juste comme on efface un mauvais rêve quand les premiers rayons du soleil baignent notre chambre. Il voulait que son filleul ne soit pas mort. Que sa mort n'ait pas du être un sacrifice. Qu'il n'ait pas du s'y préparer et l'accepter. Qu'il n'ait pas du encaisser les paroles blessantes de Fred en feignant l'indifférence. Qu'il n'ait pas du vivre tout se sachant rattacher d'une manière bien plus qu'intime à un être comme Voldemort.

Sirius comprenait la douleur et la morosité de Harry. Il comprenait sa certitude de ne pas être assez bien. Il comprenait son hésitation devant eux. Il comprenait le dégoût qu'il avait eu pour lui-même et qu'il avait trouvé tellement déplacé. Il comprenait ses remarques, sa puissance et ses dons. Il comprenait mieux Harry. Et cela le rendait malade qu'il ait fallu sa mort pour cela.....

Sirius s'accroupit devant la tombe de son ami, effleura du bout des doigts la terre froide et pleine de vie. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et une même question tambourinait dans son crâne:

En tant qu'homme, a-t-on le droit de sacrifier un homme pour en sauver plusieurs?

Ce choix nous revient-il?

* * *

Si Drago avait eu à donner son avis, il aurait reculé ce moment encore et encore.....

-Allez, Dray! Souffla le gosse avec un sourire un peu forcé. Je sais qu'il est là, on me l'a dit! Lança-t-il tellement rapidement qu'il en babillait. Allez! Laisse-moi le voir! Tu te rend pas compte, il a réussi! Voldemort est mort et enterré! Bien fait pour sa gueule à ce sale fils de pute!! Lança-t-il encore vivement.

-Ismaël...Tenta Drago, doucement.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment comment le gosse ne savait pas encore la vérité. Les conversations devaient juste parler que de ça, non? Et de la victoire.... Mais que personne ne l'ait dit à Ismaël relevait sans doute plus de la prudence ou de la délicatesse que d'une simple coïncidence. Et quand Ismaël avait pratiquement défoncé la porte de la petite infirmerie pour voir Harry, Drago avait juste pu remercier intérieurement Pompom d'avoir voulu mettre des rideaux opaques autour du lit.

-Quoi? Il est blessé?! C'est pas grave, je l'ai déjà vu blessé, tu sais! Babilla encore le garçon, avec toujours ce sourire trop prononcé sur les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas ça, Maël.... Souffla Drago d'une voix las.

-Alors quoi?! S'impatienta le gosse.

Les deux billes caramel s'ancrèrent aux deux perles nacrées, y lisant enfin la peine et la douleur. Le regard s'accrocha aussi sur les yeux rougis et la mine livide, sur les traits affaissés et les épaules basses. Le sourire se figea mais resta encore quelques instants parce qu'Ismaël ne voulait pas croire que son prés-sentiment était fondé. Il avait juste eu peur, comme l'enfant qu'il était. Et cela n'avait été annonciateur de rien. Absolument rien. Tout comme la réponse énigmatique de Harry. Elle ne voulait rien dire du tout.

-Il ne peut pas aller si mal que ça.... Souffla-t-il d'une voix plus faible. Tout le monde.... Tout le monde est heureux. Remarqua-t-il.

Drago soupira doucement et posa une main solide sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Comment expliquer à un gosse que le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner quand la mort emporte quelqu'un. Qu'importe combien cette personne était bonne et importante pour nous. Le monde continue a tourner comme si de rien n'était.... Et c'était sans doute cela qui faisait mal. Parce que le monde ne semblait guère se soucier de son absence alors qu'elle nous faisait tellement souffrir, nous. Et comment expliquer à un enfant, que parfois, les gens voient ce qu'ils veulent. Tout le monde était heureux, oui.... Mais Harry était mort.

-Je sais, Maël.... Je suis désolé. Répondit simplement Drago.

Drago regarda le petit se mordre les lèvres, et rentrer le cou dans les épaules, comme ultime protection. Il le vit serrer les poings et retenir ses larmes.

-Il est là? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle en dardant un regard douloureux sur le rideau.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête et Ismaël prit sur lui pour pousser le tissu. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il vit le corps blême. Avec hésitation, il souleva la main et effleura celle de Harry avant de vite la retirer. La peau était froide et dure. Et Ismaël sentit la nausée le submerger en même temps que l'horreur. Le garçon se retourna et en une enjambée, Drago était sur lui. Le petit tomba littéralement dans ses bras et serra atrocement ses robes.

-Pleure. Lui ordonna presque Drago d'une voix douce.

Et c'est ce que fit le petit. Il pleura son second père. L'homme qui l'avait trouvé et aidé. Celui qui avait tout fait pour qu'il ne devienne pas un guerrier.

Drago ne rajouta rien, il se contenta de passer distraitement une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon.


	69. Un dernier au revoir

L'air était froid malgré le mois d'avril qui se profilait à l'horizon. Le vent s'était levé tôt ce matin et une humidité malsaine flottait.... Les nuages gris semblaient fort bas et le froid était encore piquant. Le soleil ne semblait pas pressé de faire son retour.... Tous l'attendaient pourtant de pied ferme.

Il avait remonté négligemment le col de sa robe tout en maintenant solidement Lily contre lui. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait Neville, une poignée de terre fraîche à la main.... Il n'avait d'ailleurs écouté personne ces derniers jours.

Ces trois derniers jours lui avaient parût étonnamment vide et sans saveur. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir prononcé un seul mot. Tout lui semblait cotonneux et vague. Il avait juste serré sa femme dans ses bras. Et échangé des regards avec son meilleur ami.

Il regarda sa femme une énième fois et une énième fois, il remarqua les traînées rouges qui s'étalaient sur ses joues. Elle avait pleuré longtemps mais cela lui était passé. James pensait qu'elle ne savait juste plus. D'ailleurs, elle ne pleurait pas là.... Alors qu'on mettait son enfant en terre. Lui non plus.... Il n'avait jamais eu la larme facile, néanmoins, cette fois-ci; il aurait voulu pouvoir alléger un peu le poids, énorme et douloureux, qui pesait sur sa poitrine.

Son attention fut détournée par un léger reniflement. La femme à côté de lui pleurait. C'était Kira. James n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi la jeune femme s'était mise à les suivre partout mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'envie de protester. Il n'avait pas fait réellement attention à la jeune fille mais il avait tout de même compris qu'elle aimait vraiment Harry. Qu'elle était détruite, simplement....

De l'autre côté, il y avait Sirius.... Si la situation avait été différente, il l'aurait charrié.... Sirius était d'un naturel bavard alors que ces derniers jours, James ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu le son de sa voix. L'animagus semblait hermétique et renfermé et les cernes noires sous ses yeux démontraient son état d'esprit morose.

Quand son père était mort, James avait pensé qu'il n'y avait aucune autre douleur plus atroce. Il s'était trompé. Il le savait maintenant. Perdre un de ses parents était douloureux, perdre un enfant était juste abominable. Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à survivre à la chair de sa chair.....

Quand James se retrouva avec une poignée de terre dans la main, il hésita. La terre froide filait entre ses doigts mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Cela sonnerait trop définitif.... C'était accepter, et enterrer pour de bon cette affaire. C'était oublier.... Il referma son poings davantage et serra la mâchoire. Il ne voulait pas.

Cela aurait pu durer longtemps si une main aussi froide que la sienne ne s'était pas posée dessus. Sirius le regardait avec compassion et détermination et de son autre main, il piocha à son tour une poignée de terre. Quand il parla, sa voix était rauque et éraillée:

-Nous ne l'abandonnons pas, souffla-t-il doucement, au contraire, nous allons tout faire pour qu'il ait la vie qu'il mérite.

Sirius eut un vague sourire avant d'ouvrir son poing. La terre chuta et retourna en son sein. James regarda son ami encore quelques secondes et hocha la tête.

-Pour toi mon fils, murmura-t-il. On se battra pour toi, répéta-t-il avant de laisser tomber sa poignée de terre.

-Pour notre fils. Souffla encore Lily d'une voix fragile. Pour que plus jamais il n'ait à prendre cette décision.

-Pour qu'il soit un enfant le plus longtemps possible. Rajouta Sirius avec sérieux.

* * *

Drago avait décidé de ne pas pleurer. Il l'avait fait devant le corps de son ami, en tout intimité. Il avait laissé ses larmes s'épandre sur les draps trop blancs, sur la peau froide et presque hyaline de Harry. Et ses larmes s'étaient taries d'elles-même.

Severus était venu le voir en fin de compte. Et Drago ne lui avait pas caché sa colère. Mais le maître des potions ne s'était pas expliqué pour autant, en fait, il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche. Il s'était simplement assis en silence, et avec la pudeur qui le caractérisait si bien, il avait saisi la main de Harry. Drago s'était alors tût, juste pour respecter l'échange silencieux..... Drago voulait continuer à croire que cela avait été un échange. Il avait respecter la peine de Severus et s'était rassis tout aussi silencieusement. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparler depuis.

Aujourd'hui, le jour de son enterrement, Severus paraissait plus sombre que jamais avec ses cernes profondes et violacées. Si Drago n'était aussi englué dans sa propre douleur, il se serait senti coupable d'enfoncer davantage l'homme. Depuis la fin de la bataille, celui-ci était surchargé. Parce que bien d'autres personnes étaient mortes ce jour-là. Comme Minerva. La mort de la vieille sorcière le peinait assurément. Il avait appris à apprécier et à respecter Minerva. C'était une femme pleine de rigueur et de courage. Mais il devait y avoir un quota de douleur pour une même période parce que Drago n'arrivait à sentir aussi désolé qu'il aurait dû l'être. Sa mort ne lui paraissait pas aussi importante qu'elle l'était à côté de celle de Harry. Ce n'était pas juste, il le savait... Mais que pouvait-il y faire?

Severus s'était donc retrouvé avec la gestion du château sur les bras. Il avait dû organiser les enterrements, veiller au bien-être des diverses familles, aux soins des blessés, à l'emprisonnement des mangemorts et bien d'autres choses auxquelles Drago ne pensait pas vraiment....

Cela était donc assez injuste, voir même puérile de sa part de lui reprocher le peu de temps qu'il avait passé près de Harry. Aaron lui avait fait remarquer que chacun gérait comme il pouvait. Que si lui ne s'estimait pas très à l'aise avec les sentiments, il ne fallait pas parler de Severus..... Drago n'était pas d'accord et il ne se gênait pas pour le montrer en lançant à Severus son regard le plus noir dès qu'il le pouvait. Comme maintenant par exemple.

La voix de la raison lui aurait dit que l'enterrement d'un ami n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour régler ses comptes. Mais pour Drago, la voix de la raison avait souvent été Harry, justement.

De son côté Severus essayait de ne pas trop y pensé. Il y a longtemps, il avait découvert que le travail était une bon remède contre la douleur. S'entasser sous une montagne de choses à faire et de trucs à penser évitait de se pencher sur l'important. De ressasser. Encore et encore. Il l'avait découvert à la mort de Lily. Dès qu'il avait obtenu le poste de professeur de Potions, il s'y était mis à fond. Juste pour ne plus penser. Cela avait très bien marcher. Mais personne n'avait été là pour lui reprocher sa démarche. Personne ne lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Que la douleur ne s'en va pas à force d'oubli mais qu'elle s'estompe une fois qu'on y fait face.

Le regard de Drago le lui rappelait chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Et il était alors forcé de penser à Harry. A Lily. Et à l'immense plaie béante qui ne cessait de brûler dans le creux de son ventre. Et il devait faire face seul.... Dés les premières heures, il s'était rendu compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été aussi seul. Parce qu'il y avait eu Harry. Harry qui avait su lui tendre la main.... Et il se retrouvait seul. Sans Harry. Même sans Minerva.... La brave femme ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder sévèrement avec ce petit air mi-malicieux, mi-contrit.

Et il se retrouvait seul aussi face à une famille détruite. Des parents effondrés. Et Merlin savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu les mots pour ce genre de situation.... Et pourtant, il se sentait tellement mal devant ce triste spectacle.... L'ironie du sort voulait que la potion et le sort qui les ramènerait chez eux, serait bientôt prêt. Maintenant qu'ils avaient vu le pire. Vécu l'invivable.

Et c'était peut-être égoïste, sûrement même, et il ne savait pas si Harry aurait été d'accord et il ne savait même pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais il en avait besoin. Parce qu'il ne supportait plus cette solitude. Être le seul à savoir.... Ho, bien sur, Neville savait mais il n'avait jamais été proche du jeune homme et de tout façon, il n'avait pas envie de le déranger dans son deuil. Il savait mieux que quiconque combien perdre l'amour de sa vie était douloureux....

Il avait pris sa décision à l'instant même où le regard courroucé de Drago avait encore plongé sur lui. Harry lui avait toujours dit que les vrais héros étaient anonymes et que c'était pour cela qu'il en était un. Severus avait toujours soutenu le contraire et il allait le prouver de ce pas.... Il ne pouvait plus se taire. Il ne voulait plus passer pour le méchant de service.... Ce rôle lui avait été comme un gant pendant un certain nombre d'années mais cela suffisait à présent.

Il allait le dire à Drago..... Et peut-être que lui pourrait trouver les bons mots, les bons gestes pour apaiser leur souffrance.

* * *

Drago n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé quand Severus avait débarquer dans ses appartements et lui avait pratiquement ordonné de le suivre. Il n'avait pas réellement protester, trop désireux d'enfin avoir une explication quant au comportement de son ami. Ou alors serait-ce juste pour ne plus être seul dans sa chambre?

Pendant le trajet, Drago avait enfin pu détailler Severus, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis ces trois derniers jours. Comme lui, ses traits étaient affaissés et tendus. Son visage pâle rendait clairement visible les grosses cernes violettes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Il avait un sale visage mais Drago était sur qu'il n'avait pas l'air en meilleur forme....

-Severus... Lança-t-il d'une voix atone.... Tu pourrais au moins me dire où on vas, non?

-Rendre visite à des personnes très proches de Harry. Lui répondit abruptement Severus.

La réponse était courte et pour le moins énigmatique. Des proches de Harry? Harry n'avait pour ainsi dire plus de proches parentés et.....Tiens! Est-ce qu'on avait seulement prévenus sa famille moldus? Sa tante et son cousin? Drago ne savait pas grand chose à propos d'eux, Harry n'en parlait quasiment jamais. Il savait juste que l'entente entre eux était loin d'être cordiale et que, contre tout attente, l'enfance du Survivant n'avait été en rien dorée et idyllique....

Drago sortit de ses pensées quand Severus stoppa brutalement et qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans. L'homme frappa doucement à la porte et une voix éraillée l'invita à entrer. Quand il vit les visages défaits de Léa, Sam et Cylan; Drago cru que Severus s'était trompé. Ces trois-là avaient beau être sympathiques, ils n'avaient jamais été des proches de Harry, non?

-Severus.... Souffla Léa d'une voix bien trop las.

Drago regarda plus avant la jeune femme, emmitouflée dans une couverture, de larges cernes sous les yeux, le visage blafard et les yeux rouges et éteints. Ce n'était pas la femme qu'il avait côtoyé pendant près de trois mois.... Son regard passa sur son mari, qui avait l'air tout autant exténué qu'elle. Et Enfin Cylan, qui contemplait le feu de cheminée d'un air placide. Là encore, il était loin de l'homme plein de vigueur qu'il avait connu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?! Lança-t-il, ennuyé de ne pas comprendre.

-Pourquoi l'avoir amené, Severus?! Demanda la jeune femme, l'air réellement intéressé.

-J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus amen que moi pour vous parler.

-Nous parler?! Répéta doucement Sam.

-De Harry. Répondit simplement Severus.

-Severus?!

Et cette fois c'était bien Drago qui avait posé la question. Ennuyée et interrogatrice. Pourquoi ces gens étaient-ils à ce point touchés par la mort de Harry? Qui étaient-il pour être à ce point touchés? Pour que Severus reconnaisse leur douleur?

-Drago, souffla Severus en se retournant vers lui, j'espère que tu comprendra pourquoi nous ne te l'avons pas dis plus tôt. Minerva et moi étions les seuls à le savoir initialement.

-Savoir quoi?! Siffla Drago avec agacement.

Severus soupira et d'un geste de la main annula le sortilège d'illusion. L'air ondoya un instant autour des trois silhouette pour se stabiliser après quelques secondes. Drago recula sous le choc. Devant ses yeux se tenaient les parents de Harry. James et Lily Potter. Et... Et... Sirius Black.

Ils comprit les questions incessantes et les remarques parfois déplacées ou juste bizarres. Il comprit les coup d'œil inquiets, les réactions disproportionnées et la curiosité qu'ils avaient tous trouvé assez mal placées. Il comprit la peine, la douleur et le déchirement. Il ne se posa pas la question du comment, ni du pourquoi. Impossible n'est pas magique après tout.... La seul question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut:

-Dis-moi que Harry l'a su! Lança-t-il d'une voix dure. Dis-moi qu'il les a rencontré, les a vu, leur a parlé!

-Il l'a fait. Approuva Severus avec une esquisse de sourire.

-Bien....Souffla Drago en regardant une nouvelle fois les trois personnes devant lui avec ébahissement. Comment? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Un sort spécifique et un mélange hasardeux de potions. Lui répondit doucement Lily. Un accident.

-Un accident? Répéta Drago, avec ahurissement. Et vous deviez évidemment tomber juste aujourd'hui... Murmura-t-il plus bas pour lui-même. Juste au moment où...

-Minerva et moi avons travaillés sur leur retour, glissa Severus, je pense tenir la solution.

-C'est vrai?! S'enquit immédiatement James, les yeux de nouveau plus pétillants.

Severus se contenta d'un hochement de tête et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Drago semblait détailler James et Lily avec minutie tandis qu'il jetait de fréquents regards ennuyés, presque coupables, à Sirius.

-Il te ressemblait tellement. Souffla alors Drago, les yeux fixés sur James.

-Je ne trouve pas. Lui répondit l'homme d'une voix éteinte.

-La ressemblance s'est estompée avec les années mais.... Quand il était plus jeune, il était ton portrait craché. Lui assura Drago. Et.... Tes yeux... Souffla-t-il encore en reportant son regard vers Lily. C'est exactement les mêmes.

-Les siens étaient plus sombres. Contra la jeune femme avec tristesse.

-Pas avant. Quand il avait encore ses grosses lunettes rondes.... Ricana doucement Drago avec un demi-sourire.

Severus regarda avec satisfaction Drago se détendre au souvenir d'un Harry maigrichon et binoclard. Le souvenir d'un ami..... Discrètement, il s'éclipsa de la pièce pour les laisser discuter en paix. Il avait un ami à voir.... Un dernier au revoir à faire.....

-Parle-nous de lui. Demanda Sirius d'une voix presque suppliante.

Le regard qu'il reçu de Drago l'étonna. Le gosse se sentait coupable en vers lui et il ne savait évidement pas pourquoi....

-Nous sommes de la même famille, Sirius. Lança Drago d'une voix étrange.

-Je sais, lui répondit-il, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que Narcissa est devenue ici...Admit-il.

-Une femme aigrie et mauvaise. Autant que son mari. Souffla Drago. Mais ce n'est pas cela l'important.

-Je ne comprend pas....

-J'ai de la chance, souffla doucement le jeune homme, j'ai une deuxième chance de m'excuser.

-De quoi? S'enquit l'homme, intrigué et un peu perdu.

-Quand Sirius est mort, je n'étais qu'un enfant stupide qui cherchait encore l'approbation de son père, énonça simplement le garçon. J'ai rigolé de ta mort, reprit-il, je m'en suis servi pour faire du mal à Harry. Pour parader devant ma maison. Je me suis toujours senti coupable envers toi pour cela..... Nous sommes de la même famille. Répéta-t-il en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

-Je te pardonne. Lança Sirius sans hésitation. Tu as été un ami précieux pour Harry, rien que pour ça, je te pardonne.

Drago hocha la tête et un sourire orna ses lèvres pendant de trop brèves secondes.

_-Accio album de Harry!_ Siffla-t-il et l'instant d'après un large livre à la reliure en cuir se posait dans ses mains. Je pense que ceci répondra à beaucoup de vos questions.... Je commenterai si vous voulez.....

-J'ai une question avant.... Souffla James d'une voix indécise.

-Vas-y....

-Sa marque.... Hum...... Commença James mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'exprimer.

Lily regarda son mari avec anxiété, ils ne lui avaient toujours pas parlé de cette marque. A quoi bon? Et même si James n'avait rien dit la concernant, cela voulait juste dire que la peine avait été trop grande et pas qu'il l'acceptait sans poser de question. Sirius de son côté se mordit la lèvre inférieur, se sentant légèrement embarrassé de n'avoir pu rien dire à son ami.

-Ce n'était qu'une torture supplémentaire, lança la voix tendue de Drago, un foutu moyen pour le faire souffrir davantage.

Le ton était sans réplique. Il ne souffrait d'aucune réponse. James inclina la tête, déçu que son pré-sentiment soit fondé. Il aurait tellement voulu que son fils ait une autre vie....

- Et si nous regardions cet album? Proposa Sirius d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée.

* * *

Il n'était jamais bon de retenir la peine. Elle pesait lourde à la fin... Elle faisait ployer les épaules et vouter le dos. Elle creusait l'âme et durcissait le coeur. Elle ôtait espoir et sérénité. Peignait en noir la vie et obscurcissait la moindre parcelle de lumière. Et parfois, quand elle devenait trop lourde à traîner, elle nous empêchait d'avancer. Et nous avions alors le choix: rester là et se perdre dans l'immensité de la douleur ou s'en délester une bonne fois pour toute et se redresser.

Severus avait ployé. La peine était devenue intolérable. Il avait tenu aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Aussi longtemps que ses yeux avait pu retenir les larmes,que sa bouche avait pu retenir les cris. Et ce temps-là était passé.... Comme les autres.....

Il était à genoux devant la tombe encore si fraîche de Harry. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elles coulaient enfin à la vue de tous. Même si Severus avait fait bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours. Il était longtemps resté debout devant la pierre froide, il était tard à présent et il était quasiment sur qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir dans cet état.

Il était juste venu lui dire au revoir. Et il s'était attardé, les yeux rivés sur les lettres gravées, voulant tout dire et étant si vide en même temps. _A notre Sauveur, qu'il trouve enfin la paix._ Et il avait craqué. Simplement. Ses jambes avaient lâchés, et des larmes s'étaient mises à couler et maintenant, il ne savait plus s'arrêter.

Il avait toujours considéré sa vie comme maudite. Une véritable tragédie. Son père avait été un homme égoïste et violent, sa mère; une femme faible et lâche. La seule femme qu'il avait aimé avait péri en partie à cause de lui. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une continuité éprouvante de douleurs et de drames. Une suite de fin de souffrance. Il n'avait plus aimé personne. Et il y avait eu Harry. C'était bête dit comme ça mais..... c'était ce qui était arrivé. Ce qui_ lui_ était arrivé. Harry l'avait redressé alors qu'il avait courbé l'échine devant la vie sans même s'en apercevoir. Et Harry était mort. Et tout s'écroulait de nouveau.

Et c'était juste trop.

-Toi aussi tu le pleures...? Railla une voix plein de sarcasme.

Severus sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur et se remit debout dans un tourbillon de capes. Il soupira quand il se retrouva devant un Théodore Nott moqueur. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour affronter la joie écœurante de Nott.

-Que veux-tu, Théodore?

-Rien.... Souffla l'autre d'une voix presque plate. C'est un bon endroit pour réfléchir. Ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

-Pour réfléchir?! Siffla Severus, venimeux.

Théo détourna ses yeux bleu glace de la tombe pour les enfouir dans les iris sombres de son ancien professeur. Severus remarqua à peine les cernes profondes qui creusaient le visage du garçon. Ou son air maladif.

-Oui, réfléchir. Répéta-t-il. C'est interdit? Siffla le jeune homme. C'est un coin réservé aux pleures et aux apitoiements sur ce pauvre Harry...?!

Le ton était cynique et amer, Severus serra les poings et dus contenir sa rage. Il savait que Théodore n'avait jamais aimé Harry. Mais n'avait-il pas assez de bon sens pour au moins respecter sa mort?! Un sourire aigri flotta quelques instants sur ses lèvres: Avait-il respecter la mort de Black, lui, alors qu'il avait eu 20 ans de plus?

Théodore se rapprocha de la tombe de Harry et ses traits se firent rageurs et coléreux. Severus sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'autre se tendre et l'atmosphère changer.

-Vous le pleurez tous avec tellement de ferveur, votre héros de pacotille! Cracha-t-il en dardant sur la tombe un regard haineux._ Notre sauveur_....Lut-il d'une voix pleine de sarcasme. Bordel de merde! Je le hais! Lança-t-il avec conviction.

-Tu ne pense pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose?! Il est mort, laissa échapper difficilement Severus, et quoique tu fasses, elle aussi. Elle ne reviendra pas.

-Cela n'a rien à voir! Se récria l'autre. Rien!

-Alors quoi?! S'emporta Severus. Tu ne supportes pas de te retrouver sans ton meilleur ennemis?! Tu ne supportes pas qu'il soit mort?!

-Je suis heureux qu'il soit mort! Heureux! Lança Théo. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait!

-Fous le camps ou retire sur le champs ce que tu viens de dire...Souffla Severus d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

-Il a eu ce qu'il méritait! Juste ce qu'il méritait! Cracha encore Théodore. Et je suis bien content qu'il soit enfin mort et enterré....

Severus contracta sa mâchoire et il sentait le sang pulser contre ses tempes avec acharnement. Il comprenait Théodore et il l'avait longtemps défendu contre les remarques de Harry. Mais le jeune homme avait toujours su faire preuve de respect envers Théodore et le souvenir de Pansy... Jamais, il n'avait bafoué la mémoire de la jeune femme. Et Théodore, lui....

-Comme d'habitude, c'est lui qui a de la chance... Ajouta Théo en un rictus mauvais.

-De la chance? Répéta Severus entre ses dents.

-Oui, de la chance! Insista Théo. Que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant?! J'ai beau avoir été un espion, je resterai toujours un mangemort pour eux! Lança-t-il en faisant un geste vague vers le château. Et toi aussi! Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire, hein?! Bordel de merde! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant?! Hurla Théo.

La colère de Severus s'était évaporée dés qu'il avait compris. La guerre finie, beaucoup de personnes restaient dans l'obscurité. Tout était à reconstruire, à redresser, à rebattir. Et pour beaucoup, le nouveau monde ne seraient synonyme que de pertes et d'échecs. Et en effet, que pouvait espérer Théo dans cette nouvelle société? Personne ne pardonnait aux mangemorts, espion ou pas, Severus le savait mieux que personne.

-Aller de l'avant. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Théo.... Lui répondit-il.

-Pour qui, Severus? Vint la réponse murmurée. Je me battais pour Pansy. Je voulais la venger. Elle l'est...De toute les manières possibles. Souffla-t-il en jetant un regard à la tombe. Pour qui pourrais-je vivre?

-Pour elle aussi, Théo. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu vives. N'oublies pas ça.... Lui rappela doucement Severus.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais une place dans ce qu'ils vont bâtir?! Lui répondit âprement le garçon.

-Celle que tu te fera.

-Je n'ai pas de Dumbledore pour me donner une chance, moi, Severus. Lança-t-il, agressivement.

-C'est sur, puisque « _par chance_ » le tien vient de mourir. Siffla Severus, acide.

-Il ne m'aurait pas laissé une chance...Répliqua Théo.

-Tu ne le connaissais pas. Il t'aurais aidé.... Lui assura doucement Severus en caressant du bout des doigts le marbre froid.

Lentement, il s'accroupit devant la tombe et ferma les yeux, les doigts toujours sur le marbre.

-J'espère que tu les a tous retrouvé, Harry. Que tu as enfin trouvé ce que tu cherchais.... Au revoir, mon ami. Chuchota-t-il doucement.


	70. Départ

-On aurait dû les prévenir avant l'enterrement, non? Chuchota Bill en attrapant son fils dans ses bras.

-Peut-être, admis Fred, mais on y a pas pensé. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient vraiment proches de toutes façon.... Souffla-t-il.

-Ils s'en foutent pas mal, oui! Grogna Ron.

Les deux aînés se regardèrent un moment et laissèrent passer la mauvaise humeur de Ron. Depuis quelques jours, Ron était tout le temps de mauvaise humeur. Et personne ne le lui reprochait.

-Son cousin avait tout de même l'air assez bouleversé... Marmonna Bill en recalant son fils contre sa hanche.

Ron ne répondit que par un énième grognement avant de hausser les épaules. Son visage se fit plus détendu quand il regarda son neveu.

-Hey, bonhomme, comment ça va? Lança-t-il en plongeant une main dans la touffe de cheveux roux.

Mais la mauvaise humeur était sûrement contagieuse parce que le petit se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans le coup de son père tout en grognant. Ron fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son frère. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules en signes d'impuissance.

-Il ne va pas bien? S'enquit immédiatement Fred.

-Disons que tout cela l'a beaucoup éprouvé....Souffla tristement Bill.

-Comment ça?

-Remus.... Puis Harry. Expliqua Bill d'une voix profonde.

-Ca fait beaucoup pour un petit bout.... Commenta Fred en hochant la tête.

-Ca fait beaucoup pour chacun d'entre nous. Lui répondit savamment Bill avec un sourire patient.

-C'est vrai.... Admit Fred en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Il va s'en remettre, souffla doucement Ron, c'est un gamin solide.

-On va tous s'en remettre, Ron. Lança le plus âgé en vissant son regard à celui de son plus jeune frère.

Celui-ci resta un moment sans réagir avant d'opiner lentement. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était à vrai dire. Malgré la guerre, il y avait toujours eu Harry. Harry survivait toujours. Il avait survécu au labyrinthe, à la renaissance de Voldemort, à sa captivité dans ses prisons, à un combat contre un basilic et à tant d'autres choses.... Harry avait toujours été un Survivant. Et Ron ne s'était jamais imaginé que cette survie pouvait être mise en échec.... C'était puérile. Une vision enfantine. La mort se moque bien du nombre de fois où on lui a échappé. Quand elle nous veut, elle nous obtient. Et maintenant, Harry était parti. Il n'avait pas survécu. Ron n'était pas sur de savoir comment réagir. Comment s'orienter. Harry avait été un repère pendant 9 ans de sa vie. Un ami, un vrai, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Comment allait-il continuer sans lui? Avec quel ami allait-il se chamailler? Qui accepterait ses sauts d'humeur et ses élans de jalousie stupide?

-Et sinon, vous avez entendu quelques rumeurs? Lança Fred, avisant très bien les tournures des pensées de son petit frère.

-A propos de quoi? Demanda Bill.

-Le ministère, voyons. Un nouveau gouvernement va bientôt prendre place....

-Et qui décide de l'identité du futur ministre? Demanda Ron, curieux.

-Nous, je suppose. Enfin.... Tout le monde. Le public. Lui répondit Fred.

-Ouais.... Et tu vois vraiment quelqu'un apte à ce poste, toi? Grogna Ron.

-Minerva aurait très bien fait l'affaire. Elle était intègre et juste. Souffla Bill avec dépit.

-C'est vrai.... Approuva Ron.

-Vous savez que quand l'école va rouvrir ses portes, c'est Severus qui va en reprendre la direction? Lança alors Fred.

-Il sera très bien à ce poste. Assura Bill.

-C'est vrai, admit Ron et ses frères le regardèrent choqués. Quoi?

-Rien, rien.... Lança rapidement Bill. Juste que te voir apprécier les compétences de Severus, c'est....

-Choquant. Lança Fred avec un léger sourire.

-Il a fait du bon travail jusque ici.... Lança simplement Ron en se renfrognant.

Les deux aînés hochèrent la tête et le silence retomba doucement, légèrement inconfortable.

-Et alors, ce ministre, vous avez une idée? Reprit Fred pour relancer la conversation.

-J'sais pas. Lança négligemment le plus jeune.

-Tu devrais t'y intéresser, Ron. Le sermonna gentiment Bill.

-Il a raison, tu sais.... Renchérit Fred...; après tout, si la situation est devenue critique avec Voldemort, c'est surtout à cause de l'incompétence de Fudge.

-Mouais.... Soupira Ron. Puisque vous êtes si éclairés vous deux, allez-y, dites-moi qui pourraient convenir....?

-Ben, je sais pas.... Souffla Fred avant d'afficher un léger sourire en coin. Ca ne te dirais rien, Bill?

-Quoi? S'étrangla l'autre. Moi? Et puis quoi encore?! Et de toute manière, contra Bill, les gens ne voudront pas d'un ministre lycan.

-Tout le monde t'apprécie, Bill. En tout cas, tout les gens qui te connaissent savent quel homme de valeur tu es. Tu ferais un très bon ministre, Fred a raison. Approuva Ron avec sérieux.

-Je suis trop jeune et....Vous délirez! Insista Bill.

-Il ne reste plus vraiment beaucoup de personnes plus âgées, tu sais.....Marmonna Ron d'un air morose.

-Il y a Hestia ou Elphias ou Sturgis ou Emy.... Énuméra Bill.

-Hestia déteste la politique, Sturgis est trop entêté et Emy, trop jeune et impulsive.

-Elle ne l'est pas plus que moi! Elle a bien une dizaine d'année en plus que moi! S'insurgea le plus âgé.

-Peut-être mais elle est moins mature. Contra Fred.

-Et Elphias?

-C'est une possibilité mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte, reconnu Fred.

-Dites les gars, on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose que de politique, non? Souffla Ron d'un air maussade.

-Et de quoi veux-tu que l'on parle? Demanda simplement Bill.

Le visage de Ron se ferma et il regarda dans le vague pendant un moment. Il aurait voulu parler de Harry, se souvenir de lui, juste se rappeler mais la blessure était encore à vif et chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ami, un goût amer d'injustice envahissait sa bouche.

-Et si on allait voir papa? Souffla Fred d'un voix faible. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne lui a pas rendu visite tout les trois, non?

-La première fois depuis que Ginny.... Murmura Bill d'une voix soudain éraillée.

Une main solide lui serra l'épaule tandis que Ruben, toujours dans ses bras, resserra encore davantage sa prise autour du cou de son père. Distraitement, Bill déposa un baiser dans la broussaille rousse de son fils et hocha la tête vers ses frères.

-Allons-y. Lança-t-il d'une voix convaincue.

Sur le chemin de la grande salle, les discussions reprirent, avec plus ou moins d'entrain de l'un ou de l'autre. Parce qu'ils étaient tous différent. Mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient une famille.

* * *

Severus serrait plus que nécessaire les trois fioles dans sa main. Il avait enfin fini. La solution était là, entre ses mains, et pour une fois, la prouesse qu'était la concoctions de cette potion, passait bien au-dessus de lui.

Devant lui, trois visages dissimulaient mal leur anxiété. Lily triturait ses mains sans relâche, tandis que James se contentait de serrer les siennes convulsivement. Sirius mordillait sa lèvre inférieur avec acharnement. Les trois regards fixaient avec un intérêt particulier les trois fioles. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Revoir Harry. Revoir Remus. Rien qu'à l'idée, leur coeur débordait d'émotions.

Mais rien n'est jamais simple dans la vie. Ils allaient aussi revoir Peter. Et comment se comporteraient-ils face à lui? En fait, Sirius se demandait surtout s'il allait pouvoir se retenir de l'étriper. Peter était déjà un traître, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Parce que Harry allait bientôt avoir un an.

Et quand reviendraient-ils? A la date d'aujourd'hui, le 5 avril? Ou au moment de leur disparition? Ou quelque part entre les deux? Et s'ils devaient arriver à la date actuelle, comment les choses avaient-elles évolués? Les avait-on cru mort?

James se demandait comment il allait agir vis-à-vis de Severus. Un Severus plus jeune mais avec le même potentiel. La haine ou le mépris n'étaient plus de mise et il respectait Severus. Son jeune lui allait-il comprendre son changement de comportement? Allait-il accepter cette trêve? Cet accord de paix?

Et Lily, malgré son pragmatisme légendaire, voulait juste serrer son fils dans ses bras. Plonger son regard dans les orbes vertes débordantes d'innocence, de gaieté et de vie.

-Vous êtes prêts? Lança soudainement la voix rugueuse de Severus.

-Quand arriverons-nous exactement? Demanda une Lily anxieuse.

-Vous devriez arriver quelques jours après votre départ mais je ne saurais le garantir. Lui répondit le maître des potions. Dans le château, ajouta-t-il, plus de précision était impossible.

-Tu es sur de toi? Souffla Sirius.

Et si dans le passé, cette simple remarque aurait déclenché un véritable cataclysme, Severus se contenta juste de hocher gravement la tête. La question ne mettait pas en doute ses capacités et Sirius n'avait pas voulu rabaisser ses compétences. Il n'avait eu aucune note d'ironie, de railleries ou de scepticisme dans celle-ci. Et la réponse n'avait été que cela. Nul place pour la vexation ou l'arrogance aujourd'hui.

-Bien alors allons-y. Souffla James d'une voix tendue.

-Changer ce putain de monde, ok? Lança Drago, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunis dans la petite pièce.

Severus le regarda un moment avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est bien ce que nous comptions faire. Lui répondit Sirius avec sourire en coin.

Le silence retomba trop lourdement et c'est d'un pas pesant que Severus se dirigea vers le trio pour leur remettre les fioles.

-Il vous suffit de les boire tous en même temps. Je prononcerais la formule. Leur expliqua-t-il de sa voix basse.

-Severus.... Laissa échapper Lily et dans un bruissement de cape, la jeune femme pris Severus dans ses bras.

-Lily... Souffla-t-il, le nez dans ses cheveux.

-Merci pour tout, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Harry.

-Ce n'était rien. Répondit-il en la repoussant légèrement. N'importe qui aurait fait de même pour Harry.

-Non, contra-t-elle, et tu le sais bien.

-Elle a raison, admit James en tendant sa main à son ennemi d'enfance, tu as fait énormément pour Harry. Je te serai éternellement redevable.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Potter. Lança Severus, sèchement, en saisissant malgré tout la main tendue.

-C'est la vérité. Je ferais tout ce que je peux, là-bas, pour m'amender vis-à-vis de toi.

-Pareil pour moi. Renchérit Sirius.

-Je peux vous demander une seule chose.... ? Souffla Drago d'une voix faible.

Lily le regarda un moment avant de sourire doucement. Son sourire était tendre et presque maternelle.

-Nous ferons tous ce que nous pourrons pour que vous soyez amis. Lui promit-elle.

-C'est gentil, merci, apprécia le jeune homme, mais je ne pense pas cela possible.

-Pourquoi? Souffla Lily, dépitée.

-La guerre nous a réunis. C'est peut-être triste à dire mais parfois le sang et les larmes sont les seules choses qui peuvent réunir deux personnes. Expliqua-t-il.

-Pas cette fois-ci, Drago. Lança James avec conviction.

Drago sourit encore, avec plus d'entrain cette fois-ci. Peut-être que cela était vrai. Que cela pourra se réaliser. Peut-être que quelque part, dans un autre temps, il serait encore ami avec Harry. Peut-être était-ce stupide, mais cette idée lui réchauffait le coeur.

-Buvez-là.... Lança Severus d'une voix grave.

Le trio s'entreregarda un moment puis reporta son regard vers Drago et Severus.

-Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'il ait une bonne vie.... Lança James, solennellement.

-Ca et bien plus. Confirma Sirius d'un hochement de tête déterminé.

-Buvez-là. Répéta simplement Severus d'une voix pourtant plus douce.

Drago regarda son ami avec un léger sourire. Severus n'était vraiment pas bon quand il s'agissait de montrer ses sentiments. Comme lui, il savait qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose: Le bonheur de Harry...Entre autre.

Quand le moment vint de porter la petite fiole à ses lèvres, Lily hésita. Elle voulait plus que tout retrouver son fils mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ce monde allait-il survivre à l'après-guerre? Allait-il savoir se redresser? Renaître de ses cendres?

-Ca va aller, Lily.... Lui assura Severus.... Le monde continue de tourner ici.... On fera tout pour, assura-t-il, certaines personnes méritent qu'on le fasse.

Drago sourit encore. Il était évident que son ami pensait à Ismaël. Le gamin avait du mal à se remettre du départ de Harry. La dépression n'était pas loin mais Drago savait que Severus soutiendrait le gosse quoiqu'il advienne.

Dans un même mouvement, les trois fioles se vidèrent et une voix étrangement chaude résonna dans la pièce.

_-Rétro tempus movimemtum._

Un grondement sourd résonna et l'air sembla onduler avant de crépiter. Bientôt, l'espace englobant le trio se mit à scintiller et dans un coup de tonnerre, ils disparurent. La lumière était partie, l'air n'ondulait plus. Il ne restait plus rien sinon un espace vide.

Severus et Drago se regardèrent. Il allait falloir recommencer à vivre. Et se battre encore. Pour imposer ses idées. Pour se faire une place. Pour vivre comme ils l'entendaient. Pour reconstruire.

Pour se relever simplement.


	71. Traître!

Croyez-vous au hasard?

Croyez-vous qu'il existe une force qui façonne les choses? Qui pousse deux personnes à se trouver? A s'aimer? Une force, plus grande que toute les autres, capable de faire plier le court des événements? Qui rassemble au bon moment tout ce qu'il faut pour que quelque chose de bien se produise? Qui nous en donne tout les éléments?

James n'avait jamais réellement cru au hasard ou au destin. Le monde sorcier était un monde très riche mais dénué de beaucoup de spiritualité. Il se souvenait bien de l'incompréhension de Lily quand elle avait découvert que le monde sorcier n'avait pas de religion au sens propre du terme. Les sorciers ne croyaient pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait vu les visages de Severus et Drago s'estomper pour être remplacés par celui, intrigué et troublé, de Dumbledore; il en était persuadé. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Et James était prêt à y croire plus fort encore, de toutes les forces dont il disposait, s'il pouvait juste prendre encore une fois son fils dans ses bras.

-James? Lily? Sirius? Coassa Dumbledore sur un ton toutefois défiant.

James était à court de mots et cela devait être semblable pour sa femme et son ami puisqu'aucun des deux ne répondit au directeur. A la place, James sentit sa femme trembler dans ses bras et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

Lily sentit des larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues tellement ce qu'elle ressentait était fort et chaotique. Bientôt, un étourdissement la saisit et elle se serait certainement laisser tomber au sol si son mari n'avait pas été là pour l'asseoir sur un des sièges du bureau directorial.

Sirius reprit rapidement ses esprits devant la faiblesse de Lily. Il savait ce qu'elle réclamait silencieusement.

-C'est bien nous, Albus. Lança-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

Le directeur sembla alors se ressaisir et un voile de suspicion terni son regard. Sirius comprit réellement pourquoi Voldemort le redoutait.

-Comment puis-je en être certain? Lança Albus d'une voix rêche et coupante.

-C'est nous directeur. Lui répondit simplement James, tout en caressant le dos de sa femme.

Le vieux sorcier plongea son regard dans les iris chocolatées du jeune homme et l'échange dura quelques minutes avant qu'il n'acquiesce enfin. Ses traits retrouvèrent douceur et gaité alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux.

-Bien sur, bien sur mes enfants..... Souffla alors Albus en ouvrant largement ses bras. Que s'est-il donc passé? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix intéressée.

-Harry! On veut voir.... Harry! Sanglota Lily en se redressant.

-Oui, Albus s'il-vous-plaît....Souffla James d'une voix qui se voulait maîtrisée.

-Évidemment, évidemment.... Marmonna Albus en se tournant vers un des tableaux de son bureau. Cygnus, s'il-vous-plaît, voulez-vous bien.... ?

-Bien sur, bien sur, Albus..... Je reviens tout de suite. Répliqua le portrait en sortant de son cadre avec empressement.

-Combien de temps sommes-nous restés absent, Albus? Souffla Sirius d'une voix ennuyée.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils en dardant sur eux un regard interrogateur.

-Vous ne le savez pas? Lança-t-il, interrogateur.

-C'est assez compliqué en fait... Marmonna James.... On racontera tout en une seule fois, si cela ne vous dérange pas....

-Non, non, évidement. Répondit Albus avec un petit geste de la main. Cela ne fait que trois jours ne vois inquiétez pas.... Les rassura-t-il avec un sourire bonhomme.

-Harry va bien? Demanda Lily d'une voix trop aigue.

-Très bien, oui. Leur assura Albus, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Albus voulu poser une autre question mais la porte du bureau fut ouverte à la volée, et deux personnes entrèrent avec urgence.

-Albus.... Souffla Remus entre deux respirations..... On nous a dit que.....C'était urgent.

Remus semblait encore plus éreinté que d'habitude. De grandes cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux rougis. A ses côtés, Peter paraissait en pleine forme bien que son visage démontrait une certaine inquiétude. Dans les bras de Remus, se tenait sagement Harry. Le petit semblait triste alors qu'il s'accrochait fortement au cou de Remus.

-Ma! Pa! Ma! Pa! Ma! Pa! Scanda joyeusement le bambin en décrochant rapidement ses menottes du cou de Remus pour les tendre désespérément vers ses parents.

Bien avant que Remus ou Peter n'ait pu réagir, le trio s'était déjà précipité sur eux avec trois intentions bien différentes.

Lily se jeta sur son fils, des larmes roulant librement sur ses joues. Le petit babilla gaiement quand sa mère l'embrassa sur les joues et sur le front avant de le serrer contre son coeur. Les petits poings du bambin se refermèrent sur la robe noire de sa mère et serrèrent fort. Elle lui avait manqué du haut de ses à peine un an. Lily continua de pleurer dans les cheveux noirs de son fils en marmonnant des mots de douceur et d'amour.

Sirius agrippa Remus et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte forte et virile. Pourtant, deux larmes se risquèrent à dévaler ses joues. Remus resta un moment coi devant la réaction de son ami. Sirius n'était quelqu'un de particulièrement démonstratif.... Après quelques secondes, l'homme referma ses bras sur son ami.

-Remus.... Remus....Je suis désolé.... Désolé.... Répétait Sirius dans le cou de son ami.

-Ca va aller..... Le rassurait Remus.... Ca va aller.... Tout va bien....

Remus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait ou de ce qu'il s'était passé mais il savait que cela devait être grave au vu de la réaction de son ami. Alors il fit simplement ce qu'il devait faire: il essaya de le calmer comme il le pouvait.

La réaction la plus violente fut celle de James. James qui, dés qu'il avait vu Peter, s'était senti rongé par la colère. C'était Peter qui les avait donné. C'était Peter qui avait rendu la vie à Voldemort. C'était Peter qui avait fait de la vie de son fils un enfer. C'était Peter qui l'avait obligé à vivre avec des moldus qui le haïssait. C'était Peter qui avait causé sa mort. Tout était de sa faute. Tout. La colère se fit rage et la rage, fureur.

-Toi! Vociféra-t-il avec haine. Misérable petit rat!

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, James se jeta sur Peter, le saisit par le col et le plaqua sauvagement contre le mur.

-Tu va me le payer! Tu va me le payer! Espèce de traître! Mangemort! PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE DE TRAÎTRE!!! Hurla-t-il alors qu'il secouait Peter avec toujours plus de force.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait affaler dans l'autre coin de la pièce, légèrement sonné, alors que Albus avait la baguette tendue et que Peter semblait toujours sous le choc, ses petits yeux plus humides que d'habitude, le visage tout rouge et la mine défaite.

-James! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Tonna Remus, plus surpris qu'en colère.

Sirius, qui s'était décollé de Remus, aida son ami à se relever tandis que Lily s'était instinctivement rapprochée de son mari. Le trio s'était reformé dans un coin de la pièce. Le regard de James était toujours ancré dans celui, écarquillé et dégoulinant, de Peter. Il était aisé de voir la haine briller dans les deux prunelles chocolat.

_-Ad movimentum._

-Pardon? Interrogea Dumbledore en regardant Lily avec attention.

-C'est le sort qu'ils ont utilisés sur nous. Expliqua-t-elle, son fils toujours dans les bras.

-Enfin Lily.... Souffla Remus.... C'est un simple sort de...

-De stagnation temporelle, oui, je sais, Remus.... Soupira-t-elle. Mais il faut croire que combiner avec les bonnes potions en certaines quantités, il fait office de très bon catalyseur pour les _voyages_ temporels.

-Pardon?! Souffla Dumbledore, des étincelles dans les yeux.

-C'est impossible, voyons..... Répondit Remus d'une voix blanche.... N'est-ce pas? Souffla-t-il en reportant son regard sur le directeur.

-Hé bien..... Soupira celui-ci.... Je ne sais pas trop pour dire vrai....La réalisation de ceux-ci n'a jamais pu aboutir. Tout comme la démonstration de leur impossibilité. Compléta-t-il.

-C'est possible. Assura Lily avec sérieux.

-Vous devez nous croire. Lança pour la première fois James, un rictus de dégout sur le visage alors qu'il regardait toujours fixement Peter.

Remus parût hésitant un moment et Lily pu tout à fait le comprendre. Elle-même aurait été plus que septique si on lui avait demandé de croire cela sans preuve tangible. Mais ils en avaient pas, justement.... Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes d'aller et retour sur chacun de leur visage, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Je vous crois. Admit-il avec un fin sourire et Sirius bénit la confiance et l'instinct de son ami.

-Oui, oui.... Approuva Dumbledore.... Néanmoins, il serait plus judicieux de vérifier..... Commenta-t-il. Je pourrais peut-être utiliser la légimencie ? Proposa-t-il avec un air affable.

Remus était sur que ses amis allaient accepter la proposition. Après tout, Dumbledore était quelqu'un de fiable, quoiqu'ils aient pu voir durant leur voyage. Il fut pourtant grandement étonné quand il vit Sirius et James se raidir alors que Lily resserrait son étreinte sur Harry. Il fronça les sourcils devant leur réaction. Que se passait-il?

James se pinça les lèvres avec contrition. Il y a moins de quatre mois, il aurait accepté sans crainte et avec une confiance aveugle. Ce qu'il vouait alors à l'homme était proche de l'admiration pure. Dumbledore était puissant, juste, bon, malicieux, sympathique et tant d'autres choses encore... Il s'était rendu compte que le masque correspondait certainement à tout cela. Dumbledore paraissait juste, bon et sympathique. Il était surtout calculateur, bien trop rusé et prêt à bien trop de sacrifices à son goût. Le Plus Grand Bien ne valait pas tout ce que le vieil homme lui avait cédé. Alors non, il ne laisserait pas le sorcier farfouiller dans ses souvenirs à sa convenance.

-Je suis désolé, Albus mais nous devons refuser. Souffla-t-il d'une voix sans faille.

-Pardon?! Lança le vieux sorcier et il paraissait sincèrement étonné.

James échangea un long regarda avec sa femme ainsi qu'avec son meilleur ami. Ils opinèrent chacun de la tête....

-Et si nous nous asseyions? Proposa Sirius d'un ton ferme mais pas du tout autoritaire.

Remus ne se fit pas prier alors que Peter s'avança légèrement dans la pièce avec hésitation, il fut pourtant vite stoppé par le regard peu amen de James.

-Ne pourrait-on pas fermer la porte à clefs? Siffla James en se tendant encore une fois.

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda Dumbledore, de plus en plus intrigué.

-S'il-vous-plaît.... Murmura James en réponse.

_-Colla porta. _Susurra le directeur et la porte se scella.

James eut presque envie de rire quand Peter regarda avec ce qui ressemblait fort à de la terreur sa seule échappatoire s'envoler.

-James.... Tenta de l'apaiser Lily en posant une main sur son bras. Prend-le. Souffla-t-elle en lui tendant Harry.

James se calma aussitôt et cru sentir son coeur sortir de sa poitrine en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Son fils. Son enfant. Dans un flash, il revit le corps de Harry chuter sur le champ de bataille. Un frisson parcouru son échine alors qu'il s'obligeait à penser à autre chose. Mais tout le ramenait à cela. Les deux iris vertes de son fils ne cessait de le ramener vers un autre homme.

-Ca va aller, lui souffla sa femme. Ca va aller.... Il va bien. Harry va bien. Souffla-t-elle encore en appuyant son front contre celui de son mari.

Remus regarda ses amis avec appréhension. James ne perdait pas facilement ses moyens. Il savait faire face à beaucoup de situations et ne s'affolait pas rapidement. Durant leur jeunesse, Remus avait été plus d'une fois admiratif devant son sang-froid et, paradoxalement, son impulsivité.

-James, Lily.... Laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix tendue.... Que se passe-t-il?

Tant que questions fourmillaient dans son esprit. Que s'était-il passé à Godric Hollow? Où avaient-ils disparut? Pourquoi ces réactions? Pendant un instant, il les avait cru mort et son monde s'était écroulé. Il était persuadé que même ses transformations étaient moins douloureuses que ce sentiment d'avoir tout perdu... L'instant d'après, on leur annonçait qu'aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé et qu'il était fort probable qu'ils aient été capturés. Remus n'avait même pas voulu imaginé ses amis aux mains de Voldemort. Dumbledore leur avait fait part de ses doutes.... Si Voldemort avait pu avoir James et Lily Potter, il l'aurait fait savoir, tout comme s'il avait pu mettre la main sur Sirius Black, le traître à son sang....

Remus n'avait pas vu les journées s'écouler. Il avait eu l'impression de mourir. Peter et lui s'étaient relayés pour s'occuper de Harry. Le petit avait été infernal..... Il ne voulait pas dormir, ni manger. Il avait réclamé ses parents à corps et à cri.

Et là, maintenant, ses trois amis se tenaient devant eux, en pleine forme mais avec des comportements étranges. Remus ne savait juste plus quoi penser.

-Le futur, souffla enfin James en passant une main dans ses cheveux, nous sommes allés dans le futur.

-Quoi? Coassa-t-il après avoir assimilé les mots.

-Vingt ans. Compléta Lily d'une voix triste. Vingt longues années.

-Vingt ans? Répéta Remus, sous le choc.

-Je pense que nous devrions parler de cela plus tard, mes enfants.... Soupira savamment Albus. Je crois qu'un peu de repos ne pourrait vous faire que le plus grand bien. Ajouta-t-il avec un regard vers le trio.

-Non! Se récria Sirius. Non! Vous ne comprenez pas! Si vous le lui permettez, ce sale rat courra ramper devant son maître, n'est-ce pas Peter?! Cracha-t-il en se tournant furieusement vers lui.

Le dit Peter couina quand le regard noir de son ami le rencontra.

-Quoi?! Baragouina le plus petit. Comment tu peux dire ça Sirius! S'ébroua-t-il. J'ai toujours été des vôtres!

-Menteur! Siffla James en resserrant sa pris sur son fils.

-Lily.... Implora presque Peter.

Remus fut parcouru d'un frisson quand il vit le regard, habituellement si doux, de Lily se faire dédaigneux. Les deux perles vertes qui regardaient Peter étaient froides et acides.

-Depuis quand es-tu un mangemort Peter? Siffla-t-elle, des éclairs dans les yeux. Depuis notre mariage à James et moi? Depuis la naissance de Harry? Ou bien avant cela, alors que nous étions encore ici même, dans cette école!

Elle avait élevé la voix tout en parlant, et toute la peine, toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie semblait vouloir sortir. S'exprimer. Elle voulait qu'il paye.....

-Vous.... Vous dites n'importe quoi! S'énerva Peter. Je..... Non! Vous délirez!

-Montre-nous ton bras, Peter. Ordonna calmement James. Dépêches-toi! Cria-t-il.

Remus assistait à la scène, impuissant. En fait, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Comment pouvait-il penser que Peter était un traître? Enfin.... Peter?! Il n'était certes pas le plus courageux d'entre eux, ni le plus intelligent mais.... C'était leur ami. Jamais il ne ferait quoique ce soit contre eux.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, regardait la scène avec curiosité et étonnement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait pris de cours. Piégé, comme qui dirait. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ce qu'il se passait.... Et Merlin savait qu'il préférait de loin anticiper.

-Quoi?! Coassa Peter en les regardant avec les yeux exorbités.

-Montre-nous ton bras! Insista James.

-Non! Refusa Peter. Non! Je ne suis pas.... Je n'ai pas à.... Non! Bredouilla-t-il en reculant contre le mur.

Les yeux de James se rétrécissent à deux fentes alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur le rat.

-Si tu savais la satisfaction que j'ai eu à regarder mon fils t'étriper de ses propres mains.... Souffla-t-il d'une voix basse.

C'était faux, bien entendu. La seule chose qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là était de la douleur, de la peur et de l'incompréhension face au geste de son fils. Il aurait même pu pardonner ce Peter. Ce Peter qui n'avait pas encore trahi. Mais son fils était mort. Et chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ses dernières secondes de vie. Faites de douleur, d'humiliation et de sang.

Remus hoqueta face à la remarque de son ami et inconsciemment, son regard dévia sur le petit bout de chou qui gesticulait dans les bras de son père. Son esprit refusait juste d'emmagasiner l'information. Ce n'était pas possible.... Merde! Ils étaient juste rester trois jours!

-James..... Apaisa malgré tout Sirius avant de regarder de nouveau Peter.... Si tu n'as rien à cacher, montre-nous ton bras.... Lança-t-il simplement.

Peter ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, le regard hagard. Sirius se tourna vers le directeur et leur regard s'affrontèrent un moment.

-Faites ce qu'ils demandent, Peter.... Lança alors le vieil homme d'une voix qui ne soufflait aucune réplique.

Peter laissa échapper une plainte sourde avant de laisser couler des larmes. Des grosses larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues rondes et toutes rouge.

-Je.... Je suis désolé..... Pleurnicha-t-il. Je suis désolé..... Je voulais pas.... Mais.... Mais.... Il est si puissant.

-Non! Non, Peter! S'exclama Remus en se retournant vers lui. Non! Tu ne peux pas..... Non!

-Montre-lui Peter....Siffla la voix coupante de Sirius..... Montre-lui à quel point tu nous as trahi....

Peter secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, renifla bruyamment et bredouilla encore des excuses. Pourtant, d'une geste lent, il remonta sa manche gauche. Remus cru qu'il allait s'étouffer quand il vit l'horrible marque gravée sur la peau pâle de son ami. Ce n'était pas possible!

-Non! Peter....Souffla-t-il.... Comment tu as pu... ? Soupira-t-il.

-Il est tellement puissant.... Sanglota Peter....Que vouliez-vous que je fasse?

-Mourir! Mourir comme chacun de nous serait mort pour toi! S'emporta Sirius.

-Et au lieu de ça, Peter, tu as juste signé notre arrêt de mort. A nous tous mais aussi au monde sorcier et moldus. Souffla Lily d'une voix pleine de regret.

-Non! Non! Je veux pas.....

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux Peter..... Soupira James....Tout ce que tu veux, c'est ta propre vie. Juste sauver ta peau. Souffla James, en reprenant les mots de son fils, d'une voix où se mélangeait la peine et le dégoût.

-Et tu finira ta vie à Azkaban! Siffla Sirius avec un étrange sourire. C'est d'une ironie, tu ne trouves pas?! Rajouta-t-il alors que son visage s'était figé. Tu va passer le reste de ta vie là où j'aurais du pourrir pendant douze années à cause de toi!

Remus était toujours figé. Tout cela était juste beaucoup trop d'informations. Pourquoi Peter les avait trahis? Depuis quand? Et pourquoi Lily avait dit qu'il avait signer leur arrêt de mort? Étaient-ils réellement mort, là d'où ils venaient? Tous? Et Sirius? Douze ans à Azkaban? Non! Remus sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois mais son malaise ne semblait pas vouloir passer. En un rien de temps, il sentit deux bras puissant le retenir.

-Je te tiens.... Lui souffla la voix chaude de Sirius. Respire.... Ca va aller.... Tout va s'arranger, tu va voir....

Remus entendit plein de choses dans ces quelques mots. Il connaissait bien Sirius. Il savait le déchiffrer....Il y avait de la détermination certainement, mais aussi de la peur et de l'espoir. Remus se sentit encore plus nauséeux en pensant à ce qui pouvait apporter un tel tourbillon de sentiments chez son ami.

La main chaude de Sirius trouva refuge dans son dos et doucement, il le tapota, dans une tentative maladroite de le réconforter.

-Je vais appeler Alastor, lança alors la voix du directeur. Je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable de continuer cette discussion demain matin. Cela a été éprouvent pour chacun de vous, continua-t-il plus doucement.

Remus n'entendit pas si les autres opinèrent. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que les aurors débarquaient en grande pompe dans le petit bureau. Il se retrouva à l'infirmerie en quelques minutes.

Quand il tourna la tête, il respira plus légèrement quand il vit le sourire tendre de Lily, celui plus joueur de Sirius et celui, complètement gaga, de James alors qu'il contemplait son fils.

La nuit allait être longue.....


	72. Entre maraudeurs

Remus cru qu'il allait se mettre à hurler. Ici même, au milieu de l'infirmerie.

C'était à présent Sirius qui tenait Harry comme s'il était le trésor le plus précieux au monde, en le couvant d'un drôle de regard qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déchiffrer. James et Lily regardaient le parrain et le filleul avec un petit sourire.

Et lui, il mourrait d'impatience.

-Dites-moi! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix raide.

James le regarda comme s'il avait oublié sa présence avant qu'un sourire doux ne s'installe sur ses lèvres, vite remplacé par une expression anxieuse.

-Alors! Allez-y! Les pressa-t-il.

-Remus.... Souffla Sirius d'une voix presque contrite.

-Non! Je veux savoir! Racontez-moi! Exigea-t-il. J'ai le droit de savoir!

Il ne savait même pas si cela était vrai, ni pourquoi c'était ces mots-là qui étaient sortit de sa bouche. Pourtant, en voyant l'expression de Lily, il se dit qu'il en avait effectivement le droit. La jeune femme se redressa légèrement, échangea un long regard avec son mari puis se retourna vers lui.

-Tout ce que nous allons te dire doit rester entre nous, Remus. Lança-t-elle avec fermeté.

-Mais Dumbledore.... Commença-t-il.

-Non! L'interrompit Sirius vivement. Il ne doit rien savoir, Remus. Rien à part ce que nous déciderons de lui dire.

Remus resta un moment pantois devant la gravité des traits de son ami. Il ne pu s'empêcher aussi de remarquer qu'il avait resserré ses bras autour de Harry. Ce fut sans doute un peu cela qui le convainc.

-Remus? L'interrogea James.

-D'accord, répondit-il.

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Sirius alors qu'il se déplaçait pour placer un bras autour de ses épaules, Harry toujours solidement maintenu avec son autre main. Remus pu sentir la poigne ferme se Sirius se refermer sur son épaule. Il aurait été tenté de dire qu'il s'y accrochait.

-Nous ne sommes pas restés trois jours là-bas, commença James, mais bien un peu plus de trois mois.

-Quoi? Coassa Remus, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ils ont su créer une potion capable d'interagir avec le sort inverse de la même manière que celles que nous avons reçues dans notre laboratoire. Expliqua Lily.

-Cela a bien du prendre trois mois....Souffla Remus dépité.

James approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas, commença James, nous avons rencontré Minerva. Elle ne nous a pas expliqué grand chose de ce qu'il se passait. Sauf que c'était la guerre.

-La guerre? S'étrangla Remus Cette guerre? Je veux dire.... Encore?

-Oui, opina doucement Lily, cette guerre. Les détails sont assez techniques en fait mais oui, si on ne fait rien pour changer les choses, Voldemort sera toujours là dans une vingtaine d'années. Conclut-elle sombrement.

-Mais pas nous.... Souffla Remus d'une voix basse.

-Non, pas nous. Approuva Sirius d'une voix lugubre. Minerva nous a placé sous un sort d'illusion pour changer nos apparences et elle nous a introduit auprès de l'Ordre. Continua-t-il.

-L'Ordre était toujours présent? C'est une bonne chose, non? Demanda Remus, animé par un sentiment d'urgence qu'il ne saisissait pas.

-Si on veut. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'Ordre comme il l'est actuellement. Lui répondit James.

-Comment ça?

-Remus.... C'était la guerre. Une guerre ouverte. Il n'y avait plus de gouvernement, plus d'institution, plus de secret sur la magie. Lui expliqua Lily. Juste la guerre.

-Vous .... Vous voulez dire que c'était le chaos? Que Voldemort va réussir?

-Si on veut. Soupira James.

-Et puis, nous l'avons rencontrés. Lança Sirius.

-Qui? Questionna Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-On ne l'a pas compris tout de suite, murmura Lily, mais c'était bien lui. Il n'avait que vingt ans et était le chef de la lumière. Il était tellement puissant.

-Une puissance extraordinaire.... Compléta James.

-De qui parlez-vous?! S'emporta Remus.

A côté de lui, Sirius éclata de rire et il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que celui-ci était forcé. Alors qu'il allait reposer sa question, il senti Sirius bouger et par la suite, lui remettre Harry. Remus fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami.

-Il nous a fallu un moment pour le voir, mais il était quelqu'un de bon. De profondément bon. Continua Lily.

-Il se battait en duel comme un auror émérite, il était animagus et il était même assez puissant pour faire de la magie sans baguette ou pour créer ou modifier certains sorts! Lança Sirius avec enthousiasme.

Remus commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et il s'apprêtait à reposer encore une fois sa question quand Lily s'avança légèrement vers Harry. D'un geste infiniment doux et chargé de tendresse, elle passa sa main dans la tignasse hirsute de son fils.

-Oui..... Notre petit bonhomme était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix pourtant assez triste.

-Harry?! Coassa-t-il.

-Oui..... lui confirma James..... Harry.

-Chef de l'Ordre?

-C'est fou, hein?! Souffla Sirius, en regardant le bambin.

-Comment?! Comment tout cela est-il possible?

-Voldemort ne rêve que d'une chose, Remus, et cette chose, c'est l'immortalité. Il a donc séparer son âme en plusieurs parties. Tant que toutes ces parties ne sont pas détruites, il ne mourra pas. Expliqua Lily.

-Séparer son âme? Répéta Remus. C'est possible?

-C'est une magie très noire, confirma James, sans doute la plus noire qui puisse exister. Ces parties s'appellent des horcruxes et peuvent être n'importe quel objet.

-Voldemort en a créer sept..... Compléta Sirius. Non, six pour le moment... Se corrigea-t-il, une ombre passant sur son visage.

-La résistance les a trouvé et les a détruit les uns après les autres, reprit James, seul le dernier posait problème.

-Problème? Répéta encore Remus. Quel genre de problème?

-C'était un horcruxe humain. Souffla Lily d'une voix chevrotante.

-Humain? C'est.... C'est possible? Souffla-t-il, abasourdis.

Remus se sentait perdu. Totalement largué. Il y avait bien trop d'informations pour qu'il les intègre toutes dans l'instant. Harry allait devenir un bon et puissant sorcier. Mais il allait devoir le faire seul puisqu'aucun d'eux ne survivrait. Harry allait devenir le leader de leur camp. Mais la guerre allait prendre de l'ampleur. Une résistance allait s'organiser. Et elle détruirait ce qui permettait à Voldemort de vivre encore. Ces_ horcruxes_. Mais le dernier horcruxe était une personne. Harry était bon. Mais il avait apparemment tué Peter de ses propres mains. Une migraine menaçait d'arriver alors que tout cela ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit.

C'est un sanglot qui l'en sortit. Le sanglot de Lily alors qu'elle se jetait littéralement sur Harry. Remus ne l'avait jamais vu agrippé son fils avec tant de désespoir. Lily serrait l'enfant contre elle, en tentant vainement d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui s'échappait de ses yeux.

-Je..... je suis.... Tellement désolée mon bébé......Sanglota la jeune mère.

-Lily? Souffla-t-il, incertain.

-Il.... il..... Il ne nous l'a pas dit! Pleura-t-elle. Je.... je le revois encore....

-Lily...Souffla James en serrant l'épaule de sa femme.

-Non! Je le revois encore..... Il.... son corps.... Ce que ce monstre lui a fait.... Mon bébé....

Le petit Harry semblait tout aussi perdu que Remus. Il regardait sa mère avec de grands yeux étonnés et la mine inquiète. Remus, lui, comprit rapidement le discours décousus de la jeune femme.

_Son corps...._

Non! Harry ne pouvait pas.... A vingt ans! Non!

-Harry.... harry.... est....Bredouilla-t-il avec un mélange d'ébahissement et d'horreur.

-Oui, murmura la voix vacillante de James, pendant la dernière bataille.

-Nous avons gagné la guerre, compléta Sirius, mais...

-Mon bébé..... Ce n'est pas juste.... A cause de ce.... foutu lien!

-Lily calme-toi, lui souffla son mari, tu fais peur à Harry.

La jeune femme étouffa un énième sanglot avant de se redresser légèrement. James la regardait avec tendresse et compassion et d'un geste doux, essuya ses larmes. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire figé avant de respirer profondément. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se retourna vers son fils qui la regardait toujours d'un air inquiet.

-Je suis désolée, Harry. Maman est juste un peu triste.... Lui souffla-t-elle doucement, en effleurant sa joue.

Remus se retourna vers Sirius quand il l'entendit soupirer lourdement.

-Je ne comprend pas.... Souffla-t-il, confus.

-Harry était le dernier horcruxe, lui répondit crument Sirius. Et.... D'après leurs recherches.... Il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Tout les horcruxes devaient.... être détruit.

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec difficulté mais Remus n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Ils résonnèrent dans son esprit, s'amplifièrent et bientôt, il cru devenir sourd à cause de leur vacarme.

-Non..... Laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix éraillée.

-Il ne nous l'avait pas dit, lui expliqua James, nous ne l'avons appris que par après.

-Peu de personnes le savaient d'ailleurs. Seulement ses amis proches. Compléta Sirius.

-Mais...Harry? Comment? Bafouilla-t-il.

-Dans peu de temps, une prophétie va être énonçées. Elle désignera un enfant. Un enfant capable de détruire Voldemort. Elle va parvenir jusqu'à lui et Voldemort décidera que cet enfant est Harry. Expliqua savamment Lily.

-Pourquoi? Marmonna Remus et cela sonna étrangement comme une plainte.

-A cause du contenu de la prophétie mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. L'important c'est que l'on va l'apprendre et nous mettre sous Fidélas.

-Alors personne ne pourra vous localiser! S'anima le lycan avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse de nouveau. Parce que vous avez pris Sirius comme gardien du secret, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Nous allions prendre Peter. Énonça Lily. Parce que personne n'aurait pu se douter que c'était lui, n'est-ce pas? Lui, le petit Peter....

-Alors.... Réalisa Remus en blêmissant.

-Alors, dans environ six mois, Peter nous aurait vendu à Voldemort et Lily et moi serions mort en protégeant Harry.

-Harry... ?

-Voldemort aurait tenter le sort de mort mais celui-ci à ricocher et c'est finalement lui, qui l'a reçu.

-Harry a résisté à un _avada_? Coassa Remus en dardant sur eux un regard coi.

-Oui. Il n'en a gardé qu'une cicatrice sur le front. Admit Lily.

-Mais durant ce.... Cet échange, reprit Sirius, Harry a obtenu plusieurs choses. Une partie des pouvoirs de Voldemort, son don de Fourchelang, un lien presque direct avec son esprit et....

-Une partie de son âme. Termina Remus, fataliste. Et Voldemort?

-Il est presque mort ce soir-là, réduit à l'état de spectre. Il n'est revenu que plus tard avec une incantation précise quand Harry avait 14 ans. Lui répondit James.

Les trois amis laissèrent un peu de temps à Remus pour digérer tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Leur ami semblait d'une pâleur extrême, le coup semblait dur à accuser. Ils ne pouvaient que le comprendre.

-Et toi? Souffla enfin Remus en se tournant vers Sirius.

-Quoi moi? Lui répondit l'autre, surpris de la question.

-Azkaban.... Murmura Remus.

-Ho.... Bien.... Il parait que je me serais lancé sur les traces de Peter. Mais ce sale traître avait bien prévu le coup! Il m'a fait accusé à sa place de la mort de James et de Lily, de celle d'une douzaine de moldus et de son meurtre. Alors....

-Peter?... Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Remus? Lança James en se rapprochant de lui.

-Oui?

-J'aimerais te remercier. Lui souffla James d'une voix profonde.

-Quoi?

-Tu as veillé jusqu'au bout sur Harry. Tu as été comme un père pour lui. Je.... Merci. Souffla encore James, maladroitement.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment moi...Contesta doucement le lycan.

-Peut-être pas mais je sais que tu ferais pareil. Lui répondit franchement James avant de le serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Merci encore, laissa-t-il échapper.

-De rien, James. Je donnerais ma vie pour Harry. Répondit-il naturellement.

-Je sais. Marmonna James en s'éloignant.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps d'aller dormir, non? Proposa Sirius. De retrouver nos bons vieux lits!

-Autant rester ici, cette nuit.... Souffla Lily.

-D'accord, lui concéda James, je vais voir s'il ne reste pas des chambres de libres.....

* * *

Remus ne parvenait pas à dormir. L'air lui semblait trop lourd ou trop éthéré, les draps trop blanc lui semblait trop chaud ou trop rêche, le silence lui semblait trop assourdissant ou trop empli par la respiration de Sirius. L'obscurité lui semblait trop épaisse ou trop dense. Et ses pensées.... Ses pensées lui semblaient bien trop confuses.

James et Lily s'étaient pris une chambre avec Harry. Sirius avait décrété que cela leur ferait du bien de se retrouver en famille. James avait contesté en les incluant dans la famille.... Sirius avait juste ri avant de les mettre dehors. Et il se retrouvait maintenant avec Sirius dans une même chambre. Sirius ne semblait pas décidé à partir alors il lui avait simplement proposé de rester avec lui dans cette chambre, cette nuit. Sirius avait tout de suite accepté et ses épaules s'étaient légèrement décontractées. Remus avait fait semblant de ne rien remarquer mais il avait bien compris.... Sirius ne voulait pas être seul pour le moment.

Il n'avait rien dit, tout comme depuis le début de la nuit, il ne lui disait pas qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormait pas. Sirius devait le savoir aussi vu le nombre de fois qu'il s'était retourné dans son lit...

Pourtant, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes supplémentaire, il ne tint plus. Trop de questions fourmillaient encore sur le bout de sa langue. Trop d'interrogations qui ne pouvaient rester sans réponse. Trop d'affabulations aussi.....De divagations absurdes sur leur futur à tous. Son futur. Il savait que c'était sans doute égoïste avec la guerre et tout le reste mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. La terreur n'avait pas du améliorer l'image des loups-garou mais peut-être.... Peut-être pourrait-il avoir une femme? Quelqu'un qui le soutiendrait en public comme dans l'intimité? Quelqu'un qui l'accepterait entièrement, avec ses qualités et ses défauts? Tout ses défauts?

-Sirius.... Souffla-t-il, ayant épuiser toute sa patience..... Tu dors?

Il entendit son ami soupirer avant de se retourner vers lui. Il se demanda brièvement si Sirius voulait lui parler. Peut-être qu'il n'y tenait pas? Que le futur ne comportait vraiment que laideur et douleur? Même dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, il pu discerner les yeux bleu et perçant de son ami le fixer.

-Pourquoi tu poses la question, Remus? Lui répondit Sirius, un sourire dans la voix.

-Je peux te poser quelques questions? Souffla Remus d'une voix presque murmurée.

-Vas-y.... Approuva Sirius après quelques minutes intenables.

-Est-ce que..... Remus hésita sur sa question. Il en avait tellement!.... Parle-moi de Harry. Demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

-Que veux-tu savoir? Le questionna Sirius doucement.

-Tout! S'anima-t-il. Enfin.... Comment est-il? Comme James? Comme Lily? Un peu des deux?

-J'ai vu une photo de lui quand il avait 11 ans, lui répondit Sirius, le portrait craché de James! Des cheveux en batailles, des lunettes rondes, les mêmes traits...

-Et plus vieux?

-La ressemblance s'est estompée.... Lui concéda Sirius....Il a enlevé ses lunettes et une grande cicatrice courait sur tout le côté droit de son visage. Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui demander comment il l'a eu.... Murmura Sirius d'une voix songeuse.

-Et son caractère?

-Disons juste qu'il tenait un peu des deux. C'était un bon manipulateur ceci dit.... Laissa échapper Sirius.

-Manipulateur? Répéta Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouaip..... Autant que Dumbledore. Souffla Sirius. Mais c'était un bon gamin.....Courageux, rusé, intelligent, plein d'abnégation et bien trop responsable pour son propre bien.

-Mais... ? Souffla Remus d'une toute petite voix.

-Il était aussi très Serpentard, rigola doucement Sirius. Il pratiquait la magie noire et pouvait être assez dur quand il le voulait.

Remus opina légèrement de la tête en tentant de visualiser le petit bonhomme qu'il connaissait avec 20 ans de plus et toutes les qualités que Sirius lui attribuait. Ce n'était pas très difficile.... Il avait toujours été persuadé que Harry allait devenir quelqu'un de bon.

-Vous n'avez pas parler de Dumbledore.... Remarqua soudain Remus en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes.

-Il n'était pas là. Il était mort.... Enfin..... Il serait mort pendant la sixième année de Harry.

-Comment?

-Le responsable ne peut être que Voldemort, Remus....

-Évidemment.... Soupira Remus, livide.

Sirius n'était vraiment sur de pourquoi il ne disait pas tout à Remus. Pourquoi ils ne lui avaient pas parlés de Severus et Drago? Il était certain que même James ou Lily ne le savaient pas..... C'était juste.... Comme ça. Sirius savait que dés que Lily en aurait l'occasion, elle irait parler à Severus. Il savait aussi que James élèverait Harry sans préjugés à l'encontre des Serpentard. Ils feraient tout pour que Drago et Harry puissent avoir une chance de se retrouver. Sirius serait bien trop peiné si une amitié comme la leur se perdait dans les limbes du temps.....

-Et moi? Demanda enfin Remus d'une voix frêle.

-Quoi, toi?

-Sirius......

-Il y a certaine chose qu'il ne faut pas révéler Remus sinon elle risque de ne pas se produire.... Lança simplement Sirius.

-Mais.....

-La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que tu as été le dernier de nous trois à être rester près de lui.... Souffla Sirius d'une voix éteinte.

-Mais je suis mort malgré tout..... Commenta le lycan.

-Oui, tu es mort pendant qu'on était là-bas.....Tu.... Tu étais un espion dans les troupes de lycans et Voldemort t'a coincé.... Tu es resté 5 mois à leur merci avant qu'ils ne te retrouvent....

Remus ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre pendant cinq mois aux mains de Voldemort. Il frissonna quand il pensa à tout ce que Voldemort pourrait lui faire faire.....Le forcer à faire.

-D'accord....Marmonna-t-il.... mais ce que j'aurais voulu savoir c'est si....

-Je sais, l'interrompit Sirius.

-Et?

-Et tout va bien aller, Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui confia simplement son ami.

Remus ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il ne servait à rien d'insister et de toute façon la réponse en elle-même était assez éloquente. A moins que Sirius ne cherche juste qu'à le rassurer? Que la vérité était juste trop glauque pour qu'il ne la lui dise? Peut-être qu'il sera toujours seul? Que.....

-Quand on était là-bas, au cours d'une bataille....Neville s'est....

-Neville? Neville longdubat? Le petit Neville Longdubat? L'interpella Remus.

-Oui... un bon gars.....Lui répondit Sirius... Et ben, il s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou.

-Ho......Souffla piteusement Remus alors que son visage s'assombrissait. Et?

-Et rien du tout, Remus. Personne n'a agit différemment avec lui. Personne ne lui a dit quoique se soit. Personne ne l'a rejeté. Je pense que cela à même consolider sa relation avec sa petite-amie..... Lui confia Sirius sur le ton de la confidence.

Remus ne répondit rien alors qu'un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il avait toujours rêvé d'un monde où sa différence ne serait pas un obstacle à la vie. Où il pourrait être comme tout le monde. Où il ne devrait pas mentir chaque mois pour éviter les regards mauvais et dégoutés.

-Et puis, il y avait Bill. Bill Weasley.....Tu vois c'est qui? Continua Sirius.

-Oui, oui, je vois.... Le deuxième de Molly et Arthur....

-Il était déjà un loup-garou quand nous sommes arrivés. Il avait une femme et un petit garçon. Ruben, son fils, n'avait pas eu le gène lycan. Lui certifia Sirius.

Si Remus ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait laissé couler une larme. Alors c'était réellement possible.... Sa différence n'était pas insurmontable. Lui aussi, il pouvait avoir une vie de couple, une famille rien qu'à lui. Lui aussi, il pourrait avoir un petit bonhomme qui serait une part de lui et de la femme qu'il aimerait.....

Il entendit Sirius se redresser légèrement et il su que l'homme le regardait fixement.

-Tout va bien se passer, Remus. Je te le promet.

* * *

La pièce était calme malgré la tempête qui abritait son esprit.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment été surpris par la tournure des événements. Même Grindewald ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris. Malgré l'adoration maladive qu'il avait eu pour son ancien ami, il avait toujours – au moins de manière inconsciente- que celui-ci tournerait mal. Que ses principes se dénatureraient au contact du pouvoir. Il n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris par le jeune Tom Jedusor. Il avait su qu'il se tournerait vers le mal dés ses premières années au sein de l'école même si alors, il n'avait pas agit comme il l'aurait dû.

Il n'avait pas été surpris quand on lui avait proposé le poste de directeur, ou quand on lui avait proposé celui de ministre de la magie. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand Severus Snape, jeune prodige de potions, s'était laissé entraîner par les ténèbres. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand James Potter et Lily Evans avaient décidés de se marier, ni quand il avait décidé de suivre les traces de son père. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand le jeune Sirius Black avait renié sa famille. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand Remus Lupin s'était acoquiné avec eux.

Mais ça.... Il ne l'avait absolument pas prévu.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvre alors que Dumbledore s'asseyait dans son fauteuil. Une de ses mains lissaient machinalement sa longue barbe pendant qu'il tapotait son bureau distraitement de l'autre.

Un voyage dans le futur..... Comment aurait-il pu prévoir cela?

Il ferma les yeux pendant une demi-seconde avant de les rouvrir. Bien.... Il ne servait donc plus à rien de leur cacher la prophétie...... Et Albus pouvait déjà pressentir que beaucoup de choses allaient lui retomber dessus. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été assez secret.... Il ne partageait pas ses informations et gardait le maximum de savoir pour lui seul.... Mais la plupart des gens ne comprenait pas que cela était nécessaire. Que la victoire ne peut être acquise par une transparence totale. Certaines choses exigent le secret, voilà tout.

Mais de toute évidence, le secret était éventé et plus que largement. Il ne savait vraiment comment les choses allaient évoluer à partir d'ici. Qu'avaient-ils vu pour réagir si violemment? La prophétie s'était-elle accomplie?

Une lueur scintilla dans le regard myosotis du directeur quand il songea qu'il savait qui était l'enfant de la prophétie avant même que Voldemort ne le décide lui-même....

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Harry. La réaction de James et Lily n'en laissait aucun doute.

Donc Harry était celui qui devrait mettre fin au règne de terreur que Voldemort faisait planer sur l'Angleterre. Le vieux sorcier se mit à réfléchir sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui....Voldemort devait marquer l'enfant comme son égal..... Comment? Par la magie sûrement..... Mais encore?

Dumbledore se dit avec morosité qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre que James et Lily veuillent bien l'éclairer......


	73. La chasse est ouverte

Le lendemain matin, quand Remus vit Harry dans les bras de son père, accroché solidement à son cou, il ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder différemment.

Il avait eu une bonne partie de la nuit pour réfléchir. Il s'était imaginer mille et une choses concernant le petit bonhomme.... Etait-ce Sirius qui s'était occupé de Harry à la mort – et parfois, il s'arrêtait juste à ces mots – de James et Lily? Ou était-ce lui? D'une manière étrange, il s'imaginait très bien prendre soin de l'enfant dans la vie de tous les jours. Son esprit s'était mis à fabuler et il s'était presque senti heureux à l'idée de pourvoir un jour s'occuper de Harry. Il avait vite refoulé cette pensée au plus profond de lui.... Il ne pouvait pas être heureux de s'occuper de Harry! Parce que cela voulait dire que James et Lily ne pouvaient pas le faire, de un.... et de deux, juste parce qu'il était un loup-garou et que, jamais, le ministère n'accepterait qu'il prenne soin d'un enfant en bas âge.... Mais Sirius lui avait dit que tout irai bien pour lui... Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait être père? Qu'il aurait enfin ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde?

Le fait est qu'il s'était levé avec une migraine atroce et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête cet Harry si différent, balafré et chef d'un groupuscule de résistance.

Il sourit légèrement quant il remarqua le visage plus détendu de Lily et les yeux plus pétillants de James.

-Alors, lança-t-il d'une voix légèrement tendue, qu'avez-vous décidez de dire à Dumbledore?

James soupira lourdement en lançant un regard à son fils. Il paraissait ennuyé mais déterminé. Remus pouvait juste entrevoir la difficulté de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. James refusait que son fils ne retombe entre les mains de Dumbledore. Plus jamais son fils ne servirait les plans de cet homme... Ni d'aucun autre d'ailleurs. Mais comment sauver le futur sans en révéler quelques fragments?

-Juste le nécessaire. Lui répondit-il.

-S'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut, tu sais qu'il serait capable d'utiliser la légimencie. Lui fit remarquer Remus du bout des lèvres.

Il n'aimait pas reconnaître les travers de l'homme. L'homme qui avait été tellement bon avec lui en l'acceptant dans son école..... Mais le fait était là. Dumbledore n'hésiterait certainement pas avant d'utiliser la magie de l'esprit sur eux.

-Il ne le fera pas. Les contra Lily.

-Et comment peux-tu en être certaine? Siffla son mari, ennuyé.

Dumbledore est certes déterminé mais il n'est pas sans coeur. Je suis sur que son attitude lui a déjà joué des tours.... Comme je suis certaine qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il pourrait commettre des erreurs concernant Voldemort. Énonça-t-elle simplement. Il en a déjà fait, non?

* * *

Il le su dés qu'ils entrèrent dans son bureau. Et d'une certaine façon, cela le peinait plus que de raisons. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Lily. Cela avait été une enfant studieuse et tellement juste, même durant les âges si difficiles de l'adolescence. Il avait ri devant les frasques des Maraudeurs, seuls dans son bureau. Il les avait sermonné plus d'une fois en tentant de dissimuler son sourire..... Tout comme, il les avait sermonné plus d'une fois avec une réelle déception. Il avait admiré Sirius pour son choix, il l'avait soutenu silencieusement dans sa croisade contre sa famille. Il s'était inquiété pour Remus, seul dans la cabane hurlante et il s'était senti apaisé et fier quand il avait su ce que ses amis avaient faits pour lui.

Vraiment, il les appréciait. Et perdre leur confiance le chagrinait réellement. Au-delà de cela, bien sur, il savait pourquoi il agissait comme il le faisait. Il savait plus que quiconque que le secret est plus salvateur que destructeur. Beaucoup plus. Et il avait su, dés le début, que ses secrets pourraient amenés méfiance et suspicion.

-Asseyez-vous mes enfants! Clama-t-il d'une voix bonhomme alors que James, Sirius, Remus, Lily et Harry entrèrent.

James lui lança un regard suspicieux avant d'accepter son invitation. Sa femme s'installa juste à ses côtés tandis que Remus faisait apparaître un siège et que Sirius restait debout, accolé au mur, le visage légèrement fermé.

-Nous devons parler. Annonça simplement Dumbledore d'une voix grave mais s'en se départir de son air affable.

Lily approuva d'un hochement de tête alors que James se redressa inconsciemment sur sa chaise.

-Avant tout, lança rapidement Sirius, sachez que nous sommes restez là-bas plus de trois mois et non pas trois petits jours.

-Trois mois? Répéta Dumbledore, l'air pensif. Et comment....?

-Un savant maître des potions..... Souffla Lily avec un fin sourire.

-Bien..... Marmonna Dumbledore.... Mais je ne pense pas que cela change quelque chose à ce que je m'apprêtais à vous dire.... De toute manière, ce n'est rien que vous ne sachiez déjà, n'est-ce pas? Souffla-t-il avec un sourire désolé. La prophétie a déjà été annoncée. Lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-QUOI! S'écria James en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-Nous pensions que cela arriverait plus tard.... Marmonna Lily en resserrant sa prise sur Harry.

-Je suis désolé, reprit le directeur, mais l'Elu est bien Harry, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il malgré tout.

-Comme si vous en doutiez! Siffla Sirius plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Cela ne change rien, souffla James pour lui-même.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Dumbledore, Voldemort n'en entendra pas parler et....

-Foutaises! S'enflamma Sirius. Voldemort est d'ors et déjà au courant! Il l'a été presque en même temps que vous!

-Non, non, rassurez-vous, j'étais seul et....

-Seul au chaudron baveur pour faire passer un entretien d'embauche au professeur Trelawney pour la divination? Le coupa Lily. Et quelque chose vous a interrompu au milieu de sa prophétie....

-Exact mais.....

-C'était un espion, continua James, et il n'a entendu qu'une moitié de prophétie.... C'est pour cela que Voldemort va commettre la plus grande faute de sa vie....

-Laquelle? Demanda alors Dumbledore d'un ton posé ou perçait pourtant toute son excitation.

Sirius se força à respirer calmement devant Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point l'homme lui serait devenu insupportable. Il comprenait maintenant parfaitement Drago quand il disait haïr l'homme....; Sirius pensait qu'il n'en était pas loin. Il repensa furtivement à Severus et au courage dont il avait fait preuve en leur avouant comment tout avait commencé. Il le revoyait devant la cheminée, une photo de Harry entre les mains, commencer un récit qui leur glacerait le sang. James avait crié, avait levé le poing mais celui-ci n'était jamais tombé. Parce que le passé reste le passé et que rien ne peut le défaire. Severus avait continué son récit et Lily l'avait étreint tout simplement. Sirius ne cesserait jamais d'être étonné par la rouquine.....

-Il n'y a donc que cela qui vous intéresse vieil homme?! Siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Les traits de Dumbledore s'affaissèrent un instant avant que son visage ne reprenne une expression neutre et quelque peu étonnée. Sirius ne s'était jamais permis de lui parlé avec tant de mépris même lors de ces jeunes années. Et même s'il savait qu'il agirait toujours dans l'intérêt de tous, Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de se demander avec une certaine inquiétude ce qu'il ferait pour mettre Sirius dans cet état. Qu'était-il prêt à faire pour le Plus Grand Bien?

-Sirius... Souffla la voix apaisante de Remus et le jeune homme s'apaisa de suite.

-Savez-vous ce que sont les horcruxes, Albus? Souffla la voix grave de James. Bien sur.... Continua-t-il en voyant le directeur blêmirent.

-Voldemort... ? Interrogea-t-il.

-En a fait six. Compléta Lily. Nous les connaissons et nous devons les détruire avant que la prophétie ne prenne forme.

-Avant qu'il ne le marque comme son égal..... Murmura Albus.

-Exactement. Il nous faut donc nous dépêcher. Apprécia James.

-Vous savez où ils sont tous? Demanda Albus, les yeux pétillants.

-Nous savons où ils se situeront dans 20 ans..... Contra malgré tout Lily. Il faut juste espérer que cela n'ait pas beaucoup changer.

-Square Grimmault est toujours à moi, lança Sirius, j'irais jeter un œil et interroger Kreattur.

-Et Sirius....Souffla Lily avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, oui, je sais.... Être aimable avec lui, ne pas l'insulter, et bla, et bla, et bla.... J'ai compris la leçon, m'man! Se moqua gentiment Sirius.

-Le seul qui risque de poser problème reste Naginni. Soupira James.

-Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, le rassura Lily, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Et les autres, où se situent-ils? Que sont-ils? S'impatienta Dumbledore.

-Vous le saurez au moment voulu, Albus! Tonna Sirius avec un rictus étrange.

* * *

James, Sirius et Remus marchaient d'un même pas décidé.

Ce dernier se sentait plutôt soulagé que ses amis ne le mettent pas de côté à cause de la mésaventure qui leur était arrivée.... D'une manière assez absurde et stupide, il se sentait exclus. Il ne participait pas aux conversations silencieuses, il ne comprenait pas les sous-entendus sarcastiques de Sirius sur Albus, il ne comprenait pas leurs regards appuyés et, pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans leur tête...

C'est pourquoi, à l'heure actuelle, il était assez content d'être avec eux. Il avait été assez étonné quand Lily avait dit qu'un des horcruxes se trouvait à Poudlard et infiniment soulagé quand Sirius et James, qui avait décidé d'aller le détruire sans tarder, n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander s'il venait avec eux. « _Hey, Lunard, c'est pas en restant planté devant la porte, qu'on va botter le cul d'un bout de face de serpent.... _» lui avait lancé Sirius alors qu'il hésitait à les suivre. Ses craintes lui avaient alors apparues aussi stupides qu'elles étaient. Ses amis ne l'avaient même pas mis de côté quand ils avaient découvert sa condition, alors ça n'allait pas être un séjour de trois mois dans une autre époque qui allait le faire!

-Ca va Remus? Lui lança James en le regardant attentivement. Tu as l'air étrange depuis tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il.

-C'est bon, lui assura-t-il avec un léger sourire. C'est juste que....

-Quoi?

-J'aimerais en savoir plus.... Avoua-t-il.

-Tu sais que ce qu'on a vécu ne se réalisera jamais, hein? Lui demanda James. Je veux dire.... On est là pour faire changer les choses, non?

-Je sais ça James mais.... Je voudrais quand même savoir. Lança-t-il simplement.

-On te racontera autant que tu voudra! Approuva James avec un large sourire.

-.... Ouais.... Disons presque autant que tu voudra.... Le reprit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Le silence retomba, plus léger, plus aérien. Il se retrouvait juste à marcher avec ses amis, dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard, comme ils le faisaient avec tant de ferveur voici à peine quelques années.

-Alors, lança-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux, quel est l'horcruxe que l'on va chercher?

-Le diadème de Serdaigle. Lui répondit Sirius.

-Il se trouve dans la salle sur demande, près d'un placard tout râpé.... Enfin, logiquement, on saura se repérer.... Reprit James.

-Et comment détruit-on un horcruxe? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Ce n'est pas bien difficile. On détruit simplement l'objet en question. Ou pour être certain, on peut lancer l'_Avada. _

-Le sort mortel? S'étonna Remus. Il ne fonctionne pas que sur des personnes vivantes? S'enquit-il.

-Si, approuva Sirius, mais un horcruxe est vivant puisqu'il contient une parcelle d'âme. C'est une sorte de vie particulière, c'est vrai, mais de la vie quand même.....Lui expliqua-t-il.

-D'accord..... C'est Harry qui vous a expliqué tout ça? Où trouver les horcruxes, comment les détruire, et le reste? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Non... Souffla la voix soudain plus terne de James. Il n'en a pas vraiment eu le temps.

Remus ne répondit rien, bien conscient que la mort de cet Harry devait encore hanter James. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le comprendre mais il respectait réellement la douleur de son ami. D'une certaine manière, il avait vraiment vu son fils mourir.

-Rappelle-moi d'apporter du pop-corn quand nous allons vous dire qui nous a tous révélé... Lança Sirius d'un ton presque guilleret pour apaiser le malaise.

-Mais vous allez me le dire avant, non? Suggéra-t-il avec espièglerie.

-Ho non, Lunard! Pouffa Sirius. Ca, on ne le dira qu'une fois et ce sera mémorable!

-De toute manière, je suis sure que Lily voudra le faire elle-même.... Lança simplement James avec, malgré tout, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-On y est.....

La voix plus sérieuse de Sirius retentit drôlement entre les murs du château. James bougea le premier et passa plusieurs fois devant le mur qui se trouvait face à eux, tout en songeant très fort à un endroit sur où il pourrait cacher quelque chose. Bientôt, une porte se révéla dans le mur. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot en s'y engouffrant. Sirius souffla de dépit quand il vit l'amoncellement de trucs et de machins dans la pièce gigantesque qui s'offrait à eux. En effet la pièce était immense, illuminée par des rayons de lumières feutrées. Ca et là s'élevaient des piles d'objets en tout genre, datant peut-être d'une autre génération. Peut-être était-ce là le seul héritage de bien des personnes? Peut-être que leur père avant eux avaient trouvés cette caverne au trésor et y avaient déposés leur secret dans l'espoir de revenir un jour le chercher? Sirius repéra entre autre plusieurs balais cassés ou usés par le temps tandis que Remus remarqua tout de suite la montagne de livres, déchirés ou couvert de graffiti, qui recouvraient plusieurs étagères.

-Hé bien, lança Remus avec un petit rire nerveux, j'espère que vous avez une idée précise d'où il se trouve parce que....Termina-t-il en faisant un large geste vers l'ensemble de la pièce.

-Je pense que c'est par là.... Marmonna James en s'aventurant dans une des allées.

Après quelques pas, il tourna à droite près d'un énorme troll empaillé. Il fit encore quelque pas, tourna à droite, hésita et finalement revint.

-Je ne sais plus. Soupira-t-il en regardant autour de lui, le visage déconfit.

-Il nous a parlé d'une armoire à disparaître, tu te souviens? Lui lança Sirius en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Oui.... Mais ça ressemble à quoi? Souffla-t-il, déconcerté.

-A ça. Lança la voix de Remus, un peu plus loin.

Ce dernier se tenait devant une armoire en bois brut et assez sombre. Banale.

-Bien! Approuva Sirius. Maintenant, il faut prendre à gauche et continuer jusqu'à une sorte de placard plus qu'usé.

-Tout est usé, ici, Sirius. Lui rappela simplement Remus en ouvrant la marche.

-Il a dit qu'il serait vraiment reconnaissable.... Genre écaillé....

-Mais c'est dans 20 ans, non? Leur fit remarquer Remus.

-Ne joue pas les pessimistes, Lunard! Râla James. Tiens, Regarde! Lança-t-il avec fierté en pointant du doigt le dit placard.

-Et maintenant?

-Bien.... Le diadème doit se trouver pas loin d'ici....Près d'un buste et d'une vieille perruque...Répondit James en tournant sur lui-même.

-Ouais.... Souffla Sirius, contrarié de ne rien trouver.

-Je ne vois rien.... Soupira James après quelques minutes.

-Moi non plus. Admit Remus à contre coeur.

Sirius soupira lourdement en se laissant tomber sur une caisse qui traînait près de lui.

-C'était idiot de penser que rien n'allait changer en 20 ans! Marmonna-t-il en tournant sa tête vers James.

Il se figea quand il vit un léger éclat briller derrière son ami. D'un bond il se remit sur ses jambes et se précipita vers lui.

-Attendez! Lança-t-il vivement. Je crois que.....

Il avait en face de lui une sorte de buffet surmonté d'une étrange petite étagère en bois clair et sale. Sur l'étagère, se dispersaient des livres, des potions coagulées depuis longtemps, des bijoux, des capes qui avaient dû être magnifique en leur temps. Sirius plongea sa main sans retenue dans le monceau de capes mitées pour en ressortir une perruque où trônait un diadème ternis par endroit.

Sirius cru qu'il allait sauter de joie et James ne pu retenir un éclat de rire.

-Pose-le au sol qu'on en finisse tout de suite..... Glissa la voix tendue de Remus.

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déposa l'objet au sol, entre eux trois.

-A toi l'honneur James..... Souffla-t-il en mimant une révérence vers son ami.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire sardonique. _Avada Kedavra!_


	74. Réunion exceptionelle

-On est vraiment obliger de rester ici ?! Se lamenta Sirius. Franchement! Ici?!

-C'est toi qui voulait venir y faire un tour, Sirius. Lui rappela distraitement Lily en tentant de se rappeler un sort de nettoyage vraiment pratique qu'elle avait lu quelque part.

-Un tour, Lil's, un tour! Je voulais pas qu'on y vive! Contra-t-il avec de grands gestes.

-C'est pourtant l'endroit idéal, lança Remus en les rejoignant, sécurisé, grand, et personne ne songera à nous y chercher! Argumenta-t-il.

-Tu rigoles?! Souffla furieusement Sirius. C'est sale, la décoration pue la tradition ancestrale et c'est la maison de ma mère! Termina-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-C'est la tienne maintenant, Sir'.... Lui rappela James. Et c'est un endroit parfait pour nous héberger et réunir l'Ordre de manière exceptionnelle.

-Vous voulez vraiment que Harry vive ici? Lança-t-il avec une mine mi-dégoutée, mi-ahurie. Avec des têtes d'elfes en guise de déco?! S'époumona-t-il.

-Ho Sirius.... Soupira Lily. Un bon nettoyage et une remise à neuf rendra cette maison parfaitement habitable....

-Ha oui?! Et pourquoi je peux pas rentrer chez moi?! Vous savez, dans mon merveilleux petit appartement, celui qui a une vue superbe sur le chemin de Traverse!

-Parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que Peter a été raconté à Voldemort, soupira Remus d'un ton las, et arrêtes de faire l'enfant! Ca devient exaspérant!

-Ce que je ne comprend pas moi, c'est pourquoi tu as tellement tenu à ce qu'on convoque une réunion exceptionnelle.... Marmonna James en lançant un sort d'assainissement sur les murs.

-Tu va pas t'y mettre, James! Se lamenta Lily en se tournant vers lui.

-C'était la meilleure chose à faire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Le sermonna Remus. Nous n'y arriverons pas seul. Continua-t-il.

-D'accord, admit-il, mais pourquoi faire venir Dumbledore?

-James.... Soupira Lily..... Dumbledore préside l'Ordre. Les autres membres auraient trouvés étrange qu'il ne soit pas là et en plus, Dumbledore possède des moyens que nous n'avons pas pour parvenir à nos fins.... Lui expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Des relations, James et des connaissances. Dumbledore sera peut-être le seul à pouvoir nous renseigner sur l'emplacement actuel de certains horcruxes....

-Nous savons où ils sont! Objecta-t-il de mauvaise foi.

-Ha bon?! S'étonna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils avec scepticisme. Tu peux me dire où est la bague des Gaunt? Et peux-tu m'assurer que le journal est bien en possession de Malefoy?

James ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer lourdement avant d'adopter une mine renfrognée. Sirius continua de se lamenter sur le choix de leur repaire provisoire tandis que Remus sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tout les membres de l'Ordre seront là? Lança Remus en se tournant vers Lily.

-Non, pas tous.... Tout le monde n'a pas pu se libérer. Elphias est en mission avec un contingent d'aurors pour le ministre de la régulation magique et Hestia aussi ne sera pas là.

-Tu..... Souffla Remus et l'hésitation présente dans sa voix fit redresser la tête de Lily..... Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment dit ce qu'il était advenu des différents membres de l'Ordre. Compléta-t-il dans un souffle.

Il savait que plusieurs étaient mort. Tout le monde savait que la mort était une possibilité même si personne ne voulait réellement y penser. Remus se doutait bien que plusieurs d'entre eux n'avaient pas dû s'en sortir. Mais qui? Combien?

-Les anciens membres de l'Ordre étaient peu nombreux, Remus. Lui répondit simplement Lily d'une voix triste.

-Peu nombreux comment? S'enquit-il d'une voix faible.

Remus se mordit la lèvre en pensant à ses amis. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient pour la plupart. Des amis. Ou du moins, des connaissances, des copains. Il aurait voulu qu'aucun d'eux ne meurent. Pas comme ça. Il repensa à Maugrey, l'auror quadragénaire et émérite, à l'air si revêche mais profondément bon. Il repensa à Emeline, si jeune, si souriante. A Hestia, si belle et si droite. Il revoyait le regard lumineux d'Arthur quand il parlait de ses enfants, et la mine contrite de Dedalus quand Sirius se moquait gentiment de ses conquêtes amoureuses. Non. Aucun d'eux ne méritait de mourir prématurément....

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont tous mort pendant la première guerre...Après tout, quand nous sommes arrivés, la guerre avait déjà repris depuis presque 4 ans. Reprit Lily, songeuse.

-Peut-être, concéda-t-il, mais vous devez bien avoir entendu des choses, non?

-Remus...Soupira la jeune femme.

-S'il-te-plaît. Souffla Remus.

La jeune femme soupira et Remus su qu'elle avait renoncé.

-Franck et Alice.... Laissa-t-elle échapper.... Ils....

-Franck et Alice?! Répéta-t-il. Et Neville?! S'empressa-t-il de demander.

-Neville a été élevé par sa grand-mère. Lui répondit-elle. Et Franck et Alice ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix.... Continua-t-elle d'une voix plus faible.

Remus la regarda pendant quelques secondes, complètement statufié. La folie et la cruauté de Bellatrix n'était plus à démontrer et les ravages qu'elle avait déjà fait étaient nombreux. Mais savoir que cela allait tomber sur deux de ses amis le fit frémir. Franck et Alice étaient de bonnes personnes, réellement gentilles. Pourquoi cela devait-il tomber sur eux?

-Neville nous a demandé comment ils étaient.... Murmura Lily doucement.

Remus ne répondit rien tout de suite et quand il voulu poser une autre des questions qui fourmillaient dans son crâne, il entendit la voix grave et rugueuse de Maugrey retentirent. L'homme était déjà devant la cheminée, maugréant contre les poudres de cheminette de seconde main.

-Bonjour Alastor.... Lança Lily d'une voix douce et Remus comprit tout de suite que lui non plus ne serait plus là dans 20 ans.

-Bonjour Evans, lui répondit l'auror en se dirigeant d'un pas boiteux vers eux. Dans quelle galère vous êtes-vous encore fourrés?! S'exclama-t-il quand il vit James et Sirius derrière eux.

-Nous?! S'étonna James.

-Mais on a rien fait! Rouspéta Sirius.

-Et pourquoi se réunir ici?! Grommela Maugrey avec un une grimace.

-C'est bien ce que je me demandais! Opina Sirius avec humeur.

Lily soupira tout en levant pour la énième fois les yeux au ciel. Ce que Sirius pouvait être exaspérant quand il s'y mettait!

-Les autres vont arriver, Alastor. Installez-vous. Lança-t-elle à Maugrey avec un sourire avenant.

Et comme Lily l'avait dit, les autres membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent au compte goutte. Lily serra affectueusement Emeline dans ses bras, celle-ci se contenta de rire franchement devant la soudaine ferveur de son amie. James donna une accolade plus prononcée qu'à l'habitude à Dedalus tandis que Sirius se contenta de sourire tout simplement devant tout ce petit monde. Lily eut du mal à contenir ses larmes devant Alice qu'elle agrippa plus qu'elle n'étreignit.

-Hey... Doucement la rouquine...Plaisanta son amie, gentiment.

-Désolée.... Souffla Lily en se reculant légèrement. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que vous allez bien.... Lança-t-elle.

-Nous? C'était plutôt à nous de nous inquiéter, non? Contra la jeune femme. Vous avez littéralement disparut de la circulation pendant trois jours! Que s'est-il passé? S'enquit-elle, réellement intéressée.

-Beaucoup de choses, Alice...Se défila Lily. Comment va le petit Neville? Éluda-t-elle.

-Très bien.... Lui répondit la femme, tout en s'apercevant de la ruse.

Et pendant qu'Alice lui racontait les péripéties de son fils et de son mari d'un ton jovial, Lily la détailla, cherchant presqu'involontairement des similitudes avec le visage rond de Neville. Lily devait reconnaître que Neville tenait plus de son père mais il était indéniable qu'il avait le nez de sa mère, tout comme sa bouche. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son mari serrer la main de Franck avec un entrain peu habituel.

Les derniers membres de l'Ordre qui devaient arriver se faisait attendre et James refusait catégoriquement de commencer sans eux, même sous les conseils de Dumbledore. L'entrée de celui-ci s'était faite dans l'indifférence, pour leur part. Alice et Emeline l'avaient d'ailleurs regardées avec étonnement quand elle s'était détournée du vieux sorcier. Lily savait que leur comportement n'était pas correct.... Ce Dumbledore n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui avait fait tant de mal à leur fils mais.... Mais une partie d'elle réclamait vengeance. Et Dumbledore était un des seuls responsables qu'elle avait sous la main. Lui, elle pouvait le blâmer.

Donc, tout le monde attendait les Weasley avec impatience. Et Quand Lily vit deux têtes rousses parmi tout les autres, elle sentit son souffle se couper. Quand elle croisa le regard doux et tendre d'Arthur, elle revit son regard vide, terne et éteint. Elle revit le visage blafard de Fred et de Ron, elle revit les traits mutilés de Bill et la douleur des trois frères devant les lambeaux de leur famille. Elle revit l'enterrement de Ginny. Cela avait été un bel enterrement, sobre et pourtant tellement magnifique. Les trois frères avaient parlés chacun à leur tour et Lily avait versé plus que son saoul de larmes.

Elle força un sourire à étirer ses lèvres quand elle s'avança vers eux, légèrement tendue. A ses côtés, elle pouvait presque sentir la même tension chez James.

-Arthur, Molly! Ravi de vous revoir! Lança James avant elle en tendant une poigne solide vers le couple.

-James..... C'est nous qui sommes ravi de vous voir sain et sauf. On commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.... Lui répondit Arhtur avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Que nous vaut une telle bonne humeur, Art'?! Lança Emeline d'un ton joyeux en les rejoignant rapidement.

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit encore, si c'était possible, et son regard dévia sur sa femme. Molly paraissait plus radieuse que jamais et tout comme son mari, un énorme sourire s'accrochait à ses lèvres.

-Molly est enceinte. Leur répondit-il simplement, un éclat de pur bonheur dans les yeux.

-Félicitation! Éclata Emeline. Ca vous en fait sept, maintenant, alors? Lança-t-elle tout bonnement.

-Oui.... Souffla Molly, le rouge aux joues....Mais j'espère avoir une fille cette fois-ci.... Ajouta-t-elle et son mari acquiesça vigoureusement.

-Je suis sur que ce sera le cas, Molly.... Souffla Lily, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que devant ses yeux, elle revoyait une jeune fille forte au tempérament de feu.

* * *

-Comment ça « des fragments d'âme »? Demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Albus?

-Hé bien.... Voldemort connaît la plus noire des magies... Il est possible de scinder son âme pour se permettre de vivre éternellement. Il suffit d'un seul fragment pour demeurer vivant. Expliqua savamment le vieux sorcier.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Tout cela le dépassait complètement, si bien que Sirius se demanda s'il avait été vraiment judicieux de leur dire. La majorité des membres de l'Ordre semblait dégouté par l'idée et totalement ignorant d'une telle pratique. Même Maugrey semblait surpris.

-Et comment vous l'avez appris? Grogna l'auror en posant un regard pesant sur eux.

-Nous lui avons dit. Répondit James calmement à la place du directeur.

Maugrey le regarda un moment dans les yeux, sondant véritablement son âme. Contrairement à Dumbledore, Maugrey ne pratiquait pas la magie de l'esprit. Lui, se fiait juste à son instinct. Et celui-ci ne l'avait jamais trompé. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'auror finit par acquiescer d'un brusque hochement de tête.

-Et comment vous l'avez su? Lança la voix posée de Dedalus.

-Disons juste que... Ces derniers jours ont été profondément instructifs et intenses. Souffla simplement Lily avec un sourire forcé.

-Mais encore? Demanda Strugis d'une voix pressante.

-Rien du tout. Vous devez simplement nous faire confiance sur ce plan-là. Lui répondit James d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Sturgis fit un drôle de rictus mais n'objecta rien. Leurs valeurs, tant moral que sur le terrain, n'étaient plus à prouver. A personne.

-D'accord. Combien y en a-t-il ? Demanda Emeline vivement.

-Six, répondit laconiquement Sirius, mais nous en avons déjà éliminé un.

Sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent en même temps qu'ils s'illuminaient d'interrogations tandis que quelques sifflements retentirent dans la pièce.

-Il se trouvait à Poudlard, lança James pour répondre aux questions muettes.

-A Poudlard?! Coassa Arthur.

-Il suffisait de savoir où chercher. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et les autres? Souffla Emeline avec excitation.

Lily sourit avec indulgence devant l'empressement de son amie. Emeline avait toujours été comme cela : vivante, souriante, pleine de joie de vivre et même, parfois, assez fatigante. Elle repensa furtivement à Severus qui leur avait raconté avec précision comment ils avaient détruit chacun des horcruxes, leur emplacement et les pièges qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix. Regulus était déjà mort, il avait déjà déplacé le médaillon..... Sirius s'était presque senti mal quand il avait appris que son frère avait enfin compris dans quoi il s'était embarqué et qu'il y avait laissé la vie. Elle revoyait clairement le visage sérieux et tendu de Severus et Drago leur faire répéter heure après heure où se trouvait quel horcruxe.

-Lucius Malefoy en détient un. C'est un carnet que Tom Jedusor détenait quand il étudiait encore à Poudlard. Commença Sirius. Ensuite, normalement il y en a un dans cette maison. Je la fouillerai de fond en comble s'il le faut. C'est le médaillon de Salazard Serpentard.

-Il y aussi la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, on pense que c'est Bellatrix qui la détient mais on ne sait pas où.... Continua Lily.

-Il y aussi la bague des Gaunt, les aïeuls de Tom Jedusor. Mais nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve. Peut-être dans son ancienne maison....Reprit James.

-En enfin.... Termina Sirius.... Naginni.

-Son serpent? Coassa Sturgis. Il a mis une partie de son âme dans un putain de reptile?! S'étrangla-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit alors que des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Le regard de James s'attarda sur Dumbledore, qui lui-même les observaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le vieil homme devait admettre qu'il se sentait assez tourmenté par ce qu'il se passait. Il avait toujours supposé l'existence des horcruxes. Tom n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation. Il n'avait jamais pu résister au pouvoir.... Dés que Tom était revenu de son séjour en Albanie, déjà tellement changé physiquement, il avait su que la garçon avait emprunté un chemin obscur. Vraiment trop obscur. Le beau jeune homme, à l'allure presque princière, au port altier, au sourire charmeur et au regard de velours était devenu un homme émacié, au visage trop fin, à la peau blafarde, au regard voilé par l'envie.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'appréciait pas que James et Lily le tienne ainsi à l'écart et qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ne pas savoir ce qu'ils leur réservaient. Parce que Dumbledore était certain qu'il y avait quantité de choses à dire sur ce qu'ils avaient vu....

Ils savaient pour tout les horcruxes. Leur emplacement pour la plupart.... Que savaient-ils d'autres? Quel était le fin fond de la prophétie? Albus devait savoir. Impérativement. Il connaissait Tom mieux que personne. James, Lily et Sirius avaient beau être des sorciers peu communs, ils pourraient commettre des erreurs impardonnables par manque d'informations! Et d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune envie de forcer leur esprit.....Parce que le vieux sorcier qu'il était, aimait profondément la fougue de Lily et l'impétuosité de Sirius. Parce que les frasques de James l'avaient fait plus d'une fois rire.... Et qu'il avait toujours été étonné de la patience et la sagesse de Remus.

Albus soupira profondément au milieu de ses contradictions. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre de voir comment ils se débrouillaient? Etait-ce trop dangereux?


	75. Interférence et sentiment

Franck Longdubas était un homme juste et bon. Ses parents lui avaient inculqués les vrais valeurs de la vie.

Alfred et Augusta Longdubas avaient connu Gellert Grindewald et ses idées épurées. Un vrai idéaliste corrompu. Ils avaient suivi son parcours, écouté ses discours, et assisté à sa corruption. Herbert, son oncle, était mort lors de la guerre contre le mage noir. Et depuis, Alfred n'avait cessé de raconter à son fils combien le sang n'avait aucune importance. Il lui avait appris la justice et la droiture et il lui avait montré combien on pouvait fier de soi quand on défendait les plus faibles. Sa mère, Augusta, avait toujours, elle, été une femme de poigne. Solide comme un roc. Une vraie main de fer sans gant de velours. Il avait vu son regard briller de fierté quand il était entré à l'école des Aurors. Mais contrairement à son mari, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fonction de protection du peuple ou autre niaiserie de ce genre....Non, Augusta, elle, elle était fier de la puissance de son gamin. Donc, le petit Franck, avait grandit entre un père épris de justice et une mère ne jurant que par la puissance.

Et il en était là. Il était un auror reconnu, membre du très secret Ordre du Phoenix, époux comblé par une femme merveilleuse et père bienheureux d'un petit bonhomme de presque 7 mois.

Dans son travail, il avait été amené à côtoyer de manière assez fréquente Sirius Black et James Potter. Sans conteste, c'était deux hommes de valeurs. Duellistes accomplis et hommes au grand coeur. Il pensait réellement bien les connaître. Pourtant, en cet instant, il se demanda à quel point il les connaissait.

James avait passé, presque jalousement, son bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Celle-ci les regardait d'un regard intense et presque calculateur. Sirius, quant à lui, paraissait tourmenté, anxieux et Franck se rappela que cette maison était l'ancienne maison de la Grande et Noble Famille des Black. Il ne pouvait que comprendre Sirius si celui-ci était mal à l'aise dans cet endroit.

Franck était sur d'une chose: rien dans leur boulot ne pouvait leur permettre d'assurer l'existence des horcruxes. Et certainement pas leur emplacement. Mais il ne pu continuer plus loin ses pensées, qu'Emeline posait déjà une autre question.

-Par lequel commençons-nous? S'enquit la jeune femme avec entrain.

-Je crois que le plus simple, commença Sirius, ce serait de chercher le médaillon dans la maison. On pourra très bien le faire seul.....

-Le mieux, c'est d'ouvrir vos oreilles et d'essayer de vous renseigner distraitement. On peut aussi former des groupes pour rechercher des informations dans l'histoire de Voldemort.... Je suis sure que cela nous en apprendrait beaucoup... Souffla James.

-Oui mais..... Lança Franck d'une voix hésitante.....

-Oui, Franck? L'interpella Lily.

-Faire des recherches serait surement un bon moyen de nous renseigner c'est sur, opina-t-il, mais cela nous prendrait aussi un temps infini....

-Et que proposes-tu, alors? Lui lança sa femme, les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais il serait judicieux d'avoir un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort.... Souffla-t-il.

-Un espion? Gronda Minerva, parlant pour la première fois. Et où voulez-vous que nous trouvions cela?

-C'est une idée intéressante, approuva Maugrey, on pourrait peut-être introduire quelqu'un.... Parce que je pense pas que convertir quelqu'un soit envisageable.... Grogna-t-il.

-Mais bien sur....Souffla la voix de Lily.

-Lily? S'enquit Alice en posant sur elle un regard interrogateur.

-Je pense tenir la solution, assura-t-elle avec vigueur, mais pour vous le certifier, il me faut du temps.

-Combien de temps, Evans? Grogna encore Maugrey.

-Hum...... Trois jours. Répondit-elle avec assurance.

La réunion dura encore quelques minutes mais les sujets importants venaient d'être abordés. Ils avaient tous énormément de questions sur leur « disparition » mais James fit bien comprendre à tout le monde que le temps n'était pas venu. C'est les pleurs de Harry, à l'étage, qui y mirent réellement fin. Lily ne se fit pas prier pour filer à l'étage et les maraudeurs la suivirent mine de rien, laissant les autres échanger leurs théories toutes plus fumeuses les unes que les autres.

Harry avait hérité de la chambre la plus lumineuse. Elle avait deux grandes fenêtres enchantées car normalement, elles donnaient sur le mur de la maison voisine. Cela avait été la première pièce qu'ils avaient refait. Les couleurs des murs avaient suscités un véritable conscencus.... James voulait du rouge tout comme Sirius, évidemment tandis qu'elle réclamait du vert. Remus avait lâché que le bleu serait un bon compromis mais Lily n'avait pas démordu...Donc Harry dormait dans une chambre aux murs vert pastel et aux finitions argentées. Son berceau était d'un rouge lavé tandis qu'au dessus de lui, un petit module doré s'agitait; un lion côtoyait un phœnix qui lui-même voletait devant un hippogriffe; celui-ci s'ébouriffait les plumes tandis qu'une licorne se cabrait avec élégance. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet nouvellement ciré et toute la pièce embaumait la cire d'abeille....Oui, la petite chambre d'Harry était vraiment belle.

Mais le petit ne semblait vraiment s'en soucier alors qu'il était debout dans son berceau, les poings serrés autour des barreaux, et qu'il hurlait à plein poumons en tentant malgré tout de reprendre sa respiration entre deux sanglots.

Lily arriva rapidement dans la chambre de son fils et le pris instantanément dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle chambre, c'était normal. Et puis, même s'ils avaient commencé le grand nettoyage de l'ancienne maison des Black, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle semblait encore fort lugubre....

-Sshhhttt mon bébé.... Sssshhttt.... Ca va aller.....Souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce en frottant doucement le dos de son fils.

-Il a autant de voix que toi! Lança James avec un large sourire.

-Idiot! Pouffa légèrement sa femme.

Sirius arriva à son tour dans la petite chambre et dés que son regard se posa sur la femme et son fils, il s'adoucit. Derrière lui, Remus remarqua le visage apaisé et les traits plein de tendresse de Sirius. L'homme avait toujours adoré son filleul. Remus ne s'étonnait plus de voir son visage s'éclairer et ses yeux pétiller quand il regardait Harry. Sirius idolâtrait littéralement le petit, et ne cessait de babiller sur ce qu'il lui apprendrait dés que le gosse comprendrait le mot ô combien vénéré « blague ». Mais Remus était un fin observateur et il connaissait son meilleur ami sur le bout des doigts. Indéniablement, le regard qu'il posait sur Harry avait changé. Il contenait toujours l'énorme dose de tendresse qu'il avait toujours détenu, et la fierté, et l'espoir de voir leur génération se perpétuer mais il y avait autre chose de beaucoup plus fort. Il y avait un espoir plus profond, il y avait de la peine et de la douleur, il y avait du respect et presque de la révérence.... Il y avait de l'amour. Juste de l'amour. Remus n'avait jamais douté de l'amour que Sirius portait à son filleul.... Mais il était juste impossible de le nier quand on voyait son regard.

-Tu penses à lui, n'est-ce pas? Demanda enfin Sirius d'un ton plus sérieux.

Les deux émeraudes de Lily trouvèrent rapidement les yeux bleu de Sirius. Son regard était acéré et plein d'une détermination farouche. Et là encore, Remus avait vu la différence. Fragile mais réelle. Lily était différente. Plus forte. Elle avait fait preuve d'une agressivité nouvelle devant le directeur et Remus pouvait juste comparer cela aux lionnes qui protégeaient leur progéniture.

-Je sais que je peux le convaincre. Asséna-t-elle tout en continuant de bercer son fils.

-Tu dois faire attention, Lil's...Lui fit remarquer James.... Ce n'est pas celui que nous avons rencontrés. Il n'a pas traversé ce que.....

-Je sais, le coupa Lily, mais James.... Il m'aime. Lança-t-elle simplement.

James ne répondit pas et Remus fronça les sourcils. De qui parlaient-ils? Qui donc pouvait aimer Lily sans que James ne s'en retrouve affecté?

-Je sais que je peux le convaincre. Répéta-t-elle encore pour elle-même.

-Sans doute, opina Sirius, mais tu devras juste être prudente.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête alors qu'elle regardait l'enfant dans ses bras. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres quand elle vit que Harry s'était déjà rendormit. Avec des gestes plein de délicatesse, elle posa son précieux fardeaux dans son lit.

-De qui parlez-vous? Souffla Remus d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le petit monstre.

Ses trois amis échangèrent de longs regards et Remus tenta vraiment de ne pas se sentir exclus. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il y parvenait.

-On te le dira, Rem'....Lui assura James solennellement.... Mais loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ajouta-t-il en pointant de son menton quelque chose derrière lui.

Dumbledore soupira quand il entendit la remarque de James. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas que son attitude ne visait qu'à les protéger? Quoiqu'il ait pu faire, qu'il fera ou qu'il s'apprêtait à faire dans un futur plus ou moins lointain, ça sera toujours pour les protéger eux et tout les autres. Mais la victoire exige des sacrifices, voilà tout.....

-La réunion est finie pour de bon.... Lança-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. La plupart sont déjà repartit.

-D'accord, merci Albus. Lui répondit savamment Remus.

-Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.... Commença le sorcier d'une voix légèrement ennuyée.

-Quoi? Lança Lily un peu vivement.

-Du procès de Peter. Annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Instantanément, le visage de Sirius s'affaissa tandis que celui de James se figea. Ils n'avaient pas réellement repensé à leur ami depuis son arrestation. James ne pouvait pas enlever de sa tête l'image de son fils poignardant sauvagement l'homme quand il y en pensait. Et Sirius souffrait encore de la brûlure de la trahison. Remus, quant à lui, avait presque retenu sa respiration à l'annonce de Dumbledore.

-Il a lieu quand? Demanda Sirius, faiblement.

-Dans deux jours. Lui répondit Dumbledore.

-Il est accusé de quoi exactement? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a encore rien fait ici, non?

-Il peut juste être accusé de trahison et d'appartenance à un groupe extrémiste. Opina Dumbledore.

-La peine sera légère, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Sirius d'une voix creuse.

-Je pense que oui, acquiesça Dumbledore, il n'a jamais causé de problème et son casier judiciaire est vide.

-C'est un animagus non-déclaré. Lança simplement James d'une voix placide.

-Personne ne le sait. Fit remarquer Dumbledore.

-Il faut leur dire, trancha James, il pourrait s'échapper d'azkaban sous sa forme animagus.

-James! Lança Remus d'une voix caverneuse.

-Non! Il faut le dire! On se fera taper sur les doigts et sa cellule sera équipée en conséquence!

-C'est de Peter dont on parle! Explosa Remus en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis avec hargne.

-C'est un traître. Siffla Lily d'une voix venimeuse en se détournant vers son fils.

-C'est notre ami. Répondit-il simplement.

-Ca ne l'est plus, Lunard, il faut se faire une idée!

-Non! Lança le lycan d'une voix étouffée pour ne pas réveiller le bambin. Je refuse de l'abandonner. Il a fait une erreur. Nous devrions nous réjouir de pouvoir la rectifier et le ramener dans le droit chemin. L'oublier et le laisser croupir en prison n'aidera personne et certainement pas nous! Lança-t-il d'une voix pleine de bon sens.

-Tu ne comprend pas! S'emporta James. Il nous a tous tué par sa lâcheté!

-Ce n'était pas lui! Lança Remus d'une voix un peu forte.

Les pleurs de Harry s'élevèrent rapidement dans la pièce avant de se calmer aussi tôt. L'enfant s'était tu dés qu'il avait vu sa mère pencher au-dessus de lui. Lily prit son fils dans ses bras et James plongea sur lui, comme s'il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui. Lily sourit quand elle donna l'enfant à son père. James serra son fils dans ses bras et plongea son regard dans celui émeraude du bonhomme.

-Tu ne comprend pas.... Chuchota-t-il encore en appuyant son front contre celui de son fils.

-Je comprend que tout cela vous a beaucoup affecté.... Souffla Remus.

James ferma ses yeux un moment et les images qu'il vit étaient aussi claires qu'il y a deux mois.

**Flash-Back**

_-On veut jouer dans la cour des grands, Pettigrew?! Susurra Harry en s'avançant vers le petit homme doucement, d'un pas traînant._

_-Tu ne me tuera pas, Harry! Argua Peter d'une voix peu sure d'elle._

* * *

_-Je suis désolé, Harry! Je suis désolé! Lança l'autre. Ton père n'aurait pas voulu que tu me tues.... il n'aurait pas voulu que tu devienne un assassin, toi aussi! Lança-t-il comme dernier argument mais cela ne fit qu'étirer un sourire sur les lèvres de Harry._

_-Je ne peux pas parler en son nom puisque lui aussi est mort de ta faute, lança Harry d'un ton acide, mais si mon père était encore en vie maintenant, je suis sure qu'il me tannerait pour que je t'étripe dans l'instant. Asséna-t-il d'une voix froide._

* * *

_-DIS-LE!! Hurla Harry et d'un geste brusque, il éjecta Peter sur le sol, durement. Un craquement se fit entendre et une Peter se releva, une main plaquée sur un nez en sang._

_-Pitié.... Couina Peter. _

* * *

_-Je suis un lâche! Cria-t-il. Je suis un lâche! C'est de ma faute si James, Lily, Sirius et Remus sont mort._

_-C'est presque vrai, Peter..... Tu es un lâche qui a vendu ses amis pour un peu de sécurité....Mais tu n'a pas tué qu'eux.... Tu les as tous tué... Tu as tué Cédric Diggory. Tu as tué Maugrey fol-œil. Tu as tué Kingsley. Tu as tué Molly, Georges, Percy et Charlie Weasley. Tu as tué Hermione Granger. Tu les a tous tués de par ta lâcheté immonde! Asséna Harry qui était maintenant tout près de lui. Et le couteau était si près... Si près._

_-Je... Suis.... Désolé.....Tenta de dire Peter entre deux sanglots. Je.... Voulais... pas.... Ca....Sanglota-t-il encore._

_-Je sais ça, Peter. Les lâches ne veulent rien de plus que leur propre vie.... Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas....Souffla-t-il d'un ton presque rassurant en passant un bras dans le dos de Peter. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Assomma-t-il brutalement d'un voix presque métallique et la lame alla se planter dans le ventre de Peter qui étouffa un cri de douleur._

**Fin du Flach-back**

James soupira lourdement devant le tsunami de sentiments que ces images lui renvoyaient. Tout cela était tellement difficile à gérer. Bientôt, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il reconnu instantanément la poigne solide de Sirius.

-Ce n'était pas lui, James.... Murmura la voix de son meilleur ami. Je sais que c'est dur mais....

-Harry.... Répondit-il simplement et cela avait tout d'une lamentation.

-Il va bien, le rassura son ami. Il va bien et il continuera d'aller bien James.... Mais Peter n'est pas encore l'homme que tu as vu.

-C'était tellement.... Grinça James d'une voix rugueuse.

-Je sais....

-Non. Tu ne sais pas, Sirius. Murmura-t-il et il sentit la main de son ami se resserrer sur son épaule.

-Ca va aller. Souffla simplement Sirius. Ne dites pas qu'il est animagus, lança-t-il enfin en direction de Dumbledore. Nous irons le voir une fois qu'il sera à Azkaban.

-Tu n'iras pas à Azkaban! Lança la voix rageuse de son ami.

-C'est bon James. Je vais y aller en même temps que toi..... Et certainement pas pour un long séjour. Plaisanta-t-il.

* * *

Merci de me lire! et de me suivre!!!! Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des coms! Désolé, si pour le moment les chapitres se font attendre mais malheureusement, les années de spécialisation sont prenantes!!! LOL

donc, merci à vous tous pour votre soutien!

BIZ


	76. Le petit frère de Sirius

Remus regardait Sirius s'activer d'un œil vide.

La réaction de James l'avait ébranlé et il réalisait seulement maintenant les séquelles que leur séjour pouvaient leur laisser.

James avait toujours,_ toujours_, privilégié ses amis. Même quand Sirius avait presque tenté de tuer Snape durant leur sixième année et qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé pendant près de deux mois. James avait été le voir et avait réclamé des explications. Ensuite, pendant les deux mois suivants, il avait fait l'intermédiaire. James n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber les amis. Même quand ils ont commis une horrible bourde. Celle de Peter était monumentalle mais le James qu'il connaissait n'aurait pas réagit comme cela. Il aurait essayé de comprendre, il se serait posé des questions et il aurait harcelé Peter pour avoir des réponses.

Remus passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Tout cela se compliquait à volonté.... James avait refusé d'aller plaider au procès de Peter. Lily n'avait rien dit et Sirius soutenait son ami. Lui aussi il soutenait son ami. Parce que Peter était son ami. Et qu'il voulait comprendre. Il _fallait_ qu'il comprenne.

Un bruit sourd au-dessus d'eux le sortit de ses songes. Il entendit Lily gronder gentiment après son mari et il voyait d'ici James bouder devant les yeux hilares de son fils. James et Lily fouillaient l'étage tandis que Sirius et lui, cherchaient au rez-de-chaussée. Le médaillon devait forcément s'y trouver....

-Tu va m'aider un jour ou tu compte continuer à me regarder avec des yeux de merlans fris? Lui balança Sirius en se retournant vers lui.

-Désolé...Souffla-t-il d'une voix absente.

Sirius le regarda un moment et soupira lourdement en se rapprochant de lui.

-Il lui faut juste du temps. Lui lança-t-il simplement.

-Et pas toi? Lui demanda-t-il en retour.

Pour seule réponse, il haussa les épaules avec négligence.

-Je peux comprendre qu'il soit plus atteint que Lily et moi par Peter. Répondit-il enfin.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit à Peter dans le bureau de Dumbledore? L'interrogea Sirius.

Remus fronça les sourcils en se concentrant mais la phrase en question lui revint d'un seul coup. Comme une gifle.

_« Si tu savais la satisfaction que j'ai eu à regarder mon fils t'étriper de ses propres mains.... »_

-Je me souviens....Lança-t-il rapidement comme si les mots lui brûlaient la bouche.

-Harry l'a vraiment fait et James était là. Souffla la voix terne de Sirius. Tu... Remus est mort ce jour-là. Seul James a vu son corps. Seul James a vu Harry s'effondrer. Seul James a vu Harry s'acharner sur Peter.....Peter était là et Remus.... Remus est mort sans qu'il ne bouge un petit doigt.

Remus ne su pas quoi répondre. Harry avait bien tuer Peter. Sans douceur d'après ce qu'il comprenait. Et James l'avait vu. Il avait vu son fils tuer son ami. Il avait vu son fils pleurer... Quoi? Qui était-il pour Harry dans ce futur? Sirius dû comprendre ses interrogations car il reprit.

-Tu sais.... Remus était.... Comme un père pour Harry. Lui souffla-t-il.

-Un père? Coassa Remus en se souvenant seulement maintenant que James avait tenu à peu près le même genre de discours.

-Harry avait trois pères et ce jour-là, il a perdu le dernier qu'il lui restait. Le seul lien qui lui maintenait encore la tête hors de l'eau.

Encore une fois, Remus ne pu rien ajouter. Il pouvait aisément comprendre comment James devait se sentir. Il avait du haïr Peter d'être responsable de tout ce gâchis. Et maintenant, deux jours plus tard, il devrait compatir?

-James va comprendre que ce Peter-ci n'est pas encore la loque qu'il a vu. Reprit Sirius. Il lui faut juste du temps. Qu'il comprenne que Harry va bien. Que tout va bien.

-D'accord...Murmura-t-il. Encore une question....Qui Lily doit-elle contacter pour faire office d'espion?

Sirius soupira lourdement en entendant sa question. Il sembla hésiter un moment avant de lui répondre et quand il tourna son visage vers lui, il pu y lire l'incertitude.

-Il faut juste savoir qu'il a fait énormément pour Harry. Là-bas je veux dire.... Commença Sirius. Pour des raisons qui sont présentes aussi bien ici que là-bas.... Et il a vraiment fait beaucoup pour Harry, répéta-t-il.

-Sirius.... S'impatienta Remus.

-On était septique, tu sais, quand on a appris qu'il était pratiquement le bras droit de Harry, reprit-t-il en se tournant tout à fait vers lui. On y croyait pas vraiment. On pensait qu'il trahissait mais en fait.... Il n'y avait pas plus dévoué que lui. On a appris à le respecter.... Souffla-t-il d'une voix basse.

-Qui? Insista Remus.

-Severus. Lança Sirius dans un souffle.

-Severus? Répéta Remus, estomaqué. Tu veux dire... Snape?

-Oui.

-Mais.... mais.... c'est un mangemort. Bafouilla Remus.

-C'est vrai. Il l'est pour le moment. Lui concéda Sirius. Mais à la mort de Lily, il aurait changé de camps.... Lui précisa-t-il.

-Parce qu'il l'aime.... Murmura Remus, toujours ébahi.

-Ouais..... On l'avait pas vu venir, hein?! Lança Sirius en bousculant légèrement son épaule, dans une boutade, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et.... Il est resté tout ce temps auprès de Harry pour Lily? Demanda Remus, légèrement sonné.

-Oui.... Non... pas vraiment. S'empêtra Sirius. C'est compliqué.... Souffla-t-il.

-Et bien essaie d'être plus claire alors! Siffla Remus avec impatience.

-Pendant la paix, après que Harry ait détruit Voldemort la première fois, Dumbledore a accepté Severus quand celui-ci est venu le voir suite à la mort de Lily.

-C'est là qu'il a changé de camps...

-Exactement, approuva Sirius. Il est devenu professeur de potions à Poudlard et durant la scolarité de Harry, il l'a protégé.

-Protégé?! Répéta Remus, confus. De quoi?! Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Une chose à la fois, ok, Rem'? Soupira Sirius en passant une main sur son visage. Bon....Donc, il le protégeait mais il le détestait.

-Mais...Je pensais que... C'est le fils de Lily. Bredouilla Remus.

-C'est le fils de James aussi et il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, lui répondit simplement Sirius. Quand la guerre a reprit, il a tenu le rôle d'espion jusqu'au moment où il n'a plus su....

-S'il le détestait alors pourquoi était-il si fidèle?

-La guerre rapproche parfois les gens, souffla Sirius. Parfois, il n'y a que le sang et les larmes qui peuvent réunir certaines personnes.

-Ho.... Souffla Remus doucement.

-Harry était quelqu'un de bien, souffla Sirius. Severus disait que Harry l'avait toujours soutenu, aidé, relevé. Sans rien demander en retour. Il disait que Dumbledore était bien plus retord comparé à lui.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire..... Marmonna simplement Remus.

-Alors ne dis rien. Conclut Sirius en se redressant.

Remus regarda Sirius se retourner vers un buffet, soupirer et commencer à le vider à la recherche du médaillon. Tout cela faisait énormément d'informations à assimiler à en une seule fois. Qui aurait pu penser.... Severus? L'homme les avait toujours haït....Bon.... Il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons mais quand même.... Harry et Severus, luttant main dans la main? C'était une image qu'il n'arrivait pas à envisager....

-Écoute Remus.... Soupira Sirius en se retournant vers lui.... On sait que ce ne sont pas les mêmes Severus. On sait que celui-ci ne sera peut-être pas aussi enclin à nous aider que l'autre. On sait que c'est dangereux d'aller le voir. On sait que personne n'est pareille à ce que nous savons. En vingt ans, on change énormément.... On sait ça. Mais ça nous empêcheras pas d'agir en fonction de ce que nous savons. Il y des gens qui ont gagner notre confiance et d'autres qui l'ont perdue....

-Je sais, lui répondit calmement Remus, j'avais compris.

-Bien. Lança Sirius d'un ton bref avant de retourner au travail.

Deux minutes plus tard, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Remus entamer une recherche de son côté. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

-Vous l'avez trouvé? Lança James en descendant les escaliers, Harry dans les bras et Lily sur les talons.

-Non...Soupira Remus en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Et vous?

-Rien. Répondit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être?! Siffla Sirius en faisant le cent pas dans la pièce.

-Sirius, souffla la voix douce de Lily, est-ce que tu as au moins demandé à Kreattur?

-Quoi?!

-Kreattur, Sirius, Kreattur! Le pressa James.

-Ho! ..... Non..... pas vraiment. Leur répondit-il, plus calmement.

-Et tu attendais quoi, au juste? S'emporta Lily.

Sirius soupira devant le regard de la jeune femme. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que cette maison représentait son enfer personnel? Que chaque pièce recelait les paroles venimeuses de sa mère et le regard indifférent de son père? Qu'il se sentait étouffer ici? Il se sentait tellement mal dans cette maison. Tellement petit, insignifiant. Il se revoyait à peine adolescent, revenir la peur au ventre parce qu'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Il revoyait le regard méprisant de sa mère. Il se revoyait s'enfermer des heures dans sa chambre juste pour ne plus entendre les paroles cruelles de sa mère. Il se revoyait sourire faussement aux mondanités tandis que sa mère le critiquait ouvertement. Et il revoyait son petit frère. Son petit frère qui était mort en croyant qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune importance aux yeux de son aîné....

-Sirius.....

C'est la voix de James qui le ramena à la réalité. Son ami s'était avancé vers lui et sa main était venue chercher son épaule.

-Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda-t-il. Je sais que cette maison te fous le cafard...Lui souffla-t-il... Je sais que cela doit vraiment être difficile pour toi et crois-moi, j'en suis désolé. Si on avait eu un autre endroit aussi sur que celui-ci, on aurait même pas pensé à cette vieille bicoque...

-C'est bon, James, ça va aller....Lui répondit-il doucement. C'est le meilleur endroit pour Harry.... Même si je continue à croire qu'il va être traumatisé par la décoration. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Kreattur! Héla-t-il ensuite.

Dans l'instant, un léger _pop_ retentit dans la pièce et un petit être apparut. Sirius avait beau regarder, il était persuadé que l'elfe n'avait pas changé en vingt ans. Les mêmes yeux globuleux et écarquillés, les mêmes oreilles longues et pendantes, le même nez en forme de groins. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il se mit à parler que Sirius se rendit compte à quel point le créature qu'il avait devant lui différait de celle qu'il avait vu là-bas.

Devant lui, Kreattur le regardait à la dérobée, dans une attitude flagrante de soumission. Il marmonnait des insultes entre ses dents comme si personne ne pouvait les entendre. Ce qui brillait dans le regard exorbité du petit elfe, n'étaient que nostalgie et colère.

-Kreattur peut faire quelque chose pour le Maître? Susurra l'elfe en se penchant légèrement en avant. Sale petit traître... Déshonoré la maîtresse.... Grande maîtresse.... Fils indigne...Traître à son sang. Marmonnait-il entre ses dents jaunies et pointues, la face tournée vers le bas.

Sirius se souvenait bien du Kreattur qu'il avait aperçu là-bas. Plus aucune trace d'amertume ne salissait ses traits. Le petit elfe était simplement heureux et fier de travailler pour son maître. Et quand Sirius disait _travailler_, il pensait _aider_ parce que Harry n'ordonnait jamais rien à ses elfes de maison. Non. Il leur demandait simplement. Et Kreattur avait toujours apparut enchanté d'accepter. Est-ce que la façon dont il traitait Kreattur pouvait avoir une telle influence sur son comportement? Après tout, l'elfe avait toujours montré clairement qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors peut importait son comportement vis-à-vis de lui, non? Mais Harry était son filleul et donc logiquement, l'attitude de Kreattur envers lui n'avait pas du être la plus aimable au début. C'était donc les efforts et l'attitude de Harry qui avait fait la différence. Harry qui ne se croyait supérieur à personne. Même pas à un elfe de maison....

-Kreattur, je peux te demander quelque chose? Lança-t-il alors d'une voix posée, bien décidé à être à la hauteur de son filleul.

L'elfe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de finalement répondre en s'inclinant davantage.

-Maître peut demander n'importe quoi à Kreattur. Kreattur obéira.

-Je dois juste te poser quelques questions, tu es d'accord? Reprit Sirius en se rapprochant de lui.

-Évidemment Maître! Répliqua vivement la petite créature avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'indignation et à de l'étonnement.

Et Kreattur n'était pas le seul à être étonné. Remus regardait son ami avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il ne souvenait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait fustiger Sirius de son attitude envers l'elfe de maison. Le nombre de fois où il l'avait presque supplié de changer de comportement. Mais Sirius n'avait jamais prêté attention à ses bavardages. Alors d'où venait ce revirement de situation? Pourquoi Sirius agissait-t-il si gentiment avec Kreattur? Il avait toujours été vindicatif, sec et méprisant envers lui....

-Est-ce que mon frère, Regulus, t'a donné quelque chose avant de partir? Demanda doucement Sirius.

-Maître Regulus.... ? Souffla le petit elfe alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient déjà.

-Oui. Il ne t'as pas remis un médaillon? En or et avec un «_ S _» gravé dessus?

Les yeux boueux de Kreattur se remplirent immédiatement d'eau et le petit elfe renifla bruyamment avant de tenter de parler.

-Le... Le médaillon de Maître Regulus? Geignit Kreattur.

-Oui, c'est ça, Kreattur. Tu sais où il est?! Le pressa doucement Sirius.

Le petit elfe hocha bravement la tête tout en laissant couler sur ses joues pâles et ridées de grosses larmes.

-Dis-nous, Kreattur... S'il-te-plaît. Souffla Lily d'une voix où transperçait son impatience.

-Il est... Il est... Dans l'armoire du salon du première étage....

-Celui à côté de sa chambre? Demanda Sirius.

Encore une fois, le petit elfe hocha la tête et d'une main tremblante, s'essuya négligemment le nez.

-Montres-nous, d'accord? Lança Sirius en se dirigeant déjà vers l'étage.

En quelques secondes, la petite troupe se trouva dans le dit salon. Cela avait été une pièce assez peu utilisée par leurs parents. Leur mère préférait de loin le salon plus vaste et luxueux du rez-de-chaussée. Seul Regulus avait pu y passer des heures perdu dans ses livres, devant un feu presque éteint. Les murs étaient d'un vert kaki d'assez mauvais goût et le sol n'était constitué que d'une simple moquette, à présent trop usée. Une table basse, simple et en bois d'acajou, trônait au centre de la pièce entourée de deux petits sofa en satin vert pomme et aux accoudoirs en bois sombre. D'un côté, une cheminée robuste en marbre et de l'autre, une petite bibliothèque vétuste. Aux plafond, juste au dessus de la table basse, pendait un lustre de bougies enchantées pour ne jamais s'éteindre. Et juste à côté de la bibliothèque, une armoire se dressait fièrement. Elle était d'apparence modeste et d'un bois sombre tacheté d'éclat légèrement plus clair.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Kreattur avait déjà la tête dans l'armoire. Il sortit plusieurs objets avant de trouver le fameux médaillon :Une plume _écrivite, _une collection de cartes postales, une baguette_ jeun'sorciers_ – Sirius se souvenait très bien du sourire de son cadet, quand, pour ses huit ans, Mère lui avait offert la baguette. _Parce que dans la famille Black, la première baguette est toujours précoce!_ - un album photo et une foule d'autre objets....

Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand il reconnu l'album en question. C'était un album tout simple, en vieux cuir. C'était son album. Enfin.... Leur album. Sirius l'avait reçu pour ses sept ans de la part de son oncle Alphard. Bon vieux Alphard! Et Sirius, tout naturellement, avait commencé à le remplir de photo de lui et de son frère. A cet époque-là, durant leur tendre enfance, ils étaient juste deux enfants qui jouaient ensemble. Différent mais ensemble. Et Sirius avait continué à mettre des photos jusque son entrée à Poudlard. Même une fois au collège, il avait encore tenté d'en mettre une ou deux. Et puis Regulus était entré à son tour. Dans une autre maison. Et les deux frères, déjà tellement différent, avaient creusé le fossé les séparant. Mais étrangement, dans l'album qu'il tenait entre ses mains, pas une seule photographie des Maraudeurs ne s'y trouvait. Pas une seule! Parce que l'enfant de onze ans qu'il avait été avait décrété que cet album était le leur. Uniquement le leur.

Une foule de souvenir remonta à la surface de son esprit. Des souvenirs qu'il avait cru perdu ou enfouit bien trop profondément pour qu'il puisse s'en rappeler. Il se souvenait de leurs éclats de rire quand Père levait les yeux au ciel devant le cinéma de Mère. Il se souvenait de la tête de Kreattur quand ils réclamaient toujours plus de chocolat. Il se souvenait des nuits d'orage où une petite tête âgée d'une huitaine d'année venait se faufiler dans son lit, les yeux rempli de terreur. Et de son propre sentiment de fierté quand son petit frère se relaxait à son contact. Il se souvenait....

-Je l'ai trouvé! Je l'ai trouvé Maître Sirius! Glapit Kreattur en sortant sa tête de l'armoire.

Sirius se préoccupa à peine du médaillon qu'il remit tout de suite à James. Il remarqua seulement que l'elfe avait continué de pleurer, la tête enfouie dans l'armoire.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, James emmener sa femme et Remus à l'extérieur de la pièce, sûrement détruire l'horcruxe. Lui, il resta là. Devant un petit elfe laid et triste.

-Kreattur? Lança-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Oui Maître?! Lui répondit l'elfe et sa voix était presque redevenue râpeuse et méprisante.

-Tu sais comment mon frère est mort? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus vacillante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les deux yeux globuleux se regorgèrent d'eau presque instantanément mais l'elfe opina malgré tout.

-Tu veux bien me le raconter?

* * *

-Tu veux bien me le raconter?

Remus se mordit violemment la lèvre en fermant la porte. Dans cette phrase, dans ces mots, avec cet air si chagriné...Sirius paraissait tellement vulnérable. Et Remus détestait ça. Il l'exécrait même.

D'un pas lourd et absent, il suivit Lily et James jusque dans une salle annexe. Il entendit à peine James lui parler. Et lancer le sort de mort sur le médaillon. Il sortit de sa torpeur en sentant un brusque souffle de magie, obscure et profondément mauvaise, traverser la pièce. Quand il releva la tête, le médaillon gisait là, sur le sol.

-T'es avec nous, Lunard?! L'interpella James en dardant sur lui un regard inquiet.

-Hum.... Ce n'est rien...Souffla-t-il en regardant d'un œil absent Lily ramasser le médaillon.

-Allons, Rem'!.... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Insista James en le prenant par les épaules.

-Juste.... Ils ne vous ont rien dit là-bas sur tout le reste? Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Comment ça? Lui demanda doucement Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hé bien.... Sirius n'avait pas l'air de savoir grand chose sur Regulus et cette histoire de médaillon alors....expliqua-t-il.

-C'est une histoire compliquée, Remus. Souffla James d'une voix faible. Severus nous a juste fait un résumé des choses essentiels à savoir pour les trouver. Il n'a pas pris le temps de tous nous raconter....

-Pourquoi?

-Peut-être parce que certaine choses doivent rester telles qu'elles le seront. Souffla Lily.

-Où simplement parce que nous étions presser de rentrer... Ajouta James en haussant les épaules. Quoique Sirius a appris, il va s'en remettre Lunard. Le rassura son ami. Et puis, on sera là pour l'épauler, non?

-C'était son frère James. Sa famille. Cela l'affecte bien plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître.... Souffla-t-il d'une voix peinée.

-Sa famille.... Murmura Lily d'une voix lointaine. Il faut croire que cela est un concept étranger pour certaine personne...; Rajouta-t-elle, son regard s'attardant sur la chambre de Harry qui se trouvait juste devant la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? L'interrogea Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour rien, souffla-t-elle d'un ton las. Pour rien.

-Non... Dis-moi! Ca concernait Harry, n'est-ce pas? Je ne comprend pas! C'est... Qui l'a élevé? Lança-t-il brusquement.

-Remus....

-Non! Sirius a dit que j'étais comme un père pour lui, même toi tu me l'a dit, mais jamais le ministère ne m'aurait laissé... enfin...Vous voyez! Grogna-t-il, rageusement. Alors qui l'a élevé?! Et moi? Comment je....?

-Tu n'a pas élevé Harry, c'est vrai.... Lui concéda Lily d'une voix douce.... C'est ma soeur qui l'a fait.

-Ta soeur?! Celle qui.... Qui te déteste?! Pétunia?! Coassa-t-il.

-Oui. Murmura Lily d'une voix éteinte.

-Elle.... Mais..... Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas occupé? Même vu ma condition, il aurait été mieux chez moi! S'emporta le lycan.

-Remus.... Calmes-toi...Lui souffla James en posant une main solide sur son épaule. Notre... mort, la trahison de Peter et l'emprisonnement de Sirius... Cela n'a pas du être facile et...

-Et quoi?! Grogna Remus en s'écartant de son ami. Tu penses vraiment que je ferais passer mes états d'âme avant Harry?!

-Remus, calmes-toi! Gronda Lily d'une voix forte.

Le lycan se tu aussitôt et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il semblait énormément touché par ce qui venait de se dire. Comment avait-il laisser son presque filleul aux mains de Pétunia? Et tout ça pour quoi? Parce qu'il se sentait mal? Parce qu'il ne supportait pas la perte de ses amis?

-Mais....Elle s'en est bien occupée quand même, hein? Pétunia? Demanda-t-il malgré tout.

Le visage de James se figea tandis que celui de Lily se ferma. Les deux émeraudes de la jeune femme se voilèrent rapidement de tristesse.

-Ils ne l'ont jamais battu. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Pardon? Coassa-t-il. C'est sensé me rassurer? Rajouta-t-il, mi figue, mi raisin.

-Non, Lunard, c'est juste la vérité. Souffla la voix basse de James.

Remus les regarda tour à tour, cherchant sûrement une faille dans leur regard sérieux. Quand il comprit que celle-ci n'existait pas, que c'était juste la stricte vérité, il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi me considérait-il comme un père? Souffla-t-il d'une voix las. Comment l'ais-je rencontré?

-Tu étais son professeur, lui répondit Lily doucement, lors de sa troisième année.

-Je ne l'ai rencontré que quand il avait 13 ans... Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Un sentiment de déception explosa en lui. Il n'avait été que son professeur.... Juste son professeur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir eu ou de ne pas avoir, maintenant ou plus tard, le courage de faire en sorte que cela soit autrement où juste peiner que cet enfant, auquel il tenait tellement, ne le considère jamais autrement que comme un professeur.

-Nous ne t'avons pas menti, Remus. Lui certifia James en suivant le cheminement de ses pensées. Tu es comme un père pour lui....Insista-t-il.

-Mais.....

-Quand vous vous êtes rencontrés, tu étais son professeur.... Un des meilleurs soit dit en passant.... Mais vous vous êtes rapprochés. Vous êtes devenu ami, confident et tu as pris soin de lui, comme un père l'aurais fait. Lui expliqua savamment Lily d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Remus hocha simplement la tête, trop ému pour pouvoir parler. C'était juste incroyablement rassurant d'entendre cela. Il voulait, plus que tous au monde, avoir eu une place dans la vie du petit.... Même si cela était dans un futur hypothétique et certainement, obsolète.


	77. Les vieilles amitiés

Lily mordillait pensivement sa plume.

Elle pouvait entendre d'ici la discussion houleuse entre son mari et ses amis. Elle comprenait tout à fait Remus...Cela devait être difficile pour lui de les voir mépriser Peter à ce point. Mais la jeune femme n'en démordrait pas. Parce que sa lâcheté avait condamné son fils, et le monde, à un avenir sombre et douloureux. Mais Remus ne savait pas cela et ce n'était pas les quelques bribes de douleur et d'horreur qu'ils pouvaient lui raconter qui allaient changer les choses.

Remus avait toujours été celui qui avait le plus de compassion. Il était normal que cela le désarçonne. Lily savait déjà comment la discussion allait se terminer. Remus, aussi doux soit-il, était aussi entêté que ses meilleurs amis. Il camperait sur ses positions. Il se rendrait au procès de Peter. Ne serait-ce que pour être là. Sirius abdiquerait devant Remus et l'accompagnerait. Parce que Sirius n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à Remus. James fulminerait contre son ami et claquerait bruyamment la porte...Avant de revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard en annonçant qu'il y réfléchirait.

Lily pouvait déjà voir la scène. Elle connaissait ces trois-là sur le bout des doigts. Dans le temps, elle avait connu Severus sur le bout des doigts aussi... Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours cru....

Parce que, là, devant ce parchemin vierge, elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Comment l'aborder? Comment ne pas le braquer? Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un piège ou un quelconque subterfuge?

La plume hésita un instant avant de se poser sur le papier. Pourtant, une fois qu'elle y fut, elle y glissa facilement. Comme si les mots coulaient d'eux-mêmes....

_Sev'..._

_Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus appelé comme cela non? Une éternité me semble-t-il...Je pense que la dernière fois remonte au vacance suite à notre cinquième année. Dans le parc tout près de chez mes parents, pas loin du ruisseau qui s'étend jusque chez toi. T'en souviens-tu? Moi, je me souviens encore de l'odeur du cerisier en fleur et de ce banc rongé par la mousse et le lichen. _

_Cette lettre peut te paraître étrange, suspecte ou même douteuse mais c'est bien moi qui l'ai écrite, ta petite lys; et avec tout mon coeur. _

_Nos chemins se sont séparés. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne sais pas pourquoi... Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais je regrette. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu demeurer à tes côtés, toi, mon meilleur ami, pour te soutenir. _

_Ne jettes pas cette lettre. Pas même quand je te dis que je veux te soutenir, aujourd'hui. Il y a longtemps, je t'ai dit que tu te trompais de voie. Que tu n'empruntais qu'une sombre ruelle et pas le chemin de la liberté dont on avait rêvé. Je le maintiens. Tu t'es trompé. Et tu trompes aujourd'hui encore. _

_Je te le redemande, ne jettes pas cette lettre. Même si mes mots te semblent sacrilèges, je sais qu'ils ont des échos dans ton coeur. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu n'es pas un voleur. Tu n'as rien de comparable avec celui que tu appelles Maître. _

_Je sais que tu t'en es déjà rendu compte. Il est vil, cruel, horrible. Il ne veut que le pouvoir et le sang. Toutes autres paroles qu'il aurait prononcé pour vous convaincre ne sont que mensonges. Tu dois l'avoir vu. Tu es assez intelligent pour ça...._

_Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé seul. Comme tu l'as toujours été. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu combien mon choix t'avais blessé. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que notre amitié signifiait plus pour toi... Je m'en veux de devoir te faire du mal. Encore. _

_Je t'en prie. Au nom de notre amitié. Comprend ce que je veux te dire. Comprend qu'il n'est jamais trop tard. _

_Lily, ta petite lys. _

Lily se refusa à relire sa lettre. Parce qu'elle savait que jamais elle ne laisserait entrevoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Ce n'était que des mots.... Et ce qu'elle éprouvait était bien au-delà de tout vocabulaire. Elle ne savait pas elle-même comment l'exprimer.....

Rapidement, elle roula le parchemin, l'attacha à la patte de son hibou et lui souffla le destinataire. Severus avait déjà beaucoup d'estime de la part de Voldemort. Lily était sur que son courrier ne serait pas intercepté par des indésirables.

* * *

-Tu me demande beaucoup Remus... Souffla James d'une voix las et ennuyée.

-Je sais Cornedrue mais..... Mais Peter est notre ami et il n'a rien a voir avec l'homme que tu as vu mourir là-bas.... Lui souffla simplement Remus d'une voix douce.

James releva rapidement son visage et fixa Remus, l'air interrogateur. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour Peter? Mais son ami se contenta de sourire légèrement en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Sirius m'a un peu expliqué....Répondit-il à sa question silencieuse. Je comprend que tout cela ne soit pas facile mais.... Tu ne dois pas te laisser submerger par ce que tu as vu là-bas.

James savait que son ami avait raison mais la colère fit surface malgré tout. Parce qu'il était vraiment plus simple de le dire que de le faire. Et parce que Remus n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça?! Siffla-t-il en se dégageant de la prise de Remus.

-C'est la vérité. Tu le sais. C'est malsain et ça va te détruire si tu continues..... Lui répondit savamment Remus.

-Tu.... Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Explosa James. Tu ne sais pas! Tu n'a pas vu le regard hanté de Harry! Tu ne l'a pas vu mourir! Tu ne sais pas quel genre de vie il a eu! Tu ne sais pas toutes les douleurs qu'il a dû endurer! Il.... Il....

-Je sais James, souffla Remus d'une voix presque vibrante, et crois bien que je suis désolé. Mais ce que tu a vu là-bas n'est déjà plus. C'est finit. C'est une alternative impossible désormais. Nous avons déjà détruits deux horcruxes, Peter est en prison et vous, en sécurité. Ca n'existe plus.

-Tu veux dire... qu'ils sont morts? Coassa James d'une voix blanche.

-Je ne sais pas, admit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse parler de mort. Ils n'ont tout simplement jamais existé. En tout cas, pas ces versions d'eux....

-Alors....Ils ne sont plus? Murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Sirius, qui jusque-là n'était pas intervenu, se leva prestement et s'agenouilla à hauteur de son ami. Il comprenait tout à fait le sentiment de James. Lui aussi pensait à Drago, Severus, Ismaël et les autres. Comment ne pas voir cela comme une mort? Eux, ils devront en faire le deuil, après tout, alors en quoi était-ce réellement différent?

-Nous ne sommes sur de rien, James. Et de toute manière, c'est peut-être une chance? Tenta Sirius avec un pâle sourire. Peut-être que nous réussirons à changer Severus avant qu'il n'atteigne la quarantaine? Peut-être que Minerva pourra vieillir correctement? Peut-être qu'Albus pourra vivre encore longtemps?

-Et est-ce que tu peux m'assurer que Drago ne deviendra pas comme son père? Ou Théodore? Que les années de paix qui avait été accordée au pays durant l'absence temporaire de Voldemort ne seront pas, ici, que guerre et terreur?

-Nous avons promis à Drago de tout faire pour que Harry et lui deviennent ami. Je compte bien tenir ma promesse, James, même si Lucius n'est pas d'accord.

Remus regardait ses deux amis avec un air confus sur le visage. Parlaient-ils bien du fils de Lucius Malefoy? Ami avec Harry?

-Hum...Souffla-t-il mal à l'aise. Drago Malefoy ami avec Harry? Lança-t-il malgré tout.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui et Sirius éclata de rire en voyant sa tête. Remus ne pu retenir un sourire d'effleurer ses lèvres. Le rire de Sirius avait toujours été contagieux.

-On a sûrement eu la même tête que toi quand on l'a compris! Lança James d'une voix amusée.

-Drago?! Répéta Remus, toujours estomaqué.

-Oui, lui assura Sirius d'un hochement de tête, et ils étaient même plus que de simples amis. Ils étaient presque fusionnelles.... Je veux dire....Leur amitié était stupéfiante!

-Tant que ça? Souffla le lycan.

-Tant que ça. Lui certifia James avec un sourire. Quand Harry est... Mort, Drago s'est littéralement effondré. Je pense qu'il en voulait énormément à Harry de ne pas avoir trouvé une autre solution.

Sirius approuva d'un mouvement vague de la tête, le regard perdu. Remus ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre ce que Drago avait souffert. Si James ou Sirius étaient destinés à mourir et qu'il assistait à la scène, lui aussi serait littéralement effondré. Et en même temps, il pouvait comprendre la colère de Drago qui assistait, chaque jour un peu plus, à l'agonie de son ami. Il voyait d'ici un Harry résolu à son destin et un Drago rageant contre celui-ci. Son coeur se serra.

-Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question de départ, Cornedrue! Souffla Sirius en tapant l'épaule de son ami.

James soupira lourdement avant de leur jeter un coup d'œil furtif. Il savait que son attitude n'était pas logique. Peter n'avait encore rien fait et il n'était pas normal de juger quelqu'un sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou même s'apprêtait à faire. C'était une question vieille comme le monde.... Pouvait-on blâmer un homme pour les pêchés qu'il allait commettre, un jour ou l'autre? Pouvait-on le juger sur des actes qu'il allait poser, dans un futur plus ou moins proche? Le condamner pour des choses qui, peut-être, n'avaient pas encore ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son esprit? Non. Non? Même si cela épargnait la vie d'autres personnes? Des personnes innocentes? Qui, elles, ne poseront jamais d'actes répréhensibles, maintenant ou plus tard?

-Je veux bien aller le voir quand il sera en prison. Mais je ne viendrai pas à son procès.

La déception brilla un instant dans le regard doré de Remus mais c'est un sourire qu'il lui tendit. Un sourire doux et compréhensif comme seul Remus savait les faire.

-Je comprend, lui dit-il simplement en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Quant à moi, tu peux compter sur moi pour le procès, Lunard! Lança Sirius avec un large sourire.

* * *

Il avait l'air terrifié. Juste terrifié. Son visage rond et ses yeux humides n'exprimaient que la peur et le désarroi. Sa mine blafarde rendait compte des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait pu grappiller ça et là. Ses yeux injectés de sang aussi. Sa bouche tordue exprimait sans doute la douleur et le désespoir de sentir les détraqueurs si près de lui. Tout comme les tremblements irréguliers de ses mains.

C'était pathétique. En cet instant, Peter Pettigrew n'était fait que de peur.

Remus eut le coeur serré de voir son ami dans cette position. Sirius un peu moins.

Le premier ministre, dans sa robe traditionnelle noire et rouge, finissait un discourt interminable sur les accusations et les sanctions qui avaient été décidées par la cour de justice. Peter était certes médiocre mais il n'était pas bête. Le procès avait été loin d'être en sa faveur. Remus l'avait défendu et il en avait senti son coeur se serrer. Remus avait toujours été, et de loin, le plus fidèle et loyal envers lui. Sirius, au côté du lycan, n'avait pas relevé la parole. Peter pouvait comprendre qu'il était plus difficile pour lui de l'innocenter même si une part de lui-même se révoltait contre cela...

Il n'avait rien fait! Mais il s'apprêtait à faire.... Peter, bien qu'ayant l'habitude d'être de mauvaise foi, cette fois-ci ne l'était pas. Il ne voyait pas ce que aurait pu l'empêcher de faire ce que James lui reprochait. Aurait-il changé d'avis à la dernière minute? Aurait-il eu assez de cran pour s'opposer à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom?

Si Sirius n'avait rien dit pour l'acquitter, Peter devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait rien fait non plus pour l'enfoncer. Il pouvait même dire que le regard de Sirius ne l'avait pas quitté durant toute la séance du procès. Et si Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise avec l'horrible sensation d'être jaugé, il fut immensément soulagé quand Sirius avait finit par hocher la tête dans sa direction. Peter s'était senti soutenu juste par ce geste. Sirius le reconnaissait en tant que son ami, et non en tant que futur assassin.

Peter savait que ce qu'il avait fait, même si ce n'était absolument pas comparable avec ce dont James l'accusait, était mal et surtout, lâche. La marque qui trônait sur son avant-bras ne lui permettrait jamais d'oublier sa lâcheté.

Il avait toujours été le plus faible des quatre. Remus était le plus sage; Sirius, le plus farceur et James, le plus charmeur. Lui, il n'avait toujours été que Peter.... Le plus rond, le plus gourmand, le plus petit, le plus médiocre aussi au niveau des cours, le plus banal.... Il n'avait pas le panache de Remus, ni les cheveux éblouissant de Sirius. Il n'avait pas les yeux éclatant de James. Il était le petit maraudeur. Le petit dernier. Celui qui reste toujours après les autres, qui court après eux pour les rattraper, celui qu'on attend pas forcément ou auxquelles on a oublié de garder une place. Peter savait bien que ses amis l'aimaient et qu'il était important à leurs yeux mais parfois, ça ne suffit tout simplement pas.....

Mais Remus était là. Et Sirius aussi. Peter n'avait pas été assez fou pour espérer la présence de James ou Lily. Il avait déjà eu des doutes sur celle de Sirius.

De nouvelles larmes menacèrent de couler de ses yeux. Non à cause de la sentence qui allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre mais bien parce que ses pensées recommençaient à le tourmenter. Quelque part, dans un autre temps, il avait donc vendu ses amis. James et Lily étaient mort. Sirius avait été emprisonné, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit – craché serait le terme le plus adéquat-. Et Harry... Harry avait survécu. Orphelin. Peter frissonna à cette seule pensée. Malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait pensé, il avait toujours adoré Harry. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas aimer cette bouille aux grands yeux verts? Mais Harry s'était retrouvé seul par sa faute et ... L'avait tué? Un autre frisson remonta le long de son échine. Comment Harry pourrait-il le tuer? Pourquoi? Aurait-il dû devenir à ce point détestable? Haïssable? Avait-il commis d'autres actes aussi abjectes que la trahison de ses meilleurs amis?

-.... En conséquence de quoi, Peter Pettigrew ici présent est condamné à une peine de 10 ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban avec possible remise de peine après 5 ans.

La condamnation tomba comme un couperet. Les mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Peter. Étonnamment, il se sentait presque soulagé. Il n'avait commis aucun crime, réel et tangible, mais en ces temps troublés, le seul fait de porter la marque pouvait conduire à la perpétuité. Sa peine était ridiculement petite à côté de cela....Même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que dix ans c'était long pour un mauvais choix.

Il tressaillit quand un détraqueur s'avança près de lui. Il était temps d'y aller. Pas de sursis. Peter ferma les yeux et pris sur lui. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos, le regard brûlant de ses deux amis. Quand il se tourna enfin vers eux, les poignets et les chevilles entravées, il ne pu en détacher son regard. Remus le regardait, peiné mais presque autant soulagé que lui. L'attitude de Sirius était équivoque. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage.

Avec une grande respiration, et parce qu'il senti que le détraqueur allait le toucher pour le pousser à avancer, il se détourna d'eux, le coeur horriblement lourd.

-Attendez! Tonna alors la voix anormalement rauque de Sirius.

Peter se figea et le détraqueur se stoppa. Après un moment de flottement, la créature des ténèbres les laissa seul et alla se poster près des portes de sortie. Comme le bon garde qu'elle était.

Peter n'osait pas relever les yeux. Il n'osait pas affronter les yeux azur de son ami. Il avait peur d'y lire le dégout ou pire, la satisfaction. De son côté, Sirius s'était mordu la lèvre, dans un attitude clairement incertaine. Remus les regardait simplement, bien décidé à laisser les deux hommes se débrouiller.

-On passera te voir. Bientôt. Lança alors Sirius. Avec James. Ajouta-t-il.

Peter se redressa et ses iris terreuses se fixèrent sur celles, bleu azur, de son ami. Il n'y lu rien d'autre que de la peine, de la déception... Et de l'acceptation. Il hocha simplement la tête.

-On fait tous des erreurs, Peter. Souffla simplement Sirius d'une voix faible. L'important est de les découvrir à temps. De les reconnaître. Et de s'en instruire.

-Je suis désolé. Lui répondit-il simplement. Tout autres mots auraient été superflus.

-Je sais.

* * *

Le soleil brillait presque narquoisement. Elle était sur qu'il la narguait depuis sa hauteur céleste.

Il faisait bon et un léger vent s'était levé. Un vent doux. Il faisait même chaud pour la saison. Lily repensa furtivement à l'hiver glacé qui avait perduré _là-bas_. Le sol y était gelé, l'air givré et l'atmosphère elle-même lui avait semblé polaire. Sauf quand les larmes coulaient à flots. Alors il y faisait chaud. Une chaleur moite et désagréable. Sauf quand le sang se répandait. Fluide vital et agressif. Alors il faisait chaud. Suffocant.

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres la sortit de ses sombres pensées. Ressasser cela n'allait pas l'aider. Surtout pas pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait peut-être à faire.....

Peut-être, parce qu'elle n'était pas sur qu'il vienne. Rien ne l'obligeait à venir. Et avait-il compris le point de rendez-vous? L'heure? S'était-il souvenu de ce jour précis?

17h00 sonna beaucoup trop vite à son gout. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle était assise sur ce banc, tanné par les années. Pendant ces longues minutes, elle avait rassemblé son courage, cherché les mots. Les mots justes qui feront peut-être pencher la balance. Ceux qui feront la différence.

Quand elle entrevu la grande silhouette sombre, son coeur se serra. Il s'était souvenu. Et juste ça, c'était beaucoup.

* * *

Après avoir lu la lettre, il avait beaucoup hésité. Une partie de lui lui criait de ne pas venir. De ne pas ré-alimenter ce feu, éteint depuis peu. De ne pas souffler sur ces braises, encore tellement douloureuses. Mais une autre lui murmura de tenter sa chance.

Chaque mot de Lily avait trouvé sa place. Oui, il savait que son Maître recherchait avant tout la gloire et le pouvoir. La domination absolue sur toutes formes de vie. Il savait que l'épuration du sang dont il parlait tellement n'était qu'un moyen de l'obtenir. Une méthode qui ne se basait que sur sa haine. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien a y gagner.... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésitait jamais à punir ses serviteurs, il les récompensait toutefois très peu..... Severus ne considérait pas que participer à la mise à mort d'un homme, d'une femme ou d'un enfant était une récompense.

Il savait qu'il avait commis une énorme faute quand il avait craché cette insulte devant tout le monde lors de leur cinquième année. Cela avait marqué le déclin de leur amitié.... A moins que ce ne soit leur entrée à Poudlard, tout simplement? Il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour aider Lily dans sa décision. Il avait toujours été le premier quand il fallait insulter Potter et sa clique....

Et malgré tout ça, il avait longuement hésité. S'il ne gagnerait rien à rester près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'avait-il à y perdre?

Sa vie? Il préférait mourir sous la baguette du sorcier noir le plus puissant du siècle, même si c'était lors d'une punition, que de vivre aux côtés de Lily tout en devant renoncer à elle. Ne pas pouvoir lui parler librement. La toucher. L'enlacer. Même pas intimement.... Juste comme de bons amis. De vrais amis. Mais même cela n'était pas possible...Jamais Potter n'accepterait jamais qu'il approche sa femme.

Son honneur? Sa dignité? Merlin.... Comment pouvait-il encore en avoir après avoir torturé et tué des enfants?

Son humanité? Sa bonté? Il n'en avait pas. Il n'en avait jamais eu.

Il n'avait rien à gagner en répondant favorablement à cette lettre. Mais..... _Ta petite Lys_....

* * *

Ils restèrent un moment debout face à face dans le silence.

Elle détailla l'homme qu'était devenu son ami d'enfance. Elle s'efforça de ne pas superposer quelqu'un d'autre à celui qui se tenait devant elle. Elle se rappela des longues journées d'été où il lui parlait du monde de la magie. A sa fascination. Et au sourire de Severus alors qu'il la regardait s'émerveiller.

Il se mordit la lèvre juste en voyant les cheveux roux voler au vent. Il remarqua tout de suite le visage grave et les yeux moins scintillant que d'habitude. Il s'efforça de ne pas succomber. Lily n'était pas une raison suffisante pour renier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ha non?

-Tu es venu. Souffla-t-elle enfin avec un léger sourire.

Il inclina simplement la tête. Il ne savait pas même pas pourquoi il était venu si ce n'était pas pour succomber.

-Tu t'es rappelé de ce jour-là....Continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Juste après notre cinquième année.... Laissa-t-il échappé..... Tu m'a donné rendez-vous ici à 17h. Tu m'a dis que je me trompais et que je ne t'entraînerai pas avec moi.

La voix était froide mais Lily savait que ces mots-là avaient fait mal. Vraiment mal. Comme seul des mots peuvent le faire.

-Je suis désolée, lança-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, j'étais jeune et j'avais peur du chemin que tu t'apprêtais à prendre.

-Que j'avais pris, rectifia-t-il, et que je prend toujours.

-Je sais. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus cette fille trop jeune. Aujourd'hui, je suis assez forte pour te tendre une main.

-Et qui te dis que je vais la prendre? Souffla-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Mon meilleur ami. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Il est mort.... Murmura-t-il.

-Je ne te crois pas. Je sais qu'il est encore là.......

Doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer une bête sauvage, Lily se rapprocha et posa sa main sur la poitrine de son ami. Severus ferma les yeux et sa main vint frôler la joue de Lily.... Qui se recula légèrement.

-Je suis désolé. Tu es mon ami...Souffla-t-elle.

Severus rouvrit brusquement les yeux et son regard se durcis alors qu'il s'écartait à son tour.

-Pourquoi es-tu là? Siffla-t-il. Je suis sur que ton petit mari serait vert de jalousie s'il savait où tu es....

Un sourire énigmatique vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Lily avant qu'elle ne réponde.

-Il est très content que je sois là où je suis, lança-t-elle d'une voix maîtrisée, et il espère vraiment que tu comprendras.

Le visage de Severus se fendit d'une pure expression d'étonnement avant de reprendre son impassibilité.

Avait-il bien entendu?


	78. Tel est pris

James retint un frisson pour l'énième fois.

Azkaban était juste un lieu profondément mauvais. Cela avait toujours été une prison, depuis le fondement même de la bâtisse. Dés la pose de la première pierre, au premier jour, cela allait être une prison. Un lieu où la liberté n'était qu'un vague souvenir.... Un espoir déçu ou un phantasme malsain. Les pierres s'étaient élevées au cours des jours dans un seul but.... Enfermer, priver et annihiler. Enfermer tout sorciers que la justice jugerait coupables.... Le fussent-ils ou pas. Priver ces personnes de leur liberté, droit divin et ayant fait couler tellement de sang. Et annihiler pour toujours, tout ces fous espoirs.

Alors, au cours des années, rempli de rêves bafoués et de souffrance, hanté par des créatures sombres et malsaines, le bâtiment était devenu un gouffre de désespoir, de peur et de rage.

James détestait ces couloirs sans fin et leur obscurité. Il détestait l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante. Il détestait sentir leur omniprésence en ces murs. Et par-dessus tout.... Il avait nausée à la simple idée que Sirius ait dû passer douze longues années ici.

Pourtant, contrairement à lui, Sirius marchait avec toujours le même flegme à ses côtés. Ce n'est que leurs années d'amitié qui permettaient à James de savoir que l'homme était plus toucher qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il était bien trop détendu pour que cela soit naturelle!

Sirius était un pur produit du monde Sorcier, hors rien dans le monde Sorcier ne faisait plus peur qu'Azkaban. Tous les sorciers frissonnaient quand ils y pensaient. Et même en ayant eu le temps de se faire à l'idée, James savait que son ami n'avait pu avaler le bézoard si facilement.

-Sirius?! Souffla-t-il d'une voix mesurée.

Le concerné tourna sa tête vers lui et d'un mouvement, l'invita à continuer. James ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait lui demander mais il se lança:

-Ca va? Lança-t-il, maladroitement.

Un drôle de sourire s'étala sur les lèvres un peu trop pâles de Sirius avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Ca va aller, lui répondit doucement Sirius, c'est juste......Trop. Résuma-t-il à court de mots.

James hocha brièvement la tête. Il comprenait bien comment devant se sentir son ami. La même sensation l'envahissait tout entier chaque fois qu'il voyait son fils. C'était déstabilisant de se sentir si amer et désespéré devant son enfant et en même temps, ne plus avoir envie de le lâcher.

-Et toi? L'interrompit son ami.

La question surprit légèrement James et il se contenta de hausser les épaules. La situation lui semblait toujours aussi inextricable. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Peter..... Si ce n'était de la colère.

-Hé les gars, on est arrivé....Leur lança Remus d'une voix sourde.

De toute manière, pensa James, tout les sons semblaient étouffés dans l'obscurité ambiante de cette foutue prison!

Remus se tenait devant une grande porte en bois massif. Derrière cette porte se trouvait le parloir... Une table et des chaises, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Une pièce aussi sinistre que le reste du bâtiment.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Peter était déjà assis de l'autre côté d'une table usée en bois massif. James prêta peu attention à son aspect physique. C'était Peter. Le même homme qui avait fait rire son fils en le faisant bondir sur ses jambes. Le même homme qui avait pris la marque dans la ferme inttention de les trahir. L'ami qui avait sourit si largement quand il lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles. Celui, aussi, qui les avait espionner depuis plusieurs mois.

Mais si James n'y fit pas attention, Remus lui, s'en inquiéta. Peter avait de profondes cernes noirâtres qui s'étendaient largement sous les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient injectés de sang et rougis, certainement par les pleurs que l'homme ne devaient cesser de laisser couler. Sa peau était pâle, presque diaphane et on pouvait deviner les veinules bleuâtres qui couraient sous elle. Ses lèvres, craquelées et sèches, semblaient sauvagement entamées par les dents. Les fins cheveux de Peter étaient déjà sales de crasse et Remus pouvait à peine imaginer quel état serait celui de l'homme dans quelques mois....

Sirius, lui, retint un frisson, comme son ami plus tôt. Serait-il devenu aussi piteux après une seule journée à Azkaban? Dans quel état avait-il dû être après douze années de ces traitements inhumains? Il se souvenait bien de la photographie que James et Lily avaient trouvés de lui....Un homme aliéné qui riait et riait. Il souffla lourdement en essayant de ne plus y penser. C'était du passé.... Et même pas le sien.

Trois chaises apparurent dans l'instant mais aucun des trois amis ne s'assit. Peter gesticula sur sa chaise, les pieds et poings liés solidement par de lourdes chaînes. Il se sentait vulnérable et nu sous les regards de ses amis. Il se sentait honteux. Il ferma les yeux et une larme s'échappa malgré lui.

-Nous voulons juste parler Peter.... Commença Remus d'un ton compatissant.

Le petit homme hocha la tête négligemment mais garda la tête baissée. S'il avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu le sourire goguenard de James devant son attitude.

-C'est toi qui doit t'expliquer, Peter. Lança Sirius pour briser le silence qui s'installait doucement. Nous ne sommes pas venu pour taper la causette....Et nous n'allons certainement pas te tendre la baguette.

Le ton était neutre, presque froid, mais pas hostile. Sirius voulait juste comprendre. Il voulait savoir. Ainsi seulement, il pourrait penser à tourner la page. Ne plus sentir le gout âpre de la trahison....Le plus petit des maraudeurs hocha lourdement la tête en laissant échapper un couinement. Il prit une profonde respiration, renifla bruyamment mais garda les yeux baissés.

-Je suis désolé. Commença-t-il, d'une voix chevrotante.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, le coupa Sirius. Ce que nous voulons entendre, c'est pourquoi tu as fait ça....

-Je.... Je ne sais pas. Bredouilla Peter.

-Tu ne sais pas?! Gronda James, parlant pour la première fois. Tu ne sais pas?! Répéta-t-il, plus fort. TU NOUS PREND POUR DES IDIOTS?! TU NOUS A TRAHIS, TU ETAIS PRET A NOUS DONNER LILY, HARRY, ET MOI ET TU NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI?! ET REGARDES-NOUS QUAND ON TE PARLE!! Cria-t-il avec colère. Ose donc nous regarder dans les yeux, Peter! Compléta-t-il d'une voix lourde de sens.

Peter s'était mis à pleurnicher pendant la tirade de son ami. Il méritait les cris et la colère de James. Il la méritait cent fois. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de dévaler ses joues pâles......Doucement, il redressa la tête et ses iris boueuses rencontrèrent les prunelles brillantes de colère de James. Il fut tenter de regarder ailleurs, de baisser à nouveau les yeux, mais il ne le fit pas. Il maintint son regard dans celui, flamboyant, de son ami. Avec tout le courage dont il disposait encore.

-Il était tellement puissant, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, tellement puissant et je.... J'étais tellement faible.

-Quand, Peter? Lui demanda Remus d'une voix douloureuse.

-Ils m'ont approchés à la fin de nos études. James et Lily étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, tu étais plus distant avec nous et Sirius... Sirius se méfiait de tout le monde. Même de nous.

-C'est faux! Protesta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors, c'était juste de moi. Souffla simplement Peter en haussant les épaules. Toi et James, vous vous dirigiez vers vos études d'Aurors, Remus se renfermait de plus en plus parce qu'il redoutait la fin des études et...Je me suis retrouvé seul. Comme d'habitude.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Tempêta Remus.

-Je n'ai jamais été votre ami au même titre que les autres. C'était James et Sirius. Sirius et Remus. Mais Peter?! Cracha-t-il. Que pouvait-on donc bien faire de ce pauvre Peter empoté!

-On a jamais pensé ça! Contesta Sirius. Tu étais notre ami.

-Vous vous moquiez tellement de moi.....

-Pas plus que je me moquais du romantisme de James quand il parlait de Lily, ou de Remus et de ses bouquins! Pas plus que James me taquinait sur mes attitudes de starlette!

-On ne riait pas de toi, Peter..... Murmura Remus.... On riait avec toi. Enfin.... On pensait.

-Vous pensiez mal....Murmura à son tour Peter sombrement.

-N'essaye même pas de retourner la faute sur nous! Ragea James. Et explique-moi, une bonne fois pour toute, pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté quand tu as vu dans quoi tu t'embarquais? Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit stop?

-Je..... Quand j'ai compris ce que je venais de faire.... Souffla Peter en dardant un regard dégouté sur son bras..... J'ai eu peur. Et honte. Je ne pouvais pas retourner vers vous après ça....

-Mais tu l'a fait! Riposta Sirius. Pour nous espionner!

-Je.... J'ai été obligé. Il m'y a obligé! On.... On ne peut pas lui dire non! Bégaya Peter.

-On l'aurait fait pour toi, Peter. Souffla Remus.

-On l'aurait tous fait..... Reprit Sirius.... C'est qui le faux ami dans l'histoire, Peet'?

Le visage de Peter se figea un instant avant que ses joues ne soient à nouveau inondées de larmes. Il les laissa couler librement, sans pudeur et sans retenue. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la gêne entre ces quatres murs....

-Je suis désolé! Répéta-t-il entre deux sanglots. J'ai commis une erreur! Une énorme erreur! Mais.... Mais....

-Mais quoi, Peter? Souffla James d'une voix las.

-Pardonnez-moi.

La réponse avait été murmurée. Honteuse. Peter avait de nouveau baissé les yeux et dans sa seule requête, on pouvait entendre la supplication.

-Ce n'est pas en perdant ta dignité que ça va s'arranger.... Marmonna Sirius.

-Je l'ai perdue il y a longtemps, lui rétorqua le petit maraudeur. A l'instant même où je leur ait cédé.... Je l'ai compris maintenant.

-Juste un peu trop tard.... Souffla Remus.

Le silence s'installa rapidement après ces derniers mots. Qu'y avait-il à rajouter? Peter avait agit parce qu'il se sentait abandonné et seul. Chose qu'il n'était pas. Il avait agit par lâcheté en préférant succomber à la haine et à la colère plutôt que d'affronter ses peurs. Ses amis. Et ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas que, parfois, les amis puissent être les pires bourreaux. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

-S'il-te-plaît, James..... Murmura Peter du bout des lèvres.

-S'il-te-plaît quoi, Peter? Lui demanda-t-il. J'essaie de comprendre, lui dit-il, je t'assure. Mais je ne pourrai pas te pardonner.

Peter ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Les mots étaient durs et justes. Il méritait cette rudesse. Elle n'en faisait pas moins mal....

-Et Lily? Demanda-t-il malgré tout.

-Lily ne te pardonnera pas. Elle ne veut même pas essayer de comprendre. Je ne le fait qu'au nom de notre ancienne amitié.....

Les deux derniers mots jetèrent un froid dans la pièce. Le pouvoir de certains mots était hallucinant....Deux petits mots et six ans défilent devant vos yeux. Remus lui-même se sentait atteint par ces mots.... Il en était finit des quatre maraudeurs. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir.... Une histoire ancienne. Une folie d'adolescent. Un jeu d'enfant. Un rêve....

-Ancienne..... Répéta Peter d'une voix étranglée.

Il n'avait pas voulu le dire tout haut. Évidemment qu'ils n'étaient plus amis.....Mais....

-Tu aurais du t'en douter. Lui fit remarquer sèchement James. Dès le moment où tu es devenu mangemort....

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN MANGEMORT! Cria Peter avec désespoir. Je ne suis pas un mangemort! Répéta-t-il avec une fausse conviction. Je.... Je n'ai jamais tué qui que se soit! Jamais torturer! Ou utiliser des Impardonnables!

-Arrête, lui ordonna calmement James. Tu es un mangemort. Asséna-t-il rudement.

-Non.... Articula piteusement Peter.

-Et ça c'est quoi?! Explosa James en remontant sauvagement sa manche gauche.

L'horrible tatouage était toujours là. Il le narguait de ses lignes noires et éternelles. De fines griffures s'étendaient sur toutes sa longueur, signes des heures que Peter avait passé à ruminer dans sa cellule.

-Tu portes leur marque. Tu es un mangemort, éructa James.

Sirius se tendit et se redressa à la remarque. Il plissa les yeux et regarda fixement son ami. Remus, à ses côtés, fronça les sourcils devant sa réaction et il s'interrogea encore davantage quand James, rencontrant le regard de Sirius, se figea.

-Cela n'a rien avoir! Siffla James avec impatience en direction de son ami.

Il claqua la porte directement après cela et Sirius le suivit automatiquement. Remus hésita un instant. Il eut un dernier regard pour son... ex-ami?

-Nous.... Je repasserai. Lança-t-il simplement en sortant.

* * *

Maugrey soupira devant l'air buté de la jeune femme. Lily Evans était l'une des femmes les plus têtues qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré! - Et il en avait rencontré!-.

Il regarda encore une fois la jeune femme avec insistance mais celle-ci lui rendit son regard tout aussi intensément. Le menton haut et le visage fier, son fils bien calé entre ses bras. Son regard dériva sur James Potter. Son ancien apprenti. Un des plus doués qu'il ait eu, pour dire vrai. Lui et son grand ami, Sirius Black, avaient clairement un don pour ce job. Le jeune homme se tenait aux côtés de sa femme, une main sur son épaule, dans un geste apaisant mais indubitablement solidaire.

Il soupira d'agacement avant de reprendre d'une voix autoritaire:

-Vous devez nous dire qui est cet espion, Evans! Insista-t-il.

-Et pourquoi?! Le questionna Lily en dardant sur lui un regard interrogateur, presque froid. Et puis, je vous l'ait déjà dit, je n'ai même pas confirmation qu'il veuille bien devenir notre espion....

-Vous devriez dire « votre » espion, non?! Cingla le vieil auror.

-Oui, et même si c'était vrai, nous avons les mêmes buts, n'est-ce pas?! Lança James, sardonique.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses même poser la question.... Murmura Franck, les yeux écarquillés.

James le regarda un instant et le silence sembla peser des tonnes. Pour tout dire, Franck ne reconnaissait pas son ami en cet homme méfiant et ironique.

-Et comment le sauras-tu? Lança vivement Emy pour briser l'inconfortable silence.

-Il m'en fera part quand il aura pris sa décision. Lui répondit-elle simplement.

-Et tu as toute confiance en lui? Demanda la plus jeune.

La rousse échangea de rapides regards, qui n'échappèrent à personnes, avec James et Sirius avant qu'ils n'acquiescent tous les trois dans un même mouvement.

-Et toi, Remus? Demanda Dedalus, l'homme ayant remarqué qu'il n'avait pas participé à l'échange silencieux.

Le lycan parût mal à l'aise un instant mais quand Dedalus rencontra son regard, il n'y vit que la confiance et la détermination.

-S'ils disent qu'il est digne de confiance, je les crois. Assura-t-il d'une voix franche.

-Mais toi, tu n'en es pas persuadé! Conclut Maugrey en lançant un regard presque triomphant à Lily.

-Je n'ai pas dit pas ça! Le rabroua Remus. Je dis juste que je n'ai pas vu, ni vécu les mêmes choses que James, Lily et Sirius, ces derniers jours et que c'était précisément cela qui les incitent à faire confiance à cette personne. Expliqua-t-il savamment.

-Mais est-ce une confiance bien placée? Demanda simplement Dedalus.

-On ne sait jamais si elle est bien plaçée.... Murmura le lycan. Combien d'entre vous faisaient confiance à Peter? Interrogea-t-il.

Une vague de malaise et de murmures parcouru la petite assemblée. Beaucoup avaient fait confiance à Peter. Presque tout le monde le voyaient comme un petit frère un peu encombrant mais tellement rafraîchissant.....Sa trahison en avait affectés plus d'un. Contrairement à ce que le dernier maraudeur pensait: il était aimé et apprécié.

La réunion se termina rapidement sur ces derniers mots. L'identité de l'espion – possible espion- n'avait pas été divulguée au grand mécontentement de Maugrey. Quand les gens commencèrent à quitter le square Grimmault, Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas vraiment relevé la parole pendant la réunion, se dirigea vers eux.

-Je peux vous parler en privé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix polie.

James inclina la tête avant de l'entraîner dans une pièce à l'écart. Là où ils seraient tranquilles. Le vieil homme les regarda un moment, son regard s'attardant un instant sur Harry, qui dormait dans les bras chauds de sa mère.

-Je dois savoir qui est l'espion. Asséna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

-Vous _devez _savoir....? C'est une obligation? S'insurgea doucement Lily.

Le vieux sorcier soupira doucement en la regardant d'un air presque désolé. Il semblait réellement affecté par le déclin de leurs relations.

-Presque, assura-t-il. Je dois savoir. Pour pouvoir organiser des procédures d'urgences... Des aides.

-Vous devez savoir parce que vous ne supportez pas d'être mis à l'écart de cette guerre et de la place principale.... Lui répondit simplement James.

-James....Lily.... Je sais que vous me tenez rigueur de ce qu'un autre à fait, leur dit-il simplement. Ce n'était pas moi.

-Vous alliez nous cacher la prophétie. Osez dire que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de nous mettre à l'abri sans rien nous dire! Siffla James.

-C'est vrai.... Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous la révéler. Mais je n'ai rien fait contre Harry. Je ne ferais jamais rien contre lui.... Rajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Non. Approuva Sirius. Vous vous contentez de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le plus grand bien sans vous soucier de ce que cela occasionne pour certaines personnes.

-La paix du monde sorcier vaux bien quelques sacrifices! Leur rappela Dumbledore d'un ton presque paternaliste.

Dumbledore su qu'il avait fait une erreur au moment même où il vit le regard de Lily s'enflammer. Le visage de la jeune femme se crispa et, si elle n'avait pas eu son enfant dans les bras, Albus était certain qu'elle aurait dégainé sa baguette.

-Ils avaient torts, cracha-t-elle avec rage. Ils avaient tous torts.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda-t-il, de sa voix la plus neutre possible.

-Harry ne vous ressemblait pas. Pas du tout. Malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire.... Il avait raison, en fin de compte.... Harry avait bien plus de respect pour l'être humain que vous! Siffla-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

* * *

Au même moment, bien loin de tous ces sentiments tumultueux, un homme se préparait à prendre une décision. Une décision qui allait changer sa vie.

A jamais.

-Et bien, Sssseverusss.... Qu'avais-tu de tellement important à me dire?

La voix était sifflante, le ton méprisant mais intéressé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dardait un regard hautain sur son serviteur, tout en tapotant son trône de marbre avec ses longs ongles jaunis. Severus, quant à lui, ne redressa pas la tête. Au contraire, il s'inclina davantage devant son Maître avant de parler.

-L'Ordre du Phœnix m'a contacté, Maître.....


	79. Franck Longdubas

Un long soupir traversa les fines lèvres sèches de Dumbledore.

Les mots de Lily le hantaient. Etait-il devenu quelqu'un d'à ce point haïssable dans ce futur révolu? Il savait que la notion de sacrifice était délicate. Voir même dangereuse. Mais la fin de la guerre en valait bien, non? Le bien de tous prévalait sur celui de quelques-uns, non?

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de Lily. Pourquoi cela la touchait autant? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle à le différencier de cet autre Dumbledore? Et qu'avait-elle voulu dire en lui crachant littéralement au visage que Harry ne lui ressemblait pas?

Certains l'avaient-ils prétendu? Le bambin allait-il devenir aussi puissant que lui? Ou allait-il devenir une figure importante? En tant qu'Elu de la prophétie, Dumbledore savait pertinemment que le monde Sorcier, si toutefois il l'apprenait, l'adulerait et le traiterait en conséquences. Les sorciers avaient toujours eu tendance à se laisser porter par la marée.... La magie avait créé les prophéties; les prophéties leur soufflaient des Élus. La magie voulait donc que ces personnes soient reconnues en tant que tels, non? Et personne n'oserait faire barrage au destin d'un Élu, n'est-ce pas? Cela reviendrait à se dresser contre la magie. Le destin.

Alors, oui, il n'aurait pas été étonnant que Harry devienne quelqu'un d'important. Mais en aurait-il eu les capacités? Et allait-il le devenir, à présent, alors que tout avait été modifié?

Lily avait soutenu avec un dédain qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu que, non, son fils ne lui ressemblait pas. Qu'il se souciait bien plus de l'Humain que lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se soucier de chaque personne puisqu'il s'occupait de tout le monde!!

Un énième soupir franchit ses lèvres. Cela le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.....

Un léger tintement lui fit savoir que quelqu'un montait jusqu'à son bureau. Il respira profondément pour reprendre contenance. Il fut surpris quand James et Sirius entrèrent dans son bureau, la mine claire.

-Désolé de vous déranger, souffla James d'une voix posée, Minerva nous a donné le mot de passe.

Dumbledore opina doucement de la tête, son air affable plaqué sur le visage, avant de lancer d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu réellement moins contrite:

-Elle aussi, vous la regardez autrement. Commenta-t-il simplement.

-C'est vrai, admit Sirius avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire autrement.... Je veux dire, vous voir autrement. Tous.

-Sirius a raison, l'appuya James, nous avons vu une facette de chacun de vous que nous ignorions. Et même si cette facette n'est pas encore tout à fait réelle, elle existe au plus profond de vous. C'est une potentialité....Mais même le plus infime potentiel nécessite une base tangible. Chaque trait était exacerbé par la guerre mais....Le fond est toujours le même.

Dumbledore ne releva pas. Il pouvait aisément comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient faire comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vu n'avait jamais existé. Parce que tout cela avait été réelle. Palpable. Parce que ces personnes les avaient touchées. Ils avaient ri avec elles. Pleuré aussi....

James fut presque tenté de sourire alors qu'il observait Dumbledore. Malgré les dires de sa femme, de Severus et de Drago, il voyait les ressemblances. Elles étaient fines mais tellement visibles. Il savait que les mots de Lily avaient blessé le Directeur. Albus était peut-être un Maître dans l'art de la dissimulation et de la manipulation mais il n'avait pu cacher l'éclat de tristesse et de peine qui avait traversé son regard à ce moment-là. Et comme Harry, il tentait de le cacher. Personne n'avait à connaître ses faiblesses. Personne n'avait à savoir ce qui le pesait. Et le poids sur les épaules de Harry, James était sur de le retrouver sur les épaules du Dumbledore....

-Elle était en colère. Commença-t-il, lentement.

-Elle le pensait. Lui répondit calmement Dumbledore.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne le pensait pas, j'ai dit qu'elle était en colère. Elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle a prononcé. Mais pour ma part, je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle.

-Mais encore? Demanda le Directeur, intéressé.

Un éclat de rire de Sirius les interrompit. Dumbledore le regarda avec étonnement puis dévia sur James, qui observait son ami avec amusement.

-A ce moment précis, vous lui ressemblez tellement.... Expliqua Sirius.

-Harry c'était.... Votre charisme, votre leadership et.... L'honnêteté de Remus. La simplicité de Lily. Le courage des Gryffondors et la ruse des Serpentards. Souffla James d'une voix qui se voulait maîtrisée.

-Votre fils était devenu quelqu'un de bien. Commenta Albus avec un sourire sincère.

-Harry, c'était aussi.... Continua James, le regard perdu.....La peur. Et la colère. Tellement de colère.... Murmura-t-il.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. La poigne était légère mais cela lui fit du bien.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Albus, cela a dû être dur de revenir en le laissant derrière, commenta-t-il.

James releva un regard sombre vers lui et Sirius eut un sourire désabusé.

-Au contraire, Albus.... Souffla James d'une voix absente.... Cela a été d'une simplicité enfantine.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais ne demanda pas d'explications. Les visages, défaits et hantés, de James et Sirius parlaient pour eux.

-Je suis désolé. Reprit le vieil homme d'une voix douce.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être..... Lança James en reprenant contenance. Ce n'était pas votre faute.... En tout cas, pas la votre....

Dumbledore se figea en entendant l'accusation contenue dans les mots. Son autre lui était responsable de la mort de Harry. Comment? Pourquoi? Malgré toutes les questions que ces quelques mots avaient suscités en lui, Albus savait qu'il n'était pas heure à poser des questions. Pas celles-là dans tout les cas....

-Nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour parler de Harry..... Repris alors Sirius en écartant le sujet d'un geste de la main.

-Et de quoi êtes-vous venu me parler? Les interrogea Dumbledore avec une curiosité parfaitement dissimulée.

-De l'espion. Lui répondit franchement James.

-Comment ça?

-Lily se laisse emporter par sa colère. Il n'est pas sécuritaire de garder jalousement le secret de son identité.... Quelqu'un d'autre doit savoir qui il est, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal... Expliqua rapidement Sirius.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas le dire à tout le monde? Proposa le vieil homme.

-Albus Dumbledore qui propose de partager une information.... commenta James avec sarcasme.... c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche....

La remarque était piquante. C'était voulu. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'eux n'était peut-être celui qui avait fait tant de mal à leur fils, mais il était claire qu'il en empruntait déjà le même chemin.... Peut-être que leur avertissement lui fera prendre conscience que la vie d'une personne est aussi importante que celle de toutes les autres....Qu'il ne faut pas baisser les bras sous prétexte que Le Plus Grand Bien était sauf.

-On ne leur dit pas parce qu'il ne l'accepteront pas, expliqua simplement Sirius. On ne tient pas à raconter en long et en large les raisons de notre choix.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'on vous en informe et non qu'on vous demande une quelconque bénédiction.... Précisa James en dardant sur le directeur un regard tranchant.

-J'avais bien compris les choses comme cela..... Opina-t-il avec un sourire affable. Votre choix est-il à ce point controversé? Interrogea-t-il malgré tout.

-Assez, oui. Admit Sirius avec un petit sourire. C'est Severus Snape. Asséna-t-il.

-Severus Snape? Répéta inutilement Dumbledore en masquant tant bien que mal sa stupéfaction.

James acquiesça rudement de la tête alors que le sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius s'élargit.

-Surpris? Railla Sirius.

-Assez, en effet. Il est vrai que votre choix est.... surprenant. Mais vous me semblez cependant certain de celui-ci... Remarqua-t-il en les observant tout les deux.

-Nous sommes certains de lui. Approuva simplement Sirius.

-Oui.... mais votre passé commun....Souffla malgré tout Albus.

-Est assez tumultueux.... On espère régler ça au plus vite, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Albus ne rajouta rien. Trop surpris sans doute pour relever la parole. Sirius Black et James Potter venaient-ils vraiment de tendre une main solide à Severus Snape?

* * *

Severus fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

Stupide!

Stupide! Stupide! Stupide!

Ce qu'il faisait était stupide! Trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres était stupide! Avoir un rendez-vous avec Potter et Compagnie était stupide! S'être laissé avoir par Lily était monstrueusement stupide!

Stupide! Parce que n'importe qui pouvait le surprendre à discuter. Même s'il avait transplané une bonne huitaine de fois avant d'atterrir de ce pub miteux et oublié de la plupart des Londonien. Un pub totalement moldus qui portait le nom très recherché de « _Chez Katie_ ».

Stupide! D'avoir laissé sa curiosité prendre le pas sur la raison. N'empêche que.... Est-ce que Potter et Black ne trouvaient-ils vraiment rien à redire à la proposition de Lily?

Stupide! De croire, même juste un fragment de seconde, que Lily pourrait encore changer d'avis. Même avec un marmot sur les bras.

Stupide! Parce qu'il allait s'y brûler les doigts. La chevelure ardente de la femme allait le consumer aussi rapidement qu'un feu de joie. Parce qu'il se condamnait à regarder la femme qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Stupide! Mais il était tout de même là. Parce que, bien au-delà de tout ça, Severus était assez lucide pour voir l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Quand la réalisation l'avait frappé alors, qu'il tenait la lettre de Lily dans les mains, il s'était autorisé pendant une brève seconde à imaginer sa vie s'il avait fait un autre choix. Peut-être que Lily l'aurait choisi? Peut-être ne se serait-elle même pas intéressée à ce prétentieux arrogant? Peut-être qu'il aurait un fils, lui aussi? Il aurait eu les cheveux brûlant de sa mère et son regard charbon....

-Severus?!

Ce fut la voix de Lily qui les sortit de ses pensées. Et l'image du garçon aux cheveux roux disparût trop rapidement.

-Tu avais l'air dans tes pensées... Souffla Lily en s'installant à côté de lui.

James et Sirius s'installèrent face à eux tandis que Remus se rajouta une chaise en bout de table.

-C'était le cas, répondit-il d'une voix posée tout en observant le trio face à lui.

_Servilus!_

C'était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Les remarques blessantes et les humiliations toujours plus poussées. Les moqueries et la haine propre des adolescents. Tellement récurrente.

Le silence commença à devenir pesant et Severus amorça un sourire satisfait. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas plus prêts que lui à enterrer la hache de guerre....Mais avant que le sourire ne puisse s'esquisser sur ses lèvres, Potter ouvrit la bouche.

-Nous sommes désolés. Lança-t-il simplement en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Pardon? Coassa Severus, si peu égal à lui-même.

-Nous savons que cela ne suffira pas, reprit Sirius, presque solennel. Ce que nous t'avons fait était puérile et méchant et seul le temps pourra complètement effacer nos actes. Mais nous tenions à te dire que nous regrettions. Sincèrement.

Severus se retint tout simplement de les fixer. Venaient-ils réellement de dire cela? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils reconnaissent à ce point leurs tords?

De leur côté, Sirius et James devaient admettre que cela n'avait été facile. Ils avaient demandés pardon à Severus là-bas. L'homme les avaient regardé de haut en agitant distraitement la main. _C'est le passé_, avait-il dit, _et je suis bien au-dessus de ça_. Mais l'homme en face d'eux n'avait pas encore digéré leurs frasques méprisantes. Et en plus, cet homme-là, même s'il le savait capable de beaucoup de choses, n'avait encore rien fait pour mériter qu'ils plient ainsi devant lui. La fierté était une chose bien difficile à dompter....

-Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Finit par lâcher Severus, coi mais toujours légèrement méfiant.

-Je sais, lui souffla Lily, mais ils ont changés. Nous avons tous changés. Continua-t-elle.

-En quel honneur? S'informa-t-il en haussant un sourcil, malgré tout curieux.

-On va dire qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose et que cela nous assez troublé. Lança simplement James.

-Vous avez disparus pendant trois jours. Constata Severus d'un ton songeur.

-Oui. C'est exactement de cela qu'il s'agit. Lui confirma Lily avec un sourire crispé.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas que Severus sache. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir sa réaction. Il serait en colère. Il se sentirait floué et trahi. Utilisé. Il croirait qu'elle ne l'avait contacté que parce qu'elle savait qu'il pourrait devenir un espion. Il ne la croirait jamais quand elle lui assurerait qu'il y avait plus que cela.... Que leur amitié avait été importante et qu'elle voulait qu'elle le redevienne.

-Je vais être direct: Tu sera notre espion ou pas? Lança James, franchement.

-Je pense que je le suis déjà, non? Railla l'autre avec sarcasme.

-Et on doit te poser la question.... Peut-on te faire confiance? Reprit Sirius.

-M'auriez-vous demandé cela si vous ne me faisiez pas déjà confiance?! Leur demanda-t-il pour toute réponse.

James le regarda un moment dans les yeux. Et il ne les baissa certainement pas.

-Non, bien sur que non. Finit-il par opiner.

-Nous te faisons confiance. Confirma Remus.

-Tu n'a pas vécu la même chose qu'eux.... Commenta Severus.

-Non, en effet. Se contenta de répondre le lycan. Ca n'y change rien.

Severus les regarda un moment, le regard plus que septique. Ils ne pouvaient que le comprendre. Comment pouvait-il être réellement certain de leur bonne foi? Comment ne pas se demander si ce n'était pas encore une plaisanterie cruelle de leur part? Comment oublier toutes ces années de souffrances et de haine?

Le regard charbon, si dur, se tourna alors vers Lily. Il se perdit un moment dans les prunelles émeraudes. Même s'il doutait de Potter, il ne pouvait que faire confiance à Lily. La jeune femme avait toujours mérité cette confiance et encore aujourd'hui, en lui pardonnant ces mots d'autrefois et son erreur, elle le prouvait encore.

-Nous nous en tenons au plan dont nous avons parlés? Demanda-t-il enfin à la rousse.

Lily sourit et acquiesça. Sirius commanda cinq bières au beurre, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils mettent Albus de côté, c'est tout! Se défendit Sturgis.

-Je ne sais pas non plus..... Mais je sais, en revanche, qu'on peut leur faire confiance! Riposta Alice en changeant adroitement Neville.

-On a jamais dit le contraire, Lice! Tempéra Franck en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement. On dit juste qu'il y a un truc qu'ils nous disent pas alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison....

-Ils nous on dit clairement qu'ils nous disaient pas tout! Les défendit Alice avec ferveur en reprenant son fils dans les bras. Et ils ont sûrement leurs raisons....

-Sans doute....Mais on aimerait bien les connaître. Marmonna Sturgis.

-Tout comme le nom de leur espion. Rajouta Franck.

-Vous êtes curieux, c'est tout! Et vous devriez avoir confiance en vos amis!

-Nous sommes en guerre, Lice! La sermonna doucement Franck. Amis ou pas, nous avons le droit de savoir!

-De plus, tenir Albus dans l'ignorance est suicidaire.... Ajouta Sturgis avec conviction.

-Et bien, si cela vous travaille tant, parlez en leur.... Souffla Alice en installant Neville dans sa chaise haute.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec étonnement avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Avouez que cela ne vous a même pas traversé l'esprit....Soupira-t-elle tout en préparant le repas du bambin qui gesticulait joyeusement dans sa chaise.

-Et bien.... C'est pas sur qu'ils nous diraient la vérité.... Lui répondit son mari.

-Ho, s'il vous plaît! C'est des maraudeurs dont on parle! Nos vieux amis d'école!

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, Alice, gronda Sturgis, ils ne sont pas vraiment comme avant....

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont changés depuis qu'ils sont « revenus ».... Céda-t-elle.

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire, tu as raison.... Lui souffla son mari. Que ferais-je sans toi? Lui murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Pas grand chose, j'en ai peur.... Rigola-t-elle avant de répondre au baiser.

* * *

La réunion suivant de l'Ordre n'arriva pas assez vite au goût de Franck qui voulait réellement parler à James. Il savait qu'il avait plus de chance de le convaincre lui, car il s'était toujours mieux entendu avec lui qu'avec Sirius. Contrairement à Sturgis qui s'était rétracté, lui, voulait réellement leur parler. Éclaircir certaines choses. Il était hors de question d'être tenu à l'écart de cette guerre. C'était tout simplement hors de propos. Même si son sang était considéré comme pur, cette guerre était autant la sienne que la leur....

Comme la dernière fois, la réunion eut lieu dans l'ancienne maison des Black. Franck n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi ils avaient choisi la vieille bâtisse comme lieu privilégié mais en y repensant, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Walburga Black avait toujours été légèrement paranoïaque et avait équipé sa maison d'une quantité de sortilèges de défense. De plus, personne ne penserait à la vieille bicoque comme possible repère de l'Ordre du Phœnix; après tout, la maison avait été celle d'une des plus grandes familles noires de l'histoire d'Angleterre. Enfin, pour parfaire le tableau, Lily avait tenu à mettre la maison sous_ Fidélas._ _On est jamais trop prudent_, avait-elle dit, et Maugrey avait acquiescé avec ferveur.

Malgré tout, quand Franck entra dans la vaste maison avec sa femme, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Etait-ce réellement la sombre maison dont il se souvenait? Celle, obscure, où des têtes d'elfes faisaient offices de décorations? Celle-là même, pleine de vieilles tapisseries, d'argenteries et de bibelots bouillants de magie noire?

Cette maison-ci était lumineuse. Les murs du hall étaient d'un blanc écru totalement éclatant tandis que le parquet, au sol, semblait nouvellement ciré. Un charme avait surement été posé sur les fenêtres pour qu'elles diffusent plus de lumière, de manière plus uniforme et constante. L'escalier semblait lui-aussi rajeunit, son bois foncé étincelant.

-Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas? Lança une voix rieuse non loin d'eux.

-Magnifique! Clama Alice en se précipitant sur James. Comment a-t-elle fait? Quel sort de nettoyage a-t-elle utilisée?

-Pourquoi serait-ce obligatoirement Lily l'auteur de tout ceci? Demanda James avec une moue espiègle.

Alice darda un moment sur lui un regard amusé avant de se mettre à rire. Franck ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ce rire. Si léger et si doux. Alice n'éclatait pas de rire.... Son rire s'envolait doucement, comme un chuchotement. C'était un rire fin, aussi discret qu'Alice était maladroite. Bien que Franck disait juste d'elle qu'elle était adorable....

-Me serais-je trompée sur les Maraudeurs? Lança joyeusement sa femme. En fait, pendant vos heures de colles au collège, vous étudiiez les sorts ménagers, c'est ça?

-Exactement! Approuva James, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle est en haut, elle s'occupe de Harry.

-Ho mince! Râla Alice. On avait oublié que Harry serait là! Avant, on ne se réunissait jamais chez l'un d'entre nous alors.... Je suis sur que Neville aurait adoré voir Harry. Finit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils auront tout le temps de se voir plus tard.... Je suis sur qu'ils deviendront de très bons amis! Lui sourit-il.

-Je l'espère! Approuva la jeune femme avant de filer à l'étage.

James se tourna enfin vers Franck, la mine toujours aussi réjouie.

-Vous êtes dans les premiers mais viens, Sirius et Remus sont au salon avec Maugrey et Elphias. Lança James en se détournant déjà de lui.

-Attend, James! Lança-t-il en agrippant le bras de son ami.

-Oui?

-Je pourrais te parler?

-Bien sur....

-En privé?

-Hum.... Oui, évidement. Souffla James en le regardant avec confusion. Viens.....Reprit-il en l'emmenant dans un plus petit salon.


	80. Apprendre de ses erreurs

On apprend toujours de ses erreurs. Aussi dure fut la leçon. Qu'on la reçoive comme une gifle sur la joue ou une insulte crachée au visage. Qu'elles soient de simples impairs ou de ces erreurs qu'on ne pourra jamais se pardonner. Qu'elles blessent une ou plusieurs personnes. Qu'elles fassent rire, pleurer ou crier. On apprend toujours de ses erreurs.

Parfois, si on a de la chance, on peut aussi apprendre de celles des autres. Peut-être nous a-t-elle blessée? Peut-être s'est-on juré de ne jamais faire la même erreur? Peut-être avons-nous été simple spectateur?

James avais beaucoup appris de ses erreurs. Il avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas juger trop rapidement. Que cela aboutissait généralement à de la peine. D'un côté ou d'un autre. Il avait appris à ne pas considérer comme acquis ce qu'il avait déjà. Cela peut se retourner contre nous à tout instant.

Et James avait aussi énormément appris de son fils. A l'instant, alors qu'il conduisait Franck dans un pièce tranquille d'un pas volontairement lent, il se demandait s'il allait agir comme son fils. Allait-il dire la vérité à son ami? Ou allait-il lui mentir?

Garder la vérité jalousement tel un trésor, était-ce réellement la meilleure option?

Bien sur, la vérité méritait le secret. Mais James avait réellement confiance en Franck. L'homme n'allait pas éparpiller cette vérité aux quatre vents si James lui demandait de ne pas le faire. Le mensonge n'avait rien amené à son fils. Il était mort seul et personne n'avait su ce qu'il avait fait. Personne ne se doutait du sacrifice entier qu'était sa vie. Personne ne pouvait imaginer la peine de Drago et de Severus. Le secret n'avait amené que tristesse. Après tout, la peine est moins lourde quand on la partage, non?

La situation était réellement différente. Ce secret n'était pas exclusivement le sien, certes, mais cela ne changeait rien à la donne. Il avait le choix entre mentir ou dire la vérité. Entre s'aventurer sur la pente glissante des secrets Pour le Mieux et avoir confiance en ses amis. James savait que Harry avait toujours eu confiance en Ron ou en Fred. Mais il était terrassé par la peur d'être rejeté.... Son fils avait eu peur. Son fils avait été un enfant terrifié toute sa vie, dans un monde attendant de lui bien trop de choses trop tôt.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, retenant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber chaque fois qu'il pensait à cela. Son fils avait eu une vie difficile. Et chaque fois qu'il regardait son petit bout rire aux éclats, s'endormir dans les bras chauds de Lily ou s'émerveiller devant une bulle de savon, il réitérait sa promesse: Son fils grandirait sereinement entre les doux baisers de sa mère, les tapes amicales de Sirius, les sourires calmes de Remus et ses yeux débordant de fierté. Son fils sera un enfant, puis un adolescent et jamais il ne le forcera à grandir avant l'âge. Il aura un foyer, un vrai, qui le chérira autant que n'importe quel enfant le mérite.

-James?! T'es avec moi?! L'interpella Franck.

-Hein?! Ho, pardon.... J'étais dans mes pensées.... Hum.... Tu voulais me parler?

Franck acquiesça brièvement et sembla hésiter un moment. Il chercha ses mots pendant de longues secondes sous le regard interrogateur de son ami.

-Écoute, James...Commença-t-il....J'ai toute confiance en vous. Que se soit en toi, en Sirius, en Remus ou en Lily. Vraiment. D'accord?

-Hum.... Oui, je sais. Nous aussi on te fait confiance... Répondit James, légèrement confus.

-Hé bien justement... Il faudrait peut-être la montrer.... Lui rétorqua Franck d'une voix ferme mais pas hostile.

-Quoi?

-Votre confiance, lui précisa-t-il. Pour le moment, on dirait que vous vous méfiez de nous alors qu'on a fait nos preuves et qu'on a autant le droit que vous de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-On ne se méfie pas de vous! Réfuta James. C'est juste que....

-Que quoi?! Que s'est-il passé pour que vous changiez autant?! Demanda brusquement Franck. C'est vrai quoi! On vous reconnaît à peine! Même votre comportement envers Harry a changé! Vous êtes pratiquement toujours dessus ou entrain de vérifier s'il va bien! S'emballa-t-il.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de son ami, le visage de James s'était assombri. Comment pouvait-il lui dire simplement ce qu'il s'était passé? Parce que, oui, Franck méritait bien cette vérité. D'entre tous, s'il devait dire la vérité à quelqu'un, autant que cela soit Franck Longdubas.

-Écoute Franck.... C'est assez difficile à croire. Vraiment difficile à accepter. A imaginer. Le prévint-il, butant parfois sur les mots.

-Si tu me le dis, je te croirai. Lui assura l'homme.

-Nous avons voyager dans le temps.

..............................................................................

C'est d'un pas presque mécanique qu'il retourna dans le salon principal. Il vit à peine le regard perçant de sa femme l'interroger silencieusement. Ou celui de Sturgis, plus pressant. Il rata même l'échange de regard entre James et ses amis. Il se sentait tout bonnement flotté. Comme dans un rêve... D'ailleurs, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Un rêve. Parce que James ne pouvait pas venir de lui dire que le futur était fait de douleur. Que leurs enfants grandiraient dans le sang.

Ho! James avait fait bien attention de rien dire sur Neville. Franck était assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte mais la guerre n'allait certainement pas épargner son fils. Pas plus que Harry.... L'Elu. Franck frissonna à l'idée que son fils ait échappé de peu à ce titre, si lourd de conséquences. Subitement, il eut la furieuse envie d'aller chercher son fils, qu'ils avaient laissé chez sa mère.

James lui avait certifié que l'avenir était déjà différent. Que tout pouvait encore changé d'une centaine de manière. Que le traître était démasqué et les gens de confiance, enfin trouvés. James avait paru sardonique sur ce dernier point. Franck ne doutait pas de l'étrangeté de l'identité de cette personne. Mais James n'avait rien dit de plus. Et Franck n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à demander plus d'explications.

En réalité, James en avait dit assez peu. Le futur était noir. La guerre allait prendre fin pour reprendre de plus belle. Harry allait vivre l'Enfer et y mourir. En les sauvant tous. Mais le mal avait déjà rongé le monde et reconstruire était tellement plus difficile que détruire.

Il sentit une main solide agripper son épaule et la serrer modérément. C'était James. La réunion allait réellement commencé. Albus était enfin arrivé. Même sur lui, James en avait dit peu. L'homme lui avait simplement dit que la confiance était une chose précieuse qui se perdait très vite et se retrouvait lentement. Albus n'était pas sans peur et sans reproche. Il avait commis des erreurs dans sa jeunesse. Allait encore en commettre plus tard. Mais James lui avait certifié que plus jamais ces erreurs ne se rapporteraient à son fils. Franck le croyait bien.

-Alors, cet espion? Commença Sturgis, franchement.

-Il va bien, répondit simplement Lily avec un sourire sardonique, et continue le plan.

-Quel plan? Lança Emy avec enthousiasme et curiosité.

-Nous devons impérativement retrouver les horcruxes. Nous savons déjà plus ou moins où ils se situent.

-Mais vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à nous dire qui est cet espion, hein?! Lança Maugrey d'un ton bourru.

-Dumbledore le sait.... Siffla Lily, les lèvres pincées.

-Et?! Les pressa Sturgis en se retournant vers le vieux sorcier.

-Et j'ai autant confiance en lui que nos quatre amis, confirma-t-il.

Le visage de Sturgis se ferma et il sembla se tasser dans son siège alors qu'Alice levait les yeux au ciel devant son comportement.

-Son identité doit rester secrète, reprit Remus de son ton toujours si calme, mais il nous a déjà rapporter de nombreux renseignements.

-Lesquelles? L'interrogea tout de suite Maugrey en relevant sur lui un regard presque gourmand.

-Nous savons exactement où se trouve un des horcruxes. Lança rapidement Sirius.

-Lequel? Où? Débita rapidement Emy, avec anticipation.

-La bague des Gaunt, ses ancêtres, reprit Lily d'un ton docte. Elle se trouve dans leur ancienne maison, à Little Hangleton.

-Hé bien, alors! On devrait déjà y être! Lança la jeune sorcière.

-Calme-toi, Emeline! La sermonna doucement Maugrey, d'un ton bourru. Il ne sert à rien d'y aller à dix. Je vais y aller, avec Sturgis, Franck et James.

-Cela ne sera pas assez, soupira Sirius. Il faut qu'Albus aille avec vous. Des enchantements très puissants ont été posés là-bas et je ne pense pas que quiconque soit assez puissant pour les percer.

-A part Albus. Marmonna Maugrey.

-A part Albus. Conclut Sirius.

-Et votre espion a su trouver tout ces renseignements en seulement quelques jours? S'étonna malgré tout Elphias.

-C'est vrai qu'il a été rapide! Approuva Alice.

-Il doit être un proche de vous-savez-qui....Souffla Sturgis.

-Il est très perspicace, leur répondit doucement Lily avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère.

Et pendant que les quatre hommes se décidaient sur le plan à suivre une fois là-bas – Maugrey avait insisté pour avoir un plan établi à l'avance, même si de toute évidences, le risque n'était pas physique mais bien magique...Après tout: Vigilance constante! - Remus réfléchissait. En aparté, ils s'étaient mis d'accord et cela lui avait semblé réellement la meilleure chose à faire. La plus sûre en tout cas. Mais cacher leur réel plan l'était-ce vraiment? Prétendre que Severus leur avait dévoilé des choses qu'ils savaient déjà, était-ce correct? Juste, vis-à-vis de ces gens, à qui ils faisaient autrefois tellement confiance? Sirius, James et Lily avaient-ils raisons en se méfiant de tout le monde, ainsi? En ne dévoilant que des demi-vérités?

Non, Severus ne leur avait encore rien dit. Non, leur plan n'était pas de chasser les horcruxes un à un. Non, Severus n'avait pas été recruté pour se renseigner sur leur emplacement. Cela aurait prit bien trop de temps.

C'est Sirius qui avait eut l'idée de départ. Une rudement bonne idée, en fait. Chercher les horcruxes un à un était un perte de temps et d'énergie. A part pour la bague, ils n'avaient aucune idée de leur emplacement ou alors, celui-ci était juste inaccessible. Franchement, si le journal intime était réellement en possession de Lucius Malefoy, comment auraient-ils fait pour le récupérer dans la bibliothèque privée de l'homme, ou pire; dans son coffre privé, en plein milieu du manoir?

Alors Sirius avait lancé l'idée qu'il serait judicieux de pousser Voldemort à faire le travail à leur place. Lui seul n'aurait aucune difficulté à les récupérer tous, n'est-ce pas? Le principe était d'une simplicité enfantine: faire en sorte que Voldemort pense qu'ils avaient découvert leur cachette et se précipite pour les rassembler. Severus assurerait à Voldemort, que oui, quelque chose se tramait, qu'il avait entendu plusieurs choses concernant une coupe et une bague mais que les membres de l'Ordre ne lui faisaient pas encore assez confiance pour lui confier ce genre d'informations. Bien sur, quand Voldemort enverrait un de ses mangemorts vérifier la présence de la dite bague, celle-ci manquerait à l'appel. Et Sirius était persuadé, tout comme James, que Voldemort ne prendrait aucun risque concernant ces petits appendices de lui-même. Il allait rapatrier les deux horcruxes restant près de lui. Là où Severus pourrait aisément les avoir sous la main, ou du moins, sous les yeux.....

.........................................

-C'est ça l'ancienne maison des descendants de Salazard? Grogna Maugrey devant la bâtisse en ruine.

-Vous vous attendiez à quoi, exactement, Fol-œil? Ricana James, dans sa barbe.

-C'est une maison à l'abandon depuis plus de 40 ans, pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans cet état-là! Répliqua Franck, le regard traînant sur la vieille bâtisse.

Maugrey grogna pour la forme, marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et quoique se fut, cela fit sourire Dumbledore. Celui-ci les fit taire d'un signe de la main. La bonne humeur était une chose importante mais il ne fallait pas perdre de vue que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller chercher était un artefact de magie noire très puissant...

La maison, si on pouvait encore appeler cela comme ça, était entièrement délabrée. La végétation, déjà fournie à l'époque, avait envahi la maison, avait grimpé sur les murs, encerclé les fenêtres et les portes, enserré le toit sous ses serres verdoyantes. Les vitres étaient toutes brisées et la porte plus que branlante. Un violent orage avait du avoir lieu puisqu'un grand tronc s'était écroulée sur une partie du toit. De temps à autre, de la pierre verdie par le temps était visible entre le lierre grimpant. L'intérieur ne devait pas être beaucoup plus accueillant.

-Vous savez au moins, exactement où chercher? Demanda Sturgis.

-Non Stew, c'est justement à ça que serve les enchantements....Railla James en passant devant eux pour se diriger vers la maison.

-Comment ça?

-Il brouille les pistes, si tu préfères....Lui expliqua Franck. Tu ne sens pas? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Quoi?! Répondit bêtement l'autre.

-Concentres-toi. Lui intima Franck, les sens en alerte.

Sturgis soupira de frustration et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. A peine se concentrait-il sur la magie environnante qu'il se sentit assaillit de magie. Comme une onde continue, tumultueuse.

-C'est étrange, marmonna-t-il, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

-C'est normal.... Répondit Dumbledore, un air grave sur le visage. C'est une magie assez méconnue. De vieux sorts de magie noire.

-Et c'est quoi au juste? Demanda encore Sturgis, les sourcils froncés.

-Le concept est assez simple. Créer un rideau, une sorte de brouillard de magie pure, qui empêche de visualiser l'horcruxe. Un tel objet doit forcément émettre de puissantes ondes de magie noire. N'importe quel sorcier modérément puissant et passant sur la route principale pourrait le sentir pulsé....Le rideau empêche ce genre de désagrément.

-Mais le rideau n'émet pas lui aussi des ondes reconnaissables? Demanda le blond.

-Non, c'est justement pour cela que seul le concept est simple. Le réaliser l'est beaucoup moins. Car en plus de couvrir toute traces de magies dans les environs, il est indétectable.

-Indétectable? Répéta Sturgis. C'est possible?

-Cela nécessite une grande puissance et une maîtrise certaine du sort et de la magie elle-même mais oui....admit Dumbledore.

-Pourtant.... Nous avons pu le remarquer, non?

-Podmore! Gronda Maugrey. Tu l'avais remarqué avant qu'on te dise de te concentrer?!

-Heu... non. Admit l'homme.

-Et tu ne crois pas qu'un tel étalage de magie devrait se sentir plus que cela?

Sturgis se mordit la lèvre et Maugrey hocha la tête brusquement.

-Nous pouvons y aller maintenant? S'impatienta James. Ou un autre cours est prévu?

-Ca va aller pour détruire ce sortilège, Albus? Demanda Maugrey en direction du vieux sorcier.

-Ho...Mais je ne vais pas le détruire, mon cher ami... S'amusa le vieillard, le regard pétillant.

-Ha?

-Je vais simplement passez au-travers. Lança Dumbledore, l'air de rien.

Sans plus d'explications, le vieux sorcier s'avança vers les ruines. James cru étouffer quand il sentit le pouvoir du Directeur s'étendre. Il se rappelait bien sa première rencontre avec Harry, a Godric Hollow. La seule fois où son fils avait laissé filtrer sa puissance, par pure colère. La seule fois où il avait pu la sentir, envahissante et électrique. Celle de Dumbledore semblait différente. Tout aussi pétillante tout en étant moins tumultueuse. Plus mature, dans un certain sens.

Dumbledore de son côté, s'évertuait à passer derrière le rideau. C'était difficile car il ressemblait plus à un filet. Souple et très dense. A force de concentration, il réussit à s'isoler de la magie qui irradiait littéralement du dit filet. Celle-ci, impétueuse, ne cessait de vouloir pénétrer la barrière qu'avait érigé Albus. Mais elle la repoussait sans cesse.

Après s'être protégé du brouillard que maintenait le rideau, Albus n'eut pas besoin de plus concentration pour sentir l'horcruxe. Son pouvoir et l'obscurité qui s'en dégageait semblait pulser à l'unisson, comme un coeur putride, envoyant dans l'espace environnant une onde puissante et noire. Terrifiante. Dumbledore su dire l'endroit exact où se trouvait la bague.

-Elle est juste sous ceci. Indiqua-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence où ses pas l'avaient menés à l'intérieur.

Du menton, il pointa un petit monticule de débris que Maugrey s'empressa de faire disparaître. Et elle était bien là, sous une dalle à moitié brisée. C'était un beau bijoux, et malgré tout ces années, il avait conservé un éclat presque irréel. Alors que quatre paires d'yeux l'observaient avec défiance, Dumbledore, lui, se pencha simplement pour s'en saisir.

-Faites attention! Le prévint tout de même James. Ce n'était certainement pas le seul sort qu'il a mis en place pour la protéger.

-J'en suis bien conscient, James. Le rassura le directeur, d'un ton affable.

-Réellement, Albus. Reprit James, le regard grave. Faites attention.

Dumbledore fronça ses broussailleux sourcils en le regardant. Que voulait dire James? Il savait que le jeune homme ne s'inquiéterait pas sans raison. En fait, peu de gens s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité personnelle.... C'était l'inconvénient d'être puissant. Les gens oublient que vous êtes tout aussi mortel qu'eux. Alors pourquoi James avait l'air de l'être? Ou, tout du moins, pourquoi prenait-il le temps de l'avertir avec tant de soin?

-Auriez-vous oublié de me dire quelque chose? Lança-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

James cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

-Non. Je vous préviens juste que vous devriez faire attention et, surtout, vous en tenir à sa simple destruction.

Dumbledore fronça de nouveau les sourcils devant l'insinuation peu claire du jeune homme tandis que Maugrey, Franck et Sturgis regardaient l'échange d'un œil étonné. Que se passait-il exactement entre ces deux-là?

Au bout de quelques secondes, Albus sembla décider que ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour parler mettre au claire certaine choses. Mais les paroles de James ne lui avaient certainement pas échappé.... D'un rapide mouvement, il s'abaissa vers la bague et, suivant les conseils de James, pris son temps pour analyser la magie qui courait autour de celle-ci.

Il pu, en effet, déceler deux sorts de protection. Mais ce n'était là que des protections mineurs, sans l'envergure de Voldemort. Dumbledore hésita. Peut-être qu'il y avait mieux à faire avec cet horcruxe que le détruire? Peut-être qu'il serait intéressant de le ramener? Pour l'avoir sous la main. Peut-être qu'il serait plus aisé de les retrouver tous en en ayant un? Peut-être étaient-ils connectés l'un à l'autre pour un quelconque lien? Après tout, il s'agissait de la même âme, non?

Sa main se tendit presque toute seule vers la bague, toujours -sinon plus- brillante. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme la rattrape et la projette vers l'arrière. Le regard coi de Dumbledore rencontra les deux perles furieuses de James.

-Désactivez les sorts de protection et détruisez-le! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir vos mains dans vos poches, on saura bien se passer de vos services! Siffla-t-il avec hargne.

Sturgis émit une sorte de bruit sourd devant le ton de James. Personne n'osait parler comme cela à Albus Dumbledore! Personne n'en avait même l'idée! Comment James pouvait se le permettre? Que s'est-il donc passé pour qu'il devienne à ce point virulent avec le directeur qui, autrefois, avait toute sa confiance. Tout son respect?

D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore annula les sorts de protection et d'un autre, lança le sort de la mort. La bague émit un son strident et foutrement désagréable. James serra les dents sous le grincement tandis que Sturgis plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles.

Après cela, le silence pesa sur le petit groupe. Dumbledore n'avait pas relevé la remarque de James et James continuait de foudroyer l'homme du regard. Se pensait-il si intelligent qu'il n'avait pas même écouté ses recommandations?


	81. Colère et vérités

Remus se mordit violemment la lèvre alors que son regard vagabondait dans la pièce. Il se trouvait dans le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée et Harry gazouillait sur le tapis, juste devant lui. Lily était allée préparer le repas dés que les membres de l'Ordre avaient quittés la maison tandis que Sirius s'était enfin décidé à entrer dans la chambre de son frère. La seule pièce de la maison qu'ils n'avaient pas touchés. La seule qui était restée intacte depuis la mort de son propriétaire. Et il avait hérité de la garde de Harry.

Il devait l'avouer, il avait passer toute l'heure qui venait de s'écouler à observer l'enfant. A tenter de s'imaginer un futur où le bambin qui tentait maladroitement d'empiler des cubes était un chef de guerre respecté et torturé, aussi. Tout cela lui semblait encore tellement irréelle. Et pourtant, sans avoir vécu ce qu'ils avaient traversés, Remus savait qu'il était d'ors et déjà prêt à donner sa vie pour ce petit bout d'homme.

Durant ce petit laps de temps, troublé seulement par le fracas des cubes qui s'étalaient sur le sol, Remus avait simplement réfléchi. Il revoyait toutes les réactions de ses amis ces derniers jours. Tout les regards couvrant littéralement Harry d'amour, de respect et de promesses. Tout les coups d'œil aussi, que James et Sirius s'échangeaient; tout les sourires qu'ils partageaient, toutes les colères qu'il ne s'expliquait qu'à moitié et la rage froide que Lily avait développé à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Les remarques aussi... Les sous-entendus. Il en comprenait la plupart mais certaines demeuraient un mystère... Il pouvait lire Sirius comme un livre, et l'incrédulité et le doute qu'il avait lu sur son visage cette-fois-là le laissait interrogateur.

_-« Tu portes leur marque. Tu es un mangemort »_

_-« Cela n'a rien avoir! »_

Le visage de Sirius avait pâli et son regard s'était presque fait tranchant à la première remarque de James et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que James, qu'eux trois, parlaient des mangemorts et de leur marque. La plupart du temps, ils en parlaient même avec bien plus de verve et de mépris, d'ailleurs...

Remus fut sorti de ses pensées par les gloussements de Harry et quand il leva les yeux, se fut pour voir les cubes s'entrechoquer dans les airs, à quelques dizaines de centimètres du petit qui riait et applaudissait avec entrain. Un large sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Les enfants faisaient toujours ce genre de magie instinctive, leur magie étant encore sauvage mais Harry semblait particulièrement doué et parfaitement maîtriser ses pouvoirs. C'était étonnant et quant il y pensait, cela rendait bien compte d'une grande puissance.

Harry allait devenir un grand sorcier, et ce, à plus d'un égard. Mais Remus savait que la grandeur n'apportait pas toujours le meilleur...Tourmenté par ses pensées, il se leva d'un bond, pris Harry dans ses bras – le petit râla un peu de devoir abandonner ses cubes flottant- et se décida à monter retrouver Sirius. De toutes façons, il n'était pas bon pour lui de se retourner trop longtemps sur le passé...

Et Remus ne croyait pas si bien dire. Cela faisait une petite heure qu'il était entré dans cette chambre mais Sirius avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Il n'était plus entré dans la chambre de son frère depuis ses 13 ans, quand ils avaient tout les deux décidés, poussés par leurs parents, qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Quand il avait décrété que son frère était un sale Serpentard, vicieux et mauvais. Quand son frère l'avait regardé de haut en le traitant de Gryffondor imbécile. Quand son petit frère, le petit Regie, lui avait lancé à la figure qu'il était la honte de la famille, sa honte à lui. Et Sirius, blessé dans son amour propre par les paroles de son frère, s'était fermé à lui. Les Serpentards sont peut-être opportunistes mais les Gryffondors sont tellement rancuniers...

Quelques années après, alors que son frère était mort, Sirius se disait qu'ils avaient perdu du temps en bêtises. Qu'ils s'étaient trop longtemps tourné autour sans jamais oser se parler vraiment. Tout les deux tenant trop à l'autre pour supporter un énième rejet. Et comme toutes les façades, celle-ci s'était endurcie... Les deux frères ne l'étaient plus que par le nom. Quand Sirius repensait à cela, il avait juste envie de se maudire. Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé vers son frère? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cru en lui? Son petit frère? Et comment son frère avait-il pu l'oublier si vite? Comment avait-il pu si facilement l'abandonner au profit de ses mangemorts d'amis?

Mais voilà... Regie n'avait abandonné personne. Au contraire, il avait pensé à tout les autres... Et il était mort pour eux. Sirius se sentait vexé de l'indifférence de son frère. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir quand ses doutes avaient émergés? _Parce que tu l'aurais rejeté_, lui soufflait une voix, _parce que tu ne l'aurais pas cru. _

Sirius ne savait pas quoi penser. Comment devait-il réagir? Etait-ce seulement utile? D'un geste las, Sirius attrapa la photo qui trônait sur la table de nuit poussiéreuse. C'était une photo de famille. Regulus devait avoir 17 ans. Il se tenait droit au côté de leur père, la main de Walburga solidement ancrée sur son épaule. Il n'était pas sur la photo bien sur... Il avait déjà été renié par sa famille à ce moment-là. Etait-ce pour cela ce regard vide? Regulus fixait l'objectif d'un regard éteint; sombre et las. Son visage mince, pâle, encadré par ses cheveux noirs, paraissait maladif. Il se tenait étonnamment droit, son bras droit élégamment plié contre son buste tandis que sa main gauche pendait. Le poing fermement serré.

Pris d'un doute, Sirius retourna la photo. Là, une fine écriture s'étendait et les mots se mélangèrent dans la tête de Sirius:

_15 juin 1978 – Lendemain du Grand Jour._

Le Grand Jour. Son frère venait de recevoir la marque. Sirius contempla encore la photo. Le visage sévère et morose de son frère. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça...Le sermonna doucement une voix.

Sirius se retourna doucement, un petit sourire déjà sur les lèvres. Il connaissait cette voix par coeur.

-Faire quoi? Demanda-t-il alors que son ami s'asseyait à côté de lui. Sur le vieux lit de Regulus.

-Tu ne devrais pas te culpabiliser. Le passé, c'est le passé. Tu aura beau te lamenter et en hurler, il ne changera pas...

La solennité du moment fut rompue par le rire sec et nerveux de Sirius.

-Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu viens de dire, Rem'? Lui lança-t-il, sardonique.

-Oui, bon... Peut-être que parfois, on peut le changer mais... Se reprit Remus, les sourcils froncés...Mais tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire!

Sirius ne répondit pas et se contenta de pousser son ami avec son épaule, en boutade, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu n'étais pas sensé garder le petit monstre? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Il est dans sa chambre, Kreattur veille sur lui, lui répondit le lycan.

Un silence léger s'installa. Remus n'attendait pas de lui qu'il lui parle. Il était juste là s'il en avait besoin... Du bout des doigts, il retraça les contours du visage anguleux de son frère.

-Je sais que tu as raison, souffla-t-il d'une voix faible. Je ne peux rien changer au fait qu'il soit mort mais... J'aurais aimé qu'on ait plus de temps pour se parler.

-On a jamais assez de temps, Sirius. Et ce qu'il est arrivé à Regulus est injuste. Horrible. En fait, ce qu'il se passe est horrible. Toute cette guerre est horrible. Mais ce que ton frère a fait... Ca a aidé à y mettre un terme.

-Je sais ça. Mais tu vois... Ca ne m'aide pas. Lui répondit-il avec un triste sourire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire à mon frère combien il était important pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu le foutu courage de le faire avant qu'il ne meure! S'exclama-t-il furieusement. Regarde-le! Tempêta-t-il en jetant la photo dans les bras de Remus. Regarde-le! J'aurais dû être là pour l'aider! J'aurais du agir en grand frère et l'empêcher de faire cette connerie!

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps de regarder la photo, remarqua la mine sombre de Regulus, sa posture étrange. Et quand il retourna la photo, il comprit instantanément.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour cela... Le morigéna-t-il. Il a autant choisi de prendre la marque que de trahir Voldemort.

-Je me fous qu'il ait pris cette putain de marque! S'exclama Sirius, en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Je me fous royalement de cette marque! J'aurais du l'aider et non pas le rejeter simplement parce qu'il suivait nos parents. J'aurais du lui montrer...

-Il n'aurait pas su voir... Lui souffla doucement Remus.

-On ne le saura jamais, se contenta de répondre Sirius. La vérité, c'est qu'à l'époque, je l'aurais renié et insulté juste à cause de cette marque...Murmura-t-il, plus bas.

-Et plus maintenant? Avança doucement Remus.

Le lycan était malgré tout étonné de ce changement radical. Jamais Sirius n'avait exprimé autre chose que du mépris pour cette marque. Jamais, il n'avait prétendu en faire abstraction ou simplement essayer de comprendre. Tout comme James, il l'avait diabolisée. La marque était Voldemort. Juste Voldemort. Et tout porteur de cette marque était un mangemort. _Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours_, c'étaient les paroles de Sirius. Alors pourquoi ce revirement? Cela avait-il un lien avec cette remarque qu'il avait faite à James, à Azkaban?

Sirius le regarda un moment, le regard étrange, puis, un sourire triste et amer se glissa sur ses lèvres. Lestement, il revint s'assoir à ses côtés, silencieux. Comme toujours, Remus ne le pressa pas. Il sait que Sirius va lui répondre parce que dans le cas contraire, l'homme se serait juste contenté de sortir de la pièce avec empressement. Sirius est, certes, un grand bavard mais il faut longtemps à sa langue pour se délier sur les sujets importants.

-Plus maintenant, non. Souffla-t-il d'une voix si basse que Remus du tendre l'oreille.

Le lycan se contenta d'attendre. D'autres questions auraient été superflues...Voir déplacées. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de le braquer.

-Tu sais, lança Sirius dans un murmure, si j'ai appris quelque chose là-bas c'est que James et moi jugions les gens bien trop vite.

-...

-On a douté de Severus et de Drago. Ils avaient la marque, tu comprends? Lança-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Severus était un mangemort pour nous et nous ne voyions Drago que comme le fils de son père. Nous étions septique sur Théodore Nott, aussi. Et ils étaient tous tellement différent que ce que nous espérions...

-Comment ça? Demanda enfin Remus.

-C'était un monde tellement violent, Remus, lui répondit Sirius. Pas seulement à cause de la guerre où de Voldemort mais... Merlin, leurs enfants étaient capables de sorts que même certains adultes ignorent, ici! Ismaël... Ismaël n'avait que 14 ans et il voulait déjà se battre. Je veux dire... Tout tournait autour du combat. Toute leur vie était gérée par lui.

-Ismaël? Répéta Remus.

-C'était un gosse que Harry avait pris sous son aile. Un chouette gosse. Je suis sure que, d'une certaine façon, il considérait Harry comme un père. Lui expliqua Sirius avec un doux sourire.

-Leur vie ne pouvait pas n'être axée que sur cela, Sirius... Le reprit le lycan. Enfin, je veux dire, ils continuaient à vivre, non? Ils aimaient, haïssaient, rigolaient...

-Pas lui. Répondit simplement Sirius.

-Lui qui? S'impatienta l'autre.

-On t'avait dis que Neville et Ginny, la dernière Weasley, allaient former un couple? Lança alors subitement Sirius en le regardant

-Oui, je pense bien que oui. Pourquoi?

-Ginny avait toujours été amoureuse de Harry. Dés la première fois qu'elle l'a vu...

-Alors pourquoi était-elle avec Neville? Demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

-Parce que Neville l'aimait.

-Et pas Harry?

-Ho si... souffla Sirius avec un sourire... Il l'aimait autant que James aime Lily.

-Alors, quoi! Siffla le loup-garou, las de tourner en rond.

-Harry ne s'autorisait pas l'amour. A 17 ans, parce qu'il estimait qu'il était un danger pour elle. Par la suite, parce qu'il pensait ne pas le mériter et qu'il savait que sa mort était... nécessaire. Expliqua Sirius en crachant le dernier mot.

-Ne pas le mériter? Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas mérité? L'interrogea Remus, confus.

-A cause de la marque. Lui répondit Sirius d'une voix grave, le visage tordu dans une expression de peine.

-La marque...? Répéta doucement Remus, confus, juste avant que son regard ne s'éclaire pour tout de suite s'assombrir...Tu veux dire qu'il avait la marque? Questionna-t-il dans un souffle.

-Voldemort s'est finalement lassé de la torture physique... Siffla simplement Sirius avec sarcasme.

Remus le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Un frisson glacé parcouru son échine à la seule pensée que Harry ait du porter la marque. Ce n'était qu'un simple tatouage, certes, mais il savait le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait prendre. Que les gens pouvaient lui accorder.

-Il ne l'a pas accepté, n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Jamais.

...

James se retrouva dans le salon de square Grimmauld à peine quelques minutes après être partis de Little Hangleton. Immédiatement après lui, arrivèrent Maugrey, Sturgis, Franck et Dumbledore. Sa colère contre le vieil homme ne s'était pas amoindrie, loin de là. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être et il avait été à deux doigts de tout foutre en l'air! Comment avait-il pu être assez aveugle pour vénérer cette espèce de vieux arrogant? Comment n'avait-il pas vu ses manigances? En fait, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à lui, il comprenait plus que bien ce qu'avait voulu dire Severus. Harry était calculateur mais il l'était toujours dans l'intérêt des gens, de chacun. Il n'attendait rien de personne et sa bonté était juste gratuite. Dumbledore agissait dans l'unique but du retour. Chaque geste sous-entendait quelque chose. Harry ne prenait personne de haut, c'était tout le contraire. Dumbledore agissait comme s'il savait tout mieux que tout le monde. Harry ne prétendait pas savoir mieux que vous ce qui était bien pour vous. Dumbledore le faisait sans cesse.

Et Harry n'avait jamais poussé quelqu'un au sacrifice...

James stoppa là ses pensées. Elles étaient déjà allées bien trop loin. Établir un parallèle entre eux deux n'allait strictement rien apporté...

-Ca n'a pas été? Lança la voix inquiète de sa femme alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux.

-Si, si... Il est détruit. Lui répondit-il en se sentant légèrement moins tendu.

Lily fronça les sourcils devant l'air crispé de son mari. Elle connaissait chacune de ses mimiques et pouvait assurément dire qu'il était furieux. Elle ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi.

-Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas... Insista-t-elle en se tournant vers les quatre autres hommes.

Franck semblait ennuyé et regardait James d'un air légèrement interrogateur tandis que Sturgis semblait tout d'un coup s'intéresser au sol. Seul Maugrey semblait à l'aise alors que son regard passait successivement de James à Albus. Le regard de Lily se fit presque instantanément plus dur et elle allait prendre la parole quand Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans la pièce, Harry dans les bras.

-On vous a entendu arriver... Lança simplement Sirius avant de remarquer l'étrange silence et la tension qui animait James et Lily. Que se passe-t-il encore? Demanda-t-il d'un air bougon.

-Albus a juste les mains un peu trop baladeuses... Siffla James en balançant négligemment la bague, à présent ternie, sur la petite table du salon.

-Ho... Laissa échapper Sirius. Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé essayer ce magnifique bijou? Demanda-t-il d'un ton trop innocent, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un trop grand sourire.

James se retourna vers lui, d'abord légèrement choqué, avant de voir la moue railleuse de son ami.

-C'est une bonne question, Patmol. Soupira-t-il.

-Vous pouvez vous expliquer par la barbe de Merlin! S'exclama soudainement Maugrey.

-C'est très simple, claqua la voix fine de Lily, James a évité à notre cher et vénéré Directeur un allé simple pour le cimetière.

-Pardon? Lança alors Dumbledore en la regardant d'un air confus. Je ne comprend pas.

-Je vous avais prévenus, non? Contre les sortilèges de défenses...Il y en avait un qui rendait la bague attrayante, on dirait. Explicita James en allant prendre son fils dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir directement dis? Demanda le directeur.

-Je ne savais pas exactement quels étaient ces sorts... Siffla rudement James. Et je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. Rajouta-t-il.

-Hum... Et bien... Merci, James, je pense que cela s'impose. Mais... dois-je comprendre que je me serais laissé piéger?

-Exactement. Approuva Lily. Vous n'avez jamais pu résister au pouvoir, n'est-ce pas Albus?

Sturgis avait relevé la tête et regardait le dialogue comme on regarderait un match de tennis alors que Remus gigotait inconfortablement. Il n'aimait pas voir cette expression piquante sur le doux visage de Lily. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre parler avec ce ton insolent et sec. Ce n'était pas elle.

-Lily... Soupira le vieil homme.

-Pour répondre plus explicitement à votre question, Albus, oui, vous étiez mort. Vous êtes mort lors de la sixième année de Harry. Renchérit-elle, les yeux étrangement humides.

-Alors je crois que de nouveaux remerciements sont de rigueurs, James. Souffla l'autre avec un fragile sourire affable.

-Je ne sais pas, siffla alors Lily entre ses dents, peut-être que votre mort aurait garanti à Harry la liberté... Rajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Lily! L'interrompit James. Arrête! Lui intima-t-il plus doucement en lui glissant Harry dans les bras. Il va bien. Il va aller bien. Lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas écrire la lettre pour l'informer de la réussite de la mission?

Le silence était devenu étouffant quand Lily franchit la porte, Harry toujours dans les bras. James resta immobile un moment, le regard fixé sur la porte que sa femme venait d'emprunter. Franck se fit la réflexion qu'il paraissait plus vieux, le visage ainsi figé.

-J'y vais. Lança soudainement Remus en disparaissant à son tour par la porte après que James l'ait remercié d'un bref hochement de tête.

-Il faut l'excuser, lança-il simplement, ce n'est pas vraiment facile pour elle.

-Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire? Demanda alors Dumbledore d'une voix blanche.

-James soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent davantage. Sirius vint rapidement à ses côtés et déposa furtivement une main sur son épaule.

-Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça, reprit James.

-Que voulait-elle dire? Répéta Dumbledore. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Harry! Vous le savez bien voyons, James!

-Vous en êtes sur Albus? Répondit Sirius à sa place d'une voix lourde de sens. Même pour Le Plus Grand Bien?

Le visage ridé pâlit en les regardant d'un air ébahit. Il était peu courant de voir Albus Dumbledore avec une telle expression d'incrédulité... Si possible, l'atmosphère s'était encore alourdie dans la pièce et Sturgis ne demandait qu'à sortir. D'ailleurs, discrètement, le jeune homme s'éclipsa de la pièce tandis que Franck, lui, restait debout, attentif. Il voulait simplement comprendre davantage ce que James avait dit. Le seul à rester stoïque était bien sur Maugrey qui regardait l'échange d'un air intéressé et vaguement ennuyé, confortablement assis dans le sofa. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour Albus l'adoration aveugle que tout le monde lui vouait. Il savait que le vieux sorcier faisait des erreurs et que sa soif de connaissances lui avait déjà joué des tours...

-Vous ne l'avez pas blessé, Albus. Lança la voix tempérée de James.

Le directeur reprit doucement des couleurs et il prit une profonde respiration, alors qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'avoir retenu. C'était évident qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire du mal à un enfant!

-Vous l'avez juste manipulé comme vous savez si bien le faire. Asséna ensuite James en le foudroyant du regard. Il s'est sacrifié, parce que c'était son destin, n'est-ce pas? Il était là pour ça...

La réplique, mordante, crachée avec colère, sembla glacer la pièce. Dumbledore le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, une expression sincère de surprise et de confusion sur le visage. Maugrey s'était redressé précipitamment comme si le seul fait d'être assis était une injure face à la situation plus que critique. Franck avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et son visage blafard regardait Dumbledore avec ahurissement.

James regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dire cela. Mais l'air soulagé et bonhomme de Dumbledore l'avait rendu fou de rage. Sirius, à côté de lui, semblait aussi tendu qu'une corde prête à se rompre.

-Je... Non... ce n'est pas possible. Souffla Albus, hésitant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je...Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça? Ca n'a pas de sens.

James soupira lourdement en se passant une main sur les yeux. Il en avait dit trop ou pas assez. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là et demander à Dumbledore d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Harry était l'enfant de la prophétie, commença-t-il...

-Il l'est actuellement, James... Lui rappela le vieil homme.

-Non! La prophétie est très claire... Il ne le sera que si Voldemort le marque comme son égal. Et je ne laisserais pas ce monstre approcher de mon fils! Siffla-t-il.

Autant Franck pouvait suivre la conversation, autant Maugrey semblait totalement perdu. Sirius soupira à son tour quand il se souvint que l'auror ignorait tout de leur petit périple. James et Dumbledore ne semblait même pas le remarquer. D'un mouvement de tête, il fit comprendre à Franck d'emmener Maugrey ailleurs et de tout lui expliquer. L'homme sembla hésiter un moment... Il voulait connaître, savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Lily semblait tant haïr Dumbledore. Mais Sirius insista et Franck céda tout en soufflant avec contrariété. Heureusement, Maugrey n'offrit aucune résistance.

-C'est exact, leur accorda Dumbledore. Que cela signifie-t-il?

-Peter nous aurait donné et Voldemort nous aurait trouvé. Il nous aurait tué, et tenté de tuer Harry. Cela aurait échoué en créant en même temps une sorte de connexion entre eux.

-Une connexion? Répéta Dumbledore. Cela n'est pas vraiment une marque d'égalité... Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Non, vous avez raison...souffla James avec un sourire amer... Involontairement, cette nuit-là, Voldemort a créé son septième et dernier horcruxe.

Le visage de Dumbledore, déjà pâle, se fit livide et; derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat.

-Harry l'a su à 16 ans...Par vous. Et votre enseignement a bien porté ses fruits, vous voyez, il n'a pas une seconde hésité sur ce qu'il devait faire...

La voix de James était à présent rauque, vibrante de rancune. Son visage n'exprimait qu'amertume et douleur. Les yeux que Dumbledore releva vers lui n'étaient que peine et horreur...

-Tous les horcruxes doivent être détruits... Murmura le vieil homme.

-Exactement, siffla James en haussant la voix. Vous auriez pu trouver une solution! Vous auriez pu vous démerder pour sauver mon fils! Mais c'était plus simple de le laisser grandir là où il ne pourrait jamais vous poser de problèmes, de l'élever selon vos principes avec vos méthodes! De lui inculquer les « _vrais valeurs_ » en lui forgeant au passage une âme de héros! EN LUI GRAVANT AU FER ROUGE LA NOTION DE SACRIFICE! HEIN! C'ETAIT TELLEMENT SIMPLE DE MANIPULER UN ORPHELIN! POUR LUI CRACHER SUR VOTRE LIT DE MORT LA VERITE TOUT EN SACHANT COMMENT IL REAGIRAIT!

James hurlait à présent et c'était tellement facile de se laisser submerger par la colère alors que chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le visage cadavérique de son fils. Sous l'impact des mots, Dumbledore avait reculé d'un pas alors que James ne faisait qu'avancer. Sirius éprouva un élan de pitié pour le vieil homme. Lui, n'était responsable de rien. Mais il n'intervint pas... parce que la colère de James trouvait écho en lui.

A la fin de sa tirade, James semblait épuisé. Ses grands yeux terreux, humides et soulignés de larmes, regardait fixement Dumbledore. D'un pas rageur, sans attendre l'inutile réplique du Directeur, il pris à son tour la porte; Sirius sur ses talons.

Dans le salon, la pendule résonna sourdement alors qu'Albus restait seul.


	82. Rouages

Sa peau se hérissa alors qu'un courant d'air frais frôlait lentement sa nuque. Il n'était pas trop sur de savoir depuis combien de temps il attendait devant cette porte. A écouter les pleurs que Lily tentait vainement de retenir.

En fait, sa main était sur la poignée de la porte depuis une bonne minute mais son cerveau ne s'était toujours décidé à la pousser. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire à Lily. Rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas et le Harry qu'elle avait connu. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourrait apaiser sa souffrance. Elle avait assisté à l'assassinat de son fils et l'une des personnes responsables de ce désastre se tenait tranquillement dans le salon. Il pouvait aisément comprendre que la jeune femme se sente perdue.

Après une autre minute, il se décida enfin à entrer dans la chambre de Harry. Le petit était dans son petit lit. Tout en se tenant maladroitement aux barreaux, il regardait sa mère avec ses grands yeux émeraudes. Celle-ci était assise dans le fauteuil à bascule qui ornait l'un des coins de la pièce, de lourdes larmes coulant sur les joues.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle tenta un maigre sourire qui se fana bien vite. Peiné, il se dirigea d'un pas souple vers elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, il n'eut rien à dire; Lily s'était déjà jetée dans ses bras.

-Rem...Remus... Sanglota-t-elle dans les bras chauds de son ami. Je... Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas du dire ça...Ils vont poser des questions... Main... Maintenant...

-Chuuuttt... Lui souffla-t-il doucement avec toute la douceur qui lui était propre. Ce n'est pas grave...James s'occupe de tout. La rassura-t-il.

-C'est... C'est tellement difficile...

-Je sais. Lui souffla-t-il douloureusement.

-Non! Lança-t-elle vivement en se détachant brutalement de lui. Non! Tu ne sais pas! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir son fils mourir! De se dire qu'on a pas pu l'aider à traverser les difficultés! Qu'on l'a abandonné! Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'être spectateur de... de ça!

-Il te faut juste du temps... murmura-t-il, hésitant.

-Du temps? Répéta-t-elle. Et pourquoi? Pour oublier? Je ne veux pas l'oublier! Siffla-t-elle en se levant. Je ne veux pas oublier son regard quand il a compris qui nous étions, je ne veux pas oublier son visage, ses yeux, sa générosité ou sa détermination. Je veux me souvenir de chaque détails...Finit-elle par murmurer.

-Je comprends, lui assura-t-il, mais tu te fais du mal. Je ne te dis pas d'oublier, juste... de passer à autre chose.

-Passer à autre chose? Siffla-t-elle avec colère. C'est de mon fils dont...

-Non! Cingla Remus en se levant à son tour. Le voilà, ton fils! Et c'est pour lui que tu dois passer à autre chose! Lança-t-il avec humeur en la faisant pivoter vers Harry qui les regardait toujours, une moue adorable sur le visage.

-Harry...

Oui. Et il est encore bien trop petit pour être en concurrence avec son double d'un futur révolu. Asséna-t-il.

...

Le feu se mourrait dans la cheminée. Les braises incandescentes semblaient s'essouffler à garder les flammes vives alors que celles-ci ne demandaient qu'à disparaître. Elles renvoyaient une faible lumière devant l'âtre et le ronronnement du feu paraissait lui aussi plus las. Il aurait fallu le raviver, lui apporter juste un peu d'oxygène en aérant les braises. Et le feu serait repartit de plus belles, en montrant ses plus majestueuses flammes...

Mais Dumbledore était bien loin de penser au feu qui s'éteignait doucement dans l'âtre. Il était seul dans le salon. Le silence régnait et pourtant, il se sentait assourdis par ses pensées. Par les paroles de James.

Dumbledore était beaucoup de choses et il était le premier à admettre qu'il était un fin manipulateur. Nier cela serait un mensonge aussi éhonté qu'inutile. Mais est-ce qu'il irait jusqu'à aliéner l'esprit d'un enfant? Irait-il jusqu'à le façonner selon ses désirs? Lui faire miroiter des promesses, lui inculquer des valeurs... au fer rouge? Irait-il jusqu'à priver un enfant de liberté en l'enfermant entre ses griffes?

Un enfant est tellement manipulable. Transformable à volonté. Irait-il jusqu'à le transformer? Etait-il devenu à ce point arrogant? A ce point... Prétentieux? De croire qu'il avait le droit, même au nom d'un quelconque idéal, de faire d'un enfant une arme?

Albus serra les poings. Il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de penser à sa soeur. Pauvre enfant soumise aux mains vicieuses des hommes. Elle n'avait été qu'une enfant et son monde s'était écroulé en quelques minutes. Avait-il agi de la même manière envers Harry? L'avait-il poussé dans ses derniers retranchements? Lui avait-il répété, sans pitié et avec insistance, que tous les horcruxes devaient être détruits avant de lui annoncer froidement qu'il en était lui-même un?

Il pouvait très bien imaginer, sans grand effort d'imagination, le regard vert émeraude de Harry le regarder avec cet éclat de trahison. Et d'après les descriptions qu'il en avait eu, un éclat de résignation teintée de détermination devait aussi y briller. Il s'était déjà pris au jeu, avait tenté mainte et maintes fois d'imaginer cet Harry, si fier et si bon. Il ne voyait à présent plus qu'un enfant brisé.

Le besoin de savoir se fit pressant. Avait-il réellement détruit la vie de Harry? Les paroles de James étaient-elles fondées ou avait-il parlé sous le coup de la colère? S'était-il réellement comporté comme...Le dernier des manipulateurs?

Dans un bruissement de cape digne de Severus, Albus s'était levé. Il devait avoir des explications...

...

Sirius soupira de soulagement quand James monta enfin rejoindre Lily. Son ami avait tourné comme un lion en cage, vociférant des paroles crues et pleines de colère, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Sirius avait ensuite vu ses épaules s'affaisser et s'était empressé de le soutenir. Tout comme Lily, James avait craqué. Il l'avait juste serré dans les bras, feintant de ne pas voir les larmes rondes qui s'écoulaient le long des joues de son ami. D'une main distraite, il avait frotté son dos tandis que son autre main était restée fixée, presque agrippée, à son épaule.

Lorsque les sanglots se furent calmés, James s'était redressé, lui avait timidement sourit - sourire qu'il lui avait rendu avec réconfort- et sans un mot s'était tourné vers l'escalier. Lily était dans le même état que lui tout à l'heure...Et même si Remus était monté la voir, il tenait à aller la réconforter. De plus, ils devaient réellement écrire cette lettre à Severus.

Sirius soupira une seconde fois et passa une main pesante sur son visage. Il ne devait pas craquer à son tour. Franchement, ça ne le faisait pas de craquer tous au même moment, non?

Il se redressa vivement quand il entendit un bruit près de la porte et fut presque étonné d'y voir Albus. Il le détailla dans un silence tendu. L'homme était blême et, chose assez rare, paraissait agité.

-Je dois comprendre, Sirius. Lança le vieil homme.

-Pourquoi? Ne pouvez-vous pas vous contenter de ce qui a été dis? Souffla-t-il avec agacement. Ce n'est pas suffisant?

-Non, lui répondit vertement Dumbledore. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi. Ce qu'il s'est passé pour que... Si James disait la vérité ou si...

-Évidement qu'il disait la vérité! S'ébroua Sirius. Comment pouvez-vous...

-Je veux juste comprendre, Sirius. Si vous ne voulez pas que je répète mes erreurs, je me dois de comprendre. Expliqua-t-il avec une note d'empressement dans la voix.

Sirius considéra un moment le vieillard avant de finalement se mettre à parler.

-Harry vous a toujours considéré comme une sorte de grand-père puissant et bienveillant. Il a grandi chez la soeur de Lily, une femme aigrie que le considérait comme un parasite. C'était un enfant à qui on avait répété qu'il ne valait rien, que n'importe qui valait cent fois mieux que lui et le monde sorcier s'ouvrait à lui... Je pense que même s'il y était plus que célèbre, il pensait devoir y faire ses preuves. Il voulait juste un peu d'amour et de reconnaissance.

-Qui avait décidé de le placer là-bas? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Vous, lui répondit sèchement Sirius, pour la protection de sang que lui offrait Pétunia. Non seulement vous saviez quelle vie il y menait mais en plus vous vous en êtes servis.

-Comment ça?

-Harry était un enfant serviable. Docile, si on savait comment s'y prendre. Lui répondit simplement Sirius. Et au fil des années, vous l'avez confronté à diverses situations. Vous l'avez tout de suite mis devant le fait accomplis... Voldemort était en vie, quelque part, et il voulait le tuer.

-Diverses situations? Répéta Dumbledore. Je ne comprends pas.

-Vous l'avez laissé affronté un Basilic à 12 ans, une centaine de détraqueurs à 13 ans, un homme possédé par Voldemort à 11 et le tournois des trois sorciers à 14. Vous auriez pu l'aider, voir même empêcher tout cela, mais vous vous êtes contentés de l'observer de loin. Le testant.

-Je... Je n'ai pas pu faire cela. Souffla Dumbledore.

-Bien sur que si! S'enflamma Sirius. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, mille fois plus vulnérable que les autres, et vous l'avez manipulé. Au fils des années, vous êtes devenus son mentor. Vous disiez que Voldemort avait créé des horcruxes? Pas de problèmes. Qu'il devrait les détruire malgré ses 16 ans? ok. Qu'une prophétie l'annonçait comme le vainqueur de Voldemort... Et puis, une fois que la chasse aux horcruxes fut ouverte... la veille de votre mort, je pense... Vous le lui avez dit.

-C'était le dernier horcruxe. Souffla sourdement Albus.

-Il ne l'a dit à personne, marmonna Sirius. Il en avait honte. Malgré tout, son éducation ressortait. Il pensait ne pas être digne. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne vous haïssait pas... Susurra Sirius.

-Ha non? Questionna Albus, réellement étonné.

-Non, souffla l'autre avec lassitude, il était en colère contre vous. Il n'était plus vraiment quelqu'un de naïf quand on l'a rencontré... Mais il disait que vous aviez de toutes façons raison. C'était la seule alternative.

-C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien... Murmura Dumbledore.

Sirius sentit la rage exploser face aux mots de Dumbledore. Il se tourna violemment vers lui, la mâchoire serrée et le regard noir:

-C'est vraiment tout ce que vous trouvez à dire? Siffla-t-il avec colère. Vous avez poussé un enfant à la mort et tous ce que vous trouvez à dire c'était qu'il était quelqu'un de bien?

-Je suis désolé, lui répondit le plus vieux, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air insensible.

-Si vous continuez à prétendre que vous êtes seul à pouvoir mener cette guerre correctement, vous le deviendrez. L'avertit Sirius d'une voix grave.

Albus ne répondit rien. Les paroles de Sirius étaient justes à méditer.

...

Un soupir imperceptible s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Pour être franc, il ne savait exactement s'il se sentait soulagé ou agacé. Pourtant, les gestes lui semblèrent naturels et c'est d'un rapide mouvement de la main qu'il enflamma le parchemin qu'il venait de lire. Le papier se consuma rapidement pour ne devenir que cendres et souvenir.

Ils avaient réussi. Un énième horcruxe venait d'être détruit. Il y a même pas un mois, il était un bon mangemort, un des plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il aurait fait son devoir en liquidant purement et simplement la menace. Aujourd'hui, il s'était engagé à faire tomber son maître. Ou ancien maître? Il ne savait pas trop. Il était un traître maintenant. L'idée ne le dérangeait pas vraiment... La trahison n'était un crime que par rapport à la cause trahie. Sa trahison à lui, serait considérée comme un acte pour la paix dans le monde sorcier. Un acte de bravoure...

Severus avait juste envie de rire en pensant à cela. Jamais les actes d'un mangemort, aussi traître soit-il, ne pourront être considérés comme braves par la communauté sorcière. On le taxera certainement d'opportuniste ou d'hypocrite et il ne devra son salut qu'aux paroles de Potter et de sa clique. Mais il ne pouvait pas donner tort aux sorciers. Son geste n'avait rien de courageux. En fait, il le faisait pour une femme. Et même lui trouvait cela incroyablement pitoyable.

Il le faisait parce qu'une femme, mariée et mère de famille, le lui avait demandé en usant des bons arguments. Ho, bien sur, cela faisait longtemps qu'il se posait des questions sur les méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il n'avait jamais eu de raisons de vouloir l'arrêter. Il n'avait plus personne, plus rien.

Lily lui avait simplement donner un moyen de se racheter, de retrouver sa dignité. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le saisir?

Il pris une profonde respiration et fit le vide dans son esprit. Son bouclier d'occlumencie s'érigea autour de son esprit alors qu'il laissa délibérément quelques pensées, vagues images totalement artificiels, vagabonder à l'orée de la barrière, pleinement accessible à un Maître Légimens.

Son visage se ferma et un masque indéchiffrable s'y installa. D'un pas raide, il sortit du petit salon – l'avantage de sa présente position était qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'excuse pour s'absenter – et se dirigea vers la salle du trône.

-Alors Sssseverusss? Susurra Voldemort avec un sourire alors qu'il s'inclinait devant lui. As-tu de joyeuses nouvelles à m'apporter? Endosssses-tu à merveille ton rôle d'acteur?

-Bien sur, Maitre. Lui répondit-il docilement. J'ai pu assister à une réunion de l'Ordre du phœnix.

-J'espère pour toi que tu as m'a ramené dessss informations... Souffla-t-il, la menace clairement audible dans sa voix.

-J'ai, en effet, pu entendre quelques propos étranges mais malheureusement, ils ne me font pas encore assez confiance pour m'expliquer pleinement leur plan.

-Et alors? Siffla le mage. Quels sont ces propos étranges?

-Ils parlaient de détruire plusieurs objets...Commença-t-il avec une imitation parfaite de l'incompréhension.

-Quels genres d'objets? Demanda le mage en fronçant ce qui aurait dû être ses sourcils.

-Hé bien, je ne sais pas trop... Hésita doucement Severus...Je pense que...

_-Endoloris! _

Le sort fusa et Severus s'écroula au sol, pris de convulsions douloureuses alors que ses lèvres demeurèrent irrémédiablement closes. Le sort ne dura à peine quelques secondes mais Severus eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre un souffle normal. Dés qu'il s'en sentit capable, il se redressa vivement pour rependre sa posture courbée et inconfortable.

-Je ne ssssuis pas pattttient pour cccce genre de chosssses, Sssseverussss. Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps! Cingla Voldemort en lui jetant un regard hautain et polaire.

-Ils parlaient d'une bague, Maître. Reprit Severus d'un ton maîtrisé.

-Une bague? Répéta le mage et l'appréhension était presque audible dans sa voix.

-Descendant directement de Salazard Serpentard, selon eux. Continua-t-il.

-Et de quoi d'autres? S'enquit rapidement l'autre.

-D'une coupe, Maître, ainsi que d'un carnet.

-Rien d'autre? Siffla Voldemort dont le regard reflétait à présent une colère noire.

-Un diadème aussi mais ils en parlaient comme s'ils s'en étaient déjà emparés.

-Comment çccca? Ragea-t-il.

-Ils disaient s'en être occupé.

_-Endolorisss!_

Encore une fois, le sort fusa et Severus l'endura sans se permettre le moindre gémissement. Il dura plus longtemps cette fois-ci et le jeune espion du prendre sur lui pour se relever rapidement.

-Retournessss-y et ramènes-moi plussss d'informattttions! Je veux ssssavoir ce qu'ils ssssavent de cccces objets et comment! Est-cccce que cccc'est claire?

-Oui Maître. Opina Severus avant de se redresser.

Si Severus s'était retourné en sortant de la salle à ce moment-là, il aurait pu voir le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tordre de fureur à la seule idée que l'Ordre ait pu, d'une manière ou d'une autre, découvrir son secret. Malgré tout, un sourire effleura de peu les lèvres de Severus quand Voldemort ne pu retenir un cri de rage.

Tout semblait se dérouler parfaitement.


	83. Le fou, le pion et le cavalier

Ses longs ongles vernis de noir claquaient bruyamment contre le marbre alors que son regard azur continuait de fixer avec mépris la créature face à elle. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait tué depuis longtemps l'abjecte petit être répugnant. Et dans la foulée, elle aurait mis le bâtiment à feu et à sang.

Un soupir d'agacement s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées alors qu'elle tentait de se contrôler. Merlin savait qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour cela. A quoi bon? De plus, elle était en colère. Parce qu'elle savait que son Maître le serait. Et tout ce qui mettait en colère son Maître, la mettait hors d'elle. Elle était un bon mangemort. Elle ne craignait pas la douleur qu'engendrerait forcement la colère de son Maître...Et d'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, son Maître ne s'en prenait pas à elle, même lors de ses colères les plus profondes. Elle était un bon mangemort. Pas comme tout ces sots qui rampaient à ses pieds en vue de la gloire et de la puissance. Non... Elle, elle aimait son Maître. Elle était prête à tout pour lui...A tout, et bien au-delà...

-Veuillez me suivre, Mme Lestrange...Couina enfin l'immonde créature.

Tout en le toisant d'un regard méprisant, Bella le suivit dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence presque religieux. Et quelques minutes plus tard, le gobelin introduisait une grosse clé en bronze dans un immense coffre.

-Coffre n° 3712. Couina de nouveau le gobelin d'un ton professionnel tout en introduisant la clé dans la serrure magique.

Plusieurs engrenage se firent entendre et bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et le gobelin s'écarta légèrement de telle sorte que Bella puisse entrer.

La jeune femme ne daigna même pas regarder l'amoncellement d'ors, de bijoux et de reliques qui s'entassaient dans le coffre de sa famille. Ou plutôt dans celui de son mari. Le coffre des Black avait autrefois été monstrueusement plus fourni que celui-ci, avant d'être partagé entre les différents descendants. Les deux bénéficiaires majoritaires ayant été Narcissa et elle-même. Aucun des deux fils de Walburga n'avait évidemment pu prétendre à cet or et sa propre soeur Andromeda avait été reniée depuis longtemps pour s'être acoquinée avec un moldu. Le visage de Bella se tordi de dégout à cette simple idée. Elle avait toujours su qu'Andy n'était pas normale.

Le regard de Bella parcouru donc à peine tout cela et s'arrêta avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé sur une coupe. C'était une coupe en or massif, finement ciselée d'entrelacs arrondis et artistiques. Deux anses larges et gracieuses la complétaient alors qu'en son centre, attirant immédiatement le regard, se trouvait le sceau de Poufsouffle.

Elle s'avança doucement vers la coupe, la caressa du bout des doigts tout en sentant un courant pur de magie la parcourir. Les poils de sa nuque s'hérissèrent automatiquement alors qu'elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait à ce point cette coupe. Elle n'avait même pas su pourquoi exactement, il lui avait demandé de la cacher au sein de son propre coffre à Gringott's. Mais elle avait toujours senti qu'elle était spéciale. Saturée d'une énergie noire et vibrante. Absolument délicieuse.

D'un geste rapide, elle enfourna la coupe dans un sac sans fond et sorti du coffre sans un autre regard pour le gobelin, toujours à sa porte.

...

-Que viens-tu de dire? Siffla le mage noir d'un ton menaçant.

-Je suis désolée, Maître. Aucune bague ne se trouvait à l'endroit indiqué. Et le sort de dissimulation était toujours en place. Plus virulent que jamais. Répondit Bella, l'échine courbée.

-Tu en es sssûre, Bella? Continua le mage. N'es-tu pas simplement trop faible pour passer au-delà de ce sort? Persiffla-t-il.

-Je vous l'assure Maître! Il n'y avait rien! Je suis amplement assez puissante pour l'avoir décelé! Lança-t-elle avec une véhémence que peu pouvait se permettre face au Lord.

Celui-ci la darda un instant d'un regard pénétrant avant de faire un geste vague de la main, signe d'agacement. Bella eut un sourire carnassier car cela voulait dire aussi que son Maître reconnaissait sa puissance.

-Mais j'ai ceci pour vous. Lança-t-elle alors en ressortant la coupe du sac sans fond.

-Pourquoi ne ma l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt? Grogna Voldemort en saisissant la coupe.

-Je ne suis pas un de ces lâches qui espère se servir de leurs réussites pour masquer leurs erreurs, Maître. Répondit-elle simplement.

Mais Voldemort ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la coupe qui brillait d'une manière presque surnaturelle. Il la caressa doucement, d'une manière presque malsaine, avant de la poser près de Naginni, qui patientait aux pieds de son Maître.

-Bien. Lança-t-il enfin en la regardant sévèrement. Si tu vois Lucius, dis-lui de m'apporter rapidement ce que je lui ait demandé s'il ne veut pas être puni.

...

Ses doigts passaient rapidement sur la couverture poussiéreuse des livres dont regorgeaient la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'il l'avait entreposé ici car il avait pensé, à juste titre, que c'était encore le meilleur endroit pour le cacher. Qui cherchait le journal intime du jeune Voldemort dans la section « _Étiquette et coutumes des Sang-pur _»?

Mais après quatre ans, lui-même avait du mal à se souvenir exactement où il l'avait rangé. Il poussa un soupir d'agacement, quoiqu'il pouvait être aussi d'inquiétude, car s'il ne retrouvait pas ce bouquin dans les plus brefs délais, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait lui-même se charger de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine à cette simple pensée. Il savait parfaitement bien à quel point, le Maître pouvait se montrer inventif dans ces punitions.

Il se souvenait bien du jour où il lui avait remis le livre avec comme unique instruction de le cacher et d'en prendre soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Le Maître avait été très claire sur l'importance du livre. Cela avait même attiser la curiosité du tout jeune adulte qu'il était alors, à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Le maître lui avait simplement rendu un regard sévère couplé avec un demi-sourire malveillant. C'était son propre journal intime quand il avait 16 ans et il détenait plus de secrets que n'importe quel livre ou manuel de magie noire.

Lucius se souvenait même de son excitation devant cette explication quoique très vaste. Déjà à l'époque, il avait pu sentir; avec une sensation plus que grisante, la puissance émaner du petit livre.

Il soupira encore mais cette fois-ci, se fut de soulagement, quand ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur un petit livre coincé entre « _Savoir-vivre en société: pour les jeunes Sang-pur_ » et « _Us et coutumes matrimoniales de la noblesse sorcière _». Il avait une simple reliure en cuir et aucun titre n'était gravé sur celle-ci.

D'un geste précautionneux, il retira le livre de la bibliothèque, l'épousseta doucement et le rangea dans sa robe, bien à l'abri de tout regard indiscret. Ensuite, d'un bruissement de cape tout à fait Snapien, il sortit de la vaste pièce. D'un pas pressé, il se rendit à son bureau qui se trouvait – là est le seul désavantage de ces bâtisses - de l'autre côté du manoir, au premier étage. Il traversa l'aile des chambres rapidement mais s'arrêta, incertain, devant celle de son fils.

Le petit pleurait et cela n'éveillait en lui qu'un mal de crâne et un agacement croissant. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait laisser l'enfant s'égosiller de la sorte. C'était son fils, non? Et il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser pleurer comme cela. Pourtant, pendant près de dix secondes, Lucius resta devant la chambre, hésitant.

Ce n'était pas son rôle de réconforter son fils, qu'il soit âgé de un an ou de dix, et cela ne l'était pas non plus de s'occuper de ses besoins élémentaires. Il ne lui donnait jamais le biberon, ne le changeait pas, ne le bordait pas, pas plus qu'il ne lui faisait prendre son bain. Il avait lui-même passer les premières années de sa vie avec un elfe de maison comme nourrice. Et il s'en sortait très bien. Car sa femme ne s'en occupait pas plus que lui. La place d'un femme noble n'était pas devant un lange sale.

Alors pourquoi cette hésitation?

Avec un geste rageur de la main, Lucius fini par prendre une décision. La plus juste selon lui.

-Séripha! Tonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Dans un « pop » sonore une petite créature apparut. Elle était habillée de guenilles et ses grands yeux globuleux étaient d'un orange doux et presque ocre. Ses oreilles paraissaient démesurément longues et pendaient jusqu'à son menton. Cela lui donnait un air triste et malheureux, tout à fait misérable.

-Maître Lucius a appelé Séripha? Couina l'elfe en s'inclinant.

-Es-tu sourde! Claironna-t-il avec mépris. Drago pleure depuis au moins cinq minutes! Je ne t'ai pas achetée pour paresser! Siffla-t-il, d'un ton tranchant.

-Séripha est désolée, Maître Lucius. S'empressa de répondre, catastrophée, la petite elfe. Séripha est une mauvaise elfe!

-Hé bien qu'attend-tu? Rugit Lucius en agrippant la créature par le col et en la poussant violent dans la chambre de Drago.

L'elfe gémit, se répandit encore une fois en excuse tout en se dirigeant vers le berceau de son jeune maître. Sa couche était trempée. En des gestes experts et doux, Séripha le changea rapidement tout en appliquant un sort pour protéger la peau du bébé des irritations. Le tout sous le regard acéré et attentif de Lucius.

Lucius était fier de son fils. C'était un enfant solide, de bonne taille. 51 cm à la naissance. Il avait de grand yeux d'un gris presque argenté, comme les siens, tout comme il avait hérité de ses cheveux plus blond que les blés. Lucius était sur qu'il ferait un hérité digne de ce nom. Il ne fut pas moins étonné quand il entendit rire le petit alors qu'il tentait d'attraper l'une des oreilles de Séripha. Mais les coquines ne cessaient de lui échapper des mains. L'elfe souriait en balançant ses oreilles, elle adorait le rire du petit Maître. Lucius grogna devant le spectacle, plus qu'affligeant selon lui.

-Séripha! Tonna-t-il d'une voix dure. N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire que d'abrutir mon fils avec tes pitreries idiotes? Siffla-t-il.

-Séripha est désolée! Répéta encore l'elfe en sursautant.

-Et dis à Dobby qu'il a intérêt à mieux nettoyer la bibliothèque que ça! Lança-t-il agressivement.

-Séripha dira à Dobby. Opina l'elfe, avec soumission.

...

Voir sans être vu. Là était tout le secret de l'espionnage. Se faire discret. Marcher, se déplacer d'un pas souple et plus silencieux que le vent. Respirer calmement, sereinement; toujours maîtriser sa respiration. Dompter les battements de son coeur. Transformer son chant furieux en une ballade tranquille. Ne rien laisser paraître. Devenir maître de l'illusion. Rire quand il faut pleurer et pleurer quand il faut rire. Tromper. Mentir. Rester maître de la situation. Toujours rester sous contrôle. Ne jamais perdre la face. Séduire. Flatter. Courber l'échine même quand la haine gronde. Obéir. Contrer.

Mais aussi fortifier ses barrières de défenses. En faire des murs infranchissables. Des murailles simplement indestructibles et pourtant malléables. Protéger son esprit et son âme. Se construire une armure. Mentale et émotionnelle.

Severus avait toujours appris très vite mais ces leçons-là lui prenaient quelques temps. Il avait toujours été doué pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments, et c'était certainement un atout. Il avait toujours eu une apparence froide et insensible. Il avait toujours été doué pour le mensonge et la manipulation.

Il était encore meilleur aujourd'hui. Mais aujourd'hui, il manipulait pour le bon côté de la barrière.

C'est d'ailleurs un drôle de sentiment qui l'étreignit quand Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fort de sa puissance et de son ascendant sur lui, lui montra, en toute confiance, deux objets de la plus haute importance - Un carnet et une coupe en or – ainsi que son fidèle compagnon: Naginni.

-Ccces objets sssont bien plus préccccieux que ta pitoyable vie, lui expliqua-t-il tout en les plaçant sous un dôme de protection.

Severus remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'il s'agissait d'une protection runique et qu'il n'était donc pas apte à la briser. La magie runique n'avait jamais été une de ces matières de prédilections.

Mais le sentiment qui le submergea alors était bien trop fort pour que sa logique n'amoindrisse son intensité. Il avait en main, devant lui, toutes les pièces nécessaires à la destruction définitive de Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de deux générations successives. Il réprima le frisson qui tenait de naître à la base de sa nuque. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait en lui la satisfaction de faire quelque chose de bien.

C'était grisant. Étrange... Mais grisant. Et bien sur, il mourrait plutôt que de l'avouer.

La seule question qu'il se posait se rapportait à Lily. Si lui-même n'avait jamais su qu'il n'était pas réellement d'accord avec les agissements et les idées de Voldemort, comment Lily avait pu en être à ce point persuadée?

...

-Une protection runique? Tu en es certain? Lui demanda James, pensif.

-Évidemment, Potter. Siffla-t-il avec agacement.

Malgré son ton, Severus savait, avec le plus grand étonnement, que la remarque de James ne signifiait pas le doute. Non, bizarrement, James Potter ne semblait pas douter de lui. Cela l'agaçait. Autant que ça l'intriguait. Par Merlin, depuis quand James Potter et Sirius Black lui faisaient confiance?

Il regarda avec intérêt James réfléchir, le regard dans le lointain, un doigt frappant son menton en un rythme quelconque. Il échangea un long regard avec sa femme et finit par secouer la tête, un fin sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres.

-Ca ne peut pas être si simple... Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Simple? Répéta le potionniste du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu trouves cela simple? Sais-tu seulement combien de protections runiques il existe? Combien elles peuvent être compliquée à briser quand on ne maîtrise pas la langue, au moins un minimum? Et je suppose que l'Ordre ne dispose même pas d'un spécialiste en magie runique, n'est-ce pas? Siffla-t-il, sarcastique.

-On en aura pas besoin. Lui répondit calmement Lily.

-Comment ça?

-Si c'est bien la protection que nous pensons, on en aura pas besoin. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu pourrais repérer les runes gravées au sol? S'enquit alors Sirius.

Ils étaient seuls dans une des petites pièces de Square Grimmault Les maraudeurs n'ayant mis personne au courant de la venue de l'espion. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas comme s'il savait prévoir les allées et venues de Severus. Il venait juste quand il savait se libérer en toute discrétion.

-Le principe des protection runiques est simple, commença Remus savamment, il suffit de la contrer en usant des parfaits opposés des symboles utilisés.

-Et vous connaissez, bien entendu, tout les symboles runiques... Railla Severus, avec ironie.

-On te le répète, on en aura pas besoin si tout se passe comme nous le pensons. Alors, répond, oui ou non, pourrais-tu nous rapporter les symboles?

-Oui, évidemment. Cela ne sera pas bien difficile.

-Bien. Alors rapportes-les nous le plus vite possible. Lui intima Lily.

Severus grogna pour la forme mais acquiesça néanmoins. Mais la discussion lui semblait étrange, comme s'il lui manquait une partie. Il fronça les sourcils devant ce constat. Il n'aimait pas être en retrait, surtout quand il s'agissait d'informations. Il risquait sa vie en espionnant Voldemort, il avait le droit d'être au courant de tout!

-Que me cachez-vous? Siffla-t-il avec irritation.

-Rien. Vint la réponse catégorique de Sirius.

-Ne me prend pas pour un stupide Gryffondors, Black! Grogna-t-il en retour.

-Écoute, Severus, souffla avec lassitude Lily. On ne te cache rien d'important. Rien qui pourrait entraver le déroulement de la guerre ou ta mission. Ca te va? Demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Severus devinrent deux fines fentes alors qu'il regardait la rouquine. Son ton était franc et légèrement agacé. Elle disait la vérité, il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Même s'il le désirait de tout son coeur, il n'arrivait pas à croire pleinement la version de Lily. Ses raisons pour l'avoir contacter restaient sombres. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Penser qu'elle l'avait fait juste parce qu'elle avait gardé une confiance et un respect indélébile pour lui, lui réchauffait le coeur mais... Ce n'était pas vrai. Il y avait réfléchi longtemps. Le regard qu'elle lui lui avait lancé ce dernier jour, dans le parc près de chez Pétunia était largement assez significatif. Après ce jour, elle n'avait gardé pour lui qu'une nostalgie amer et déçue. Pas d'espoir, d'amitié ou de respect. Alors pourquoi ce revirement? Pour lui dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié? Pourquoi lui dire qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir laissé? Pourquoi lui demander de changer de camp quand les chances qu'il le fasse étaient si fines?

-Je veux bien vous croire, souffla-t-il d'une voix basse, mais j'estime avoir le droit de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Et selon toi, que se passe-t-il? Lui demanda Sirius en le regardant gravement.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que vous savez bien trop de choses pour que cela soit naturelle.

-Comme quoi... ? Insista James.

-Comme cette protection runique, justement. Vous semblez bien sur de vous sur elle. Comment pouvez-vous savoir laquelle c'est? Lança-t-il, suspicieusement.

-On ne le sait pas, c'est pour ça que tu dois nous rapporter les symboles... lui rappela Lily.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Lil's... Répéta-t-il. Vous êtes sur de vous.

Lily soupira lourdement en le regardant gravement, de ses grands yeux vert émeraude. Severus ne détourna pas le regard des deux lacs verdoyants, laissant ainsi à Lily le temps de le sonder. Non pas par légimencie mais simplement en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant de lancer une œillade à son mari. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, et la laisser décider en paix. Severus comprit très bien le message même s'il ne cessait de l'étonner. James laissait carte blanche à sa femme en ce qui le concernait. Si elle décidait de tout lui dire, James ne s'y opposerait pas.

-Oui, nous savons des choses. Commença prudemment Lily.

-Mais encore... Insista-t-il après quelques secondes.

-Severus, écoute... Lança-t-elle d'un ton docte... Si je te disais que nous avons pu, pendant quelque temps, avoir des informations du futur.

-Je te répondrais que vous avez bien trop écouté nos professeurs de divinations...Répondit-il, sarcastique.

-Je suis sérieuse, Severus. Gronda-t-elle. Nous avons vu avoir accès à ses informations. Mais je ne peux te dire comment... Anticipa-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

-Et pourquoi? Siffla-t-il.

-Tu me fais confiance, Severus?

La question le pris totalement au dépourvu pour dire vrai. Et la réponse sortit de sa bouche avant même que son cerveau n'ai pu réfléchir à la question.

-Oui. Lança-t-il, à sa propre surprise.

-Alors, il faudra que tu t'en contentes. Soupira-t-elle, avec un petit sourire triste.


	84. Echec et mat

- ..._Dagaz, Baldr, Mannaz_. Termina Minerva en déchiffrant les runes sur le parchemin.

La sorcière le reparcouru rapidement avant de hocher la tête, fière de sa traduction. Elle releva ensuite son regard vers James et Sirius et fut étonnée de les voir sourire presque béatement.

- C'est la même. Lança joyeusement Sirius en se tournant vers son ami.

- C'est la même. Répéta James, avec un large sourire.

- Franchement! Il y avait combien de chances...? Lança Sirius en riant.

James répondit à son ami en riant tout autant que lui. Tandis que le reste de la pièce, c'est-à-dire la quasi-totalité de l'Ordre, les regardait, totalement confus.

- Et comment pouvez-vous savoir que se sont ces runes qui protègent les horcruxes? Demanda enfin Maugrey, posant la question que tous se posaient.

- Notre espion les a repérées pour nous. Répondit James, toujours souriant.

- Et pourquoi est-ce une aussi bonne nouvelle? Demanda Sturgis. L'Ordre ne contient aucun Maître de la magie runique et pour dire la vérité, nous sommes tous un peu limite dans ce domaine. C'est une matière assez peu usitée. Ajouta-t-il.

- On pourrait toujours demander au professeur Late de nous aider, souligna Minerva, j'ai pu déchiffrer les runes mais de là à trouver leur antagoniste...

- Nous n'aurons pas besoin de Trents, leur fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire énigmatique, nous connaissons les runes antagonistes et l'exacte marche à suivre pour briser efficacement la protection.

- Comment? Demanda brusquement Elphias.

- Disons que... Notre petit séjour a été très instructif. Laissa échapper James.

- Donc, vous savez exactement quelles runes utiliser et quelle procédure appliquer...? S'assura Maugrey, de son habituel ton bourru.

- Oui. Approuva Sirius. La seule difficulté résidera dans le fait qu'il nous faut impérativement être sur place. Et y rester pendant quelques minutes.

- Sans oublier qu'après, il faudra s'occuper de Voldemort. Rajouta Lily.

- Mais... L'interrompit Amy... La destruction de ses horcruxes ne va pas le détruire, lui aussi?

- Non, lui expliqua James en secouant la tête, cela anéantira ses chances de résurrection mais il faut tuer son corps et la partie d'âme qui y réside encore.

- Et quelle est la procédure, exactement? Demanda Sturgis, le visage grave et les lèvres pincées. De toute évidence, l'homme supportait mal leurs nouvelles connaissances.

- C'est assez simple. Il suffit de graver ou de peindre les nouvelle runes sur les anciennes et de catalyser la magie grâce à quelques gouttes de sang tout en se concentrant sur la destruction du bouclier.

- Normalement, le sang de plusieurs sorciers est nécessaire mais je pense que le sang d'Albus sera suffisant. Il est amplement assez puissant.

Dumbledore, qui jusque-là, n'avait pas encore émit la moindre parole, opina doucement de la tête, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion. Son attitude de retrait en avait étonné plus d'un, Sturgis entre autre, qui voyait cela comme une tentative de James de prendre une place dominante au sein de l'Ordre. Le reste du groupe ne s'était fait aucune opinion précise sur le sujet. James avait toujours été un élément important et majeur de l'Ordre, que Dumbledore lui laisse les rênes pouvait se comprendre même si sa passivité restait étrange.

- Non, lança Maugrey, on aura besoin de lui pour combattre Voldemort. C'est le seul sorcier qui sera réellement efficace contre lui.

- C'est pas faux, lui accorda Sirius. Trois ou quatre sorciers d'une puissance légèrement supérieure à la moyenne devraient suffire pour briser les protections.

- Et votre espion vous a dit où se trouvait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom? Siffla Sturgis d'une voix presque acide.

- Oui, lui rétorqua sèchement Lily.

L'homme commençait vraiment à l'énerver avec ses remarques acerbes et son ton mordant. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui comme cela...Et le peu de fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans le futur ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'interroger sur son parcours. Ils avaient retrouvés un homme méfiant de tous et surtout de Severus. Jamais il ne pourrait accepter présentement l'identité de leur espion.

- Et où se trouve-t-il? Demanda lentement Emy, devant le silence électrique qui s'installait.

- Dans un manoir, pas loin des côtes irlandaises. En fait, d'après notre espion, c'est une assez vieille bâtisse, aussi âgée que Poudlard lui-même.

- Et bien sur, toujours pas moyen de savoir qui est cet espion, hein? Grogna Maugrey.

James soupira bruyamment tout en prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains, clairement fatigué de devoir toujours répéter les mêmes choses.

- Dumbledore est au courant et pour le moment, c'est suffisant. Lança Remus d'un ton qui ne soufflait aucune réplique.

- Bien. Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à élaborer un plan pour entrer dans le manoir... Lança Franck avec détermination.

...

Par la suite, les choses s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Peut-être trop, d'ailleurs. Un plan fut établi, approuvé et mis en place. Chaque personne avait une tâche, tous avait leur importance. Comme autant de pièces sur un échiquier. Severus en fut informé le plus tôt possible. Beaucoup de choses reposaient sur lui. L'information était une source de pouvoir non-négligeable. Une pièce maîtresse dans la partie qui s'annonçait. Il pu ainsi prendre ses dispositions. Son rôle était de s'assurer que les horcruxes restent bien à leur place originale, et de relayer tout information susceptible de changer le cours de la bataille.

Severus avait donc communiqué les protections et les défenses du manoir, assez faibles puisque le château était sensé être le secret le mieux gardé des Ténèbres. Il avait fourni un plan détaillé du manoir, dont l'acquisition avait demandé sa part de sang et de sueur. Un plan pour visualiser clairement la salle du trône, où étaient entreposés les horcruxes, mais aussi les entrées et sorties, connues et méconnues. Un assaut correct demandait une connaissance parfaite du terrain. Il avait aussi fourni la liste complète des mangemorts qui devraient, en tout logique, se trouver sur les lieux. Ainsi que la position des autres.

Le travail de Severus était remarquable, tout comme sa qualité. L'homme était d'une méticulosité impressionnante et paraissait ne rien laisser au hasard. Son mérite serait grand à la fin de la guerre, et Lily s'inquiétait déjà du moment où ils devront le présenter comme leur espion si efficace.

Bientôt, la presque totalité de l'Ordre se trouva à quelques kilomètres du manoir des Ténèbres. Juste assez loin pour que Voldemort ne puisse pas sentir la magie qu'ils dégageaient ainsi réuni...Ils étaient séparés en deux groupes inégales et indistincts pour le moment. Tout prendrait forme plus tard. Quand le plus petit groupe devra se séparer du principal pendant que celui-ci ferait diversion et s'occuperait de la majeure partie des mangemorts. Le petit groupe se rendra alors directement, et sans détour, vers la salle du trône.

Mais tout plan à une faille. Aussi perfectionné soit-il. Et si celle-ci n'est pas exploitée... Hé bien, on peut dire que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

Severus se remémora cette règle de base avec sarcasme tout en tentant de retenir son Maître. Voldemort avait décidé de déménager ses horcruxes.

- Maître, pardonnez mon insistance, mais où seront-ils plus en sécurité que près de vous? Qui serait le plus à mène de les protéger? Susurra-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée.

- Ccc'est mon dernier mot, Ssseverusss. Siffla le mage noir en dardant sur lui un regard incandescent.

Severus le maudit mentalement tout en cherchant une solution. Normalement, le groupe devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Mais ne serait-ce pas les quelques minutes de trop?

- Maître, je dois insister, je ne comprend pas votre changement d'avis... Lança-t-il d'une voix docile, conscient de la conséquence de ses mots.

- Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre Ssseverusss! Tout ccce que tu dois faire, ccc'est obéir! Cracha-t-il avec dédain.

- Maître, je...

_- Doloris!_

Les secondes durèrent des heures et c'est pantelant que Severus se redressa péniblement sur ses genoux, l'échine courbée devant Voldemort.

- Je vous demande pardon Maître. Souffla-t-il entre deux respirations, la douleur irradiant encore dans chacun de ses muscles.

- J'essspère que tu as compris où était ta placcce, Sssseverussss. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'un sssang-de-bourbe tel que toi me parle sur ccce ton, est-ccce claire?

Severus ne regarda pas son Maître alors qu'il répondait et ré-affirmait sa servitude et sa fidélité au monstre devant lui. Celui-ci regardait son serviteur de ses iris écarlates et méprisantes, un sourire malsain chatouillant ses lèvres. Avec sa peau livide, ses lèvres quasi-inexistantes et son absence de nez, Voldemort ressemblait à un mort-vivant. Très loin derrière ses barrières d'Occlumencie, Severus se demanda comment il avait pu jurer fidélité à cet être répugnant.

- Va et ne me déçcccois pas. Lança alors la voix froide de Voldemort.

Severus opina de la tête tout en se courbant davantage. Son cerveau était en ébullition: comment pouvait-il empêcher les horcruxes de quitter la pièce sans paraître suspect? De plus, il aurait du être sortit depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, maintenant... Les choses se gâtaient. Mais il n'eut pas à pousser plus loin ses réflexions que les grandes portes de la salle furent poussées à la hâte.

- Une attaque! Une attaque! Maître! L'Ordre du phœnix nous attaque! Lança le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer. Il termina sa course aux pieds du Lord .

- Que dis-tu? Siffla le mage.

- L'Ordre nous attaque, commença le jeune mangemort, d'après ce que nous avons pu voir, ils sont nombreux et semble parfaitement connaître le château. Un groupe vient par ici et Dumbledore est avec eux! Renchérit-t-il, de la peur dans la voix.

Voldemort sembla réfléchir un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant de tourner son regard de braise sur Severus. A l'instant même où le regard rouge sang se posa sur lui, Severus su qu'il était découvert. La scène se déroula en un fragment de seconde: Severus recula d'un pas sous le regard du Lord, celui-ci éructa et l'insulta.

- Toi! Traître! Comment as-tu osé?

Le mage leva sa baguette et si Severus égalisait largement le niveau du Lord en magie de l'esprit, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas en duel. Au même instant, les grandes portes furent de nouveau poussées brutalement.

_- Avada Kedavra!_ Cingla Voldemort.

Les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce et Severus se prépara à l'impact, conscient qu'il n'avait pas le temps de parer le sort vu la courte distance qui le séparait du Lord. Mais c'est un autre impact qu'il encaissa. Il senti quelque chose de lourd le percuter au niveau de l'épaule et le faire chuter. Il tomba brutalement en arrière, ses coudes amortissant sa chute par réflexe.

-Severus? Ca va? Lança une voix précipitée au-dessus de lui.

Il du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois parce que ce qu'il voyait était juste impossible.

James Potter ne pouvait pas lui avoir sauvé la vie... - _Encore une fois,_ ragea une voix dans sa tête qu'il fit taire rapidement-

Ce dernier devait aussi surpris que lui puisqu'il le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, la mine déconfite. Mais contre toute attente, Potter lui tendit une main qu'il s'empressa de saisir. Il fut relevé prestement au moment même où deux sorts d'une rare puissance s'entrechoquèrent.

Un regard sur le centre de la pièce lui apprit que le duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort venait de commencer et que le jeune mangemort avait prit ses jambes à son cou. Voldemort paraissait plus malfaisant que jamais, un sourire mi-excité, mi-obscène sur les lèvres, des arcs de puissances tout autour de lui, ses yeux presque rougeoyants. Dumbledore semblait être son exact opposé, éclatant d'une puissance lumineuse, ses yeux bleu myosotis reflétant la gravité du moment.

- Viens! Le héla Sirius au passage en lui agrippant le bras. Les horcruxes sont là-bas!

Quand Sirius, Remus, Lily, Franck et lui arrivèrent devant les horcruxes, James était déjà entrain de peindre les nouvelles runes par-dessus les anciennes. Fort de son sens de l'observation, Severus remarqua la tension dans les mouvements abrupts de l'homme. En l'étudiant davantage, Severus remarqua que James se retenait de regarder le duel. Aussi impressionnant qu'il puisse être, il ne comprenait pas en quoi il pouvait être à ce point intéressant...

- Voilà! Souffla James en se redressant. Maintenant, il faut faire couler un peu de notre sang sur les runes. Expliqua-t-il alors qu'un autre grondement leur apprirent que le duel était toujours en cours dans la pièce à côté.

_- Lamina!_ Susurra Remus, la baguette pointée sur la paume de sa main.

Il fut imité hâtivement par les quatre autres et bientôt, une dizaine de gouttes de sang se mélangèrent aux runes. Et ils fermèrent tous leurs yeux, se concentrant sur le dôme et leur magie. Il ne fallut guère que quelques secondes pour qu'il se craquèle et s'effrite dans un horrible bruit de verre brisé.

Dans la précipitation, ils en avaient presque oublié Naginni. Celui-ci sifflait furieusement, son corps enlaçant presque jalousement les deux artefacts. Severus recula prudemment d'un pas, bien conscient de la férocité de l'animal. Il n'était pas rare que Voldemort lui confie la lourde tâche de faire disparaître les corps. Le serpent glissait vicieusement jusqu'à eux, sa langue fourchue lapant l'air toujours plus vite. Alors que Lily tendait le bras pour pointer sa baguette vers un des horcruxes, le serpent se retourna d'un seul coup vers elle, la gueule grande ouverte.

Lily ferma les yeux et poussa un cri avant même que le serpent ne s'agrippe à son bras, mais derrière ses paupières closes, elle ne perçut rien d'autre qu'un éclat vert. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le corps inerte du reptile, à ses pieds, ainsi que les baguettes encore tendues de Severus et de James.

Severus soupira de soulagement à la vue des horcruxes, étalés devant eux, tellement vulnérables, tout en rabaissant sa baguette. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un sourire, tandis qu'il lançait une rapide œillade à Lily. Seul James paraissait toujours crispé.

_- Avada Kedavra! _Lança-t-il d'une voix forte en pointant sa baguette vers le carnet relié de cuir.

_- Avada Kedavra! _Répéta après lui Remus, la baguette pointée sur la coupe.

Les deux objets semblèrent éclater dans une lumière vive et désagréable. Tout le contraire d'une lumière chaleureuse et bienfaitrice. Après quelques secondes, la lumière s'atténua. Les objets étaient toujours présents mais il était indéniable qu'ils avaient quelque chose en moins. La coupe était moins scintillante et le carnet, usé et jauni.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sirius se détendre, trop confiant qu'il était. Il vit un sourire soulagé animer le visage de Lily, et le regard doux de Remus couvrir ses amis. Étrangement, seul James ne paraissait pas se relaxer. Sa posture révélait toujours une tension extrême, ses poings étaient crispés le long de son corps et son visage paraissait figé. Severus fronça les sourcils à cette constatation, et, bizarrement; cela le préoccupait. James aurait du être le premier à se réjouir.

Sirius fut le premier à repartir vers la pièce principale de la salle du trône. James et Remus lui emboîtèrent le pas. Il fut le dernier à tourner le dos aux reliques à présent inoffensives, juste après Lily.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, presque en file indienne, baguette au poing, ils ouvrirent largement les yeux largement devant la scène qui se présentait à eux.

Voldemort avait un immense sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, il paraissait épuisé et plusieurs plaies parsemaient son corps. Il tenait en joue Dumbledore, dans le même état que lui, la respiration sifflante, et la baguette tendue vers l'ennemi. Ils paraissaient tout deux à égalité mais un œil averti pouvait voir que Dumbledore dominait le duel. De peu, certes, mais il le dominait. De un, parce que Voldemort était présentement acculé contre un mur, qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, ni esquiver comme il le voulait. Et de deux, parce que le sourire de Voldemort tenait plus du rictus méprisant qu'autre chose. De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient Albus de dos. Severus se trouvait pratiquement derrière lui, à une dizaine de mètre.

- Tu as perdu, Tom. Cingla la voix rauque de Dumbledore.

Les yeux de Voldemort étincelèrent de haine et sa posture changea.

- Peut-être, concéda-t-il, mais je ne mourrai pas seul. _Avada Kedavra!_

Dumbledore s'apprêta à parer le sort mais au dernier moment, juste quelque secondes trop tard, il comprit. Le sort ne lui était pas destiné. Le rayon vert le frôla à peine et continua sa course, provoquant plusieurs exclamations.

- Attention! Cingla-t-il en direction de Severus.

- NON!

- LILY!


	85. Elle

Il faisait gris dehors, si bien que même l'intérieure de la pièce semblait plus sombre. Le vent soufflait fort et l'on pouvait entendre son hurlement: une longue plainte tourmentée. L'air était humide mais il ne pleuvait pas encore. L'averse arriverait bientôt et il eut la furtive pensée que la -leur- dernière bataille se déroulerait par un temps pluvieux et gris. Tout à fait adapté.

Son regard attentif reparcourait avec minutie chaque plan qu'ils avaient tous soigneusement étudié. Il y avait là, étalé sur la table de la salle à manger, une quantité de plan impressionnante. Un plan général du manoir de Voldemort, un plan détaillé de chaque étage, une topographie exacte du terrain extérieur avec les entrées les plus secrètes, une liste des mangemorts présents lors de l'attaque et leur poste approximatif,...

Le départ était pour bientôt. C'était l'affaire de quelques minutes. Mais James voulait s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Alors qu'il était concentré, le regard braqué sur la table, un léger gémissement attira son attention.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il rencontra le visage détendu et endormi de son fils. Depuis quelque temps, comme ils passaient la quasi-totalité de leur temps dans cette pièce, ils lui avaient installé un petit lit d'appoint dans un coin de la pièce. Lily et lui le voulaient le plus souvent possible avec eux. Comme pour rattraper du temps perdu. Ou profiter avant que cela ne soit plus possible.

Son estomac se tordit à cette pensée. Il tenta de la repousser mais le malaise ne partait pas. Il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment...

Il sursauta violemment quand il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et de fines lèvres dans son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, James? Souffla Lily dans son cou. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si stressé avant une bataille.

- Ce n'est pas une bataille comme les autres. Répondit-il en se retournant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je sais, souffla la jeune femme en posant la tête contre son torse. Mais ça va aller. Reprit-elle en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment... Avoua-t-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils, leva ses deux mains et encadra le visage de son mari. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sous le contact chaud et apaisant avant de les rouvrir pour tomber dans deux orbes émeraudes.

- Ca va aller. Répéta-t-elle avec détermination, un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres. Nous le sauverons. Rajouta-t-elle.

James ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Lily avait toujours été celle qui avait la foi. Elle avait eu la foi quand ils avaient appris sa grossesse alors qu'ils étaient si jeunes, elle avait eu la foi en mettant leur fils au monde dans un monde en guerre; elle l'avait toujours alors qu'il fallait défendre son futur.

A la place, il attira sa femme davantage contre lui, une main posée dans sa nuque et l'autre au creux de ses reins et se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime tellement... lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, tout en la serrant contre lui.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle alors qu'elle se reculait légèrement, le regard rayonnant.

Elle s'approcha ensuite du lit de son fils, s'inclina par-dessus la barrière de lit et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son garçon.

-A tantôt mon amour, lui souffla-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Le petit remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. James eut un sourire, et le baume au coeur, en regardant la scène attendrissante. Pourtant, il s'approcha pareillement de Harry et passa une main légère dans la tignasse de son fils, tout en baisant le petit front.

-Sois sage, mon ange.

...

L'attaque en elle-même fut une réussite. L'effet de surprise était totale, les mangemorts étaient dépassés et désorganisés. Il y avait le nombre exact de mangemorts que Severus avait listé, et apparemment, tous à leur poste.

Quand le petit groupe arriva en face des grandes portes en bois massif et raffiné de la salle du trône, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Derrière celle-ci, Voldemort avait la baguette tendue vers Severus et, instinctivement, James su quel sort allait sortir de la bouche du mage. Son corps agit presque malgré lui et il sentit le rayon vert lui frôler la tête alors qu'il renversait littéralement Severus.

- Severus ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en le détaillant discrètement.

L'homme en face de lui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de hocher distraitement la tête. Il avait l'air totalement confus. James devait admettre que cela pouvait paraître perturbant pour lui. Du point de vue de Severus, rien avait changé et ils passaient du statut d'ennemis à celui d'amis sans raison apparente. Pour lui c'était diffèrent... Tellement différent. Comment pourrait-il rester indifférent alors qu'il savait ce que l'homme vallait?

Severus le regardait toujours avec ahurissement quand il décida de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. L'homme la saisit rapidement et cela lui fit étrangement plaisir. Un choc retentit derrière eux, et quand il se retourna, il pu constater que le duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort avait commencé.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente, là où les horcruxes devaient normalement être entreposés. Un sourire nerveux s'étala sur ses lèvres quand il les vit. D'un mouvement aisé de baguette, il commença à peindre par-dessus les runes gravées dans les dalles de marbre.

A côté, ils pouvaient entendre le duel faire rage et James n'eut aucun mal, même s'il avait été absent à ce moment-là, à imaginer Harry à la place de Dumbledore. Et cela faisait tout simplement mal. Harry était si jeune... Il n'aurait pas du avoir à se retrouver face à un monstre comme Voldemort, en combat singulier, dans le manoir des Ténèbres. Il pouvait imaginer avec une facilité déconcertante le visage déterminé et pourtant tellement résigné de Harry. Et il pouvait presque ressentir la révolte de Drago à cette vue.

- Voilà! Souffla-t-il, une fois les runes peintes. Maintenant, il faut faire couler un peu de notre sang sur les runes,expliqua-t-il.

_- Lamina_! Souffla alors Remus, la baguette pointée sur sa main.

Le sort fonctionna parfaitement. Le bouclier se brisa telle du verre et dés qu'elle fut tombée, James se rendit compte de leur erreur. Le serpent de Voldemort ondulait entre les horcruxes, sifflait furieusement et dardait sur eux un regard gourmand. C'est Lily qui réagit la première en tendant sa baguette vers le reptile, malheureusement le mouvement sembla attirer la bête qui en profita pour se jeter sur elle, la gueule ouverte.

La jeune femme cria mais il l'entendit à peine. Il avait déjà sortit sa baguette.

_- Avada Kedavra!_ Lança-t-il rapidement, doublant ainsi la voix de Severus qui venait de faire de même.

Les deux sorts mortels atteignirent leur cible en même temps, laissant derrière eux la dépouille de Naginni. James soupira de soulagement tout en tentant de se calmer. Son mauvais pré-sentiment ne le quittait pas. Il se sentait mal. Les horcruxes furent détruit, rapidement et efficacement, mais contrairement à ses amis, il n'avait pas le coeur à s'en réjouir. Quelque chose se préparait. Il le sentait. Son estomac était serré et une étrange inquiétude lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil sentiment.

Il suivit rapidement Sirius dans la salle du trône, accompagné par Remus, précédant ainsi Lily et Severus. Le duel face à eux était clairement un combat de Titan, jamais ils n'y auraient eu leur place. Son coeur se serra quand il pensa que cela avait été celle de son fils. Le poids sur sa poitrine s'allégea quelque peu quand, au bout de quelques secondes d'observation, il remarqua que Dumbledore avait le dessus. De peu, certes mais le dessus quand même. Voldemort était acculé contre le mur. Plus aucune échappatoire. Lui-même semblait l'avoir compris car quand Albus lui signala sa défaite, il ne s'insurgea pas. Mais il semblait déterminer à emmener l'autre mage avec lui dans la tombe.

Il pointa sa baguette, si semblable à celle de Harry, vers Dumbledore et lança le sort de mort. Mais comme Dumbledore, il se rendit compte trop tard que celui-ci n'était pas la vraie cible. Le rayon vert fonçait littéralement vers Severus.

La scène se déroula presque au ralenti. Il vit Severus écarquiller les yeux, il était à peine à quelques mètres derrière Albus, jamais il n'aurait eu le temps d'esquiver. Il vit Lily se mettre en mouvement et crié en se précipitant vers son ami.

Il vit sa femme passer devant Severus, essayant de l'entraîner sur le côté. Elle n'avait pas eu l'élan nécessaire pour le faire basculer, ils étaient trop proches, et elle, trop menue. Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter quand le sort vert frappa le dos de la jeune femme. Elle eut un soubresaut, et s'effondra dans les bras de Severus. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la forme inerte dans ses bras.

James hurla son nom. Son monde venait de s'écrouler.

...

Dumbledore ne se retourna même pas. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux pendant une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, la simple vue du sourire mauvais de Voldemort, lui insuffla plus de colère qu'il n'aurait cru possible.

_- Avada Kedavra! _Cingla-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Voldemort tenta de l'éviter mais il était bel et bien coincé. Et la perte de la totalité de ses horcruxes devait certainement l'affaiblir... Le corps blafard tomba lourdement sur le sol mais Albus n'y prêtait déjà plus attention. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

Et alors seulement, une fois que l'auteur de cette tragédie fut bien mort, il se permis de se retourner. La scène lui broya le coeur, lui qui croyait être devenu de glace à la détresse d'une unique personne, se retrouvait sans mot devant celle de James.

...

James serrait le corps de sa femme dans ses bras, les mains crispées dans les robes noires en s'en blanchir les jointures. Il pleurait. Il sanglotait même. Sans retenue. Son autre main passait frénétiquement dans les cheveux roux alors qu'il bredouillait son nom entre deux sanglots. De temps en temps, il se penchait en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur le front tiède et pâle.

A côté de lui, Severus paraissait totalement perdu. Il fixait le corps inerte de Lily avec incompréhension. Il semblait juste ne pas vouloir y croire. Son regard obsidienne était brouillé et de discrètes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Sirius et Remus se tenaient juste derrière leur ami. Comme nouvelle preuve de leur amitié quasi-fusionnelle, leur état était proche de celui de James. Sanglotant.

Dumbledore eut alors une vague image de ce que cela avait du être pour le petit groupe de perdre Lily et James, autre part. Seul Franck paraissait maître de lui-même. Il fut le premier à réagir, les exhortant doucement mais fermement à se relever. Ils ne devaient pas perdre plus de temps ici.

...

Ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent à peine la peau d'albâtre. Les gens courraient autour de lui, s'agitaient, et leurs mouvements, leurs gestes, leurs activités, lui paraissaient tout simplement inutiles. Stupides même.

La seule chose qui avait de l'importance était la peau froide sous ses doigts. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était ces paupières closes qui ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais sur leur perle émeraude. La seule chose qui n'avait jamais compté... Ces cheveux roux, tellement en accord avec son tempérament de feu et pourtant tellement paradoxal à ses sourires indulgents et ses regards tendres.

Un énième sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge et il sentit bientôt une main solide lui agripper l'épaule. Il s'y soustrait rapidement. Il ne voulait pas d'eux. Il voulait juste elle. Juste elle.

A quelques pas de lui, Sirius regardait le corps pâle de sa meilleure amie, les yeux toujours brouillés de larmes. Ses sanglots s'étaient malgré tout apaisés. Il se laissa tombé dans le sofa, juste à côté de Remus. Si près de lui, en fait, que leur épaule se touchait. Un simple contact qui les rassurait tout les deux.

Si la mort de Lily allait les ébranler tout les trois, Sirius avait peur de la réaction de James. Il était assis sur une chaise près du lit où la jeune femme avait été installée depuis le début. Une de ses mains enserrant celles de Lily, et l'autre caressant son visage du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de la casser.

A dire vrai, à part la mort finale de Voldemort, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils s'étaient passé. Comment la bataille avait tourné. Qui était tombé? Qui était mort et qui était vivant? Et à dire vrai, Sirius ne se sentait pas curieux de le savoir. Lily était tombée. Lily était morte. Et juste cela était incroyablement douloureux. Sirius savait que James, à cet instant, se foutait pas mal du reste du monde. Il était même persuadé qu'il refuserait de prendre Harry dans ses bras si on le lui demandait. Furtivement, il se demanda comment il aurait pu survivre à la mort de James en plus de celle de Lily. Comment avait-il fait là-bas? Pour survivre à leur mort et privé du soutien de tous? Contre lui, le bras de Remus était chaud et solide.

- James... souffla-t-il enfin.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se pencher davantage sur son corps, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Et le coeur de Sirius se serra.

...

La petite main se referma autour de son pouce et l'enfant tira de toutes ses forces pour attirer son attention. Sirius eut un léger sourire crispé en regardant Harry. Le petit bonhomme était dans ses bras depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et ils attendaient tout deux devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés. Harry devait dire au revoir à sa mère, même s'ils n'étaient pas sur que le petit comprendraient quoique se soit.

Mais James ne voulait pas quitter Lily. Sirius avait la gorge serrée en pensant à son ami. Il n'avait pas bouger depuis plus d'une heure. Il s'inquiétait pour Severus aussi, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. L'homme s'était enfermé dans un mutisme effrayant, et isolé dans une des pièces adjacentes à l'infirmerie.

Remus était resté avec James. Celui-ci devait s'occuper de son fils. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, Sirius avait peur qu'il ne le fasse plus du tout. C'était effrayant. Comme la mort d'une seule personne pouvait en affecter tant et de tant de manières. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la mort de Lily pousserait James à négliger son fils. Il aurait plutôt vu son ami agripper l'enfant désespérément.

- Ma! Pa! Scanda encore une fois le petit en gesticulant dans ses bras.

- Bientôt Harry, bientôt...Lui souffla-t-il en le réajustant contre sa hanche. Papa est bientôt prêt. Rajouta-t-il doucement.

...

- James...

Remus regardait son ami, incertain. L'homme ne répondit pas, et resserra sa prise sur les mains froides. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, unique rempart entre James et son fils. Entre Harry et le corps de sa mère. Une bouffée de colère gronda en lui en pensant au petit. James n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber! Pas maintenant! Pas avec Harry qui avait encore tellement besoin de lui!

- James! Lança-t-il plus rudement.

L'homme remua légèrement et Remus pu entendre quelques reniflements. Il savait que James souffrait atrocement. Merlin! Dés la première seconde, le gamin qu'il était avait succombé à la rouquine! Dés qu'il avait croisé ses yeux émeraude, il avait su que c'était elle. Toujours. Et malgré les innombrables refus de la jeune fille, il n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Parce que c'était elle. Juste elle.

Mais à l'instant, et même si la souffrance de son ami lui tordait les entrailles, elle n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'était Harry. Et Harry avait besoin d'un père. Harry avait besoin de James, et celui-ci n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner.

- James! Gronda-t-il encore en lui saisissant une épaule.

- Laisse-moi! Répondit l'autre d'une voix rauque.

- Non. Siffla Remus avec détermination.

- Laisse-moi! Répéta James.

- Non! James!

- LAISSE-MOI! Hurla alors James en se tournant vers lui.

Il avait le visage ravagé par les larmes et la douleur. Ses yeux rougis semblaient vides et son teint plus terne que jamais. Des larmes rondes et rebelles continuaient à couler doucement le long de ses joues. Il était juste incapable de les retenir.

- Non. Répéta Remus d'un ton doux. Je ne te laisserais pas. Assura-t-il.

- VA-T'EN! Éclata James en se redressant sauvagement. VA-T'EN! Répéta-t-il en le bousculant.

D'un geste rapide, Remus lui saisit un poignet et brutalement, attira James dans ses bras. L'homme se débattit au début mais au bout de quelques secondes, ses protestations se turent. Et Remus se contenta de serrer fort son ami. James pleurait toujours et ses poings se serrèrent dans les robes noires de Remus.

- Ce... Ce n'est... pas juste... pourquoi? Sanglota James.

- Je ne sais pas... lui répondit doucement Remus.

- Pourquoi! On avait... réussi...

- Je sais...

- On avait sauvé... Harry. Pourquoi!

- ...

- On s'était promis de... changer les choses...

- Vous les avez changé, James! Lui assura Remus. Voldemort est mort et Harry et le monde entier peut vous remercier pour ça!

- Mais elle est quand même morte...Souffla piteusement James.

- Je suis désolé. Lui murmura simplement Remus.

...

- Pa!

- Bonjour bonhomme...

James offrit un sourire fragile à son fils alors qu'il le prenait des bras de Sirius. Cela lui avait fait du bien de parler avec Remus. De pleurer. De crier. Même s'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir rire ou rêver. Même s'il avait l'impression que le monde s'était éteint. Même si toutes les couleurs semblaient s'être ternies. Le monde n'était juste plus comme il était, sans Lily. Il avait moins de saveur.

Mais Remus avait raison. Voldemort était mort et ils avaient atteint leur objectif final. Harry n'aurait pas à vivre comme l'Elu, ni à mourir d'ailleurs. Et il allait avoir besoin de lui.

- Ma? Demanda Harry de sa petite voix enfantine.

James du prendre sur lui pour retenir ses larmes. D'un mouvement légèrement trop brusque, il embrassa le front de son fils et cala sa petite tête dans son cou. Alors qu'une main soutenait l'enfant, l'autre passait frénétiquement dans ses cheveux. A présent qu'il avait le petite dans ses bras, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Le corps chaud de son fils contre le sien, sentir son petit coeur battre contre sa poitrine, l'apaisait d'une manière étonnante et extraordinaire.

Une larme s'échappa d'un de ses yeux et il la laissa couler librement jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse sa course sur une épaule de son fils. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire face. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait encore se lever chaque matin. Sans elle.

En fait, avec le recul, il se rendait compte qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagés une seule seconde, la possibilité d'être séparés l'un de l'autre. Tout deux morts ou tout deux en vie. Tout deux près de Harry, ou tout deux loin de lui. Mais pas un de chaque côté de la barrière... Et quelle barrière! Cela ne leur avait jamais traverser l'esprit, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître. Ils étaient Un, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Maintenant, il n'était plus qu'une moitié. Un être amputé d'un de ses organes.

- Ma? Répéta le petit en tentant de se détacher de lui.

Bravement, il prit une grande respiration et affronta le regard interrogateur de son fils. Devant lui, il pouvait voir Remus retenir difficilement ses larmes et Sirius, le regard humide et brillant.

- Harry, commença-t-il d'une voix faible et tremblante, maman est partie.

- Patie? Répéta le bambin.

- Oui, partie. Au ciel. Avec... les étoiles.

- Ma...? Lança encore une fois le petit et James comprit ce que son enfant lui demandait.

- Elle ne reviendra pas, mon ange. Souffla-t-il de sa voix éteinte.

Et le dire à voix haute, à son fils, était la chose la plus dure qu'il ait eu à faire.


	86. Continuer à avancer

_Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel d'un bleu azur presque surréaliste. La terre était verdoyante et fertile, et l'on pouvait même entendre les gazouillements des oiseaux, perchés dans les arbres les plus élevés. _

_Severus tourna sur lui-même, émerveillé par le spectacle de vie et de paix qu'offrait le paysage quand son regard tomba sur le banc. Il était en bois et verdi par le temps et le lichen. _

_Et elle était là. Elle lui souriait avec ce sourire aussi lumineux que ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux roux pendaient élégamment dans son dos. Son visage était détendu et de légères rougeurs parsemaient ses joues. Il en avait le souffle coupé. Elle était tellement belle..._

_-Hey, sev! J'ai pris mon livre de potions! On révise ensemble? Lança la jeune fille en se tournant vers un sac à dos en toile noire._

_Soudainement, il sentit l'air s'électriser. Le ciel s'assombrit et le soleil fut remplacé par d'innombrables éclairs pourpres qui semblaient déchirer le temps lui-même. Une pluie drue commença à tomber. Au milieu de l'obscurité et alors que la pluie réduisait sa visibilité, il sentait monter en lui la peur. _

_Le paysage verdoyant et plein de vie était parti. Envoler. Et bien qu'il n'y voyait plus rien, il savait que la terre autour de lui n'était plus que désolation. Mais le banc était toujours là, recouvert de temps à autre par la lumière incandescente des éclairs. Et elle était toujours là. _

_Quand elle se retourna vers lui, il eut un haut le coeur. Son sourire était devenu un rictus douloureux tandis que son regard était vide. Éteint. Mort. Son teint était livide et le tout était tellement macabre qu'il sentit son estomac se tordre. _

_Elle releva son regard morne vers lui et ses lèvres s'articulèrent sans qu'aucun son n'en sortent. Ce fut une voix désincarnée qui résonna à ses oreilles, telle une plainte. _

_- Pourquoi Severus? Pourquoi?_

_Un sentiment de honte et du culpabilité l'étreignit sauvagement et il sentit ses yeux se brouiller de larmes. _

_- Lily! Héla-t-il alors que la jeune fille semblait s'éloigner de lui. Lily! Cria-t-il encore quand sa silhouette ne fut plus qu'une ombre rouge dans l'obscurité._

_Il voulait bouger mais ses jambes ne semblaient plus lui obéir. Ni même le porter. Il sursauta quand il senti une main se poser brutalement sur son épaule. Il se retrouva dans deux lacs chocolats, aussi larmoyants que ses propres yeux. _

_- Ca va Severus? Lança la voix sanglotante de James._

_Et alors que les pleurs bruyants et angoissants d'un enfant résonnait au loin, ce fut le trou noir. _

Severus se réveilla en sueur, un cri au bord des lèvres. Tout en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar – encore un -, il plongea son visage dans ses mains. Une plainte lui échappant presque malgré lui.

Deux jours.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers. Deux jours qu'on l'avait enterré. Deux jours que l'Ordre et Dumbledore avaient révélés au monde sa réelle participation à la chute du Lord Noir. Et deux jours qu'il se sentait mort.

Le feu crépitait sauvagement dans l'âtre et sur la table, juste à côté, un plateau repas attendait son heure. Comme tout les autres; il repartirait intact. Il n'avait juste pas faim. Les elfes de maison ne semblaient pas pouvoir intégrer cette notion.

En fait, pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de chose durant ces deux dernières journées. Une bonne partie de la première avait contribué à tenter d'endiguer le flot de larmes qu'il n'avait pas su retenir. La fatigue l'avait ensuite terrassé, et son repos avait été fragmenté par les cauchemars.

Le visage de Lily. Ses yeux. Son sourire. La dernière scène. James qui le sauvait. Lily qui le sauvait. Le visage de Lily livide. Le visage de Lily rayonnant. Il ne savait pas lequel était le pire. Voir Lily éclatante de bonheur alors que son corps pourrissait dans la terre et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais jouir de ce genre de bienfait ou la voir, blafarde et éteinte, comme elle l'était actuellement, enfermée dans son ultime prison.

Severus se redressa entièrement dans son lit et se hissa hors des draps, lentement. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche en espérant oublier ces images. Ressasser ses rêves ne l'aiderait certainement pas. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres quand il pensa à tout ceux qui voulait l'aider...

Dumbledore en personne était venu. Il avait frapper à sa porte, avait parlé dans le vide une bonne dizaine de minute avant de repartir. Severus n'avait pas même fait l'effort d'écouter. Il n'avait jamais cru dans le vieil homme, ce n'était pas la mort de Lily qui allait changer cela.

Black était venu aussi, flanqué du loup-garou. Ils avaient été plus taiseux que le vieux et Severus avait pensé vicieusement qu'ils devaient souffrir bien moins que lui. Il ne leur avait pas ouvert la porte.

C'était faux. Il le savait. Mais c'était plus facile de se dire qu'il souffrait tellement plus que les autres. Sirius, Remus et James. Ils étaient trois. Et James avait Harry. Et ils avaient des amis.

Lui, qu'avait-il?

Un son guttural lui échappa à cette pensée, il s'aspergea rapidement le visage d'eau. Peut-être ses pensées s'en iraient-elles aussi dans le siphon...

Il sursauta presque quand des coups résonnèrent dans sa chambre. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'une vague de colère le submergea. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en paix? Rageur, il décida d'ignorer -encore- l'inopportun. Ce devait sans doute être Dumbledore ou Black qui retentaient leur chance.

- Severus?

L'homme se glaça à la voix rauque. Son regard obsidienne se fixa sur la porte, figé. James n'était pas encore venu le voir. Et Severus en avait été infiniment soulagé. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de recevoir des insultes et des accusations. Il se suffisait bien à lui-même pour cela.

- Severus? Je sais que tu es là... C'est James. Continua la voix toujours aussi rauque, d'un ton presque las.

Severus inspira profondément et rassemblant son courage, se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait bien ça à James. Lui parler en face. Oser affronter son regard. Parce que même s'il avait été irrémédiablement amoureux de Lily, il n'avait pas pu ne pas voir l'amour inconditionnelle qui liait le couple Potter. Il n'avait pas pu ne pas voir les étincelles dans les yeux de James chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur la rouquine.

Prenant une seconde inspiration, il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Son regard rencontra immédiatement deux orbes chocolat fatiguées et las. James paraissait éreinté, des cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux et son teint était pâle. Dans ses bras, le petit Harry dormait profondément et on pouvait voir sur les petites joues rougies, des traces fraîches de larmes.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle...Souffla doucement James.

...

Severus soupira lourdement en libérant le passage afin que James puisse entrer. L'homme s'avança calmement et Severus referma la porte derrière lui, silencieusement.

- Tu permet? Demanda doucement James en déposant déjà son fils dans le sofa moelleux. Le petit gémit et se roula en boule de telle sorte que Severus aurait – presque - pu le trouver adorable.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent un moment, dans le silence le plus complet. Aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à entamer la conversation. C'est Severus qui brisa le silence.

- Je comprendrais ta haine. Lança-t-il simplement, le visage pâle et la mine résignée.

James pris quelques secondes à répondre. Son regard sembla sonder Severus un moment avant qu'il ne se décide enfin.

- Pas moi. Souffla-t-il.

- Pardon?

- Elle a donné sa vie pour toi. Qui serais-je pour mépriser celui pour lequel elle s'est sacrifiée?

- Elle est morte à cause de moi. Souligna douloureusement Severus, des larmes naissant de nouveaux dans ses yeux.

- Elle est morte pour toi. Pour ta vie. Rectifia James. C'est une différence capitale, non?

- Je ne trouve pas. Soupira Severus.

- Et bien tu devrais. Répliqua sèchement James. Quand Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir te parler, j'ai refusé. Quand Remus l'a fait, j'ai accepté. Mais je ne vais pas passer mon temps à te consoler, Severus... Cingla-t-il.

- Je sais. Marmonna Severus, d'une voix pâle.

James soupira tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Tout cela était tellement difficile. Il n'en voulait pas à Severus. Mais comment pouvait-il gérer sa peine alors qu'il avait tant de mal à simplement continuer de respirer?

- Je sais ce que tu éprouvais pour elle, Severus. Je sais que ta douleur est sans doute comparable à la mienne d'une certaine façon. Tu as perdu la femme que tu aimais.

Severus le regarda, effaré. Depuis quand James savait-il? Et surtout, depuis quand était-il si calme? Comment pouvait-il reconnaître si facilement son amour pour Lily?

- Et tu vois, je continue. Je suis là. J'avance. Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas en faire autant? Continua James.

- Parce que tu n'es pas seul. Lui répondit savamment Severus. Tu as un fils.

- Et toi un filleul. Lui répliqua James. Tu n'es sans doute pas au courant mais Narcissa et Lucius sont mort durant la bataille et étant son parrain, tu as la garde du petit... Le Ministre devra certainement bientôt te l'annoncer... Si tu te décides à sortir de ton trou. Lui expliqua James.

- Drago? Murmura Severus, confus. Je vais avoir la garde de Drago?

- Serais-tu devenu sourd en plus de dépressif? Ricana James, gentiment.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut interrompu par les balbutiements de Harry, toujours sur le sofa, qui commençait à se réveiller.

James sourit d'un air affecté alors que le petit papillonnait des yeux. Il gesticula un instant sur le divan avant de finalement se redresser légèrement pour s'assoir. Il chercha des yeux son père et un large sourire s'étendit sur sa bouille quand il le trouva.

- Pa! Lança-t-il en tendant ses bras vers lui.

James eut un léger rire et prit rapidement le petit dans ses bras. Et les deux lacs émeraudes continuèrent d'analyser la pièce. Quand les deux orbes tombèrent sur lui, Severus eut le souffle coupé. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Lily. Identiques.

- 'Vus! Lança le petit en le pointant de son petit doigt.

Le rire de James fut plus prononcé cette fois alors que Severus haussait les sourcils. L'enfant venait-il de le nommer?

- Lily lui parlait de temps de temps de toi... Lui confia James. Elle avait quelques photos de toi de pendant nos études.

- 'Vus! Répéta le petit en tendant cette fois ses bras vers lui.

- Oui, Harry, c'est Severus. Souffla James. Tu veux le prendre? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il se retrouva avec l'enfant dans les bras.

Le petit était léger et tout simplement adorable. Il le regardait avec ses grands yeux curieux et si vert. Severus se dit qu'il pourrait se perdre dans ses yeux. James sembla comprendre parce qu'il ne lui parla pas pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu vois Severus... Tu n'es pas seul, toi non plus. Lui dit simplement James en posant un main hésitante sur son épaule.

Et Severus se dit que peut-être... Peut-être qu'avec Drago et des personnes comme James, s'était possible... Peut-être qu'il pourrait se relever.

Peut-être qu'il n'était plus si seul que cela. Drago comptait sur lui. Et le petit blondinet comptait énormément pour lui. _Et peut-être que... il avait des amis maintenant? _Pensa-t-il en sentant la main de James, sur son épaule.

Dans ses bras, le petit gesticulait joyeusement, les joues rougies.

**THE END**

_Voilà, mes amis. C'est la fin. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'essaierai de répondre à vos questions ou remarques dés que possible!_

_Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici!_


End file.
